Vidas e Espíritos
by SadieSil
Summary: Legolas é obrigado a se exilar. Mas bons amigos estarão dispostos a ajudá lo em seu difícil processo de retomada do que perdeu. COMPLETA. ATENÇÃO: ESTÁ HISTÓRIA SAIRÁ DO SITE EM BREVE. QUEM AINDA A ESTÁ LENDO, POR FAVOR ME AVISE PARA QUE EU AGUARDE.
1. Capítulo 1

VIDAS E ESPÍRITOS

* 1 *

Alcançar o flat acima era uma tarefa árdua para seu corpo dolorido, mas Legolas precisava ficar num lugar seguro agora que a noite se aproximava. Um frio correu-lhe a espinha. A temperatura não o incomodava, como a nenhum outro elfo, mas o frio que ele sentia era o frio da solidão, e esse frio o incomodava muito. 

Deixou cair o corpo cansado no chão duro de madeira do flat e tentou fechar os olhos e o coração por alguns instantes, em busca de um momento de paz que lhe trouxesse o sono. Mas a paz não lhe sorria há muito tempo e, conforme os dias se passavam, esse tão desejado sentimento parecia escapulir por entre as árvores da Terra Média, como mais um elfo tentando escapar até os Portos Cinzentos para sua última viagem.

O jovem então se permitiu saborear algumas boas recordações que tinha guardado cuidadosamente em seu coração, tentando afastar a tristeza. Momentos felizes com seus amigos Elrohir e Elladan vieram a sua mente. Os filhos de Lorde Elrond pareciam viver com o objetivo de encontrar algo no dia a dia que lhes fizessem sorrir. A alegria deles era contagiante e muitas vezes fora um verdadeiro remédio para seus momentos de aflição.

Mas era impossível se lembrar dos gêmeos sem se lembrar do irmão humano que eles possuíam e a quem todos adoravam: Estel... A saudade doía muito mais quando a imagem do amigo surgia em sua mente. O destino pode ser cruel durante muito tempo e separar aqueles que se querem bem sem aviso ou razão.

Nesse momento Legolas finalmente percebeu o quanto sua vida havia se tornado insuportável, pois até as boas recordações estavam se transformando em cenas angustiantes. Apertando os olhos e sacudindo de leve a cabeça ele tentou dispersar as imagens que havia formado em sua mente. Por que afinal ele ainda estava tentando? Essa era a questão diária de sua vida. O que o movia a encarar aquela rotina massacrante na qual ele fora jogado e da qual não havia esperanças de escapar?

Envolto nesses questionamentos que não o abandonavam um instante sequer, ele foi despertado por um som assustador que parecia vindo de algum lugar próximo. O barulho jogou adrenalina em seu sangue e o colocou de pé em menos de um segundo. Esticando o corpo e apertando os olhos contra a luz do entardecer o jovem príncipe procurava distinguir as imagens que via a alguns metros de distância. Foi quando ele percebeu a situação. Um elfo sozinho enfrentava bravamente mais de quinze orcs. Legolas não pensou duas vezes. Esqueceu as dores que sentia e, agarrando arco, flecha e adagas, partiu para auxiliar o desconhecido.

Conseguiu atingir muitos inimigos de longe, mas suas flechas não foram suficientes para todos e não restou escolha senão a luta corporal. Quando chegou perto do lugar do conflito Legolas percebeu que o elfo a quem ele tentava auxiliar estava preso embaixo de uma árvore caída e não conseguia mais se defender. "Covardia" – ele pensou revoltado. "Próprio dessa raça nojenta!".

Irado pela cena cruel e desigual que se armava no conflito, o jovem elfo muniu-se de mais confiança para enfrentar os inimigos que ainda eram muitos. Infelizmente seus movimentos não eram tão rápidos e precisos como quando seu corpo estava são e ele acabou sendo atingido de raspão por uma das espadas que vinham em sua direção. O conflito alcançou dimensões alarmantes e o príncipe chegou a pensar que não conseguiria dar conta de todos os inimigos, mas a sorte mostrou-se favorável e todos acabaram vencidos no chão. 

Pressionando o ferimento com uma das mãos Legolas aproximou-se para tentar saber quais eram as condições do elfo preso por sob a árvore e surpreendeu-se em ver um rosto amigo.

"Lorde Elrond?" 

O elfo mais velho sorriu como se não estivesse surpreso em descobrir a identidade de seu salvador.

"Saudações, jovem Legolas! Bons ventos o trouxeram até mim nessa tarde sombria."

A voz musical daquele poderoso elfo trouxe uma alegria indescritível ao coração do príncipe. Seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso, mas logo suas feições mudaram para o estremo oposto.

"Está ferido, meu senhor?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

O rosto sereno de Elrond não parecia demonstrar dor alguma. O curador voltou a sorrir ao perceber a inquietação na voz do jovem amigo.

"Minha auto-estima, talvez." Ele suspirou "Nah, estou bem, mas estou preso e não consigo erguer essa pobre amiga." Suas mãos moviam-se como se tentassem encontrar um apoio qualquer para erguer o tronco.

Legolas olhou a sua volta pensativo. Temia que fossem surpreendidos por mais um grupo de orcs que pareciam ter infestado a região como uma praga que se multiplicava diariamente. Seu coração não havia desacelerado o compasso ainda, mas ele já começava a sentir a fraqueza característica de quem está perdendo sangue muito rapidamente.

"Lorde Elrond," disse num suspiro, "acredito que meu amigo Ohtar possa nos ajudar... Ele atende a um silvo longo e não está muito longe daqui, eu suponho. O senhor acha que pode chamá-lo?"

Elrond franziu as sobrancelhas questionando-se sobre o que impedia o rapaz de chamar seu próprio cavalo. Mas, ao aquietar seu coração, o experiente curador pode constatar pelas feições do jovem elfo que ele estava escondendo alguma dor latente. 

O dócil animal atendeu ao chamado imediatamente e logo surgiu encostando o focinho nas costas de Legolas. O rapaz acariciou o cavalo com alegria e, amarrando uma corda na árvore, laçando-a num galho forte acima e prendendo a outra ponta no amigo eqüino, iniciou seu plano para libertar Elrond.

"Quando a árvore se mover, meu senhor, procure sair rapidamente, pois não sei quanto tempo essa corda pode agüentar". 

O outro elfo acenou a cabeça e concentrou-se em ajudar no que fosse preciso.

Legolas cambaleou um pouco puxando o animal para que executasse a tarefa que o mesmo não entendia. Dizendo palavras de incentivo ele conseguiu fazer com que o cavalo se movesse e erguesse o tronco o suficiente para que Elrond libertasse a perna presa. O elfo moveu-se graciosamente e em poucos instantes estava de pé acenando para que o animal fosse então poupado de um esforço desnecessário. Legolas sorriu aliviado ao ver que o amigo não estava realmente machucado, mas não teve forças para aproximar-se novamente dele. Suas pernas fraquejaram desobedientemente e ele foi obrigado a se ajoelhar para não cair. Elrond veio então em seu socorro. Com um ar preocupado ele vistoriou o jovem amigo a procura do ferimento.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, filho".Sua voz encorajadora afirmou suavemente. "Eu lamento tê-lo colocado em tal situação".

Legolas não respondeu, limitando-se a abanar a cabeça assegurando ao curador que não havia porquê para lamentações. Seu rosto contorcia-se conforme Elrond ministrava algumas de suas ervas no corte aberto. Por sorte, o experiente profissional nunca deixava de carregar os bálsamos que conhecia tão bem. Por fim Elrond rasgou um pedaço de sua túnica e embalou a ferida provisoriamente.

"Infelizmente não posso dar-lhe nada para fazê-lo dormir, meu jovem amigo. Embora essa fosse minha vontade".Disse ele sem erguer o olhar.  "É um caminho longo até Rivendell e depois do ataque estou sem montaria, portanto acredito que devemos cavalgar ambos em seu amigo Ohtar".

Legolas buscou um pouco de fôlego e tentou argumentar. Mas a dor era muito forte e ele ainda estava tentando assimilá-la. Fechou os olhos e depois os abriu novamente numa segunda tentativa. Elrond percebeu que uma tristeza tomou conta do rosto do rapaz.

"Ohtar leva o senhor, Lorde Elrond. Eu preciso ficar aqui. Eu só peço que o senhor o alimente e o deixe descansar por essa noite. Amanhã, se o soltar ele voltará até aqui. Ele conhece bem o caminho."

Elrond franziu novamente as sobrancelhas e colocou uma das mãos na testa do rapaz para verificar-lhe a temperatura. Estava baixa para um delírio daqueles.

"Ficar aqui?" Ele forçou-se a repetir o desatino do jovem amigo com descrença.

Legolas ofereceu-lhe um leve movimento com a cabeça como confirmação, poupando-se do esforço de falar. Mas ele sabia que se pretendia convencer o senhor dos elfos a deixá-lo só numa situação daquelas, ele precisaria de muito mais energia do que dispunha. Ele tinha dois caminhos a seguir: Não se estender mais no assunto evitando qualquer explicação ou mentir, e o segundo caminho era um no qual ele não sabia trilhar. Mas, pelo que ele pode perceber observando a expressão no rosto do curador, a primeira hipótese já podia ser descartada sem nenhuma tentativa. O que lhe obrigava a partir para a segunda.

"Meus... amigos... vão voltar..." ele balbuciou quase para si mesmo. "Se o senhor... puder me deixar perto... daquela árvore grande onde... está... meu abrigo eu ficarei bem". 

Elrond não desviou o olhar e continuo encarando o amigo em silêncio.

"Por... favor..." Legolas insistiu. Naquele momento ele desejava profundamente que o tremor em sua voz não denunciasse seu estado de forma tão declarada.

O lorde elfo respirou fundo, os olhos acinzentados profundamente cravados nos do amigo. Legolas sentiu-se vasculhado como uma casa sem trancas, mas não desviou o olhar embora sentisse seu rosto enrubescer. Ele detestava mentir. Finalmente cedeu deixando pender a cabeça.

O curador cobriu o lado esquerdo do rosto do amigo com uma das mãos conduzindo-o gentilmente a voltar a enfrentar seu olhar inquisidor. Legolas apertou os olhos e sentiu lágrimas brotarem dele. O que ele mais queria naquele momento era contar a Elrond, a quem ele queria bem como a um pai, toda a verdade. Ele queria poder agarrar-se a ele e pedir que o tirasse daquele sofrimento, daquele abandono, mas ele lembrou-se das palavras do rei Thranduil, seu pai, e elas ecoaram assustadoramente nas paredes de sua mente obrigando-o a se calar.

Elrond lia bem o sofrimento nos olhos azuis do jovem príncipe, porém não conseguia decifrar o porque de tanta dor. Ergueu o olhar e surpreendeu-se ao perceber que o anoitecer já batia em suas portas. O dia estava encerrado.

"Bem meu jovem amigo".Disse ele finalmente. O tom inalterado ainda transmitia paz e conforto. "Parece que seu abrigo vai ser útil para nós essa noite, se eu puder ser seu hóspede".

O príncipe hesitou um momento tentando entender o que acontecia, mas depois, captando o porquê da afirmação do companheiro, limitou-se a lhe oferecer um breve sorriso.

"Meu flat é muito simples para um elfo de sua grandeza, meu senhor".Ele disse entre pequenas pausas. "Mas será uma honra".

Elrond sorriu amavelmente ajudando o amigo a se levantar. Eles tinham que andar depressa antes que o anoitecer lhes roubasse a pouca luz que restava.

Caminharam devagar, porém, pois Legolas não permitiu que Elrond o carregasse. A subida até o flat foi ainda mais penosa para o elfo ferido, mas o rapaz usou de toda a sua força para esconder, por trás de uma máscara inexpressiva, a dor que sentia. Ele definitivamente precisava convencer o curador que estava bem e que podia ser deixado para trás. 

Quando estavam em segurança no topo da árvore Elrond procurou acomodar o amigo o melhor possível colocando o manto do rapaz sobre sua cabeça e cobrindo-o com o que usava. As palavras que ouvira não saiam de sua mente. Legolas havia chamado aquele flat de seu. "Meu flat". Repetiu Elrond em seu pensamento. Um elfo não chama um lugar de seu a não ser que viva ali. E era assustadora e muito intrigante a idéia de que o jovem elfo estivesse morando num lugar daqueles, sem conforto algum a não ser a presença amiga das árvores próximas. E mais intrigante ainda era que, se supostos amigos iriam realmente chegar, porque o príncipe chamou o flat de *seu* e não *nosso*?

"Quando você acha que seus amigos vão voltar?" Inquiriu finalmente o curador. Ele precisava escavar mais informações e sabia que não havia maneira melhor de fazê-lo do que indagando questões que ele julgava serem o cerne do problema.

Legolas que estava meio adormecido teve um sobressalto ao ouvir o questionamento inesperado. Elrond sentiu-se arrependido ao ver a pouca cor do rapaz subitamente deixar-lhe a face. O jovem elfo desprendeu levemente os lábios como se tivesse a intenção de responder, mas nenhuma palavra foi ouvida. Ele sabia que não poderia levar a mentira muito adiante. Afinal, quem era ele para tentar enganar Lorde Elrond. Um sentimento de desespero tomou-lhe o coração e ele ficou imóvel, apertou o maxilar num reflexo e seus olhos ofuscaram-se na neblina das lágrimas que insistiam em brotar. Mas Legolas não se deixou conduzir pelos sentimentos. Ele não ia chorar na frente de alguém como Elrond. Ele era um guerreiro e não tinha enfrentado tudo o que enfrentara para desesperar-se na frente de uma das lendas vivas da Terra-Média.

Elrond analisava calmamente as reações do amigo e vendo-o engolir novamente a dor que brotava percebeu que já tinha ido longe demais em sua investida. Afinal ele tinha tempo e não era certo pressionar o jovem rapaz de forma tão severa. Sua curiosidade e preocupação podiam esperar pelo dia seguinte. Lembrando-se que sua função principal não era causar a dor, mas afastá-la o curador, conformado então, permitiu-se soltar um suspiro e voltar a sorrir para o príncipe.

Legolas, porém, ainda estava tenso, sem saber o que esperar. Elrond percebendo isso pousou uma mão na testa quente do amigo e com a outra segurou aquela que o príncipe mantinha sobre o peito.

"Hoje você não vai ficar só, criança".Ele declarou usando seu tom de pai, o mesmo tom que acalmava seus filhos alguns anos mais velhos que o jovem elfo. "Amanhã os problemas vão parecer menores. Procure dormir. Eu vigiarei nosso flat".

Legolas balançou a cabeça, mas tremeu sob o toque do amigo. As palavras de Elrond despertaram uma cascata de sentimentos no rapaz que ele não conseguiu conter e ele deixou um soluço escapar, seguido de lágrimas que desciam livremente sem serem contidas. Lembranças do pai de quem ele sentia uma grande saudade vieram perturbá-lo, seguidas de outros sentimentos mais terríveis que acompanhavam a imagem do rei. Sentimentos confusos que Legolas tinha desistido de tentar entender, mas que não o deixavam em paz. 

Ele tentou mais uma vez recobrar as forças e recompor-se, mas foi inútil. Lorde Elrond não permitiu. Ele tomou o rapaz nos braços e o embalou devagar dizendo palavras de conforto e incentivo, pois ele sabia que o jovem Legolas precisava colocar aquelas lágrimas para fora juntamente com todos os maus sentimentos que as acompanhavam. Legolas finalmente cedeu a pressão e, agarrando-se a túnica do amigo, chorou abertamente por um bom tempo para só então se permitir adormecer nos braços de Elrond que permaneceu na mesma posição até o amanhecer, questionando-se sobre os problemas que o dia que nascia poderia lhes trazer.


	2. Capítulo 2

* 2 *

Pela manhã Legolas acordou sentindo o calor do sol em seu rosto. Uma brisa suave sacudia levemente as folhas dos galhos acima do flat, permitindo que feixes da luz do sol oscilassem por sobre o tablado e adicionassem um toque de poesia naquele lugar que ele agora chamava de casa. Apoiando-se em um dos cotovelos o rapaz ergueu parte do corpo para verificar o que ocorria a sua volta. Tudo parecia realmente calmo como nunca fora. Ele mesmo, apesar dos ferimentos, estava se sentindo muito melhor. 

Elrond não estava mais no flat. Provavelmente descera em busca de água ou suprimentos. Cenas do dia anterior foram povoando sua mente enquanto ele tentava se sentar,. De repente uma fisgada o fez voltar a posição inicial. O corte ainda estava aberto e o movimento brusco e inconsciente do príncipe fizera com que ele voltasse a sangrar. O jovem elfo franziu a testa observando a mancha que se formava por cima do curativo improvisado por seu curador e soltou um longo suspiro. Isso era realmente a última coisa que podia acontecer no momento. Como ele poderia agora convencer o amigo a deixá-lo ali? Um gemido escapou-lhe dos lábios quando ele impacientemente deixou-se cair de costas no tablado, inconformado com a situação em que estava. O mundo deu uma volta completa acima dele e sua visão se embaçou levemente. A dor o surpreendera e todo o sentimento de paz que ele sentira quando tinha acordado estava desaparecendo, sendo substituído por uma grande inquietação. Legolas suspirou fundo e puxou a túnica. Talvez Elrond não olhasse novamente para o ferimento. "É... e talvez não anoiteça hoje..." ele completou seu pensamento incrédulo.

Legolas respirou fundo três vezes e procurou se acalmar. Estava tentando se erguer novamente quando sentiu uma mão em seu peito impedindo-o de prosseguir. Ele nunca deixava de se surpreender com a sutileza dos movimentos de Elrond que já estava próximo dele. Realmente ele era a pessoa certa para se ter como amigo e nunca o contrário.

Ao olhar para o curador o jovem lembrou-se de todos os últimos momentos da noite anterior sentindo seu rosto queimar. Tantos anos ele já tinha vivido e ainda se sentia uma criança tola perto do Mestre.

Elrond sentou-se a seu lado e ergueu-lhe a cabeça oferecendo-lhe um pouco de água. Legolas recusou de forma cortes, pois sabia que o amigo só encontraria mais água fresca a quilômetros dali e eles deviam poupar a pouca que tinham. O outro elfo não alterou sua posição e o rapaz logo percebeu que não se tratava de um oferecimento e sim uma ordem. Ele sentia sede, isso era um fato, e só o oscilar daquela água fresca o entontecia de desejo. 

"Beba em goles pequenos" instruiu o curador pressionando levemente o bocal do cantil nos lábios do rapaz. Legolas obedeceu e agradeceu em seguida tentando novamente se erguer sobre um dos cotovelos e sendo mais uma vez impedido por Elrond.

"Deixe-me primeiro trocar seu curativo" disse ele num tom amável "Eu não quis acordá-lo a pouco para fazê-lo".

O jovem estremeceu deixando uma das mãos cobrir a mancha vermelha instintivamente, mas, como ele bem sabia, isso não foi empecilho para o amigo que já segurava as ervas que precisava. Porém as feições do lorde elfo não se alteraram ao constatarem o estado do ferimento do rapaz. Ele apenas repetiu o mesmo procedimento do dia anterior e voltou a embalar a ferida.

"Sua cicatrização está demorando mais do que deveria estar, meu jovem amigo." A voz do sábio elfo transmitia uma certa preocupação. "O peso de seu coração já está se refletindo na sua capacidade de recuperação".Ele atestou por fim, depois de uma longa pausa.

Legolas mordeu levemente o lábio inferior enquanto administrava a própria dor e as palavras do mestre. Ele sabia bem aonde Elrond queria chegar com essa afirmação e era exatamente aonde ele menos queria estar no momento: envolto numa situação que o obrigaria a contar sua história desde o principio até o dia derradeiro.

O mestre elfo por sua vez limitou-se a desembrulhar um grande pedaço de _lembas_ que trouxera de Lothlorien e que havia conseguido salvar junto com o cantil de água que estavam próximos ao corpo de seu pobre animal, cruelmente abatido na batalha da véspera. Ele quebrou um pedaço e o colocou numa das mãos do amigo. O rapaz quis recusar, mas ele insistiu. Elrond ergueu-lhe o tronco devagar apoiando as costas do amigo contra seu peito para que ele pudesse comer.

"Você precisa recuperar as energias, jovem príncipe. Thranduil não me perdoaria se achasse que eu o deixei sem cuidados".

Ouvir aquele nome fez com que o corpo de Legolas estremecesse por completo. A última visão do pai que ele tinha na memória não era nem de perto a de alguém que se preocuparia com sua saúde.

Legolas deixou as mãos caírem por sobre o colo sem tocar no alimento. Fez-se um silêncio profundo no lugar. Elrond acariciou suavemente o antebraço do rapaz para despertar-lhe de seus pensamentos. Ele esperava que o amigo estivesse agora disposto a contar sua história.

Mas estava enganado. A última coisa que o jovem elfo queria naquele momento era falar do que tinha acontecido, muito pelo contrário. O que ele buscava desesperadamente era uma alternativa, uma saída que o ajudasse a, quem sabe, desfazer todos os seus deslizes anteriores. Ele se amaldiçoava por sua fraqueza da véspera, por ter sido ferido, por ter chorado, por deixar que Elrond pensasse que ele necessitava de ajuda. 

Ele precisava pensar depressa.

Desencostando-se do curador e tentando ignorar a dor, Legolas moveu o corpo devagar para que eles ficassem frente a frente. Usando de toda a sua força de vontade ele encarou os olhos pacientes, porém preocupados do amigo. Um milhão de palavras, histórias fantásticas e idéias alucinadas passaram pela sua mente enquanto ele tentava arquitetar uma mentira que fosse agora convincente o bastante. Mas os olhos do sábio elfo pareciam acompanhar seus pensamentos como se os conhecesse a todos. Legolas sentiu sua respiração acelerar-se involuntariamente e seu coração pulsando a uma velocidade incrível.

"Como estão Elrohir, Elladan e Estel?" Ele deixou a pergunta escapar de seus lábios num suspiro. Precisava de mais tempo para pensar.

Os cantos dos lábios de Elrond se ergueram num leve sorriso, que Legolas não conseguiu saber se estava associado à lembrança dos filhos ou se refletia que o sábio elfo sabia exatamente o que o rapaz tentava fazer.

"Os gêmeos continuam suas patrulhas, precisando agora ir cada vez para mais longe, infelizmente". Iniciou o curador erguendo os olhos para admirar o céu. Legolas percebia que por trás deles havia uma grande tristeza. A cada dia os elfos tinham menos tempo para admirar as coisas belas, pois o perdiam caçando orcs e defendendo seus territórios de toda maldade que os espreitava. "Estel ainda auxilia os cavaleiros do norte. Há muito tempo não o vejo. Muito mesmo. Por esse motivo estou voltando para casa. Estava em Lothlorien visitando Arwen quando recebi um aviso de que ele viria passar alguns dias em casa novamente. Não imaginava encontrar um grupo de orcs nessa parte da floresta que sempre fora tão calma".

"Estel está em Rivendell?" Indagou Legolas com um sorriso. As recordações do amigo eram as melhores memórias que ele tinha.

Elrond alegrou-se com a mudança na expressão do rapaz. A amizade dos dois era um dos grandes prazeres do mestre elfo.

"Pelo que pude entender da mensagem que recebi, ele chegaria ontem à tarde".

A mente de Legolas caminhava a mil. Ele sentia uma saudade incrível do companheiro e só a possibilidade de poder revê-lo já enchia seu coração de alegria. Os risos e as aventuras que compartilhavam quando mais jovens foram momentos inestimáveis na vida de ambos e fortaleceram uma amizade que todos, até mesmo seu pai, julgavam impossível em Mirkwood. Estel era mais que um irmão para Legolas. Era alguém a quem ele confiaria sua alma e por quem daria a vida sem hesitar.

"Vamos certamente encontrá-lo esperando-nos quando chegarmos em Rivendell". Completou Elrond tocando a mão na qual Legolas segurava ainda intacto o pedaço de Lembas. "Coma para que possamos partir. Você quer que eu separe algumas coisas que precisa levar?"

E a imagem feliz se desfez em poeira na mente do jovem elfo. Seu rosto se entristeceu mais profundamente do que antes. Tão envolvido estava com suas próprias recordações e esperanças que havia se esquecido da realidade amarga dos dias atuais. Baixando a cabeça ele soltou um suspiro amargo como quem desperta de um sonho bom.

Elrond segurou-lhe as mãos nas suas percebendo a mudança no rapaz, mas ele não ergueu o olhar. Colocando então dois dedos abaixo do queixo dele, o curador conduziu-o de modo suave a olhá-lo nos olhos novamente. Já passava da hora dele saber o que havia acontecido e até para um elfo a paciência chega a seus limites.

"Você parece ter uma história longa e triste para me contar, filho". Foram as palavras de incentivo que ele pode oferecer para mostrar ao príncipe que era chegada a hora dos esclarecimentos.

Legolas sentiu o coração apertar e passou a se odiar ainda mais ao perceber o quanto estava próximo de ter uma crise de choro novamente. Elrond moveu-se um pouco mais adiante e lhe segurou os ombros com as mãos. Legolas não desviava mais seu olhar dos do amigo como se estivessem presos por um feitiço. Ele devia contar a verdade, era o que aqueles olhos acinzentados lhe diziam, e parecia que essa era a saída que ele tanto buscava: contar a verdade fosse ela o quão dura fosse, ferisse a quem ferisse. A verdade devia ser soberana. 

"Sou um exilado, meu senhor". Declarou ele amargamente. "Fui banido de meu reino e estou proibido de entrar em Mirkwood ou em qualquer outra cidade élfica".

Ele respirou fundo como se sentisse aliviado com a declaração.

"Por isso tenho que insistir que o senhor aceite meu cavalo e proceda como lhe pedi ontem". Finalizou o jovem recobrando seu orgulho e tentando afastar a fraqueza que sentia em seu espírito.

As sobrancelhas de Elrond formaram um profundo V e ele pendeu a cabeça para o lado como quem tenta entender. "Exilado?" Repetiu num reflexo. "Seu pai o exilou de seu reino?"

O silêncio do amigo foi a confirmação de que ele havia entendido bem o que lhe fora declarado. Mas Elrond não conseguia conceber tamanho absurdo. Era bem sabido que Thranduil sempre fora o mais exigente e austero dos elfos, e que seu filho era a vítima maior de seu radicalismo e perfeccionismo. O pobre rapaz parecia uma estátua em frente ao pai, dirigindo-lhe a palavra poucas vezes e nunca questionando suas decisões. Mas o rei sempre demonstrou, a sua própria maneira, que Legolas era a pessoa mais importante que ele tinha em sua vida. 

Além de tudo Legolas era o elfo mais justo e responsável que Elrond conhecia. Várias vezes ele se surpreendeu invejando inconscientemente Thranduil pelo filho que tinha. Os gêmeos e Estel eram seu orgulho e sua vida, mas a altivez e a seriedade de Legolas para com tudo o que estava a sua volta eram qualidades raras para alguém tão jovem.

O mestre elfo sacudiu a cabeça intrigado. Legolas permanecia imóvel olhando o pedaço de pão em sua mão com respeito. Ainda não o havia provado e não parecia ter intenção de fazê-lo.

"Não recebi notícia de seu banimento em Rivendell." Elrond declarou.

"E não vai receber, meu senhor". Legolas respondeu tristemente. "Foi um pedido que fiz ao rei quando prometi acatar suas ordens e me refugiar na floresta".

Elrond não sentia seu espírito tão impaciente há séculos. Aquele mistério todo o estava exaurindo até as últimas forças. Ele segurou o rosto de Legolas subitamente com as duas mãos e o fez encará-lo novamente.

"E o que alguém como você, criança, pode ter feito de tão grave para seu pai? Diga-me para que eu possa encontrar um pouco de nexo em toda essa insensatez!".

Legolas não respondeu. Era a segunda vez que Elrond o chamava de criança e era exatamente como ele estava se sentindo naquele momento. Ele não estava mais numa idade que propiciasse tal tratamento, mas ele gostava de ouvir Elrond chamá-lo assim, pois era como o lorde elfo tratava seus filhos e, ouvi-lo dirigir-se a ele da mesma forma, fazia com que se sentisse importante para aquele nobre elfo a quem ele muito admirava. No fundo Legolas temia que, ao contar sua história, esse respeito entre eles desaparecesse.

Elrond não moveu suas mãos do rosto do príncipe e nem tirou seus olhos dele. Mais do que nunca ele esperava por uma resposta e Legolas sabia disso. Seus olhos encheram-se novamente de lágrimas, pois ele percebeu que não havia como escapar do relato doloroso dos últimos acontecimentos. Ele não queria chorar. Estava usando de todas as suas forças para conter-se, mas o cenário todo a sua volta de repente parecia parado, como se a vida toda estivesse esperando uma atitude dele e ele não tivesse forças para isso.

"Peço misericórdia, meu senhor".Implorou o príncipe sem desviar os olhos que haviam se transformado em duas poças claras. "Não me obrigue a contar-lhe".

O coração de Elrond apertou-se tanto em seu peito que parecia doer. De repente ele sentiu um desejo enorme de simplesmente tomar aquele rapaz nos braços e o levar para casa sem mais questionamentos. Que importava o que ele tivesse feito. Ele o amava como a um filho e não havia nada que pudesse mudar isso.

"Apenas me diga, menino. Você se julga culpado da acusação que sofreu?"

"Não posso julgar as decisões do rei Thranduil, Lorde Elrond."

A resposta quase automática do rapaz indignou ainda mais o curador. A devoção de Legolas para com o pai era tocante e uma prova ainda maior de que ele era incapaz de um ato digno de tal punição. O que doía mais no coração de Elrond era o fato de Legolas chamar Thranduil pelo título ao invés de pai.

"Legolas" Elrond impacientou-se. "Eu é que agora peço sua misericórdia. Pois meu coração sofre e só será aliviado desse peso quando eu souber a verdade exatamente como ela é. Eu sei que vai fazê-lo sofrer contar-me, mas é justo que me seja dado o direito de analisar a questão e desenvolver meu próprio julgamento sobre a mesma".

Ao dizer isso Elrond libertou o rosto do rapaz da força de suas mãos, fazendo-as deslizar suavemente pelos ombros e pelos braços do rapaz até alcançarem as mãos do príncipe e segurá-las novamente com firmeza. As mãos de Elrond tinham o poder de cura e ao fazer esse movimento o mestre elfo tinha a intenção de transmitir ao rapaz a confiança que ele precisava naquele momento.

Legolas tomou fôlego e segurou as lágrimas. *Falar... Era apenas isso...* Ele pensou *Falar... Deixar as palavras fazerem seu papel maligno ou benigno... Esquecer o medo*

"Um dia, em uma patrulha, encontramos um grupo..." o rapaz hesitou por alguns instantes.

"Um grupo?" Indagou Elrond.

"Um grupo de humanos." Respondeu o rapaz engolindo a saliva com dificuldade.

"Sim?" Incentivou o outro.

"Haviam enfrentado um ataque feroz e um deles estava muito ferido... então eu os levei para o palácio, para que recebessem tratamento".Legolas desviou o olhar, mas Elrond apertou suas mãos suavemente e ele voltou a encará-lo. "Meu pa..., o Rei Thranduil, não gostou da idéia, mas eu insisti, pois eles precisavam de ajuda. Ele relutou, mas aceitou... Pode não parecer, meu senhor, mas ele tem um bom coração".

*Realmente não é a impressão que ele passa* pensou Elrond. Doía ver Legolas tentando preservar a imagem do pai apesar da situação em que se encontrava no momento dever-se exatamente a uma atitude dele.

"Eu sei".Declarou Elrond ignorando seus sentimentos. "Continue, filho."

"Eles ficaram no palácio... Receberam tratamento e estavam se recuperando..." Legolas parou subitamente como se tivesse atingido o ponto crítico da história e não conseguisse continuar. Respirou fundo de novo, mas simplesmente não encontrava as palavras em seu coração.

Elrond voltou a apertar-lhe as mãos levemente.

"Fale, meu amigo. Vai se sentir melhor depois".

O jovem balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo. Ele estava tentando. Estava tentando com todas as suas forças continuar.

"Mas eles traíram a nossa confiança, tentaram roubar o palácio e..." sua voz enfraqueceu "e mataram dois de nossos criados covardemente".

Elrond fechou os olhos, amargurado. Aquela história era mais triste do que ele julgava ser.

"Mas certamente seu pai não atribuiu a culpa a você por isso".Sugeriu o mestre.

Uma lágrima deslizou pelo rosto do jovem elfo enquanto ele tentava conter suas emoções.

"Não".Disse ele por fim. "Mas ficamos muito tristes, pois aqueles criados eram nossos amigos desde que eu era um bebê. Eles nos conheciam tão bem que poderiam oferecer-nos água sem que sequer nos déssemos conta de que tínhamos sede".

Outras lágrimas começaram a cair pelo rosto do príncipe. Ele tentou soltar as mãos das de Elrond para detê-las, mas o curador segurou-as mais firmemente.

"Deixe-as cair, filho".Ele pediu "Vão te ajudar a deixar esse mal sair de seu coração".

Mas o ar de Legolas parecia não compartilhar da opinião de seu mestre.

"E o que aconteceu aos homens?" Indagou Elrond tentando voltar ao relato.

"Foram presos nas masmorras".

"E depois?".

"Eu os libertei e eles fugiram".

O rosto de Elrond perdeu subitamente a cor. Ele esperava tudo menos aquela confissão. Seus olhos intrigados exigiam de Legolas uma explicação imediata para aquilo.

"Eles eram pobres, meu senhor".Havia um desespero na voz dele agora. "Vislumbraram-se com o palácio. Roubaram comida e roupas e mataram os criados para se defenderem. Iam ser mortos... Havia apenas um homem com forças para lutar, os demais eram velhos, mulheres e crianças. O rei tinha ordenado a execução de todos... Eu podia ter libertado os outros e ter mantido o homem que havia matado meus amigos... mas ele era o único capaz de proteger o grupo... Eles imploraram por piedade..."

Num súbito movimento Legolas, libertando suas mãos, as levou até o rosto cobrindo-o como se estivesse envergonhado.

"Eu sabia o que estava fazendo" ele continuou entre soluços. "Eu mereço o castigo por ter traído meu povo... Meu pa... O rei disse que alguém como eu nunca poderia governar... e que não poderia ter relação nenhuma com a pessoa dele... Que eu era um fraco... incapaz de tomar uma atitude correta... que eu..."

Ele abanava a cabeça com força agora segurando o rosto nas mãos. Elrond tentou segurá-lo, mas ele afastou-se do toque colocando uma mão sobre o ferimento como se tivesse sentido uma fisgada com o movimento brusco, mas mantendo a outra sobre os olhos.

"Legolas" Elrond segurou-o quando viu que ele pretendia levantar-se. "Paz criança"

"Não, meu senhor." Retorquiu o rapaz quase gritando. "Eu não mereço seu afeto. O rei tem razão... eu sou incapaz de governar ou tomar decisões... eu sou inútil...".

"Não diga uma tolice dessas"

"O senhor não sabe da história toda..." Os olhos do rapaz agora tinham uma mistura de ira e aflição. Elrond calou-se e franziu a testa esperando pelo desfecho do relato infeliz. "Alguns de meus amigos quando souberam do meu exílio decidiram me acompanhar... Eles... eram fiéis a mim..." Legolas riu sarcasticamente, como se isso fosse uma atitude realmente estúpida para alguém cometer. "Vivíamos juntos nessas matas pensando em nosso futuro incerto. Fomos atacados, feridos... várias vezes... Não tínhamos quase suprimentos e nossas armas precisavam de reparos. Até que um dia..." Ele soltou um grande soluço e voltou a balançar a cabeça como se alguma imagem o assombrasse e ele quisesse fazê-la ir embora. Elrond não conseguia mais colocar as mãos nele sem ser repelido. "Um dia fomos feitos prisioneiros e eles, ao torturarem um dos meus, descobriram minha identidade... Vieram até mim para que eu revelasse a entrada secreta de Mirkwood que somente a família real conhece... Eu não podia dar-lhes essa informação... Então eles começaram a torturar meus amigos..." sua voz tremia agora ainda mais "na minha frente para me fazer mudar de idéia... Meus companheiros me imploraram que eu cedesse... diziam que o rei não merecia mais devoção...".

Legolas parou para respirar um pouco. Enlaçou os braços contra si mesmo como quem sente frio. Elrond queria tocá-lo, mas temia piorar o estado delicado do rapaz.

"Eu não podia..." ele repetiu "Dois deles morreram...".

"Eu sinto muito, criança." Elrond disse de coração

Legolas ergueu a cabeça e voltou a encontrar os olhos do amigo. Contrariando o que ele esperava, não viu repreensão ou ira neles, mas sim compaixão e afeto. Falar sobre o assunto não o tinha ajudado como Elrond esperava que fosse acontecer. Só havia feito que crescesse um desespero maior no coração do rapaz.

"O que houve depois?" Indagou o curador incerto se deveria insistir mais naquele relato.

Os olhos do jovem pareciam de cristal naquele momento. Um brilho estranho os dominou.

"Nós conseguimos escapar..." ele revelou num tom frio e distante, como se estivesse num transe. "Os que restaram de nós..."

"E onde estão seus amigos?"

Legolas soltou os braços como se algo lhe tivesse sido tirado e ele estivesse sem forças para lutar.

"Se foram... não me perdoaram... como o rei não me perdoou..." Ele riu um riso triste "Parece que a história se repetiu... outras mortes de inocentes por minha culpa..." Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente. "Foram para as terras imortais".

E assim terminava a história mais angustiante que Elrond tinha ouvido desde muito tempo. Tão sábio e poderoso que o julgavam e ele não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas para confortar o rapaz naquele momento. Hesitantemente ele ergueu uma das mãos e tocou o joelho do jovem elfo. Legolas levantou a cabeça e ofereceu-lhe o olhar mais triste que ele já tinha visto. O curador baixou os olhos e de repente percebeu que a ferida do rapaz estava ensopada de sangue. Os movimentos dele decerto a haviam aumentado.

"Está sangrando" ele declarou segurando o jovem e fazendo-o deitar-se contra a vontade. Legolas quis objetar, mas o movimento de Elrond foi tão brusco e repentino que ele não teve tempo.

Quando o curandeiro ia abrir novamente o curativo Legolas segurou-lhe as mãos. Elrond lançou-lhe um olhar inquisidor.

"Não perca tempo comigo, senhor".O rapaz explicou com uma voz fraca. Estava exausto devido a toda a experiência que revivera há pouco. "É melhor assim".

Elrond libertou as mãos, Legolas tentou impedi-lo novamente, mas sentia-se sem forças.

"Não vou deixá-lo, filho".Elrond disse firmemente. "E não ouse fazê-lo" Ele completou. Embora o tom sugerisse uma brincadeira Elrond estava falando muito sério. Temia que agora que Legolas tinha se esvaziado de toda aquela história triste, não tivesse sobrado nada de si e ele começasse a definhar e se deixasse levar pela escuridão.

"Por favor, meu senhor" Foi a resposta que recebeu.

Elrond ignorou o pedido do rapaz e muniu o ferimento com mais ervas voltando a embalá-lo. Precisava levar Legolas dali o quanto antes. Olhando por sobre o tablado ele viu que Ohtar, por sorte, estava comendo algumas folhas verde-garrafa logo abaixo. *Bom cavalo* pensou *não saia daí*. O curador jogou o manto em suas costas e depois ajudou Legolas a sentar-se. O rapaz olhou confuso para o amigo ao vê-lo também colocando seu manto em suas costas. 

"Precisamos ir agora, menino. Ou não chegaremos em Rivendell antes do anoitecer. Você precisa de cuidado e de uma cama para dormir."

Legolas se desesperou ao ouvir as palavras do mestre.

"Não!" Ele gritou tentando afastar as mãos de Elrond que ainda prendiam seu manto. "O senhor não entende? Eu não posso ir a Rivendell."

"Não fui comunicado." Ele declarou calmamente.

"Por um pedido meu!"

"Que seja."

Ele não parecia ter mudado de idéia.

"Senhor, eu não posso ir... eu prometi..."

"Você não vai a Rivendell, Legolas. Você vai ser LEVADO para lá. Se seu pai me consultar eu direi que o encontrei desacordado e o trouxe para lá. Que você queria ir embora e eu não permiti."

Legolas balançava a cabeça negativamente. A idéia parecia razoável se o lugar não fosse Rivendell e se o elfo não fosse Lorde Elrond, por quem seu pai não tinha a menor afinidade.

"Ele não vai acreditar."

"Isso é um problema para ser resolvido depois. Você acha que consegue se levantar?" Elrond indagou olhando para o chão abaixo do flat. "É uma descida difícil até nosso amigo Ohtar."

O jovem elfo agitava-se confuso. Ele não conseguia dissuadir o mestre daquela loucura e não tinha forças para impedi-lo. Elrond sentiu que o pânico tomava conta do rapaz e, depositando uma mão em seu ombro, sorriu.

"Vai dar tudo certo. Confie em mim."

Legolas quis se acalmar, mas não conseguia. Estava apavorado só em se lembrar das ameaças do pai. Ele segurou o braço de Elrond com força trazendo a atenção do curador de volta para si.

"Meu pa... O rei... Ele disse que se me encontrasse em Rivendell não questionaria o porquê... Meu senhor..." havia um desespero incontrolável na voz do elfo agora. "Ele disse que se soubesse que eu estava lá... eu veria pela primeira vez uma guerra entre dois reinos élficos..."

A fisionomia de Elrond não se alterou. Ele conhecia as ameaças de Thranduil muito bem.

"Vamos torcer então para que ele não descubra." Ele riu em tom de brincadeira. Queria afastar o ar preocupado do jovem amigo.

Mas Legolas não acompanhou o humor do curador. 

 "Senhor... Por favor... Eu não valho o preço... Eu..."

Ao ouvir essas palavras o ar de Elrond se alterou com se ele tivesse sido apunhalado. Ele então ergueu as mãos e segurou novamente o rosto do rapaz como fizera antes.

"Escute e escute bem, meu jovem".Sua voz nunca tivera um tom tão sério "Eu tenho por você o mesmo amor que tenho por meus filhos e eles te querem como a um irmão. E por qualquer um de meus filhos eu pediria que Rivendell enfrentasse não só Mirkwood, mas a Terra Media inteira".

Elrond sentiu o corpo todo do rapaz tremer sob o seu toque e o calor deixar sua pele. Lágrimas rolaram dos olhos claros e o curador não as deixava mais seguir seu caminho enxugando-as com as pontas dos dedos.

"Eu não sou digno..." a voz do rapaz era apenas um murmúrio agora. "Muitos já morreram por minha causa... por minha estupidez."

"Eu ouvi sua história, permita-me dar-lhe minha modesta opinião. Muitos morreram devido a maldade do mundo, Legolas. E muitos outros foram poupados devido ao seu bom coração. Você não decidiu quem morreria. Mas quando pode ajudar a quem tinha uma possibilidade de viver você sacrificou tudo. Sacrificou sua relação com seu pai, sacrificou sua amizade. E agora está aqui tentando sacrificar-se novamente por outros a quem ama. Mas eu não vou permitir. Você sabe que eu posso levá-lo com ou sem seu consentimento. A única decisão que deve tomar e se pretende fazer com que minha missão seja mais fácil ou mais difícil".

Legolas soltou um grande suspiro e Elrond libertou novamente seu rosto de seu toque. Eles se olharam por alguns momentos. O jovem elfo se sentia dividido. Estava amargurado, mas novamente cheio de esperanças. Uma esperança que ele não queria ter, da qual não se julgava merecedor. Mas seu coração desejava muito voltar a Rivendell, queria sentir como era estar lá com aqueles a quem considerava sua segunda família. Era tudo o que ele queria. Mas temia pelo preço que pagaria. Ultimamente ele pagara muito caro por decisões que havia tomado.

Elrond olhou a sua volta e reparou no pedaço de lembas que ainda não tinha sido provado pelo rapaz. Legolas o havia deixado abandonado por sobre o cantil de água.

"Tenho medo" o rapaz declarou despertando o mestre de seus pensamentos.

O curador entregou-lhe novamente o pedaço de pão e sorriu.

"Coma dessa vez".Disse ele calmamente "E me deixe assegurar o destino de seus próximos dias. Eu lhe garanto que não haverá dor e sofrimento no seu caminho, meu filho. Confie em mim".

Legolas quis sorrir, mas seus olhos encheram-se novamente de lágrimas. Ele não acreditava que fosse chorar mais uma vez, estava irritado em pensar em como simplesmente tinha perdido o controle de si. Baixou a cabeça, envergonhado. Elrond ergueu-a novamente com a ponta dos dedos por sob o queixo do rapaz.

"O que houve?" Ele indagou.

"Estou me sentindo a pior das criaturas".Sua voz ainda estava muito fraca, quase inaudível até para os ouvidos élficos do lorde. "Não entendo por que o senhor insiste em levar um problema como eu para sua casa... Só tenho feito desapontar e envergonhar os que estão a minha volta".

Elrond encostou-se mais perto do amigo e puxou-o para descansar a cabeça em seu peito por alguns instantes.

"Você só desaponta e envergonha àqueles que não compreendem que o mundo precisa se preocupar com outros problemas além da guerra. Problemas que também são graves. Seu pai se engana quando diz que você não pode liderar. Eu digo que se todos os líderes da Terra Média tivessem seu coração e sua coragem nenhum elfo jamais daria um passo sequer em direção aos portos cinzentos".

Legolas comoveu-se com as palavras amigas do curador. Seu coração amava Elrond e sua família como se eles fossem do seu próprio sangue. Durante muitos anos ele quis ouvir palavras de afeto daquele elfo que ele considerava como um pai. Era uma pena que elas viessem agora em momentos tão difíceis. Ou talvez aqueles fossem os momentos certos para que elas fossem proferidas. Pensando nisso o rapaz apenas abraçou o mestre e voltou a sentar-se mordiscando um pedaço do pão élfico para a alegria do lorde.

"Prometa que vamos fazer o possível para que ele não saiba, por favor" Ele pediu com os olhos baixos, brincando com o pedaço de pão entre os dedos.

"Eu prometo".

"E prometa que vai me deixar ir quando eu estiver bem".Dessa vez Legolas cravou os olhos azuis nos do mestre esperando a resposta.

Elrond sorriu inesperadamente.

"Quando eu julgar que você está bem" ele declarou.

Legolas balançou a cabeça, inconformado, mas sorriu, comendo o último pedaço do pão e levantando-se auxiliado pelo curador. 

Estavam prontos para ir.

CONTINUA


	3. Capítulo 3

Olá. Aqui está o terceiro capítulo da minha estória. Gostaria de agradecer a quem está dedicando algum tempo a ela. Também gostaria de admitir algumas influências que recebi das maravilhosas Cassia e Sio (_"Mellon Chonicles")_, cujas angustiantes estórias em inglês sobre Legolas e Aragorn (sempre com um final feliz, como a minha, posso lhes garantir) me encantam. 

Estou usando alguns termos em sindarin, segue a tradução:

_Ada(r) :_ Papai (pai)

_Mellon nîn: _Meu amigo

_Ion__ nîn: _Meu filho

Mais uma vez obrigada e aqui está o capítulo 3.

* 3 *

Foi uma viagem longa e vagarosa. Elrond não quis forçar o passo do animal que estava levando mais peso do que era habitual. Mas seu coração estava feliz por ter conseguido trazer Legolas de volta consigo. Ele olhou mais uma vez o rapaz que dormia encostado em seu peito. O capuz cobria-lhe os fios dourados do cabelo e sua expressão parecia serena. Por diversos momentos durante a viagem ele havia balbuciado palavras em seu sono e pareceu agitado, obrigando Elrond a parar o animal para tentar acalmá-lo. O coração do jovem elfo ainda sentiria por muito tempo a dor daquelas experiências terríveis que ele enfrentara com tanta coragem, e esse era mais um motivo para que Elrond quisesse tê-lo por perto.

Já era entardecer quando ele finalmente viu os muros de Rivendell. De longe, na sacada de sua casa, ele pode distinguir uma figura de cabelos escuros que parecia olhar na direção deles e depois desaparecera. Não conseguiu perceber quem era, mas decerto era um dos gêmeos. Eles sempre tiveram esse instinto, como se adivinhassem a hora de sua chegada. Ele se lembrou de todas as vezes que voltara e os encontrara a sua espera na sacada.

Quando já estava próximo da entrada avistou três figuras que corriam em sua direção.

"_Ada_!" A voz de Elladan surgia de longe alegrando seu coração. Era bom ter os filhos em casa.

"_Ada_!" Dessa vez era Elrohir, já bem próximo. Ele sempre fora mais rápido que o irmão mais velho. "O senhor está bem? O que houve?"

Os dois se achegaram rapidamente, colocando as mãos no cavalo e observando o animal sem reconhecê-lo. Eles se entreolharam assustados e depois repararam na figura encapuzada que o pai conduzia a sua frente no cavalo.

Uma última voz foi ouvida. Era Estel. Os olhos de Elrond alegraram-se ao vê-lo depois de tanto tempo.

"Nossa," disse ele sem fôlego "estou perdendo a prática em acompanhar esses dois" Ele riu enfiando-se no meio dos irmãos para saudar o pai, mas sua fisionomia tornou-se séria ao ver o ar cansado do curador e perceber que ele não estava só.

"_Ada_, quem está com o senhor?" Ele perguntou tentando ver o rosto do estranho que estava voltado para o lado contrário ao deles.

Elrond sorriu e, encostando a cabeça próxima ao ouvido do estranho para que a resposta o acordasse, declarou:

"Alguém que arriscou sua vida para salvar a minha. E que vai ficar feliz em vê-los."

Como se despertado de um feitiço o corpo se mexeu e a cabeça escondida revelou o belo rosto de Legolas, que sorriu ao rever os amigos.

"Legolas!!" Gritaram os três em uníssono.

Estel sorriu largamente, mas depois se preocupou, erguendo de pronto as mãos para receber o amigo nos braços.

"Legolas, _mellon nîn_! Venha! Você está ferido? Deixe-me te ajudar."

"Estel..." Exclamou o elfo comovido, aceitando a ajuda para descer do cavalo "Meu coração se alegra ao vê-lo novamente..." sua voz estava tão fraca que Estel inquietou-se ainda mais. 

Ao atingir o chão, as pernas de Legolas falharam e ele sentiu o mundo girar. Estava muito cansado. Estel não hesitou a tomar-lhe nos braços e carregá-lo para dentro, voltando-se apenas na porta para ver se os demais o acompanhariam. Lorde Elrond sorriu e fez sinal para que ele prosseguisse enquanto vinha atrás abraçado com os filhos e tentando responder as inúmeras perguntas que faziam.

Estel abriu a porta do quarto de hóspedes que sempre fora de Legolas com um chute e colocou o corpo do amigo sobre a cama, já inspecionando o curativo que Elrond tinha feito e olhando a sua volta em busca de uma faca para rompê-lo. Foi quando sentiu uma mão fria segurando a sua. Ele baixou os olhos e encontrou os do jovem príncipe.

"Você está diferente" disse Legolas sorrindo. Sua voz ainda estava fraca.

Estel soltou uma risada.

"Estou mais velho".Ele declarou. "Mas você não parece muito bem também" Ele completou passando o dedo por sobre as olheiras que se formavam no rosto do elfo.

"A vida não tem sido gentil conosco".Respondeu o outro desviando o olhar para a porta. Elladan e Elrohir estavam entrando.

Estel quis questionar, mas sabia que isso poderia esperar. Os gêmeos sorriram e se atiraram cada qual num lado da cama, fazendo brincadeiras com o amigo louro e adiantando que tinham várias novidades comprometedoras sobre Estel para contar. O irmão caçula rolou os olhos e sorriu. Ele sabia que os dois iam começar com aquilo. Era um modo infalível de animar Legolas, contar-lhe todas as desventuras de seu amigo humano. Legolas sorriu e estendeu as duas mãos para os amigos que as receberam alegremente. O sorriso dos filhos de Elrond era um remédio milagroso e ele estava muito feliz em revê-los.

"Sentimos saudades, amigo." Disse Elladan um pouco comovido ao ver o estado enfraquecido do arqueiro de Mirkwood.

Legolas sorriu, mas de repente pareceu lembrar-se de algo muito importante.

"O que foi Legolas?" Estel perguntou intrigado.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam preocupados.

"Vocês não... sabem o que eu vi!" Ele iniciou tentando encontrar forças.

"O que?" Os três indagaram.

Legolas respirou fundo.

"Lorde Elrond... enfrentando quinze orcs... sozinho..."

"_Valar_!!" Exclamou Elladan despertando um riso involuntário no elfo louro que ainda tentava encontrar forças para continuar.

"Não..." Prosseguiu então o príncipe. "Vocês perderam a melhor cena de batalha que eu já vi...".

Os três voltaram a se olhar e só agora entenderam o que o amigo queria lhes dizer. Eles riram uns para os outros e chegaram bem perto do elfo para tentarem entender o resto. Aquilo muito os interessava.

"Conte! Conte! Ele ainda é tão bom?" Indagou Elrohir com um sorriso sarcástico.

Legolas rolou os olhos e sorriu abertamente tentando esconder a dor.

"Ele é o melhor! Nunca vi alguém assim... Eles tiveram que derrubar uma árvore sobre ele para tentar detê-lo".

"_Elbereth_!" Voltou a exclamar Elladan preocupado.

"Já chega disso!" Declarou Elrond que estava a porta já havia algum tempo. Ele tinha parado por uns minutos interessado em ver que rumo a conversa tomaria, mas já estava satisfeito com as tolices que ouvira. Em suas mãos trazia mais ervas e uma xícara.

Elladan correu em sua direção.

"O senhor está machucado, _Ada_?" Ele indagou preocupado olhando o pai da cabeça aos pés.

O curador sorriu com a preocupação do seu primogênito.

"Não, _íon nîn_. O seu amigo que está naquela cama engrandecendo minha batalha veio em meu auxílio e matou os sete orcs restantes sozinho me salvando de uma morte dolorosa".

"Oh!" Exclamaram Elrohir e Estel que estavam próximos de Legolas com sarcasmo. O elfo conhecia bem aquele tom dos amigos e sentiu o rosto queimar. Como saída fechou a cara e fingiu zangar-se com a brincadeira para disfarçar o constrangimento de ser elogiado pelo Elfo dos Elfos.

Mas os filhos de Elrond não o pouparam. Despejaram milhares de gracejos e perguntas tolas fazendo com que Legolas não conseguisse manter sua máscara e voltasse a rir segurando o ferimento com uma das mãos.

Elrond deu-lhes mais alguns minutos para infernizarem o pobre rapaz. Ele sabia que rir assim só traria dor ao jovem elfo, mas era muito bom, depois de toda a agonia pela qual havia visto Legolas passar, vê-lo sorrindo cercado por pessoas que o amavam muito.

"Basta, vocês três!" Ele disse por fim sendo prontamente atendido pelos filhos que fingiam obediência, mas escondiam um meio-sorriso. Legolas também tentava recuperar a seriedade, bem como Elrond. Mas em alguns instantes estavam todos rindo novamente.

O curador aproximou-se da cama e estendeu a xícara que trouxera para Estel que a aceitou olhando instintivamente para o conteúdo dela e depois para o amigo na cama.

"Parece que meu pai quer fazê-lo dormir para te poupar de nossos maus tratos." Ele declarou num grande sorriso colocando uma das mãos sob a cabeça do amigo para erguê-la o suficiente para que ele bebesse o sedativo.

Legolas objetou virando o rosto.

"Não me faça fazer uma cena." Ameaçou Estel sorrindo. Apesar da situação crítica ele gostou muito de poder repetir a brincadeira que eles sempre faziam um com o outro as inúmeras vezes em que uma situação daquelas se deu naquele mesmo quarto.

O elfo riu também se lembrando da frase. Mas voltou-se sério para o amigo e olhou-o nos olhos.

Estel sentiu seu coração doer com aquele olhar. Estava claro que Legolas havia passado por alguma experiência muito dolorosa ultimamente e isso estava corroendo seu espírito devagar. Ele esperava que, conversando mais tarde com Elrond, conseguisse as respostas que ele tanto precisava escutar.

"Beba, _mellon nîn_." Pediu então num tom amável. "Vai ficar mais fácil cuidar da ferida assim. E você precisa descansar."

Legolas segurou a mão de Estel e respirou fundo. Estava mesmo muito cansado. Apesar da dor, sentia que poderia dormir ali até mesmo sem o medicamento. Por muitas noites ele tinha tentado dormir, mas não conseguira, sempre perseguido por todas aquelas imagens obscuras do passado. 

"Eu bebo." Ele concordou. "Com uma condição"

Estel olhou para o pai e os irmãos intrigado e depois voltou a encarar o amigo.

"Qual?" Indagou o humano.

"Que você não fique na minha cabeceira enquanto eu me recupero."

Legolas nem havia terminado a sentença e Estel já balançava a cabeça negativamente. Ele não sairia dali até que o amigo estivesse pronto para sair da cama por si só. Sempre fora assim e sempre seria. Não havia porquê para ser feito diferente dessa vez.

"Estel!" Irritou-se Legolas tentando elevar o tom de sua voz. "Nós não somos mais jovens que passam o dia caçando e jogando".Dizendo isso o elfo encarou os olhos claros do amigo mais uma vez. Havia cansaço neles. A vida de Estel não era mais a mesma desde que ele havia descoberto seu destino e decidira que era tempo de colocá-lo em prática. "Você também está cansado."

Estel desviou o olhar e fingiu aborrecimento, embora se sentisse tocado pela preocupação do outro. Era inacreditável como em poucos minutos parecia que Legolas já sabia tudo o que se passava em seu coração.

"Não me peça para sair de perto de você, _mellon nîn_".Ele insistiu.

O elfo contorceu-se na cama tentando achar uma posição melhor e suspirou. Sabia que não seria fácil convencer o amigo a fazer algo que ele nunca tinha feito antes. Num ato extremo então, ele buscou o olhar de Elladan como quem pede auxílio. O elfo de cabelos escuros entendeu prontamente o que lhe era pedido e durante alguns instantes pareceu meditar em busca de uma solução.

"Vamos fazer um acordo." Disse ele por fim com um sorriso nos lábios. Estel lançou-lhe um olhar precavido que deixava bem claro a sua indisposição em aceitar qualquer das sugestões de Elladan. Mas o irmão mais velho não se intimidou. "Você fica com Legolas durante o dia e eu e Elrohir revezamos as noites, certo? O azar vai ser todo seu, pois vai perder as belezas da primavera de Rivendell."

Estel não gostou da idéia, nem da ironia do irmão. Afinal já era noite e ele teria que deixar o amigo com um dos gêmeos. É claro que confiava neles, mas queria simplesmente estar próximo do elfo querido a quem ele não via há tanto tempo.

"Parece razoável" Declarou Elrond sorrindo também.

"É sim!" Concordou Elrohir num tom provocador. "As crianças têm que dormir a noite, sabe."

Ele mal teve tempo de terminar sua provocação e já estava no chão derrubado pelo irmão mais novo.

"Elrohir! Estel!" Gritaram zangados Elrond e Elladan enquanto os dois irmãos simulavam uma briga no chão. Legolas voltou a rir segurando o ferimento e fazendo algumas caretas de dor.

"Parem com isso imediatamente antes que eu coloque vocês dois para fora e os proíba de saírem de seus quartos por uma semana." Ameaçou Elrond tentando conter o riso.

Estel já estava com a cabeça de Elrohir envolta por seu braço esquerdo quando ouviu as ameaças do pai. Ele então soltou o irmão com relutância, não esquecendo de dar-lhe mais um pequeno empurrão antes de levantar-se e tomar seu lugar ao lado de Legolas mais uma vez. Elrohir ergueu-se graciosamente, ajeitando a túnica e lançando um sorriso para o pai que se limitou a abanar a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação, mas depois lhe oferecer um breve sorriso. Elrohir era a alegria da casa e Elrond, apesar de todos os conflitos que ele causava, não queria vê-lo mudado em aspecto nenhum.

Estel segurou a mão de Legolas novamente. As feições do elfo estavam tristes.

"Por favor, Estel".Pediu ele com a voz mais fraca.

O amigo não respondeu.

"São só ferimentos leves." Assegurou-lhe o rapaz. "Parecem feios quando se olha, mas vão melhorar muito rapidamente. Você conhece o poder de recuperação de um elfo. Sabe que não precisa se preocupar".

Mas, sem que ninguém percebesse, as palavras de Legolas fizeram as feições de Elrond ficarem mais sérias.

Estel abanava a cabeça, inconformado. Não havia escolha senão aceitar as condições do amigo, gostasse ele ou não daquilo.

"Certo." Ele declarou finalmente segurando a cabeça do amigo e oferecendo-lhe a xícara de novo . "Agora beba."

Legolas ainda voltou os olhos para Elladan e Elrohir antes de fazê-lo e recebeu sorrisos e acenos de cabeça confirmando que tudo sairia como ele havia pedido. Então olhou novamente para o amigo e sorriu. Os olhos de Estel brilharam como se quisesse chorar, mas ele limitou-se a aproximar mais a xícara dos lábios do elfo e observar enquanto o outro bebia o sedativo em pequenos goles com receio. Legolas adormeceu antes mesmo de Estel trazer-lhe a cabeça para a posição inicial no travesseiro. Os olhos fechados indicavam o estado do elfo de Mirkwood e consternaram os presentes que o amavam. Todos sentiram muito em ver que, diferente das noites tranqüilas nas quais os elfos sempre dormem com os olhos abertos, a dor e o sofrimento estavam impossibilitando que Legolas fizesse o mesmo.

Elrond permaneceu parado onde estava. Em pé diante da cama ele questionava as palavras que ouvira. Os filhos olhavam-no intrigados sobre o por quê do mestre curador não ter começado ainda a tratar da ferida exposta do jovem elfo, agora que o mesmo já estava adormecido.

"O que foi, _Ada?"_ indagou Estel preocupado.

Elrond olhou para os três e depois novamente para o elfo na cama.

"Tirem a roupa dele." Ele pediu finalmente. "Tirem tudo."

Os três se entreolharam intrigadíssimos e voltaram a encarar o pai em busca de uma resposta, enquanto o mesmo tinha se movido para a mesa de canto para manipular suas ervas, de costas para os rapazes.

"Não entendo." Declarou Estel. Ele nunca conseguia guardar um questionamento para si como faziam os irmãos.

Elrond suspirou enquanto mexia algumas ervas numa tigela grande, adicionando a elas um estranho líquido amarelo.

"Eu só tratei de uma ferida, crianças." Ele declarou. 

Os filhos do mestre custaram alguns instantes a entender aonde o pai queria chegar, mas então se lembraram das palavras de Legolas. *São só ferimentos leves.* Ele certamente estava escondendo os outros ferimentos do curador como sempre fazia e acabou denunciando-se ao tentar convencer Estel de que tudo estava bem. No mesmo instante os três começaram o trabalho de remoção das vestimentas do elfo da floresta e aterrorizaram-se ao verem o estado do corpo do rapaz. Inúmeros hematomas coloriam sua pele e outras escoriações e cortes maiores surgiam a cada peça de roupa removida. Cortes a faca, queimaduras de vários tamanhos. Sem dúvida o amigo havia sido torturado cruelmente. Os olhos de Estel encheram-se de lágrimas quando finalmente ele encarou o corpo exposto do amigo sobre a cama. Havia poucos lugares intactos nele. Era inacreditável como ele tinha conseguido agüentar tamanho sofrimento. Elrohir pousou uma das mãos no ombro do caçula amigavelmente e os três ficaram alguns instantes sem ação olhando para aquela cena cruel.

Elrond sentindo o frio mortal do silêncio que imperava no quarto voltou-se para verificar se os filhos haviam terminado. Até ele surpreendeu-se ao se deparar com a imagem desoladora do lugar. O mestre elfo fechou os olhos e colocou a mistura por sobre a mesa, respirando fundo para conter sua revolta. Depois deu alguns passos e pousou as mãos por sobre os ombros de Estel e Elladan que estavam lado a lado imóveis como estátuas sem vida.

"Vamos precisar da banheira." Declarou o curador. "E de mais ervas."


	4. Capítulo 4

Olá. Queria agradecer as _reviews_. Elas são muito importantes para mim, obrigada mesmo.

Desculpem pela demora. É que o site tem algo contra mim... fiquei dias tentando atualizar a página...

Como eu já disse... é uma "angst" então tem um pouco de sofrimento... mas baseado sempre em coisas que devem ser aprendidas... é o meu lema... nunca tortura por tortura...

**Misao-dono** - Obrigada pela linda review, mas estive lendo sua estória e acho que você é que tem muito o que me ensinar. J

**Kagura**** Bakura**  - você me perguntou se a minha fic o Legolas vai ter alguma relação amorosa. Não vai não, de nenhum tipo. Eu não me considero experiente o suficiente para esses tipos de fics... Os relacionamentos que você verá são a mais autêntica amizade como eu acho que deveria ser, sem as pessoas se envergonharem em mostrar que se preocupam umas com as outras. Obrigada pela review e por estar acompanhando, sua opinião é super importante. J

**Lady-Liebe**** -** Ainda está lendo? Quero sua opinião! J

**Mitraa**** – **Queria agradecer seu email aqui também! Obrigada! J

**Eöl**** the dark elf **– Obrigada pelo email. Suas opiniões são muito preciosas. J

Aqui vai o capítulo 4, espero que gostem.  
           

4

Havia um som agradável de pássaros cantando ao longe e uma brisa suave entrava pela janela. Legolas abriu os olhos devagar e se sentiu inundado pela claridade do quarto e pelo ar delicioso de Rivendell. Estava na mesma cama que sempre usava em suas temporadas em Imladris, mas ainda custou um pouco a se lembrar do que acontecera. A última imagem que tinha na memória era a de Estel oferecendo-lhe o sedativo. Ele moveu o corpo devagar e sentiu que não doía tanto quanto antes, mas estava meio amarrado por várias ataduras. Lorde Elrond e seus filhos com certeza já tinham descoberto os outros ferimentos que ele havia ocultado.

O jovem príncipe respirou fundo o ar da manhã e procurou por companhia. Não acreditava que estivesse sozinho e estava certo. Num dos cantos, perto da sacada, um elfo delgado e com longos cabelos negros muito bem trançados lia um livro sentado em uma cadeira almofadada. Parecia muito interessado no que estava fazendo. Era um dos gêmeos, mas como sempre, Legolas não conseguia saber qual deles. Eles se vestiam e se penteavam de forma idêntica para dificultar ainda mais a distinção. Durante todos esses anos o amigo ainda não tinha conseguido encontrar nada que os diferenciasse a não ser pelo tom de voz de cada um, tom esse que eles conseguiam modificar ao bel prazer também, confundindo a todos com grande habilidade quando não queriam ser distinguidos. Ele não entendia como Estel, Arwen e Elrond nunca se confundiam.

Parou para pensar por uns instantes em alguma indicação que o levasse a descobrir qual dos dois seria. Olhou novamente o entretido elfo. Ele estava lendo, o que o fazia crer que se tratasse de Elladan, pois era quem compartilhava os interesses do pai. Já Elrohir se interessava mais por cavalos e expedições e só entrava na biblioteca de Elrond para consultar mapas e outros livros de geografia. Legolas resolveu arriscar.

"Elladan?" Sua voz saiu mais fraca do que ele esperava.

O elfo ergueu os olhos e sorriu. Parecia muito satisfeito em ver o amigo acordado. Fechou o livro e, trazendo-o consigo, veio sentar-se na cama na cabeceira oposta, ao lado dos pés de Legolas. Tirou os sapatos e cruzou as pernas por cima da cama sorrindo.

"Você nunca acerta".Disse ele.

Legolas soltou um longo suspiro e levou uma das mãos aos olhos, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo.

"Não é justo, Elrohir!".

Uma risada musical veio do outro enquanto ele reabria o livro apenas para colocar o marcador na página que estava segurando com os dedos e tornar a fechá-lo para depositá-lo ao seu lado sobre o colchão. Então se levantou e foi até a mesa lateral encher uma caneca com água sem calçar os sapatos. Com certeza o tom da voz do elfo de Mirkwood já indicava que ele estava com sede. Legolas não tirou os olhos da caneca até que estivesse próxima de suas mãos, mas Elrohir não o deixou segurá-la erguendo a cabeça do amigo com cuidado e pressionando a caneca suavemente contra os seus lábios secos e sem cor.

"Beba devagar, _mellon nîn_" Ele pediu.

Legolas tentou obedecer, mas sentia uma sede tamanha e queria saciá-la rapidamente. Elrohir afastou o recipiente um pouco dando ao amigo uma oportunidade para respirar, mas Legolas segurou as mãos dele e trouxe a caneca de volta aos lábios voltando a beber.

"Devagar!" Instruiu o elfo sorrindo. "Você está sem nada no estômago. Não vai enchê-lo apenas com água para depois se sentir mal."

Relutantemente Legolas soltou as mãos dele e sorriu concordando. Ainda estava com sede, mas devia dar um tempo para que o corpo assimilasse a água que já tinha bebido.

O filho de Elrond retornou até a mesa para depositar a caneca no lugar. Antes de voltar a aproximar-se ele parou alguns instantes para observar Legolas em seu leito. O elfo louro havia voltado o olhar para a sacada observando a paisagem. Parecia estar se lembrando de alguma experiência ruim, pois seus olhos estavam distantes e os lábios semi-abertos pareciam estar reprimindo um soluço. Elrohir lembrou-se da história triste que Elrond tinha contado a ele e seus irmãos naquela mesma noite da chegada de Legolas, enquanto eles banhavam o corpo torturado do rapaz. Naquela noite, ignorando ao pedido do príncipe, todos os quatro haviam passado em vigília, trocando olhares silenciosos sem conseguirem dormir ou fazer qualquer outra coisa para se distraírem, a não ser esperar e lamentar pelos momentos infelizes que o querido elfo de Mirkwood tinha passado. Ele não queria que o amigo ficasse amargurando pensamentos tão tristes mais, não enquanto ele estivesse a seu lado.

"Está com fome?" Perguntou despertando o paciente de seus pensamentos.

Legolas olhou-o num sobressalto e balançou a cabeça negativamente com um sorriso leve. Elrohir aproximou-se e voltou a sentar-se no mesmo lugar, cruzando novamente as pernas por cima do colchão e retomando o livro que abandonara.

"Quem sabe umas frutas ou um pouco de queijo?" Ele disse voltando os olhos para as páginas com grande curiosidade. Estava fazendo isso propositalmente para atrair a atenção do amigo para o que estava lendo.

E funcionou.

"Que livro é esse que atraí tanto a sua atenção?" Legolas indagou tentando erguer-se.

O outro sorriu maliciosamente, num movimento leve e gracioso colocou-se de joelhos e, engatinhando na cama, foi ajudar o amigo a erguer-se um pouco colocando os travesseiros que estavam soltos, por baixo das costas e da cabeça do rapaz. Legolas o olhava intrigado com um meio riso. Conhecia aquele ar do elfo de Rivendell. Ele só sorria assim quando tinha feito mais uma de suas façanhas, normalmente coisas que o pai e os irmãos abominariam ou condenariam até o fim dos tempos.

Elrohir sentou-se ao seu lado dessa vez e esticou-se para apanhar o livro, mostrando sua capa para o príncipe.

A visão de Legolas estava meio embaçada, talvez pela desnutrição ou pela perda de sangue, ele não sabia. Por isso não conseguiu ler as letras douradas por mais que forçasse os olhos. Desiludido limitou-se a passar as pontas dos dedos nelas e lançar um olhar inquisidor ao amigo.

O ar do elfo moreno tornou-se mais maldoso, como uma criança pronta para fazer a travessura de sua vida. Se Legolas não o conhecesse bem e soubesse que ele era incapaz de um ato que prejudicasse quem quer que fosse, teria a impressão que ele tinha alguma espécie de explosivo por sob o manto.

"Não consigo ler, amigo." Ele declarou notando que o outro não havia percebido sua dificuldade em decifrar o misterioso título. "O que diz aí?"

Elrohir pendeu a cabeça para o lado tentando entender, depois voltou a capa para si para observar as letras intrigado e tornou a mostrá-la em seguida para o amigo.

"Não consegue ler letras desse tamanho?" Ele duvidou.

Legolas baixou os olhos para as dobras do lençol e começou a deslizar seus dedos sobre elas como se apreciasse os bordados que sentia sob o toque. Na verdade tentava disfarçar que as palavras do amigo o tinham feito sentir-se envergonhado. Elrohir logo percebeu isso e abandonou seu ar de brincadeira tocando o rosto do outro elfo com a palma de uma das mãos. Sua pele estava fria. Legolas não o encarou, apenas voltou a olhar a capa do livro tentando distinguir as letras.

"Não consegue ler?" Ele repetiu a questão agora sem tirar a mão do rosto do amigo e curvando a cabeça para atrair sua atenção.

Legolas ergueu os olhos azuis e apertou um pouco o maxilar nervoso.

"Está sentindo dor?" Elrohir subitamente colocou-se de joelhos de novo e olhou o outro dentro dos olhos, abandonando o livro na cama. O príncipe alcançou o volume de letras douradas, mas para sua surpresa percebeu que não tinha forças para levantá-lo.

Foi então que a resposta veio à mente do filho de Elrond. Ele sorriu e tomou o livro que o rapaz tentava manejar, escondendo-o debaixo do colchão. Legolas não entendeu. O elfo moreno colocou as longas pernas para fora da cama e calçou novamente os sapatos.

"Acha que pode ficar sozinho por uns instantes?" Ele perguntou puxando a túnica ao se levantar.

"Aonde vai?".

"Buscar algo para você comer, _mellon nîn_. Para a sua informação você está aí adormecido há cinco dias, me surpreende até o fato de você se lembrar de quem é!" Ele finalizou soltando uma gargalhada.

O príncipe riu balançando a cabeça e saboreando o senso de humor do gêmeo mais novo.

"Eu não sinto fome".Disse então num tom amável e voltando os olhos para a mesa do canto. "Não sei se vou conseguir comer... Mas agradeceria se me desse mais água".

Mas Elrohir continuou seu caminho até a porta e, antes de sair, lançou mais um olhar para o amigo na cama. "Na volta." Ele garantiu antes de sumir pelo corredor.

O jovem elfo suspirou conformado envolto em seus lençóis e travesseiros e depois voltou a admirar a paisagem que via pela sacada. Muitos pensamentos passavam por sua cabeça, mas o mais agradável era como conseguir saber que livro era aquele que Elrohir escondera sob sua cama. Mas ele se sentia cansado demais para grandes manobras e ainda estava com sede. Virou-se então para a mesa lateral e avistou novamente o cantil de água e a caneca. Pensou então na loucura de tentar levantar-se e ir até lá, mas percebeu que, mesmo se pudesse fazê-lo, não teria forças sequer para erguer o copo cheio, quem dirá derramar a água do cantil.

Foi quando a porta voltou a se abrir e Elrohir entrou acompanhado pelo irmão. Eles traziam mais água, suco e uma bandeja com frutas e pães. Legolas ofereceu-lhes um sorriso ao vê-los e Elladan veio depressa se sentar perto dele, colocando a bandeja sobre a cama e segurando sua mão. Elrohir puxou a mesa para mais perto da cama fazendo mais barulho do que o necessário e colocou as jarras que tinha trazido sobre ela, depois se sentou do outro lado sorridente, mas fazendo discretamente um gesto com o dedo indicador contra os lábios para Legolas. Um pedido de silêncio.

Legolas franziu a testa sem entender. O gêmeo então apontou para o colchão, recordando o amigo sobre o que estava agora ali escondido, e voltou a repetir o gesto. O paciente então desprendeu os lábios num sinal de súbita compreensão, mas em seguida apertou novamente os lábios e acenou com a cabeça concordando um pouco contrariado. Elrohir voltou a expressar aquele sorriso malicioso e olhou para o irmão mais velho.

Elladan estava entretido cortando as frutas e os pães e não percebeu a linguagem de gestos e expressões dos dois. Legolas se sentiu mal por estar encobrindo mais uma travessura de Elrohir, mas de certa forma sentia que não poderia ser nada assim tão grave.

Quando Estel chegou à porta alegrou-se ao ouvir o riso dos irmãos antes mesmo de abri-la. Era o tão esperado sinal de que Legolas tinha acordado. Ele entrou rapidamente e deparou com os três rindo em cima da cama tomando o café da manhã. Legolas apoiava uma das mãos no lugar do ferimento enquanto tentava se conter, mas essa atitude não parecia estar beneficiando-o como ele gostaria. Elladan e Elrohir gargalhavam abertamente segurando pedaços de pães.

"Que cena!" Ele disse por fim fechando a porta por trás dele e sorrindo.

Legolas ficou feliz ao vê-lo e acenou levemente pedindo que ele se aproximasse. O filho adotivo de Elrond obedeceu de bom grado e sentou-se bem perto do amigo louro segurando-lhe a mão.

"Veja se consegue fazer ele comer algo antes que nosso pai encontre essa bagunça que fizemos." Pediu Elrohir sorrindo.

Estel franziu a testa e curvou-se para olhar o rosto do amigo acamado. De todos os aprendizes de Elrond ele sem dúvida era o mais eficiente, até mais eficiente que o próprio Elladan. Todos diziam que possuía mãos que curavam. Ele percebeu toda a agonia que o rapaz estava escondendo. Estava tudo ali escrito naquelas poças azuis, naquelas mãos frias. Estel não tinha feito outra coisa nos últimos dias além de se preocupar com a recuperação e com o futuro do amigo. Sentia que eles estavam caminhando sobre o fio de uma espada afiada no momento e deviam ter muito cuidado com o que dizer ou fazer. Seus irmãos também sabiam disso e estavam fazendo o papel que faziam tão bem: Animar e distrair o jovem amigo. Mas Estel sentia que cabia a ele, como o melhor amigo de Legolas, o papel de ajudá-lo a não só esquecer a dor, como faziam seus irmãos, mas a superá-la como ele já havia superado tantas outras.

Legolas não retribuiu o olhar do amigo, pois sabia da habilidade que o guardião possuía de sondar seus pensamentos e baixar sua guarda em poucos instantes.

"Ele não comeu?" Indagou Estel olhando para os irmãos.

Os dois confirmaram com movimentos negativos com a cabeça.

"Tenho sede" Declarou Legolas.

"Ele já bebeu muita água. Vai virar um poço assim." Brincou Elrohir, fazendo o príncipe fechar os olhos e voltar a segurar o ferimento tentando não rir.

Estel pegou um copo e encheu-o de suco. Mas Legolas balançou a cabeça com desânimo, desaprovando a idéia. O guardião parou por alguns instantes para pensar olhando o cantil de água. Em seguida pegou a caneca e começou a despedaçar um pedaço de _lembas_ nela. Legolas sorriu sem entender. Depois o amigo derramou água e mexeu com uma colher dissolvendo os pedaços de pão.

"Argh" disse Elrohir enojado. "Você não vai obrigá-lo a comer isso, vai?" Ele provocou.

Estel lançou um olhar sugestivo para o irmão que dizia mais do que muitas palavras. Elrohir fingiu ofender-se, mas depois riu. O guardião voltou-se então para o amigo e olhou-o seriamente.

"Duas colheradas?" Ele pediu. "Vão ser o bastante."

O elfo de Mirkwood olhou para o conteúdo da xícara com um ar inexpressível. Sentia que o amigo estava realmente preocupado e que não seria um grande sacrifício fazer-lhe a vontade para que se sentisse melhor. Ele então acenou com a cabeça concordando. O guardião sorriu e ofereceu-lhe a primeira colherada.

O gosto não era ruim e Estel surpreendeu-se quando no fim de tudo Legolas havia comido todo o conteúdo da xícara vagarosamente.

"Quer mais?" Ele perguntou sorrindo.

"Não, obrigado, amigo." Respondeu o outro voltando o olhar para o cantil. "Posso beber mais água agora?"

Os três filhos do curador riram ao mesmo tempo enquanto Estel enchia uma caneca para o elfo da floresta.

"Um poço, ouçam o que eu digo." Afirmou Elrohir ajeitando a desordem da cama. "Vamos dar um jeito nisso antes que ganhemos o sermão do dia..."

Nesse momento ouviram a bela voz de Elrond no corredor conversando com Erestor. Ele indagava ao amigo sobre o desaparecimento de um de seus livros e o outro lhe assegurava de que não o tinha visto, oferecendo a possibilidade de, quem sabe, Glorofindel tê-lo pego emprestado com algum propósito.

A conversa fez com que Elrohir e Legolas se olhassem instintivamente. O elfo moreno balançou suavemente a cabeça confirmando que ainda queria o silêncio do amigo. Nem Estel, nem Elladan perceberam a comunicação dos dois.

Em seguida a porta se abriu e a figura de Elrond apareceu vestindo um de seus robes. Ele surpreendeu-se com a cena que viu e franziu a testa em desaprovação imediata.

"Pelos _Valar_, crianças!" Exclamou olhando para todos os lados. "Quantas vezes devo dizer para vocês que a cama de um paciente é um lugar sagrado".Ele se aproximou enquanto os filhos recolhiam rapidamente a bandeja e saíam do leito de Legolas escondendo o riso. "Que bagunça!" Inconformou-se o curador puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se perto do elfo acamado.

Subitamente o clima ficou sério naquele lugar. Os três filhos de Elrond juntaram-se em frente da cama do amigo de Mirkwood parecendo não saber o que fazer naquele momento. Elrond olhava nos olhos de Legolas profundamente como quem estava examinando mais do que um corpo. Examinava um espírito. O elfo louro não moveu o olhar, parecia num transe. Em seguida o lorde elfo ergueu uma das mãos e suavemente encostou-a na testa do rapaz sorrindo. O jovem soltou um suspiro e retribuiu o sorriso, mas uma tristeza estava presente nos olhos de ambos agora.

Elrond então se voltou para seus filhos que tentavam entender a cena e despertou-os de seus pensamentos.

"Vão dar um passeio crianças." Ele instruiu.

Os três se olharam perplexos.

"Não vai precisar de ajuda com os curativos?" Elladan indagou confuso.

"Ele está acordado agora, _ion nîn_. Podem ir."

Mas todos sabiam que aquilo era de fato um pretexto do pai para ficar sozinho com o príncipe por algum motivo que eles desconheciam e que os intrigava demais. Estel não gostou da idéia e objetou veementemente.

"Eu vou ficar".Sua voz saiu firme.

Elrond voltou-se para o filho mais novo. Estel tinha de fato atingido a maturidade e de uma forma que o curador não sonhava nem em seus melhores pensamentos. Ele sentia muito orgulho da coragem e determinação daquele que seria no futuro um grande rei. Porém algumas atitudes não poderiam ser aceitas. O mestre então se ergueu e dirigiu-se até a porta abrindo-a em silêncio e lançando um olhar duro para o caçula.

"Certamente você ficou muito tempo fora de Imladris, Aragorn".

Estel tremeu ao ouvir seu verdadeiro nome na boca do pai e percebeu que tinha ido longe demais em sua insolência. Os gêmeos saíram sem olhar para trás, mas o guardião deu apenas alguns passos hesitantes, ficando frente a frente com o pai.

"Me perdoe, senhor".Ele pediu com os olhos baixos. "Eu não tive a intenção de ofendê-lo. Apenas estou preocupado".

Elrond não o olhou. Doía mais em seu coração do que no do filho agir assim, mas era preciso.

O silêncio se fez desesperador, mas o guardião permaneceu na frente do pai sem se mover, parecia nem sequer respirar. Seus olhos trilhavam os ladrilhos do chão como se buscassem neles alguma resposta escondida, algum indício do que ele poderia fazer para amenizar aquela situação.

"_Ada_." Insistiu por fim. Sentia-se vencido. Ergueu receosamente os olhos cheios d'água. "Por favor..."

O mestre elfo sentiu seu coração derreter-se com o tom do filho que amava. Era sempre assim, desde que ele era pequeno e fazia as travessuras mais tolas. No fim de tudo sempre conseguia o que queria, não só do pai, mas de todos. Sua honestidade e seu bom coração acabavam por falar mais alto do que qualquer ato insensato ou palavra mais dura.

Elrond respirou fundo mais de uma vez erguendo os olhos em contemplação a algo que somente ele parecia poder ver. Ele contemplava o que poucos podiam fazer. Contemplava um passado repleto de imagens doces. Imagens do menino Estel correndo pelo jardim em busca dos irmãos que se escondiam propositalmente para pegá-lo de surpresa e fazê-lo rir. Ah, e como era doce ouvir o pequeno Estel rir. Elrohir e Elladan nunca se cansavam de provocá-lo e agarrá-lo para fazê-lo abençoar-lhes com o som do seu riso, com o brilho daqueles olhos azuis inocentes. Pensando nessas doces lembranças Elrond finalmente fechou a porta sentindo seu filho abraçá-lo em seguida.

"Me perdoe, _Ada_. Por favor." Estel implorou com o rosto enterrado no robe do pai.

O curador ergueu os braços inseguro, mas acabou abraçando o filho e acariciando suas costas para assegurar-lhe que tudo estava resolvido. O filho, entretanto não o soltou. De alguma forma a repreensão de suas palavras tinha sido mais dura do que ele imaginava.

"Me chame de Estel, por favor." Ele pediu tentando conter os soluços.

O peito de Elrond se apertou ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Ele podia até sentir o coração do filho pulsando agonizantemente encostado nele, a respiração dele parecia difícil, pois o guardião tentava conter as lágrimas sem muito sucesso. A vida daquela criança humana que Elrond tomara nos braços como sua há muitos anos atrás agora era muito dura. Estel tivera que deixar Imladris e assumir várias identidades que não correspondiam a quem ele realmente era, e o experiente pai sabia o quanto isso pesava na vida do filho.

"Está tudo bem, meu Estel".Ele disse finalmente acariciando-lhe os cabelos. "Não chore. Eu não estou mais zangado".

Ficaram assim por algum tempo. De sua cama Legolas esforçava-se para não chorar junto com o amigo. Seu coração doía muito ao vê-lo assim, mas ao mesmo tempo, vê-lo abraçar o pai e ser retribuído fez com que sua saudade de Thranduil aumentasse demais, e o desejo de que ele o perdoasse, como Lorde Elrond havia feito com Estel naquele instante, voltou a povoar seus pensamentos. Mas a última imagem do rei que ele tinha era a de alguém que o odiava do fundo do coração. Em toda a sua vida ele nunca ouvira seu pai dizer palavras tão rudes e cruéis para alguém como ele dissera naquela tarde em que abriu a porta, porta esta que era a passagem para Legolas deixar Mirkwood para sempre. Ele abrira a porta do mesmo jeito que Elrond havia feito agora, mas nenhum pedido de desculpas de Legolas fora suficiente para tocar o coração do pai. Provavelmente porque, diferentemente de Elrond, Thranduil já não o amava mais o filho que tinha, ou a vergonha e a decepção que sentia fossem mais fortes do que qualquer resquício de amor que ainda povoasse o coração do rei elfo. Talvez a atitude dele finalmente tivesse conseguido matar os sentimentos bons que o pai tinha para com ele, tivessem feito com que ele não significasse mais nada para o rei.

Aqueles pensamentos eram fortes demais e Legolas não conseguiu conter as lágrimas. Ele virou-se dolorosamente para o lado tentando assim escapar de ser visto pelos amigos, mas não foi feliz, pois só o movimento do seu corpo já despertara pai e filho do transe em que estavam e os havia trazido rapidamente para perto da cama.

Elrond tinha se esquecido de onde estava. Um erro imperdoável naquela situação. A última coisa que Legolas precisava no momento era ver a cena que viu.

O curador sentou-se perto do jovem elfo e Estel ajoelhou-se na frente do rapaz. Legolas mantinha o rosto coberto pelas mãos e sacudiu a cabeça quando o amigo chamou seu nome tocando-lhe o ombro.

"Por favor, Estel. Eu quero ficar sozinho um pouco." Ele disse numa voz fraca.

Estel não respondeu. Limitou-se a olhar para o pai sem saber o que fazer. Não queria sair. Sentia que tinha estragado tudo como sempre fazia. Legolas tinha tido bons momentos naquelas últimas horas e ele o havia jogado de volta em todos os seus pesadelos em poucos instantes.

Elrond segurou o jovem elfo pelos ombros e o obrigou a voltar a sua posição inicial. Legolas obedeceu ao mestre como um autômato, mas manteve seu rosto coberto pelas mãos, seu peito arfava como se fosse explodir. O curador então segurou as duas mãos do rapaz e afastou-as levemente revelando seus olhos úmidos. Olhos que não conseguiram encará-lo. Estel segurou numa das mãos do amigo assim que ele a deixou cair por sobre o corpo. O elfo estava muito cansado para lutar contra qualquer coisa que fosse. Elrond buscava um caminho para consolar aquela alma tão atormentada, mas não sabia exatamente como fazê-lo. Ele então passou as costas de sua mão enxugando o rosto do rapaz, enquanto buscava estabelecer um contato com os olhos dele. Mas só o toque das mãos de pai do curador foi suficiente para fazer as lágrimas do paciente voltarem.

Legolas sentia-se perdendo o controle, estava amarrado àquelas lembranças, amarrado a idéia de que nunca mais as coisas poderiam voltar a ser como antes, estava amarrado e não podia gritar... não podia chamar por seu pai, não podia pedir que ele o livrasse daquele castigo, ele não podia fazer nada além de chorar. O desespero tomou conta de seu espírito então e ele subitamente começou a balançar a cabeça com força e levantou o tronco num ato brutal e inesperado que assustou o curador. Mas Elrond não reagiu, apenas puxou-o no mesmo momento para perto do peito abraçando-o como fizera com Estel. O príncipe tentou se mover, mas acabou inclinando-se ao toque do lorde e deixou que as lágrimas viessem como queriam vir, deixou que se tornassem torrentes do desespero que ele estava sentindo. Estel observava enquanto Elrond passava as mãos suavemente nas costas do amigo e ficou feliz ao ver que o pai estava disposto a suprir um lugar que agora estava vago na vida de Legolas.

Ele se levantou então e, passando os dedos nos cabelos louros do elfo que era embalado agora, se despediu dizendo que esperaria na varanda. Na verdade havia percebido que no momento Legolas não precisava de um amigo, ele precisava de outro alguém, alguém que ele não podia ser, ele precisava de um pai.

Mas quando tomava seu caminho Elrond segurou-lhe uma das mãos e olhou-o bem nos olhos. Ele ainda embalava o rapaz que não chorava mais, apenas mantinha seus olhos fechados e a cabeça encostada no peito do lorde. O cheiro da tristeza estava impregnando o ar, mas Estel não queria sair.

"Fique e me ajude, filho".Pediu finalmente o curador soltando a mão do guardião para tirar alguns travesseiros que estavam na cabeceira e colocar Legolas sobre apenas um novamente. O elfo parecia adormecido, ou desacordado, seus olhos úmidos estavam completamente cerrados novamente e tremores leves passeavam pelas linhas de seu rosto. Estel preocupou-o ainda mais.

"Ele está bem, _Ada?_" A pergunta lhe escapou dos lábios.

Elrond que abria a túnica do rapaz limitou-se a sacudir a cabeça confuso ao ver as insistentes manchas vermelhas colorirem as bandagens. Dizer que Legolas estava bem era inútil. Nada em Legolas estava bem, sua saúde não estava bem, seus sentimentos não estavam bem, sua vida inteira não estava bem e, pior do que tudo, seu espírito não estava nada bem.

O silêncio do pai doeu mais do que a verdade em forma de palavras. Aragorn sabia que o espírito do amigo estava enfraquecido e por esse motivo seus ferimentos custavam tanto a cicatrizar. Isso já havia acontecido outras vezes, mas agora, por algum motivo, tudo parecia fora de controle e ele sentia que até mesmo Elrond temia pela sorte do príncipe.

Lágrimas correram pelo rosto do guardião e ele ficou sem ação. O amigo de Mirkwood tinha razão quando dissera que a vida não lhes era mais gentil. Ele sentia uma grande contradição em seu coração e os poucos momentos de paz que tivera desde sua chegada estavam se exaurindo rapidamente, escoando como o vinho em um barril furado, e ele não sabia como evitar. O que o afligia ainda além era lembrar-se que logo teria que retornar ao acampamento dos Dunadain para outras investidas que estavam programadas. Muita coisa precisava ser discutida e tratada. Questões que envolviam toda a Terra-Média. Depois ele teria que viajar mais para o Norte para encontrar Mithrandir conforme ele também havia prometido. E isso tudo significava que teria que deixar o amigo para trás sem saber se o encontraria de volta. Sem saber o que aconteceria se Thranduil descobrisse. Agora mais do nunca ele percebera que vida de Legolas se resumia a uma cela fechada, cujas paredes se estreitavam dia a dia e sentia bem o porquê da angústia do rapaz. Se ele, que apenas observava tudo do lado de fora, não conseguia ver uma saída para o amigo, como Legolas deveria estar se sentindo?

Elrond ao perceber que Estel não se prontificara a ajudá-lo com os curativos do paciente, levantou a cabeça para ver onde o humano estava e surpreendeu-se ao perceber que ele permanecia no mesmo lugar, em pé, em frente da cama. Mas seus olhos eram lagos d'água e seu corpo tremia.

Num sobressalto o pai levantou-se e colocou as mãos no rosto do guardião.

"O que você está sentindo, filho?" Ele indagou preocupado.

Mas Aragorn apenas ofereceu-lhe um sorriso amargo e pousou uma das mãos no peito do pai.

"Estou sentindo pena do senhor, _Ada_" Ele respondeu simplesmente e vislumbrou os olhos acinzentados do curador também serem invadidos por uma nuvem estranha de tristeza.

"Pena de mim, criança?" Ele repetiu as palavras do filho baixando as mãos.

"Porque todos te abraçam e derramam suas lágrimas em seus ombros largos, meu querido pai. Mas quem lhe cederá os ombros para suas lágrimas?"

"Aqueles a quem amo, _ion nîn_".Ele respondeu de imediato encarando o caçula. "Que por coincidência são os mesmos que me abraçam e derramam suas lágrimas".

Houve um grande silêncio então, apenas os sons dos pássaros e o ranger suave dos troncos que tocavam a porta da sacada pareciam dar vida àquele lugar. Estel ficou alguns instantes saboreando as palavras sempre tão sábias que ouvira, depois deu as costas e foi para a varanda vagarosamente. Mas seu pai não o acompanhou. Ficou estagnado no mesmo lugar tentando entender o que agora estava atormentando o coração do futuro rei. A tristeza continuava a tecer seu caminho por entre todos e ninguém a estava conseguindo conter.

Aragorn olhou para o céu acima. O sol do meio dia brilhava forte como nunca, pintado num límpido céu azul. A brisa suave da estação das flores oferecia o conforto que podia e o guardião o estava tentando aceitar. Mas sua mente corria sem cessar pelos caminhos sinuosos dos conflitos que ele previa estarem por vir. Ele podia até sentir todos os momentos de agonia que estavam sendo gerados naquele exato instante em diversos lugares da Terra-Média. Momentos de dor e desespero plantados como sementes pelo mal que estava a espreita. Dores que brotariam e cresceriam tentando invadir e aniquilar tudo a sua volta. E a dor estava agora também ali, e não era uma simples semente, não era um broto que podia ser arrancado, era um mal cujas raízes pareciam já estar abraçando o coração de todos e ele sentia-se incapaz de vencer esse mal. Isso era o ponto crucial então. Se ele não era capaz agora quem daria a garantia de que o seria no futuro?

 Foi quando o guardião, baixando subitamente os olhos, perdido em suas reflexões, viu os irmãos sentados no jardim conversando. Os dois olharam para ele no mesmo instante, como se fosse um instinto, mas não fizeram nenhum gesto e não afastaram o olhar. Estel queria acenar e dizer-lhes que estava tudo bem e ele sentiu que os outros dois, sentados na grama no meio das flores, queriam fazer o mesmo. Mas tanto o guardião quanto os gêmeos não pareciam dispostos a enganações ou brincadeiras naquele momento. Num instinto Estel limitou-se a colocar a mão sobre seu coração, mas quando percebeu os irmãos faziam o mesmo lá embaixo.

E por algum motivo desconhecido, o filho adotivo de Elrond se sentiu melhor depois disso. Um sentimento inteiramente novo invadiu-lhe o espírito e uma súbita esperança encheu-lhe o coração. Sim. Esperança. Ainda havia esperança porque ainda havia quem se importava, e essa era a chave. Ainda havia esperança para a Terra Média porque muitas pessoas como sua família, Legolas, os elfos, os Dunadain e Mithrandir existiam e se importavam, se arriscavam e não estavam dispostos a desistir. E também havia ainda esperança para o jovem e corajoso Legolas, havia esperanças para seu querido amigo porque todos ali o amavam e se importavam com ele. Sim. Essa era a chave. E era nisso que Estel precisava fazer com que o príncipe acreditasse e era disso que ele mesmo precisava se lembrar todos os dias de sua vida, fosse ele o simples Estel, ou Strider, ou Aragorn... ou Elessar...

CONTINUA...


	5. Capítulo 5

Olá. Obrigada novamente pelas _reviews_. Se puderem deixar suas opiniões eu ficarei muito grata. Qualquer erro ou incoerência, por favor, me avisem. Não tenho ninguém para revisar meus textos e às vezes as bobagens nos escapam.

Grande abraço e obrigada

* 5 *

Já era entardecer quando os olhos do príncipe se abriram novamente. Desta vez ele não se questionou mais sobre onde estava, nem sentiu nenhuma vontade de olhar para os lados ou se mover em busca de alguém. A imagem do mundo já estava toda pintada em sua mente tal qual era naquele momento e o quadro não parecia nada bom. Ele estava preso numa cama sem forças ou vontade para ir a qualquer lugar e mesmo se as tivesse não havia para onde ir a não ser seu antigo flat, naquela floresta infestada de orcs onde ele certamente encontraria, mais cedo ou mais tarde, a morte certa. Ao mesmo tempo ele sentia que precisava sair dali o quanto antes para poupar Lorde Elrond e seus filhos da ira do rei Thranduil. Seu maior temor naquele momento era pela segurança de seus amigos.

Naquelas poucas horas de sono algumas imagens amargas tinham vindo povoar seus pesadelos e agora certas cenas simplesmente resolveram ficar enraizadas em sua cabeça, mesmo depois que ele abrira os olhos e deixara o mundo dos sonhos. Os seus amigos elfos, membros da patrulha da qual ele era líder e que corajosamente enfrentaram o rei e optaram por seguí-lo no exílio, eram os personagens de suas visões dessa vez. Seria talvez um indício, um aviso para que ele se lembrasse do preço alto pago por aqueles que decidem apóia-lo ou protegê-lo? Um sinal do quanto seus amigos de Rivendell estavam arriscando mantendo-o ali em segurança?

Uma a uma as imagens dos amigos foram surgindo em meio à névoa de seus pensamentos, mas eles não sorriam, suas expressões eram tristes e amargas e seus olhares traziam uma grande dor, mas não havia ressentimento ou condenação neles. Legolas sentia que estava acordado, mas de certa forma era como se ainda sonhasse. Ele ficou imóvel encarando aqueles rostos e tentando compreender o que diziam, o que queriam dele. Mas palavra alguma foi proferida e um a um eles foram desaparecendo na escuridão da noite que agora invadia o quarto suavemente.

Mais alguns momentos de incertezas se passaram sem que o príncipe se atrevesse a proferir uma palavra ou arriscar um movimento. As imagens o deixaram e ele se sentiu só novamente, como no dia em que os sobreviventes daquela horrível sessão de tortura se encararam e se despediram para nunca mais voltar. Legolas permitiu-se lembrar deles mais uma vez, de seus rostos, seus nomes, suas famílias. A maioria havia crescido com ele e o conhecia muito bem e todos dariam sua vida para salvá-lo. Eles lhe eram fiéis. E, acima de tudo, acreditavam que seus problemas um dia encontrariam as devidas soluções e um novo caminho os levaria de volta para Mirkwood. Sim. Eles acreditavam nisso. Viviam a repetir, cantavam em suas canções, consolavam-se uns aos outros com essa esperança. Mas Legolas nunca acreditou, apenas sorria e acenava a cabeça quando os via cantar sob a luz da fogueira, apertando os lábios para aprisionar o desespero em seu coração, para reprimir o desejo que tinha de gritar. Ele queria que os amigos tivessem essa esperança, pois sabia que ela os mantinha vivos, que ela afastava seus espíritos da escuridão.

Amargurando ainda essas tristes lembranças Legolas finalmente decidiu enfrentar o mundo a sua volta uma vez mais. Ergueu ligeiramente a cabeça e seus olhos deram uma volta de 180 graus no quarto em busca de alguém. O ambiente já estava praticamente tomado pela escuridão, iluminado apenas pela luz da lua cheia que entrava pela varanda aberta. O príncipe forçou o olhar um pouco mais e suas pupilas se adaptaram melhor a escuridão que não lhe era de todo um grande problema. Foi quando viu, num canto perto da varanda, uma figura em pé. Seus olhos estavam voltados para a paisagem que coloria aquele início da noite, mas a impressão que o elfo teve era de que seus pensamentos viajaram a léguas e léguas dali. A luz do luar iluminava seu rosto emprestando-lhe uma triste palidez e um brilho estranho nos olhos. Legolas quis chamar o nome do amigo humano a quem tanto prezava, quis despertá-lo de pensamentos que pareciam não estar lhe fazendo muito bem, mas deteve-se ao lembrar-se que, fazendo isso, ele provavelmente só substituiria uma preocupação por outra na mente do guardião. Olhando então o anoitecer pela fresta de céu que podia ver da sua cama ele se lembrou que em breve o amigo se recolheria e alguém viria tomar seu posto para velar por ele durante a noite, provavelmente Elladan, haja vista que foi Elrohir quem esteve no quarto pela manhã naquele dia.

Ao pensar nisso, o elfo simplesmente relaxou a cabeça e fechou os olhos fingindo dormir. Ele não sabia se estava sendo justo ou injusto naquele momento, mas procurou pensar que, agindo assim, estava dando ao amigo umas horas a mais de sono. Era sabido que, se Estel o visse acordado, nada o convenceria a sair do seu lado e o guardião já havia tido sua cota de momentos tristes para um dia como aquele e a companhia amargurada do príncipe não o ajudaria a terminar aquele dia de uma forma mais satisfatória. O elfo queria que seu amigo pudesse dormir em paz por algumas horas.

Em alguns instantes a porta se abriu como Legolas havia previsto e uma voz agradável soou.

"Jantar e cama."

Era Elrohir.

Aragorn franziu a testa.

"Você de novo?"

O irmão lançou-lhe um olhar debochado e sorriu.

"Sim! Eu!!"

"Mas não é sua vez." Lembrou o caçula.

"E daí?"

"E daí que vocês não estão fazendo o combinado."

"O combinado era que o bebê dormisse a noite." Declarou o elfo por trás de um riso cínico. "Ninguém disse quem teria que ficar enquanto isso."

O humano deu um murro leve no ombro do irmão que conteve o grito para não acordar o paciente. Eles estavam falando num tom quase inaudível porque acreditavam que Legolas estava dormindo. Suas imagens eram apenas vultos na escuridão.

"Claro que disse".Retrucou o outro. "Vocês revezariam!".

"Re-ve-zar" O elfo repetiu pausando bem as sílabas. "Quer que eu te ensine o significado da palavra revezar? Significa substituir por turnos. Quer ver o dicionário? Nosso pai tem um muito bom".

Estel estava se irritando profundamente. Elrohir tinha essa habilidade.

"Turnos!" Ele não desistiu. "Então? Que turno é esse de vocês que te coloca aqui duas noites seguidas?".

"Você disse tudo irmãozinho".O outro não conseguia conter a satisfação em irritar o caçula. Estava falando tão próximo dele para ser ouvido que seus narizes quase se tocavam. "Turno de duas noites". Ele não pode evitar o riso. "Amanhã Elladan toma meu lugar e fica também na outra noite se quiser."

"Que bobagem é essa?" Retorquiu o caçula indignado fazendo um esforço enorme para manter seu tom de voz baixo, mas intimidador ao mesmo tempo. "O que você pensa que eu sou? Algum idiota?"

Mas o gêmeo não se deixou afetar, como nunca deixara na vida. Ver alguém zangado com ele por alguma brincadeira que fizera ou dissera só o divertia muito. O riso estampado em seu belo rosto era a indicação maior disso e Estel lia perfeitamente as entrelinhas das expressões do irmão e isso o irritava ainda mais.

"Elrohir! Você vai sair daqui numa maca se não esclarecer as suas intenções." Ameaçou o guardião com as sobrancelhas tão contorcidas que ele parecia estar com cãibra.

Outro riso foi a única resposta que recebeu. 

Foi o que bastou. Aragorn agarrou o colarinho do gêmeo deixando seus rostos mais próximos do que nunca. Seus olhos azuis faiscavam de forma desafiadora. Definitivamente sua paciência se esgotara naquele exato instante. Ele sabia que Elrohir estava aprontando uma das suas. Não fazia sentido algum o irmão estar ali quando não era seu turno. E que idéia era aquela de que um turno teria duas noites agora? Ele o julgava uma criança ingênua? 

Elrohir empurrou o caçula e ajeitou a túnica fingindo indignação.

"Vai amassar, humano tolo! Acha que todos nós gostamos de andar por aí como se tivéssemos acabo de sair da cama como você?".

Aragorn deu um passo em direção ao irmão erguendo as mãos, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção. Elrond estava entrando silenciosamente no quarto. Só fora notado pelo caçula por causa da luz que o acompanhava. Ele trazia um pequeno lampião para iluminar o quarto do príncipe durante a noite. 

Os dois filhos se afastaram mais ainda um do outro para não levantarem suspeitas de que estavam discutindo. Elrohir ajeitou a túnica novamente, alisando-a em seguida com as duas mãos e ofereceu um sorriso falso ao pai quando este passou por eles com um olhar questionador. Estel acompanhou a atitude do irmão, porém não foi muito convincente. Elrohir era o melhor ator da casa, sem dúvida. Mas Elrond conhecia bem os filhos que tinha e o olhar de Estel por si só já denunciava que alguma coisa não estava bem. Ele passou pelos dois sem parar e dirigiu-se até a camiseira onde colocou o lampião, em seguida deu alguns passos até a  varanda como fazia também quando visitava o quarto de Estel. Queria checar se o vento não estava forte demais para deixar a porta aberta. Ficou feliz em constatar que a noite estava agradável e o céu se formava repleto de estrelas. Elrond as amava do fundo de seu coração e aqueles pontos brilhantes pareciam sorrir-lhe revelando os mil e um segredos do universo. O curador deu um leve suspiro e virou-se em seus calcanhares aproveitando para aproximar-se de Legolas e assegurar-se de que o jovem elfo estava bem.

Os filhos apenas acompanharam os movimentos do pai em silêncio. Tudo em Elrond era um grande mistério para eles e a cada dia o curador parecia ter uma lição nova a lhes ensinar. Desde seu andar até o tom de sua voz, o movimento das mãos, o falar e o calar, tudo reservava uma intrigante mensagem, oferecia um importante conselho. Elrond inclinou-se em frente a cama de Legolas e tocou-lhe a testa cuidadosamente para checar sua temperatura. O rapaz parecia mais pálido do que devia estar e a recuperação lenta dos ferimentos de seu corpo preocupava o curador. O príncipe abriu os olhos instintivamente ao sentir a presença do mestre, seu olhar se cruzou com o do lorde de Rivendell e ele esboçou um leve sorriso recebendo um outro de volta. A luz do luar tornava seus semblantes mais brilhantes do que realmente eram e o silêncio do quarto adicionava alguma magia no ar. Elrond puxou uma cadeira e se sentou segurando a mão do rapaz. Seus olhos estavam fixos nele, mas o curador não emitiu nenhuma palavra.

Estel e Elrohir se olharam surpresos.

"Viu? Você o acordou! Humano desajeitado!" Acusou o gêmeo empurrando levemente o irmão e tentando disfarçar o riso.

Estel agarrou-lhe a túnica discretamente sem sequer desviar o olhar de Legolas e empurrou-o por sobre uma cadeira próxima que não agüentou o peso dos dois e tombou levando-os ao chão. Elrond, sobressaltado com o barulho e desperto de sua concentração, ergueu-se num instinto e franziu a testa ao ver os dois filhos no chão. Isso já estava virando uma rotina.

"Mas que mal eu fiz nessa terra?" Ele indagou em voz alta soltando os braços ao lado do corpo e batendo as palmas das mãos levemente nas pernas. Estel levantou-se de imediato ajudando Elrohir em seguida. O tom do pai não era o mesmo das inúmeras outras vezes em que ele se aborrecia com os "desentendimentos" dos dois. Elrohir também notou isso e não objetou em segurar a mão que o caçula lhe oferecia lançando-lhe um olhar de agradecimento em seguida.

"O que foi dessa vez?" Indagou o curador.

"Nada, _Ada." _Os filhos responderam juntos. Estavam agora tão próximos um do outro que seus ombros se tocavam levemente. Nem sequer arriscavam um olhar direto em direção a figura que os encarava. Estel olhava para o chão como sempre fazia quando se sentia contrariado ou constrangido e Elrohir calculava a distância que estavam da porta em caso de uma súbita necessidade de evadirem-se do recinto com uma certa urgência. 

Elrond massageou as têmporas e voltou a sentar-se. Estava claro que alguma coisa o estava perturbando. Ficou algum tempo tentando aplacar uma possível dor de cabeça com as pontas dos dedos. Elfos normalmente não sentem dores de espécie alguma, mas Elrond considerava certas preocupações uma tipo de dor constante.

"Vá jantar, Estel." Aconselhou o pai sem erguer a cabeça.

Aragorn olhou para o irmão e depois para Elrond. Não queria sair agora que Legolas estava acordado, mas não ousaria contrariar o pai novamente depois do que acontecera essa manhã. Ainda mais sentindo o clima que parecia imperar no ambiente agora. Estava preocupado com o que poderia estar incomodando o pai, mas resolveu que seria mais prudente deixar esse questionamento para um momento mais conveniente.

"Posso dizer boa noite ao Legolas antes, _Ada_? " Foi a única coisa que pediu.

Elrond balançou a cabeça sem levantá-la. Então Estel se aproximou devagar da cama sendo observado pelos grandes olhos azuis do amigo que sorria para ele. O guardião se inclinou e beijou o elfo louro na testa desejando-lhe uma noite tranqüila, como havia feito todas as outras noites mesmo quando o elfo estava desacordado. Elrond comoveu-se ao ver Legolas levantar os braços e enlaçar o pescoço do amigo num leve abraço ao qual Estel retribuiu alegremente erguendo-o um pouco de seu leito. Eles se olharam por mais alguns instantes e então o humano levantou-se, beijou a testa do pai e saiu não esquecendo de empurrar o irmão mais velho antes de alcançar a porta.

Elrond sorriu e balançou a cabeça levemente voltando a olhar para o elfo acamado que também sorria. Elrohir notou que o pai queria uns instantes a sós com Legolas, então disse que estaria em seu quarto se precisassem dele e despediu-se. Era um momento conveniente para que ele saísse já que o pai decidira não questioná-los a respeito da briga que tiveram. Elrond acenou com a cabeça e ficou observando o filho fechar a porta. Mas não voltou os olhos para o paciente quando estavam sozinhos. Alguma coisa o parecia estar perturbando definitivamente. 

Legolas sentiu uma sensação estranha ao olhar a figura do mestre a quem tanto admirava. Ele parecia consternado como o rapaz nunca vira antes. Uma tristeza refletia-se nos seus olhos acinzentados tornando-os pálidos e sem luz. O príncipe não queria vê-lo assim e não conseguia deixar de pensar que fosse provavelmente o responsável por tamanho pesar. Ele ergueu a mão estendendo-a ao elfo mais velho. Elrond notou seus movimentos e libertou-se de seus pensamentos segurando a mão oferecida a ele entre as suas e oferecendo outro sorriso triste ao jovem no leito.

"Posso ajudar em alguma coisa, meu senhor?" Perguntou o elfo louro. Sua voz ainda não tinha vigor. Mas seu olhar mostrava muita preocupação com o mestre.

Elrond colocou uma das mãos no rosto do rapaz acariciando-o levemente. Os olhos de Legolas brilharam ao sentir o toque do curador, mas a mão em seu rosto estava fria e nos olhos que o encaravam havia uma grande preocupação. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido e ele temia em pensar o que poderia ser.

Ficaram assim em silêncio por um tempo que não se pode contar. Elrond apenas deslizava as costas de sua mão pela face de Legolas estudando suas feições cuidadosamente. Parecia estar desenhando o rosto do rapaz em sua mente, desvendando mistérios que ninguém mais era capaz de ver.

Os olhos do príncipe tentavam fazer o mesmo, tentavam descobrir o que havia de errado com o amigo, o que o estava perturbando tanto.

"Lorde Elrond..." Ele disse atraindo o olhar do curador para o seu. "O que o está incomodando?"

Elrond suspirou quase imperceptivelmente, mas seus olhos estavam serenos.

"Seus ferimentos, menino." Ele voltou a segurar a mão do rapaz com ambas as suas. "Não estão cicatrizando propriamente."

Legolas franziu as sobrancelhas tentando entender.

"Seu espírito enfraquece." Continuou o mestre "Você precisa lutar."

Não houve mais respostas. Os olhares apenas se distanciaram e o silêncio voltou a imperar. Não havia mais só tristeza impregnando aquele ar, havia algo mais, havia medo. Um medo incontrolável que surgia de todos os cantos e afligia a cada um de formas diferentes.

"Estou assustado, meu senhor." Ele admitiu por fim. "Tenho receio do que está por vir... Se eu ficar bom. O que irá acontecer?"

"Você terá que enfrentar outros problemas." Concluiu o mestre deslizando suavemente os dedos pelas mechas do rapaz. "Mas você sabe que nós não te abandonaremos, criança. Você sabe que não está mais só."

O príncipe virou o rosto subitamente ao ouvir aquelas palavras que já o haviam comovido antes e que ainda tinham o mesmo efeito. Seus olhos encheram-se d'água e um aperto na garganta passou a incomodá-lo profundamente.

Elrond colocou a mão sobre o rosto do rapaz fazendo-o voltar a olhá-lo. Havia lágrimas novamente naqueles olhos azuis.

"Você sabe disso, não sabe?" Indagou o curador "Você não acredita que vamos deixar você a sua sorte, acredita?"

"Não." A resposta do jovem elfo saiu junto com um soluço.

"Então?" Elrond voltou a acariciar-lhe o rosto. Seu tom e seus gestos eram os mesmos de um pai que conversa com uma criança pequena que acaba de acordar de um pesadelo. 

"Tenho medo, medo por vocês." Ele disse não querendo encarar os olhos do curador, mas não tendo escolha. As imagens dos amigos de sua patrulha voltavam a perturbá-lo "Não vou me perdoar se algo acontecer a vocês também como aconteceu com..." 

Mas não pode terminar, nem foi necessário. O lorde elfo sabia bem o que o afligia e limitou-se a sorrir. Havia grande ternura em seus olhos. Legolas se sentia bem só em olhar para eles. Elrond não era só um curador de corpos, era um curador de almas. Todos os seus gestos, o toque de sua mão, o tom de sua voz, a direção de seu olhar, faziam parte da sua arte de cura, na qual ninguém em toda a Terra-Média conseguia superá-lo. Mas naquela noite havia algo além, uma mensagem oculta atrás das cortinas daquele olhar.

"Se você não melhorar nos próximos dias eu vou ter que levá-lo a Lothlorien." Declarou finalmente o curador. Sua voz era calma, mas suas palavras soavam como uma leve ameaça. 

Os olhos azuis do príncipe arregalaram-se tanto que Elrond riu involuntariamente.

"Por quê?" 

"Para que Galadriel me ajude a curá-lo. Os ares de Lothlorien são um bálsamo para os que sofrem de males do espírito. Se quiser podemos ir amanhã mesmo. Faço meus preparativos essa noite e..."

"Não!" Legolas teve um sobressalto e se sentou na cama sentindo muitas dores, mas não voltou à posição inicial. Elrond tentou fazê-lo deitar-se novamente vendo que ele estava meio zonzo por ter se levantado tão depressa e pelas dores que estava sentindo, mas o príncipe abanou a cabeça com força. "Não quero ir a nenhum lugar. Não posso ir... Não devia nem estar aqui... se meu pa... se o rei souber que estou aqui... se descobrir... imagine se eu for a Lorien... envolver outros elfos..." A mente do jovem corria mais do que um cavalo selvagem, ele olhava para todos os lados, apavorado imaginando o pai não só em guerra contra Rivendell, mas também contra Lothlorien, contra Celeborn que era outro elfo muito poderoso. O que aconteceria? Três reinos em guerra por causa de um jovem estúpido e imprudente que deveria estar morto em uma cova qualquer e não estar arriscando outras vidas assim.

Elrond percebeu que despertara um vulcão com suas palavras. Ele se levantou e tentou conter o rapaz que se agitava na cama e agora tentava se levantar.

"Legolas..." Disse buscando segurar o paciente sem ferir-lhe mais do que estava.

"Eu quero ir embora, meu senhor. Me deixe ir, eu lhe peço. Eu não quero ficar aqui."

Havia tanto desespero naquela voz que o curador sentiu seu coração acelerar-se junto com o dele.

"Legolas! Acalme-se! Está tudo bem!"

"Eu não quero!" Ele gritou empurrando Elrond e conseguindo se levantar, mas segurando repentinamente o ferimento e apoiando-se na cabeceira da cama. Havia um brilho de agonia e aflição em seus olhos. Elrond voltou a segurá-lo. "Não quero ficar aqui" Ele repetiu, com a voz mais fraca, estava sentindo dores terríveis. "Não quero... não quero..."

"E aonde quer ir, criança?" Elrond questionou.

Legolas começou a soluçar segurando mais forte o ferimento.

"Não quero ir a nenhum lugar." Ele declarou com uma voz triste e fraca. A dor tomando-lhe as últimas forças. "Quero morrer."

O rapaz soluçava e segurava o corte como se doesse muito agora, como se até chorar fosse doloroso, seus joelhos penderam e ele só não caiu porque Elrond o segurou colocando-o de volta na cama. Quando o curador olhou para ele percebeu que estava novamente desacordado, tinha usado todas as forças que podia e não podia usar. Ele lamentou ter causado aquele transtorno para o já tão debilitado elfo, mas não havia outra escolha, ele tinha que mostrar ao rapaz que não desistiria dele, que ao contrário do que o jovem pensava, ele não se sentaria em sua cabeceira e esperaria por sua morte. Sim, Legolas assumira o que Elrond já sabia, que ele queria morrer, que havia desistido, mas o lorde elfo não havia desistido dele ainda e não chegaria esse dia. Se preciso fosse ele faria exatamente o que ameaçara. Ele tinha falado bem sério quando dissera ao rapaz que por ele enfrentaria toda a Terra Media. E não se importaria em pedir ajuda de outros elfos para isso. O que ele não permitiria de forma nenhuma era que uma vida brilhante como a do jovem Legolas se perdesse por causa do orgulho e da austeridade de um elfo sem visão como Thranduil.


	6. Capítulo 6

Olá. Aqui vai mais um capítulo. Queria avisar que a história vai mudar de rumo nos próximos capítulos, mas algumas coisas ainda precisam ser esclarecidas nesse e no próximo capítulo que espero ter pronto nesse fim de semana ainda. Queria agradecer muito às pessoas que ainda estão enviando suas revisões. É muito bom saber que alguns continuam lendo. Espero não decepcioná-los.

**Lady-Liebe****: **Obrigada pela review. O esclarecimento sobre o mistério do livro vem no capítulo 7, certo? Mas ele ainda vai ter um papel muito importante até o final da estória.

**Kagura**** Bakura:** Obrigada pelos comentários. Fico sempre feliz em achar uma mensagem sua na minha caixa.

Grande abraço.

* 6 *

Elrohir deslizava seus olhos pelas linhas do grande livro vermelho como uma criança diante de uma mesa de doces. Elrond finalmente o havia chamado para ficar com Legolas aquela noite. Ele estava grato pelo irmão mais velho não tê-lo questionado sobre o porquê de seu desejo de querer continuar guardando o sono do amigo de Mirkwood por mais uma noite, mas Estel estava intrigado como se desconfiasse de algo. Estel sempre desconfiava de tudo que não entendia e isso era uma grande qualidade. Mas não naquele momento.

A manhã já estava se aproximando e os primeiros perfumes e sons matinais presenteavam os sentidos do filho de Elrond que se ajeitava em sua poltrona e virava mais uma página displicentemente. Era uma sensação indescritível poder estar manuseando aquele livro e esperar pela oportunidade fora um suplício. No entanto, naquela noite o prazer de infringir algumas regras e arriscar uma ação totalmente inesperada não fora tão recompensador quanto ele imaginava que seria.

Vez por outra o belo elfo havia se erguido e se aproximado do paciente cujo sono naquela noite tinha sido mais agitado do que o normal. Várias vezes ele teve que acalmá-lo com palavras suaves para assegurar-lhe de onde estava e que tudo estava bem. Pesadelos pareciam incomodar o arqueiro de Mirkwood.

Por coincidência no exato momento em que Elrohir dissecava esses pensamentos preocupado, questionando-se sobre o que poderia estar transtornando o jovem amigo mais do que o de costume, ele ouviu novamente uma voz atormentada vinda do leito pronunciando as mesmas palavras de desespero.

"Não, eu não quero ficar aqui. Me deixe ir."

Elrohir largou o livro e aproximou-se da cabeceira colocando uma mão na testa de Legolas como fizera inúmeras vezes desde que Elrond deixara o quarto. Muitas vezes só a sensação do toque amigo já afastava o que quer que o estivesse atormentando, mas aquele momento parecia pedir uma atitude diferente. O corpo de Legolas tremia e seus punhos cerrados pareciam presos ao colchão.

"Não, por favor..."

Elrohir respirou fundo pensando na atitude mais sensata a tomar.

"Paz, _mellon nîn_." Ele disse numa voz branda, buscando mais uma vez afastar a escuridão que parecia estar tentando aprisionar o arqueiro. "Está tudo bem. Você está em casa."

"Não." Continuava o outro sem sentir as palavras de conforto do amigo. "Não faça isso, _Ada_. Eles não têm culpa. Foi culpa minha..."

"Legolas!" Elrohir o sacudia de leve agora. Ouvir o rapaz mencionar o pai fez com que o filho de Elrond sentisse um frio na espinha. Provavelmente o pesadelo era pior do que se podia imaginar e era preciso acordá-lo, já que parecia não haver condições de ajudá-lo a simplesmente abandonar o sonho ruim. "Legolas ouça a minha voz! Venha para a luz!"

O corpo do elfo louro se agitava na cama. Ele sacudia a cabeça para os lados e erguia o peito mantendo os braços estendidos.

"Não faça isso, _Ada..._ Por favor..." 

Seu peito arfava agora e a cor fugia de seu rosto, ele sacudia a cabeça com força fazendo com que muitas mechas de cabelo lhe cobrissem o rosto. O elfo moreno colocou ambas as mãos nos ombros do amigo sacudindo-o com um pouco mais de força.

"Legolas!" Chamou mais uma vez, uma aflição crescendo em seu coração. "_Mellon nîn! _Saia daí! É um pesadelo! É só a escuridão tentando abraçá-lo! Ouça minha voz! Ouça! Venha para a luz!".

O som daquelas palavras pareceu fazer um efeito súbito. O arqueiro parou de debater-se, mas ainda estava ofegante.

"Elrohir?" Ele chamou em um tom apavorado. Não parecia ter despertado.

"Sou eu, _mellon nîn_. Estou aqui. Siga minha voz. Está tudo bem. Venha para a luz."

"Não." A resposta do paciente foi tão veemente que chegou a assustar o amigo. "Elrohir, me ajude, por favor! Não deixe que façam mal a eles. Eles não têm culpa."

O gêmeo mordeu o lábio apreensivo. Não estava conseguindo despertá-lo daquele pesadelo que parecia terrível. Analisou mais uma vez o estado do arqueiro cujo corpo havia voltado a tremer. Só que agora Elrohir parecia tremer com ele devido à apreensão que sentia por não saber como agir.

"Legolas!" Ele tentou mais uma vez elevando ligeiramente seu tom de voz e sacudindo os ombros do amigo com mais força. "É a escuridão! São mentiras que a escuridão está criando para te atormentar! Siga a minha voz, _mellon nîn!_ Venha para a luz!

"Não!!!" Gritou Legolas erguendo o corpo subitamente, empurrando o amigo que caiu por sobre o colchão e olhando para todos os lados com os olhos arregalados de pavor. "Não! Parem!! Não!!!" 

Elrohir recuperou-se de imediato e voltou a segurar o elfo pelos ombros tentando fazê-lo deitar-se. 

"Paz, Legolas!" Ele pediu segurando o amigo com mais força do que desejava fazê-lo, mas sendo obrigado, já que Legolas parecia fora de si. "Você está em Rivendell. Está tudo bem agora."

O jovem de Mirkwood ainda agitou-se mais alguns instantes mesmo sendo segurado por Elrohir. Seus olhos continuavam abertos e havia neles uma expressão de puro pavor. O rosto se contorcia como se estivesse tento uma visão medonha. Mas de repente seu o corpo parou de se agitar. Ele fixou os olhos nos de Elrohir e deixou caírem os braços. O elfo moreno não sabia se o outro estava ou não acordado.

"Eles estão mortos".Foram as palavras do arqueiro. O peito ainda arfava e ele mantinha os lábios sem cor ligeiramente separados, tentando buscar um pouco de oxigênio que parecia faltar-lhe. Havia um brilho estranho em seu olhar e sua voz demonstrava uma grande dor. "Estão mortos...".

"Quem?" Perguntou o outro colocando as mãos no rosto do amigo e olhando firme para aqueles dois cristais azuis.

"Todos".Ele respondeu simplesmente soltando um suave suspiro.

 Elrohir também suspirou e desceu as costas de uma das mãos pela face do amigo enxugando uma lágrima que caia, mas outras seguiam a primeira.

"Está tudo bem. Foi só um sonho ruim." Ele disse segurando as mãos do elfo. "Um sonho ruim onde você não me confundiu com meu irmão." Adicionou ele com um sorriso.

A brincadeira terminou de despertar Legolas que olhou confuso a sua volta. Parecia tão perdido que o coração de Elrohir doeu ao olhar para ele. Lágrimas ainda caiam de seus olhos involuntariamente e suas mãos tremiam. O sonho devia ter sido mesmo muito real. O gêmeo sentiu pena do estado de abandono no qual o amigo parecia estar. Levantou-se e voltou a se sentar atrás dele na cama, encostou-se na cabeceira e puxou Legolas para se apoiar em seu peito. O outro não resistiu deixando seu peso cair levemente sobre o do amigo que enlaçou sua cintura com os braços, segurando-lhe as mãos.

"Você teve um sonho ruim. Não pense mais nisso, está bem?".

Legolas recostou a cabeça no ombro do amigo tentando parar de tremer. Estava novamente com aquele sentimento que o fazia julgar-se a pessoa mais frágil do mundo. Tinha a impressão de que, nos últimos dias, tudo o que conseguia fazer era chorar e ser consolado como uma criança abandonada. Quando aquilo ia acabar? 

As imagens do sonho ruim que tivera tremulavam diante dele. Os amigos que se foram, os amigos que estavam se arriscando agora por ele e outros amigos que porventura viriam a se envolver também para tentar ajudá-lo. Todas aquelas figuras somadas a do Rei Thranduil geravam uma mistura que apavorava o arqueiro terrivelmente. Lembrou-se então da conversa que tivera com Elrond e voltou a sentir seu coração acelerar. E se Elrond realmente o levasse a Lothlorien? Ele não tinha como resistir se o mestre decidisse fazê-lo. O elfo repassou todos os pontos da conversa enquanto segurava as mãos de Elrohir com mais força sem perceber. Ele sabia o que o mestre queria que ele fizesse e era o que ele ia fazer. Ele ia se recuperar e sair daquela cama acontecesse o que acontecesse. Era o único caminho que ele podia tomar, mesmo que isso significasse ter que voltar a viver no exílio a que fora condenado.

Elrohir sentiu a tensão no corpo do amigo e preocupou-se ainda mais. Não sabia como ajudá-lo e tinha medo de questioná-lo a respeito do pesadelo que tivera. A única coisa que o irmão de Aragorn queria agora era afastar o amigo Legolas de qualquer pensamento ruim que pudesse estar tentando tomar-lhe o pouco de paz que restava.

"Quer que eu cante para você?" Ele ofereceu.

Legolas gostou da idéia. A voz de Elrohir era uma das mais belas do reino apesar dele nem sempre estar disposto a brindar os convidados nas festas de Elrond com algumas de suas canções. Elrohir, apesar da postura sempre bem humorada, não era muito inclinado a exibicionismos ou coisas do gênero e por mais que os outros garantissem a ele que suas canções eram as mais belas de todo o reino o elfo apenas rebatia o elogio com um gracejo qualquer e buscava uma oportunidade de escapar do pedido. Legolas ficou comovido com a consideração daquele amigo a quem ele queria como um irmão.

"Quer?" Insistiu o outro mais uma vez com um ar debochado. "Não são todos que têm a oportunidade de ouvir minhas belas canções, cujos temas variam entre o nada e o coisa alguma... Você vai ser invejado".

O arqueiro não pode conter uma risada. Lá ia Elrohir novamente esconder-se atrás do seu já tão surrado manto do sarcasmo e do deboche. Legolas então soltou um longo suspiro e apertou as mãos do amigo nas suas tentando conter algumas lágrimas que ainda teimavam em trilhar seu caminho no rosto do rapaz. Seu corpo ainda tremia levemente. Sim. Ouvir Elrohir cantar seria uma benção.

"Você cantaria para mim aquela canção que fez para Lorde Elrond?" Ele pediu finalmente.

Elrohir ergueu os olhos ao se lembrar. Era uma canção que fizera para homenagear o pai. Ele se lembrava bem do olhar de Elrond no meio do salão quando ele a cantou pela primeira vez. Todos tinham achado estranho a boa vontade do gêmeo mais novo em atender aos já tão repetitivos pedidos quase que de imediato. Eles sabiam que o rapaz tinha uma carta na manga, só que Elrond não pensava que fosse uma carta tão bela. Sim. Ele se lembrava bem daquele dia, todos se lembravam até hoje, pois foi o dia em que seu pai chorou em público. Ele pensou que Elrond fosse puxar-lhe a orelha quando acabou de cantar e viu o curador se aproximar com os olhos ainda úmidos, mas tudo que o pai fez foi apertar-lhe nos braços por um longo tempo sem uma palavra sequer e quando pediu que o ele dissesse algo Elrond apenas respondeu que naquela noite ele não queria ouvir mais nada, nem o som de sua própria voz. Ele queria apenas ficar com a voz do filho e aquelas belas palavras na sua mente até o amanhecer. Depois disso o Lorde de Imladris se retirou e ninguém mais o viu até o dia seguinte.

Sim. Era uma bela canção. Elrohir pensou sentindo as pontas dos lábios se erguerem num leve sorriso.

Mas em seguida um pensamento ruim lhe veio a mente.

"Não acho uma boa idéia, Legolas".Ele declarou subitamente.

O príncipe ergueu-se e voltou-se para encarar o amigo. Seu rosto pálido ainda guardava as marcas da dor que acabara de sentir e de outras que pareciam ainda estar lhe atormentando.

"Por quê?".

"Você sabe." Respondeu simplesmente o elfo de Rivendell puxando-o de maneira branda para que se recostasse novamente em seu peito, mas o arqueiro relutou mantendo o olhar sofrido no do amigo.

Elrohir suspirou profundamente e apertou os lábios.

"Uma canção que fiz para meu pai, que fala sobre o quanto eu o admiro, o quanto o amo e sinto orgulho em ser seu filho..."

"É muito bonita, Elrohir." Atestou Legolas desviando seu olhar como se a estivesse escutando. "É minha favorita."

O gêmeo mais novo apenas balançou a cabeça sorrindo. Ele sabia que Legolas tinha um coração sincero e por isso mesmo ouvi-lo dizer que a música que ele tinha composto era sua favorita o enchia de orgulho e alegria. Mas um outro porém o estava preocupando.

"Você vai lembrar-se de seu pai."

Legolas ainda fixou seus olhos nos do amigo por mais alguns instantes como se não tivesse entendido, mas depois os baixou tristemente. Elrohir tinha razão. Talvez seu subconsciente até quisesse saborear algumas lembranças, por isso o desejo de ouvir a canção veio à tona. Mas as preocupações do amigo tinham fundamento e ele tinha que concordar que não seria sábio arriscar-se a amargar mais uma dor.

Então ele desviou seu olhar para a varanda com pesar, mas o gêmeo puxou-o novamente para recostar-se nele e dessa vez Legolas não resistiu. Os dois ficaram ali calados por alguns instantes. O príncipe olhava o quarto cujo sol estava finalmente abençoando com os primeiros raios matinais. Foi quando viu o livro vermelho que o curador procurava jogado na camiseira ao lado da poltrona. 

"Que tal ler pra mim?" Ele sugeriu num sorriso tentando erguer o corpo e voltando seus olhos para o amigo que procurava entender a sugestão.

"Ler?" O gêmeo repetiu sem compreender.

Legolas virou a cabeça e olhou para o volume de letras douradas, depois voltou a encarar o amigo.

Elrohir acompanhou seus movimentos e finalmente entendeu. Um sorriso malicioso tomou-lhe os lábios e ele correu então para pegar o volume trazendo-o de volta para a cama. Ajeitou outros travesseiros para que Legolas conseguisse um pouco mais de conforto e sentou-se na frente dele chutando os sapatos e cruzando as pernas por sobre o colchão.

Legolas não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver o ar de criança travessa estampado no rosto do elfo de Rivendell. Era uma das inúmeras máscaras que ele usava para esconder o bom coração que tinha e todos sabiam disso, por isso se deliciavam com suas traquinagens e provocações, mesmo quando eram as próprias vítimas delas.

"Pare de fazer suspense e me diga logo que livro abençoado é esse!" Insistiu o paciente respirando fundo para tentar relaxar e esquecer as dores que haviam voltado.

Mas o ar de sofrimento do rosto do amigo não passou desapercebido pelo companheiro.

"Está sentindo dor?" Indagou Elrohir demonstrando uma autêntica preocupação.

"Não, estou bem".Mentiu o outro. Não queria mais olhares de piedade voltados para ele. "Pare de me lograr e me diga que livro é esse".

Elrohir franziu os olhos, desconfiado. Sabia que Legolas estava mentindo. Ele havia se agitado muito durante o sono e podia ter aberto algumas das feridas. O gêmeo analisou profundamente as feições no rosto do elfo de Mirkwood e percebeu que havia traços de sofrimento nelas por mais que o amigo tentasse esconder.

Sem pensar duas vezes, levantou-se, calçou os sapatos e voltou a esconder o livro por baixo do colchão de Legolas. Atônito o elfo louro acompanhava os movimentos dele procurando compreender o que se passava.

"Deixe-me ver seus curativos primeiro".Pediu Elrohir tentando puxar os lençóis da cama do paciente, mas Legolas segurou-os e se opôs veementemente mostrando indignação.

"Elrohir! Se não me mostrar agora, vou contar tudo a Lorde Elrond assim que ele cruzar essa porta".Ameaçou tentando conter o riso. Ele não era muito bom nesse tipo de chantagem.

"Eu corro o risco".Provocou o outro puxando o lençol novamente, mas ainda sendo impedido pelo dono do leito.

"Não é justo." Objetou o outro inconformado, mas cedendo depois da terceira tentativa, estava sem forças para resistir a pressão do amigo.

Elrohir riu ao constatar o óbvio.

"Eu sempre venço!" Provocou ele. "Você não tem nenhuma chance comigo, nunca teve e nunca terá."

Legolas colocou as mãos sobre o peito e balançou a cabeça sorrindo, inconformado. Por essas e outras afirmações é que o gêmeo sempre acabava ganhando alguns arranhões e hematomas de presente dos irmãos. Mas o príncipe nunca cedia aos argumentos provocativos do amigo e, por isso mesmo, poucas vezes era vítima deles.

O sorriso de Elrohir, porém, permaneceu por pouco tempo em seu rosto, sendo substituído por uma súbita palidez. Legolas assustou-se com o ar dele.

"O que foi?".

Não foi preciso nenhuma resposta. O arqueiro por si só já localizara o problema. Ele ergueu as mãos e viu que estavam machadas de sangue. Baixou os olhos e constatou que praticamente todos os curativos de seu peito continham nódoas vermelhas assustadoras.

"Vou chamar meu pai." Decidiu o amigo. "Não se mexa."

"Não!" Pediu o elfo segurando a mão do rapaz. Ele não queria que Elrond soubesse de seu estado. E se ele decidisse levar adiante o plano que mencionara? "Está tudo bem. É só trocar os curativos."

"Nem pensar, Legolas. Isso é sério". Elrohir tinha um ar que Legolas nunca tinha visto antes. Estava realmente preocupado. Ele desprendeu-se das mãos do amigo e correu pelo corredor até o quarto do pai entrando sem pedir licença. Mas Elrond não estava lá. Provavelmente estivesse na biblioteca ou em seu escritório. Abandonou o recinto vazio sem fechar a porta e quase atropelou Erestor que subia com algumas caixas.

"Meu pai?" Ele perguntou.

"Na varanda, lendo." Informou o outro tentando entender o olhar assustado do gêmeo mais novo do mestre curador.

Elrohir quase rolou as escadas com sua pressa. Chegou à porta e chamou pelo pai sem se dar ao trabalho de chegar até a varanda. Elrond, que passara a noite olhando algumas estrelas e agora tentava distrair-se lendo um livro de canções antigas, assustou-se e correu ao encontro do filho.

"O que há, criança?" Perguntou ele ao ser puxado pelo jovem sem nenhuma diplomacia.

"Legolas está sangrando".Disse ele já sem fôlego. "Ele se mexeu muito no sono, teve pesadelos...".

Elrond nem o deixou terminar, desfez-se das garras do rapaz e correu escada acima até o quarto do príncipe, sendo seguido pelo filho. Entraram quase ao mesmo tempo, mas encontraram o cômodo vazio.

"Onde ele está?" Indagou Elrohir surpreso e olhando para todos os lados.

"Você o deixou sozinho?" Inquiriu o pai correndo até a varanda e olhando para baixo.

O rapaz não respondeu. Ele queria argumentar, explicar o porquê, mas estava tão preocupado que sequer conseguia encontrar as palavras.

Naquele momento Estel entrou no quarto acompanhado por Elladan. Os dois se olharam confusos e depois perguntaram quase em uníssono.

"Onde está Legolas?".

Estel aproximou-se da cama e viu que havia sangue nos lençóis. Virou-se preocupado e irritado por não receber uma resposta. O pai e o gêmeo mais novo olhavam pela sacada. Elrond colocou uma das mãos na testa procurando recuperar o senso e pensar. Ele sabia que Legolas estava ferido, muito fraco, não poderia ter ido longe. 

"Vão procurar pela casa".Ele ordenou.

"Não!" Gritou Estel entendendo a situação em parte e segurando o irmão pelo braço quando este já estava quase na porta. "Eu sei onde ele está".

Dizendo isso o guardião aproximou-se da sacada e olhou os galhos da árvore acima. Elrond sentiu-se um tolo. Em seu desespero não lhe ocorrera o mais obvio. Para onde poderia ir um elfo da floresta senão procurar conforto em algum lugar amigo.

"Consegue vê-lo?" Perguntou o pai colocando uma das mãos no ombro do filho e olhando na mesma direção.

"Não." Suspirou Aragorn apertando os olhos para conseguir um foco melhor. "Mas ele está lá. Posso sentir. Ele se camufla nos galhos e folhas, é muito experiente nisso. E..." ele fez uma grande pausa e suspirou novamente "e ele adora essa árvore."

Um sentimento estranho invadiu o coração do curador enquanto ele tentava localizar o rapaz por entre os galhos repletos de folhas que possuíam todos os tons de verde. Era uma das árvores mais belas de Rivendell. Na primavera os abençoava com flores vermelhas que inundavam os cômodos de um doce perfume, sendo que o quarto do príncipe era um dos mais privilegiados por aquela boa vontade da natureza. Ele sabia que Estel estava certo. Também conseguia sentir a presença do elfo ali embora não o conseguisse ver. Sua mente estava confusa sobre o porquê do rapaz tentar se esconder assim. 

"Ele não queria que eu chamasse o senhor, _Ada_".Declarou Elrohir como se tivesse escutado os pensamentos do pai. "Ficou insistindo que bastava que trocássemos os curativos."

As palavras do filho trouxeram a resposta que Elrond buscava. Seus lábios desprenderam-se e um som incompreensível saiu de sua boca. Estel olhou para ele intrigado, mas estava preocupado demais para pedir maiores explicações.

"Vou subir lá!" Ele decidiu. Já tinha perdido a paciência.

Elrond segurou o braço do caçula. 

"Deixe-me falar com ele. Ele vai descer. Só está assustado."

"Com o quê?" Indagou o guardião confuso.

"Com algo que eu disse a ele".Confessou o curador.

"O quê, _Ada_? Vocês andam cheios de mistérios!" Desabafou Aragorn sem se conter. Aquela situação estava mexendo com seus nervos e ele não conseguia mais agüentar.

Elrond não respondeu. Apenas pediu um pouco de espaço na sacada e aproximou-se mais da árvore olhando para sua copa e ainda tentando localizar o rapaz. Estel soltou os braços e sacudiu a cabeça com força afastando-se e andando pelo quarto, Elrohir aproximou-se e o segurou pelos ombros oferecendo consolo e de certa forma se garantindo que o caçula não fosse tomar nenhuma atitude impensada. Os irmãos ouviram então a voz de Elrond ecoar suavemente na sacada.

"Legolas. Venha, menino! Você sabe que eu não vou fazer nenhum mal a você. Nem vou permitir que nenhuma grande tragédia assole o nosso povo. Se eu tomo as atitudes que tomo é porque minha experiência me permite fazê-lo. Eu não tive intenção de assustá-lo."

Os três filhos se agruparam perto da porta da sacada sem entender do que o pai estava falando. Muito tempo se passou sem que ninguém ouvisse um ruído sequer. Todos começaram a se questionar se o rapaz estaria mesmo no local imaginado.

"Você não confia mais no meu julgamento, criança?" Indagou o curador e sua voz parecia fazer parte da brisa da manhã.

Foi quando se ouviu um leve suspiro.

"Confio, meu senhor." Respondeu uma voz por entre os galhos. 

Os irmãos apertaram a vista para tentar ver de onde vinha, mas ainda não conseguiam.

"O que são esses elfos de Mirkwood? Camaleões?" Indagou Elrohir não conseguindo perder a chance de fazer um gracejo, mesmo numa situação daquelas.

Elladan e Estel se olharam e não puderam conter o riso. Mas depois voltaram a procurar a imagem por trás daquelas palavras.

Mas Elrond já o tinha visto. De fato ele não tinha conseguido ir muito longe. O mestre apenas esticou o braço e já conseguiu segurar no pulso do rapaz. Todos fizeram um ar de surpresa quando perceberam o quão perto ele estava deles e ninguém o havia visto. Mas Legolas relutou em deixar sua posição original.

"Venha, criança." Incentivou o curador num tom amigável. "Vai ficar tudo bem."

Mas o arqueiro não se moveu, apenas mantinha seus olhos assustados nos do curador. Elrond sorria suavemente para ele e acariciava seu punho com a ponta dos dedos.

"Confie em mim." Ele pediu mais uma vez.

"Por favor, meu senhor. Não me leve para Lothlorien." Ele implorou traduzindo finalmente seus receios em palavras. Eram apenas dois olhos azuis no meio de um mar de folhas verdes, sua voz estava muito fraca.

"Você não precisa temer essa viagem. Você sabe disso."

"Por favor, meu senhor. Eu imploro".

Elrond apertou os lábios. Sabia que se fizesse a promessa que o elfo queria ouvir estaria diminuindo muito suas chances de recuperação. Ele temia que, sabendo que Elrond não o levaria a lugar algum, o rapaz se entregasse para a escuridão definitivamente. Seu corpo estava cansado e muito ferido e seu espírito enfraquecia dia a dia. Ele precisava de algo que o mantivesse tentando se recuperar, nem que fosse o temor de ser levado para Lothlorien e colocar involuntariamente outro reino élfico na mira de seu pai.

"Você não precisa ir, menino. E você sabe disso".

Legolas sabia o que o mestre queria dizer com aquelas palavras. Mas ele não podia dar a garantia que Elrond queria. Ele não sabia se conseguiria continuar. Seu caminho parecia mais árduo e sinuoso e ele tropeçava a cada passo que dava.

"Tenho medo, senhor. Não sei se vou conseguir. Estou cansado. Tenha piedade de mim, por favor. Não me peça o que não posso mais cumprir, não me obrigue a me sentir mais culpado do que já me sinto".

Elrond fechou os olhos diante das súplicas do rapaz. Era difícil não ceder. Era difícil não agarrar aquele menino ali mesmo e fazer todas as promessas que ele desejava ouvir. 

Foi quando Estel deu um passo para frente e colocou-se ao lado do pai. Ele finalmente entendera o que Elrond estava intencionado a fazer. Colocando uma mão nos ombros do curador ele também encontrou os olhos brilhantes de Legolas por entre as folhas. O rapaz não conseguiu olhar o amigo, virando o rosto com grande vergonha. Sentia-se um fraco, pedindo misericórdia por não se julgar mais capaz nem de conduzir sua própria vida. Não conseguia imaginar no que havia se tornado, mas sentia-se distante de ser um elfo de verdade.

 "Venha, _mellon nîn_." Implorou Estel estendendo a mão e segurando o outro pulso de Legolas. O elfo apavorou-se ao perceber que agora estava preso.

"Vai ficar tudo bem. Ninguém vai lhe fazer mal." Assegurou o amigo.

Apesar de terem o jovem seguro em suas mãos agora, nem pai, nem filho queriam forçar o rapaz a tomar uma atitude contra sua vontade. Ele já tinha muitos traumas com os quais lidar e arrancá-lo a força de um lugar onde ele se julgava protegido não seria de grande ajuda no momento.

"Ninguém vai lhe fazer mal." Repetiu a voz de Aragorn que ecoou na mente do elfo fazendo seus olhos franzirem-se de ódio, ódio de si mesmo.

"Eu sou o mal." Afirmou Legolas por entre os galhos. "Vocês não entendem? EU SOU O MAL!!!" Ele gritou usando suas últimas forças. "EU CARREGO O MAL PARA ONDE VOU... EU VOU TRAZER O MAL ATÉ VOCÊS!!!"

Aquelas palavras pesaram no coração dos presentes. Os gêmeos se entreolharam e baixaram suas cabeças. Estel deixou o queixo cair perplexo. Mas Elrond não se alterou. Ele simplesmente esticou o outro braço e segurou o punho que já detinha com ambas as mãos, capturando o olhar do elfo de Mirkwood no seu.

"Você não tem culpa do que aconteceu, criança." Sua voz soava como se no mundo agora só houvesse ele e o rapaz. "É fato que o mal trilha o seu caminho, infelizmente, isso eu posso ver e também enche meu coração de temor. O mal está a sua espreita como já esteve várias vezes e como estará espreitando o caminho de qualquer ser que anseie e tenha coragem de lutar por justiça. E você tem lutado bravamente, Legolas. Você tem arriscado tudo em todas as situações. Você nunca fez distinção quando quis fazer o bem e isso é uma qualidade das mais raras, qualidade essencial nos dias de hoje quando temos que enfrentar o mal escondido e disfarçado nas mais diferentes formas possíveis e imagináveis. O mal está a sua espreita, mas não pode tocá-lo e é isso o que ele mais quer, ele quer tocá-lo, quer que todos os justos façam parte de sua teia, ele quer o seu espírito, filho. Não o deixe abraçá-lo, não baixe seu escudo, lute!"

Os olhos do rapaz se fecharam quando Elrond terminou seu pensamento. Elrohir e Elladan aproximaram-se devagar, tinham os olhos cheios d'água, mas estavam dispostos a fazer o que fosse preciso para tirar o amigo de lá. Estel olhou para o pai apreensivo. No rosto reflexos da dor que sentia e da emoção das palavras que ouvira. Elrond só fez-lhe um sinal com a cabeça e voltou o rosto para a árvore. Eles iam tirá-lo de lá agora e o guardião entendeu bem o recado. 

Puxaram o amigo devagar e ele não resistiu mais. Quando chegou a sacada Estel tomou-lhe nos braços e entrou, Elladan adiantou-se e foi ajeitar os lençóis da cama. Arrancou com força o lençol manchado de cima e atirou-o no chão. Estel colocou o amigo por sobre a coberta que restara e ainda estava intacta e começou a abrir-lhe a túnica. Elrond dessa vez só assistiu aos filhos cuidarem do paciente. A experiência dos dois o confortava e ele julgou que fosse conveniente afastar-se naquele momento da visão do elfo, que talvez estivesse involuntariamente associando alguns de seus temores à imagem do mestre. Seu coração se entristecia em saber que o amor do rapaz por ele poderia estar comprometido devido às atitudes que tivera de tomar. Eram os traços do mal, que povoava o mundo e torturava as criaturas, que ele também estava sentindo naquele momento. E era um sentimento difícil de tratar, até para ele que julgava já ter vivido o bastante.

Uma mão pousou em seu ombro. Era Elrohir oferecendo-lhe um sorriso triste. Elrond percebeu que o rapaz estava abalado com tudo aquilo, provavelmente sentindo-se culpado por tudo ter acontecido enquanto Legolas estava sob sua guarda. O Lorde abraçou o filho pela cintura e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto, sentindo-o tremer um pouco com a demonstração de afeto recebida. Colocando então uma das mãos por sobre a cabeça do jovem, ele o conduziu a apoiá-la em seu ombro por alguns momentos, dizendo-lhe algumas palavras de carinho.

CONTINUA...


	7. Capítulo 7

Olá, novamente!

Conforme prometido aqui vai o capítulo 7 e o esclarecimento sobre o livro... bem, pelo menos em parte.

A história tende agora a tomar outro rumo, afinal Legolas não pode ficar numa cama eternamente, não é? Ele tem muita coisa para resolver.

Um zilhão de obrigados para as pessoas amáveis que estão mandando suas reviews com as impressões que estão tendo. Obrigada mesmo!!!

Agradecimentos especiais, como sempre a **Lady-Liebe** (sempre muito bom receber seu email) e a  **Kagura**** Bakura** (obrigada por deixar sempre uma review). Vocês são pessoas adoráveis. Agradeço também a **Mirtraa** com quem tive a oportunidade de conversar (você é muito simpática).

Grande abraço e vamos ao capítulo 7.

7

O dia passou sem que Legolas despertasse. Elrond e seus filhos simplesmente não conseguiram deixar o ambiente por muito tempo. O coração de todos estava muito pesado e a preocupação com o futuro do amigo de Mirkwood ultrapassava a barreira do suportável. Eles sabiam que deviam fazer algo, mas não sabiam o que. Elrond ausentou-se algumas vezes do cômodo para tratar de assuntos quando foi chamado, mas não obrigou os filhos a irem a parte alguma. Ele mesmo não conseguia sair de lá por muito tempo.

Naquela noite, justamente como na primeira, todos permaneceram no quarto velando pelo sono do rapaz que também não fora tranqüilo. Aragorn havia colocado sua cadeira bem próxima da cama para que conseguisse alcançar o amigo apenas esticando os braços. Mas não estava encostado nela agora, havia pendido o corpo para frente e deitado a cabeça sobre o colchão segurando a mão do elfo. O rapaz tinha se agitado muito durante a noite, mas, ao contrário da véspera, ele nada dizia, apenas movia a cabeça para os lados e sua respiração acelerava-se ligeiramente. Naqueles momentos Aragorn chamava-lhe o nome, alisava-lhe os cabelos e ele continuava a dormir com os olhos fechados.

Elrond estava de pé na sacada olhando as mesmas estrelas da véspera. Uma sensação estranha assolava-lhe o coração e ele não conseguia entender a visão que o estava perturbando. O poder profético que possuía fora sempre um incômodo. As imagens vinham em sua mente, mas quando elas chegavam a fazer algum sentido muitas vezes já era tarde. E naquela noite uma imagem o estava incomodando e ele não conseguia compreendê-la. Ele via o jovem Legolas cavalgando um belo corcel negro por entre pastagens muito verdes. Porém o animal estava selado como se fosse um dos cavalos que Estel usava em suas jornadas para o norte. O rapaz tinha os cabelos e uma parte do rosto escondidos numa espécie de capuz e estava praticamente em pé na sela sussurrando palavras ao ouvido do animal. Parecia pedir-lhe que fosse mais depressa. Ele não usava as rédeas nem o chicote embora Elrond pudesse vê-los. Apenas continuava alisando o pescoço do amigo eqüino, incentivando-o a ir o mais depressa que podia. Algumas vezes olhava para trás assustado como se estivesse sendo perseguido ou esperasse que alguém o seguisse. Mas a imagem sumia entre outros pensamentos e Elrond não conseguia entender seu significado.

Voltando-se devagar, ele caminhou a passos leves para dentro do quarto. Já era amanhecer e ele não havia se sentado ou descansado por um momento sequer. No canto da porta Elrohir dormia desajeitadamente na mesma poltrona na qual gostava de ficar. A cabeça pendida para o lado, os braços abraçando os joelhos. Estava encolhido como se sentisse frio. Elrond passou os dedos pelos negros fios de cabelo do rapaz suavemente para não acordá-lo.

Elladan lia um livro sobre ervas numa cadeira perto da porta. Tinha levado o pequeno lampião para perto dele e decidira sentar-se longe dos demais para que a luz não incomodasse a ninguém. Elrond sabia que o filho estava apreensivo pela maneira com que olhava os desenhos e as letras do livro. O rapaz já o havia lido centenas de vezes e era um dos seus favoritos, mas naquele momento o volume parecia apenas algo com o qual ocupar as mãos e disfarçar a ansiedade. O elfo virava as folhas rapidamente sem se ater a nenhuma figura ou assunto por muito tempo. Nem havia visto o curador se aproximar, mas quando percebeu que o pai o observava esboçou um leve sorriso. Elrond deslizou as costas da mão pela face do primogênito e fez o mesmo.

Continuando a caminhar pelo quarto o lorde elfo aproximou-se da cama onde Estel já estava adormecido com uma parte do tronco sobre o colchão, a mão ainda segurava a do príncipe. Elrond alisou-lhe os cabelos e o guardião se mexeu um pouco, mas continuou dormindo. Então o curador deu a volta em torno da cama e puxou outra cadeira para bem perto dela, sentando-se e analisando as feições do paciente no leito. A cor havia sumido completamente dos lábios do elfo de Mirkwood e grandes anéis escuros se formavam abaixo dos olhos dele. Elrond suspirou e apoiou levemente a mão por sobre a que o rapaz mantinha no peito. Mas para sua surpresa Legolas abriu os olhos imediatamente e fixou-os no mestre.

"Perdoe-me, filho".Desculpou-se Elrond num sussurro para não acordar os outros. "Não tinha a intenção de perturbar seu sono".

O olhar do elfo louro parecia distante. Grandes olhos azuis fixavam o mestre curador com um brilho que os fazia parecer duas das estrelas que Elrond observara durante a noite. Mas Legolas não disse nada, somente segurou a mão que se apoiava na sua fazendo uma leve pressão e, mantendo-a assim próxima ao peito, voltou a dormir.

Os lábios de Elrond formaram um leve sorriso. Legolas não guardara nenhuma mágoa dele e isso aquietava seu coração. Chegou então a pensar que talvez aquela imagem que ele vira fosse reflexo de seus próprios temores. Talvez elas simbolizassem o que ele achava que o rapaz queria fazer. Talvez...

O dia amanheceu e o cantar dos pássaros foi despertando Rivendell e seus habitantes. Ruídos começaram a ser ouvidos pela casa e o agradável cheiro de pão fresco e chá temperava aquela manhã ensolarada.

Elrond levantou-se e foi acordar Estel que parecia estar numa posição muito incômoda na cama de Legolas. O guardião sobressaltou-se e olhou imediatamente para o amigo no leito.

"Está tudo bem, _ion nîn_" Garantiu o pai massageando-lhe as costas suavemente com a palma da mão. "Por que você não vai se banhar e comer algo? Foi uma longa noite."

Aragorn, ainda confuso como sempre ficava quando acordava e não sabia bem onde estava ou o que tinha acontecido, demorou um pouco a entender a sugestão do pai e ficou olhando a sua volta, provavelmente reconstruindo a cena da véspera em sua mente. Depois olhou novamente para Legolas e suspirou.

"Quero ficar com ele, _Ada." _Disse por fim voltando a segurar a mão do amigo. "Não me peça para sair dessa vez, por favor."

Elrond sorriu balançando a cabeça.

"Você sabe que dia é hoje?" Ele indagou enquanto Estel esfregava os olhos azuis com uma das mãos e sacudia levemente a cabeça fazendo depois voltas com ela e estalando o pescoço.

Elrond repetiu a pergunta que parecia não ter sido ouvida. O guardião ergueu a cabeça e franziu a testa, depois deslizou os olhos pelo quarto sem nada olhar, apenas tentando lembrar-se de algo que talvez tivesse esquecido e seu pai o estivesse alertando.

Mas a informação que procurava veio-lhe de repente como um açoite.

"_Valar_, não!" As palavras saíram de sua boca num tom mais alto do que ele desejava.

Elrohir pulou da cadeira sobressaltado e correu para o leito. Elladan largou o livro no chão e fez o mesmo.

"O que houve?".Perguntaram os gêmeos assustados.

Estel ergueu-se. Seu corpo doía devido à noite mal dormida. Ele foi até a varanda passando por entre os irmãos que se entreolharam confusos e depois se voltaram para o pai esperando por um esclarecimento.

"Não posso".Disse o humano passando os dedos nervosamente pelos cabelos várias vezes e agitando a cabeça. Ele se aproximou da sacada e apoiou as duas mãos no parapeito deixando o peso do corpo sobre elas. "Não vou ter paz, _Ada_".

Os gêmeos estavam agora mais confusos. Por que as pessoas sempre faziam mistérios e simplesmente não respondiam as questões mais óbvias, sem que elas tivessem que ser feitas várias e várias vezes? Indagou-se Elrohir enquanto olhava o irmão mais velho que parecia compartilhar de sua indignação.

"_Ada, _o que houve com Estel?" Indagou Elladan sem tirar os olhos do guardião que agora deixara o corpo cair e estava sentado no chão frio da sacada apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

"Ele tem que deixar de ser Estel para ser Strider mais uma vez".Concluiu repentinamente Elrohir também olhando para a mesma cena que o irmão.

O caçula levantou a cabeça. Seus olhos estavam cheios de aflição. Ele fitava o pai como se esperasse desesperadamente por um conselho que aliviasse seu coração.

Seria bom se Elrond pudesse simplesmente dizer-lhe que ele podia ficar, que podia deixar aquela investida de lado, esquecer os Dunadain, esquecer Mithrandir, esquecer Gondor e seu destino e voltar a ser Estel, voltar a fingir que era um elfo e que viveria eternamente com sua família para um dia, quem sabe, navegar para as terras imortais como muitos elfos já haviam feito, e muitos ainda estavam fazendo.

Estel permitiu-se pela primeira vez saborear aquela possibilidade, mas não demorou muito para que muitas imagens tristes viessem atormentá-lo. Vilas pobres, escravos, degradação, crianças famintas, governantes enlouquecidos e, pior do que tudo, um mal estranho que estava à espreita, um mal maior do que o que Elrond mencionava a Legolas na véspera, um mal que estava renascendo e contra o qual ele sabia que era um dos poucos que poderia lutar.

Não. Estel não poderia mais existir naquele mundo além das fronteiras de Rivendell. Ele logo seria apenas uma lembrança naquelas terras e, mais tarde, quando o lugar estivesse vazio essa lembrança se extinguiria também. Agora ele era aquele a quem fora destinado a ser desde criança. Ele era Aragorn, filho de Arathorn e herdeiro do trono de Gondor, futuro rei dos homens. Ainda havia muitos caminhos a serem trilhados até que assumisse a posição de _Elessar_, da "pedra élfica" que uniria os reinos e promoveria a paz. Mas nenhum passo desse caminho poderia ser evitado, nenhum atalho poderia ser tomado e nada e ninguém poderia impedi-lo, nem mesmo seu melhor amigo.

Elrond olhava para o filho adotivo como se ouvisse todos os seus pensamentos. Muitas vezes Estel chegou a desconfiar que o pai tinha esse dom. Que realmente conseguia, como os elfos de Lorien, ouvir os pensamentos de outras criaturas. Quando o guardião soltou os ombros num longo suspiro o curador sorriu tristemente. Estel sempre seria um dos seus maiores orgulhos.

"Podemos mandar um aviso".Ele sugeriu por fim, oferecendo a alternativa que o filho tanto queria, agora que estava certo de que Estel não duvidava de quem era e do que deveria ser prioridade em sua vida.

O caçula levantou-se rapidamente e aproximou-se do pai a passos largos.

"Um aviso?" Repetiu querendo saber qual era a sugestão.

"Uma das nossas patrulhas está indo nessa direção hoje".Disse o mestre olhando para os gêmeos que se entreolharam assustados, também haviam se esquecido de que partiriam naquele dia. "Eu até me admirava da coincidência de ter todos vocês indo para a mesma direção no mesmo dia." Adicionou o lorde sorrindo.

"Acha que pode conseguir-me um pouco mais de tempo, _Ada_?" Estel estava ansioso, esfregava as mãos umas nas outras e não tirava os olhos dos do pai.

"Uma semana, pelos meus cálculos não atrasarão tanto os projetos que temos." Atestou ele sendo presenteado pelo enorme sorriso do filho, seguido de um abraço apertado ao qual nem teve tempo de retribuir, pois o caçula já correra para tomar seu lugar novamente ao lado do paciente.

Elrond sorriu abertamente dessa vez, mas se viu de repente pressionado por dois pares de olhos escuros que estavam em sua frente. O pai deu um passo adiante e segurou os jovens pelos ombros.

"Preciso conseguir um líder e um curador substitutos para essa expedição?" Ele indagou, recebendo dois sorrisos como resposta. Não podia acreditar na amizade que unia aquelas crianças. Nunca em sua vida havia visto os filhos preferirem ficar em casa a sair em uma patrulha por mais arriscada que fosse. Ele podia oferecer-lhes o que havia de melhor em Rivendell que nunca os convencia. Lembrava-se de uma vez que Elrohir escondera um tombo que levara do cavalo e que comprometera duas de suas costelas para poder acompanhar os outros patrulheiros. E agora lá estavam eles desesperados por uma oportunidade de ficarem ao lado do príncipe de Mirkwood.

Quando tirou finalmente as mãos dos ombros dos filhos, os dois correram também para perto do leito trocando sorrisos com o caçula, como se fossem um bando de crianças autorizadas pela primeira vez a passarem a noite em claro ou a tomarem o vinho da casa.

Elrond passou um longo tempo observando os filhos, depois voltou seu olhar para Legolas que ainda dormia.

E você ainda diz que leva o mal para os lugares aonde vai, criança... pensou o sábio elfo num sorriso, pedindo licença aos filhos e saindo em seguida, não esquecendo de avisar-lhes que mandaria que fosse servida a refeição para eles no quarto.

Os irmãos olhavam os pães e xícaras em silêncio, sentados a pequena mesa do canto. Apesar de autorizados pelo pai e do alívio que sentiam em estarem por perto do amigo para tentar garantir a sua recuperação, eles se sentiam estranhos por deixarem de lado suas obrigações. A Terra-Média sofrendo as mais terríveis ameaças e eles estavam ali, deixando seus amigos irem sozinhos enfrentar o desconhecido enquanto saboreavam as comodidades do lar.

Elrohir tinha um pedaço de pão nas mãos e já o desfizera em minúsculas migalhas no prato sem sequer prová-lo. Seus pensamentos corriam soltos pelas pradarias do norte buscando possíveis esconderijos ou sinais de perturbação. Ele realmente estava se sentindo culpado por estar ali.

Estel olhou para os irmãos e deu um longo suspiro para afastar o fantasma que perturbava a todos. Em seguida olhou para o prato do gêmeo mais novo e sorriu.

"O que é? Vai comer como galinha agora?".

Elladan engasgou-se com o gole de suco que acabara de beber e começou a tossir segurando o peito e rindo. Mas Elrohir não se intimidou.

"Estava pensando em adicionar um pouco de leite pra você, bebê. Está do seu agrado? Talvez mel? Esse pão dá um bom mingau".

O guardião franziu a testa e esmurrou o irmão com força fazendo-o dar um grito e segurar o ombro esfregando-o em seguida.

"Animal!".

Estel ia retrucar quando ouviu um riso leve vindo da cama. Legolas havia acordado e já estava segurando novamente o corte com uma das mãos para conter a dor enquanto ria.

"Esta vendo!" Resmungou o caçula levantando-se e correndo para a cama para se agachar perto do amigo. "Por isso que ele está demorando tanto para sarar. Você não para de fazê-lo rir, elfo bobo!".

Elrohir fingiu-se ofendido e virou o rosto pegando um novo pedaço de pão. O bom humor dos irmãos e Legolas haviam despertado seu apetite de novo. Elladan levantou-se trazendo seu copo e olhando para o amigo na cama.

"Está com fome?" Perguntou.

"Queria um pouco de água".Informou o outro.

"Viram, o poço acordou".Gracejou Elrohir com a boca cheia.

Legolas riu novamente segurando o corte.

"Argh, Elrohir".Estel fez um ar de nojo. "Depois dizem que os elfos são criaturas nobres e educadas. Eles não conhecem você".

"Tive má influência!" Explicou o outro dessa vez com a boca mais cheia propositadamente.

Estel limitou-se a abanar a cabeça em reprovação enquanto observava Elladan ajudar Legolas a beber um pouco de água.

"Está sentindo alguma dor forte?" Perguntou o primogênito de Elrond puxando os lençóis depois de pedir que Estel segurasse a caneca que Legolas havia usado. O guardião a colocou depressa sobre a mesa e voltou para auxiliar o irmão. Surpreendentemente as feridas de Legolas não haviam sangrado durante a noite. Elladan e Estel trocaram olhares satisfeitos e mais felizes ficaram ao constatarem, quando foram substituir as bandagens, que todas elas estavam milagrosamente em um estado avançado de cicatrização.

Elrohir, que havia se levantado para saber do estado do amigo, sorriu por sobre o ombro de Estel.

"Boas notícias!" Ele disse esticando o pescoço para encontrar os olhos de Legolas. "Nosso príncipe logo vai se levantar."

Legolas sorriu feliz por ver o quanto seus amigos pareciam aliviados ao verem que finalmente seu corpo estava mostrando sinais de recuperação. Ao analisar aqueles olhares brilhantes que eram oferecidos a ele seu coração se encheu de alegria e ele prometeu para si mesmo que não ia mais trazer transtornos ou preocupações para aqueles que o amavam tanto.

"Me desculpem pelo que aconteceu." Ele pediu corando ligeiramente e baixando os olhos. "Não vou mais causar problemas, vocês vão ver."

Elladan que se ocupava em substituir os curativos do arqueiro ergueu subitamente a cabeça e encarou os olhos do paciente.

"Deixe de bobagens, _mellon nîn!"_ Ele disse sendo apoiado por enfáticos "Isso mesmo." dos outros dois irmãos. "Nós sabemos o que você passou".Ele completou continuando o que estava fazendo. "E quer saber?" Perguntou subitamente voltando a erguer os olhos. "Eu não sei se agüentaria a metade disso..."

"Eu muito menos..." Acrescentou Estel segurando a mão do amigo com força e olhando-o nos olhos.

Elrohir suspirou fundo diante daquela cena. Ainda sentia-se um pouco incomodado com tudo o que acontecera, mas estava feliz em ver que o amigo parecia estar se recuperando.

"É claro que não." Disse em seu tom debochado. "Principalmente fazer o que o nosso príncipe fez ontem. Especialmente você, Estel!" Ele enfatizou mais ainda. "_Ada_ te encontraria naquela árvore pelo cheiro."

Aragorn levantou-se subitamente e avançou para o irmão que quase se engasgou com o último pedaço de pão que colocara na boca. Elladan e Legolas se olharam e balançaram suas cabeças sorrindo ao verem o guardião agarrar o irmão e fazê-lo ajoelhar-se.

"Você vai retirar o que disse agora enquanto ainda tem uma língua dentro da boca para isso ou prefere usar mímica depois que eu acabar com você?" Ele ameaçou segurando o irmão com uma chave de braço.

Elrohir tossiu dramaticamente tentando tornar o momento menos cômico

"Solte-o, Estel!" Pediu Elladan um pouco preocupado. "Você está apertando demais"

Legolas ergueu-se um pouco do leito para tentar ver melhor a cena, mas Elladan segurou-o levemente. Ainda não tinha terminado seu trabalho.

"Não tanto quanto queria".Atestou o guardião olhando o rosto contorcido do irmão que fingia estar sem ar.

"Estel, não me faça ir até aí".Ameaçou o mais velho num tom que fez os demais se lembrarem subitamente de Elrond e obrigou o caçula a soltar o irmão na mesma hora.

Elrohir apoiou as duas mãos no chão respirando com dificuldade. Estava encenando seu melhor papel.

"Isso, mate logo o irmão." Ele disse deslizando as mãos pelo próprio pescoço como se sentisse dor enquanto sentava-se em seus calcanhares. "Você tem outro igualzinho, não é?"

"Graças aos _Valar_, não." Retrucou Estel sorrindo para Elladan e voltando a se sentar perto do leito. O irmão mais velho retribuiu o sorriso e voltou a checar o gêmeo com um olhar para garantir-se de que ele não estava mesmo ferido. Elrohir, que já estava se levantando e ajeitando a túnica, mostrou a língua para Elladan quando este olhou para ele, mas sorriu em seguida.

"Que tal comer alguma coisa agora?" Sugeriu Aragorn a Legolas depois que as bandagens do amigo tinham sido substituídas.

O arqueiro então ergueu um pouco a cabeça, interessado em verificar o que eles tinham por sobre a mesa. Estel não conseguia disfarçar a alegria que sentia. Era como se todas as preces que tinha feito durante a noite tivessem sido atendidas. Ajudou então o príncipe a se sentar colocando vários travesseiros em suas costas enquanto Elrohir trazia a bandeja para a cama.

O príncipe olhou o conteúdo e apanhou uma das maças vermelhas dando-lhe uma pequena mordida.

"Tente comer um pouco de _lembas_." Sugeriu Aragorn.

Legolas acenou positivamente com a cabeça continuando a mordiscar a fruta.

"Me surpreende que ele queira depois da "sopa de _lembas"_ nojenta que você fez para ele ontem." Declarou Elrohir rindo e comendo mais um pedaço de pão. Fizera questão de enfatizar a palavra "nojenta" para aborrecer ainda mais o guardião.

Estel lançou um olhar cruel ao irmão que simplesmente o ignorou. O príncipe limitou-se a sorrir enquanto terminava de comer a fruta.

De repente alguém bateu levemente na porta entrando em seguida. Era Erestor.

"Olá meninos".Disse ele com sua voz suave. "Seu pai pede que você Estel e um dos gêmeos desçam para tratarem de um assunto importante".

Os três filhos de Elrond se entreolharam intrigados.

"Algo relacionado com uma carta que ele tem que mandar".Erestor adicionou.

Uma luz de esclarecimento atingiu a todos e eles se movimentaram para obedecer. Os gêmeos se olharam indecisos.

"Eu fico".Ofereceu Elrohir.

"Certo".Concordou Elladan enquanto acompanhava Estel que já esperava na porta. O guardião lançou novamente um olhar desconfiado para o irmão no quarto antes de sair, mas Elrohir respondeu com um sorriso falso enquanto fechava a porta atrás dele.

O elfo moreno olhou para o príncipe enquanto se aproximava novamente da cama. Legolas dava pequenas mordidas num pedaço de _lembas_ conforme Estel havia lhe pedido.

"Mais água, poço louro?" Ele provocou sentando-se em frente do amigo.

Mas o príncipe não respondeu. Apenas riu e afastou a bandeja

"Você está me devendo algo".Ele disse olhando para o filho de Elrond com um leve sorriso.

Elrohir pendeu a cabeça e franziu a testa.

"Não se faça de desentendido!" Ameaçou o outro rindo agora. "Você sabe do que estou falando. Se não me mostrar o bendito livro agora eu vou contar tudo sobre ele para o primeiro que passar por aquela porta".

Por pura e inesperada coincidência a porta se abriu naquele exato instante e a figura de Erestor apareceu novamente fazendo com que os dois elfos se olhasse e começassem a rir terrivelmente sem conseguirem parar. O calmo amigo de Elrond não entendeu, ficando ali com metade do corpo para dentro do cômodo esperando uma oportunidade para dar seu recado e voltar aos seus afazeres.

"Sim, Erestor?" Indagou o gêmeo entre um acesso e outro de riso.

O elfo mais velho não se perturbou. Ele conhecia bem o humor de Elrohir e experiências passadas já haviam demonstrado que indagá-lo a respeito de qualquer coisa que seja numa hora dessas não era muito conveniente se a pessoa prezasse por sua paz de espírito.

"Seus irmãos me pediram para avisá-lo que vão demorar um pouco a retornar. Querem saber se você pode fazer companhia ao príncipe. Se não puder eu me prontifico a ficar no seu lugar."

"Não. Está tudo bem, Erestor." Respondeu o jovem enxugando as lágrimas.

O outro deu de ombros e fechou a porta em seguida.

"Perdeu a oportunidade." Disse Elrohir provocando o amigo.

Legolas, que tinha rido mantendo todo o tempo as duas mãos no rosto com vergonha de ver o ar do fiel aliado de Lorde Elrond, apenas balançou a cabeça tentando se conter ao relembrar mais uma vez da infeliz coincidência.

"Por misericórdia, Elrohir." Ele pediu ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego. "Que livro abençoado é esse?"

O elfo moreno torceu o corpo e levantou o colchão onde estava sentado trazendo o livro vermelho novamente para as suas mãos.

"Deixe-me ver." Disse Legolas estendendo as duas mãos.

"Não!" Provocou o amigo apertando o livro contra o peito e rindo.

"Elrohir!"

"É meu!!"

"É de seu pai. E ele o está procurando!"

"E vai continuar por muito tempo."

"Não se eu contar para ele onde está." Ameaçou o príncipe irritado com as provocações do outro.

"Se contar vou dizer que foi você que me pediu".Ameaçou o gêmeo. Estava satisfeito por tirar o amigo do sério. Eram raras as vezes que conseguia isso.

Legolas levantou o corpo ameaçando tomar-lhe o volume das mãos, mas colocou a mão por sobre o ferimento como se tivesse sentido uma fisgada e voltou à posição inicial com um ar de dor estampado em seu rosto.

"Ai." Lamentou o elfo segurando o ferimento e torcendo o corpo.

Elrohir teve um sobressalto erguendo-se e agarrando o amigo pelos ombros.

"Legolas, o que você está sentindo?"

O príncipe se contorcia com o rosto no colchão.

"Quero um pouco d'água." Ele disse por fim.

Elrohir levantou-se depressa, mas mal teve tempo de chegar à mesa quando percebeu o elfo louro se levantando rapidamente, agarrando o livro nas mãos e apertando-o contra o peito.

Ele ficou sem ação. Legolas o havia enganado. Nunca ninguém o enganara antes. Ele enganava as pessoas, ele as fazia de bobas.

"Você fez um jogo muito sujo." Disse o elfo moreno decepcionado, tentando recuperar o ar. Seus olhos brilhavam e ele ainda guardava a palidez do susto que tomara. Legolas ficou arrependido e acabou não achando mesmo a brincadeira tão divertida quanto parecia. Ele não devia ter brincado com algo tão sério. Não depois de todos os sustos legítimos que havia dado em Elrond e seus filhos.

"Desculpe, _mellon nîn." _Pediu estendendo o livro de volta para o amigo. "Eu não sou tão bom quanto você para fazer brincadeiras."

Elrohir voltou para a cama devagar e sentou-se sem pegar o livro de volta.

"Me desculpe, por favor".Legolas insistiu ainda estendendo as mãos com o livro.

Seus olhos estavam tristes novamente. Elrohir se arrependeu por ser tão duro. Mas ele não pôde evitar. O medo que sentira de reviver os acontecimentos da véspera fora tão forte que ele ficou irritado ao perceber que o príncipe tivera coragem de brincar com algo tão sério. Mas, pensando melhor no assunto, acabou concluindo que talvez aquilo fosse um bom sinal. Se o jovem estava disposto a satirizar com algo assim tão grave era porque ele realmente estava tentando neutralizar aquele trauma de uma vez por todas.

Legolas mantinha os braços erguidos, olhos atentos na expressão do amigo. Estava muito arrependido e não sabia mais o que dizer. Elrohir finalmente aproximou-se mais, tomou-lhe o livro das mãos e abraçou-o em seguida. O elfo louro surpreendeu-se, mas retribuiu o abraço sem saber qual era o motivo.

"Não faça mais isso comigo".Pediu o filho de Elrond ainda segurando o amigo. Os corpos dos dois tremiam um pouco naquele momento.

"Desculpe, eu prometo não brincar com algo assim tão sério mais. Foi tolice minha."

"Nah." Suspirou Elrohir soltando o outro. "Eu te pedi para prometer que não vai mais me fazer de bobo como fez agora. Esse papel é meu. EU e somente EU tenho esse direito."

"Direito de se fazer de bobo sozinho?" Legolas não resistiu.

O elfo moreno empurrou o príncipe que caiu por sobre os travesseiros.

"Estamos ficando muito tempo juntos." Atestou o gêmeo fingindo-se zangado.

O príncipe riu e permaneceu deitado. Sentia-se um pouco cansado com toda aquela agitação. O amigo percebeu isso e levantou-se se preparando para tirar os travesseiros que estavam atrás da cabeça de Legolas.

"O que está fazendo?" Perguntou o outro.

"Ajeitando a cama para você descansar." Disse ele puxando alguns travesseiros com força e os jogando ao pé da cama. "Você está precisando."

Legolas indignou-se embora não conseguisse impedir o amigo.

"Elrohir, por favor. Eu não agüento mais a curiosidade de saber que livro é esse que tanto toma sua atenção. Não me torture. É sério!".

O filho de Elrond olhou os belos olhos azuis do amigo que agora estava deitado e sorriu. Só naquela hora ele havia percebido que Legolas sequer olhara o livro quando o tinha nas mãos. Seu pai tinha razão. A consideração do príncipe para com as pessoas era realmente uma qualidade rara.

"Eu vou ler para você." Disse ele "Só quero que esteja confortável e possa dormir se quiser, está bem?"

Legolas sorriu concordando e ajeitando-se na cama.

"Bom menino!" Disse o outro tirando os sapatos e se sentando com as pernas cruzadas sobre o colchão.

"Mostre a capa para mim!" O príncipe estava ansioso.

Elrohir colocou o volume em frente aos olhos do rapaz que agora conseguia distinguir as letras muito bem. Seu queixo caiu e uma palidez tomou conta de todo o seu rosto.

"Não acredito que Lorde Elrond tenha um livro desses? É realmente dele?".

"É um presente do mestre Gil-Galad, tem até uma dedicatória dele para meu pai".Declarou o elfo abrindo na primeira página e mostrando uma mensagem escrita à mão e assinada pelo sábio elfo que tão bravamente defendera a Terra-Média."

O corpo de Legolas estremeceu todo ao olhar aquelas palavras, mas não conseguia entender o que diziam.

"Que língua é essa?".

"_Quênia_. Língua élfica antiga. Eu mesmo conheço poucas palavras".

"Ah sim".O outro parecia lembrar-se. "Eu estudei também um pouco quando novato. Mas não me lembro de muita coisa. Uma vergonha não sabermos, não é?"

"É sim".O outro concordou abrindo o livro no primeiro capítulo. "Jovens não se interessam por nada e depois que crescem se interessam menos ainda."

Legolas riu com o tom de deboche da frase final do amigo, mas procurou concentrar-se para não dormir. Queria ouvir algumas páginas.

"Leia para mim, por favor".

"Magias e Feitiços" iniciou Elrohir dando um tom interessante a sua voz que fez com que Legolas ficasse mais estimulado ainda do que já estava. Eles realmente iam se meter em uma grande encrenca se fossem pegos com aquele livro nas mãos.

CONTINUA...


	8. Capítulo 8

Olá!

Essa é a última parte da primeira fase da minha estória. Um pouco mais de ação e aventura agora está por vir, embora eu não me considere muito boa nesse gênero estou tentando escrever algo emocionante. Vamos ver o que o destino reservou ao nosso elfo louro dessa vez...

Novamente meu muito obrigada as pessoas maravilhosas que continuam deixando sua _review_. Fico feliz demais toda vez que recebo um retorno do capítulo que coloquei no site.  Aqui vão alguns agradecimentos especiais.

**Misao-dono** - Obrigada por mais uma _review_, seus comentários são muito gentis e me fazem tentar fazer sempre o melhor possível. Espero conseguir passar tanta emoção quanto você passa em suas estórias.

**Kagura**** Bakura**  - Por favor nunca deixe de colocar seus comentários que sempre são deliciosos de se ler. É uma grande alegria quando recebo um retorno seu de um capítulo que escrevi. Muito obrigada.

**Lady-Liebe**** –** Super simpática Liebe. Ainda estou pensando nas suas sugestões sobre o que fazer com o nosso Thranduil e aguardando a sequência dos Hobbits no MacDonald's. Obrigada por ser tão gentil.

**Mitraa**** – **Muito bom conversar com você. Espero suas opiniões a respeito da minha _angst_, você que é uma leitura assídua do gênero.

8

   Legolas ajeitou a túnica azul diante do espelho. Era um presente que Elladan pedira que o alfaiate de Rivendell fizesse para o príncipe. Ele se divertia em ver como todas as pessoas pareciam gostar de vê-lo vestido com aquela cor, embora pessoalmente ele preferisse os tons de verde e marrom, que eram as cores de Mirkwood. Cores que não podia mais vestir infelizmente. Mas ele não queria pensar nisso agora, pois estava feliz por Lorde Elrond tê-lo autorizado a jantar a mesa com todos os outros naquela noite. Ele sentia que já havia passado tempo demais na cama e, por sua vontade, gostaria de não voltar para ela tão cedo.

Com essa sensação agradável o príncipe caminhou até a porta, mas antes de sair sentiu um instinto estranho chamá-lo. Voltou-se e viu que a grande árvore de sua sacada balançava contra o vento de uma forma incomum. Dirigiu-se até a varanda e sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao provar a fria brisa do anoitecer em sua pele. Apesar da noite estar agradável, não havia estrelas no céu.

Instintivamente Legolas esfregou os braços para combater aquela sensação estranha. O frio nunca o incomodara, mas algo mais além do agradável frescor noturno estava temperando aquela paisagem que aguardava além da sacada. Mais alguns passos o colocaram próximo aos longos e grossos galhos que faziam curvas em várias direções invadindo amistosamente a sacada do quarto do príncipe. Ele tocou em um deles e fechou os olhos tentando entender o que estava se passando. A árvore parecia assustada, querendo prevenir o amigo de algo que estava no ar. Legolas pôde sentir o temor subindo pelo forte tronco, deslizando pelos enrugados galhos e espalhando-se assim por todo o seu corpo também, como se ele e a velha árvore fossem naquele momento um só ser.

"O que há, amiga?" Ele indagou num tom amável deslizando os dedos pelos galhos e folhas que visitavam sua sacada.

Sua concentração não durou muito tempo, logo ele foi desperto pelo som de uma voz conhecida vinda do jardim. Por sorte o príncipe procurou saber a quem a voz pertencia olhando por entre os galhos da árvore e não foi visto por quem se aproximava. Eram dois batedores de Mirkwood que chegavam a cavalo. Os cabelos dos dois brilhavam mesmo numa noite sem estrelas. Legolas não teve tempo para descobrir quem eram, pois se atirou no chão movido pelo susto que levara.

Um temor incontrolável invadiu seu coração. Será que eles o tinham visto? O que estariam fazendo em Imladris? Será que já sabiam de sua presença na casa de Elrond? Seu coração parecia bater descompassadamente e parecia doer no peito, afligido por um grande desespero.

Mas Legolas não tinha aquelas respostas e essa aterradora incerteza estava transformando aqueles momentos numa eternidade. Tudo que pôde fazer então foi rastejar para dentro e, contrariando todos os seus desejos, fechar as portas que sempre permaneceram abertas. Ele arrastou-se para perto da camiseira e estendeu os braços sem se levantar, alcançando o lampião e apagando-o em seguida, deixando o quarto na mais completa escuridão.

Nesse momento Estel entrou a sua procura. O guardião assustou-se com o estado do ambiente. Doeu-lhe ver aquele cômodo assim trancado e sem luz, sabendo bem o quanto o príncipe não gostava de ambientes fechados. Ele sequer trancava a chave a porta de seu quarto e sempre mantinha as grandes portas da sacada abertas. O guardião apertou os olhos tentando ver se Legolas estava ali, aproveitava-se da pouca luz do corredor para tentar enxergar algo naquele negror total. Sua mente apavorava-se por não conseguir localizá-lo e mil conjecturas terríveis começavam a lhe ocorrer. Teria fugido ao ver os companheiros de Mirkwood? A idéia começou a incomodá-lo e a preocupação cresceu em seu coração.

"Legolas?" Ele chamou num tom quase inaudível.

O som de sua voz despertou então um súbito movimento ao lado da camiseira e finalmente o guardião pode ver um leve reflexo dourado surgir de lá. Mas o príncipe não disse uma palavra, estava encolhido num canto do quarto. Estel então correu em sua direção deixando a porta bater e agachou-se também abraçando o elfo. Estavam agora os dois envoltos pelo escuro e pelo receio.

"Tudo bem, _mellon nîn_! Vai ficar tudo bem. _Ada _vai cuidar deles".

Legolas tremia tanto que nem conseguia respirar. Ele se agarrou ao amigo com força escondendo o rosto no peito dele como uma criança assustada.

"Eles não podem descobrir que estou aqui, Estel. Lorde Elrond vai ter problemas".

"Eles não vão descobrir. Não se preocupe". Garantiu o outro massageando suavemente as costas do amigo, tentando desfazer a tensão dos músculos rígidos que encontrara.

Mas o arqueiro não conseguia se acalmar. O perigo assim tão próximo o estava esgotando rapidamente, ele apenas apertava-se contra o amigo como se quisesse desaparecer e balançava a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação.

"Está tudo errado. Eu não devia estar aqui, Estel". O tom de sua voz estava tão baixo que o guardião mal conseguiu entender o que o amigo dizia.

"Vai ficar tudo bem". O guardião limitou-se então a responder, não compreendendo bem as palavras, mas sentindo todo o porquê do tom que o elfo usava naquele momento. Tudo o que ele podia fazer era tentar acalmar o corpo que tremia em seus braços. "_Ada_ vai resolver tudo, você vai ver".

Muito tempo se passou até que a porta do quarto se abriu e três figuras entraram. Eram os gêmeos e seu pai. Elrond trazia um grande lampião e ergueu-o para tentar entender o que se passava no lugar. Seu coração se compadeceu ao ver a figura do príncipe ainda agarrado em Estel. O guardião se erguera um pouco ao ver o pai, mas Legolas nem sequer se mexera, parecia petrificado de pavor. Elrond aproximou-se e se ajoelhou na frente dos dois.

"Infelizmente você não pode sair desse quarto, criança". Ele disse colocando uma das mãos no joelho do rapaz. "Eles não sabem que você está aqui, mas perguntaram se sei algo sobre seu paradeiro."

Legolas ergueu a cabeça e respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. Seus lábios tremiam ligeiramente e os olhos azuis brilhavam como lagos banhados pela luz do luar. O coração parecia querer saltar do peito e ele sentia-o bater tão forte que não se surpreenderia se descobrisse que todos a sua volta o podiam ouvir também. O príncipe sabia que não podia ficar ali mais nem um minuto. Era muito arriscado. Mas sabia também que os amigos não permitiriam que ele fosse novamente para a floresta sozinho.

"O que disse a eles, meu senhor?" Ele inquiriu temendo a resposta.

Elrond sorriu levemente entendendo a preocupação do príncipe.

"Quer saber se eu menti?" Ele perguntou traduzindo o temor do rapaz em palavras.

Legolas baixou a cabeça, envergonhado. Elrond era um elfo sábio e honrado e ele sentia que o tinha colocado numa situação indigna, pois sabia que, para proteger o príncipe, o curador provavelmente teria que fazer uso de artimanhas que não aprovava totalmente. Mas Elrond ergueu a cabeça do rapaz com a ponta dos dedos e ofereceu-lhe um olhar cheio de afeto.

"Eles me perguntaram se eu o tinha visto e eu disse que sim."

Tanto os olhos de Legolas quanto os de Estel arregalaram-se.

"Eu contei a eles como você salvou minha vida há algumas semanas no descampado da Aldeia do Norte e eles pareceram transtornados. Parecem gostar de você, pelo que pude perceber".Constatou o curador tentando diminuir a intensidade do momento, mas observando as feições de Legolas se transformarem em pura tristeza. "Então" continuou ele "eu lhes disse que acreditava que você estivesse morando por ali. Eles não me fizeram mais nenhuma pergunta. Mas me pediram estadia por esta noite e eu não pude negar. Vão dormir nos quartos vagos da casa menor, mas é bom que não abusemos da sorte que tivemos. Você terá que jantar mais uma vez aqui no quarto, eu lamento".

Legolas estava tão confuso que não sabia o que dizer. Sua mente girava em grandes círculos e milhares de pensamentos iam e vinham atormentar-lhe. Não conseguia fazer com que seu coração se aquietasse e sua respiração ainda estava acelerada. Estel começou a acariciar suas costas novamente, mas nem o toque do amigo o estava ajudando naquele momento. Ele se sentia terrível por estar arriscando assim a vida de seus amigos e de uma cidade inteira. Por que ainda estava ali? Já devia ter ido embora. Ele tinha que ir, pois era o acordo que fizera, teria que partir quando estivesse bom e havia chegado o momento.

"Lorde Elrond?" O chamado fugiu-lhe dos lábios como se seus pensamentos quisessem se transformar em palavras contra sua vontade.

O nobre elfo fixou seus olhos nele, em seu íntimo já sabia o que o rapaz ia lhe perguntar."

"Sim, menino. Eu me lembro da promessa que fiz".Ele adiantou a resposta, embora não fosse a que o príncipe esperava. "Quando eu achar que você está bem. Lembra-se?".

Legolas não respondeu. Apenas manteve seus olhos fixos nos do lorde de Imladris. Ele sentia o quanto aquela família o amava, ele sentia que ali, sob aquele teto, recebera mais amor naquelas três semanas do que em toda a sua existência. E tudo o que fazia em troca era colocá-los em perigo, era fazê-los arriscarem suas vidas por alguém que nem a terra de Imladris pertencia. E o mais confuso de tudo era que todos eles pareciam mais do que dispostos a fazê-lo, todos eles se arriscariam e morreriam por ele sem hesitação. Eles o amavam de verdade.

Elrond mantinha seus olhos acinzentados presos nos do jovem amigo tentando decifrar-lhe os pensamentos já que o silêncio agora imperava no lugar. Subitamente Legolas ergueu-se e ajoelhou-se também diante do mestre olhando-o de uma forma que ele nunca o tinha visto olhar antes. Uma sensação estranha invadiu a alma do curador. Pela primeira vez Elrond não conseguiu entender o que aqueles olhos azuis queriam dizer.

"Eu o amo, meu senhor" Disse então o príncipe e algumas das lágrimas que tentava conter correram por sua face. "Todos os dias da minha vida, onde quer que eu esteja, vou me lembrar do que o senhor fez por mim e serei muito grato." Ele parou um momento, suspirou fundo e finalizou". Ofereço ao senhor, meu Mestre, e a sua família minha completa devoção e minha vida".

Dizendo essas palavras por fim ele levou a mão ao coração, fechou os olhos e pendeu o corpo encostando a testa no chão. Elrond comoveu-se e lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos. Os filhos surpreenderam-se em ver que o pai parecia querer chorar. Mas entendiam o porquê. Legolas o havia chamado de Mestre, não como sinal de respeito, mas como sinal de devoção. Ele tinha se igualado à posição de um dos servos de Elrond, ele tinha colocado de lado seu título e sua nobreza.

Mas Elrond sentia que havia mais alguma coisa por trás daquelas palavras. Elas soavam como uma despedida. Uma despedida de quem vai para nunca mais voltar.

O lorde elfo suspirou controlando as emoções e, segurando o príncipe pelos ombros o fez erguer-se à posição inicial novamente. Legolas não objetou obedecendo, mas não voltou a encarar o mestre mantendo seus olhos baixos. Suas feições pareciam ter envelhecido embora seu rosto continuasse com a mesma beleza da mocidade eterna. Ele não era mais a mesma pessoa. Uma decisão pesava-lhe nos ombros e na alma e agora o mundo todo estava mudado.

Elrond tomou-lhe o rosto nas mãos e o obrigou a olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Eu também o amo, Legolas de Mirkwood".Ele declarou. Seus olhos mesclavam uma grande consternação e um afeto imenso. "Como amo a esses três jovens que estão aqui presentes. E vou dizer-lhe uma coisa que sempre digo a eles e que tenho como minha lição principal de vida. Por isso ouça-me bem, pois já passei por muitas provações na vida 'Nunca se esqueça de quem você é. Não importa o que aconteça.' E é essa lição que eu quero que você aprenda. Por isso vou praticá-la com você agora."

Legolas mantinha os olhos nos do mestre, mas não entendia.

"Está pronto?" Ele sorriu levemente para o jovem príncipe como se este fosse uma criança.

O rapaz suspirou e aguardou.

"Eu pergunto e quero uma resposta imediata sua, está bem? Nada de gestos ou suspiros, eu quero uma resposta em forma de palavras, certo?"

O tom de Elrond parecia muito sério agora

"Certo." Respondeu o elfo de Mirkwood com insegurança.

Os filhos de Elrond se olhavam intrigados. Um frio corria-lhes a espinha, ali ajoelhados, servidos apenas pela luz daquele lampião.

"Primeira questão: Qual é o seu nome?"

O rapaz engoliu seco.

"Legolas." Ele respondeu. Não queria provocar o lorde.

"Bom. Segunda questão: Quem é você?"

O elfo baixou os olhos, mas Elrond os acompanhou, segurando o olhar do rapaz no seu.

"Quem é você, criança?" Ele repetiu pausadamente.

"Sou seu servo, meu Mestre".Ele declarou por fim, usando o pouco orgulho que lhe restara e lançando um olhar severo a Elrond atestando que não queria ser contrariado naquele aspecto.

Elrond não se intimidou, franzindo a testa em desaprovação.

"Quem lhe autorizou a mudar a resposta dessa pergunta?".

"Eu lhe dei a resposta correta, meu Mestre".Ele insistiu

"Eu vou lhe dar a resposta correta e você vai me ouvir, criança".A voz de Elrond se transformara, até os filhos sentiam-se intimidados por ela. "Você é Legolas, filho do rei Thranduil e príncipe da floresta de Mirkwood."

"Não! Não sou!" Retorquiu corajosamente o elfo para o espanto de todos.

"Sim, criança, você é! E não pode mudar isso!"

"O rei já se encarregou de mudar isso para mim." Havia ira na voz dele agora.

"Ele também não pode mudar isso."

"Ele pode! Ele pode fazer o que quiser!" Disse Legolas não conseguindo conter um soluço. "Ele pode me matar se quiser. Ele deveria ter feito isso... Teria sido melhor." Assumiu o rapaz por fim desfazendo-se das mãos de Elrond e deixando o corpo cair de lado apoiado em uma das mãos e soluçando.

Elrond colocou a mão no ombro dele pacientemente.

"Não, ele não pode. E ele não quer."

Os olhos úmidos e brilhantes do rapaz voltaram-se então para o lorde questionando-o. Elrond sorriu colocando uma palma no rosto do arqueiro.

"Ele acha que quer, mas não quer. Nenhum pai quer perder seu filho. Alguns querem até ter outros como seus".Elrond olhou para Estel que sorriu com a lembrança do pai. "Mas nenhum quer perder o seu".

"O meu quis".Atestou o rapaz com tristeza. "Eu lhe dei motivos para isso".

O curador suspirou e acenou a cabeça numa leve discordância.

"Ele pode acreditar nisso, criança. Pode acreditar até o dia que partir para as terras imortais. Mas você não pode e não deve acreditar. Foi o mal que criou essa mentira no coração de seu pai e ele pode custar uma eternidade para descobri-la, mas você não pode fazer parte dela, entende? Você não pode esquecer de quem é".

Legolas segurava o pranto. Não queria mais chorar. Tudo aquilo fazia tanto sentido para ele, muito mais sentido do que ele realmente gostaria que fizesse. Lord Elrond sempre fora um mestre na arte da retórica, capaz de convencer milhões com suas sábias palavras, mas naquele momento, por mais sábias e sinceras que fossem aquelas declarações do mestre o coração ferido de Legolas tinha dificuldades em aceitá-la, tinha medo de levantar novas esperanças, abrir antigas feridas mal cicatrizadas.

Mas Elrond conhecia todos os cantos escuros do coração daquele menino e ele sabia que não podia deixá-lo amargar uma sensação de abandono tamanha como aquela que o príncipe estava tentando aceitar como fato consumado. Ele conhecia o bem que uma esperança faz a um coração que já sofreu o insuportável. Ele tinha que fazer Legolas acreditar que havia ainda uma estrela para guiá-lo, uma esperança para alimentar seu coração.

"Quem é você, criança?" Inquiriu novamente o curador olhando-o nos olhos.

Fez-se mais um longo silêncio. Nem um suspiro foi ouvido.

Elrond ainda mantinha seus olhos fixos nos de Legolas que não resistia ao poder do olhar do curador permanecendo quieto e imóvel. Mas em seus olhos as lágrimas criavam um lago raso cujo brilho escapava-lhe em pequenas gotas que desciam sem serem impedidas. O mestre esperava uma resposta e não havia outra que pudesse substituí-la.

"Eu sou Legolas, filho do rei Thranduil e príncipe da floresta de Mirkwood." Disse por fim o arqueiro e ao dizê-lo percebeu que não havia nada no mundo que ele quisesse tanto afirmar em toda sua existência.

Os irmãos sorriram aliviados, mas Elrond ainda estava sério.

"Muito bem. Última pergunta." Propôs o mestre.

O coração de Legolas gelou.

"Quem sou eu?"

Legolas desprendeu os lábios, mas não sabia o que responder.

"Quem sou eu?" Elrond perguntou veementemente segurando os ombros do rapaz e olhando-o nos olhos.

"Meu amigo." Respondeu Legolas

Elrond sorriu. Mas foi a vez do príncipe manter a seriedade. Havia algo mais a ser dito.

"Alguém a quem eu queria muito chamar de _Ada." _Completou o rapaz para a surpresa do mestre que abriu um belo sorriso que mesclava um grande alívio e um imenso orgulho.

"Então me permita tomar esse lugar na sua vida por enquanto, _ion nîn"._Ele propôs colocando sua mão na nuca do rapaz enquanto encostava a testa na dele. "Assim terei algo para argumentar com Thranduil quando ele quiser o posto de volta."

Legolas sorriu e o abraçou sendo retribuído com carinho pelo Elfo dos Elfos.

Naquela noite Legolas conseguiu convencer os amigos que podia dormir sozinho. Estel não gostou da idéia, mas não havia qualquer argumento que convencesse o amigo elfo de que havia motivos para que alguém ainda cuidasse de seu sono. Todos pareciam exaustos na casa de Elrond. Muitas coisas tinham acontecido naqueles dias e o dia de hoje com todos os temores que surgiram com a chegada dos soldados de Mirkwood às terras de Rivendell, fora a gota d'água para os habitantes daquele lugar.

Legolas estava deitado de costas em sua cama olhando para o teto. Sentia falta da amiga árvore apesar de ouvir-lhe os galhos raspando na janela fechada, como se pedissem que o elfo a abrisse. Mas ele tinha que resistir. Era muito arriscado.

O rapaz estava nervoso. Toda cena que vivenciara naquele quarto com Elrond e seus filhos, todo o amor que sentira e demonstrara para com eles tinha enternecido seu coração. Ele se sentia forte novamente, sentia vontade de viver, vontade de viver por eles, vontade de viver para que Elrond se orgulhasse dele, como se orgulhava dos filhos que tinha. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele temia ainda mais pela segurança do curador e sua família. O lorde já tinha problemas o bastante para perder tempo com uma rixa tola que tinha ido longe demais, que tinha assumido proporções inimagináveis. Ele não tinha o direito de arriscar um reino inteiro assim. Por mais que Elrond lhe assegurasse que tudo estava sob controle Legolas não conseguia parar de se preocupar. Mesmo porque não era justo estar ali após ter prometido a seu pai que não pisaria em Rivendell se ele não revelasse o que tinha acontecido a ninguém. Ele se sentia traindo a pouca confiança que lhe fora depositada.

Num ímpeto o rapaz levantou-se da cama e foi olhar pelas frestas da janela. Um pavor estava tomando conta de seu coração novamente. Um medo sem tamanho de que os soldados desconfiassem. Em sua mente ele ficou levantando possibilidades sobre suas identidades. Os elfos de Mirkwood não são enganados com tanta facilidade. Eles poderiam estar desconfiados ou já saberem a verdade.

O rapaz começou a andar em círculos pelo quarto pensando em qual seria a atitude mais ajuizada a ser tomada. Dentro de sua mente a voz de sua consciência organizava o pior questionamento que ele já enfrentara na vida.

Calma Legolas Ele pensou consigo mesmo. Pense, pense, infeliz... Tome uma atitude sensata nessa vida. Uma atitude que não vai mais ocasionar a morte de ninguém

Mas para não colocar mais ninguém em risco não havia alternativa senão sair de onde estava. Buscar novamente o exílio na floresta. Voltar a ficar só.

Seu coração se apertou dolorosamente no peito só em cogitar essa hipótese. Ele estava feliz ali, feliz como nunca estivera nos últimos anos e mais feliz agora que estava se recuperando e poderia voltar a viver uma vida normal.

Mas a voz dentro de sua cabeça riu daqueles pensamentos. Normal? Que vida normal será essa? Viver trancado num quarto com medo de ser visto? Ou então arriscar tudo e assistir a uma guerra brutal entre dois reinos que você ama? Ora, deixe de ser uma criança covarde e aja! Pare de colocar em risco a vida de todos que estão a sua volta por um capricho seu!

Legolas colocou as mãos nas têmporas e balançou a cabeça enquanto caminhava em seu trajeto circular pelo quarto. Por mais cruéis que aquelas palavras fossem elas correspondiam à verdade. Ele tinha que fazer algo e tinha que fazer logo. Ele precisava tomar uma atitude e teria que ser justamente quando ninguém esperava que ele o fizesse. Ele tinha que sair de Rivendell hoje. Ele tinha que ir AGORA.

Pronto! A decisão estava tomada. Só restava saber como. Foi quando ele teve uma idéia. Correu até a cama e apanhou o livro que ainda estava embaixo do colchão. Elrond tinha se esquecido dele e Elrohir ficara com medo de devolvê-lo a biblioteca sem levantar questionamentos do pai. Ele folheou as páginas avidamente até encontrar o que procurava. Era uma receita simples e ele poderia encontrar todos os ingredientes na casa e na floresta também quando precisasse. Só precisava agora ter coragem de entrar no laboratório de Elrond.

O curador acordou com o filho caçula sacudindo de leve seu ombro. Ele adormecera na poltrona do quarto enquanto lia um livro. Fixando seus olhos em Estel viu que o rapaz estava apavorado.

"_Ada_! Legolas foi embora!"

Um profundo V formou-se na testa do mestre enquanto ele tentava assimilar as palavras do filho.

"Como assim?"

O guardião ofereceu-lhe um pedaço de papel.

"Encontrei ao meu lado quando acordei essa manhã. Ele levou um de meus casacos. Acho que saiu disfarçado."

Elrond olhou para o bilhete, mas não o pegou. Ainda estava tentando entender. Um elfo não se disfarça e sai durante a noite. À noite eles são muito mais visíveis do que qualquer humano e um simples casaco de couro não faria com que o rapaz se parecesse um.

"_Ada!"_ Estel estava se desesperando. "Os gêmeos organizaram uma patrulha para ir atrás dele. Eu estou saindo também."

Elrond finalmente aceitou o papel e olhou novamente para Estel acenando com a cabeça, mas antes que o guardião chegasse à porta o chamou de novo.

"Estel? E os soldados de Mirkwood?"

"Ainda estão em seus quartos. Eu verifiquei."

O mestre respirou fundo e voltou a balançar a cabeça. Aragorn repetiu o gesto e desapareceu pelo corredor deixando a porta aberta e um silêncio desolador no ambiente.

Ajeitando-se na poltrona, o lorde elfo colocou o livro que estava sobre seu colo na mesa lateral e abriu o pequeno bilhete deixado pelo príncipe de Mirkwood.

Querido Estel,

Estou tomando a atitude mais difícil de minha vida e meu maior temor não é pelo meu destino, mas sim não receber o seu perdão por ir dessa forma sem consultá-lo ou despedir-me.   
Por favor, perdoe-me e peça a nossa querida família que tente fazer o mesmo.

Vocês são muito importantes para mim, importantes demais para que eu os coloque em risco por não ser capaz de cumprir uma promessa que fiz ao rei Thranduil, por não ser capaz de arcar com os erros que cometi.

Deixo meu abraço afetuoso a você, a nosso pai e a nossos irmãos e desejo que as bênçãos de todos os reinos livres dessa nossa amada terra estejam com todos nós.

Legolas

Elrond fechou os olhos e uma lágrima correu por seu rosto. Ele não imaginava que uma carta fosse fazê-lo chorar um dia. Legolas havia finalmente aceitado fazer parte de sua família como ele sempre desejara que fosse, porém ele continuava o mesmo jovem destemido que jamais aceitaria arriscar a vida daqueles a quem amava. E agora eles, a sua família, eram o que o príncipe tinha de mais caro. O carinho e a afeição que ele e seus filhos demonstraram para com o jovem e que o haviam salvado da escuridão, eram os mesmos fatores que agora o obrigavam a enfrentar o mundo absolutamente sozinho novamente.

O mestre levantou-se e guardou o bilhete no bolso do robe que usava, pensando no que fazer. Resolveu esperar que as patrulhas voltassem e que os elfos de Mirkwood se fossem. Se até o fim do dia eles não o tivessem localizado, ele então escreveria cartas para todos os reinos que conhecia, para absolutamente todas as pessoas. Alguém o veria decerto. Alguém mandaria notícias. Ele o encontraria nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse nesse chão da Terra-Média.

Mas o dia se passou e as patrulhas voltaram sem notícias.

Aragorn entrou exausto sendo conduzido por Elrohir e Elladan. Eles discutiam em voz alta e pareciam realmente alterados.

Elrond apareceu na sala e encarou-os até que silenciassem seus argumentos e decidissem contar-lhe o que tinham descoberto.

"Eu não queria voltar _Ada_".Reclamou o caçula olhando os irmãos. "Eles me obrigaram!" Sua voz guardava uma grande agonia e ele agitava as mãos sem conseguir aquietar-se.

"Ele está exausto, _Ada_" E já anoiteceu há tempos."Defendeu-se Elladan baixando os olhos tristemente. "Estel acha que não queremos também encontrar nosso irmão."

O mestre sorriu ao ouvir o primogênito chamar Legolas de irmão, mas não teve tempo para tecer nenhum comentário. A impaciência do andar de Aragorn pela sala o estava inquietando mais do que ele gostaria.

"Podíamos ficar a noite!" Reclamou novamente o guardião. "Eu achei umas pistas, só que não consegui ver aonde iam. Ficou escuro muito depressa e Legolas sempre foi bom em me confundir. Ele não levou _Ohtar_ consigo. Está a pé. Não pode ter ido longe. Pelos _Valar__, Ada!_" Ele já estava exaltado novamente, ofegando e caminhando em círculos com os olhos cheios d'água. "Ele está sozinho lá fora! Ele ainda não se recuperou e está sozinho e eu não consegui encontrá-lo".

Elrond, vendo o estado do filho, caminhou em sua direção e segurou-o pelos ombros.

"Paz, criança! Nós vamos encontrá-lo".

Mas Estel não conseguia se acalmar. Ele se desfez dos braços do pai e voltou a encarar os irmãos.

"Nós podíamos ter acampado! Eu achei pistas!".

Ao ouvir o tom acusador do caçula Elrohir voltou-se subitamente para ele. Um brilho em seus olhos transmitia uma sensação estranha.

"Você não achou nada que amanhã tenha valor, Estel!" Gritou o elfo de um modo que todos se impressionaram. Seu peito arfava e um ódio nascia de seu olhar. "Ele se foi e não vamos encontrá-lo. Estamos na mesma situação em que estávamos quando ele se escondeu naquela árvore. Nós não vamos achá-lo se ele não quiser e ele não quer!! Entendeu? Ele não quer ser achado! Ele quer desaparecer para salvar as nossas vidas miseráveis!!

Os olhos de Estel se arregalaram e o queixo de Elladan caiu ligeiramente. Ninguém nunca tinha ouvido Elrohir usar esse tom ou esse linguajar antes. Elrond se preocupou e aproximou-se do gêmeo mais novo com um olhar inquisidor. Mas Elrohir deu as costas e caminhou até a janela.

"Ele vai morrer lá".Ele concluiu olhando a paisagem escura. Sua voz tremia. "E não vamos nem ficar sabendo".

Dizendo isso o elfo não conseguiu mais se conter e começou a chorar agachando-se perto da parede abraçando o próprio corpo em desespero. Estel ficou perplexo. Normalmente era ele quem sempre se desesperava nas piores ocasiões e Elrohir o fazia sentir-se melhor com seu senso de humor. Ele correu para o irmão. Era a primeira vez que o via daquele jeito na vida e isso o agoniava demais. Elladan também se aproximou rapidamente e se ajoelhou perto do irmão mais novo.

"Não Elrohir", disse Estel colocando a mão levemente em seu ombro. "Nós vamos achá-lo. Você vai ver".

"Legolas é muito experiente".Adicionou Elladan acariciando o braço do irmão com suaves movimentos circulares. "Nada vai acontecer com ele".

Mas Elrohir não respondia mais, apenas soluçava com os braços em volta do corpo e a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos. Os irmãos se olharam em desespero e buscaram a figura do pai que já se aproximava. Elrond sentou-se no chão e depois de pedir espaço para os outros filhos puxou Elrohir para deitar-se em seu colo. O jovem não resistiu deixando o corpo cair sobre o pai e soluçando abertamente. Ele parecia tão entregue a dor que preocupou o mestre. Elrond limitou-se a deslizar as mãos por sobre o rosto e os cabelos do rapaz.

"Garanto-lhe, _ion nin"._Disse enfaticamente. "Que eu também não terei paz enquanto aquele menino não estiver sob a minha guarda mais uma vez."

Ao ouvir as palavras do pai Elrohir enlaçou os braços pela cintura de Elrond e encolheu-se mais ainda nos braços do pai. Se Elrond não teria paz isso queria dizer que não deixaria de tentar encontrá-lo, que havia esperança e Legolas ainda tinha uma chance.

Estel jogou-se cansado no chão também e Elladan sentou-se atrás dele puxando o caçula para apoiar as costas em seu peito. Não havia nada mais que pudesse ser feito naquele dia.

CONTINUA...


	9. Capítulo 9

Olá!

Aqui está o capítulo 9 da minha fic. O que terá acontecido com o nosso elfo louro?? Fica a incógnita...

Dezenas de obrigados as pessoas que nunca deixam de mandar suas opiniões. Especialmente a talentosa **Lady-Liebe**que está com histórias novinhas para o deleite de seus fãs. Não deixem de ler!! E a sempre presente **Kagura**** Bakura**  que me presenteia com suas opiniões a cada capítulo novo. Obrigada!

Ao pessoal que anda sumido **Misao-dono**(quando tem novidades na sua fic?) e **Mitraa******um grande abraço. Estou esperando as reviews de vocês.

Aqui vai o capítulo 9.

9

Vários dias se passaram e as patrulhas sempre voltavam sem notícias. Elrond escreveu para seus amigos e as cartas que recebia não traziam nenhuma novidade que lhe desse alguma esperança. Ninguém conseguia se conformar com aquilo. Mesmo para um elfo da floresta era tempo demais sem dar uma notícia sequer. Elrond esperava que ao menos alguém o visse em algum lugar. Ele esperava que um boato, uma notícia qualquer surgisse e o levasse a descobrir o paradeiro do elfo de Mirkwood. Mas nada aconteceu. Legolas tinha realmente desaparecido como num passe de mágica.

Aos poucos a família se viu obrigada a voltar a sua rotina. Os gêmeos partiram em suas patrulhas para o norte e Estel foi cumprir seus compromissos com os Dunadain e Mithrandir. A despedida do caçula nunca fora tão triste quanto daquela vez. Elrond abraçou-o e fez todas as promessas que o guardião pediu. Prometeu avisar-lhe sobre o menor sinal, a menor pista que recebesse do paradeiro do príncipe, mesmo que fosse a mais tola possível.

Mas Estel deixou Rivendell e foi o Dunadain, foi Strider, foi Aragorn, foi Thorongil e muitos outros nomes, mas nunca mais teve notícias do príncipe e nunca mais voltou para casa durante muitos e muitos anos. Uma tristeza invadiu seu coração e ele não era mais o mesmo. Parecia que na vida agora só restava a ele os dias difíceis, as lutas sangrentas, as batalhas ganhas e as batalhas perdidas. Algumas vezes quando se aproximava do norte encontrava uma patrulha de elfos e pedia notícias da família, ou recebia uma carta que Elrond muitas vezes entregava a cada patrulha na esperança de que por ventura encontrassem o guardião. Aragorn não sentia mais vontade de voltar para casa, de reviver as lembranças boas e ruins da vida de Estel. Sua amargura o fez querer esquecer quem era e ele deixou que esse sentimento invadisse seu coração e o transformasse num andarilho triste que só era útil nos campos de batalha e nas conversas diplomáticas. Ele procurava não fazer grandes amigos ou criar qualquer laço de afetividade com seus homens, pois estava com seu coração machucado e tinha medo de que ele voltasse a doer muito.

Um dia Gandalf pediu a ele que fosse a um encontro mais ao norte, próximo a Mirkwood. Ele não gostou da idéia de se aproximar da terra de Legolas e trilhar os mesmos caminhos que costumava trilhar rindo com seu amigo, nas diversas vezes em que ia passar uma temporada no reino do príncipe.

"Mithrandir, por favor. Por que eu?" Indagou Aragorn angustiado. O mago conhecia bem sua história e por isso mesmo o guardião não entendia por quê o istari insistia que fosse ele o executor de tal missão.

"Por que você já conhece bem a região, Aragorn, filho de Arathorn." Respondeu Gandalf sorrindo pacientemente. Uma coisa que Estel detestava vê-lo fazer, fingir que algo era simples e obvio quando na verdade era complexo e doloroso.

"Você sabe ser cruel." Declarou o guardião irritado.

"Tenha esperanças, meu amigo." Disse o mago fazendo com que o outro se virasse para ele como se não tivesse entendido bem o conselho recebido.

"O que disse?" Aragorn franziu a testa.

"Eu falava em esperança jovem Estel. Exatamente o significado do nome que Elrond lhe deu."

O guardião levantou suas mãos e sacudiu a cabeça, irritado.

"Não, não, velho amigo. Sem charadas, enigmas ou o que quer que tenha reservado para mim hoje. Estou cansado e não estou disposto a nada que não seja me enfiar no meu saco de dormir se você fizer a caridade de pegar o primeiro turno de vigia."

O mago sorriu.

"A noite pode ser uma boa amiga." Ele disse sentando-se vagarosamente numa pedra.

"Espero que isso queira dizer que você ficará de guarda." Deduziu Aragorn entrando rapidamente em seu saco de dormir. "Me acorde quando já tiver conversando o bastante com sua boa amiga."

Dizendo isso o guardião adormeceu instantaneamente deixando o mago sozinho com seus pensamentos. Gandalf limitou-se a sorrir e olhar para o céu. Ele de fato conhecia bem a dor que jazia no coração do guardião e se apiedava dele, mas também sabia que muito ainda estava por acontecer e que Aragorn era a peça chave que uniria e daria sentido ao enorme quebra-cabeças que havia se tornado a Terra-Média.

Naquela noite Estel teve um sonho estranho. Viu toda a sua família jantando feliz à mesa. Elrohir sorria para o pai sacudindo a cabeça como se não concordasse com alguma afirmação feita por ele. Elladan, ao lado do irmão, apoiava uma mão em seu ombro e ria muito também. Estel via tudo sentado na mesma cadeira que sempre sentara. Mas olhando para seu lado ele viu Legolas também sorrindo e olhando para ele, voltando depois a olhar os gêmeos como se tivesse ouvido algo que o havia impressionado mais ainda. Os olhos azuis do príncipe brilhavam de felicidade e ele gesticulava com as mãos falando qualquer coisa a Elrohir e balançando a cabeça sem nunca deixar de sorrir.

Pela manhã acordou sentindo uma felicidade no coração que há muito tempo não sentia. O som dos pássaros o despertara e ele percebeu que Gandalf não o havia chamado. Olhou a sua volta no acampamento e viu que o mago continuava sentado na mesma posição fumando seu longo cachimbo e soltando argolas de fumaça. O guardião se sentiu mal por tê-lo deixado acordado durante toda a noite.

"Por que não me chamou, amigo?" Sua voz agora não trazia a amargura da véspera.

"Minha conversa estava interessante".Respondeu o homem de longas barbas cinzentas sorrindo.

Estel sorriu também balançando a cabeça saindo do saco de dormir, dobrando-o em seguida e começando a desmontar o acampamento.

"Eu lamento por ontem à noite, Mithrandir".Ele declarou enquanto amarrava seus pertences ao cavalo.

"Eu também lamento por você, meu jovem".Foi a resposta do mago.

Aragorn voltou-se para indagar o que ele queria dizer, mas desistiu. Era inútil buscar uma resposta efetiva do istari.

"Eu vou para Mirkwood." Ele declarou por fim. "Desculpe por ter feito objeção. Eu entendo que se você me pede algo é porque deseja que seja feito por mim."

Os olhos claros do mago voltaram-se para o guardião, mas ele não respondeu de imediato.

"Não vai mais haver necessidade, meu jovem." Disse depois de uma longa pausa, quando Estel já havia desistido de esperar a resposta e apagava as últimas brasas da fogueira que fizera.

As palavras do velho mago o surpreenderam.

"O quê?"

"Está com dificuldades de entender até uma frase tão simples, Aragorn, filho de Arathorn?" Indagou o istari com um leve sorriso cheio de significados. "Nem uma noite inteira de sono foi o bastante para você?".

Estel sentiu uma irritação profunda. Às vezes o velho Gandalf o fazia lembrar-se muito do irmão Elrohir, com uma única e fundamental diferença: Ele não poderia aplicar-lhe um golpe bem dado sem sentir um remorso tremendo depois.

"Está bem. Está bem." Disse o guardião por fim. "O que é isso aqui? Algum teste de paciência?"

Mithrandir ficou sério de repente.

"Eu não faço testes, meu amigo. Se julgasse que você precisasse passar por algum teste em sua vida não estaria aqui viajando ao seu lado."

Estel soltou um grande suspiro. Que mal ele tinha feito naquela vida?

"Muito bem." Disse por fim tentando recuperar a paciência. "Pode ao menos me responder porque não precisarei mais ir a Mirkwood?"

"Porque a patrulha que passaria por lá e que eu o encarregaria de contatar está vindo nessa direção. Na verdade, estará aqui em alguns instantes."

Aragorn teve um sobressalto e passou a olhar a sua volta precavidamente. De fato só agora percebera o barulho de cavalos se aproximando. Colocou a mão em sua espada por instinto, mas Mithrandir levantando-se lhe fez um sinal de que tudo estava bem.

Aragorn apertou os olhos para ver quem eram, pois o grupo vinha contra a luz e eles, elfos com certeza, por si só já emanavam luz o suficiente para dificultar a visão do guardião. Quando finalmente chegaram o líder desceu do cavalo e saudou Mithrandir.

"_Mae__ Govanna, _Mithrandir_!_"

"_Mae__ Govanna, _Thranduil_, _filho de Oropher."

Aragorn sentiu o coração acelerar quando percebeu de quem se tratava.

"_Mae__ Govanna_, jovem Estel." Saudou o rei voltando-se para o guardião.

Estel colocou a mão por sob o coração e inclinou-se numa reverência, mas não respondeu.

"Eu pensava em pedir ao jovem Estel aqui para encontrá-lo, mas vejo que se adiantou em sua expedição, ou terá minha idade avançada feito-me confundir as datas".

O belo rosto do rei sorriu levemente. Doía muito em Estel ver tantos traços de Legolas nele.

"Não, meu amigo. Eu tinha outros assuntos a tratar. De fato estava preocupado que houvesse algum desencontro em nossas jornadas".

Aragorn olhou todos os soldados do rei na esperança tola de encontrar entre eles o rosto que buscava. Sabia que era um sonho muito grande imaginar que pai e filho de repente pudessem ter se reconciliado e estivessem viajando juntos.

"Vejo que o jovem Legolas não o está acompanhando!" Constatou corajosamente Gandalf como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos do amigo guardião.

O rosto do rei tremeu quase imperceptivelmente ao ouvir o nome do filho, mas ele logo se recompôs.

"Lamento não poder tratar de nenhum assunto envolvendo a pessoa a quem você mencionou, meu caro Mithrandir."

Gandalf apertou os velhos lábios e franziu a testa.

"E por que não, meu bom amigo?"

Thranduil respirou um pouco mais profundamente e olhou para seus soldados cujos olhares se cruzavam instintivamente em uma espécie de cumplicidade forçada.

"Desçam e dêem água aos cavalos." Ele ordenou.

Graciosamente e sem emitirem um som sequer os quase cinqüenta elfos obedeceram às ordens do rei e foram descendo de seus cavalos e conversando com eles, enquanto se aproximavam de um riacho que ficava a alguns metros dali.

Com toda essa movimentação Thranduil esperava que Gandalf já tivesse esquecido a pergunta que fizera. Mas quando o rei voltou o olhar para o mago percebeu que ele continuava na mesma posição aguardando pacientemente. O elfo mordeu levemente o lábio inferior, um dos vícios que seu filho herdara, entre outros, e olhou ao redor procurando um lugar para se sentar.

"Temos assuntos importantes para tratarmos hoje, não temos?" Indagou o rei puxando o manto e sentando-se levemente na mesma pedra que fora acento para o mago durante a noite.

Gandalf sorriu e Thranduil não gostou do ar de seu rosto. Ele já sabia o que queria dizer. Seu filho então não é um assunto importante?

"Essa pessoa que você mencionou, meu amigo".Ele começou.

"Seu filho, Legolas?" Insistiu o mago aborrecendo ainda mais o rei.

"Pelos _Valar_, Mithrandir!" Irritou-se o elfo. "Não me venha com insinuações quando eu sei muito bem que nada acontece em toda Arda sem que chegue a seu conhecimento. Esse elfo que habita o seu interesse no momento não habita os meus, na verdade está morto para mim e eu espero que esteja morto de fato."

O mago fechou os olhos e fez um sinal para que Aragorn não se movesse. Foi o momento mais difícil para o guardião. Ele não imaginava que Thranduil tivesse coragem de proclamar essas palavras.

"Seu filho, Legolas." Continuou o mago, insistindo em usar a mesma frase que aborrecia o rei em demasia. "Eu vejo o corpo dele em um lugar escuro, muito ferido. Ele sofre muito e chama por você. Pede que você o perdoe."

Thranduil arregalou os olhos com as palavras do mago. A idéia do sofrimento daquela criança que ele tanto amou o fazia padecer demais. Mas ele logo afastou a imagem de sua mente.

Aragorn também olhava para o mago indignado. Mas Gandalf sacudia a cabeça levemente para o amigo enquanto continuava.

"Ele foi ferido defendendo o reino que amava. Queriam dele uma informação vital e ele não estava disposto a trair seu pai."

Aragorn finalmente entendeu de que cena Gandalf falava. Por um momento ele teve a impressão de que o mago sabia do paradeiro do príncipe, mas foi uma esperança vã.

"Eu não quero saber de nada que ele tenha feito, velho amigo. Se ele defendeu seu reino não fez mais do que uma obrigação que não soube fazer antes. Espero que a dor lhe tenha servido de lição."

"Sim, sim, caro Thranduil. Realmente. Mas nem todos têm sua visão, não é? Um outro elfo o encontrou e o ajudou. Uma grande pena que o jovem Legolas seja tão fiel a seu pai até numa hora em que podia ter uma outra família."

Thranduil ergueu-se irritadíssimo. Já tinha em mente a imagem de quem seria esse elfo.

"Basta! Eu não quero saber mais nada. Eu já lhe disse Mithrandir que esse... essa criatura não me diz mais respeito... Se está vivo ou morto, bem ou mal, não me importa. Só espero que tenha tido um pingo de dignidade para cumprir a promessa que fez, porque senão arcará com as conseqüências se ainda estiver pisando esse chão.

Foi uma das poucas vezes que Estel viu Gandalf indignar-se.

"Elfo tolo! Oropher envergonharia-se de ouvi-lo proclamar tais barbaridades! Seu filho o ama! Sempre o amou e sempre o amará e nunca recebeu nada em troca por isso."

"Proíbo-lhe de associar o nome de meu pai ao dessa criatura, entendeu Mithrandir?" O rei estava exaltado agora. "Proíbo-lhe. Eu deveria ter cortado o pescoço dele ao invés de permitir que fosse embora me envergonhar ainda mais."

Aragorn não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Ele queria argumentar, mas tinha os olhos do mago cravados nele e não ousaria contrariá-lo.

Gandalf aproximou-se então do rei e pousou a mão em seu ombro. Era o último ato que Thranduil e mesmo Estel esperariam do velho mago.

"Lamento que um coração bom como o seu, meu querido Thranduil, tenha optado por um caminho de sofrimento e dor dessa grandeza." O mago declarou olhando fundo nos olhos azuis do rei e colocando a outra mão por sobre o peito dele. "Não se exalte mais, não falaremos mais nisso."

O rei ficou sem ação, sentindo seu coração apertar com o toque do mago.

"Venha".Continuou o istari sorrindo. "Vamos tratar de outras coisas que também precisam ser resolvidas hoje, haja vista que esse assunto ainda precisa de mais maduração para ser tratado".

Dizendo isso Gandalf puxou o rei pelo braço e o fez voltar a sentar-se lhe indagando perguntas simples sobre a viagem e depois entrando nos assuntos mais complexos que eram o motivo daquele encontro tão importante.

O nome de Legolas morreu, mas não sua lembrança que voltava a habitar a mente de Aragorn, enquanto ele observava aquele elfo que tanto mal tinha feito a seu amigo. Mas o guardião não entendia por quê, por algum motivo, ele não conseguia sentir ódio do rei de Mirkwood.

Os elfos da floresta se despediram de Gandalf amistosamente. Thranduil montado em seu cavalo branco era sem dúvida a criatura mais bela que pisara a Terra Média. Aragorn sabia bem de quem o príncipe tinha herdado toda a sua beleza. Mas o rei tinha um olhar triste, os últimos séculos de sua vida foram repletos de perdas irreparáveis e os últimos tempos eram os mais difíceis que já havia enfrentado. A região de Mirkwood que já fora chamada de Greenwood estava condenada e os elfos tentavam fazer o possível e o impossível para adiarem o que já parecia inadiável. O mal infestara toda a região e os bravos elfos de Mirkwood tentavam desesperadamente manter imaculadas as suas fronteiras que se reduziam dia a dia.

Antes de partir Thranduil lançou um olhar para Estel que ele não entendeu. A impressão que teve foi a que o rei tencionava perguntar-lhe algo, mas mudara de idéia.

Depois que o som da cavalaria desapareceu acompanhando sua imagem no horizonte, Gandalf voltou-se para o guardião também com ares de despedida.

"Bem, meu velho amigo. Preciso deixá-lo. Saruman me aguarda para saber quais foram as decisões que tomamos e não quero fazê-lo esperar mais do que o necessário."

Aragorn baixou os olhos, entristecido, mas ofereceu um sorriso ao mago.

"Que bons ventos o acompanhem, Mithrandir. Lamento não ter sido de grande ajuda dessa vez."

O mago sorriu e segurou seu cajado com as duas mãos apoiando o corpo cansado nele.

"Seu coração sente saudades de casa. Já fazem muitos invernos desde a última vez que você viu Elrond e seus filhos".

Um frio correu a espinha de Estel ao lembrar-se da família e ele instintivamente cruzou os braços segurando os ombros.

"Ainda não é a hora da minha volta." Declarou com tristeza. "Ainda busco algumas respostas que não encontrei."

"Algumas respostas, ou alguém?" Indagou o mago.

"Ambos." Respondeu prontamente o outro conhecendo bem as intenções do amigo.

"Sou um velho tolo, meu amigo Aragorn." Suspirou o istari encostando a testa nas mãos que seguravam o cajado por alguns instante e pensando no nobre rei Thranduil, também completamente perdido em suas desventuras. "Por isso meu coração se ilude com freqüência. Mas algo me diz que, no dia que as pessoas deixarem de procurar certas respostas, elas simplesmente surgirão como num passe de mágica."

O guardião não respondeu. Apenas observou o velho mago terminar de ajustar a sela de seu cavalo e montar nele com uma certa dificuldade, alisando em seguida a crina do animal e  dizendo-lhe palavras em sindarim que pareceram acalmá-lo. Ajeitando mais uma vez seu chapéu pontiagudo o mago ofereceu ao amigo um último sorriso garantindo-lhe que voltariam em breve a se encontrar e depois autorizando o cavalo a iniciar sua marcha.

Estel permaneceu sozinho por mais alguns instantes, no lugar em que fora deixado. Depois também ele subiu em seu cavalo e dirigiu-se para o norte, onde tinha um novo encontro com Halbarad e seu grupo. Eles tinham assuntos importantes a tratar.

CONTINUA...


	10. Capítulo 10

Olá. 

Aqui está o capítulo 10 da minha estória. Espero que ainda estejam apreciando.

Nosso elfo louro continua desaparecido. Onde estará ele? Mas novos personagens estão surgindo e alguns deles parecem trazer uma sensação ruim para o nosso guardião. 

Como eu resolvi adotar o nome _Strider_ para Aragorn e não sua tradução _Passolargo__,_ acabei dando aos novos personagens nomes em inglês. Achei que soaria melhor. Me digam o que acharam.

Mais uma vez agradeço as _reviews_ que recebi. Um grande abraço a essas adoráveis escritoras da net que ainda conseguem gentilmente reservar parte de seu tempo precioso para escrever-me palavras de incentivo. Muito obrigada de verdade. 

* 10 *

Era o anoitecer do quinto dia quando Aragorn encontrou o acampamento do velho Halbarad que sorriu ao rever o amigo. O guardião reconheceu a clareira onde por diversas vezes acampara com os irmãos. Cavalgando quase sem pensar não tinha notado o quão perto de Rivendell ele estava.

Alguns homens do grupo vieram saudá-lo e outros simplesmente continuaram perto da fogueira. Havia rostos novos na tropa do amigo.

Halbarad tomou Aragorn pelos ombros conduzindo-o para perto do fogo e instruiu um dos rapazes que estava sentado perto da fogueira a cuidar do cavalo do guardião.

"Venha, Strider!" Disse a voz rouca do amigo. "Foi uma longa viagem. Está com fome? Matamos dois cervos e ainda há muita carne".

Aragorn sentou-se perto da fogueira e aceitou o prato e a caneca que lhe ofereceram. Olhando a sua volta tentava reconhecer os rostos em cujas faces o reflexo da fogueira cintilava. Halbarad percebendo a inquietação do amigo foi logo lhe apresentando os novos integrantes que ainda eram desconhecidos para o guardião.

"Estamos em bom número e boa companhia agora, caro amigo Strider." Disse ele apontando para o primeiro homem sentado a sua frente com uma longa barba negra e olhos pequenos, o corpo robusto parecia apertado dentro de um casaco surrado, a cabeça enfiada num chapéu estranho. "Este é o velho Skipper, muito ágil e útil, você verá."

Aragorn moveu a cabeça levemente, mas não sorriu. O outro lhe respondeu com o mesmo gesto.

"Ao lado dele está seu filho, Fowler." Continuou o amigo. "Grande caçador. O pai o super protege um pouco, não é amigo Skipper." Disse Halbarad numa brincadeira um tanto séria a qual o velho não respondeu. "Mas o menino é mesmo muito eficiente mesmo, já nos salvou de muitas situações difíceis e é um dos nossos melhores caçadores. Grande habilidade com as foices."

Aragorn olhou para o rapaz que provavelmente não tinha nada além de seus dezesseis ou dezessete anos. Os cabelos negros e o corpo magro estavam envoltos em um grande xale de lã de carneiro. O menino sorriu-lhe e estendeu-lhe a mão. Seus olhos claros como o céu do meio dia cintilavam para Aragorn como se sentisse muito prazer em vê-lo. O guardião pegou a mão do rapaz com firmeza e retribuiu o sorriso levemente. Não queria desapontar alguém assim tão jovem.

Halbarad também sorriu para o jovem Fowler e dirigiu então o olhar para outros dois homens que conversavam em pé um pouco mais adiante.

"Heron! Hawk! Venham conhecer meu grande amigo Strider."

Os dois homens se aproximaram com um certo receio. Haviam ouvido falar no guardião. Eram muito parecidos, cabelos tom de terra molhada na altura do ombro, extremamente lisos. Hawk tinha os seus presos em parte por uma trança e Heron mantinha os seus soltos, eram ambos esguios e muito altos, seus olhos possuíam uma cor indefinida. Sorriram e estenderam suas mãos para Aragorn que cumprimentou a ambos sem se levantar.

"Heron e Hawk são os olhos do grupo e grandes arqueiros." Declarou o chefe orgulhoso. "É difícil saber quem é o melhor. Vieram da região sul com o pedido de ajuda que mencionei no aviso que lhe mandei. Apesar de muito parecidos não são aparentados." Disse Halbarad sorrindo e olhando para os dois. "Essas raças puras fazem com que seus membros se assemelhem demais."

Aragorn sorriu brevemente e continuou comendo.

"Ah, e temos o jovem Squirell, também grande arqueiro e decifrador de mapas." Lembrou-se ele voltando a cabeça para todos os lados a procura da pessoa que mencionara. "Conhece bem a região e sempre me ajuda quando estou por aqui. Não faz parte do grupo porque não gosta de deixar a família sozinha por muito tempo, ele vive com a mãe e uma irmã, só presta seus serviços para mim quando estou por essa região, mas é mesmo de grande ajuda. Ô Squirrel!" Chamou ele para o rapaz que cuidava do cavalo do guardião. "Ô rapaz! Venha conhecer meu amigo Strider."

Aragorn voltou o rosto para ver o primeiro mercenário do grupo. Ele os conhecia bem. Lutavam em troca de dinheiro, sem nenhuma ideologia. Era um rapaz alto, mas muito magro, trajando um casaco de couro surrado e botas muito velhas. Sua pele tinha um tom esverdeado estranho e seus cabelos estavam presos num gorro escuro que lhe cobria a testa também. O rapaz não deixou o que estava fazendo, limitando-se apenas a oferecer um aceno ao guardião que correspondeu educadamente.

Nenhum parecia uma grande aquisição para o grupo, mas Aragorn não teceu comentário algum. Sabia que logo estariam mortos ou teriam fugido. Era sempre assim, homens entravam no grupo com ilusões de grandeza, buscando serem reconhecidos e louvados um dia, mas quando a batalha sangrenta que nunca tinham visto acontecia de fato, eram as primeiras baixas ou as primeiras deserções. 

De repente o jovem Squirrel moveu-se do seu lugar e armou o arco. Havia ouvido alguma coisa. Os demais ficaram de pé rapidamente, pareciam confiar nas habilidades do rapaz. Heron e Hawk tomaram a frente colocando o franzino rapaz atrás deles como se intencionassem protegê-lo. Fowler apanhou suas duas foices e também posicionou-se ao lado deles.

"Deixe que cuidamos disso, Fowler." Disse Heron com seu arco e flecha impecavelmente armados.

Strider mantinha a mão na espada, mas percebeu que Squirrel logo abaixara seu armamento. Teria ele se enganado?

"O que foi, menino?" Halbarad indagou.

O rapaz voltou ao seu trabalho sem responder. Halbarad fez uma careta.

"Ele é meio temperamental." Explicou olhando para Aragorn. "É muito jovem e nunca teve um pai. Mas é um bom rapaz." 

Aragorn olhou novamente para a figura no gorro preto que simplesmente continuou a tratar de seu cavalo. Mas Heron e Hawk ainda mantinham os arcos armados, havia algo realmente naquelas matas e isso preocupava o guardião.

"O que é?" Indagou Halbarad para os dois arqueiros que não tiravam os olhos da clareira próxima.

"Elfos de Rivendell" Respondeu Squirrel com um ar de desdém em sua voz, ainda escovando o cavalo de Aragorn.

O guardião não soube explicar o porquê, mas não gostou do tom da resposta do rapaz.

Os arqueiros se entreolharam intrigados, mas baixaram seus arcos, pareciam confiar plenamente no julgamento do menino, embora não confiassem em suas habilidades com o arco.

"Bem, Strider." Disse Halbarad sorrindo. "Se o pequeno ali estiver certo vou deixar a parte diplomática com você. A última conversa que tive com os elfos de Rivendell não foi muito amistosa."

Aragorn riu com a lembrança. A cena que o amigo se recordava era a de Celboril tentando ensinar o velho Halbarad a cantar uma antiga balada élfica atestando que a voz do guardião era a pior coisa que ele já ouvira em todos os seus séculos de vida."

Logo uma pequena patrulha apareceu. Strider levantou-se para saudá-los, mas estagnou-se sem poder se mover quando viu descerem dos dois primeiros cavalos duas figuras a quem ele não via há muitos anos e de quem não imaginava sentir tanta saudade.

Halbarad reconheceu os filhos de Elrond e entendeu a emoção do guardião. Apenas ele conhecia sua história e lamentava ver o amigo ter que viver por baixo de um pano de inúmeras mentiras e contradições.

Elladan e Elrohir também viram o caçula e tiveram a mesma reação. Elladan foi a primeiro a reconhecê-lo e, apoiando uma mão no ombro do irmão, simplesmente parecia não conseguir se mover. Elrohir sorriu levemente. Mas logo os três perceberam onde estavam e, apesar da vontade incrível que tinham de correrem uns para os braços do outro, começaram a encenar a mesma peça que sempre faziam em uma situação dessas.

O grupo se sentou todo diante da fogueira e acenderam cachimbos para os protestos dos elfos que faziam caretas e provocavam os demais. Apenas Squirrel e Fowler não participaram da reunião. O primeiro, depois de terminar o trabalho foi deitar-se em seu saco de dormir, pois aquilo não parecia interessar-lhe. Fowler fez o mesmo, mas porque fora obrigado pelo pai que insistia que ele devia descansar.

A conversa envolveu apenas assuntos muito sérios. O grupo dos guardiões precisava liderar um ataque para recuperar a liberdade de uma aldeia que tinha sido dominada por um grupo do sul de quem ninguém nunca ouvira falar antes. Eles eram muito poderosos e sua fama corria a região. Os guardiões estavam em Rivendell em busca de suprimentos, armas e quem sabe reforços para sua jornada.

Foi então que Aragorn se deu conta de que estava voltando para casa, assim como Gandalf mencionara. Ele pisaria novamente em Rivendell. Não como Estel dessa vez, mas teria a oportunidade de abraçar seu pai e isso alegrava seu coração.

* * *

O grupo ainda viajou dez dias até chegarem a Rivendell. Durante esse tempo Elrohir e Elladan aproveitavam cada oportunidade que tinham para ficarem juntos do irmão e adiantar-lhe tudo o que acontecera durante os anos em que o caçula esteve fora. Aragorn se sentia outra pessoa perto deles. A pessoa que sempre quisera ser. Ele se sentia Estel de novo. Tinha muitas vezes até que tomar algumas precauções, olhando sempre a sua volta para verificar se alguém percebera alguma diferença. Mas tudo corria bem, excetuando o jovem Squirrel que parecia olhá-lo com mais freqüência do que ele gostaria, mas que sempre desviava o olhar quando era encarado pelo guardião. Para Aragorn alguma coisa estava errada com aquele rapaz e não parecia ser algo bom para o grupo. Ele não confiava nele, não confiava em mercenários e normalmente estava certo em seus instintos.

"Quanto paga a ele?" Perguntou a Halbarad emparelhando seu cavalo ao do amigo enquanto eles pegavam o último atalho para Rivendell.

"O quê?" O amigo questionou sem entender.

"Quanto paga a ele?" Repetiu o guardião erguendo levemente o queixo na direção do rapaz que cavalgava um cavalo preto sem olhar para os lados. "Quanto paga ao mercenário?"

Halbarad voltou os olhos para Squirrel e sorriu.

"Esse mercenário salvou nossas vidas tantas vezes que já perdi a conta. Eu pagaria cem vezes o que ele me pede se pudesse, mas lhe garanto que o que posso lhe dar mal lhe dá para o sustento como você mesmo pode perceber se observar como o pobre menino se veste. Ele nem sequer tem um cavalo seu. Eu sempre o deixo cavalgar o Espírito que é o cavalo mais dócil que tenho, o pobre animal manca levemente de uma perna e não é muito rápido.__

Aragorn ainda não estava satisfeito. O rapaz tinha algum plano, ele podia sentir. Essa história de "moço bom" não era nada convincente.

Nesse momento, Squirrel voltou seus olhos para os do guardião e percebeu que estava sendo observado. Sem se intimidar ele ergueu o queixo num ar provocador e fez com que o cavalo apressasse um pouco o passo. 

Aragorn decididamente não gostava dele. 

* * *

Os portões de Rivendell eram a visão mais doce que o guardião já tivera nos últimos anos. Ele e seus irmãos entraram primeiro sendo seguidos pelos outros homens.

Estel sentiu seu coração disparar quando percebeu uma figura de longos cabelos negros esperando na entrada da casa grande. 

*_Ada*  _ele pensou. Sentia um desejo incontrolável de correr para ele, de abraçá-lo e chorar todas as mágoas desses anos em seus ombros. Queria que ele tivesse o poder de transformar tudo no que era há anos atrás.

Os olhares dos dois se encontraram e Elrond sorriu-lhe e colocou a mão sobre o coração. Aragorn não pode conter um sorriso largo, mas conseguiu manter-se calmo e apresentar seus homens ao pai que só se lembrava de Halbarad. Elrond passou os olhos por todos os integrantes do grupo pacientemente cumprimentando-os e sendo especialmente gentil com Fowler, mas demorando-se um pouco mais quando apresentado a Squirrel. Sua testa franziu-se levemente, mas ele continuou cumprimentando os outros homens.

"Bem vindos a Rivendell".Ele disse por fim. "Espero que aceitem serem meus hóspedes e que possamos lhes ser úteis no que for preciso".

"Agradecemos, Lorde Elrond".Respondeu Strider com uma grande reverência.

* * *

Naquela noite Elrond ofereceu um grande banquete aos seus convidados, mas Squirrel não quis participar. Alegou que estava cansado e que dormiria no estábulo com Espírito. Skipper também não queria permitir que Fowler participasse, mas Elrond garantiu-lhe que não havia problema e que eles só cantariam algumas canções e conversariam sobre assuntos banais. Aquela não era uma noite para tristezas, apenas um pouco de descanso e prazer.

E foi o que aconteceu. Eles passaram boa parte da noite ouvindo algumas histórias que Elladan e Elrohir contavam, revezando-se quando um parecesse cansado ou não se lembrasse de algum detalhe, e ouvindo belas canções em sindarim. Fowler que nunca havia visto elfos em sua vida estava encantado e passava o tempo todo olhando a sua volta e fazendo comentários ao pai que sorria levemente. Os demais bebiam e conversavam.

Elrond aproximou-se de Halbarad e Aragorn. O filho lhe deu um sorriso quando o elfo discretamente segurou em seu braço por alguns instantes, ainda não tinham tido tempo para conversarem.

"Onde está aquele rapaz de gorro preto e olhos claros?" Indagou Elrond olhando os presentes na festa como se o estivesse procurando.

Aragorn fez uma ligeira careta que não passou desapercebida pelo pai.

"Squirrel?" Confirmou Halbarad. "Está dormindo no estábulo com os cavalos."

Elrond franziu a testa em desaprovação.

"Mas eu lhes ofereci quartos".

O guardião mais velho sorriu e abanou a cabeça enquanto engolia um pedaço do bolo que estava provando.

"O rapaz é assim mesmo".Assegurou mastigando uma nova mordida. "Não é muito sociável. Na verdade tem um péssimo humor quando pressionado. Como é muito eficiente, eu o deixo fazer o que for possível a sua maneira."

"Qual é a história dele?" Quis saber o nobre elfo.

Aragorn começou a se sentir agitado. Tudo o que menos queria naquele momento era falar sobre aquele mercenário que parecia atrair a atenção e o carinho de todos.

"Mora nas montanhas com uma mãe doente e uma irmã." Iniciou o velho líder abocanhando outro pedaço de bolo e mastigando novamente enquanto falava, o que fez com que o estômago de Elrond desse algumas voltas. Aragorn riu observando o ligeiro mal estar do pai. "Trabalha em troca de algum dinheiro que lhe dou. Strider não gosta dele, mas lhe garanto que é de confiança, pois trabalha para mim há muitos anos. Só não faz parte do grupo porque não quer sair da região por causa da família."

"Ele luta com vocês?" Indagou o elfo.

"Sim! E é um grande arqueiro, tão bom quanto Heron e Hawk, embora os dois digam que ele tem muito que aprender e o fiquem provocando dizendo que ele usa o arco como se fosse uma garota".

Estel soltou uma grande gargalhada quando ouviu a afirmação. Começava a gostar muito de Heron e Hawk.

"O tom de pele dele é muito estranho. Ele não é daqui, é?" Perguntou Aragorn dessa vez. "Você conhece a família dele?".

Halbarad deu de ombros comendo o último pedaço de bolo e o empurrando garganta abaixo com um grande gole de vinho.

"Não sei".Disse o velho humano enxugando a boca com a manga para aumentar mais o mal estar de Elrond. Agora o elfo sabia de onde Estel tinha tirado alguns de seus péssimos hábitos. "Não conheço a família dele. Ele poucas vezes a menciona. Na verdade ele fala muito pouco. Como eu disse ele não gosta de ser pressionado, muito menos interrogado".

Elrond apenas acenou a cabeça em sinal de compreensão e voltou a olhar a sua volta mantendo agora seu olhar nos arqueiros do outro lado do Hall do Fogo.

"E aqueles dois ali?" Indagou.

"Heron e Hawk" Informou o líder do grupo.

Elrond olhou para os dois novamente. Estavam bebendo juntos e conversando. O elfo não pode deixar de notar o quanto olhavam para Elrohir e Elladan.

"Nunca viram elfos em suas vidas?" O lorde arriscou.

Halbarad não entendeu. Aragorn acompanhou o olhar do pai e em poucos minutos compreendeu o propósito da pergunta. Os arqueiros pareciam muito entretidos nos comentários que faziam enquanto olhavam para os dois filhos de Elrond.

Os elfos estavam conversando com o jovem Fowler agora. Elladan ria enquanto Elrohir gesticulava como se descrevesse algo muito grande para o filho de Skipper. Em meio a sua descrição seus olhos encontraram os do pai que discretamente alertou-o que olhasse na direção que ele indicara. O gêmeo mais novo procedeu automaticamente, sem deixar de contar a história que começara, e encontrou os olhares dos dois arqueiros cravados nele maliciosamente. Os homens surpreenderam-se ao serem pegos de surpresa e viraram seus rostos, mas Elrohir continuou encarando-os até terminar a história que contava. Elladan havia acompanhado o olhar do irmão e ficou satisfeito ao perceber que tinham desarmado os arqueiros completamente.

Aragorn e Elrond não puderam conter o riso quando viram o olhar que Elrohir lhes havia oferecido.

"Qual é a história desses dois?" Indagou Strider agora muito interessado.

Halbarad nem tinha notado toda a cena. Estava distraído procurando mais alguma coisa interessante para comer e, para o desespero de Elrond, agora o velho guardião saboreava um grande pedaço de torta de creme com as mãos, lambendo os dedos e manchando a barba.

"Com licença." Disse o lorde elfo saindo graciosamente com uma das mãos na região do estômago.

"Vieram do sul." Disse ele curvando ligeiramente a cabeça para Elrond e dando-lhe passagem enquanto acompanhava os movimentos do elfo, vendo-o sair do hall. "Ele está bem?"

Naquele momento Strider já estava rindo muito encostado na parede. Halbarad não entendeu.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Indagou confuso enquanto ainda lambia os dedos.

* * *

Não havia luz no estábulo, mas a lua cheia oferecia uma claridade muito razoável. Elrond aproximou-se devagar segurando um pequeno lampião em uma das mãos. Quando chegou até a porta percebeu um movimento brusco. Uma figura que estava sentada no chão havia se levantado rapidamente e se encostado num dos cantos como se tivesse se assustado. Os humanos raramente notam a presença dos elfos devido à sutileza de seus movimentos. Quando os conseguem perceber muitas vezes já é tarde.

"Perdoe-me, meu jovem amigo." Disse o elfo tentando reconhecer a figura que agora escondia-se na sombra. "Vim apenas dizer-lhe que não há necessidade de que durma no estábulo com nossos amigos eqüinos. Eu tenho quartos e camas para todos vocês e é um prazer recebê-los aqui."

A figura não se moveu, mas o elfo percebeu que o rapaz parecia ter relaxado um pouco os ombros, talvez se recuperando do susto que levara.

"Agradeço." Veio uma voz firme da escuridão. "Mas ficarei aqui."

O anfitrião franziu a testa, ligeiramente ofendido.

"Haverá vários dias onde a única opção será dormir no chão, meu rapaz." Aconselhou então, tentando não ser rude.

"Sempre dormi no chão e não tenho nada contra isso." Garantiu o outro ainda sem se mover. Halbarad tinha razão, o rapaz não era fácil de se lidar. Elrond tentava ver seu rosto, mas ele tinha se escondido justamente no canto mais escuro do lugar.

"Pode vir para a luz para que eu consiga ver com quem estou falando?" Pediu o lorde elfo pacientemente.

Mas o corpo permaneceu onde estava.

"O que mais temos para conversar?"

Elrond respirou fundo e entrou no estábulo aproximando-se do rapaz que parecia encolher-se um pouco com as costas coladas na parede. Quando estavam frente a frente o elfo ergueu subitamente o lampião revelando seu olhar de indignação ao rude hóspede. Squirrel levantou as mãos num reflexo protegendo os olhos contra a claridade súbita que o havia atingido, mas o elfo manteve a luz exatamente onde estava aproveitando para analisar de perto o rosto do rapaz. Sua pele tinha um tom estranho que era difícil de ser denominado. Um marrom esverdeado que o mestre nunca tinha visto. Os olhos azuis estavam ligeiramente avermelhados e olheiras profundas os contornavam. Ele parecia fraco e indefeso na posição em que estava, mas Elrond tinha certeza de que seria um inimigo mortal se ambos estivessem em igual vantagem.

"Sou seu anfitrião aqui".Ele declarou por fim sem abaixar o lampião e sem ter seu olhar correspondido pelo rapaz, que virara a cabeça para a parede e ainda mantinha as mãos erguidas. "Mas lhe previno que se comporte bem com meus amigos aqui no estábulo se for essa mesma a sua decisão".

O jovem não respondeu e não pareceu ter a intenção de fazê-lo.

"Gostaria que lhe fosse dado algo para comer, já que não esteve presente no banquete que ofereci?" Indagou o elfo continuando com o mesmo tom, mesmo que suas intenções já tivessem mudado.

Squirrel apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas não agradeceu.

Elrond deu mais uma olhada no rapaz e ficou em silêncio por um tempo sem se mover. Parecia esperar por algo.

"Não desejo comer nada, meu senhor." O rapaz disse finalmente. "Só estou cansado e quero dormir. Agradeço sua cortesia e peço desculpas se o ofendi."

As feições de Elrond alteraram-se ligeiramente ao ouvir o rapaz dirigindo-se a ele com educação. O elfo acenou a cabeça, baixou então o lampião e deu a volta em seus calcanhares saindo sem se despedir.

Naquela noite ele não voltou mais ao Hall do Fogo. Tinha muitas coisas para pensar.


	11. Capítulo 11

Olá! J

Aqui está o capítulo 11 da minha fic.

Nossos amigos estão se preparando para uma grande investida apoiados pelos novos personagens da história. O que estará reservado para eles?

Mais uma vez _zilhões_ de obrigados pelas _reviews_. Agradeço as minhas amigas escritoras pelo apoio oferecido. Vocês são demais!! Críticas por favor!! Espero que ainda esteja tudo do agrado de vocês.

Grande abraço e vamos ver o que anda acontecendo em Rivendell. 

* 11 *

No meio da manhã do dia seguinte todos os membros do grupo dos guardiões foram convocados para uma reunião na sala de estudos de Elrond. Eles tinham planos a traçar e estratégias a discutir. Elrohir e Elladan também estavam presentes.

Num canto da sala Squirrel observava os mapas que lorde Elrond possuía analisando justamente a região que o grupo tentaria retomar. Heron e Hawk também observavam por cima dos ombros do rapaz e discutiam com ele algumas rotas que pareciam ser mais favoráveis.

Aragorn aproximou-se dos três olhando o mapa também. Mas seus olhos não deixavam de vigiar o jovem do gorro preto. O sentimento que surgira no acampamento em relação àquele rapaz não abandonava seu coração e a cada minuto parecia perturbá-lo mais ainda.

Mas naquela manhã ele percebera algo que não havia percebido antes.

"Onde conseguiu esse casaco?" Ele indagou subitamente segurando o rapaz pelo braço.

Squirrel demorou alguns minutos para entender a questão, mas logo puxou o braço violentamente. Seus olhos continham uma ira que o transfigurava.

"O que lhe interessa?" Perguntou rispidamente.

Os gêmeos se aproximaram tentando entender. Aragorn estava exaltado. Ele subitamente empurrou o rapaz contra a parede, segurando firme e olhando-o nos olhos. 

"Onde conseguiu o casaco? Me diga agora ou não vai ter outra oportunidade."

Squirrel ergueu um dos joelhos e aplicou um golpe baixo no guardião que se curvou e caiu. Elladan veio acudir o irmão e segurou-o vendo-o avermelhar-se de raiva e preparar-se para revidar a agressão.

Elrohir deu alguns passos em direção ao jovem do gorro preto, mas foi impedido por Halbarad enquanto Heron e Hawk colocavam-se à frente de Squirrel em sua defesa.

Aragorn levantou-se auxiliado pelo irmão que lançava-lhe um olhar questionador.

"Ele está com o casaco que Legolas levou!" Disse o guardião ainda sentindo dores. 

"Tem certeza?" Indagou Elrohir num sobressalto.

"Absoluta" garantiu o irmão entre os dentes tentando avançar para cima do rapaz novamente, mas ainda sendo segurado. "Esse casaco que você usa é meu. Meu irmão levou-o emprestado há muito tempo! Onde você o conseguiu?" 

O tom da voz de Strider tinha se elevado bastante.

Squirrel, por trás de Heron e Hawk mantinha um olhar indecifrável. 

"Onde você conseguiu seu mercenário desgraçado!" Enfureceu-se o guardião novamente avançando para cima do jovem arqueiro. Dessa vez os dois irmãos e Halbarad tiveram que segurá-lo.

"Eu achei." Declarou Squirrel tirando o casaco e atirando-o no rosto do guardião. "Não sou ladrão! Apenas tenho frio como qualquer um de vocês. Mas prefiro sentir frio a usar algo que pertença a você!"

Aragorn ficou sem ação segurando o casaco nas mãos. Estava velho pelos anos de uso, muito pior dos que ele usava propositalmente.

"Onde achou?" Indagou Elladan num tom mais paciente. "Essa pessoa que desapareceu é muito importante para nós, por isso Strider está assim tão agitado."

Squirrel apertou o maxilar como se sentisse alguma dor. Voltou a olhar o casaco nas mãos do guardião e retomou o fôlego olhando novamente nos olhos de Elladan.

"Achei numa clareira perto daqui. Estava sujo de sangue, muito sujo." Ele respondeu numa voz fria. Embora soubesse que provavelmente suas palavras feririam muito aqueles que as ouviam, haja vista que o dono do casaco parecia ser alguém de grande importância, o jovem arqueiro não parecia se importar.

Aragorn fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

"Quando?" Perguntou Elrohir dessa vez ainda segurando um dos braços do caçula.

"Há muitos anos atrás. Não me lembro bem quanto tempo." 

Quando Elrond finalmente entrou um silêncio estranho imperava no recinto. Ele viu que Aragorn parecia exaltado segurando o casaco de couro do jovem Squirrel nas mãos. Elladan aproximou-se e contou ao pai o que se passara. Elrond olhou mais uma vez para Squirrel como fizera na noite anterior. 

"Strider." Ele disse por fim. "Por que não devolve o casaco ao rapaz? Não acredito que precise mais do conforto que pode oferecer do que nosso amigo Squirrel. 

"Não usaria esse casaco mais nem se estivesse nu".Desafiou o jovem do gorro negro irritando o guardião mais ainda.

Elrond respirou fundo.

"Então me permita ceder-lhe outro".

"Não preciso de caridade".

Dessa vez os gêmeos também se irritaram. O que aquele rapaz tinha contra as pessoas? Nunca tinham visto ninguém destratar seu pai assim. Mesmo assim eles continuaram a segurar o irmão.

Mas Elrond não se alterou. Ele apenas fixou seus olhos nos do rapaz do outro lado da sala. Squirrel a princípio retribuiu o olhar com uma frieza maior, mas depois pareceu sentir-se intimidado e baixou os olhos voltando a encarar os velhos mapas que abrira anteriormente.

"Bem, acredito que isso seja um assunto que possa ser resolvido mais tarde".Disse o lorde de Imladris aproximando-se então de uma mesa maior e abrindo um novo mapa que acabara de receber.

"Meus patrulheiros acabaram de finalizar os últimos detalhes do mapa dessa região".Declarou chamando a atenção de todos para si.

O jovem Squirrel passou pelo meio dos outros e se colocou ao lado do anfitrião analisando o documento detalhadamente. Os demais se entreolharam e fizeram o mesmo aproximando-se da mesa também. 

Mas Aragorn não conseguia sair do lugar. Ele apenas segurava o casaco nas mãos pensando nas palavras de Squirrel. Ele passara agora a temer o que nunca havia temido antes. Temer que Legolas estivesse realmente morto como tanto desejava o pai do amigo. De longe ele ficou apenas ouvindo a discussão e os preparativos para a jornada que fariam no dia seguinte. Elrohir e Elladan ofereceram-se para acompanhá-los e Estel sorriu para eles.

Quando tudo estava decidido homens e elfos começaram a deixar a sala. Uma agitação de vozes e um sentimento de preocupação pelo inesperado imperavam no ar. Elrond olhava a todos com consternação.

"Squirrel?" Chamou o curador quando o rapaz já estava na porta. O jovem voltou-se e lançou um olhar nada simpático ao anfitrião. "Vi que conhece bem a região e entende de mapas. Estou com algumas dúvidas e gostaria de seus conselhos se pudesse ficar mais alguns instantes."

O jovem pestanejou um pouco, parecia indeciso.

"Não vai demorar muito, lhe garanto".

"Seja de alguma ajuda, rapaz".Disse Halbarad colocando a mão no ombro do arqueiro. "Você já se envolveu em muita confusão hoje".

O rapaz não disse nada. Apenas ficou em pé num canto dando passagem àqueles que saiam. Os gêmeos e Estel ficaram indecisos se deveriam ou não ficar e olharam para o pai.

"Podem ir, crianças".Instruiu o Lorde despertando uma curiosidade imensa nos gêmeos e um sentimento ruim em Aragorn que ele não sabia explicar.

Eles saíram, mas não sem antes lançarem um olhar reprovador ao jovem do gorro negro. Porém Squirrel não retribuiu qualquer sentimento que lhe fora direcionado, apenas permaneceu no mesmo lugar em que estava, parecendo um tanto inseguro.

"Parece, meu jovem amigo, que você tem o dom de enfurecer meus filhos." Disse o anfitrião apoiando as duas mãos na mesa.

O rapaz mantinha seus olhos azuis cravados nos do elfo.

"Onde está o mapa que o senhor precisa me mostrar?" Ele indagou com sua rispidez habitual. 

Mas dessa vez Elrond riu e cruzou a sala até o armário perto da porta onde os mapas ficavam guardados, apanhando um e o trazendo de volta para a mesa. Squirrel não o acompanhou ficando no mesmo lugar com os olhos colados no chão. O curador então apoiou o rolo num canto enquanto enrolava o outro mapa que tinha aberto e o colocava também de lado, voltando a segurar o anterior. Ele agora esperava que o rapaz se aproximasse da mesa para abri-lo e foi o que Squirrel fez.

"Que tipo de dúvidas o senhor tem?" Ele perguntou olhando o mapa nas mãos do lorde.

"Responda-me uma questão, jovem Squirrel." Elrond não se mexeu um centímetro sequer. "Quando você aprende uma lição costuma se lembrar dela depois de muitos anos?"

O rapaz olhou o elfo intrigado. A pergunta que ele fazia era totalmente irrelevante.

"Por que não me pergunta o que quer saber e me deixa ir embora de uma vez?" Propôs o arqueiro parecendo aborrecido.

"Preciso dessa resposta primeiro para poder perguntar-lhe o que desejo saber sobre o mapa!" Garantiu o elfo enfaticamente.

O jovem respirou fundo. Parecia ligeiramente assustado.

"Sim, eu costumo me lembrar!" Ele disse rapidamente como se sentisse estar fazendo algo que não devia estar. "Agora me pergunte de uma vez e me deixe ir!"

Elrond então colocou o rolo ainda fechado por sobre a mesa. Quando percebeu que tinha toda a atenção do rapaz ele desenrolou o mapa rapidamente. Era um mapa antigo de Mirkwood.

Squirrel demonstrou um minuto de indecisão, respirou fundo e apoiou-se na mesa.

"O que quer saber sobre esse lugar?" Ele indagou com a voz um pouco trêmula.

"Nada" respondeu Elrond sem sequer olhar o mapa. Aliás, ele não o havia olhado desde que o tinha aberto, estava apenas analisando as feições do rapaz a sua frente. Squirrel ergueu os olhos sem entender.

"Então qual é a pergunta que quer fazer?" Ele estava indignado.

"Olhe para o mapa!" Elrond ordenou num tom forte. O rapaz se viu obedecendo sem entender. Elrond suspirou. "Quem é você?"

Squirrel olhou para o elfo. Suas mãos tremiam ligeiramente.

"Já fomos apresentados." Ele disse respirando fundo.

"Quem – é – você?" Repetiu o Lorde.

"Sou Squirrel!" Gritou o rapaz indignado e caminhando até a porta. Quando foi abri-la percebeu que estava trancada.

"Quem lhe autorizou a mudar essa resposta?"

As palavras do elfo pareciam apunhalar o rapaz. Ele permaneceu segurando a maçaneta com força com uma das mãos e mantendo a outra palma aberta contra a porta de madeira maciça que o separava da liberdade.

"Me deixe ir, senhor. Por favor." Uma voz então surgiu.

Os olhos de Elrond encheram-se de lágrimas, aquela voz que ouvia não era mais a voz do rebelde Squirrel. Era uma voz doce a qual ele conhecia muito bem.

"Quem é você, criança?" Ele repetiu.

"Por favor." O rapaz apoiou a cabeça na porta, escondendo o rosto.

Elrond foi até ele, segurou seus ombros e o voltou para si encontrando olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas, olhos azuis que ele conhecia bem. O rapaz baixou a cabeça.

"Não faça isso comigo, meu senhor. Eu lhe imploro."

"Eu preciso ouvir sua resposta, criança."

Silêncio.

"Quem é você, criança."

"Alguém cujo mundo o senhor está destruindo."

Elrond franziu a sobrancelha. Ele segurou o rosto do rapaz e o fez olhá-lo nos olhos. 

"Seu mundo é uma farsa, menino. Não está cansado de fingir? Você gosta do que está mostrando para as pessoas? Você gosta da sensação que está despertando nelas? Você gosta de Squirrel?"

Lágrimas rolaram no rosto do rapaz manchando sua pele.

"Eu o odeio." Ele declarou tristemente. 

"Por isso tenta fazer com que todos o odeiem também, não é? Tem medo de que gostem dele e você tenha que ser o jovem Squirrel para sempre?".

"Eu serei o jovem Squirrel para sempre".Declarou o outro.

"Será?" Duvidou Elrond sorrindo.

"Serei. Eu não tenho esperanças de que isso possa mudar".

Ao ouvir isso Elrond colocou uma das mãos na cabeça do rapaz e puxou-lhe o gorro libertando longos cabelos dourados. Em seguida puxou-o para o frente do espelho para que o jovem visse sua própria imagem.

"Se não tem mais esperanças." Ele disse para a imagem que se encarava no espelho tremendo muito. "Por que ainda conservou aquilo que tem de mais característico de seu povo."

O rapaz tocou os cabelos com mãos vacilantes e em seguida cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos.

"Quem é você, criança?" Indagou novamente o lorde elfo oferecendo um leve aperto nos ombros que segurava e encostando seu rosto próximo ao ouvido do rapaz.

"Sou Legolas, filho do rei Thranduil e príncipe da floresta de Mirkwood." Disse o rapaz por fim, caindo de joelhos e sendo amparado por Elrond que sentou-se no chão com ele e permitiu que o jovem chorasse abertamente em seus braços.

"Está tudo bem, _ion nin." _Disse ele massageando as costas do príncipe. "Você está em casa agora.

***

Legolas sentia uma angústia muito grande. Seu coração estava novamente dividido. Estar em casa com sua família era tudo o que ele sonhara nos últimos anos, mas ele sabia que era uma alegria passageira. Ele sabia que a situação não havia mudado nada desde a sua partida e revelar a identidade que com muito custo ele construíra só dificultaria mais as coisas agora. Ele se odiava por ter sido tão fraco, por ter caído na armadilha de Elrond. Ele sabia que não devia ter vindo, desde o dia que Halbarad tinha dito ao grupo como seria a missão e quem participaria dela ele já deveria ter desistido. Mas a esperança de estar próximo de Elrond e seus filhos de novo nem que fosse apenas para saber como estavam o seduziu. Ele tinha certeza que conseguiria enganá-los e conseguiu. Mas enganar o Elfo dos Elfos era impossível. E agora tudo estava perdido novamente.

Esses pensamentos doíam muito e o rapaz balançava a cabeça nos braços de Elrond. O lorde elfo preocupava-se com ele agora, preocupava-se em perdê-lo novamente depois de tantos anos de ausência. Ele tinha que convencê-lo a ficar e lutar pela sua verdadeira identidade e não fugir novamente, o que parecia ser a primeira opção do príncipe sempre.

"Venha," disse o elfo ajudando o rapaz a levantar-se. "Há um anexo aqui que dá para o meu quarto, eu vou preparar-lhe um banho e você vai sentir-se melhor." Dizendo isso ele deslizou os dedos pelo rosto do rapaz que apoiava-se nele sentindo-se fraco. "O que é isso que passou na sua pele e te impede de brilhar?"

Legolas ofereceu um riso triste.

"Magia e Feitiços"

Elrond não entendeu, mas preferiu não pedir mais detalhes.

"Venha" disse ele abrindo a porta, mas Legolas parou subitamente. 

"Não!" Ele voltou a sacudir a cabeça. "Não posso. Tenho que pintar meu rosto novamente, tenho que continuar sendo Squirrel." Ele lançou um olhar suplicante para Elrond. "Me ajude, por favor, meu senhor. Não conte a Estel, não conte a nenhum de meus irmãos."

Elrond soltou um suspiro.

"Não posso permitir, filho. Você já sofreu demais e eles também sofrem, você não vê?"

"E vão sofrer mais ainda se souberem a verdade. O senhor sabe disso, o senhor sabe que terei que ir embora. Enquanto eles me consideram Squirrel eu posso estar com vocês, posso estar próximo, não preciso ir. Eu posso ir à missão ajudá-los."

Elrond olhava o rapaz nos olhos. Não estava certo do que fazer e precisava pensar. Mas permitir que aquele pobre menino voltasse a se esconder atrás daquele disfarce não parecia ser a atitude mais sensata.

"Por favor, _Ada_."

Os lábios de Elrond se abriram ligeiramente ao ouvir o príncipe chamá-lo assim. Ele sabia o quão difícil para ele era dizer o que dissera, colocando-o no lugar de Thranduil. Ele sentia o quanto Legolas o amava ao fazer isso, mas ele sentia, mais do que nunca que, ao chamá-lo assim, o rapaz ainda lembrava-se do pai.

"Me prometa então..." Ele iniciou colocando uma palma na face do rapaz e alisando seu rosto com os dedos.

"O que?" O rapaz indagou sentindo um tremor.

"Prometa que não vai fugir, que vai voltar e que dessa vez vai me deixar participar de suas decisões."

Legolas deu um sorriso triste.

"Se o senhor prometer que vai aceitar a minha decisão quando tudo chegar ao fim, seja ela qual for."

Elrond sentiu medo pela primeira vez em muitos séculos de existência. Ele abraçou o rapaz forte em seu peito. Tinha muito medo de perdê-lo e não poder nunca mais achá-lo.

"Se eu achar que discutimos o suficiente, _ion nîn_, e só então."

Legolas sorriu mais uma vez e se soltou dos braços de Elrond. O elfo o viu apanhar o gorro que estava no chão, tirar um pequeno frasco com um pó marrom do cinto e aproximar-se do espelho. Com uma habilidade incrível em poucos segundos ele já era Squirrel novamente.

* * *

Squirrel desceu as escadas rapidamente. Ele precisava estar fora dali o quanto antes. Seu coração estava pesado e ele não queria encontrar nenhum dos filhos de Elrond mais por hoje, especialmente Estel. Ele não saberia até quando conseguiria tratar o amigo daquele jeito. Ao chegar ao pé da escada, porém ele viu que não tivera a sorte que queria. Lá estava Estel, ainda com o casaco nas mãos.

O rapaz vestiu sua máscara imediatamente e passou por ele, mas sentiu o guardião segurar seu braço. Dessa vez ele não teve coragem de usar da agressividade que usara antes e não tentou resistir, mesmo sentindo o amigo apertar a mão com muita força.

"O que quer?" Ele indagou sem olhar o guardião nos olhos.

Estel sentiu algo estranho daquela vez. Não sabia explicar o que. Algo nos olhos do rapaz havia mudado, mas ele não sabia o que era. Então ele apenas estendeu o casaco para o jovem.

"Tome, você o achou, é seu".Ele disse simplesmente.

Squirrel não se sentia com forças para contrariá-lo, embora ele achasse que fosse conveniente. Estel demonstrava uma tristeza que ele nunca vira e estava ainda mais velho do que da última vez que se viram. Ele provavelmente era responsável por parte desse sofrimento e continuava sendo. Então apenas apanhou com força o casaco que fora oferecido, puxando em seguida o braço e saindo em disparada.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte o grupo todo estava pronto para sair. Elrond abraçou os filhos dentro de casa para que os outros não presenciassem. Ao abraçar Estel com força ele lembrou-se do abraço que dera em Legolas na véspera e em como os disfarces de seus filhos os faziam sofrer. Estel sorriu-lhe tristemente e dirigiu-se até a porta. Elrond foi abri-la, mas pela fresta viu a figura de Legolas já em seu cavalo, ainda com a pele de Squirrel e voltou a fechar a porta respirando fundo.

"O que houve _Ada?" _Indagou Elladan preocupado.

"Preciso pedir um favor a vocês." Elrond disse puxando os três filhos para perto de si. Os rapazes se entreolharam preocupados. "Eu sei que vocês não gostam do rapaz do gorro negro. Mas precisam me prometer algo e precisam fazê-lo sem me perguntar absolutamente nada dessa vez. Acredito que seja a coisa mais importante que já pedi a vocês, crianças."

"Sim." Disse Elrohir. "Não quer que arranquemos as tripas dele." Brincou o filho tentando tirar a seriedade do momento como sempre. "Podemos apenas torturá-lo? Arrancar-lhe alguns dentes, sabe? Quem sabe ele aprende a ter modos? Ou não abrir a boca inchada."

Os irmãos não puderam evitar o riso, mas dessa vez Elrond não os acompanhou. Elrohir ficou surpreso.

"Eu quero que vocês o tragam de volta para mim".O pai disse sério, olhando nos olhos dos três pausadamente.

"Ah, sim".Disse novamente o mais novo dos gêmeos. "O senhor quer se encarregar da tortura pessoalmente!" E todos riram novamente, menos Aragorn. "Mas isso não é justo,_ Ada!_ Posso trazer partes dele?".

Elrond dessa vez esboçou um sorriso leve.

"Prometam." Ele pediu olhando especialmente para Estel que parecia contrariado com tal pedido. "Vocês vão entender. Eu prometo."

Os três concordaram. Então Elrond abriu a porta e desceu as escadas saudando o chefe do grupo.

"Como passou a noite, caro Halbarad?"

"Muito bem, Lorde Elrond. Agradeço pela preocupação."

"Já estão munidos de tudo o que precisam?"

"Sim, e lhe somos muito gratos."

Elrond fez-lhe uma reverência e depois olhou para Squirrel. O rapaz mantinha os olhos baixos evitando encarar o elfo. Temia abrir seu coração novamente numa hora que não era a apropriada. O anfitrião voltou-se para os demais homens desejando a cada um, um breve retorno. 

O grupo então se uniu e saíram todos emparelhados. Estel olhou novamente para Elrond antes de partir. O elfo sentia que o filho estava de certa forma enciumado ou contrariado pelo fato do pai defender tanto o arqueiro, mesmo com toda a sua oposição declarada a isso. Mas tudo o que o pai podia desejar era que, depois do esclarecimento dos fatos, o guardião pudesse perdoá-lo. 

Quando já estavam quase nos portões Elrond viu Squirrel virar ligeiramente seu cavalo e olhar para trás. Elrond colocou a mão sobre o coração e viu com satisfação o rapaz fazer o mesmo. Mas foi então que o curador percebeu algo que deveria ter percebido antes. O cavalo de Legolas era o mesmo corcel negro que ele vira há muitos anos atrás.

CONTINUA...


	12. Capítulo 12

Olá. Queria agradecer novamente as _reviews_. Elas são um incentivo para mim, obrigada mesmo.

Agradecimentos especiais à:

**Lady-Liebe****–** Super talentosa e com outra fic publicada... Essa moça escreve com uma facilidade invejável. Se você está de mal com a vida não deixe de ler os trabalhos dela para esquecer rapidinho as amarguras do dia a dia. Leiam todas, mas especialmente a novíssima "Hora com os magos". Parabéns amiga!!

**Misao-dono** – Estou com saudades!! Como vai sua fic??

**Kagura**** Bakura** – Espero que goste do capítulo

**Regina – **Obrigada pelos seus comentários. Fiquei feliz em saber que não estou pecando na minha retratação do Thranduil

Aqui vai o capítulo 12, espero que gostem.

12

Uma chuva muito forte pegou o grupo e eles ainda não haviam trilhado nem um quarto do caminho. Foram então obrigados a se abrigarem em uma caverna para o terror dos elfos.

"Argh, o que mais pode acontecer?" Reclamou Elrohir em frente da fogueira enquanto tentava secar suas roupas úmidas.

Para a sorte de todos a caverna não era tão pequena quanto parecia ser por fora. Por sua entrada passavam apenas um homem e seu cavalo por vez, mas por dentro ela era imensa e brilhante e possuía diversos acessos que conduziam a outros lugares desconhecidos para eles.

"Pare de se queixar".Disse Aragorn rudemente sentando-se também em frente à fogueira e do lado oposto ao irmão. Ele estava se sentindo péssimo desde que saíram de Rivendell. Não conseguia se conformar, nem entender as intenções do pai e isso o aborrecia muito. As palavras do sábio elfo se repetiam inúmeras vezes na mente do guardião que procurava decifrar o enigma escondido por trás dela.

"É fácil para você dizer, humano imundo".Retrucou o gêmeo olhando ao redor para se certificar de que ninguém os estava escutando. Muitas vezes ele se esquecia de quais eram seus papéis no grupo onde estavam. "Não sei como alguém consegue sequer pensar em entrar num lugar horroroso desses, quem dirá passar a noite aqui... Só mesmo morcegos, ratos, orcs... anões... e humanos imundos...".

Aragorn não ouviu a provocação do irmão, ou ao menos fingiu ignorar, estava muito aborrecido para se deixar levar pelas gracinhas de Elrohir. O gêmeo parou alguns instantes para observar o caçula com mais cuidado.

"O que há com você, Estel?" Indagou usando de um tom preocupado que não lhe era peculiar.

O guardião não respondeu, seus olhos pareciam ocupados com alguma coisa naquele momento. Elrohir então voltou levemente a cabeça para trás para descobrir o que estava concentrando tanto as atenções do irmão adotivo. No outro lado da caverna Squirrel estava sentado verificando suas flechas. Ele as havia espalhado no chão e as olhava uma a uma agora com cuidado e atenção. Desde que começaram sua jornada o gêmeo não havia visto o rapaz descansar um só instante, como também não o vira conversar com ninguém a não ser com Heron e Hawk que faziam questão de provocar o jovem a todo o instante. Squirrel, porém não cedia às provocações e apenas ignorava os arqueiros sempre que podia.

"Sujeito estranho".Observou Elladan enquanto se sentava perto de Estel também e olhava na mesma direção do caçula e do gêmeo. "Fico me perguntando o que _Ada_ quer com ele".

A observação do irmão mais velho despertou novamente em Aragorn aquela sensação ruim que ele estava inutilmente tentando combater. Ele não pensava em outra coisa a não ser no mistério envolvendo aquele mercenário que ganhara o coração de Elrond. O guardião analisava todos os detalhes da criatura que agora usava novamente sua jaqueta e deslizava seus finos dedos escuros em cada flecha que pegava nas mãos, erguendo uma a uma em seguida para verificar sua simetria. Ele era, sem dúvida, um guerreiro. Todos os movimentos do rapaz indicavam isso e era o que mais preocupava o guardião.

"Sem dúvida ele sabe o que está fazendo".Observou Elrohir sem voltar a cabeça para encarar os irmãos. "Ele deve ser um grande arqueiro".

"É. Você viu com que precisão ele abateu aquele cervo que os homens prepararam no almoço?" Indagou o irmão mais velho.

"Abateu e não comeu".Completou Elrohir. "Alguém que sabe matar um animal, mas não come sua carne... Esse hábito é estranho na raça humana...".

"Mas onde terá aprendido?" Indagou o primogênito olhando agora para Aragorn que não deixara de observar o arqueiro um minuto sequer. "Halbarad disse que ele mora nas proximidades de Imladris".

"Curioso nunca o termos encontrado em nossas patrulhas".Completou Elrohir ainda observando o rapaz.

"De certo ele vive entocado em algum buraco escuro esperando alguém para explorar." Comentou Aragorn num tom amargo. "Não me admiraria se descobrisse que é um ladrão ou algo pior."

Os dois gêmeos se olharam sobressaltados com a afirmação do guardião e depois voltaram a observar o arqueiro que agora guardava uma a uma as flechas de volta.

"Tem alguma coisa nele..." disse Elrohir observando o rapaz dessa vez afiar uma das adagas. "Eu não sei explicar... Ele parece esconder algo...".

"Também acho".Apressou-se Aragorn em concordar interrompendo os devaneios do irmão. "Mas eu vou descobrir e se ele estiver mal intencionado, _Ada_ que me perdoe, mas a mãe e a irmã dele vão precisar de outro alguém para sustentá-las".

Elladan apoiou subitamente a mão no ombro de Aragorn fazendo-o olhar para ele. O gêmeo não gostou do tom do caçula, mas não precisou dizer nada, seu olhar repreensivo já transmitia os conselhos que queria passar. Mas o guardião sacudiu os ombros fazendo a mão do irmão deslizar. Elladan então agarrou seu antebraço com força e franziu as sobrancelhas num ar que o fez o espelho de seu pai. Mas Aragorn não se intimidou puxando o braço com força e levantando-se para falar com Halbarad.

"Ele está enciumado".Disse Elrohir com um leve sorriso procurando desfazer o ar preocupado do gêmeo mais velho.

Elladan concordou levemente com a cabeça embora seu coração não compartilhasse da opinião do irmão. Aragorn não era o tipo de pessoa que se deixava levar por sentimentos inferiores e a preocupação do caçula podia ter fundamento. Quando voltou a encarar Squirrel notou que o rapaz olhava para o guardião com um ar preocupado como se tivesse visto a cena que se passara e estivesse incomodado com algo.

O gêmeo voltou a suspirar e balançou a cabeça levemente.

"Realmente ele é um sujeito muito estranho".Concluiu levantando-se também e, após ascender uma pequena tocha na fogueira, indo verificar se o tempo estava apresentando alguma melhora. Elrohir ao perceber que o irmão se dirigia até a saída da caverna ergueu-se e fez o mesmo. Elladan voltou-se ao ver o outro correr em sua direção e aguardou um pouco para que fossem juntos.

Squirrel ficou observando os gêmeos se afastarem andando lado a lado num ritmo que os fazia parecer um a sombra do outro. Ele sentia muitas saudades deles, sentia um desejo imenso de falar com eles, de saber como estavam. Os gêmeos e o príncipe se conheciam desde crianças e, apesar das inúmeras peças que os travessos filhos de Elrond faziam com ele toda vez que iam passar alguns dias em Lasgalen, o filho do rei aguardava pela visita dos dois que se dava no início de cada primavera, ansiosamente.  Ao ver que os elfos se dirigiam até a entrada da caverna ele suspirou. Também estava se sentindo enclausurado e aquelas paredes de pedra pareciam sugar lentamente suas energias. Ambientes fechados sempre foram um problema para ele e cavernas, decididamente, eram um problema para qualquer elfo.

Não conseguindo resistir à tentação o arqueiro também se ergueu e acompanhou os gêmeos de longe trilhando o mesmo caminho estreito que levava até a saída do lugar. Não tinha intenção de falar com eles, mas apenas tentar sentir um pouco de ar fresco e quem sabe, descobrir se o temporal que os estava assolando tinha dado algum ar de melhora.

Em passos hesitantes o príncipe caminhava preservando uma distância razoável dos dois amigos que seguiam em frente. O corredor era escuro e a única iluminação que existia vinha da tocha que Elladan carregava. Legolas não se arriscou a pegar uma para si, pois atrairia uma atenção que ele decididamente não queria despertar.

Ao chegarem perto da entrada os gêmeos deixaram escapar um suspiro amargurado. A tempestade não tinha cedido nem um pouco, os ventos fortes continuavam castigando as árvores próximas e raios coloriam os céus seguidos de estrondos terríveis de trovões.

"_Elbereth__!!__"_ Elladan exclamou sentindo o corpo arrepiar ao ver um raio derrubar uma alta e fina árvore há alguns metros de onde eles estavam. "_Illuvatar_ está descarregando as energias do mundo está noite..."

"Em nossas cabeças..." completou o irmão que instintivamente havia segurado no braço do mais velho por causa do estrondo ouvido. "Dan..." ele disse chamando, numa voz ligeiramente trêmula, o irmão pelo apelido de infância que ele raramente usava nos dias atuais. "Eu quero sair daqui..."

Elladan sorriu e laçou-o pelo ombro voltando a apertar os olhos para tentar enxergar alguma coisa naquela escuridão que se fazia lá fora.

"Eu também, Ro." Respondeu ele retribuindo o carinho. "Eu também..."

Legolas observava a cena de longe escondido atrás de uma grande pedra. De lá ele sentia o cheiro da terra molhada e ouvia o barulho incessante dos trovões que se sucediam um a um em intervalos muito pequenos. A tempestade ia demorar a permitir-lhes que seguissem seu caminho e ele, mais que ninguém tinha que tomar cuidado com a água. O príncipe se permitiu ficar mais um tempo ali observando os gêmeos. Elrohir havia deitado a cabeça no ombro do irmão e estava provocando-o fazendo-o lembrar-se de como Elladan temia tempestades quando era pequeno e costumava se esconder dentro do quarto do pai mesmo quando Elrond não estava lá.

"Por que, pelos _Valar_, você achava que ali era um lugar seguro?" Indagou o mais novo rindo e voltando a encarar o gêmeo.

Elladan também riu com a lembrança e, soltando-se do irmão, encostou-se levemente na parede úmida saboreando um momento doce que não voltaria mais.

"Porque eu acreditava que o quarto de _Ada_ fosse mágico".Ele admitiu enrubescendo levemente.

Elrohir riu um pouco mais alto dessa vez e tomou a tocha das mãos do irmão para que este pudesse relaxar um pouco encostado onde estava.

"_Ada_... sempre foi poderoso..." Admitiu o mais novo brincando com a tocha para fazer suas sombras dançarem levemente pelas paredes. "Mas o poder dele sempre se estendeu por toda Imladris".

"É fato".Concordou Elladan acompanhando o movimento do irmão e sorrindo ao vê-lo fazer gestos com a mão livre para formar desenhos com as sombras que estava produzindo. "Mas o quarto dele sempre teve alguma magia... você não acha?"

"Nunca pensei nisso..." Admitiu o irmão continuando a se divertir com o fogo. "A única coisa que lembro é que cheirava às ervas que ele usava...".

"Sim..." Elladan soltou uma risada... "E você se sentia enjoado por causa disso, lembra? Elrohir riu também concordando levemente com a cabeça".E _Ada _dizia que você nunca seria um bom curador se não superasse isso."

"Vocês não têm estômago." Concluiu o mais novo ironicamente, mas amargando a lembrança de que nunca havia superado os tais enjôos e acabara desistindo de seguir a carreira do pai. "Pelo menos sou melhor guerreiro que você."

Ele já esperava uma reação violenta do mais velho, mas Elladan apenas sorriu ainda observando os desenhos criados pelas sombras oscilantes nas paredes.

"Sim, você é..." Admitiu o primogênito. "Mas eu ainda cuido das suas feridas e reúno os seus pedaços depois de cada batalha..."

Ao ouvir isso Elrohir indignou-se e lançou um olhar zangado ao irmão. Mas Elladan não estava mais prestando atenção no que ocorria. Ele havia voltado à posição original agora e apertava os olhos em direção ao túnel de onde haviam vindo.

"O que foi?" Indagou Elrohir.

"Não sei... Parece que vi algo".

Elrohir conduziu a luz da tocha para a direção na qual o irmão se concentrava.

"O quê?" Indagou preocupado também franzindo a testa para tentar enxergar melhor.

"Não sei... estava olhando os desenhos na parede e parece que vi um movimento... acho que foi impressão minha".

Adiante deles, porém, Legolas já havia se esquivado e voltava rapidamente corredor adentro. Ele ria um pouco para si mesmo apesar do susto que levara ao ser pego de surpresa pela luz da tocha de Elrohir. Ouvir os irmãos conversarem sobre os dias de infância o fizera saborear algumas boas recordações e ele estava se sentindo um pouco mais leve. Porém, ao virar um corredor sua alegria dissipou-se rapidamente. Heron e Hawk estavam em seu caminho.

"Olá, jovem arqueiro!" Saudou Heron que segurava seu arco com ambas as mãos. Legolas estremeceu levemente ao encontrá-los ali longe dos demais. Ele nunca apreciava o jeito que os dois irmãos olhavam para ele e sempre evitara qualquer proximidade dos dois. "Onde foi?"

"Verificar se a chuva havia passado".Disse ele simplesmente apressando o passo e passando entre os dois, mas Hawk segurou-o e puxou-o encostando seu corpo na parede.

"Tanta pressa, menino".Disse o arqueiro aproximando seu corpo vagarosamente do do príncipe, seus rostos estavam a centímetros de distância. "Você é sempre tão distante e reservado."

"Me deixe ir, Hawk." Ordenou Legolas tentando se libertar, mas Heron encostou-se de lado do príncipe para garantir que o rapaz não fosse a lugar algum.

"Você sabe que nós gostamos de você, não sabe?" Indagou Hawk deslizando as pontas dos dedos no peito do rapaz por cima da túnica. "Você poderia ser muito mais útil para nós do que é para Halbarad, sabia? Podemos lhe oferecer muito mais do que ele lhe paga."

Legolas sentiu náuseas com o inesperado ato de carinho que o mais velho dos arqueiros estava lhe oferecendo. Ele não entendia aonde Hawk queria chegar.

"É verdade." Disse Heron segurando o braço do rapaz e também reduzindo a distância entre eles a quase nada. Legolas começou a preocupar-se com o que estava para acontecer.

"O que querem?" Indagou tentando esconder a aflição que sentia.

Os dois irmãos se entreolharam e sorriram voltando depois a encarar o rapaz.

"Nada demais..." Disse Hawk deslizando suavemente sua mão para dentro da túnica do rapaz. "Você só precisa ser bom para nós e sairá ganhando com isso".

Legolas estremeceu completamente ao sentir o toque do arqueiro e num instinto empurrou-o fazendo-o bater as costas na parede oposta. Sua força élfica superior nunca antes demonstrada ao grupo assustou aos dois irmãos que custaram alguns instantes para entender o que havia acontecido. O príncipe não esperou pela represália ou pelos comentários que viriam e decidiu ele também não comentar a proposta voltando simplesmente a seguir o caminho que seguia anteriormente. Mas Heron voltou a segurá-lo com mais força dessa vez atirando-o contra a parede com violência. Os dois irmãos avançaram para o rapaz usando de toda força que tinham para mantê-lo quieto.

"Me larguem!" Protestou o príncipe debatendo-se e oferecendo uma grande resistência.

Os irmãos não riam dessa vez.

"Você vai descobrir que eu sempre consigo o que quero, menino." Hawk afirmou olhando Legolas nos olhos enquanto ele e o irmão tentavam imobilizá-lo. "No final você acabará descobrindo que nossa companhia é mais agradável do que imagina."

Legolas não acreditava nas insinuações que recebia, mas estava cada vez mais difícil combater os dois poderosos irmãos cuja força era temida em todo o sul. Heron e Hawk surpreenderam-se com a vitalidade do franzino rapaz.

"É melhor você desistir",aconselhou Heron sorrindo. "Vai ser mais fácil para você."

"E que tal uma flecha no seu traseiro, arqueiro?" Uma voz surgiu da caverna escura. Os irmãos voltaram-se sem soltarem o rapaz. Elrohir tinha seu arco armado e apontava diretamente para Hawk. Elladan fazia o mesmo ao lado do irmão.

Heron e Hawk, porém, não cederam às ameaças e continuaram a segurar o rapaz com mais força agora. Heron soltou uma risada alta e olhou novamente para Legolas.

"É Squirrel." Ele ironizou. "Não sabia que você gostava de elfos."

O irmão acompanhou o riso do mais novo.

"É compreensível".Ele disse. "Tão bonitos e arrumados passam por fêmeas de qualquer espécie".

Legolas pareceu irritar-se mais com o comentário dos dois do que os próprios gêmeos que não costumavam perder a paciência quando estavam numa situação de guerra. O príncipe aproveitou-se do momento de descontração dos irmãos e libertou-se dessa vez não oferecendo oportunidade para que fosse novamente capturado. Num instinto ele correu e escondeu-se atrás de Elrohir. Heron quis avançar no rapaz mesmo onde ele estava, mas encontrou não só a ponta da flecha do elfo como também seu olhar que o fez gelar.

"Eu não me arriscaria se fosse você." Aconselhou Elrohir num ar indecifrável. "Eu não fico de bom humor quando estou dentro de uma caverna."

Heron titubeou por alguns instantes, uma ira refletida nos olhos. Depois voltou a olhar o irmão que vinha logo atrás sorrindo.

"Ah, meus amigos. Não conseguem distinguir uma brincadeira quando vêem uma." Indagou o arqueiro mais velho soltando uma risada forçada. "Nós só estávamos querendo assustar o menino. Me admira que queiram defendê-lo depois da indelicadeza que ele usou para com o pai de vocês".

Mas os gêmeos sequer se entreolharam. A concentração de ambos era impressionante e os dois arqueiros perceberam que os elfos realmente não estavam dispostos a conversar.

"Foi mesmo uma brincadeira. Nós lamentamos se os ofendemos".Disse Heron   por fim mudando levemente seu tom de voz, mas ainda mantendo seus olhos no jovem escondido atrás de Elrohir. Legolas enfureceu-se, mas sabia que era arriscado demais enfrentar uma luta corporal disfarçado como estava e sem as suas armas. Ele agradecia aos _Valar_ pelos gêmeos não terem cometido o mesmo erro que ele cometera ao deixar seu armamento dentro da caverna.

"Acho que seria melhor vocês irem andando." Aconselhou Elladan. "Nós elfos podemos parecer, aos olhos de vocês, com os seres da raça que quiserem, isso não nos diz respeito, mas numa guerra, somos piores do que a pior raça que possam se lembrar".

"E gostamos de tortura e mutilações..." Exagerou Elrohir escondido atrás de uma de suas inúmeras máscaras.

Legolas não conseguiu deixar de sorrir levemente atrás do amigo, ele conhecia o gêmeo muito bem e se deliciava em imaginar o quanto o elfo estava se divertindo com aquela situação. Os arqueiros do sul, porém olharam para ele e entenderam aquela atitude como uma afronta do jovem rapaz que, ao perceber o fato, não se esforçou em tentar desfazer o mal entendido.

"Está certo".Concordou Hawk puxando o irmão em direção à saída da caverna. "Não queremos confusão com os amigos de Strider e Halbarad. Realmente sentimos muito pelo mal entendido".Ele completou. "Venha, Heron," Disse então lançando um novo olhar malicioso para o jovem Squirrel. "Vamos apreciar um pouco de ar."

Os gêmeos não abaixaram suas armas, porém, até que os dois irmãos tivessem desaparecido.

"Nunca apreciei o modo de ser deles".Disse Elladan baixando finalmente o arco.

"Eu muito menos".Concordou o irmão. "Lembra-se do banquete no Hall?"

Elladan acenou com a cabeça olhando depois a sua volta.

"Onde está Squirrel?" Ele indagou fazendo com que Elrohir também fizesse um giro completo com o corpo tentando localizar o rapaz.

"Mas que mal agradecido!" Indignou-se o mais novo. "Nem uma palavra sequer."

"Ele pode ter se assustado".Ofereceu Elladan ainda um tanto aflito com o que se passara. Ele estava preocupado com a descoberta do caráter dos irmãos arqueiros que acabaram de enfrentar.

"Ele é um mal educado mesmo".Afirmou o mais novo sendo puxado levemente pelo irmão e acompanhando-o de volta para dentro da caverna. "Eu devia ter deixado aqueles arqueiros que fedem mais do que o meu cavalo em dias de patrulha se divertirem com ele mais um pouco."

Elladan sorriu e jogou um braço por sobre o ombro do irmão enquanto entravam na caverna. Ele queria conversar com Estel imediatamente.


	13. Capítulo 13

Olá, novamente.

Dois capítulos em menos de uma semana... Acho que estou embalada.

Obrigada querida Lady-Liebe pela última _review_. Nossa escritora de "Os Hobbits no McDonald's está com outros trabalhos prontos para serem lidos, vamos aborrecê-la bastante pedindo mais e mais!!

Os outros leitores estão meio calados, espero que não seja porque não estão gostando mais da história.

Obrigada! E vamos ao capítulo 13 ver se a identidade do nosso príncipe louro vai finalmente ser descoberta por alguém.

* 13 *

Estel ouvia as palavras do irmão ao lado de Halbarad. O velho guardião coçava a barba comprida separando alguns fios presos com os dedos e puxando-os em seguida. Elrohir não conseguia disfarçar a aflição que sentia ao ver o dunadain puxando os dedos avidamente por entre os encardidos fios grisalhos. O gêmeo torcia os lábios e apertava levemente os olhos inconscientemente enquanto acompanhava os movimentos dele desejando que parasse o que estava fazendo o quanto antes.

Mas, apesar de suas questionáveis maneiras, Halbarad era o símbolo da paciência. Em todas as situações nas quais se via envolvido o sábio homem era sempre o último a falar e o único a não se desesperar prontamente. Naquele momento ele apenas ouvia as palavras de Elladan que se sentia um tanto infantil recontando o acontecido, mesmo com todos os seus séculos de vida e sua experiência que sem dúvida era muito maior do que a do velho dunadain. 

Aragorn, porém, compartilhava dos receios do irmão mais velho. Enquanto ouvia seu relato ele já procurava a figura do rapaz do gorro preto pela caverna, mas não conseguia encontrá-lo.

"Onde está o mercenário?" Indagou respirando fundo e olhando em todas as direções. "Já fugiu novamente aquele covarde?"

Halbarad sorriu e, apoiando uma das mãos no ombro do amigo, apontou para um canto escuro da caverna onde o jovem Squirrel estava sentado com o corpo encolhido, os braços enlaçando as pernas e a testa apoiada nos joelhos.

"Dê ao jovem um pouco mais de crédito".Disse sabiamente o líder do grupo. "Ele tem suas qualidades, você vai ver".

Aragorn estalou os lábios em sinal de descaso.

"Ele que me prove isso se for capaz".Respondeu rispidamente apertando os punhos e dando um passo na direção do rapaz. Halbarad, porém, segurou-o por um momento. Aragorn quis protestar, mas jamais em sua vida faria qualquer coisa para desagradar o líder a quem ele tanto admirava.

"Deixe-me falar com ele certo, meu amigo?" Aconselhou o velho guardião recebendo um forçado aceno de cabeça como resposta. "Você pode ficar aqui, desde que não ofenda o menino. Ele tem muitos problemas e pelo que seus irmãos relataram não demonstrou ter o desejo de nos trair".

Elrohir e Elladan balançaram suas cabeças confirmando em um movimento que parecia sincronizado a afirmação do velho guardião. Halbarad por sua vez sacudiu levemente a dele ao ver o ato dos gêmeos. O ritmo idêntico dos dois perturbava ligeiramente o guardião que sequer conseguia distinguí-los. Às vezes os movimentos de ambos eram tão idênticos que o pobre homem se questionava se realmente se tratavam de dois elfos ou se ele havia bebido demais.

"Oh, Squirrel!!" Gritou então o líder despertando não só o rapaz no canto como todo o grupo que tentava relaxar dentro daquela caverna úmida e escura. Elrohir e Elladan se entreolharam e balançaram suas cabeças num misto de desaprovação e conformismo. A sutileza decididamente não era uma das qualidades do velho guardião.

Legolas sobressaltou-se e ergueu o rosto buscando de onde vinha a voz que chamava por ele. O rapaz não havia percebido a pequena reunião que se dava no canto da entrada da caverna e sentiu um frio na espinha ao ver os filhos de Elrond olhando em sua direção. O ar de Aragorn não parecia ser dos melhores. Ele desejou com todas as suas forças que tivesse tido apenas a impressão de ter sido chamado, mas ao ver Halbarad fazer um visível movimento com uma das mãos indicando que ele viesse ao encontro do grupo, o jovem percebeu que seu desejo não iria se realizar.

"Oh, _Iluvatar_" Ele disse para si mesmo erguendo-se com dificuldade. Estava tão cansado e ainda sentia-se mal por causa das propostas que ouvira de Hawk. Não se achava disposto o bastante para enfrentar uma conversa daquelas.

Aragorn enfezou-se ainda mais ao ver a morosidade dos movimentos do arqueiro que não parecia estar realmente disposto a juntar-se a eles. Squirrel aproximou-se o mínimo possível do grupo, o suficiente apenas para ser visto e poder ouvir o que diziam. Halbarad sorriu ao sentir o temor no rosto do rapaz e adiantou-se para perto dele segurando-lhe pelos ombros.

"Está tudo bem, menino". Ele assegurou sorrindo e esfregando o braço de Legolas com força. O elfo sentiu-se ligeiramente emocionado com a atitude de carinho do velho amigo de Aragorn, mas logo percebeu que não estava em posição de demonstrar nenhuma boa vontade. Ele sacudiu os ombros libertando-se dos braços do dunadain e voltando a se afastar. Aragorn franziu a testa e avançou para cima do rapaz, mas Elladan segurou-o e Halbarad ergueu a mão para o amigo demonstrando que ele não precisava se consternar com o ocorrido.

"Menino".Reiniciou o líder para o jovem que agora baixara a cabeça e encarava os outros com os cantos dos olhos. A desconfiança expressa nos traços de sua face. O guardião preferiu permitir que o rapaz mantivesse a distância que queria do grupo. Ele aprendera que não valia a pena contrariar o arqueiro que lhe era tão valoroso por causa de detalhes tão pequenos.

"Pare de me chamar de menino!" Protestou Squirrel usando um tom de voz agressivo. Mas dentro dele o coração de Legolas partia-se em mais um pequeno pedaço todas as vezes que se via obrigado a desrespeitar ou maltratar àqueles a quem admirava.

Halbarad apertou os lábios pacientemente e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Você está nervoso por causa do que os irmãos sulistas lhe propuseram?" Ofereceu o sábio guardião sentindo ter dado uma flechada certeira dessa vez. O rosto do arqueiro se contorceu levemente e seus olhos ganharam um brilho que ele nunca tinha visto. Por um momento pensou que o menino fosse chorar. Mas Squirrel franziu a testa e respirou fundo dando um passo à frente e olhando o líder nos olhos.

"Não sou traidor! É isso que quer saber?"

"Não!" Respondeu Elrohir rindo. "Queremos saber se você se deita com outros machos da sua espécie".Ele não podia perder a oportunidade do gracejo embora não tivesse o hábito de fazê-lo fora de Imladris e do ceio da família. Mas a situação e a presença de somente pessoas conhecidas o motivava. Além de tudo ele estava realmente aborrecido com a atitude que o jovem do gorro negro tinha tomado anteriormente.

Legolas quis rir naquela hora, por dentro ele sabia muito bem o que o elfo estava querendo fazer e jamais cairia numa cilada dessas. Na verdade ele também odiava Squirrel e, por mais loucura que pudesse parecer, saber que o gêmeo compartilhava de seu sentimento o fazia sentir-se melhor. Porém, naquele momento ele sabia bem o que devia fazer. Num impulso rápido avançou então para Elrohir e empurrou-o por cima do irmão que o segurou num reflexo para que não caísse. Legolas não tinha a intenção de machucá-lo e por isso planejou seus movimentos habilmente utilizando-se dos dotes de guerreiro que possuía. Mas Aragorn não notou que o irmão estava ileso, por isso deixou-se levar pela ira que já controlava seu coração e avançou para Squirrel aplicando-lhe um golpe certeiro na região do estômago e fazendo-o caiu por sobre os joelhos sentindo muita dor. Legolas se contorcia apoiando a mão por sobre a região atingida e odiava-se por ter sido pego desprevenido. 

Elrohir observou a cena toda que se dera muito rapidamente e sentiu uma sensação estranha vendo o que acontecera ao jovem Squirrel. Sem entender bem o porquê ele desfez-se dos braços do irmão que impedira sua queda e segurou prontamente o caçula num rápido instinto puxando-o para longe da sua vítima. Aragorn mantinha os olhos fixos nos do rapaz que se contorcia no chão, o guardião parecia um animal em um duelo selvagem, seus olhos brilhavam, seu peito arfava e seus punhos estavam tão apertados que pareciam que não se abririam nunca mais. Elrohir se colocou no campo de visão do irmão para tentar trazê-lo de volta a si.

"Strider!" Disse ele fixando seus olhos escuros nos claros olhos do caçula. "Não estou ferido! Paz, amigo!"

Aragorn sentiu uma sensação estranha ao ouvir o irmão usando aquele tom que nunca usara antes e demorou alguns instantes para perceber o motivo. Eles não estavam em Imladris e o que o irmão queria era tentar lembrá-lo disso, lembrá-lo de que certas atitudes eram muito arriscadas.

Estel baixou levemente a cabeça e deixou caírem os braços abrindo as mãos e permitindo que o ódio deixasse seu coração, mas ele não olhava mais para o rapaz no chão, não queria se arriscar ceder a mais uma de suas provocações.

Elladan se aproximou e agachou-se ao lado de Squirrel que apoiava a mão por sobre o abdômen e respirava com dificuldades. Estel tinha realmente caprichado no golpe que dera e Legolas desconfiava que trincara uma das costelas. A dor estava insuportável e ele tentava ao máximo se recompor. Sentia uma grande preocupação devido à posição desvantajosa em que se encontrava. O gêmeo num instinto deslizou as mãos nas costas do rapaz para tentar-lhe oferecer-lhe algum conforto. Ele, bem como o pai, tinha um poder muito grande nas mãos e só seu toque já fazia com que Legolas se sentisse melhor. O arqueiro sentiu o gelo de seu coração voltar a derreter-se levemente com a presença e o carinho daquele amigo a quem ele tinha como irmão. Num instinto ele levantou os olhos e encontrou os do elfo mais velho. Os dois amigos se encararam durante alguns instantes. A princípio os olhos de Elladan continham apenas um sentimento de piedade e caridade, mas depois Legolas percebeu as sobrancelhas do elfo franzirem-se e seus olhos apertarem-se como se ele estivesse tentando se lembrar de algo. O gêmeo pendeu a cabeça levemente para o lado e seus olhos dançavam encarando cada um dos olhos do arqueiro separadamente. Legolas voltou a sentir o perigo muito próximo e não hesitou empurrando Elladan que, sendo pego de surpresa, caiu de costas no chão. Aquela situação toda estava preocupando demais o arqueiro que chegara a conclusão evidente de que aquela conversa precisava ter um fim rápido. Com isso em mente ele ergueu-se de imediato, mas foi surpreendido pela dor que tentava ignorar e segurou a região afetada num instinto que despertou em Elrohir a mesma sensação estranha que o irmão estava sentindo.

Porém os gêmeos não tiveram tempo de se manifestarem. Squirrel respirou fundo e, colocando a dor num canto de sua mente, lançou olhares de puro ódio aos presentes um a um.

"Não sou traidor!" Ele gritou atraindo a atenção de todos para si. Atacar naquela hora era a melhor maneira de se defender, fora a conclusão do príncipe. "Não sou mercenário!" Completou olhando para Aragorn bem nos olhos. "Me deixem em paz ou então me deixem ir se não precisam mais de mim!" Sua voz grave ecoou por toda a caverna despertando novamente os guerreiros adormecidos. Skipper sobressaltou-se em seu saco de dormir apanhando prontamente a espada e aprontando-se para levantar-se. Mas Halbarad de longe acenava para os companheiros apaziguando seus corações.

"Está tudo bem".Disse o líder olhando na direção dos soldados em seus sacos de dormir e sorrindo levemente para Fowler cujos olhos pareciam duas grandes luas cheias. "Nós só estamos acertando algumas questões aqui".

O velho Skipper ainda olhou mais uma vez para Squirrel preocupado com o ar transtornado do rapaz. Apesar do temperamento difícil que o menino demostrava, todos gostavam dele. Skipper não se esquecera do dia em que o jovem do gorro negro salvara a vida de seu filho quando o grupo fora atacado violentamente por um bando de orcs. O jovem arqueiro arriscara sua vida para salvar a de Fowler e o velho ainda amargara o fato de que Squirrel nunca permitira que o hábil caçador retribuísse o favor ou sequer agradecesse.

"Volte a dormir, Skipper!" Instruiu novamente Halbarad sorrindo. "Está tudo bem. Não é, Squirrel?" O guardião agora forçava um pouco seu tom de voz dando a entender ao jovem arqueiro que precisava de sua confirmação, pois sabia que Skipper não voltaria a descansar se o menino não lhe assegurasse que tudo estava bem. Legolas olhou então para o caçador que ainda mantinha a espada nas mãos e agora olhava para Aragorn e os gêmeos como se imaginasse que fossem os responsáveis pelo mal estar do amigo. O príncipe tinha muito apreço por aquele pai e seu filho e em seu coração invejava levemente o carinho que Fowler recebia dele. Halbarad tinha muitas pessoas boas no grupo o que o fazia um líder de sorte. Pensando nisso e tentando novamente esfriar seu coração, Legolas apenas acenou com a cabeça dando a certeza que o velho caçador precisava para largar a arma e voltar a dormir, depois de ordenar ao filho que fizesse o mesmo. O grupo ainda permaneceu em silêncio por mais alguns instantes observando todos os guerreiros voltarem a se acomodar em seus sacos de dormir.

Mas Aragorn agora sentia o ódio voltar a encher-lhe o coração Ele podia sentir a simpatia que todos sentiam pelo arqueiro e aquilo o tirava de sua órbita. Parecia que só ele via o que ninguém mais conseguia perceber. O fato de que o rapaz atacara seu outro irmão que só estava tentando ajudá-lo também não estava auxiliando muito na diminuição de sua ira.

"Você não me engana, mercenário".As palavras lhe escaparam dos lábios e o guardião conseguiu fazer com que os poucos instantes de paz que haviam surgido desaparecessem completamente.

Squirrel voltou a encarar o filho caçula de Elrond. Parecia mesmo que Estel não iria dar-lhe descanso. Mas Legolas sabia que enquanto ele conseguisse fazer com que o amigo o odiasse, ele estaria cego e não teria a capacidade de reconhecê-lo. 

"Não me importo com o que pensa, guardião!" Ele disse direcionando novamente sua ira para Aragorn. "Sua opinião não é tão importante quanto acredita que seja".

O príncipe percebeu os olhos de Estel brilharem ainda mais, totalmente invadidos pelo ódio que despertara. Era terrível receber aquele olhar do amigo a quem ele tanto amava, mas Legolas não tinha outra escolha. Já estava sendo difícil enganar os gêmeos que o olhavam com cada vez mais desconfiança. Ele sentia-se dividido por aquela torrente de sentimentos que estava enfrentando desde que reencontrara os irmãos. O fato de Elrohir tê-lo ajudado na entrada da caverna, o carinho que recebera de Elladan e todas as desconfianças dos três estavam fazendo sua cabeça girar em círculos enormes de dúvidas.

Halbarad tocou o ombro de Squirrel e segurou levemente seu antebraço.

"Paz, criança!" Ele disse despertando um sentimento ainda pior em Legolas. Aquelas eram as palavras de Elrond e a figura do sábio elfo que já sabia da verdade surgiu novamente em seus pensamentos acompanhada de toda a incerteza de sobre como seria o futuro. Ele sentia saudades de Elrond, queria que o elfo estivesse ali, queria abraçá-lo e pedir ajuda. Mas sabia que isso não seria possível, sabia que não poderia regressar, que teria que descumprir sua palavra e abandonar o grupo assim que a missão terminasse para nunca mais voltar a vê-los. Ele não podia arriscar a vida dos amigos. Esse sentimento de desespero invadiu então seu coração enquanto ainda sentia a mão de Halbarad por sobre o seu ombro. Ele não queria mais ser tocado, não queria ser amado, não queria se lembrar de que fora amado por alguém e da saudade que isso fazia. Sua dor física e emocional fez lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos e ele sacudiu a cabeça e os braços afastando-se do grupo com violência.

"Me deixem em paz".O jovem gritou enquanto voltava a sentar-se onde estava escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Halbarad baixou a cabeça com tristeza. Depois se voltou para os três irmãos que olhavam também para o rapaz intrigados.

"Eu pedi para vocês!" Protestou o líder num tom baixo. Sua voz não transmitia ira ou indignação, apenas pesar. "Eu disse que ele era uma pessoa difícil. Agora eu sei como vai ser. Ele vai se calar e não vou conseguir tirar dele nem um bom dia".O guardião soltou um leve suspiro voltando a olhar o rapaz com carinho. "Ele fez uma cena dessas só uma vez desde que eu o conheço".Explicou soltando levemente os braços e segurando as mãos em frente ao corpo. "Foi quando eu fiquei insistindo que falasse sobre o pai. Eu queria quebrar um pouco aquele escudo que ele carrega..." Admitiu voltando então a olhar os irmãos que pareciam confusos. Halbarad soltou uma leve risada ao perceber o ar deles. "É... eu gosto do rapaz... Eu sinto que ele não é mau... não sei explicar... Ele só parece estar sempre assustado, fugindo... escondendo-se... Não sei mesmo explicar..."

"Para quem tem medo ele se arrisca demais".Admitiu Elrohir tentando quebrar um pouco a seriedade do momento. Mas dessa vez ninguém riu, nem mesmo ele achou graça do que dissera. Ao ver o rapaz gemer ali de pé apoiando a mão na região abatida o gêmeo mais novo teve uma sensação que não conseguia entender, era como se aquela cena já tivesse acontecido no passado, mas ele não conseguisse encontrar a associação para aquilo tudo.

"Eu concordo que ele esconde algo".Admitiu Aragorn mantendo seu tom rude. "Mas não creio que seja o que seu bom coração, meu amigo Halbarad, presuma ser, e não vou deixar aquele mercenário tranqüilo enquanto não descobrir".

Halbarad franziu os olhos um tanto contrariado com a obsessão do guardião, mas limitou-se a abanar a cabeça, desiludido e voltou a olhar o menino que escondia o rosto nos joelhos novamente.

"Não vai conseguir tirar nada dele hoje. Eu conheço bem esse gato selvagem".

"Quer apostar?" Indagou Aragorn irritado ao perceber que definitivamente não conseguiria convencer o amigo. O guardião já estava disposto a demonstrar o contrário dando alguns passos na direção de sua vítima.

Halbarad voltou a encará-lo com um ar mais sério dessa vez.

"Deixe ele em paz, Aragorn!" Disse usando o nome verdadeiro de Estel para atrair-lhe a atenção. "O menino ainda não provou ser o que você julga que ele seja."

"E ainda não provou ser o contrário".Completou o guardião afastando-se do grupo. Ele se sentia cansado daquela conversa. Parecia que, por mais que o mercenário agisse de forma suspeita e hostil ele acabava sempre conquistando a simpatia de todos. Aquilo parecia algum feitiço! Atirou-se então no chão novamente perto da fogueira e procurou evitar olhar para Squirrel, mas simplesmente não conseguia, seus olhos voltavam-se para a direção do rapaz a todo o instante. O jovem estava imóvel no canto que escolhera para se encolher. A única coisa que Aragorn notara era que sua respiração parecia um pouco alterada. *E se eu realmente o feri?* Pensou um tanto consternado.*Ah... Seria a única coisa certa que teria feito hoje* Concluiu depois apanhando um graveto e remexendo as brasas da fogueira para impedi-la de se apagar.

"É o que você faz sempre não é, irmão?" Indagou Elladan sentando-se ao lado do caçula.

Aragorn franziu a testa sem compreender. Elladan olhou para as chamas e sorriu.

"Você vê brasas se extinguindo e as cutuca para vê-las queimarem novamente".

O guardião franziu mais as sobrancelhas tentando entender aonde o irmão queria chegar. Elrohir se sentara a sua esquerda agora.

"Não, Dan." Disse ele deixando novamente o apelido do gêmeo escapar-lhe por entre os lábios. "Eu é quem faço isso. Aliás, estou querendo muito ir lá cutucar as brasas daquela fogueira mais um pouco".Ele terminou sorrindo e olhando para Squirrel.

Aragorn não conseguiu evitar o riso. Mas Elrohir dessa vez estava realmente encenando a perfeita peça teatral. Vendo o rapaz encolhido naquele canto escuro ele não tinha desejo algum de irritá-lo mais, muito pelo contrário, ele queria tentar entender as peças desse enigma de uma vez por todas.

E o mais intrigante de tudo aconteceu. Preocupados que estavam com todas as sensações que o jovem do gorro preto havia despertado eles se esqueceram das dúvidas que tinham em relação a Heron e Hawk.

***

A noite se transformou em dia e a tempestade não parecia dar-lhes trégua alguma. Todos os integrantes da caverna caíram cada qual em seu sono profundo despreocupadamente ficando apenas Halbarad de guarda. O velho guardião fumava seu cachimbo pacientemente soltando fumaça pelo nariz e mastigando um pedaço de tabaco nos intervalos de suas tragadas. De longe ele agora observava o jovem Squirrel que se encostara a uma pedra e permanecia de olhos abertos olhando para o nada. O guardião estranhara o jeito do menino que nem piscar parecia fazer. Passados alguns momentos o velho dunadain ergueu-se e caminhou vagarosamente para ver se o rapaz estava bem. Ele ainda mantinha uma mão apoiada na região que Aragorn atingira, mas suas pernas estavam esticadas e pareciam relaxadas agora e sua cabeça apoiada na fria parede atrás dele pendia levemente para o lado. O guardião lentamente reduzia a distância entre os dois esperando que o jovem desse algum sinal de que percebera sua presença. Mas Squirrel continuava na mesma posição, olhos perdidos e imóveis no mais completo nada. Finalmente Halbarad, frente a frente com o rapaz, decidiu ajoelhar-se e verificar o estado do jovem. Seu peito arfava levemente e suas mãos pareciam ter leves tremores. Halbarad olhava fixamente para o menino sem entender.

"Você está bem, Squirrel?" Ele arriscou, mas não recebeu resposta alguma.

Preocupado o guardião encostou levemente a mão no joelho do rapaz e percebeu algo muito estranho, o brilho retornou aos olhos do menino e ele piscou algumas vezes girando os olhos para finalmente encontrar os do guardião. Legolas gastou alguns momentos para perceber o que tinha acontecido. Ele tinha dormido sem perceber e fizera o sono élfico de cura, pois estava sentindo muita dor. O arqueiro sobressaltou-se finalmente e se colocou de joelhos, mas teve um de seus pulsos segurado pelo líder do grupo. Halbarad encarava o rapaz silenciosamente, seus olhos pareciam vasculhar todos os seus segredos, seus cantos, seus temores. Legolas quis novamente se libertar, mas o líder segurou seu outro pulso com força e continuando a olhar para ele.

"O que é você, menino?" Finalmente a pergunta tão temida surgiu da boca daquele homem. "As únicas criaturas que conheço que dormem com seus olhos voltados para o mundo são os elfos".

"Eu não estava dormindo".Afirmou Squirrel veementemente puxando os pulsos e libertando-se. Ele não conseguia pensar em uma desculpa plausível.  "Só estava distraído".

"Um arqueiro distraído..." Repetiu Halbarad incrédulo.

Legolas fez menção de se levantar, mas Halbarad voltou a segurar-lhe uma das mãos.

"Você podia confiar em mim, criança".Propôs o dunadain pacientemente. "Nós nos conhecemos há tantos anos e eu sei tão pouco de você. Essa sua cor, seus modos e agora esse seu jeito de dormir... De onde você vem, menino? Conte sua história para mim".

Legolas sentiu-se dividido novamente, ele se amaldiçoava por ter aceitado fazer parte daquela missão. Tudo parecia estar fugindo do controle vagarosamente e por mais que ele tentasse estava difícil retomar o caminho que tomava anteriormente. Era cada vez mais duro pronunciar aquelas palavras de amargura e ofensa, por mais necessárias que fossem. Então ele apenas fixou os olhos do guardião sem responder.

Halbarad sorriu levemente frente ao silêncio do menino e deslizou o polegar pelo pulso que segurava.

"Você sabe que pode confiar em mim, criança." Ele assegurou mais uma vez.

Legolas sentiu seu coração gelar e um desejo enorme de colocar tudo a perder naquele exato momento, de desistir de tudo e sair correndo dali para nunca mais perseguia sua alma. Ele não queria mais fingir, não queria mas maltratar as pessoas, não queria mais ser odiado, mas não tinha escolha.

"Eu não tenho nada para lhe contar".Disse mais uma vez puxando o braço. Os olhos de Halbarad entristeceram-se pelo tratamento recebido e o coração de Legolas doeu ao perceber isso. "Pare de me vigiar e me deixe fazer meu trabalho".Ele completou com a sentença que sempre usava, cujo complemento Halbarad já sabia de cor. "Se não está satisfeito me diga e irei embora".

O velho dessa vez soltou um riso triste e colocou uma das mãos no ombro do rapaz.

"Está bem, criança".Ele disse olhando para aqueles olhos cujas olheiras intensificavam ainda mais o azul que refletiam. "Eu não vou perturbá-lo. Só queria que soubesse que não deixaria nenhum mal te acontecer se você me pedisse, se me honrasse com sua amizade".Declarou finalmente o guardião fazendo Legolas estremecer levemente com essas palavras. "Eu perdi muitos homens jovens como você cujos corpos eram muitas vezes jogados na lama ou no rio e nunca regressaram às suas famílias, que se viam obrigadas a seguirem suas vidas sem saber o que se sucedera. Eu quero levar você de volta para sua mãe e irmã, por isso meu amigo, não abuse de sua sorte e fique longe de Strider e de outras confusões".

Dizendo isso Halbarad se levantou e deu alguns passos voltando-se novamente para o rapaz.

"Vou dormir um pouco agora. Você fica de guarda".

Legolas acenou com a cabeça simplesmente, vendo Halbarad ajeitar-se em seu saco de dormir e adormecer quase que instantaneamente. Por um estranho motivo o silêncio daquela caverna pareceu subitamente mais sombrio. O príncipe tentou relaxar um pouco, mas as palavras do velho dunadain ecoavam em sua cabeça enquanto o líder agora dormia profundamente deitado de frente para ele com as pernas encolhidas e os braços por cima da coberta.

"Durma o sono dos sábios, meu amigo Halbarad".Disse Legolas com um suspiro olhando ainda para o bom homem. "É por pessoas como você que eu ainda me atrevo a ter esperanças".


	14. Capítulo 14

Olá. Queria agradecer novamente as _reviews_. Fiquei feliz em descobrir mais duas pessoas amáveis que estão lendo. Por isso peço a vocês que revisem, por favor. Vocês não fazem idéia como eu me sinto motivada quando descubro novos leitores ou leio a opinião dos amigos já conhecidos.

Agradecimentos especiais novamente à:

**Lady-Liebe****–** Alguém que todo dia agradeço por ter conhecido e cujo incentivo me move a tentar escrever sempre, mesmo achando que o trabalho final poderia ser bem melhor. Obrigada amiga!

**Misao-dono** – Quero saber da sua fic, amiga!! Escreva!! Um talento como o seu não pode ficar calado!

**Kagura**** Bakura** – Quero notícias suas. Sinto saudade dos seus recados simpáticos.

**Regina – **Espero que goste desse capítulo

**Myriara**– Uma escritora de muito talento cujo trabalho vale a pena ser lido. Espero um dia poder escrever fics como as suas. Quem gosta do Haldir não pode deixar de ler http:www.guaruhara.hpg.ig.com.br/lordofringsfic.html.

**Roseli********– **Mais uma das agradáveis amizades que a minha fic parece estar me proporcionando. Muito obrigada pela review. E por favor, mostre seu talento. Tenho certeza que não vai decepcionar. Quero ler suas fics!!

Aqui vai o capítulo 14. Preparem-se, pois parece que o clima vai mudar...

14

As horas custavam a passar naquela caverna escura e sombria e o coração do arqueiro acelerava-se a qualquer sinal de movimento. Halbarad já havia dormido há algumas horas e os outros membros do grupo continuavam cada qual em seu saco de dormir enfrentando seus pesadelos e aflições. Legolas sentia um estranho cansaço em seu corpo não muito peculiar a um elfo. Provavelmente aquele ambiente fechado estava tragando levemente suas energias. Ele se questionava se os gêmeos, que agora dormiam lado a lado próximos a saída sentiam também o peso daquele lugar. Elladan mantinha as mãos por sobre o peito e parecia dormir profundamente. Já Elrohir deitara-se com o rosto virado para a parede e havia se movido muito desde então. Parecia não estar tendo um sono tranqüilo.

O príncipe observava os dois há algum tempo e quando percebeu o gêmeo mover-se mais uma vez levantou-se e se dirigiu vagarosamente na direção dele para ver se conseguia perceber o que o estava incomodando. A passos curtos e inseguros Legolas foi se aproximando dos irmãos e quando estava há poucos metros de distância percebeu que Elrohir pronunciava algumas palavras em sindarim enquanto dormia de olhos fechados. Não era normal um elfo dormir dessa forma a não ser quando doente ou extremamente fatigado, mas essas não pareciam ser as condições do filho do meio de Elrond. O arqueiro atreveu-se a dar mais alguns passos para tentar ouvir o que o jovem elfo dizia em seus possíveis pesadelos.

"Dan..." Ele apenas chamava pelo irmão. Legolas agachou-se perto dele para tentar entender o que dizia. "Dan... a chuva passou... diga ao _Ada_ para abrir as janelas... está escuro aqui".

Legolas franziu a testa, mas seus lábios se curvaram num leve sorriso. Não havia nada de errado com o amigo, ele apenas sofria, como ele também, a terrível sensação de sentir-se preso num lugar sem luz. Os elfos não conseguem suportar tais condições por muito tempo sem demonstrarem algum tipo de desgaste.

Ele moveu o rosto levemente para o lado e ia se levantar quando sentiu uma mão segurar seu braço. Voltando-se num sobressalto encontrou os olhos de Elrohir fixos nele. Por um minuto os elfos apenas se olharam e Legolas simplesmente não encontrou a desculpa certa para dar. Ele não se perdoava por ter se arriscado assim, desde que se unira ao grupo dessa última vez ele parecera ter esquecido todas as normas de conduta que estipulara para si há muitos anos atrás quando assumira a personalidade de Squirrel. Ele sabia que não podia se aproximar de ninguém, se dirigir a ninguém e muito menos se preocupar com alguém. Mas tais normas pareciam cada vez mais difíceis de serem cumpridas ultimamente.

Legolas puxou o braço e tentou se levantar, mas Elrohir agarrou-lhe a túnica num rápido movimento e o trouxe para mais perto enquanto se erguia rapidamente. Sentindo a proximidade de seus corpos o arqueiro baixou automaticamente os olhos tentando evitar o olhar do amigo. Temia que, como Elladan havia feito na véspera, seu irmão também notasse algo de peculiar nos olhos dele.

"Você gosta de olhar as pessoas dormirem?" Indagou o elfo. Em sua voz o tom de deboche de sempre, mas havia algo mais. Algo que Legolas não consegui decifrar.

"Você estava falando coisas".Legolas defendeu-se prontamente ainda evitando o olhar do amigo.

"E você veio ver se eu estava bem?" Indagou o outro incrédulo. Um meio sorriso sarcástico enfeitava seus lábios.

"Eu..." Legolas iniciou sua defesa, mas foi interrompido.

"Oh, veja só, Hawk!" Uma voz conhecida veio da escuridão que se fazia na entrada. Elrohir soltou sua presa e agarrou uma das adagas com as quais dormia num instinto. Legolas fez o mesmo. As silhuetas dos irmãos do sul apareceram e seus sorrisos brilharam na escuridão antes mesmo de seus rostos se tornarem visíveis. "Eu não disse que o nosso Squirrel apreciava a companhia dos elfos." Heron riu mais uma vez mostrando agora seu rosto amarelado que emergia das sombras.

"É mesmo." Disse a voz do irmão cujas feições cheias de ironia se faziam visíveis também. "Esperamos não estar interrompendo algo."

Legolas deixou sair o ar dos pulmões ao perceber que os dois arqueiros não pareciam ser uma grande ameaça no momento. Então se levantou e afastou-se do grupo calado sem encarar nenhum de seus integrantes. Apesar de sua antipatia pelos sulistas crescer dia a dia ele só pôde agradecer aos _Valar_pela interrupção. Elrohir balançou levemente a cabeça ao observar o arqueiro afastar-se e colocar novamente a pequena adaga que tirara da bota em seu lugar, voltando a sentar-se no canto escuro de onde tinha saído. Se o jovem do gorro preto era um covarde isso ainda não estava claro na mente do filho de Elrond, mas sua atitude naquele momento era um indício muito grande de que, ou a possibilidade disso ser verdade era muito grande, ou ele tinha outras intenções que o elfo desconhecia. Elrohir naquele momento olhando os dois sulistas rirem novamente para ele e afastarem-se também, começou a acreditar que as desconfianças de Aragorn poderiam ter de fato fundamento.

O dia enfim amanheceu, mas a chuva não cessou seu castigo, por isso muitos dos integrantes do grupo de Halbarad continuaram em seus sacos de dormir ou envoltos em velhos cobertores. Aragorn, porém levantara-se e reascendera a fogueira voltando a sentar-se em frente dela enquanto mordiscava um pedaço de pão duro. Os gêmeos sentaram-se novamente perto do caçula, mas dessa vez nenhuma palavra parecia estar sendo dita. Legolas não tinha coragem de observar as atitudes dos amigos que pareciam cada vez mais desconfiados dele e o encaravam de forma impiedosa praticamente todo o tempo. O arqueiro encolhia-se em seu canto escuro cada vez mais, incrivelmente incomodado com a sensação de desconfiança e desamor que experimentava agora. A situação estava se tornando insuportável e logo se tornaria insustentável também. Legolas sentia pelos olhares dos gêmeos que eles estavam muito próximos de descobrirem a verdade e ele não podia permitir que isso acontecesse.

Num movimento repentino e doloroso o jovem então se ergueu devagar, ainda sentindo um pouco a dor do golpe de Aragorn, e cruzou a caverna a passos tristes dirigindo-se até Halbarad. Tinha tomado uma decisão. Iria informar ao líder que, assim que a chuva passasse, ele abandonaria o grupo. Era mesmo inútil tentar ficar, haja vista que a desconfiança em relação à pessoa dele crescia perigosamente.

Aragorn observou enquanto o jovem do gorro preto sentou-se ao lado do líder e eles trocaram algumas poucas palavras. Halbarad balançou a cabeça e colocou sua mão por sobre o joelho de Squirrel mais de uma vez, seus olhos tristes fixos nos do rapaz enquanto ele dizia algumas palavras que o guardião não entendia, mas que eram retribuídas por acenos de cabeça e olhares distantes do jovem arqueiro. Finalmente o líder deixou seus braços caírem por sobre o colo, vencido e Aragorn entendeu que a conversa entre aqueles dois estava encerrada. Squirrel voltou a erguer-se sem olhar para o velho novamente e retomou o trajeto que o trouxera até ali tomando o cuidado de desviar dos irmãos sulistas que passaram por ele em direção da passagem principal.

No meio do caminho, porém, algo fez com que Squirrel parasse por um momento. Aragorn apertou mais os olhos para tentar entender o que se passava e percebeu, a alguns passos dele, o arqueiro tirar o casaco de couro e cobrir o jovem Fowler com ele. Achou aquilo muito estranho e levantou-se para ver o que se passava. Legolas sentiu a aproximação do amigo, mas não teve tempo de se afastar. O guardião agachou-se ao lado dele e olhou o menino.

"O que houve? Ele está doente?" Indagou demonstrando preocupação. Os olhos fixos na figura adormecida.

"Não sei".Respondeu o rapaz rispidamente. Legolas estava se sentindo muito contrariado para conversar com Aragorn naquele momento. A esperança e alegria que povoavam uma pequena parte de seu coração pareciam tê-lo abandonado definitivamente dessa vez. "Dizem que você é o curador, porque não olha por si mesmo?" Ele desafiou o amigo amargamente e levantou-se para voltar a se sentar mais adiante.

Aragorn fez o que lhe fora sugerido, mas constatou que o menino só dormia. De fato fazia muito frio naquela caverna e provavelmente Squirrel percebera o menino tremer e viera oferecer-lhe um pouco mais de calor. O guardião ficou observando o arqueiro que usava agora apenas uma túnica fina e conjeturando se ele não sentia o frio que fazia por entre aquelas paredes úmidas.

Lá fora ainda trovejava muito e os cavalos já estavam impacientes dentro da caverna, principalmente Espírito que não estava acostumado a longas jornadas fora de seu território. Squirrel levantou-se novamente e foi acariciar o animal.

"Está tudo bem, _mellon nîn"._Disse o elfo ao seu amigo eqüino num tom amável, enquanto alisava a crina do animal. Muitas vezes Legolas chegava a estranhar ouvir o som de sua própria voz depois de tantos anos disfarçando-a no tom amargo de Squirrel.

O gesto de amizade do arqueiro era observado pelos filhos de Elrond com atenção. Aragorn franziu a sobrancelha e lançou um olhar questionador ao irmão mais velho.

"É impressão minha ou ele está conversando com o cavalo?" Indagou Elrohir traduzindo a intrigante dúvida dos irmãos em palavras diretas.

Aragorn ainda observou a cena por mais alguns instantes, mas depois deu de ombros estalando os lábios num sinal de indiferença.

"Todos falam com os animais".Ele atestou afastando-se dos gêmeos.

"Mas poucos são os que se fazem entender".Completou Elrohir encarando o irmão cujos traços da mais completa concentração e seriedade se faziam presentes em seu rosto. Elladan sentia que uma resposta estava vindo a sua mente, mas ele ainda não conseguia entender qual era.

De repente um grande estrondo foi ouvido acima deles. O som de uma enorme explosão veio da entrada inundando o coração dos integrantes da caverna de pânico. Os que dormiam saltaram em pé, mas não houve tempo para protestos ou indagações, outro estrondo seguiu o primeiro e o chão tremeu sob os pés do grupo. Ninguém compreendia o que estava ocorrendo.

Poeira e pedras começaram a cair do teto da caverna e os integrantes do grupo encaravam-se desesperadamente procurando um sinal do que deviam fazer, alguns correram para a saída, mas ela tinha sido bloqueada. Uma comoção geral ocorreu. Gritos de dor e desespero ecoaram por entre aquelas paredes onde um mero suspiro já parecia se tornar um grande lamento. Aragorn e os gêmeos tentaram puxar algumas das pedras que impediam a entrada, mas perceberam que eram muito grandes. Eles teriam que encontrar uma nova saída.

"Excelente! Fabuloso!" Exclamou Elrohir soltando os braços, incrédulo enquanto olhava a montanha de pedras que o separava definitivamente da liberdade.

"Cale a boca!" Disse Elladan já um pouco nervoso por estar preso num lugar daqueles.

Elrohir voltou-se para o irmão sobressaltado com o tom que ouvira. Mas Elladan agora esfregava o rosto com ambas as mãos. O desespero parecia estar invadindo o coração do gêmeo mais velho, que até agora tinha conseguido driblar brilhantemente a terrível sensação de claustrofobia que perseguia a ambos. Elrohir aproximou-se devagar e pousou uma mão no ombro do outro elfo.

"Tudo bem, Dan." Ele disse fazendo com que o irmão respirasse fundo e virasse o rosto em outra direção ligeiramente envergonhado. "Nós vamos achar uma saída. A caverna tem outros túneis."

Elladan acenou positivamente enfim, embora sentisse que fosse difícil apegar-se a uma esperança dessas. Entrar por um daqueles estreitos e úmidos túneis, cujas passagens surgiam humildemente por entre as pedras, não era definitivamente uma idéia que o agradasse. Mas o elfo tentou se recompor dando um leve aperto no antebraço do irmão e afastando-se para verificar se havia algum ferido.__

Legolas instintivamente laçou os braços ao redor do próprio corpo, também ele sentindo a pressão do ambiente. Eles tinham sido enterrados vivos e a ausência de luz e ar seria o fim de todos se não pensassem rápido. O arqueiro esfregava os braços nervosamente enquanto olhava ao redor pensando no que fazer, quando sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe o ombro. Num movimento bruto ele virou-se para encontrar Fowler estendendo-lhe o casaco com o qual ele havia coberto o menino momentos atrás.

"Está com frio, Squirrel?" Indagou o rapaz fixando seus grandes olhos nos do arqueiro. "Pode pegar de volta. Eu estou bem."

Legolas tentou evitar o olhar do menino para não ceder as emoções que sentiu ao vê-lo se preocupar com ele num momento de aflição como o que passavam. Apenas ergueu a mão e empurrou o braço do rapaz fazendo-o segurar o casaco contra o peito.

"Fique com ele."A voz de Squirrel ordenou tentando transmitir a amargura de sempre. "Faz frio aqui dentro e ficará pior agora que estamos presos."

O jovem baixou a cabeça e afastou-se indo ao encontro do pai que regressava para dentro da caverna. Fazia mesmo muito frio lá dentro. Legolas ainda atreveu-se a olhar o menino novamente caminhando com o braço do pai por sobre seu ombro e vestindo agora a jaqueta de Strider. A felicidade estava em momentos pequenos como aquele e, mais uma vez, por mais complicada que toda aquela situação se fizesse, a única imagem que surgia na mente do elfo era a do rei Thranduil.

"_Ada..." _Legolas suspirou para si mesmo vendo Skipper erguer a mão que apoiava no ombro do filho e alisar-lhe os cabelos oferecendo-lhe algum conforto. "Sinto sua falta".

Tristemente os demais integrantes do grupo de Halbarad foram deixando o pequeno túnel que dava acesso à saída bloqueada. Na cabeça de todos o problema estava se tornando aterrador.

 "Onde estão Heron e Hawk?" Indagou Halbarad olhando para os lados já quase no final do túnel.

Todos se assustaram e passaram a procurar pelos arqueiros sem encontrá-los em lugar algum. O líder lançou então um olhar cheio de significados para o grupo. Uma conclusão tenebrosa estava no ar.

Aragorn, que permanecera em pé perto da passagem obstruída pensando no que fazer, sobressaltou-se arregalando os olhos para franzi-los em seguida. A imagem dos irmãos sulistas fazia-se presente em seus pensamentos e enchia-lhe o coração de ódio. Tão concentrado que estava na figura do jovem do gorro negro, Strider pela primeira vez não percebera o quão mal intencionados aqueles estrangeiros poderiam estar.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam desconfiados e Squirrel lembrou-se que vira os dois irmãos passarem por ele alguns momentos atrás, mas não se lembrava para onde tinham ido. Ele então passou entre os irmãos e dirigiu-se pelo corredor até a saída bloqueada, parando ao lado de Aragorn e focalizando seu pensamento e habilidades para tentar ouvir o que se passava lá fora. Concentrando-se ao máximo finalmente conseguiu distinguir as vozes dos sulistas do lado de fora da entrada, mas não pareciam preocupados com o que havia acontecido, muito pelo contrário. Legolas franziu a testa e respirou fundo ao perceber nitidamente a risada sarcástica dos arqueiros em meio ao som da chuva que ainda caia lá fora.

"Ouço vozes" Declarou por fim. "Eles estão lá fora."

Após transmitir a má notícia o arqueiro desviou seu olhar para Aragorn, depois para o resto do grupo que estava no final do túnel.

"Eles estão rindo..." Completou desprendendo levemente os lábios e baixando os olhos. Halbarad tinha sido traído.

Aragorn franziu a testa e aproximou o ouvido da passagem para tentar ouvir algo, mas não conseguia ouvir absolutamente nada.

"Como pode ouvi-los daqui?" Indagou muito intrigado olhando para o rapaz, depois voltou-se para os irmãos que estavam no fim do corredor ao lado de Halbarad. Elladan virou-se para Elrohir que franziu as sobrancelhas, depois deu um passo para frente tencionando aproximar-se também da entrada e tentar averiguar a verdade. Mas nesse momento um novo estrondo foi ouvido e a última imagem que os gêmeos viram foi a do jovem Squirrel rapidamente empurrando Aragorn para longe e outra grande explosão trazer novamente parte da caverna abaixo.

Uma nuvem de poeira ergueu-se com a queda violenta de várias rochas. Aragorn, empurrado pelo arqueiro, bateu com força contra uma áspera parede em frente e caiu de joelhos. Pequenas pedras atingiram suas costas e sua cabeça ocasionando alguns ferimentos. O guardião parou um minuto sentado em seus calcanhares para tentar entender o que se passara, tudo tinha sido muito rápido. Pousou então a mão levemente em sua testa e sentiu sangue nela, mas fora isso ele não sentia ter quebrado nada.

Ao olhar em volta pôde por fim constatar o que acontecera, mas ainda não entendia o porquê e qual era a gravidade de tudo aquilo. O som da explosão então voltou a sua mente e a imagem da destruição ganhou um significado ainda mais triste. Agora a caverna estava definitivamente bloqueada e eles não teriam como escapar pelo caminho que antes fora a entrada.

Aragorn suspirou fundo e massageou as têmporas tentando afastar a dor de cabeça que o incomodava. Foi quando uma outra lembrança lhe veio à tona: a de um par de mãos empurrando-o violentamente contra a parede. Mas porque aquele mercenário desgraçado fez isso? Indagou-se se voltando para tentar localizar Squirrel. Foi quando ele percebeu ainda melhor a gravidade do que tinha acontecido e ocorreu-lhe então que motivo poderia ter levado o jovem do gorro preto a tamanho ato de violência: uma boa parte do teto da entrada tinha desabado impedindo ainda mais a passagem para a saída. Squirrel salvara-o de ser soterrado vivo.

"Mas onde está esse infeliz".Indagou-se o guardião enfurecido por ter que enfrentar um sentimento de gratidão por aquela figura a quem abominava.

Finalmente no meio dos estrondos, e com a pouca luz que entrava por uma brecha no canto superior da entrara, ele conseguiu localizar o arqueiro. Estava deitado muito próximo à montanha de pedras recentes que caíra, tinha ficado com a perna e parte do tronco presos por uma grande pedra e gemia de dor. Aragorn arrastou-se rapidamente para perto dele e tentou remover o obstáculo. Quando viu que não seria capaz de fazê-lo sozinho virou-se para chamar os outros, mas percebeu que o pior ainda não havia lhe chamado à atenção: outra parte da caverna também tinha caído deixando-os isolados.

"_Valar!"_ Exclamou o guardião olhando para os lados desesperadamente. Um sentimento de impotência assolou-o bem como uma preocupação com os outros que ficaram ainda mais isolados que eles. Ele só pôde desejar que não estivessem feridos também.

"Aragorn!! Squirrel!!" chamavam as vozes do outro lado como em resposta as suas preces. Ele pode distinguir as vozes dos irmãos e isso lhe aquietou um pouco o coração.

"Estamos aqui!!" Respondeu o guardião sem sair do lugar, ainda tentando mover a pedra que prendia o rapaz do gorro negro. "Algum ferido?"

"Acho que não".Veio a voz de Elrohir como resposta. "Vamos tentar cavar uma saída."

"Certo, mas sejam rápidos. Squirrel está ferido!"

Nenhuma resposta mais foi necessária. O guardião sabia que todos tentariam fazer o possível para libertá-los. O pior problema a ser resolvido, no entanto, estava em suas mãos.

Aragorn tentou mais uma vez mover a grande pedra e começou a se desesperar, não conseguia libertar o rapaz por mais força que fizesse. Parou sentando-se novamente por sobre os calcanhares para pensar enquanto olhava o rosto desacordado do jovem arqueiro. Ele já parara de gemer há alguns momentos e sua respiração parecia difícil. O coração do guardião acelerou-se ainda mais diante daquela imagem e a adrenalina em seu sangue parecia querer obrigá-lo a agir, embora ele não soubesse o que fazer preso como estava naqueles poucos metros que não haviam sido cobertos pelos escombros. O menino ia morrer ali e Aragorn não poderia cumprir a promessa que fizera ao pai. Não levaria aquele mercenário desgraçado para casa como seu pai tão veementemente havia pedido a ele que fizesse.

Aquele pensamento era insuportável e o sentimento de culpa seria ainda pior se ele se tornasse realidade. Movido pelo mais puro desespero e pela ira que o perseguia, Aragorn usou de toda a força que tinha e, para sua surpresa, a pedra se moveu o suficiente para libertar o rapaz. O sempre tão incrédulo Strider só pôde duvidar da veracidade do que acontecera. Ele ficou estagnado por alguns minutos olhando a pedra imensa que movera. Mas depois foi despertado pelo gemido de Squirrel que retomara a consciência e tentava se levantar. Sua túnica estava manchada de sangue e o rosto do arqueiro se contorcia de dor. O guardião apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele impedindo-o.

"Você não pode se mover ainda".Disse encarando os olhos assustados e confusos do rapaz e aproximando-se mais colocando as mãos na túnica dele para abri-la "Você está muito ferido".

Legolas estava atordoado pela dor e pelo susto que levara, por isso ele demorou alguns preciosos segundos para se dar conta do que estava para acontecer. Num movimento rápido, porém ele empurrou as mãos do guardião para longe dele erguendo o corpo e arrastando-se para perto da parede onde tentou apoiar-se para se levantar. Mas o arqueiro não conseguiu encontrar as energias que precisava para isso, limitando-se a encostar o rosto contra a parede fria e encolher-se tentando pensar no que poderia tirá-lo da situação complicada na qual estava. Aragorn surpreendeu-se com aquela atitude sem sentido e olhou para o rapaz indignado.

"Pelos _Valar_, homem tolo!" Exclamou franzindo a testa, profundamente ofendido. "O que acha que vou fazer?"

"Fique longe de mim".Ameaçou o rapaz com um olhar severo, mas com as mãos no ferimento, sua respiração estava ofegante.

"Deixe de bobagens".Ordenou o outro tentando retomar a calma. "Você salvou minha vida, por que acha que eu...". Ele tentou dizer aproximando-se novamente, mas foi surpreendido pela ponta de uma adaga que o fez voltar a se indignar. "Mas... você é louco ou o que? Quer morrer?".

Squirrel não respondeu, apenas mantinha sua mão trêmula segurando a arma erguida na direção dos olhos do guardião. Ele queria pensar no que fazer e precisava ser rápido, mas a dor insuportável estava roubando-lhe a sanidade, e o jovem não conseguia evitar demonstrá-la em suas feições.

Estel não entendeu. O rapaz agora se encolhera num canto como lhe era peculiar, parecia ter mais medo dele do que do que podia lhe acontecer. Olhando para aqueles olhos azuis por um momento ele tentou sondar o que poderia haver por trás deles, tentou entender porque tanto receio.

"O que acha que vou fazer?" Ele insistiu tentando trazer o rapaz a si. Mas qualquer coisa que dissesse não parecia fazer efeito algum. E o problema maior estava se agravando, Aragorn percebia a mancha de sangue que avermelhava a túnica do rapaz aumentar seu diâmetro assustadoramente. Ele não tinha tempo para conjecturas, o jovem sangrava muito.

Arrastando-se silenciosamente tentou se aproximar novamente, mantendo ainda os olhos fixos no ferido. Legolas encolheu-se ainda mais e esticou a adaga o máximo que pôde aproximando-a dos olhos do guardião.

"Fique longe de mim".Ele repetiu. Sua voz parecia não lhe pertencer agora, era um mero eco numa escuridão que se formava devagar em sua mente. Mas, apesar da dor imensa que sentia, ele precisava convencer Aragorn a deixá-lo lá. O problema era como convencer alguém com um coração como o de Estel a abandonar um ferido que precisa de cuidados.

 "Deixe de tolices".Retrucou o outro olhando para a adaga que o ameaçava e novamente para seu dono. "Se eu te quisesse algum mal haveria outras oportunidades de fazê-lo."

Os lábios de Legolas se desprenderam e ele tentou retrucar, mas o desespero o estava abraçando e ele não sabia mais o que fazer. Manter a consciência e agüentar aquela dor estava quase impossível. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e ele apertou a adaga com mais força como se fosse uma escora na qual pudesse se segurar. Aragorn, vendo o sofrimento nos olhos do arqueiro já não conseguia se lembrar porque motivo não gostava dele, já não conseguia se lembrar do que ele havia dito ou feito. Ele só queria poder fazer aquele sofrimento parar.

"Eu não vou lhe fazer mal." Ele disse por fim.

Ao ouvir essas palavras do guardião os pensamentos e desejos de Legolas por trás de Squirrel foram maiores e seus olhos viraram dois cristais. Lágrimas correram devagar por suas faces. Aragorn olhava para elas sem entender, mas sentindo algo muito estranho, um desejo de ajudar, mesmo sem saber como.

Então, num movimento arriscado, ele estendeu a mão e tomou a faca do rapaz que não tinha mais forças para resistir. Legolas apavorou-se ao ver-se desarmado e cruzou os braços por sobre o peito para tentar uma última vez impedir o amigo de concretizar o que queria fazer.

"Não se preocupe", disse o guardião tentando ser o mais gentil que podia vendo o estado de agonia no qual o menino estava. Ele se aproximou devagar colocando as mãos por sobre os braços cruzados do arqueiro e voltando a abri-los pacientemente para depois se concentrar na túnica dele novamente. "Eu não vou lhe fazer mal, eu lhe dou minha palavra".

"Por favor..." disse o arqueiro mais uma vez, seu corpo começava a tremer muito. Aragorn sentiu o coração apertado por causa da cena que via. Squirrel apoiou uma mão por sobre a dele mais uma vez tentado impedi-lo de fazer o que pretendia. "Por favor... me deixe morrer em paz... Vá embora..."

Aquelas palavras transformaram os olhos de Aragorn em duas grandes luas cheias. Ele não suportava ouvir aquilo de ninguém.

"Você não vai morrer".Atestou categoricamente tentando sorrir para disfarçar a grande aflição que sentia agora. Odiar o menino era tão mais fácil. "Você vai se recuperar... e vamos ser amigos, então".

Legolas percebeu que não havia mais como resistir e que tudo estava perdido. Todos aqueles anos de solidão, todos os dias frios e as noites sem estrelas que ele enfrentou sozinho passaram por seus olhos. Tudo o que tinha construído como escudo estava para cair por terra naquele momento e ele não conseguia imaginar como as coisas seriam a partir de então. Um pavor invadiu seu coração e ele só pôde desejar que o amigo não guardasse mágoa dele pelo que tinha feito. Como Squirrel ele se habituara a ser odiado, mas ser odiado como Legolas estava muito além do que ele poderia suportar. Usando suas poucas forças ele fez então um último gesto: segurou a mão daquele a quem amava como a um irmão mais uma vez. Aragorn olhou-o nos olhos sem entender, não havia mais ódio ou desconfiança nos olhos dele, apenas compaixão.

"Não se preocupe".Ele disse tentando soltar-se para continuar. "Vai ficar tudo bem".

"Me perdoe".A voz de Legolas surgiu nos lábios de Squirrel. "Me perdoe Estel, me perdoe, meu irmão".

E dizendo isso ele pendeu levemente o rosto para o lado e seus olhos se fecharam. Aragorn ficou petrificado, achou ter ouvido vozes, ter enlouquecido. Voltou a olhar o rapaz tentando entender enquanto pensamentos insanos assolavam-lhe a alma. O guardião pendeu levemente a cabeça e voltou a franzir as sobrancelhas respirando ofegante como se tivesse ouvido uma alma do hall de Mandos lhe falar. Teria realmente perdido a razão?

Não havia, porém, tempo para novas conjecturas. Então abriu depressa a túnica em busca do ferimento e teve um novo sobressalto: a pele de Squirrel não era a mesma por baixo da túnica. Agora nada mais fazia sentido. Soltou os braços e sacudiu a cabeça voltando a olhar para o rosto do rapaz e novamente para o abdômen ensangüentado dele. Não podia deixar de imaginar-se vivendo algum pesadelo. Talvez a pancada na cabeça tivesse sido mais forte do que imaginava.

Mas então algo lhe chamou subitamente a atenção: um leve reflexo dourado escapava insubordinadamente da negritude do gorro que escondia boa parte da cabeça do menino. Um grande calafrio pareceu gelar a alma do guardião e um sentimento inexplicável o levou a colocar as mãos na cabeça do jovem e puxar vagarosamente o gorro libertando, para sua surpresa, um mar de cabelos claros que caíram por sobre o rosto e ombros da figura desacordada.

"Oh, _Elbereth_!!" Foram as únicas palavras que povoaram o silêncio que fazia naquele pedaço sombrio de caverna. Palavras que escaparam dos trêmulos lábios de Estel enquanto seus olhos espantados olhavam para aquele rosto novamente, para aqueles cabelos, aquelas orelhas, antes de serem cobertos por uma cortina de lágrimas quando finalmente ele compreendeu tudo, desde o início até o fim. Tudo fazia sentido. "Oh, _mellon nîn!_" Ele sussurrou passando as mãos inseguras no rosto do arqueiro, vendo aquela cor que tingia a pele do amigo desaparecer manchando as suas mãos e revelando-lhe um rosto conhecido que ele julgava que nunca mais veria em sua vida. "Legolas, meu irmão".

Então se voltou rapidamente para verificar o ferimento que não cessara de sangrar, rasgou um pedaço da túnica que vestia e fez uma bandagem para deter a hemorragia. Em seguida tomou aquele corpo desacordado nos braços estendendo-o gentilmente sobre o chão duro. Ele não podia movê-lo até pelo menos o dia seguinte. Legolas precisava se recuperar. Ele ia se recuperar.

Após terminar de fazer tudo o que podia para ajudar o amigo, Aragorn deixou-se cair exausto, sentando-se no chão e segurando a mão dele na sua.

"Por que, Legolas?" Ele sussurrou para si mesmo acariciando mais uma vez as faces do elfo e usando as próprias lágrimas que o arqueiro derramara para tirar os últimos traços de Squirrel do rosto do belo príncipe. "Por que tanta dor?"

Finalmente uma fresta surgiu na avalanche e uma pedra enorme foi removida. Elladan e Elrohir entraram.

"Estel... Oh Strider..." Corrigiu-se o mais novo que entrara primeiro. "Você está bem?".

Mas os dois pararam atônitos quando viram que o irmão parecia soluçar levemente.

"Não houve tempo?" Indagou Elladan preocupado. "Não fomos rápidos o bastante?" Ele e seu irmão haviam parado onde estavam com receio do que iam encontrar.

Elrohir encarou o mais velho surpreendido pela triste possibilidade de fracasso levantada pelo mesmo e voltou a olhar o caçula que estava sentado de costas para eles.

"Diga que ele está bem, Strider".Ele pediu sentindo receio de se aproximar.

"Ele vai ficar bem". Foi a resposta do guardião depois de enxugar o rosto com a manga da túnica. "Ele vai ter que ficar bem e nós não vamos deixá-lo mais... Nós não vamos deixá-lo nunca mais..." Aragorn repetiu para si mesmo.

Aquela resposta confundiu os irmãos e ambos arriscaram um passo em busca do esclarecimento. Um frio gelava suas espinhas enquanto eles se achegavam. Mas Estel moveu-se devagar um pouco para o lado e a pouca luz da caverna foi o suficiente para que os gêmeos pudessem ver o corpo brilhante de Legolas deitado no chão com as vestes de Squirrel.

"_Illuvatar..._" aclamou Elrohir caindo de joelhos diante do arqueiro. "Diga que não estou sonhando..." E estendeu sua mão receosamente até conseguir tocar o amigo e sentir que era real. Elladan também se ajoelhou sem entender. Mas vagarosamente tudo pareceu fazer sentido e os irmãos sorriram e se abraçaram sentando-se perto do corpo de Legolas, vendo o que ainda podiam fazer para que ele tivesse algum conforto e ignorando os olhares atônitos dos outros humanos presentes.


	15. Capítulo 15

Olá. :-)

Estou muito feliz por poder finalmente colocar o capítulo 15 hoje. O pessoal andou me pressionando para fazê-lo com urgência o que me deixou muito contente. Não dá para descrever a sensação que tenho quando percebo que a estória está agradando.

Novos leitores também se fizeram ouvir, gente especial que estava lendo, mas não se manifestava. Obrigada! Por favor escrevam sempre, mandem suas _reviews_.

Lista de agradecimentos:

**Lady-Liebe****–** Minha amiga especial que está comigo desde o início sempre me apoiando nessa e nas outras estórias que escrevo. Ela insiste que está sempre bom e quase sempre me convence disso. Obrigada amiga! Estou esperando suas novas fics.

**Misao-dono** – Ainda quero saber da sua fic, amiga!! O que houve?? Me escreva para a gente trocar umas idéias. Não dá para aceitar o silêncio de alguém tão talentosa quanto você.

**Kagura**** Bakura** – Que bom que você apareceu!! Não suma!! Mande suas reviews. Sua opinião é super importante.

**Regina – **Escreva! Não tive notícias suas. Espero que ainda esteja gostando.

**Myriara**– Obrigada pelas palavras maravilhosas que você sempre escreve nas suas _reviews_. É super importante ouvir sua opinião. Tentei achar sua fic mas ainda não encontrei. Pessoal. A maravilhosa fic da Myriara chama-se "A paixão dos Edain" e merece ser lida. Procurem por ela!!

**Roseli********–  **Pessoal. Essa é a Nimrodel Lorellin que está com uma fic brilhante mesmo chamada "Crônicas Aragornianas". Ninguém pode deixar de ler. Ela escreve muito bem de verdade, me faz lembrar o nosso querido professor. Parabéns, amiga! Você é super talentosa.

**Botori**** – **Obrigada pela _review_. Espero que a espera tenha valido a pena. Não esqueça de mandar sua opinião sobre o capítulo. Foi muito bom te conhecer!!

Agora vamos a fic. Nosso elfo louro foi descoberto. O que será que vai acontecer???

15

"Ele está acordando".Disse Elrohir aproximando-se do rosto de Legolas e alisando-lhe os cabelos. Estel e Elladan também se sentaram mais próximos dele.

Legolas abriu os olhos e viu o sorriso amável dos três irmãos. Ele estava confuso, sentindo dor e amargando o estranho sentimento de não saber onde estava, e pior do que isso, de não sabendo quem era. Desprendeu os lábios num suspiro e tentou levantar-se, mas Estel impediu-o.

"Shh. Está tudo bem, _mellon nîn_. Você precisa descansar."

"Você nos pregou a peça da sua vida".Sorriu Elrohir ainda alisando os cabelos louros do jovem arqueiro. "E você tinha prometido nunca mais me fazer de bobo, lembra-se? Você é um tratante".

Legolas respirou fundo tentando entender. Ele passava os olhos pelas imagens dos irmãos várias e várias vezes como se sentisse que não fossem reais. Elrohir sentava-se a sua esquerda e Elladan e Estel a sua direita agora. Seus olhares fixos nele com uma mescla de alívio e preocupação. O príncipe ergueu então as mãos e percebeu que ainda possuíam o tom escuro da pele de Squirrel, mas sentia seus longos cabelos soltos por sobre os ombros.

Veio então a conscientização do que ocorrera: os filhos de Elrond tinham descoberto a verdade. Todos tinham descoberto sua identidade. Uma mistura de emoções assolou o rapaz, a alegria de poder olhar os amigos sem precisar mentir ou fingir misturava-se com o medo do que poderia acontecer agora. Mas o príncipe decidiu saborear o pequeno momento de felicidade que lhe fora concedido e não pensar no resto. Ele voltou a olhar os irmãos que não pareciam, apesar das brincadeiras do mais novo dos gêmeos, realmente zangados com ele. Elladan ergueu suavemente a cabeça do amigo lhe oferecendo um pouco d'água e o rapaz aceitou bebendo devagar.

"Isso! Dê água ao poço louro".Brincou Elrohir. Ele estava tão feliz que nem se importou com o murro que levou de Estel.

"Vai fazê-lo engasgar-se, elfo bobo".

Mas Legolas apenas sorriu depois que Elladan afastou o cantil de seu rosto e permitiu que deitasse novamente a cabeça no manto que lhe servia de travesseiro. Ele ergueu a mão para Elrohir que a segurou imediatamente com ambas as mãos comparando-a depois com as suas.

"O que é essa coisa nojenta que você passa para ficar com essa cor engraçada?" Indagou o elfo deslizando os dedos pelas costas da mão do amigo com carinho.

Legolas olhou para a mão que o gêmeo segurava sentindo como se ela não fosse sua. A cor marrom permanecia fixa em toda a sua extensão fazendo-o lembra-se de tudo o que fizera para chegar até ali onde estava.

"Magia e feitiços" O arqueiro respondeu sorrindo levemente.

Um brilho surgiu no rosto do gêmeo e seus lábios se desprenderam numa espécie de abandono. Elrohir parecia tentar juntar as peças de um enorme quebra cabeça em alguns segundos. Legolas riu levemente analisando o ar que o rosto do amigo adquirira, mas teve pouco tempo para isso, porque logo o gêmeo mais novo lançou um olhar malicioso para ele e sorriu. Os outros irmãos se olharam tentando compreender o que se passava, mas foram ignorados.

"Acho que nunca mais vou permitir que você participe de meus planos".Elrohir atestou sorrindo abertamente.

"Obrigado". Respondeu Legolas numa voz fraca retribuindo o sorriso do amigo e olhando depois a sua volta, para só então notar que não via mais a figura de Aragorn.

"Estel..." Ele disse confuso erguendo um pouco a cabeça.

Elladan colocou a mão na sua testa segurando-lhe a outra mão e fazendo-o aquietar-se.

"Ele já vem. Não se preocupe com nada agora. Vai ficar tudo bem".

Legolas olhou novamente para os dois irmãos idênticos que agora pareciam tão diferentes um do outro. Ambos mantinham os olhos fixos nele e seguravam uma de suas mãos agora. Seus olhares brilhavam e havia um universo totalmente diverso por trás de cada um deles.

"Eu sei..." Disse o príncipe num suspiro voltando a relaxar o corpo no chão duro enquanto olhava alternadamente para os dois amigos a sua frente.

"O que?" Indagou Elladan aproximando-se um pouco mais do rosto do rapaz para tentar entender o que dizia. Ele sabia que Legolas sofria por causa do ferimento e de outras dores, mas não conseguia evitar o desejo de ouvir o amigo falar, de ouvi-lo conversar com eles depois de tantos anos de afastamento.

"Eu sei... quem são vocês".Legolas tentou esclarecer num grande esforço fechando ligeiramente os olhos e voltando a abri-los. Uma sombra de sorriso clareava suas feições, mas ele ainda procurava administrar a terrível dor que sentia.

Elladan olhou para o irmão mais novo que ergueu os ombros sem entender.

"Não nos reconhecia antes?" Sugeriu Elrohir confuso.

Um silêncio se fez enquanto Legolas respirava fundo buscando energias para continuar.

"Não os distinguia".Disse o rapaz por fim, apertando suavemente as mãos dos dois. "Tão diferentes que são e eu não percebia".

Os gêmeos voltaram a se olhar e depois sorriram. Eles pareciam compartilhar uma estranha cumplicidade naquele momento.

"Só nossa família nos distingue, irmão".Ofereceu Elladan acariciando a testa do amigo com os dedos. Os olhos do primogênito de Elrond estavam úmidos agora. "Só eles".

"Claro!" Elrohir sorriu maliciosamente tentando disfarçar a emoção da conversa que tinham. "Só eles sabem que sou muito mais bonito".

Elladan sorriu balançando a cabeça conformado e sentiu alguém se ajoelhando a seu lado com uma caneca na mão.

"Hora de dormir".Disse Estel sorrindo.

Legolas olhou o rosto abatido do grande amigo. Aragorn envelhecera muito nesses anos todos, mas guardava ainda o olhar do menino Estel que ele conhecera. Em cada cicatriz de seu rosto, em cada ruga que ele antes desconhecia, o elfo pôde perceber a dor que o guardião carregava consigo e sabia muito bem que boa parte daquela dor tinha sido causada por ele, pelo que ele tinha feito, pela decisão que tivera que tomar. Uma lágrima então caiu vagarosamente de seus olhos e o arqueiro não pôde impedi-la. Estel franziu a testa e se preocupou, entregou então a caneca a Elladan e, pedindo espaço ao irmão, sentou-se um pouco mais perto do amigo. Elladan levantou se e voltou a sentar-se ao lado de Elrohir.

"O que foi _mellon nîn_?" Disse o guardião segurando a mão do arqueiro e enxugando a lágrima que caia.

"_Matho__ foech, mellon nin. Matho foech_.". Eu sinto muito, meu amigo. Sinto muito.Ele disse emocionado, apegando-se subitamente a seu idioma como quem busca auxílio para dizer algo muito difícil. Outras lágrimas desciam vagarosamente pelas faces manchadas do elfo.

"Shh... _Larhink_, _idra__ mellon nîn." _calma, meu querido amigoPediu Estel apoiando a mão esquerda no peito do príncipe como se quisesse aquietar-lhe o coração. "Do que você está falando?"

"Eu sei..." O arqueiro respirou fundo mais uma vez e tentou continuar controlando suas emoções, mas estava muito difícil porque agora, além da dor que sentia, um triste nó na garganta parecia ser seu mais novo desafio. "Eu sinto... que seu coração sofreu muito por mim... eu sinto isso... sinto a sua dor pulsar dentro do meu peito como... como se fosse minha... Sempre senti... Me perdoe, Estel. Eu não tinha outra escolha. Eu...".

Aragorn pousou dois dedos nos lábios do amigo impedindo que ele continuasse. Ele não conseguia resistir mais às palavras do elfo que estava tão fraco, mas ainda se preocupava com ele como sempre o fizera, ainda tentando usar suas poucas energias para explicações desnecessárias. O guardião sabia que tudo o que Legolas havia feito, ele o havia feito para protegê-lo, por isso não havia o que perdoar. Sentindo seu rosto umedecer-se pelas lágrimas que rolavam, ele apertou a mão do arqueiro com força e a segurou perto do rosto beijando-lhe os dedos.

"Diga que me perdoa, amigo".O elfo insistiu incomodado pelo silêncio que sentia a sua volta. "Eu preciso ouvir."

Estel balançava a cabeça negativamente enquanto ouvia aquelas palavras que pareciam tolice para ele. Ele ainda mantinha a mão de Legolas encostada em seu rosto querendo sentir o calor dela, o calor no corpo do amigo, querendo sentir que ele estava realmente lá. Não havia porquê para pedidos de perdão ou meras desculpas. Eles estavam juntos novamente.

"Estel..." Insistiu Legolas uma última vez, sua voz parecia mais fraca do que nunca.

O guardião respirou fundo, tomou a caneca das mãos de Elladan e, erguendo a cabeça de Legolas, aproximou-a de seus lábios.

"Beba tudo e eu te perdoarei por me pedir perdão por algo que não precisa ser perdoado". Disse sorrindo. Ele queria muito conversar com o amigo, ouvir o som da voz dele, mas a fraqueza que o arqueiro demonstrava o estava preocupando demais.

Legolas sorriu e virou o rosto.

"Não me faça fazer uma cena!" Ele ameaçou despertando agora o sorriso de todos.

"Não posso dormir. Temos que sair daqui. Eu sei o caminho".

Estel afastou novamente a caneca surpreso, mas não soltou a cabeça do elfo. Seus olhos estavam intrigados com a afirmação do amigo.

"Já estive aqui uma vez em patrulha quando era novato... Eu me lembro".Continuou o elfo tentando encontrar forças. "Existem inúmeras passagens e nosso comandante nos ensinou a correta... Todas as outras levam cada vez mais fundo para dentro da terra e..." O príncipe parou subitamente trazendo um calafrio às espinhas dos amigos... "Elas contêm um gás mortal, Estel... Se pegarmos o caminho errado é morte certa".

A mente de Aragorn trabalhava incessantemente com as palavras do amigo. Ele, que já desconfiara de que o grupo caíra numa armadilha, agora tinha certeza. Heron e Hawk não queriam apenas prendê-los, os irmãos sulistas queriam enterrá-los ali mesmo.

"Podemos esperar você melhorar, _mellon nîn." _Disse ele por fim, trazendo a caneca de volta aos lábios do amigo.

"Não, não podem".Retrucou o outro virando novamente o rosto. "Não temos suprimentos para ficarmos aqui... e a falta de luz nesse lugar horrível não vai me ajudar. Eu... eu também quero sair, Estel".

"Nisso nós concordamos".Completou Elrohir acenando veementemente com a cabeça. "Eu quero muito sair daqui e bem depressa. Carrego você se for preciso. Carrego todo mundo!"

Legolas soltou um riso fraco e respirou um pouco mais fundo. Aragorn não respondeu, ficou analisando o rosto do amigo, se questionando se não seria um risco muito grande movê-lo agora. Ele não queria por tudo a perder justamente naquele momento em que o amigo havia finalmente voltado ao convívio deles. Olhou para Elladan, precisava de uma segunda opinião naquele momento que não fossem os gracejos do gêmeo mais novo.

O irmão entendeu o recado, levantou-se e ajoelhou-se do lado do caçula erguendo a túnica de Legolas para vistoriar o ferimento. Havia melhorado muito durante o tempo em que o elfo esteve desacordado, mas a região ainda estava febril e ele podia ter algum sangramento interno. Era um grande risco. O elfo então ergueu os olhos escuros e encontrou os do caçula demonstrando indecisão.

"É arriscado".Declarou por fim. "Só aceito se realmente ele for carregado".

"E os cavalos?" Indagou de repente Elrohir como se se lembrasse.

"Não".Disse Elladan categórico. "Nada de cavalos. Ele tem que ir numa maca".

"Não, não!" Elrohir balançava a cabeça sentindo-se incompreendido. "Eu quero saber se os cavalos passam por essa passagem que Legolas mencionou".

Era uma questão importante já que todos os animais também haviam ficado presos dentro da caverna com eles. Legolas apertou os olhos tentando se lembrar.

"O caminho se estreita um pouco mais adiante... mas acho que os animais passam sim... O difícil é convencê-los a fazê-lo."

"Claro!" Concordou Elrohir. "Só anões gostam de cavernas. Cavalos são seres inteligentíssimos".

Aragorn esfregava a barba curta pensativamente. Quando ouviu uma voz atrás dele chamando seu nome.

"Strider!"

Era Halbarad que agora sorria para Legolas. O velho guardião parecia feliz em ver o elfo acordado.

"Legolas, Legolas".A voz rouca do líder demonstrava grande paciência. "Como pode me enganar durante todos esses anos? Não tem vergonha de fazer isso com um amigo como eu?"

O elfo apertou os lábios, envergonhado e baixou os olhos. Realmente, apesar dos louváveis motivo que tinha, a atitude dele para com o velho líder, a quem conhecia por tanto tempo quanto Aragorn, não fora das mais honestas. Mas o dunedain apenas ajoelhou-se ao lado de Elrohir e, apoiando uma das mãos na perna do rapaz, ofereceu-lhe um amável sorriso.

"Estou feliz que esteja bem. Passamos todos esses anos procurando notícias suas e você bem debaixo dos nossos narizes."

Legolas voltou seu olhar para o sábio líder e tentou sorrir, mas o velho amigo pôde sentir o peso da culpa nos ombros do arqueiro.

"Peço que me perdoe, amigo Halbarad." O rosto do elfo enrubescera levemente enquanto ele tentava encontrar forças para expressar palavras tão importantes. "Não tive a intenção de me aproveitar da sua generosidade... mas admito que se não fosse ela eu não teria sobrevivido... Sou-lhe muito grato".

O velho homem emocionou-se com a declaração inesperada do rapaz.

"Que diferença! Squirrel jamais me agradecia." Brincou ele fazendo Legolas sorrir novamente e alisando-lhe levemente a perna onde apoiava a mão. "É bom tê-lo de volta, menino." Ele completou olhando-o nos olhos e voltando depois seu olhar rapidamente para Aragorn. "Não desapareça novamente." Ele completou voltando a olhar o elfo com carinho. Eu não vou agüentar o Strider se você fizer isso."

Aragorn também riu por alguns instantes, mas percebeu o leve mal estar do elfo com as palavras do velho líder. O coração dele se apertou no peito. Legolas pensava em partir novamente e ele sabia disso. Toda a situação que ele tinha construído para se proteger agora estava destruída como as ruínas de uma velha casa abandonada, e o elfo ainda tinha os mesmos problemas que o perseguiam há anos atrás.

Estel imaginava como teria sido a vida dele nesse tempo, fugindo, sem teto, família, recursos mínimos para sobreviver. Ele que sempre levara uma vida de grandeza e luxo, mesmo não dando valor a eles. Olhando para a figura ali deitada o guardião não precisava de muita imaginação para descobrir a resposta para aquelas questões. O elfo ainda estava mais magro e abatido do que quando Elrond o encontrara vivendo naquele flat e sendo perseguido por orcs. A vida dele conseguira piorar ainda mais do que naqueles dias então, pois depois de sair de Rivendell, Legolas, além de não ter mais família ou reino, tivera também que negar a sua própria identidade. Ele perdera a última coisa que tinha de seu. Mas dessa vez Estel estava decidido. Ele não sairia do lado do elfo até que encontrassem uma solução. Ele não permitiria que o amigo passasse por tudo o que passou novamente.

"Então?" Indagou Elrohir um pouco impaciente. "Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu realmente quero ver as estrelas novamente".

Halbarad olhou para o grupo confuso.

"Do que estão falando? Têm algum plano que desconheço?".

Aragorn então explicou ao velho líder tudo o que os irmãos haviam comentado e a idéia de seguir o caminho que Legolas dizia conhecer e sair da caverna. Halbarad levantou-se e juntou seus homens. Algum tempo depois se aproximou novamente. Eles já tinham improvisado uma maca para o elfo a quem olhavam com grande curiosidade agora. Elladan e Estel colocaram o arqueiro deitado então, e todos passaram a seguir o caminho que ele indicava.

O trajeto era sinuoso e muitos acessos conduziam a trechos muito mais estreitos e escuros. Os cavalos realmente foram um grande problema. Elrohir teve que usar toda a sua experiência para convencer os pobres eqüinos a entrarem em alguns acessos muito estreitos e onde o ar era tão denso que ele mesmo julgava que fosse desmaiar. Os gêmeos não admitiam, mas estavam se sentindo muito estranhos ali. Procuravam apoiar-se na esperança que o elfo louro havia lhes dado de que faltava pouco para que sentissem o frescor do ar puro novamente.

E era verdade. Em pouco tempo eles já puderam avistar a luz do dia e foi uma alegria tamanha quando finalmente sentiram-se livres novamente.

"AH!!!" Gritou Elrohir dando um ligeiro tapa no lombo de um dos cavalos e permitindo que os animais corressem pela pastagem verde à sua frente, como ele mesmo sentia vontade de fazer. Elladan sorriu e apoiou uma das mãos no ombro do irmão. Aragorn fez o mesmo. Ambos nunca se cansavam de admirar a habilidade do gêmeo mais novo com os animais. Ninguém admitia, mas todos tinham dúvidas de que o elfo realmente conseguisse convencer mais de vinte cavalos a andarem comportadamente por caminhos tão estreitos como os que eles tinham enfrentado.

"Bom trabalho, Ro".Disse Elladan apertando ligeiramente o ombro do irmão.

"É, você se superou".Concordou Estel admirando a magnífica cena que via. Os animais ainda corriam para todos os lados como se comemorassem um grande acontecimento. "Espero que você consiga reuni-los agora".Ele completou não conseguindo esconder um certo ar de ironia e um sorriso maldoso.

Elrohir suspirou. Ele sentia seu coração tão leve naquele momento que nada que o caçula dissesse podia incomodá-lo.

"Reuni-los?" Brincou ainda admirando os eqüinos que agora já se aquietavam e buscavam alguma pastagem para mastigar. "Isso não estava no trato".Um sorriso enfeitou-lhe os lábios enquanto ele olhava novamente para os irmãos e afastava-se em direção aos animais para fazer o que o caçula tinha duvidado. Mas Aragorn adiantou-se e segurou-o pelo cotovelo.

"Não, irmão." Ele disse sério agora, percebendo o cansaço no rosto do elfo. "Eles não vão a lugar nenhum. Tente descansar um pouco. Você foi quem mais se excedeu nessa nossa jornada para a liberdade".

Elrohir hesitou por alguns instantes. Não estava acostumado a receber demonstrações de preocupação para com ele. Mas de fato Estel tinha razão. Ele estava mais cansado do que queria admitir e a paz daquele lugar o estava convidando para um descanso merecido. Elladan abraçou o gêmeo e puxou-o devagar para a direção do acampamento que os homens de Halbarad já estavam montando.

"Venha".Disse ele enquanto conduzia o irmão. Vamos deitar um pouco. "Eu só vou dar mais uma olhada no nosso elfo louro e já te acompanho".

"Vão descansar".Disse o guardião. "Eu cuido de Legolas".

Os gêmeos olharam o caçula mais uma vez um tanto receosos, mas depois acenaram quase ao mesmo tempo com a cabeça e se afastaram do irmão. Aragorn ainda ficou mais um tempo ali observando o passo sincronizado dos dois enquanto caminhavam em direção do grupo. Elladan ainda mantinha uma mão por sobre o ombro do gêmeo mais novo enquanto Elrohir gesticulava com os braços e parecia rir comentando algo que Estel, agora distante deles, não conseguia mais ouvir.

O grupo tinha demorado praticamente uma noite e um dia inteiro para sair da caverna. Agora acampavam numa clareira e discutiam o que fazer.

Aragorn sentou-se perto de Legolas e ambos ficaram calados por algum tempo. O elfo olhava as estrelas acima com grande admiração e não percebera que o amigo trouxera um sedativo para fazê-lo dormir.

"Eu tenho tanta coisa que quero lhe perguntar".Admitiu o guardião olhando a xícara que segurava firme com as duas mãos. Legolas voltou seu olhar para o amigo. Todos estavam muito cansados, mas Aragorn e ele pareciam carregar não só o cansaço de um dia difícil, eles carregavam a dor de uma vida de incertezas e inseguranças.

"Você está exausto".Atestou o príncipe numa voz suave. "Por que não vai descansar um pouco? Eu estou bem".

Estel não conteve o riso.

"O que eu disse?" Indagou o elfo confuso enquanto o guardião se aproximava e erguia-lhe a cabeça oferecendo-lhe o líquido. Legolas reconheceu o sedativo pelo cheiro e franziu levemente o rosto voltando em seguida a olhar o amigo em busca da razão do riso que ouvira.

"Você..." Disse Estel procurando as palavras certas para responder a pergunta do amigo. "Ferido... exaurido pela dor e pelo esforço de se manter lúcido para nos guiar... Você bem sabia o que aconteceria se nos levasse pelo corredor errado..."

"Não entendo, Estel..." Questionava-se ingenuamente o elfo procurando evitar a caneca oferecida enquanto não recebia uma resposta. Aragorn nunca se cansaria de admirar a inocência do amigo.

"Preocupado comigo... novamente..." Completou Aragorn fazendo o amigo enrubescer e balançar a cabeça. "Não há necessidade... Eu vou dormir depois que fizer a primeira guarda. Já acertei com Halbarad. Não sei se estamos tão seguros aqui quanto pensamos estar."

"Onde estamos?" Indagou o elfo num ligeiro sobressalto tentando olhar a sua volta, mas a escuridão o impedia de ver ao certo aonde tinham saído. Já fazia muito tempo desde aquela vez em que sua patrulha explorara a região.

Aragorn sorriu carinhosamente e encostou a caneca nos lábios do arqueiro.

"Eu não sei ainda. Mas vai ficar tudo bem. Beba e durma seu sono merecido, você nos salvou a todos hoje. Foi o nosso herói... Se fôssemos elfos estaríamos cantando em sua homenagem".

Legolas desprendeu levemente os lábios, comovido pela declaração do amigo e Aragorn aproveitou a oportunidade para virar ligeiramente a xícara obrigando o elfo, pego de surpresa, a engolir seu conteúdo. O príncipe não protestou mais, apenas continuou a beber a amarga mistura que apesar de tudo matava sua sede e permitiu que o amigo o ajudasse a acomodar-se melhor nas cobertas que o separavam do chão frio agora.

"_Hannon__ le... Gwador nîn..." _obrigado... meu irmão_"_ disse Aragorn sorrindo enquanto cobria o elfo cujos olhos já se desfocavam levemente. Mas Legolas não estava conseguindo mantê-los abertos num sono élfico normal. _"Ea na gwiil. Na nefach,"_ Fique em paz. Eu estou aqui.Assegurou o guardião apoiando a mão no peito do elfo e recorrendo a língua do amigo para tentar acalmá-lo e fazê-lo render-se ao cansaço e ao sono de que tanto precisava. O príncipe não resistiu mais e finalmente fechou os olhos adormecendo no escuro sono dos mortais.

Aragorn ainda permaneceu ali por mais algum tempo para assegurar-se de que o amigo estava bem, depois se afastou silenciosamente e sentou-se numa posição mais privilegiada de onde poderia continuar observando o elfo, mas também tomar conta do resto do acampamento. Ele decididamente não se sentia bem ali, mas não conseguia saber o porquê. O grupo agora tinha um trajeto muito mais longo em volta da montanha para trilhar. O caminho da saída da caverna os havia deixado muito distantes de seu destino.

Quando o dia amanheceu Aragorn acordou com o corpo dolorido. Ele abriu os olhos e olhou a sua volta um tanto confuso. Só então percebera que, para sua surpresa, dormira encostado numa das pedras enquanto estava de vigia. Isso nunca havia acontecido antes e ele sentiu-se envergonhado. Olhando novamente a sua volta percebeu que Halbarad estava de guarda e lhe lançava um sorriso assegurando-lhe que tudo estava bem. Aragorn retribuiu o sorriso timidamente. Outra pessoa no lugar do líder dos dunedain teria aplicado o sermão do dia por aquele ato irresponsável, mas Halbarad não era como todos os outros homens que o guardião conhecia e Estel só pôde agradecer aos _Valar_por isso. O velho amigo sabia bem o quão exausto ele estava.

Já não parecia ser tão cedo, mas muitos dos homens do grupo ainda permaneciam dormindo envoltos em seus cobertores. Aragorn aproveitou a claridade agora para tentar descobrir onde exatamente estavam. Foi quando percebeu que o príncipe não estava deitado onde ele o havia deixado. Num sobressalto levantou-se e olhou a toda volta.

"Onde está Legolas?" Indagou em voz alta a Halbarad.

O velho apontou para o lago.

"Os filhos de Elrond estão com ele." Respondeu o amigo com um sorriso amável. Ele não queria que Aragorn se preocupasse desnecessariamente. "Esses elfos são mesmo muito limpos, não é Strider?" Completou tragando seu cachimbo e voltando o olhar para o horizonte. Apesar da aparente calma o guardião percebeu que Halbarad também parecia preocupado com algo e a sensação estranha que sentira na véspera voltou a perturbar-lhe. Sem mais questionamentos ele saltou de onde estava e tomou a direção indicada pelo amigo, mas quando chegou viu uma cena que não o agradou. Legolas estava sentado entre os dois gêmeos conversando, mas usava novamente o disfarce de Squirrel.

O guardião aproximou-se com o rosto contorcido pela dúvida e pela dor. Não gostava daquela imagem e muito menos do que ela significava no momento. Quando os irmãos o viram levantaram-se imediatamente, mas Legolas ficou sentado onde estava. Parecia ainda um pouco fraco. Aragorn ajoelhou-se em frente ao amigo com um olhar inquisidor, era difícil voltar a encará-lo e não conseguir identificá-lo. Legolas mantinha os olhos tristes e baixos como se evitasse olhar o amigo. O guardião apoiou as mãos nos joelhos do elfo para chamar-lhe a atenção.

"Por que está de pé?" Indagou tentando ignorar o que mais o afligia.

Legolas manteve os olhos colados no chão e nenhuma resposta foi ouvida.

"Por que você não está descansando? Ainda não se recuperou..." Tentou mais uma vez o guardião apertando ligeiramente as mãos nos joelhos do amigo.

"Você sabe onde estamos?" Indagou o príncipe enfim numa voz fria. "Já olhou a sua volta?"

Estel não entendeu. Ergueu a cabeça e encarou os irmãos que também não esclareceram. Elladan suspirou profundamente e Elrohir balançou a cabeça. Então o guardião ergueu-se de novo e voltou a olhar a sua volta tentando reconhecer o lugar. O atalho que eles foram obrigados a tomar o tinha deixado ligeiramente sem noção de território, pois não tinha uma rota na qual se apoiar.

"Onde estamos, _mellon nîn?_" Ele perguntou finalmente.

Legolas estendeu-lhe a mão pedindo que o ajudasse a se levantar. Estel abaixou-se e ajudou o amigo segurando-o pelos ombros, não o soltando, porém, quando ambos estavam em pé, mas o elfo afastou-se dele e deu uns passos em direção ao lago olhando seu reflexo na água limpa.

Alguma coisa estava errada.

"Estamos muito próximos de Mirkwood".Disse Elrohir olhando para o elfo louro que estava de costas para eles agora.

Aragorn teve um sobressalto e olhou tudo a sua volta mais uma vez. Realmente, agora ele reconhecia alguns aspectos da região.

"Existem muitas patrulhas de elfos da floresta por essa região, Strider".Disse Legolas voltando-se para o amigo, mas não se aproximando mais. Sua voz estava estranha e Aragorn sentiu que ele estava tentando assumir a personalidade de Squirrel novamente antes que todos se acostumassem com seu retorno.

O guardião aproximou-se e segurou-o levemente pelos ombros. Legolas baixou os olhos novamente e quis afastar-se, mas sentiu as mãos em seus braços reforçarem o aperto. Então ele olhou para Estel, embora não quisesse fazê-lo.

"Você precisa esquecer quem eu sou." Ele disse num grande esforço. Sua voz escondia as emoções, mas seus olhos estavam tristes.

Aragorn franziu a testa.

"A possibilidade de cruzarmos com uma patrulha de Mirkwood é muito grande e eu não posso ser visto com você." Continuou o arqueiro tentando ser mais categórico. "Eu não quero ser visto com você... na verdade eu não quero que saibam que estou vivo. Pelo que sei meu pai... o rei Thranduil me considera morto e isso não é de todo ruim para ele... Eu não quero que ele me encontre, eu não quero que ele desconfie de Lorde Elrond... eu não quero que ele se lembre da promessa que fez...".

Legolas respirou profundamente como se aquelas palavras tivessem tragado suas últimas energias. Aragorn sentiu que seu amigo estava sofrendo muito novamente, sofrendo ainda mais porque diversas dúvidas o estavam afligindo. Ele queria ajudar, mas sentia que o elfo estava querendo se isolar no seu esconderijo mais uma vez, sentia que ele estava se afastando, escorregando entre seus dedos, se perdendo deles e isso era o que mais preocupava o guardião.

"Legolas..."

"Não me chame assim!" O elfo gritou fazendo-o lembrar-se ainda mais de Squirrel e desvencilhou-se das mãos do guardião, mas foi novamente agarrado e com mais força agora. Sentindo-se preso ele lançou um olhar mortal a pessoa que o segurava.

"Pare!!" Disse Aragorn dando-lhe uma leve sacudida e alterando ligeiramente seu tom de voz. "Você não vai conseguir! Não vai conseguir de novo. Está me ouvindo LEGOLAS?? Se quiser que eu o ajude a se esconder durante o tempo que estamos aqui eu aceito, lamento, mas aceito... eu posso encobrir sua farsa, mas não me peça para acreditar nela, entendeu? Eu sei quem você é agora, eu o encontrei, eu..." O guardião teve que parar pois as emoções o estavam dominando. Ele estava apavorado agora, sentia um medo enorme em seu coração. "Eu não vou perdê-lo de novo." Ele finalizou com os olhos cheios d'água. "Entendeu?" Indagou dando uma outra leve sacudida no elfo a sua frente.

Legolas não respondeu. Apenas baixou os olhos e suspirou. Não queria fazer o amigo sofrer. Ele sabia que não seria justo exigir isso dele.

"Entendeu?" Aragorn repetiu a pergunta dessa vez puxando o elfo para perto de si e abraçando-o.

"Não faça isso, Estel".Pediu a voz do arqueiro abafada pela túnica do guardião. Não havia mais revolta e ela soava como a do príncipe novamente.

"Não fazer o que?" Indagou o outro.

Legolas afastou-se levemente ainda sendo segurado pelos ombros.

"Não me faça borrar o meu rosto de novo. Dá trabalho fazer esse pigmento".

Os gêmeos riram e Aragorn colocou os dedos sob o queixo de Legolas fazendo-o erguer o rosto e olhar para ele. Havia lágrimas novamente correndo por aquelas faces, criando caminhos pela cor escura que agora cobria a pele sempre alva do elfo.

CONTINUA


	16. Capítulo 16

Olá. Espero que estejam todos bem.

Adianto-lhes que esse é o capítulo mais longo que escrevi até agora, por isso peço desculpas se vocês acabarem a leitura um tanto entediados. Bem, talvez isso não aconteça porque me atrevi a escrever minha primeira cena de ação. Confesso que foi difícil e espero que agrade a vocês.

Agradecimentos (não podia deixar de fazer):

**Lady-Liebe****–** Minha grande amiga e escritora conhecida de vocês. Mas para os novos amigos que estão lendo agora a fic, vai um conselho. Não deixem de ler as short-fics da Liebe, além de divertidas elas sempre fazem a gente pensar em algo além. Valem a pena! Amiga!! FICS!!!

**Misao-dono** – Outra talentosa escritora que está nos dando um cruel chá de espera. Quem ainda está lendo "COMO UM PÁSSARO" sabe bem do que estou falando. Vale checar. Amiga, atualize!!

**Kagura**** Bakura** – Essa pessoa amável que também acompanha a minha história desde o começo. Esse capítulo é para você em especial. Obrigada pela camaradagem.

**Regina – **Espero que ainda esteja gostando.

**Myriara**–  Fabulosa autora de "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN". Não deixem de ler. Se você gosta ou não do Haldir ainda assim vale a pena. A narrativa tem tudo de bom, romance, aventura, suspense e, de quebra, a divina Galadriel. Estou aguardando amiga. Amei o capítulo 5.

**Nimrodel**** Lorellin ****–  **Parece que sou privilegiada mesmo. A maioria dos meus leitores são escritoras de talento. Aqui está mais uma. A autora das belas "CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS" Ninguém pode deixar de ler. Eu fiquei encantada, ainda mais que tenho um afeto especial pelos doces filhos de Elrond. Elladan e Elrohir são muito bem caracterizados lá. Leiam. Amiga, estou esperando!!

**Botori**** – **Obrigada mais uma vez pela _review_. Fiquei contente em saber que você ainda está me acompanhando. Obrigada!!

Desculpem mais uma vez por gastar tanto espaço com os agradecimentos. Mas eu nunca vou conseguir deixar de fazê-los, pois pessoas especiais merecem sempre ser lembradas. Muito obrigada a todas vocês!

Agora vamos ao capítulo 16. Acho que vou mesmo ser processada pela "Associação protetora dos Elfos" depois desse capítulo...

16

Já passara do meio dia quando o grupo finalmente se encontrava pronto para partir. Elladan passara uma vista pelos feridos para certificar-se de que nenhum precisava de auxílio e agora juntava seus pertences e prendia-os ao cavalo. Seu pensamento, porém parecia distante e ele teve um sobressalto quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

"Ei." Reclamou Elrohir também assustando-se com a reação do irmão. "O que foi? Minha mão tem espinhos?" Ele brincou olhando a própria palma e voltando depois a apoiá-la por sobre o ombro do irmão.

Elladan soltou um leve suspiro e olhou a sua volta. Aragorn agora se aproximava trazendo Legolas consigo. O guardião puxava o arqueiro levemente segurando em seu cotovelo. Desde que o príncipe voltara a usar os trajes de Squirrel ele não deixara seu lado, parecia temer que o elfo simplesmente desaparecesse.

Legolas franziu levemente as sobrancelhas ao perceber o ar ligeiramente transtornado do gêmeo mais velho.

"Elladan?" Indagou o rapaz. Sua voz não tinha vigor e ele ainda mantinha uma mão por sobre o local do ferimento. "Algo o está incomodando?"

O elfo moreno fixou-se nos claros olhos do príncipe e esvaziou novamente os pulmões.

"Essa missão está caminhando em rumos muito estranhos".Declarou então em um tom profético que arrepiou a espinha dos demais. O primogênito estava sentindo algo no ar que não conseguia explicar. "Ela já começou errada e não está parecendo que vai tomar o caminho certo tão cedo".

"Pelos _Valar_!" Exclamou Elrohir. "Vamos ser mais otimistas aqui".

Mas Legolas também sentia o que o amigo mencionara. A missão toda parecia estar com seu destino sobre o fio de uma espada afiada. Eles corriam grande risco e sua mente ainda tentava desvendar o mistério dos irmãos sulistas, porque a traição dos arqueiros fizera com que o grupo não tivesse mais em quem confiar. Toda a história que lhes fora contada, o pedido de ajuda que fora encaminhado, tudo tinha vindo das mãos e bocas daqueles homens, eles eram os mensageiros da região afetada, eram os guias e conhecedores do lugar, da população e dos problemas da região.

"Acha que devíamos voltar?" Indagou Aragorn ao irmão mais velho.

"Não sei." O elfo parecia distante. Seus olhos estavam fixos no horizonte como se vissem algo. Elladan tinha muitos traços da personalidade de Elrond e diversas vezes fora capaz de prever o perigo com uma antecedência vantajosa, mas agora os acontecimentos estavam obscuros demais até mesmo para ele. Depois que reencontraram Legolas, o elfo começou a julgar que muitos outros acontecimentos surpreendentes poderiam vir a surgir.

Aragorn soltou um suspiro involuntário e inquietou-se olhando o irmão terminar de acertar a sela de seu cavalo.

"Dentro de dois dias estaremos no mesmo lugar onde Heron e Hawk foram vistos pela última vez. Acredito que, ao analisarmos a caverna por fora, teremos algumas respostas do que aconteceu".Concluiu o elfo sem desviar seu olhar.

O guardião apenas acenou com a cabeça solenemente e afastou-se para perto de seu cavalo puxando Legolas com ele. O jovem príncipe se deixava conduzir pelo amigo sem olhar ao seu redor. Estava se sentindo constrangido com os olhares de todos sobre ele agora. Desde que sua identidade fora revelada o grupo parecia olhá-lo com desconfiança, mesmo agora que o elfo voltara a usar os trajes de Squirrel.

Halbarad, porém, advertira aos seus homens que deviam fazer silêncio a respeito daquele assunto. Em uma breve reunião durante a noite de sono forçada do elfo, o líder, sem grandes explicações, apenas pedira discrição ao grupo com relação a Squirrel, e aqueles homens simples, que eram totalmente avessos a conflitos desnecessários, apenas aceitaram a imposição sem maiores questionamentos.

"Parece que _Illuvatar _vai nos presentear com mais um dia encoberto." Resmungou Aragorn num tom baixo enquanto olhava as nuvens acima. "Espero que não tenhamos mais água em nossas cabeças por alguns dias."

Legolas acompanhou o movimento do amigo calado e ficou fitando o céu acinzentado acima com uma tristeza no olhar. Tempos encobertos nunca foram de grande ajuda para seu espírito. Mas ele procurou aquietar o coração que já se encontrava aflito o bastante com os fatos que se sucederam anteriormente. Olhando ao redor ele percebera que o grupo já terminara de aprontar suas montarias e muitos já se encontravam sobre as costas de seus animais esperando por ordens. Legolas voltou-se a Aragorn e surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo amarrar Espírito na sela de seu cavalo.

"O que está fazendo?" Indagou o príncipe segurando a rédea do animal.

"Você vai comigo no meu cavalo".Informou o guardião amarrando agora, sem olhar o amigo, seus pertences na sela de Espírito.

Legolas indignou-se.

"Eu estou bem".Retrucou apertando os lábios. "Posso cavalgar."

Aragorn fingiu não ouvir, limitando-se a subir em seu animal e estender a mão para o elfo. O príncipe sacudiu a cabeça levemente olhando mais uma vez para o grupo que encarava os amigos com curiosidade.

"Estel..." Ele apelou em voz baixa aproximando-se do guardião para tentar capturar o olhar que fugia dele agora. "Não faz sentido sobrecarregar seu amigo..."

"Elfos não pesam quase nada." Respondeu o outro olhando para cada um dos seus homens e fazendo com que eles desviassem automaticamente o olhar deles numa obediência quase involuntária. "E você pesa menos ainda." Ele sorriu um sorriso triste, olhando rapidamente para o príncipe e voltando a estender-lhe a mão. "Vai subir ou quer que eu te coloque aqui?"

O arqueiro suspirou descorçoado aceitando a mão oferecida e ajeitando-se atrás de Aragorn em seu cavalo.

"Não precisa fazer isso." Retrucou Legolas num tom amargo. "Eu não vou fugir."

Aragorn engoliu as palavras que ouviu com dificuldade.Era mesmo impressionante como não havia segredos entre eles. Legolas sabia muito bem o porquê de sua atitude.

"Assim espero".Respondeu retribuindo o tom amargo do elfo. "Pois não vou te perdoar se fizer isso novamente comigo".

Legolas baixou o olhar e sentiu seu rosto enrubescer. Ele não esperava uma declaração tão direta do amigo dessa forma. Aragorn sentiu o peso das palavras que dissera e, como num instinto, esticou uma das mãos para trás puxando a do amigo e a colocando sobre sua cintura.

"Segure-se".Disse ele fazendo o mesmo com a outra mão agora. "Não posso manter o cavalo num passo lento. Se sentir alguma dor forte me avise."

Legolas obedeceu calado enquanto Aragorn colocava seu animal em movimento. Ele de fato ainda estava sentindo o ferimento apesar da noite de sono, mas não julgava que esse fosse um bom motivo para não cavalgar seu amigo Espírito como sempre fazia.

O dia se passou sem maiores acontecimentos. Já era quase entardecer e o grupo passava agora por uma grande planície aberta de onde se observava a floresta tenebrosa de Mirkwood, circundando assustadoramente o vazio onde estavam. Legolas era o único que olhava com carinho aquela escuridão de onde mal se podiam distinguir os galhos das árvores. Enquanto todos se viam obrigados a lançar olhares de vigias para o emaranhado de galhos e folhas onde surpresas mais desagradáveis encontravam-se escondidas, o jovem arqueiro dirigia um olhar totalmente diferente dos demais, um olhar de saudades. Ele não podia evitar as lembranças que lhe acometiam sem aviso ou direito à escolha. Tudo o que sentia que podia fazer era navegar aquele mar turbulento de imagens, memórias e temores que lhe afloravam de tal modo que sua pele chegava a arrepiar. Imagens começaram a surgir por entre aqueles emaranhados: os rostos dos soldados de sua patrulha, os criados que haviam perdido suas vidas de forma infeliz, os homens cuja liberdade custou ao príncipe muito mais do que ele julgava poder dar, e o rei Thranduil. Todos os rostos surgiam por entre os galhos e depois desapareciam como se estivessem fugindo dele ou como se o estivessem ignorando. Legolas apertou os olhos com força para conter lágrimas que queriam descer. Ele não podia chorar. Ele não podia fazer quase nada na posição em que estava e a cada dia o arqueiro se sentia mais preso, amarrado de tal forma que até um mero movimento era um custo. Instintivamente, ao apertar os olhos para segurar a dor, Legolas intensificou ligeiramente a força com que se segurava na cintura de Aragorn. O guardião teve um leve sobressalto e segurou em uma das mãos do arqueiro.

"Está tudo bem?"

Legolas não respondeu, apenas encostou a cabeça nas costas do amigo, tentando aproveitar o carinho e a energia positiva que estava recebendo dele para combater a tristeza de seu coração. Estava muito cansado.

"Venha, Squirrel." Disse uma voz fazendo-o reabrir os olhos e erguer novamente a cabeça. Era Elladan que emparelhava seu cavalo ao de Aragorn agora e lhe estendia os braços com um sorriso. Legolas não entendeu. Então o filho de Elrond aproximou-se mais e enlaçou o arqueiro pela cintura obrigando-o a trocar de cavalo e o colocando sentado a sua frente, em seguida puxou-o levemente para encostar-se em seu peito.

"Mastigue isso." Disse o elfo aproximando uma folha muito verde dos lábios príncipe que virou o rosto num reflexo.

"Não posso dormir agora." Retrucou o rapaz. "Somos um alvo fácil aqui."

"Não te dará um sono profundo, é só um analgésico para a dor." Explicou o amigo encostando a folha nos lábios do arqueiro que finalmente cedeu e a aceito mastigando-a devagar. "Você precisa descansar." Esclareceu depois ajeitando a capa do príncipe e apoiando uma das mãos por sobre sua face para fazê-lo relaxar em seus braços. "Durma um pouco."

Legolas ainda olhou mais uma vez para Aragorn que o observava preocupadamente, mas nada respondeu, apenas segurou uma das mãos do gêmeo dando-lhe um leve aperto em agradecimento e fechou seus olhos. Era de certa forma um alívio muito grande fugir daquelas lembranças que o estavam perseguindo.

"Seria bom se pudéssemos parar um pouco." Lamentou Strider olhando agora para a figura adormecida nos braços do irmão. "Ele não parece bem."

"Legolas tem razão." Retorquiu Elladan olhando tudo a sua volta. "Não estamos seguros aqui."

"O que ele tem?" Surgiu a voz preocupada de Elrohir que retornava alguns metros com seu cavalo e juntava-se aos irmãos.

"Nada".Disse Elladan enlaçando melhor o corpo relaxado do amigo em seus braços para garantir-lhe segurança. "Só precisa descansar. Ainda não se recuperou totalmente".

Elrohir olhou o amigo por mais alguns instantes e franziu os lábios demonstrando consternação. Apesar de adormecido o rosto de Legolas ainda contorcia-se levemente a cada passo do cavalo. Elladan olhou para o gêmeo ao seu lado, mas não disse mais nada. Ele também estava tão preocupado com o príncipe quanto o irmão, mas sabia que pouco podia ser feito pelos males maiores que o torturavam agora.

"Precisamos sair de perto desse lugar maldito." Disse Aragorn numa espécie de interpretação radical dos sentimentos de todos. "Pelos _Valar__,_ como eu queria que ele esquecesse desse passado desesperador que teve. Que ele tivesse oportunidade de começar uma vida nova.

"Pedir isso a ele seria como pedir que esquecesse quem é, Strider." Disse Elladan mantendo seus olhos fixos no caçula agora. "Por isso nunca diga isso. O que ele precisa é voltar a ter esperanças de que um dia poderá regressar a sua terra, a seu lar e a seu pai."

Aragorn balançou a cabeça visivelmente contrariado. Elladan compartilhava as mesmas idéias de seu pai, mas ele não conseguia acompanhá-los nisso.

"Thranduil só fez mal a ele... Você precisava ouvir o que o rei disse quando Gandalf citou seu nome. Legolas tem razão. O rei prefere vê-lo morto a recebê-lo de volta a Lasgalen".

"Que desgraçado..." Afirmou Elrohir por entre os dentes. Era uma das poucas vezes que os irmãos o viram tão indignado. "Nós vamos dar um jeito dele nunca mais ver o filho de novo. Ele tem uma família agora, não precisa daquele elfo arrogante miserável".

"Calem-se vocês dois".Advertiu o mais velho dos filhos de Elrond aproximando o rosto para perto do de Legolas receosamente. "Ele não está dormindo um sono profundo. Pode ouvi-los".

Elrohir bufou e apertou ligeiramente as pernas indicando ao seu cavalo que gostaria que o animal apressasse o passo. Aragorn e Elladan apenas ficaram observando o irmão correr e passar por todos os integrantes do grupo desaparecendo de seu campo de visão.

"Às vezes ele me lembra você." Comentou o mais velho num suspiro. "Nunca vi um elfo com tão pouca paciência."

Aragorn quis rir das provocações do irmão, mas não encontrava forças para fazê-lo. Ele sabia muito bem o que se passava na cabeça de Elrohir. Nisso realmente ele e o irmão eram muito parecidos, eles simplesmente não conseguiam encarar uma injustiça com um olhar frio e a atitude paciente de Elrond e Elladan.

"Não!" Gritou Legolas despertando de repente e olhando a sua volta assustado.

"Tudo bem, _mellon nîn." _Assegurou Elladan acariciando o braço do arqueiro amavelmente.

"Não, não..." Retrucava Legolas se desfazendo dos braços do amigo e saltando do cavalo. Elladan tentou segurá-lo, mas não conseguiu, quando o príncipe caiu em pé no chão seus joelhos se dobraram obrigando-o a ajoelhar-se onde estava. Aragorn veio em seu socorro e o segurou pelos ombros tentando levantá-lo. Legolas aceitou a ajuda, mas libertou-se do amigo assim que sentiu que readquira o equilíbrio, sua mente estava atordoada e ele sentia o mundo girar a sua volta, mas precisava fazer algo com urgência. Aragorn e Elladan não entenderam ao vê-lo pegar seu arco e flechas e subitamente apontar para a mata. O grupo todo então se exaltou e colocou-se de prontidão temendo o que não conseguia ver. As flechas de Legolas seguiram uma a uma numa distância inacreditável caindo em um mesmo lugar. Todos se apavoraram ao ouvirem um grito assustador quando a primeira flecha atingiu seu alvo e outros gemidos seguiram o primeiro conforme o elfo disparava sua arma mortal.

Legolas finalmente se deixou abater pela dor e pelo cansaço e ajoelhou-se largando suas armas e tentando recuperar o ar e a energia que perdera. Elladan e Estel fizeram o mesmo ao lado do amigo, mas não proferiram palavra alguma. Estavam totalmente perplexos com a habilidade fenomenal do elfo, cujos ouvidos e olhos continuavam voltados para o bem estar de seu povo.

"Malditas sejam..." Disse o príncipe tentando conter as lágrimas. "Essas não vão sugar a vida de nenhum dos meus..."

Elladan apoiou uma mão no ombro do amigo e soltou um longo suspiro. Aragorn, porém ainda mantinha os olhos na mata distante e lamentava o tom da voz do príncipe.

"O que você matou, Squirrel?" Indagou a voz admirada de Fowler que se aproximava agora ainda montado em seu cavalo. "Que coisa é essa que grita assim como se fosse uma pessoa?"

Legolas levantou-se auxiliado pelos irmãos e encarou o menino, mas por alguma razão ele não conseguiu responder a uma questão tão simples.

"São aranhas, filho".Explicou então o velho Skipper aproximando seu cavalo do grupo. "Vivem para capturar e matar... alimentam-se de sangue de homens... e de elfos..." E ao pronunciar essas últimas palavras, o velho voltou seus olhos acinzentados para Legolas que não conseguiu encará-los baixando imediatamente a cabeça. Skipper era um homem simples, mas sábio, que ainda guardava em seu coração o compromisso que sentia ter para com o príncipe pela vida do filho que ele salvara. Porém, depois do acontecido na caverna, o velho passara a olhar o arqueiro com uma certa desconfiança e Legolas sentia isso. "Devemos agradecer por termos gente de boa mira no grupo".Terminou então o homem. Legolas virou-se surpreso e encontrou um leve sorriso nos lábios do velho caçador que apenas acenou com a cabeça e virou o cavalo voltando para a trilha original que o grupo seguia. Fowler sorriu para o arqueiro e fez o mesmo.

O príncipe desprendeu os lábios e um sentimento de alívio invadiu seu coração. Era muito bom saber que nem Skipper nem Fowler guardavam algum rancor ou desconfiança em relação à pessoa dele. Seu espírito estava fraco demais para tolerar o ódio daqueles por quem tinha estima e admiração.

Subitamente, porém, Elladan afastou-se do grupo. Seu olhar apertava-se em direção ao caminho que tinham em frente e suas feições pareciam transtornadas.

"O que foi irmão?" Indagou Aragorn preocupado.

Mas o guardião não teve uma resposta. O elfo moreno apressou-se subitamente e pulou em cima do cavalo gritando com o animal e fazendo-o correr o mais que podia. Aragorn ficou perplexo por alguns instantes e quando deu por si percebeu que Legolas também desfazia os laços que prendiam Espírito e saltava por sobre o animal para fazer o mesmo. Sem mais perguntas, só restou ao caçula espelhar a atitude dos elfos e seguí-los.

Os cavalos davam tudo de si e logo Aragorn deixou Legolas um pouco para trás. O pobre Espírito era veloz, mas o problema em sua pata traseira dificultava alguns movimentos comprometendo sua velocidade. O grupo passou por alguns arbustos e árvores baixas quando finalmente Aragorn começou a ouvir o que os elfos já ouviam há tempos. Elrohir gritava e sons de brandires de espadas eram ouvidos.

"Orcs..." Concluiu o guardião pouco antes da visão formada em sua mente tornar-se real a sua frente. O gêmeo mais novo enfrentava um grupo considerável daquelas criaturas cruéis que pareciam rir até quando estavam sendo mortas. Ele mantinha agora uma mão por sobre o ombro e sangue também escorria por seu rosto.

Aragorn pulou em sua defesa brandindo a espada, enquanto Legolas e Elladan tentavam abater o máximo possível de inimigos usando suas habilidades com o arco. Mas o grupo de orcs aumentava consideravelmente como se estivessem escondidos em algum buraco escuro e pudessem aparecer num passe de mágica na hora mais apropriada. Legolas deixou finalmente o arco e ergueu suas adagas avançando sobre um inimigo cruel que conseguira derrubar Elrohir e estava disposto a acabar com o conflito naquele momento mesmo, dando um fim à vida do elfo. Elladan e Estel lutavam agora de costas coladas um no outro fazendo grandes giros com os corpos e protegendo-se como podiam. O elfo já havia gastado todas as suas flechas e usava agora a espada para defender-se, cobrindo sempre que possível a retaguarda do irmão. A luta estava se tornando cada vez mais desigual e Aragorn preocupava-se com o irmão e o amigo feridos que não estavam ao alcance de seu olhar.

"Onde está Halbarad?" Indagou em voz alta para o elfo atrás dele.

"Eles estão chegando." Garantiu Elladan defendendo-se de mais um golpe e separando a cabeça de seu inimigo do corpo num rápido movimento. "Estou ouvindo os cavalos."

"Não vamos agüentar muito tempo..." Advertiu o guardião preocupado empurrando mais um cadáver que ficara preso a sua espada. "Onde estão Legolas e Elrohir?"

"Não os vejo. Mas ouço sons de espadas..."

A dupla fez mais um longo giro tentando afastar-se do centro dos conflitos, mas estavam cercados e não havia muito que fazer ou para onde se mover. O som de gritos de dor e de provocação se misturavam dando a batalha um tempero ainda mais amargo. Aragorn queria visualizar melhor a situação para pensar numa tática que os tirassem de onde estavam, mas o número grande de inimigos não permitia que o guardião tivesse tempo para tal. Eram momentos decisivos.

"Dan." Chamou Estel usando o apelido do irmão pela primeira vez.

"O que?" Indagou o elfo sem tempo para demonstrar surpresa.

"Me lembre de afiar essa espada."

O elfo riu. A ajuda estava chegando.

Um pouco distante dali Legolas arrastava o corpo imóvel de Elrohir para trás de uma grande moita. O elfo tinha sido atingido por um golpe na cabeça e estava desacordado.

"Agüente firme, amigo." Pediu o arqueiro acariciando levemente o rosto do elfo e depois escondendo-o por baixo de sua capa protetora.

O grupo de Halbarad aproximou-se violentamente e sem qualquer questionamento. O velho guardião era um exímio espadachim e não oferecia a menor chance a qualquer opositor. Aragorn finalmente conseguiu ver-se livre do cerco onde estava e passou a enfrentar os inimigos de igual para igual, abatendo muito mais orcs do que anteriormente. Mas eles ainda atacavam o guerreiro sem medo.

Fowler correu pelo meio do grupo desarmado, perdera a arma para um violento orc que agora o perseguia. Incapaz de ajudá-lo o pai só pôde gritar seu nome enquanto ele também combatia bravamente dois poderosos inimigos. O rapaz tentou inutilmente escalar uma grande árvore, mas não foi feliz. Encurralado com as costas pressionadas no grande tronco o menino só pôde franzir a testa esperando o golpe mortal que a criatura preparava para ele. Tudo o que o menino viu foi o ser cinzento erguer o braço cuja mão segurava um punhal brilhante já manchado com o sangue de vários inimigos e descê-lo de uma só vez na direção de seu peito. Apavorado ele fechou os olhos com força acreditando que assim, quem sabe, toda aquela imagem desapareceria como se fosse magia. E aconteceu. Quando o menino os reabriu a figura monstruosa estava caída à sua frente com os olhos abertos e uma asquerosa língua roxa estendida pelo chão enlameado. O menino olhou para os lados sem entender, mas logo veio a explicação. Já correndo com certa dificuldade mais adiante seguia uma franzina figura em seu gorro preto e com apenas um punhal na mão.

"Squirrel..." Balbuciou o menino soltando um riso nervoso.

O elfo ainda voltou para trás e encontrou o olhar do menino que lhe sorria.

"Suba na árvore, Fowler." Ele tentou gritar embora as dores não estivessem permitindo tamanho esforço, mas o movimento que fizera com as mãos ajudara o menino a entender o conselho e Legolas ficou feliz ao vê-lo obedecendo.

O príncipe percorreu o campo onde ainda vários orcs cercavam os homens de Halbarad, tentando abatê-los com a única arma que lhe restava. Ele perdera suas adagas e agora se restringia a usar o punhal que sempre carregava na bota. Mas não havia tempo para lamentações. O elfo tentou observar a área encostado atrás de uma árvore pensando numa melhor atitude a tomar. Aquele conflito estava tomando proporções assustadoras e eles estavam ficando sem tempo.

"Elladan!" Uma voz gritou despertando Legolas de seus pensamentos tenebrosos. O elfo olhou por detrás do abrigo e percebeu o problema. Aragorn combatia três inimigos, mas tentava manter seus olhos voltados para o que acontecia a alguns passos dele. Lá o gêmeo mais velho, agora desprovido de sua espada, tinha sido agarrado por três criaturas e era arrastado violentamente para dentro da floresta. Legolas desesperou-se. Ele sabia muito bem porquê os orcs faziam questão de fazer dos elfos seus prisioneiros ao invés de simplesmente matá-los. Elladan debatia-se, mas era inútil, quanto mais ele se movia e lutava mais seus seqüestradores o golpeavam para que se aquietasse. Ao ver a cena cruel e injusta o príncipe lembrou-se de quando encontrou o valente Elrond em condições muito parecidas as que eles estavam enfrentando no momento e da coragem impressionante que moveu aquele elfo que sempre fora o reflexo da paciência e da sabedoria a agir como um guerreiro assustador.

Quem é você, criança? Veio então a voz do lorde de Imladris sacudir-lhe as idéias. "Eu sou Legolas, filho do rei Thranduil e príncipe da floresta de Mirkwood". Ele disse para si mesmo apoiando-se naquela convicção.E foi com aquela imagem e com as palavras de Elrond ecoando em sua mente que Legolas olhou mais uma vez o punhal em sua mão e, ignorando a dor dos ferimentos novos e antigos e todos as probabilidades que o desfavoreciam, atirou-se em combate para defender aquele que era mais do que um amigo para ele. 

Aragorn só teve tempo de arregalar os olhos ao ver a figura do príncipe surgir do mais completo nada e abater um por um os orcs que tentavam carregar seu irmão. Tão impressionado que ficou com tamanha coragem e determinação, o guardião quase se deixou abater pelo grupo que ainda o cercava.

Legolas enfim caiu de joelhos por sobre o último combatente, mas foi logo posto de pé novamente por Elladan.

"Ainda não, _gwador nîn_." Pediu o gêmeo segurando o rapaz pelos ombros e arrastando-o para perto de uma árvore. "Ainda não estamos salvos." Ele completou encostando o arqueiro atrás da grande árvore e escondendo-se com ele.

Legolas tentava recuperar o fôlego, mas não conseguia. O ar parecia pesado demais para seus pulmões cansados. Elladan vistoriou o amigo rapidamente deslizando as mãos por sob a túnica do rapaz e assustando-se ao vê-la sair completamente manchada de sangue.

"Legolas..." Lamentou o elfo moreno baixando os olhos para em seguida voltar a encarar os arredores com preocupação. Eles não podiam parar agora. Ainda havia muitos orcs no campo e os homens de Halbarad não estavam em um número vantajoso.

"Vá!" Pediu Legolas estendendo-lhe seu punhal.

Elladan aceitou a arma, mas olhou pesarosamente para o amigo cujo rosto já perdera parte da pigmentação deixando a mostra uma palidez preocupante.

"Vá salvar algumas vidas..." Pediu o príncipe mais uma vez.

O primogênito de Elrond respirou fundo, depois beijou a testa do amigo e partiu para mais um conflito.

Legolas deixou o corpo cair onde estava. As dores tornavam-se insuportáveis e ele queria deixar a escuridão abraçá-lo finalmente. Já era chegada a sua hora e não havia mesmo muito mais o que fazer. Mas os gritos conhecidos que ouvia, o barulho incessante do brandir de espadas, o cheiro de sangue o mantinham ali, o faziam querer ajudar. Não... Ainda não era a sua hora.

Pensando nisso o príncipe ergueu-se mais uma vez e voltou a encarar a guerra que ocorria a sua frente. Aragorn e Elladan voltaram a lutar lado a lado. Ambos estavam feridos e cansados e o número de inimigos não tinha diminuído tanto quanto era o desejo de todos. Mais adiante Skipper balançava ferozmente sua grande espada contra cinco figuras que o rodeavam e não muito além o velho Halbarad já caído no chão, tentava defender-se com um tronco enquanto três orcs batiam suas armas contra ele.

"Halbarad, não..." Disse Legolas para si mesmo passando depois os olhos pelo campo em busca de alguma arma perdida. Havia muitos cadáveres. Humanos e Orcs numa mistura de sangue e lama aterradora. Mas havia algumas armas também. Legolas só precisava alcançá-las. Num movimento arriscado o elfo correu pelo campo completamente desarmado e atirou-se por sobre uma pilha de corpos que se confundiam próximos ao lugar onde Elrohir caíra primeiramente. O elfo conseguiu puxar uma grande espada que estava presa sob todos aqueles seres infelizes. Em seguida arrancou uma adaga das mãos cinzentas de um orc que precisou ter os dedos quebrados pelo príncipe para tanto. Não havia mais tempo.

Halbarad ainda tentava bravamente defender-se dos golpes que lhe eram dirigidos, mas o tronco que usava como escudo estava cedendo e o guerreiro não sabia mais a que recorrer se ficasse novamente desarmado. Quando a última resistência cedeu e o tronco se partiu tudo o que o guardião pode fazer foi arrastar-se pelo chão em busca de algum abrigo milagroso. Mas o orc que viera selar seu destino fora subitamente impedido por uma adaga que lhe perfurou o pescoço. A criatura pendeu os joelhos caindo por sobre o comandante do grupo dos humanos e impedindo assim que os demais orcs conseguissem feri-lo. Halbarad não pensou uma segunda vez. Puxou a adaga do pescoço da imunda criatura que o cobria agora e deu-lhe um novo destino: o coração de um outro ser repugnante que se distraia tentando achar um meio de atingi-lo. O último orc, porém não estava mais lá, o que fez com que Halbarad franzisse a testa e, empurrando o peso que o impedia de se mover, se colocasse em pé novamente para imediatamente constatar o porquê do paradeiro do monstro. A alguns metros a criatura, aliada a um novo companheiro, travava uma batalha difícil contra uma franzina e contorcida figura que apenas tentava se defender. Tudo passou a fazer sentindo para o velho líder agora e ele, apanhando novamente a adaga, foi em direção do elfo para auxiliá-lo. Legolas ainda olhou para o homem rapidamente, mas, percebendo sua ação, gritou.

"Skipper, Halbarad!"

O velho não entendeu, entretanto ao olhar para o local indicado pelo arqueiro a resposta se fez mais clara do que o dia. O caçador estava encurralado por cinco orcs e parecia em grande desvantagem, o problema era que apenas uma adaga não seria o bastante para aquele número considerável de inimigos. Olhando ao redor o velho teve um triste choque. Caído bem diante dele estava Ruff. Um dos mais velhos integrantes do grupo. O pobre homem tivera seu peito inteiramente aberto e estraçalhado por uma grande espada que ainda encontrava-se fincada impiedosamente nele. Halbarad sentiu os olhos umedecerem, mas não podia deixar-se abater pela trágica cena a sua frente. Retirando a arma rapidamente ele então olhou mais uma vez para o velho amigo e fez uma breve reverência.

"Vamos matar alguns orcs, velho amigo Ruff." Ele disse com a voz embargada atirando-se em seguida a outra dura batalha ao lado de Skipper.

Foram momentos angustiantes até que o último orc caiu.

Legolas abriu os olhos vagarosamente para depois voltar a fechá-los para proteger-se da luz do dia que o pegara de surpresa. Ele sentia uma dor terrível e ainda estava cavalgando as últimas lembranças que tinha. Após pedir que Halbarad ajudasse Skipper a defender-se do número grande de orcs que o estavam atacando, ele ainda conseguira derrubar as outras duas criaturas que o haviam cercado. Mas e depois? O que teria acontecido? Legolas não conseguia se lembrar.

"Beba isso, _mellon nîn." _Surgiu uma voz e uma mão ergueu sua cabeça suavemente.

O arqueiro obrigou-se a abrir novamente os olhos e encontrou o rosto de Elladan lhe sorrindo. O gêmeo tinha um grande ferimento cruzando-lhe a face esquerda e uma das mãos estava amarrada numa bandagem muito branca.

"Elladan... O que aconteceu?" O rapaz perguntou fazendo o elfo sorrir ainda mais.

"Você realmente nos distingue, ou apenas fez uma tentativa?" Ele brincou fazendo Legolas acompanhá-lo num sorriso.

"Dan, onde estão os outros?" Ele insistiu em obter informações.

O gêmeo emocionou-se ligeiramente ao ouvir seu apelido na boca do príncipe. Nos últimos tempos parecia haver uma avalanche de emoções reservada para cada dia.

"Beba e lhe direi." Chantagiou o amigo.

"Não quero dormir..." Protestou o príncipe.

"Mas precisa... Não vai se recuperar nunca assim."

"Me diga primeiro onde estão os outros... por favor, Dan."

O gêmeo suspirou soltando levemente a cabeça de Legolas e olhando a sua volta.

"Ele acordou." Disse o elfo num tom um pouco mais alto do que seu habitual.

Legolas não entendeu, mas várias figuras foram aparecendo vagarosamente em frente dele. Aragorn e Elrohir foram os primeiros. Os irmãos ajoelharam-se perto do amigo e seguraram-lhe as mãos. Elrohir tinha uma grande bandagem amarrada em sua cabeça e o braço numa tipóia. Aragorn estava com o rosto coberto de arranhões e hematomas e, através da camisa entreaberta, o elfo pode distinguir mais algumas escoriações, mas parecia não ter nenhum ferimento mais grave. Em seguida surgiu o alegre rosto de Halbarad e por último Skipper com seu filho Fowler. Todos tinham o rosto adornado por arranhões e hematomas.

"Então nosso benfeitor acordou?" Indagou o líder do grupo sorrindo e fazendo Legolas sentir o rosto ferver. "Como está se sentindo, Squirrel?"

Legolas sorriu sem entender e contorceu-se um pouco onde estava para só então percebeu que sua pele tinha sido retocada e ele estava usando o gorro preto de Squirrel. Uma sensação estranha lhe encheu o coração, mas ele não quis indagar o porquê naquele momento.

"Obrigado, Squirrel." Disse Fowler um tanto envergonhado. Ele havia contado ao pai sobre como o arqueiro salvara novamente a sua vida

O elfo olhou para o menino e seu pai com carinho, mas balançou a cabeça indicando que não havia motivos para agradecimentos. Skipper abraçou o filho ao notar seu constrangimento, depois se afastou dele ajoelhando-se ao lado de Aragorn e tomando a mão do arqueiro na dele.

"Quero que fique com isso." Disse o caçador colocando um belo punhal nas mãos do elfo. Legolas ergueu-o ligeiramente e ficou espantado com sua beleza. O cabo da arma era adornado a ouro e prata e algumas pequenas pedras de diamantes emprestavam um brilho ainda maior a peça.

"Mestre Skipper..." Legolas tentou com muito custo encontrar sua voz que parecia ter ficado presa na garganta pela emoção. "Eu não posso aceitar algo de tanto valor." Ele completou estendendo a arma de volta a seu dono.

Mas o velho caçador não parecia inclinado a aceitá-la. Ele apenas segurou a mão do arqueiro com ambas as suas agora o fazendo apertar a arma com mais força e apoiando-a em seguida por sobre seu peito. "Era do meu filho mais velho." Admitiu então o homem. "Ele morreu há dois anos... Ele a ganhou de presente de um rei, pois era um grande guerreiro, assim como você... É sua agora, menino."

Os olhos de Legolas ganharam um brilho estranho e o homem percebeu que o rapaz parecia querer chorar. Era impressionante e ao mesmo tempo confortante descobrir que o amargo Squirrel era na verdade aquele elfo doce e gentil.

"Por favor, mestre Skipper".Insistiu ainda o elfo extremamente transtornado com a demonstração de carinho que recebia. "É uma peça de valor..."

"Havia duas peças de valor na minha vida, rapaz." Interrompeu o caçador. "Uma eu perdi há dois anos e é só uma lembrança, a outra você me impediu de perder ontem... E ao fazê-lo você passou a ser a terceira."

Ao ouvir tais palavras Legolas teve que fazer o maior esforço da sua vida para não ver seu mundo desmontar num rio de lágrimas. Ele apenas sorriu e permitiu que Skipper deslizasse os dedos por seu rosto antes que o velho se levantasse e se afastasse novamente. Halbarad ainda sorriu mais uma vez e acompanhou os dois.

Um silêncio tomou conta dos irmãos que agora estavam juntos novamente.

"Dan..." Chamou Legolas num sussurro.

"O que foi?" Indagou o elfo aproximando-se do amigo que agora era olhado pelos outros dois irmãos com curiosidade e preocupação.

"Acho que vou querer dormir agora." Declarou o elfo sentindo que não conseguiria controlar as emoções que sentia no momento.

Elladan ofereceu um sorriso triste para o jovem príncipe, em seguida passou a caneca para as mãos de Aragorn que também sorriu ajudando o elfo a beber seu conteúdo e depois a ficar numa posição confortável no chão duro por sobre o qual estava deitado.

"Por que..." Indagou Legolas suavemente. Seus olhos já se desfocavam enquanto ele lutava para receber uma informação que precisava.

"O que, _mellon nîn?_" Inquiriu Aragorn segurando a mão do arqueiro e apoiando a outra em sua testa. "Durma e depois conversamos."

"Por que... estou... Quem... retocou meu disfarce?"

Os três irmãos se entreolharam preocupados, e aguardaram mais alguns instantes na esperança de que o elfo adormecesse sem sua resposta. Mas o rapaz debatia-se ligeiramente e parecia transtornado.

"Quem... o que...?" Repetia o elfo tentando concentrar sua atenção nos irmãos a sua volta.

"_Mellon nîn_." Iniciou Aragorn apoiando uma mão por sobre o peito do amigo como sempre fazia quando queria que ele se aquietasse. "Um grupo está acampado próximo daqui. Descobrimos por acaso, mas eles não sabem que estamos aqui... porém existe a possibilidade de nos encontrarem..."

"Que grupo?" Indagou o rapaz confuso, seus olhos o traindo a cada momento.

Aragorn engoliu seco e voltou a olhar os irmãos.

"Um grupo de Mirkwood... batedores eu suponho... ou guerreiros..."

Legolas teve um sobressalto e ergueu-se violentamente. Seu estômago deu várias voltas e ele chegou a sentir o gosto da bílis na garganta.

"Estel..." Ele lamentou em um tom desesperado enquanto o amigo o forçava a voltar a se deitar. "Pelos _Valar_, estamos próximos não é? Mas não estamos nas terras do rei... não estamos... eu não entendo".

"Calma, _mellon__ nîn._" Pediu Elrohir apoiando uma mão por sobre a perna do amigo. "São só elfos e provavelmente sairemos daqui antes que notem nossa presença, mas se notarem não há problema, nós e os dunedain sempre fomos bem vindos às suas terras."

Legolas estava desesperado agora. Ele balançava novamente a cabeça e a sensação ruim que sentia em seu estômago voltava a incomodá-lo.

"Eu sou um exilado... não posso estar aqui... Se for pego eu... nós..."

Mas ele não conseguiu terminar. A dor terrível na região do abdômen se fez ainda pior, o elfo virou-se para o lado e subitamente vomitou uma grande quantidade de sangue que assustou a todos. Aragorn segurou-o enquanto o elfo se livrava daquele líquido todo, em seguida deslocou-o para outro lugar enquanto Elladan olhava atentamente o sangue no chão.

"Ele está com hemorragia?" Indagou Elrohir depois de ajudar como pode o irmão a remover o elfo que estava agora desacordado.

"Creio que sim." Respondeu o gêmeo mais velho num ar transtornado. "Não podemos movê-lo de forma alguma."

"_Illuvatar_" Clamou o mais novo voltando a olhar para o amigo desacordado. "Quando um sofrimento desses vai ter fim?

Aragorn esvaziou os pulmões e esfregou freneticamente o rosto com ambas as mãos.

"O que mais, Estel?" Indagou Elladan olhando o caçula com consternação. "O que mais está roubando-lhe a paz?"

O guardião encarou os dois irmãos e deixou render-se ao desespero. Lágrimas caiam de seus olhos e ele não sabia o que fazer. Ele voltou então a esfregar o rosto, mas agora manteve ambas as mãos cobrindo as faces. Elladan assustou-se e se arrastou para perto do caçula. Estel já era um homem feito e um guerreiro valoroso. Sua seriedade e coragem iam muito além do que os gêmeos imaginavam que fosse quando o viam menino correr pelo jardim atrás das borboletas.

"Ele vai ficar bom, Estel".Assegurou o primogênito de Elrond forçando um sorriso. Por mais que ele soubesse que aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras doía muito ver Legolas novamente no estado em que estava.

"É sim, irmão!" Apoio o outro gêmeo segurando a mão do caçula. "Ele é muito forte. Eu nem acreditei em tudo que foi capaz de fazer no campo de batalha ontem. Eu mesmo não estaria aqui se não fosse ele".

"Nem eu..." Adicionou Elladan como se tivesse se lembrando agora do fato.

Aragorn soltou então os braços por sobre o colo e continuou olhando para o valente príncipe guerreiro que dormia naquele chão duro agora escondendo sua própria identidade e com medo de seu próprio povo. Aquilo era injusto demais e estava muito além do que ele podia compreender.

"Estou com medo." Admitiu o guardião de repente.

Os gêmeos se olharam perplexos com a afirmação.

"Com medo de que, irmão?" Indagou Elrohir um tanto alterado. "Ele vai ficar bom. Eu tenho certeza."

"O grupo de Mirkwood que os homens de Halbarad encontraram quando foram em busca de comida..."

"O que há?" Indagou Elladan confuso. "É normal encontrarmos uma patrulha, não é?"

"Não aqui. Legolas tem razão em se preocupar. Essas ainda não são terras de Lasgalen, são uma fronteira".

"Não compreendo, Estel".Reclamou o gêmeo mais novo. "Quer falar uma língua que eu entenda?"

"Eu temo que esse grupo grande que foi visto não seja de batedores."

Elladan e Elrohir voltaram a se olhar apreensivos.

"E quem são então?" Os gêmeos perguntaram em uníssono.

Aragorn ainda guardou silêncio por mais alguns instantes. Parecia ponderar a afirmação que estava para fazer com cautela.

"Estel!" Insistiram os irmãos já angustiados.

"Acho que são guerreiros. Acho que são um grupo de guerreiros que encontrei há algumas luas e que estão regressando para Mirkwood."

"Guerreiros?" Indagou Elladan "E isso é um problema para nós?"

"É Estel..." Completou o irmão inconformado com todo aquele mistério. "Não entendo porque um grupo de guerreiros de Mirkwood pode nos ser uma ameaça. Acho que até seria bom se estivessem aqui ontem. Na certa teriam nos ajudado e não teríamos tantas baixas."

Silêncio.

"Não teriam?" Insistiu Elrohir pendendo levemente a cabeça para o lado e sentindo um calafrio estranho e inexplicável.

"Teriam." Concordou o caçula. "Teriam sim."

"Então? Não entendo... Você teme que os elfos de Mirkwood possam conseguir reconhecer seu príncipe? Eu não creio. Nós que somos seus melhores amigos não o reconhecemos. Ele é muito bom nisso."

"Mas _Ada_ o reconheceu." Retorquiu Aragorn. Seu rosto não tinha mais expressão e seus olhos pareceram perder o brilho subitamente.

"_Ada _não é qualquer elfo... e ele tem Legolas como a um filho." Disse Elladan categórico.

"Isso é que me faz temer mais..." Disse Aragorn. O guardião parecia completamente perdido em seus pensamentos agora. "Um pai reconhece um filho perfeitamente..."

Os gêmeos voltaram a se olhar intrigados.

"Estel..."

"Thranduil..." Iniciou Aragorn percebendo que só o nome do pai do amigo já empalidecera os irmãos. "Se esse grupo for o mesmo com quem me encontrei, ele não tem um mero elfo da floresta como líder. Ele tem como líder o rei de Mirkwood. Thranduil, o pai de Legolas."


	17. Capítulo 17

Olá. Espero que todos tenham passado horas felizes.

Agradeço-lhes muito pelas palavras positivas sobre meu capítulo anterior. Estava muito insegura sobre as cenas de ação, mas parece que posso tentar me aventurar mais um pouco.

Esse capítulo é totalmente diferente do anterior, espero que vocês gostem do que vão ler. Me deixem saber, não se esqueçam! Tenham gostado ou não, me digam suas opiniões, por favor.

Agradecimentos (minha lista está crescendo):

**Lady-Liebe****–** Minha consultora sobre assuntos relativos à medicina. Liebe vai ser uma médica de talento. Vocês podem não entender, mas ela, ao ler o capítulo vai se lembrar de uma observação que fez há algum tempo e me esclareceu muito. Obrigada amiga! Não se esqueçam de ler as short-fics da Liebe, quem ainda não o fez, faça já e ganhe algumas horas de alegria. Amiga!! FICS!!!

**Misao-dono** – Ainda não recebi notícias suas. Pessoas que estão lendo "COMO UM PÁSSARO" escrevam todas para a Misao e cobrem dela uma atualização já!! Uma fic dessas não pode ficar parada!!Amiga, estamos esperando!!

**Kagura**** Bakura** – Meu maior incentivo para escrever. Obrigada pelas reviews. Você nunca falha.

**Regina – **Fico feliz por receber notícias suas. Espero que seu computador esteja pronto.

**Myriara**–  Leiam "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN". Leiam!!! Se já leram, releiam... vocês não imaginam quanta coisa maravilhosa está nas entrelinhas dessa fic. Poesia pura. Ler uma vez só não é o bastante Amiga, estou aguardando mais capítulos!!

**Nimrodel**** Lorellin ****–  **"CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS". Uma das fics mais lindas que tive o prazer de ler. Estou feliz em poder ser a primeira toda vez a ler o capítulo novo. Leiam pessoal. É imperdível. Amiga, novo capítulo já!!

**Botori**** – **Obrigada, Obrigada!! Outra leitora que não deixa de me mandar seu parecer. Fico muito feliz.

**Erualmar**** Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – Uma nova leitura que está sacudindo a minha vida! Dirigente da APE (Associação Protetora dos Elfos) ela está querendo a minha pele!! Ai de mim!!Sinto muito... mas como já te disse... só sei escrever _angsts__._

**Leka****:** Olá! Obrigada pela _review_. Fico muito contente quando encontro uma nova leitora. Espero que o próximo capítulo continue lhe agradando.

Vamos a fic! Algo vai acontecer no acampamento...

17

Várias estrelas brilhavam no céu naquela noite em que Legolas abriu novamente os olhos. As nuvens tinham se dissipado e o espírito do elfo agradeceu pela imagem que viu. Diversos pontos cintilantes piscavam num céu quase limpo e o frescor do ar noturno indicava que os tempos de chuva haviam dado uma trégua.

Olhando ao redor o elfo pôde constatar que o grupo ainda estava no mesmo lugar onde acampara primeiramente e, há alguns metros dele, Aragorn fazia a guarda fumando seu cachimbo. Não parecia haver mais ninguém acordado no acampamento e a própria displicência do guardião indicava que eles não corriam nenhum perigo. Legolas ergueu-se em um cotovelo e tentou sentar-se devagar ainda analisando as dores que sentia.Todo o seu tronco estava firmemente amarrado com diversas bandagens limpas que pareciam terem sido trocadas há pouco, mas não havia sangue nelas. A dor também não o estava incomodando tanto quanto antes. Sentado agora, o elfo procurou respirar devagar para amenizar a tontura que sentia por estar finalmente com o corpo na vertical novamente. Pelo mal estar que sentia nos músculos, provavelmente ele dormira por um tempo razoável.

"Não, não... nada disso!" Ele ouviu uma queixa na escuridão e logo o rosto de Elrohir apareceu. O gêmeo já não usava mais a tipóia ou a bandagem na cabeça, mas a cicatriz do ferimento ainda estava visível. "Nem pensar, poço louro." Disse ele segurando o amigo e o fazendo deitar novamente. "Nada de estripulias, você não pode levantar."

Legolas quis protestar, mas o tom de voz e o sorriso do amigo o desarmaram completamente e o príncipe só pode rir e ceder a pressão do gêmeo, obedecendo e voltando a deitar-se.

"Ro, eu quero água..." Reclamou o elfo tentando relaxar no chão duro. "Por favor..."

"Que novidade!" Riu o outro esticando o braço e trazendo o cantil para perto dos lábios do amigo. "Você ensaia a mesma fala sempre ou já sabe de cor?"

"Cale a boca, elfo bobo!" Surgiu a voz de Aragorn que estava de pé atrás deles agora. "Vai fazê-lo engasgar-se."

"Uff." Reclamou o gêmeo olhando para o caçula. "Você também ensaia? Ou é um complô mesmo?"

Mas Legolas não estava mais prestando atenção alguma na discussão dos dois. A única coisa que queria era matar a sede. Apoiado em seu cotovelo ele entornava o cantil bebendo o máximo que podia enquanto os dois irmãos discutiam.

"Ei, ei!!" Interrompeu subitamente Elrohir puxando o cantil devagar das mãos do príncipe que soltou um baixo gemido de protesto. "Vai se sentir mal assim!"

"Por favor... eu tenho sede..."

Elrohir olhou para Estel preocupado. O guardião então se ajoelhou ao lado de Legolas obrigando gentilmente o amigo a deitar-se enquanto desfazia as ataduras em volta de seu peito com a ajuda do irmão.

"A hemorragia faz as pessoas sentirem sede, _mellon nîn." _Ele explicou apoiando a palma por sobre todo o abdômen do amigo e parando em alguns lugares por mais tempo.

"Que nada!" Sorriu Elrohir tentando desfazer a tensão. "Ele que é um poço louro mesmo... não tem mais jeito. Vamos deixá-lo na beira de um rio qualquer e seguir caminho."

Legolas sorriu um riso triste com a brincadeira do amigo, ainda observando as feições de Aragorn enquanto analisava seus ferimentos.

"Não vamos te deixar em lugar nenhum".Declarou Elrohir de repente como se ele mesmo tivesse repensado o que dissera. "Você nunca mais vai se livrar de nós".

Legolas olhou para o amigo mais uma vez e voltou a sorriu, porém não comentou nada a respeito do que ouvira. Aragorn ergueu os olhos e fitou o príncipe também como se percebesse um mal estar nele.

"E os soldados?" Indagou o elfo. Ele sentia um receio enorme em perguntar, mas precisava daquela informação. Precisava conhecer os perigos que estavam a espreita.

"Estão ainda acampados há umas horas daqui".Respondeu o guardião sem olhá-lo.

Legolas apertou os lábios preocupado.

"Por quanto tempo eu dormi?"

"Quatro dias, _mellon nîn_! E só vai comer algo e voltar a dormir. Ainda não pode se mover." Respondeu rapidamente Aragorn fazendo o amigo suspirar insatisfeito com a informação.

"Quantos mais?" Indagou o rapaz.

"Quantos mais o quê?

"Quantos feridos além de mim?"

Estel e Elrohir trocaram olhares estranhos e o guardião voltou a encarar o amigo deitado.

"Só você! Dos feridos graves só você sobreviveu. Tivemos muitas baixas. Somos apenas doze homens além de nossa família e Halbarad."

Legolas franziu profundamente as sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça em seguida nervoso.

"E estão todos aqui acampados durante quatro dias por minha causa?"

"Legolas..."

"Não acredito! E a vila? E aqueles homens, mulheres e crianças ameaçadas? E Heron e Hawk? Não podemos..." Reclamou o elfo inconformado levantando-se novamente apesar dos protestos dos irmãos que tentavam segurá-lo.

"Legolas, não seja teimoso!" Advertiu Elrohir ajudando o caçula a fazer o príncipe voltar a se deitar. "Não vai adiantar nada você se esforçar quando não está pronto. Mesmo porque eu não quero ver você vomitando sangue mais..." O elfo brincou sabendo que se fizesse o amigo rir ele cederia. Sempre funcionava. "Fiquei traumatizado com isso... nunca mais vou comer de novo!"

Aragorn arregalou os olhos para o irmão inconformado. Ele não acreditava que Elrohir estava brincando com algo tão sério como o estado delicado de saúde de Legolas. Mas, para sua surpresa, ele foi contemplado com uma risada musical que há muito tempo não ouvia. Legolas estava deitado, mãos no lugar do ferimento, fazendo tudo o que podia para parar de rir, mas não conseguindo grande êxito. A alegria do amigo desfez seus traços amargos fazendo-o parecer muito, apesar do disfarce, com aquele Legolas que Aragorn um dia conheceu na floresta de Mirkwood que, mesmo comandando uma patrulha, sorria sempre, se dando ao trabalho de parar diversas vezes só para lhe mostrar, a cada passo, uma beleza perdida naquela floresta escura e triste. Aragorn olhou para Elrohir que encarava o príncipe com os mesmos pensamentos do irmão e ambos riram também saboreando aquela doce sensação.

"Ai, Ro." Lamentou-se o elfo louro ainda tentando se recuperar. "Lamento tê-lo causado tamanho dano. Prometo nunca mais vomitar diante de presença tão nobre".

"Diante de presença tão nobre tudo bem, mas em cima de presença tão nobre já é um exagero!" Provocou o outro ainda mais um pouco se deliciando em ver o amigo render-se novamente ao riso e erguer uma mão como quem pede misericórdia. O gêmeo estava saboreando uma sensação totalmente diferente agora, percebendo como era maravilhoso ver o amigo rir daquele jeito, como se o mundo todo a sua volta tivesse desaparecido. Então ele pôde finalmente perceber que muito da felicidade de Legolas ainda estava voltada para coisas pequenas as quais o príncipe dava muito valor e que ele e seus irmãos podiam tentar tornar reais sempre que possível.

Enquanto estava perdido nesses pensamentos ele percebeu os olhos do príncipe encontrarem novamente os dele. Legolas apertou as pontas dos dedos nos cantos dos olhos para tentar impedir que as lágrimas causadas pela crise de riso caíssem, depois respirou fundo e sorriu um sorriso franco.

"Obrigado".Ele disse simplesmente fechando os olhos cansados.

Uma estranha sensação acordou o príncipe dessa vez. A terra parecia tremer abaixo dele e Legolas levantou-se num sobressalto olhando tudo a sua volta Ele estava atordoado e a princípio não conseguiu distinguir que som era aquele que ouvia e que parecia fazer o mundo inteiro tremer daquela forma. Uma mão em seu ombro o impediu de levantar-se.

"Elladan... o que..." Ele tentou perguntar ao elfo que se mantinha em pé olhando a sua volta e mantendo uma mão por sobre o ombro do amigo para fazê-lo continuar sentado no chão.

"Shh... Está tudo bem." Ele disse finalmente ajoelhando-se e ficando frente a frente com um par de olhos azuis assustados. "Legolas, você precisa se deitar e fechar seus olhos. Aconteça o que acontecer não os abra."

"Dan..." Tentou retrucar o arqueiro, mas o apelido do amigo foi a única coisa que surgiu de seus lábios que, mesmo sem pronunciarem palavra alguma depois, permaneceram entreabertos. Ele lembrava uma criança que acabara de acordar de um pesadelo.

"Faça o que eu pedi, Las".Implorou o outro retribuindo o carinho e também usando o apelido de infância do príncipe. "Por favor..."

"Me diga pelo menos..."

"São os soldados de Mirkwood" Disse o gêmeo por fim, lamentando não ter outra escolha. "Eles estão aqui..."

"Oh, _Elbereth_!" Clamou o príncipe arregalando os olhos que pareceram ainda mais claros então e olhando para todos os lados.

Mas Elladan sabia que não havia tempo para maiores explicações, então ele forçou o príncipe a voltar a se deitar e o cobriu com o cobertor até a altura do pescoço. "Acha que consegue ficar de lado?" Indagou recebendo uma ação como resposta. Legolas virou-se por baixo do cobertor e encolheu-se como pôde. O elfo moreno lamentou mais aquela agonia que o rapaz estava sentindo, mas havia muito pouco o que ele ou qualquer um pudesse fazer a não ser contar com a sorte agora. O gêmeo levantou-se e correu.

Aragorn e Halbarad estavam em pé observando o grande grupo se aproximar em seus trajes de guerra. Eram cerca de vinte elfos a cavalo numa velocidade pouco usual, não pareciam realmente estar de passagem. Se a insegurança não habitasse o coração dos presentes que aguardavam pelo pior, a imagem teria até uma certa poesia, devido à beleza incomparável dos elfos da floresta. Halbarad acenou para que seus homens permanecessem sentados e não fizessem qualquer movimento brusco.

"São elfos." Gritou o líder. "Não vão nos fazer mal se nos comportarmos bem."

O som dos cascos dos cavalos batendo pesadamente no chão aproximou-se e a imagem do grupo se fez mais nítida. Vestidos com as cores de Mirkwood e armaduras nos ombros, a única proteção possível para eles, arqueiros em sua maioria, os elfos pareciam cansados e muitos estavam feridos. A sua frente, para o desespero de Estel e dos gêmeos que se aproximavam do irmão agora, vinha o pai de Legolas, o rei Thranduil.

"Pelos _Valar_, Estel." Reclamou Elrohir quase sem ar. "Por que você tem que estar sempre certo?"

"Onde ele está?" Indagou Aragorn sem tirar os olhos do quadro assustador que se formava a sua frente, suas pernas tremiam e ele mal conseguia sentir as mãos frias.

"Está deitado, mas já acordou infelizmente".Informou Elladan. "Eu o coloquei a par dos fatos e pedi que fingisse estar dormindo".

"Mas ele não sabe que o pai..." Tentou indagar o gêmeo mais novo, mas não conseguiu encontrar coragem para tanto.

Não houve tempo para mais nenhum comentário ou questionamento. Estel engoliu seco quando olhou novamente para a austera figura do rei. Num instinto ele ainda se virou levemente para trás, mas não conseguia ver o local onde Legolas estava deitado. Só restava, naquele momento, esperar que a sorte não fechasse os olhos para eles.

"_Mae__ Govannen, _Aragorn, _Mae__ Govannen _Elladan e Elrorir" Saudou a bela voz do rei que se lembrava que o guardião estava no meio de seus homens e não poderia ser tratado como filho de Elrond.

"_Mae__ Govannen"_ Responderam os três em uníssono, praticamente imóveis.

"Permita-me perguntar-lhes o que fazem tão próximos às minhas terras o grupo dos Dunedain e os filhos de Elrond".Disse Thranduil olhando para os homens de Aragorn. Todos permaneciam sentados, mas a figura imponente do rei estava causando uma impressão assustadora naqueles homens simples. O líder de Mirkwood tinha algumas escoriações no rosto e suas vestes estavam manchadas de sangue e barro, mas mesmo assim o belo elfo ainda causava um grande impacto.

"Vejo que o senhor também encontrou problemas em seu caminho".Disse Halbarad não resistindo à oportunidade de provocar a arrogante autoridade que nem sequer o cumprimentara

"Mestre Halbarad".Exclamou o rei com frieza descendo de seu cavalo num leve movimento e fazendo um sinal para que seus homens fizessem o mesmo. O grupo estava com seu número reduzido consideravelmente. "Como vão as terras do Norte?".

"Perigosas... como o senhor mesmo deve ter notado".Respondeu ironicamente o velho líder com um sorriso pouco convincente, enquanto analisava as feições do rei e depois deslizava seu olhar pelos elfos do grupo. "Aragorn disse que seu grupo tinha cerca de cinqüenta elfos. Não vejo mais de vinte agora. Lamento por suas perdas e espero que o inimigo tenha perecido."

O rosto do rei tremeu quase imperceptivelmente enquanto ele engolia aquelas palavras amargas. A aversão que tinha por humanos se agravara nos últimos anos e a tolerância com que tratava Estel devia-se apenas ao respeito que tinha por Elrond e mais ainda, a certas questões diplomáticas.

"De fato".Foi a única resposta de Thranduil que não pareceu realmente muito clara para o velho Halbarad que continuava deslizando os dedos por sua barba, desembaraçando os fios encardidos.

"Realmente lamentamos".Afirmou Aragorn num tom forçado, dando um leve aperto no braço do velho amigo que traduzia um nítido conselho para que ele se calasse. Mas Halbarad voltou seus olhos para Aragorn e sorriu. Ele parecia se divertir muito com o que estava fazendo e não tinha intenção de parar.

"Minha questão não me foi respondida ainda".Informou o rei fixando seus olhos claros nos do guardião agora.

Aragorn respirou fundo e resolveu usar de toda a sua sinceridade ao relatar os fatos ao rei que ouvia pacientemente, enquanto circulava pelo acampamento olhando todos os rostos com atenção. O guardião tentava desviar os passos para longe do lugar onde Legolas estava, mas o líder de Lasgalen parecia insistir em tomar aquele rumo. Ele já havia visto todos os rostos dos homens do grupo e aquela figura envolta em cobertores pareceu chamar-lhe muito a atenção. Pararam então muito a contra gosto, em frente da imóvel criatura que sequer parecia respirar.

"Quem é?" Indagou o rei demonstrando insatisfação por não conseguir ver o rosto da pessoa em questão.

Aragorn engoliu seco e sentiu o mundo girar de repente.

"O único ferido que sobreviveu ao ataque, majestade".Informou Elladan vendo que o caçula parecia paralisado de pavor. "É o motivo de ainda estarmos aqui. Não podemos removê-lo, está se recuperando de uma hemorragia".

"Quando estará bom?" Indagou o rei franzindo a testa e ainda olhando o corpo envolto em cobertores.

"Estávamos com planos de partirmos hoje. Ele ainda não pode cavalgar sozinho, mas creio que um dos nossos pode levá-lo".Continuou Elladan na esperança de que o objetivo do questionamento do rei fosse justamente saber quando o grupo deixaria aquelas terras.

Mas Thranduil parecia ter outros planos e o fato de não conseguir ver o rosto do convalescente não o estava agradando.

"Ele está sob o efeito de algum sedativo?" Indagou.

"Não..." Elladan respondeu. Ele queria mentir, mas simplesmente não sabia fazê-lo. "Creio que apenas dorme."

O rei então se ajoelhou perto do paciente e puxou levemente a mão que lhe cobria o rosto. Legolas portou-se excepcionalmente bem fingindo estar adormecido.

"Cor estranha ele tem".Comentou o rei ainda olhando o rosto que agora se mostrava para ele.

"Ele é do sul".Adiantou-se Aragorn que não sentia tanta dificuldade em atirar-se numa grande mentira se preciso fosse. "Faz parte do nosso grupo há pouco tempo, mas não é muito eficiente ainda, como o senhor mesmo pode ver. Não passa de um menino."

"De fato".Ponderou o rei repetindo a mesma frase anterior e finalmente se ergueu. Aragorn apertou os lábios sentindo um ligeiro mal estar. Ele não sabia porquê, mas aquelas palavras pareciam dizer mais do que realmente diziam.

Thranduil deu mais uma última olhada no soldado convalescente e depois se afastou em direção da fogueira que o grupo acendera. As chamas já estavam quase extintas e o rei terminou subitamente de apagá-las com um dos pés.

"Vocês estão nas fronteiras de Lasgalen". Disse ele pisando levemente por sobre as brasas ainda quentes. Ele parecia disposto a impossibilitar que aqueles restos de carvão fossem acesos novamente. "Permita-me oferecer-lhes estadia então. Se partirmos agora, estaremos em Mirkwood em dois dias. E não aceito uma recusa. Essas terras estão muito violentas e não me agrada a idéia dos filhos de Elrond viajarem por aqui sem uma escolta adequada".

Aragorn olhou para os irmãos atônito.

"Majestade. Não queremos parecer rudes, mas..."

"Eu creio que fui bem claro quando disse que não aceitaria uma recusa".Interrompeu Thranduil com um sorriso no canto dos lábios que Aragorn não conseguia decifrar. "Mesmo porque seu grupo parece muito cansado e abatido para a investida a qual estavam destinados. Lá podemos reestruturar algumas questões que amenizem essas baixas."

"O tempo corre contra nós, senhor." Disse Elrohir levantando o que ele julgava ser um bom argumento. "A vila espera nossa ajuda."

"O conflito está mais próximo do que se imagina, jovem Elrohir." Informou o rei num ar profético. "Não acredito que uma mera vila de humanos seja a questão agora."

Aragorn segurou o braço de Halbarad quase de imediato. Ele sabia que, bem como ele mesmo, o líder do grupo não apreciara o tom de descaso de Thranduil."

"Grandes problemas começam em lugares pequenos, majestade." Comentou Elrohir não se dando por vencido. "E muitas vezes são resolvidos em lugares pequenos também."

Aragorn olhou para Elladan sem saber o que pensar ou esperar. Elrohir era tão bom na arte da retórica e ironia quanto era em fazer as pessoas sorrirem e se zangarem. Thranduil deu dois passos largos. O suficiente para cobrir a distância que o separava do filho do meio de Elrond.

"Jovem Elrohir. Não sei como as pessoas ainda conseguem confundi-lo com seu irmão, haja vista que ele parece ser o único a herdar a visão e o bom senso de seu pai."

Elladan arregalou seus olhos para fechá-los em seguida. Aquela conversa estava tomando rumos perigosos, mas ele sabia que o irmão não o perdoaria se interferisse.

"Digamos que eu e o senhor, nobre rei Thranduil, não compartilhamos do mesmo conceito de visão e bom senso".Finalizou simplesmente o elfo mantendo seu rosto inalterado. Ele usava uma de suas inúmeras máscaras agora.

O rosto do rei não se alterou também. Aquele conflito mostrava-se mais mortal que um duelo de espadas.

"É por esse e outros motivos que estou na liderança de um reino, meu jovem. Porque tenho visão do que é grande enquanto você, soldado, preocupa-se com pormenores." O rei olhava diretamente nos olhos do elfo a sua frente. Elrohir sequer piscara ou demonstrara sinal de inquietação.

"Muito me satisfaz que assim o seja, senhor." Respondeu o gêmeo mais uma vez. "Existe lugar para todos, um soldado precisa de seu líder e o líder precisa de seus soldados. Só agradeço aos _Valar _que meu líder não compartilhe das opiniões de vossa majestade."

Thranduil voltou a mostrar seu sorriso enigmático. O jovem era realmente astuto, tão astuto quanto seu pai.

"De fato, jovem Elrohir. De fato..." Voltou a repetir então o rei. "Eu conheço bem as opiniões e crenças de seu líder. Elas custaram a vida de muitos dos meus e do meu pai também."

Elrohir respirou fundo indignado. Ele aceitava todo o tipo de acusação e desrespeito para com a pessoa dele, mas não tolerava que uma palavra negativa sequer fosse dita a respeito de seu pai. Elladan, notando que o clima realmente excedera os limites suportáveis, aproximou-se do irmão apoiando uma mão em seu ombro. Ele sentiu Elrohir tremer em sua ira ao ser tocado, mas manteve sua mão firme onde a depositou indicando ao irmão que já era hora de uma trégua.

"Acredito, majestade." Disse Elladan dessa vez. Seu olhar e tom de voz eram serenos como a brisa que os atingia naquela manhã. "Que o nobre rei Oropher, com toda a sua sabedoria, foi, assim como nosso pai, um aliado importante numa questão que era de extrema urgência. Nosso reino, bem como Lorde Elrond, também perdeu muitos entes queridos. A memória do mestre Gil-Galad ainda ocupa um espaço triste nas recordações de nosso pai, bem como, acredito eu, a memória do rei Oropher ocupa nas do senhor. Mas infelizmente o dom da premonição parece ser dado aos elfos como um castigo e não uma benção."

Os traços no rosto do rei se suavizaram ao soar das palavras do primogênito de Imladris e Thranduil apoiou uma das mãos por sobre o ombro de Elladan olhando o rapaz com respeito.

"Sábias palavras, jovem Elladan." Disse ele parecendo disfarçar uma súbita tristeza. "É como eu disse. Você tem muito de seu pai."

Elrohir deu as costas e ia se afastando quando teve seu braço subitamente segurado pelo rei. O rapaz voltou-se surpreso e não pode evitar lançar um olhar de revolta a figura a sua frente. Mas Thranduil apenas sorriu olhando fixamente para os dois irmãos. Ele ainda mantinha uma mão por sobre o ombro de Elladan e segurava o braço de Elrohir com gentileza agora.

"Vocês não se parecem, meus jovens. Vocês se completam. O sol e a lua, o frio e o calor, a bonança e a tempestade. Elrond é afortunado pelos filhos que tem."

Elrohir desprendeu os lábios surpreso e Elladan baixou os olhos colocando uma mão por sobre o coração em agradecimento.

"Mas você, jovem Elrohir".Completou o rei sorrindo ainda mais largamente. "Você é uma confusão esperando para acontecer. O que te faz um grande guerreiro, mas um diplomata não muito valoroso".

Elrohir também baixou seus olhos dessa vez, mas voltou a erguê-los encarando novamente o rei.

"O mundo não é feito só de diplomacia, o senhor bem sabe." Comentou o rapaz.

"De fato... Eu bem sei... Eu melhor do que ninguém".Finalizou o rei libertando finalmente o braço do rapaz e dando-lhe um leve aperto no ombro esquerdo. Ele não parecia zangado ou magoado com as palavras do gêmeo mais novo, muito pelo contrário. Thranduil realmente admirava a audácia do jovem elfo.

Aragorn, que assistira toda a cena angustiado, sentiu um grande alívio ao ver o rei se afastar novamente dos irmãos. Era como se seu coração tivesse parado subitamente e agora retornasse seus batimentos regulares como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Junte seus pertences e seus homens, Aragorn".Ordenou o rei retomando sua seriedade e rispidez habitual. "Precisamos sair para que possamos atingir o próximo ponto de descanso antes do anoitecer".

Aragorn não teve escolha. O grupo, com um sinal do rei, imediatamente foi cercado pelos elfos de Mirkwood. Aquilo decididamente não parecia uma escolta, parecia um ato de prisão.

"Vocês me acompanham na frente".Ordenou simplesmente o rei a Aragorn e seus irmãos ignorando Halbarad que acenou discretamente para o amigo e afastou-se em direção a onde Legolas estava.

Enquanto todos desmontavam o acampamento e reuniam seus pertences Estel e Elladan ainda trocavam algumas palavras com o rei tentando distraí-lo, uma vez que o mesmo já parecia ter se esquecido da figura no gorro preto.

Halbarad aproximou-se de Legolas que ainda estava deitado na mesma posição na qual fora deixado.

"Squirrel!" Chamou pousando uma mão no braço do elfo.

O rapaz abriu receosamente os olhos como quem espera ser surpreendido por uma assombração ou algo do gênero, mas ao ver que não havia mais ninguém ali além do velho dunedain, ele se ergueu receosamente, porém sem coragem de olhar a sua volta.

"Halbarad... era ele, não era?" Indagou numa voz tão trêmula que fez com que o coração do líder se apertasse no peito. "Não foi um pesadelo meu, foi?"

O velho apiedou-se da figura desamparada a sua frente e aproximou-se lançando um braço por sobre as costas do rapaz. O arqueiro não entendeu a demonstração de carinho recebida, mas não se esquivou do amigo.

"É ele sim, filho".Confirmou o velho dunedain sentindo o elfo tremer ligeiramente sob seu braço. "Mas acho que não o reconheceu".Atestou por fim oferecendo um sorriso de encorajamento. "Eu disse que você era bom nisso".

Legolas não respondeu. Ele apenas virou vagarosamente a cabeça. Ele queria olhar a sua volta, mas temia o que fosse ver.

"Squirrel..." chamou o líder fazendo o arqueiro olhá-lo novamente. Legolas não gostava daquela insistência no uso de seu nome falso. Ele sentia que algo estava errado. "Estamos com problemas e você precisa ser forte. Tão forte quanto foi nesses anos todos... Você ainda se lembra como é, não lembra?"

"Do que está falando, Mestre Halbarad?" Indagou o rapaz franzindo a testa e erguendo levemente o meio das sobrancelhas em pura agonia.

"Você ainda se lembra bem como o rabugento Squirrel é, não lembra?" Esclareceu o guardião afagando levemente as costas do rapaz.

Legolas fechou seus olhos para tentar conter os tremores que corriam por todo o seu corpo. O que mais estaria por vir? O que estaria por trás daquelas palavras do amigo Halbarad?

"Não... entendo..." Disse o príncipe com muita dificuldade. Seu estômago voltava a dar algumas voltas e seu corpo continuava a tremer. "Por favor, mestre Halbarad..."

O velho líder puxou levemente o rapaz para mais perto de si, fazendo-o encostar-se em seu peito e esfregando-lhe o braço.

"O rei de Lasgalen..." Iniciou o homem pacientemente. "Ele vai nos levar para suas terras. Ele quer que fiquemos em Mirkwood por um tempo."

"Não!" Disse Legolas afastando-se subitamente do amigo e ameaçando levantar-se. Halbarad segurou-o pelos pulsos obrigando-o permanecer sentado.

"Calma, menino." Pediu ainda mantendo o rapaz seguro. "Vai dar tudo certo. Você não pode por tudo a perder agora."

Mas Legolas balançava a cabeça em curtos movimentos. Seus lábios também tremiam e sua pele estava tão fria que os dedos de Halbarad doíam só em  tocá-la.

"Halbarad". Disse o elfo por fim olhando para os próprios pulsos como se a força com que o velho guardião o estivesse segurando fosse demais para ele. O homem diminuiu a intensidade que usava, mas não o soltou.

"Vai dar tudo certo".Repetiu o líder tentando sorrir. Você vai ver."

 "Você não entende..." Lamentou Legolas voltando a fechar os olhos para reabri-los e fechá-los mais algumas vezes. Ele sentia uma leve fraqueza. "Eu não posso ir... estarei infringindo uma regra muito grave".

"Você não tem escolha, criança".Lamentou o guardião soltando agora os pulsos do rapaz e voltando a abraçá-lo. "Estamos cercados aqui e o convite do rei não pareceu ser realmente um convite... Se você se mostrar agora vai comprometer seus amigos que tentaram te esconder".

Legolas agarrou-se instintivamente no casaco de Halbarad ao visualizar a imagem sobre a qual o amigo estava lhe alertando. Ele se sentia perdido como alguém que tenta controlar um cavalo em disparada. Se resolvesse se manifestar comprometeria os amigos da mesma forma que os comprometeria se fosse obrigado a fazê-lo mais tarde. A única coisa que lhe restava era obedecer e esperar por um milagre.

Em pouco tempo os filhos de Elrond já estavam sobre seus animais cavalgando ao lado do rei. Aragorn olhou para trás e percebeu que Legolas agora vinha no cavalo de Halbarad. O astuto líder o mantinha atrás de si totalmente envolvido pela capa e alguns cobertores. Mesmo os elfos a seu lado não pareciam reconhecê-lo.

Agüente firme _mellon nîn_ Pensou o guardião sentindo uma grande aflição pelo amigo que agora se via obrigado a descumprir a ordem de seu pai da pior maneira possível. Ele não ia pisar em um reino élfico qualquer. Ele ia voltar para casa.


	18. Capítulo 18

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem. Por favor leiam os comentários abaixo:

Estive preparando o capítulo, juntando alguns fatos que estavam separados e acabei percebendo que deixaria algo muito vago no ar se postasse apenas o capítulo 18, por isso acabei fazendo um feito inédito: preparando o capítulo 19 também. Desculpem a sobrecarga. Se vocês quiserem ler devagar para me mandarem seus comentários depois eu vou entender. Realmente são dois capítulos que acabaram ficando muito longos e densos. Acho que algumas de vocês ou talvez todas vão querer me matar depois disso, mas, por favor, tentem me perdoar, o nosso elfo louro vai passar mais alguns apuros, alguns até diferentes dos que tem passado (aproveito para pedir-lhes desculpas por algumas cenas "fortes" que virão, mas que serão as únicas, já lhes adianto), porém novos acontecimentos vão surgir para mudar o rumo de tudo novamente, como sempre acontece na vida do príncipe de Mirkwood desde o dia que o nobre Elrond o encontrou sozinho na floresta há muitos e muitos anos...

Agradecimentos agora... não podia deixar passar.

**Lady-Liebe****–** Aguardo seus comentários amiga! Ei!! Não suma!! Preciso de você me dizendo as incoerências que estou fazendo quando entro na sua área. Obrigada amiga! Reforço novamente o convite para que vocês leiam as short-fics da Liebe, quem são uma fonte de satisfação. Amiga!! FICS!!!

**Misao-dono** – Continuo sem notícias suas. Gente!! "COMO UM PÁSSARO" ainda está sem atualizações. Vamos pressionar!! Misao, queremos atualização já!! Não nos deixe sem um prazer tão grande como é ler a sua fic!!Amiga, continuamos esperando!!

**Kagura**** Bakura** – Minha grande leitora. Sempre um prazer receber suas _reviews_. Um super obrigada!

**Regina –**Espero notícias. Não esqueci de você.

**Myriara**–  Gente, "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN" está imperdível. O capítulo 7 me deixou sem ar. Esse Haldir é mesmo apaixonante. Não deixem de ler essa fic. O romance que está se estruturando promete rasgar alguns corações, eu mesma já estou sofrendo. Leiam!!! Como eu disse e volto a repetir: é poesia pura. Amiga, continuo aguardando mais capítulos, especialmente o capítulo especial sobre o qual falamos!!

**Nimrodel**** Lorellin ****–  **"CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS" já foi atualizada, quem não está acompanhando a jornada de Estel e seus doces irmãos está perdendo tempo na net. O meu elfo favorito até deu uma passadinha por lá. Leiam pessoal. Não vão se arrepender. Amiga, novo capítulo!! 

**Botori**** – **Obrigada, Obrigada!! Outra leitora que continua me acompanhando e me fazendo muito feliz com isso. Obrigada mesmo!!

**Erualmar**** Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – Se a associação não me pegou até agora acho que dessa vez não escapo. Não recebi sua opinião sobre o capítulo ainda. Espero que não tenha desistido de mim.__

**Leka****:** Obrigada por mais uma _review_. Espero que esses capítulos lhe agradem.

**Vick**** Weasley: **Pessoal, a Vick leu minha fic! Nem sei o que dizer. Sua fic é maravilhosa e seus elogios só me fizeram pensar na sorte que tenho por escritoras tão boas perderem seu tempo precioso dando atenção aos meus textos. Quem já leu BITTERSWEET sabe bem que o amargo e doce juntos podem fazer uma fic maravilhosa. Já quem não leu, precisa descobrir urgente. Obrigada Vick. Espero que minha fic ainda continue merecendo sua atenção.

**Elfa Ju Bloom:** Tive o prazer de ter uma das minhas short fics comentadas pela maravilhosa Elfa Ju Bloom autora de ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE, uma fic que estou lendo e adorando. Vale a pena. Não sei se ela acompanha essa minha fic por isso não sei se saberá do meu comentário. Mas mesmo assim não posso deixar de aconselhar a leitura dessa fic de tirar o fôlego. 

Ufa. Espero não ter esquecido ninguém. Obrigada pessoas maravilhosas que impulsionam a minha vontade de escrever e melhorar. Devo muito a vocês.

Agora vamos finalmente para os dois capítulos mais difíceis que escrevi até agora. Nosso elfo vai precisar do carinho de vocês depois dessa...

18 

Foi o dia mais longo que os filhos de Elrond pareceram vivenciar. O grupo cavalgara durante todo o dia no mais completo silêncio. Elrohir, Elladan e Estel trocavam olhares temerosos quase todo o tempo e algumas vezes Estel atrevia-se a olhar para trás tentando se assegurar de que Legolas ainda estava lá. O guardião sentia um medo terrível de que de uma hora para outra o príncipe desaparecesse sem deixar vestígios como fizera na primeira vez. Afinal, motivos para isso não lhe faltavam, o que lhe faltava talvez fosse energia para tanto, pois o rapaz passara todo o trajeto com seu rosto encostado nas costas de Halbarad e os olhos fechados.

O entardecer já enrubescia o céu e a temperatura caia consideravelmente. O inverno se aproximava em Lasgalen, uma terra fria por natureza, fazendo com que os homens, mais suscetíveis do que os elfos a temperaturas baixas, buscassem aquecerem-se como podiam. Thranduil pareceu perceber que o grupo já tinha dado o que podia e, ao olhar os homens de Aragorn encolherem-se em seus cavalos devido a queda de temperatura, decidiu ser misericordioso e autorizar uma parada para que pudessem enfrentar o anoitecer perto de uma fogueira.

"Comam e descansem".Ordenou o rei. "Meus soldados revezarão a guarda essa noite".

Aragorn e os irmãos se entreolharam sem saberem exatamente o que fazer. Seus corações estavam angustiados com as péssimas expectativas de futuro que tinham. Eles queriam poder ao menos se aproximar de Legolas, oferecer-lhe algum conforto, mas os olhos do rei pareciam fiscalizar cada passo que davam. Halbarad também era vigiado de perto pelos olhares intrigados do líder de Lasgalen, por isso, assim que desceu de seu cavalo levou Legolas para se sentar junto com Skipper e Fowler. O líder puxou o velho caçador de lado.

"Velho amigo, Skipper".Disse Halbarad quase num sussurro enquanto o caçador franzia as grossas sobrancelhas intrigado. "Preciso de um grande favor. Um favor que não pode ser acompanhado de questionamento algum".

"Diga o que quer, Halbarad".Respondeu o outro sem sorrir. "Sabe que lhe jurei fidelidade. E tenho motivos para lhe ajudar sempre, meu capitão".

O dunedain sorriu mais uma vez, admirado com o caráter invejável de um homem tão simples.

"Preciso que fique com Squirrel. Não posso dizer o porquê, mas temo que a vida dele corra perigo aqui entre esses soldados".

"Mas ele é um elfo também".Surpreendeu-se o outro não conseguindo se conter.

Halbarad respirou fundo, depois olhando para os lados segurou num dos cotovelos de Skipper e aproximou seu rosto mais ainda do amigo, parecia querer transmitir-lhe o que sabia por pura telepatia.

"Esse grupo de elfos não quer bem ao rapaz. Não posso lhe dizer o porquê. Por isso o menino está disfarçado e seu disfarce não pode ser descoberto em hipótese alguma. Isso é muito sério, muito sério mesmo."

"Como alguém pode não querer bem a ele?" Indagou o velho caçador formulando a mesma pergunta que Halbarad se fazia desde o dia que Aragorn lhe contara a mesma história.

"Bem, como existem todos os tipos de homens existem todos os tipos de elfos, meu caro".Foi a única resposta que veio a mente do líder dos dunedain e que pareceu satisfazer o amigo que acenou com a cabeça.

"Darei minha vida por ele se preciso for".Prometeu o homem fazendo com que Halbarad apertasse um pouco mais o cotovelo que ainda segurava.

"Não diga isso. Ele não quer uma coisa dessas, amigo. Ele só precisa de alguém que o ajude a esconder-se e que..." Halbarad parou uns instantes, receoso. "E que nos ajude a impedir que o medo o faça fugir de nós..."

Agora tudo voltara a ficar enevoado para o velho caçador que franzira novamente as sobrancelhas sem entender. Halbarad encheu os pulmões e esvaziou-os em meros segundos balançando a cabeça e depois olhando mais uma vez a sua volta. Temia estarem sendo ouvidos.

"Não me questione, amigo".Disse ele. "Apenas faça o que lhe pedi".

Skipper acenou novamente com a cabeça e olhou para o rapaz que estava sentado ao lado do seu filho agora. Fowler conversava com ele e ria muito parecendo entretido em contar uma história qualquer enquanto o arqueiro apenas ouvia pacientemente segurando os joelhos e apoiando o queixo sobre eles, em seu semblante um leve sorriso. 

"Nada acontecerá a ele".Prometeu o velho enternecido pela imagem que via e sem retornar seu olhar a Halbarad.

Mas o líder não se sentia confortável com aquela conversa, algumas coisas ainda pareciam estar mal resolvidas. Ele segurou novamente o braço do amigo e o fez voltar a olhá-lo.

"Escute, Skipper. Preciso que prometa que não enfrentará nenhum desses elfos, não importa o que acontecer".

"Quer que eu o proteja ou não quer?" Indignou-se o homem chegando ao limite de sua paciência. Aquilo tudo ganhava e perdia o sentido com uma rapidez que incomodava o caçador terrivelmente.

"Quero que o esconda! Que o esconda e o impeça de fugir se ele se sentir tentado a fazê-lo".

"Mas se os elfos o descobrirem devo deixar que façam mal a ele? Se aquela figura pomposa e arrogante ali" Ele apontou o queixo para Thranduil que estava do outro lado do acampamento conversando com alguns de seus homens. "vier perturbá-lo ou querer-lhe algum mal devo simplesmente assistir?"

Halbarad voltou a esvaziar os pulmões impacientemente soltando os braços ao lado do corpo e baixando a cabeça. Ele compreendia o quanto aquilo não fazia sentido. Ele mesmo queria torcer o pescoço do rei com suas próprias mãos.

"Escute, Halbarad." Continuou Skipper usando um tom sério e duro que não lhe era peculiar. "Se aquele elfo vier fazer algum mal ao menino eu serei obrigado a esquecer o juramento que lhe fiz. Eu farei a cabeça dele rolar dando-lhe uma função melhor do que a que tem em cima daquele corpo pomposo."

"Não!" Disse Halbarad erguendo subitamente as duas mãos e acenando-as freneticamente em frente ao rosto do amigo. 

O silêncio de quem se cala forçadamente se fez mas a força da indignação ainda pesava no ar. O amigo sabia que estava exigindo demais até mesmo de alguém tão fiel quanto Skipper.

 "Esse elfo pomposo..." Disse o dunedain já arrependido pelo que estava prestes a fazer. "Ele é o pai do rapaz." 

Skipper empalideceu e voltou a olhar o rei não conseguindo conter sua admiração. Seu rosto tornou-se um reflexo tão evidente de que algo estava errado que Halbarad puxou-o imediatamente para que ficasse de costas para Thranduil e assim, não denunciasse que estavam tendo uma conversa a respeito do rei.

"Halbarad..." Foi a única palavra que o pobre homem preso conseguiu dizer, seu tom era de súplica, um desejo de que o velho guardião desmentisse a afirmação que acabara de fazer.

"Sim, meu amigo. Aquele menino ali é o Príncipe Legolas, único filho de do rei de Mirkwood. O bom coração do rapaz o fez ajudar pessoas a quem não deveria ter ajudado, ou pelo menos não dá forma corajosa que fez..." Halbarad parou alguns momentos olhando mais uma vez para Legolas com carinho. "Enfim, um ato de misericórdia dele o colocou contra os preceitos do pai e conseqüentemente para fora de sua terra natal. O menino é um exilado há muitos e muitos anos. Ele não pode regressar a Mirkwood, mas está sendo obrigado, por isso mesmo precisamos impedir que descubram quem ele é".

Skipper entendera tudo finalmente. O porquê do disfarce, da atitude rude e sem sentimentos que o elfo encenara sempre, do medo e principalmente dos olhares que o rapaz sem intenção lançava para ele e Fowler quando o caçador instintivamente oferecia algum carinho ao filho.

"Pobre rapaz".Lamentou-se numa voz branda.

"Entende agora?" Indagou Halbarad num tom ainda mais baixo. "Não pode fazer mal ao pai dele, nem a ninguém de seu povo, ele não vai admitir. Eu conheço Legolas e sei que ele não aceitaria ver seu pai ou seu povo sofrer nem para salvar sua própria vida".

Skipper soltou um leve suspiro e sentiu seu coração atormentado por causa da situação. Ele acenou então para Halbarad e voltou para junto das duas figuras, sentando-se ao lado do príncipe. 

Legolas ergueu levemente o rosto ao ver o velho Skipper se aproximando. Uma mudança nas feições do caçador era visível e transmitia que a conversa que o homem tivera com Halbarad talvez tivesse sido dura demais.

"O senhor está bem, mestre Skipper?" Indagou esquecendo-se completamente de disfarçar sua voz ou seus modos.

Fowler focou os olhos grandes no pai também repetindo o mesmo questionamento.

"Estou bem, crianças." Ele apenas respondeu trazendo um leve sorriso aos lábios do arqueiro, que sempre se lembrava de Elrond quando ouvia alguém chamá-lo assim. O lorde de Imladris na verdade era o único com idade o bastante para tratá-lo dessa forma. "E você Squirrel? Como se sente? Como está o ferimento?"

"Estou me sentindo bem, mestre Skipper".Respondeu o elfo quase num reflexo abraçando os joelhos com uma pouco mais de força para disfarçar seu constrangimento com a preocupação que lhe era direcionada. Mas suas feições e suas dificuldades para se mover pareciam atestar o contrário.

"Não deve se esforçar entendeu?" Aconselhou o homem paternalmente. "Não quero que saia daqui de perto de nós. Eu e Fowler vamos revesar a guarda e você vai dormir seu sono de recuperação"

"Os elfos vão fazer guarda, pai".Disse Fowler estranhando a posição do pai diante daquilo. 

"Não confio nesses elfos e não quero você conversando com eles, entendeu Fowler?"

"Mas os elfos de Rivendell..." Tentou argumentar o rapaz.

"Esses não são elfos de Rivendell... e não estão aqui para fazer banquetes ou cantar canções. Eles estão em guerra."

"Mas pai... os elfos são pessoas boas.... todo mundo sempre diz..."

"Basta Fowler!" Indignou-se o pai que não tinha muita paciência com as teimosias do jovem rapaz. "Você vai fazer o que eu digo e como eu digo. Agora vá até a fogueira e consiga algo para comermos."

O menino entristeceu-se, mas obedeceu. Legolas também sentiu seu coração pesar ao vê-lo caminhar a passos lentos em direção do lugar onde os outros homens se reunião dividindo a caça que preparavam.

"Ele é um jovem muito inocente ainda." Explicou Skipper percebendo o mal estar do arqueiro que acenou silenciosamente com a cabeça como resposta.

Em poucos minutos Fowler vinha regressando com duas canecas numa mão e uma grande tigela, ao seu lado vinha Aragorn também com duas canecas e uma tigela. A aproximação do amigo era um ato de grande risco e o príncipe encolheu-se ao ver que esse ato decididamente ia se concretizar.

"Olá!" Disse Aragorn ajoelhando-se à frente do grupo. Fowler sentou-se ao lado do pai e ofereceu-lhe uma caneca de vinho e um pedaço da carne que estava na tigela.

"Você não devia".Condenou o arqueiro num tom tão baixo que Estel praticamente teve que ler seus lábios para entender o que dizia.

Aragorn sorriu e estendeu-lhe uma tigela com amoras vermelhas e uma caneca d'água.

"Devia comer um pouco de carne".Resmungou Skipper olhando para as frutas na  tigela

"Elfos da floresta não comem animais, mestre Skipper".Explicou-se Legolas comendo suas amoras pacientemente. Eram doces e ele sentia-se agradecido pela consideração do amigo. Embora estivesse sem fome devido à situação, sentia-se fraco e sabia que precisava se alimentar para recuperar suas forças. O caçador ainda resmungou algo para si mesmo, mas nada comentou.

 "Depois você bebe isso." Disse Aragorn colocando uma caneca no chão perto do elfo. Legolas reconheceu o líquido de imediato.

"Pode levar. Não vou beber isso. Não vou dormir na situação em que estamos".

Aragorn então jogou o corpo no chão pacientemente.

"O quê?" Indagou Legolas incomodado com o olhar que o amigo estava lhe lançando.

"Estou esperando".Disse o outro sorrindo.

"Esperando o que?"

"Esperando que você termine suas frutinhas vermelhas."

O tom com o qual 'frutinhas vermelhas' chegou ao ouvido do elfo não o agradou e ele franziu os lábios insatisfeito com a brincadeira do amigo.

"Esperando para que?"

"Para obrigá-lo a beber o chá. Fazer uma grande cena."

O arqueiro que ia colocar a última amora na boca parou instantaneamente como se estivesse paralisado ou receasse que o amigo cumprisse a promessa depois que ele comesse a fruta.

"Não posso dormir".Reafirmou girando os olhos pelo grupo para certificar-se de que não havia ninguém de Mirkwood por perto.

"Se dormir não será notado".

"Então fingirei dormir".

"Você ainda não se recuperou. Precisa de sono".

Legolas aborreceu-se e entornou rapidamente a caneca por sobre a grama antes que Aragorn pudesse impedi-lo. O guardião não conseguiu disfarçar a indignação.

"Elfo teimoso! Está ficando pior ano a ano. Pensa que não farei outra?"

"Eu estou bem o bastante para dormir por conta própria Strider. E se me sinto tão melhor isso pode ser um problema."

"Como assim?"

"Sinto que posso dormir o sono élfico." Admitiu o príncipe fazendo finalmente seu amigo entender o problema. Fowler olhou para o pai confuso, mas Skipper ergueu uma mão pedindo silêncio. Ele não queria atrair mais atenção para si.

"O rei." Disse finalmente o caçador falando quase entre os dentes. "Está olhando para nós."

Foi então que Legolas percebeu que o velho Skipper sabia mais sobre sua situação do que ele imaginava e sentiu-se muito constrangido. Mas a advertência do caçador se fez maior do que o sentimento de desconforto diante do fato de sua vida e problemas estarem se tornando cada vez mais públicos.

"Strider".Disse o príncipe num suspiro. "Por favor..."

Aragorn entendeu bem o recado. Ele ergueu-se imediatamente e afastou-se sem olhar para trás. Legolas sentiu seu coração doer ao ver o amigo afastar-se assim, parecendo magoado. Era bom ter Estel e os gêmeos por perto, mas parecia que até esse simples prazer estava lhe sendo tirado agora. Seu coração só aquietou-se um pouco mais quando ele percebeu que os três se sentavam juntos agora e disfarçadamente olhavam e sorriam para ele assegurando-lhe que tudo acabaria bem. Legolas queria acreditar naquilo. Como ele queria poder acreditar, mas um medo do tamanho de toda a Arda parecia estar invadindo seu coração. Instintivamente ele voltou seu olhar e cruzando toda a distância do acampamento ele encontrou um outro olhar que não deveria encontrar, embora ansiasse em fazê-lo. Skipper estava certo, Thranduil os estava encarando.

O príncipe não pode deixar de desejar ser Elrohir naquela hora e vestir uma máscara, ou pelo menos lançar ao pai o irritante olhar de Squirrel como fazia todas as vezes que se sentia pressionado. Mas por que não conseguia fazê-lo agora? Ele se questionava. Por que simplesmente não atuava o mesmo papel que representara nos últimos anos? Talvez porque não acreditasse que conseguiria êxito. Talvez porque acreditasse que tudo estava realmente perdido. O pai iria reconhecê-lo cedo ou tarde.

Pensando nisso ele nem se deu conta de que não desviara o olhar do do pai como deveria ter feito e, pior do que isso, ele se deu conta de que agora Thranduil se dirigia até eles.

"_Elbereth__._" Clamou o elfo baixinho olhando para o chão e começando a tremer ligeiramente. Skipper olhou para ele e depois de volta para o rei compreendendo de imediato o problema. Num instinto o velho caçador enlaçou o rapaz em seus braços e fingiu conversar com ele. Legolas entendeu a atitude do amigo, embora temesse comprometê-lo também, ele não pôde evitar a boa sensação que sentia por ter alguém ao seu lado tentando não só apaziguar seu medo, mas também protegê-lo do pior. O príncipe instintivamente deitou sua cabeça no ombro de Skipper e fechou os olhos, o caçador apoiou a palma por sobre seu rosto bem a tempo da chegada do rei.

"Majestade!" Uma voz parou os movimentos de Thranduil quando estava a três passos deles. O rei voltou-se para um de seus batedores intrigado.

"Senhor, peço permissão para levar um grupo comigo até a Clareira da Garganta pela qual passaremos amanhã." Pediu o elfo. Ele parecia um tanto preocupado.

"O que se passa?" 

"Estava fazendo minha ronda e ouvi sons estranhos".Respondeu o soldado. Seus braços permaneciam cruzados nas costas e o corpo ereto em sinal de respeito. Thranduil olhou novamente a sua volta. Ele sentia uma estranha sensação para qual estava buscando uma resposta urgente.

"Junte três elfos. Não mais do que isso".Respondeu finalmente o rei. "Já perdemos demais".

O elfo fez nova reverência e ia se afastando quando o rei lhe fez um sinal.

"Quatro." Repensou o rei ligeiramente angustiado. "Eu irei com vocês."

Depois de uma nova reverência o soldado afastou-se para cumprir as ordens de seu mestre, enquanto Thranduil lançava mais um olhar para o enigma que agora parecia dormir nos braços de um velho caçador. Skipper encarou o rei durante alguns momentos, mas depois desviou o olhar dando a Fowler instruções para ajeitar os sacos de dormir dos três. Quando voltou seu olhar novamente o rei já havia se afastado.

"Venha, filho." Disse o caçador puxando levemente Legolas para a direção do lugar onde o elfo deveria dormir. Mas o rapaz assim que se vira autorizado a reabrir os olhos não os tirava da direção que o pai tomara.

"O que o senhor acha que pode ser, Mestre Skipper?" Indagou sendo novamente puxado pelo caçador que franziu a testa diante da preocupação do menino, mas acabou sorrindo olhando na mesma direção do outro.

"Nada que vá engolir aquela criatura indigesta".Respondeu tentando amenizar os ânimos. "Venha se deitar".

Mas a preocupação ainda habitava aqueles olhos azuis que permaneciam fixos no caminho pela mata. Skipper olhava a figura a sua frente com uma mistura de dúvida e admiração. Ele sabia com o que estava roubando a paz do rapaz .

"Não é nada." Assegurou mais uma vez tentando desfazer o semblante rígido do arqueiro. "Algum animal qualquer. Nada que quatro soldados não resolvam."

Legolas balançou levemente a cabeça disfarçando a agonia que ainda habitava todo o seu ser e convencendo o amigo de que seus argumentos eram realmente válidos.

"Preciso me banhar." Disse procurando parecer despreocupado. "Estou dormindo há dias."

Fowler riu da observação.

"Elfos são mesmo muito limpos, não é Squirrel?" Indagou sendo imediatamente reprimido pelo pai que olhava para todos os lados cautelosamente.

"Nada disso, rapaz. É muito arriscado."

"Eu conheço a região." Disse o elfo fazendo o mesmo. Aragorn e os gêmeos conversavam agora com Halbarad, pareciam envoltos em um assunto muito importante. Aproveitando a oportunidade ele levantou-se vagarosamente, administrando a dor que ainda sentia. "Eu não demoro."

Skipper levantou-se também.

"Vou com você então. Fique aqui, Fowler."

"Não precisa me acompanhar. É bem perto. O suficiente para qualquer um me ouvir gritar se algo acontecer."

"Não quero te ouvir gritar, menino".Foi a resposta do caçador que desconcertou de vez o jovem príncipe.

"Não tenho a intenção de parecer rude, mestre Skipper." Disse Legolas sem olhar o amigo. "Mas eu não me banho acompanhado."

"Squirrel. Eu prometi olhar por você."

"E o fará, senhor. Eu agradeço e prezo sua proteção. Dou-lhe minha palavra que estarei de volta em pouco tempo."

Skipper não respondeu, ficando mais alguns instantes fitando o rapaz. O lago realmente era perto, logo atrás de algumas árvores. Ele sabia porque Fowler enchera seus cantis lá assim que chegaram.

"Prometo, meu senhor".Insistiu Legolas fixando seus olhos nos do homem agora.

"Menino..." Tentou argumentar o outro se sentindo totalmente perdido no mar de dúvidas no qual se encontrava. Ele prometera a Halbarad que protegeria o arqueiro e não podia descumprir uma palavra dada.

"O senhor não confia em mim?" Inquiriu o príncipe com um aperto no coração. Esse tipo de jogo decididamente não era o seu.

Skipper franziu os lábios e as sobrancelhas ao mesmo tempo e seu humor pareceu se alterar um pouco.

"Seus amigos parecem não confiar, rapaz." Ele respondeu num tom amargo apontando para o grupo que agora conversava em pé perto de uma grande árvore. Aragorn parecia um tanto aflito e gesticulava no meio dos irmãos enquanto Halbarad olhava o amigo pacientemente. "Eles me pediram que olhasse por você... Acham que você pode querer fugir." 

Legolas sentiu a boca seca naquele momento. Estava experimentando o sabor amargo da desconfiança. De certa forma era o que ele tinha conseguido semear em torno de si durante todos esses anos. Primeiro perdera a confiança de seu pai e agora a de seus amigos também.

"Eles têm motivos." Disse o príncipe baixando os olhos com tristeza.

Skipper percebeu o poder de suas palavras e o mal que tinham feito ao rapaz.

"Então não me dê motivo também, menino".Disse enfim apontando o caminho do lago. "E cumpra o que prometeu."

A indecisão e o remorso atingiram o arqueiro operando como grandes pesos que o faziam ficar imóvel onde estava. Por que tudo em sua vida tinha que ser dessa forma? Para ajudar a uns era preciso trair a outros, para salvar certos sentimentos era preciso sacrificar outros. Mas ele sentia aquela sensação obrigando-o como uma força poderosa que não lhe dava trégua. Então não esperou mais, tomando disfarçadamente o mesmo rumo do pai enquanto Skipper e Fowler terminavam de arrumar seus pertences.

&&&

O emaranhado de galhos e folhas se adensava mais conforme Legolas seguia a trilha que tomara. Ele de fato conhecia bem o local e sabia qual era a clareira que o batedor mencionara. O problema que mais o incomodava naquele momento era que ele não pudera pegar arma alguma a não ser o punhal que Skipper lhe dera e que agora substituía o que ele usava anteriormente dentro da bota. Legolas mantinha a arma na mão apertando-a firmemente entre os dedos. Naquele momento ele se questionava pela milésima vez sobre o porquê de sua vinda nessa direção. Ele se odiava por, mais uma vez, trair a confiança de alguém a quem respeitava muito.

A mata estava escura e o silêncio o incomodava muito.

Mas o incômodo vazio logo foi substituído por alguns sons que ele não desejava ouvir.

"Olhem só!" Surgiu uma voz das trevas e uma figura que ele não esperava ver deu a ela um rosto. "Nosso amigo Squirrel perdido na floresta."

Legolas não pôde conter o ar de surpresa e medo que seu rosto demonstrava agora. Ao lado de Hawk, a figura do irmão também aparecia.

"Como vai, amiguinho?" Indagou Heron com um sorriso largo. "Pensamos que nunca mais o veríamos de novo."

"Heron... Hawk..." Disse Legolas descrente de seus olhos enquanto dava alguns passos para trás.

"Que tal me passar essa bela adaga?" Indagou ironicamente Hawk erguendo o arco e mirando a flecha na direção do rosto do arqueiro. "Você sabe que não queremos te machucar. Muito pelo contrário..."

Legolas não se moveu, mas Heron aproximou-se devagar e cobriu a mão do arqueiro com a sua forçando o punho do rapaz até que soltasse a arma.

"Bom menino", Disse o sulista numa ironia macabra enquanto se colocava atrás do jovem de gorro preto laçando sua cintura e encostando o próprio punhal do rapaz em sua garganta para ameaçá-lo. Legolas não pode evitar o tremor que sentiu com a proximidade do inimigo e sua total vulnerabilidade.

"Humm... é bom vê-lo tremer." Deliciou-se Heron colando seu corpo atrás da sua vítima. "O que faz sozinho aqui?" Indagou numa voz doce, os lábios próximos ao ouvido encoberto pelo capuz. "Veio atrás de mais elfos? Já vi que você aprecia a companhia deles."

"É verdade!" Hawk exclamou soltando uma risada. "Alguns passaram por aqui agora. Mas vão encontrar o destino deles em breve. Sinto pena de matar criaturas tão belas. Aqui não é lugar para elas, deveriam ir-se embora e deixar a escuridão para os donos dela".

"Não faça mal a eles, Hawk." Pediu Legolas sentindo todo o calor de seu corpo desaparecer subitamente.

"Shh..." Disse Heron apertando um pouco mais seu abraço e deslizando a ponta do nariz pelo rosto do príncipe. "Não vale a pena lutar por essas criaturas... Logo você verá. Nós temos muito para te ensinar e você vai ser um bom aprendiz, não vai?"

Legolas fechou seus olhos enojado com a súbita intimidade com que Heron o estava tratando, mas preso como se encontrava ele pouco podia fazer para se defender. Hawk aproximou-se olhando fixamente em seus olhos e parou a apenas um palmo de distância de seu rosto.

"Não tenha medo, meu rebelde Squirrel." Ele aconselhou num tom indecifrável enquanto deslizava sua mão pelo peito do arqueiro. "Nós sabemos da sua revolta. Do ódio que você tem em seu coração. Sabemos que foi humilhado, desprezado por quem amava. Nós sabemos mais do que você imagina."

Legolas balançou instintivamente a cabeça e virou o rosto angustiado.

"Não sei do que você está falando."

Uma risada sarcástica foi a resposta de Hawk que agora se ocupava em desfazer os laços da túnica do rebelde prisioneiro que quis se rebelar quando percebeu o que estava para acontecer, mas não pôde.

"Me deixe em paz, Hawk. Eu não quero ser seu aliado. Eu prefiro a morte." Legolas afirmou com firmeza jogando todas as suas cartas agora e fazendo os olhos estranhos do sulista se voltarem para ele.

"Do que tem medo? De que tomemos algo a força de você?" Disse o outro pausando as palavras de forma que elas parecessem soar piores do que realmente eram. "Não, não, meu caro amigo. Você nos dará o que queremos por sua livre e espontânea vontade, quando perceber que só queremos para você o que ninguém nunca quis. Queremos que você seja livre, que não tenha mais medo".

"Eu não tenho medo!" Afirmou o príncipe apertando os olhos ao sentir as mãos de Hawk deslizando por dentro de sua túnica agora. Ele ergueu subitamente os braços ao sentir num reflexo acionado pelo pavor de que suas conjecturas fossem realidade, mas a adaga em seu pescoço aproximou-se tocando a sua pele para lembrá-lo de que aquela não era uma atitude sensata. "Me deixe em paz."

"Você não está em paz agora, meu amigo".Atentou mais uma vez a voz torturante de Hawk. Legolas queria golpeá-lo ali mesmo, fazê-lo calar-se para sempre. "Nunca teve paz, nunca te permitiram. Mas agora você pode ser feliz ao nosso lado e dentro de nosso grupo. Quando toda a Arda estiver sobre o nosso comando não haverá mais dor e nem as pessoas que te fizeram sofrer".

Legolas tentava a todo custo ignorar as palavras de Hawk, queria poder imaginar-se em outro lugar, mas não conseguia. Aquele experiente sulista parecia saber muito bem o que estava fazendo.

"Pare, Hawk. Eu não quero sua amizade".

"Ah, você quer".Contrariou o mais velho dos irmãos mantendo o sorriso em seu rosto. "Nós entendemos você. Só nós! Nós sabemos o que você passou. Sabemos da injustiça que cometeram contra você. Sabemos da sua solidão, do seu medo. Nós conhecemos a sua dor".

Não havia respostas para aquelas palavras e o poder delas parecia fazer com que todo o ar pesasse mais do que num dia carregado de chuva.

"Olhe para mim!" Pediu Hawk erguendo o rosto do arqueiro com uma das mãos em seu queixo.

Legolas obedeceu enfrentando bravamente o olhar do inimigo, mas seria muito mais fácil se houvesse ira ou ódio naquele olhar e não aquele sentimento de amizade e compaixão que Hawk demonstrava. O sulista sorriu novamente e apoiou uma mão no rosto do príncipe por cima do gorro que encobria seus cabelos sua outra mão terminava agora de abrir a túnica do príncipe e voltava a acariciar-lhe o abdômen. Uma confusão de sentimentos assolou-lhe junto com aquele toque, com a brisa fria que atingira a sua pele, seguida de uma possibilidade que pareceu aterradora: Hawk o tinha visto. Os sulistas sabiam de seu segredo.

"Nós vamos te ajudar mais do que a sua ajuda poderá nos recompensar." Continuou Hawk. "Nós vamos te fazer inteiro novamente. Vamos ajudá-lo a ser quem você é novamente." 

E ao dizer isso Hawk puxou o gorro de Legolas libertando seus cabelos. O elfo assustou-se com a atitude imprevisível e moveu-se tão abruptamente que acabou libertando-se dos braços de Heron. Os dois irmãos ficaram lado a lado em frente do príncipe agora. Heron ainda segurava a adaga e Legolas notou que estava manchada de sangue. Erguendo sua mão instintivamente ele percebeu que a arma havia feito um corte em seu pescoço quase na altura do rosto que sangrava muito.

"Quem são vocês?" Indagou o elfo confuso segurando o ferimento e tentando não ceder a dor.

"Somos a ajuda, príncipe Legolas." Disse Hawk revelando finalmente o que havia ocultado durante tantos anos. "Venha. Não tenha medo".Ele disse estendendo as mãos e caminhando em direção do rapaz. Legolas arregalou seus olhos, mas voltou a fechá-los respirando fundo e tentando amenizar a surpresa que sentira. Se aqueles homens o conheciam e o queriam a seu lado eles com certeza teriam um plano muito pior do que a conquista de uma vila ou mesmo das comunidades humanas. Apavorado com aquelas perspectivas todas, aliadas a outras inúmeras perguntas sem resposta que se formulavam freneticamente em sua cabeça, o arqueiro encostou-se numa árvore próxima e estendeu uma das palmas abertas para seu agressor.

"Fiquem longe de mim. Sejam vocês quem for. Eu não vou colaborar e é bom que saibam disso."

"É claro que vai." Disse Hawk parando e segurando o irmão para que fizesse o mesmo. Ele sabia que o rapaz estava abatido demais para correr, não havia porque continuar a pressioná-lo. "Logo vai ver que só queremos o seu bem. Vamos libertá-lo de todos esses opressores que o impediram de viver sua vida. Vamos colocá-lo no trono de Mirkwood e você vai vingar-se de todos os que te fizeram mal."

Legolas voltou-se para os irmãos, mas percebeu que não conseguia vê-los bem por trás da nuvem que se formava agora em sua frente. O elfo sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem e caiu devagar se encostando à árvore. Os irmãos aproximaram-se e ajoelharam-se a sua frente.

"Quem são vocês?" Indagou o príncipe tentando reconhecer aqueles homens que ainda eram uma incógnita para ele.

Heron e Hawk se entreolharam, depois puxaram seus cabelos levemente mostrando ao príncipe suas orelhas ponteagudas.

"Elfos?" Indagou Legolas descrente. "Mas como? Não..."

"Temos nossos próprios disfarces". Admitiu Hawk sorrindo e apoiando uma mão por sobre o joelho do príncipe. "E nosso mestre nos ajuda bem a escondermos certas evidências. Ele é muito justo. Você vai gostar de servi-lo também".

 "Me deixem".Disse Legolas evitando olhar seus agressores agora. O medo e o sentimento de impotência o estavam impedindo de pensar em uma saída.

"Pobre, criança." Disse Heron com ironia. "Acha que vamos fazer-lhe algum mal? Mal foi o que seu pai fez. Mal é o que seus amigos fazem. Você é uma mera criatura sem valor para a qual se dedica alguma caridade. Seu pai já disse que espera que você esteja morto e seus amigos te tratam como se você fosse uma criança que precisa ser protegida. Você não é mais o príncipe de Mirkwood. Você é um ser vazio. Não é mais ninguém. Precisa de nós".

"Ele é um exilado".Surgiu uma voz grave por trás dos dois irmãos. "Mas ainda é meu filho".

Heron e Hawk voltaram-se num sobressalto. A descrença no que ouviam desapareceu quando eles se depararam com a luminosa imagem que estava a poucos passos deles. Extinguiu-se também a certeza de que os outros homens já tivessem eliminado permanentemente o problema que eles julgavam ser o pior deles. O arrogante rei Thranduil deveria estar morto. Mas não estava.

"Afastem-se dele. AGORA!" Ordenou a voz poderosa que parecia se fazer ouvir por toda a arda. A imponente figura ainda mantinha sua espada na mão, ambas cobertas de sangue fresco. "Meros traidores jamais serão uma ameaça para meu reino."

Os dois levantaram-se de imediato, mas não estavam dispostos a se renderem. Em um movimento rápido Hawk ergueu o arco e direcionou uma flecha que atingiu certeiramente um dos elfos do grupo enquanto Heron largara a adaga e preparava-se para atirar também. 

Legolas assistiu ao conflito entre seus breves momentos de consciência. Vozes foram ouvidas, flechas voaram no ar sem rumo, gritos de dor seguiram-se e pareceram intermináveis e subitamente veio a escuridão. Uma escuridão profunda e sem sons da qual o elfo julgava que nunca mais fosse sair. Mas alguns momentos depois o príncipe despertou com alguém apoiando a mão por sobre o corte no seu pescoço. 

"Rápido!" Surgiu a voz de seu pai. "Ele está sangrando muito. Vão buscar os filhos de Elrond."

Legolas piscou algumas vezes tentando focalizar melhor o rosto de Thranduil que parecia diferente para ele naquele momento. As sobrancelhas do pai estavam franzidas e seu rosto tinha uma palidez ainda mais acentuada. Seu peito arfava enquanto ele olhava para todos os lados esperando pela ajuda que custava a chegar. Seu pai estava demonstrando algo que Legolas nunca o vira demonstrar antes. Thranduil estava com medo. Ele sofria.

"Deixe-me..." Disse o príncipe tentando manter-se acordado. O rei voltou seus olhos para o filho ainda com dois dedos apoiados no corte em seu pescoço.

"Deixá-lo?" Indagou perplexo. "Deixá-lo morrer?"

Mas Legolas não conseguiu responder. A escuridão apertou mais suas garras e seus olhos se fecharam.


	19. Capítulo 19

Olá. Aqui vai a continuação dos capítulos que saíram abraçados. Só não postei os dois juntos porque realmente ficaram muito grandes.

Uma observação. Haverá uma cena onde uma das personagens rememora um fato do passado. Eu coloquei o acontecimento em itálico. Espero que fique claro.

Beijos.

19 

Som de vozes discutindo incessantemente era tudo o que ele ouvia enquanto uma brisa fria roubava-lhe o calor do corpo. Ele tentava compreender o que diziam, mas era muito difícil desviar sua atenção do frio que estava sentindo.

"Não quero você perto dele." Foram palavras perdidas que vieram a sua mente. Eram de seu pai.

"Está ferido, precisa de ajuda." Retrucava a voz distante de Aragorn.

"Não será a sua ajuda, humano desprezível. Elladan e apenas ele se aproximará." Rompia a voz gélida de Thranduil novamente. "Não serei contrariado."

Legolas queria dizer algo, queria defender o amigo das acusações dolorosas do rei, mas os braços da escuridão estavam exigindo seu calor novamente, o estavam chamando para o descanso final. 

&&&

Ele tinha que abrir os olhos, mas não queria. Ele não queria mais enfrentar aquele mundo que deixara. Ele não queria mais viver. As palavras dos irmãos sulistas iam e vinham em sua mente e ele se via obrigado a concordar com elas por mais cruéis que fossem. Ele realmente não era ninguém. Um tremor correu por todo o seu corpo e um gemido surgiu de sua garganta como se a vida lhe tivesse sido roubada e lhe fosse devolvida a força naquele momento.

"Legolas! Abra os olhos _mellon nîn." _Surgiu uma voz suave e ele sentiu o peso da mão do dono dela sobre sua testa. "Venha para a luz!"

O arqueiro esquivou-se do toque num reflexo de pavor. Parecia temer ser tocado por alguém. O gêmeo franziu as sobrancelhas e retirou a mão silenciosamente analisando as feições do amigo.

"Sou eu, Las." Ele tentou mais uma vez, apoiando agora a palma levemente no peito do príncipe. "Não vou lhe fazer mal."

Houve mais um leve movimento do corpo que estava ali deitado, mas depois ele aquietou-se parecendo reconhecer a voz daquele que o tocara.

"Elladan..." um suspiro saiu de seus lábios, mas ele não abriu os olhos.

"Sim." Respondeu o outro num sorriso aliviado. "Sou eu Las. Abra os olhos, olhe para mim."

"Frio..." Ele disse sentindo em seguida o calor de um cobertor ser colocado sobre ele.

"Você perdeu muito sangue. Mas vai ficar bom." Encorajou o gêmeo puxando a nova coberta para o pescoço do amigo.

"Dan..."

"Abra os olhos, _mellon nîn_. Está tudo bem."

O príncipe obedeceu com receio agradecendo por ainda ser noite e ele não ter que enfrentar a luz do dia. Havia estrelas no céu, mas nuvens negras as estavam tentando encobrir. Olhando temerosamente a sua volta notou que somente Elladan estava junto dele. O gêmeo lhe direcionou um sorriso triste e Legolas percebeu que ele parecia muito preocupado.

"Onde estão os outros?"

"Estão todos bem." Disse o elfo moreno antecipando as preocupações do amigo. Sua mente parecia estar ocupada com outros detalhes. Olhando ao seu redor fez um sinal para alguém que Legolas não pode ver. "Você precisa se alimentar agora." Completou voltando a encarar o paciente. "Está muito fraco."

Não houve tempo para respostas, sons de passos rápidos surgiram fazendo o arqueiro tremer ainda mais, arregalando os olhos e tentando se levantar.

"Está tudo bem".A mão do bom curador apoiou-se por sobre seu peito ao perceber o mal estar que surgira. "É só Elrohir."

"Que história é essa de só Elrohir?" Disse o irmão se ajoelhando com uma tigela na mão e olhando Legolas com carinho. "Bem vindo ao reino dos vivos, poço louro!" Ele brincou afastando alguns fios teimosos de cabelo do rosto do príncipe. "Ele já pediu água?"

Elladan sorriu levemente balançando a cabeça enquanto Legolas fixava olhos vazios nos de Elrohir. O gêmeo mais novo sentiu algo muito ruim ao olhar para o amigo daquela vez. Ele percebia que mais alguma coisa tinha sido partida dentro do rapaz. Algo cuja emenda poderia demorar muito mais tempo do que a cicatrização de um simples ferimento.

"Ele precisa comer, Ro".Disse Elladan despertando o irmão de suas conjecturas.

"Certo".Concordou o outro passando a tigela que trouxera para as mãos do gêmeo e erguendo o elfo louro, colocando-se gentilmente atrás dele para que pudesse se apoiar em seu peito. Elladan sentou-se um pouco mais perto e ofereceu a primeira colherada da sopa que estava na tigela a um rosto que mantinha olhos azuis imóveis a lhe fitar.

"Coma, _mellon nîn_." Disse o primogênito de Elrond tentando conter a aflição que estava sentindo. "Você precisa ficar bom. Você vai precisar de todas as suas forças."

As palavras pareceram pedras atiradas num abismo sem fundo. Aquele olhar não se alterou. Não havia brilho naqueles olhos sempre tão claros que sequer olhavam agora para a comida que lhe era oferecida.

"Las..." Insistiu a preocupada voz de Elladan.

"Não quero comer..." Retrucou o príncipe num suspiro, seus olhos passaram a brilhar, mas eram lágrimas que surgiam neles. "Não quero que se preocupem comigo. Eu não valho a pena. Me deixe aqui, por favor."

Os gêmeos se entreolharam apreensivos. Nunca tinham visto o príncipe agir assim. Eles não tinham coragem de perguntar o que tinha acontecido antes da chegada deles. Os olhos de Elladan encheram-se de lágrimas ao verem que o espírito de Legolas estava tão fraco que ele já estava entregue ao abandono. Elrohir passou as mãos pelos cabelos do amigo e pensou no que fazer já que o irmão parecia sem ação.

"Dissemos que não íamos te deixar, Las".Disse ao elfo louro que estava a sua frente. "E não vamos. Nós vamos ficar aqui até que você coma, o que te dá duas opções: Ou toma a sopa quente e fresca como está agora ou vai tomá-la fria e podre daqui a uns três dias depois que perceber que não vamos te deixar."

Elladan fechou bruscamente os olhos enojado pela imagem que o gêmeo criara. Ele não acreditava em como o elfo tinha coragem de dizer aquelas coisas. Legolas quis sorrir sentindo o calor amigo dos braços de Elrohir. Ele queria esquecer o que tinha acontecido, mas naquele momento seria como se esquecer de respirar. Mas encarou a tigela de sopa outra vez.

"Coma,_ mellon nîn_." Pediu o mais velho erguendo a colher de novo. Legolas desprendeu levemente os lábios e se deixou alimentar. Estava muito cansado para contrariar os dois amigos e não queria que eles continuassem se preocupando com ele. A sopa não tinha gosto algum, porém e o mundo todo parecia sem cor, seu coração estava tão vazio que ele podia sentir o frio dentro dele.

"Está frio." Disse o elfo mais uma vez desviando o rosto da colher que o alimentava. 

Elrohir ajeitou-se melhor atrás do amigo e enlaçou seus braços a sua volta mantendo as costas de Legolas encostadas em seu peito e puxando mais os cobertores.

"Não está tão frio assim, poço louro. Você perdeu sangue e por isso sente frio. Logo vai passar."

Mas Elladan fixava incrédulo e nervoso seus olhos no paciente. Ele sabia que o frio que Legolas sentia não era só devido a perda de sangue, mas também devido a fraqueza que assolava seu espírito.

"Coma mais um pouco enquanto a sopa está quente".Pediu recebendo um aceno negativo do príncipe como resposta. "Legolas, por favor!".

De repente o arqueiro começou a tremer muito sem nenhuma razão. Elrohir abraçou-o com mais força procurando ficar o mais próximo possível dele. Mas logo os irmãos perceberam que o amigo não tremia de frio, ele tremia de pavor. Thranduil estava se aproximando. Ele mantinha a mão por sobre a espada ainda suja de sangue. Suas vestes também estavam manchadas e rasgadas em alguns lugares de onde pequenas escoriações apareciam. Era o retrato da guerra.

O rei parou em pé sem olhar para o filho.

"Ele comeu, Elladan?" Indagou.

"Um pouco, majestade."

"Então vão. Eu quero falar com ele."

"Majestade, ele acabou de acordar. Ainda está atordoado e sentindo os efeitos da perda de sangue."

Elladan estava realmente preocupado. Naquele momento qualquer palavra rude ou mesmo cruel do pai poderia atirar Legolas definitivamente no abismo escuro que ele estava tentando enfrentar agora.

"Não gosto de repetir minhas ordens, filho de Elrond."

O gêmeo suspirou e levantou-se olhando para o irmão. Elrohir abraçara o amigo com mais carinho e parecia não ter a intenção de sair de onde estava. 

Legolas, que não se atrevera a erguer o olhar, percebeu, porém, o impasse que se formava e, movimentando-se levemente de onde estava, afastou-se do amigo apoiando o corpo numa das mãos, mas lamentando a perda do agradável calor que sentia. Ele sabia que se não o fizesse o corajoso Elrohir enfrentaria o rei mesmo com todos aqueles elfos a sua volta.

"Está tudo bem, podem ir".Disse Legolas numa voz baixa e trêmula que não condizia com as palavras que proferira. Ele estava com medo de enfrentar o pai e os gêmeos entendiam o porquê. Elrohir ainda mantinha uma mão nas costas do arqueiro e permanecia imóvel encarando o rei com bravura.

"Valente Elrohir".Admirou-se o rei olhando o filho de Elrond nos olhos. "Não vai ajudá-lo fazendo o que está fazendo."

"Não faça mal a ele".Pediu então o gêmeo.

"Nunca fiz mal a ele, jovem soldado".Respondeu o lorde elfo sem mudar o tom de sua voz. "Ele é quem faz mal a si mesmo e a todos a sua volta conseqüentemente".

Legolas sentiu que aquelas palavras eram como espadas afiadas que se cravavam uma a uma em seu peito.A passagem dos anos só fazia provar que tudo aquilo era a mais pura verdade. Ele só lamentava que, depois de tantos anos desde que vira e conversara com o pai, o sonho de uma reconciliação, que sempre se mantivera vivo, parecia agora estar perecendo devagar. 

Vendo-se sem alternativa Elrohir levantou-se auxiliado pelo irmão. Os gêmeos olharam ainda mais uma vez para o amigo que não ergueu a cabeça e Elladan puxou o irmão tristemente. 

Houve um longo silêncio no qual o rei parecia esperar que Legolas lhe desse algumas explicações, mas o rapaz sequer se movera mantendo todo o corpo apoiado em uma das mãos e a cabeça tão baixa que seu queixo parecia estar colado ao peito. Os cabelos soltos e sem nenhum trançado cobriam-lhe o rosto como um véu de luz. O rei ainda olhou para ele por mais alguns instantes. Assim sentado no chão com seus cabelos soltos ele ainda lembrava mais o menino que de certa forma parecia nunca ter deixado de ser. Momentos que pareciam infinitamente distantes surgiram em sua mente.

_Legolas entrou correndo pelo salão do palácio, pés descalços, cabelos completamente soltos e a camisa entreaberta, ele corria atrás de um de seus furões que insistiam em entrar nos lugares mais inconvenientes possíveis._

_"Legolas! Não acredito!" Disse a voz rude de Thranduil no exato instante em que o filho conseguira capturar a fugitiva criatura._

_O rapaz voltou-se surpreso e enrubesceu levemente ao ver que o pai estava acompanhado. Lorde Celeborn lhe sorriu colocando a mão no coração e fazendo uma leve reverência._

_"Mae govannen, jovem príncipe Legolas."_

_"Mae govannen, Lorde Celeborn" disse o rapaz tentando desajeitamente retribuir a saudação enquanto ao mesmo tempo lutava para manter a inquieta criatura em seus braços. "Peço perdão por meus modos".Ele insistiu enrubescendo ainda mais enquanto tentava fechar inutilmente a camisa, a qual o animal que mantinha nos braços parecia ter elegido como um esconderijo muito interessante._

_Celeborn não pôde evitar o riso que infelizmente não foi acompanhado pelo rei que fechara os olhos agora e respirava fundo parecendo conter-se para não jogar o rapaz dali a fora pelos cabelos._

_"Como vão as fronteiras?" Indagou Celeborn evitando assim a saída estratégica que o jovem elfo tentava fazer. O lorde de Lothlorien estava sentindo-se muito bem na presença do amável Legolas depois da conversa dura e quase isenta de sentimentos que tivera com o pai do rapaz._

_"Estão bem protegidas, meu senhor".Respondeu receosamente o jovem olhando agora para seu pai que se virara e parecia entretido com as folhas de uma samambaia próxima. "Estive em patrulha durante toda a última estação. É meu primeiro dia em casa." Ele completou tentando talvez justificar um pouco o seu estado._

_"O que não justifica muita coisa".Atestou o rei não conseguindo se conter e evitando olhar para o filho "A primeira coisa que um elfo adulto faz quando se levanta é trançar os cabelos"._

_"Perdoe-me, meu senhor".Pediu o rapaz voltando a enrubescer e baixando a cabeça incapaz de resolver o problema agora que suas mãos estavam ocupadas. "Ele já estava sobre a minha cama quando acordei e faziam muito tempo que não o via..."_

_"Sempre há um porquê, não é Legolas?" Indagou o rei voltando um olhar irado para o rapaz que dera dois passos para trás ao perceber a mudança no tom do pai. Mas Thranduil arrependeu-se por dar-lhe alguma atenção. A figura do filho ali, abraçado ao animal de estimação como uma criança pequena com seu bicho de dormir o fez ficar abismado. Ele não conseguia compreender como um guerreiro tão mortal e eficaz como Legolas que parecia não temer nada em toda a Arda poderia converter-se nesse ser tão doce e gentil dentro de seu lar. Thranduil queria irritar-se com ele, mas simplesmente não conseguia, por isso voltou-se novamente de costas para o menino sem mais nenhum comentário._

_"Pois se eu tivesse um filho como você, doce Legolas." Disse Celeborn pendendo a cabeça para o lado levemente. "Eu nunca mais o deixaria partir. Você tem a energia pura e boa dos valar pulsando dentro de você. Pode trazer a paz e a felicidade a qualquer um que lhe dê essa oportunidade."_

_Legolas corou ainda mais e em seu embaraço acabou deixando que o furão lhe escapasse dos braços alcançando a porta e ganhando o jardim._

_"Ah não!" Lamentou-se o príncipe já prevendo o tempo que gastaria para encontrá-lo agora. "Com licença..." Ele pediu esquecendo-se completamente do que tinha ouvido e saindo porta a fora exatamente como estava vestido para a agonia de seu pai._

_Thranduil baixou a cabeça inconformado, segurando o rosto com uma das mãos, mas Celeborn riu um riso musical e apoiou uma das mãos no ombro do parente distante._

_"Por toda a Arda eu já andei, meu amigo".Ele disse quando o rei ergueu os olhos para encará-lo. "E nunca vi tamanha pureza em reino algum. Cuide bem da jóia que tem, ele ainda vai te ajudar a salvar algumas vidas importantes"._

Thranduil se odiou por permitir que as lembranças da infância de seu filho viessem incomodá-lo agora. Ele não queria se lembrar de situações nas quais ele quase se rendera ao prazer de ter uma família de novo, de levar uma vida normal. Sacudindo levemente a cabeça ele se exasperou ao perceber que o filho ainda não se movera de onde estava e parecia tremer ligeiramente.

"Eu esperei".Disse então decidindo que tentaria ao máximo fazer com que essa conversa fosse a mais curta possível. Tudo o que precisava fazer era voltar-se aos fatos, se lembrar do que o rapaz fizera e as coisas voltariam a fazer sentido. Ele precisava ser duro. "Observei até onde você iria com sua farsa. Julgava que você não tivesse coragem de entrar aqui. Achava que ainda restava um pouco de respeito por mim em seu coração. Mas você teve. Você cruzou as fronteiras da pior maneira possível. Cruzou as fronteiras achando que estava me enganando. Você teve coragem de desobedecer às leis do exílio e voltar para Lasgalen."

"Eu não tinha a intenção."

"Não tinha a intenção?" Repetiu o rei agarrando a manga da camisa do rapaz e sacudindo o tecido, exigindo a atenção do filho que ainda não ousava erguer os olhos. "Você faz idéia de quantas vezes eu já ouvi isso de você? O que você pensa que sou? Acha que posso aceitar tudo? Além de fazer amizade com humanos você agora se veste como um deles".Thranduil sacudiu mais uma vez a manga que segurava. "Trapos velhos são suas roupas. Seu cabelo escondido." Ele disse agarrando agora os cabelos do rapaz obrigando-o sem sucesso a olhá-lo. Legolas apertou os olhos evitando o confronto. "Se porta como um deles." Completou o rei cada vez mais indignado passando dessa vez um dedo pelos restos de pigmentação que ainda coloria partes de seu rosto. "Esconde os traços de sua espécie".

Legolas ouvia tudo, recebia todas as provas da ira de seu pai resignadamente apertando cada vez mais os olhos. O rei sempre dissera que ele era um dos poucos capazes de tirá-lo do sério em tão pouco tempo.

"Peço seu perdão, meu senhor."

Thranduil bufou largando violentamente o cabelo que segurava em seus dedos e ajoelhando-se em frente do filho que baixou a cabeça ao perceber o rosto do pai tão perto do seu.

"Não há perdão para você e você sabe disso."

"Não quero que me permita voltar, _ada_." Disse o rapaz erguendo receosamente os olhos já arrependido por chamar o pai assim com essa intimidade. "Só quero o seu perdão."

O poderoso lorde de Mirkwood só pode fechar os olhos como se quisesse fazer com que a imagem do filho desaparecesse de sua frente. O olhar dele, sua voz suave e o jeito carinhoso que sempre o tratara, apesar de toda a distância que ele procurava manter do filho, o faziam sofrer, o faziam se sentir fraco, impotente e pior do que tudo, o faziam temer, temer algo que ele mesmo não conseguia entender.

"Por que?" Indagou o elfo colocando as mãos no rosto e esfregando a face vagarosamente. Legolas ergueu o rosto aflito ao sentir o desespero na voz do pai, mas não se moveu. "Por que você faz isso comigo, criatura? Por que não foi embora com seus soldados? Por que não tomou o barco para o oeste? Não há mais nada para você aqui. Você não é o tipo de criatura que pode viver num lugar desses, vai ser a ruína de todos!"

O rosto do príncipe contorcia-se ao ouvir os questionamentos do pai. Só agora ele entendera que Thranduil realmente o queria longe, o queria tão distante que não houvesse possibilidade de volta.

"Por que?" Indagou mais uma vez o rei agora segurando o filho pelos braços e olhando-o nos olhos.

Os olhos de Legolas encheram-se de lágrimas. Ele não queria chorar na frente do pai, mas não conseguia se conter.

"_Ada..._"

Thranduil voltou a fechar seus olhos ao ouvir o menino chamá-lo novamente de pai e sentiu as lágrimas brotarem. Era por esse e outros motivos que ele não podia ter Legolas por perto, ele decididamente era sua fraqueza. 

"Você quer voltar, não é isso?" Indagou o rei retomando sua compostura e levantando-se, dando as costas ao rapaz que permanecera no chão, sem forças para acompanhá-lo. "Então vai voltar. Vai voltar comigo e vai ter o fim que qualquer criminoso tem em meu reino. Minhas celas estão vazias, pois não faço desses orcs meus prisioneiros, então acho que você não terá companhia nos próximos anos. Quem sabe a clausura lhe faça algum bem. Faça-lhe pensar no que faz para com aqueles que estão a sua volta."

Dizendo isso o rei afastou-se respirando fundo e voltando a passar as mãos pelo rosto com força. Legolas só pôde lamentar mais uma vez o grande mal que fazia a seu pai. Thranduil, depois de alguns instantes nos quais tentava se acalmar, chamou dois de seus soldados.

"Fiquem de guarda aqui".Ele instruiu-os numa voz rouca. "Não quero que ninguém se aproxime dele. É meu prisioneiro. Ninguém fala com ele ou se aproxima dele sem minha autorização".

Os guardas que reconheceram a figura do príncipe se olharam atônitos.

"FUI CLARO?" Gritou o rei pela primeira vez fazendo com que todos no acampamento olhassem para ele. Os soldados se curvaram assustados. "Ninguém fala com ele! Nem mesmo vocês!"

E ao terminar suas ordens o rei afastou-se sem olhar para trás. Legolas abraçou os joelhos e fechou os olhos segurando as lágrimas que insistiam em bater nas portas de seu coração. Ele não queria mais chorar. Ele não queria chorar nunca mais.

&&&

Elrohir que ficara por perto ouvindo a conversa de pai e filho correu para junto dos irmãos assim que viu o rei se afastando do amigo. Aragorn arregalou os olhos ao ver o gêmeo chegando.

"Você se arriscou muito, elfo bobo!" Disse o caçula tentando disfarçar sua própria preocupação ao perceber que o irmão parecia transtornado.

Mas Elrohir sequer riu da brincadeira que ouvira. Ele caíra de joelhos diante dos dois, mas ainda mantinha os olhos voltados para a direção da qual viera.

"Precisamos tirar Legolas daqui".Ele disse olhando finalmente para os irmãos e trazendo uma grande preocupação a seus rostos.

"O que ele disse? Ele foi cruel?" Indagou Elladan contorcendo o rosto como se estivesse pronto para receber um grande golpe.

"Cruel?" Repetiu Elrohir como se ao fazê-lo a palavra perdesse parte de sua força. "Eu não saberia classificar aquele elfo. É a única conclusão que cheguei."

"Ro, pare de nos torturar e conte-nos logo o que se passou".Insistiu Aragorn segurando o queixo do irmão e obrigando-o a olhar para ele agora. "Diga logo!"

Elrohir relatou aos dois toda a conversa que Legolas tivera com o pai. Os irmãos se entreolhavam admirados cada vez que o gêmeo repetia as acusações e os comentários do líder de Lasgalen.

"Pobre Legolas..." Suspirou Elladan soltando os ombros e perdendo toda a compostura natural dos elfos. "Ele não merece sofrer assim. Ada tem razão quando diz que o rei Thranduil está tão confuso que não enxerga o filho que tem."

Aragorn esfregava o peito agora como se seu próprio coração doesse. Todas os comentários que queria fazer pareciam agora presos ali criando um grande redemoinho.

"Precisamos tirá-lo daqui. Precisamos salvá-lo." Reafirmou Elrohir abrindo bastante os olhos e encarando os irmãos de perto.

"Não, Ro".Disse Elladan com tristeza. "Se o fizermos tudo o que Legolas fez durante todos esses anos terá sido em vão. Se o ajudarmos a fugir, criaremos um desentendimento diplomático que pode se transformar em algo muito pior".

O gêmeo arregalou os olhos ainda mais, descrente do que ouvia.

"Dan! Não podemos! Ele não vai agüentar! Você viu como ele está, viu como está o espírito dele. Com as certezas que Thranduil lhe deu hoje eu temo que ele não veja mais sentido para..."

O gêmeo não conseguiu terminar. Um nó formou-se em sua garganta e ele só pôde abraçar os joelhos e encostar a testa neles. Ele sabia que Elladan tinha razão, por isso mesmo a impotência diante de uma questão tão séria o estava torturando mais do que ele podia agüentar. Aragorn aproximou-se do irmão e abraçou-o carinhosamente. Ele não sabia o que dizer, não sabia o que fazer e o tempo corria contra eles.

"Temos que fazer algo." Disse o guardião ainda abraçado ao irmão.

"Silêncio, Estel." Pediu Elladan subitamente. Seus olhos estavam voltados para algo que o estava perturbando. Aragorn e Elrohir também se voltaram e perceberam que o rei vinha caminhando rapidamente na direção deles.

"_Valar!_ O que será agora?" Disse Elrohir fechando os punhos. Estel permaneceu com a mão no ombro do irmão.

"Não diga nada, Elrohir!" Aconselhou Elladan. "A situação não está favorável"

Thranduil aproximou-se do grupo que permaneceu sentado e parou cruzando as mãos nas costas.

"Eu vou levá-los para Mirkwood. Mas devo lhes dizer que se a justiça tivesse que ser cumprida em todos os seus pormenores o seu grupo não deveria sair de lá com vida."

"Majestade..." Tentou argumentar Aragorn.

"Mas vou aceitar que isso é obra sua, Aragorn filho de Arathorn." Interrompeu o rei. "Pois não acredito que tamanha traição possa ter vindo da cabeça dos verdadeiros filhos de Elrond."

Estel fechou seus olhos engolindo todas as palavras amargas que queria proferir naquele momento. Ele conhecia bem o jogo do rei e o quão habilidoso ele era nele.

"Seu grupo estava sob suas ordens." Continuou o lorde de Mirkwood. "O que me faz isentá-los de culpa também. Mas os gêmeos estavam lhe seguindo, atitude muito pouco racional para alguém com a vivência de vocês, devo completar."

"Não tínhamos a intenção de ofendê-lo, majestade." Disse Elladan com os olhos baixos. "Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. A princípio sequer sabíamos que Legolas estava entre nós, quando soubemos estávamos perto demais de Mirkwood. Erramos em termos aceitado seu convite."

"Entendo." Disse o rei baixando os olhos pensativo. "Essa criatura é mesmo uma sombra escura que traz o mal a qualquer um que caminhe a seu lado."

"Como pode?" Indagou Aragorn não conseguindo administrar o que acabara de ouvir. "Como pode falar isso de alguém como Legolas? Como pode falar isso de seu próprio filho?"

"Silêncio, dunedain!" Ordenou o rei. "Não lhe devo satisfações e não lhe tenho apreço como os elfos de Rivendell. Sabia que atribuo parte da culpa do destino que essa criatura tomou a você! Você foi quem lhe incutiu a esperança de que os humanos podem ser bons. Você o desvirtuou. Lamento o dia em que se conheceram."

Aragorn fechou os olhos novamente tentando ignorar aquelas acusações que pareciam fazer de repente muito sentido.

"Legolas não tinha a intenção de ofendê-lo ou magoá-lo, majestade." Disse Elladan pousando solidariamente uma mão por sobre o joelho do caçula. Ele também sentia a dor das palavras do rei que acusava o pobre guardião de maneira tão injusta, mas queria aproveitar-se do fato de que Thranduil parecia ainda respeitar sua opinião para tentar ajudar o amigo príncipe.

"Se tivesse, Elladan, a cabeça dele não estaria sobre o pescoço agora." Respondeu o rei colocando a mão por sobre a espada como se estivesse imaginando se teria coragem de fazer o que admitira. "Eu o conheço bem o bastante para saber que nenhuma maldade passa pelo coração daquela criatura. Sei que todos os atos insanos que cometeu ele os fez movido pelo puro instinto de agir em benefício de alguém. Ele os fez sem pensar. Mas boas intenções não salvam alguém da morte. Seria como guerrear com um cego que deseja usar o arco para ajudar seus amigos: no fim de tudo você pode acabar com uma flecha fincada em seu peito."

Elladan desprendeu os lábios buscando um pouco de ar. A linha de raciocínio do rei fazia muito mais sentido que ele gostaria que fizesse. Ele sabia, entretanto, que aquilo não dizia respeito ao pobre Legolas, que o amigo não era uma criança inocente e despreparada que simplesmente não pensava em seus atos e nas conseqüências deles, mas ele não tinha argumentos para conseguir fazer com que o rei visse que estava sendo radical.

"Perdoe-me minha indiscrição, senhor".Desculpou-se então o filho mais velho de Elrond. "Mas sendo pai dele, não cabe ao senhor protegê-lo se realmente o julga a pessoa frágil e vulnerável que me apresentou?"

Thranduil mordeu levemente o lábio inferior fazendo com que os irmãos se lembrassem de Legolas cujo mesmo hábito era freqüente.

"Não sou pai dele no momento, jovem Elladan. Sou o rei de Lasgalen. O líder de Mirkwood e ele é um ponto fraco em minha vida que não posso ter. Ele sabe disso. Eu lhe disse várias vezes como deveria agir. Mas ele nunca me deu ouvidos. Ele tem uma crença tola nas pessoas e no destino que será minha ruína se eu não conseguir impedi-lo..."

"Impedi-lo como?" Questionou Elrohir não conseguindo mais se conter.

Thranduil voltou seu olhar para o gêmeo mais novo, depois olhou novamente para Aragorn e Elladan. Em seguida respirou fundo e apertou os lábios. 

"Isso é um assunto pessoal. Como amigos dele de longa data senti que deveria esclarecer-lhes a questão sob meu ponto de vista que, felizmente ou não, é o correto. Quanto a como punirei o meu... Como punirei a pessoa em questão isso já foge da gama de informações que acredito dizer respeito a vocês, por isso peço que não me questionem ou julguem o que farei, pois eu e mais ninguém tenho a visão total do que nos aflige."

"Ele o ama senhor".Disse Elrohir quando o rei já dava as costas para se afastar do grupo. Thranduil parou por mais alguns instantes, mas não se voltou.

"Esse é mais um dos enganos que comete." Comentou o rei numa voz triste. "Talvez o pior deles. Mirkwood não é Rivendell. Lá não há mais lugar para o amor."

Thranduil enfim afastou-se do grupo deixando para trás os maus presságios que semeara e voltando a se unir a alguns soldados que faziam vigília. Ele não parecia sentir-se seguro para dormir o resto da noite. Ou talvez algo mais estivesse roubando-lhe o sono.


	20. Capítulo 20

Olá. Como vão todos? Espero que bem.

Agradeço mais uma vez as _reviews_. Está sendo maravilhoso receber os comentários de vocês todos capítulo por capítulo. Vocês não fazem idéia.

Nesse capítulo a rememoração se faz presente em itálico novamente.

Quero pedir desculpas a minha amiga Myri. Existe nesse capítulo uma cena que envolve nomes élficos e a dificuldade em pronunciá-los que muito se assemelha a uma cena de sua maravilhosa fic. O intuito, porém é totalmente diferente, mas fica impossível não associar. A cena estava pronta há muito tempo, eu escrevi essa fic no carnaval. Pensei em tirá-la, mas me partiria o coração. Espero que você então não me leve a mal amiga.

Todos os detalhes desse capítulo são frutos de uma pesquisa que fiz com amigos e em sites, por isso se houver alguma irregularidade me perdoem, por favor.

Agradecimentos, tentarei ser breve... tentarei...

**Lady-Liebe****– **short-fics!!! Leiam!!! A Liebe é muito talentosa. Obrigada amiga por nunca deixar de colocar seu parecer. Beijos.

**Misao-dono** – "COMO UM PÁSSARO" Cadê??? Eu quero ler!! Por favor!!!

**Kagura**** Bakura** – Sempre uma grande leitora que nunca me deixa sem saber o que pensa. Um super obrigada!

**Regina –** Como vão as coisas?

**Myriara**–  "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN" passou dos limites do belo. Extrapolou!! O capítulo 7 está indescritível! Lindo demais!! Leiam!!.

**Nimrodel**** Lorellin ****–  **"CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS" sempre, sempre, sempre. Lindas... não deixem de ler!!

**Botori**** – **Outra leitora que me privilegia sempre com suas palavras de incentivo. Obrigada mesmo!!

**Erualmar**** Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – Que bom que você está gostando. Eu lamento não poder atender ao seu chamado para a tal reunião... sabe... Eu prezo minha vida. Hehehe... Brincadeiras a parte. Obrigada pela _review__._ Por favor, continue escrevendo.

**Leka****:** Também nunca falha. Fico feliz em ler sua opinião. Obrigada mesmo.__

**Vick**** Weasley: "**BITTERSWEET" não deixem de ler! Sensações incríveis vocês descobrirão. Obrigada Vick por me oferecer mais do que um maravilhoso texto para ler, por me oferecer sua amizade. Isso vale muito.

**Elfa Ju Bloom:** "ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE" continuo recomendando. Vale a pena ler.

**Dark**** Lali: "**NARN VENDENIEL" foi atualizada! Leiam essa poesia em forma de fic! Nossa... como andamos bem servidos de textos para ler.

**Kika-Sama****:** Nossa futura advogada tem idéias muito interessantes sobre o rei e seu filho. Consultem sua página e leiam tudo o que encontrarem. Seus textos são realmente muito bons. Obrigada pela _review__._ Espero que a minha fic continue te agradando.

Bem. Eu tentei ser breve... mas não consigo. É muita gente maravilhosa para agradecer e muitas fics divinas para indicar. Dêem uma chance a todas elas pessoal, não vão se arrepender.

Agora vamos a fic. Esperem!! Deixa eu me esconder da A.P.E.!!!

20

A manhã chegou finalmente e enquanto alguns ajeitavam seus pertences outros providenciavam alguma comida. Aragorn aproximou-se da fogueira angustiado. Ele não tinha fome, apenas estava ali por ser um lugar privilegiado para observar como Legolas estava. O arqueiro não tinha dormido mais desde que seu pai ditara sua sentença. Ele passara o resto da noite encostado em uma das árvores enrolado nos cobertores com os quais Elladan o tinha coberto. Seu olhar era distante e vazio e Aragorn sentia-se tão preocupado com ele que cogitava a hipótese de realmente colocar em risco toda a paz entre Rivendell e Mirkwood desde que pudesse salvá-lo, desde que pudesse vê-lo sorrir de novo.

"Foi minha culpa." Uma voz soou próxima do guardião que se virou para encontrar o olhar triste de Skipper. "Eu sinto muito, Strider."

"Não diga bobagens, Skipper." Pediu Halbarad que se juntava ao grupo agora. "Tolice a nossa imaginarmos que aquela cobra não reconheceria o próprio filho."

"Mas se eu não o tivesse deixado ir..." Lamentou-se o caçador ainda olhando o elfo que tinha seu rosto voltado para o outro lado, como se soubesse que estava sendo observado.

"Ninguém impede Legolas de fazer o que quer, mestre Skipper." Disse Aragorn baixando a cabeça e apoiando uma das mãos no ombro do caçador. "Ele fez o que julgava certo, feriu-se novamente tentando proteger alguém. Isso já é uma rotina... Uma rotina muito triste infelizmente."

"Não entendo o que se passa na cabeça daquele rei. O que o menino fez de tão grave que não pode ser perdoado?" Skipper balançava a cabeça indignado enquanto observava Fowler se aproximar.

"Não entendemos, amigo." Disse Halbarad reforçando a palavra do meio de sua sentença. "Pode passar isso para o conjunto, pois eu me enquadro nele."

"Eu também." Suspirou Aragorn sorrindo amavelmente para Fowler enquanto ele passava pelo grupo e se abraçava ao pai.

"Acordei e não o vi, pai." Disse o menino preocupado. "O senhor não dormiu?"

O velho Skipper acariciou os cabelos do filho com um sorriso triste nos lábios. Seus olhos ainda estavam voltados para a figura que parecia tremer um pouco ainda em seus cobertores. Fowler acompanhou o olhar do pai e depois baixou os olhos.

"Quer que eu vá lá levar algo para ele comer?" Indagou olhando agora para os três homens do grupo.

"Ninguém pode se aproximar. Eu já tentei." Disse o pai amargamente. "Aqueles elfos não querem desagradar a seu rei."

"Eu peço para o rei então." Respondeu o menino ingenuamente. "Ele não vai querer que o filho tenha fome ou sede."

O pai riu da inocência do menino, mas os olhos de Aragorn brilharam com a idéia.

"Você faria isso, Fowler?" Indagou olhando o rapaz e apoiando ambas as mãos por sobre seus ombros dando-lhes uma leve sacudida.

"Sim, Strider." Respondeu o menino oferecendo um grande sorriso, estava satisfeito por se sentir útil.

Aragorn comoveu-se, mas olhou para o pai do menino pedindo uma aprovação. Skipper encarou o filho mais uma vez e depois se voltou para o rapaz a quem aprendera a amar também como a um filho e que precisava de ajuda do outro lado do acampamento.

"Se ele for grosseiro com você, não responda!" Aconselhou olhando agora para Thranduil que estava parado pensativamente em pé, um pouco distante do grupo. "Se ele não permitir apenas volte para cá".

"Certo".Respondeu o rapaz pegando a tigela com frutas e a caneca d'água oferecidas por Aragorn.

"Agora se conseguir, criança." Disse o guardião olhando novamente para o conteúdo da tigela, ele queria ter algo melhor para oferecer ao amigo, mas não tinha. "Prometa-me que vai fazê-lo comer. Prometa!"

Fowler sorriu e suas feições infantis pareceram apaziguar o espírito do preocupado amigo a sua frente, que apenas sorriu de volta observando o menino se afastar em direção ao lorde elfo de Mirkwood.

"Ele tem muita coragem." Disse Halbarad apreciando a mesma visão dos outros dois amigos.

"É sim." Respondeu Skipper orgulhoso. "Espero que aquela aranha venenosa não o maltrate."

"Ele não tem motivos." Explicou Aragorn puxando os dois amigos para fora do alcance de visão do rei.

Por trás de uma grande moita os três homens observavam o que acontecia do outro lado do acampamento. Fowler se aproximou de Thranduil vagarosamente, mas o rei se voltou quase de imediato e cravou seus olhos claros nos do menino.

"Com sua licença, majestade." Disse o jovem sentindo subitamente que aquilo não ia ser tão fácil quanto parecia a princípio.

O rei ficou olhando para ele sem responder, era de sua natureza não desperdiçar palavras desnecessárias. Ele parecia esperar por explicações. Seus olhos claros cujos tons de verde e azul se mesclavam numa mistura quase mágica estavam inexpressivos, indecifráveis.

"Queria sua permissão, senhor, para levar essa comida ao Squirrel." Disse o menino encolhendo levemente os ombros e baixando a cabeça, Ele olhava a autoridade com o canto dos olhos.

"Quem?" Indagou o lorde de Mirkwood franzindo as sobrancelhas e dando um passo na direção do menino para tentar ouvi-lo melhor. Tudo o que mais precisava naqueles seus momentos de agonia era o trabalho de tentar decifrar o que uma criança humana, que parecia mal poder ficar em pé sobre as pernas, queria dele.

"Seu... seu..." O menino não conseguia responder. Agora ele entendia bem porque todos pareciam temer tanto aquele elfo. Ele era bem diferente do lorde de Imladris que lhe sorria e parecia sempre disposto a ajudá-lo no que fosse preciso. "Squirrel..." Balbuciou finalmente num tom tão baixo que o rei só conseguiu entender devido à sua audição élfica privilegiada.

"Squirrel? Quem é Squirrel, rapaz?" Indagou o rei que, atentando a mocidade do menino, tentava manter a paciência.

Mas as palavras pareceram subitamente fugir da boca daquela criança. Tudo o que ele pôde fazer foi apontar para a direção onde estava Legolas, tornando finalmente as coisas mais claras para o rei de Mirkwood, que não pode deixar de esboçar um leve sorriso ao perceber o quão assustado o menino estava agora.

Thranduil ainda ficou parado por mais alguns instantes olhando a direção que o menino apontara. Parecia estar pensando na melhor decisão a ser tomada. Ele olhou então para a tigela de amoras e a caneca d'água que estavam naquelas mãos trêmulas. Legolas precisava comer pois estava se recuperando.

"Ele é um prisioneiro. Dê aos guardas que entregarão a ele." Disse simplesmente satisfeito por ter o problema resolvido e voltando-se novamente para seus pensamentos.

Mas a criança atrás dele não parecia compartilhar da mesma satisfação.

"Ele não vai comer, senhor. Deixe-me ir convencê-lo." Pediu o outro numa velocidade tão grande que Thranduil mal pôde entender o que dizia.

"O quê?" Indagou o rei voltando novamente a olhar o menino que perdera de súbito toda a cor.

"Ele... ele..." balbuciava agora o pobre Fowler pensando em correr para os braços do pai. "Ele não... se eu..."

Thranduil franzia todo o rosto agora agoniado com a espera por informações que pareciam estar totalmente perdidas dentro da boca daquele rapaz.

"Certo, certo..." Concordou finalmente o rei percebendo que aquele teste de paciência pelo qual estava passando era totalmente desnecessário. "Deixe o menino passar." Gritou então para o soldado que fazia guarda. Mas quando Fowler se voltava para tomar a direção indicada ele segurou seu braço. O menino estremeceu tanto que quase deixou cair os objetos que levava.  Ter os olhos de Thranduil assim tão próximos dele era pior do que encarar seu pai quando tinham que acertar contas por alguma travessura. "Vá depressa e não fique muito tempo com ele. Se demorar vou tirá-lo de lá com a minha espada." Ameaçou o rei não conseguindo conter o riso ao ver o menino correr sem olhar para trás."

Do outro lado do acampamento, ainda escondidos atrás daquela proteção que a natureza oferecia, três humanos sorriam também, mas era um sorriso diferente daquele que enfeitava o rosto do lorde elfo.

Legolas voltou a cabeça ao perceber passos se aproximando dele e sorriu quando viu a quem pertenciam. Fowler já havia esquecido o susto que levara, pois estava feliz por ter convencido o rei a deixá-lo se aproximar de Squirrel.

"Olá, Squirrel." Disse o menino ajoelhando-se em frente ao elfo que ainda estava totalmente enrolado em seus cobertores. "Como se sente? Está com frio?"

"Estou bem," Disse o príncipe sorrindo e libertando os braços das mantas que o cobriam. "Estou bem melhor." Ele completou olhando o rapaz carinhosamente. "O que faz aqui? Não devia se arriscar."

"O rei me deixou te trazer isso." Ele falou vitoriosamente mostrando ao elfo o alimento que trouxera.

 "O rei te tratou mal?" Indagou o príncipe preocupado aceitando a tigela e bebendo a água da caneca. Ele se sentia comovido com a preocupação do jovem amigo e não podia deixar de aceitar a oferta depois do sacrifício que ele acreditava ter sido para o menino conseguir chegar até ali.

Fowler ia responder, mas de repente achou que não seria uma boa idéia falar mal do rei que na verdade era o pai de Squirrel.

"Não..." Mentiu o menino baixando os olhos e denunciando assim a farsa que armava.

Legolas ergueu o rosto a sua frente com a ponta de seus longos dedos.

"Eu sinto muito que tenha se aborrecido com ele, Fowler." Disse o elfo num leve sorriso mas que não conseguia esconder a tristeza que o estava abraçando. "Ele é um elfo bom como todos os outros que você conheceu. Só está um pouco cansado devido às lutas que enfrentamos. Não o leve a mal, sim?"

"É verdade que ele vai te prender, Squirrel?" Indagou tristemente o menino.

Legolas baixou os olhos e ficou calado por alguns instantes. Aquela era uma questão difícil.

"É sim. Fowler." Admitiu então com tristeza, sabendo o quanto isso pesaria na visão que o menino tinha de Thranduil. "Eu fiz algo muito grave e já devia ter sido castigado por isso, meu amigo."

"Mas, Squirrel... ele não é... ele não..."

Legolas voltou a sorrir da inocência do rapaz que apertava os lábios a sua frente agora. Os olhos grandes e assustados pareciam um espelho de sua alma.

"Sim, meu amigo Fowler." Disse o príncipe olhando as pequenas amoras que jaziam na tigela de barro. Amontoadas umas sobre as outras elas pareciam todas iguais, mas se fossem analisadas com cuidado a diferença era evidente. Legolas separou a maior delas e segurou-a entre os dedos, depois pegou outra um pouco menor e colocou ambas lado a lado. "Mas ele é o rei e eu sou um de seus súditos."

Fowler olhava intrigado para o amigo agora. Ainda era difícil vê-lo assim sem seu disfarce. Até a voz que ouvia não o fazia lembrar-se de Squirrel. Era como se o arqueiro nunca tivesse existido.

"Ele não entendeu quando eu te chamei de Squirrel."

Legolas não conseguiu conter o riso ao imaginar a cena que Fowler insinuava.

"Eu não me chamo Squirrel, Fowler. Assim como você também não se chama Fowler, não é?" Indagou ao rapaz docemente. "São nomes de guerra."

"Mas seu pai não conhece seu nome de guerra?"

"Não." Respondeu simplesmente o elfo ainda segurando as frutas na mão. A cor avermelhada da grande amora manchou-lhe os dedos trazendo-lhe lembranças desagradáveis.

"Como é seu verdadeiro nome então, Squirrel?"

"Legolas, Fowler. Meu nome é Legolas." Respondeu o elfo voltando a colocar a grande amora entre as demais e jogando a pequena fora.

O menino riu.

"Elfos têm nomes engraçados." Ele disse.

"É?" Inquiriu o príncipe levemente contagiado pela doce alegria do rapaz.

"É." Confirmou o outro. "O que significa o seu nome, Squirrel, quero dizer... Legolas?"

"Folha verde."

"Bonito." Afirmou o outro. "E o nome daqueles dois elfos iguais?"

Legolas não pode conter o riso novamente.

"Quem? Elladan e Elrohir?"

"É!" Confirmou o menino sorrindo.

O arqueiro pensou por uns momentos.

"Bem. Elladan é algo que eu poderia traduzir como o "elfo humano ou elfo de Numenor", se minha mente confusa não me trai agora, e Elrohir é o "elfo guerreiro".

Ao esclarecer ao menino os fatos, Legolas subitamente percebeu o quão sábio, ou clarividente Elrond tinha sido ao escolher os nomes dos filhos.

"Eles são tão idênticos. Como seus nomes podem ter significados tão diferentes?" Indagou o menino que ainda sustentava bem a fama que tinha de fazer perguntas difíceis.

Legolas agora sorria abertamente. A companhia de Fowler estava lhe fazendo um grande bem.

"Ah..." Suspirou o elfo num largo sorriso. "Pergunte ao pai deles... Mas posso lhe garantir, meu grande amigo, que Elladan e Elrohir não são tão parecidos quanto sua aparência nos indica.

"Qual é a tradução do nome do pai deles?" Indagou novamente o menino. Ele parecia apreciar a aula daquele idioma interessante.

Legolas lembrou-se então de Elrond e seu coração voltou a se entristecer. A certeza de que nunca mais encontraria o sábio mestre veio subitamente encher-lhe o espírito de um amargo sentimento. 

"Lorde Elrond." Disse o elfo num tom diferente que impressionou ao rapaz. O elfo parecia saborear as palavras como se fosse a última vez que as fosse pronunciar.

"Sim." Concordou o rapaz sentando-se no chão agora e cruzando as pernas. "O que quer dizer Elrod?"

"Elrond." Corrigiu o elfo, sentindo algo estranho por usar o nome do mestre curador sem seu título em frente dele.

"Elrond." Repetiu o menino sorrindo. "O que quer dizer?"

"Eu não sei bem..." Disse o príncipe com os olhos parados agora... "Eu me lembro de ter ouvido uma história, algo a respeito da mãe de lorde Elrond... que ela teria dado a ele um nome que a fizesse lembrar-se de casa... Lá havia diamantes em forma de estrelas que adornavam o teto, então o nome de lorde Elrond é algo como cúpula de estrelas...

"Nossa..." Exclamou o menino surpreso. "Ele é um elfo poderoso, não é Squirrel?"

"É, Fowler." Concordou o príncipe sentindo os olhos úmidos devido a lembrança que experimentava agora.

"E seu pai?" Indagou o rapaz numa grande rapidez. "O rei Thrandillil"

"Thranduil!" Exclamou o príncipe olhando subitamente para os lados como se receasse ver o pai aparecer furioso com o total desrespeito apresentado.

"Thandruil." Tentou repetir o menino.

"Thranduil! Thranduil, Fowler!" Disse Legolas tentando conter o riso agora.

"Isso... isso... esse é o nome mais complicado de todos..." Admitiu o rapaz agora desistindo de tentar a pronúncia tão difícil.

"E pertence ao elfo mais complicado também..." Disse Legolas já arrependido do comentário que fizera.

"É por isso que o seu é tão simples, não é Squirrel?"

O príncipe fixou seus olhos azuis nos do menino e ergueu levemente as pontas dos lábios num sorriso de incompreensão.

"Como assim, Fowler?"

"Legolas." Repetiu o rapaz com facilidade. "Qualquer um pode dizer sem nenhum esforço. L E G O L A SSSS." Ele brincou prolongando a última sílaba mais do que o necessário e fazendo o elfo a sua frente rir muito ainda abraçado aos seus joelhos. "É por isso que todos gostam de você, não é Squirrel? É tão fácil gostar de você quanto é pronunciar o seu nome."

Era um pensamento completamente novo para o jovem príncipe que deixou o sorriso morrer devagar em seus lábios enquanto pensava nas sábias palavras do menino. Seria ele assim tão simples quanto uma folha verde entre tantas outras folhas verdes, que pendem nos troncos carregados das árvores e que escondem o sol em Lasgalen? Seria ele assim tão simples? Seria seu nome tão simples como a brisa balançando as pétalas das flores? Seria assim?

"O que quer dizer, Squirrel?" Indagou novamente o menino.

"O quê?" Inquiriu Legolas sem olhar o rapaz. Estava completamente perdido em seus devaneios.

"O que quer dizer o nome de seu pai?"

Os olhos que perdidos estavam voltaram a encarar a origem de todos os questionamentos daquela manhã. Legolas sentiu-se repentinamente cansado, como se aquela conversa o estivesse tragando devagar, oferecendo-lhe respostas que ele não queria mais ter, esperanças que ele não queria mais sentir.

"Thranduil..." Ele repetiu lembrando-se do poderoso rei de Mirkwood e pensando novamente em destinos e previsões. "O nome de meu paié uma espécie de previsão que o meu avô fez. Quer dizer "além do longo rio". É um retrato de toda a jornada que ele teria que fazer... e do reino que teria que governar... ouvindo o correr das águas do Anduin... sentindo sua energia sempre próxima de nós... aprendendo a enfrentá-lo... a amá-lo... Meu pai é como o Anduin... Não há como navegar aquele rio sem ter por ele um profundo respeito... um grande amor...

"E você é bom navegador, Squirrel?" Indagou o menino com inocência.

O rosto do príncipe perdeu a luz e ele abraçou os joelhos com mais força apoiando o queixo sobre eles.

"Eu queria ser, meu amigo Fowler." Ele respondeu num resto de voz, quase para si mesmo. "Não há nada nessa vida que eu quisesse mais ser..."

E um silêncio incômodo se fez.

"Nomes élficos são bonitos... sempre têm tanta coisa além do significado das palavras, não é?" Indagou o menino mais uma vez olhando para a tigela de amoras que o elfo tinha deixado de lado e apanhando-a já que percebera que o amigo parecia ter se fechado novamente como quando ele o encontrara. "Coma, Squirrel." Ele pediu oferecendo-lhe a tigela novamente e observando a reação do elfo. Legolas apenas olhou para as frutas vermelhas inexpressivamente. "Strider me fez prometer que eu faria você comer."

O príncipe sorriu ao se lembrar do amigo e num instinto voltou-se para o lugar onde ele estava, encontrando-o, por coincidência ou não, olhando diretamente para ele. Aragorn ofereceu-lhe um sorriso simples quando percebeu que o amigo o avistara. Legolas fez o mesmo pegando depois a tigela e erguendo-a um pouco enquanto pronunciava pausadamente a palavra "obrigado" para que o amigo, que não podia ouvi-lo, conseguisse ler em seus lábios o sincero agradecimento. Aragorn ainda tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu, a agonia daquele momento o estava desesperando e Legolas sabia disso. O príncipe então apoiou a mão por sobre o coração e pendeu a cabeça fechando os olhos e voltando a abri-los em seguida para o amigo. Aragorn retribuiu, mas sentia que aquela mão em seu peito parecia pesar mais do que ele gostaria.

"Eu disse que te tiraria daí com minha espada, menino." Surgiu a voz do rei que cruzava agora o acampamento movido por uma súbita pressa. "Vá para junto dos seus."

Fowler nem pôde se despedir de Legolas. Impulsionado pelo desespero de que o rei fosse realmente transformar suas palavras em atos o menino correu em direção ao pai que já o esperava de braços abertos. Thranduil quis rir daquela reação tão típica dos inocentes e dos covardes, mas o olhar lançado a ele por Skipper lhe tirara o pouco humor que ainda restava.

Legolas lamentou pela partida do menino e pela indesejada solidão, mas logo percebeu que a atitude do rei tinha um porquê que o rapaz logo descobriria, quisesse ou não. Ele estava agora vindo em sua direção e carregava algo nas mãos. Legolas não conseguiu encará-lo, apenas baixou os olhos e deixou seus ouvidos lhe narrarem a proximidade cada vez maior do pai.

"Pode andar?" Indagou a voz austera e forte a sua frente agora.

Jogar os cobertores no chão foi fácil, porém levantar-se era bem mais difícil do que o príncipe imaginava, mas ele tentou fazê-lo sozinho. Thranduil deu dois passos para trás tentando evitar que o desejo de ajudar o filho surgisse. Mas Legolas ergueu-se, cambaleou um pouco, mas logo se firmou diante do pai, corpo ereto, mãos para trás e cabeça baixa.

Ao ver o rapaz firme em suas próprias pernas Thranduil caminhou alguns passos e depois parou olhando para ele e dando-lhe a entender que queria ser seguido. Legolas, que conhecia o pai como ninguém, obedeceu à ordem não verbal e caminhou a passos lentos um pouco atrás dele. Eles finalmente pararam perto da fogueira e o rei repetiu o mesmo ritual da véspera pisando nas brasas e apagando as poucas chamas que restavam. Eles estavam no meio do acampamento cercados por elfos e humanos.

"Atenção!" Gritou então o lorde de Mirkwood não precisando de maior esforço para receber os olhares de todos. "Preciso fazer algumas questões ao meu prisioneiro e é necessário que vocês testemunhem. Todos vocês." Ele completou lançando alguns olhares significativos aos seus elfos que formaram um circulo deixando os homens de Halbarad dentro dele. Em seguida o rei voltou-se para Legolas que mantinha seus olhos fixos no chão.

"Quem sou eu?" Indagou então o rei em voz alta e Legolas sobressaltou-se encarando o pai forçadamente. Havia algo errado com aquele discurso. "Quem sou eu?" Repetiu o rei um pouco mais impaciente.

"É o rei Thranduil, majestade." Respondeu o príncipe voltando a baixar os olhos. "Líder e protetor de Eryn Lasgalen, da antiga Greenwood que nesses tempos sombrios é conhecida pelo triste nome de Mirkwood." Declarou por fim o discurso ensinado a eles todos desde criança e do qual Legolas nunca esquecera.

"E quem é você?" Inquiriu o rei sem mudar o seu tom austero e rude.

Legolas sentiu a saliva lhe faltar. Essa era a pergunta de Elrond. Aquela que o lorde elfo o ensinara a responder naquele dia fatídico e que pedira a ele para que nunca se esquecesse. Ele queria poder oferecer ao pai a resposta que aprendera, mas aqueles eram outros tempos.

"Eu sou Legolas".Disse simplesmente o rapaz, apagando todos os traços que o ligavam a casa real.

Thranduil fez um breve silêncio enchendo levemente os pulmões. A resposta parecia lhe doer embora o elfo não demonstrasse seus sentimentos em nenhum traço do rosto.

"E qual é o seu crime?" Foi a pergunta fatal que Legolas não esperava ouvir. Não ali, não daquela forma, não na frente de todos os seus conhecidos. "Diga em alto e bom tom para que depois as pessoas desse grupo possam entender o porquê de sua sentença."

O mundo inteiro girou na frente do rapaz e ele baixou a cabeça. Seus cabelos, ainda soltos, cobriram-lhe novamente o rosto e ele não teve coragem de impedi-los. Ele não queria responder. Chegou a desejar que o rei erguesse a grande espada e separasse sua cabeça de seu corpo naquele momento. Seria melhor do que ter que admitir o que fizera

"Diga!" Ordenou o rei num tom mais elevado. "Use da pouca coragem que tem!"

"Eu sou um exilado." Respondeu então a voz trêmula escondida pelo mar dourado de cabelos. Fui banido por traição e desonra. Não poderia estar aqui."

"E qual é o fruto da sua traição?" Inquiriu o líder sem esperar que o rapaz se recuperasse do que fora obrigado a falar. Ele foi ainda mais severo, parecendo querer que todos os detalhes fossem minutados ali.

"Duas mortes." Admitiu então o príncipe percebendo o mal estar que se criava a sua volta.

Thranduil afastou-se do rapaz e caminhou por dentro do grande círculo do acampamento encarando um a um cada rosto que via.

"Esse é Legolas!" Disse por fim em um tom alto e claro parando a alguns metros do filho. Sua voz musical soava por todo o lugar e parecia vinda do nada, não parecia pertencer-lhe. Rostos intrigados tentavam entender o que se passava.  "Meu sangue ele é, embora eu me envergonhe em admiti-lo diante dos meus. E por a meu sangue ele pertencer, a ele foi concedida a chance do exílio. Porém quem cede uma vez ao lado vil e fácil do caminho errado tende a fazê-lo outras vezes e aqui está ele, infringindo as regras que lhe foram impostas, desprezando a chance que lhe foi dada e, acima de tudo, desrespeitando seu rei."

Legolas ergueu os olhos agora e encontrou os do pai. Ele tentou inutilmente ler a sinceridade nos olhos que via, mas eram indecifráveis. O príncipe sentiu seu sangue inteiro gelar e seu corpo voltou a tremer embora ele tentasse ao máximo tornar isso pouco perceptível.

O líder de Lasgalen voltou seu olhar para o horizonte. O sol que já se erguera há tempos e forçava a passagem de seus raios pelas grandes árvores emprestava certa poesia ao lugar. Uma poesia que ele não queria ver.  Uma poesia para a qual não havia mais espaço naquele lugar, uma poesia que o enervava. Ele se lembrava das incansáveis vezes que o filho chamara sua atenção para as belezas que ainda permaneciam intactas em Mirkwood.

_"Deixe de tolices, menino!" Disse o rei tentando desviar-se do rapaz que lhe sorria andando de costas à sua frente._

_"Ah, não ada." Insistia o filho. "Não vá para o gabinete agora. Illuvatar nos presenteou com o primeiro dia de primavera. Primavera mesmo! Temos até flores! Eu vi! Não há mais nem um resquício da neve do inverno. Venha ver!"_

_"Como sou abençoado quando você está em patrulha." Queixou-se então o pai segurando o rapaz pelos ombros e tirando-o de seu caminho._

_Legolas parou onde estava observando o rei deslizar seu longo robe verde esmeralda em direção da porta de seu gabinete. Como o príncipe queria encontrar as chaves daquela porta, trancá-la para sempre._

_"Ada." Ele tentou mais uma vez fazendo o pai parar segurando a maçaneta. "Só alguns instantes... por favor... amanhã eu partirei novamente."_

_Thranduil não se voltou, apenas apertou aquela fria maçaneta com todas as suas forças. Ele odiava sentir-se assim dividido. Por que Legolas fazia aquilo com ele, por que o estava sempre transtornando?_

_"Então vá aproveitar enquanto lhe é dado o privilégio de não fazer sua obrigação" Ele disse sem se voltar, em seguida girou a maçaneta e fez seu caminho para dentro do cômodo escuro. "A mim não é concedido esse prazer." Ele finalizou entrando e fechando a porta atrás de si._

_Legolas baixou os olhos e se afastou com tristeza. Mas atrás daquela porta seu pai encostara duramente o corpo e respirava fundo tentando conter sua ira enquanto a escuridão do lugar lhe proporcionava um sentimento estranho, um grande vazio. Thranduil caminhou então até as portas da sacada e as abriu amplamente permitindo que a luz do dia abençoasse levemente o lugar. Depois se afastou e sentou-se atrás de sua grande mesa de madeira maciça analisando os últimos mapas trazidos pelos batedores que felizmente tinham retornado ilesos, acontecimento cada vez mais raro naqueles dias difíceis. Ele se concentrava agora nos atalhos descobertos, nos focos controlados e nas possibilidades futuras, quando ouviu um som, um som que há muito tempo não ouvia, uma voz misturava-se ao som dos pássaros. O rei fechou os olhos, mas queria fechar seu coração, o que era praticamente impossível. _

_Como a voz de Legolas podia ser assim tão bela? Como era possível ele cantar aquelas canções como se a natureza toda o acompanhasse? Foi o pensamento do rei em seu duro trajeto de volta para a sacada. Ele sabia que o filho não tinha a intenção de fazer-se ouvir. Estava muito longe dali agora, no meio das árvores onde não podia ser visto. Mas sua voz era como a suave brisa da primavera que a todos atingia sem distinção. Thranduil segurou firmemente as duas portas abertas, mas quando cumpria o que se destinava a fazer, quando voltava a fechá-las vagarosamente ele viu algo, ele viu as flores que o filho citara. Pétalas vermelhas de primavera ainda nasciam e enfeitavam seu jardim. Era verdade. O menino tinha razão._

_O rei fechou novamente os olhos tentando ignorar aquela doce visão, mas a voz em sua mente, o timbre suave da canção de seus pais que o jovem Legolas cantava inundava seu coração de esperanças, de sentimentos que ele não queria sentir._

_"Pássaro..." Ele disse a si mesmo olhando para a direção de onde a voz vinha, mas não conseguindo avistar o filho. "Temo e desejo perder-te ao mesmo tempo. Como isso é possível?" Ele suspirou fechando depois as portas e encostando a testa na madeira fria. "Pássaro dos meus pesadelos... Como eu gostaria de engaiolá-lo num lugar muito longe de mim... para me assegurar de que você não mais surgirá do nada com suas canções..." Thranduil soltou mais um longo suspiro. "Para me assegurar de que você está a salvo..."_

E a recordação se desfez deixando um gosto amargo na boca do rei.

"De joelhos!" Ordenou então e Legolas obedeceu num reflexo. Não era muito difícil deixar o corpo cair naquele chão frio já que sua energia parecia mesmo querer abandoná-lo naquele lugar.

Thranduil deu então alguns passos e ficou novamente em frente do filho. Ele tentava agora trancar todos aqueles sentimentos dentro do peito que arfava levemente.

"Como líder de Lasgalen e benfeitor dos elfos de Mirkwood a mim é reservado o direto de sentenciá-lo". Sua voz fria ecoava causando calafrios nos presentes.

Legolas levantou novamente a cabeça. Ele queria olhar o pai. Entender o que estava por trás daquelas palavras amargas. Entender suas intenções, mas quando percebeu que o rei dava mais um passo em sua direção ele voltou a olhar a terra úmida sobre a qual estava ajoelhado.

O rei aproximou-se e pegou uma grande mecha dos cabelos do rapaz alinhando-a em uma estranha trança cujo padrão poucos tinham visto. Em seguida fez o mesmo com uma igual mecha do outro lado da cabeça do arqueiro. Legolas, que não pode ver o que era feito,  permaneceu em silêncio aguardando pelo desfecho. Quando o pai terminou ouviu-se um leve suspiro.

"Essas tranças você usará até o fim de seus dias aqui na Terra Média." Sentenciou o rei afastando-se um pouco do rapaz agora "Meu filho você não pode deixar de ser, mas príncipe de Mirkwood você não é mais. Tranças de servidão adornam seus cabelos agora e servo da casa real você passa a ser."

Os lábios de Legolas se desprenderam e seus olhos se abriram ainda mais enquanto ele instintivamente segurava uma das tranças para confirmar o que o rei lhe dissera.

"Nossa casa nunca teve serviçais, meu senhor." Disse o arqueiro numa voz trêmula enquanto buscava o olhar do pai que não correspondia aos anseios dele. "Nossos criados sempre foram nossos amigos..."

"E foram mortos!" Disse o rei num rompante apertando os lábios e franzindo a testa. Havia um grande ódio em sua voz. "E foram mortos por serem seus amigos!"

Legolas apertou os olhos ao ouvir aquelas acusações. O medo dera lugar ao arrependimento e a incerteza agora. Mas também dera lugar ao desejo de compreender. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos e ele ainda segurava uma das tranças enquanto tentava desesperadamente entender o que havia por trás de tudo aquilo.

"Mas eu não quero seus serviços em meus domínios, em minha casa." Completou o líder elfo dando agora as costas ao filho. Ele podia traduzir o turbilhão que se passava na cabeça de Legolas agora e não queria assisti-lo da forma refletido que estava nas feições do príncipe. "Você ficara nas masmorras e a serviço delas." Ditou o rei então sem se voltar. "Verá o sol pelas grades escuras e se mantiver o lugar limpo não terá que repartir suas refeições com os roedores para se lembrar do mal que fez."

Legolas não acreditava nas palavras que ouvia, aquele não podia ser seu pai. Seu pai não faria aquilo com ele. Exilá-lo, proibi-lo de ver seus amigos já tinha sido uma grande surpresa, mas trancá-lo para sempre em uma masmorra escura cujas pequenas janelas mal permitiam que a luz do dia proporcionasse algum conforto? Isso era inacreditável. Teria ele criado uma ira tão grande no coração do rei que o pai seria capaz de odiá-lo dessa forma?

"Faça seus votos!" Disse o lorde austeramente, seu corpo todo parecia rígido e frio naquele momento, como uma estátua de mármore. "Resgate sua dignidade."

Houve um silêncio aterrador e vazio no qual se ouvia apenas a respiração de Legolas que em sua fraqueza procurava o ar que lhe faltava nos pulmões, procura as palavras que devia dizer. Mas não as encontrava, não encontrava energia para pronunciá-las, não encontrava coragem.

Thranduil aguardava impassível. Em seu coração um grande rodamoinho se formava. E se ele se negasse? E se o afrontasse? E se ele se erguesse em sua ira e o enfrentasse? E se o obrigasse a usar a sua espada? Seu prisioneiro, o príncipe, seu filho Legolas. Irado com o sentimento que aquelas incertezas estavam lhe causando, o rei colocou a mão na arma disposto a obrigar o filho, a agarrá-lo pelos cabeços, pelas tranças de servidão que ele mesmo trançara e obrigá-lo a pronunciar palavra por palavra.  Mas perdido em suas dúvidas ele ouviu, ouviu o que não esperava.

"Ao nobre rei Thranduil. Líder e benfeitor de meu povo." Vinha a voz de Legolas, sentado sobre os calcanhares, cabeça baixa, mão por sobre o coração, olhos fechados. "Eu juro minha obediência e devoção, eu ofereço meu coração e minha vida. Que sua piedade me poupe do castigo de seu chicote e da ira de sua espada e que sua mão me alimente. Que eu viva meus dias pela sua vontade e clemência e que ele me proporcione uma boa morte se sua confiança em mim lhe for roubada. Seu servo eu sou e serei, meu mestre, meu rei."

Dizendo isso ele baixou a cabeça e encostou a testa no chão. Thranduil que se voltara vagamente ao ouvir as palavras do filho, o estava observando agora, traçando as linhas daquelas costas arcadas, tentado perceber se o rapaz soluçava. Fora uma total surpresa ouvir o que ouvira e ele ainda não acreditava. As masmorras eram lugares onde nenhum elfo gostaria sequer de entrar. Ele esperava ver o filho ajoelhado ali sim, mas implorando perdão, implorando que não o mandasse para lá. Ele conhecia o medo que o menino tinha de lugares escuros e fechados e de ser obrigado a ficar longe das árvores que amava. Teria ele entendido bem o castigo?

"São esses votos verdadeiros, criatura? Bem claro está traçado o seu papel em sua mente?" Indagou então dando um passo à frente e ficando um pouco mais próximo do filho. Seu tom de voz perdera levemente a altivez e ele parecia um tanto confuso.

"Sim, meu mestre." Respondeu a voz de Legolas ainda ecoando pelo chão próximo ao seu rosto. Algo naquela voz parecia diferente.

Um breve silêncio voltou a preencher o vazio. Mas agora o silêncio era total. O peito de Legolas não arfava mais e os pássaros não cantavam. Eram momentos sombrios.

"Em pé!" Gritou o rei assustando a todos. Mas Legolas não demonstrou nenhuma reação. Apenas levantou-se e permaneceu em pé com a cabeça baixa e as mãos nas costas.

"Quem é você?" Indagou o rei tentando uma última confirmação.

"Ninguém." Respondeu simplesmente o rapaz encarando o rei pela primeira vez. Os lábios de Thranduil se partiram ligeiramente ao verem o par de olhos azuis do filho fixos nele. Havia uma tristeza profunda por trás daqueles cristais, muito pior do que a que se formara no dia em que ele o expulsara do palácio. Mas algo estava mudado.

"Quem sou eu?" Indagou o rei.

"Meu mestre." Respondeu o arqueiro sem qualquer sinal de indecisão. Seu rosto pálido refletia uma luz azulada estranha, Thranduil o achou doente, mas lembrou-se que ele ainda mal se recuperava do que aqueles traidores haviam feito. Como ele queria ter pego aqueles elfos miseráveis, como ele queria ter-lhes golpeado com a espada certeiramente antes que se perdessem naquela floresta. Mas essas não eram idéias para serem pensadas agora. Ele se voltou então para o acampamento e notou que todos estavam prontos para partir.

"Erga as mãos." Disse olhando para o filho novamente. Legolas obedeceu como um autômato e nem sequer olhou para elas enquanto o rei enlaçava seus punhos com uma corda amarrando-os firmemente. "Coloquem-no sobre um cavalo e prendam o animal ao meu. Meu servo anda sob minha guarda."

Os soldados relutaram até que um deles se aproximou segurando levemente o cotovelo de Legolas. O príncipe o reconheceu. Eram amigos desde infância, mas a sensação doce e alegre de revê-lo logo se perdeu no olhar distante e temeroso que o amigo lhe lançava. Muito havia acontecido naqueles anos todos. O príncipe então ofereceu um leve sorriso ao amigo que baixou os olhos envergonhado do que tinha que fazer e o acompanhou.

Os gêmeos e Aragorn se olhavam atordoados agora. Eles se sentiam vivendo um enorme pesadelo que parecia não ter fim. Estel esfregava novamente o peito tentando amenizar aquele aperto que voltara a sentir, enquanto Elladan dava alguns passos para longe do grupo.

"Onde vai?" Indagou o guardião segurando o irmão.

"Vou falar com o rei." Respondeu o gêmeo puxando levemente o braço. Ele parecia atordoado. Até para o sábio e calmo Elladan aquela cena era dolorosa demais para ser administrada. "Pedir que deixe Legolas cavalgar comigo. Ele não está bem para cavalgar sozinho. É muito arriscado."

"Aproveite é peça uma coroa de diamantes." Disse Elrohir. Ele estava tão enfurecido que sentia suas orelhas queimarem até as pontas. "Acho que a segunda opção é mais fácil do que a primeira."

"Ro, não tem graça." Disse o irmão caçula enquanto ainda tentava manter Elladan onde estava.

"Quer me largar, Estel!" Gritou o gêmeo pela primeira vez em sua vida. "Ele não pode fazer isso. Ele não pode!" Elladan balançava a cabeça inconformado ainda tentando se desvencilhar do irmão. Elrohir percebendo o estado de pura agonia do gêmeo mais velho aproximou-se também e ele e Aragorn se abraçaram ao irmão que finalmente cedeu tentando respirar fundo e desfazer aquele nó que sufocava sua garganta. Mas ele não pôde evitar que as lágrimas caíssem. "Ele não pode fazer isso." Disse com um profundo pesar. "Ele sabe como Legolas teme lugares como aquele onde ele pretende colocá-lo."

"Eu sei, eu sei." Disse Aragorn apoiando a testa no ombro do irmão que tentava se conter. Seu coração conjeturava milhares de saídas para aquela situação, mas todas elas tinham um final de difícil previsão.


	21. Capítulo 21

Olá.!! Tudo bem? Espero que sim.

Mais uma vez o incansável agradecimento pelas _reviews_. Eu nem acredito na consideração que vocês estão demonstrando não falhando nenhuma vez sequer. Um milhão de obrigados.

No capítulo passado eu me senti na obrigação de oferecer esclarecimentos a minha amiga Myri. Embora ela, com seu coração que nenhum mal consegue enxergar, tenha me livrado desse peso que sentia.

Agora minhas palavras vão para a maravilhosa Nimrondel cujo capítulo novo das CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS está imperdível. Existe um fato coincidente em nossos capítulos novos que não vou mencionar para não acabar com a surpresa de ambos, mas que queria esclarecer tratar-se de uma coincidência (os animais nem são os mesmo...), embora a cena da Nim tenha ficado dez vezes melhor que a minha.

Sei que alguns vão querer minha pele por eu estar levantando tais questões. A Myri mesmo já me disse que não devo me apegar a essas questões de originalidade etc. Eu concordo com todos os argumentos que ela tão bem me apresentou, mas só que existe um problema. Eu. Eu não me sinto bem se não comentar. Se não esclarecer que não houve intenção. Acho que originalidade é algo que todos nós buscamos e, embora algumas coincidências existam sempre vale a pena valorizar o trabalho do colega que dedicou tanto tempo e carinho a ele e buscar ao máximo, utilizando-se é claro de todas as boas influências, tentar fazer algo com um toque seu. Quando coincidências assim ocorrem não custa esclarecer. Eu faço só por respeito, porque aprecio o trabalho tão bom que minhas colegas fazem.

Agradecimentos,

**Lady-Liebe****– **Amiga. Saudades!! Não se esqueçam de ler as short-fics da Liebe se ainda não fizeram.

**Misao-dono** – "COMO UM PÁSSARO" Ainda estou esperando!! Por favor!!!

**Kagura**** Bakura** – Minha grande leitora. Um obrigado de coração!

**Regina –** Que bom que você apareceu! Fiquei feliz. Aguardo notícias.

**Myriara**– "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN" conseguiu superar-se. E eu que julgava impossível. Não percam... não percam... não percam... não percam... As coisas estão se complicando para o nosso Haldir, mas só Iluvatar sabe o que Myri reservou para essa fic enigmática, estou perdendo meu sono tentando descobrir.

**Nimrodel**** Lorellin ****– **"CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS" dispensa comentários. A descrição no novo capítulo está tão real que chega a me dar vontade de desenhar de novo.

**Botori**** – **Estou super feliz por você me dar o prazer de sua _review__._ Obrigada!!

**Erualmar**** Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – Escapei mais uma vez da A.P.E. Você quase conseguiu me pegar, não é mesmo? Ufa... Mas obrigada de coração pela _review_. Gosto demais das coisas que você escreve para mim. Você devia escrever fics!!

**Leka****:** Também nunca falha. Fico feliz em ler sua opinião. Obrigada mesmo.__

**Vick**** Weasley: "**BITTERSWEET" continua sendo a dica do dia, do mês e do ano. Quem não leu não pode deixar de ler!

**Elfa Ju Bloom:** "ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE" ainda recomendo.

**Dark**** Lali: "**NARN VENDENIEL" é outra dica que não posso deixar de dar! Não deixem de ler. Obrigada por ler minha fic, amiga. Fiquei muito feliz.

**Kika-Sama****:** Nossa futura advogada continua arrasando com suas short fics. Leiam! Obrigada pela _review__._

**Chell1****:** Não creio que ela leia a minha fic, mas queria muito recomendar a dela, pessoal. Ela me disse que está no fim, mas a idéia foi super original, vale a pena conferir "MEMORIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE". Eu gosto muito.

Bem. Espero não ter esquecido ninguém. Se esqueci me escrevam me dando uma bronca porque eu mereço. Novamente obrigada pelas _reviews_. Eu fico feliz demais por saber que ainda não desistiram de mim.Obrigada

**Agora**** vamos a fic. ****Enquanto ****eu**** volto ****para**** o ****meu ****esconderijo****. ****A**** vem a A.P.E.!!!**

**Ah... ****Alguém**** se lembra da ****visão****que**** o Elrond teve? ****Só ****para ****saber****...**

21

Aquela cavalgada fora a pior de todas as que enfrentaram. As horas passavam de uma forma cruelmente lenta e Mirkwood parecia nunca chegar. Thranduil seguia no seu cavalo em frente ao grupo, junto aos gêmeos e Aragorn. O passo dos animais era lento devido à trilha irregular que seguiam. Espírito vinha amarrado ao cavalo do rei e Legolas, montado no amigo, mantinha seus olhos fixos no mais completo nada. Suas mãos atadas estavam levemente encostadas à crina macia do cavalo e seus longos dedos deslizavam suavemente entre aqueles pêlos brilhantes. Parecia estar numa espécie de transe, no qual apenas seu corpo estava presente, mas seu espírito vagava muito além dali. Ele voltava a usar o gorro de Squirrel e escondia os cabelos e as tranças que o pai fizera, atitude esta que o rei condenara com um olhar severo assim que subira em seu cavalo, mas que decidira ignorar, como o vinha ignorando desde então. Pela primeira vez em sua vida ele desejava muito mais ser Squirrel do que ser quem era. O rosto indecifrável, os olhos sem brilho e a pele ligeiramente azulada do elfo preocupavam Aragorn que não conseguia deixar de olhá-lo.

"Talvez devêssemos parar um pouco." Arriscou-se o guardião olhando para as costas do rei que cavalgava poucos metros a frente. Ele sabia que não era tão bem quisto pelo lorde de Lasgalen quanto gostaria, mas não agüentava mais ver o amigo naquele estado.

Thranduil voltou-se vagarosamente em seu cavalo. Olhos claros, levemente escondidos por trás dos rebeldes cachos dourados que se desprendiam das longas tranças, buscavam os motivos para aquela sugestão. Aragorn deixou seu rancor de lado e o encarou como não havia feito até então. O rei, sempre coberto por finos tecidos e com os cabelos impecavelmente arrumados, parecia outro elfo naquele momento. O manto já não era mais branco há muito e as escoriações visíveis em vários lugares lhe davam um ar estranho de fragilidade. Cansaço o abatia e seu espírito entristecera-se ainda mais desde a última vez que Aragorn o vira em seu encontro com Mithrandir.

O guardião não tivera coragem de perguntar-lhe a respeito da terrível batalha cujo inimigo devastador levara daquele reino alguns elfos imortais de Mirkwood que mereciam sorte melhor. Todo o reduzido corpo de soldados do rei estava debilitado e abatido e a proximidade com que se encontravam de casa parecia ter-lhes baixado a guarda. Aliviados os elfos do exército do rei mantinham seus ombros levemente arcados e suas mãos soltas por sobre a montaria, alguns pareciam recuperar forças num sono élfico.

Thranduil, porém, não dormira. Aquela sombra que parecia avizinhar-lhe era mantida longe pela altivez de seu olhar.

"Estamos todos cansados".Aragorn tentou mais uma vez olhando agora diretamente nos claros e profundos olhos do rei, cujo rosto se voltou imediatamente para seus soldados olhando-os um a um com um ar paternal. Que grande paradoxo ele era, pensava o filho de Elrond observando-lhe cuidadosamente todas as reações. Naquele momento o lorde de Lasgalen demonstrava mais amor pelas criaturas que o seguiam cegamente, obedecendo-lhe todas as ordens sem qualquer questionamento, do que qualquer líder que o guardião já vira em suas andanças pelo mundo. Mas a ambigüidade característica da personalidade daquele elfo que, mesmo tendo suas roupas reduzidas a trapos sujos de lama e sangue, ainda parecia ser o mais belo de toda a terra média, chocava a todos que o acompanhavam sempre nas horas menos esperadas. E um desses momentos estava por surgir.

"Quando chegarmos, dunedain." Ele disse friamente ainda encarando o guardião. Em sua rápida inspeção seus olhos não haviam perdido um só segundo sobre o filho que vinha atrás dele. "Você e seus irmãos terão muito tempo para um descanso."

Aragorn engoliu seco e olhou para os gêmeos esperando por qualquer auxílio que pudesse lhe servir naquele momento. Mas Elladan sequer levantara a cabeça durante todo o trajeto e assim continuava. Ele cavalgava pensativo, os cabelos presos em uma única trança da qual alguns fios já fugiam teimosamente, escondiam-lhe as feições da cabeça baixa. Ele nem mesmo ouvira o breve diálogo entre o rei e seu irmão. Elrohir, por outro lado estava mais alerta do que nunca, mas sua atenção parecia toda voltada para algo além. O elfo cavalgava ereto por sobre o animal, ambas as mãos segurando firmemente na crina negra e olhos atentos a todas as direções. Algo o estava incomodando.

"Elrohir?" Indagou o caçula conseguindo uma atenção muito breve do irmão que já se voltava a sua estranha busca. "Ro, o que o está perturbando?" Inquiriu Estel aproximando um pouco mais seu cavalo do dele.

Um silêncio foi a única resposta que coube ao caçula. O gêmeo assemelhava-se a um cão de caça buscando sua presa. Seus olhos, ouvidos e todos os demais sentidos estavam unidos em uma busca sem sentido para o irmão que cavalgava perto dele.

Aragorn franziu a testa e apoiou levemente uma mão por sobre a perna do elfo que nem assim se voltou.

"Elrohir? O que é?"

O jovem esticou então o braço e tocou o ombro de sua cópia exata que cavalgava a esquerda deles. Elladan sobressaltou-se levemente e retribuiu com estranheza o olhar que o irmão lhe lançava. Os gêmeos eram admirados pela habilidade incomum que tinham de se entenderem e até se comunicarem sem que palavra alguma fosse necessária, e aquele parecia ser um momento apropriado para isso.

O primogênito, depois de manter seus olhos fixos nos do irmão por alguns instantes, começou também o mesmo ritual que Elrohir vinha fazendo, espelhando após meros segundos, o idêntico ar de preocupação que o outro estampava em seu rosto.

"O quê?" Indagou Aragorn um tanto irritado agora com aquela comunicação indecifrável. Aquele era um dos momentos nos quais ele se amaldiçoava por ter um parentesco tão longínquo com a raça élfica que nada restara em si dessa incrível habilidade que possuíam. A indignação do guardião fizera sua voz subir um tom sem que ele percebesse. "O que está acontecendo?"

"O que se passa?" Indagou o rei que se virara alertado pela pelo tom do guardião e percebera que os filhos de Elrond desaceleravam a marcha dos animais sem nenhum motivo aparente.

Elrohir encarou o lorde, mas estava confuso, não sabia o que dizer.

"O que se passa, jovem Elrohir?" Insistiu Thranduil sentindo uma estranha preocupação.

"Ouço algo que não consigo classificar, majestade" Admitiu o gêmeo empalidecendo ligeiramente. "Parece estranho, pois eu deveria saber o que é, mas..."

O gêmeo sentia-se envergonhado por admitir diante de alguém como Thranduil que suas habilidades não estavam correspondendo tão bem quanto era desejado no momento.

As sobrancelhas do lorde elfo arcaram-se e ele esticou o tronco estufando levemente o peito. Com o queixo erguido, mas as sobrancelhas franzidas ele começou a olhar a sua volta também buscando pelas sensações que o gêmeo descrevera. Sua figura pareceu mais imponente do que nunca. Quem o visse ali o julgaria pronto para a batalha de sua vida.

"O senhor ouve?" Arriscou-se o jovem com esperanças de um esclarecimento para aquela questão que o estava perturbando.

O rei, entretanto não parecia ver mais nada nem ninguém que não fosse de seu interesse no momento. Seus pensamentos já não estavam mais ali. Ele virou o cavalo e olhou para o grupo que o seguia tentando perceber o quão distante o último elfo estava.

"Batedores!" Gritou então e dois soldados surgiram em seus cavalos malhados olhando o rei com preocupação. Estavam em território conhecido, bastante próximos de Mirkwood, porque o rei precisaria deles?

"Quero vocês à frente!" Ele disse olhando-os com seriedade. "Não muito distantes de nós, entenderam? Quero ouvi-los gritar se virem algo."

Então pela primeira vez desde que haviam saído Legolas demonstrou alguma reação. Ao ver os batedores passarem por seu cavalo em disparada a respiração do príncipe acelerou-se e ele agarrou a crina que segurava, acompanhando com um olhar atento o galopar dos elfos até que não pudesse mais vê-los. Aqueles batedores eram seus amigos de infância, guerreiros muito valentes e cuja perda seria irreparável.

"Ouve algo, _mellon nîn?_" Aragorn indagou ao amigo despertando-o daquelas amargas sensações. O guardião queria aproveitar-se do momento para sentir o estado do príncipe.

Legolas voltou-se para ele. Suas feições estavam estranhas. Ele apenas respirou fundo e acenou com a cabeça positivamente, mas em seu olhar habitava a mesma dúvida dos demais. Ele também ouvia o perigo que parecia espreitá-los, mas não conseguia identificá-lo.

"O que acha que é?"

O elfo não teve tempo para responder. Thranduil forçou novamente sua marcha tentando manter contato visual com os dois batedores. Espírito acompanhava o cavalo do rei com certa dificuldade.

"Esse é o cavalo que lhe arrumaram?" Indagou olhando o filho com indignação ao perceber que o estranho cavalgar da criatura que servia ao rapaz intimidava o passo de seu próprio animal fazendo com que ambos se colocassem em uma marcha estranha e lenta.

O príncipe sequer olhou para o rei enquanto este falava aquelas palavras amargas. Para ele não importava mais a opinião do pai sobre o que quer que fosse. Para a posição de servo a qual fora destinado agora, o bom Espírito era muito mais do que ele merecia. O elfo limitou-se apenas a deslizar as mãos amarradas pela crina do amigo carinhosamente e sua atitude em si já foi uma resposta muito pior para Thranduil do que se o filho o tivesse afrontado. O lorde elfo enervou-se e voltou-se levemente para argumentar quando foi surpreendido.

"AHHHH!!!" Surgiu o grito aterrador de um dos batedores. O rei voltou-se. Uma mistura de surpresa e terror se fez no ar. Ele ia ordenar a seu cavalo que seguisse na direção do nefasto som quando se lembrou da situação na qual se encontrava. Rapidamente desfez os laços do cavalo do filho para depois se aproximar desfazendo também os nós que prendiam as mãos do rapaz. Se eles fossem atacados ele tinha que lhe dar alguma chance.

"Escute e escute bem!" Disse o rei agarrando a túnica do filho enquanto todos os cavalos do grupo passavam por eles levantando poeira e indo em direção do conflito. "Você lembra quem é?"

"Seu servo".Respondeu Legolas numa voz fria que quase fora encoberta pelo estrondoso som do cavalgar a volta deles, mas que desconcertou o pai.

"Então defenda seu mestre e seu povo".Ordenou Thranduil erguendo o tom de voz para assegurar-se de que seria ouvido e fixando seus olhos nos do jovem mais uma vez antes de libertá-lo. O cavalo do rei passou então a correr o máximo que pôde enquanto Legolas seguiu-o com a distância que a capacidade de Espírito lhe permitia.

Quando o rei chegou ao local dos conflitos tudo ficou mais claro do que ele gostaria. Uma alcatéia de lobos os estava atacando numa fúria indescritível. Não eram conduzidos por inimigo algum, no entanto pareciam dispostos a liquidar qualquer elfo ou humano que estivesse naquela trilha. Thranduil respirou fundo aquele ar de agonia e incertezas e concluiu que aquela provavelmente seria a pior batalha que eles enfrentariam desde sua saída de Mirkwood, temendo então por seus elfos já cansados e enfraquecidos. Porém pensar em qualquer desventura naquele momento seria apenas ignorar o óbvio e ele decidiu agir. Ergueu sua espada e encheu os pulmões, elevando seu pensamento a Iluvatar e rogando-lhe a ajuda que precisava. Seu cavalo branco ergueu-se como se lhe oferecesse um sinal de concordância, mas quando estava a caminho lembrou-se de algo muito importante. Virando-se percebeu o cavalo do príncipe se aproximar. Ele havia deixado o filho desarmado.

"Legolas!" Gritou sem ser ouvido. O rapaz vira algo por sobre a colina e conduzia seu animal naquela direção em grande velocidade. Thranduil quis acompanhá-lo, mas um lobo chocou-se com seu cavalo derrubando-o sem piedade. O elfo ergueu-se no chão a tempo apenas de aplicar um golpe mortal na fera antes que pudesse virar uma presa fácil.

A sua volta o mundo todo parecia um grande caos. À direita Aragorn e Elrohir corriam ainda sobre seus animais matando tantas bestas quanto fosse possível, seus rostos se contorciam de temor e fúria e sangue já escorria de uma das pernas do dunedain. Correndo alguns metros à frente vinha Elladan sem seu cavalo e um pouco mais além dois lobos devoravam avidamente os restos mortais de um pobre infeliz que, daquela distância e naquela situação, era praticamente impossível para o rei distinguir se tratar de um humano ou um de seus elfos.

"Animais malditos!" Resmungou Thranduil virando-se para enfrentar mais uma triste visão. Caído no chão com o pescoço esticado seu cavalo parecia estar dormindo, mas não estava. "Malditos!!" Repetiu então correndo pelo campo com sua espada na mão. Desde que saíra de Mirkwood não houvera um período muito longo de paz e ele sentia o quão difícil estava, apesar de tão próximos de casa, levar seu grupo intacto para suas famílias.

"Elladan!" Uma voz gritou para o elfo que corria pela trilha enquanto abatia alguns animais que vinham para cima dele arrastando árvores, galhos e o que quer que estivesse a sua frente. O gêmeo mal teve tempo de ver quem lhe estendia a mão. Aceitou-a subindo com destreza na garupa do cavalo para só depois se ver segurando a cintura do irmão.

"_Hannon__ le..." __obrigado__... " _Disse o elfo um tanto sem fôlego segurando com mais força no gêmeo.

Elrohir acenou levemente com a cabeça franzindo a sobrancelha e apertando mais a espada que segurava. Eles ainda tinham muito que fazer.

No alto da colina Legolas corria com o corpo pendido para frente dizendo a seu animal palavras de incentivo para que o cansado Espírito não desistisse de sua jornada. Algumas vezes olhava para trás receosamente, temendo estar sendo seguido por mais uma daquelas bestas. Ele achava muito estranho aqueles lobos estarem sozinhos tão longe dos campos abertos. Era evidente que não se tratava de uma alcatéia selvagem e isso o fazia crer que quem quer que fossem seus senhores logo estariam por ali. Mas não havia tempo para pensar. Ele tinha que convencer o pobre Espírito a tentar alcançar aquele lobo feroz que perseguia um de seus amigos.

"Squirrel!" Gritava Fowler apavorado por sobre o seu cavalo ao perceber o quão próximo dele o feroz animal estava. "Me ajude!"

Mas o tempo foi rápido e cruel. O animal do menino logo fora alcançado e o mortal canídeo agarrou-lhe uma das patas trazendo-lhe brutalmente ao chão. Fowler com o corpo preso por sob o seu cavalo foi obrigado a assistir enquanto o faminto lobo dava um rápido término à vida de seu amigo eqüino sem que ele pudesse impedi-lo.

"Não!" Gritou o rapaz tentando agora remover o pesado corpo que o prendia. Ele empurrava com toda a sua força, mas a massa não parecia se mover um centímetro sequer. Ele tentou uma, duas, três vezes até sentir algo que transformou o pavor anterior em puro desespero. Um hálito quente e fétido estava por sobre ele e dentes enormes ainda com restos de carniça e sujos de sangue novo se mostravam a poucos centímetros de seu rosto.

Fowler sentiu o estômago dar grandes voltas e seu corpo todo pareceu tomado por uma súbita dormência que ele não sabia dever-se ao medo que sentia, ou ao sangue comprimido de suas veias. Eram experiências árduas e desesperadoras demais para alguém de sua idade e o pobre menino resignou-se enfim, fechando os olhos e elevando seu pensamento ao irmão a quem presumia que fosse reencontrar em breve.

"Ai, Glower." Lamentou-se apertando os olhos até doerem. "Eu queria que você estivesse aqui."

E o calor daquela boca imunda se fez mais e mais próximo enquanto a criatura tentava alcançar a presa que estava numa posição de difícil acesso. Os dentes próximos o bastante, a saliva escorrendo como cascata e aquele calor indicavam que o fim estava próximo.

"Aqui, animal das trevas." Surgiu então uma voz. "Venha fazer mal a alguém tão mau quanto você."

Era Legolas que estava tão transtornado com a cena que via que permanecera parado em pé a alguns metros do local. O elfo já havia perdido o gorro preto e sangue escorria de sua cabeça e pescoço fazendo dele um atrativo ainda maior

O lobo virou-se e em sua irracionalidade obedeceu avançando por sobre o elfo, mas caindo a poucos passos dele, vítima de uma lança certeira. Legolas, ao sentir o perigo passar nem olhou para seu salvador, apenas caiu por sobre os joelhos baixando a cabeça e apoiando as palmas no chão.

"Ia enfrentar aquela besta com as mãos limpas? Indagou uma voz se aproximando a pé. "Quer morrer?" Inquiriu novamente num tom mais sério. "Quer morrer, menino?"

O rapaz levantou a cabeça e encontrou um par de olhos preocupados lhe fitando.

"Mestre Halbarad." Disse o elfo num fio de voz.

O velho guardião não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver aqueles olhos inocentes se fixarem nele. Legolas sequer agradecera, parecia petrificado como alguém que esperasse pelo pior e não fosse atendido. Halbarad apoiou levemente uma mão por sobre o ombro do elfo, mas em seguida franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver o sangue que fazia seu caminho pela face pálida do amigo.

"Está ferido." Foi um comentário completamente desnecessário.

O elfo, contudo tinha outras preocupações.

"Fowler." Ele disse em seguida apontando para o cavalo do menino.

O velho dunedain ainda ficou parado por mais alguns instantes, voltando confuso seu rosto para o local indicado e virando-se novamente para o elfo.

"Ajude..." Tentou dizer o príncipe apontando novamente para a direção do animal morto, mas sentindo-se sem forças. Aquela investida havia lhe tomado toda a energia e ele lamentava-se pela difícil recuperação que seu corpo estava demonstrando desde que o grupo saíra daquela caverna escura. Ele queria lutar, voltar a se sentir completo, mas não estava pronto para uma batalha e não conseguia prever quando estaria.

Halbarad deu alguns passos hesitantes sem entender. De onde estava só via o pobre animal cuja cabeça tinha sido mordida tantas vezes que era impossível reconhecê-lo.

"Fowler!" Chamou então o velho guardião aproximando-se do animal e surpreendendo-se por finalmente encontrar um olhar assustado que demonstrava grande alívio ao vê-lo.

"Mestre Halbarad!" Disse o rapaz num tom amargo. Uma dor presente em sua voz.

"Calma, menino. Vamos tirá-lo daí antes que você possa achar que não é uma posição tão desconfortável assim." Disse o líder se permitindo sorrir para acalmar o menino e correndo em seu socorro. Fowler tentou retribuir o sorriso e o otimismo do líder de seu grupo, mas o pavor ainda ecoava em todo o seu ser.

"Pesado..." Ele sussurrou franzindo o rosto de dor enquanto observava Halbarad dar a volta no animal morto. O líder logo conseguiu encontrar um ponto de apoio e ergueu o cadáver libertando o menino, que se aproveitou do momento de liberdade e arrastou-se para a segurança observando depois o líder soltar o corpo imóvel do amigo eqüino.

"Pobre Tempestade." Disse acariciando levemente o cavalo.

"Perdi o meu também, filho." Comentou tristemente o guardião ajudando o rapaz a ficar de pé. Fowler cambaleou um pouco, recebendo a ajuda do amigo, mas logo se firmou. Sentia uma estranha dormência nas pernas, mas esta já estava se atenuando conforme ele as sacudia levemente e voltava a firmá-las.

Halbarad soltou uma risada que representava um genuíno sentimento de alívio, observando o estranho passo de dança do menino que tentava fazer suas pernas funcionarem novamente.

"Estão formigando." Sorriu o rapaz compreendendo bem com o que seu líder se divertia naquele instante.

"Logo vão ficar ótimas, rapazinho." Ele afirmou voltando a olhar o animal estendido no chão. A imagem triste o lembrara de algo. "Legolas, onde está Espírito?" Ele perguntou voltando-se para o elfo que não pôde responder, estava caído no chão agora no mesmo lugar onde se ajoelhara. "Pelas terras do norte!" Gritou o guardião correndo na direção do rapaz e erguendo-o devagar. "Legolas, o que foi, filho?" Os olhos do elfo estavam fechados e seu rosto pálido não demonstrava nenhuma resposta. Halbarad deitou-o de costas e começou a procurar por algum ferimento. O corte no pescoço voltara a sangrar levemente e alguns hematomas começavam a surgir em seu rosto. "Legolas?" Insistia o amigo batendo as costas da mão levemente no rosto do elfo que agora abria seus olhos com dificuldades.

"Mestre Halbarad." Ele disse sentindo o guardião segurar-lhe uma das mãos. "Onde está Fowler?"

"Estou aqui." Disse o menino se aproximando devagar.

"Está ferido, amigo?" Indagou o príncipe parecendo fazer um grande esforço para focar o rosto do rapaz.

"Não Squirrel." Respondeu então ajoelhando-se perto do elfo e apoiando uma das mãos por sobre sua perna. "Obrigado por afastar a besta de mim."

Halbarad riu sentindo-se novamente aliviado.

"Ela ia mesmo te achar um prato muito indigesto." Disse o líder ainda sorrindo e olhando para o menino que retribuiu inocentemente. "Aliás vocês dois são muito indigestos." Completou olhando para Legolas agora e percebendo que o elfo voltava a fechar os olhos de forma preocupante. "Ei!" Ele disse dando-lhe uma leve sacudida. "Não durma. Temos que sair daqui." Legolas acenou com a cabeça odiando-se por demonstrar-se assim tão frágil e tentando erguer-se devagar, mas sentindo todo o mundo rodar quando voltou a posição vertical.

"Onde está Espírito?" O mestre repetiu sua pergunta preocupado enquanto olhava o elfo com atenção. Aquele sangue que escorria parecia ser um problema.

Legolas baixou os olhos com tristeza.

"Fomos derrubados" Disse o arqueiro erguendo a mão para apoiá-la por trás da cabeça, fazendo um ar de dor e trazendo-a de volta manchada de sangue. "Eu não sei onde ele está..." Completou olhando para os dedos e suspirando com pesar. Sangue dele e de seus amigos em suas mãos pareciam ser uma constante. "Quando dei por mim ele tinha desaparecido."

Halbarad franziu as sobrancelhas preocupado.

"É grave?" Indagou o homem erguendo-se um pouco para vistoriar o local que o elfo tocara. O líquido vermelho ainda escorria e os claros cabelos do príncipe estavam ligeiramente avermelhados. "Tem um corte aqui. Você bateu a cabeça na queda, não é?"

Legolas respirou fundo tentando se livrar da sensação estranha que sentia, mas não respondeu.

"Vai ficar tudo bem".Garantiu Halbarad pousando a mão no ombro do arqueiro. "Vamos cuidar disso assim que eu conseguir um pouco de água. Você é mesmo duro na queda".

"É estranho, mestre Halbarad".Disse o príncipe sendo ajudado a se levantar e apoiando-se nos ombros dos dois amigos enquanto eles voltavam para a descida da colina em direção da trilha que deixaram. "Esses lobos aqui sozinhos..."

O dunedain entendeu muito bem as preocupações do elfo. Aquele conflito tinha algum propósito que ele temia tentar imaginar. Tantas coisas já haviam acontecido nos últimos tempos que qualquer imprevisto, por mais surpreendente que fosse, poderia ser possível.

"Eu sei, rapaz. Temos que voltar. Espero que encontremos os outros bem."

Legolas acenou com a cabeça, respirando pausadamente para tentar controlar a dor e cansaço enquanto pensava no que iriam encontrar no pé da colina escura que deixaram.

"Já vão?" Surgiu então uma voz conhecida.

Halbarad soltou o amigo e os três voltaram-se vagarosamente para encontrarem uma visão que não esperavam. Mais de vinte figuras escondidas em mantos e capuzes apontavam suas flechas para o grupo. Legolas que tentava agora se equilibrar em pé, empurrou Fowler ligeiramente para trás de si, enquanto apertava os olhos tentando distinguir as pessoas que estavam contra a luz. A pessoa do meio baixou seu arco e deu um passo à frente retirando o capuz e oferecendo um sorriso cínico a Halbarad e os dois amigos.

"Hawk!" Disse o dunedain tentando disfarçar a surpresa. "Quantas vidas você tem?"

"Quantas forem preciso, meu amigo Halbarad." Respondeu o outro olhando agora para Legolas.

"Uff." Resmungou o velho guardião baixando a cabeça e balançando-a inconformado. "Observando as pessoas que você classifica como amigos, eu preferiria que não utilizasse esse termo para comigo."

"Ah, meu caro Halbarad." Fingia-se de ofendido o astuto Hawk aproximando-se devagar do grupo. "Muito me entristece essa sua rejeição."

"O que quer, Hawk?" Indagou Halbarad incomodado com a maneira com que o sulista olhava para Legolas enquanto se aproximava. Em um leve movimento ele deu um passo para o lado colocando-se na frente do amigo protetoramente no exato momento em que o opositor estava a um passo dele.

Hawk lançou um olhar cínico para o antigo líder e disse:

"Não tenho mais assuntos para tratar com você, caro Halbarad. Meus assuntos são com o príncipe de Mirkwood e ainda não estão resolvidos."

"Eu não sou o príncipe de Mirkwood." Retrucou Legolas tentando não demonstrar o receio que sentia pelo total estado de vulnerabilidade em que ele e os amigos se encontravam, agora que o grupo de arqueiros os estavam cercando.

"Não é?" Disse Hawk encarando o príncipe por cima do ombro de Halbarad que ainda estava entre os dois. Em seguida colocou pacientemente a ponta de sua lâmina afiada no estômago de Halbarad enquanto o fazia a contra gosto sair de seu caminho. Um dos arqueiros puxou o líder dunedain para perto dele colocando então uma adaga em seu pescoço ameaçadoramente. Legolas não teve tempo para reagir. Idêntica ameaça foi direcionada a Fowler poucos instantes depois, mas o menino não reagiu da mesma forma pacífica de seu líder, sendo então segurado pelos cabelos por dois integrantes do grupo que não demonstravam compartilharem da paciência de Hawk e seu irmão.

"Deixe ele em paz, Hawk!" Disse Legolas preocupado enquanto via o menino se debater nos braços que o seguravam.

"Diga que se comporte e não faremos mal a ele, príncipe." Insinuou a voz irônica do arqueiro do sul.

Legolas voltou-se para o rapaz que sacudia os braços e pernas apavorado. O pobre menino não tinha um momento de paz há muito tempo. Ameaças, perigos e incertezas faziam dele uma criança assustada agora.

"Fowler!" Disse então o elfo atraindo a atenção do jovem para si. "Está tudo bem. Nada vai te acontecer."

O menino fixou olhos desesperados nos do amigo. Lágrimas os faziam parecer irreais e o coração de Legolas sofria ao ver os sentimentos que estavam por trás daqueles olhos.

"Eu prometo." Disse por fim.

"É claro." Hawk aproximou-se do príncipe segurando-lhe uma das tranças. "Acho que o príncipe já está disposto a nos ajudar não é, majestade?"

Legolas olhou o inimigo com o canto dos olhos sem se voltar. Suas feições não se modificaram.

"Eu não sou mais um príncipe, Hawk. Desista de mim."

"Ah..." O tom do inimigo mudava completamente enquanto este se colocava frente a frente com Legolas agora. "Eu faço idéia do que aquele arrogante rei que se diz seu pai lhe fez. Por que vergonhas ele lhe fez passar agora, meu príncipe? Por que humilhações?"

Legolas desviou seu olhar. Ele sabia o quão bom Hawk era naquele jogo, mas não ia ceder.

"Ele não te quer como filho, meu príncipe. E você sabe disso. Ele tem medo de que o sofrido povo de Mirkwood lhe queira no lugar dele. E porque não iriam querer? Você é bom e gentil enquanto ele é presunçoso e arrogante. Você se preocupa com eles enquanto ele os manda para a morte. Você tem amigos em Imladris e Lothlorien que podem ajudá-lo, ajudar a todos, enquanto o orgulho de Thranduil os fazem passar fome."

"Meu povo não passa fome!" Indignou-se o elfo. O arqueiro sulista não pode disfarçar a surpresa e o ligeiro temor que a voz de Legolas que nunca adquiria esse tom lhe causara.

"Isso, majestade." Retomou Hawk tentando disfarçar seu embaraço. "Se usar esse tom, convencerá a todos..."

"Hawk, pare! Não vai conseguir" Advertiu Legolas olhando agora o inimigo nos olhos. Hawk não conseguia entender de onde tinha surgido tanta coragem. "Esqueça de mim! Eu sou um servo de Mirkwood."

"Servo? É sim... eu posso ver" Confirmou o outro segurando agora uma das tranças do príncipe com força. "E aceita isso? Que tipo de elfo você é? Não tem amor próprio? Aceita a injustiça dessa forma? Aceita a humilhação daquele..."

"O rei é meu pai!" Interrompeu o príncipe. Uma angústia soava em sua voz enquanto ele tentava a todo custo retomar sua calma habitual, mas o tom de suas palavras denunciava o desespero que sentia no momento já que estava sem forças para lutar se fosse preciso. "Por que quer lhe fazer mal? O que quer com o reino de Mirkwood? Estamos em guerra, cercados e estamos sofrendo."

As feições de Hawk se apaziguaram novamente e ele aproximou-se do príncipe segurando-lhe o rosto com ambas as mãos e olhando-o nos olhos.

"Então, Legolas? E você gosta disso? E se eu lhe disser que posso acabar com toda a dor de nosso povo? Todo o sofrimento? Não vai haver mais dor, Legolas." Ele disse numa voz que parecia não lhe pertencer, trazendo sensações de paz e criando imagens de alegria na mente do prisioneiro a sua frente. Era um jogo bastante fácil para ele, munido que estava das armas certas. "Não vai haver mais dor para nosso povo."

Os olhos do príncipe se encheram de lágrimas como se uma mão estivesse segurando-lhe o coração. O tom de Hawk era convincente demais. Algo naquela voz penetrava-lhe as entranhas e ele não conseguia deixar de imaginar como seria se tudo aquilo fosse verdade. Se o povo de Mirkwood pudesse novamente ter a oportunidade de admirar as flores, de contar os ramos dos troncos das árvores, de se deitar sob as estrelas. Por alguns instantes ele quis acreditar. Mas sabia com quem estava lidando.

"Eu não posso te ajudar, Hawk. Deixe meu povo em paz. Não temos muito valor nos dias atuais."

As feições do sulista se distorceram numa agonia de quem recebe uma punhalada pelas costas. Ele não entendia porque sua investida não estava convencendo o elfo. Tudo estava saindo exatamente como ele e seu mestre tinham planejado, mas a parte final, a sedução, a corrupção da alma do príncipe de Mirkwood que o mestre lhe garantira efetivar-se não ocorrera.

"Você vai ter que nos ajudar, meu amigo. Ou outros vão sofrer." Ele sorriu ironicamente olhando para Halbarad e Fowler, sua segunda opção, ameaçados pelas adagas de seus companheiros.

O rosto de Legolas perdeu o resto de cor que lhe restava. Ele sabia que essa seria a segunda hipótese. Tantos inimigos ele já enfrentara e, apesar de diferentes, todos finalizavam seus golpes com a mesma ameaça. O príncipe balançou a cabeça inconformado. Por mais voltas que o mundo desse, por mais lugares que andasse ou onde tentasse se esconder parecia inútil, ele sempre cairia nessa armadilha e sempre teria que sacrificar alguém a quem amava.

"Faça o que tiver que ser feito, Hawk." Ele disse por fim causando um estranhamento na figura a sua frente. "Eu não vou trair o meu rei, eu não vou trair o meu pai."

O sorriso de Hawk se desfez. O príncipe não podia estar falando sério. Ele não permitiria que alguém como Halbarad ou Fowler fossem mortos para proteger um ser insuportável como Thranduil. Ele não o faria.

"Eu não acredito em você."

"Perde seu tempo então."

"Matarei o menino primeiro." Ameaçou o sulista agora demonstrando sua insatisfação.

Silêncio.

"Farei com que ele sofra." Adicionou Hawk inconformado.

Legolas fechou os olhos e o coração. Ele sabia que se isso acontecesse a última parte dele morreria junto com seus amigos. Ele não suportaria.

"Eu o torturarei. Falo sério Legolas!"

Silêncio.

"Mate o menino." Disse então Hawk num rompante, afastando-se e segurando Legolas com força voltando-o para a direção dos amigos. Estava clara sua intenção. Ele faria com que o príncipe assistisse a cena. Primeiro Fowler, o mais jovem. As crianças sempre foram as melhores peças nesse jogo de corrupção. Depois de assistir ao menino agonizar ele apostava que o príncipe faria o que fosse preciso para não ser obrigado a presenciar qualquer outra cena cruel. Provavelmente não teriam que matar Halbarad. Não agora. Legolas quis se desprender das garras que o seguravam, mas não conseguiu. "Delicie-se," Disse Hawk sedutoramente no ouvido do prisioneiro enquanto o segurava por trás. "Um dia aprenderá a gostar."

"Não! Não!" Gritou Fowler arregalando muito os olhos e sendo obrigado a ficar de joelhos enquanto um dos homens de Hawk erguia uma grande espada e a encostava em seu pescoço. Halbarad a direita debatia-se. Cinco homens agora o seguravam enquanto ele gritava ameaças. "Não, por favor!" Chorava o pequeno Fowler com a cabeça encostada no chão. Squirrel!! Não me deixe morrer, por favor!"

Legolas apertava os olhos balançando levemente a cabeça enquanto Hawk se deliciava com os tremores que corriam por todo o corpo do príncipe. Quanto mais até que ele cedesse?

"Não perca seu tempo, criança." Dizia o sulista deslizando a ponta de seu nariz pelo rosto de Legolas enquanto sua mão passeava despreocupadamente pelo peito do príncipe. Ele estava apreciando aquela sensação de pavor e desespero que vinha do corpo que segurava agora e se permitia deixar a mente vagar imaginando as outras deliciosas torturas as quais submeteria o belo Legolas depois de tudo acabado, quando o tivesse como prêmio por sua devoção, conforme seu mestre lhe havia prometido.

"Squirrel..." Chorava o menino mais alto agora. "Squirrel por favor..."

"Ele não vai ajudá-lo. Ele prometeu não é mesmo? Mas o que é uma mera promessa?"

Legolas apertava os punhos. Todas as lembranças amargas voltaram até ele. Os elfos de seu grupo torturados e mortos em sua frente porque ele se recusara a revelar a seus raptores a entrara secreta de seu reino, os criados mortos, o povo inocente... Quando aquilo ia ter um fim? Ele se perguntava sentindo as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto agora. E a que preço?

"Não entendo, meu príncipe." A voz de Hawk se revelava ainda mais cruel enquanto ele encostava os lábios na orelha esquerda do elfo. "Você sabe quantos de nós estão nesse momento atacando seu grupo? Quantos de nossos animais e homens estavam escondidos em emboscada só para esse missão? Acredita que éramos apenas aqueles infelizes que seu pai por sorte assassinou? Somos muitos. Somos invencíveis. Eles não têm a menor chance. Estão todos mortos e você, queira ou não, é o novo líder de Lasgalen agora".

Legolas encheu os pulmões do ar que lhe faltava. Aquilo era um blefe. Só poderia ser. Ele não iria ceder.

"Posso acabar com o garoto?" Indagou impacientemente o soldado segurando Fowler que agora desistira de seus pedidos de clemência e chorava baixinho voltando a chamar pelo nome do irmão.

"Dê a ordem, meu príncipe!" Pediu Hawk colando seu corpo ao de Legolas ainda mais. Ele queria sentir tudo o que se passava com o príncipe, todos os sentimentos de agonia, de desespero, de vulnerabilidade, toda a dor. "Posso matar o menino?"

"Hawk... Por favor... Ele é só uma criança..." Pediu o príncipe sentindo seus joelhos fraquejarem agora que ele tentara escutar a sua volta e percebera, pelo silêncio que se formara que a possibilidade de Hawk ter dito a verdade realmente existia. E se seu pai estivesse morto? E Aragorn, os gêmeos, Skipper? Imagens horríveis vieram assolar seus pensamentos ao imaginar-se sozinho definitivamente à mercê de um mal que ele não conhecia.

"Eu não vou dar a ordem. Você vai, Legolas. Você." Insistia incansavelmente o tom sarcástico do inimigo.

Legolas fechou os olhos e mais lágrimas escorreram por suas faces. Não havia saída. Ele só podia desejar que soldado com a espada fosse clemente e fizesse da morte do rapaz uma ocorrência rápida.

"Perdoe-me, Fowler." Ele disse então. Mas as palavras não lhe consolaram.

"Não chore, meu príncipe." Instigou Hawk deslizando sua língua pela face esquerda do elfo lambendo as salgadas lágrimas que caiam. Legolas enojou-se e sacudiu o corpo tentando soltar-se, mas os braços fortes do arqueiro do sul o tinham exatamente onde ele queria e não pareciam dispostos a lhe dar qualquer chance. O sangue do jovem elfo ferveu diante de todo aquele sadismo e a amarga mistura de sofrimento e indignação queria levá-lo a loucura. Ele não podia crer que um elfo fosse capaz de tamanha crueldade.

O silêncio se refez mais angustiante e Hawk finalmente deu um sinal para o soldado que levantou a arma.

"Lembre-se disso, príncipe. Esse só vai ser o primeiro até que você nos ajude."

A espada brilhou erguida durante mais alguns segundos, segundos cruéis e povoados de desespero, para finamente descer seca e rapidamente. Legolas fechou os olhos e só ouviu o barulho do cair de um corpo. Fez-se mais um silêncio muito pior do que o que se fizera antes e ele sentiu finalmente Hawk libertá-lo, mas não teve coragem de abrir os olhos caindo de joelhos no chão frio, deixando-se dominar pela fraqueza que sentia. Sua mente desistira de pensar, seus sentidos o deixavam e todo o pouco de esperança que lhe restava esvaiu-se. Ele não ouvia nada a sua volta, não sentia nada, seu espírito enfraquecido parecia ceder finalmente ao abraço de Mandos.

"Legolas!" Uma mão pousou no seu ombro. "Legolas! Olhe para mim!"

O arqueiro abriu os olhos confuso e encontrou novamente o rosto de Halbarad que estava agora ajoelhado a sua frente. Legolas procurou traços de tristeza e desespero nas linhas cansadas do rosto do velho guardião, mas não os encontrou. Ao contrário daquilo, dentes amarelos lhe sorriam enquanto a mão em seu ombro o sacudia levemente.

"Está tudo bem, menino." Garantiu-lhe o amigo mais uma vez. Seus lábios se moviam e Legolas entendia aquela voz, compreendia as palavras, mas elas não faziam sentido. Foi quando o elfo percebeu o que seus sentidos adormecidos estavam tentando lhe negar: A volta deles algo muito maior estava acontecendo, um grande campo do batalha se formava. Vários elfos enfrentavam o grupo de Hawk. Espadas brandiam, flechas voavam e gritos ecoavam. Era uma batalha feroz.

O queixo do príncipe caiu enquanto ele virava a cabeça em todas as direções não se importando com a dor que isso lhe causava. O que havia acontecido? Seria aquilo real ou um delírio de seu espírito cansado.

Voltando-se enfim para sua direita ele viu o jovem Fowler, o rosto do menino estava manchado pelas lágrimas que derramara e ele ainda soluçava levemente. O desespero o deixara, mas traços da dor que o menino enfrentara ainda eram visíveis em suas feições embora ele parecesse bem. Um pouco atrás dele o soldado que tencionava matá-lo jazia no chão com uma flecha no peito.

"Me perdoe, Fowler." Disse então o príncipe ainda confuso, mas sentindo uma necessidade enorme de proferir aquelas palavras naquele momento, antes que tudo fosse transformado em algo além, antes que o destino lhe roubasse alguma coisa mais. Legolas não entendia o que se passava e estava com medo.

Fowler tentou sorrir. Seus olhos demonstravam que ele entendia os motivos de Legolas, entendiam o que era ter um pai e a ele honrar. Mas o sorriso não surgiu e lágrimas caíram pelo rosto do menino que se abraçou ao amigo com força enterrando o rosto em seu peito.

"Eu chamei por ele." Disse a voz abafada do rapaz. "Eu chamei por Glower... e você surgiu."

Legolas fechou os olhos e apoiou o rosto por sobre a cabeça de Fowler enquanto o abraçava mais forte agora. Ele lamentava profundamente o que tinha feito. Ele lamentava não ter podido fazer o papel do irmão do menino daquela vez.

"Me perdoe, meu amigo." Ele repetiu baixinho desprendendo os lábios banhados de lágrimas e respirando aquele ar de guerra que se instaurava. "Me perdoe por não poder ser como seu irmão."

"Meu irmão você sempre vai ser Squirrel." Respondeu rapidamente o menino erguendo-se um pouco e olhando o amigo nos olhos. Ele sentia o quanto aquela atitude estava pesando sobre os ombros do já tão abatido elfo e não queria transtorná-lo mais.

Legolas ergueu os cantos dos lábios num ensaio de sorriso que não se concretizou. Tanta coisa ele queria dizer, mas não conseguia. Seu corpo tremia, sem entender o que acontecera. Sem entender o que se passava. Ele voltou a olhar a sua volta e finalmente percebeu algo: Aqueles não eram elfos de seu pai, não eram elfos de Mirkwood.

"O que... quem..." Ele balbuciava uma pergunta que não conseguia formular.

"É Halbarad." Indagou Fowler se encostando novamente em Legolas e sendo envolvido em um abraço enquanto os três permaneciam no chão. Estavam desarmados e a luta não parecia ter possibilidades de durar muito mais diante da superioridade do número de elfos que surgiram. "Quem são eles?"

Halbarad sorriu observando uma figura conhecida se aproximar.

"Amigos, Fowler." Respondeu o guardião levantando-se e fazendo uma longa reverência para o guerreiro a sua frente. Legolas ergueu o rosto e não acreditou na visão que teve.

"Olá, criança!" Agachou-se diante dele a última pessoa que ele esperava ver.

"Meu mestre." Ele balbuciou. "Lorde Elrond."


	22. Capítulo 22

Olá.!! Como vão? Tudo bem? Espero que sim.

Esse capítulo custou a ser finalizado. Estava reeditando, lendo e relendo o que já tinha feito há tanto tempo e simplesmente não conseguia me dar por satisfeita. Por fim resolvi que se ele queria ser assim eu não podia impedi-lo. Acho que está muito denso, carregado... não sei explicar. Talvez porque envolva muitos sentimentos... Depois vocês me contam se acharam a leitura muito difícil. Sejam sinceras como sempre, por favor.

Agradecimentos muitos e sinceros

**Lady-Liebe – **Amiga. Que bom que apareceu!! Quero mais short-fics!! Estamos todos com saudades de seu bom humor.

**Misao-dono** – "COMO UM PÁSSARO" Onde está?? Por favor!!!

**Kagura Bakura** – Zilhões de obrigados para a minha amiga e leitora fiel. Muito obrigada mesmo!

**Regina –** Oi, espero que goste desse capítulo.

**Myriara**– Eu fico dizendo que não vou mais elogiar "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN" porque a Myri não acredita em nada do que digo (risos). Mas não consigo. Eu amo essa fic e, sem medo de parecer piegas vou continuar dizendo isso muitas e muitas vezes. O capítulo novo está muito comovente (Gente! Peçam a versão NC-17, vale a pena ler!).

**Nimrodel Lorellin ****– **"CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS". A fic do meu coração. Uma mistura de tudo o que uma fic de qualidade deve ter. Leiam e comprovem!

**Botori**** – **Espero que goste desse capítulo também. Obrigada pelas _reviews_!!

**Erualmarë Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – Mandei dois emails para você, mas voltaram para mim. Precisamos conversar sobre a sua fic! Obrigada pela _review._

**Vick Weasley: "**BITTERSWEET" é um dos textos que, de tão bem escrito chega a não parecer real. Leiam! E aproveitem para acompanhar "O VINGADOR" também. Esses textos prometem muito.

**Elfa Ju Bloom:** "ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE" recomendo sempre, sempre. Quem procura suspense com toques de poesia não vai se decepcionar.

**Dark Lali: "**NARN VENDENIEL" é outra dica que tenho que repetir sempre. Não deixem de ler.

**Kika-Sama:** "O ADEUS A ELESSAR". Texto novo e que vale a pena ser lido (como os outros também). Estamos mesmo bem servidos.__

**Chell1:** "MEMORIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE" e uma fic que deve ser lida. É uma idéia original que me surpreendeu muito. Leiam. Obrigada pelo tempo que você gastou lendo e me enviando suas _reviews_, amiga. Foi muito importante saber sua opinião.

Nossa, sempre tenho medo de ter esquecido alguém. Me avisem!!

**Agora**** vamos a fic. Será ****que**** o ****conflito****entre****dois****poderosos**** elfos vai ****acontecer****?**

**Essa fic foi ****agora**** revisada ****pela**** Myri. ****Obrigada****, ****amiga****!**

22

Legolas ainda piscou várias vezes olhando dentro daqueles olhos acinzentados. Imagens e sentimentos o invadiram sem aviso fazendo sua cabeça girar, afogando-o num mar de recordações. Todas as dores das quais Elrond o tinha curado, o carinho nas horas difíceis, as palavras de incentivo, tudo veio a sua mente enquanto ele olhava para aquele grande e poderoso elfo, humildemente curvado em seus joelhos, vestido com roupas de guerra sujas de sangue e lama e mesmo assim lhe sorrindo o mesmo sorriso acalentador de sempre.

"Como... como soube, senhor?" Ele indagou a pergunta perdida, mesmo sabendo que a resposta não o salvaria do naufrágio em que estava.

O sorriso se intensificou então nos lábios do guerreiro que se fazia reconhecer curador novamente, enquanto ele pousava levemente uma mão por sobre o ombro do rapaz.

"Nem sempre as previsões nos vem e vão, minha criança. Nem sempre."

Foi mais um não entender na vida de Legolas que ele apenas procurou ignorar. Sua cabeça doía e as palavras de Elrond não faziam sentido, como nada fazia sentido há muito tempo. Ele então quis sorrir, tentando a todo custo navegar aquela torrente de emoções que o havia inundado, procurando o ar de uma superfície que parecia cada vez mais distante, mas não conseguia. Tudo o que conseguia agora era olhar dentro dos olhos do elfo a sua frente, como se achasse que ao fazê-lo pudesse segurar o seu amigo e protetor ali, garantir-se de que ele não desapareceria do mesmo modo como havia aparecido.

Elrond sentindo a intensidade daqueles olhos, fechou brevemente os seus como quem cerra as cortinas num dia nublado para não se entristecer com a saudade do sol. Aquela dor, que agora também o atingia não era uma dor qualquer e o lorde elfo sentiu-a tão forte e absoluta que seu coração se inquietou.

"Vai ficar tudo bem agora, criança." Garantiu o elfo utilizando-se de sua frase de sempre cujo complemento Legolas conhecia e ansiava por ouvir. "Confie em mim."

E aquelas palavras foram o que faltava para que o príncipe cedesse. O sorriso de Elrond se apagou quando ele finalmente recebeu o rapaz em seus braços e pôde então confirmar o quão real o sofrimento que agora compartilhavam era. Legolas agarrou-se ao mestre como quem se segura em um apoio para não ser levado pela correnteza e não pôde evitar o pranto que lhe inundou, transbordando todos aqueles sentimentos. Ele soluçava abraçado ao lorde de Rivendell, sentindo que nem assim a dor o deixaria em paz.

"Mestre..." O jovem elfo apenas repetia entre soluços. "Obrigado... Obrigado." Ele repetia a mesma palavra tentando encadear todas as outras que queria dizer, mas não conseguindo.

Elrond balançou a cabeça e sentou-se sobre os calcanhares afastando agora o jovem arqueiro um pouco para poder olhá-lo. Depois deslizou carinhosamente as costas das mãos enxugando as lágrimas e os caminhos que haviam deixado no rosto a sua frente, mas em poucos instantes suas sobrancelhas se curvaram ao ver o quão ferido e fraco o menino estava e o quanto precisava de ajuda.

"Onde está sua pior dor?" Perguntou erguendo o rosto do rapaz para que ele o olhasse nos olhos e não pudesse esconder-lhe nada.

O jovem arqueiro tentou respirar um pouco mais fundo, mas sentia que nem para isso ele tinha forças. Então apenas ergueu a mão direita e depositou-a por sobre o peito que ainda batia ferozmente. Elrond entristeceu-se mais. Ele sabia que aquele simples gesto na situação em que estavam não era uma saudação. Com a sombra de um sorriso triste, o curador pousou a mão por sobre a do príncipe e deixou-a lá por alguns instantes.

"Para essa dor, criança, eu não tenho medicamento." Ele disse num suspiro fraco. "Deixe-me pelo menos ajudá-lo nas outras".

Os cantos dos lábios do rapaz se ergueram levemente e ele abanou a cabeça. Um reflexo de paz surgia em seu rosto cansado.

"Meu mestre me diz inverdades".Afirmou apertando os lábios e buscando coragem para ainda enfrentar aquele olhar que parecia sondá-lo. "Pois essa foi a primeira dor que o senhor apaziguou no momento em que o vi".

Aquelas palavras derrubaram as últimas barreiras que o curador tentava manter no momento de guerra em que se encontravam e ele voltou a sorrir, não conseguindo impedir-se de lembrar-se do quanto amava o rapaz que ali estava. E por amá-lo como a um filho verdadeiro ele não se perdoava por encontrá-lo assim. Ele sabia que não devia tê-lo deixado ir quando o encontrara depois de tantos anos. Ele sabia dos riscos e agora temia que fosse mais difícil poder ajudá-lo.

"Abaixe um pouco a cabeça".Pediu preocupado, tentando fazer algo de útil naquele tempestuoso clima que os circundava. As intempéries da guerra até então não haviam mostrado todas as suas faces e o elfo temia que o tempo o desfavorecesse. O arqueiro o atendeu prontamente oferecendo-lhe, ainda um tanto confuso, uma oportunidade de vistoriar um dos ferimentos. Fowler e Halbarad se levantaram e agora estavam lado a lado. O velho dunedain apoiava a mão no ombro do menino enquanto este parecia conseguir sorrir de novo, vendo o carinho com que aquele elfo tratava seu amigo Squirrel e o modo totalmente diferente com que o arqueiro retribuía esse carinho. Legolas gostava muito mesmo de lorde Elrond, aquilo estava claro.

Mas os ventos da paz tomaram outros rumos.

"Afaste-se dele, _Peredhel_".Surgiu uma voz atrás deles. Elrond fechou os olhos antes mesmo de se voltar. Ele se lembrava muito bem daquele que nunca desistira de lembrá-lo de sua condição de meio-elfo.

"Thranduil".Ergueu-se o curador apoiando uma mão no ombro de Legolas para que ele ficasse no chão. Ainda não sabia o quanto o rapaz estava ferido e não queria arriscar-se.

Os dois poderosos elfos então se encararam frente a frente depois de anos incontáveis e ambos não gostaram do que viram. Thranduil manteve-se distante alguns passos, arma em punho, peito arfando, uma guerra inteira terminada em suas costas, mas ele parecia muito mais insatisfeito do que deveria estar.

"Afaste-se dele!" Repetiu o rei num tom mais alto.

"Não estou fazendo nenhum mal a seu filho, _Oropherion"._Respondeu pacientemente o lorde de Imladris apertando o ombro do príncipe ao senti-lo tremer agora sob seu toque. "Ele está ferido. Precisa de cuidados, como muitos de nós".

Thranduil enervou-se mais ainda ao ouvir as palavras daquele a quem esperava nunca mais ver. Ele engolia cada uma delas como se a gentileza com que fossem expressas se transformasse em puro fel quando chegavam a seus sentidos. Elrond não iria enganar-lhe com aquelas flores cujos caules eram cheios de espinhos envenenados. Ele não beberia daquela bebida amarga nem que aquele fosse seu último dia na Terra Média.

"Eu disse para afastar-se dele, _Peredhel._ Muito me admira de que ainda se lembre filho de quem ele e".

O curador teve que ignorar todas as palavras que transbordaram subitamente em seus pensamentos e que pareciam querer fazer o caminho direto até sua boca sem sua autorização. Certos fatos que poderiam muito bem ser lembrados eram assuntos perigosos demais para serem comentados ali, na condição em que estavam todos. Ele tinha que ter cautela.

O clima tornou-se tão aterrador que Legolas, temeroso pelo que poderia vir a acontecer, viu-se obrigado a erguer-se devagar para tentar afastar-se do lorde de Rivendell, apesar daquela não ser exatamente a atitude que ele gostaria de tomar. Ele queria ficar perto de Elrond, queria abraçá-lo e pedir-lhe que convencesse o pai a desistir de puni-lo com o rigor que tencionava. Ele queria desesperadamente pedir ajuda, mas seu coração temia por aquele que já o tinha ajudado mais do que devia ou ele merecia ser ajudado. Por aquele a quem ele já havia causado problemas demais.

Elrond observou o menino gemer levemente enquanto levantava o corpo cansado com muito custo para caminhar alguns passos em direção ao pai e simplesmente voltar a cair um pouco mais adiante. Seu instinto de curador não lhe proporcionou dúvida alguma e ele correu novamente para ajudá-lo ignorando as conseqüências que seu ato poderia acarretar.

E acarretou.

O rei, exasperado, ergueu a espada e partiu para cima do elfo inimigo, mas Legolas ao perceber a reação do pai voltou a se erguer colocando-se entre os dois antes que Thranduil pudesse realizar a loucura que pretendia.

"Misericórdia, meu mestre".Ele disse apoiando uma mão no peito do rei e tentando encará-lo. Como era difícil olhar dentro daqueles olhos sem se sentir aprisionado no azul-esverdeado que agora chegava a mudar de tom, temperado pela mais pura cólera que invadia o rei. Thranduil ainda mantinha os olhos fixos em Elrond ignorando o filho à sua frente. Ele não cabia em si envolto como estava no nervosismo que, somado a experiência de se sentir ajudado por aquele a quem odiava e, além de tudo, por ver o carinho com que o filho tratava esse mesmo elfo, estava insuportável. Elrond e sua gente já haviam tomado coisas demais dele, não tomariam sua dignidade de líder e pai.

"Eu lhe imploro, meu mestre".Insistia o filho desesperado agora.

Thranduil voltou-se então para a trêmula figura que se apoiava nele e mal conseguia manter-se em pé. O menino cheirava a sangue fresco novamente e seu rosto coberto por manchas e hematomas enervou ainda mais o pai. Como ele sairia daquela situação em que estava se o filho nunca se recuperava dos ferimentos que tinha? Como ele conseguiria efetivar a condenação que dera se aquela criança parecia sempre estar pronta para cair e nunca mais se levantar?__

"Ferido novamente".Ele disse passando uma mão pelas costas do rapaz e, ao segurá-lo, agarrando-lhe impiedosamente os cabelos enquanto o mantinha colado a seu corpo agora. Ele não queria que o menino voltasse a cair, mas não podia tratá-lo com nenhuma consideração na frente de seus homens.

O rosto de Legolas se contorceu de dor com a brutalidade do pai e, embora ele tentasse utilizar as forças que lhe restavam, seu corpo fraquejou, sua visão se escureceu e ele desmaiou ali mesmo sem qualquer cerimônia. __

Thranduil fechou os olhos inconformado agarrando o filho antes que ele simplesmente escorregasse de seus braços. Quantas vezes mais ele faria isso com ele, por quantas humilhações ele passaria devido a sua franqueza? O rei sentiu um enorme desejo de deixá-lo cair, de abandoná-lo ali mesmo naquele chão coberto de sangue e lodo, de finalmente poder esquecê-lo. E se odiou ainda mais quando, olhando a figura que pendia como um feixe de feno, segura apenas por um braço seu, ele sentiu o coração doer novamente pelo filho e pela dor que emanava dele. Ele se odiou por perceber o quanto ainda o amava.

A sua frente, entretanto, um outro elfo parecia bastante aflito.

"Deixe-me cuidar dele, Thranduil".Pediu Elrond agoniado**, **despertando novamente a ira que parecia querer adormecer no coração do rei.

O regente de Mirkwood respirou fundo e ergueu novamente a espada. Elrond quis espelhar o gesto inicial do inimigo, mas acabou apenas erguendo uma mão para seu grupo. Ele se sentia sufocado pelas preocupações do momento. Seus elfos agora se mesclavam aos soldados de Thranduil que estavam em número muito inferior, mas com certeza defenderiam seu rei até a morte e essa seria uma cena que Elrond não queria ver nem em um milhão de estações.

"_Ada!_" Surgiram então os gêmeos e Aragorn vindo ao encontro do pai. Um pequeno sinal de alegria dentre tanta dor e conflito. O dunedain mancava levemente tendo a perna amarrada por um pedaço de tecido manchado de sangue. Elrond olhou para ele preocupado, mas ainda tinha uma questão que provavelmente fosse mais séria a ser resolvida.

Thranduil sentiu a ira roubar-lhe novamente todo o ar ao presenciar essa cena. Elrond encontrara seus filhos agora e poderia simplesmente pegá-los e levá-los de volta para casa como se nada houvesse acontecido, como se pudesse ignorar o fato de que ele sabia o que o meio-elfo havia feito. Ele sabia de sua traição.

Pensando nisso o rei não hesitou, erguendo a espada e fazendo com ela um sinal para os elfos que estavam próximos de Elladan, Elrohir e Estel. Os soldados bem treinados entenderam imediatamenteas ordens não verbais de seu rei e cercaram os filhos de Elrond criando uma nova consternação. Os gêmeos se olharam intrigados vendo-se repentinamente ameaçados pelas espadas dos elfos que há pouco lutavam ao lado deles.

Mas Elrond não se alterou. Ele encheu o peito com aquele ar carregado que não lhe fazia bem algum e deixou morrer em seu coração o desejo que tinha de ajudar o pobre Legolas. Ele entendera bem o recado do hábil rei e não pôde deixar de admirar-lhe a coragem e a noção de riscos e perdas que só um senhor da guerra teria. Thranduil não era um tolo irresponsável que arriscava a vida dos poucos elfos que tinha por uma questão pessoal. Ele tinha outros planos e parecia saber muito bem o quão longe poderia forçar a situação com o senhor de Imladris sem que este pudesse reagir. Agora restava apenas entender o que se passava dentro daquela mente atribulada.

"Seu filho está ferido e um número considerável de homens os estava atacando sem nenhum propósito aparente".Disse o curador então sem retribuir o olhar de indignação que os filhos lhe lançavam. "Não acredita que tenhamos assuntos mais importantes para tratar?".

Thranduil olhou mais uma vez para o corpo em seus braços e depois fez um sinal para um elfo que estava atrás de Aragorn. O soldado respirou fundo como se temesse o chamado, mas obedeceu caminhando firmemente e colocando-se em frente ao seu líder.

"Alagos".Disse o rei com austeridade estendendo o braço com o corpo que segurava para o elfo que, compreendendo bem a situação, tomou o amigo de infância nos braços sentindo uma tristeza que mal podia disfarçar. "Eu lhe incumbo dessa tarefa, capitão. A você cabe levar meu servo para que cumpra sua pena".

Os lábios do elfo simplesmente não conseguiram permanecer selados e ele deixou o queixo cair sem perceber. O que o rei lhe estava ordenando não fazia qualquer sentido. Aquele era Legolas, o príncipe de Mirkwood, e ele não podia simplesmente deixá-lo numa masmorra cheia de roedores e outros seres ferido como estava.

"Majestade, perdoe-me a ousadia mas..." Ele tentou argumentar, mas foi calado por um gesto de seu senhor.

"Faça com que um curador o veja. Um curador de Mirkwood".Ele disse olhando para Elrond que, por tentar arduamente juntar as peças do tenebroso quebra cabeças das palavras que escutava, sequer conseguiu perceber a provocação. "Mas ele não sai do lugar a que foi destinado, nem para ser tratado!" Completou o rei num tom mais forte,desencorajando qualquer outro comentário que o confuso Alagos pudesse querer fazer.

Impossibilitado de mais pelo fardo que carregava, o elfo fez uma meia reverência e depois se afastou, levando o desacordado amigo em seus braços e chamando um outro elfo para ajudá-lo. Aragorn acompanhou aflito o caminhar compassado dos elfos que silenciavam suas bocas e mentes agora se limitando a cumprir sem questionamento as ordens de seu rei. Um grande desespero encheu-lhe o coração. O pesadelo que viviam era cada vez mais aterrador e não parecia haver nenhuma perspectiva deles acordarem em suas camas tão cedo. Aquele rodamoinho o estava tragando depressa e ele começou a se exaltar conforme via a figura dos elfos desaparecerem pela trilha que subia a colina. Ele nunca temera tanto pelo amigo como temia agora e aquela impossibilidade de ajudá-lo estava ultrapassando todos os limites do suportável. Aragorn voltou a cabeça para todos os lugares. Halbarad e Fowler, agora abraçado ao pai, também estavam cercados por alguns elfos de Mirkwood, enquanto o grupo todo tinha a sua volta os vários elfos de Rivendell.

"Por que..." indagava-se o guardião não conseguindo conter as perguntas que brotavam em sua boca como se tivessem vida própria.

Elladan segurou o antebraço do irmão com força percebendo toda a exaltação que emanava dele tal qual o calor de uma fogueira acesa.

"Silêncio, Estel".

"Não posso..." Agitava-se o humano aflito. "Por que _ada_ não os enfrenta? Por que não os impede?".

"Você é pior que eu, Estel".Lamentou-se Elrohir num misto de indignação e complacência. "Não conhece nada sobre diplomacia".

"Diplomacia?" Repetiu o caçula descrente olhando para os dois líderes que agora se encaravam como grandes animais que se preparavam para uma luta cruel. "Não vejo nenhuma diplomacia aqui".

Elrohir soltou um suspiro forçado e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Olhe, Estel! Eu não sei quanto a você, sobre o que o seu sangue humano clama em seu coração".Disse o gêmeo amargurado. "Mas eu não quero carregar em minhas mãos a morte de nenhum elfo pelo resto dos meus dias aqui".__

Aragorn virou-se para o irmão sentindo-se apunhalado. Ele entendera os argumentos de Elrohir, mas fora definitivamente ofendido pelo tom e a insinuação do gêmeo e queria colocar tudo em pratos limpos. Ao olhar para Elrohir, porém, ele compreendeu o porquê daquelas palavras. O gêmeo tremia agora amarrado em uma agonia que parecia consumir-lhe todas as entranhas. Estava tão indignado quanto ele, mas já olhava para o caçula com um arrependimento expresso no rosto. Eles viviam uma situação limite onde os caminhos da razão eram árduos e perigosos.

O breve diálogo do grupo, no entanto, foi interrompido por um movimento. Thranduil finalmente dera alguns passos e parava em frente de Elrond agora. O lorde de Imladris não se intimidou analisando friamente todos os traços do inimigo a sua frente. Em outra situação ele se condoeria mais pela cansada figura do rei, compreendendo bem os problemas que lhe ocupavam a mente e o espírito, mas naquele momento a parte humana de seu sangue parecia querer recusar-se a alimentar qualquer sentimento de compaixão por aquela criatura.

E compaixão também parecia ser o último sentimento que Thranduil queria despertar no inimigo que enfrentava face a face agora.

"Seus filhos infringiram regras graves, das quais acredito que você seja no mínimo conhecedor, ou quem sabe mais do que isso".Afirmou o rei demonstrando estar tentando com todas as forças que lhe restavam recuperar a sobriedade, depois daquela tempestade de acontecimentos que os assombraram.

Elrond mantinha sua máscara de passividade. Ele não iria mentir, mas também não admitiria ter ajudado o condenado príncipe de Mirkwood em frente de seus elfos. __

"Quer discutir o assunto?" Indagou finalmente o curador.

Thranduil não pôde deixar de rir.

"Discutir?" Ele repetiu com descaso. "Não sou eu aquele avesso à diplomacia? Não é a visão que se espalha por toda a Arda?".__

"Thranduil, não me faça repetir uma pergunta desnecessariamente".Disse Elrond. Suas feições não se alteraram, mas usa voz parecia conter uma certa indignação.

"Não tenho nada a discutir com você, _Peredhel_!" Afirmou o rei demonstrando claramente a indignação que o curador disfarçava tão bem. "Regras não foram feitas em vão! Seus filhos as infringiram e serão punidos!".

Punição. Aquela palavra soava diferente nos lábios do rei e parecia fazer parte de seu sobrenome. Elrond enervou-se ao ouvi-lo associá-la a seus filhos. Ele, que já não conseguia aquietar o coração preocupado com o príncipe, outra vítima da tão valorosa "punição" clamada como correta pelo rei, sentia ser impossível agir com paciência vendo agora o autoritário Thranduil querer estender os laços de sua "justiça" para sua família também.

"Vamos falar em regras então, _Oropherion_".Dispôs-se o curador erguendo sua voz um tom. "Vamos falar de uma criança que, pelo que pude entender, deitar-se-á agora em uma masmorra fria e escura abraçando suas próprias dores".Continuou então percebendo a respiração do rei voltar a se alterar. "Vamos falar em regras para o tratamento de soldados, prisioneiros de guerra, traidores, serviçais, escravos,... filhos...".

Thranduil não respondeu e em meros segundos Elrond mal poderia fazê-lo também se fosse da vontade do rei. O regente de Mirkwood ergueu a espada num rompante e encostou-a na garganta do curador implacavelmente.

"Você é muito ávido quando o assunto refere-se a questões de família, seu meio-elfo miserável".Disse o rei erguendo o queixo e segurando firme a arma que empunhava.

"Vamos falar de regras de diplomacia, então?" Continuou o elfo num tom de ironia sem se deixar abalar e fazendo com que Thranduil admirasse a coragem que demonstrava "Vamos realmente falar em regras ou vamos negociar?".

O rei respirou fundo e analisou a situação por mais alguns instantes. A ira o estava impedindo de pensar com clareza, mas havia outros detalhes que mereciam sua atenção e ele não podia por tudo a perder em um momento tão precioso.

"Eu só negocio em meu território".Decretou o rei baixando então a espada. "Você vem sozinho para Mirkwood. Seus soldados ficam aqui a sua espera".

Aragorn e seus irmãos não gostaram da oferta que ouviram e que, apesar de não soar como uma oferta, aguardava por uma resposta formal do líder de Rivendell. Elrond gastou alguns segundos em sua decisão. Depois acenou concordando. Não havia mesmo muita alternativa que lhe restasse.

&&&

Thranduil deixou o grupo alojado no salão de festas do palácio. Aragorn já imaginava que ele não cederia quartos para aqueles homens. Na verdade os colocara num único lugar onde pudessem ser vigiados. Os homens de Halbarad, porém, acostumados a viver ao relento e dormir na relva acharam o lugar confortável, comeram a comida que lhes fora enviada, trataram seus feridos e em pouco tempo a maioria já estava dormindo. Apenas Fowler insistia em fazer milhares de perguntas ao pai que parecia estar muito incomodado com o fato de não poder estar dormindo também e esquecer de onde estava, esquecer o que vira aquele rei elfo fazer. O menino estava tão fascinado pelo palácio e pelo luxo de Mirkwood que parecia ter se esquecido das amargas experiências que vivenciara, ele elogiava tudo o que via, desde as vestimentas dos elfos até os candelabros das paredes, parecendo estar vivendo em um mundo de sonhos. O salão era um dos lugares mais luxuosos do palácio, havia uma fonte bem no centro e algumas plantas cresciam em pequenos vasos por toda a parte.

A Elrond e seus filhos, entretanto, não fora concedido o direito de passar a noite com o grupo de Halbarad. Os quatro permaneceram num dos grandes quartos do palácio onde algumas camas foram improvisadas, mas não foram utilizadas durante toda a noite que se passou. A família, vigiada todo o tempo, aproveitou para tentar se interar dos fatos que ocorreram. Os filhos narraram pacientemente tudo o que lhes acontecera desde que deixaram Imladris para o pai, que ouvia atentamente questionando sobre meros detalhes que pareciam sem importância. Em seguida Aragorn relatou a história que Halbarad lhe contara no caminho para o palácio, sobre as coisas terríveis que Hawk pretendia fazer e sobre a pressão que exercera sobre Legolas.

Elrond franziu a sobrancelha apertando as têmporas com os dedos. Toda aquela história junta, todas aquelas palavras que representavam ações cruéis e cenas terríveis pareciam tê-lo envenenado e ele não se sentia bem. Sentando-se perto da janela o curador encheu os pulmões com o ar de Mirkwood e fechou os olhos por alguns instantes.

"_Ada?_" Indagou Elladan ajoelhando-se perto do pai e colocando uma mão por sobre seu joelho. Ele sentia que a situação na qual estavam era muito delicada e o pai teria que usar de todos os seus dotes diplomáticos se quisesse realmente tirá-los dali.

Elrohir também se aproximou sentando-se no chão em frente ao pai e Estel encostou-se tristemente no parapeito da janela.

"Nós lamentamos muito, _ada"._Disse o guardião olhando o pai com pesar.

"Lamentam?" Indagou o curador abrindo os olhos e encarando o filho.

"Podíamos ter recusado a oferta de Thranduil".

"Estariam aqui mesmo assim, _ion nîn"._Replicou o pai. "Pelo que pude entender o rei já os tinha como prisioneiros desde que colocara os olhos sobre vocês próximos à saída da caverna".

"Podíamos ter feito algo. Devíamos ter..." lamentou-se Estel num suspiro olhando pela janela e encontrando uma estranha visão. Halbarad e seus homens haviam sido libertados e estavam sendo conduzidos por uma tropa de arqueiros de Mirkwood para fora das fronteiras da cidade. De longe o velho líder ainda pode ver o amigo Strider e acenou-lhe um triste adeus.

Aragorn sentiu-se petrificado pela incerteza e mal pôde retribuir a despedida, atendo-se apenas a observar enquanto o pequeno grupo se dirigia portão a fora em cavalos que não eram deles.

"Não... entendo..." Ele apenas disse quase para si mesmo, sendo ouvido, porém pela audição privilegiada de sua família.

"O que houve, Estel?" Indagou Elladan levantando-se a tempo de observar os últimos homens de Halbarad saírem pelo grande portão. Ele franziu a testa apoiando-se no ombro do irmão e os dois se olharam quase ao mesmo tempo, rostos expressavam a mesma dúvida.

"O que houve?" Indagou Elrohir ainda no chão.

"Libertaram Halbarad".Informou Elladan pegando em seguida a mão que o irmão estendia como pedido de apoio para se levantar. Elrohir juntou-se então ao gêmeo e ao caçula, mas tudo o que pode ver foi o bater do grande portão.

"Por que..." A pergunta iniciou-se, mas definhou na boca do gêmeo mais novo sem um complemento, de repente tornava-se totalmente desnecessária.

"Somos os únicos prisioneiros aqui".Deduziu o guardião apertando as mãos nervosamente.

"Ele não fará nada contra nós, Estel".Garantiu Elladan tentando se acalmar. "Seria um incidente diplomático muito grande, não somos elfos quaisquer, muito menos nosso pai".

"Diplomacia nunca fora a maior virtude de Thranduil", lembrou-se o outro gêmeo. "Vindo dele eu espero qualquer atitude insana. Vocês viram o que ele fez com o próprio filho?".

"Thranduil não quer mal a Legolas, crianças".Disse Elrond finalmente voltando a fazer parte da conversa. Ele não parecia surpreso com a partida do grupo dos dunedain.

"Ele não quer mal ao filho do mesmo jeito que eu não quero mal a ele".Ironizou Elrohir sem olhar o pai.

"Ele não quer".Repetiu o curador balançando a cabeça com tristeza ao relembrar toda a triste história dos fatos que se decorreram e das dores que o pobre príncipe de Mirkwood sofrera.

"_Ada_".Indignou-se o caçula segurando o rosto com ambas as mãos e esfregando a face avidamente. Ele tentava entender aquele absurdo que seu pai lhe dizia, mas era impossível. "_Ada,_ de onde o senhor tira essas certezas? Nós não podemos estar pensando no mesmo elfo".

"Ele ama o menino. Só que luta contra esse sentimento e nesses conflitos que trava acaba por ferir o rapaz".

"Certo... certo... e eu sou um Balrog".Disse Elrohir afastando-se do grupo com indignação e atirando-se por sobre uma das camas. "Bem que eu gostaria de ser um Balrog agora...".

Elladan e Estel acompanharam o movimento do irmão e depois se encararam balançando suas cabeças num meio riso. Elrohir dizia certas coisas a Elrond que eles jamais teriam coragem de dizer.

"É mais fácil de se compreender do que vocês imaginam, _ionath nîn. – __meus__filhos__ -"_ Mas infelizmente não é tão fácil de se aceitar.

"É claro que não ".Indignou-se o gêmeo erguendo o corpo e cruzando as pernas por sobre o colchão. Eu já vi Legolas derramar mais sangue nesses últimos tempos do que nas batalhas que eu e todos os elfos da minha patrulha enfrentamos juntos. E Thranduil nem assim demonstra qualquer compaixão. Aquele pai deve querê-lo morto. Só pode ser isso."".

"Às vezes ele quer".Disse o pai com tristeza. "Tanto quanto quer ver a si mesmo morto".

Elrohir parou por alguns instantes digerindo as palavras do pai. Os enigmas de Elrond sempre lhe surgiam assim, como poucas palavras querendo explicar uma história inteira e na maioria das vezes, por mais que ele negasse, conseguindo fazê-lo.

"Por favor, _ada"._Disse Estel agora se afastando do irmão e do pai e se sentando aos pés da cama, próximo a Elrohir. "Não me faça ter simpatia por esse elfo".

"Não posso obrigá-lo a ter um sentimento do qual nem eu mesmo compartilho".Disse o pai surpreendendo seus filhos mais uma vez. "Mas o que digo é a verdade e somente a verdade, Estel. E a verdade tem muitas faces".

&&&

E aquele dia se encerrou e quatro outros também sem que fossem libertados. Apenas tinham autorização para andarem por certas partes do palácio e eram muito bem vigiados enquanto o faziam. Aragorn percorria os lugares que conhecia buscando notícias do príncipe, mas ninguém sabia, ou queria, ou não temia responder.

Elrond, por sua vez, não saia do quarto onde estava, aguardando pelas notícias que os filhos traziam. Seu coração enfrentava a dor da dúvida que parecia cruel. Ele entendia bem o jogo de paciência que o rei estava fazendo, evitando as discussões de imediato, adiando assim qualquer conflito que pudesse surgir enquanto ganhava tempo para reestruturar seu exército. Embora conhecesse Thranduil o suficiente para saber que a covardia não era uma de suas características ele preocupava-se com o que o rei élfico poderia estar arquitetando.

A porta voltou a se abrir e três figuras impacientes entraram e se atiraram por sobre as camas. Elrond olhou para os filhos com carinho, não queria transmitir-lhes as incertezas que o estavam afligindo.

"Não consigo chegar às masmorras".Lamentava-se Estel jogado de bruços por sobre o colchão macio com a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro. Sua voz abafada era quase ininteligível.

Elladan sentado na cama ao lado ergueu olhou o pai com tristeza.

"Eu consegui ir até a casa do curador".Disse finalmente fazendo com que Estel saísse de sua posição original e se sentasse na cama querendo saber mais.

"Como conseguiu?" Indagou Elrohir. "Como conseguiu sair do palácio".

"Eu disse que estava ferido e precisava de algumas ervas".

"E eles não questionaram? Não quiseram ver seu ferimento?".

O gêmeo apertou os lábios erguendo uma das mãos que estava envolvida em várias ataduras. Elrond franziu as sobrancelhas e se aproximou desfazendo o curativo na mesma hora para vistoriá-lo. O filho tinha um corte muito fundo na palma da mão que tinha sido suturado e agora cheirava a varias ervas conhecidas.

"Tinha que parecer convincente, _ada"._Defendeu-se o primogênito sabendo o que se passava na cabeça do pai. "Se fosse apenas um corte que o senhor pudesse cuidar sem suas ervas eu não os convenceria".

Elrond comoveu-se com a coragem do filho.

"Como aconteceu?" Indagou voltando a fechar o curativo.

"Apertei um vaso de flores".Respondeu o rapaz baixando a cabeça e corando ligeiramente como uma criança que admite uma travessura diante do pai.

Estel e Elrohir se olharam perplexos com a determinação do irmão e se levantaram para sentarem-se ao lado dele. Elrond ergueu o rosto do filho fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos. Elladan obedeceu, mas uma tristeza que habitava o olhar do filho indicava duas possibilidades: ou que ele não havia conseguido descobrir nada ou que as notícias não eram das melhores.

"Eu já disse o quanto me orgulho de você tantas vezes que acreditava não haver mais necessidade, _ion nîn"._Disse o pai deslizando dois dedos pelas faces do filho. "Mais uma prova de que não podemos prever o futuro".

Elladan voltou a desviar seu olhar e uma lágrima solitária rolou por sua face direita. Estel o envolveu com carinho e Elrohir segurou a mão ferida entre as suas com cuidado.

"Conseguiu notícias dele?" Indagou Estel a pergunta que estava na mente de todos.

"Foi difícil convencê-lo a me contar".Admitiu o rapaz olhando para o pai que puxava uma cadeira para sentar-se em frente a ele agora. "Legolas foi tratado, mas está nas masmorras".

"_Valar__"._Aclamaram os dois outros irmãos em uníssono.

"E tem sido visitado pelo curador depois do primeiro dia?" Indagou Elrond fixando seus olhos acinzentados no filho como se quisesse ler as respostas de sua face antes mesmo de ouvi-las.

"Não".Lamentou-se Elladan. "Ele está só. Há guardas, mas não se tem notícia. Ele disse que ouviu alguns rumores…".

"Rumores?".

Elladan engoliu seco e usou sua mão boa para segurar a do gêmeo ao seu lado em busca de forças para o que tinha que dizer. Elrohir desprendeu os lábios assustado e achegou-se mais ao irmão.

"Ele tem que cuidar das masmorras, trabalhar porque é um servo. Mas o curador disse ter ouvido que tudo que o príncipe faz é ficar sentado em um dos cantos escuros de uma das celas".

Estel levantou-se aflito e começou a ziguezaguear pelo quarto como se tivesse tomado uma grande dose de um poderoso veneno e agonizasse terrivelmente.

"Ele não vai agüentar. Ele tem medo de lugares fechados" Dizia o guardião em seu desespero.

"E o rei?" Indagou Elrond voltando a olhar para o filho.

"Saiu em uma patrulha há três dias. Uns conflitos surgiram em uma das fronteiras e ele foi obrigado a ir com um grupo de elfos".

Elrond não pensou duas vezes, levantou-se, apanhou uma de suas bolsas com ervas e dirigiu-se até a porta.

"_Ada_, aonde vai?" Indagaram os filhos levantando-se, mas sendo impedidos por uma das mãos do pai que num gesto os fez parassem onde estavam.

"Vocês ficam aqui. Eu vou tentar não demorar".

"Aonde vai?" Indagou Estel num tom mais alto. Sua impaciência característica aflorando-lhe a pele.

"Vou achar Legolas".

"Não pode resgatá-lo de lá, _ada!"_ Disse Elrohir sentindo que subitamente suas posições se invertiam e ele ridiculamente tentava dar conselhos inúteis ao pai.

"Só vou tentar saber como ele esta".Esclareceu o curador saindo rapidamente e fechando a porta.

Aragorn voltou a jogar-se por sobre a cama.

"Ele não vai conseguir. Estou tentando desde que fomos autorizados a sairmos daqui".

Elladan sorriu um sorriso triste apoiando uma mão por sobre a perna do irmão.

"Você é o melhor guardião que eu já conheci, irmãozinho".Ele disse atraindo os olhos do caçula para os dele. "Mas você ainda não viu do que _ada_ é capaz".


	23. Capítulo 23

Olá.!! Como estão as coisas?  
  
Não vou me estender muito já que esse capítulo está saindo quase colado ao outro. Alguns nem tiveram tempo de revisar o anterior e espero que ainda o façam mesmo lendo esse.  
  
Eu ia esperar um pouco mais, sempre gosto de dar tempo para o pessoal digerir o que escrevo e também ler as outras fics fabulosas que estão na net. Mas como esse capítulo é uma espécie de "divisor de águas", uma separação na história que vai agora tomar outros rumos eu julguei que fosse melhor postá-lo logo.  
  
Vale para este, no entanto, o mesmo pedido que fiz no anterior. Por serem capítulos muito densos acabei achando que ficaram carregados... Qualquer coisa que não gostem ou queiram comentar por favor escrevam.

Estou tento problemas para postar... a fanfic come alguns acentos e junta palavras. Tentei arrumar. Se houver mais algum detalhe por favor me escrevam. Obrigada por me ajudar Myri!  
  
Agradecimentos mais rápidos já que escrevi esses dias.  
  
Às grandes autoras:  
  
Lady-Liebe - Excelentes short-fics  
  
Misao-dono – "COMO UM PÁSSARO" Ainda espero ansiosamente  
  
Myriara – "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN" cuja maravilhosa versão original do capítulo passado foi postada. Obrigada!!   
  
Nimrodel Lorellin – "CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS". Minhas fabulosas "crônicas se cabeceira"  
  
Vick Weasley: "BITTERSWEET" e "O VINGADOR". Textos muito convincentes e comoventes.  
  
Elfa Ju Bloom: "ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE" . Suspense e mistério. Muito boa de verdade.  
  
Dark Lali: "NARN VENDENIEL". Espero ansiosa uma atualização.  
  
Kika-Sama: "APRENDENDO". Nova fic com uma visão dos personagens muito bela de fato. Me apaixonei. Vale a pena ler. Aproveitem por que está no capítulo 2 apenas.  
  
Chell1: "MEM"RIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE" – Leiam. Vale a pena.  
  
E às amigas  
  
Kagura Bakura – Estou esperando sua opinião  
  
Regina – Espero que goste desse capítulo também.  
  
Botori – Também espero sua opinião.  
  
Leka – Obrigada pela review. Você tem razão. O Elrond é o maior!  
  
Erualmarë Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon) – Obrigada pela review. Cadê sua fic?.  
  
Agora vamos novamente para a fic. Será que muitos ventos fortes ainda vão soprar até que os nossos amigos encontrem alguma paz?  
  
23   
  
A escuridão dominava todo o lugar. Um vento frio passava por entre as pequenas frestas que serviam de janelas enquanto Elrond caminhava por aqueles corredores aguçando olhos e ouvidos como um gato selvagem. Sua silhueta era uma sombra que parecia fazer parte daquelas paredes escuras. Os soldados de Thranduil estavam em quase todos os lugares e ele precisava ter cuidado. Sua astúcia e movimentos quase imperceptíveis o tinham ajudado até então, mas não podia contar só com eles daqui para frente.   
  
Ele já havia passado por vários cantos, celas escuras tinham sido vistoriadas, lugares vazios, ambientes medonhos e não encontrara o príncipe. Virando um dos corredores ele então avistou uma dupla de elfos guardando uma velha porta de madeira que o fez franzir os olhos com desconfiança. Havia guardas na entrada da masmorra aos quais ele conseguira burlar, havia alguns nos corredores também, mas aqueles eram diferentes. O ar em suas faces era de puro pesar e consternação. Eles mantinham as cabeças baixas e as mãos apoiadas nas espadas que pendiam em seus cinturões. Não restou dúvida para o lorde de Imladris de quem estaria por trás daquela porta. Alguém que provavelmente era amado demais para estar ali, mas estava.  
  
Elrond olhou a sua volta. O ambiente não favorecia nenhuma manobra evasiva. Para passar por aquela porta ele teria que enfrentar os elfos, ele teria que feri-los e isso estava fora de cogitação, mesmo porque ele não tinha esperanças de conseguir tirar o menino dali por mais que quisesse. Resgatar Legolas naquele momento seria como tentar tirar uma pedra pequena debaixo de outras muito maiores, e ele não estava em condições de enfrentar a avalanche que isso acarretaria.  
  
Aquela era a pior questão que a diplomacia lhe impunha e nessas horas ele quis muito ser como Thranduil e simplesmente arriscar, por ódio, por amor, por desejo, por vontade, pelo que quer que fosse. Ele quis muito não ser quem era, não conhecer tudo o que conhecia, não ser capaz de prever o resultado de seus atos com tanta certeza, ele quis muito não ser Elrond de Imladris.  
  
E esse pensamento povoou-lhe o coração adormecendo aos poucos a esperança que tinha de fazer algo no presente momento e forçando-o a dar as costas.  
  
Cabisbaixo ele ainda deu alguns passos pelo caminho do qual viera, quando um frio repentino lhe tomou de assalto e ele sentiu um aperto em seu coração, uma dor ainda maior surgiu e uma imagem do passado lhe veio a mente.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
_"Estel! Estel deixe o príncipe em paz, criança."  
  
O menino corria sorrindo puxando o elfo pela mão.  
  
"Ele vai me ensinar a atirar, ada." Gritou.  
  
Legolas olhou para Elrond e ofereceu um sorriso, erguendo os ombros para atestar sua total vulnerabilidade frente às vontades do menino.  
  
"Ele acaba de chegar, Estel".Disse o curador segurando o rapazinho pelo cotovelo e fazendo-o parar por alguns instantes. O pequeno humano olhou para cima e encarou o pai sorrindo. Quem poderia resistir àqueles olhos azuis? "Deixe-o ao menos falar com seus irmãos. Elladan e Elrohir vão ficar zangados com você se desaparecer com o amigo que eles não vêem desde a última estação."  
  
"Vou chamá-los!" Decidiu-se então o pequeno dando a questão por resolvida. "Você os cumprimenta e podemos treinar, certo?" Ele determinou olhando novamente para Legolas, que lhe sorriu balançando veementemente a cabeça com mais força do que a necessária, de forma puramente proposital e divertindo-se muito ao fingir ser uma criança que recebe ordens. Ele adorava passar seu tempo com o pequeno Estel.  
  
O menino desapareceu gritando os nomes dos irmãos. Elrond sorriu largamente, mas quando se voltou para o visitante deparou-se com um olhar estranho vindo do jovem elfo de Mirkwood. Um olhar que ele não conseguia decifrar.  
  
"Poucas foram as vezes que vi o senhor sorrindo assim." Afirmou o príncipe baixando os olhos ao encontrar os do anfitrião. "Estel parece lhe fazer um grande bem."  
  
Elrond franziu levemente a testa. O comentário do príncipe continha mais incógnitas em seus vazios do que em suas palavras.  
  
"Filhos sempre nos fazem um grande bem, Legolas." Ele respondeu ainda com um leve sorriso.  
  
"O senhor é um bom pai... de bons filhos." O rapaz simplesmente adicionou, num estranho diálogo que parecia mais voltado para si mesmo. "Com sua licença". Ele pediu depois dando as costas ao lorde de Rivendell e se afastando em direção ao cavalo, a fim de pegar os pertences que trouxera para sua estadia em Imladris.   
  
Elrond ainda observou o jovem arqueiro por mais alguns instantes enquanto ele separava a pouca bagagem que trouxera. Legolas não se assemelhava em nada a seus filhos, mas a originalidade de sua personalidade era um traço marcante. Ele sentia muita simpatia pelo filho do rei de Mirkwood.  
  
"Thranduil não se aborreceu com sua viagem?" Arriscou o lorde. Um curador eficiente tentando encontrar o ponto específico da dor.  
  
O jovem elfo ficou parado em frente ao animal. Suas mãos permaneceram onde estavam como se ele tivesse medo de se mover.  
  
"Ele não sabe que estou aqui. Não quis incomodá-lo com detalhes." Respondeu receosamente sem se voltar. "Disse que iria aproveitar meus dias de folga para fazer uma expedição à cascata do norte."  
  
O sorriso do anfitrião desapareceu.   
  
"Admiro-me da capacidade que tem de criar uma mentira tão plausível, meu amigo. Enganar Thranduil não é uma tarefa fácil. Porém tal habilidade não é muito específica do nosso povo."  
  
Legolas voltou-se subitamente. Olhos arregalados, rosto pálido e lábios ligeiramente entreabertos. Tudo o que ele mais temia era ferir sua imagem diante de lorde Elrond, um elfo a quem muito admirava.  
  
"Senhor eu…"  
  
Mas o curador aproximou-se e colocou uma mão em seu ombro paternalmente. Olhos pacientes e solidários agora.  
  
"Ainda não tive a necessidade de me fazer esconder atrás de uma inverdade, plausível ou não, e espero não ter, criança. Mas eu conheço seu pai. Você não me deve satisfações. Só quero que saiba que Rivendell é aberta para você e sempre será."  
  
Legolas deixou cair os ombros aliviado e voltou a olhar o curador a sua frente, soltando um leve suspiro. Era a primeira vez que ambos conversavam sobre um assunto mais íntimo e o príncipe se admirava em ver com que franqueza as palavras simplesmente saiam de sua boca em frente ao elfo de Rivendell. Ele não conseguia mentir para Elrond.   
  
"Mirkwood é o lugar mais triste de toda Arda, senhor." Ele disse admirando-se novamente pela sinceridade que lhe escapava. "Mas é meu lar. Eu só agradeço a Iluvatar por me proporcionar a oportunidade de me lembrar do que é belo quando venho a Imladris."  
  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elrond fechou os olhos afastando aquelas recordações de sua mente. Ele não podia dar simplesmente as costas àquele rapaz como se nunca o tivesse visto, como se ele não fosse ninguém. Virando-se voltou a encarar o desafio que tinha a sua frente e decidiu tomar uma atitude não muito sensata, mas que talvez surtisse um resultado positivo. Decidiu fazer o que dissera nunca ter feito até então. Esconder-se atrás de uma inverdade. Ele então se deixou ver no corredor caminhado a passos largos na direção dos elfos que já estendiam suas armas.  
  
"Paz, soldados".Disse o mestre erguendo ambas as mãos. "Estou aqui como curador".  
  
Os elfos olharam apreensivos, mas o tom de voz daquele elfo de cabelos escuros e olhos profundos pareceu apaziguá-los.   
  
"Estou desarmado. Não lhes ofereço nenhum mal. Trago algumas ervas para tratar do príncipe de Mirkwood".Arriscou então o lorde elfo confiando em seus instintos.  
  
"Não fomos informados".Disse um dos elfos olhando Elrond com desconfiança. O curador mal conseguiu disfarçar o seu alívio ao ver que estava certo, que encontrara o príncipe. "O senhor é um dos hóspedes do rei, não é?".  
  
Elrond sorriu amavelmente escondendo suas intenções e dúvidas por trás daquele sorriso. O silêncio foi sua resposta.  
  
"Não podemos permitir que ninguém entre".Surgiu então uma voz no final do corredor. O curador voltou-se para aquela direção e viu aproximar-se devagar um elfo, cujo rosto ele só pôde distinguir quando estava a alguns passos dele. Era o mesmo elfo que tinha carregado Legolas a pedido do rei.  
  
"Alagos, não é mesmo?" Indagou Elrond.  
  
O rapaz surpreendeu-se pelo lorde lembrar-se de seu nome.  
  
"Lorde Elrond".Disse ele demonstrando preocupação. "Não sei como o senhor conseguiu chegar até aqui. Mas se me acompanhar de volta a seus aposentos eu lhe prometo não informar ao rei nada a respeito disso".  
  
Elrond centrou seus olhos nos do louro amigo de Legolas. Ele se lembrava do príncipe falar a respeito dele algumas vezes.  
  
"Só preciso de alguns instantes".Tentou mais uma vez. Não podia desistir assim tão perto como estava.  
  
"Impossível, senhor".  
  
"Só me diga então, jovem Alagos, por favor".Pediu o lorde diminuindo mais a distância entre os dois enquanto ainda sondava a mente do elfo com seu olhar. Ele sentia o conflito habitar o espírito do rapaz, ele sentia a revolta, o desejo de ajudar. "Como está Legolas?"  
  
"Não sou autorizado a vê-lo, senhor. Ele não pode receber visitas." Respondeu o outro com amargura segurando levemente no braço do curador. "Por favor, me acompanhe."  
  
Elrond franziu as sobrancelhas inconformado.  
  
"Ninguém o vê?" Admirou-se não cedendo a leve pressão que o elfo lhe impunha agora.  
  
"Apenas o soldado que lhe leva comida." Completou o capitão tentando desviar seu olhar do lorde elfo a sua frente. Um sentimento de culpa estava expresso em todas as linhas de seu rosto e Elrond as lia bem. "Todos os dias mandamos um elfo diferente para que o príncipe não se habitue a essa companhia. São ordens do rei."  
  
"E o que esses elfos falam do príncipe?" Indagou o curador procurando disfarçar sua inquietação e indignação.  
  
Alagos olhou para os dois soldados que baixaram as cabeças. Um sentimento de total repulsa parecia corromper-lhes o espírito. Elrond abriu sua mente para que aquelas estranhas sensações se unissem em algo que fizesse sentido e pôde perceber que o ambiente lhe era mais favorável do que parecia. Ele precisava se aproveitar dessa descoberta o quanto antes.  
  
"Alagos. Eu sou apenas um elfo. Que mal posso fazer? Deixe-me apenas ver como ele está. Permita-me ajudar seu amigo."  
  
O capitão olhou mais uma vez para seus elfos cujos olhares pareciam suplicar que o rapaz atendesse àquele pedido.  
  
"O senhor tem idéia do que vai me acontecer se o rei souber?" Indagou então o líder apertando um pouco mais o braço que segurava. Mas Elrond sentia que não havia violência naquela atitude, apenas um sentimento de revolta diante da situação em si.  
  
"Sim. Respondeu o curador balançando solenemente a cabeça em sinal de compreensão. "É um risco."  
  
"Não maior do que todas as vezes que ele se arriscou por nós, Alagos." Disse finalmente um dos elfos à porta. O rapaz tinha um tom aflito em sua voz, que fazia clara a idéia de que príncipe realmente era tão bem quisto dentro de suas terras quanto fora delas.  
  
O capitão largou então o braço que segurava e esfregou a face com uma das mãos, encostando-se em seguida na parede fria. Elrond olhou-o com mais atenção. O peso de uma decisão importante pressionava o peito daquele elfo e algo maior também o incomodava. O curador esperava por uma resposta sobre o que seria. Ele sabia que ela viria. A verdade fazendo seus caminhos para se fazer visível.  
  
"Legolas não quer comer, senhor." Disse por fim o rapaz dando voz a seu desespero. Não se levanta do canto escuro onde está... E ontem…" Ele baixou os olhos e sua agonia se transformou em lágrimas. Elrond aproximou-se e segurou-o pelos braços, suas mãos de curador traziam um pouco de paz para aquele ser em agonia. "Ontem ele se deixou atacar pelos ratos… se o elfo que foi buscar seu prato de comida não chegasse l"  
  
Elrond fechou os olhos e soltou os braços chocado. Um vazio mortal se fez e a respiração dos presentes tornou-se o som mais forte.  
  
"Nosso elfo disse que o príncipe não o deixou ajudá-lo..." Disse um dos soldados atrás de Elrond. O curador voltou-se para ele. Os olhos do rapaz tinham a mesma expressão triste da de seu capitão. "Então tudo o que podemos fazer é evitar deixarmos a comida com ele agora." Ele lamentou baixando a cabeça com pesar e apertando mais a espada na qual apoiava as mãos. "É porque o rei não nos permite mandar algum amigo, todos os elfos que se aproximam do príncipe não podem tê-lo conhecido. São normas... normas... E Legolas tem receio... ele..."  
  
Não havia mais o que ser dito e as imagens do que fora e do que poderia vir a ser passaram a incomodar aquele elfo de uma forma insuportável, calando-o como uma fria mordaça. O amigo ao lado tentou confortá-lo segurando levemente seu braço. Ambos agora olhavam para o capitão do grupo esperando por uma decisão muito importante.  
  
Alagos respirou fundo e dirigiu-se meio transtornado até a porta.  
  
"Eu vou abrir, senhor." Ele disse decidido. "Há um lampião na parede, o senhor pode carregá-lo. Precisarei fechar a porta novamente, por isso preciso que bata quando voltar. Tome cuidado com os degraus."  
  
"Degraus?" Indagou Elrond tentando confirmar o que seus ouvidos captaram.  
  
"Sim, senhor. Há uma escada com alguns degraus e eles são muito curtos e traiçoeiros. Essas malditas masmorras nunca mais foram usadas".O elfo mostrava pela primeira vez sua opinião claramente. Aquele lugar abandonado nunca deveria ter sido aberto, muito menos para aprisionar o elfo a que fora destinado.  
  
"Não posso crer…" Disse Elrond ainda tentando acreditar. "Existem janelas iguais a essas lá embaixo?" Indagou apontando para as pequenas passagens acima, pelas quais um pouco de luz da superfície entrava teimosamente oferecendo algum conforto ao lugar. Ele temia a resposta.  
  
Os três elfos voltaram a se encarar percebendo o quão bem o lorde de Imladris conhecia seu príncipe. O silêncio deles, porém, veio como a confirmação de uma situação que Elrond sequer conseguia conceber. Thranduil havia aprisionado o filho em uma cela sem janelas.  
  
"Por favor." Disse o líder de Rivendell num rompante se colocando prontamente em frente à porta. Alagos ainda olhou para seus elfos mais uma vez e depois abriu a passagem observando Elrond passar suavemente por ela e trancando-a em seguida. Ele só podia pedir a Iluvatar que ninguém ficasse sabendo dessa profunda traição.  
  
&&&  
  
Elrond desceu as longas escadas cujos degraus estreitos pareciam dar a lugar algum. Ao chegar finalmente ao último e tortuoso obstáculo, ele ergueu o lampião e encontrou a sua frente um outro corredor subterrâneo mais antigo.  
  
"Ele não fez isso." Disse o elfo para si mesmo inconformado. Aquele lugar era mais tenebroso do que imaginava. "Ele não trouxe o filho para um pesadelo desses."  
  
Thranduil não parecia realmente querer apenas aprisionar o filho, ele o estava querendo esconder, guardá-lo como quem guarda um tesouro muito valioso que pode ser roubado a qualquer momento. Mas até quando ele pretendia fazê-lo? E como julgava que o menino fosse encontrar forças para tamanho desafio? Elrond balançava a cabeça ao analisar essas idéias, ao perceber que o amor pode ferir tanto ou até mais do que o ódio.  
  
Caminhando a passos rápidos o curador foi iluminando todos os cantos, olhando dentro daquelas celas escuras, surpreendendo criaturas que corriam tão rapidamente que sequer conseguiam ser identificadas, até chegar à última cela. A porta estava entreaberta e uma total escuridão imperava em seu interior. Elrond teve um leve calafrio, a preocupação que sentia parecia estar-lhe inibindo os sentidos e ele não conseguia prever o que encontraria. Idéias amargas vieram perturbar-lhe enquanto ele caminhava a passos curtos agora, tentando ouvir se algum sinal de vida escapava daquele abismo escuro.   
  
Foi quando um som surgiu nitidamente. O lorde elfo sacudiu levemente a cabeça como se sentisse que o ar pesado o estivesse corrompendo, adormecendo sua sanidade. Mas não. Seus sentidos trabalhavam bem. O que ele ouvia era realmente uma canção. Doces melodias escapavam por aquela porta, deslizavam pelas paredes e atingiam em cheio seu coração. Legolas estava cantando. E quando aquela voz se fez mais clara e as palavras ganharam seu sentido o mestre, ainda surpreso, pôde perceber um detalhe maior. Aquela não era uma canção qualquer, era uma antiga canção que falava sobre a Eärendil. O lorde elfo admirou-se mais ao lembrar-se de que aquela era uma canção que seus pais cantavam, uma canção do início de tudo, uma canção na qual a estrela ainda era chamada de Gil-Estel, a estrela das grandes esperanças, esperanças essas que sempre povoaram os corações dos elfos desde que o primeiro beijo dera vida a todas as coisas.   
  
Perdido como estava em seus devaneios, o curador nem percebera que havia parado em pé no corredor, permitindo-se invadir por aquela doce voz que ecoava por todo o lugar como uma brisa sem destino, e que, apesar de vinda de uma criatura tão torturada, parecia acalentar seu coração. Ele se deixava levar por recordações do passado, lembranças dos pais, de um mundo diferente onde a raça élfica ansiava por seu futuro. Um mundo distante agora.  
  
Elrond soltou um grande suspiro tentando não só espantar aquelas lembranças, mas também o receio do futuro incerto que se armava diante dele agora. Ele deu mais alguns passos e parou diante da porta, mas a canção desapareceu assim que a luz iluminou o lugar. O lorde sentiu a tristeza voltar a abater-lo quando a agradável melodia cessou, e ele dançou levemente o lampião dentro da cela escura sem nada conseguir enxergar. Foi quando então a luz encontrou seu afim, outra luz retribuiu seu brilho como duas crianças que se acenam felizes. Eram os fios dourados do cabelo de Legolas. O jovem estava encolhido num canto escuro, o corpo colado na parede, os braços em volta dos joelhos e os claros cabelos cobrindo-lhe todo o rosto. As tranças que o pai fizera ainda os adornavam trazendo uma sensação amarga ao lorde elfo.  
  
Elrond aproximou-se devagar, mas preocupando-se em fazer ruídos, em se fazer notar, não queria assustar o prisioneiro. Como não percebeu nenhuma reação ele simplesmente se ajoelhou em frente dele tocando-lhe o ombro.  
  
"Criança." Chamou em uma voz gentil.  
  
Legolas assustou-se e ergueu a cabeça fixando seus grandes olhos azuis nos da alucinação que julgava ter ouvido. Mas não era uma alucinação, não era fruto de sua mente cansada. Elrond estava realmente ali.  
  
"Me… Mestre?" Indagou o arqueiro.  
  
Elrond sorriu o pior sorriso que dera em sua vida. Olhando o rosto marcado e as vestimentas manchadas de sangue do menino, a última coisa que queria naquele momento era sorrir-lhe.   
  
O arqueiro quis retribuir o sorriso, mas seu rosto logo demonstrou preocupação.  
  
"O senhor não devia estar aqui" Ele disse numa foz fraca, quase trêmula. "Como conseguiu?"  
  
Mas o tempo era escasso e o curador queria cuidar do menino o quanto antes, por isso não respondeu, colocando apenas o lampião no chão e apanhando sua bolsa de medicamentos. O cantil de água que havia sido deixado para o príncipe foi então trazido para mais perto. Legolas olhou para ele com olhos de sede e seus lábios secos se entreabriram. O curador franziu a testa, mas em seguida trouxe a água para os sedentos lábios do arqueiro que se agarrou àquela oportunidade avidamente, bebendo em grandes goles e tossindo em seguida.  
  
"Devagar, criança." Ele disse tentando afastar o cantil do jovem elfo que não permitiu, voltando a agarrá-lo e bebendo mais. Elrond ficou observando inconformado aquelas mãos marcadas e trêmulas segurarem o cantil como se sua vida dependesse dele e não entendeu. "Por que não bebeu, menino? Estava aqui o tempo todo." Aquela era uma pergunta para qual ele já tinha a resposta, mas queria trabalhá-la com o príncipe, ver como o rapaz sentia a situação na qual estava.  
  
Legolas finalmente abaixou o frasco, entregando-o de volta ao curador e respirando fundo. Seu corpo tremia muito.  
  
"Não estava aqui".Disse o príncipe voltando a abraçar os joelhos.  
  
"Estava ali, criança".  
  
"Não há nada aqui senhor. Só a escuridão".Foi a triste constatação que veio como resposta.   
  
Elrond fechou os olhos, para abri-los em seguida.   
  
"A escuridão não existe, criança. Ela é só uma cortina leve que te impede de ver o que está a sua volta, mas ela nada possui e de nada é capaz. Não pode impedir as coisas de existirem ao impedi-lo de vê-las".  
  
Apoiando o queixo por sobre os joelhos o príncipe apenas olhava seu mestre, escutando as palavras como um bom aprendiz. Seus grandes olhos azuis fixos em Elrond faziam com que o curador sentisse o coração tamborilar no peito, e ele continha a todo o instante o incontrolável desejo de agarrar aquele menino e tirá-lo dali o quanto antes.  
  
"Deixe-me ver seus ferimentos." Disse então segurando o rapaz e tentando fazê-lo soltar o corpo. Legolas relutou apertando mais os braços ao redor das pernas. Ele não queria que Elrond o visse como estava, não queria preocupar mais aquele elfo que já o tinha ajudado tanto. "Vamos, menino. O tempo não corre a nosso favor".Insistiu então o curador conseguindo finalmente que o rapaz cedesse e se encostasse à parede atrás dele, soltando as pernas e os braços. Elrond horrorizou-se ao ver o estado do menino. Várias feridas novas adornavam-lhe os membros, provavelmente seqüelas do ataque que sofrera na véspera. O ferimento no pescoço também permanecia aberto e parecia infeccionado agora. Ele não compreendia como o arqueiro, ferido como estava, ainda conseguia lançar-lhe aquele olhar vazio como fazia naquele momento. Elrond retirou algumas folhas verdes e as umedeceu colocando-as por sobre alguns ferimentos maiores e ouvindo leves gemidos do paciente enquanto o fazia.  
  
Terminado o breve tratamento o curador ficou parado olhando o paciente por alguns instantes. Ferido como o rapaz estava, o melhor que ele poderia fazer seria dar-lhe algo para fazê-lo dormir e assim recuperar-se mais rapidamente, mas ele temia que essa medida pudesse deixá-lo vulnerável a qualquer ataque como o que acontecera na véspera.   
  
Confuso por não saber como agir o elfo fechou os olhos amargurado sentindo novamente o tempo escorrer por suas mãos. Ele não podia ficar muito mais e não conseguia tomar o rumo certo da decisão que acalentaria seu espírito. Naquele momento, pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele desconfiava que tal decisão não existia. Quando abriu os olhos encontrou um par de cristais azuis fixos nele.  
  
"O senhor tem que ir, não é?" Indagou Legolas numa voz triste, sabendo bem o que incomodava seu amigo.  
  
Elrond esfregou as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos. Ele não queria demonstrar preocupação, mas não se reconhecia naquele momento, deixando o desespero dominar-lhe como não permitia há muitos anos. Ele já enfrentara inimigos poderosos, mas Thranduil, cujos passos eram de quase impossível previsão, transformava-se agora no senhor de seus pesadelos.  
  
"Eu não posso ficar." Ele disse pensando na responsabilidade que tinha para com os amigos do príncipe. "Se o fizer arriscarei alguns amigos seus que me ajudaram a estar aqui."  
  
Legolas desprendeu os lábios e tirou seus olhos do mestre parecendo tomar consciência de algo muito importante. Ficara claro para ele como o curador chegara até ali. Alagos e seus outros amigos o tinham ajudado.  
  
"Tem que ir, meu senhor." Ele disse com veemência então. Os olhos firmes e as mãos cerradas em punhos de dor. "Por favor, não deixe que nada aconteça a eles."  
  
Elrond contorceu levemente o rosto apertando os lábios e fechando os olhos. Lá estava Legolas preocupado novamente com a segurança daqueles a quem amava. Lá estava o rapaz escondendo seu sofrimento e disposto a tudo para salvar seus amigos. Por estas e outras razões o curador não compreendia como e por quê as sombras da dor sempre vinham perseguir essa nobre criatura. Ele segurou o rosto do príncipe com ambas as mãos. Não queria deixá-lo.  
  
"Prometa-me que vai lutar, menino".Ele disse então olhando firmemente para o rapaz. "Prometa que não vai se deixar abater, que vai ser forte".  
  
O arqueiro fechou os olhos sentindo as mãos quentes do curador em seu rosto frio. O frio já era uma constante para ele, ele sentia muito frio, frio por fora de seu corpo, frio por dentro de seu espírito. Ele sabia o que aquilo indicava.  
  
"Esqueça-se de mim, meu senhor".Respondeu então libertando seu rosto das mãos que o prendiam e voltando a encolher-se em busca de um pouco de calor. "Eu já o coloquei em muitas situações difíceis, não quero fazê-lo de novo. Por favor, convença o rei a deixá-lo ir com seus filhos. Não há mais esperanças para mim, eu não quero mais que haja."  
  
As mãos do lorde elfo permaneceram estendidas, mesmo sem tocarem mais o príncipe.   
  
"Esperanças..." Ele repetiu num tom estranho que fez com que Legolas voltasse a olhá-lo mesmo sem desejar fazê-lo. Então se aproximou mais, olhos fixos nos do príncipe como se quisessem atingir sua alma, seus lábios se desprenderam numa espécie de transe e doces palavras começaram a fugir de sua boca.  
  
Legolas virou levemente a cabeça tentando entender e sua mente cansada logo pôde reconhecer a canção. Era a mesma que ele cantava pouco antes do curador chegar, mas que na voz do mestre deixava de ser simplesmente uma canção, ela passava a ser um ensinamento cujo porquê estava tão claro para o príncipe como um dia de verão: Se eles ainda cantavam a canção de Gil-Estel, se ainda podiam se lembrar dela, era porque ainda havia esperanças de dias melhores.   
  
Aquela mensagem que vinha através da doce melodia começou então a dominar os sentidos do príncipe, dizendo-lhe que sim várias e várias vezes. Mesmo no momento em que o ele começou a sacudir a cabeça com força, tentando fugir daquela certeza, a melodia continuava a lhe repetir o mesmo sim, um sim que refletia dentro dele também, o sim da esperança que não desistira de habitar-lhe o coração e agora parecia gritar de volta em resposta àquela canção.   
  
Exausto, ele finalmente cedeu sentindo algo crescer dentro dele a afirmar-lhe que ainda havia um alguém ali que queria prosseguir. E lágrimas voltaram aos olhos daquele menino que julgava já ter chorado todas as suas. Legolas tentou contê-las, tentou conter o desespero que o estava abraçando, tentou amarrar o soluço que crescia em sua garganta, mas não pôde.   
  
Foi quando a canção terminou e Elrond o puxou para si e o abraçou como nunca fizera até então. O abraçou com força, sem se importar com os ferimentos dos quais tratara, o abraçou como o príncipe desejou ser abraçado por seu pai inúmeras vezes e não foi. O elfo o manteve completamente em seus braços e o mundo todo se resumiu àquele lugar.  
  
"Eu nunca vou deixá-lo." Ele disse então com o rosto encostado no topo da cabeça do rapaz. "Eu amo você, criança. Amo você, ion nîn."  
  
E o arqueiro sentiu novamente o calor, aquele calor que ele julgava tê-lo deixado para sempre, substituído pelo amargo frio da queda, do sofrimento, da morte. Nos braços de Elrond ele voltou a viver, voltou a sentir que havia um caminho a seguir, uma esperança se abrindo como as flores vermelhas no jardim de seu pai. Ele sentia que ainda era amado e que podia amar também.  
  
"_Ada_..." Ele deixou a palavra escapar-lhe dos lábios enquanto enlaçava seus braços em volta do curador mantendo-o mais próximo ainda de si.Tudo o que queria era que aquele calor não o deixasse, que ele não voltasse a sentir o frio tenebroso que matava seu espírito devagar. Ele queria ser alguém de novo.  
  
E perdidos naquela luz que surgia entre eles os dois elfos não perceberam a outra luz que agora iluminava o ambiente. Elrond sentiu uma sensação estranha, como quando o vento norte sopra ruidosamente através das árvores do seu jardim anunciando a chuva que virá. Ele percebeu que algo acontecera e não era bom, e que a balança das emoções do pobre Legolas iria sofrer um novo desajuste, talvez o pior deles. Soltando o príncipe devagar ele o olhou com tristeza. O rapaz, envolto como estava naquele conforto do medo que se extingue, não havia notado a turbulência que o apanharia. Virando-se num instinto puro despertado pela inquietação repentina que sentira no curador, ele finalmente viu uma imagem que nem seus piores pesadelos lhe proporcionariam. Thranduil estava de pé, corpo ereto e olhos de ódio extremo. E aqueles olhos não estavam voltados para Elrond como em todas as outras vezes. Estavam voltados para ele.   
  
Os lábios do príncipe quiseram se abrir, mas estavam selados, suturados pelo pavor, seu rosto perdeu a pouca cor que ganhara e o frio que a princípio apenas o incomodava agora vinha gelar-lhe todas as entranhas de sua alma.  
  
"_Ada_..." Ele disse sem pensar, num instinto do filho que busca mostrar ao pai quem é, lembrá-lo do que queria ser esquecido.  
  
Thranduil nem parecia respirar. Ele deu alguns passos e fez algo que nunca havia feito ou sequer desejado fazer. Ergueu a espada e a colocou no pescoço do filho, do filho que amava.  
  
"Nunca mais." Ele disse numa voz sem dono. Era um eco apenas da verdadeira voz do rei. "Nunca mais você vai usar esse título diante de mim. Nunca mais quero ouvi-lo chamar-me assim, criatura dos meus pesadelos! Mal que me aflige! Espinho que me fere! NUNCA MAIS!"  
  
E aquela confirmação se fez doença no coração do príncipe. O rei ouvira o que não poderia ser ouvido, o que não poderia ter sido dito, mas fora. E agora ele perdera sua última chance. Ele fizera o pai tão infeliz quanto ele mesmo era, ele passara o mal adiante. Eles se igualaram e isso seria a perdição dos dois. O caminho sem volta da separação.  
  
Elrond, agora obrigado a encostar-se em uma das paredes pelos guardas que acompanhavam o rei, observava sem nada poder fazer. A mágoa escorria como cascata inundando todo o local e tirando o fôlego dos poucos presentes que se afogavam nela, sentindo-a umedecer-lhes as almas, inebriar-lhes os corações e as mentes, deixando a todos num estado total de abandono.  
  
O cenário todo se transformou numa pintura de dor, na qual ninguém ousava se mover e onde todos respiravam como se não o fizessem. Uma corrente de um ar gélido pareceu entrar pela porta semi-aberta e o clima se fez mais funesto.  
  
"Faça." Disse então a voz do príncipe que ecoou pela cela escura como se não fosse apenas um pedido, fosse uma ordem maior.  
  
Ninguém a entendeu a não ser o alguém a quem a palavra fora destinada. Thranduil apertou mais o cabo da espada encostando-a na pele do pescoço do filho.  
  
"Lave minha honra com meu sangue, meu mestre e senhor. Como eu lhe pedi em meu juramento." Disse o arqueiro deixando os joelhos apoiarem no chão e esticando mais o pescoço para favorecer o ato do rei. Ele percebera que Thranduil lia a sinceridade em seus olhos vazios e sentiu seu corpo adormecido. Que a morte viesse pelas mãos do pai e Mandos o abraçasse finalmente. Ele havia chegado a uma fronteira da qual não teria mais como prosseguir e não queria mais fazê-lo.   
  
A espada tocou a pele alva e os nervos disseram que sim, e a ira disse que sim, e o orgulho disse que sim, mas ali, no local onde o corte tinha que ser feito já havia algo, havia outro corte que sequer cicatrizara, outra violência que ficara sem punição. Thranduil fechou os olhos e sentiu a pior dor de sua vida. Ele deu dois passos para trás e abaixou a arma olhando agora para Elrond. Lagoas verdes de tristeza eram seus olhos.  
  
"_Peredhel_." Ele disse numa voz cujo sentimento escondido era indecifrável. "Iludiu meus soldados, invadiu meus domínios, tomou o que era meu, incentivou o que ainda tinha redenção a fazer o mal mais uma vez... Maldito seja você."  
  
Elrond ficou sem palavras. Seu coração sentia que apesar das suas boas intenções o rei tinha razão, ele realmente tinha deslizado em seu caminho. Na agonia que sentia, no desespero que o medo semeara em seu espírito, ele havia excedido em sua conduta. Ele extrapolara na autoridade e direitos que uma amizade estabelece, ele infringira suas próprias regras. O mal o havia apanhado em teias grossas e pegajosas e agora ele teria que se livrar delas e se responsabilizar pelas seqüelas que sofreria e faria os que o acompanharam sofrer.  
  
"A razão lhe favorece, Thranduil Oropherion." Disse o lorde baixando a cabeça e colocando a mão por sobre o peito em submissão, ocasionando assim uma surpresa ao inimigo, cujo rosto inexpressivo até então o encarava. "Curvo-me a sua justiça."  
  
Legolas ao ouvir as palavras do curador sentiu ainda mais a gravidade de sua traição e soltou o corpo sentando-se novamente. Ele caíra num poço fundo mais uma vez e havia tragado aqueles que o amavam consigo como fizera anteriormente.  
  
As feições de Thranduil se desfizeram como a espuma do grande rio, e uma estranha serenidade dominou-lhe os traços da face, mas não o espírito. Era a serenidade da desistência, do abandono. Ele desviou seu olhar dos dois elfos concentrando-o num nada que estava a sua frente. Uma grande quantidade de ar foi tragada pelos seus pulmões, mas parecia não lhe dar a energia da qual precisava, não apaziguava a dor que sentia. De uma realidade, porém, ele tinha consciência: mais sangue em suas mãos também não o faria.  
  
"Elrond de Rivendell".Ele disse sem voltar a olhar o inimigo em uma das poucas vezes que o tratara pelo nome. "Meu povo sofre o bastante sem um rei que assassina os de sua própria espécie. E é por ele, por essas criaturas que confiam em mim, que sua jornada de volta vai se efetivar e que eu espero nunca mais vê-lo."  
  
Em sua sabedoria Elrond ouvia as palavras do rei antecipando-lhes todos os significados e intenções. Agora que o desespero o deixara, que o mal da angústia que o tentara dominar se extinguira, ele voltava a ouvir e ver o que os outros não podiam. Ele voltava a ser assolado pelas visões de um futuro próximo enquanto esperava pelo preço que teria que pagar.  
  
"Precisamos de armas e provisões." Disse finalmente o rei verbalizando a solução para um problema que o estava afligindo, mas cujo preço era mais caro do que ele poderia imaginar até em suas previsões mais pessimistas. "E esse é o pagamento que nos deve."  
  
Elrond fez um leve movimento com a cabeça concordando, mas seu coração voltou a afligir-se quando o destino passou a esconder-se de suas visões novamente. Ele observou receoso quando Thranduil deu dois passos na direção do filho sem que suas previsões lhe dissessem o que se passava na cabeça do rei elfo. E preocupou-se mais ao ver Legolas fechar os olhos e tremer com a proximidade do pai. O rapaz sentia mais medo das palavras que saiam daquela boca do que da espada que o rei segurava. Thranduil lhe segurou subitamente pelos cabelos fazendo-o erguer a cabeça. Houve então muita dor, mas o príncipe não atendeu a um instinto que queria erguer-lhe a mão para impedir o ataque.  
  
"Esse servo lhe interessa?" Ele disse apoiando novamente a espada no pescoço do filho enquanto olhava para o inimigo de Rivendell mais uma vez.  
  
Elrond franziu a testa. Aquela atitude estava além de sua compreensão.  
  
"Se lhe interessa diga-me agora e será seu."  
  
E a dúvida fez-se impossivelmente tempestade dentro daquele que era o senhor de um dos anéis do poder, daquele que tinha criado um reino, que tinha salvado tantas vidas. Como aquilo era possível? O mal voltava a tentá-lo? Ele queria dizer que sim, queria levar o menino de lá, fazê-lo esquecer-se de quem era, torná-lo seu filho. Mas também sabia que apesar desses sentimentos estarem jogados dentro da caixa do bem maior eles tinham sombras escuras, intenções que corromperiam o futuro do rapaz, que o tornariam um ser ausente de si mesmo, um ser vazio.  
  
"Seu filho ele é, Thranduil de Mirkwood".Disse então a voz firme do curador que decidira usar da sinceridade que sempre fora sua aliada. "E embora eu o ame como amo aos meus, ninguém pode tomar o seu lugar no coração dessa criança."  
  
"Eu não tenho filho algum." Atestou o rei com seus olhos fixos no elfo de Rivendell. "Ofereço-lhe esse servo. Diga-me se o quer ou o venderei para outro reino. Talvez ele seja de alguma serventia num reino de humanos, criaturas as quais ele aprecia mais do que eu gostaria." Concluiu ciente de sua crueldade pela primeira vez e utilizando-se dela com um objetivo certeiro: Ferir e deixar uma grande cicatriz. Muito maior do que sua espada poderia.  
  
Elrond fechou ligeiramente os olhos sendo atingido pelo reflexo da dor que explodia no peito de Legolas. O rapaz não se movia mais, nem seus tremores eram agora visíveis, ele estava entregue àquela tortura que parecia não ter fim.  
  
"Responda-me!" Ordenou o louro lorde das florestas escuras.  
  
Um suspirar e um breve aceno foram a resposta daquele que agora só podia aceitar o mal estabelecido e tentar reparar o dano que fizera. Elrond tinha que beber da bebida amarga que o destino lhe oferecia.   
  
Thranduil então soltou os cabelos do filho e segurou as tranças que fizera, mas ao invés de desfazê-las ele as cortou violentamente com sua espada, mostrando-as depois para seu dono. Legolas sobressaltou-se menos do que o esperado devido ao cansaço e abatimento no qual se encontrava, mas seus olhos se abriram e umedeceram-se ao ver o que o pai tinha feito com seus cabelos.  
  
"Ouve o que digo?" Indagou o rei. "Me ouve??" Ele repetiu em um tom mais alto. "Ditarei sua sentença, criatura! Preciso saber se me ouve. Se tem consciência do que estou lhe dizendo."  
  
"Sim, majestade." Respondeu o rapaz em uma voz quase inaudível que pareceu abalar mais a já tão entristecida figura do rei.  
  
"Meu servo você não é mais, ser insignificante." Ele disse apertando as tranças com força em suas mãos. Elas ainda tinham manchas do sangue do filho. "Nada meu você é. Nenhuma relação tem comigo. Em Lasgalen não é bem vindo. Se algum de meus soldados o vir terá ordens de matá-lo. Ao retirar-lhe essas tranças eu retiro você de minha vida para todo o sempre. Dispensado está de seu juramento e que nem sua sombra ou vestígios de sua voz atentem contra meus sentidos mais, nunca mais."  
  
E ao proferir aquela última sentença o ar pareceu faltar-lhe e Thranduil apressou-se para fora daquele lugar seguido de seus soldados.


	24. Capítulo 24

Olá.!! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim.  
  
Aqui estou eu lançando um capítulo longo. Perdoem-me. É que começo a arrumar aqui e ali e quando está pronto acho que vai faltar a informação que vem em seguida e aí emendo mais o resto... pronto... fica muito extenso. Mas façam a seu tempo pessoal. Eu vou adorar saber a opinião de vocês, mas sei que é época de provas (minha também) e o pessoal está sem tempo.  
  
Na semana passada chamei o capítulo de "divisor de águas", mas acho que esse tem mais essa função até do que o outro. A fic vai mesmo tomar um novo rumo, vai fazer uma volta para cair no mesmo lugar. Espero que achem interessante.  
  
Agradecimentos sempre:  
  
Às grandes autoras:  
  
Lady-Liebe – Saudades de você. Deve estar estudando muito. Gente leiam as fics da Liebe... Elas vão fazer o seu dia.  
  
Misao-dono – "COMO UM PÁSSARO" Doce amiga. Saudades de sua fic. Mas pelo menos temos vc de volta. Não suma mais.  
  
Myriara –  "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN" tomou um rumo diferente também... muita coisa vai acontecer e não consigo esperar... Quem não está lendo não sabe o que já perdeu. A fic da Myri tem tudo o que se pode esperar. Tem ação, romance, diálogos de efeito, personagens sólidos e poesia!! Leiam!! Ah amiga! MANCHAS VERMELHAS acontece antes de VIDAS E ESPÍRITOS no meu calendário.   
  
Nimrodel Lorellin –  "CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS". Doces crônicas que eu amo... Estou sofrendo de saudades delas. Leiam e sofram comigo!! Amiga!! Atualize!!  
  
Vick Weasley:  "BITTERSWEET" e "O VINGADOR". O capítulo atual de BITTERSWEET está divino, muito além do que as palavras podem expressar. Leiam e depois me contem se não ficaram sem palavras como eu. Obrigada, amiga! Já li um monte de vezes e agora, escrevendo isso, sinto vontade de ler mais uma vez.  
  
Elfa Ju Bloom: "ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE". Essa fic é genial. Um Legolas que é decididamente o oposto do meu, mas de um charme que não dá para descrever. Muito bem escrita. O texto!! Leiam!! Parabéns, amiga!  
  
Dark Lali: "NARN VENDENIEL". A atualização saiu!! E que atualização!! Estou até agora sem rumo. Assim não dá. Com tanta coisa boa para ler eu não vou fazer mais nada da vida. Obrigada por me avisar sobre o capítulo! Eu me odiaria se não o lesse.  
  
Kika-Sama: "APRENDENDO". Ainda é uma das minhas indicações. Personagens muito bem elaborados mesmo, cada qual em seu universo marcante. Estou amando. Atualize logo, amiga!  
  
Chell1:  "MEM"RIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE" – Último capítulo. Leiam! Estou fazendo a maior pressão para a Chell reescrever essa fic com tudo o que ela não colocou. A idéia que essa escritora de talento teve é invejável. Fiquem de olho nela. Ainda vem muita coisa boa por aí. Estou esperando, amiga!   
  
E a grandes amigas:  
  
Kagura Bakura – Amiga! Saudades  
  
Regina – Saudades também.  
  
Botori – Super obrigada. Vc tem razão. Só mesmo o Elrond...  
  
Leka – E ai? O que achou? O Elrond continua arrasando?  
  
Erualmarë Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon) – Suas ameaças estão me tirando o sono (risos). Espero que esse capítulo te agrade. Cadê sua fic?.  
  
Aeka – Gente nova se manifestando!! Obrigada. Espero ainda estar agradando.  
  
Syn, the time keeper - obrigada pela review. Pois é.. O coração do Thranduil trabalha de um jeito estranho.  
  
Vamos ver se o Elrond vai mesmo conseguir tirar o Legolas de Mirkwood?  
  
Esse texto agora está revisado pela minha amiga Myri, que muito gentilmente dedica parte do seu tempo precioso para dar uma lida no trabalho final e puxar a minha orelha todas as vezes que mereço. Obrigada, amiga.  
  
        24  
  
        Quando todos saíram a porta ficou entreaberta e o mesmo ar frio continuava entrando por ela impiedosamente. Legolas, ainda sobre os joelhos, mantinha o olhar fixo naquele caminho e seus olhos, embora voltados para a passagem que agora poderia conduzi-lo a liberdade, pareciam ver muito além.   
  
        Elrond aproximou-se devagar, o coração inundado de dor e culpa estava inchado no peito, buscando espaço para se manifestar, tendo dificuldades para bater. Ele ajoelhou-se ao lado do príncipe e receosamente colocou uma mão por sobre seu ombro. Dono que era de um vasto vocabulário das mais variadas palavras de acalanto ele se via mudo, como se a voz que lhe restasse estivesse aprisionada na garganta seca.  
  
        Legolas não se esquivou do toque do mestre, mas também não demonstrou qualquer reação. Sua pele alva parecia irreal, como se um feitiço o tivesse transformado em uma estátua de mármore. O curador deixou a mão onde estava por mais algum tempo analisando a figura do rapaz, medindo a dor que o corroia, avaliando suas chances de recuperação. E não pareciam muitas.  
  
        "Eu sinto muito, criança." Disse Elrond aquelas palavras com as quais não estava habituado. Ele que sempre ensinara a seus filhos a não se lamentarem pelos rumos que tomavam em suas vidas, desde que apoiados em uma causa maior, estava lá agora, desfazendo suas palavras, desmembrando cada letra que as unia num sentido único, negando tudo o que dissera, arrependendo-se do fundo de seu coração. "Perdoe-me, Legolas."   
  
        A única reação do rapaz, porém, foi baixar levemente os olhos tristes que ainda pareciam amargar suas próprias visões, os globos azuis dançavam para ambos os lados como se ele buscasse uma saída para o pesadelo que via a sua frente. Ele não se virou, não relaxou os membros, mal parecia respirar. Havia um frio tão grande em seu ser que Elrond conseguia senti-lo caminhando pelo corpo do rapaz, avançando pela sua mão e atingindo-o também.  
  
        "Eu sei que o que vou dizer não vai fazer sentido, criança." Ele continuou deslizando agora a mão pelos músculos rígidos das costas do arqueiro. "Mas esse não é o fim para você e seu pai. Os destinos de vocês dois seguem um caminho em comum e ele precisa de você tanto quanto você precisa dele. Mas o tempo infelizmente será o carcereiro e o carrasco de vocês; e ele será impiedoso, será brutal. A esperança que eu alimento ainda é a de que você seja forte o bastante para suportar mais essa provação."  
  
        Legolas não reagiu, mantendo a mesma posição, seus músculos continuavam rígidos apesar da atenção dada pelo amigo. Elrond então soltou um longo suspiro e apoiou ambas as mãos por sobre os joelhos dobrados. Ele queria muito ajudar o menino, mas para isso teria que tirá-lo dali. Ergueu-se e foi até o corredor averiguar se realmente Thranduil efetivara o que prometera. E era fato. A porta do topo da escada estava totalmente aberta e ninguém parecia vigiá-la. Aquelas masmorras subitamente estavam vazias novamente como nunca deveriam ter deixado de estar.  
  
        Então o curador regressou para dentro da cela, mas quando a iluminou novamente com o lampião que levara viu uma cena triste. Legolas havia se encolhido novamente em um canto tremendo muito. O curador sentiu o coração pular no peito ao se dar conta de que saíra deixando o rapaz no escuro novamente e correu em sua direção ajoelhando-se perto dele e puxando-o para seus braços.  
  
        "Está tudo bem, criança. Estou aqui. Perdoe-me por tê-lo deixado." Disse o mestre percebendo com pesar de que já pedira perdão por seus atos duas vezes em um intervalo muito pequeno de tempo. Algo realmente não estava mais correndo como deveria correr e isso o aborrecia tremendamente. Ele precisava sair dali, recuperar o equilíbrio que perdera vivendo aqueles momentos cruéis.  
  
        Elrond engoliu aquelas idéias amargas e resolveu então agir. Tirou seu manto e o jogou por sobre as costas do rapaz segurando-lhe os ombros e fazendo-o levantar-se. O arqueiro obedecia como um autômato deixando o amigo ainda mais preocupado. Por mais paciente e gentil que o nobre Legolas fosse aquele momento não correspondia às reações que demonstrava. Eles seguiram por todo o árduo caminho de volta aos aposentos de Elrond sem verem viva alma, era como se todos fugissem de uma trilha amaldiçoada, pela qual apenas aqueles dois elfos poderiam seguir. Chegando finalmente ao quarto ele entrou receoso trazendo Legolas consigo.   
  
        O ambiente estava no mais completo silêncio, mas quando a imagem de ambos tornou-se visível na entrada, as vozes dos filhos extasiados se fez como doce música. Os três vieram na direção deles sorrindo e indagando inúmeras questões as quais o pai apenas escutou, esperando pacientemente que calorosa recepção cessasse enquanto fazia com que o príncipe se sentasse em uma das camas.  
  
        Aos poucos Estel, Elrohir e Elladan perceberam que algo havia acontecido e que o fato de Elrond ter conseguido resgatar Legolas do martírio em que estava, provavelmente implicara em um problema muito maior. Os três se aproximaram devagar do amigo assim que o curador o fez sentar-se, se afastando em seguida para buscar uma caneca de água fresca. A falta de reação do jovem elfo de Mirkwood preocupava os irmãos imensamente. Estel colocou-se a seu lado e enlaçou-o com cuidado. Elladan à direita do arqueiro segurava-lhe uma das mãos nas suas e Elrohir ajoelhou-se em frente dele. O silêncio foi impossivelmente cruel, mas ninguém conseguia rompê-lo, por mais força que tivessem, por mais que o desejo clamasse-lhes que o fizessem.  
  
        Legolas então baixou os olhos e seu rosto pareceu contorcer-se levemente em um sinal de dúvida e dor. Ele estava olhando para a atadura na mão de Elladan agora. O gêmeo, percebendo o fato, retirou silenciosamente a mão ferida constrangido, mas continuou a segurar a do amigo com a boa. Legolas acompanhou o movimento do elfo moreno, mas não o olhou nos olhos, voltando simplesmente o rosto para a posição inicial com um ar ainda mais triste. Era como se soubesse, de alguma forma, que aquele ferimento tinha relação com a situação na qual ele colocara os amigos.  
  
        "Legolas?" Chamou finalmente Aragorn rompendo o silêncio e deslizando a mão suavemente pelo braço do elfo sem receber nenhuma resposta. Ele voltou a olhar os irmãos que nunca lhe pareceram mais idênticos. O ar de ambos era de um mesmo pesar, uma mesma dor.  
  
        Elrond voltou com a caneca e algumas folhas pequenas na mão e pediu espaço a Elladan, sentando-se ao lado do arqueiro. O primogênito ergueu-se, mas não se afastou, permanecendo em pé com uma mão por sobre o ombro do gêmeo que estava agachado a seu lado.   
  
        Fez-se mais um demorado silêncio enquanto o lorde de Imladris, sentado ao lado do enfermo elfo analisava-lhe atentamente as feições. O frio presente parecia contagiar agora aos demais e o lorde elfo temeu por todos os seus filhos, o rosto dos outros três jovens voltados para o amigo perto deles espelhava a mesma dor por ele sentida, espelhavam a mesma angústia. O mal trilhando novamente o caminho de todos, tornando-se ainda mais poderoso.  
  
        Elrond procurou afastar aqueles pensamentos que só faziam com que suas percepções adormecessem, deixando-o mais vulnerável do que a situação permitia. Ele então aproximou uma das miúdas folhas alaranjadas dos lábios do arqueiro e admirou-se ao ver o rapaz abrir levemente a boca e aceitar o medicamento sem qualquer questionamento. Franzindo um pouco as sobrancelhas o lorde sentiu que algo mais estava encoberto naquele dia nublado e que sua agonia não estava permitindo que ele desvendasse o que seria. Intrigado ele observou o rapaz mastigar vagarosamente a erva engolindo-a com dificuldade, depois aproximou a xícara dos lábios do príncipe ainda analisando suas reações.  
  
        "Beba, menino." Ele disse e impressionou-se ao ver o arqueiro desprender os lábios e obedecer a ordem novamente sem um argumento sequer, para voltar a mesma posição inicial depois de fazê-lo.  
  
        As peças do quebra cabeças estavam se encaixando e criando a figura de um cenário cruel. O curador afastou então a xícara, mas não teve ânimo para se levantar. Embora quisesse muito sair dali, um mar de dúvidas e outras perguntas sem resposta o estava tragando sem piedade.  
  
        "Ada..." Disse Estel rompendo a sofrida meditação do pai. Ele não estava agüentando toda aquela angústia. "O que ele tem, ada?"  
  
        "O problema não é o que ele tem, ion nîn." Respondeu o lorde elfo ainda olhando o príncipe com carinho enquanto deslizava dois dedos pelas têmporas do rapaz. "O problema e o que falta a ele."  
  
        &&&  
  
        Na saída do palácio não havia ninguém além do jovem Alagos que fora incumbido de tratar das últimas negociações com o líder de Imladris e que agora acompanhava a partida do grupo com pesar. Ele olhava para o amigo e príncipe com um sentimento de culpa muito semelhante ao amargurado pelo sábio elfo com o qual negociava.  
  
        "Espero que o rei tenha sido complacente com você e seus elfos, capitão." Disse Elrond trazendo a atenção do elfo louro. O guerreiro não tirava os olhos da figura abatida que, escondida por sobre o manto de seu mestre, encolhia-se envolvida pelos braços de Aragorn agora.  
  
        "Ele não nos culpou." Respondeu o elfo num tom amargo. "Ele culpa apenas o senhor. Disse-nos que o senhor semeia a tempestade, a discórdia e a dor."  
  
        Elrond não se abateu com a sinceridade daquele elfo que, apesar de presenciar a cena que o rei fizera, parecia continuar dando a ele total apoio e concordância. Ele optou então pelo silêncio ao invés da defesa. A prudência pede que não se remexa em brasas quando não se deseja uma fogueira novamente.   
  
        Foi quando uma voz temperada da mais pura indignação surgiu em sua defesa.  
  
        "E ele tem razão." Disse o Elrohir saindo de perto de seu cavalo e voltando a aproximar-se do grupo. Havia surpresa no rosto de todos, inclusive do próprio Elrond que não sabia o quão sensata seria a atitude do seu filho gêmeo mais novo. "Meu pai semeia a discórdia, a tempestade e muitas vezes a dor." Ele completou numa voz firme enquanto se colocava em frente ao louro elfo da guarda real. Elladan, preocupado já se aproximara dele colocando uma mão suavemente por sobre seu ombro. "Ele semeia a discórdia quando a concordância gera a escravidão, a tempestade quando a ausência de vida seca todos os pastos do coração e a dor quando esta é necessária para que a cura se efetive."  
  
        Elrond fechou levemente os olhos enquanto as palavras do rapaz banhavam seu coração sedento e seco. Muito mal se espalhava por toda a Arda no momento e sentir o afeto de seus filhos era uma benção incomensurável. Porém aquele não era um momento apropriado para um dos combates retóricos os quais Elrohir tanto apreciava.  
  
        "Alagos não intenta nenhuma ofensa contra nossa família, ion nîn." Ele disse com receio de que aquelas palavras do filho principiassem uma nova torrente de discórdia.   
  
        Elrohir, porém, não baixou o olhar que fixara no amigo de Legolas. Alagos sentiu que o elfo moreno de Rivendell esperava algo. Esperava uma retratação.  
  
        "Foram as palavras de meu rei." Disse o capitão em um tom desafiador, retribuindo o olhar do gêmeo com igual coragem. "E eu, seu súdito, não sou ninguém para questioná-las."  
  
        "Em Rivendell todos têm direito a sua própria opinião." Retrucou friamente o gêmeo sentindo o gosto do bom combate deslizar-lhe garganta abaixo e rebrotar em forma das palavras mais cruéis. Ele estava irado e não queria ser piedoso.  
  
        Alagos engoliu a pouca saliva que lhe restava e apertou os punhos contrariado.   
  
        "Não estão em Rivendell." Disse dando um passo a frente e ficando a menos de um palmo de distância do filho de Elrond. "E não chegarão até lá se não se moverem mais do que falarem. Vocês, elfos de Imladris, falam mais do que agem"  
  
        "Meu povo se moveu rápido o bastante para salvá-los nas colinas há alguns dias." Provocou Elrohir.A resposta exata a atiçar-lhe os nervos.  
  
        "Basta." Disse então Elrond aproximando-se e puxando o filho pelo braço numa indelicadeza que não lhe era peculiar. Elrohir lançou um olhar de indignação ao pai, cuja retribuição foi tão pouco motivadora que o jovem elfo aquietou-se na mesma hora baixando a cabeça e afastando-se com o irmão.  
  
        Alagos não pôde deixar de expressar um riso estranho.  
  
        "Parece que vocês não têm tanto direito a opinião própria quanto imaginam." Ironizou o jovem capitão de Mirkwood sentindo uma agradável sensação de vitória ao ver seu opositor ser obrigado a baixar a guarda diante do pai tal qual uma criança pequena e travessa. Elrohir, porém, não compartilhou da satisfação do outro elfo voltando-se imediatamente ao ouvir aquelas palavras.  
  
        Mas Elladan estava em seu caminho e fez com que sua presença intensificasse as vontades do pai, segurando o contrariado irmão. Ares de revolta e contrariedade envenenavam o ar já tão carregado de Mirkwood.  
  
        "Não, irmão".O gêmeo mais velho disse apertando levemente o braço que agora segurava.  
  
        Elrohir respirou fundo olhando nos olhos de Elladan de uma forma que o gêmeo nunca vira seu irmão fazer. Um ódio doente fazia com que aqueles olhos escuros brilhassem de forma estranha e pouco natural. O primogênito, porém, ergueu o escudo de sua alma não se permitindo atingir. Aquele era Elrohir. Era seu irmão que estava apenas cansado e desgostoso, nada além disso. Ergueu assim uma mão apoiando-a aberta por sobre o peito do mais novo, por sobre aquele coração que batia fervorosamente e fazendo com que ambas as energias se encontrassem. O ódio de Elrohir e o amor de Elladan ao se misturarem, voltaram a gerar a paz que lhes faltava. A química perfeita da mãe natureza realizando seus feitos. Elrohir então compreendeu, esvaziando os pulmões e baixando os olhos novamente. Depois voltou a encarar o irmão com um olhar arrependido e apoio a mão por sobre a dele que ainda estava em seu peito.  
  
        Elrond olhou a cena com seus olhos de curador e vidente e, ao ver o que apenas ele via, ao ver os filhos despidos de suas máscaras como quando eram crianças, ele sentiu uma nova esperança. Iluvatar dando-lhe seus recados. Esse era o papel dos elfos na Terra Média, sempre fora e sempre será. E, enquanto soubesse da existência daqueles dispostos a desempenhá-lo, o caminho para os portos cinzentos ainda estaria distante para ele.  
  
        "Disciplina e consideração caminham juntas, nobre guerreiro." Disse então o curador voltando-se novamente para Alagos cujo queixo erguido e uma arrogância similar a de seu rei pareciam transformar-lhe a bela face. "Bem como obediência e medo. Por isso é necessária uma grande sabedoria para se escolher a quais desses conjuntos se curvar."  
  
        O sorriso de Alagos desapareceu e seus punhos voltaram a se fechar.  
  
        "O senhor e seus filhos fazem insinuações demais." Contestou o elfo apertando levemente os lábios numa careta de indignação. "Falam por meias palavras deixando vários vazios sem serem preenchidos. Começo a acreditar que meu rei tem razão quando diz que são responsáveis pelo que aconteceu a nosso príncipe."   
  
        Elrond sentiu-se ferido com o fundo de verdade que estava por trás daquelas palavras, mas não demonstrou. Era impressionante o quão amado Thranduil era por seu povo. Suas atitudes não eram só inquestionáveis, elas eram simplesmente respeitadas como se não fossem destinadas a apreciação, análise e concordância.   
  
        "Acredite, jovem Alagos." Disse o curador. "Crie as crenças que quiser, mas deixe que a verdade as estruture, se não estará construindo uma casa em um brejo alagado, em um pântano de lama e lodo."  
  
        Foi então que Alagos odiou Elrond ainda mais. Ele não sabia o porquê e não queria se questionar a respeito, ele só queria selar os lábios daquele meio-elfo como seu rei desejava, mas, por alguma razão inexplicável, não o fizera. Sua mente pensou que talvez se ele o fizesse, se erguesse a espada naquele momento e calasse aquela criatura de língua bifurcada, ele teria paz e traria paz ao reino no qual vivia. Ele veria novamente seu rei sorrir.  
  
        E enquanto criava aquela cena trágica em sua mente o elfo sequer percebeu que sua mão já estava por sobre a espada e seus olhos de ódio desigual não abandonavam os de sua vítima. O rancor e a ira guiavam seus sentidos, entorpeciam sua razão.  
  
        "Maldito." Ele disse entre os dentes dando um passo adiante, mas encontrando alguém para impedi-lo, alguém que ele não esperava. Legolas havia se desprendido dos braços de Estel e estava agora a sua frente. Alagos empalideceu só por sentir o olhar do príncipe nele. Anos da infância que viveram juntos, das brincadeiras aprendendo a acertar o alvo no primeiro lance, da maturidade cheia de conflitos, da inocência roubada nas batalhas das fronteiras, vieram a sua mente envolvendo seu coração em um embrulho sufocante. Legolas fixou os olhos tristes nos do amigo apoiando então as mãos em seus ombros. O cansaço se fazia visível na face do príncipe e o frio de suas mãos fez com que o capitão estremecesse. O ódio, outra vez confrontado pelo afeto mais antigo do que tudo, fez-se paz novamente e toda a indignação esvaeceu-se do semblante do guerreiro. Tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi puxar o amigo para si num abraço roubado, numa atitude que ele sabia que o rei não aprovaria, num ato de rebeldia. A consideração superando o medo, como Elrond havia dito. Ele decidira se curvar ao primeiro conjunto.   
  
        Mas ao manter agora o amigo próximo como podia de si Alagos sentiu mais do que nunca o frio que aquele corpo emanava e um grande temor invadiu-lhe o coração. O espírito de Legolas estava definhando, ele estava desistindo.  
  
        "Não..." Ele disse ao ouvido do amigo que abraçava. A palavra cheia de significados, de intenções, que retratava seu puro desespero diante do mar sem fim de dor e sofrimento que os vinha atingindo. Ele não queria muitas coisas, não queria sentir o ódio e o medo corroerem seu coração, não queria levar seus soldados para a morte, não queria ver seu rei amargando a solidão dos poderosos, não queria perder seu príncipe. Ele não queria muitas coisas, coisas tão cruéis que sequer conseguiram fazerem-se palavras na boca do capitão.  
  
        "Não..." Ecoou o príncipe em resposta. A palavra distante que parecia sair de dentro de seu próprio peito sem passar pela boca tinha outros significados. Não havia desespero nela, apenas cansaço, cansaço de muitos níveis, cansaço sem medidas e sem possibilidades de recuperação. Ele tentou apertar o amigo um pouco mais em seus braços, mas estava sem forças, então apenas se manteve ali por mais alguns instantes sentindo algo que sabia que não voltaria a sentir, sentindo o cheiro da madeira e das matas de Mirkwood nos cabelos dele, sentindo o abraço de um dos seus. Depois afrouxou os braços levemente dando a entender a Alagos que ele precisava deixá-lo ir e o capitão afastou-se com tristeza, a obediência com a qual estava acostumado, mas de seus olhos baixos escorriam caminhos molhados adornando-lhe o rosto. A dor da separação e o medo do destino que se escondia mais uma vez da visão de todos.  
  
        Legolas sentiu uma pequena vertigem ao se ver novamente só, mas logo dois braços vieram auxiliá-lo. Aragorn o envolvia com carinho, braços fortes garantindo-lhe equilíbrio e calor. Eles trocaram olhares e o guardião lhe ofereceu um sorriso triste ao qual Legolas não foi capaz de retribuir, inclinando-se apenas e balançando levemente a cabeça em agradecimento. O guardião, porém, apertou-o um pouco mais forte não se importando com o frio que emanava do corpo do príncipe, não se importando com os que estavam a sua volta e Legolas, sentindo a força do amigo, deixou-se ficar naquele abraço pacificamente a espera do grande nada que parecia estar lhe espreitando.  
  
        Era um dia triste, e o céu cinzento anunciava que as nuvens impacientes não estavam dispostas a comportar uma gota a mais da água que evaporava. Alagos observou o amigo voltar a afastar-se apoiado em Aragorn, a quem também conhecia. Ele sempre se admirara da amizade que se desenvolvera entre os dois. Na verdade nunca conseguira entender como Thranduil, que tudo conseguira do filho durante toda a sua existência, não havia sido capaz de convencer o príncipe a evitar o convívio com aquele dunedain. Alagos se lembrava bem de todas as conversas que tivera com o amigo e do quão fiel ele demonstrava ser ao humano de Rivendell. Aquela amizade estava além da compreensão de qualquer um, mas agora oferecia ao capitão uma luz de esperança na recuperação do príncipe que os deixava, oferecia a ele algo para amenizar aquela sensação de impotência que sentia, pior do que mil batalhas perdidas. Ele não conseguia sequer imaginar a idéia de ver seu amigo definhar, embora aquela certeza do futuro próximo e cruel estivesse temperando seu coração com ervas amargas.   
  
        Um suspiro involuntário fugiu-lhe da garganta enquanto ele se virava e, sem perceber, voltava a encarar o antigo oponente. Elrond ainda o olhava, mas aqueles olhos acinzentados não tinham nenhum ar provocador ou irônico, muito pelo contrário, eram olhos de solidariedade, como se o curador estivesse lendo todos os pensamentos que atemorizavam sua mente agora. Alagos quis dizer-lhe algo, quis pedir-lhe que tomasse conta de Legolas, que não o deixasse desistir, que o ajudasse no que fosse preciso. O inimigo como tábua de salvação, mais uma ironia nos desajustes do destino. Mas Elrond sorriu levemente antes mesmo que o elfo de Mirkwood pudesse converter seu desespero em uma só palavra. O lorde de Imladris sabia quais eram aqueles sentimentos sem que sentenças precisassem traduzi-los e já oferecia sua resposta não verbal também, poupando assim a ambos de futuros desentendimentos gerados por idéias mal expressas ou compreendidas.  
  
        Alagos respirou um pouco mais fundo, sem saber se aquele alívio que sentia era fruto de esperança ou desistência e se afastou, inclinando-se em uma breve reverência. Um sinal de que era chegada a hora do grupo deixar Mirkwood.  
  
        &&&  
  
        A princípio os irmãos discutiam para saber no cavalo de quem o jovem Legolas viajaria, já que não tinha forças para cavalgar, mas Elrond simplesmente passou por eles e subiu em seu cavalo estendendo os braços para Estel em quem Legolas se apoiava.  
  
        "Deixe que ele venha até mim, Estel." Instruiu o lorde numa voz triste enquanto olhava para o arqueiro.  
  
        Aragorn olhou para os irmãos e depois para Legolas, que mais uma vez pareceu não precisar de nenhuma instrução para obedecer à ordem ainda não formulada. Ele dirigiu-se vagarosamente em direção ao cavalo do mestre e Elrond laçou seus ombros ajudando-o a subir e sentar-se a sua frente.  
  
        Elrond voltou a sentir o frio que emanava do corpo do príncipe, mas não fez qualquer comentário, a não ser as palavras que sempre lhe ocorriam naqueles momentos e nas quais ele esperava que Legolas ainda acreditasse.  
  
        "Vai ficar tudo bem." Ele sussurrou no ouvido do rapaz enquanto ajeitava-lhe o manto para tentar protegê-lo um pouco do frio encostando-o em seu peito. "Confie em mim. Faça-me digno de sua confiança por mais algum tempo."  
  
        Legolas estremeceu levemente. Era a primeira reação que demonstrava desde que saíra da cela onde estava. Ele queria muito desistir, mas ao sentir Elrond ali próximo dele, ao se lembrar de todo o sacrifício que o curador e seus filhos fizeram, das coisas que o lorde e Estel ouviram do rei, das outras inúmeras vezes em que aquelas mesmas palavras foram necessárias, ele se sentiu culpado. Sentiu-se culpado por tudo e também pelo fato de querer desistir. Ele não tinha esse direito. Não tinha nem sequer esse direito. Um novo tremor correu-lhe o corpo e ele então sentiu os braços de Elrond o enlaçarem com mais força e uma de suas mãos segurarem a dele oferecendo-lhe um pouco de calor. Legolas não resistiu mais, aceitando o conforto oferecido e encostando-se levemente no peito do mestre enquanto sentia sua mente vagar e suas pálpebras quererem fechar as cortinas que deveriam ficar abertas, o medicamento do curador finalmente parecia fazer algum efeito.   
  
        Em um último esforço o príncipe procurou olhar uma vez mais a sua volta antes de sair definitivamente de Lasgalen, da terra onde tudo o que era vivo ganhara um nome para ele, da terra por onde corria quando criança, por onde se escondia nas brincadeiras com a mãe, da terra que era seu lar. Legolas ergueu novamente os olhos, voltando-os para o palácio que nada mais era do que um retrato de seu pai. O arqueiro não gostava de viver nele, mas se lembrava do quanto ele simbolizava a figura do rei das inúmeras vezes que, chegando de uma longa patrulha, deliciava-se com a visão daquelas paredes brancas que acolhiam a pessoa mais importante de sua vida. O palácio não era nada, mas ele gostava de se lembrar dele pelo que continha em seu interior, pela pessoa a qual abrigava e de quem agora ele havia sido separado definitivamente.   
  
        Entretanto como se fosse um sonho, ou um delírio qualquer, ao deslizar seus olhos cansados por aquelas janelas e portas, Legolas teve uma visão que não esperava. Em uma das sacadas do palácio uma imagem conhecida se fez real: o rei olhava diretamente para onde estavam com um ar indecifrável. Parecia... triste? Legolas balançou levemente a cabeça e julgou estar enganado, mas olhando melhor percebeu algo ainda mais estranho: aquela sacada era a do quarto onde ele dormia no palácio, era a sacada do quarto do príncipe. Mas não houve tempo para questionamentos ou respostas. Elrond instruiu o cavalo a começar sua marcha e a figura do pai ficou para trás, bem como os muros de Mirkwood.  
  
        &&&  
  
        Foi uma viagem cansativa. Na primeira oportunidade que tiveram, depois que os elfos da floresta deixaram o grupo, Elrond e seus filhos pararam para acampar com os elfos de Rivendell que haviam vindo escoltar seu líder. Estel adiantou-se e foi fazer uma fogueira enquanto Elladan e Elrohir cuidavam dos cavalos. Elrond ajudou Legolas a sentar-se e lhe ofereceu um pouco de água a qual o jovem aceitou agradecendo com um leve aceno de cabeça. Em seguida abriu sua bolsa de suprimentos e retirou algumas ervas.  
  
        "Tire a camisa para mim." Ele pediu numa voz suave. "Deixe-me colocar algo em seus ferimentos".  
  
        Mas Legolas subitamente laçou os braços em volta do corpo fazendo com que Elrond se surpreendesse ao ver que ele não tinha intenção de fazer o que lhe fora sugerido.  
  
        "Tire, criança." Ele insistiu.  
  
        Mas foi em vão. Legolas abanou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Lágrimas começaram a correr por seu rosto. Ele queria obedecer, sabia que devia obedecer agora. Mas não se sentia disposto a encarar novamente suas feridas, abertas ou sãs, não tinha mais energia para observar o rosto preocupado do curador enquanto este lhe dava assistência mais uma vez. Já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes tinha chorado nos últimos tempos. Queria que aquilo tudo acabasse, não agüentava mais sofrer assim.  
  
        Elrond arrastou-se vagarosamente para perto dele e abraçou-o fazendo encostar-se em seu peito e deitar a cabeça em seu ombro. Mas o carinho do mestre não se fez consolo naquele momento, o corpo do rapaz passou a tremer com mais força e logo suas lágrimas se transformaram em soluços enquanto ele se agarrava à túnica do curador. Elrond abraçou-o com delicadeza, não queria piorar suas feridas, mas queria dar-lhe algum carinho. O choro de Legolas não era o mesmo das outras vezes que ele o vira chorar. Não era um choro de tristeza ou dor, não era um choro de dúvidas, era um choro de agonia e desespero.  
  
        Os irmãos viram de longe a cena e vieram aproximando-se devagar. Elrond lançou-lhes um olhar triste e preocupado e depois voltou a falar palavras de conforto para o príncipe. Os três agacharam-se perto do amigo e cada qual colocou a mão nele devagar, chamando-lhe o nome e garantindo-lhe que as coisas iriam melhorar. Mas dessa vez nada parecia fazer com que o príncipe recobrasse a paz. Elrond pediu então que Estel despejasse um pouco de água em uma caneca e jogasse nela um pó avermelhado que ele trazia em um pequeno frasco. O filho obedeceu mexendo devagar a mistura e a entregando para o pai.  
  
        "Tome, beba isso".Ofereceu o curador aproximando a caneca do rosto do rapaz em seu peito. Mas ele agitou-se mais em seu desespero e afastou-se, ainda em prantos, apoiando uma das mãos no chão e cobrindo os olhos com a outra. Estava tudo errado para ele naquele momento e o jovem simplesmente não conseguia voltar a si por mais que tentasse. Agora que o desespero inicial se dissolvia e ele se vira fora de Mirkwood novamente, todo o restante dos acontecimentos ganhavam uma outra dimensão ainda maior. As palavras do pai, as tranças, laços invisíveis que o prendiam a terra natal, cortadas, as ameaças, a estranha negociação que os dois elfos mais importantes de sua vida fizeram, tudo ia e vinha em sua mente criando um rodamoinho tenebroso de imagens e dor, causando-lhe tremores ainda mais fortes, tremores incontroláveis que lhe roubavam agora o ar, que pareciam envenenar seu sangue e seu espírito. Elrond voltou a segurá-lo. Os outros começaram a se agitar.  
  
        "Ele vai ter uma convulsão, ada." Gritou Elladan muito preocupado. Nunca tinha visto Legolas assim.  
  
        "Não pode..." Disse Elrohir para si mesmo enquanto olhava todos a sua volta desesperado. "É um elfo..."  
  
        Muito da dor do espírito ainda era desconhecido para todos.  
  
        O arqueiro continuava a tremer muito e agitava a cabeça nos braços de Elrond. O curador mantinha as costas do jovem encostadas em seu peito e segurava-lhe a testa com a palma da mão tentando fazê-lo aquietar-se. Mas não estava conseguindo nenhum resultado.  
  
        "Criança, você precisa beber o calmante." Ele dizia gesticulando para que Estel aproximasse a caneca novamente dos lábios do rapaz, enquanto ele o segurava. O guardião procedeu como lhe fora pedido, mas Legolas não queria beber, seu corpo tremia tanto que mesmo se o quisesse não conseguiria, seus lábios estavam se arroxeando.   
  
        "Ada!" Gritou o guardião apoiando uma mão na perna do amigo, cujo corpo agora se enrijecia tal qual uma árvore antiga.   
  
        Elrond soltou um leve suspiro procurando acalmar o espírito e o coração e sentiu-se mais uma vez sem escolha. Ele deslizou então a mão que segurava o tronco do rapaz para o meio do peito que arfava dolorosamente e com a outra cobriu os olhos muito abertos do príncipe. Em seguida falou-lhe ao ouvido algumas palavras em uma língua antiga, Quênia talvez, os filhos não tinham forças para tentar entender, e como em um passe de mágica o corpo do elfo parou de tremer e ele se aquietou completamente. Os irmãos se entreolharam perplexos, ali estava um procedimento que o pai nunca lhes havia ensinado. Mas Elrond não deu nenhuma explicação, apenas olhou para Estel, gesticulando com a cabeça para que o guardião aproximasse novamente a caneca dos lábios de Legolas. Dessa vez o jovem elfo bebeu todo o líquido sem fazer nenhuma objeção. Mas Estel percebeu que seu corpo estava rígido e que ainda havia leves tremores. Então Elrond fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e depois disse novas palavras ao ouvido do rapaz e todos viram seu corpo voltar a relaxar. O lorde elfo deslizou o jovem para que deitasse a cabeça em seu colo e olhou no fundo dos olhos azuis dele. Havia um grande cansaço ali, como se o rapaz tivesse acabado de voltar de uma guerra terrível.  
  
        "Me perdoe, filho." Disse o curador alisando os cabelos do jovem arqueiro. O terceiro pedido de perdão que saia de sua boca e o mais amargurado de todos. "Não tive outra escolha que fosse menos prejudicial para você".  
  
        Legolas não respondeu, apenas pendeu a cabeça para o lado devagar, os olhos voltados para o nada, encarando o grande muro do sono.  
  
        Um sorriso aliviado surgiu então na face do curador ao ver que Legolas dormia finalmente o sono dos elfos, mas ele não teve tempo para aquietar novamente o espírito, ao erguer os olhos encontrou o olhar inquisidor dos filhos.  
  
        "Como fez isso, ada?" Quis saber Estel, que não conseguia guardar uma pergunta para si, enquanto deslizava seus grandes olhos azuis pelo corpo do elfo adormecido, para depois voltá-los para o pai. Suas sobrancelhas arcadas demonstravam todo o conflito que o humano sentia dentro de si.  
  
        "É!" Adicionou Elrohir um pouco irado. "Que truque é esse que nunca nos ensinou?"  
  
        O sorriso de Elrond alargou-se um pouco e ele balançou a cabeça. Também se sentia cansado.  
  
        "Magias e feitiços, Elrohir". Ele respondeu encarando o rapaz. "Você devia saber que nem tudo é usado para brincadeiras nessa terra."  
  
        O rosto do mais novo dos gêmeos enrubesceu como nunca enrubescera antes. Então o pai sabia que ele havia lido o livro que proibira. O jovem baixou imediatamente seus olhos escuros envergonhado, mas o sábio pai segurou-lhe a mão e o fez olhá-lo novamente.  
  
        "O que eu fiz hoje, crianças." Ele iniciou chamando a atenção dos três. "Não deve ser feito, não é um procedimento correto e eu só fiz uso dele porque meus conhecimentos não foram suficientes para que eu pudesse ver outra escolha melhor. Por isso vocês não devem se questionar a respeito."  
  
        "Mas, ada" protestou Elladan pela primeira vez. Tudo o que dizia respeito à arte da cura era de seu grande interesse.  
  
        Elrond olhou para o primogênito entendendo sua angustia. Então voltou os olhos para o rosto do elfo louro deitado em seu colo e seu semblante mudou.  
  
        "Elladan," Disse por fim fitando o filho com tristeza. "O que eu fiz foi aprisionar o espírito de Legolas por alguns instantes. O corpo dele se aquietou, mas em sua mente eu criei um grande desespero. Eu o fiz viver uma situação de angústia ainda pior, atirando-o em um lugar escuro e frio. Por isso procurei fazê-lo o mais rápido possível e mesmo assim ainda estou me questionando se tinha o direito de tê-lo feito".  
  
        Os três filhos voltaram a se olhar e, embora ainda fascinados pelo novo "truque" que presenciaram, sentiram mais pelo elfo que agora dormia.   
  
        "O que deu a ele?" Indagou Elrohir ainda um pouco abalado pelas últimas descobertas. "Sedativo?"  
  
        "Um calmante leve." Respondeu Elladan no lugar do pai. "Não o faria dormir se ele não estivesse tão cansado e abatido."  
  
        Houve mais alguns momentos de silêncio até que os gêmeos, ao verem que a situação estava sob controle, decidiram voltar ao que estavam fazendo. Erguendo-se ao mesmo tempo eles se afastaram em seu caminhar compassado sendo observados pelo pai e pelo irmão com simpatia. Uma família eles eram, na qual um novo membro ingressara.  
  
        Elrond baixou os olhos mais uma vez deslizando os dedos pelos curtos fios de cabelo que restaram das tranças que Legolas perdera. Era doloroso ver como Thranduil havia deixado os belos cabelos do rapaz. Estavam sem forma, fios longos e curtos misturavam-se, desalinhados como a própria vida do príncipe. Ele não pôde deixar de pensar em como poderia trançá-los para que aquela desordem fosse escondida, embora temesse que esconder um mal não o neutralizasse, muito pelo contrário, talvez o reforçasse.   
  
        Com a ajuda de Estel ele ergueu levemente o corpo de Legolas para substituir o seu por um manto dobrado como um travesseiro. O curador não conseguia parar de olhar o rapaz com um sentimento de culpa terrível pelo que havia feito. Só esperava que, quando acordasse, o menino não se lembrasse do pesadelo que vivera.  
  
        Estel cobriu-o com uma manta e sentou-se também perto dele, analisando os traços no pálido rosto do príncipe que agora fechara os olhos e se agitava levemente em seus sonhos. Momentos de paz eram realmente curtos. Ele pensou olhando para o pai que, ao perceber também que Legolas havia caído novamente em um sono mortal, baixou os olhos soltando um suspiro triste.  
  
        "Não entendo..." Disse o guardião em voz alta, embora falasse consigo mesmo. Ele pensava nas cruéis acusações de Thranduil que povoavam sua mente, fazendo-o reviver aquelas cenas todas mais uma vez. Elrond percebeu a tristeza nos olhos do filho e notou que ela não dizia respeito só à situação em si, ela encobria muito mais fatos, o passado e o futuro inteiro da vida de seu filho dunedain.  
  
        "As pessoas dizem e fazem todos os tipos de barbaridades quando estão fora de si, quando estão perdendo o controle de uma situação ou quando se sentem impotentes, ion nîn." Ele declarou olhando o guardião com afeto. Não sabia o que incomodava o filho, poderiam ser muitas coisas ou todas elas misturadas. "O que você viu esses dias, criança, é mais uma prova de que a insensatez pode atingir a membros de todas as raças, e que ela se torna muito mais séria quando o indivíduo é detentor do poder. Não se esqueça disso. Você principalmente não pode esquecer, porque também você um dia estará numa situação de poder muito parecida com a de Thranduil, você também será tentado pelo mal e terá que resistir".  
  
        Aragorn sobressaltou-se com a dureza das palavras proféticas do pai. Quando o elfo havia começado a falar ele esperava apenas ouvir as mesmas palavras de consolo e carinho de sempre, mas dessa vez não fora assim. Elrond mais uma vez atingira a ferida certeiramente como se lesse de fato os pensamentos do filho. O guardião se sentiu transparente diante do pai. Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos enquanto a amarga expectativa de futuro que lhe fora traçada voltara a importunar-lhe. Agora que via Legolas aos cuidados de sua família novamente, ele não pôde evitar que as outras preocupações que assombravam sua vida voltassem a erguer obstáculos para sua felicidade. O povo de Gondor, de Rohan... vilas entregues a miséria... a ganância dos homens... o assombroso desenvolvimento e expansão da raça orc, entre outras obscuridades que ainda não ganhavam sentido para ele, se fizeram presentes em seu pensamento mais uma vez, como durante todos os últimos anos desde que soubera da verdade, desde que descobrira quem era. Ele mordeu os lábios com força enquanto inconscientemente segurava a mão de Legolas acariciando-a devagar. Ele queria que o príncipe estivesse bem, o amigo era um dos poucos com quem ele conseguia se abrir, falar sobre seus conflitos, suas tristezas, sem se sentir um fraco, um covarde.   
  
        "Queria que ele ficasse bom..." Lamentou-se. "Sinto falta de nossas conversas. Sinto falta da paz que tínhamos".  
  
        Elrond sorriu solidariamente enquanto lembranças vinham lhe visitar...  
  
        ---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Estel sentava-se comodamente no chão da varanda de casa. Uma chuva forte caia em Rivendell como não acontecia há muitos anos. Glorfindel, sentado um pouco mais adiante em uma confortável cadeira almofadada, balançava a cabeça devagar um tanto inconformado com o rio de água que abençoava a pequena cidade há dias.  
  
Elrond, em pé perto da escada, mãos cruzadas nas costas, parecia gostar do som que ouvia.  
  
"Não acha que já foi o bastante?" Indagou o amigo num suspiro forçado enquanto olhava para as costas do curador.  
  
Estel riu observando as feições do pai. Ele entendia o que o louro elfo insinuava. Ele queria que Elrond usasse seu anel, usasse Vilya para conter o incômodo que acontecia. Mas o paciente lorde de Imladris parecia ter outros planos.  
  
"Desista, Glorfindel." Disse o guardião num sorriso enquanto ascendia o cachimbo displicentemente, esticando as pernas no chão da varanda. Elrond lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador ao qual o filho decidiu ignorar tragando o fumo doce e sorrindo para o pai.  
  
"Estel!" Indignou-se o lorde franzindo as sobrancelhas como lhe era peculiar. "Poupe nosso precioso ar!"  
  
"Ah, ada." Aborreceu-se o guardião dando mais uma tragada e soltando argolas de fumaça para o aborrecimento maior do pai. "Não posso fumar lá fora, uma tempestade nos está afogando." Ele ironizou olhando para Glorfindel que apertou os lábios automaticamente voltando a olhar para o dilúvio que ocorria.  
  
Elrond voltou-se para responder, mas apenas ofereceu um breve sorriso curvando-se agora para a figura que vinha fazer-lhes companhia.  
  
"Como vai, jovem príncipe?" Indagou o curador.  
  
Legolas retribuiu o sorriso cumprimentando os três presentes com uma graciosa reverência.  
  
"Bem, meu senhor."  
  
"Sente-se aqui, Legolas." Convidou Estel apontando para o chão a seu lado.  
  
"Estel! Onde estão os seus modos?" Indagou Glorfindel inconformado. "Convidar o príncipe para sentar-se no chão? E ao lado de uma chaminé poluidora como você?"  
  
O guardião sentiu-se ofendido pelo tom do amigo de seu pai. Ele gostava de brincadeiras, mas não queria ferir a imagem que Legolas tinha dele.  
  
"Desculpe, príncipe Legolas." Disse então baixando levemente a cabeça e apagando o cachimbo.  
  
Legolas riu e atirou-se no chão ao lado do amigo impressionando a todos. Estel arregalou os olhos surpreso.  
  
"Não me importo com isso, Estel, meu grande amigo." Ele disse fixando seus olhos claros nos do guardião. "Para quem dorme em árvores o chão limpo da casa de seu pai é muito convidativo." Ele sorriu cruzando as pernas e fazendo uma pequena pausa. Subitamente um leve traço de ironia enfeitou-lhe os olhos. "Mas a fumaça do cachimbo realmente é algo que dispenso." Ele completou com um riso musical.  
  
Estel o acompanhou rindo também e envolvendo o amigo em um abraço.  
  
"Certo." Ele disse dando um leve aperto no ombro do elfo. "Por você eu faço esse sacrifício." Ele completou olhando para Glorfindel que balançou novamente a cabeça voltando a encarar o mal tempo que parecia ter piorado ainda mais.  
  
Elrond observava a cena incrédulo. O príncipe de Mirkwood, filho do poderoso Thranduil Oropherion estava sentado no chão de sua varanda abraçado a seu filho humano. Uma cena que ele não imaginaria ver em dez milênios. Cada dia que passava sua admiração por Legolas crescia. Ele decididamente não tinha traço algum da personalidade do pai.  
  
"Diga-me, jovem Legolas." Ele disse atraindo a atenção do rapaz. "A chuva o incomoda?"  
  
Legolas voltou seus olhos para a paisagem do dia e sorriu.  
  
"Não senhor. Mesmo cinza Imladris é uma das terras mais belas de toda a Arda." Ele respondeu em um sorriso que subitamente pareceu esconder alguma tristeza. "Só..." Mas a frase se perdeu e Legolas abraçou os joelhos um tanto incomodado.  
  
"Só..." Incentivou o curador.  
  
O príncipe levantou os olhos receoso e o curador sentiu alguma coisa partir em seu coração ao olhar para aqueles olhos. Uma grande história estava por trás deles e não era feliz.  
  
"Só lamento não poder ir até o grande eucalipto." Ele disse olhando mais uma vez para o tempo triste que se firmava mais cruel. Se o senhor me permitisse entrar pela cozinha ou trocar minhas roupas na varanda dos fundos..." Ele acrescentou inocentemente, e Elrond percebeu que até nesse aspecto a chuva não era um problema para o jovem elfo, mas sim o medo de aborrecer o anfitrião que tão bem o recebia. "Não me importo em me molhar e..."  
  
Elrond sorriu erguendo uma mão para silenciar o rapaz. Em seguida virou-se para a saída da varanda e um longo silêncio se fez. Ninguém ousava emitir um som sequer que desconcentrasse o poderoso lorde de Imladris. Legolas olhou a sua volta confuso. Estel esfregava as mãos olhando o pai ansiosamente e Glorfindel ofereceu-lhe um sorriso enigmático. Algo estava para acontecer e o príncipe sentiu um frio na espinha causado pelo receio de não saber o que seria.  
  
De repente um longo suspiro se ouviu e Elrond fechou seus olhos respirando profundamente. Os traços em seu rosto se suavizaram devagar, ele ergueu a palma e um estranho brilho se fez. Em poucos instantes a chuva diminuiu sua intensidade, cascatas de água se transformaram em pingos grossos e depois em gotículas solitárias para finalmente restar apenas uma névoa molhada na paisagem. Rastros de sol surgiram por entre as nuvens acrescentando uma magia ao quadro que se formava. As gotas de água nas árvores brilharam como pequenas luzes anunciando os tempos da bonança.  
  
"Acho que elas já beberam o bastante." Disse então o curador voltando-se para encarar o olhar admirado do príncipe que, mesmo sabendo dos poderes daquele lorde elfo, jamais sonhara presenciar um acontecimento desses."  
  
Legolas ficou mudo, as palavras tinham todas se perdido a caminho da boca, que agora pendia completamente aberta. Elrond riu despertando o príncipe que finalmente percebera que sua admiração estava evidente demais.  
  
"Pode ir, criança." Disse o curador erguendo um pouco o braço e indicando o caminho para a escadaria. Ele se sentia surpreso por instintivamente tratar o elfo de Mirkwood com um termo que reservava apenas para seus filhos.  
  
Legolas sorriu abertamente, um sorriso que Elrond não o havia visto oferecer a ninguém até agora. De certa forma, o pequeno favor pareceu pesar de uma maneira diferente no coração do rapaz.  
  
"Obrigado, meu senhor." Disse então o príncipe erguendo-se de imediato e correndo para fora.  
  
E fez-se a vez de Elrond se admirar. Ele deu alguns passos para perto da saída e deliciou-se com a cena do louro elfo correndo até a velha árvore. Ele tinha algo dentro de si que o curador não conseguia definir, mas que lhe fazia muito bem.  
  
"Abençoado." Disse o lorde para si mesmo vendo o rapaz colocar ambas as mãos na árvore e abaixar a cabeça em respeitosa reverência, pedindo permissão para aproximar-se, para compartilhar de sua energia.  
  
Glorfindel levantou-se e colocou-se ao lado do amigo.  
  
"O oposto do pai, completamente." Ele atestou.  
  
"Oposto não." Corrigiu o mestre. "Seu complemento."  
  
Estel sorriu sentindo que o pai parecia diferente. Como nos dias que passava em sua biblioteca com algum exemplar raro recebido de amigos distantes. Elrond parecia extasiado, folheando as páginas de um livro novo.  
  
"Gosto dele, ada." Disse o guardião. "Ele não parece um príncipe."  
  
"Parece, ion nîn." Discordou o elfo curador. "É exatamente como um príncipe deve ser."  
  
E o filho sorriu saboreando a lição que o dia lhe reservara. Elrond e suas verdades. Quando voltou os olhos novamente para Legolas viu o elfo lhe acenando de longe.  
  
"O quê?" Gritou despertando uma grande agonia nos dois lordes que nunca se acostumariam com o comportamento do único humano de Rivendell.  
  
Mas, para a surpresa dos dois, Legolas gritou em resposta.  
  
"Venha, Estel." Foram as palavras do elfo louro de Lasgalen, enquanto sorria e movimentava novamente as mãos. "A grande árvore permitiu que você suba hoje. Corra!"  
  
Estel não coube em si de felicidade, saindo em disparada, os degraus mal sentiram seus pés e o guardião correu como quando era criança e se divertia nos jardins de Imladris, todas as suas preocupações desapareceram e ele nem se lembrou de pedir a opinião do pai. Glorfindel franziu as sobrancelhas e sorriu vendo os dois se encontrarem. O céu e a terra enlaçados em uma harmonia quase divina. Legolas subiu e estendeu a mão para o amigo que a aceitou e logo os dois desapareceram na enorme copa da mais antiga árvore de Imladris.  
  
"Ele não é boa influência." Brincou o louro lorde ainda sorrindo.  
  
Elrond não se voltou, ainda admirando o que vira, guardando carinhosamente cada cena em sua lembrança e agradecendo a dádiva recebida.  
  
"Não, não é." Disse então. "Ele é melhor do que isso."  
  
        -------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
        Elrond despertou daquele sonho bom e surpreendeu-se ao ver o filho também perdido em recordações. A coincidência dos fatos parecia fazer com que ambos relembrassem um mesmo momento bom em um passado tão turbulento.  
  
        "Se eu tivesse um filho como Legolas" Disse o guardião por fim. "O faria saber o quanto eu o amo todos os dias."  
  
        Elrond riu.  
  
        "A primeira criança que será colocada em seus braços e que um dia te chamará de pai será um menino, com um bom coração como o de Legolas. Por isso não esqueça de suas palavras".  
  
        Aragorn teve um novo sobressalto e olhou para Elrond atônito, seu queixo havia caído deixando a boca totalmente aberta. Parecia que o pai tinha decidido reservar aquele momento para lhe fazer profecias. Elrond riu e Estel acabou rindo também. De certa forma a conversa com o pai o havia consolado mais do que ele imaginava que qualquer conversa fosse capaz de fazê-lo.  
  
        "Obrigado, ada." Ele disse sorrindo levemente.  
  
        "Pelo que, ion nîn?"  
  
        O guardião baixou os olhos voltando a olhar para o príncipe, cujo sono agitado parecia incomodá-lo.  
  
        "Por ser um pai para mim." Ele disse retirando alguns fios teimosos do rosto do amigo. "Um pai de verdade. Nem todos têm essa sorte."  
  
        Elrond sorriu, buscando apenas pelas palavras positivas que ouvira. Ele não queria mais falar em Thranduil, ele não queria mais se lembrar do rei de Lasgalen.  
  
        "Obrigado a você, criança." Ele disse recebendo um olhar questionador do filho a sua frente. "Obrigado por dar-me essa possibilidade e honra."  
  
        E um sorriso largo surgiu na face cansada do dunedain que conseguia sentir-se Estel novamente. Era tudo o que ele queria, sentir-se inteiro, sentir-se o homem que sempre foi. Seus olhos brilharam e ambos voltaram então a olhar o jovem adormecido naquela tarde escura. O guardião soltou um longo suspiro, mas quando se voltou viu que Elrond estava ajeitando outro manto em forma de travesseiro ao lado do rapaz. Ficou confuso ao ver o pai se deitando.  
  
        "O senhor está bem, ada?"  
  
        "Sim." Respondeu o elfo sorrindo e puxando uma parte da manta de Legolas para cobrir-se aproximando-se dele até seus corpos estarem juntos. Ele não queria deixar o menino só, deixá-lo enfrentando aquele frio aterrador que o consumia. Ele precisava manter um elo com o jovem, até que este se sentisse forte novamente para fazer com que seu espírito voltasse a lutar. "Mas meu coração e minha mente pedem um pouco de descanso, para que eu possa pensar com mais clareza depois."  
  
        Dizendo isso o elfo passou um braço ao redor do corpo de Legolas que tremia visivelmente, mas o rapaz virou-se em um sobressalto e Elrond ergueu novamente o braço esperando que voltasse a se acalmar. O príncipe não acordou, apenas encostou a cabeça no ombro do curador em um sono agitado.  
  
        "Ada, eu não quero ir" ele disse em seus pesadelos. "Me perdoe. Não me odeie. Eu não tive a intenção."  
  
        Elrond e Estel se olharam com tristeza e o pai alisou os cabelos do elfo carinhosamente.  
  
        "Ele não te odeia, criança." Garantiu o curador ao jovem adormecido. "Ele odeia a si mesmo por te amar demais."  
  
        Estel soltou um longo suspiro e o silêncio encheu o local enquanto os elfos a sua volta armavam o acampamento aguardando o anoitecer. Ele ainda ficou ali por mais alguns instantes até perceber os olhos semi abertos do pai perderem o brilho e constatar que também ele tinha adormecido.  
  
        &&&  
  
        Quando Legolas acordou estava novamente em sua cama em Rivendell. A primeira imagem que viu foi a da mesma árvore que tanto amava acenando-lhe da janela. Não era primavera e por isso ela não podia presenteá-lo com as flores vermelhas e seu maravilhoso perfume como havia feito na última vez que ele estivera ali. Mas só a presença daqueles galhos e folhas já alegrava o coração do elfo.   
  
        Olhando ao redor ele teve a leve sensação de que tudo fora um sonho. De que ele nunca havia saído dali, não havia passado aqueles anos de solidão e sofrimento como Squirrel e, acima de tudo, não havia ouvido o pai dizer-lhe as coisas que dissera.  
  
        Ele ergueu o corpo e sentou-se tentando descobrir quem poderia estar lhe fazendo companhia naquela manhã, haja vista que nunca era deixado sozinho quando estava ferido. Mas não viu ninguém. Colocou então os pés para fora da cama, mas quando se levantou teve uma dolorosa vertigem e agarrou-se na cabeceira sem voltar a sentar-se. Quanto tempo teria dormido? Ele não sabia. De repente sentiu um braço envolver-lhe a cintura e alguém segurar sua mão.  
  
        "Levantar agora não é muito conveniente.." Disse a voz musical de Elrond enquanto tentava fazê-lo sentar-se de novo, mas Legolas recusava-se.  
  
        "Por favor, meu senhor." Ele disse enquanto tentava firmar-se em pé. "Não quero passar mais dias em Rivendell nessa cama."  
  
        Elrond riu, mas mesmo assim o obrigou a sentar-se empurrando suas pernas para baixo das cobertas e ajeitando os travesseiros para que ele pudesse ficar sentado confortavelmente.  
  
        "Até as flores têm seu tempo para desabrocharem, criança".Ele disse caminhando até a mesa lateral e voltando com uma caneca nas mãos. "Dê a seu corpo todo o tempo que ele precisa e ele lhe retribuirá quando for necessário." Completou aproximando o líquido dos lábios do rapaz que bebeu sem contestar. Ele tinha sede e aquela mistura lhe fazia bem, embora não reconhecesse seu gosto. "Mesmo porque você não dorme há tanto tempo assim."  
  
        Legolas ofereceu um sorriso triste enquanto tentava evitar o mar de lembranças que estava inundando sua mente naquele momento, mas parecia inevitável. O devastador frio que o perturbava ainda estava presente, enquanto ele se via lá, de volta a Rivendell, de volta de onde saíra há tantos anos, de volta à mesma cama, ao mesmo quarto. Só que as coisas eram diferentes dessa vez. Dessa vez ele voltara como servo do Lorde de Imladris. E era esse o papel de sua vida daqui em diante.  
  
        A sua frente Elrond sentou-se, lançando-lhe um olhar cheio de significados.  
  
        "Meu senhor...". Ele iniciou inseguro, mas o curador ergueu uma das mãos fazendo-o se calar.  
  
        "Lamento, mas preciso ir, tenho assuntos a tratar com Glorfindel que acaba de chegar de uma expedição, mas antes preciso acertar alguns detalhes com você, jovem Legolas".  
  
        O arqueiro se assustou com o tom diferente da voz do lorde elfo.  
  
        "O que quiser, meu senhor."  
  
        Elrond então olhou fundo nos olhos do príncipe.  
  
        "Eu sou o senhor dessas terras, você sabe disso..." iniciou o elfo, sua voz tinha austeridade e um certo tom de tirania.  
  
        "Sim, senhor." Legolas sentiu o corpo gelar ainda mais ao responder.  
  
        "Ninguém tem mais poder do que eu aqui, certo?"  
  
        "Sim, senhor." Continuou.  
  
        "Você, agora vivendo sob o meu teto, fará as coisas ao meu modo, correto? Obedecerá ao que eu lhe disser sem questionamentos, concorda?"  
  
        Os olhos do rapaz brilharam ao ouvir as palavras do elfo. Ele estava usando um tom que nunca usara antes e Legolas não entendia. Ele não imaginava que o fato de não ser mais quem era influenciaria tanto na maneira com que o lorde de Imladris o trataria.  
  
        "Responda-me rapaz".Insistiu o curador.  
  
        "Sim, senhor".Ele respondeu hesitante, baixando os olhos.  
  
        "Qualquer coisa que eu lhe disser que faça você o fará sem questionamentos, compreende?"  
  
        Legolas apertou os punhos assustado, encolhendo-se levemente na cama.  
  
        "Compreende?" Insistiu o mestre. Seus olhos fixos no rapaz como se o quisessem hipnotizar.  
  
        "Si... sim, senhor." Balbuciou o arqueiro.  
  
        "Tudo. Em qualquer circunstância, contra quem quer que seja." Completou o elfo fazendo com que suas palavras soassem mais ásperas, implacáveis.  
  
        Legolas voltou a tremer muito. Seus olhos brilharam e lágrimas começaram a se formar. Ele não conseguia entender o que se passava e estava com medo.  
  
        "Vou ter que ficar me repetindo para que você me responda, menino?" Indagou o curador impaciente.  
  
        "Na..na... não... senhor." Tentava responder o jovem elfo escondendo ao máximo o temor que sentia.  
  
        "Então?"  
  
        "Sim, senhor."  
  
        "Sim, senhor? Sim, senhor o quê?" Insistiu mais uma vez o curador. Lábios impacientemente apertados e sobrancelhas franzidas.  
  
        "Eu... eu... farei o que... o que o senhor mandar... mestre." Responde com um grande esforço o rapaz abaixando a cabeça e não conseguindo conter mais as lágrimas que lhe escapavam.  
  
        Elrond sorriu e então ergueu as mãos segurando o rosto de Legolas. Sua expressão transformara-se novamente na que o arqueiro sempre conhecera.  
  
        "Menino tolo." Disse olhando aquelas poças azuis. Seu coração arrependia-se do que tinha feito, mas ele sabia que era necessário. "Faria mesmo qualquer coisas que eu lhe pedisse?" Ele indagou em um tom paciente que apesar de confundir o arqueiro lhe trazia uma estranha paz. Legolas respirou fundo mordendo o lábio inferior e acenando positivamente com a cabeça.  
  
        Elrond sorriu um sorriso triste.  
  
        "Eu acredito. E é o que mais temo. Temo por sua fidelidade."  
  
        O queixo do rapaz caiu levemente. Não conseguia entender o que o mestre estava dizendo.  
  
        "Sou... seu servo meu senhor." Ele disse num tom que partiu o coração do curador.  
  
        "Criança. Minha criança amada."   
  
        "O senhor me... me comprou do meu pa... do rei..." Disse o rapaz soluçando levemente agora, novas lágrimas o incomodavam. De tudo o que acontecera, o fato do pai tê-lo vendido para Elrond, fora o golpe final. Ele não queria estar ali, ele queria estar morto, mas sentia que tinha uma obrigação de honra a cumprir. Uma obrigação que não poderia ficar para trás.  
  
        As feições de Elrond se transformaram. Um grande remorso pareceu expressar-se nelas.  
  
        "Eu não lhe comprei, menino..." Disse o curador. "Seu pai não lhe vendeu."  
  
        "Ele me vendeu, senhor." Retrucou então o elfo soltando finalmente o rosto das mãos do curador em uma rebeldia compreensível. "Eu ouvi."  
  
        "Legolas..."  
  
        "Olhe." Disse então segurando a mecha de cabelos cortada e voltando a soluçar. A imagem parecia se fazer real para ele como se tivesse acabado de se concretizar. "Eu não sou mais nada... sou um... não sou ninguém... não posso ser um guerreiro... não...".  
  
        E aquelas palavras o dominaram fazendo-o encolher-se na cama em prantos novamente. Por que continuar? Por que tentar entender o que estava mais do que claro? Por que tentar encontrar explicações onde não havia nenhuma?  
  
        Elrond quis tocar-lhe, mas ele se esquivou encolhendo-se mais na cabeceira da cama.  
  
        "Não compreende porque sofre, criança. Sua visão embaçada pelas lágrimas que derrama o impede de ver." Disse o lorde. "Se não sofresse tanto as coisas ficariam mais claras para você."  
  
        "Não compreendo... o quê?" Indagou o elfo entre soluços.  
  
        Elrond finalmente voltou a tocá-lo puxando levemente o rosto do arqueiro e fazendo-o olhar para ele.  
  
        "Não compreende que ele te colocou sob minha guarda pelo mesmo motivo que o levou a aprisioná-lo."  
  
        Legolas pendeu a cabeça enxugando as lágrimas. Ele queria entender, mas temia a resposta, temia voltar a ter esperanças.  
  
        "Ele quer protegê-lo."  
  
        "Proteger-me?" Indagou o menino numa voz fraca. "Proteger-me do que?"  
  
        "De muitas coisas... inclusive dele mesmo."  
  
        A confusão se tornou insuportável e o menino balançou a cabeça cansado, colocando ambas as mãos por sobre o rosto. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Não fazia sentido algum. Elrond sentia que o rapaz já tinha dado tudo de si e precisava descansar. Ele levantou-se e começou a puxar os travesseiros atrás do elfo.  
  
        "Deite-se e durma mais um pouco, criança." Ele disse, percebendo que o rapaz o obedecia sem questionamento novamente, deitando-se de costas e enxugando o resto das lágrimas que haviam molhado seu rosto.  
  
        "Legolas." Ele chamou segurando novamente o rosto do rapaz. "Legolas, olhe para mim." O arqueiro obedeceu. "Eu fiz esse teste com você porque queria ver a que nível sua fidelidade poderia chegar, entende?" O elfo acenou levemente com a cabeça, mas no fundo não sabia se realmente compreendia onde o curador queria chegar. "Queria fazer seu coração reagir, clamar por sua independência, ter forças para lutar."  
  
        "Senhor." Ele disse tentando agora conter as lágrimas. "Eu sou seu servo." Ele atestou reforçando a segunda palavra. "E não me envergonho de cumprir essa tarefa a qual meu pa... o rei me incumbiu. Eu já lhe causei muitos aborrecimentos. Permita-me recompensá-lo um pouco apenas."  
  
        Elrond riu novamente.  
  
        "Menino tolo. Toda a eternidade pela frente e acha que me deve algo. Eu é que lhe devo e nunca vou poder pagar-lhe, porque uma lição aprendida não tem preço."  
  
        Legolas franziu o rosto novamente. O cansaço pesando-lhe as pálpebras. O que havia naquela água?  
  
        "Eu aprendi minha lição. E expressando-a as avessas para você hoje ela ainda se fez mais clara."  
  
        "Lição?"  
  
        "Sim, criança. Eu aprendi que não sou líder aqui, eu não sou o senhor de ninguém, eu não sou mais poderoso que meu querido amigo Glorfindel e melhor do que isso: eu não quero ser, eu não quero ser o senhor de terras, o senhor de um povo, senhor de coisa alguma... Legolas, Legolas, Legolas, criança a quem amo como um filho... eu não quero ser o seu senhor..."  
  
        O jovem elfo desprendeu os lábios. O ar inteiro fugia-lhe dos pulmões e não queria mais voltar. Ele não acreditava que fosse chorar novamente.   
  
        "Então ion nîn. Pelo amor que eu sei que você tem por mim, permita-me escolher que papel eu quero ter em sua vida. Permita-me ser quem eu quero ser, permita-me ser Elrond, seu amigo e seu segundo pai."  
  
        Aquilo era tortura. Foi o pensamento do arqueiro. Só podia ser. Ele não podia aceitar aquilo. Não queria aceitar aquele sentimento bom invadindo-o sem qualquer sobreaviso, obrigando-o a chorar todo o mal que lhe ocupava até que estivesse livre dele.  
  
        "Permita-me." Pediu novamente o curador. "Permita-me."  
  
        Legolas sentia que ia explodir. Ele queria agarrar aquela esperança, queria muito acreditar em tudo o que o mestre lhe dissera, acreditar que o pai o amava, acreditar que não era uma simples mercadoria, acreditar que ainda era Legolas Greenleaf.  
  
        "Não faça isso comigo, meu mestre." Ele implorou.  
  
        Elrond franziu as sobrancelhas.  
  
        "Não fazer o quê, criança? O que estou fazendo a você?"  
  
        "Eu... eu não quero mais." Ele disse desistindo de enxugar as lágrimas que caiam. "Eu... não quero acreditar... Não me faça acreditar... Deixe-me... deixe-me... ir."  
  
        O coração do curador nunca doeu tanto quanto ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Aquela era a pior batalha contra o mal que ele já travara. O espírito do menino estava cansado demais e mesmo assim ele insistia em seguir sozinho seu caminho, ele temia pelos que amava e Elrond não conseguia acreditar que ainda houvesse alguém capaz de tamanho sacrifício.  
  
        "Não posso..." Respondeu o curador emocionado, envolvendo o rapaz em seus braços e o levantando para mantê-lo perto do peito, enquanto o embalava suavemente. "Não posso, Las." Ele disse usando o apelido de Legolas pela primeira vez. "Não posso ion nîn. Eu não sei viver sem nenhum de meus filhos."  
  
        E então a porta trancada se abriu como se um vento forte a tivesse arrombado. A gota d'água fez a xícara transbordar. Toda aquela situação era demais para o príncipe que amava seu mestre indiscutivelmente. Ouvi-lo tratá-lo com tamanha consideração fora mais do que ele sonhava que pudesse acontecer quando conheceu o grande lorde de Imladris, uma das maiores lendas vivas da Terra Média.  
  
Legolas finalmente se rendeu a todo aquele turbilhão de sentimentos abraçando o curador desesperadamente, agarrando-se aquela esperança mais uma vez, embora temesse tanto pelo futuro que nem sequer conseguia pensar nele. Seu corpo ainda tremia e uma mistura de frio e cansaço o invadia cruelmente.  
  
        Elrond sorriu sentindo um grande alívio, como quando um paciente se recuperava milagrosamente e voltava a respirar. Legolas era um de seus pacientes agora e precisava de mais alguns cuidados. Ele o manteve em seus braços embalando-o por mais algum tempo enquanto o rapaz chorava aquelas lágrimas de fel, tentando expulsar de si o mal que o atormentava. Quando finalmente os soluços se converteram em uma respiração ofegante e difícil, o curador voltou a dar-lhe alguma atenção.  
  
        "Preciso ouvir aquela resposta sua, só para que meu coração fique leve e em paz." Ele disse ainda embalando o rapaz levemente em seus braços.  
  
        "Qual resposta, meu senhor?" Legolas indagou, olhos quase fechados, a respiração acalmando-se, cedendo aos braços do cansaço. Ele não entendia.  
  
        "A resposta que nunca deve ser esquecida, lembra-se?" Disse o curador virando o rosto para que pudesse olhar o rapaz nos olhos.  
  
        Legolas se sentia exausto, não tinha mais forças e Elrond realmente parecia ter providenciado para que ele dormisse. Seus olhos pesavam cada vez mais, ele se lembrava bem da resposta que o curador queria, mas não se achava capaz de reproduzi-la novamente.   
  
        "Devo repetir a pergunta?" Sugeriu Elrond ainda olhando o rapaz. Um riso leve erguia-lhe os cantos dos lábios.  
  
        Mas Legolas não respondeu fechando os olhos como se desejasse que o mundo desaparecesse naquele momento.  
  
        "Quem é você, criança?"  
  
        O rapaz soltou um longo suspiro e seu peito começou a arfar levemente de novo, um efeito rápido que pareceu passar em poucos segundos. O medicamento já o dominava e ele não poderia resistir mais nem que desejasse. Balançou apenas a cabeça sem abrir os olhos, enquanto seus lábios se desprenderam, mas não emitiram nenhum som. O sono dominava-se os sentidos, mas ele ouvia e discernia o que lhe era pedido. As palavras estavam presas, fixas nas paredes de sua mente como se fizessem parte delas.  
  
        "Quem é você, criança?" Repetiu o mestre, lábios próximos ao ouvido do rapaz.  
  
        "Eu sou... Legolas," Ele disse numa voz de sono e paz, como se estivesse se comunicando com alguém em um lugar muito distante. "Filho do rei..." Ele parou apertando os lábios como se sonhasse e o sonho não fosse bom, mas não sonhava, apenas temia a palavra que se seguiria, a qual não se sentia mais autorizado a usar.  
  
        "Vamos, Legolas." Incentivou o curador falando ao ouvido do rapaz semi-acordado. "Quem é você?"  
  
        "Sou... filho do rei... Thranduil... do rei Thranduil..." Ele repetiu o nome do pai um pouco mais alto... "Sou... o príncipe da floresta de Mirkwood."  
  
        O curador soltou um longo suspiro de alivio e sorriu beijando a testa do menino que finalmente adormecera. Os traços de seu rosto demonstravam uma grande paz, como se aquela sentença fosse um espinho que lhe tivesse sido tirado. Elrond ainda o manteve em seus braços por alguns instantes, depois o deitou de volta na cama cobrindo-lhe e ajeitando-lhe para que tivesse o sono tranqüilo e confortável do qual tanto precisava.  
  
        "Eu lhe garanto, ion nîn." Ele disse voltando a beijar a testa do rapaz e depois afastando os rebeldes fios de cabelo que lhe cobriam o rosto. "Vai chegar o dia em que dizer essa frase não vai arrancar-lhe lágrimas dos olhos ou apertar-lhe o coração. Muito pelo contrário. Vai lhe trazer orgulho e felicidade."  
  
        Então o curador levantou-se e voltou para a sacada onde estava anteriormente. Ele não sairia dali até que Legolas estivesse fora de perigo 


	25. Capítulo 25

Olá.!! Como vão vocês? Espero que bem.

Ai ai... mais um capítulo longo. Acho que nem dá mais para pedir desculpas... O Thranduil diria "Sempre tem uma justificativa!!" Mas tem... tem a ver com a seqüência mesmo... Ficaria perdido se fosse menor. Espero que ainda queiram ler e que gostem.

Ah... para os que se aborreceram com o tempo imenso que o Legolas ficou na cama no início da fic eu já adianto que não pretendo repetir a dose agora, por isso não se preocupem.

Agradecimentos sempre:

Às grandes autoras:

**Lady-****Liebe** – Que bom ter notícias suas. Mas fics novas nada né?? Poxa!!

**Misao-dono** – "COMO UM PÁSSARO" Amiga... vamos falar de uma fic inacabada da qual estamos sentindo saudades??

**Myriara** – "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN" encontrou a Sociedade do Anel... e foi muito mais do que um mero encontro... foi algo que não tenho condições de descrever, só vocês lendo mesmo... só assim...

**Nimrodel**** Lorellin** – "CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS". Amiga!! Não dá mais pra esperar!! Vou explodir de saudades

**Vick**** Weasley**: "BITTERSWEET" e "O VINGADOR". Continuo recomendando ambas. Super bem construídas. A Vick escreve com doçura e paixão... uma mistura divina.

**Elfa Ju Bloom**: "ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE". Essa fic é totalmente à parte. E ainda não acredito nas façanhas do Legolas da Ju! Leiam!! Não dá pra perder!

**Dark Lali**: "NARN VENDENIEL". Outra atualização saiu!! Quem não leu... perdeu as cenas mais emocionantes e belas... perdeu... mas ainda há tempo!!

**Kika-Sama**: "APRENDENDO". Também foi atualizada. Não deixem de ler. Parece que o mundo vai dar uma grande volta na vida de Estel.

**Chell1**: "MEM"RIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE" – Quem ainda não leu essa fic terminada dêem uma olhada com olhos de um leitor comum e não um fã de SdA. Vão ver o quão original é o texto.

E a grandes amigas:

**Regina** – Saudades.

**Botori** – Super obrigada.

**Leka** – Que bom que apareceu!!

**Erualmar**** Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – Cadê sua fic?.

**Aeka** – Espero que esteja gostando.

**Syn****, the ****time**** keeper** - obrigada pela review, amiga!!

**Kiannah** – obrigada por se manifestar. Fiquei super feliz.

25

Um cantar suave soou em algum lugar. Melodias singelas e sutis. Sons da natureza o chamando para uma conversa em particular. Legolas abriu os olhos, mas não se moveu. Ele sabia onde estava. Pelas cortinas entreabertas entrava uma suave brisa que as fazia balançar levemente. Eram verdes, presentes de lorde Elrond quando o quarto fora definitivamente considerado do arqueiro há muito tempo atrás. Quando aquele deixara de ser o quarto de hóspedes. O curador queria que o aposento trouxesse ao príncipe recordações de Mirkwood. Na época, agora perdida no tempo, não havia a mera hipótese de que esse tipo de lembrança pudesse causar-lhe alguma dor. Mas hoje causavam, o vai e vem daquelas cortinas causava-lhe uma dor enorme.

Mas Legolas se lembrava de outros detalhes também. Junto a triste certeza de que não voltaria mais a sua terra natal, também lhe ocorria que agora não havia mais incógnitas em sua vida, não havia mais medo do futuro, nem expectativas macabras. Tudo o que tinha estava ali. Aquele era seu lugar agora e aquela era sua nova vida. O príncipe fechou novamente os olhos com esse sinal verdadeiro apertando seu coração. Por que não poderia apenas ser feliz? Abraçar aquela vida que lorde Elrond e sua família lhe ofereciam?

Mas mal se formulava a pergunta na mente do arqueiro, sua resposta surgia em todos os lugares, em uma figura vestida num manto verde e marrom, com sua coroa de folhas alinhada nos cachos dourados, com seu ar impiedoso, com sua voz musical. Ele não conseguia esquecer o pai. Não conseguia deixar de pensar que Thranduil agora estava só, sem ninguém que percebesse sua angústia, sem ninguém que tentasse tirá-lo da clausura na qual seu espírito decidira encarcerar-se. Como faria para esquecê-lo? Como faria para arrancá-lo de sua vida como o próprio rei o arrancara da dele? Como ele faria se ainda o amava demais?

"Abra os olhos, criança".A voz musical de seu mestre chamou. "O mundo não vai deixar de girar se você o ignorar".

O príncipe expulsou o ar que lhe restava nos pulmões e obedeceu encontrando o sorriso de Elrond a sua frente. O curador estava contra a luz, o que fazia com que seu semblante ganhasse um quê de poesia. Ele segurava uma caneca nas mãos. Legolas, percebendo o que o mestre trazia, virou o rosto num reflexo imediato.

"Por favor, meu mestre. Não quero dormir mais."

"Não é o que parece." Provocou o lorde elfo.

"Por favor..." Insistiu o arqueiro sem voltar o rosto para a posição inicial.

Elrond colocou a mão por sob o pescoço do rapaz, levantando sua cabeça com cuidado e recebendo um olhar receoso como resposta.

"É só água, ion nîn." Ele informou à aqueles olhos azuis assustados. "Você dormiu vários dias."

O rapaz sobressaltou-se, sentando-se rapidamente e sentindo uma leve vertigem. Elrond segurou-lhe o braço fazendo-o deitar-se de novo.

"Não sem nada no estômago, menino." Ele disse sério.

Legolas ajeitou então cabeça no travesseiro, olhando para o teto que nunca lhe parecera tão branco. Elrond ficou mais alguns instantes traçando o desenho do rosto do menino em sua mente, vendo se transformações tinham ocorrido desde que ele dormira. Seu coração estava preocupado com a fragilidade cada vez mais evidente no rapaz, cujos olhos azuis pareciam sempre guardar um estranho brilho de lágrimas não derramadas, o tom triste de um lago sem peixes, de um lugar esquecido. Ele tinha esperanças de que o sono dos dias de recuperação tivesse feito pelo espírito o mesmo que fizera pelo corpo do príncipe. Mas agora, olhando para aquele rosto pálido, cuja atenção não se direcionava a lugar algum, percebeu que ainda havia muito que fazer.

"Beba, criança." Ele disse estendendo a xícara d'água e ajudando o rapaz a cumprir o que lhe fora pedido.

"Obrigado, senhor." Agradeceu o jovem elfo um tanto constrangido pelo ar preocupado que o mestre lhe lançava.

 "Por nada." Sorriu o curador levantando-se e voltando para perto da mesa para depositar a xícara vazia. Seus pensamentos o traiam mais uma vez. Ele julgava que, estando de volta a Imladris, seu espírito também se recuperasse dos tormentos que sofrera, mas percebia finalmente o quanto a sua própria recuperação definitiva estava ligada à de Legolas. Enquanto ele não visse o arqueiro em pé, enquanto não sentisse força novamente naquele espírito abalado, ele mesmo não teria paz.

"Iluvatar me oferece um desafio... ao qual eu me curvo e aceito... Pedindo humildemente que me ajude a realizá-lo e que ao fazê-lo eu também obtenha o meu perdão." Disse o mestre num fio de voz, enquanto apoiava-se na mesa a sua frente.

"Mestre?" A voz de Legolas despertou-o, fazendo-o voltar-se automaticamente para a figura que agora o encarava apoiada em um dos cotovelos, com o semblante refletindo a mais profunda preocupação. O príncipe sentiu subitamente a mudança no mestre e inquieto-se. "Sente-se bem?"

Um sorriso foi tudo o que o curador conseguiu oferecer como resposta. "Estou bem, ion nin. Bem melhor agora de volta a Imladris" Atestou o mestre retornando para perto do paciente e tomando-lhe as mãos frias nas suas. "E, como em todo o estado de graça atingido, eu me preocupo com o futuro".

"Tem problemas, não tem, meu senhor?" Indagou o arqueiro.

"Tenho."

"Posso ajudá-lo?"

Ingenuidade e afeto, dor e angustia. Como aquela mistura excêntrica poderia coexistir em uma mesma pessoa? Indagava-se Elrond sentando-se novamente e sorrindo para o jovem a sua frente. Legolas parecia desconhecer o cerne dos problemas que afligiam a seu mestre, o cerne que na verdade era a própria vida e futuro do príncipe.

"Pode, ion nîn." Respondeu o lorde elfo num tom amável, fazendo o elfo voltar a se deitar. "Você mais do que qualquer um."

O jovem apertou os lábios e encheu o peito de ar. Elrond sentiu as mãos que segurava tremerem levemente e percebeu que ainda não podia forçar demais a sorte. Legolas parecia estar se recuperando, mas não estava curado.

"Assim que melhorar, que estiver completo novamente."

"Não." Retrucou o rapaz levantando levemente a cabeça. "Estou bem, meu senhor. Eu posso ajudá-lo agora. Diga-me o que tenho que fazer e eu o farei."

E o selvagem cavalo do destino e das dúvidas pareceu querer levar o mestre de Imladris para um estranho passeio. Elrond voltou a sorrir, balançando levemente a cabeça. Ao invés de um pedido de ajuda, de uma súplica por salvação, Legolas oferecia seu apoio, sua fidelidade. Todo o mundo parecia girar de uma maneira pouco peculiar ultimamente e Elrond sentiu-se repentinamente sem o chão por sob os pés. Sempre fora uma tarefa árdua combater o mal quando este invade o coração de um elfo. Mas com Legolas era tudo tão diverso. Tão confuso e mais difícil. Elfos cujos espíritos estão enfraquecidos se mantêm quietos, entristecidos e jogados em seu universo de frio e dor. Mas o filho de Thranduil parecia querer infringir a mais essa regra como infringira a todas as outras, mostrando-se a incógnita indecifrável de sempre, oscilando entre o abandono e a reconquista, entre o dar e receber. Ele precisava de atenção, de cuidados, carinho, sentir-se amado para que seu espírito criasse os laços que o manteriam ali, mas ao invés de oferecer espaço para que os amigos lhe proporcionassem esse auxílio, ao invés de mostrar suas debilidades, sua sede dessa energia positiva que aqueles que o amavam poderiam lhe dar, o elfo estufava o peito e parecia tentar esquecer-se de quem era e do que havia passado, para ele estranhamente oferecer aquilo que mais precisava para si.

"Legolas". Disse o curador com seriedade, atraindo ainda mais a atenção do jovem para si. "Para tudo nessa vida existe o momento certo. Você está caminhando em uma árdua estrada de imprevistos e precisa de ajuda nesse momento, para que depois possa oferecer-nos a ajuda da qual precisamos."

"Não, meu mestre." Enfatizou mais uma vez o rapaz como se as palavras de Elrond tivessem caído num poço fundo e nem sequer o eco delas tivesse sido ouvido. "Se existe algo que eu posso fazer eu quero fazê-lo. Instrua-me sobre seus desejos e eu os realizarei a seu modo, senhor."

Elrond franziu a sobrancelha, atingido de repente por uma certeza que tornara as coisas claras até demais. O discurso de fidelidade do príncipe não era um discurso comum. Era um discurso que ele conhecia bem. O senhor de Imladris ainda não tinha perdido o servo que comprara.

"Criança." O elfo utilizou então a palavra que desarmava. "Você se lembra de nossa última conversa? A que tivemos antes de seu sono de recuperação?"

Os traços da fisionomia do rapaz enfraqueceram-se no rosto imóvel e pálido. Ele não se lembrava bem, mas a pergunta finalmente lhe remetera a qual seria o problema que Elrond mencionava. O problema era ele mesmo. Ele era o espinho que incomodava seu mestre e protetor e essa era uma descoberta cruel.

"Eu... não me lembro bem, meu senhor." Receou o rapaz, amargurando a idéia que lhe ocorrera há pouco. "Creio ter dormido... eu... disse algo que... que o ofendeu, mestre?"

Elrond esvaziou os pulmões e relaxou os ombros inconformado. Seu coração estava contrariado, dividido. Alguns sentimentos que habitavam o príncipe ainda eram uma incógnita para ele e o curador não conseguia saber até onde certas lições tinham sido bem compreendidas. Tantos problemas a serem resolvidos, tanta dor deixada para trás sem uma medicação adequada e o jovem elfo estava preocupado se lhe tinha feito algum mal.

"Legolas..."

"Senhor, diga-me..." Insistiu o rapaz por uma resposta. "Sou eu o espinho que o fere? Sou eu também o mal que o atormenta?" E seus olhos transformaram-se em lagoas profundas de escuridão e medo. Espinho que fere, mal que atormenta. Aquelas eram palavras que seu pai utilizara para classificar o poder maligno que a figura do filho exercia sobre ele. Legolas procurou esconder a lembrança, mas as palavras que dissera já o denunciavam de forma impiedosa. Elrond franziu muito o semblante ao ouvi-las, como se tivesse sido esbofeteado inesperadamente.

"Como, criança minha?" Ele questionou, numa voz serena, a figura que agora fechava os olhos e respirava fundo tentando conter a dor que voltava a incomodá-la. "Como alguém como você poderia transmitir tal sensação?"

Legolas começou a balançar novamente a cabeça. O rodamoinho se formando mais uma vez. A escuridão apertando suas garras impiedosas e frias. Suas mãos tremiam, mas ele respirava fundo não parecendo disposto a ceder novamente a pressão a qual era submetido.

"Eu sou o mal..." Ele disse então, apoiando as mãos por sobre o rosto e pressionando as pálpebras com os punhos fechados. Elrond segurou-lhe os pulsos e o forçou a libertá-las.

"Legolas... Legolas... pare... Não desperdice a pouca energia que seu corpo cansado conseguiu recuperar!"

O jovem cedeu então abrindo as palmas e escondendo o rosto por baixo delas agora.

"Diga-me que não sou o mal, meu mestre." Pediu o arqueiro com a voz abafada no rosto escondido. A oscilação mais uma vez presente. A confusão do rodamoinho das idéias, das incertezas tomando o elfo pelas mãos e o fazendo girar. "Eu não quero ser... eu não quero fazer mal a ninguém..."

"Mal?" Questionou o curador apoiando suas palmas abertas sobre as do rapaz e depois as deslocando para fazê-lo mostrar o rosto que sofria.

"Eu não quero que sofra por mim, meu mestre." Admitiu então o jovem sufocado em suas incertezas. "Não quero que sofra por mim como meu pai sofre."

E a imagem de Thranduil voltou novamente a povoar os pensamentos do lorde elfo. O rei e suas concepções sobre o certo e o errado que aos poucos tragavam a vida do filho para um cruel pesadelo, estavam lá de volta, a assombrar a ambos novamente, a tirar-lhes a paz.

"Seu pai sofre porque quer abraçar uma comunidade inteira. Ele é orgulhoso, não quer ajuda... Nunca conheci ninguém como ele, criança." Admitiu o elfo percebendo pela primeira vez que nunca conversara profundamente com Legolas sobre o pai a quem conhecia há bem mais tempo do que o menino. O jovem louro parecia esquecido novamente de sua dor, olhos e ouvidos atentos no mestre. "Ele é tudo o que um elfo não pode ser. Arrogante, teimoso, petulante, mas..."

"Mas..." Legolas insistiu. A esperança que estava em seus olhos chegava a ter um brilho próprio. Tudo o que ele queria era ouvir alguém dizer algo de bom sobre seu pai, alguém que não fosse um súdito que deve obediência e fidelidade ao rei.

"Mas... mas até em seus erros mais absurdos... ele é como você, Legolas..."

O arqueiro franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele esperava ouvir tudo, menos aquelas palavras.

"Como... eu?"

"Sim..." Admitiu o curador receoso agora. Ele não sabia quais seriam as repercussões do que ia dizer. "Como você ele erra tentando acertar..."

Legolas apertou os lábios, uma mistura de dúvida e indignação no olhar. Elrond quis rir da situação em que estava. Como fora parar ali? Como haviam chegado mesmo a aquele assunto? Mas sabia que devia terminar o que tinha começado.

"Legolas... Eu nunca vi um dirigente que arrisca a própria vida em campo de batalha junto a uma simples patrulha de soldados... Eu já vi dirigentes chefiarem seus exércitos em grandes guerras, mas seu pai... ele nunca conseguiu sentar-se no trono que tanto diz ser dele e coordenar as manobras de uma forma segura e coerente como um dirigente faria. Ele tem que estar lá, tem que sentir a espada em suas mãos e resolver tudo com ela. No fundo ele não quer o trono, no fundo o que ele deseja mesmo é ser um guerreiro e não um rei, por isso é tão avesso a diplomacia, porque ele quer resolver tudo com as próprias mãos e métodos."

Os olhos do príncipe voltaram então a se perder na tristeza em que estavam e Elrond não entendeu.

"Legolas? Legolas eu lamento se o ofendi..."

"Não, mestre." Interrompeu o rapaz erguendo os olhos úmidos. "Nunca ouvi tamanha verdade em toda a minha vida, senhor. E nunca uma verdade me fez tão bem. Este é meu pai, exatamente como o senhor de maneira tão sábia o descreveu e de quem tenho grande orgulho justamente pelos motivos que me apresentou."

"Então..." Indagou o curador preocupado enxugando uma lágrima que descia solitária pelo rosto do rapaz.

"Por que, mestre? Por que ele me odeia?"

"Legolas. Isso ainda não ficou claro em sua mente, menino? Ele não te odeia, ele apenas sofre porque quer ter domínio de tudo o que tem e ama e não consegue fazer isso com você."

"Mas eu sempre fui fiel, sempre obedeci a tudo sem questionamentos... eu..."

"Você... você menino é a própria contradição de tudo em que ele quer acreditar... Cada gesto seu... cada atitude... cada olhar... Você é tudo o que ele quer esquecer e não pode. Não pode porque você existe para provar a ele que está errado."

"Eu... não entendo..."

Elrond riu apertando as mãos do arqueiro com força e franzindo as sobrancelhas. Havia uma certa malícia em seu olhar agora.

"Claro que entende, ion nin. Você é o primeiro a defendê-lo de uma forma invejável, aquele que o entende melhor do que ninguém... você sabe a que eu me refiro."

Legolas desviou seu olhar novamente, respirando um pouco mais fundo, seus olhos se fecharam e abriram várias vezes antes que ele voltasse a olhar para o curador. O jovem parecia esgotado como quem trava uma grande batalha e não sabe se tudo realmente terminou.

"Eu nunca vou ser como ele..." Admitiu.

"Pior..." Disse Elrond sabendo que atiraria apenas mais lenha em uma fogueira que ardia, mas sentindo que o menino merecia a sua sinceridade. Legolas virou os olhos para ele confuso.

"Pior? Sou pior do que ele?"

"Não..." Riu o curador. "Pior do que isso... Para ele, é claro... Pois ele nunca quis que você fosse igual a ele."

"E o que ele quer que eu seja?"

Elrond partiu os lábios para responder, mas sentiu um receio grande de que talvez estivesse conjeturando demais.

"Senhor..." Implorou o menino erguendo novamente o corpo num grande esforço. Elrond apoiou a mão em seu peito para que voltasse a se deitar.

"Eu presumo que ele queira que você seja um dirigente melhor do que ele, tão bom quanto Oropher... talvez..."

"Para quê?" Inquiriu o arqueiro balançando a cabeça em total incompreensão.

"Para..."

"Para?"

"Para tomar o lugar dele, ion nin."

"O quê? Como? Como assim? Ele é o rei. Ele..."

"Ele é um guerreiro Legolas... ele quer lutar como qualquer guerreiro pode e deve lutar... Ele quer lutar sem a preocupação de um dia não regressar..."

Legolas empalideceu. Seus olhos arregalaram-se e seus lábios se partiram sem que nenhum ar fosse capaz de entrar ou sair de sua boca trêmula.

"Não... não pode ser..." Ele balbuciou voltando a tremer.

Elrond segurou-lhe as mãos com força e olhou-o diretamente nos olhos.

"Criança. Eu não disse que seu pai quer morrer. Eu só disse que ele não quer ser alguém imprescindível na vida de outro alguém. Ele não quer ter empecilhos que o impeçam de travar um bom combate, empecilhos como um povo que necessita de um guia que o governe e proteja ou... ou um filho que o ama e precisa dele..."

Mas as palavras do curador pareciam estar apenas aumentando o turbilhão das descobertas, que agora se somava a outros detalhes na memória do menino em uma mistura muito mais densa e confusa.

"Mas, ion nin..." Ele tentou mais uma vez conseguir a atenção do rapaz que voltava a se largar em total abandono naquela cama fria. "Mas existe outro porém que parece ser o que o incomoda mais..."

E efetivou-se a tentativa. Aqueles olhos azuis eram seus novamente.

"Ele percebeu... ele percebeu que não é só você que não pode conceber a idéia de viver sem ele..." Informou o curador olhando de forma muito séria para o rapaz que mordia os lábios agora. "Ele também não consegue imaginar a idéia de perdê-lo, criança... Ele executa inúmeras encenações tirando você da vida que ele presume ter, entorpece e engana o coração dizendo o quanto você o decepciona, o quanto é fraco e incapaz... mas... mas são só encenações menino..." Completou condoendo-se por ver lágrimas correrem novamente pelas faces alvas do príncipe e apertando-lhe novamente as mãos ainda mais frias. "Ele nem faz idéia do mal que lhe faz... não imagina o quanto você sofre porque, pela cabeça teimosa que tem, não passa a idéia de que você o ama tanto quanto ele o ama... ou ainda mais..."

Legolas desprendeu suas mãos das de Elrond virando-se na cama e escondendo agora o rosto no travesseiro, suas costas se moviam guiadas pelos soluços que ele queria conter e não podia. Elrond suspirou e deslizou os dedos pelos rebeldes fios de cabelo do rapaz que chorava abertamente agora. Aquela não era a primeira vez que ele não se agarrava a alguém para fazê-lo e isso era muito mais preocupante do que parecia ser.

"Legolas..."

"Eu vou... ele vai ter paz..."

Elrond tentou entender o que estava por trás daquela fragmentada sentença e temeu pelo que compreendera.

"Nada vai dar paz a ele, menino. Só a verdade... quando ele estiver disposto aceitá-la... só ela..."

"Se eu for... ele não vai ter escolha..." Conclui sombriamente o menino, assustando ao seu benfeitor.

"Tolo... menino tolo..." indignou-se o elfo puxando o rapaz para olhá-lo nos olhos. Legolas cobriu novamente a face, mas Elrond puxou suas mãos obrigando-o a encarar seu olhar repreensivo. O arqueiro enrubesceu apertando os olhos envergonhado.

"Se você se for, criança tola. Eu não vou me admirar em vê-lo segui-lo."

"Ele não precisa saber." Disse o rapaz olhando para o teto agora. Seus olhos vermelhos escondiam bem mais do que cansaço. "Eu vivi anos e ele não sabia onde estava... nem se importou em saber."

"Errado." Disse o curador segurando o queixo do elfo e fazendo olhá-lo um vez mais. "Você sabe quantos soldados de Mirkwood estiveram aqui durante os anos em que esteve desaparecido?" Indagou sinistramente apertando os olhos. "Muitos... sempre com as mesmas perguntas, sempre questionando-nos sobre o seu paradeiro..."

"Ele apenas queria saber se eu cumpria a promessa que fizera, se não me escondera em algum reino élfico contrariando sua proibição."

Elrond riu balançando a cabeça e erguendo-se para andar pelo quarto agora. "Tão parecidos às vezes que chego a me assustar." Ironizou chegando novamente a porta da sacada e voltando a admirar a tarde de sol. "Teimosia e obstinação. Características intrínsecas de pai e filho." Por dentro, porém, o curador buscava o confronto propositalmente. Ele tinha esperanças que a ira e o conflito pudessem manter o menino longe do desespero por mais algum tempo. Estava caminhando em um fino fio de seda.

"Eu o conheço..." Surgiram as palavras do príncipe num tom totalmente alterado agora. Elrond fechou os olhos ao ouvir aquela triste tonalidade reconquistar a voz doce do rapaz. "Tudo o que o senhor diz pode ser verdade... mas de nada me adianta... O senhor tem razão... teimosia e obstinação nos igualam e nos condenam... mas meu pai faz uso delas como muralha e fortaleza... Ele nunca me perdoará pelo que fiz... amando-me ou não... desejando ou não que eu respire o ar de Arda por toda a eternidade, ele não vai nunca mais me permitir que o chame de..."

Elrond voltou-se para ele a espera do complemento que não veio. Legolas se abraçara ao travesseiro agora, deitado de lado no mais completo silêncio.

"Diga, ion nîn. Diga do que quer chamá-lo." Insistiu o elfo sem se aproximar.

"Ele me disse que nunca mais usarei esse termo para com ele..." Respondeu a voz embargada do rapaz. "Então esta palavra nunca mais sairá da minha boca."

"O que não sai de nossa boca pode habitar o nosso coração mesmo assim, criança."

"No meu coração existem outros detalhes importantes." Respondeu o rapaz fechando os olhos agora. " Existem aqueles a quem estimo e infelizmente a quem também faço sofrer."

Elrond deixou cair os ombros esgotado. Sentia-se caminhando passo a passo em campo de batalha usando todas as armas e não obtendo o êxito do qual precisava. A razão favorecia a tristeza profunda do rapaz e ele não conseguia achar uma escora qualquer na qual o príncipe sentisse que valesse a pena se segurar. Na verdade o rapaz parecia temer segurar-se em qualquer coisa que fosse e vê-la afundar-se com ele. Um medo totalmente compreensível.

"O tempo agora é nosso único aliado." Elrond disse então numa voz triste que fez com que o arqueiro voltasse a olhá-lo. "Dê-lhe chances de mostrar os caminhos que ainda estão escondidos."

Legolas ofereceu-lhe um sorriso fraco voltando a apoiar a cabeça no travesseiro e encolher-se na cama. Não parecia disposto a sair de lá, nem mesmo em uma tarde tão linda quanto a que os estava presenteando naquele dia.

Elrond aproximou-se mais da sacada abrindo o restante das cortinas e se deixando inundar pelo ar que lhe faltava, pela luz que lhe faltava, pelo sentimento de vida que ele queria tanto fazer crescer de novo em seu paciente. Era uma tarde ensolarada e os diversos tons do verde do outono, que se fazia vermelho e finalmente marrom em algumas partes do jardim, eram de um encanto sem igual.

Legolas acompanhou os movimentos do lorde elfo durante alguns instantes, mas logo seus olhos voltaram a se desprender do que viam e sua mente recomeçou a corrida feroz pelos árduos corredores das memórias tenebrosas que o assolavam. Ele não queria remoer os tristes fatos passados, mas estes pareciam ser tudo o que lhe restava, pareciam fazer parte do que ele era, e acima de tudo, pareciam ter vida própria, indo e vindo na mente do arqueiro como uma luz que ora se esconde, ora se revela por entre os oscilantes galhos de uma árvore a quem vento não perdoa.

Elrond ficou alguns instantes admirando a chuva de cores daquela paisagem e não pôde deixar de desejar que Legolas ainda fosse o jovem cheio de vida que freqüentava sua casa. O jovem para quem o desabrochar de uma flor era uma benção e o cair de uma pétala o motivo para um lamento. O jovem a quem conhecera há tanto tempo...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eu vou passar por aqui, Legolas." Disse a voz de Elrohir desaparecendo em seu cavalo por entre as árvores. O elfo baixava levemente a cabeça para que os galhos baixos não lhe puxassem as tranças.

"Não, Elrohir. Não pode!!" Interveio o elfo louro num tom de súplica. "Por favor."

"Não adianta insistir, Legolas." Aconselhou Elladan num sorriso complacente. "Quando Elrohir decide algo, não há o que o impeça de fazer."

E dizendo isso ele também seguiu o árduo atalho escolhido pelo irmão. Eles queriam chegar o quanto antes a Imladris.

"Venha, Legolas." Chamou a voz perdida de Elladan que agora ecoava por entre as árvores como mais um dos sons da floresta.

Elrond, o último integrante da comitiva, aproximava-se agora com seu cavalo estranhando o ar triste no rosto do arqueiro.

"O que houve, Príncipe Legolas?" Indagou. "Meus filhos disseram algo que o desagradou?"

"Não, senhor..." Respondeu o elfo sem levantar os olhos.

Elrond aproximou um pouco mais o cavalo emparelhando-o com o do arqueiro e buscando seu olhar, mas Legolas esquivou-se e o curador pôde perceber que algo estava errado. O rapaz segurava-se agora na crina de seu animal com vigor, os pelos brancos presos entre seus dedos rígidos.

"Você sabe que pode me dizer o que quiser, não sabe criança?" Ele indagou recebendo o olhar surpreso do arqueiro como resposta. Ele sentia que, por algum motivo, o olhar do príncipe se transformava quando era chamado assim. E como aquele olhar era cheio de significados! Era no que Elrond mais pensava, deixando-se várias vezes perder-se naquele azul indefinido, cujo brilho escondia um universo inteiro que o curador desconhecia. "Diga, criança." Ele insistiu sentindo mais uma vez as feições do rapaz denunciarem o quanto aquele tratamento especial o abalava.

"Elrohir..." Ele começou inseguro, apontando sutilmente para a região pela qual os dois irmãos seguiram. "Ele... vai passar..."

Mas o final da sentença simplesmente inexistiu, como se não houvesse final possível, como se a atitude do gêmeo fosse tão séria que Legolas não conseguisse prever um final e expressasse isso de alguma forma com essa ausência de palavras. Elrond pendeu a cabeça tentando entender o rapaz que enrubescia agora evitando novamente seu olhar.

"Vai passar por onde? O que Elrohir vai fazer de errado agora?" Indagou então tentando de alguma forma fazer com que o príncipe sentisse que ele estava a seu favor. Ele preocupava-se ao perceber o quão alterado o rapaz estava. Seu peito arfava agora e ele agarrava-se ainda mais aos longos pelos da crina de seu animal

"Não... Ele não vai fazer nada de errado, meu senhor." Defendeu subitamente o jovem elfo deixando o curador ainda mais confuso. Uma grande contradição crescia ali e o lorde não conseguia entender. "Ele só quer ir por um atalho que conhece para que cheguemos mais depressa."

Elrond franziu a testa sem conseguir entender. O que deram para este príncipe beber?

"Legolas..." Ele tentou então expressar a confusão em que se encontrava em palavras que também pareciam escapar-lhe agora.

"Deixe estar, senhor." Desistiu finalmente o elfo louro mostrando-se contrariado pela primeira vez e dirigindo seu cavalo para outra direção.

"Aonde vai?"

"Eu encontro o senhor e os gêmeos em Imladris." Disse o arqueiro já de costas seguindo pelo caminho mais longo.

"Legolas! Vai gastar mais dois dias seguindo por aí."

"Não tem problema, senhor. Estou acostumado. Sempre faço esse caminho."

E chegou então a vez de Elrond sentir-se contrariado.

"Ora, pelos Valar!" Disse o curador demonstrando indignação. "Pare já onde está, criança."

Legolas obedeceu atônito, seu cavalo deu duas voltas no mesmo lugar para finalmente se aquietar.

"El!" Chamou o pai em um tom mais alto. Ele se lembrava de chamar os filhos assim apenas quando eram crianças e mereciam uma dura repreensão. Era a sua forma de chamar ambos ao mesmo tempo.

Legolas olhou para a mesma direção do mestre e só então entendeu pelo que ele esperava.

"Não vão ouvir, senhor." Disse o arqueiro.

"Não estão tão longe."

E os instintos de pai estavam corretos, logo as duas figuras apareceram de volta pelo caminho que haviam tomado. Olhos preocupados e confusos vistoriavam o lugar, armas em punho.

"O que houve, ada?" Indagaram quase em uníssono.

Elrond olhou pacientemente para os três jovens ao seu redor e ficou em silêncio esperando também ele entender o que se passava. Legolas baixou a cabeça e Elrohir balançou a sua com indignação, parecendo finalmente compreender o porquê do chamado.

"Não acredito que nos fez voltar por causa do que ele disse, ada!" Reclamou.

"Ele nada me disse. Apenas decidiu seguir um caminho diferente e presumo que vocês saibam o porquê."

"Legolas!" Gritaram os dois gêmeos agora. Eles realmente estavam ligeiramente enervados com o rapaz e não acreditavam que, em sua teimosia, o arqueiro pudesse ir tão longe.

"Eu não vou por aí." Indignou-se o príncipe e foi a primeira vez que os irmãos e o curador o viram assim. Seus lábios formavam uma só risca de tão pressionados que estavam e seus olhos faiscavam, mais azuis do que nunca.

"Não vai, é?" Ameaçou o gêmeo mais novo dirigindo então seu cavalo para a direção da do arqueiro. "Vamos ver se eu e Elladan não fazemos você ir por onde queremos..."

O louro elfo de Mirkwood estufou o peito e esperou pelo conflito que não se efetivou. Elrond segurou o braço do filho do meio com força. Ele não acreditava no que via.

"O que é isso? Querem me envergonhar em frente dessas árvores e por sob esse céu?" Disse o curador irritado. Suas sobrancelhas se curvavam num impossível sinal de indignação.

"Ada! Ele está com essas idéias tolas dos elfos de Mirkwood. Eu não vou dar-lhe ouvidos." Aborreceu-se Elrohir. "E Estel não está aqui para apoiá-lo. Você está só." Completou olhando agora diretamente para o rapaz, mas subitamente percebendo que suas palavras o atingiram de uma forma inesperada. O gêmeo mal as dissera e já se arrependera.

O rosto do arqueiro perdeu subitamente a cor e seu queixo pendeu levemente como se respirar tivesse se tornado uma tarefa árdua. Ele agarrou-se ainda mais ao cavalo, fazendo um movimento com a cabeça que indicava que seu animal não ficaria ali por mais nenhum momento.

"Legolas, espere!" Ordenou Elrond, a única pessoa a quem o arqueiro não ousaria desafiar.

O louro elfo baixou então o rosto e aguardou, mãos nervosas acariciavam agora a crina desfeita do cavalo, como se percebessem a desconsideração com que a trataram a pouco. Um clima pesava no ar.

"Elladan." Chamou o pai esperando por esclarecimentos

O mais velho dos gêmeos respirou fundo. Também ele, embora bem mais paciente, se sentia contrariado com a situação que o príncipe criara.

"Legolas acha que essa trilha não nos pertence, ada. Ela pertence aos pássaros. Porque nela ficam as únicas árvores baixas nas quais o pássaro solitário constrói seus ninhos."

"E se assustarmos esse pássaro mal humorado. Ele abandona o ninho com o que quer que esteja dentro dele." Adicionou Elrohir ainda alterado. "E que culpa temos nós se esse pássaro que tem medo da própria sombra, é irresponsável o bastante para abandonar sua cria só porque alguns elfos estão passando por perto?"

"Ele não é irresponsável, Elrohir." Disse Legolas num tom mais ameno agora. Ele parecia mais desapontado do que realmente irritado. "Ele é como nós. Em tempos de guerra ou conflitos, nós também optamos pela dolorosa ausência das crianças."

Elrond encarou o príncipe admirado. A sabedoria daquelas palavras simples tocou-lhe o coração e a consciência do tempo trágico em que viviam se fez mais clara. Não havia uma criança sequer em Imladris e em reino élfico algum. Algo realmente havia assustado os pássaros. Ele então olhou para os dois filhos que por si só perceberam finalmente o que apenas o príncipe via. Elrohir encarou o pai e baixou a cabeça, fazendo depois um leve movimento com o corpo, ao qual seu cavalo compreendeu, levando-o para perto do amigo louro. Os dois animais se emparelharam, mas Legolas não o olhava mais, parecia realmente magoado.

"Ainda considero você um temperamental teimoso." Disse o gêmeo aproximando o rosto o máximo que podia do aborrecido amigo. "E não pense que a razão vai sempre lhe favorecer" Ele provocou um pouco além vendo as feições do arqueiro se contraírem ainda mais. Era divertido irritar alguém tão pacato quanto Legolas. "Eu vou seguir o seu caminho, mas se você sair por aí falando que um elfo de Imladris seguiu algum preceito de Lasgalen, vai amanhecer sem as suas belas tranças louras, entendeu?"

Legolas ergueu o rosto encarando o amigo surpreso. Ele não teria coragem.

"Eu teria." Confirmou Elrohir como se lesse as dúvidas escondidas por trás daqueles cristais azuis. "Não pense que não teria."

E ambos se encararam muito sérios por alguns minutos até que Legolas não resistiu, baixando a guarda e sorrindo. Elrohir fez o mesmo em seguida, apoiando a mão no ombro do amigo com carinho.

"Você nunca vai estar só, mellon nîn." Ele afirmou então tentando redimir-se das palavras duras que dissera. Os escuros olhos imersos na mais pura sinceridade. "Nunca."

E as feições do louro amigo se abrandaram, como se o gêmeo tivesse tocado em seu coração e o segurasse agora com ambas as mãos fazendo-o subitamente parar de doer. Mas ele não disse mais nada.

Elrond passou por eles em seu cavalo oferecendo-lhes um breve sorriso e um silêncio que lhes disseram muito mais do que um eloqüente discurso de horas faria, sendo seguido então pelos filhos e pelo hóspede, a quem aos poucos ele estava aprendendo a amar como a um dos seus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquela bela cena, mais um dos quadros impecavelmente pendurados nas paredes da mente do curador, parecia ter vindo assolá-lo em um momento que, de repente, se fizera conveniente, despertando nele uma idéia, oferecendo-lhe um caminho a seguir.

"Está um belo dia." Disse então o mestre em um sorriso sem se voltar para o rapaz na cama. Seus olhos direcionavam-se para fora. Observando novamente cada folha, cada cor, sentindo a brisa e agradecendo pela inspiração que aquela visão paradisíaca lhe trouxera. "Doces toques dos últimos momentos das verdes árvores estão abençoando nossas vidas ultimamente."

Legolas reabriu os olhos apertando levemente o travesseiro. O mundo, embora parecesse o cenário mais triste possível, estava ganhando cores e luz na voz do mestre, na voz que ele agora não queria ouvir, mas não conseguia evitar.

"A estação das folhas velhas está chegando, já podemos ver pequenas pinceladas coloridas nas árvores. Tons de marrom e verde misturam-se... As cores de Lasgalen... É outono... o outono promete ser belo dessa vez, o mais belo de todos os que já vi."

O arqueiro desprendeu os lábios sentindo seus sentidos se aguçarem instintivamente. De onde estava o rapaz apenas enxergava a claridade que entrava e os galhos de sua árvore. Ele sentia saudades dos jardins de Imladris e sentiu um desejo imenso de poder se levantar e ir até onde o mestre estava, de poder apreciar a mesma visão. Mas o cansaço e a tristeza ainda habitavam seu corpo, e um frio terrível corroia seu espírito parecendo amarrá-lo àquela cama.

"Alguns pássaros migraram para cá, você sabia?" Disse o mestre dando uma olhada rápida na direção do rapaz, para depois voltar a observar o cenário da sacada. "Alguns nem eu mesmo conhecia. Acho que a terra está sofrendo alguma modificação que desconheço e certas espécies procuram um novo abrigo. Abençoados somos nós em recebê-los. Eles parecem cantar para os Valar todos os dias."

Legolas sentiu o coração acelerar no peito. Ele se viu subitamente envolto por aquelas palavras que ouvia como se tivesse caído em uma armadilha. Cenas do passado mesclavam-se agora com o presente, momentos doces, visões de terras coloridas as quais admirava, misturavam-se agora ao desejo de vivenciar as cenas que Elrond descrevia, de se sentir novamente parte da paisagem.

"Erestor levou alguns desenhistas e fizeram belos retratos de nossos novos hóspedes cantores. Elrohir fez alguns realmente fieis. E os mestres das flautas e citaras também ficam o dia todo a ouvi-los cantar e roubar-lhes os ensinamentos de algumas notas. Belas canções tem sido compostas desde então." Declarou o curador não conseguindo conter um leve sorriso ao perceber que Legolas havia se sentado na cama agora. O corpo esticado, o olhar perdido no nada, parecendo tentar ouvir a magia toda que seu mestre descrevia. Ali estava um Legolas que ele conhecia bem, o príncipe de Lasgalen que ele sempre admirara. Estava ali, muito vivo e parecia disposto a um combate. A dor e o sofrimento ainda o perseguiam, mas precisariam ser mais poderosos para derrubarem aquele elfo.

"Onde eles ficam, meu mestre?" Quis saber o rapaz totalmente envolvido agora na imagem que o curador criara em sua mente.

"Ah..." Suspirou o lorde elfo forçadamente. "Em muitos lugares."

"O senhor já os viu de perto?"

"Não de tão perto. Eles ficam em altas árvores e lá fazem seus ninhos. Nosso amigo eucalipto abriga muitos deles."

"A grande árvore?" Surpreendeu-se o rapaz.

Elrond voltava-se agora completamente para ele, admirando-lhe os traços sutis do rosto ainda pálido e abatido, cujas marcas das lágrimas que derramara ainda eram visíveis, mas sentindo uma nova energia percorrer o corpo fraco do rapaz. Ele parecia querer viver e aquele poderia ser um caminho para a cura.

"Sim, criança." Disse o lorde elfo numa voz embargada a qual tentava inutilmente disfarçar agora. "A grande árvore que tanto bem lhe faz."

Legolas percebeu o que o curador queria mostrar-lhe e sorriu-lhe agradecido. Em seu coração ainda palpitavam todas as palavras tristes que ouvira anteriormente, mas sua mente se permitia aventurar-se agora por outros caminhos.

"Vamos fazer um acordo?" Ofereceu o lorde aproximando-se novamente do elfo. O arqueiro voltava a oferecer-lhe o mesmo olhar inocente de sempre e que o assemelhava a um vaso raro o qual Elrond tinha medo de quebrar. Naquele momento, mais uma vez, Elrond entendeu algumas das loucuras de Thranduil. Como alguém como Legolas poderia realmente viver em um cenário cruel como o que Arda estava se tornando? Como alguém assim poderia existir sem tentar a todos que estavam ao seu lado, sem levantar em todos os que o amavam o instinto de protegê-lo, de guardá-lo como a um objeto precioso, de poupá-lo das atrocidades da vida?

"Que acordo, senhor?" Indagou o arqueiro curioso ao perceber o silêncio no mestre.

"Vamos nos poupar um pouco dos tempos árduos que se foram e voltarão." Respondeu Elrond afastando-se daqueles maus pensamentos. "Não falamos mais dos dias difíceis que vivemos. Deixamos tudo para trás." Completou ajeitando os travesseiros atrás do rapaz para que ele se apoiasse neles. "E..."

"E?"

"E eu deixo que saia daí, que vá até o jardim."

Os olhos do rapaz mudaram de tom e um brilho diferente surgiu neles, embora o arqueiro tentasse disfarçá-lo. Elrond finalmente sentiu-se em uma trilha segura de novo, usando as armas certas, os procedimentos corretos.

"O que acha? Pode conversar com o grande eucalipto."

"E vou poder subir?" Ele deixou escapar a pergunta num instinto puro de um amante das árvores, atormentado por uma saudade imensamente dolorosa.

Os cantos dos lábios de Elrond ergueram-se e o arqueiro enrubesceu novamente baixando o rosto.

"Quer subir?" Provocou o curador sentindo o jovem apertar os lençóis da cama. "Ouvir as novas canções?"

Legolas não respondeu. Ele queria ir, mas um medo maior o atormentava.

"Se bem que pode não ser conveniente." Disse o lorde elfo como se conversasse consigo mesmo. Os pássaros podem se assustar. Muitos dos nossos elfos passam dias a admirá-los e seria uma pena..."

"Eu não os espantaria nem se minha vida dependesse disso, senhor." Interrompeu o jovem louro levemente aborrecido com o comentário. "Eu sei lidar com eles, eles até gostam de mim... Os pássaros de Mirkwood, quero dizer..."

Elrond sorriu novamente olhando para o rapaz dentro dos olhos, investigando seus traços, seus vazios.

"Tenho certeza que será invejado por muitos dos meus." Ele garantiu. "A maioria de nós não se arrisca em árvores muito altas."

Legolas desprendeu os lábios apertando as mãos nervosamente agora, seu peito arfava como se o ar do quarto apenas não fosse mais o bastante para ele. Ele queria sair, queria correr pelo jardim, queria abraçar-se a primeira árvore que encontrasse, queria sentir-se completo de novo.

"Quando poderei ir, senhor?" Perguntou receoso.

"Logo." Elrond respondeu vendo o rosto do príncipe voltar a demonstrar insatisfação e tristeza. Legolas baixou os olhos e começou a alisar os lençóis que o cobriam sem encarar mais seu mestre. Ele não iria insistir, não valia a pena aborrecer o curador com uma questão dessas. Elrond levantou-lhe novamente o rosto segurando em seu queixo. "Assim que você comer algo e tomar um banho."

O rapaz não pode evitar o sorriso e uma súbita alegria totalmente sem propósito que lhe invadira. Ele segurou ambas as mãos do curador e deixou-se finalmente ver. Sua mente perdida nas expectativas que a presenteavam estava clara e aberta como em poucas vezes estivera e Elrond pôde sentir o que havia por trás daqueles olhos azuis, pôde perceber o quão maior aquela tristeza era do que a imagem que ele havia atribuído a ela. Realmente o rapaz precisava ser acompanhado de perto, qualquer deslize poderia ser irreversível.

Mas naquele momento, vendo-o segurar suas mãos e lhe sorrir, o curador não pôde deixar de se sentir encantado por ele, por aquela força que parecia não ter fim, por aquele desejo de viver que rebrotava a cada suspiro e estava muito além de sua compreensão. Uma mudança estava se efetivando, ou ao menos tentando se efetivar e aquele era um sinal que valia a pena ser comemorado.

"Aceita então?" Indagou o curador num leve sorriso.

Legolas apertou os lábios receoso, mas acenou-lhe positivamente.

"Que assim seja, jovem príncipe de Mirkwood. Providenciarei." Disse o lorde elfo satisfeito enquanto se levantava e aproximava-se da porta. "Não saia daí, certo? Se não nosso acordo está desfeito." Ameaçou com um sorriso nos lábios vendo o rapaz voltar a balançar a cabeça silenciosamente.

Mas assim que o Elrond saiu o príncipe encostou-se nos travesseiros e suas feições recobraram o ar triste dos dias passados. Ele soltou um longo suspiro e balançou levemente a cabeça. Estava decidida uma questão importante em sua vida daqui para frente: Ele não faria Elrond e sua família sofrerem mais.

&&&

Não se passou muito tempo até que três figuras muito conhecidas entrassem no quarto.

"Olha!! O poço louro acordou!!" Elrohir exclamou chutando os sapatos e atirando-se sobre a cama.

"Elrohir! Saia daí!" Gritou Estel que entrava em seguida.

"Você é mesmo terrível".Completou Elladan que trazia uma bandeja e não conseguia conter o riso. "Se ada o vir sobre a cama de Legolas vai puxar-lhe as duas orelhas".

""timo! Não sabe que o charme dos elfos são as orelhas pontiagudas?" Informou o outro já por sobre o colchão, provocando legolas com leves murros e empurrões. "Fico feliz que ada esteja sempre disposto a assegurar o meu charme".

"Orelhas pontiagudas, é?" Repetiu Estel sentando-se na cama aos pés de Legolas e rindo muito ao ver o arqueiro tentar inutilmente se defender do irmão. "Eu posso providenciar isso para você. Não é preciso que ada o faça."

Elrohir parou uma questão de segundos lançando um olhar desafiador ao caçula que retribuiu com um sorriso cínico e depois voltando a perturbar o pobre Legolas.

"Ro... pare, por favor..." Pedia o louro elfo não conseguindo se defender do amigo.

"Que moleza!" Reclamou o outro se sentando por sobre os calcanhares e olhando o louro elfo com carinho. "Dormiu três estações e ainda não consegue enfrentar um combate."

Legolas arregalou os olhos fazendo com que os outros dois irmãos não conseguissem evitar o riso.

"Três estações??" Indagou o príncipe olhando os três irmãos a sua frente.

Elladan sentou-se finalmente ao lado do arqueiro colocando a bandeja que trouxera próximo a ele e sorrindo. Ele e Estel se olharam inconformados. Elrohir era mesmo muito convincente.

"Largue de ser um elfo bobo." Disse finalmente o mais novo dos gêmeos com desdém. "O que acha que é? Algum super poderoso? Acha que poderia dormir tanto assim e ainda saber quem é?"

"Isso." Concordou Estel sorrindo. "Mesmo porque esse papel de "elfo bobo" é de Elrohir. Você não pode desempenhá-lo. Aliás, ninguém pode desempenhá-lo melhor do que ele."

O irmão do meio voltou-se subitamente para o caçula e mais uma questão de família se criou. Ele ia responder quando viu Legolas olhando para o conteúdo da bandeja que Elladan havia lhe apresentado. Sorrindo então, o gêmeo apenas fez um leve aceno para Estel que também notara o fato.

"Tem fome?" Inquiriu o guardião com um sorriso aproximando a bandeja do amigo que vistoriou o conteúdo silenciosamente, para finalmente pegar uma das maçãs.

"Obrigado." Ele disse dando uma pequena mordida.

Estel sorriu, mas era um sorriso preocupado.

"Como se sente?"

"Sujo." Respondeu Legolas num sorriso surpreendendo aos irmãos que se olharam intrigados. "Preciso de um banho." Ele completou dando mais uma mordida e mastigando devagar.

Estel sentiu o queixo cair surpreso. Ele esperava encontrar o amigo deprimido, triste, perdido, mas Legolas parecia... bem... realmente bem.

"É Estel." Provocou Elrohir com ironia. "É a sua má influência. Você nunca se banha."

E para que o hábito não se perdesse, Estel levantou-se e agarrou o irmão, puxando-o para fora da cama e fazendo com que o corpo do elfo caísse impiedosamente no chão provocando um grande barulho. Elrohir soltou um grito contido de surpresa e dor. Suas brincadeiras com o irmão estavam ficando cada vez mais violentas, conforme Estel se desenvolvia nas artes da guerra. Logo ele se viu no chão com o joelho do irmão em seu pescoço.

"Retire, elfo bobo." Disse o caçula olhando o gêmeo se contorcer.

Mas uma voz inesperada soou com austeridade.

"ESTEL!"

O guardião empalideceu levantando-se prontamente e encontrando o olhar indignado do pai.

"Ele me provocou, ada." Defendeu-se o dunedain sentindo que não poderia fazer ridículo maior.

Elrohir ficara no chão petrificado, Elladan baixou a cabeça e Legolas mantinha os olhos arregalados de surpresa. O ar de Elrond estava realmente muito intimista. Ele de fato sabia como colocar seus filhos em seus lugares.

"Elrohir!" Chamou agora o pai fazendo com que o filho se levantasse do chão de imediato, ajeitando a túnica com ambas as mãos e apertando os lábios.

"Sim, ada?" Ele indagou inocentemente.

Elrond balançou a cabeça e afastou-se se dirigindo para a sala de banhos. Ele trazia algumas ervas na mão, plantas que fariam bem ao príncipe, que ajudariam na recuperação do rapaz. Abrindo o pequeno orifício que conduzia a água para dentro da casa, apenas ficou observando o líquido transparente descer pela banheira e começar a enchê-la devagar. Quando uma quantidade razoável se juntara o elfo derramou suas ervas e o pó que havia trazido dando a água uma coloração levemente esverdeada e um agradável odor. Em seguida voltou ao quarto e encontrou os filhos exatamente no mesmo lugar em que os havia deixado. O curador não pode conter o riso.

"Pensei que somente os Trolls petrificados não pudessem sair do lugar aos quais foram condenados." Riu-se o pai aproximando-se de Legolas que escondia o rosto para conter o leve sorriso que o curador lhe proporcionara. Estel e Elrohir eram realmente muito habilidosos em diferentes artes, mas Elrond era imbatível em praticamente todas.

"Então?" Indagou o lorde elfo olhando para o paciente. "Pronto para sair dessa cama?"

Os outros irmãos se entreolharam surpresos. Não imaginavam que o pai fosse liberar Legolas assim tão cedo. Elladan franziu a testa lançando a ele um olhar cheio de questionamentos. O gêmeo sentia que Legolas precisava de mais repouso, de mais tempo para recuperar suas forças, sentia que, apesar do elfo estar se esforçando para parecer bem, ele ainda escondia suas dores, escondia suas fraquezas. Mas o rapaz também sabia que se ele e os irmãos haviam conseguido perceber algo assim, o pai já o havia feito há muito mais tempo. Aquilo não fazia sentido.

Porém Elrond parecia ignorar toda a consternação que criara a sua volta. Ele só tinha olhos para o príncipe que lhe sorria acenando com a cabeça.

""timo." Disse o curador. "Vamos então estabelecer certas regras, de acordo?"

Outro leve aceno foi sua resposta. Os irmãos voltaram a se olhar, estavam curiosos para descobrir qual era o plano do pai. Eles não se cansavam de admirar o quão hábil Elrond era na arte da cura. Quando tudo já havia sido tentado, todos os artifícios, todos os riscos, ele sempre aparecia com uma informação nova, com um dado surpreendente, com uma saída. E este parecia ser um daqueles momentos.

"Você vai se levantar, vai se banhar e vai até o jardim. E eu vou permitir que se aproxime da grande árvore, mas hoje você não sobe nela, certo? Talvez amanhã, mas apenas depois da minha permissão. Está claro?"

Legolas baixou levemente o olhar concordando. Ele sabia que seria uma tentação muito grande abraçar à velha amiga e não deixá-la guiá-lo até os céus, mas não iria desapontar o mestre, não lhe trairia a confiança.

"Amanhã?" O jovem louro ainda arriscou despertando um sorriso nos lábios do curador.

"Depois que eu o autorizar." Completou o mestre mostrando-se bastante atento as observações que fizera.

O príncipe voltou a balançar a cabeça engolindo suas queixas. Entendendo que Elrond estava tentando protegê-lo, sondá-lo para sentir o quão melhor e disposto ele realmente estava.

"Posso me levantar, mestre?" Indagou então.

Elrond concordou e Legolas jogou levemente as cobertas colocando os pés para fora da cama. Estel apressou-se em ajudá-lo, mas o curador ergueu uma mão impedindo a atitude do filho. Ele precisava sentir o rapaz, observar-lhe os movimentos, analisar cada fraqueza, cada dor. Legolas levantou-se devagar e segurou-se na cabeceira da cama ficando parado por alguns instantes. Houve um longo silêncio, todos queriam formular a pergunta que os corroia, mas o olhar de Elrond os oprimia, os impedia de fazê-lo. Estel sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, agoniado.

Legolas sentia o mundo inteiro dar voltas e todas as cores do arco-íris colorirem o cenário que via. Estava fraco demais para ir adiante sozinho, mas ninguém vinha em seu auxílio e ele sabia o porquê.

"Senhor." Ele disse numa tom baixo.

"Sim, Legolas." Respondeu a voz suave e solidária do mestre.

"Eu acho que preciso..." Ele respirou fundo mais uma vez.

"Precisa?"

"Preciso de ajuda..." Ele admitiu finalmente baixando a cabeça o máximo que podia, mas não voltando a sentar-se. Queria muito sair daquela cama.

Elrond sorriu fazendo um leve movimento de concordância com a cabeça que parecia ser um sinal para si mesmo. O curador parecia satisfeito com o rumo dos acontecimentos.

"Quer que Elladan lhe ajude?" Perguntou.

O gêmeo se levantou vagarosamente. Finalmente entendera as intenções do pai. Elrond não queria proibir o arqueiro de realizar suas ações mais corriqueiras, queria apenas provar a ele que ainda não era capaz de fazê-las. Legolas ergueu a cabeça e encontrou os olhos do amigo a sua frente. Elladan oferecia-lhe um leve sorriso e estendia as duas mãos. O príncipe retribuiu erguendo um braço e deixando-se finalmente cair por sobre o amigo que o recebeu e sustentou, ajudando-o novamente a ficar de pé.

"Estou... fora de forma..." Brincou o arqueiro caminhando agora a passos curtos pelo quarto e sendo amparado por Elladan que sorria concordando.

"Logo vai se sentir melhor." Garantiu o gêmeo enquanto ambos sumiam dentro da sala de banhos.

Elrond então soltou um longo suspiro e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras do quarto. Elrohir e Estel olhavam para ele com um misto de compreensão e apreensão no olhar.

"Que seja assim, crianças." Ele aconselhou olhando os filhos com carinho. "Que seja a pedido dele, sempre. Em tudo, em todas as circunstâncias. Entenderam?"

"Ada..." Insistiu Estel um tanto preocupado. Ele conhecia o orgulho do amigo. Sabia que assim que estivesse um pouco melhor para esconder suas dores com mais eficácia, ele o faria. "O senhor tem certeza?"

"Estel, ion nin. Legolas não é um paciente como os outros que você teve. Eu não me preocupo com o corpo dele. O corpo dele está fraco, mas vai se recuperar. O que me aflige é o seu espírito. Só o fato dele ter querido se levantar, ter aceitado a ajuda de seu irmão, ter suavizado seu próprio estado com leves brincadeiras, já faz meu coração cantar de alegria. Muitos elfos, por muito menos do que ele passou, já descansam nos braços de Mandos."

O guardião engolia a saliva com dificuldade como se estivesse engolindo as próprias palavras que ouvira e que não lhe agradaram.

"Então..." indagou receoso. "Ele ainda corre risco?"

"Eu não sei, criança." Respondeu o mestre lançando um olhar triste para a cama desfeita e depois para a porta entreaberta, parecendo rever mais uma vez a cena que se passara há pouco, procurando mais dados, mais certezas, mas não encontrando nenhuma. "Legolas sempre foi uma grande surpresa para mim. Confesso que muito do que se passa em sua mente e seu coração ainda é um segredo difícil de ser decifrado."

"Não pode ver, ada?" Indagou Elrohir que se sentava agora na cama do arqueiro. "Não pode sondar-lhe a mente?"

"Não, ion nin." Respondeu o mestre com sinceridade. "Posso deduzir-lhe os pensamentos baseando-me em uma série de fatos, suas feições, seus olhares, a energia que emana de seu corpo. Mas a mente do rapaz é uma das mais fechadas que já encontrei. Se ele não me autorizar eu não posso entrar."

O gêmeo surpreendeu-se levemente ao ouvir o pai admitindo a existência de tal obstáculo. Ele era um dos mais poderosos elfos e a sondagem dos espaços vazios da mente de homens e elfos era uma de suas habilidade, embora evitasse ao máximo fazer uso dela.

"Por isso," continuou o mestre. "preciso que façam tudo da maneira que lhes oriento. Cada detalhe é muito importante e cada dia vai ser uma nova descoberta."

Passados alguns momentos os dois elfos regressaram ao interior do quarto. Legolas vestia calças claras e uma túnica azul leve e caminhava ao lado de Elladan, procurando agora não se apoiar mais no amigo. O gêmeo, um rápido aprendiz, já entendera as idéias do pai sem que esclarecimentos lhe fossem necessários, por isso andava próximo ao arqueiro, mas sem exercer nele nenhuma pressão.

"Muito bem." Disse Elrond da poltrona onde estava. "O dia ainda está quente, podem aproveitar o fim de tarde."

Mas quando Legolas encostou-se na cômoda e olhou-se no espelho seu rosto subitamente se transformou. Uma tristeza invadiu-lhe o espírito de uma forma muito pior do que a que Elrond vira no primeiro dia do rapaz em Imladris. O curador procurou pensar rápido nos porquês e nos talvez, aquele era um momento decisivo. Elladan olhou para o pai ligeiramente transtornado esperando por maiores instruções.

"Consegue vir até aqui, Legolas?" Indagou o mestre procurando manter o mesmo tom de voz que vinha utilizando até então.

O príncipe não respondeu. Seus olhos estavam voltados para a imagem que via de si e que parecia roubar-lhe algo muito precioso.

"Venha até aqui, ion nin." Insistiu o lorde num tom um pouco mais alto que despertou o rapaz. Legolas voltou-se devagar e caminhou em passos inseguros pelo quarto parando em frente ao curador. Elrond não se levantou erguendo apenas a cabeça para encará-lo.

"Vire-se e ajoelhe-se aqui na minha frente, criança." Ele instruiu ao elfo que obedeceu de imediato.

Jogar-se ao chão era uma tarefa fácil para o cansado príncipe que já sentia sua pouca energia desaparecer mais rápido do que imaginava. Ele poderia ficar ali mesmo naquele chão, não faria mais diferença para ele no estado de abandono em que seu espírito se encontrava. Mas Legolas subitamente sentiu uma estranha sensação e seu coração acelerou-se novamente como se quisesse saltar do peito, quando percebeu os dedos de Elrond enlaçaram as mechas douradas de seu cabelo. Aquela sensação traduzia uma infinidade de momentos, momentos bons e momentos terríveis e sua mente deu voltas ao se ver ali permitindo que o mestre cumprisse um papel que fora um dia de seu pai. Lágrimas quiseram se formar em seus olhos, mas o rapaz encheu o peito de ar contendo-as todas. Ele estava decido a cumprir a promessa que fizera a si mesmo naquele dia.

"Pronto." Declarou o curador segurando em ambos os ombros do arqueiro e ao erguer-se trazer Legolas consigo. "Vá ver." Ele disse por fim soltando o rapaz.

O louro elfo caminhou novamente até o espelho e não pode conter a surpresa ao ver seus cabelos impecavelmente trançados, nenhum sinal dos fios irregulares e perdidos era visível, o problema estava totalmente escondido. Mas algo estava diferente. Ele usava as tranças de Rivendell agora, as mesmas que Elladan e Elrohir usavam. Uma idéia estranha veio então povoar a sua mente.

"Senhor..."

"Sim?" Respondeu Elrond do outro lado do quarto.

"Acha que eu posso mudar meus cabelos?" Indagou o elfo segurando uma pequena mecha entre os dedos.

"Mudá-los como?"

"Fazê-los mais... escuros..." O rapaz declarou olhando para o mais completo nada então. Elrond sentiu mais uma vez o dissabor da notícia inesperada, da surpresa com a qual não se sabe lidar. Ele entendia o que Legolas queria e sabia que aquilo não iria lhe fazer nenhum bem.

"Seus cabelos são muito belos, ion nin." Disse o curador aproximando-se e olhando a imagem do príncipe no espelho. Legolas enrubesceu levemente baixando a cabeça e se voltando para ele. "Pura luz líquida que lhe faz especial, que lhe faz ser quem você é." Completou o lorde sorrindo amavelmente.

"Obrigado, meu mestre." Disse o rapaz sentindo-se constrangido com o elogio. "Mas eu queria..."

Elrond segurou-lhe os ombros e olhou-o com carinho.

"Cinco filhos eu tenho." Declarou o lorde. "E só dois deles se parecerem." Ele completou sorrindo para Elladan e Elrohir que retribuíram. "E mesmo assim, só se parecem para aqueles que não têm o privilégio de conhecê-los melhor."

Legolas compreendeu a posição do mestre e ofereceu-lhe um leve aceno de concordância antes de baixar novamente os olhos. Um silêncio estranho se fez, dores palpitavam, dúvidas incomodavam e o sim e não pareciam confrontarem-se diante de um destino duvidoso.

"Vamos então?" Indagou subitamente Elrohir erguendo-se da cama e dirigindo-se até a porta. Ele estava se sentindo sufocado dentro daquele quarto. "Eu não quero ficar aqui até que anoiteça.

Estel sorriu e o acompanhou abrindo a porta e esperando que os presentes se manifestassem. Legolas olhou para aquele caminho aberto, símbolo da liberdade que finalmente adquirira e por uma razão inexplicável sentiu um grande temor. Temor de sair em busca de si mesmo e não conseguir se encontrar, temor de nessa grande busca perder-se de vez.

"Então?" Indagou o guardião lançando um largo sorriso ao amigo elfo. "Vai ficar aí ou vai nos acompanhar?"

O arqueiro deu dois passos para trás, sentando-se então na cama para a surpresa de todos.

"Eu vou... amanhã..." Disse ele. Seus olhos estavam tristes e suas mãos tremiam levemente embora ele tentasse contê-las.

Elrond olhou para o rapaz sentindo a vitória escapar-lhe entre os dedos. Aquele era um momento muito importante.

"Certo." Disse o curador num mesmo tom, despertando a admiração dos outros presentes. Ele se sentou ao lado do rapaz e cruzou os dedos das mãos. "Está mesmo anoitecendo e tudo o que você vai ver são as corujas e as estrelas... A propósito, Elladan. Como está o céu hoje?" Indagou olhando para o filho que estava próximo a sacada.

O rapaz sorriu esticando o pescoço para fora.

"O sol vai se por em alguns cantares." Respondeu o elfo. "Em duas canções não muito longas eu acredito, ada." Completou olhando maliciosamente para os irmãos que subitamente entenderam o porque dos fatos. "O senhor tem razão. Logo as estrelas virão... Veja, Ro! Ele provocou dando uns passos para dentro da sacada e olhando na direção do poente. "O céu já está ficando rosa, venha ver. Venha ter idéias para as misturas das suas tintas."

O gêmeo mais novo sorriu para Estel com malícia e apressou-se para a sacada. Ele queria muito participar daquele jogo. Estel acompanhou-o olhando com o canto dos olhos para o pai que o seguia com seus olhos cor de chumbo. O guardião entendia o que a família tentava fazer, mas temia pelos resultados.

"Por todas as estrelas do céu!" Exclamou Elrohir apoiando uma mão no ombro do irmão e olhando na mesma direção. "Eu nem me atreveria a tentar pintar um quadro desses que parece ter saído dos próprios pincéis de Iluvatar."

Legolas ouvia tudo tentando se conter. Sua mente girava em turbilhões de vento e poeira e a noite que se aproximava, sua companheira sempre leal, parecia naquele dia com um monstro tenebroso que o oprimia. Ele queria se levantar, queria compartilhar a boa experiência que os amigos estavam tendo, mas seu coração parecia acorrentado, preso a amarras terríveis de sofrimento e dor e ele não conseguia mais disfarçar. Num instinto, ele enlaçou as mãos de Elrond apertando-as nas suas.

"Me... mestre..."

Elrond sentiu o frio novamente e seu coração preocupou-se.

"Quer ir até lá?" Indagou o curador sorrindo, afastando as dúvidas de seus pensamentos.

O príncipe fechou os olhos atordoado, confuso e quando os abriu percebeu que Elrond também se levantara e caminhava agora para se juntar aos filhos. Ele estava só.

"Realmente, crianças." Disse o mestre juntando os três filhos a sua frente enquanto observava a paisagem. Ele apoiava uma mão no ombro de Elladan e a outra no de Estel juntando-os todos perto de si. "É um belo quadro."

"Veja, ada." Disse Elladan numa surpresa genuína. "Esse tom de vermelho é totalmente novo para mim.

"Novo..." Debochou Elrohir. "É porque o seu mundo é todo em preto e branco... como aqueles livros que lê. Eu faço um vermelho muito mais convincente do que esse com as pigmentações certas, você pode apostar."

Elrond e Estel riram do ar insatisfeito de Elladan. O gêmeo resignou-se ao silêncio. Realmente ele passava mais momentos na biblioteca do que no jardim.

"Eu vou querer ver isso." Provocou mais um pouco o primogênito, mas Elrohir não respondeu. Alguém estava se aproximando agora deles.

Elrond voltou-se para a figura que parara na porta da sacada olhando o céu receosamente como se o mundo fosse cair em sua cabeça se ele desse mais um passo.

"Venha, Las." Disse o curador erguendo um dos braços na direção do elfo. "Venha ver antes que tudo seja ontem, ion nin."

Legolas tremeu levemente. O desejo e o medo numa batalha cruel que o sufocava. Ele desprendeu os lábios e fechou os olhos dando alguns passos e sendo recebido por Elrond. O curador abraçou-o com força e virou-o para a direção do poente.

"Olhe." Ele disse ao ouvido do elfo que mantinha seus olhos fechados. "Olhe agora e deixe que o momento se eternize."

O príncipe então obedeceu abrindo os olhos devagar, deixando a luz invadir-lhe pouco a pouco. E quando a visão se fez quadro real, obra de arte das mãos divinas, o rapaz não pôde evitar que as lágrimas caíssem. Ele não as queria de volta, mas não pôde impedi-las, estava ocupado com outra coisa, estava ocupado com aquela descoberta.

"Eu... eu... quero ir..." Ele balbuciou atônito erguendo uma das mãos como se estivesse hipnotizado.

Elrond riu.

"Onde, ion nin? Onde quer ir?"

"Quero ir..."

Mas nem ele mesmo sabia a resposta. Ele queria ser parte daquilo como qualquer elfo da floresta anseia em fazer parte da paisagem, em subir nas árvores, cantar com os pássaros. Legolas estava tão encantado pela mistura que o jogo das cores do anoitecer lhe proporcionava, que desejou ser aquele azul, ser aquele verde, aquele amarelo quase laranja, aquele vermelho pálido. Ele desejou ser alguma coisa, desejou ser alguém. E seus olhos se fecharam novamente guardando aquele momento como um tesouro enquanto seus joelhos se dobraram mais uma vez. Ele queria cair ali mesmo e ficar e nunca mais se levantar. O resto de suas forças lhe fugia, mas ele não se importava. Ele ficaria ali até que as estrelas se fizessem hóspedes noturnos, até que o sol trouxesse a luz que as encobrisse novamente. Ele ficaria ali até quando a natureza aceitasse recebê-lo. Elrond o tomou nos braços sorrindo, o calor regressava àquele corpo cansado e ele vencera mais uma batalha. Elladan puxou as antigas cobertas e colocou novos lençóis na cama do arqueiro para só então Elrond depositar o adormecido elfo em seu leito novamente.


	26. Capítulo 26

Olá.!! Como vão vocês? Espero que bem.

Desculpem-me pelo atraso do capítulo. Tive tarefas horríveis para executar na Universidade que me tiraram o sono de muitas noites. Mas agora me sobrou um tempinho e resolvi colocar no ar o capítulo 26. Se estiver confuso ou com erros sérios, peço que me desculpem, eu realmente não consegui me dedicar a ele como gostaria de tê-lo feito. Espero que ainda esteja do agrado de vocês.

Nesse capítulo alguns trechos estão separados do texto original, são... bem, não vou contar para não acabar com o pouco suspense que há, mas se não ficar claro por favor me escrevam.

Agradecimentos de coração:

Às grandes autoras (eu sei que outras leitoras aqui também são excelentes autoras, mas estou apenas destacando as maravilhosas cabeças que conseguem acrescentar mais poesia e arte na já tão completa e maravilhosa obra do Prof. Tolkien.):

**Lady-****Liebe** – Todas as short fics da Liebe são imperdíveis. Leiam!

**Misao-dono** – "COMO UM PÁSSARO" Amiga... dê chance a idéia que teve... vai se surpreender com o resultado. Tenho certeza. Saudades da sua fic.

**Myriara** – O capítulo recente de "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN" continua fazendo uma mistura que eu julgava das mais difíceis. A talentosa Myri está somando a história original do nosso Professor com as maravilhosas cenas que surgem de sua mente brilhante. Não acredito que ainda existam pessoas aqui que não estão acompanhando essa obra prima.

**Nimrodel**** Lorellin** – As "CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS" foram atualizadas e o belíssimo capítulo sobre o doce guerreiro Elrohir da Nim ficou algo que meras palavras não poderiam explicar. Nim é talentosa demais, pessoal. Não deixem de ler essa fic que é a minha "fic de cabeceira".

**Vick Weasley**: "BITTERSWEET" surgiu mais comovente e intrigante do que nunca. A fabulosa Vick está arrasando, deixando qualquer um de boca aberta. Seu discurso, seus parágrafos, tudo na fic é por demais perfeito. Quem acompanhava "O VINGADOR" no entanto vai ter que esperar um pouco mais. A nossa autora retirou o texto pois vai se dedicar apenas a Bittersweet por enquanto. Bom e mau. Bom pois teremos atualizações mais rápidas, mau porque teremos saudades dessa fic intrigante. Amiga, vou cobrar a sua promessa! 

**Elfa Ju Bloom**: "ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE". Legolas está voltando para o reino de seu pai... e está bem acompanhado. Será que esses dois vão se entender algum dia? Fic fabulosa da nossa Ju. Leiam!!

**Dark Lali**: "NARN VENDENIEL". Anseio por uma atualização rápida... Lindo texto. Elfos maravilhosamente bem construídos. Leiam!!

**Kika-Sama**: "APRENDENDO". Cada vez melhor. O último capítulo me tocou profundamente. Adoro o Estel da Kika. Leiam!!

**Chell1**: "MEM"RIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE" Sempre estará nas minhas recomendações. Não deixem de dar uma olhada.

**Erualmar**** Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – Nossa amiga finalmente me deixou postar a sua fic. Muito bela. Ela disse que só terá dois capítulos. Espero que não. "NA ETERNIDADE DOS SEUS OLHOS". Bonita, romântica. Leiam!

**Kiannah** – Com a linda ESTRELA SILENCIOSA. Novidades, surpresas muito agradáveis mesmo.

E a grandes amigas:

**Regina** – Que bom ter notícias suas.

**Botori** – Sempre presente.

**Leka** – Como vão as coisas?

**Aeka** – Também sinto pena do Las. Por isso coloco sempre alguém para consolá-lo. Obrigada pela review.

**Soi** – Nova leitora. Muito obrigada pela review. Os elfos são mesmo um amor.

26

Elrond fechara seus olhos por apenas um instante, pelo menos fora o que lhe parecera. A brisa agradável da manhã entrava pela sacada do quarto de Legolas balançando suavemente tudo o que encontrava pela frente. O rapaz dormira desde a hora em que fora colocado em seu leito, sem sequer se mover e aquele era um dos poucos momentos em que o curador tirara seu olhar dele. Sentindo o ar da fresca manhã atingir seu rosto, o cansado elfo permitiu-se se afastar momentaneamente daquele lugar, favorecido pela escuridão dos olhos firmemente fechados e pelo silêncio absoluto que imperava no quarto. Mas a brevidade do momento ficara apenas na promessa que fizera para si, pois Elrond adormeceu ali mesmo naquela poltrona macia, embalado pelo canto dos pássaros e pela esperança de que Legolas estava a caminho da recuperação.

Quando abriu novamente os olhos sentiu, pela posição em que estava e pelo sol do meio dia que aquecia firmemente o quarto agora, que realmente havia se distanciado por mais tempo do que planejara, dormindo sem perceber. Sorriu esfregando o rosto com ambas as mãos para depois voltar novamente a atenção para o paciente na cama, ou que pelo menos deveria estar ali, mas não estava. Elrond sobressaltou-se se erguendo de imediato e caminhando pelo quarto preocupado. Legolas não estava mais lá. Entrou na sala de banhos, nada. Andou então desnorteadamente pelo quarto não sabendo em que pensar.

"Legolas?" Ele chamou em um tom brando, agindo apenas por instinto e duvidando que fosse receber uma resposta.

Mas estava enganado.

"Mestre?" Veio uma voz da sacada. O curador sentiu um grande alívio dirigindo-se para lá. Porém não encontrou o rapaz.

"Legolas?" Ele repetiu olhando atordoado a sua volta, ainda sentindo-se um pouco zonzo pelo fato de ter acabado de despertar. Foi quando percebeu os galhos da árvore que invadiam sutilmente a sacada do quarto, já quase secos pela queda das folhas, balançarem levemente e um vulto surgir sorrindo. O curador ergueu os olhos protegendo-os da claridade com a palma da mão e constatou que, apesar da imagem parecer bela e poética, ela era real. Legolas estava mesmo sobre um dos galhos da sua árvore de flores vermelhas, como ele gostava de chamá-la, e estava sorrindo. Elrond sentiu uma sensação estranha ao vê-lo ali. Uma mistura de medo e alegria que o entontecia mais do que as seqüelas do sono leve que tivera. "Menino!" Ele disse apenas, estendendo os braços na direção do rapaz que entendeu o recado e deslizou novamente para baixo, sendo amparado por seu protetor. O elfo cambaleou um pouco quando atingiu o piso de madeira dura, mas os braços de Elrond já estavam lá o envolvendo paternalmente, impedindo que a fraqueza o levasse ao chão.

"Peço desculpas, meu senhor." Disse o arqueiro constrangido, ainda agarrado ao robe do mestre. "Havia muito tempo que não conversávamos e eu não resisti..."

Elrond sorriu balançando a cabeça. Legolas dizia "conversávamos" como se realmente um diálogo se estabelecesse entre ele e a árvore, mas Elrond conhecia bem as habilidades dos elfos de Mirkwood e presumia, portanto, que o que ocorria era apenas uma grande troca de energia entre eles e a natureza. Energias boas representavam os tempos de bonança e energias negativas traduziam um provável perigo à espreita, não se tratava necessariamente de um diálogo, mas apenas da habilidade que essas doces criaturas da floresta das trevas tinham de traduzir as sensações que a natureza refletia sobre ambiente onde se encontravam.

"Não faça mais isso." Pediu o lorde conduzindo o rapaz novamente para o seu quarto. "Você podia ter caído. Ainda não está pronto para manobras tão destemidas." Ele completou sorrindo e recebendo um tímido sorriso de volta.

"Isso quer dizer que não posso subir na grande árvore?" Arriscou o rapaz sentando-se na cama macia.

Elrond não conteve o riso musical que lhe subiu a garganta, escapando-lhe mais como um alívio por sentir o progresso tão abençoado que se dava, do que pela insinuação do rapaz. Legolas enrubesceu levemente baixando o rosto, enquanto o curador puxava uma cadeira e sentava-se a sua frente agora.

"Que tal jantarmos no Hall do Fogo hoje?" Ele propôs segurando as mãos do rapaz que voltou seus olhos para encontrar os dele em um sobressalto.

"No Hall do Fogo?" Ele repetiu com descrença. "Mas é o lugar dos grandes encontros e festas..."

"Sim." Respondeu o curador.

"Apenas para comemorações... Algo muito bom aconteceu para ser comemorado, mestre?" Inquiriu o rapaz intrigado.

"Sim." Disse Elrond com um olhar enigmático. "E você vai comparecer, não vai?"

Legolas voltou a sentir aquela sensação do medo gélido correr-lhe a espinha, mas ao invés de ceder, ele apertou mais as mãos do mestre a sua frente e respirou fundo, fechando outra vez as grandes portas de sua alma para aquele mal aterrador.

"O senhor precisa que eu vá, meu mestre?" Ele indagou fixando-se agora apenas naqueles olhos acinzentados que lhe destinavam um grande carinho.

Um sorriso fez-se a resposta dos lábios do curador que agora esfregava as costas de uma das mãos do rapaz, tentando afastar os leves tremores que sentia nelas. "Sim, _ion nin_." Reforçaram as palavras. "Eu preciso."

"Então estarei lá, meu senhor." Respondeu finalmente o príncipe apertando os lábios. Seus olhos e suas palavras, porém, simplesmente não coincidiam, não parecendo pertencerem à mesma pessoa.

"Fico feliz." Disse Elrond ignorando suas dúvidas e aflições e levantando-se, trazendo agora Legolas consigo. O rapaz ergueu-se com um olhar intrigado e demonstrou grande preocupação ao ver-se conduzido para perto da porta de saída do cômodo.

"On.. onde vamos, senhor?" Indagou em um tom que preocupou seu benfeitor, mas Elrond não deixou transparecer as dúvidas que ainda restavam em seu coração.

"Vamos almoçar." Respondeu o lorde abrindo a porta e puxando o rapaz com ele sem oferecer-lhe tempo para pensar ou reagir. Legolas acompanhou-o pelo corredor vagarosamente. Seu medo crescia a cada passo que dava. Ele não compreendia o que acontecia no momento. Por vários anos cruzara aqueles corredores, descera aquelas escadas, mas agora tudo parecia tão novo, tão diferente e tão... assustador. Em seu peito um grande pavor emergia em total ebulição, sufocando-o, tomando-lhe o ar dos pulmões. Ele queria resistir, mas não conseguia, quando chegaram perto da escada central seu corpo já tremia tanto que Elrond desistiu de puxá-lo, parando então a sua frente com um olhar preocupado.

"Las." Ele chamou carinhosamente segurando pelos ombros o rapaz que agora se encolhia abraçando o próprio corpo.

"Na... não... não posso, mestre." Admitiu então o jovem baixando a cabeça a ponto de fazê-la ficar na altura do peito do curador. Elrond enlaçou os braços a sua volta trazendo-o para perto de si.

"Claro que pode, _ion nîn." _Garantiu o lorde erguendo o rosto do rapaz para que olhasse para ele. Mas Legolas resistiu voltando a face transtornada pelo medo e pela vergonha para que Elrond não o visse, enterrando o rosto no robe do mestre. "É apenas nossa casa." Continuou então o curador alisando-lhe os cabelos pacientemente. "Não há ninguém aqui que não te conheça, criança, e que não ficará satisfeito em vê-lo novamente entre nós."

Mas aquelas eram palavras vãs. Legolas desprendeu-se dos braços que o seguravam, parecendo discordar inteiramente da opinião que ouvia. Ele ainda voltou-se e ofereceu um olhar triste ao curador, um pedido de desculpas, um pedido de clemência e virou-se, dando alguns passos hesitantes de volta pelo corredor. "Eles não me conhecem..." Disse em um tom amargurado. "Eu não sou mais quem eles julgavam conhecer..."

Elrond franziu os olhos seguindo o arqueiro a tempo de segurar-lhe o braço, impedindo-o assim de entrar novamente em seu quarto. "É claro que é, criança." Ele disse em um tom severo. "Nada mudou."

"Mudou!" Respondeu o arqueiro subitamente. Seu tom era mais alto do que o habitual e sua voz carregava grande amargura e dor. Ele puxou o braço que Elrond segurava com força e colocou a mão na maçaneta abrindo a porta, mas foi novamente impedido de cumprir seu objetivo pelo lorde de Imladris. Elrond colocava-se agora entre ele e a entrada encarando-o com um dos piores olhares que Legolas já recebera. O príncipe baixou os olhos novamente, envergonhado, mas não conseguia conter a avalanche de sentimentos diversos que estava caindo sobre seu espírito naquele momento. Era tudo muito difícil, era tudo um grande enigma, era tudo um caminho árduo e ele não queria mais, não tinha mais forças para o que se construía a sua frente. Ele só queria voltar para dentro daquele cômodo e nunca mais sair, nunca mais precisar conversar com ninguém, ouvir os pesares e lamentos na voz de todos, ouvi-los chamá-lo de "príncipe", ouvi-los perguntar-lhe sempre como está, como se sente. Ele queria se esconder de tudo e de todos. Estava cansado.

"Se não me deixar entrar eu vou embora." Ele disse com os olhos baixos, não acreditando em uma palavra sequer que proferia.

Elrond fixou seus infinitos olhos no menino sem responder, lamentando cada palavra que ouvia, mesmo sem dar-lhes crédito algum. Legolas sentiu o rosto arder, não acreditava que estava dizendo aquelas coisas, não acreditava que estava descarregando sua ira e seus conflitos em seu mestre.

"Vai nos deixar a par dessa vez, Legolas?" Disse por fim o curador em um tom triste. "Ou vai simplesmente deixar mais uma carta?"

E aquelas questões foram como um banho em um lago gelado. Legolas sentiu as lágrimas lhe assolarem e não compreendeu de onde elas tinham vindo. De repente se viu em prantos, encostando-se na parede do corredor e escorregando para o chão como uma folha que o vento leva. Ele perdera novamente o controle sem qualquer sobreaviso. Um grande mal parecia querer tragá-lo, puxá-lo, fazê-lo curvar-se como um senhor perverso que castiga seu servo impiedosamente. No que havia se tornado?

Elrond agachou-se perto dele puxando-o para próximo de si novamente. O arqueiro não ofereceu resistência, deixando-se ficar nos braços do mestre por alguns instantes, enquanto tentava conter os soluços que escapavam por sua garganta. O lorde elfo esperou pacientemente aquele rompante de dor e angústia esvaecer-se enquanto ansiava que alguma nova idéia lhe viesse à mente. Ele sentia que seria muito difícil levar Legolas para baixo no estado em que o rapaz estava e isso o transtornava profundamente. Já era passada a hora do menino voltar a encarar o mundo a sua volta, passo importante, primordial para sua recuperação.

"Quer mesmo ir embora, criança?" Insistiu então, tentado esconder as intenções ocultas por trás daquelas palavras.

"Deixe-me entrar, senhor." Pediu mais uma vez o rapaz ignorando a pergunta feita. Sua voz soava abafada pelo robe do mestre. Ele não ousava reerguer o rosto depois do que dissera. "Eu não estou preparado... por favor."

Elrond massageava-lhe as costas sutilmente agora. O rosto contraído em um súbito pesar.

"Eu não posso obrigá-lo, _ion nin**."**_Disse com tristeza. "Mas minha experiência me diz que a cada passo recuado, mais difícil se torna o caminho a seguir."

"Eu não posso... não consigo..." Lamentava-se o príncipe encostando-se mais em seu mestre. Ele sentia o frio voltar a incomodá-lo e ansiava que os braços do curador pudessem protegê-lo daquela sensação medonha.

"Criança, eu entendo a sua dor e as suas dúvidas. Elas seriam todas plausíveis se a pessoa em questão não fosse você, Legolas." Disse Elrond afastando mais uma vez o rapaz de si para poder olhar para ele. "Você é mais forte do que isso. Você viveu numa floresta sozinho durante anos, enfrentou as mais terríveis provações, enfrentou a pior delas... a ira daqueles a quem amava. Você é capaz."

Legolas balançava a cabeça com força como se quisesse impedir que as palavras de Elrond chegassem aos seus ouvidos. E eram verdadeiras e contundentes aquelas palavras. Ele realmente fizera tudo aquilo, enfrentara a dor da perda e da solidão mais de uma vez. O que mudara?

"Não... não posso... Misericórdia, meu senhor." Ele suplicou voltando a agarrar-se ao mestre. Elrond suspirou profundamente abraçando o menino com força e sentindo-se derrotado. Ele não se julgava capaz de forçar o rapaz a nada, muito menos depois do pedido que ouvira. Sentia-se novamente sem saída e aquela era uma sensação com o qual não estava habituado. Ele se via sem suporte, sem forças para combater aquele mal sozinho, mas não conseguia imaginar onde ou em quem buscar apoio.

Mas Iluvatar dera-lhe muitos amigos.

"Que curioso!" Surgiu uma voz familiar no corredor. Uma voz que Legolas há muito não ouvia. "Uma reunião no chão do corredor principal."

O arqueiro apertou os olhos e respirou profundamente. A última pessoa que gostaria de ver parecia estar querendo cruzar o seu caminho em um momento crucial. E era alguém diante de quem ele não poderia mostrar fraqueza, não poderia mostrar dor. Elrond sorriu ainda no chão, olhando a figura amiga se aproximar.

"Mas para quem vive em árvores".Disse o visitante como se recitasse antigos versos que sabia de cor. "O chão limpo de Imladris é muito convidativo."

Legolas abriu os olhos sem se mover. Aqueles não eram versos. Eram palavras de alguém que há muito tempo deliciava-se com cada momento que desfrutava em Rivendell, com cada instante. Eram palavras suas, mas, ao mesmo tempo, de alguém que não existia mais. O príncipe moveu o rosto devagar, mesmo sabendo o quanto não desejava fazê-lo, o quanto não desejava encarar aquele elfo. Quando ergueu o olhar encontrou uma palma estendida para ele, oferecendo-lhe ajuda para se levantar.

"Esse chão não tem nenhuma regalia a lhe oferecer, príncipe Legolas." Continuou a voz forte, porém doce. "Não há sequer uma vista aqui para ser contemplada."

O rapaz encheu os pulmões contrariado, aquela soma de palavras o estava confundindo, idéias doces e amargas somadas e misturadas em um amontoado de emoções que o deixava sem ação. Ele voltou-se levemente para encontrar o sorriso encorajador de Elrond a seu lado. Então ergueu hesitante a mão, aceitando o oferecimento o amigo do curador e colocando-se em pé com a ajuda dele. Elrond acompanhou seu movimento, fazendo o mesmo. Mas Legolas afastou-se dos dois no instante que se viu ereto, buscando apoio na parede atrás dele e procurando não olhar mais na direção do elfo que agora o encarava.

"Como vai, príncipe Legolas?" Inquiriu a melódica voz.

Quantas vezes ele ainda iria repetir aquele tratamento? Pensou o rapaz apertando os punhos levemente. Por que simplesmente não continuava o caminho que seguia? Mas não, ele tinha que ficar parado onde estava. Encravando aquele par de claros e enigmáticos olhos nele, vasculhando o pouco de paz que restava em sua alma. Legolas sentiu-se estranho ao voltar a encarar aquele olhar, um olhar que nunca lhe fizera bem. Apesar daquele elfo sempre o tratar com o mais profundo respeito e consideração, ele simplesmente não conseguia se sentir a vontade diante dele.

"Legolas está um pouco cansado ainda, _mellon nîn." _Informou Elrond, tentando justificar o silêncio do rapaz.

"Cansado. Claro." Repetiu o elfo aproximando-se mais um pouco até estar frente a frente com o jovem elfo. O louro príncipe de Mirkwood encostou-se ainda mais na parede como se quisesse passar a fazer parte dela, ser mais um quadro pendurado, enquanto aqueles olhos de um azul indecifrável o encaravam de mais perto.

"Nós vamos almoçar. Gostaria de fazer-nos companhia?" Inquiriu o curador em um tom de paz.

"Sou-lhe grato pelo convite, _mellon nîn." _Respondeu o outro colocando-se a praticamente um palmo de distância do arqueiro de Lasgalen agora. "Mas tenho afazeres, alguns acertos para nossa confraternização de hoje." Ele continuou sem desviar os olhos do rosto ao qual analisava de forma muito interessada agora. Legolas tremia levemente e odiava-se por sentir sua pele queimar e esfriar-se a cada movimento dos poderosos olhos que o aprisionavam agora. "Sente-se bem, príncipe Legolas?" Indagou o amigo do curador por fim, voltando a repetir a torturante expressão. Ele parecia fazê-lo apenas para senti-la vibrar e refletir-se no rosto do menino, como quando se atira uma pedra em um lago parado e esta causa um estranho desenho na água.

"Sim... meu senhor." Respondeu finalmente o rapaz em uma voz que não tinha um oitavo de sua potência habitual. Ele diria o que quer que o guerreiro quisesse, desde que ele fosse embora lhe devolvendo a alma que parecia estar aprisionando agora e que lhe pertencia.

"Excelente. Muito me satisfaz vê-lo recuperado, _Thranduilion." _Soou a voz com satisfação agora, mas ecoando na cabeça de Legolas como quando se está muito próximo de um grande sino e este dobra sem sobreaviso. O arqueiro engoliu o nada que tinha na garganta e voltou a pressionar os punhos fechados, enquanto uma mão em seu queixo o fazia erguer o rosto e encarar aquele a quem ele não queria ver. "Príncipe Legolas _Thranduilion." _Repetiu o elfo pausadamente analisando cada dor que fazia brotar no rosto do arqueiro, cada palavra despertava um tremor diferente na bela face do rapaz. "Seja bem vindo a Imladris mais uma vez. Sua força e seu gosto pelo que é belo nos fizeram grande falta. Desejo que tenha uma estadia prazerosa... e que encontre o que busca."

Legolas deixou-se então perder naquele olhar por alguns instantes, tentando desvendar as palavras que aquele poderoso guerreiro lhe dissera, mas sentindo-se ainda pressionado como se um grande animal tivesse caído por sobre ele. O amigo de Elrond ofereceu-lhe um leve sorriso então e um grande alívio finalmente se fez quando ele se afastou, fazendo uma nova reverência e seguindo seu caminho em seu robe branco e prateado.

"Ele me odeia." Admitiu o arqueiro em um suspiro forçado, tentando expulsar o mal estar que sentia. Aquela frase parecia perdida, fora de ocasião. Quantas vezes, em seu perfeito estado de espírito, ele jamais tivera coragem de proferi-la, no entanto agora ela lhe escapava como uma verdade que exige vir à tona contra todos os desejos.

Elrond riu e seus olhos acompanharam a figura do amigo em seu elegante andar, até que este finalmente desapareceu escada abaixo. Seu coração agradecia por não estar só. Por saber que a sua volta sempre haveria alguém para atender-lhe aos apelos desesperados, mesmo que estes apelos não fossem expressos em palavras ou atos. Ele agradeceu uma vez mais pela sabedoria infinita daquele louro lorde de Imladris, que sempre soubera os momentos mais apropriados para semear o discurso correto. Que sabia que, muitas vezes, a semeadura de uma pequena discórdia fazia mais bem do que mal.

"Não." Ele respondeu voltando a encarar o príncipe que finalmente parecia recobrar a cor que perdera. "Ele não guarda nenhum sentimento negativo para com você, menino. E você sabe disso. Ele só é um tanto intolerante com certas atitudes as quais não considera corretas."

Legolas franziu novamente as sobrancelhas voltando a encarar o corredor que, apesar de vazio, ainda parecia guardar a fragrância do poderoso elfo.

"E quais atitudes minhas mestre Glorfindel condena, meu senhor?"

Um novo e diferente sorriso enfeitou os lábios de Elrond quando ele apenas balançou levemente a cabeça, voltando a tomar o braço do rapaz e conduzi-lo pelo mesmo caminho feito pelo louro amigo. "Nada de grave, meu menino." Ele disse satisfeito em ver o rapaz descer os degraus despercebidamente agora. "Apenas seu excesso de amor por alguém por quem ele não guarda grande simpatia."

&&&

O destino sempre favorece àqueles que não deixam de esperar. Foram os pensamentos de Elrond quando percebeu que a sala estava vazia, bem como os demais cômodos. Todos estavam ocupados com a organização do evento que se daria naquela noite. Não havia nada, nem ninguém para espantar ou assustar o pássaro solitário que ele tinha em mãos agora. O lorde de Imladris pediu que o almoço fosse servido na sala de estudos, onde ninguém entraria sem ser convidado. Não seria conveniente abusar de uma sorte que tão gentilmente lhe sorria.

Legolas deslizava displicentemente os talheres pelo prato agora, remexendo a comida de forma que ela já não parecia mais com nada que pudesse ter forma ou sabor definido. Elrond franziu a testa em desaprovação quando viu que seu prato quase vazio não era o espelho do prato do príncipe.

"A comida não lhe agrada, _ion nîn?_" Questionou embora presumisse a resposta que receberia.

Mas não houve resposta. Legolas não respondeu e não o fez porque simplesmente não estava ali. Seus talheres remexiam os vegetais cozidos, mas seus pensamentos remexiam outras imagens não tão coloridas. Elrond suspirou involuntariamente. Estava esgotado e havia se passado tão poucos dias. Ele não podia deixar de pensar que o que quer que estivesse corroendo o coração e a alma do doce príncipe de Mirkwood, deveria ser algo muito forte, pois o estava atingindo também.

De repente, sem nenhum porquê ou motivo aparente, o rapaz empalideceu e os talheres deslizaram de seus dedos, caindo por sobre o prato e fazendo um barulho desagradável. Elrond assustou-se e segurou-lhe uma das mãos de imediato.

"O que houve?"

"Ele..." balbuciou o rapaz tentado se erguer agora. O curador acompanhou-o, dando a volta na mesa e ficando a seu lado.

"O quê, menino? O que está te abalando assim?" Indagou preocupado, fazendo o rapaz voltar a se sentar e puxando outra cadeira para fazer o mesmo.

Legolas piscou várias vezes enquanto apertava as mãos do mestre. Elrond percorria todos os sinais do rosto do menino em busca da resposta que não vinha de seus lábios. Mas era uma busca em vão, o rosto pálido e assustado do rapaz não lhe dizia nada a não ser que ele estava realmente amargando alguma idéia terrível.

"_Ion... ion nîn_," Insistiu o curador segurando o rosto do arqueiro com ambas as mãos agora. Legolas ergueu as suas e segurou os punhos do mestre, suas mãos e seu rosto suavam o frio da contradição de todos as dores que sentia. "Diga o que te aflige, criança. Diga para que eu possa ajudá-lo."

"Ele... não morreu, não é?" Indagou finalmente o jovem.

"Quem?"

"Hawk."

Hawk. Repetiu o curador em sua mente enquanto pestanejava por alguns instantes, assimilando a pergunta que lhe fora feita. De repente um novo personagem invadia-lhe os pensamentos e parecia não haver lugar para ele ali.

"Por que pergunta, criança?" Indagou tentando se lembrar que destino abraçara o estranho arqueiro sulista.

"Senhor..." Insistiu o príncipe puxando as mãos que mantinham seu rosto imóvel e fixando o desespero de seu olhar na pessoa a sua frente. "O senhor o viu cair? O viu fugir? Sabe dele?"

Elrond estava tentando refazer aquele dia fatídico em sua mente e não era uma tarefa fácil ou algo que ele realmente quisesse fazer naquele momento. Mas aquele pedido soava tão urgente que o curador se viu sem outra alternativa.

"Não..." ele respondeu virando levemente o rosto e voltando a segurar as mãos do rapaz. "Não me lembro de tê-lo visto cair... mas creio que sim, _ion nîn._ Estavam em número reduzido demais para que alguém escapasse."

Não era uma resposta satisfatória e Elrond sabia disso, mesmo sem ver que aquela informação não atenuara uma ruga sequer de preocupação que se formara no rosto do arqueiro. Aquele personagem maligno parecia ter renascido das cinzas para perturbar a pouca paz que restava nos corações presentes.

"Ele..." A voz de Legolas tornou a enfraquecer enquanto ele voltava seu olhar para a janela aberta do cômodo. A brisa cessara sua investida e o ambiente estava em uma calmaria desagradável. "Ele não foi abatido." Completou então.

"Como sabe disso?" Indagou Elrond voltando-se vagarosamente para observar a cena que parecia prender a atenção do rapaz agora. O curador franziu a testa ao perceber que a pequena janela aberta cedia gentilmente espaço para uma imagem externa que, de tão imóvel e sem som, parecia uma pintura.

"Ele... é..." Tentou dizer o rapaz. Eram momentos nos quais as palavras pareciam ter espinhos.

"O que, Las?"

O que? O que Hawk era? Perguntou-se o príncipe lembrando-se que não dissera a ninguém os planos que ouvira do inimigo declarado. Ele desejava não ter se lembrado. Desejava não ser assombrado por mais esse fantasma.

"Legolas?" Insistiu o senhor de Rivendell afligindo-se pelo silêncio que vinha do rapaz. "O que o perturba? Porque acha que essa criatura infeliz ainda nos é alguma ameaça?"

E certas cenas voltaram a se refazer na mente do arqueiro como um quebra-cabeças macabro, criando imagens aterradoras, semeando suspeitas, receios. A aterrorizante visão de Hawk, dizendo as coisas que dissera, fazendo as ameaças que fizera, tornou-se tão clara quanto estava no dia em que tudo se dera.

"Ele não está morto."

Elrond franziu os lábios preocupado. Percebendo que havia uma história inteira ali que precisava ser contada, mas temendo que aquele talvez não fosse o momento adequado para o enfraquecido Legolas ver-se obrigado a fazê-lo.

"Se não está..." Disse o curador buscando alguns momentos da atenção do menino ao seu lado. "Nós saberemos."

"Ele é um elfo, senhor." Revelou então o príncipe percebendo que aquela informação decididamente era uma grande e desagradável novidade para o lorde de Imladris. Elrond franziu muito as sobrancelhas e seus lábios se separaram ligeiramente como se ele executasse estranhos e difíceis cálculos matemáticos em sua mente agora.

"Como?" Indagou o curador sentindo subitamente uma estranha sensação em seu peito. Uma sensação que ele conhecia bem e que sempre precedia um mal pior.

Legolas sentiu um enorme calafrio correr-lhe o corpo todo, sacudindo-o como um vento forte que vinha de lugar algum. Sua mente não conseguia manter-se ali. Ela viajava várias léguas, percorrendo as planícies, entrincheirando-se pelas densas árvores, tentando imaginar onde estaria o terrível Hawk.

"Ele está vivo... e ele..." A sentença saiu incompleta da boca do jovem elfo que permanecera semi-aberta mesmo depois de proferi-la. O jovem tentava organizar as idéias, mas aquela era uma tarefa verdadeiramente difícil.

Elrond, desperto de suas conjecturas pela informação mal recebida, voltou a olhar o rapaz com uma interrogação estampada em sua face.

"E o que, _ion nîn?"_ Indagou.

"Ele... tem um mestre..." Disse o arqueiro por fim, como se a conversa fosse muito pessoal, fosse para si mesmo. O rapaz ergueu o corpo devagar, dando alguns passos em direção da janela aberta. "Eu... não sei quem é..." Completou percebendo a mão de Elrond por sobre seu ombro agora. O curador sentia uma terrível sensação de perigo e instintivamente acompanhava o rapaz, disposto a protegê-lo daquela ameaça invisível.

"Ele lhe contou isso?" Indagou colocando-se ao lado do menino.

"Ele... quer tomar o meu... o reino... o reino de meu..." Legolas sentia-se confuso, percebendo finalmente que as palavras de seu vocabulário haviam mudado de sentido. Ele queria dizer 'meu reino', o 'reino de meu pai', mas aquelas eram palavras que não lhe pertenciam mais. "Ele quer tomar Mirkwood." Disse por fim abrindo muito os olhos azuis, mas não desviando seu olhar da paisagem imóvel a sua frente.

Aquela notícia era um vulcão em erupção. Elrond segurou a mão do menino pensando no que ouvia, assimilando as sensações que cresciam em seu peito e estavam para explodir. O que estaria por trás de todo aquele pesadelo?

"Ele queria que eu o ajudasse..." Confidenciou o jovem olhando finalmente para seu mestre. Ele não parecia nada além de uma criança assustada agora. Uma criança que fora ameaçada e se lembrava de seu malfeitor com traumas profundos. "Queria que eu traísse meu... que eu traísse o rei... que tomasse o lugar... o lugar dele." Desembestou o arqueiro tentando dizer tudo o que podia enquanto o ar ainda preenchia-lhe os pulmões. "Ele disse que o mestre... que o mestre a quem servia iria... que eu iria... que eu iria servi-lo de bom grado... que eu lideraria meu..." E conforme aquelas palavras surgiam dos lábios do rapaz ele apertava mais a mãos do curador. Elrond sentia o frio que o ameaçava novamente. "Ele esperava que eu... Mas eu não fiz... eu não pude... eu..."

Elrond ergueu dois dedos apoiando-os finalmente por sobre os trêmulos lábios do rapaz. Ele entendera a história cruel perfeitamente agora e não havia mais necessidade do príncipe continuar amargando aquelas palavras que não queria proferir.

"Está tudo bem, _ion nin." _Disse então procurando manter uma serenidade em sua voz e encarando os assustados olhos que se voltavam para ele. O curador teve que se conter para não ceder ao instinto que teve de abraçar aquela criança e voltar a trancá-lo em seu quarto, protegido de qualquer dor ou perigo.

"Quem é, meu senhor?" Indagou o príncipe voltando-se novamente para a visão que coloria a paisagem daquele começo de tarde. "Quem é esse mestre a quem Hawk serve tão fielmente?"

Elrond colocou-se então ao lado do rapaz apoiando uma mão por sobre o ombro do arqueiro e a outra no parapeito da janela em frente. O    que crescia em seu peito estava finalmente prestes a explodir e ele ansiava e receava por isso com igual intensidade. Seu olhar distanciou-se, como se visse algo muito além, o horizonte se desfazia em uma imagem diferente. Uma imagem que ganhava forma... cor... lugar... vida... Uma visão...

----------------------------------------

Legolas estava correndo a pé por um terreno íngreme, olhos voltados para a frente e um pavor estampado no rosto. Ele se apressava cada vez mais e seus lábios se moviam como se chamasse desesperadamente por alguém, como se visse algo aterrador. Atrás dele e a sua volta vultos enormes passavam sem serem reconhecidos, imagens, sombras distorcidas e velozes, mas o príncipe não parecia dar-lhes atenção, ele apenas corria e gritava. Estava desarmado, mas não parecia fugir, muito pelo contrário, parecia ir ao encontro de algo, ao encontro de seu destino.

-----------------------------------------

Elrond respirou fundo e baixou a cabeça apoiando as duas mãos por sobre a janela agora. Legolas sobressaltou-se segurando o curador pelos ombros e buscando seu olhar.

"Mestre?" Indagou aflito. "O que está sentindo?"

Era apenas uma voz distante agora. Que chamava por ele e a quem ele queria atender. Mas os detalhes ainda estavam vivos e deslizavam em sua mente, formando imagens, imagens assustadoras.

------------------------------------------

O Anduin se erguia severo em ondas de pavor, como um mar tempestuoso, suas águas claras manchavam-se de vermelho e gritos de dor e angústia se faziam ouvir. Nenhuma palavra, porém conseguia ser distinguida, gritos sufocados e desconexos, medo somado a medo e medo. Um corpo deslizava imóvel pela água, batendo em algumas pedras, escorregando em direção a grande cachoeira, escorregando para onde o Anduin era o mais soberano de todos. Um figura com os cabelos cor de ouro.

------------------------------------------

"Legolas!" Exclamou então o mestre afastando-se subitamente da janela e encostando-se na parede. O príncipe empalideceu voltando a aproximar-se e apoiando uma mão por sobre o peito do lorde elfo.

"Senhor?" Ele indagou assustado, seus olhos claros buscavam uma conexão com os de seu mestre, mas não conseguiam encontrá-la. "Senhor, o que houve?"

Eram imagens chicoteadas, flashes de luz e sombra.

------------------------------------------

Estel estava ajoelhado em uma colina sob um anoitecer sem estrelas. As mãos unidas e os olhos fechados. Seus lábios tremiam enquanto pronunciavam palavras que não podiam ser ouvidas. A dor presente em cada traço de seu rosto. O cansaço abatendo-o enquanto uma grande sombra parecia encobri-lo, uma presença que o guardião não via, não queria ver. Um mal sem tamanho.

------------------------------------------

"Não!" Gritou Elrond erguendo subitamente as mãos e apoiando os dedos sobre as têmporas. Estava sem ar, sem possibilidades de dominar o que o estava assolando, sentindo-se impotente diante do destino que parecia debochar dele, parecia provocá-lo, lembrá-lo sempre de sua condição, lembrá-lo de que ver o que estava para acontecer poderia ser apenas sofrer por aquelas dores mais de uma vez.

A imagem enfraqueceu, empalideceu, perdeu paulatinamente a cor até desaparecer dando novamente lugar ao rosto preocupado do príncipe a sua frente.

"Legolas..." Ele disse soltando o ar dos pulmões e apoiando a mão por sobre o peito do elfo. O curador pôde sentir o arfar do peito do assustado arqueiro. O rapaz perdera novamente a cor e segurava os braços do mestre sem saber o que fazer. "Tudo bem... está tudo bem..." Ele assegurou respirando fundo e voltando a ficar em frente à janela, encarando a verdadeira visão que deveria ter visto, mas não vira.

"O que houve, meu senhor?" Indagou o rapaz preocupado.

O curador baixou a cabeça por alguns instantes, amargando os flashes daquele pesadelo que tivera e que insistiam em vibrar em sua mente ao invés de simplesmente desaparecerem. Legolas baixou também a sua, tentando acompanhar o movimento do mestre, tentando ver o que aqueles olhos escondiam.

"Quer que eu chame seus filhos, meu senhor?" Ele indagou sem saber o que mais poderia fazer.

Elrond ergueu novamente o rosto e teve uma estranha surpresa. Ele então sorriu olhando carinhosamente para o rapaz que segurava suas mãos agora. Por alguma razão inexplicável a dor e o mal que assolavam a alma do menino tinham desaparecido e ele transmitia-lhe uma grande segurança, como se estivesse disposto a desfazer a casa toda se a ele fosse pedido.

"Um de meus filhos está aqui." Respondeu apertando levemente as mãos do rapaz. "E aqui vai ficar."

Legolas virou a cabeça buscando compreensão. Elrond ergueu uma das mãos e deslizou os dedos pelos dourados fios de cabelo do príncipe. Ele queria esquecer o que vira. Não queria acreditar que algum mal maior ainda estivesse reservado para aquele rapaz que já sofrera tanto. Ele não iria permitir. Não permitiria que mais nenhuma perversidade adentrasse o caminho do jovem e bondoso Legolas.

"Senhor, deixe-me ajudá-lo." Implorou o rapaz agora. Sentia um grande mal estar em seu coração que buscava em vão compreender o que se passara. "Diga-me o que fazer."

Então o curador fixou seus olhos nele e finalmente o rapaz pôde perceber o que havia acontecido. Nos acinzentados olhos do mestre vivia uma grande dor, a dor de uma descoberta terrível, uma descoberta que ele não se sentia com coragem o bastante para questionar. Elrond olhava para ele, deslizava um olhar amável por seu rosto com um sorriso cansado, enquanto seus dedos ainda seguravam uma das tranças do jovem elfo. Então ele finalmente a soltou e ergueu um pouco mais a mão deslizando a ponta dos dedos pelo contorno da orelha do rapaz. Um gesto cheio de significados para os elfos, um pedido e um voto de confiança.

"Fará qualquer coisa que eu lhe pedir?" Indagou o mestre tentando fazer o ritmo de sua respiração voltar ao normal.

Legolas franziu a sobrancelha e sentiu o corpo estremecer diante do gesto e da pergunta pouco usual. Mas ele não tinha mais medo. Ele iria até as profundezas da mais funda caverna se o lorde elfo o pedisse.

"Sim, meu mestre." Ele respondeu com firmeza.

Elrond ofereceu-lhe um novo sorriso e finalmente voltou-se para a janela e olhou o jardim carinhosamente.

"Então vá até lá." Ele instruiu apontando para a imensa e velha árvore. "Vá ver a grande árvore. Eu quero vê-lo daqui."

O arqueiro estranhou ainda mais o pedido do mestre. E temeu.

"Ir... até o grande eucalipto?" Ele indagou incrédulo.

"Sim." Respondeu simplesmente o mestre, seus olhos voltados respeitosamente para a árvore mais antiga de Imladris, símbolo da sabedoria ansiada e cultivada por todos os elfos de Rivendell.

O príncipe acompanhou o olhar do curador e encontrou a imagem da amiga. Ela era forte, emanando energia e beleza para quem quer que estivesse aberto para senti-la. Mesmo de longe o grande eucalipto assemelhava-se a um gigantesco imã que o puxava para perto dele. Não havia nada naquele momento que ele quisesse mais fazer do que ir até lá, a não ser...

"Senhor, eu não quero deixá-lo aqui."

Elrond soltou um longo suspiro sem se voltar. Seus olhos buscavam por algo que o príncipe não entendia.

"E eu não quero deixá-lo subir." Respondeu o mestre finalmente voltando a encarar o menino. "Mas eu preciso estar só agora e você precisa da companhia do grande e sábio eucalipto. Ambos vamos ter que correr os nossos riscos. Por nós dois... separados... e juntos..."

E a dúvida se desfez no enigma indecifrável, aquelas palavras desconexas nunca fizeram tanto sentido, como se ambos falassem uma estranha língua cujas palavras traduziam apenas fragmentos de emoções e reflexões. Legolas abraçou o mestre mais uma vez e caminhou até a porta a passos firmes. Elrond observou-o sair, ouviu-lhe os passos no corredor, o som da grande porta se abrindo, a porta da sala e a porta do coração do menino, que finalmente estava curado. Um veneno destruindo o outro, um vazio preenchido pelo temor e pela preocupação, porém preenchido. Legolas colocava-se em pé, não por si, não para sua segurança, mas para enfrentar a nova batalha que vira refletida nos olhos do mestre. Ele se colocara de pé para servi-lo.

Elrond finalmente o viu no jardim. O rapaz caminhava, passava por todos os que cruzavam seu caminho com um leve aceno de cabeça. As pessoas não eram mais um problema, vissem como o vissem, chamassem como o chamassem. Ele tinha uma missão. Fez uma leve reverência diante da velha árvore e depois apoiou ambas as mãos gentilmente nela, sentindo a rispidez e a rigidez da madeira viva, a energia que fluía e que o convidava. Venha! Venha tocar o céu! E seu coração se esvaziou dos temores e dúvidas que o povoavam e um grande silêncio se fez em seu espírito. O rapaz desprendeu os lábios em admiração. Nunca se cansaria daquilo, nunca deixaria de sentir-se honrado com o convite. Mas voltou-se por um minuto para assegurar-se de algo.

E a certeza se fez. Elrond estava na janela. Olhos fixos nele, ansiando pelo rompimento de um momento de dor, ansiando que ele lhe proporcionasse um alivio, uma cena de paz. Legolas sorriu, apoiando uma mão por sobre seu peito e curvando-se levemente. Elrond retribuiu. A palma aberta sobre o coração, segurando o rapaz dentro dele, confiando nele uma vez mais. E Legolas fez jus a essa confiança, enchendo os pulmões de ar e fechando os olhos para finalmente apoiar-se com firmeza, subir vagarosamente e enfim sumir por entre a grande copa de onde as folhas mortas do outono ainda se desprendiam, voavam e perdiam-se no ar. Ele desaparecera, subindo para visitar o céu.


	27. Capítulo 27

Olá! Como vão vocês, pessoas que vivem no meu coração?

Gostaria de saber agradecer a todos os que me escrevem de uma forma inesquecível. Gostaria de poder proporcionar a vocês um agradecimento à altura do que sinto quando recebo as reviews que me mandam. Nunca vou cansar de me surpreender com a boa vontade dessas pessoas maravilhosas que nunca deixam de me dizer o que acharam e me motivam sempre a continuar. Obrigada, de coração.

Esse capítulo está mais curto. Deixe-me explicar. Na verdade, como a Myri mesma notou, o capítulo anterior também ficou mais curto do que o normal. Isso se deve ao fato de que esse e aquele eram na verdade um só. Eu o dividi em duas partes porque achava que a cena final daquele e a cena inicial desse eram duas cenas muito marcantes e que uma acabaria neutralizando a outra de certa forma. São duas cenas que gosto demais e queria que vocês pudessem aproveitá-las e quem sabe sentir algo como eu senti. No capítulo anterior parece que funcionou, pois mais de uma de nossas amigas comentou sobre o último parágrafo, a cena final do Las "visitando o céu."  Espere que funcione com este também.

Mas admito que este capítulo está bem no meu clima "angst" mesmo... e como eu gosto disso... sem muita ação, mas com muita doçura.  Porém adianto aos que vão ficar achando que falta algo que o capítulo 28 também está pronto. Devo postá-lo nos próximos dias. É um capítulo marcante também para mim, pois outros personagem aparecem. Espero que valha a pena para vocês a espera. Obrigada pela paciência e boa vontade. Vocês são demais.

Já que está é uma segunda revisão. Gostaria de destacar que o nome _Elvéwen,_ não é criação minha, e sim de uma grande escritora chamada Cássia, que muito gentilmente me autorizou a usá-lo.

Esse capítulo foi revisado pela minha amiga Myri. Obrigada!!

Agradecimentos (não briguem comigo por eu fazer uma enorme introdução, por favor... mas eu não posso deixar de dizer certas coisas):

**Lady-****Liebe** – as short fics da Liebe estão me dando uma saudade dela. Amiga, cadê você?

**Misao-dono** – "COMO UM PÁSSARO" Está sumida de novo. Não adianta que não vou me cansar de pedir para que você continue sua fic maravilhosa.

**Myriara** – "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN" continua percorrendo o cenário do Prof Tolkien corajosamente. Mas estou me mordendo de curiosidade para saber quando Haldir vai reencontrar sua amada e o que aquela corajosa Edain estará fazendo. Divina Myri. Obrigada por estar sempre presente e me auxiliando, mesmo quando o tempo joga contra você.

**Nimrodel**** Lorellin** – As "CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS" Nossa amiga Nim me prometeu um capítulo para essa semana... Estou respirando essa promessa... Que trabalho maravilhoso é o dela. Amiga!!!!

**Vick Weasley**: "BITTERSWEET" da talentosa Vick é uma obra de arte. A bela Arwen reflete muito mais do que a personagem original ousou refletir. Criação pura da Vick, uma Arwen cheia de qualidades e surpresas. E que dificuldade para ela se entender com um certo príncipe louro. Espero ansiosamente por um novo capítulo.

**Elfa Ju Bloom**: "ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE". Atualizada. Nossa Ju nunca me deixa na mão. Escritora valente que defende seus pontos de vista e arrisca com uma caracterização nova e intrigante dos nossos conhecidos personagens. Tudo o que eu quero é saber quando aquele arqueiro vai deixar o orgulho de lado e se entender com seu grande amor. Leiam!!

**Dark Lali**: "NARN VENDENIEL". Atualizada e cada vez mais reconhecida como grande trabalho. Quem não leu está perdendo. Nossos personagens viram meros coadjuvantes diante da complexidade e riqueza dos personagens da  Lali. Escritora de talento que devia deixar de se questionar sobre a qualidade do que escreve, pois faz um trabalho maravilhoso. Leiam!!

**Kika-Sama**: "APRENDENDO". Superou-se. Cresceu para se tornar uma fic completa e imperdível. Espero dia após dia por uma atualização. O último capítulo trouxe outros personagens que me encantaram e, melhor do que tudo, um Thranduil paizão, para aqueles que estão cansados do meu confuso rei élfico. Leiam!!

**Chell1**: "MEM"RIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE" Uma fic que adoro. Completa, comovente e diferente de tudo o que vocês já leram. Obrigada pelos emails. Suas reviews fazem o meu dia.

**Erualmar**** Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – "NA ETERNIDADE DOS SEUS OLHOS" ganhou um segundo capítulo. Nossa nova escritora parece receosa em  publicar seu trabalho. Que bobagem, pois ficou muito belo! Leiam e vão adorar!

**Kiannah** – A ESTRELA SILENCIOSA é minha recomendação. Não percam.

E a grandes amigas:

**Syn****, the ****time**** keeper.** Agradeço de coração as coisas belíssimas que você disse. Desde o começo você está aqui comigo e eu não me esqueço disso. Agradecimentos não são o bastante. Mas eu agradeço mesmo assim, amiga. Obrigada mesmo.

**Regina** – Saber que estou te agradando me deixa muito feliz. Espero que esteja tudo bem com você.

**Botori** – Eu sei o quanto cansa ficar sempre mandando reviews. Por isso mesmo agradeço a pessoas como você que nunca falham. Obrigada.

**Leka** – Que bom que você gosta de capítulos que envolvem emoções. Espero que este esteja do seu agrado também. Obrigada por estar sempre por aqui me dando um grande apoio. Significa muito para mim.

**Aeka** – Não tive notícias suas dessa vez. Espero que esteja tudo bem. Abraços!

**Soi** – É uma angst, por isso o sofrimento todo. Mas prepare-se. Nesse e no próximo você vai ver cenas de felicidade (Eu disse isso?? É!! Felicidade!!). Super obrigada por escrever. Estou feliz por você estar acompanhando.

Vamos a fic. O que estará acontecendo com um certo elfo louro em cima de uma árvore???

27

"O que aconteceria se o mundo fosse um eterno vazio como minha alma nesse momento? Se não houvesse dor ou desespero, mas também não houvesse alegria ou esperanças?"

"Não seria um mundo mais, Las querido." Disse a voz doce.

"Acha que podemos viver sem esperanças, _nana_?/mamãe/

"O que você acha, _pen-neth__?"_ /pequenino/

A doce visão na árvore lhe sorria. Cabelos infinitamente louros, lisos como os seus, escorregando como uma cascata de luz pelos ombros delicados, olhos amáveis de um verde cor de mata nativa, um verde puro e abençoado.

"Sinto sua falta." Seus lábios finalmente declararam o que seus olhos já denunciavam desde o instante em que a vira.

A elfa ofereceu-lhe um sorriso delicado, uma infinita paciência e compaixão reluziam naquele olhar gentil.

"Você sabe que não pode vir, _hen__ lend_" /doce criança/ Ela adivinhou-lhe as intenções e as tristezas. "Ele precisa de você. Não pode deixá-lo só. Você prometeu, prometeu há muito tempo."

"Eu o amo com todas as minhas forças, _nana__._" Declarou fixando seus olhos nela. "Mas ele..."

"Ele também ama você, Las. Tanto quanto eu... Vocês são a razão da minha luz ainda brilhar..."

Como palavras tão doces poderiam ferir assim? E não houve resposta, nem qualquer outro som. Só a brisa suave balançando as folhas das árvores em volta dela, mas sem tocar-lhe os imóveis fios de cabelo, o incansável sorriso enfeitando-lhe os lábios. "Prometa." Ela pediu novamente. "Prometa que não vai deixá-lo."

Foi quando ele finalmente afastou seus olhos dos dela. O desejo de aproveitar cada momento daquela rara visão fora superado pela amargura do pedido feito, um pedido irrecusável, porém carregado de talvez.

Então ela se moveu, aproximando-se devagar, a palmos dele. Luz fria, presença distante, matéria translúcida; próxima, porém distante; ao alcance da mão, mas intocável. "Prometa, minha luz. Menino que se fez forte e sábio. Prometa que não vai deixá-lo."

"Ele me mantém longe..." Disse em uma voz desprovida de paixão, desprovida de expectativas ou esperanças. "Não me quer mais por perto. Sou o pesadelo de seus dias... Não lhe faço bem..."

Ela sorriu abertamente. A face muito próxima. Como ele queria sentir aquele calor que inexistia agora. "Ele precisa de você."

Mas os azuis olhos descriam completamente. Estavam presos nos dela, porém vendo muito além do que aquela voz lhe oferecia. Tentando criar a imagem do que ela supunha verdade, mas sempre recebendo a amarga realidade em seu lugar.

"Eu quero acreditar, _nana__._" Uma lágrima acompanhou silenciosamente o ritmo daquelas quatro palavras.

"Eu não, meu folha verde." Os olhos lhe diziam dessa vez sem que aqueles lábios se movessem, estavam ambos presos em um momento que parecia esvaecer-se devagar. "Eu apenas amo... e confio..."

A imagem enfraquecia agora, misturando-se ao colorido do céu, à beleza do entardecer de Imladris. "Prometa... Prometa, esperança minha..."

E a mão dele inutilmente ergueu-se tentando alcançar o que já não era mais seu, o que já não estava mais ali. "Eu prometo..." Ele disse fechando os olhos para não vê-la desaparecer devagar como das outras vezes. Para não se sentir perdendo-a mais e mais uma vez. "Eu te amo, _nana__._"

E o vazio tomou seu lugar. E ele esperou mais uma vez a solidão vir abraçá-lo.

"Legolas!!!" Chamou uma voz distante.

O príncipe reabriu os olhos em um sobressalto, percebendo que o sentimento de abandono pelo qual esperava ser atingido fora complacente pela primeira vez. Seu mestre o chamava. E era muito bom ouvi-lo chamar por seu nome. Elrond e seus filhos eram o porquê de sua existência agora, um porquê merecedor de toda a dedicação que ele fosse capaz de oferecer.

"Legolas, desça agora menino!" Reforçou a voz do curador.

O arqueiro surgiu então, deslizando vagarosamente pelos galhos da antiga árvore. Elrond sorria para ele segurando duas grandes canecas pelas alças em uma das mãos.

"Venha devagar." Pediu o curador admirado pela destreza do rapaz. O príncipe não comia há dias, emagrecendo visivelmente, mas sua agilidade não se comprometera e o jovem elfo estava tão familiarizado com aquele processo, que seu corpo parecia executá-lo sem o menor esforço.

Finalmente com os dois pés no chão o arqueiro se viu obrigado a apoiar-se na grande amiga para recuperar-se de uma leve tontura. Elrond aproximou-se lhe segurando o braço e puxando-o amavelmente para sentar-se em uma das grandes raízes expostas. O rapaz obedeceu calado e ao sentarem Elrond retomou o processo que desempenhava tão bem. Com um leve olhar seu instinto de curador logo percebeu que algo não estava bem. Algo diferente e que ele não sabia explicar.

"Estava dormindo lá em cima, _ion nîn?_" Indagou sorrindo.

"Não, mestre." Respondeu o rapaz com a cabeça baixa. Ele retirava os leves sapatos agora e apoiava os pés na grama macia. "Mas sonhava mesmo assim."

"E era um sonho bom?"

"Era. Era meu sonho favorito."

Os olhos do jovem elfo continuavam voltados para o chão, observando a grama verde sob seus pés, enquanto ele brincava com os dedos, apreciando a agradável sensação que sentia por estar descalço no jardim, algo que ele sempre adorava fazer. Elrond não pôde deixar de sorrir ao olhar para ele. Havia uma paz naquela cena toda, uma paz diferente que o curador conseguia captar, porém não chegava realmente a compreender.

"O senhor conheceu minha mãe, mestre?" A pergunta esclarecedora surgiu.

O olhar de Elrond então se perdeu, desviando-se devagar para as flores vermelhas que enfeitavam o jardim. As imagens de dois doces rostos vieram a sua mente. Elvéwen e Celebrian eram as flores mais belas de toda a Arda, delicadas, porém fortes, pétalas macias de amor e conforto.

"Thranduil e eu fomos afortunados." Ele disse simplesmente. "Um dia vale por mil dias quando se está com alguém que se ama."

Os olhos azuis do príncipe finalmente se ergueram e encararam a amargura que se refletia no sábio lorde de Imladris.

"Lamento, meu senhor." Desculpou-se o rapaz subitamente incomodado com o sentimento que despertara inconscientemente. "Eu não tinha a intenção de entristecê-lo."

"Lembrar-me de Celebrian não me entristece, criança." Garantiu o elfo mantendo seus olhos ainda voltados para a mais vermelha das flores. "Eu a guardo dentro de mim e sua presença é uma constante em minha vida. Não sei viver meus dias sem abençoá-los sempre com as recordações que tenho dela".

Os lábios do arqueiro se ergueram em um leve sorriso, mas parecia doer-lhe sorrir agora.

"Elvéwen era a luz da vida de seu pai." Respondeu finalmente o mestre olhando para o menino sentado a seu lado e tentando entender mais, mesmo sabendo o quão difícil seria compreender o porquê daquela conversa.

Mas algo realmente tinha acontecido e ainda estava se desenrolando. Ao olhar o rapaz nos olhos, o curador pôde fazer algo que era muito difícil, pôde pegar o menino desprevenido, com o forte escudo de sua mente abaixado. Legolas deixou-se prender pelo olhar do mestre como raramente fazia. Elrond sentiu-o entregue como nunca o sentira antes e, apesar de questionar-se sobre o porquê, ele não hesitou em vasculhar-lhe a mente em busca do que o estava aborrecendo.

Encontrou, porém, um grande vazio. Parecia não haver nada ali. A mente do rapaz era um enorme salão escuro. Elrond sentia tristeza e frio ao percorrê-la, mas mesmo assim decidiu prosseguir. Havia algo que ele precisava buscar, embora não soubesse o que era. Caminhando por aquele nada o curador finalmente viu uma cor, um vulto de luz e força, uma única imagem solitária estava a vagar vestida em leves tecidos esvoaçantes por um lugar que não lhe pertencia, parecendo esperar por ele. Elrond se aproximou devagar. A imagem cada vez mais próxima, cada vez mais forte. Estava a passos dela agora. Longos cabelos louros e lisos como um rio percorriam as costas delicadas atingindo a altura da cintura; eles brilhavam como a luz do sol em pleno meio dia. Era uma visão de beleza incomparável, uma visão que se voltava para ele agora e lhe sorria. Olhos infinitamente verdes, pele pálida como o luar e lábios de um rosa doce e suave.

"Sábio e bom Elrond." A voz soou daqueles gentis lábios que lhe ofereciam mais do que um mero sorriso naquele momento. "Obrigada." Soou então a palavra solitária que atingiu o coração do curador como um bálsamo para uma ferida ardente. A imagem então desapareceu antes mesmo que ele respondesse, deixando finalmente a mente do príncipe no mais completo vazio.

"Elvéwen..." Elrond disse libertando o rapaz agora. E um bando de pássaros cruzou subitamente o céu parecendo carregar a imagem com eles. O vento forte balançou os galhos acima e Legolas suspirou aliviado, como se tivesse estado segurando o ar nos pulmões mais tempo do que o necessário.

O silêncio entrecortado pelo cantar de pássaros foi tudo o que restou. A doce memória da imagem que há pouco iluminara a mente de ambos os impedia de romper aquele sagrado momento. Como havia possibilidade de se desistir de Arda quando algo assim tão mágico ainda era possível? Foram pensamentos que surgiram misturados a outros e que impulsionaram mais um recomeçar. Elrond finalmente estendeu a caneca que trouxera para Legolas. O rapaz lançou-lhe um olhar inquisidor sem tocar nela, apenas esticando o pescoço curiosamente para verificar seu conteúdo. Um creme amarelo cujo doce aroma era bastante convidativo. Legolas ergueu o olhar e sorriu confuso, sentindo uma agradável sensação, mas mesmo assim precisando dos esclarecimentos.

Mas nem sempre esclarecimentos vêm em forma de palavras. Elrond apenas estendeu mais o braço até que o jovem príncipe finalmente aceitou a oferta. Nas mãos do curador ainda havia outra caneca semelhante, na qual o mesmo conteúdo também era visível.

"O que é, mestre?" Indagou o arqueiro aproximando levemente a caneca do rosto para sentir-lhe o cheiro agradável, que subitamente fez surgir uma sensação de vazio em seu estômago. Aquele aroma parecia despertar um prazer que o jovem havia esquecido e ele instintivamente molhou-os lábios com a ponta da língua. "O aroma é muito bom, mas não consigo distinguir o que é."

Elrond riu trazendo a que segurava para a boca e bebendo um pequeno gole. Legolas não se conteve, imitando o gesto automaticamente e sentindo uma indescritível sensação.

"Que delícia!" Ele exclamou bebendo mais um pouco para o puro deleite de seu benfeitor que o observava agora.

"Fico feliz que aprove." Disse Elrond fazendo o mesmo.

E o silêncio voltou a imperar, mas de uma forma diferente, servindo apenas como o símbolo da paz que abençoava aqueles dois elfos, enquanto apreciavam calados uma sensação totalmente diferente: a sensação de estarem fazendo uma coisa banal e que lhes dava um grande prazer.

Quando a caneca de Legolas já estava quase vazia ele se voltou novamente para o mestre. Um leve sorriso nos lábios e um grande questionamento no olhar.

"Banana, mel, canela e alguns outros ingredientes." Esclareceu o curador revelando finalmente sua receita. "Estel adorava quando era menino. E até hoje... Ele sempre dizia que era uma das poucas alegrias que tinha quando estava doente."

"O senhor é quem faz?"

O curador acenou positivamente bebendo o último gole.

"E faz apenas quando alguém está doente?"

Elrond riu.

"Não..." Respondeu reforçando sua negação com um movimento com a cabeça. "Eu só faço em ocasiões especiais. Mas Estel sempre me chantageia para que eu faça mais vezes." Ele riu mais uma vez lembrando-se que o rapaz sempre tornava suas dores piores do que eram para que o pai o presenteasse com a bebida. "Aliás, ele e os gêmeos não vão ficar satisfeitos se souberem que bebemos sem a presença deles."

Legolas não pôde conter o riso. Havia muito tempo que Elrond não via aquele riso. O espírito do rapaz estava leve, embora seus olhos ainda guardassem uma certa tristeza.

"Onde eles estão?"

"Foram encontrar com alguns de nossos convidados. Escoltá-los até aqui."

"Pessoas importantes?" Indagou o rapaz voltando a se preocupar. Ele não se sentia muito disposto a participar de nenhuma reunião diplomática ou coisa assim.

"Sim." Respondeu o curador, colocando-se de pé e puxando-o levemente para que fizesse o mesmo. "Importantes para nós."

Aquelas informações traziam uma cascata de dúvidas à figura do arqueiro, mas o rapaz tentava dominar o desejo de fazer mais perguntas, enquanto voltava a calçar os sapatos e acompanhava o mestre que o conduzia gentilmente de volta para casa. Ele captava no ar a nítida sensação de que, por alguma razão, Elrond estava sentindo um grande prazer em esconder-lhe os detalhes daquela confraternização. Então o jovem preferiu dar ao sábio lorde elfo um voto de confiança ao invés de bombardeá-lo com questões irrelevantes como uma criança pequena.  

"Mestre?"

"Sim?" Indagou o curador abrindo a grande porta e dando passagem para o menino.

"Por que o senhor fez?" Indagou o rapaz entrando a passos lentos e virando levemente o corpo para poder continuar olhando para o amigo.

"Fez o quê, _ion nîn_?"

"Fez a bebida especial?"

O curador sorriu um sorriso diferente dessa vez, enquanto ambos se aproximavam da grande escada e começavam a subi-la.

"É uma longa história..." Ele disse.

O príncipe se calou, sentindo que seria inconveniente insistir. Elrond abriu a porta do quarto e o rapaz entrou acompanhado pelo mestre. Uma penumbra inundava o lugar agora que parecia ter sido limpo e arrumado. O lorde foi até a sacada e puxou novamente as verdes cortinas permitindo que a luz voltasse a abençoar o ambiente. Foi quando Legolas viu que por sobre sua cama havia uma estranha surpresa: roupas novas e muito belas. Uma túnica verde água e calças de um marrom brilhante. Ao lado delas, um luxuoso robe vermelho vivo com belos bordados nas golas e mangas.

Legolas aproximou-se devagar, mas não tocou nas peças. Elrond colocou-se ao seu lado estudando os traços do rosto do rapaz. Se fossem ignorados os lábios entreabertos pela surpresa, o menino não demonstrava qualquer outra emoção.

"Não gostou?" Arriscou o curador.

"Sim..." Respondeu o rapaz de imediato. "São muito bonitas... luxuosas demais eu diria..."

"Não acredito que nunca tenha usado algo assim tão fino." Brincou o mestre apanhando a túnica para sentir o delicado tecido em suas mãos. "O príncipe de Mirkwood, filho do nobre e elegante Thranduil." Continuou com o mesmo tom de brincadeira. "Seu pai sempre teve a fama de ser o mais alinhado elfo de toda a Arda. Nem mesmo o bom gosto de Celeborn se compara ao dele."

"Ou ao seu, meu mestre." Disse o rapaz deslizando os dedos pelos delicados bordados da peça vermelha, só agora ele notara o que aqueles bordados traduziam. Eram folhas, folhas entrelaçadas de diversos tamanhos e formas. Em seu rosto iluminou-se um discretíssimo sorriso. "Seu bom gosto me entontece, senhor. Realmente nunca usei nada assim tão belo."

"Não creio." Respondeu o curador voltando a colocar a túnica estendida por sobre a cama. "Mas fico feliz por tê-lo agradado, embora, por algum motivo que ainda não consigo explicar, esteja com a nítida impressão de que vou receber um "não obrigado" de você, _ion nîn_."

"Jamais, meu senhor." Disse o rapaz muito sério, voltando-se para ele agora. "Jamais demonstraria tamanha ingratidão."

Elrond riu segurando o ombro do arqueiro.

"Pode dizer, menino. O que não lhe agradou em suas vestes? E não foi o fato de serem tão bem trabalhadas."

Legolas enrubesceu levemente baixando o olhar, mas não ofereceu a resposta que o mestre aguardava.

"Diga, criança." Insistiu o curador.

O príncipe então enlaçou os braços em volta de si nervosamente. Um grande constrangimento parecia incomodá-lo demais.

"É que... eu nunca..."

"Nunca..."

"Nunca usei vermelho antes, senhor." Declarou finalmente o príncipe voltando a olhar para o belíssimo robe. Era a primeira vez que aquela cor lhe trazia algum prazer.

"Eu sei." Revelou o curador sorrindo. "Não é uma cor que reflita os ânimos de Lasgalen. Seus elfos não conseguem desvinculá-la dos horrores da guerra. Mas aqui em Imladris ela é bem vinda. O vermelho vivo das flores e tecidos faz parte do nosso dia a dia, por isso eu o escolhi para você." Ele segurou então o rapaz pelos ombros fazendo-o voltar-se para ele, chamando sua atenção total para o que ia agora dizer. "Hoje você usa as cores do seu povo, mas usa a do meu também."

Aquele dito fez-se a sentença que Legolas engoliu e não pôde ignorar. Muito mais significativas aquelas roupas eram do que ele queria crer. O rapaz acenou com a cabeça em confirmação e o lorde elfo afastou-se até a porta da sala de banhos.

"Está tudo pronto." Ele declarou. "Tudo caminhando tranqüilamente."

Legolas foi até a sacada e deixou-se perder por mais alguns momentos apreciando a paisagem. Uma folha seca voou pousando sobre seu ombro. O jovem elfo voltou-se para os galhos nus de sua árvore e sorriu, pousando uma mão por sobre ela e sentindo o amável convite. A bela amiga não podia lhe presentear com suas flores vermelhas nessa época do ano, mas sua energia sempre presente era uma benção. Ela parecia lhe sorrir, convidando-o para subir e se deitar um pouco mais como sempre fazia. Era muito difícil recusar aquele convite. Ele queria muito se deitar em um daqueles galhos e senti-la embalá-lo como a uma pequena criança. Elrond tinha razão. O vermelho tinha uma conotação diferente em Rivendell.

"Não vai mais subir em árvores por hoje." Disse Elrond adivinhando-lhe os pensamentos mais uma vez e amavelmente recuperando a atenção perdida. Legolas voltou-se com um pequeno sorriso. "Agora você se banha e se prepara. Já é quase chegada a hora. Eu vou fazer o mesmo e volto aqui para ver se precisa de ajuda em alguma coisa, está bem?"

"Não se incomode em voltar, senhor." Respondeu o rapaz aproximando-se devagar. "Quando eu estiver pronto descerei."

Elrond franziu a testa.

"Não vai querer descer e entrar comigo?"

Legolas baixou os olhos com uma leve tristeza.

"O senhor já me ofereceu regalias demais, mestre. Não quero que pensem que está fazendo diferenças entre seus amigos."

O curador aproximou-se então, fixando seus olhos novamente nos do rapaz. Havia outras coisas em questão e ele queria saber o que seriam.

"Não faço diferenças, menino. Apenas trato a todos como precisam e merecem serem tratados."

A fresta de paisagem vista da sacada e o constrangimento causado pelas palavras do curador fizeram com que o rapaz desviasse novamente sua atenção para o que se passava no céu de Imladris agora.

"Por que a fez para mim, senhor?" Ele perguntou sem se voltar. Seus olhos estavam perdidos em um estranho horizonte de dúvidas e temores.

Elrond aproximou-se mais, tocando-lhe o ombro levemente.

"A bebida?" Ele perguntou recebendo um leve aceno de cabeça como resposta. "Para que você colocasse algo no estômago." Ele respondeu sorrindo com simplicidade. Mas sua voz parecia esconder algo.

Legolas voltou-se para ele com um olhar desapontado que quase fez o curador rir. Ele parecia uma criança privada subitamente de suas crenças na magia. Elrond sabia que aquele ritual todo tinha uma grande poesia que simplesmente não podia esconder do menino por mais que quisesse.

"Só por isso?" Indagou o rapaz em um tom triste.

O sábio elfo puxou-o pelo braço fazendo-o sentar-se em uma das poltronas do quarto. Legolas obedeceu silencioso e receptivo, tentando imaginar o que aconteceria. O curador trouxe uma cadeira sentando-se então mais perto dele. Houve um estranho vazio de alguns momentos nos quais eles apenas se olharam. Depois disso o lorde de Imladris tomou as mãos do príncipe nas suas e suspirou.

"Minha mãe fazia essa bebida para nós. Meu irmão Elros e eu." Ele confidenciou. "Não me pergunte como eu me lembro disso, pois eu não sei... é uma das poucas lembranças que tenho dela..."

As mãos do príncipe esfriaram-se e seu olhar se entristeceu ao ouvir tal declaração. Aquele parecia ser um dia destinado para que elfas do passado dos dois regressarem em doces visões.

"Muitas canções eu ouvi sobre a bela e corajosa Elwing, filha de Dior..." Disse o rapaz apertando ligeiramente as mãos de seu mestre. "Somos abençoados, meu mestre. Em nossas raízes correm seivas de um doce sabor..."

Nada que pudesse ser descrito com palavras pôde então traduzir o que aquela sentença despertou em Elrond. O curador emocionou-se com a sabedoria do rapaz que criara uma estranha emoção em seu coração, um sentimento puro e antigo, diferente de tudo o que já havia sentido. Legolas tinha um estranho poder.

"É verdade, _ion nîn._.. É verdade."

E por mais alguns instantes os dois elfos ficaram assim parados, perdidos em um mar de recordações e redescobertas, até que Elrond apertou mais uma vez as mãos que segurava e sorriu.

"Faço a receita que guardo em meus sentidos." Ele contou. "Que sinto... Sinto o gosto dela como se a tivesse provado pela primeira vez ainda há pouco... e toda vez que a provo... é como se fosse a primeira vez..."

Legolas sorriu.

"É por isso que só a faz em ocasiões especiais?"

"Sim." Disse o mestre com uma certa insegurança.

"E qual foi a ocasião especial que fez com que o senhor a fizesse hoje?" Indagou por fim o rapaz não conseguindo conter aquela grande curiosidade que crescia em seu peito.

Mais um silêncio surgiu. Um silêncio com um estranho sabor. Um sabor de revelação.

"Eu não faço somente em ocasiões especiais." Voltou a confidenciar-lhe o lorde elfo encarando os olhos do príncipe que se apertavam em uma nítida dúvida agora. "Eu faço para pessoas especiais, Las."

Legolas respirou fundo sentindo um estranho temor. Aquelas palavras também pareciam ter mais significado do que o lorde parecia estar deixando transparecer.

"Nunca ninguém provou dessa bebida..." Completou o curador deixando uma dúvida no ar.

"Ninguém?" Indagou o rapaz sem entender.

 "Essa bebida não é só fruto de ingredientes especiais." Disse Elrond em um tom que refletia a mais pura paz. "Ela é fruto de uma saudade, de uma recordação, de um ato de amor. Para fazê-la eu tenho que reviver alguns momentos do meu passado, saborear doces e amargas lembranças, sentir um toque que nunca mais senti, ouvir palavras que nunca mais ouvi, e deixar outras mãos me guiarem, mãos que nunca mais toquei... E para que eu me disponha a viver mais uma vez essa experiência eu preciso ter um porquê, um porquê muito forte dentro de mim..." Finalizou então o mestre deixando que suas palavras caíssem suavemente sobre o confuso príncipe que finalmente começava a entender os seus enigmas.

Legolas sentiu um aperto em seu peito. Como se algo estivesse se partindo ali. Seu coração se dividia em duas partes iguais.

"E... qual foi seu... qual foi seu motivo, meu mestre?" Indagou por fim.

Elrond sorriu.

"Ninguém nunca provou dessa bebida." Ele repetiu. "Somente meus filhos... Somente a eles eu reservo esse direito... E eu a faço sempre que quero vê-los em pé, sempre que quero fazê-los forte, sempre que quero vê-los em paz."

Não havia mais nada a ser dito então. Nada ocorria ao príncipe de Lasgalen depois daquela declaração. Legolas fechou os olhos segurando as lágrimas e a vergonha. Quem era ele para receber tamanha dedicação de alguém tão poderoso quanto Elrond? Quem era ele para ocupar um lugar à mesa e no coração do grande guerreiro e curador?

"Senhor..." Ele disse em uma voz angustiada, baixando a cabeça como se ela pesasse muito naquele momento. "Não... não... sou digno de tamanha consideração..."

"Legolas..."

"Perdoe-me..." Disse então o rapaz olhando o mestre nos olhos.

"Perdoá-lo?"

"Perdoe-me, senhor." Repetiu o jovem jogando-se agora de joelhos em frente ao mestre. Elrond surpreendeu-se. "Perdoe-me por ser um fraco, incapaz de me manter em pé, incapaz de uma atitude sensata... perdoe-me, meu mestre... Eu não sou digno de que o senhor sequer olhe para mim e mesmo assim o senhor o faz, e me acolhe entre os seus... e me oferece... o seu amor..."

Elrond ficou sem ação. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao verem o príncipe se arrastar mansamente e abraçar uma de suas pernas de forma servil. Que mundo era aquele que tinha feito alguém assim sofrer? O que restava em Arda para se admirar quando pessoas tão doces e gentis como Legolas sofriam por pecados que não eram delas?

"Há muito nessa vida que eu não compreendo, _ion nîn." _Disse o curador deslizando então os dedos pelos longos cabelos dourados do rapaz. "E que espero vir um dia a compreender... Eu só sei que do mal muitas vezes surge o bem..." Ele colocou então as mãos nos ombros do príncipe fazendo-o se soltar e voltar a olhá-lo. Legolas obedeceu, mas permaneceu no chão. Olhos fixos em seu mestre, lagoas azuis brilhantes que encantavam e entristeciam. "E eu quero acreditar que todo o mal que você sofreu vai ser um dia recompensado... Porque, criança amada, porque você não merece, porque você não é o que imagina ser. Você nem sequer faz idéia do poder que tem... Porque você merece ser feliz..."

Legolas apertou os lábios contendo agora as lágrimas que derramava. Ele olhava para o mestre com carinho e devoção.

"Ah, criança!" Disse Elrond deslizando os dedos pelo rosto do arqueiro agora. "Se você fizesse idéia do bem que me faz nunca mais diria as tolices que disse há pouco."

"Perdoe-me." Pediu o rapaz voltando a abaixar a cabeça. Mas Elrond não permitiu, segurando-lhe o queixo na posição em que estava.

"Não peça perdão..." Ele disse com firmeza. "Essa palavra não tem espaço em seu vocabulário, menino, pois nenhuma atitude sua jamais justificou tal pedido. Se todos os que te devem um pedido de perdão saldassem essa dívida você se cansaria de ouvir essa amarga expressão."

"Ninguém me deve um pedido de perdão." Disse o rapaz franzindo levemente a testa.

Elrond ergueu-se de imediato e puxou o rapaz pelos ombros com ele. Ambos ficaram parados frente a frente.

"Muitos..." Ele disse. "Inclusive eu mesmo."

"Mestre!" Indignou-se o arqueiro como se ouvisse uma blasfêmia.

"A verdade é soberana, Legolas Verde Folha." Atestou o lorde com um ar solene e mudado. "Eu, como muitos outros, também usufrui sua boa vontade."

"Não diga isso, senhor!" Interrompeu o rapaz tentando se afastar agora. Mas Elrond o segurou firmemente pelos ombros fazendo-o voltar a olhá-lo.

"Sim. A verdade é soberana." Repetiu o curador. "Eu tenho amor por você como a um filho legítimo meu. E agradeço por tê-lo sob meu teto e cuidados. Eu sempre desejei tê-lo aqui, todas as vezes que você colocou seus pés em Imladris. Todas as vezes que dormiu nessa mesma cama eu desejei que nunca fosse embora. Eu desejei..." Ele parou então por alguns segundos. "Havia muitas formas de te ajudar, menino... Mas eu escolhi a mais conveniente para mim."

Legolas balançava a cabeça confuso. O que havia de errado com aquelas palavras que o estavam entontecendo daquela forma? Ele sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem como se algo voltasse a tomar-lhe a energia vital. Elrond fez com que ele se sentasse novamente e retomou seu lugar original voltando a segurar suas mãos.

"Legolas..."

"O senhor é bom, mestre." Disse o rapaz com firmeza, encarando corajosamente o curador. "Nenhuma intenção negativa habita seu coração."

Elrond soltou um longo suspiro e fechou seus olhos percebendo então como as coisas funcionavam na cabeça do jovem príncipe. Ele simplesmente não via o que não queria ver. Ali estava agora, ignorando as revelações que ouvira bem como ignorava os exageros do pai. Para o rapaz não importava o que de bom ou mal se fazia. Importava algo que só ele parecia poder ver.

"Menino..." Ele disse. "Eu também lhe fiz um grande mal."

"Nenhum mal pode nascer do bem... mal nenhum... mal nenhum..." Repetiu o rapaz olhando firmemente para seu mestre agora.

Elrond sorriu então. Conformado, porém não inteiramente convencido. Ele voltou a deslizar os dedos pelo rosto do arqueiro com carinho.

"Ainda voltaremos a discutir esse assunto." Ele disse erguendo-se e afastando-se para a porta. Precisava sair por alguns instantes. Recobrar uma paz que lhe estava escapando. Mas algo ainda o segurava ali. Um sentimento dúbio, contraditório. Ele se voltou mais uma vez.

"Vou me preparar. Já é quase hora. Volto para ajudá-lo."

"Não há necessidade, senhor." Insistiu novamente o rapaz. "Posso me virar sozinho. O senhor já tem muito com o que se preocupar."

Elrond apoiou uma mão por sobre a maçaneta, mas não abriu. Apenas ficou ali parado por alguns instantes decifrando as intenções escondidas atrás de cada palavra que o príncipe proferira.

"Não vai me decepcionar, vai Legolas?" Ele indagou, antevendo algumas intenções que habitavam o coração do rapaz. "Você vai se vestir e descer, não vai?"

O príncipe engoliu a saliva com dificuldades e limitou-se a acenar a cabeça em concordância. Elrond suspirou. Uma insatisfação crescia em seu coração. Os limites do filho de Thranduil ainda estavam instáveis para que muita confiança fosse depositada nele, mas o curador não tinha outra escolha a não ser esperar pelo melhor e preparar-se para lidar com o pior se porventura esse também se fizesse presente.


	28. Capítulo 28

Olá, mais uma vez. Como prometido aqui está o capítulo 28. Confesso que foi o capítulo mais difícil que revisei até agora. Quando se escreve a primeira vez parece tão bom, mas quando se dá uma segunda ou terceira olhada o medo começa a incomodar.

Talvez esteja me sentindo insegura devido ao fato de ter trabalhado muitos personagens de uma só vez, coisa que não costumo fazer. E como não eram personagens quaisquer a incerteza vai mesmo até os limites do suportável.

Bem. Mas espero de coração que vocês gostem e comentem e comentem mesmo se não gostarem.

Dois apartes:

1) Quem se perguntava por que a minha fic tem esse nome, vai ter uma pequena dica hoje.

2) Um belo poema aparece no meu texto, mas não me pertence. Ele é obra de um outro grande mestre, tão talentoso quanto o nosso Prof. Tolkien, chamado Carlos Drummond de Andrade, a quem eu me curvarei sempre.

Agradecimentos de sempre:

**Lady-****Liebe** – Continuo com saudades dela e do talento dela. Amiga, cadê você?

**Misao-dono** – "COMO UM PÁSSARO" A Misao apareceu e adivinhem? Vai atualizar a fic! Ela prometeu, pessoal! Vamos cobrar!!!

**Myriara** – "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN" foi mais uma vez atualizada. Quem está encantado como eu pela maravilhosa "Cabelos Negros" finalmente terá a oportunidade de descobrir de onde essa força em forma de mulher apareceu e quais são suas intenções. Muito do que eu imaginava não era verdade e o resto também não passou muito perto. Riscos que se corre quando se le uma fic de alguém de talento como a Myri. Mas nossa amada personagem vai reencontrar o seu Haldir... o que será que vai acontecer?? Mal posso esperar. Amiga. Obrigada por corrigir meus erros mais uma vez.

**Nimrodel**** Lorellin** – As "CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS" vão ser atualizadas. É que como a beta sou eu, sabe, tudo atrasa um pouco. Mas já li o capítulo novo (me invejem... eu agüento...) e está surpreendente. Vamos saber mais também sobre essa linda figura feminina que a Nim criou. Assim que a fic estiver no site (o que dever ser daqui a pouco) não deixem de ler. Essa maravilhosa fic que é a minha de cabeceira fica cada dia melhor. Bom trabalho, Amiga!!

**Vick Weasley**: "BITTERSWEET" ainda não foi atualizada. Estou sofrendo de saudades. Vick!!!!

**Elfa Ju Bloom**: "ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE". Nossa Ju também não me deu sinal de vida dessa vez. Amiga! Cadê você e sua atualização?

**Dark Lali**: "NARN VENDENIEL". Outra amiga que sumiu. Que sofrimento!... como é ruim esperar.

**Kika-Sama**: "APRENDENDO". A Kika estava em época de provas. Logo deve atualizar sua fantástica fic. Obrigada pela review maravilhosa que você escreveu, amiga.

**Chell1**: "MEM"RIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE" Hoje tive uma boa notícia. Parece que a Chell vai voltar a escrever. E eu vou betar!!!! Tudo de bom mesmo! Estou ansiosa para saber o que será. Logo ficaremos informados. Obrigada por sua review Chell, seus e-mails fazem o meu dia.

**Erualmarë Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – "NA ETERNIDADE DOS SEUS OLHOS" tem um novo capítulo, mas ainda não recebi para betar. Cadê amiga? Manda de novo. Estou ansiosa pra saber se o nosso Legolas vai realmente tomar uma atitude decisiva na vida.

**Kiannah** – A ESTRELA SILENCIOSA continua sendo minha recomendação. Não percam.

E a grandes amigas:

**Syn, the ****time**** keeper.** Cujas palavras doces me encantaram e iluminaram minha semana. Obrigada!

**Regina** – Espero que esse capítulo te agrade.

**Botori** – Nunca falha. Também acho que o Legolas fica lindo de vermelho. Obrigada.

**Leka** – Fiquei feliz por saber que o último capítulo ficou entre os seus favoritos. Eu gosto muito dele também. Obrigada de verdade.

**Aeka** – Ainda sem notícias suas amiga. Cadê você?

**Soi** – Esse capítulo é para você que queria ver o pessoal voltar a aparecer. Aí estão... com direito a coadjuvantes e tudo mais.

Mas vamos a fic, ver se a confraternização que o nosso Elrond organizou vai sair exatamente como ele queria que fosse... Boa sorte ao lorde elfo...

28

O Hall do Fogo nunca esteve tão iluminado. O brilho das chamas da grande lareira, os castiçais nas paredes, as belas roupas dos elfos, tudo fazia daquele lugar um dos mais belos. Elrond caminhava distraidamente por entre seus convidados agora. Impecavelmente vestido e penteado ele fora alvo de muitos elogios fato com o qual estava acostumado e pelo qual não se deixava levar. Sua mente vagava por um terreno de receios e antecipações enquanto curvava levemente a cabeça diante de cada rosto conhecido.

Aquela era a primeira confraternização que promovera desde o dia em que se despedira de seus filhos e que descobrira o disfarçado príncipe de Mirkwood. Portanto, embora o curador não ansiasse por fortes emoções, ele não podia deixar de cultivar grandes expectativas para aquela noite.

O anunciador apareceu então. Um esguio elfo vestido de branco e com negros cabelos muito longos, presos no padrão dos serviçais. Sua função, ao entrar no Hall, era anunciar a chegada dos convidados. O curador respirou fundo e sorriu levemente ao criado aguardando como bom anfitrião.

"Atenção." Disse o alto elfo à porta. "Lorde Elladan e Lorde Elrohir, filhos de Lorde Elrond, nosso amado anfitrião."

Elrond deixou que a alegria o acalentasse ao ver entrar as imagens dos dois filhos igualmente vestidos e penteados como sempre faziam. Embora o pai pedisse, implorasse pelo contrário, os gêmeos nunca o atendiam. Diariamente já era difícil fazê-los distinguir-se por uma trança sequer, mas em recepções ou outros grandes encontros era praticamente impossível. Naquelas ocasiões eles faziam questão de não só vestirem-se da mesma forma, mas usarem o mesmo tom de voz e postura. Os jovens elfos chegavam a ensaiar e riam muito no final de cada confraternização comentando sobre quantos haviam enganado. Elrond olhou-os com doçura. O tempo passava carinhosamente pelos filhos, não lhes roubando a inocência apesar de oferecer-lhes sabedoria.

Os gêmeos pararam à porta por alguns instantes, observando o salão que estava mais cheio do que o habitual. Muitos os cumprimentaram, curvando-se respeitosamente aos filhos do mestre. Então os dois deram alguns passos na direção do pai que lhes antecipou o movimento aproximando-se também.

"Meu coração se enche de orgulho ao vê-los, _ionath-nin. _Estão belos tal qual o entardecer hoje." Disse o curador com o coração leve, agradecido por ter os filhos por perto.

Os gêmeos usavam robes azuis com finos bordados em prata, uma cor que lhes caia muito bem. Seus cabelos negros como uma noite sem luar escorriam displicentemente pelos ombros, presos em parte apenas por uma solitária fivela cujo formato era o de uma pequena estrela prateada. Guerreiros que eram, se recusavam a trançar os cabelos em ocasiões festivas e de paz.

"Obrigado_, ada._" Disse Elladan olhando ao redor. Sentia-se agradecido por finalmente deixar de ser o alvo das atenções. Os elfos já voltavam as suas conversas enquanto alguns ouviam as suaves canções que estavam sendo executadas próximas à lareira.

"Esse cerimonial todo dá enjôo, _ada__._" Queixou-se Elrohir pegando uma das taças que estava sobre a mesa e provando o vinho da casa discretamente. "Podíamos dispensar essas saudações."

Elrond sorriu colocando um dedo por sobre a taça do filho antes que ele bebesse o segundo gole.

"Tradições fazem um povo, _ion nîn." _Ele disse. "Estou te achando um tanto afoito hoje. Algum segredo que está guardando apenas para si?"

O jovem elfo estagnou-se boquiaberto e empalideceu ligeiramente. Ele odiava quando o pai fazia isso. Sentia-se completamente transparente, como um livro aberto para que qualquer um o lesse.

"Estou tão evidente assim?" Ele indagou após recuperar-se da surpresa que tivera.

"Não." Respondeu o pai com um sorriso amável. "Eu é que anseio sempre por alguma graça maior quando o vejo assim. Diga-me, menino. Pretende nos abençoar com sua voz essa noite?"

Elrohir indignou-se agora, apertando os lábios desapontado. Sentia-se pego como uma criança em uma travessura.

"O senhor não pode parar de supor um pouco, _ada__?_" Ele disse. "Poderia ao menos me dar a chance de surpreendê-lo de vez em quando.

Elrond riu deslizando o dedo pelo rosto do aborrecido elfo, que se emburrou ainda mais, dessa vez apenas encenando um dos seus inúmeros papéis. Elrohir guardava em si a mistura doce da jovialidade e da sabedoria que faziam dele um ser único e especial. Elrond jamais deixaria de admirá-lo e orgulhar-se dele extremamente.

"Não sabe o quanto desejo ouvi-lo cantar, criança." Ele disse olhando para Elladan agora que acenava a cabeça em concordância. "Há muitos anos esse direito me é negado. Só desejo saber o que despertou em você a força maior para opor-se a tudo em que acredita e favorecer-nos hoje. O coração de quem você pretende acariciar?"

O mais novo dos gêmeos estalou os lábios descontente. Sua surpresa estava indo por terra. O pai tinha que fazer aquilo! Ele virou então a taça de vinho e apanhou outra.

"Acho que vou mudar de idéia." Disse ameaçadoramente.

"Não vai." Desafiou o pai em um sorriso malicioso. "Nada no mundo o faz desistir de uma idéia trabalhada. Nem mesmo eu."

"Dan, faça ele parar!" Queixou-se o gêmeo tentando esconder o sorriso agora. O pai era o único capaz de retirar-lhe a guarda assim com tanta facilidade.

Elrond virou a face levemente e conseguiu captar os olhos do filho mais uma vez. Elrohir apertou os lábios insatisfeito, tentando ao máximo não ceder às provocações recebidas, mas não alcançando grande sucesso. Elrond sorriu, divertindo-se ao ver o filho corar. Depois lhe beijou a testa e voltou a dar alguma atenção a seus convidados.

E o elfo anunciador tornou a surgir na grande porta da entrada. Era a indicação de que algum novo convidado chegara. Elrohir franziu o rosto aproximando-se mais do irmão.

"Se eu jogar uma pedra nele será que colocam outro em seu lugar?" Indagou ao ouvido do gêmeo. Elladan engasgou-se com o primeiro gole que tomava.

"Ro, não é justo." Reclamou o irmão verificando se algum líquido se derramara em seu robe novo. "Se eu tivesse manchado a roupa que _ada_ me deu eu juro que te faria trocar comigo aqui mesmo."

"Atenção." Pediu o elfo. "Lorde Aragorn, membro dos dunedain das Terras do Norte."

"Eu odeio quando o chamam assim." Queixou-se novamente o mais novo.

"Ele tem que ter sua identidade, Ro. Você sabe disso. É o melhor para ele."

"Mas precisam dar tantos detalhes de nossas vidas desse jeito? Eu me sinto nu toda vez que entro em alguma confraternização dessas."

Elladan procurou conter um riso que lhe escapava pela garganta, limitando-se a puxar o braço do irmão enquanto ambos caminhavam agora ao encontro do caçula.

Estel entrou vagarosamente atraindo a atenção de todos para si. O jovem guardião não se intimidou com os olhares que recebeu, atendo-se apenas a retribuir a um deles. Em pé próximo à porta, Elrond, sua grande ligação com todo aquele mundo élfico, aquele que tornara sua vida uma angústia mais tolerável, o esperava com a mão por sobre o peito.

"_Mae govannen,_ Aragorn, filho de Arathorn." Saudou o lorde de Imladris, sentindo seu coração doer levemente ao se ver obrigado a chamar o filho assim.

Estel sorriu altivo, retribuindo a saudação recebida e oferecendo em seguida uma das mãos ao pai, que a aceitou dando-lhe um leve aperto. O guardião estava muito belo em roupas impecavelmente alinhadas. Sua postura aproximava-o indiscutivelmente mais dos elfos do que dos Numenorianos. Elrond havia escolhido para ele roupas em um tom verde musgo que se mesclava discretamente a outros tons de verde mais claros e estava satisfeito em perceber o quanto fora feliz.

"Está muito bem, senhor." Disse o guardião olhando para os lados disfarçadamente. Ele odiava tratar o pai com tanta formalidade, mas havia muitos elfos de fora naquele momento, além de outros humanos que não conheciam sua história.

"Grato por sua bondade." Respondeu o curador soltando finalmente a mão do filho, embora não quisesse fazê-lo. Ele passara muito tempo com Legolas e sentia falta do contato com sua criança dunedain também.

"Onde ele está?" Indagou Estel em um tom quase inaudível, demonstrando o motivo que o impedia de estar completamente à vontade agora. "Ele vem, não vem?"

"Ele me disse que viria." Disse Elrond pensativo.

Elladan e Elrohir se aproximaram deles agora.

"Legolas vem, não vem, _ada__?_" Indagou o mais velho.

"Espero que sim, _ion nîn."_

"Só espero que não seja no final da festa." Comentou Elrohir.

E mais uma vez ouviu-se o chamado.

"Atenção." Pediu o elfo despertando o riso involuntário de Elladan que se lembrava novamente da cena anterior. Ele olhou para o gêmeo que lhe lançava um sorriso malicioso agora. "Nosso valoroso guerreiro Lorde Glorfindel e o conselheiro de Imladris Lorde Erestor."

"Ah." Sorriu Elrond com satisfação, saindo de perto dos filhos e indo saudar os queridos amigos. Estel acompanhou o movimento do pai e sentiu-se feliz por vê-lo entre os fieis companheiros. Aquele era um dos raros momentos em que o curador deixava de ser quem era para tornar-se simples, mais um elfo conversando com velhos conhecidos. Glorfindel e Erestor eram sempre um porto seguro no qual o pai podia atracar durante qualquer tempestade.

Estel então se voltou para os irmãos esfregando levemente as mãos. Embora apreciasse a oportunidade de rever alguns amigos, ele não se sentia muito à vontade naquele ambiente de pompa e requinte. Elladan ofereceu-lhe uma taça de vinho a qual o guardião aceitou, virando seu conteúdo no mesmo instante.

"Devagar, Aragorn." Advertiu o mais velho com um olhar de reprovação. "Não vou carregar ninguém hoje." Ele sorriu.

"E eu não vou segurar a sua cabeça para você vomitar." Completou Elrohir infinitamente contente por aquela oportunidade de provocar o irmão em público, ciente de que ele não poderia revidar.

Estel franziu as sobrancelhas terrivelmente fazendo com que o gêmeo mais novo sentisse seu prazer dobrar de intensidade agora, mas decidindo por fim afastar-se para conter o desejo que tinha de rolar com ele ali mesmo naquele chão. O guardião não pôde deixar de sorrir enfim, divertindo-se ao imaginar como seria a cena toda se ela realmente se efetivasse. Seus olhos deslizavam pelo retrato imaginário dos olhares atônitos que lhes lançariam os convidados e amigos do anfitrião, completamente boquiabertos com o teatro que ele e Elrohir poderiam armar. Aquilo na certa lhes valeria alguns dias sem receberem sequer um olhar do pai como punição. Estel sorriu mais uma vez e sacudiu levemente a cabeça inconformado com as loucas idéias que tinha, enquanto caminhava decididamente pelo salão agora. Havia pessoas com as quais ele queria conversar também. De longe, um velho conhecido lhe acenava com um sorriso nos lábios. O guardião retribuiu, agradecendo por Halbarad e seus homens estarem na festa.

E a voz conhecida voltou a desfazer as conversas de todos.

"Atenção."

Um longo momento se fez. O formalíssimo elfo aguardou pacientemente por alguns instantes até que todos se silenciassem. Era o sinal de que alguém muito importante iria entrar. Elrond sorriu, pedindo licença aos amigos e adiantando-se para cumprir mais uma vez seu papel.

"Atenção." Repetiu o elfo. "Lorde Celeborn, senhor supremo de Lothlorien, a Floresta Dourada e nossa formosa Lady Arwen Undomiel, filha do lorde de Imladris."

O copo escorregou dos dedos de Aragorn naquele momento, estilhaçando-se no chão e ele se sentiu petrificado, inconsciente de si mesmo e de onde estava. De longe pôde ver as duas figuras entrarem enquanto muitos elfos se curvavam e outros se ajoelhavam em sinal de respeito. Celeborn impecavelmente vestido em um robe prateado brilhante trazia a Estrela Vespertina pela mão. A moça inclinou-se levemente diante do pai com um sorriso pelo qual o guardião tiraria uma árvore inteira do chão com raízes e tudo o que a acompanhasse.

"Afortunados estão sendo meus momentos." Disse Elrond segurando as mãos da filha. Sua felicidade estava completa enfim, sentindo finalmente todos os filhos ao seu redor naquela noite. "Diga-me Undomiel. Que injustiças fizeste com nossas amigas lá fora? Deixaste algum brilho para as pobres estrelas ou apagaste a todos com sua eterna beleza? Diga-me se me resta o que apreciar nesse anoitecer de hoje."

A moça riu mantendo seus claros olhos fixos no curador. Depois apoiou uma palma por sobre seu peito com carinho.

"_Ada." _Ela disse apenas.

E logo duas figuras idênticas se aproximaram roubando aquela visão dos olhos do pai. Os gêmeos e Arwen sentaram-se em um canto do salão. A moça entre os dois enquanto ambos lhe diziam gracejos fazendo-a rir e corar graciosamente. Ela usava um vestido púrpura com flores bordadas em um rosa claro e brilhante. Seus longos cabelos negros estavam praticamente soltos caindo-lhe pelos ombros em belos cachos. Elrond conduziu então o senhor de Lothlorien para próximo de Glorfindel e Erestor e o grupo embalou-se em mais uma intrigante conversa, temperada com poucos risos e muitos olhares indecifráveis.

Do outro lado do salão Estel caminhava na direção dos irmãos, rodeando-os sem coragem de se aproximar. Há muito tempo não via aquela que elegera como dona de seus sonhos e seu coração parecia descompassado, perdido em um mar de dúvidas e deduções. Ele enfim se sentou ao lado de Halbarad novamente, desistindo de sua investida. O velho guardião riu do ar que agora dominava o rosto do amigo. Tão altivo e confiante que era, ele parecia completamente perdido como um adolescente agora.

"Vá até lá, homem!" Disse sorrindo.

Aragorn ignorou-o. Ele não podia pensar em outra coisa naquele momento que não fosse naquele rosto angelical, naqueles cachos escuros cujas curvas pareciam infinitas. Ele passaria horas deslizando seus dedos por eles sem se cansar, enrolando-os despretensiosamente, sentindo-lhes o cheiro doce e a maciez. Arwen estava ainda mais bela, embora isso parecesse impossível. Olhar para ela fazia com que seus momentos se transformassem em longas horas de angústia. Como ele queria aproximar-se ao menos o suficiente para sentir-lhe o perfume, para ouvir o suave gingar de seu vestido, para memorizar todos os movimentos daquele rosto e lábios angelicais. Mas quem era ele para receber tal dádiva? Quem era ele para ser privilegiado por um olhar sequer daquela criação divina? Quem era ele? Ele mesmo não sabia mais a resposta para aquela pergunta.

"Quem sou eu, Halbarad?" Indagou então engolindo todo o amargo que sentia em sua boca. Ele precisava de uma confirmação agora, alguém que lhe dissesse que ele era alguém e não um perdido como estava se sentindo naquele momento, olhando a luz da sua existência sorrir levemente, apoiando agora a palma no rosto de Elladan, parecendo retribuir alguma palavra doce que ouvira do irmão.

"Um tolo apaixonado." Respondeu o amigo dando uma grande mordida em um pedaço de torta.

E toda a doçura daquele sonho que criava em sua mente sumira por vez, desfeita, despedaçada pela brincadeira cruel do velho dunedain. Aragorn franziu a testa voltando-se zangado para o amigo que quase se engasgou ao ver o ar que despertara no companheiro. Seu riso não se conteve, porém, nem com o olhar ameaçador do jovem guardião.

"Isso... divirta-se com minha desgraça." Queixou-o o homem apoiando ambos os cotovelos nos joelhos agora e o queixo nas mãos, perdendo assim totalmente a compostura. Se o pai o visse sentado dessa forma na certa enrubesceria por ele.

Halbarad balançou a cabeça, recuperando-se do acesso que tivera e apanhando mais um pedaço de torta do prato que lhe fora trazido.

"Será que ela cozinha bem também?" Ele perguntou em um tom provocador enquanto abocanhava mais um grande pedaço.

"Halbarad!!" Exasperou-se o guardião ainda mais.

"É claro. Porque uma mulher que não cozinha..."

"Ela não é uma mulher! É uma elfa! E não vai ficar cozinhando para mim..."

"Claro que não... você cozinhará para ela então..."

"Ora, mas que tolice você está..." Ele ia retrucando quando, para sua surpresa, teve uma visão que não esperava ter. Do outro lado do salão sua divina luz, a presença que era o céu na terra, a união de todas as estrelas do universo, o ar que lhe faltava em todos os momentos de sua vida, a sua Arwen, estava lhe sorrindo. "_Iluvatar_" Ele disse em uma voz trêmula, totalmente perdido novamente.

Halbarad voltou-se intrigado para onde o amigo olhava e sorriu.

"Linda pérola..." Disse o velho em um suspiro, fazendo uma sutil reverência quando ela também olhou para ele. Era chegada a hora de deixar de provocar o amigo. "Nem todos os tesouros do mundo se comparam a essa rara beleza."

Aragorn já não o ouvia novamente. Apenas prendera seus olhos nos da bela rosa assim que ela o abençoara com sua atenção mais uma vez, encontrando forças apenas para retribuir-lhe o sorriso com um mais largo ainda e deixar-se ficar ali, ignorante do tempo e do espaço, entre o nada e o tudo, apenas apreciando aquela visão e se permitindo sonhar. A moça enfim gesticulou levemente com a cabeça para o lugar vago ao lado dela, Elrohir havia se afastado agora e Elladan, ao perceber o que se passava, levantou-se e fez o mesmo. Ele não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Sua Arwen o estava chamando, autorizando-o a se aproximar. Era tudo o que ele mais queria e o que menos esperava que ela fosse fazer, haja vista que na frente da família era muito raro que se sentassem juntos ou sequer conversassem.

O guardião respirou fundo então, erguendo o corpo e caminhando indeciso pelo salão com aqueles olhos claros como guia, como a luz de um porto distante. Ao chegar perto da moça ele voltou a encher os pulmões com o ar que teimosamente parecia negar-se a servi-lo e colocou a mão por sobre o coração, fazendo uma breve saudação. Ela então se levantou, o suave perfume invadindo os sentidos do indefeso amado, e deu-lhe um leve beijo no canto dos lábios como fazia com seus irmãos. Em seguida apoiou a mão na orelha esquerda do guardião e a contornou com os dedos carinhosamente, demorando mais tempo do que o necessário, tempo que usava para oferecer-lhe um singelo sorriso. A confiança mais uma vez selada. Estel voltou a sentir-se como um Troll pego de surpresa pelo sol, petrificado pela luz e calor intensos emanados pela beleza em forma feminina que estava a sua frente. Ele ficou imóvel, sem saber como agir, sem saber o que fazer naquele momento. Se o mundo inteiro se transformasse subitamente em um grande abismo ele seria pego sem qualquer resistência, pois estava amarrado e amordaçado agora. Preso covardemente pelos laços de uma esperança que se formava teimosa contra a vontade de muitos.

Mas subitamente uma estranha sensação lhe assolou. Voltando seu rosto devagar ele encontrou a figura do pai. Elrond amargava a dor de um futuro incerto agora e queria fazer algo a respeito, mas o olhar aflito do filho roubou-lhe mais uma vez a coragem. O jovem dunedain parecia implorar por um momento de felicidade sequer, por uma alegria que era rara em sua vida, fazendo por fim com que o pai adiasse o momento inadiável, fazendo-o oferecer um leve sorriso ao casal e dar-lhes as costas, escondendo assim seu pesar e poupando-se de presenciar algo que não lhe faria bem. Celeborn, que observava a cena ao lado do genro, limitou-se a apoiar uma mão no ombro do lorde de Imladris solidariamente e fazer o mesmo.

Estel, fixou aquela triste imagem nas paredes de suas recordações e sentiu uma amargura indescritível. Seu coração dividia-se como se uma espada afiadíssima o tivesse transpassado. Ele queria fazer a vontade do pai, mas não encontrava forças para tal, porque naquele momento sentia-se vivendo uma situação que nunca vivera, encontrava-se caminhando em seus próprios sonhos, andando pelo mais belos de todos os caminhos. Foi quando sentiu algo que finalmente afastou o restante de hesitação que ainda insistia em perturbar-lhe. Arwen segurava uma de suas mãos. O guardião voltou-se para a moça e sentiu-se cativo novamente, escravo de mãos suaves e gentis, de olhos claros e decididos. Arwen estava diferente. Algo dentro dela havia mudado. A moça então o conduziu a se sentar a seu lado e, para uma surpresa maior, não soltou mais a forte mão que segurava. Foi quando Estel desistiu de olhar ao redor, pois sabia que muitos olhares naquele momento estariam voltados para eles e o guardião não queria estragar um momento sequer daquela felicidade que ele sabia que duraria pouco.

"Meu coração se alegra infinitamente por vê-la, Arwen Undomiel, minha estrela vespertina." Ele enfim encontrou as palavras que lhe fugiam. "Muitos invernos se passaram desde nosso último encontro e meu espírito tinha sede de um momento de alegria a seu lado".

A filha de Elrond não respondeu. Apenas fixou seus olhos claros nos dele e apertou a mão fria do guardião com mais força entre as dela. A ausência de Estel também a castigara durante todos esses anos e a moça lamentava encontrar o dunedain tão abatido.

"Seus olhos estão tristes." Ele finalmente falou ao notar o silencio da amada.

"E os seus estão cansados" Foi a resposta da bela elfa. Sua voz doce, porém poderosa.

"São momentos difíceis. Eu temo que dias mais difíceis virão."

"Momentos são para serem vividos, meu querido Estel. Para serem vividos e não aguardados."

Ele sorriu e trouxe a mão da moça para perto do rosto beijando-lhe os dedos delicadamente.

"Fico feliz pelo destino me dar a oportunidade de viver alguns momentos a seu lado hoje, minha Arwen." Ele disse atrevendo-se a encostar a mão da moça em sua face, sentindo o calor e a fragrância suave daquela senhora de seus dias.

A moça sorriu-lhe também e estendeu um dos dedos deslizando-o pelo rosto do amado para depois trilhar uma cicatriz nova que o adornava agora. O guardião enrubesceu levemente, sem saber se seu constrangimento era pelo fato da moça o estar tocando na frente de todos ou por ter descoberto mais uma marca de sua mortalidade.

"Não estaria aí se eu fosse um elfo".Ele disse baixando os olhos.

"E eu não estaria aqui a seu lado se você não fosse o meu ela ainda fazendo caminhos com seus longos dedos pelo rosto do amado, trilhando singelamente mais uma nova cicatriz que encontrara. "Mesmo porque, gosto delas".

Ele não pode conter o riso.

"Por quê?"

Ela desviou o olhar da marca que achara para fixá-los nos olhos do guardião novamente. Seus olhos claros brilhavam como nunca brilharam antes e um sentimento transformado parecia habitar o interior deles.

"Porque me contam como foi sua vida." Esclareceu a bela elfa, não quebrando mais o contato que estabelecera com os olhos daquele a quem amava. "Porque me lembram que o tempo passa e que preciso estar com você. Lembram-me do quanto é urgente viver".

Estel emocionou-se e voltou a beijar os longos e finos dedos da moça. Aquelas palavras eram muito mais do que ele imagina ouvir da amada um dia. Por tanto tempo ele esperou que ela lhe abrisse uma pequena janela e ali estava a jovem elfa, mostrando-lhe um caminho inteiro por onde seguir.

"Eu a amo, minha senhora Arwen." Ele não se conteve. Revelando-se inteiramente agora. Afirmando o que vivia ardentemente dentro de si. "Eu a amo com todas as minhas forças... Amo-a mais do que tudo nesse mundo... E a amarei por todos os meus dias... pelo resto da minha vida".

Foi a vez da moça sorrir.

"E me basta... e me basta, meu querido Estel..."

&&&

Muito tempo se passou e muitas canções foram então cantadas. O anoitecer completou-se, invadindo as paisagens das janelas entreabertas e o coração do lorde curador, que caminhava com tristeza agora, carregando um peso enorme nos ombros enquanto arrastava seu robe dourado pelo brilhante ladrilho do salão. Aquela noite parecia não estar proporcionando-lhe o prazer das outras festas que promovera. Ele se sentia cansado e indisposto.

"Confie, Elrond." Surgiu uma voz fazendo-o voltar-se. O lorde de Lorien fixava seus enigmáticos olhos nele, olhos que guardavam a sabedoria de muitos séculos de dores e descobertas. "Confie em todos os filhos que têm. Sejam seus ou de seu coração."

O curador, mestre das palavras de consolo e dos remédios que apaziguam a dor, sorriu por ver-se precisando mais uma vez do que costumava oferecer. A imagem daqueles a quem amava coloria as paredes de sua memória e de seu coração, porém enchia seu ser de temores e preocupações.

"Todos eles seguem seus rumos sob esse sol de Arda com o coração leve e corajoso, a ninguém querendo magoar. Mas têm suas escolhas a fazer. Cada uma das cinco criaturas que compõe sua doce família agora." Completou o louro elfo apoiando uma mão por sobre o ombro do amigo que oferecia-lhe um sorriso triste, somando a imagem dos gêmeos e Arwen às fortes e valorosas figuras de Estel e Legolas. "Algumas dessas decisões, no entanto, são tão difíceis para eles quanto o serão para você que os elegeu seus filhos ou simplesmente foi eleito pai deles pela sabedoria de _Iluvatar... _Mas confie." Ele repetiu com veemência agora, apertando levemente o ombro que segurava. "Todos reservam agradáveis surpresas para o seu coração."

Elrond permaneceu em silencio por mais alguns instantes. Olhos perdidos na grande lareira acesa onde concentrava suas energias agora. Aquelas chamas brilhantes oscilavam de forma estranha, criando imagens que se tornavam cada vez mais nítidas, visões que ele não queria ter. Elladan e Elrohir acenavam para ele da praia. Os olhos úmidos, a mão do avô por sobre seus ombros, uma decisão a ser tomada os torturava enquanto a distância apagava suas imagens. Aragorn deitava-se em seu leito de morte aceitando corajosamente que os braços da ventura selasse enfim seus dias em Gondor. Arwen caminhava sozinha por uma floresta envelhecida e triste, como o espírito da moça naquele momento. E finalmente o jovem e doce Legolas, cujo destino incerto confundia o mestre ainda mais, sentava-se na areia de uma praia muito branca enchendo as mãos com aqueles grãos e apertando-os entre os dedos. Seus olhos buscavam o horizonte oscilante, mas suas mãos fincavam seu corpo em terra, impedindo-o de seguir aos chamados que o torturavam.

"São tempos difíceis." Disse o curador apertando os olhos cheios de lágrimas. "Queria ter esperanças em tempos melhores, mas não vejo nada que não seja dor e mais dor."

Celeborn apertou novamente a mão que apoiava no ombro do lorde de Imladris e sorriu complacentemente.

"Os tempos difíceis assolam apenas aos poderosos, àqueles que podem enfrentá-los, desafiá-los e muitas vezes, impedi-los de obterem o êxito para o qual são destinados."

"Minha longa experiência de vida, sábio Celeborn." Disse o mestre elfo com amargura. "permite-me afirmar que muito pouco se pode fazer para se modificar o destino de um ou de muitos."

"Isso é uma meia-verdade, _mellon-nîn_." Retrucou o elfo de cabelos prateados. "A maior prova disso é que você, contra o desejo e as expectativas de todos, criou sob seu teto aquele que modificará o destino de muitos."

Elrond suspirou. Aquela era uma sentença que cabia bem em qualquer lugar, tivesse ele o tamanho que fosse. Talvez o sogro tivesse razão. Talvez as manobras da sorte não o pegassem desprevenido como no passado, quando o elfo amargou a perda de seu sábio mentor Gil Galad e a triste traição do então amigo Isildur. Naqueles dias as visões e pressentimentos de muitos não foram o bastante para neutralizar uma grande dor. Mas há pouco tempo, porém, ele mesmo tivera uma prova de que suas visões podiam conduzi-lo por outros caminhos que não fossem apenas o da dor e da perda. Sim, ele se lembrava de ter visto Legolas em seu corcel negro, e daquela torturante imagem abrir-lhe um caminho que o levou a salvar não só os filhos, mas outros guerreiros valorosos do povo de Lasgalen. Sim. Aquela era uma doce recordação, embora ela também fosse seguida de outras tristes imagens. Nem tudo era de fato perfeito, mas nada o impediria de tentar, hoje e sempre.

"Nada, meu caro Elrond." Reforçou mais uma vez o lorde de Lorien. "Nada é tão grande que não possa ser superado. Eu só peço a você que creia que em seu futuro e no daqueles a quem você ama, não haverá apenas espinhos, mas também rosas de uma beleza inesquecível. E seria uma perda muito grande se seus olhos estivessem voltados de tal forma para os danos causados pelo primeiro grupo que não fossem capazes de ver a ternura oferecida pelo segundo".

Os olhos de Elrond se fecharam mais uma vez diante das sábias palavras que ouvira e ele sentiu seu coração amarrado, confuso. O curador apertou as têmporas acenando em uma concordância, mas não parecendo transparecê-la inteiramente.

"O amanhã é difícil meu amigo, o amanhã é dos espinhos." Declarou Celeborn fazendo com que Elrond voltasse a olhar para o salão. Ele obedeceu procurando descobrir o que o lorde de Lorien esperava que visse. Foi quando a resposta lhe saltou aos olhos. Sentados bastante próximos Arwen e Estel sorriam de mãos dadas em uma conversa despretensiosa e simples. Há poucos metros deles Elladan ria muito com as duas mãos no rosto enquanto Elrohir falava animadamente apontando de forma discreta para um estranho grupo de elfos muito bem vestidos que permanecia isolado dos demais. De uma forma ou de outra a vida parecia estagnada, presa em uma suave teia de felicidade e paz. "Mas o hoje, meu bom Elrond," completou o sábio elfo com um agradável sorriso enquanto ele também se deixava cativar pela poesia do que via. "O hoje pertence às flores."

O curador sorriu mais uma vez. Compreendendo e agradecendo as palavras do sogro. O mundo ainda era um ambiente tolerável graças à boa vontade de alguns, boa vontade que não conhecia limites. Ele apanhou então uma taça de vinho e ofereceu-a ao amigo.

"Você é o melhor anfitrião que conheço. Já lhe disse isso?" Indagou o lorde de cabelos acinzentados sorrindo.

"Sempre é bom ouvir uma vez mais." Respondeu educadamente o curador.

"Então vá." Instruiu Celeborn. "Suas qualidades vão ser mais uma vez requisitadas."

Elrond franziu a testa, mas não pode pensar melhor na informação que recebera. O elfo anunciador de quem Elrohir parecia não ter conseguido se livrar voltara a aparecer.

"Atenção." Ele gritou e esperou.

Elrond sentiu seu coração gelar. As horas haviam corrido de forma cruel e algumas de suas esperanças pareciam ter se extinguido junto ao entardecer.

O silencio se fez enquanto uma estranha sensação palpitava no coração de alguns.

"Atenção. Príncipe Legolas Thranduilion, de Eryn Lasgalen."

E diferentemente das outras vezes ouviu-se um furor. A porta se abriu e Legolas entrou. Ele usava as roupas que o mestre lhe dera e conseguira trançar os cabelos com o padrão de Mirkwood. Elrond sentiu seu coração apertar tanto no peito que parecia doer. O rapaz permitira ser apresentado como quem era e escolhera por sua vontade ainda representar sua terra. Duas coisas que o curador não esperava ver acontecer tão cedo. Apesar de abatido, a beleza do elfo era estonteante e, diferentemente das outras vezes, os olhares dos presentes pareciam não querer deixar o novo visitante. Elrond caminhou então e tomou o menino pelas mãos, trazendo-o para perto de si e finalmente afastando alguns olhares curiosos dele.

"Perdoe-me o atraso, meu mestre." Disse o rapaz procurando manter seu rosto indiferente aos olhares que ainda recebia.

"Não me chame de mestre aqui, menino." Pediu o curador carinhosamente. "Você é o príncipe de Mirkwood. Não tem nenhum senhor."

"Lamento, lorde Elrond." Respondeu o rapaz com tristeza.

"Não lamente." Sorriu o curador trazendo-o consigo para perto do grupo onde estava. Mas Legolas endureceu subitamente o corpo parecendo incomodado com o caminho que seguiam.

"O que foi, criança? Venha cumprimentar Celeborn."

Os olhos do jovem elfo não pareciam incomodados com a presença do lorde de Lorien, o problema era o elfo ao lado do líder de Caras Galadhom, e que já fixava novamente seus olhos nele.

"Lorde Glorfindel está com ele." Queixou-se o rapaz com sinceridade, fazendo seu anfitrião rir involuntariamente.

"Deixe de tolices. Glorfindel não lhe quer mal algum."

"Ele não gosta de mim, mestr... lorde Elrond..."

O curador voltou a sorrir, enlaçando o rapaz pelos ombros e puxando-o novamente consigo. Quando se aproximaram do grupo os três amigos de Elrond já lhe sorriam.

"_Mae govannen,_ jovem Legolas." Saudou Celeborn com a mão por sobre o coração. Seus olhos demonstravam um grande carinho pelo príncipe de Mirkwood. Um carinho que também tinha pelo pai do rapaz. "Uma agradável surpresa vê-lo aqui entre nós."

Legolas curvou-se abaixando o corpo e apoiando-se em um dos joelhos com um grande respeito. Celeborn comoveu-se ao ver o menino demonstrar tamanha consideração na posição em que estava. Ele, como filho de Thranduil, não tinha necessidade de realizar tal reverência.

"Erga-se, menino." Disse o lorde apoiando uma mão por sobre o ombro do jovem elfo. "Embora vinda de você ela não me surpreenda, a humildade não é um traço peculiar de sua família."

O rapaz obedeceu calado. Discordar ou concordar com o mestre de Lorien não o levaria a lugar algum naquele momento. Mesmo porque ele não queria conversar sobre o pai com aqueles elfos. Ele apenas apoiou a mão por sobre o coração e se curvou para os outros dois convidados de Elrond.

"Príncipe Legolas _Thranduilion_." Saudou Glorfindel com um sorriso amável.

"Estamos felizes por vê-lo recuperado, jovem príncipe. Está muito elegante." Completou Erestor também sorrindo.

Legolas tentou retribuir a cordialidade, mas nenhuma palavra lhe ocorria naquele momento. Ele apenas sorriu um riso triste e baixou a cabeça o quanto pôde. Celeborn olhava para ele agora e o rapaz podia sentir o elfo bater em suas portas com sutileza, mas ele não o deixaria entrar, ele sabia o quão poderoso aquele elfo era e o quão difícil seria guardar seus segredos para ele, mas enquanto pudesse, simplesmente se trancaria para qualquer de suas investidas.

"Estamos felizes por você ter finalmente decidido juntar-se a nós." Comentou Glorfindel fixando seus grandes olhos claros no rapaz. Legolas sentiu o corpo gelar e o ar ficou subitamente irrespirável. Foi quando uma mão firme tocou-lhe o ombro e ele agradeceu aos Valar pelo sorriso que recebeu.

"Os meus sábios senhores vão me desculpar a intromissão." Disse Aragorn apertando levemente o ombro do amigo elfo agora. "Mas preciso privá-los da companhia desse requintado príncipe por alguns momentos."

Legolas sorriu fazendo uma leve reverência que foi retribuída pelos lordes presentes e se afastando finalmente do grupo. No caminho ele segurou o braço do amigo humano com força fazendo-o franzir o rosto de dor.

"Isso é por me chamar de príncipe requintado."

"Ai." Reclamou o guardião puxando o braço levemente. "Eu o salvo de se tornar um alvo fácil e é assim que você me agradece?"

Legolas sorriu novamente e Estel sentiu um desejo imenso de abraçá-lo ali mesmo. O sorriso do rapaz não convencia ninguém e, ao vê-lo rodeado por aqueles poderosos elfos, ele não pôde conter o impulso de tirá-lo dali.

"_Hannon le_, _mellon nin." _Ele ouviu o arqueiro dizer enquanto este se aproximava mais agora, caminhando compassadamente ao lado dele.

"Disponha." Retribuiu o amigo. "Alguém quer te ver." Ele disse passando por um grupo de elfos e finalmente regressando ao lugar que deixara. Legolas parou alguns instantes diante da surpresa e voltou a curvar-se em uma grande reverência mantendo a cabeça baixa em um elevado sinal de respeito. Uma mão suave ergueu seu rosto então e seus olhos encontraram os de Undomiel. A moça ficou alguns instantes acariciando a pele alva do amigo, até finalmente deslizar seus longos dedos pelo contorno da orelha do rapaz.

"Folha Verde." Ela disse em um sorriso singelo e bom. "A brisa da aurora matinal ainda acompanha seus passos, mas os raios do sol quente de Lasgalen não brilham mais em seu olhar."

O rapaz quis baixar novamente o rosto tocado pelas palavras da moça, mas ela não permitiu.

"Continua um guerreiro valoroso, _mellon-nin_." Ela disse. "Enfrentando com grande habilidade as tempestades que o povoam."

"Estrela Vespertina." Ele disse cedendo finalmente aos carinhos da moça que ainda deslizava os dedos por seu rosto devagar. Seus olhos se embaçaram pelo sentimento que ela despertava nele agora. "Não sou tão forte quanto gostaria de ser." Ele disse por fim.

A bela elfa sorriu abanando levemente a cabeça e segurando com a ponta dos dedos uma lágrima que corria pelo rosto do rapaz.

"É o mais forte de todos nós." Ela disse com sinceridade. "O mais jovem e o mais sábio."

"E o mais elegante." Surgiu uma voz conhecida agora. "Não quero mais que freqüentemos a mesma festa." Reclamou Elrohir aproximando-se junto com o irmão. "Está roubando todas as atenções!"

Legolas tentou recompor-se, oferecendo um sorriso tímido ao amigo e olhando novamente para o robe que usava.

"Presente de seu pai." Ele disse enfatizando as duas últimas palavras em uma leve brincadeira enquanto deslizava os dedos pela grande folha bordada na manga direita.

Arwen aproximou-se, colando seu rosto ao dele e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido em uma voz doce e meiga.

"Nosso _ada__._" Ela lembrou beijando o canto dos lábios do arqueiro para a surpresa dos irmãos. Legolas voltou a comover-se abaixando a cabeça e colocando a mão por sobre o peito.

"Muito me honra, mais bela de todas." Ele disse. "Tenho uma dívida para com lorde Elrond a qual daria quantas vidas imortais eu tivesse para pagar, se não a considerasse impagável. Faço parte da casa do senhor de Imladris agora."

E ouvindo isso Arwen voltou a sentir uma tristeza estranha no amigo a quem tanto amava. Ela olhou para os irmãos e para Estel, o guardião apertou os lábios apreensivo, aquelas palavras também não haviam passado por ele desapercebidas. A moça então segurou as mãos do príncipe nas suas fazendo-o voltar a olhar para ela.

"Daria sua vida por nosso pai, eu bem sei." Ela disse fixando seus olhos nos dele. "Mas seu coração ainda amarra-se a outro alguém por quem daria seu espírito se preciso fosse." Ela reforçou mudando ligeiramente seu tom de voz e erguendo novamente o rosto do rapaz antes que seu olhar fugisse do dela. "Não pertence a lugar algum que não seja ao lado desse alguém... nós sabemos... Por isso mesmo não faz parte da casa do senhor de Imladris, Legolas _gwador-nin"._Completou. "Mas faz parte do coração dele... e do nosso."

O rapaz não respondeu. Apenas deixou-se prender por aqueles olhos claros sentindo um cansaço diferente abater-lhe enquanto os irmãos se juntavam à sua volta, bastante próximos agora, fazendo-o se sentir parte de algo novamente, fazendo-o sentir-se alguém.

"Com licença?" Surgiu uma voz de fora do círculo. Elladan e Elrohir se afastaram um pouco e a figura de Halbarad apareceu. O velho guardião estava bem vestido naquela noite, um casaco de couro novo e a barba aparada. "Preciso ganhar uma aposta aqui." Ele disse segurando o braço de Legolas e puxando-o com uma certa urgência.

Aragorn estranhou a atitude do velho dunedain e protetoramente segurou o pulso que prendia o braço de Legolas. Ele não desconfiava do amigo, mas queria saber o que se passava antes de permitir que o guardião levasse o jovem príncipe consigo.

"Tudo bem, Estel." Disse Legolas deixando-se conduzir pelo antigo líder agora. Ele não o havia visto e estava feliz por reencontrá-lo.

Halbarad não ofereceu mais esclarecimentos voltando a puxar o rapaz com ele por todo o salão. Legolas o acompanhava com um meio riso, tentando entender. Estel ofereceu um olhar de desculpas para sua amada e afastou-se seguindo os dois. Apesar do bom coração do velho guardião, ele temia que Halbarad pudesse involuntariamente fazer algo que ferisse ou magoasse o amigo elfo.

Quando chegaram finalmente no outro lado do salão, próximos a saída principal Legolas pode reconhecer outras duas figuras muito conhecidas. Skipper e Fowler estavam sentados em um grande sofá. Pareciam ter ganhado roupas novas e estavam satisfeitos com suas taças de vinho e a comida farta de Imladris. O príncipe sorriu ao vê-los, mas os dois simplesmente olharam para ele com uma estranha interrogação em seus rostos.

Halbarad riu tão alto que muitos elfos viraram seus pescoços para ver o que acontecia e Legolas olhou a sua volta confuso.

"Não te reconhecem assim tão bonito e cheio de pompas." Ele disse ao rapaz apoiando uma mão por sobre seu ombro.

"Como assim, Halbarad?" Indagou Fowler curioso. O menino esticou o corpo e pendeu levemente a cabeça, voltando a olhar para o belo elfo que acompanhava o velho guardião.

"Do que está falando, homem?" Reforçou o pai que, em uma atitude completamente oposta a do filho, simplesmente baixou os olhos e continuou bebendo o vinho vermelho que tinha nas mãos. Elfos não eram uma raça pela qual o experiente caçador sentisse um grande apreço. O bom homem, no entanto, acompanharia seu líder a qualquer lugar que lhe fosse pedido.

O príncipe sorriu novamente, entendendo então o que se passava. Ele deu mais alguns passos e ajoelhou-se devagar à frente dos dois. Skipper sentiu-se estranho, tentando desviar-se do olhar do jovem, enquanto sua precaução crescia ainda mais. Fowler, porém franziu muito as sobrancelhas tentando reconhecê-lo.

"Quem é você?" Indagou finalmente o rapazinho. Seus olhos puros e brilhantes despertavam um sentimento inexplicável no príncipe de Mirkwood. Fowler era a prova concreta de que a bondade e a pureza também eram qualidades encontradas em uma raça que muitos julgavam inferior e a qual Aragorn estava destinado a guiar e proteger.

"Alguém que sabe o quão bom caçador você é." Disse Legolas sorrindo para o menino. "E o pai valoroso que tem."

Skipper afastou por fim o copo que pretendia levar a boca mais uma vez, mas seus lábios permaneceram separados. Aquela voz lhe remetia a algo, a alguém, mas quem seria? Então uma luz se iluminou no rosto do velho caçador que se voltou na mesma hora para o rapaz, fixando seus olhos nele. Legolas oferecia a face sem objeções, mas seus olhos azuis tinham o brilho das lágrimas que ele derramara. O pobre homem enfim compreendeu todas as mensagens que seus sentidos lhe enviavam e ergueu a mão trêmula apoiando a palma no rosto do elfo.

"Não pode ser..." Ele disse. "Squirrel?"

E pela primeira vez aquele nome soou suave e saudoso para os ouvidos de Legolas. Para ele Squirrel era agora um passado muito distante do qual ele não sabia se sentia saudades ou não.

"SQUIRREL!!" Gritou então o menino atirando-se nos braços do elfo a sua frente e libertando-o de suas angústias e dúvidas. Legolas não se constrangeu, abraçando o rapaz e os dois ficaram ali ajoelhados por alguns instantes enquanto o jovem Fowler não conseguia conter as lágrimas e soluçava nos braços de seu benfeitor. "Sentimos saudades..." Ele disse em uma voz embargada apertando os braços em volta do amigo como se não fosse largá-lo nunca mais. "Pensamos que estava preso..."

À volta deles uma leve comoção se despertou e Elrond não pode deixar de sentir-se preso a ela também, voltando a pensar no que Celeborn lhe dissera sobre as rosas. Mais uma vez as palavras do sábio elfo de Lorien mostraram-se mais do que verdadeiras, mostraram-se acalentadoras.

"Ele é mais humano do que você, Elrond." Provocou Glorfindel como lhe era peculiar, apoiando a mão forte sobre o ombro do amigo e observando o jovem príncipe levantar-se agora e sentar-se entre caçador e filho que o abraçavam, como se achassem que ele iria desaparecer em pleno ar.

"Não." Discordou Celeborn bastante sério atrás deles. "Ele é mais elfo do que todos nós."

&&&

A noite corria agradável. O grupo de Halbarad uniu-se novamente aos filhos de Elrond e a Legolas e todos ficaram confortavelmente sentados conversando sobre assuntos banais. Arwen e Aragorn sentaram-se um pouco apartados deles, a uma distância suficiente para ouvi-los conversarem, mas se permitindo, ao mesmo tempo, desfrutar de um pouco de privacidade. Os dedos do casal estavam entrelaçados e seus olhares cruzavam-se a todo o momento. Aragorn sentia-se tão feliz que poderia se deitar para nunca mais se levantar de novo depois daquele dia, porque tudo o que vivera naqueles poucos momentos já compensara a pena de seus dias de solidão.

Foi quando Elrohir suspirou profundamente. O jovem olhou a sua volta. Sentado a seu lado estava o gêmeo mais velho, seu amigo e confidente, que fielmente aceitava sempre o ingrato papel de cúmplice calado em todos os seus planos. A celebração estava enfraquecendo e o cansaço já abatia alguns, mas mesmo assim Elladan não o havia questionado sobre as idéias que tinham compartilhado anteriormente. O rapaz então estendeu o braço e tocou discretamente a mão do irmão. Elladan voltou seus olhos para ele e ambos trocaram olhares cheios de significados, mas que não foram percebidos por mais nenhum dos presentes. Então o gêmeo mais velho ofereceu-lhe um pequeno sorriso e Elrohir ergueu-se se afastando do grupo. O jovem elfo cruzou o salão e, ao perceberem que o rapaz se dirigia para a lareira, todos os olhares começaram a acompanhá-lo. Vozes leves sussurravam percepções e desejos e uma ligeira agitação se fez. Legolas percebeu a agitação e também ele sentiu-se envolvido por uma repentina expectativa. O arqueiro olhou para Elladan descrente do que seus olhos viam e mais descrente ainda do que sua mente supunha, levantando-se então no exato momento em que muitos faziam o mesmo.

"Diga-me que não estou sonhando." Ele pediu aproximando-se do primogênito de Elrond agora. Seus olhos ainda acompanhavam a figura do amigo que seguia decididamente o seu caminho. "Diga que ele vai cantar."

Elladan riu percebendo sua família se aproximar. Legolas olhou ao seu redor. Elrond, Estel e Arwen estavam a seu lado agora. Um grande frio correu-lhe a espinha, mas o príncipe ignorou-o. Tudo o que ele queria naquele momento era saborear a poderosa voz do filho de Elrond.

Distante alguns passos agora, o jovem guerreiro posicionou-se ao lado dos músicos silenciosamente para só então erguer os olhos e encarar a pequena multidão que se agrupava para ouvi-lo. Ele simplesmente odiava e amava aquilo, eram sentimentos tão diversos que só podiam despertar sempre nele o estranho desejo de fugir. A música corria-lhe nas veias, mas o transformava em alguém que ele temia ser, ela o tornava poderoso demais e ele sabia que, no momento em que viviam, ele devia ansiar por outro tipo de poder, o poder das armas e não o das palavras. Mas estava ali agora, dominando todo o seu ser e ele nada faria para ignorar aquele apelo. Então o jovem elfo simplesmente percorreu os olhos pela multidão, despertando uma emoção diferente em cada um, para finalmente estacioná-los no motivo de sua inspiração. Do outro lado, cercado por aqueles que o amavam, Legolas desprendia os lábios receoso, entendendo finalmente o que estava para acontecer.

"Eu quero receber alguém dentro do meu coração." Disse o belo filho de Elrond. Sua voz soava diferente. Tinha agora um intrigante poder. "Mostrar-lhe o quanto é importante para mim e para os meus. Agradecer-lhe por manter-se de pé por nós, por oferecer-nos também o seu amor."

E um grande silêncio se fez, transformando a todos em estátuas do mais puro mármore, petrificadas pela expectativa de um momento que viria. Enfim Elrohir deixou que as palavras e melodias começassem a traduzir as emoções, fechando seus olhos e levando a todos para uma bela viagem.

"O amor antigo vive de si mesmo,

não de cultivo alheio ou de presença.

Nada exige nem pede. Nada espera,

mas do destino vão nega a sentença.

O amor antigo tem raízes fundas,

feitas de sofrimento e de beleza.

por aquelas mergulha no infinito,

e por estas suplanta a natureza.

Se em toda parte o tempo desmorona

aquilo que foi grande e deslumbrante,

o amor antigo, porém, nunca fenece

e a cada dia surge mais amante.

Mais ardente, mas pobre de esperança.

Mais triste? Não. Ele venceu a dor,

e resplandece no seu canto obscuro,

tanto mais velho quanto mais amor.

E ele se calou, reabrindo os olhos e encontrando o que esperava. Legolas tinha o rosto banhado por lágrimas e seus olhos estavam fechados. Elrohir se aproximou ficando em frente do amigo que baixou a cabeça em total silencio. O príncipe tinha um modo diferente de reagir, difícil era decifrar-se o que sentia. Teria gostado? Mas então Legolas ergueu o olhar, subitamente invadido por uma coragem que ninguém pôde perceber de onde viera, e Elrohir sentiu-se totalmente desamparado, perdido em poças azuis rasas. O arqueiro deu um passo para trás e finalmente curvou-se se ajoelhando diante do filho de Elrond e despertando novamente a surpresa no rosto de todos.

"Não sou digno de sua homenagem, nobre senhor das belas palavras." Ele disse no chão. Cabeça baixa, a testa quase encostada no joelho. "Posso apenas me curvar humildemente demonstrando minha gratidão, admiração e respeito. Meu coração não esquecerá esse dia de hoje nem quando todas as estrelas do céu tiverem se apagado."

E Elrohir sentiu o jogo se inverter. O peito vazio parecia comportar apenas um alucinado coração cujo ritmo ecoava naquele nada que se formara. Ele segurou Legolas pelos ombros fazendo-o levantar-se na mesma hora. Aquele não era o lugar para alguém como ele, príncipe ou não, aquele não era lugar para alguém como Legolas.

"_Hannon le" _Os lábios do arqueiro disseram movendo-se silenciosamente quando os olhares dos dois amigos se encontraram e Elrohir finalmente o abraçou, segurando-o firme e sentindo enfim o quão bem tinha feito ao valoroso príncipe. O corpo de Legolas não estava mais frio, muito pelo contrário, emanava o calor dos dias de primavera e a energia do nascer do sol depois de uma noite de tempestades. O gêmeo enfim afastou o amigo de si e sorriu, fixando então algo na gola do robe do rapaz. Legolas baixou os olhos para ver o que era. Era um broche com o símbolo de Rivendell. Uma peça realmente muito bela.

"É o símbolo de nossa família." Disse Elrond aproximando-se devagar. Ele também lutava contra as emoções que a cena despertara. "Da esperança que tive um dia quando vi que nesse vale uma cidade brotaria." O curador lembrava-se com carinho agora daqueles momentos difíceis nos quais ele, apesar de ter descoberto até onde a maldade era capaz de se transformar em ruína e dor, conseguia ainda enxergar as rosas. "Indica que você é um dos nossos," Ele completou afastando aquelas imagens. "Que pertence a essa família. A minha família."

Legolas voltou seus grandes olhos para o lorde de Imladris sentindo-se subitamente esquecido da própria língua, de quem era ou do que tinha passado. Ele havia renascido e a sua volta o mundo inteiro ganhava um novo valor. Embora seu coração estivesse povoado pelos rostos, aromas e cânticos de sua terra, ele quis pela primeira vez esquecer Mirkwood, fazer exatamente o que ele julgava que Elrond quisesse que fizesse. Segurou o broche com força então, tentando parecer decidido, mas ao baixar os olhos o significado da mistura das cores que vestia se fez ainda mais claro, se fez cruel. O príncipe ergueu a mão esquerda instintivamente apoiando-a por sobre o peito, por sobre a verde túnica que ganhara, enquanto uma imagem surgiu de onde parecia nunca ter saído. Uma imagem que jamais poderia ser esquecida. E novas lágrimas o obrigaram a se lembrar de tudo, se lembrar de quem era e de todas as palavras ásperas que seu idioma poderia traduzir, principalmente nos lábios de um austero rei. Mas junto com a dor que voltava a sentir surgira finalmente uma grande certeza: a de que seu coração estaria, daquele dia em diante, eternamente dividido entre duas fronteiras.

"A sua família eu pertenço agora, senhor." Foi a resposta que o príncipe ofereceu sem voltar a olhar para o mestre. O rosto baixo ainda escondia as lágrimas que derramava e que tinham um outro porquê diferente das que ele derramara há pouco. Aquelas palavras criaram um sentimento ambíguo nos presentes, incluindo no próprio Elrond. "Espero não decepcioná-los e poder lhes oferecer ao menos um décimo do bem que a mim foi destinado durante todos os meus dias em Imladris".

Elrond sorriu, mas em sua fronte leves rugas de preocupação pareciam formar-se enquanto ele observava o rapaz soluçar em um tom quase inaudível agora, enquanto deslizava os longos dedos pela pequena peça que ganhara. À volta dele o curador pôde ver todos os filhos acompanharem o amigo em um pranto que mesclava alegria e dor, fazendo-o lembrar-se novamente das palavras de Celeborn, dos espinhos e das rosas. Elladan mantinha uma mão no ombro do gêmeo e Aragorn abraçava Arwen com ternura. Havia espinhos, perigosos espinhos, mas ainda havia as rosas. Os espinhos poderiam ser removidos com o tempo, mas as rosas eram efêmeras demais para serem ignoradas. Então o lorde de Imladris também decidiu esquecer de quem era naquele momento, para apreciar as belas rosas antes que o amanhã as consumisse e o tempo não fosse capaz de substituí-las. Ele se aproximou vagarosamente e puxou o príncipe para os seus braços, ignorando os presentes e o protocolo e desejando uma vez mais que o futuro amargo que vira fosse com sorte um fruto de uma árvore que nem sequer fizera-se semente ainda, ou, quem sabe, nem mesmo chegasse a germinar.


	29. Capítulo 29

Olá, como vão as coisas? Espero que esteja tudo bem com vocês.

Esse capítulo começa um pouco confuso, mas se vocês continuarem lendo logo entenderão o que está acontecendo, está bem? Espero que tudo fique claro. Qualquer dúvida por favor perguntem, certo?

Queria agradecer em especial as _reviews_ do capítulo passado. Era um capítulo sobre o qual eu estava muito insegura (bem... estou insegura sobre todos mas...) e vocês foram muito gentis em seus comentários. Super obrigada mesmo, de verdade, a todos os que me mandaram emails ou deixaram suas _reviews__._

Só reforçando, existem duas voltas ao passado nesse capítulo e elas acontecem de maneira distinta, se algo ficar para trás ou confuso, por favor, me avisem.

Agora agradecimentos... sempre, sempre, sempre....

**Lady-****Liebe** – saudades, saudades, saudades. Liebe, cadê você?

**Misao-dono** – "COMO UM PÁSSARO" Misao, amiga, ainda estou aguardando. Por favor, atualize!!

**Myriara** – "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN" está emocionante. Mal acabo um capítulo e já fico aguardando ansiosamente por outro. Aos que ainda não leram eu aconselho a fazê-lo. Leiam e digam o que acharam. Tenho certeza de que vão ficar surpresos. Myri é uma das mais talentosas escritoras que conheço, de uma criatividade invejável, capaz de criar um universo inteiro do mais completo vazio. O Brasil devia dar mais espaço a escritores de talento como ela. Myri, esse capítulo é para você. Adivinha quem está dando o ar da graça nele?

**Nimrodel**** Lorellin** – "CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS" cujo capítulo mais recente está lindo demais. Nosso Estel é um ser encantador e parece que realmente encontrou um par a altura (Arwen que me perdoe, embora para mim ela sempre será "a elfa"). Bom trabalho como sempre, Amiga!! Obrigada pelas _reviews_ maravilhosas que você sempre me manda. Você não imagina como elas fazem o meu dia.

**Vick Weasley**: "BITTERSWEET" ainda não foi atualizada. Continuo sofrendo de saudades. Vick!!!!

**Elfa ****Ju**** Bloom**: "ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE". Nossa Ju atualizou sua fantástica aventura e finalmente o teimoso Legolas parece estar caindo em si de que o mundo real é melhor que a fantasia. Mas em compensação algo muito tenebroso parece aguardar por ele. Ju é uma escritora como poucas pessoal e parece que todos estão finalmente descobrindo isso. Leiam esse trabalho e mandem suas impressões para ela. Às vezes o que falta é o incentivo para que um bom trabalho aconteça. Parabéns, nossa Ju!!

**Dark Lali**: "NARN VENDENIEL". Ainda sem atualizações. Continuo sofrendo de saudade... Essa fic é linda, pessoal. Quem ainda não leu precisa fazê-lo. Obrigada pela _review_. Saber que a fic agrada a alguém de talento como você me faz super feliz.

**Kika-Sama**: "APRENDENDO". A Kika ainda não atualizou, mas deve fazê-lo logo, assim espero. Beijos amiga.

**Chell1**: "MEM"RIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE" Ainda é minha dica. Mas adianto que boas notícias logo virão da Chell. Amiga, espero notícias suas. Obrigada por sua _review_, sempre.

**Erualmar**** Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – "NA ETERNIDADE DOS SEUS OLHOS". Amiga, cadê o capítulo? Cadê, você??

**Kiannah** – A ESTRELA SILENCIOSA Outro texto que não pode ser perdido. Correm boatos que haverá novidades vindas da Kiannah em breve. Vamos aguardar.

E a grandes amigas:

**Syn****, the ****time**** keeper.** Obrigada hoje e sempre.

**Regina** – Fico feliz por ter notícias suas e por saber que minha fic ainda está entre suas favoritas. Lamento pela sua perda amiga. Estamos aqui para o que você precisar. Beijos.

**Botori** – Outra pessoa para quem só posso agradecer. Obrigada.

**Leka** – Outra de quem sempre aguardo as reviews. Obrigada de verdade.

**Aeka** – Estou triste por não saber de você. Está tudo bem?]

**Soi** – Amei sua última review. Fiquei super comovida com o tempo que você dedicou e com as belas palavras que escreveu. Super obrigada mesmo.

Mas vamos ao novo e confuso capítulo. Uma virada nos acontecimentos está para começar.

29

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elrond andava em círculos como um animal preso em uma jaula estreita e fria. O eco do som dos seus passos povoava a solidão do seu espírito. Ele estava angustiado, sentindo o tempo corroer-lhe as entranhas, devorar-lhe os sentidos, invadir todo o seu ser para deixá-lo irreversivelmente vazio.

_"__Ele__ virá." _Ecoava a voz em sua mente. "_Trará a __luz__, encerrará as __trevas __com __suas__ próprias __mãos__."___

E ele acreditava. Apegava-se àquela voz como se fosse um náufrago que se debate em um mar agitado. Ele queria acreditar com todas as suas forças, queria fazer daquilo a verdade, nem que para isso tivesse que oferecer sua própria existência.

Passos curtos, o robe jogado por sobre o sofá, um calor corroia seu ser agora e até mesmo a túnica fina lhe parecia roupa demais.

"Tudo se resolverá, _mellon-nîn__,_" Veio a voz da cama próxima. Elrond voltou-se para o elfo que jazia quase imóvel ali. O rosto pálido, os olhos claros cercados por profundas sombras tristes, os louros cachos desfeitos por sobre o travesseiro e um sorriso fraco nos lábios. "O destino sempre gostou de nos pregar muitas peças."

O curador quis sorrir, tanto quanto queria acreditar, mas a cada minuto que se perdia, que se esvaia no ontem, sem forças para permanecer ainda o hoje, parecia carregar algo dele mesmo consigo.

"Estamos ficando sem tempo, _mellon-nîn__._" Respondeu o mestre como se estivesse falando consigo mesmo, enquanto deslizava seus olhos cor de chumbo pela frágil figura imóvel, para depois voltá-los para o segundo leito do quarto. Outro quadro de dor estava ali e nem sequer tinha forças para lhe sorrir mais, olhos perdidos observavam o nada com uma profunda paz. Seria dessa forma a morte de seus amigos? Seria aquele o dia final de tudo o que ele julgava mundo?

Elrond colocou ambas as mãos por sobre o rosto e sentiu o desespero vir abraçá-lo com uma força voraz, tomando-lhe o ar, a sanidade, o sentido da existência. E em sua fraqueza o mestre de Imladris finalmente se sentou. Não havia mais o que fazer a não ser aguardar. Alguém iria chegar. Alguém traria a cura para todo aquele mal, a luz que devastaria com toda aquela escuridão.

"Acha que Mandos vai me deixar voltar mais uma vez?" Indagou Glorfindel. Apesar do tempero agradável que o enfraquecido elfo queria acrescentar às suas palavras, a pouca força com que as proferira só tornaram o desespero de seu amigo ainda maior. Elrond apoiou ambas as mãos no rosto e o poderoso guerreiro enfermo que enfrentara dragões e outras feras não soube como enfrentar o pranto de seu amigo curador. "Elrond..._mellon-nîn_..." Ele apenas disse com a pouca energia que lhe restava, fazendo com que o amigo que se sentia estagnado se visse obrigado a erguer-se de imediato como se sentisse que algo lhe escapava naquele momento, algo que não poderia deixar esse lugar. Elrond correu para a cama para averiguar o que já era uma certeza antes mesmo que um músculo seu tivesse se movido. Glorfindel também se fora, aprisionado como o fiel Erestor a seu lado nas garras de um coma cruel, caminho certo para a partida final.

"Ah, _mellon-nîn__._" Desesperou-se o senhor de Imladris segurando o rosto do amigo e colando sua testa a dele. "Espero que Mandos não tenha que reencontrar aquele que enfrentou a mais poderosa das bestas... E que _Iluvatar_ tenha piedade de mim e não me deixe só sem meu povo."

Foi quando a porta se abriu e três figuras entraram. Elrond ergueu os olhos e encontrou o que temia. Os três filhos estavam a sua frente. Olhos pesarosos, lágrimas e desespero davam-lhes às faces um ar de desamparo, de desesperança, de tragédia.

"_Ada..."_ Tentou dizer Elladan. O jovem elfo agarrava-se a cabeceira da cama do conselheiro Erestor como se esperasse que uma rajada de vento forte fosse tentar carregá-lo dali. "Nós não conseguimos encontrar..."

"Fomos em todos os lugares, _ada__."_ Acrescentou a voz amargurada de Aragorn. O guardião aproximou-se da cama de Glorfindel e ajoelhou-se ao lado do guerreiro tentando descobrir a gravidade do estado do grande e sábio elfo. Seus temores estavam mais do que concretos agora. O valoroso guerreiro elfo caminhava agora ao lado do fiel amigo Erestor pela escura estrada do nada.

Elrond silenciou-se acompanhando descrente toda a narrativa do filho mais velho. Elladan traçava todos os trajetos que haviam percorrido em sua mente, descrevendo ao pai cada passagem, cada atalho que tinham tomado, cada desilusão que os surpreendera. Ele, bem como os irmãos, estava exausto. O curador olhava os filhos com preocupação. Sabia o peso que levavam em seus já tão carregados ombros. Mas ao mesmo tempo não compreendia o porquê do insucesso do grupo. Depois do término do triste relato ele voltou-se instintivamente para o silêncio de Elrohir. O mais novo dos gêmeos tinha parado na entrada onde estava, a mão na maçaneta mantendo a porta escancarada, permitindo que uma brisa suave entrasse pelo quarto e escapasse pela porta da sacada, seus lábios estavam trêmulos. Elrond temeu pelo estado de seu filho.

"Elrohir?" Ele indagou.

"Somos amaldiçoados." Disse o jovem olhando para os corpos imóveis nas camas, enquanto a imagem de toda a Imladris desfalecendo devagar, dos inúmeros elfos que se encontravam no mesmo estado daquelas duas poderosas criaturas, chicoteava-lhe a mente e a razão. "Por que não sou eu que estou aí no lugar de Glorfindel? Por que não sou eu que durmo o sono da morte no leito de Erestor?"

Elrond respirou fundo adiantando-se ao encontro do jovem elfo e o recebendo nos braços. A resposta para aquela pergunta era bastante clara para eles e Elrohir não a fizera buscando realmente por tal esclarecimento. O sangue humano que corria em suas veias, herança do pai, o protegia, bem como ao irmão e poupava também o corajoso Estel de tal desventura. Mas qual condenação poderia ser pior: a da morte ou a de ser dela espectador?

"Eu não quero, _ada__!" _Gemeu o rapaz com o rosto escondido na túnica do pai. "Não deixe que eles morram."

Era a idéia de todos. Mas o não querer de todo o coração não era o bastante e tudo o que podia ser feito já o fora. Elrond sabia que agora só havia o esperar e aquele esperar seria a pior prova pela qual ele e seus filhos passariam. Eles teriam que esperar pelo pior com humildade, permitir que _Mandos_ abraçasse um por um de seus queridos elfos, um por um de todos os integrantes do reino que Elrond um dia vira supremo e belo, um por um de todos a quem queriam bem.

"Vocês eram minha última esperança." Admitiu o curador fechando os olhos agora e balançando a cabeça inconformado. "A última patrulha já regressou e trouxe apenas mais doentes com ela. A região está toda coberta por esse veneno cruel. Às portas de Rivendell abrigam o mal e quem as cruza corre um grande risco."

"Mas não há elfos doentes em nenhum outro lugar, _ada__."_ Disse Elladan inconformado. "Por que só nós? Por quê?

O curador soltou-se dos braços do filho e dirigiu-se então para a grande porta da sacada da sala de estudos, agora transformada em enfermaria. Elrond revivia o passado mais uma vez, relembrava as duras horas intermináveis. Ele passara dias e noites lá usando seus próprios amigos como cobaias para suas experiências, enquanto tentava em vão adiar o que não podia ser adiado. Ele tentara de tudo, todas as ervas, todos os polens, toda pétala de flor, todo veneno de animal e nada surtira efeito. Até que finalmente percebera algo que não tinha visto. O grande eucalipto secava rapidamente, vítima de um mal assolador e totalmente desconhecido. E a descoberta se fez. A árvore fora envenenada e agora envenenava tudo a sua volta com igual crueldade. Ela morria e levava o povo de Imladris consigo.

"Quantos ainda estão em pé?" Indagou Estel preocupado com o silêncio do pai. O guardião transpirava indignação e fúria e ainda não se sentia derrotado.

"Alguns." Respondeu o curador mantendo o olhar perdido na triste imagem da grande árvore. Eles haviam pegado o cerne da armadilha. Um pequeno animal entrara no reino. Uma criatura ensinada que tinha um destino certo e o cumprira com exatidão para morrer a poucos metros de sua vítima. "Mas definham rapidamente."

"_Ada_." Disse o guardião aproximando-se e segurando o pai pelos ombros. "Não pode desistir. Temos que tentar. Deve haver uma saída".

"É _ada__._" Insistiu Elladan contagiado pela teimosa esperança do caçula. "Aquela erva não pode ser a nossa única opção. Temos que continuar tentando."

Elrond voltou a cobrir os olhos com uma das mãos. Pensar naquele pesadelo já era um tormento, mas traduzir a terrível situação em que se encontravam para os filhos era algo que estava além de suas forças. O pranto começou a dominá-lo novamente. Subindo-lhe a garganta e forçando passagem por seus lábios selados. O curador apoiou a mão por sobre a madeira fria da sacada e deixou-se apanhar finalmente pela dor que o assolava.

"_Ada." _Desesperou-se Estel abraçando o pai. Elladan e Elrohir correram para fazer o mesmo. Eles nunca haviam visto o nobre elfo tão debilitado assim e aquilo os assustava terrivelmente. O pranto do pai era a confirmação do que eles mais temiam. Era a confirmação de que a esperança também apanhara o barco que jamais regressaria.

E os quatro ficaram parados por sob aquele entardecer rosa. A noite aproximava-se silenciosa e cruel trazendo consigo as garras da morte inegável. Elrond chorava num tom quase inaudível, acompanhado agora pelos filhos que sofriam. Eles não tinham coragem de voltar para o quarto, não tinham forças para presenciarem o inevitável.

Enquanto isso a dor emudecia os últimos gemidos do povo conformado, ajoelhado agora à cabeceira dos que partiriam para esperar por sua vez. Muitos ansiavam estar no mesmo lugar de seus entes queridos, para que não tivessem que presenciar tamanha dor e sofrimento.

E o mesmo nada cruel agora invadia o quarto e as mentes de Elrond e seus filhos, abençoados dessa vez apenas pelo brilho das estrelas. Era um silêncio fatal, impossível de ser interrompido, impossível de ser assimilado.

Mas veio o desafio.

"Lorde Elrond?" Soou uma voz no quarto escuro. O anoitecer surgira e ninguém se importara com os lampiões.

Elrond voltou-se devagar, mas nada viu. Ele e os filhos haviam permanecido na sacada fria, apegados à força das estrelas que pareciam ser as únicas companheiras que lhes restariam. Mas uma voz parecia não ter sido calada. Sons de passos receosos então surgiram e todos franziram suas sobrancelhas em busca de alguma evidência de que não estavam ouvindo as vozes de seus próprios pensamentos. Foi quando uma luz estranha brilhou no meio das trevas que haviam se formado. Uma luz que ganhou forma e porquê. Cabelos dourados e uma alva pele iluminaram-se, repentinamente atingidos pelo brilho das estrelas e um olhar de dúvida e comoção alcançou a todos os presentes.

"Príncipe Legolas?" Indagou o mestre elfo totalmente confuso agora.

"Lorde Elrond... Eu cheguei tarde?" Perguntou o rapaz numa voz de pura agonia e preocupação. Os caminhos vazios em toda Rivendell e o estado de desespero em que se encontravam os amigos transmitiam-lhe uma mensagem que ele temia confirmar. "Eu encontrei uma patrulha e eles me disseram o que havia acontecido e então eu... Eu tentei ser rápido... Mas... eu tinha que ir até... tinha que ir muito longe... Eu tentei ser rápido..."

Elrond franziu mais ainda as sobrancelhas tentando compreender. Foi quando seus olhos deslizaram-se pela figura do trêmulo arqueiro para finalmente verem o que o rapaz trazia em suas mãos. Um verde vivo que inundava o ambiente era acompanhado por uma doce fragrância que o curador conhecia muito bem. Era um cheiro real... o cheiro da esperança. Então ele não pensou duas vezes e correu, apanhando as ervas da mão do menino.

"Onde? Como?" Indagou com urgência, mas sem esperar resposta. Enquanto falava já caminhava novamente para dentro do quarto acendendo os lampiões e jogando todos os conteúdos de cima de sua mesa de trabalho no chão, para que tivesse o espaço que precisava. Seus ouvidos estavam mais uma vez atentos ao som da respiração dos dois amigos que ainda não cessara. A esperança lutando bravamente.

"Eu conheço um lugar..." tentou explicar o príncipe enquanto os três filhos de Elrond passaram por ele em uma mesma urgência que o curador. Elladan correu para o lado do pai enquanto Aragorn e Elrohir checavam o estado de Glorfindel e Erestor. Legolas ficou parado na sacada, sem coragem de regressar para dentro do lugar. Ele sentia que o tempo parecia castigar os amigos de tal forma que o mero fato de terem-no como obstáculo no incessante caminho que traçavam agora dentro do cômodo poderia ser fatal. "Trago mais comigo... deixei na entrada e..." Ele tentou continuar, mas subitamente sentiu que não era necessária mais nenhuma observação. Mesmo porque talvez nem estivesse sendo ouvido. Ele apenas apoiou uma das mãos no batente da grande porta e encostou o corpo naquele apoio seguro.

Minutos torturantes se passaram até que o som de um doce riso se fez. Elrond olhou para os filhos. Um pequeno frasco estava em suas mãos. Tudo estava quase pronto. Então o curador voltou-se devagar. Ainda havia necessidade da prova final.

"Vá, Elrohir." Gritou o pai estendendo o frasco para o rapaz. "Você é o mais rápido. Jogue esse conteúdo nas raízes de nossa amiga e peça, peça com fé que o tempo nos tenha sido complacente."

O jovem elfo obedeceu de imediato, transformando-se em um vulto de luz que ganhou o corredor e as escadas em um tempo inacreditavelmente curto. Todos correram novamente para a sacada, passando novamente por Legolas que os acompanhava confuso, as costas encostadas agora na grande porta aberta. Eles pareciam estar em busca de uma visão acalentadora, de uma renovação de todas as forças.

Foi um esperar cruel até que, lá debaixo, um gesto traduziu a confirmação de que sonhos podem se tornar realidade. O jovem Elrohir lhes acenava sorrindo em frente da velha árvore que, como num passe de mágica, rejuvenescia verde e brilhante. Elrond apertou o restante da erva que ainda trazia nas mãos e fechou os olhos agradecendo antes de tudo, antes de qualquer atitude, antes que a energia que sentia pela dádiva recebida fosse extinta pelo tudo que ainda precisava ser feito. Então ele voltou-se e encontrou o rosto cansado do arqueiro de Mirkwood. Olhos azuis gentis aguardavam pacientemente, herói calado e servil, sentinela incansável do bem. Poucos tinham sido seus dias ao lado do príncipe que há muito tempo não via, mas seu coração já o amava como se fosse um dos seus.

Foi quando a mesma voz voltou a lhe repetir. _"Trará a __luz__...__encerrará as __trevas __com __suas__ próprias __mãos__."_

O curador sorriu para o rapaz, acalentado pela certeza do que fora fato, e sentindo mais uma vez o doce prazer de perceber que suas visões e impressões podiam surpreender-lhe positivamente.

"Vai funcionar." Ele garantiu ao jovem príncipe. "Funcionou com a grande árvore, ela fará o mesmo por nossos amigos agora."

"Assim espero, meu senhor." Disse o arqueiro esvaziando os pulmões. Havia algo errado com sua voz. "Todos nós precisamos de ajuda."

Elrond pendeu a cabeça sem entender, percebendo finalmente algo que deveria ser obvio para ele, mas que a ansiedade pela solução do problema maior o impedira de ver. Há alguns passos dele o príncipe fraquejava finalmente, escorregando ele também pelas lisas pedras da correnteza do mal, agarrado também cruelmente assim que entrara em Rivendell. Estel correu e segurou-o antes que atingisse o chão.

"Legolas!"

&&&

A melodiosa harmonia de sons de Imladris era tão característica que mesmo que todos os seus sentidos lhe tivessem sido roubados, restando-lhe apenas a audição, Legolas saberia onde estava. Ele franziu levemente o rosto tentando ouvir todos aqueles sons, o canto afinado dos pássaros, a música do vento nas folhas, o balançar dos galhos das árvores. Tudo era música, tudo era uma canção que, associada a outras, formava uma sinfonia de afeto e tranqüilidade.

Um toque leve acariciou-lhe o rosto, afastando alguns fios de cabelo de sua fronte.

"Abra os olhos, criança." Disse a voz do curador. "Os instrumentos são tão belos quanto a doce canção que executam."

O jovem elfo soltou um suspiro e abriu os olhos devagar. O quarto estava protegido da luz pelas verdes cortinas. O calor da lareira acesa dava-lhe uma confortante sensação de retorno ao lar. Legolas deslizou seus olhos azuis tentando confirmar onde estava. Era o quarto que lhe fora oferecido e gentilmente decorado nas cores de sua terra para que nele o rapaz se sentisse em casa. Ele já sabia. O ranger suave dos galhos de sua amiga árvore vinham saudá-lo lá de fora. A sua frente Elrond oferecia-lhe um sorriso de paz.

"Olá, lorde Elrond. A que hora do dia estamos?" Disse o rapaz num sorriso tímido e constrangido que comoveu o curador. Legolas agia como se tivesse acabado de acordar de uma noite de sono tranqüila e não esperasse que alguém o estivesse aguardando.

"Na mais abençoada de todas, _pen-neth." _Ele respondeu voltando a alisar a testa do rapaz. "Estamos no raiar de um novo dia. O sol acaba de despertar, juntamente com você."

O príncipe sentiu-se comovido com a manifestação de carinho do poderoso elfo de Imladris, a quem admirava do fundo de sua alma, e suspirou mais uma vez, fechando os olhos e esfregando o rosto no travesseiro, sentindo uma agradável sensação.

"É tudo tão belo aqui em Imladris." Ele disse mantendo as pálpebras fechadas.

Elrond riu, mas seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas. Era comovente ver aquele jovem despertar depois de tudo o que passara. O príncipe também, antes de encontrar a cura como os demais, tivera que passar por todos os estágios de dor e suplício que o veneno mortal, tão eficazmente combatido pelo forte eucalipto, destinava-se a concretizar. Mas mais comovente ainda era o fato de que o arqueiro ainda não perguntara nada a respeito do mal que os afligira.

"E graças a você tudo continuará muito belo." Disse o curador ainda deslizando os dedos pela fronte do rapaz, aguardando que os olhos do menino se reabrissem, mas ele não parecia intencionado a fazê-lo.

"Não..." Respondeu o jovem mantendo as pálpebras cerradas, parecia estar saboreando ainda as agradáveis sensações que o abençoavam. "Quem conhecia a fórmula era o senhor, mestre."

Elrond riu. Era a primeira vez que o rapaz o chamava assim e ele não entendia o porquê.

"O que faz um carpinteiro sem martelo e prego, criança?" Ele indagou ainda saboreando aquela estranha, porém agradável, sensação de felicidade.

"Pede a um de seus humildes servos que os tragam." Respondeu o rapaz prontamente, olhos fechados ainda e um sorriso nos lábios. "Pedido que estes últimos executam com prazer, pois servo algum faz as camas e cadeiras, eles só admiram e usufruem o trabalho final."

"_Iluvatar..._" Disse o curador fechando ele também os olhos agora para reabri-los em seguida. Que poder tinha aquele menino? "Você não faz idéia do que fez, não é criança? Não faz idéia do que ia nos acontecer?"

"Nada..." Respondeu o rapaz com simplicidade, ainda com suas janelas fechadas para o mundo, parecendo ignorar intencionalmente tudo a sua volta. "Rivendell é abençoada... nenhum mal por aqui prevalece por muito tempo... Um caminho ou outro iria surgir..."

Elrond não resistiu, ele segurou o rosto do jovem com ambas as mãos agora. Legolas finalmente reabriu os olhos e encontrou o olhar do curador.

"Abençoada é Mirkwood, Legolas _Thranduilion_." Ele disse com seriedade, infinitamente satisfeito, sentindo-se preso agora a aquele jovem destemido e bom como se o rapaz fizesse parte dele. "Abençoado é seu pai por ter uma luz como você sob seu teto."

"Mestre..." O rapaz quis retrucar. Mas Elrond não permitiu.

"Lá fora... em todos os lugares de Imladris, cada elfo canta uma canção em sua homenagem, criança. Cantam em homenagem à luz que nasceu das trevas, que os resgatou da escuridão, que os livrou do mal... E eu... e eu, criança, engrosso em meu pensamento esse coro de vozes... eu também louvo a nosso salvador."

O pobre arqueiro apertou os lábios sem saber o que responder. O brilho das lágrimas surgiu então em seu olhar confuso e perdido. Para Legolas, Elrond parecia ver algo nele que apenas o curador de Imladris era capaz de enxergar. Algo que poderia nem mesmo estar ali, mas que agradava muito ao príncipe imaginar que estivesse. Sentindo as mãos do poderoso elfo em seu rosto, o jovem desejou pela primeira vez alimentar um sonho diferente, ser um outro alguém e assim poder ficar em Rivendell, poder chamar Elrond de pai e esquecer-se de Mirkwood e da pouca fé que o rei depositava nele. Mas seus sentidos remexiam-se incessantes dentro de seu coração.

Mas com o passar dos dias e conforme o príncipe se recuperava, toda aquela satisfação e desejos reverteram-se para a Floresta Escura mais uma vez, e o arqueiro abraçou seus amigos, despedindo-se com um sentimento antagônico no coração e galopou de volta. Apesar de tudo ele estava ansioso para ver o pai. Sentindo o coração incomodado pela saudade que mal cabia dentro dele, o jovem príncipe pediu à _Iluvatar_ que o rei não tivesse conhecimento de sua aventura e do grande risco que correra para salvar um povo por quem Thranduil, decididamente, não tinha a menor simpatia.

&&&

_Iluvatar_ era bom e atendera o jovem príncipe em praticamente todos os pedidos sinceros que fizera, porém daquela vez ele parecia ter reservado uma dura lição ao rapaz. Conforme cruzara os grandes portões de Mirkwood sozinho o arqueiro teve um mau pressentimento e seu coração apertou-se ao ver o pai a sua espera na escadaria do palácio. Thranduil nunca se importara com suas partidas e chegadas, nunca calculava quanto tempo ele se ausentava ou sequer questionava-o sobre o motivo ou objetivos de suas viagens. O que estaria fazendo ali parado? Estátua imponente de puro brio e força. Olhos de um eterno verde esmeralda, transformados agora em torrentes de um espírito em conflito.

Legolas pediu a seu animal que parasse a poucos metros da entrada e desmontou cautelosamente, seus olhos não deixavam os do pai embora o medo gelasse todos os cantos de sua alma agora. Um dos servos aproximou-se então e levou o companheiro eqüino do príncipe, deixando-o só no meio do pátio e retirando-lhe assim qualquer outra alternativa que não fosse caminhar ao encontro das dúvidas que surgiam em sua mente, dúvidas que ele não estava bem certo se queria esclarecer. Ele subiu então a escadaria até ficar frente a frente com o rei de Mirkwood.

"Acha que pode entrar?" Indagou o pai. Sua voz firme e seu questionamento intrigante deixaram o príncipe confuso e assustado.

"Não... posso, senhor?" Ele perguntou receoso.

Thranduil fechou os olhos com força e depois agarrou o braço do filho puxando-o impiedosamente para dentro do palácio, para dentro de seu gabinete e empurrando-o para um dos cantos do cômodo. Legolas perdeu o equilíbrio com a violenta atitude do pai e bateu na parede escorregando para o chão, onde permaneceu sentado, sem coragem de se levantar.

"Por que deveria permitir que regressasse?" Indagou o rei furioso. Seus olhos faiscavam, eram de um verde bandeira agora, forte e tenebroso como as tempestades de um rigoroso inverno. "Depois do que fez? Por que não ficou com aquele meio-elfo maldito, já que arriscou sua vida para salvar aquele povo que já tem tudo nas mãos?"

Legolas fez uma careta de dor, ajeitando-se no chão duro.

"Senhor... eles não tinham chance... não havia como..." Ele arriscou, surpreso por ver o quão a par dos acontecimentos o pai parecia estar.

"O povo de Imladris? Não tinha chance?" Ironizou o rei franzindo os olhos de uma forma assustadora agora. Uma ira incontrolável parecia ser a energia daquele olhar. "Nós não temos chances." Afirmou então enfatizando o sujeito daquela sentença de forma inquestionável. "Lutamos aqui sozinhos onde a escuridão penetra até em nossas almas! Nós não temos chances e não temos quem ou o que nos favoreça."

Legolas balançou a cabeça entristecido. Era uma razão forte a que temperava os pensamentos do rei de Mirkwood, mas ainda havia detalhes que o pai precisava saber para se apegar definitivamente a tal opinião.

"O senhor não compreende..." Tentou explicar o rapaz. "Um grande mal veio ameaçar o povo de lorde Elrond. Uma ameaça que nem mesmo o curador conhecia. Eles precisavam da erva verde que nasce nas cavernas..."

"Eu não sou tolo, Legolas!" Retrucou o rei erguendo uma palma e fechando os olhos como se o som da voz do arqueiro lhe despertasse algum mal-estar. "Se o fosse não seria o rei."

"Senhor..."

"EU NÃO SOU TOLO!!" Gritou o pai extremamente irritado. "Sou um governante e como tal estou a par de tudo o que se passa. Não me julgue um inútil como você. Não subestime minha capacidade de liderança."

Legolas fechou os olhos e engoliu todas as palavras que queria dizer em sua defesa. Há muito tempo não se lembrava de ver o pai tão fora de si quanto estava naquela tarde. Um silêncio tomou conta do ambiente até que o rei afastou-se, aproximando-se da grande mesa, apoiando-se por sobre ela e respirando fundo. Ele parecia tentar refazer os pedaços de si que pareciam embaralhados como um cruel quebra-cabeças. O príncipe voltou a olhá-lo com ternura. Ele lamentava profundamente todas as vezes que via o pai assim transtornado e seu lamento ainda era maior por reconhecer-se o causador de tal suplício.

"_Ada," _Ele chamou receoso. "Perdoe-me, mas se o senhor me permitisse contar o que houve..."

Thranduil sequer se deu ao trabalho de virar-se novamente. Legolas só pôde perceber as costas do pai arcarem-se como se ele esvaziasse os pulmões com grande esforço. O jovem arqueiro conhecia o rei muito bem e temia pelo estado de espírito dele agora.

"Eu não sou tolo." Repetiu o rei elfo uma derradeira vez. Sua voz estava desprovida de qualquer sentimento agora. "Sei de tudo. Sabia de tudo antes mesmo que sua sombra infeliz cruzasse os portões do meu reino." E dizendo isso ele finalmente se voltou. "Eu sei de todos os passos que você deu, sei de todos os passos que dá, todos os lugares aonde vai e todas as coisas estúpidas que faz."

O príncipe fixou seus olhos nos do pai por alguns instantes. Incrédulo que estava, mal conseguiu disfarçar o ar de decepção e abandono que se estampava em sua fronte. Então o pai mandava segui-lo? Vigiava seus passos e suas atitudes? Mas por quê?

"O senhor está me espionando?" Indagou o jovem incrédulo. Sua voz mal continha o sentimento de total incompreensão que assolava a alma do rapaz. "Desconfia de mim a ponto de mandar que alguém me siga?"

Mas nem o tom daquelas palavras nem a seriedade do que indagavam impediram Thranduil de exasperar-se uma vez mais com as insinuações do filho. O inconformado rei avançou sobre ele e agarrou-o pela gola da túnica colocando-o em pé.

"Você é um jovem tolo." Reafirmou o rei a frase que Legolas parecia ter ouvido sua vida inteira, enquanto olhava o filho nos olhos com um ar indecifrável. Legolas apertou os lábios e retribuiu o olhar do pai, sentindo-se preso nele agora. "Acha que preciso perder meu tempo com atitudes desse tipo? Acha que tem algum poder?" Indagou o pai invadindo subitamente todos os cantos da mente do rapaz enquanto ele tentava inutilmente impedi-lo. "Acha que pode me esconder algo?"

"_Ada... _Pare, por favor..." Implorou o arqueiro, sua voz voltava a expressar o mesmo tom de submissão e reverência.

"Eu sei de tudo sobre o que é de minha responsabilidade. Meu coração bate dentro da floresta, meus pulmões respiram o verde de Lasgalen, minha alma divide-se em quantos pedaços forem o número dos súditos que tenho." Reforçou Thranduil fechando finalmente os olhos e libertando o filho. Legolas esvaziou os pulmões aliviado e só não caiu porque o pai o estava segurando.

"Se sabe, senhor." Disse o arqueiro procurando conter a desagradável sensação de vazio que sempre lhe restava quando o rei agia de tal forma. Aquelas eram as poucas vezes em que odiava o pai. Quando a demonstração de poder do rei roubava-lhe a liberdade e semeava nele dúvidas sobre quem era e do que era capaz. Um sentimento estranho o dominava agora e obrigava seu tom de voz a adquirir um ar sério, uma mistura de decepção e descrença que o rei nunca tinha percebido antes. "Sabe também que não podia negar-lhes a ajuda da qual necessitavam. Um lugar como Imladris não pode morrer depois de tudo o que lorde Elrond enfrentou para concretizá-lo."

Aquela decididamente não era a afirmação que Thranduil queria ouvir. Ele não esperava que, depois do que fizera, Legolas ainda tivesse coragem de desafiá-lo. O rei voltou a franzir os olhos e o príncipe sentiu uma ponta de arrependimento pelas palavras que escolhera.

"Perco meu tempo com você." Disse o lorde buscando o olhar do filho que fugia dele agora, receoso que o pai intentasse repetir o castigo que lhe aplicara há pouco. "Elfo tolo que nada herdou de meu... Elfo tolo..." Ele então sacudiu o rapaz para fazê-lo olhá-lo nos olhos, mas o arqueiro não atendeu, apertando mais as pálpebras cerradas. "Acha que é alguém? Que tem um destino? Pois eu lhe digo o que fez..." O rapaz abriu finalmente os olhos, movido pelo medo do que fosse ouvir. Mas o pai não lhe tomou os sentidos mais, apenas permitiu que o filho sentisse a decepção e repulsa que sentia por ele. "Você fez o que fará sempre em sua vida... foi servil... um animal domesticado que atende aos chamados de seu dono... que pula obstáculos e faz piruetas..."

Legolas voltou a fechar os olhos, arrependido por tê-los aberto, arrependido por estar onde estava e completamente atingido pelas palavras do rei. Thranduil sentiu o coração fraquejar por alguns instantes, tomado pela piedade que sentia por aquela criatura que, apesar de adulta, ainda guardava algumas qualidades que apenas as crianças, seres que há muito tempo não pisavam mais a Terra Média, possuíam. O rei então parou para recuperar o fôlego perdido, tentando engolir a ira que sentia, a repulsa que o corroia por imaginar que por causa de Elrond e daqueles malditos elfos noldorianos ele quase perdera seu filho único, como perdera o pai há tanto tempo no passado. "Por que ainda me importo com você, criatura confusa que não sabe quem é?" Ele perguntou inconformado, dando uma leve sacudida no rapaz agora. "Por que me importo com alguém como você?"

Apenas o silêncio foi a resposta. Legolas estava dominado, enlaçado novamente pelo pai, mas de uma forma diversa agora, ele estava preso nas dúvidas que o rei semeara em sua mente. O príncipe voltou a abrir os olhos que adquiriram um estranho brilho e pequenas lágrimas desceram devagar por sua face. Thranduil o soltou então e deu-lhe as costas num rompante. Ele lamentava o que dissera, mas não voltaria atrás.

"Não sairá do seu quarto até que eu o autorize." Disse numa voz fria, voltando a apoiar-se em sua mesa de trabalho, enquanto procurava desesperadamente trazer seus pensamentos de volta aos assuntos que tinha que resolver. Depois de alguns momentos ele finalmente ouviu o filho obedecer silenciosamente, alcançando a porta e abrindo-a devagar. "E reze para que esse dia chegue." Ele completou amargurado, tentando deixar claro ao rapaz o quanto estava aborrecido. "Porque por mim você não sairia de lá nunca mais... o que me pouparia de vê-lo e enfrentar os absurdos que diz e faz."

Legolas baixou os olhos e puxou a porta, abrindo-a completamente e passando pela passagem que se fizera. Mas antes de ir ele se voltou e encontrou os olhos do pai que havia se virado atraído pela atitude do filho. Thranduil sentiu um estranho pesar ao encontrar-se naqueles espelhos de tristeza e dor.

"Mas havia um animal..." Disse o príncipe em um tom cheio de significados. "Um animal que carregou o infortúnio..." Ele completou fazendo o pai franzir as sobrancelhas, buscando compreensão. "E animais chegam a qualquer lugar... até a Florestas Escuras... a palácios... E ameaçam a todos por igual... amigos e inimigos... cada qual a sua vez..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celeborn fechou os olhos e os reabriu apoiando-se em um dos móveis do grande salão.

"Sente-se bem?" Indagou uma voz. Um toque firme em seu ombro agora.

O lorde elfo voltou-se devagar para encontrar o olhar preocupado do líder de Imladris.

"Sim." Respondeu o outro retomando o ar e voltando a posicionar-se de forma ereta, sem o apoio com o qual contava anteriormente.

"Que mal o assolava, _mellon-nîn__?_" Indagou o curador com um olhar preocupado. Certas evidências eram obvias demais para serem desprezadas.

"Lembranças..."

"Lembranças tristes?"

"Lembranças que não me pertencem."

"E a quem pertencem?"

"A muitos..."

Elrond silenciou-se por alguns instantes. Aquele jogo de enigmas e charadas próprio dos que detêm a sabedoria e desejam fazer com que seus discípulos sintam o gosto de descobrir a verdade, ao invés de simplesmente serem presenteados por ela, não estava se mostrando muito apropriado naquele momento.

"Celeborn..." Pediu o lorde elfo cansado. A noite estava próxima do fim e a pouca alegria que o curador conseguira guardar dela parecia estar se desfazendo naquele discurso entroncado do amigo.

O líder de Lorien suspirou cruzando as mãos nas costas. Seu olhar percorria o salão agora. Poucas pessoas restavam nele. A maioria dos convidados já se retirara, excetuando os filhos de Elrond, Legolas e uns serviçais que tentavam colocar alguma ordem no local.

"Pensava em um animal, cuja origem ainda nos é uma incógnita até hoje." Ele disse por fim.

Elrond conteve a pergunta que ardia em sua garganta. Apenas aguardava a resposta que sabia estar a caminho.

"Um animal que quase encheu os halls de _Mandos_ com uma quantidade de elfos excepcionalmente grande... Um reino inteiro eu diria."

O curador empalideceu, chicoteado por uma lembrança que havia aprisionado a sete chaves. Ele voltou instintivamente seu olhar para o príncipe de Mirkwood. O jovem Legolas estava sentado a alguns metros deles. Parecia feliz conversando com Estel e os gêmeos. Elladan e Elrohir estavam jogados displicentemente em um tapete a frente dele e Estel o acompanhava no grande sofá em que estavam. Todos os jovens haviam abandonado seus robes e sapatos e riam bebendo os últimos goles do doce vinho de Rivendell agora. Legolas abraçava os joelhos e apoiava seu queixo sobre eles, rindo muito de alguma coisa que Elrohir dissera. Estel mantinha um dos braços em volta do arqueiro, escondendo o rosto no ombro do amigo como se estivesse inconformado com as palavras que ouvia do irmão. Era um quadro feliz aquele, mas Elrond não conseguia captar tal felicidade, amarrado como estava nas recordações que Celeborn o obrigara a reviver.

"Legolas nos fez muito bem..." Disse finalmente fixando seus olhos no príncipe dos cabelos dourados que agora sacudia muito a cabeça parecendo compartilhar da indignação do amigo humano, mas ainda mantendo um sorriso nos lábios. "Curioso como temos a tendência de afastarmos de nós experiências infelizes. Não nos apercebemos que, ao fazê-lo, afastamos também dados singelos e agradáveis que as acompanhavam."

"Uma descoberta por dia ao menos." Respondeu Celeborn sorrindo agora com a pequena confusão que os rapazes armavam. Estel havia se atirado por sobre o gêmeo mais novo e ambos se atracavam no chão para o deleite dos outros dois jovens, que se limitavam a abanar suas cabeças e rir muito mais. "Uma descoberta... e a vida vale a pena."

Elrond concordou abanando a cabeça. Mas depois voltou a olhar o sogro com desconfiança.

"O que há por trás do passado que viu, nobre Celeborn?" Ele indagou franzindo as sobrancelhas. "Por que agora essas imagens de tanto tempo resolveram preencher os vazios de sua paz?"

O líder de Lothlorien perdeu o sorriso que enfeitava seu rosto e um ar preocupado tomou seu semblante.

"Algo que ele disse." Respondeu o elfo olhando ainda para o príncipe de Mirkwood. "Os propósitos para a existência dessa doce criatura ainda são um grande enigma que tento há anos decifrar. Mas, por algum motivo, sinto que dessa vez estou mais perto do que imagino..."

Aquelas palavras soaram tenebrosas para o lorde de Imladris que não se sentia disposto o suficiente para tentar compreender o que estaria por trás delas. Ao ouvir Celeborn proferi-las e notar o modo com que agora olhava para o menino, Elrond teve que conter o instinto que bateu em seu peito de correr e esconder o rapaz antes que o poderoso elfo da Floresta Dourada fizesse o que quer que julgasse necessário no momento.

"Algo que está dentro dele..." Completou o lorde dos cabelos claros voltando-se para o genro. "Seu frágil protegido é portador da chave de uma grande porta... a porta das respostas."

Elrond franziu ainda mais as sobrancelhas olhando para o jovem filho de Thranduil e novamente para Celeborn. Uma preocupação o invadia e ele temia que aquela noite guardasse ainda mais revelações.

"Quais respostas?" Indagou.

Mas o sábio lider não respondeu. Enchendo novamente os pulmões e indo ao encontro do animado grupo. Elrond acompanhou-o sentindo um estranho frio correr-lhe a espinha. Estel que estava no chão segurando Elrohir pelo pescoço soltou o irmão de imediato ao ver os dois elfos se aproximarem e quis se levantar, para só então perceber o quanto o que havia bebido já inibia seus sentidos. Ele então ficou no chão lançando um olhar questionador para os gêmeos que não pareciam muito mais senhores de si do que ele.

"Passaram um pouco dos limites, crianças?" Indagou o nobre elfo sentando-se agora ao lado de Legolas. O príncipe ofereceu um sorriso tímido ao líder de Lorien colocando as pernas para fora do sofá e tentando sentar-se de uma forma mais civilizada naquele confortável lugar. Mas ele também havia apreciado um pouco mais do saboroso vinho oferecido do que mandava sua precaução.

"É o final da noite." Disse Elrohir arrastando-se para perto do avô e apoiando a cabeça em seu colo. "Até as estrelas já foram dormir, grande _ada__._"

O lorde elfo permitiu-se sorrir deslizando os dedos pelos negros cabelos desfeitos do mais novo dos gêmeos. Elrohir decerto era aquele que tinha ido mais longe na doce e púrpura maré dos prazeres da bebida. Celeborn poucas vezes ouvira o jovem guerreiro dirigir-se a ele com tal tratamento. Elrond balançou levemente a cabeça olhando para Elladan agora.

"Não me olhe assim, _ada__!" _Defendeu-se o mais velho tentando disfarçar a oscilação presente também em sua voz. "Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso."

"Claro que tem." Retrucou o mais novo ainda nos braços do líder de Lorien, que se divertia um pouco em sentir-se apenas um simples elfo com sua família. "Foi idéia dele embebedar o Legolas..."

"É mentira _ada__._" Defendeu-se Elladan olhando para o pai que lhe franzia as sobrancelhas surpreso e depois para Legolas cujo queixo caíra ao ouvir a declaração. "Não me olhem assim..." Continuou o elfo erguendo ambas as mãos em sua defesa, mas não conseguindo conter o riso. "Vocês sabem que Elrohir não é confiável..."

"Vocês não viram nada." Riu o mais novo abraçando as pernas do avó e ajeitando melhor a cabeça em seu colo. "Nós teríamos conseguido se o Legolas não fosse quem é... esses elfos da floresta parecem ter nascido bebendo o mais forte dos néctares!"

"Isso não é verdade!" Retrucou o príncipe ainda inconformado com a recente descoberta. Ele de fato sentia-se ligeiramente atordoado pela bebida.

"O que não é verdade?" Indagou Elrohir erguendo agora a cabeça com dificuldade e tentando focar seus olhos no amigo ao lado do avó. A imagem do louro príncipe se multiplicava a sua frente de uma forma mágica. "Que vocês bebem desde que vieram a esse mundo, ou que vocês estão realmente bêbados?"

Legolas riu franzindo as sobrancelhas graciosamente e inclinando o rosto. Ele queria responder, mas o tom de Elrohir e suas palavras quase incompreensíveis simplesmente não o ajudavam a manter a seriedade.

"Nem a primeira, nem a que a segue..." Respondeu o elfo encostando-se agora no sofá e fechando os olhos. Ele não iria admitir o quão perto os gêmeos haviam chegado de seus objetivos.

Celeborn sorriu afastando carinhosamente o neto de si. Elrohir obedeceu deitando-se então no colo do irmão, que o recebeu abanando levemente a cabeça com indignação, mas sorrindo depois, apoiando ambas as mãos no rosto do mais novo. Elrond deu a volta no grupo agachando-se perto de Estel e segurando o rapaz pelos ombros.

"O que foi, _ada__._?" Indagou o jovem com um meio riso.

"Nada." Respondeu o pai forçando o guardião a apoiar-se em seu peito e enlaçando o corpo do filho nos braços. Estel admitiu o abraço com satisfação e se deixou ficar ali por alguns instantes. Foi quando uma sensação estranha o dominou e ele se voltou para onde Legolas e Celeborn estavam. O lorde de Lorien havia se sentado mais próximo do príncipe agora e colocava seus dedos nas têmporas do rapaz.

"_Ada..."_ Explodiu o guardião tentando se levantar, mas sendo impedido pelo pai.

"Está tudo bem." Garantiu o lorde segurando firme o filho e acenando para o preocupado Elladan.

Legolas abriu os olhos num sobressalto e encontrou a figura do poderoso elfo de Lorien há poucos centímetros dele. Os olhos acinzentados do elfo invadiram-no sem sobreaviso, sem atentarem para suas queixas e objeções.

"Não!" Disse o rapaz segurando os punhos de Celeborn agora. Mas o sábio elfo não cedeu, apoiando as palmas no rosto do menino e não permitindo que a conexão se desfizesse.

"Preciso entrar, criança." Disse o lorde elfo. "Permita-me e confie em mim."

"Por favor, senhor..." Implorou o rapaz segurando involuntariamente o ar dentro dos pulmões.

"Eu preciso, menino... Você vai entender..." Garantiu Celeborn com tristeza enquanto anestesiava todas as reações do rapaz agora. Legolas deixou os braços caírem por sobre o colo e desprendeu levemente os lábios, totalmente entregue às investidas do poderoso elfo. O líder de Lorien sentia-se dividido, não costumava prestar-se àquele papel, mas no momento era necessário e ele não podia perder a oportunidade que os netos lhe concederam de encontrar o filho de Thranduil excepcionalmente vulnerável pelo estado em que estava. "Eu preciso de uma informação que você não sabe que guarda."

E os olhos do grande líder da floresta dourada se transformaram em duas órbitas de gelo puro, enquanto um leve gemido escapou dos lábios do príncipe, totalmente preso agora.

"_Ada_, não permita..." Implorou Estel tentando se desfazer dos braços do pai.

"É importante, _ion-nîn_." Respondeu o lorde elfo forçando as palavras boca à fora como se não fossem suas. Ele também, apesar de reconhecer que Celeborn não faria tal investida se não fosse absolutamente necessário, lamentava ver os poucos momentos de descontração e alegria do jovem príncipe serem tão bruscamente interrompidos.

"Ele ainda não está bem..." lamentou-se o guardião fixando seus grandes olhos azuis no lorde de Lorien, a espera que ele ouvisse seu apelo. Mas nem Celeborn, nem Legolas ouviam o que se passava ao redor deles agora, estavam ambos muito além dali, Legolas revivendo um momento do passado que queria esquecer e Celeborn aceitando o amargo papel de expectador da tormentosa rememoração.

"Elrond!" Vibrou forte então o chamado do lorde de cabelos prateados.

O curador sobressaltou-se, gastando alguns momentos para tentar entender o porquê do apelo ouvido. O corpo de Legolas começava a tremer agora. Elrond por fim soltou-se do filho e sentou-se no sofá ao lado do príncipe, envolvendo-o em seus braços para ser então também tragado para o pesadelo que os outros dois elfos agora compartilhavam.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vamos elfo tolo, diga e não sofrerá mais." Dizia uma encapuzada criatura que segurava os cabelos do príncipe. O corpo de Legolas estava coberto de sangue e o pobre elfo tremia encolhido e preso às grossas correntes que lhe prendiam os pulsos e tornozelos. "Quantos dos seus ainda vou ter que torturar e matar para que deixe essa sua devoção estúpida de lado e pense em si e nesses poucos amigos que ainda lhe restam?"

Legolas apertou os olhos e encolheu-se ainda mais, o que enfureceu seu agressor de forma evidente.

"Eu vou matar todos eles, principezinho estúpido." Ameaçou a criatura forçando novamente o rosto de Legolas a reerguer-se. "E aquele rei tolo que você ainda tem coragem de chamar de pai. _Mandos_vai ter seus halls cheios de criaturas inúteis como você."

Legolas abriu finalmente os olhos furioso. Seu corpo refletia uma cena de tortura e tormento, mas seu espírito ainda fazia-se forte e corajoso.

"Ah!" Deliciou-se o inimigo numa gargalhada abafada pelo manto que preservava sua face num enigma intrigante. "Vejo que duas mortes ainda não conseguiram quebrar esse espírito teimoso. Mas não se preocupe, bravo Legolas..." Disse então segurando o queixo do rapaz e apoiando uma das mãos por sobre uma queimadura viva que ardia no peito do arqueiro. "Nós temos muito tempo."

Incapaz de assimilar a dor que o surpreendera, o enfraquecido elfo se viu obrigado à entregar-se à escuridão uma vez mais, caindo imóvel e não atingindo o chão graças as correntes que o seguravam.

"Hum..." gemeu a criatura erguendo mais uma vez o rosto do desacordado elfo e alisando-lhe a face manchada de sangue. "Mesmo assim tão ferido ainda é muito belo. Peça rara de fato. Um grande desperdício."

"Deixe-o em paz." Surgiu uma outra voz na escuridão. "Já lhe disse que ele é meu. O mestre me presenteou."

"Ora, ora..." Ironizou o primeiro voltando-se para o outro ser que se aproximava igualmente vestido e escondido. "O mestre disse que podia ficar com seu brinquedo assim que ele tivesse falado. Mas parece que o filho de Thranduil herdou alguns dos defeitos do pai."

"Ele vai nos ser útil mesmo assim." Retorquiu o outro puxando o príncipe para seus braços e alisando-lhe os cabelos manchados de lodo e sangue. "E depois de tudo, vai ser meu."

"Mudaram-se os planos?" Indagou a primeira voz num tom surpreso.

"Sim." Respondeu a segunda. "Vamos deixar que fujam. Ele e os outros dois sobreviventes. Thranduil tem procurado por ele. Apesar de tê-lo exilado o tolo rei ainda tenta proteger sua cria à distância. É um fraco mesmo e essa fraqueza será sua ruína... o mestre já previu isso... e será fato... O primeiro dos três pólos em breve vai cair."

Duas gargalhadas musicais então soaram e a criatura que segurava o corpo de Legolas aproximou seus lábios do ouvido do rapaz.

"Vá, meu brinquedo." Ele disse puxando o capuz para que pudesse encostar seu rosto no do arqueiro e revelando finalmente alguns fios dos finos cabelos cor de terra. "Nosso mestre encontrou um papel mais útil para você... e para mim..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E regressaram então os lordes elfos. Elrond refocou seu olhar a tempo de segurar o corpo de Legolas que caia sobre ele completamente imóvel. Celeborn manteve suas mãos erguidas mesmo depois de libertar o rosto do rapaz.

"O que houve, _ada__?_" Indagaram Elladan e Estel em uníssono.

Elrond lançou-lhes um olhar triste voltando então a observar o rapaz em seus braços. Legolas estava sem forças, esgotado pela torrente de emoções que havia varrido seu interior. Ele abriu os olhos para o mestre com um grande esforço.

"Não... não eram..." Tentou dizer. "não eram orcs..."

"Shh, está tudo bem _ion-nîn.._" Disse o curador tentando acalmar o arqueiro, cujo peito arfava de agonia agora. Ele também se sentia confuso com o que vira, mas ao alisar instintivamente os cabelos do príncipe para tentar perceber se o rapaz estava bem, não pôde deixar de conjeturar sobre o quão diversas eram as emoções que o jovem de Mirkwood despertava nas pessoas. Inimigos ou não ele parecia ter o dom de atrair uma estranha simpatia dos que o rodeavam, mas uma simpatia que parecia sempre querer mostrar-se de forma possessiva e autoritária.

Celeborn, por sua vez, lamentou a poderosa maré de dúvidas e dor que ele deslocara. Ele colocou uma mão no peito do rapaz, olhando o príncipe com afeto. Legolas, cujo esforço para se manter desperto parecia estar se tornando um grande suplício, retribuiu o olhar do nobre elfo oferecendo-lhe a garantia que o líder precisava, a de que o rapaz compreendera o que fizera e não guardava ressentimentos. Os cantos dos lábios do líder se ergueram num leve sorriso então e ele apoiou a mão por sobre os olhos do arqueiro, forçando-os gentilmente a se fecharam e conduzindo o rapaz para o sono mortal de que ele precisava no momento.

"Você os conhece, Elrond." Veio então a sentença do lorde de Lorien, e não era uma indagação. Elrond voltou-se para o amigo com pesar, acenando com a cabeça.

"Quem?" Indagou Aragorn impaciente.

"É uma longa e triste história." Lamentou-se o curador erguendo-se e trazendo Legolas nos braços. "A qual lhes contarei daqui a algumas horas, quando todos estiverem descansados e reunidos."

"_Ada!"_Indignou-se o caçula tentando se levantar.

"Deixe-o, Aragorn!" Disse Celeborn ajudando o guardião a colocar-se de pé e observando junto a ele o triste caminhar de Elrond que agora carregava o filho do rei de Lasgalen de volta para o quarto. O senhor da Floresta Dourado só pôde lamentar o término que dera a celebração que o bondoso Elrond organizara e que, definitivamente, não correspondera às expectativas do curador. "Ajude Elladan a levar Elrohir para a cama." Ele pediu colocando a mão por sobre o ombro do guardião. "E vamos dar tempo ao coração de todos para se acostumarem com as descobertas dessa noite, boas e más".


	30. Capítulo 30

Olá. Espero que todos estejam bem.

Tenho que começar tomando para mim um dos hábitos de Legolas. Pedindo desculpas. Eu me atrasei mais uma vez com o capítulo que era para ser semanal. Na verdade estava pronto, revisado e tudo mais. Só que agora, que a fic chega à uma hora derradeira eu começo a ficar com mais e mais receio. Tenho vários pontos ainda para salientar, vários traços da personalidade de certos personagens para mostrar e sempre acabo me deparando com o temor do capítulo acabar soando confuso ou longo demais. Foi o que aconteceu com esse.

Também peço que os grandes leitores do mestre Tolkien me perdoem se algumas ou muitas vezes eu fujo da veracidade dos fatos. Eu não li a obra completa do professor, o que me deixa em grande desvantagem quando quero me referir ao passado ou presente da estória que escrevo. Agradeço a paciência e as correções que vocês me enviam.

E por falar em agradecimentos...

**Lady-****Liebe** – ainda sinto saudades da nossa escritora de short fics. Uma melhor que a outra. Leiam as fics da Liebe, quem ainda não leu.

**Misao-dono** – "COMO UM PÁSSARO" Misao, amiga, continuo aguardando. Por favor!!

**Myriara** – "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN". Está em um momento decisivo (pelo menos ao meu ver). Nossa Cabelos Negros mostrou-se uma mulher de força e decisão superando todas as minhas expectativas e indo além, tendo um povo e suas tradições por trás dela. Myri tem talento de sobra (vou pedir um pouco emprestado, quem sabe não escorrego nos fatos como tenho feito) e aqueles que ainda não leram a PAIXÃO podem começar a fazê-lo porque, já de antemão eu lhes comunico que (Myri... não fique zangada), a nossa talentosa escritora tem uma outra fic a caminho, mas que vocês terão mais dificuldades para apreciarem se não tiverem tido o prazer de ler essa maravilhosa fic que está sendo postada agora. Por isso mexam-se!! Parabéns, Myri e obrigada por corrigir os meus capítulos.

**Nimrodel Lorellin** – "CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS" ainda não foi atualizada. Quem não está acompanhando essa minha "fic de cabeceira" não tem perdão. Deixar de ler as doces palavras dessa escritora de talento que é a Nim chega a ser um sacrilégio. Deixem de lado tudo o que estiverem fazendo e venham ler as CRÔNICAS, aposto que não vão se arrepender. Quem lê as reviews que a Nim deixa para mim já tem uma idéia do quão habilidosa ela é com as palavras. Amiga. Obrigada.

**Vick Weasley**: "BITTERSWEET" foi atualizada, mas já está me matando de saudades de novo. Porém, pelo que andei lendo, parece que a nossa talentosa Vick anda favorecendo as fics de sua outra paixão. Entrem na página dela e verão. Mas, de qualquer forma, tudo o que a Vick escreve é sempre muito bom. Aproveitem. Vick!!! :-)

**Elfa ****Ju**** Bloom**: "ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE". As coisas estão se complicando para o rebelde Legolas da Ju e sua amada. De volta a Mirkwood eles encontraram com um problema que não julgavam ter de enfrentar. Fantástica narrativa, super cativante. Muito bem, Ju!!!

**Dark Lali**: "NARN VENDENIEL". Continua me deixando na saudade. Mas eu não me canso de elogiar esse trabalho incrível da Lali e espero que ela volte a nos brindar com sua doce e corajosa personagem que roubou o coração de alguém, mas que, sem dúvida, o merece mais do que ninguém. Saudades Lali!!

**Kika-Sama**: "APRENDENDO". A Kika está judiando de nós. Kika cadê as atualizações? Ainda não voltou de férias? Estamos com saudades!! Beijos amiga.

**Chell1**: "MEM"RIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE" Está sendo reescrita. Logo a Chell vai nos presentear com seu texto revisado e com a continuação que ela estava nos devendo. Vale a pena acompanhar. Amiga, obrigada por sua _review_, suas opiniões são sempre uma alegria na minha caixa de e-mails. Espero ansiosa pela sua nova fic.

**Erualmarë Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – "NA ETERNIDADE DOS SEUS OLHOS". Capítulo 3 no ar. Leiam. É uma idéia muito bela. Vamos esperar para ver se o Legolas consegue corrigir os erros que cometeu. Bom trabalho, amiga.

**Kiannah** – "A ESTRELA SILENCIOSA". A Kiannah nos surpreendeu essa semana, mostrando-se a escritora de coragem que eu sempre julguei que fosse e assumindo finalmente o amor pela bela personagem que ela criou. Leiam essa linda fic e saberão do que estou falando. Obrigada, amiga. Você nos deu um belo presente.

E a grandes amigas:

**Syn, the ****time**** keeper.** Espero que esteja tudo bem com você.

**Regina** – Grata pelos seus comentários, amiga. Fico feliz em saber que finalmente sua fic vai sair da gaveta. Espero ansiosamente.

**Botori** – Doce amiga. Sempre, sempre presente, sem nunca falhar. Obrigada.

**Leka** – Que bom que você conseguiu entender a complicação que fiz no último capítulo. Obrigada pela review.

**Aeka** – Continua sumida. Onde está você, amiga?

**Soi** – Continuo amando suas reviews. É tão bom saber nos mínimos detalhes o que as pessoas que lêem sentem e pensam a respeito do que a gente escreve. Sou super grata por você gastar um pouco do seu tempo comigo. Beijos e obrigada.

Agora vamos dar uma espiada no que o nosso elfo louro vai aprontar dessa vez. Vocês bem sabem que ele não consegue ficar quieto, não é mesmo?

Capítulo 30

"Ele não pode sair de Imladris." Atestou Celeborn em um tom grave. "Deve ficar sob a sua proteção até que se descubra quem é o responsável que se esconde por trás dessas pobres criaturas iludidas."

"Pobres criaturas iludidas?" Repetiu Aragorn julgando ter ouvido mal.

"É..." Acompanhou Elrohir a indignação do caçula ainda com mais veemência. "Aqueles desgraçados torturaram dois elfos na frente de Legolas!! E lideraram um grupo para assassinarem o rei! Estas 'pobres criaturas iludidas' estão atentando contra a vida de membros de sua própria espécie!!"

Ao ouvir aquelas duras palavras, Legolas, que permanecera calado desde que entrara na sala de estudos para a reunião que Elrond e Celeborn convocaram, encolheu-se instintivamente, como se tentasse se esquivar da lembrança que Elrohir acidentalmente despertara. O gêmeo mais novo arrependeu-se de imediato, estendendo a mão para o amigo que se contorcia na poltrona.

"Perdoe-me, _mellon-nîn._" Desculpou-se o rapaz buscando o olhar do príncipe que no mesmo momento ergueu o rosto, revelando a tristeza de um semblante cansado.

Legolas limitou-se a receber a mão estendida, dando-lhe um leve aperto e sorrir um sorriso vazio, que não ajudou o filho de Elrond a sentir-se melhor.

Emoções diversas corriam por aquela sala, as palavras pareciam ter caído em um poço vazio e escuro e estarem sendo aprisionadas ali. Celeborn, que estava sentado confortavelmente em um pequeno divã ligeiramente afastado dos demais, olhou os presentes com pesar e finalmente se levantou, estendendo a mão para a jovem Arwen que o acompanhou até a sacada.

"Gostaria de ficar mais um pouco." Disse a moça em um tom baixo, sentindo todas as intenções do avô, enquanto ambos observavam o quanto o frio característico dos dias de outono estava comprometendo o pouco verde que restara na paisagem.

"O futuro é incerto," Respondeu o lorde de Lorien sem olhar para a neta. "Temos uma estranha batalha pela frente e quero que esteja ao lado de sua avó, vai haver necessidade de sua presença lá."

A moça soltou um suspiro triste olhando ligeiramente para Estel, que permanecera sentado ao lado do pai. O guardião deixou-se ficar por alguns momentos envolvido pelo brilho daquele olhar, receando que o tempo ainda fosse percorrer um longo e árduo caminho até que uma sensação daquelas fosse concedida a seu coração uma vez mais.

"Elrond e Glorfindel nos acompanham até Lothlorien." Completou Celeborn sem se voltar, mas libertando a mão da elfa a seu lado.

O curador franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para o louro guerreiro que estava em pé encostado em uma das estantes. Assuntos graves sempre deixavam o amigo em estado de alerta e a mais árdua das tarefas era fazer o bravo Glorfindel sentar-se em uma reunião como aquela. Ambos não se moveram, trocando olhares indecifráveis e permitindo que aquele silêncio se fizesse o sim da concordância, mesmo não entendendo as intenções do lorde dos cabelos prateados.

"E quanto a nós?" Surgiu repentinamente a voz de Elladan, falando pela primeira vez. O gêmeo estava sentado ao lado do irmão e parecia subitamente preocupado com o fato do pai se ausentar novamente de sua terra.

"Você e seu irmão acompanham Aragorn e os dunedain às terras do norte. Precisamos saber o que se passa nas vilas da região e tentarmos descobrir se estas notícias sobre possíveis ameaças aos povos de lá realmente se efetivam. Estamos em um momento no qual qualquer informação é imprescindível".

A última sentença fez Legolas saltar em sua poltrona.

"E o que farei?" Indagou o príncipe olhando finalmente para o grupo. "Terei que ficar? A ninguém acompanharei?"

Celeborn olhou mais uma vez para a neta e depois voltou para dentro do cômodo, parando próximo ao grupo e enlaçando as mãos atrás das costas.

"Você tem que ficar, _Thranduilion_." Ele disse olhando o rapaz nos olhos. Legolas desviou o olhar incomodado ainda com os acontecimentos da véspera. "É uma peça muito importante desse estranho jogo para se arriscar a ser capturado ou abatido."

O príncipe baixou os olhos, entristecido. O ar de Celeborn e suas palavras o faziam se lembrar muito de seu pai. Ele amargou então o mesmo sentimento cruel que amargava quando discutia com o rei, sentindo-se incapaz, uma criança que precisa de proteção e cuidados. Porém, no fundo de seu coração, o jovem sabia bem que questionamentos ou queixas não fariam com que a situação tomasse rumos diferentes dos traçados pelo lorde da Floresta Dourada, por isso baixou os olhos e resignou-se ao silêncio uma vez mais.

Mas Celeborn, com toda a sua experiência, sabia que a incompreensão dos fatos em sua totalidade, quando não bem controlada ou conduzida, pode levar qualquer um a trilhar um atalho de conclusões totalmente diferente do seguro caminho da verdade.

"Assuntos de guerra não são sempre agradáveis, capitão." Disse o lorde lendo mais uma vez as emoções que emergiam dentro do rapaz. "Nem sempre o destino se faz claro como o dia aos nossos olhos." Completou agachando-se em frente ao menino e despertando um ar de surpresa nos presentes. "Na guerra os elfos transformam-se de simples criaturas a peças de um perigoso jogo de infortúnios."

A dureza daquelas sentenças despertou, de uma forma inesperada, um sentimento que Legolas não sentia há muito tempo e que ele se lembrava ter vivenciado apenas com os elfos de sua patrulha, aqueles por quem era chamado de capitão. E a gravidade dos fatos finalmente o atingiu diretamente no peito, fazendo seu coração doer de preocupação e impotência.

"Eu farei o que me for pedido, senhor." Respondeu o rapaz para a satisfação do elfo que o observava atentamente agora.

"Essa é uma promessa que espero ver cumprida, meu bom guerreiro." Completou Celeborn apoiando uma mão por sobre o joelho do rapaz e voltando a se levantar. Algo dentro dele saltava em rodamoinhos de angústia e dor quando ele olhava para o filho de Thranduil, mas ainda não estava bem claro que mensagens essas sensações queriam lhe transmitir. "Ainda nos reuniremos em breve..." Profetizou então o lorde com seus olhos claros voltados para uma imagem que só ele parecia ver. "Não nesse lugar... e, infelizmente, não nessas circunstâncias...".

&&&

E o destino assim se cumpriu. Elrond e Glorfindel acompanharam a comissão de elfos de Lothlorien de volta a Caras Galadhon e os gêmeos e Aragorn cumpriram os objetivos traçados por Celeborn, mas poucas informações conseguiram obter daquele povo sofrido, que se escondia nas casas e cavernas das regiões abaladas pela guerra e pela fome.

Muitos dias se passaram e tanto o primeiro quanto o segundo grupo trilharam árduos caminhos de escassas descobertas e incertezas. Elrond agora suspirava em seu cavalo acenando mais uma vez para Arwen e lamentando afastar-se da filha como sempre fora fadado a fazer. Ele regressava a Imladris amargando as cenas dos diversos encontros que tivera com os senhores da Floresta Dourada e das promessas que tivera que fazer a eles. A seu lado o fiel amigo Glorfindel cavalgava calado, deslizando os dedos pela crina do animal que montava enquanto tentava juntar as peças de um futuro complicado que se mostrava à frente deles.

"Se Celeborn estiver certo." Disse o elfo depois de um longo silêncio, quando ele e o amigo se despediam do grupo de Lothlorien que os havia escoltado e se encontravam agora com os batedores de Rivendell. "As trevas realmente decidiram tentar nos abraçar de uma forma pouco peculiar dessa vez."

Elrond não respondeu. Seus olhos estavam distantes, ansiando por chegar em casa e verificar se tudo estava como ele havia deixado. Ficar longe dos filhos se tornava cada vez mais um sofrimento sem descrições. Ele sentia seu coração apertado, revivendo imagens que vira e que pertenciam a um futuro ao qual temia demais. Sua mente estava tão perdida que ele mal percebeu quando finalmente o grupo cruzou os portões de Imladris.

"É bom estar de volta!" Exclamou Glorfindel saltando de seu cavalo e olhando tudo ao redor com prazer. Aquela terra era o único lugar onde o elfo sentia-se em casa, sentia-se seguro e do qual jamais sairia se lhe fosse dada tal opção. Elrond desmontou não com o mesmo entusiasmo, mas repetiu o gesto do amigo, enchendo os pulmões com o ar fresco da terra que criara.

"_Mae govannen." _Saudou uma voz da escadaria principal.

Elrond voltou-se e sorriu para o amigo Erestor que o esperava com um ar de boas vindas expresso na face.

"Como foi a viagem, _mellon-nîn?"_ Indagou o conselheiro descendo pacientemente os degraus em seu robe preto.

"Sem grandes eventos." Respondeu distraidamente o lorde de Imladris ainda percorrendo todos os cantos da cidade com olhos atentos. "E aqui? Alguma novidade?"

"Não." Respondeu simplesmente Erestor observando enquanto Glorfindel subia as escadarias e se atirava em um dos sofás almofadados. "Foi uma viagem cansativa?" Ele perguntou ironicamente ao amigo que se esticava no pequeno divã. Glorfindel lançou um sorriso cínico e não respondeu, fechando apenas os olhos e mantendo os lábios curvados naquela sensação de prazer que parecia congelada no tempo.

"Meus filhos?" Indagou Elrond desistindo de tentar encontrar algum dos rostos que procurava.

"Os gêmeos e Estel ainda não regressaram. Mas mandaram notícias. Parece que estarão aqui nos próximos dias." Respondeu Erestor apoiando uma mão por sobre o ombro do amigo e o conduzindo amavelmente para dentro de casa. "Parece cansado, _mellon-nîn_." Ele disse enquanto subiam os degraus. "Vá banhar-se que pedirei que lhe sirvam algo em seus aposentos."

Foi então que Elrond finalmente parou onde estava. Seus passos se estagnaram comandados por uma estranha sensação que lhe invadira sem que ele soubesse de onde.

"Onde está Legolas?" Ele indagou finalmente.

O amigo perdeu levemente a cor, mas logo se recompôs. O silêncio entrecortado por um leve suspiro foi tudo o que aqueles lábios produziram. Glorfindel, sentindo algo estranho no ar, também se levantou aproximando-se da dupla imediatamente.

"Por _Iluvatar_, Erestor." Ele disse num rompante. "O que aconteceu agora com esse menino a quem a sorte parece ter esquecido?"

"Glorfindel!" Reprimiu Elrond indignado com a sinceridade inapropriada do guerreiro.

"Peço desculpas, _mellon-nîn_._" _Disse o elfo em um sincero arrependimento.

"Não aconteceu nada." Atestou Erestor ignorando o pequeno desentendimento dos dois amigos. "Ele apenas..."

E a frase se perdeu mais uma vez, deixando Elrond mais intrigado do que gostaria de estar.

"Erestor, onde está Legolas?" Indagou em um tom compassado que retratava seu estado de espírito no momento.

"Está na estrebaria." Declarou o conselheiro dando as costas aos dois amigos agora. Por algum motivo Elrond sentia que havia algo mais naquela história. Algo que o prudente Erestor parecia tão sabiamente estar escondendo. Mas Elrond não esperou por respostas. Ele apenas se dirigiu novamente para a escadaria e desceu alguns degraus antes de ouvir a voz do amigo clamar por sua atenção mais uma vez. Elrond voltou-se cravando seus olhos cor de chumbo nos do silencioso elfo que o aguardava.

"O que quer me dizer, Erestor?" Ele indagou em um tom impaciente. "Eu pedi a você que olhasse por ele. Por favor, não me diga que não pôde cumprir o que me prometeu."

Erestor franziu a testa, ligeiramente ofendido.

"Você conhece bem o irrequieto animal disfarçado de gato manso que destinou aos meus cuidados." Ele disse em um tom descontente e insatisfeito. "Ele sem dúvida é um elfo da floresta. Livre e capaz de atirar-se em qualquer idéia que julgue sensata."

As sobrancelhas de Elrond se arcaram e ele subiu novamente os degraus aproximando-se do conselheiro mais uma vez. Todas as indagações que tinha em mente estavam expressas em seu olhar agora, implorando para serem respondidas.

Erestor respirou fundo, vendo-se então cercado por Elrond e Glorfindel.

"O que a criança de Thranduil fez agora?" Indagou o louro lorde de Imladris saboreando as inúmeras conjecturas que tinha em mente.

Aquelas palavras não agradaram a Elrond que as engoliu com dificuldades, entendendo bem o porquê do amigo sempre insistir em lembrá-lo filho de quem Legolas era. Glorfindel, apesar de sentir carinho pelo rapaz, não deixara nunca de pensar que Legolas era um problema muito grande que o curador havia trazido para Rivendell.

"Ele está na estrebaria..." repetiu o conselheiro enfrentando o olhar impaciente dos amigos que aguardavam mais do que uma informação da qual já tinham conhecimento. "Está trabalhando com os empregados."

"Como assim?" Indagaram os outros dois lordes no mesmo instante.

"Trabalhando..." repetiu desnecessariamente o conselheiro, como quem busca palavras em um vocabulário que desconhece. "Cuidando dos cavalos, dando-lhes banhos, cuidado de suas feridas..."

"Eu sei o que se faz em uma estrebaria, Erestor." Indignou-se Glorfindel, cuja paciência não conhecia limites muito vastos. "O que, por _Mandos_, o menino está fazendo entre os empregados sendo ele quem é? Quem permitiu isso?"

"Foi escolha dele." Respondeu o outro um tanto quanto alterado. Estava vivenciando o sentimento que julgava que fosse assolá-lo e que temia mais do que qualquer coisa. Sentia-se culpado por algo, mesmo sabendo que fizera de tudo para impedi-lo. "Ele simplesmente foi e não aceitou meus protestos."

"Mas e o mestre dos cavalos?" Indagou Elrond finalmente encontrando as palavras que pareciam ter-lhe escapado por um labirinto cruel. "Como permitiu?"

"Ele não sabe quem o rapaz é." Informou Erestor tentando dar a estranha informação um ar simples, como se tratasse-se de uma das questões mais óbvias que pudessem ser transmitidas."

"Claro!" Enfezou-se o grande guerreiro louro. "E eu posso me parecer com uma criatura das trevas, quem sabe? Nem me atreverei a entrar na estrebaria por medo de ser abatido, haja vista que o mestre dos cavaleiros e cavalos que lá trabalha, não consegue mais reconhecer a realeza nem quando esta se encontra a dois passos dele."

Elrond levou as mãos à testa esfregando-a avidamente. Certas vezes ele se lamentava pelos amigos que tinha, cujos diálogos eram tão complexos que pareciam sempre lhe exigir mais energia do que a necessária para compreendê-los.

"O pobre elfo não o reconheceu porque o príncipe não permitiu ser reconhecido." Disse Erestor com indignação, enfrentando o olhar de incompreensão dos outros dois lordes. "Não sei o porquê da admiração." Ironizou levemente o elfo, em um tom que não lhe era peculiar. "Pelo que ouvi o rapaz é um mestre nos disfarces e se não me falha a memória, enganou os próprios filhos de Elrond durante um bom tempo."

O curador ergueu novamente o olhar e encarou o amigo, aborrecido. Os ânimos pareciam estar realmente alterados e ele não julgou conveniente acrescentar mais sal a uma mistura que já demonstrava estar com um tempero forte o suficiente. Apenas balançou a cabeça e dirigiu-se mais uma vez para o local, seguido agora pelos dois amigos. Erestor e Glorfindel acompanhavam seu líder ainda trocando algumas breves palavras em tom de ironia, o que fez com que Elrond voltasse a esfregar as têmporas. Toda aquela situação o estava exaurindo, tomando dele a agradável sensação de estar em casa que o invadira quando chegara.

Chegaram finalmente à estrebaria, para onde seus animais também haviam sido trazidos e estavam agora sendo tratados. Quando Elrond e os dois amigos entraram o mestre dos cavalos veio saudá-los.

"_Mae govannen,_ meu senhor." Disse o bom elfo curvando-se levemente e escondendo as mãos sujas atrás das costas.

Elrond olhou para ele com simpatia. Eram amigos de longa data, mas há muito tempo não conversavam. Em tempos de paz Elrond costumava vir à estrebaria e ficar horas escovando os cavalos ao lado do fiel servidor. Ele também amava os animais e cuidar e conversar com eles era um doce passatempo. Mas os momentos difíceis o obrigaram a deixar certos hábitos e certos amigos para trás.

"_Mae govannen,_ Elrochian, _mellon-nîn._" Cumprimentou o lorde com simpatia pousando uma mão no ombro do amigo, enquanto olhava os três elfos que estavam na estrebaria sem encontrar o príncipe. Os três jovens, cada qual ocupado com sua tarefa, estavam igualmente vestidos e penteados, usando aventais de um laranja avermelhado e tranças de serviçais nos cabelos. Um deles a poucos metros de Elrond esfregava o belo cavalo branco de Glorfindel, tentando remover as marcas da terra vermelha pela qual haviam passado na véspera. O outro, um pouco mais adiante, já havia terminado de banhar o cavalo do curador e agora escovava docemente o animal, enquanto o terceiro elfo, bem próximo do segundo, verificava as patas do cavalo do capitão da guarda, aplicando com delicadeza algumas ervas em um pequeno ferimento que encontrara. Elrond olhou para os três repetidas vezes, percorrendo os sinais das faces, as tranças dos cabelos, os movimentos dos membros, mas terminou duvidando definitivamente do que seus olhos viam e voltando-se derrotado para Erestor a espera de um sinal. O amigo, entretanto, fingiu incompreensão, tentando disfarçar o brilho desafiador que tinha em seu olhar. Ele mal podia conter a satisfação que sentia em perceber que, sem sua ajuda, o amigo curador não reconheceria o príncipe de Mirkwood.

E era fato, os três rapazes eram idênticos para qualquer um que os visse. Jovens de rostos angelicais e mãos hábeis que deslizavam suas escovas pelos pêlos brilhantes dos animais, cantando suaves canções para acalmarem as doces criaturas a quem o merecido descanso, após a longa jornada, estava sendo oferecido.

Elrond voltou mais uma vez o olhar para os dois companheiros que agora não conseguiam conter o riso. Elrochian, por usa vez, olhava os lordes elfos confuso, não costumava receber visitas tão ilustres em sua estrebaria há tempos. Elrond olhou os rapazes uma vez mais, todos tinham cabelos negros como a noite da lua morta e nenhum se parecia de fato com Legolas. Estaria o príncipe realmente entre eles ou o amigo Erestor decidira pregar-lhe uma peça?

"Elrochian, _mellon-nîn." _Ele chamou deslizando uma última vez o olhar pelas três figuras idênticas.

"Sim, meu senhor." Respondeu o elfo ainda tentando compreender.

"Estou procurando um de seus empregados."

"Qual deles, meu sábio líder?"

"Um que há pouco tempo está lhe prestando serviços."

"Ah." O rosto do chefe da estrebaria se iluminou em um belo sorriso, enquanto se voltava para o segundo elfo, que escovava justamente o animal de Elrond. "Aquele ali, meu senhor?" Ele indagou apontando para o rapaz que realizava distraidamente seu trabalho sem ter se apercebido da presença ilustre que agora o observava. "Bom rapaz. Muito eficiente. Os animais o adoram. Sou-lhe grato por tê-lo me mandado."

Elrond respirou fundo e acenou levemente com a cabeça, mantendo seus olhos no jovem cujo perfil ainda não retratava quem realmente era. Legolas era um exímio fingidor de fato, um mestre nos disfarces, como o amigo Erestor tão bem descrevera, embora essa não fosse uma qualidade realmente positiva. O curador balançou a cabeça, inconformado, sem voltar a encarar os amigos, enquanto tentava assimilar a recém descoberta cuja veracidade era surpreendente. Legolas parecia um servo. Sua altivez de príncipe, seus ares de nobreza estavam mais uma vez desaparecidos atrás daquele manto de simplicidade.

"Como se chama o rapaz, Elrochian?" Ele perguntou mantendo seus olhos ainda fixos na figura que agora acariciava a crina do animal, falando-lhe qualquer coisa que o curador não conseguia compreender.

"Nunca lhe perguntei o nome, senhor." Lamentou-se o elfo julgando ter cometido algum erro grave. "Perdoe-me."

"Não é necessário desculpar-se, meu bom e fiel mestre." Respondeu Elrond com carinho dando agora alguns passos na direção ao jovem em questão. "Mas vou precisar levá-lo agora, lamento."

"Como quiser, lorde Elrond." Concordou o elfo baixando a cabeça e colocando novamente a mão por sobre o peito ao perceber que seu líder se afastava agora.

Elrond fez um leve sinal aos amigos que entenderam bem o recado e ficaram onde estavam, a espera do que viria a acontecer. O curador caminhou cautelosamente para não ser ouvido até estar a poucos passos do rapaz, depois parou por alguns instantes, tentando ouvir o que o menino dizia ao seu amigo eqüino.

"Pronto, _mellon-nîn."_ Assegurou o jovem ainda acariciando a crina do animal que parecia deliciar-se com o toque amável da voz e das mãos daquele elfo em particular. "Está belo de novo e já pode servir a seu mestre uma vez mais." Ele riu então quando o cavalo virou bruscamente a cabeça e encostou o focinho em seu rosto. "Certo, certo..." Disse o menino esfregando-lhe a face esquerda agora. "Somos felizes, não somos?" Ele indagou como se a pergunta fosse para si mesmo, ou talvez não fosse uma pergunta. "Temos um bom mestre que nos quer bem." O cavalo subitamente pareceu entusiasmar-se com as palavras de seu benfeitor e agitou-se ainda mais. O jovem riu não compreendendo o porquê da alegria repentina expressa pelo amigo eqüino, foi quando se voltou e entendeu finalmente que aquela alegria era, na verdade, uma saudação do cavalo que sentira a aproximação de seu mestre.

Elrond quis sorrir ao ver o constrangimento que tomou conta da bela face de Legolas, mas sua dor foi maior do que seu prazer por rever o príncipe depois de sua longa ausência. Era estranho vê-lo com roupas de serviçais, mas mais estranho do que tudo era não lhe reconhecer o rosto emoldurado por cabelos escuros que não eram dele. Cabelos iguais aos de seus filhos.

"Me... mestre..." Disse o arqueiro baixando imediatamente os olhos.

O curador manteve a seriedade e não fez qualquer menção de se aproximar mais ou dizer uma palavra sequer. Ele apenas afastou o corpo, abrindo passagem para o jovem, para depois, com um gesto, indicar que queria que ele o acompanhasse para fora da estrebaria. Legolas obedeceu em silêncio, passando por Elrochian com um leve aceno de cabeça, que foi correspondido e finalmente por Erestor e Glorfindel, a quem não se atreveu a olhar.

Andaram por todo o caminho de volta no mais completo silêncio. Elrond abriu a porta da grande casa e esperou que Legolas passasse. O rapaz obedeceu. Em seguida o curador olhou mais uma vez para os dois amigos que acabaram decidindo ficar por ali, sentando-se no sofá da varanda. Elrond então caminhou pela grande sala puxando o príncipe pelo cotovelo agora, até que finalmente os dois alcançaram a sala de estudos e o curador entrou, depois de Legolas, fechando a porta atrás dele e girando a chave como sempre fazia quando esperava não ser interrompido.

"Pode deixar destrancada, mestre? Por favor?" Indagou o jovem receosamente. Ele mal podia esconder o pavor que sentia de lugares trancados.

Elrond aceitou o pedido, girando novamente a chave no sentido contrário. Em seguida aproximou-se do elfo e segurou-lhe uma das tranças. O arqueiro baixou os olhos envergonhado, enquanto o mestre desfazia lentamente as duas tranças do rapaz, libertando seus cabelos que tinham perdido o brilho mágico que possuíam.

"Se o vir novamente usando essas tranças, Legolas." Disse o lorde elfo num tom amargo que fez o rapaz tremer apertando os olhos. "Vou me esquecer que de fato não é meu filho e dar-lhe uma boa lição."

Legolas ergueu os olhos, surpreso com a ameaça ouvida e encontrou o olhar amável de Elrond que agora lhe oferecia um pequeno sorriso. O arqueiro sentiu-se confuso. Elrond não estava zangado?

"Perdoe-me, senhor. Eu só queria fazer algo útil."

"Legolas... porque suas sentenças direcionadas a mim começam sempre com um pedido de perdão?" Indagou o mestre segurando ambos os ombros do rapaz e fazendo-o enrubescer muito.

"Talvez porque eu não consiga fazer nada da forma correta..." Assumiu o jovem elfo com tristeza.

"Talvez..." Concordou o mestre deixando seu sorriso morrer nos lábios enquanto erguia o rosto do rapaz para que olhasse para ele. "O que colocou em seus cabelos para mudá-los de cor?" Indagou olhando novamente para os cabelos desalinhados do elfo. "Andou folheando leituras proibidas novamente?"

"Não, meu mestre".Apressou-se em defender-se o arqueiro. "É uma fórmula que usamos em Mirkwood quando precisamos nos disfarçar em terras estranhas..."

"E quando vou reencontrar o jovem príncipe de Mirkwood novamente?" Indagou o elfo com pesar, seus olhos fixos nos de Legolas.

O rapaz esquivou-se das mãos do curador e lhe deu as costas. Elrond franziu a testa, mas não se aproximou mais. Assim de costas para ele o rapaz parecia um total estranho, nem um reflexo do príncipe se fazia presente na pequena sala onde estavam. Elrond não pôde deixar de se lembrar de um momento muito semelhante que ocorreu em um passado não tão distante no tempo, naquele mesmo lugar.

"Pelo menos seu disfarce não foi para nos enganar dessa vez." Ele disse com seriedade.

"Nem o foi da última vez, senhor." Informou o elfo sem se voltar. "Não tinha a intenção de reencontrá-los um dia."

Elrond engoliu a saliva contrariado. A estafa da viagem o estava impedindo de deixar de levar em consideração aquelas palavras. "Mas veio para Imladris." Disse por fim em um tom estranho que fez com que Legolas voltasse a olhar para ele. "Não parecia saber muito bem que rumo tomar... Algo que não parece ter mudado muito ainda."

O príncipe respirou fundo. "Busco algo que perdi." Ele disse então. "Mas não sei onde encontrar."

"Não está se buscando, rapaz." Corrigiu o elfo apertando as mãos umas nas outras. "Está fugindo de si mesmo. E esse é um caminho perigoso, pois, ao fazê-lo, pode se perder e nunca mais se encontrar."

Legolas baixou os olhos em silêncio. Perder... Perder-se... Esse era um verbo que parecia fazer parte de sua vida em todas as conjugações possíveis. Elrond esvaziou os pulmões com tristeza. Sabia que sua indisposição e cansaço acabariam sendo um empecilho muito grande naquela conversa que estavam tendo. Ele realmente não se sentia disposto o bastante para aquele conflito que estava se armando a sua volta.

"Por que não vai se banhar?" Sugeriu tentando desviar o curso do rio bravo que os ameaçava. Na verdade buscava adiar a resolução de um problema que, se os bons ares ajudasse, poderia por ventura solucionar-se por si só com o tempo. "Gostaria de vê-lo inteiro novamente para me acompanhar no jantar."

Mas surgiu então a voz amargurada do príncipe, oferecendo uma alternativa que o mestre não esperava.

"Por favor, mestre..." Ele disse em um tom quase inaudível, os olhos baixos agora trilhavam os encaixes da madeira do assoalho, tentando afastar-se do poderoso olhar que Elrond lhe lançava "Eu quero ser quem sou agora. Quero cuidar dos cavalos e servi-lo, não quero mais ser quem era, não quero..."

O rosto do líder de Imladris se contorceu de dor e suas sobrancelhas formaram seu profundo v. "Não acredito no que estou ouvindo".Ele disse ainda olhando Legolas fixamente, embora seu olhar não fosse retribuído. "Legolas..."

"Por favor." Disse aquele par de olhos azuis que ganhavam um brilho esmeralda agora, envoltos pela cascata de cabelos negros desalinhados que caiam rebeldemente por sobre eles.

Elrond balançava a cabeça atônito, enquanto se aproximava novamente do rapaz e voltava a segurá-lo pelos ombros. "Não pode estar falando sério." Ele repetiu.

"Eu preciso, senhor. O senhor me fala em sentir-se completo... mas não posso... não posso se não cumprir o papel que meu pai me designou a realizar."

Um suspirou de cansaço foi a resposta de Elrond, que já não conseguia mais se deparar sempre com o mesmo problema. Por mais que quisesse ele não podia deixar de nutrir um sentimento de revolta muito grande pelo rei de Mirkwood que, mesmo distante, ainda torturava o filho com seus preceitos e ideais.

"Legolas," Ele disse esfregando mais uma vez as têmporas que já estavam avermelhadas pelos maus tratos do curador. Ele precisava encontrar um caminho. Um caminho rápido. "Por quê..."

"Senhor..."

"Por que, Legolas? Por que faz isso comigo? Por que trai minha confiança?" Indagou o elfo baixando agora os olhos e cobrindo-os com uma das mãos."

"Como assim, senhor?" Assustou-se o rapaz procurando ele agora o olhar do curador. "O que fiz para trair-lhe a confiança, meu mestre?"

Elrond soltou um novo suspiro. Ele sabia que faria o menino sofrer com as palavras que intentava proferir, mas não havia escolha. Afastou-se do arqueiro em direção da mesa principal para servir-se de uma taça de vinho. Ele precisava beber algo com urgência, sentir um doce sabor que lhe tirasse aquele amargo da derrota, que mais uma vez esbofeteava-lhe as faces. Que luta cruel enfrentava. Quanto tempo mais agüentaria? Legolas seguiu-o de perto, com um olhar triste e arrependido, apesar de não entender o que o mestre tinha insinuado.

"Mestre... por favor..." implorou o rapaz. "Eu não tenho a intenção... O que fiz para trair-lhe a confiança?"

O curador respirou fundo, sentia a cabeça girar em um mar de dúvidas e apreensões, enquanto enchia dois copos com o vinho vermelho de Imladris. "Respondeu a pergunta..." Ele disse enfim, tocando novamente em uma ferida que sabia estar aberta. "Respondeu-a mais de uma vez..." Ele reforçou apoiando o copo cheio na mesa, mas sentindo-se sem forças para erguê-lo agora. "Mas nunca acreditou..."

Legolas prendeu o ar dentro dos pulmões involuntariamente enquanto sentia a rosto enrubescer por completo. Ele então compreendera do que o mestre estava falando. E era a mais pura verdade. Ele de fato negava a sua própria identidade após ter prometido várias vezes não fazê-lo. Era realmente um grande ato de covardia.

"Perdoe-me, meu senhor..." Ele lamentou baixando os olhos e esfregando o rosto com ambas as mãos.

Elrond sentiu subitamente o sangue subir-lhe, fervendo como um vulcão que quer explodir sem permissão. "Perdão? Novamente Legolas? Quantos mais?" Disse então se voltando subitamente para o rapaz. Seus olhos enegreciam-se de pesar e mágoa. "Quantos outros?"

"Senhor..." Tentou explicar-se o rapaz ainda com o rosto escondido atrás das palmas abertas, mas Elrond não parecia disposto a ouvir mais nenhum pedido de desculpas.

"Por que, Legolas?" Ele interrompeu, insistindo na questão que formulara.

"Eu queria..." O rapaz olhou finalmente para o mestre, mas mordeu os lábios, sem coragem para continuar. Seus olhos estavam úmidos. "Queria não ser tão... diferente..." Ele finalmente assumiu segurando uma mecha dos cabelos. "Ser igual a qualquer elfo de Rivendell..."

Elrond soltou um longo suspiro e apoiou as mãos na mesa atrás dele, colocando o peso do corpo naquele apoio seguro e baixando um pouco a cabeça. Ele estava exausto. Muito do que acontecera nos últimos dias haviam tragado suas energias.

"Meu amigo Glorfindel têm os cabelos abençoados como um dia de sol também... assim como os seus..." Alegou o curador, tentando mostrar ao rapaz a insensatez de suas palavras. "Essa não é uma boa desculpa, Legolas."

"Mestre Glorfindel..." Repetiu Legolas rindo um riso triste enquanto seu olhar perdia-se em algum lugar muito distante. "O guerreiro que regressou dos braços de _Mandos__?"_

"Glorfindel é um bom guerreiro, Legolas. Mas ele não é diferente de nenhum de nós."

"O senhor acha que posso ser comparado ao mais valoroso guerreiro élfico da Terra Media?" Questionou o arqueiro sentindo de repente um desespero vir tomar-lhe a alma. Queria ser compreendido, mas sentia como se estivesse falando uma língua desconexa que seu mestre não entendia.

"Legolas... Por _Iluvatar! _Quando vai deixar de julgar-se uma aberração e ver-se como realmente é? Em minhas concepções de valor e honra não há diferenças entre você e qualquer elfo a quem prezo, entre eles Glorfindel."

Legolas balançava a cabeça com mais força agora enquanto caminhava pela pequena sala, sendo seguido pelo olhar preocupado de Elrond.

"Como pode?" Ele indagava em seu trajeto circular, a respiração ofegante. "Como pode saber quem sou de fato se nem eu mesmo sei?" Ele perguntou parando perto da porta e voltando a encarar o curador. "Eu não aceito tal comparação. Mestre Glorfindel é alguém que merece a atenção e o respeito de todos. Mas eu... quem sou eu para tal?"

"Essa foi a pergunta que lhe fiz..." Respondeu Elrond sentindo as rédeas da situação escapar de suas mãos. Há tempos não se sentia tão fora de si. "Pergunta esta a qual julgava que você já soubesse a resposta. Mas pelo que vejo você agiu como um elfinho que decora as lições de seu mestre, mas jamais as aprende."

Elrond mal terminara a sentença que dissera e já se sentia profundamente arrependido. O olhar que Legolas lançou-lhe nunca fora tão doloroso e triste. O arqueiro apertou os punhos como se o ato pudesse impedir as lágrimas que se formaram em seus olhos de caírem.

"Diga agora..." Disse o jovem elfo com um olhar estranho.

"Dizer o quê, criança?" Indagou o curador alterando seu tom de voz enquanto tentava buscar o caminho de volta no estranho labirinto o qual penetrara.

"Diga que sou um perdido..." Disse Legolas num tom de revolta e tristeza, a palavra 'perder' invadindo novamente seu vocabulário e sua vida enquanto seu tom de voz subia contra sua vontade. "Diga que não sei quem sou... Que sou uma farsa... Que não mereço o título que tenho... que não mereço ser filho de quem sou... Diga, senhor... diga para mim o quanto eu lhe faço mal..."

Elrond pendeu um pouco a cabeça buscando compreensão. Aquelas palavras não faziam sentido. Foi quando ele percebeu, pelo olhar do rapaz, que havia um problema maior por trás daquelas duras sentenças, que na verdade não pareciam realmente direcionadas para ele. "Legolas..." Ele disse aproximando-se do menino que se esquivava agora, dando passos desnorteados pelo lugar. "Legolas pare..."

"Diga!"

"Não direi!" Irritou-se Elrond como nunca se irritara antes. "Não farei minhas as palavras inconseqüentes de seu pai!"

Legolas perdeu então o controle, desviando-se mais uma vez de Elrond. A menção de Thranduil roubara o pouco de paz que lhe restara.

"Meu pai não diz inconseqüências!" Bradou o rapaz para a surpresa do curador a sua frente. "O senhor é quem me engana..." Ele acrescentou com veemência, balançando a cabeça, olhos voltados para o chão. "Não há diferença entre Rivendell e Mirkwood. Não há diferenças entre seus dirigentes e elfos." Ele parou alguns instantes, peito arfando, olhos apertados de dor. "Não me iluda mais!" Continuou baixando o tom com tristeza. A verdade batendo bruscamente a sua porta. "Não há diferenças... Está tudo certo... Tudo em seu lugar... Menos eu... Eu sou o problema!"

"Legolas!" Exacerbou-se o curador com as insinuações que o rapaz propunha enquanto o segurava pelos ombros com força. "Deixe de dizer barbaridades."

Legolas quis se desprender mais uma vez dos braços que o seguravam, mas Elrond não permitiu.

"Deixe-me ir." Disse o rapaz com amargura. Seu coração parecia partido irremediavelmente.

"Legolas..."

"Deixe-me ir!" Gritou então o príncipe lançando um olhar de pura revolta para Elrond. Um olhar que não parecia seu. Que não parecia ver quem estava a sua frente. Um olhar perdido em um mundo de sombras e agonia. "Não sou prisioneiro aqui, sou?"

Elrond sentiu-se agredido pelas palavras do menino. Como tudo chegara onde estava? Mas percebeu então que usava de violência agora, apertando muito os ombros do príncipe para que ele não conseguisse escapar-lhe, enquanto fazia das palavras armas mais afiadas e contundentes do que qualquer outro punhal ou espada que pudesse confeccionar. Estava agindo à imagem de alguém a quem abominava. Sendo pior do que Thranduil.

"Não, _ion-nîn._" Ele disse soltando os braços do rapaz que fechava os olhos agora, tentando conter o desespero que tentava dominá-lo. "Não é meu prisioneiro." Ele respondeu afastando-se e abrindo a porta para o menino. "É livre para ir aonde quiser. Para ser quem quiser ser."

Legolas umedeceu os lábios secos e manteve-os entreabertos em busca de um pouco de ar. Depois baixou a cabeça voltando a encher o peito. Seu corpo todo tremia e seu rosto expressava uma palidez assustadora. Elrond encostou a cabeça na porta que abrira, enquanto ainda segurava a maçaneta e se deixou ficar a espera do pior. Se Legolas saísse, ele não poderia impedi-lo, não sem agir como o pai do rapaz, não sem sentir-se repetindo as mesmas brutalidades que Thranduil fazia. Naquele momento, mais do que em qualquer outro, ele sentiu que entendia o rei de Mirkwood, que compreendia porque muitas vezes o amor pode transformar as pessoas em seres que elas mesmas desconhecem.

"Peço autorização para me retirar então, senhor." Disse a voz do príncipe em um tom que despertou uma nova confusão na mente do curador. Elrond ergueu os olhos para o rapaz. Ele ainda estava parado, cabeça baixa, uma cascata de cabelos negros cobrindo-lhe o rosto, enquanto apertava as mãos fechadas tentando afastar os tremores que ainda o torturavam.

"Aonde vai?" Indagou o mestre apreensivo.

O príncipe respirou fundo. "Banhar-me..." Ele respondeu sem erguer a cabeça. "E já que não posso me desculpar... vou apenas tentar não envergonhá-lo mais."

O curador soltou os braços ao lado do corpo. Uma mistura de alívio e tristeza invadiu-o e ele caminhou a passos largos puxando o jovem elfo para perto de si.

"Você nunca pára de dizer tolices, menino?" Indagou em tom amável, buscando ao máximo afastar toda a amargura da conversa que tiveram, enquanto forçava o rapaz a ficar em seus braços. Legolas endureceu o corpo a princípio, sentindo-se envergonhado pelo que fizera, mas depois se deixou levar encostando finalmente a cabeça no ombro do mestre.

"Estou tão confuso, meu senhor." Assumiu finalmente o príncipe apoiando mais a cabeça no ombro do amigo. "Não quero lhe fazer mal... Prefiro a morte... Mas me sinto tão perdido que mal posso respirar quando começo a tentar encontrar o meu caminho."

"Então não tente, _ion-nîn_... não agora..." Aconselhou o lorde deslizando seus dedos pelos cabelos do arqueiro. A estranha pigmentação havia mudado não só a cor, mas o brilho e a textura dos fios da cabeça do jovem elfo.

"Agora o senhor entende, não é?" Indagou o rapaz erguendo a cabeça e afastando-se um pouco do mestre.

"Entendo?"

"Como meu... como o rei se sente..." Disse o príncipe com um profundo pesar. "O mal que posso fazer... Eu lhe tirei do sério como faço com ele. Mesmo que não queira, mesmo que não tenha a intenção acabo por fazê-lo."

"Legolas..."

"Que maldição é essa minha, meu mestre? Como posso combatê-la?"

O príncipe subitamente ajoelhou-se, sentando-se no chão como se tivesse sentido alguma dor. Elrond acompanhou-o preocupado, agachando-se também e apoiando as mãos em seu rosto.

"Legolas... Legolas não se torture mais, criança."

O arqueiro quis responder, mas um nó surgiu em sua garganta ao ouvir seu mestre chamá-lo de criança uma vez mais. Seu olhar se cruzou com os do curador e ele e Elrond foram envolvidos em uma imagem do passado que surgiu coberta por uma névoa de saudades...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thranduil aproximou da porta silenciosamente, encostando o rosto próximo dela, como se tentasse ouvir o que se passava dentro do cômodo.

"O príncipe está no quarto?" Indagou para um dos criados que seguia pelo corredor.

"Sim, majestade. Quando entrei para levar-lhe o jantar o príncipe estava acendendo a lareira."

O rei franziu a testa preocupado, não fazia um frio que justificasse tal ato. Ele então bateu na porta compassadamente, algo que não costumava fazer. Como rei julgava que todos os lugares lhe pertenciam e por eles poderia ir e vir, mas o quarto do príncipe sempre fora um ambiente que ele procurava respeitar. Bateu mais uma vez, mas não houve resposta. Estaria mesmo ali?

Com um leve suspiro de impaciência ele girou a maçaneta da porta que sabia estar destrancada, haja vista que o rapaz sequer possuía a chave dela, e entrou. O ambiente estava escuro, iluminado apenas pelas chamas da lareira ainda acesa. Ele girou os olhos apertados pelo cômodo. A porta da sacada estava fechada, bem como a da sala de banhos, a cama estava vazia, nem sequer fora desfeita. Deu então alguns passos para dentro do quarto que sempre parecera não pertencer a ninguém, para encontrar finalmente quem procurava, porém a dúvida da imagem que via encheu-lhe de consternação. Legolas estava ajoelhado em frente da lareira, não deixara suas armas ou tirara as roupas da patrulha ainda, estava apenas sentado abraçado a seu arco. Thranduil franziu a testa aproximando-se devagar.

"Legolas?" Ele indagou sem obter nenhuma resposta. Um frio estranho correu-lhe a espinha. O rapaz continuava imóvel em frente às chamas que ardiam criando um reflexo diferente nas paredes. O rei ajoelhou-se ao lado do rapaz que parecia nem piscar. "Legolas?" Ele tentou mais uma vez tocando levemente o ombro do filho. O príncipe finalmente se voltou e olhou o pai, mas havia algo de errado com aquele olhar.

"Majestade." Ele disse voltando a encarar as chamas a sua frente e fazendo Thranduil, ao ouvir o tratamento que recebera, procurar instintivamente se recompor, tentando ainda assim entender o que se passava.

"O que está fazendo, capitão?" Ele indagou em um tom austero então, buscando talvez assim despertar o rapaz que parecia estar vivendo algum tipo de pesadelo.

"Estou de guarda, meu rei." Ele respondeu sem se voltar.

O louro líder franziu novamente as sobrancelhas.

"De guarda?"

"Sim." Disse o rapaz enchendo o peito de ar e apertando o arco mais próximo de si.

Foram necessários mais alguns instantes de silêncio nos quais Thranduil buscava entender o que se passava. O menino parecia perdido, representando um papel como fazia quando era pequeno. Mas algo decididamente estava errado.

"Você sabe onde está, capitão?" Ele tentou mais uma vez trazer o rapaz para a realidade.

"Perto de suas terras, majestade." Ele respondeu. "Mas ainda há perigo, sempre há perigo."

O rei voltou a sacudir a cabeça levemente. Um ímpeto de sacudir o menino o acometeu, mas ele se conteve. Legolas não poderia estar brincando com algo dessa gravidade.

"Pode dormir, capitão." Ele disse então sabendo que parecia absurdo o que estava fazendo, mas não vendo alternativa melhor. "Um seus soldados ficará no seu lugar."

"Não posso, senhor meu rei." Respondeu o rapaz em seu transe. Olhos cercados por profundos anéis escuros. "Perdi dois elfos quando deixei um dos soldados de guarda. Nenhum outro vai nos deixar sob meu comando."

Thranduil mordeu o lábio inferior apreensivo. Ele finalmente começava a entender. Lembrava-se da última patrulha na qual um dos elfos que estava de guarda havia se distraído com algo e o grupo fora atacado, ocasionando a morte de dois bons soldados. Ele se lembrava do quão duro havia sido com o filho em sua repreensão. Teria o rapaz tomado à guarda desde então? Teria ficado acordado durante todos os dias em que estivera fora? Thranduil voltou a analisar as feições do filho. Ele realmente parecia exausto, olhos fundos, rosto cansado e abatido.

"Pode dormir, capitão." Ele repetiu tocando o ombro do rapaz mais uma vez. "Você tem bons elfos sob seu comando."

Legolas estremeceu sob o toque do pai e apertou ainda mais o arco em seus braços como se temesse que alguém o fosse tomar de suas mãos. "Meus elfos precisam dormir..." Ele disse em uma voz fraca. "Não posso perder mais nenhum... Sou responsável por eles."

Thranduil fechou os olhos e esvaziou os pulmões baixando levemente a cabeça. O filho repetia as palavras que ele lhe dissera na dura repreenda que fizera.

"Considera-me um bom guerreiro, capitão?" Ele disse então fazendo o rapaz voltar-se para ele. Os olhos do filho estavam sem brilho, como se o rapaz dormisse o sono élfico, mas seu corpo tremia pelo cansaço que não estava sendo sanado.

"Sim, meu rei." Ele respondeu categoricamente. "Sois o melhor de todos os guerreiros, majestade."

O líder elfo voltou a fechar os olhos diante daquelas palavras de devoção."Então confiaria a mim a segurança de seu grupo?" Ele indagou procurando manter a firmeza de sua voz, apesar de seu coração apertar-se no peito ao ver o estado em que o filho estava.

"Sim, senhor." Respondeu o rapaz com firmeza, usando o tom que qualquer soldado usaria para com seu líder.

"Então pode dormir, capitão." Ele disse deslizando a mão pelo braço do filho para finalmente libertá-lo. "Eu me encarregarei da segurança agora. Nenhum mal assolará o seu grupo enquanto eu estiver de guarda."

Os olhos de Legolas pareceram subitamente ganhar um novo brilho. Thranduil julgou que o rapaz finalmente estivesse despertando, mas quando olhou melhor percebeu que eram lágrimas que se formavam.

"Pode dormir." Ele reforçou tentando conter a estranha emoção que sentia no peito, mas mostrando-se incapaz. "Eu carregarei seu fardo por essa noite, menino." Ele disse então, como se as palavras tivessem fugido de sua boca sem autorização.

"Mas..." Disse o rapaz retomando seu doce tom habitual. Como se finalmente estivesse falando com seu pai. "O senhor me acordará se sentir algum perigo?"

Thranduil engoliu o nó que se formou em sua garganta devido às palavras do filho. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se incapaz de dizer qualquer palavra sem demonstrar as emoções que experimentava e que não queria demonstrar. Legolas então, para a surpresa do pai que julgava que o rapaz fosse finalmente se deitar em sua cama, apenas se encolheu no tapete onde estava, deitando-se abraçado a seu arco e ainda com suas armas presas ao corpo. Ele realmente acreditava que estava em um acampamento. Thranduil voltou a balançar a cabeça em uma mistura de indignação e admiração que o confundia demais. Ele esperou mais alguns momentos e quando percebeu que o filho finalmente adormecera, arrastou-se para um pouco mais perto dele e pegou cautelosamente o precioso arco que o menino abraçava. Depois lhe ergueu o corpo e desfez as fivelas que prendiam seu armamento, retirando aquele peso que o rapaz provavelmente carregava há dias sem descanso. Por fim ele tomou o filho nos braços e levou-o até a grande cama do quarto.

"Você é um bom guerreiro e um dos meus melhores capitães." Disse o rei ajeitando o rapaz no colchão macio com cuidado, temendo que o filho despertasse. Em seguida aproximou-se lhe beijando a testa. "Nunca deixe que eu te convença do contrário." Ele disse ao ouvido do arqueiro que dormia com seus olhos fechados pelo cansaço extremo. "Nunca."

Thranduil ainda ficou mais alguns minutos sentado ao lado do menino, verificando se ele realmente dormia sem que nenhum sonho ruim o estivesse atormentando. Então finalmente se levantou arrastando seu robe branco pelo chão brilhante do quarto e foi sentar-se mais uma vez em frente à lareira. Disposto a cumprir a promessa que fizera ao filho.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas voltou a piscar, refocando os olhos úmidos e encontrou o olhar confuso de Elrond.

"Foi há muito tempo." Disse o rapaz encolhendo-se e abraçando o próprio corpo. "Não sei porque me lembrei disso..." Ele disse em um leve sorriso. "Foi um dos sonhos mais belos que tive."

Os lábios de Elrond se ergueram amavelmente enquanto ele balançava a cabeça. "Não foi um sonho, menino." Ele disse. "Foi verdade."

"Mestre..." Duvidou o rapaz em um tom pesaroso, como se não gostasse da brincadeira que julgava ouvir.

"Legolas." Ele reforçou fazendo o rapaz olhá-lo novamente. "Eu não poderia ter visto se não fosse real. Eu só posso ver fatos da sua vida e sempre com sua permissão, mas não posso participar de ilusões que porventura crie. Essas são imagens que só você vê."

O rosto do arqueiro empalideceu subitamente e de seus olhos voltaram a correr fios de água. Elrond condoeu-se por ele, admirando-se novamente da ingenuidade que habitava o coração do rapaz, que se questionava tanto a ponto de duvidar das próprias recordações que tinha.

"Nunca perguntou a ele, não é mesmo?" Indagou o curador apoiando uma mão na face úmida do rapaz. "Nunca perguntou se ele tinha estado mesmo lá, não é?"

O príncipe balançou a cabeça atônito, mas não disse palavra alguma. Elrond aproximou-se um pouco mais o envolvendo em seus braços. Um sentimento confuso o estava castigando. Estaria sentindo ciúmes? Ciúmes do afeto que o rapaz descobrira no tão ausente pai que ele julgava que não o amava? Pensando nisso o curador apenas apertou o menino um pouco mais junto a si, sentindo-o relaxar finalmente e percebendo que, daquela vez, não tinha sido ele quem proporcionara o alívio que o jovem agora sentia. Legolas tinha sido abençoado por uma outra força que parecia querer amenizar a dor do rapaz. O próprio _Iluvatar_ parecia ter oferecido ao tão jovem elfo, a sua primeira visão da realidade, e era uma visão doce, diferente da que a maioria dos elfos vivencia. Legolas era realmente especial.

"_Iluvatar_ sempre foi bom para mim." Disse enfim o rapaz como se ouvisse os pensamentos do curador que o mantinha nos braços e deslizava os longos dedos por seus cabelos. "Eu queria poder fazer ao senhor, mestre, tanto bem quanto o senhor faz para mim."

Elrond sorriu apoiando a palma por sobre a face do rapaz. "Quantas bobagens você ainda vai dizer hoje?" Ele provocou sentindo o menino balançar a cabeça e rir com leveza em seus braços.

"Mesmo assim queria poder continuar lhe servindo... escondido como estou..." Lamentou-se o jovem voltando a segurar uma mecha dos cabelos escuros.

"Legolas..." Advertiu o curador em um tom de insatisfação.

"É bom cuidar dos cavalos."

Elrond puxou-o então e seus olhares se reencontraram. "Bom é poder ser você mesmo, criança. Não há nada melhor do que isso."

O príncipe baixou os olhos conformado. Mas Elrond sentia que algo ainda estava mal resolvido no coração do rapaz.

"Venha aqui." Disse então levantando-se e fazendo com que o príncipe o acompanhasse.

Legolas ergueu-se com um gemido abafado ajeitando-se distraidamente, para só então perceber que Elrond adiantara-se até a frente de uma das estantes e o aguardava. O rapaz deu alguns passos indecisos em direção ao lorde elfo que, quando o teve perto de si, puxou-o para a frente de um grande espelho emoldurado que refletia parcialmente a paisagem oposta a ele na pequena janela. Era o mesmo espelho no qual Legolas fora obrigado a se encarar há muito tempo atrás, em uma situação muito semelhante. O príncipe, colocado frente a frente com sua nova face, se esquivou de imediato, como se tivesse se assustado, mas Elrond não permitiu que ele se movesse de onde estava, mantendo as mãos nos ombros do arqueiro e impedindo-o assim de sair do lugar.

"Eu faço um acordo com você, _ion-nîn_." Ele disse carinhosamente, olhando a figura no espelho que sofria para encarar a própria imagem. "Se você conseguir me oferecer a resposta que não pode ser esquecida, encarando-se em frente a esse espelho, eu aceito que permaneça com seu disfarce.

Elrond nem tinha terminado sua sugestão e o corpo de Legolas já havia começado a tremer muito. Seus olhos se inundaram novamente de lágrimas e ele esquivou o olhar virando o rosto. Uma maré tempestuosa de recordações de todos os tipos parecia castigá-lo.

"O senhor me tortura, mestre." Disse o jovem elfo em um tom amargo e triste.

Elrond franziu as sobrancelhas diante da sinceridade do rapaz. Era essa, entretanto, a sensação que mais apreciava em suas conversas com Legolas, o como ele sempre se mostrava disposto a dizer o que pensava, o que se passava em seu coração. Ele virou então o rapaz para si, erguendo-lhe o rosto e fitando aquele par de cristais azuis dos quais lágrimas continuavam a cair.

"Sabe que não lhe quero mal, não sabe, _ion-nîn?_" Ele indagou olhando-o no fundo dos olhos e sentindo o tremor aumentar no corpo que segurava.

"Sei, meu mestre." Respondeu o arqueiro baixando os olhos mais uma vez.

"Então, entende porque acredito que esse disfarce não vai te ajudar?"

"Não acredita que possamos nos acostumar, senhor?" Tentou o jovem.

"Não creio..." Sacudiu levemente a cabeça o curador. "Não conseguiria vencer as saudades..."

"Saudades?"

"Saudades de um certo príncipe cujos cabelos cor de ouro já foram uma luz nos meus dias difíceis, mais de uma vez."

Legolas riu um riso triste, mas conformado. Ele não sabia bem o que queria para si, mas tinha passado bons momentos naquela estrebaria, cuidando dos cavalos e sendo ignorado por todos os outros elfos.

"Perdoe-me." Lamentou-se o rapaz arrependido por sentir-se mais uma vez obrigado a repetir a expressão que Elrond condenava.

"Perdoá-lo, Legolas?" Indagou o curador balançando a cabeça, inconformado. "Perdoá-lo por estar perdido? Por não saber mais quem é? Por recear o futuro incerto que se forma a sua frente? Por querer cumprir as metas que seu pai traçou para sua vida? Por ter medo? Perdoá-lo por sentir-se fraco diante de uma situação a qual eu mesmo não estou certo se conseguiria enfrentar?"

Um grande suspiro saiu dos lábios do arqueiro agora. Como se ele buscasse fechar uma grande porta brigando contra um vento terrível que insistia em mantê-la escancarada. "Eu só queria um pouco de paz, mestre..."

Elrond voltou a abraçar o menino. Seu tom era mais triste do que o habitual e o curador continuava a preocupar-se com ele.

"A paz está deixando de nos sorrir há tempos, _ion-nîn._" Ele disse com sinceridade. "Eu também queria voltar a sentir essa agradável sensação que te faz falta.


	31. Capítulo 31

Olá. Como vão? Espero que estejam bem.

Nesse capítulo passado recebi as mais diferentes _reviews_e e-mails. Foi pelo que parece, um capítulo especial, pois despertou estranhas sensações em alguns. Fico agradecida, mas ao mesmo tempo receosa dos sentimentos que estou causando. Mas eu sei que é inevitável falar em emoções sem criar emoções. Mas isso também me fez sentir algo novo e especial. Uma confirmação de que sempre vale a pena falar em emoções verdadeiras, pois sempre haverá aquele que se identificará de alguma forma e entenderá e compartilhará suas emoções me ajudando a aprender cada vez mais. Eu só peço a vocês, novos _reviewers_ e antigos também, que deixem seus e-mails para que eu possa responder aos comentários de vocês, é uma pena ler uma review tão linda e não poder sequer agradecer. Para aqueles que lêem e não deixam uma palavrinha eu peço também a gentileza de deixarem um comentário. Nem que seja um "alô" para que eu não pense que desistiram de ler a minha fic.

Como podem perceber, a apresentação da minha fic é por si só um texto tão grande que chega até a parecer um capítulo. Mas, como já disse e repito, não posso ficar sem meus agradecimentos, por favor leiam, pois assim também ficam sabendo o que está "rolando" por aí. Obrigada.

**Lady-Liebe** – O ano já está na metade. Espero que os estudos estejam bem adiantados, amiga. Saudades suas. Sempre é bom lembrar aos meus amigos da indicação das short fics da Liebe. Valem a pena. Beijos, amiga!

**Misao-dono** – "COMO UM PÁSSARO" Misao me escreveu e garantiu que o capítulo novo está saindo. Já estou me mordendo de expectativa. Vamos, amiga!!! Beijos.

**Myriara** –  "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN". Ainda continua nos matando aos poucos de ansiedade. O formoso Haldir parece finalmente tentado a resolver sua situação com a corajosa Darai (minha eterna Cabelos Negros), mas como nem tudo são flores, eu acredito que a situação deles ainda vá se complicar um pouco antes de ser resolvida. Em compensação estamos sendo presenteados com uma narrativa belíssima e um panorama perfeito de um povo super interessante, os Haradrin sobre o qual pouco se fala. Quem não leu, leia! E quem já leu deixe uma review. Elas são importantes para qualquer escritor e não dão tanto trabalho assim para o leitor, dão? Parabéns Myri, aguardo ansiosa pela próxima cena do elétrico casal. Beijos.

**Nimrodel**** Lorellin** –  "CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS" se superou. Minha "fic de cabeceira" me deixou boquiaberta. O recente capítulo "Valle 2" trás tudo o que um bom capítulo tem que ter. Emoções de todos os tipos. O pequeno Estel enfrentando corajosamente o inimigo e ganhando a simpatia e o respeito de muitos. Os lindos gêmeos se revelando cada vez mais para nós e a doce e corajosa Ivy, que conquistou o coração de todos, inclusive o de nosso guardiãozinho. Ah pessoal, a Nim cometeu o sacrilégio de dizer que assim que terminar as crônicas vai ficar um tempo sem escrever. Nem pensar, Nim!!! Nós te proibimos!! Parabéns, amiga! Super bom trabalho. Obrigada pelas maravilhosas _reviews_ e pelo apoio fantástico que você me dá. Beijos.

**Vicky**** Weasley**:  "BITTERSWEET" ainda não foi atualizada. Por isso, com saudades que estava dos textos da Vicky, acabei me arriscando a ler os outros textos dela, sobre a sua segunda paixão e fiquei pasma. Todos são excelentes. Realmente Vicky pode escrever sobre qualquer assunto que seja. Parabéns, amiga. Atualize logo.

**Elfa Ju Bloom:** "ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE". Está me deixando sem ar. O que foi aquele último capítulo? Sem comentários Ju... Se você continuar a descrever cenas de ação de forma tão apaixonada acho que vou ter um ataque. Quem não leu perdeu, corram para ler. Nosso rebelde Legolas está realmente encrencado, mas parece que uma mudança na roda da fortuna está para acontecer, vamos aguardar. Parabéns, nossa Ju!!

**Dark Lali:** "NARN VENDENIEL". Continua me deixando na saudade. Isso não é justo... o que houve com você, amiga? Não pode nos deixar sem seus elfos maravilhosos e sua personagem cativante. Saudades Lali!!

**Kika-Sama**: "APRENDENDO". A Kika abusou... Kika, cadê a atualização? Kika!!!

**Chell1**:  "MEM"RIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE" Continua sendo reescrita. Estamos aguardando. Chell, não demore!! Beijos.

**Erualmar**** Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – "NA ETERNIDADE DOS SEUS OLHOS". Aguardamos ansiosamente pelo capítulo 4. Espero que o Legolas consiga resolver seus problemas a tempo. Não demore, amiga.

**Kiannah** – "A ESTRELA SILENCIOSA". Ainda não foi atualizada. Aguardamos ansiosamente. Não demore!!!

E a grandes amigas:

**Syn****, the ****time**** keeper**. Que bom que você apareceu. Fiquei contente por saber que os últimos capítulos te agradaram. Gostei da relação que você fez entre as cenas do Elrond e do Thranduil. Ninguém havia comentado esse aspecto. Beijos e obrigada.

**Regina** – Oi. Onde está sua fic? Estamos esperando.

**Botori** – Oi! Onde está você? Está tudo bem? Mande notícias.

**Leka** – Obrigada pela review, amiga. A cena do Thranduil e do Legolas também foi a minha favorita. Imagens das quais a gente não esquece, não é mesmo? Obrigada por toda a consideração. Beijos.

**Soi** – Que me manda reviews maravilhosas. Eu nunca vou deixar de agradecer quando alguém se dispõe a mostrar seu interior como a Soi faz. Eu amo os comentários dela. Obrigada amiga. Espero que sua _song__ fic_ saia logo. Estou aqui caso precise de algo. Não deixe a idéia morrer. Beijos.

**Lali-chan**– Que me presenteou com sua review e está lendo uma _angst_ a espera de um final feliz. Prometo que terá. Obrigada.

**Veleth**– Que me deixou uma review linda, mas não me ofereceu oportunidade de agradecer. Fica meu agradecimento aqui, de coração e o desejo de que a fic continue te agradando e você continue lendo e comentando. Abraços.

**Belle**** Malfoy** – Outra fã do HP que me ofereceu a oportunidade de ter o meu texto lido por ela. Agradeço seu belo e-mail e espero que a fic continue te agradando. Abraços.

Vamos agora a fic. Sensações muitas vezes são presságios.

31

"Você se banha e eu o encontro para o jantar daqui a pouco." Disse Elrond enquanto caminhava pelo corredor principal ao lado do príncipe de Mirkwood. Legolas o seguia cabisbaixo, desatento das palavras que ouvia, tentando fugir do sentimento que o incomodava agora. Estava se sentindo cansado, indisposto e ainda não conseguira convencer-se de que tirar o disfarce que usava fosse uma boa alternativa. Elrond silenciou-se a dois passos da entrada do quarto do rapaz e ficou observando enquanto este segurava a maçaneta, apoiando a outra palma aberta na porta para finalmente encostar-se nela.

"Quer que eu fique com você enquanto se banha?" Propôs o lorde elfo se aproximando um pouco mais e pousando uma mão no ombro do rapaz, procurando tentar decifrar quais fantasmas atormentavam agora a mente daquele menino, que parecia temer entrar no próprio quarto.

"Já o importunei o bastante, mestre." Respondeu a voz fraca do príncipe com os olhos no chão. "O senhor está cansado."

"Estou." Concordou distraidamente Elrond tentando agora ajeitar alguns dos fios dos cabelos do rapaz. Aquele ato de crueldade que Thranduil fizera neles demoraria sem dúvida muito tempo para ser consertado e muito mais ainda, talvez, para ser esquecido. "Mas, como você, não me sinto disposto a ficar só."

O brilho do olhar interrogativo de Legolas atingiu então o curador que lhe sorriu.

"Posso me banhar mais tarde, então?" Respondeu o menino depois de perceber que Elrond não tinha intenção de esclarecer a afirmação que fizera. "Podemos dar um passeio pelo jardim."

"O que está adiando, _ion-nîn_?" Indagou Elrond realmente intrigado. "Entrar no seu quarto ou devolver a seus cabelos o brilho que lhes roubou?"

Um suspiro de insatisfação se ouviu e o lorde elfo ficou sem sua resposta. A mão do príncipe moveu-se e a maçaneta girou abrindo passagem. Legolas entrou em silêncio e não fechou a porta atrás dele. Elrond baixou discretamente os olhos soltando um leve suspiro e sentindo uma nova sensação de pesar e desconforto querendo dominá-lo. Era uma lástima que em um momento no qual o príncipe parecia precisar tanto de sua companhia e auxílio, ele se sentisse tão cansado e indisposto. Entrou, porém e fechou a porta silenciosamente, quando se voltou Legolas estava sentado na cama, palmas juntas, presas entre os joelhos e olhar perdido no chão, parecia tentar concentrar-se em algo, mas sem muito sucesso.

O quarto continuava mergulhado na mais total escuridão, o rapaz sequer abrira a porta da sacada para cumprimentar sua amiga árvore, atitude das mais intrigantes. Legolas começou a olhar a sua volta como se um sentimento de desconforto o estivesse incomodando. Elrond deu alguns passos e ascendeu o pequeno lampião que estava por sobre a cômoda.

"Diga-me, criança." Pediu o senhor de Imladris, apoiando ambas as mãos abertas sobre o móvel e encarando as chamas da luz acesa que brigavam desvantajosamente contra as trevas do lugar onde estavam. Muitas lutas são realmente injustas e cruéis.

"O que, meu senhor?" Ele ouviu a voz do rapaz responder em suas costas. Havia definitivamente uma inquietação naquele tom.

"Diga-me porque está parecendo um animal preso em uma armadilha." Ele disse voltando-se para encontrar as sobrancelhas torcidas e o olhar intrigado que o menino lhe lançava.

Legolas baixou os olhos novamente e apertou as mãos, em seguida voltou a laçar os braços em volta de si, ato que deixava mais do que claro que algo o estava incomodando, ou talvez mais do que isso.

"Não podemos mesmo ir até o jardim?"

"Podemos." Respondeu o curador em um tom leve, procurando aliviar a tensão da conversa que tinham, enquanto aproximava-se da porta da sacada, tocando a maçaneta para abri-la. "Depois que você se banhar."

"Deixe fechada, senhor. Por favor."

Aquele repente estourou nos ouvidos do lorde elfo de tal forma, que ele voltou-se ainda mais intrigado. Suas sobrancelhas se irmanaram e seus lábios desprenderam-se em total incompreensão.

"Legolas..." O curador aproximou-se se sentando na cama e tomando-lhe as mãos trêmulas. "O que está sentindo?"

"Nada, mestre." O rapaz balançou a cabeça dizendo, enquanto tentava soltar as mãos que o curador segurava, atitude que tomava também pela primeira vez. Elrond segurou-as com um pouco mais de força, mas as acariciou com os polegares enquanto o fazia.

"Legolas. Fale o que o está incomodando."

"Eu... só... não queria ficar aqui." Balbuciou o rapaz sentindo-se um pouco melhor depois de dizê-lo. Ele não sabia o porquê, mas aquele ambiente o estava incomodando tremendamente.

"Isso é bom sinal." Informou o lorde elfo tentando sorrir. "Há pouco tempo sequer queria que eu o tirasse daqui para levá-lo para almoçar."

O príncipe apertou os lábios, mas não sorriu e Elrond passou a olhar o quarto do rapaz. Era totalmente diferente dos quartos dos outros filhos. O quarto de Estel possuía mapas nas paredes os quais o guardião gostava de consultar enquanto aguardava o sono chegar, havia também pergaminhos antigos e alguns objetos que fora de seus pais. No dos gêmeos havia muitos livros, livros que Elladan carregava da biblioteca e nunca os devolvia. Muitas vezes quando o curador tinha alguma dúvida sobre ervas e medicamentos era mais fácil ir direto ao quarto do filho do que perder tempo com a possibilidade de encontrar a informação na biblioteca. E também havia os desenhos de Elrohir, o mais novo dos gêmeos gostava de desenhar cavalos e outros animais. Às vezes fazia desenhos dos irmãos nas situações mais constrangedoras apenas para provocá-los. Quando os filhos estavam em expedições muito longas o lorde de Imladris aquietava a saudade de seu coração visitando os quartos dos filhos, porque sempre havia um pedaço deles ali, sempre havia uma lembrança. Mas o quarto de Legolas não tinha nada dele, não tinha nada que fizesse o lorde lembrar-se do arqueiro além da árvore das flores vermelhas. Legolas não tinha livros, nem pertences pessoais, seu quarto embora tivesse sido decorado com as cores de Mirkwood para agradá-lo, nada mais era do que o quarto de hóspedes.

"Como era o seu quarto no palácio, jovem príncipe?" Ele indagou por fim, voltando seus olhos para encontrar um ar surpreso no rosto do arqueiro. Uma mudança brusca de assunto poderia talvez mudar o rumo daquelas sensações estranhas que estavam sentindo.

Legolas desviou o olhar sem responder. Já fazia muito tempo. Ele também correu os olhos pelo seu quarto em Rivendell, não se sentindo bem certo do que o lorde queria com a pergunta. Teria ele arrumado o ambiente de algum modo que desagradasse ao curador? Estaria em desordem ou algo do gênero e o mestre estaria fazendo alguma insinuação?

"Meu quarto não o agrada, senhor?" Ele arriscou.

Elrond riu dessa vez. Era impressionante a preocupação do príncipe em receber sua aprovação para tudo.

"Na verdade não, _ion-nîn_." Ele admitiu.

O rapaz empalideceu ligeiramente voltando a analisar o cômodo. Estava tudo em ordem para ele, não havia roupas espalhadas, nem objetos fora do lugar, estava tudo limpo e alinhado a seu ver.

"Peço desculpas".Ele disse confuso. "Diga-me então, por favor, no que devo me concentrar para fazê-lo do seu agrado e eu o farei, senhor".

Elrond suspirou. Eram palavras inacreditáveis aquelas ditas como se fossem obvias verdades. A cada dia o príncipe parecia uma incógnita maior para qualquer um que o observasse com cuidado, com afeto. Seus sentimentos eram como textos indecifráveis de uma escrita antiga.

"Senhor?" Insistiu o arqueiro com os olhos perturbados, a sensação de desconforto que sentia parecia ser parte do passado agora. Ele tinha uma nova preocupação: descobrir o que desagradava a seu mestre.

"Como era seu quarto em Mirkwood, jovem príncipe?" Elrond insistiu mais uma vez na pergunta.

Legolas pendeu ligeiramente a cabeça para a esquerda e seu olhar ganhou um brilho vago. Estava tentando se lembrar apenas para dar a resposta que o mestre queria. Mas não havia muito que contar.

"Eu não me lembro bem, lorde Elrond." Ele admitiu receoso enquanto as imagens da cena da lareira que vira voltavam a preencher seu coração. Aquela na verdade era a única imagem que guardava agora do local onde dormira por tanto tempo. "Lembro-me que as paredes eram brancas, e havia algumas plantas na janela e na sacada... Mas nenhuma árvore." Ele sorriu com tristeza, olhando para a porta fechada da sacada, mas não demonstrando intenção de ir abri-la.

"Continue." Pediu o curador parecendo querer dedicar uma atenção especial a descrição que o rapaz lhe oferecia. A imagem da visão que haviam compartilhado há pouco também estava fresca em sua mente.

Legolas baixou os olhos para as mãos que seguravam as suas. Ele sentia-se bem na companhia de lorde Elrond e entendia o que o amigo de Imladris estava tentando fazer, mas sentimentos confusos o estavam sufocando naquele momento.

"Não podemos conversar sobre isso no jardim?" O arqueiro insistiu uma última vez, mas um silêncio o fez balançar a cabeça, como se demonstrasse um sentimento de desaprovação para consigo mesmo por ter tentado de novo.

"Eu não me lembro ao certo..." Ele retomou o assunto desgostoso, sabendo que não havia alternativa. "Lembro-me da lareira porque costumava me sentar em frente dela quando era menino, fingindo que fosse uma fogueira de acampamento..." Ele riu um pouco com a lembrança. "Eu gostava de fingir que era um soldado. Dormia noites inteiras à frente dela. Algo que minha mãe desaprovava totalmente."

Elrond riu também, soltando as mãos do rapaz e cruzando as pernas. Recordações de infância eram sempre bem vindas aos ouvidos do lorde elfo.

"Não gostava da sua cama?" Ele brincou.

"Ah..." Legolas baixou os olhos um tanto constrangido. "Camas são para doentes e feridos." Ele exclamou oferecendo um sorriso simples, que iluminou-lhe a face. "Em Mirkwood pouco se dorme, mesmo porque há as árvores. Mas minha mãe sempre insistiu que eu dormisse..."

"E você não aprovava ficar na cama, queria dormir nas suas amigas árvores." Sugeriu o mestre.

"Isso." Sorriu o rapaz com a lembrança. Seu semblante totalmente alterado pelo sentimento doce que o invadia. "Sem travesseiros."

"Travesseiros?"

"É. Havia vários travesseiros por sobre minha cama." Ele riu de novo balançando a cabeça inconformado. "Sempre houve. Toda vez que eu voltava parecia haver mais travesseiros, vindos não sei de onde. Eu pensava que um dia decididamente deixaria de dormir lá por não haver espaço para mim."

O curador riu com mais prazer agora.

"Gosta de travesseiros?" Ele indagou.

"Nah, mestre" Suspirou o príncipe com um sorriso encabulado, tirando os sapatos e cruzando as pernas por sobre o colchão. "Sou normal. Durmo com no máximo dois travesseiros, porque gosto de me abraçar a algo quando estou dormindo. Hábito que, segundo Elrohir preciso perder..." Ele riu mais ainda.

"Por quê." Elrond atreveu-se a perguntar mesmo sabendo que, vindo do gêmeo mais novo, na certa seria pura perda de tempo interessar-se em saber.

O arqueiro apoiou ambas as mãos no rosto e voltou a balançar a cabeça tentando conter o riso. Elrond olhava-o com admiração e afeto. Um livro escrito em uma língua muito antiga e indecifrável o príncipe era, sem dúvida.

"Oh pelos _Valar_, Lorde Elrond. Tudo isso porque um dia, em um acampamento, ele se deitou muito próximo de mim e acredito que o senhor já possa imaginar o resto..."

Elrond rolou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça, rindo inconformado.

"Onde foi que eu errei com esse rapaz." Ele se perguntou.

Mas as feições do jovem elfo subitamente se intensificaram em um ar bastante sério e ele voltou a segurar as mãos do mestre, dobrando as pernas abaixo de si e ficando ajoelhado por sobre o colchão.

"Elrohir é diferente de todos os elfos que já conheci, meu senhor." Ele disse fixando seus olhos azuis no mestre que estava a sua frente. "A alegria que ele irradia nas piores situações é uma benção. O senhor é o melhor curador da Terra Media e ensinou bem seus filhos a cuidarem de todos os males que podem afligir a alguém. Elladan tem um conhecimento que me surpreende e admira, ele conhece praticamente todas as ervas e outros medicamentos que podem amenizar a dor das pessoas. Estel, por sua vez, parece poder fazê-lo com as próprias mãos e Elrohir... ele pode curar qualquer um com sua mera presença."

Elrond ficou subitamente comovido com as palavras daquele jovem que voltava a olhá-lo bem dentro dos olhos. Toda a inquietação que aborrecia o rapaz estava agora adormecida atrás de um semblante de paz.

"O senhor tem os melhores filhos de todo o universo e deu a eles a melhor das educações," continuou o príncipe em uma voz clara e suave "pois lhes ensinou com respeito e afeição. Foi para eles o que nenhum pai foi para filho algum que eu conheça."

O lorde de Imladris ficou sem palavras diante da poética visão que Legolas criara agora. A imagem dos filhos um a um, como o arqueiro os havia descrito, foi-se desenhando em sua mente e os lábios do elfo se curvaram em um sorriso, orgulhando-se mais uma vez das crianças que criara sob seu teto. Ele estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto do jovem.

"Sou-lhe grato por alegrar meu coração em um dia difícil como o de hoje." Ele declarou.

"O que há, senhor?" O elfo louro insistiu. "Além do aborrecimento que lhe dei..." Ele completou baixando novamente os olhos em constrangimento."

Elrond ergueu-lhe o rosto. "O que mais se lembra do seu quarto em Mirkwood, _ion-nîn_?" Perguntou tentando resgatar o assunto abandonado para a insatisfação do jovem a sua frente.

Houve um breve momento de desconforto.

"Nada, meu senhor." Ele declarou por fim apanhando a mão que estava em seu rosto e a segurando nas suas. "Era um quarto de dormir. Tinha uma ante-sala com algumas poltronas de cujas cores eu não gostava muito. Não passava muito tempo lá."

"E onde passava seu tempo?" Inquiriu o elfo interessado.

"Treinando." Respondeu o arqueiro prontamente. "Nós infelizmente temos pouco a admirar na floresta negra, meu senhor, e o palácio não é abençoado com uma biblioteca da qualidade da de Rivendell. O povo do meu reino..."

Mas Legolas parou subitamente o que ia dizer. Seus olhos se entristeceram, porém ele retomou o pensamento sem pestanejar.

"O povo de Mirkwood não tem o prazer das festas e comemorações, não vê a beleza dos elementos ao seu redor mais, tudo o que fazem é trabalhar, vigiar, proteger-se e temer..."

Elrond lamentou o que ouvia. Embora já conhecesse essa realidade que assolava os elfos da floresta, ela parecia muito mais dura saindo dos lábios gentis do príncipe de Mirkwood.

"Treinamos..." Continuou o príncipe serenamente agora. Uma paz estranha envolvia-lhe de tal forma que Elrond chegava a senti-la ao segurar as mãos do rapaz. "E somos bons guerreiros." Ele sorriu por fim imaginando seu povo a quem amava e guardando aquela imagem em um lugar especial em seu coração. "Lutamos a batalha do dia-a-dia. Enfrentamos todos os tipos de luta e aprendemos sempre mais."

Elrond acenou com a cabeça concordando, enquanto afastava alguns fios dos rebeldes cabelos enegrecidos que insistiam em cair sobre os olhos de Legolas. "São os melhores." Ele finalizou lembrando-se de quanto o príncipe já demonstrara bem o significado que os elfos de Mirkwood dão para a palavra luta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Não, ele pode sim." Gritou o pequeno Estel correndo escada abaixo. "Você está dizendo isso para me provocar!"

Elrohir o acompanhava pouco atrás. Um sorriso malicioso nos lábios enquanto sacudia a cabeça fingindo desaprovação.

"É claro que não pode!" Retomou o gêmeo em um tom sarcástico. "Você é que é um humanozinho teimoso."

Elrond, que estava na sala de jantar com Legolas e Glorfindel, ergueu-se de imediato e foi ver o que se passava.

"Estel!" Ele disse para o menino que já estava com a mão na maçaneta da grande porta principal. "O que se passa, menino? Por que rouba nossa tranqüilidade com essa gritaria sem propósito?"

"_Ada!"_ Gritou o pequenino em sinal de surpresa, como se encontrasse quem realmente procurava. Ele correu na direção do pai atirando-se em seus braços. Elrond recebeu-o e abaixou-se para olhá-lo nos olhos. Estel chorava lágrimas finas de tristeza, mas a enxugava agora com as mangas da túnica tentando conter os soluços.

"O que houve, _pen-neth?_" Ele indagou puxando o menino para perto da mesa e sentando-se para depois colocá-lo em seu colo. "Quem feriu seu pequeno coração?"

Legolas e Glorfindel trocaram olhares preocupados.

"El..ro..hir..." Dizia o menino entre soluços apontando para a direção de onde ouvia-se a aproximação do irmão. "Ele.. ele.. gos..gosta de.. me pro...vocar."

Naquele momento o mais novo dos gêmeos acabava de entrar na sala e já recebia um olhar reprovador dos integrantes do lugar.

"Ora seu pequeno tratante." Disse o gêmeo fingindo aborrecimento. "Não é verdade, _ada__._ Estel é que não gosta de ser contrariado."

"É mentira!" Gritou o menino do colo do pai.

Elrond soltou um longo suspiro quando os dois filhos voltaram a discutir.

"Basta!" Enfureceu-se o pai em segundos, levantando-se e colocando o filho caçula no chão. Tanto Estel quanto Elrohir calaram-se na mesma hora baixando suas cabeças. "Elrohir, admira-me muito. O sol projeta sua sombra nesse chão há dois mil invernos e você ainda consegue agir de forma mais infantil que seu irmão."

"Eu, _ada__?"_ Disse o gêmeo fingindo surpresa. Legolas e Glorfindel já não conseguiam mais conter o riso. Aquelas situações nas quais Elrond se via obrigado a fazer o papel de pai eram sempre hilárias demais. Tantos anos Rivendell passara anteriormente em uma paz solene. Elladan e Elrohir haviam crescido e a presença de crianças tornara-se apenas uma lembrança. As conversas em Imladris, as histórias contadas e cantadas, todas refletiam a paz e sabedoria dos tempos passados. Mas subitamente um novo ser encantado apareceu e o mundo todo se transformou devido a aqueles olhos azuis. Os gêmeos passaram a brincar com ele, a discutir por causa dele, a provocar e envolver o amigo Legolas, e o mundo ganhou uma nova cor. Ah, _Iluvatar_, quanto bem aquela criança trouxera ao lugar.

Elrond riu daqueles pensamentos colocando a mão por sobre o peito e voltando a se sentar.

"Pare de chorar e me diga o que se passa, jovenzinho." Ele disse por fim tentando trazer alguma seriedade àquela conversa, mesmo sabendo que não haveria qualquer, já que o assunto que tratariam envolvia Elrohir e Estel, duas figuras que sempre se mostraram as mais aptas a fazerem sua cabeça doer além do normal. Mas se o gêmeo estava provocando de fato o irmão caçula de forma a deixá-lo tão irado, aquele era sinal de que realmente não havia nada de muito sério e traumatizante com o que se preocupar, haja visto que o elfo amava seu irmãozinho humano muito além de todas as suas forças e jamais o envolveria em uma situação constrangedora ou conflitante, se não julgasse que poderia oferecer-lhe um grande divertimento no final.

"Elrohir me disse que Legolas não é o melhor arqueiro que há." Informou o rapazinho com grande pesar. Seus olhos estavam inundados por um brilho de tristeza, que machucava a qualquer um que se ativesse a eles. "Ele disse que os elfos de Rivendell podem vencê-lo em qualquer torneio e que só não o fazem porque o príncipe tem medo de participar de competições."

Legolas deixou o queixo cair e enrubesceu quando todos olharam para ele. Ele custou alguns instantes para se recompor, depois direcionou um olhar surpreso para o gêmeo.

"Não acredito que disse isso ao menino, Elrohir."

"É a verdade. Você tem medo de torneios." Disse o elfo com simplicidade enquanto pegava furtivamente um pedaço de pão da mesa do jantar e o desfazia entre os dedos.

"Eu não tenho medo." Indignou-se o príncipe apoiando ambas as mãos na mesa. "Apenas acho essas competições sem propósito."

Elrond olhou para Glorfindel que escondia o riso agora. Legolas finalmente fora pego em um dos jogos do gêmeo mais novo. Elrohir, que conseguia tirar quase toda a Arda do sério, parecia decidido a pegar o pobre príncipe como vitima naquela noite.

"Claro, claro." Disse o elfo moreno ainda olhando para os farelos que caiam de suas mãos. "Eu não disse, Estel. Pode desistir. Até Celboril atira melhor que um elfo de Mirkwood. E ele só conhece as panelas da cozinha."

Legolas respirou fundo. Ele sabia que Elrohir o estava provocando propositalmente, apenas por sentir-se enfadado e ter algo para fazer. Mas o olhar que o pequeno Estel lhe lançara partira-lhe o coração, impedindo que a paciência acalmasse as águas turbulentas de sua alma.

"Para de dizer tolices, Elrohir." Ordenou o louro príncipe tentando se controlar. "Você sabe que isso não é verdade. Nós em Mirkwood somos bons arqueiros e nossa ajuda lhes foi muito útil há séculos atrás."

Elrohir não se intimidou arrastando o pé para juntar agora a sujeira que fizera antes que o pai resolvesse lhe dar uma repreenda. "Claro... eu vou concordar. Mas que fique bem claro a todos que só o faço para que o príncipe de Mirkwood, filho do poderoso Thranduil, um dos maiores guerreiros da Terra Média, a quem espero nunca enfrentar, enfim... para que Legolas não fique mal diante de meu irmãozinho, que carrega uma grande ilusão quanto a suas habilidades."

"Por _Mandos__, _Elrohir." Ergueu-se o príncipe em um tom austero e forte, atingido em cheio pela habilidosa soma de palavras que o amigo armara. Ele não sabia o que mais o irritava, os dizeres e insinuações do filho de Elrond ou o fato de saber que o elfo o estava colocando exatamente onde queria. "Diga logo o que tenho que fazer."

"Como assim?" Indagou o outro com uma inocência que não convenceu nem mesmo ao seu caçula.

"Diga logo!" Reforçou o arqueiro saindo da posição em que estava e tomando a mão de Estel, que havia arregalado dois grandes olhos azuis ao ouvir o príncipe gritar pela primeira vez. "Diga o que tenho que fazer para derrubar essa sua teoria tola."

Estel sorriu um riso largo, olhando para todos os adultos presentes.

"Eu disse..." Afirmou o menino segurando a mão de Legolas com suas duas agora. "Eu disse que ele não tinha medo."

"Medo ele pode não ter." Reforçou Elrohir olhando Legolas no fundo dos olhos. "Mas coragem não quer dizer habilidade."

"Eu devia pendurar você pelas duas orelhas, por isso, Elrohir." Ameaçou o príncipe utilizando-se de palavras que nunca usara na vida. O gêmeo decididamente tinha conseguido tirar o elfo do sério. "Vamos, diga logo e me poupe de suas provocações."

Os olhos de Elrohir percorreram todo o lugar verificando como estavam os ânimos dos presentes. Ele simplesmente adorava essas mudanças bruscas nos acontecimentos que conseguia ocasionar. Enfim, adiantou-se até a grande porta.

"Pegue suas armas e vá lá para fora que eu lhe mostro."

"Elrohir." Protestou o pai finalmente, incomodado com o rumo que aquela brincadeira agora tomava. "Já é noite. A escuridão não favorece ao uso do arco e flecha e você sabe disso."

"Ah, _ada__."_ Brincou o rapaz sorrindo e acenando para que Estel passasse pela porta. O menino soltou a mão de Legolas e obedeceu de imediato. Ambos pareciam estar se divertindo com aquele sentimento de expectativa. "Os elfos de Mirkwood são os melhores... imagine só o senhor do que eles são capazes sob a luz do luar."

O curador baixou a cabeça inconformado. Em seguida olhou para o príncipe que não parecia estar realmente envolvido no espírito lúdico de Elrohir. Elrond aproximou-se com um olhar solidário depois que os filhos haviam saído e fechado a porta.

"Não precisa fazer nada contra a sua vontade, príncipe Legolas."Ele disse em um tom paternal. "Sabemos de seus valores e não temos necessidade de prova alguma para confirmarmos essa verdade."

Legolas, finalmente livre dos sentimentos contraditórios que Elrohir fizera despertar em seu íntimo, soltou um leve suspiro abanando a cabeça.

"Essa é outra particularidade dos elfos de Mirkwood, meu senhor..." Ele disse com tristeza. "Quando pegamos nossas armas... é sempre contra nossa vontade... nunca por diversão."

E depois disso ele pediu educadamente permissão para se retirar e buscar seu equipamento, deixando Elrond e Glorfindel com um sentimento amargo em suas bocas. Minutos depois o jovem louro voltou, aljava presa nas costas, arco próximo ao peito. Suas feições não demonstravam mais a satisfação e paz características das vezes em que estava em Imladris. Ele parecia o capitão de sua patrulha, a caminho de uma difícil batalha. Elrond sentiu o coração apertado pelo rapaz, como se uma tristeza o tivesse invadido, e começou a pensar seriamente em que punição daria ao gêmeo mais novo quando tudo tivesse terminado.

A grande porta se abriu e o menino Estel estava atrás dela a espera de todos. O garotinho correu quando viu o arqueiro pronto para a prova e segurou-lhe a mão entusiasmado.

"Legolas, você vai conseguir, não vai?"

O elfo não respondeu, deixando-se apenas conduzir pelo menino que o puxava com vigor. Glorfindel e Elrond os seguiram também. Elrohir encontrou-os no meio do caminho. O gêmeo vinha ao lado do irmão, mas Elladan sentiu-se estranho ao perceber o ar do arqueiro.

"Está bem, Legolas?" Indagou o mais velho colocando uma mão no ombro do príncipe, mas não conseguindo encontrar seu olhar. O elfo de Mirkwood parecia inquieto, olhando tudo a sua volta com as sobrancelhas comprimidas e um ar preocupado.

"Estou." Respondeu com brevidade. "O que querem que eu faça?"

Elladan voltou-se para Elrohir que olhava o amigo com o mesmo interesse. Talvez ele tivesse de fato sido muito duro com suas brincadeiras, mas agora já era tarde para voltar atrás.

"Não sabe, arqueiro?" Ele indagou sorrindo, enquanto se aproximava de Legolas e caminhava a sua volta. "Estamos cercados. Não estamos, Estel?" Ele perguntou, envolvendo o menino na brincadeira para tentar tirar um pouco da seriedade do príncipe, que parecia estranhamente insatisfeito com a situação na qual se encontrava.

"Estamos!!" Bradou o menino totalmente envolvido pelo clima que Elrohir criara. "Você tem que acertá-los, Legolas." Ele disse aproximando-se do amigo e ficando a sua frente. "Eles estão em todas as partes. São horríveis..." Ele completou fazendo uma careta que fez com que todos rissem, até mesmo Legolas ergueu os cantos dos lábios. "Orcs horríveis com cabeças de melancia." Continuou o garoto erguendo as mãos e curvando os dedos ameaçadoramente. "Muito feios mesmo... consegue vê-los?"

Legolas deixou o leve sorriso que o menino lhe proporcionara nos lábios quando finalmente entendeu o que se passava. Os gêmeos haviam escondido as frutas a muitos metros de distância deixando apenas partes delas a mostra. Além de encontrá-las de onde estava, distinguindo o brilho delas do brilho do restante das folhas e flores que a lua abençoava, ele devia acertá-las em cheio. Era uma tarefa muito difícil.

"Quantas são?" Indagou o rapaz sem baixar os olhos do horizonte.

"São..." O menino ia responder, mas Elrohir segurou-lhe o braço.

"Você quer muitas facilidades, arqueiro." Provocou o rapaz mais um pouco. "Em uma batalha você pergunta ao seu líder quantos são os inimigos?"

E aquelas palavras pareceram despertar um ser dormente no corpo de Legolas. O príncipe puxou a primeira flecha e só houve tempo de Elrohir tirar Estel de caminho do arqueiro. A flecha voou em uma velocidade incrível e percorreu uma distância difícil de se calcular, acertando um alvo mole que se desfez em pedaços. Ninguém acreditou no que seria até que sentiram o cheiro da fruta fresca que a brisa trazia. Os lábios de Elrohir se entreabriram e seu queixo caiu enquanto segurava Estel perto de si. Legolas girou o corpo várias vezes e numa fração de tempo muito pequena ele destroçou dez melancias, as quais Elrohir escondera em locais absurdamente inviáveis. Não havia mais nenhuma, ele tinha destruído todas.

Um silêncio de espanto e admiração se fez, no qual os presentes se entreolharam surpresos. Até mesmo Glorfindel, um experiente guerreiro, não pôde conter a admiração que sentia. Estel pulou várias vezes, parecia ser o único para quem o feito não fora surpresa, ele tinha total confiança em seu amigo.

"Eu disse, não disse, elfo bobo?" Ele sorriu dando um leve empurrão em Elrohir que ria inconformado com as mãos na cintura e balançando a cabeça.

"Isso foi sorte." Provocou o elfo um pouco mais, não querendo se dar por vencido.

Mas Legolas ainda parecia ter dificuldades para compartilhar a alegria dos presentes. Ele baixou a cabeça apertando o arco contra o peito que arfava, como se despertasse de um pesadelo. Elrond, a quem nada passava desapercebido, aproximou-se devagar colocando uma mão em seu ombro, entretanto, para sua surpresa, o príncipe saltou assustado, afastando-se do grupo e olhando para todos com consternação.

"Legolas? O que foi, criança?" Indagou o curador preocupado, dando um passo na direção do jovem e surpreendendo-se uma vez mais ao vê-lo voltar a recuar. Olhos muito abertos e respiração ofegante.

Elrohir, percebendo o mal estar no amigo, tentou aproximar-se também, mas o príncipe repetiu a ação anterior.

"O que foi, _mellon-nîn?"_ Indagou o gêmeo intrigado. "Ficou zangado comigo?"

"Eu não pergunto nada ao meu líder." Respondeu finalmente o elfo com um estranho brilho nos olhos. "Eu sou o líder."

Elrohir franziu a testa preocupado.

"É sim." Ele disse com tristeza. Sentindo que tinha feito algum mal ao tão querido amigo. "É um bom líder."

"Não sou." Respondeu o rapaz. "Deixe-me levar por você... poderia ter acertado alguém... E se não distinguisse as frutas? E se minha visão me tivesse enganado... se eu tivesse errado?"

Mal o elfo terminara suas conjecturas, todos ouviram um estranho barulho. Ao voltarem-se para ver, perceberam que saía agora de dentro do emaranhado de árvores um dos elfos da guarda que, na certa, havia ido verificar algum som estranho que ouvira. O bom soldado olhou para uma das frutas partidas no chão com um ar curioso, depois fez uma leve reverência aos lordes presentes e prosseguiu seu caminho.

Legolas fechou novamente os olhos e suas pernas fraquejaram como se visse um pesadelo tornar-se real. Elrohir desprendeu os lábios e um mal estar tomou a todos. Ninguém havia pensado naquela hipótese. Legolas sentiu uma sensação terrível vir abraçá-lo e seus olhos brilharam, banhados pelas lágrimas que se formavam. Envergonhado, o rapaz apressou-se em sair de perto do grupo, mas foi segurado por Elrond.

"Paz, criança." Disse o mestre mantendo o rapaz firme com as mãos nos ombros dele.

Legolas se debateu um pouco, mas logo sentiu que não havia como sair da situação onde estava, então ele ajoelhou-se no chão e deixou as lágrimas virem. O curador o acompanhou, mas não o segurou mais. Todos baixaram seus olhos lamentando o mal do qual tinham participado.

"Posso ser um bom arqueiro..." Disse o rapaz com tristeza, enquanto segurava seu arco mais perto do peito. "Mas não sou um bom líder... nunca serei..."

Elrond fechou os olhos com pesar, sabendo a que tipo de liderança o jovem se referia, sabendo em qual imagem ele estava se espelhando para dizer o que dizia e em quais conceitos se baseava. Ele queria responder algo, dizer alguma palavra de conforto ao príncipe, mas não pôde, não pôde porque por fim entendeu o quão diferente a vida dos elfos da floresta escura era, o quão difícil era a batalha de seu dia a dia e o quanto pesava qualquer erro que cometessem. Ele admirava o príncipe por ter descoberto falha dele sem que ninguém o tivesse informado e em uma situação na qual poderia simplesmente saborear o fato de ter se saído vencedor. Legolas a cada dia provava mais seu valor diante dos lordes de Imladris.

"Desculpe, Legolas." Surgiu então a voz amargurada do menino Estel, cujos olhos azuis muito grandes, que ganhavam um tom acinzentado agora, eram poças tristes de água. "Foi culpa minha."

Mas o príncipe estava tão abalado que não conseguiu responder ao pedido do rapazinho. Ele parecia ainda estar vivendo um pesadelo, o pesadelo do que podia ter acontecido. Abraçado ao arco, odiava-se por não conseguir conter os soluços que lhe brotavam da garganta.

"Desculpe..." repetiu o menino perturbado com o silêncio do rapaz. Ele nunca tinha visto Legolas assim, o arqueiro agarrava o arco com tanta força que as juntas de seus dedos estavam esbranquiçadas. "Eu não queria te ver chorar."

O príncipe, não suportando mais as lamentações do menino, ergueu um braço para ele sem levantar a cabeça. Estel entendeu o recado e arrastou-se para perto o abraçando com carinho e se deixando ficar ali nos braços do elfo, chorando baixinho junto a ele.

Um vento morno surgiu então e Elrohir jogou-se ao chão cansado e arrependido.

"Eu fui muito idiota." Disse o elfo balançando a cabeça e escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Ele temia ter posto uma amizade de muito tempo e de uma importância incalculável como a de Legolas a perder. O pobre príncipe não resistira a suas investidas, como ninguém de brio poderia resistir, o que fazia do gêmeo o causador daquela queda, o causador de todo o sofrimento pelo qual o rapaz não tinha a necessidade de passar. "Sou o maior idiota de toda a Arda."

"Não..." Veio a voz do príncipe. Legolas ainda mantinha a cabeça baixa e os braços envolvendo o caçula de Elrond. "Pelo menos ensinamos uma lição ao nosso Estel." Ele disse por fim, erguendo o rosto marcado pela dor e soltando o rapaz, que moveu-se levemente abraçando-se agora ao pai. Elrohir achou quase insuportável olhar para ele. "Ensinamos como líderes não devem agir."

"E líderes perdoam?" Indagou o gêmeo mantendo seu olhar preso no do príncipe.

Legolas sorriu com tristeza.

"Só aos amigos." Ele disse erguendo timidamente uma mão para Elrohir, que a pegou de imediato, arrastando-se para perto dele e tomando-o nos braços.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vivemos em um clima de incertezas..." Disse enfim o curador, analisando a lembrança que lhe acometera e pensando no significado que teria. Isso vai mudar." Ele assegurou. "Um dia tudo será diferente."

Legolas baixou os olhos, soltando a mão do curador e ajeitando-se tristemente sobre seus calcanhares.

"Vai." Concordou com um toque de descrença. A cortina de cabelos negros cobrindo-lhe mais uma vez a face. "Quando todos tiverem ido para os portos cinzentos. Quando não houver mais lugar para nós. Quando o mal tiver vencido."

Elrond teve um sobressalto. Ele segurou o rosto do jovem e o fez olhar para si. E naquele instante viu algo que temia ver. Ele viu que o espírito do arqueiro estava cansado, que a esperança ameaçava deixar novamente seu coração."

"Legolas..."

"Perdoe-me".O rapaz disse puxando o rosto e caindo no colchão apoiado em uma das mãos. Ele sabia que o elfo havia visto algo que ele não devia ter mostrado. "Perdoe-me, meu senhor. Foi apenas um desabafo de alguém que está longe de seu povo e não pode ajudar". Disse por fim ainda sem voltar a olhar o mestre.

Mas Elrond não aceitou as palavras do rapaz.

"Venha aqui, _ion-nîn_." Ele disse puxando o rapaz pelo braço e fazendo-o deitar a cabeça em seu colo. O curador recebeu-o com carinho alisando-lhe o rosto e os cabelos com as duas mãos. Os olhos de Legolas tinham um brilho e uma cor diferente agora e Elrond não conseguia saber se isso se devia ao fato de estarem envoltos como estavam por aquela noite sem estrelas na qual se transformara os seus cabelos ou porque algo estava realmente se passando dentro do rapaz.

Eram de um azul profundo, um azul que lhe lembrava algo, lembrava-lhe algo que ele ainda não tinha conseguido esquecer, por mais que tentasse.

E aquele azul sem fim transformou-se novamente em uma visão... transformou-se nas águas do Anduin e Elrond viu mais uma vez o mesmo corpo de um elfo louro boiando em suas águas em direção a cachoeira. Ele piscou várias vezes e sua respiração se acelerou ligeiramente. Aquela visão continuava perseguindo-o e o curador ainda não havia conseguido encontrar um significado para ela. Mas uma certeza o estava cobrindo de preocupação.

"Você já viu uma pássaro com uma asa quebrada, criança?" Ele perguntou então.

"Já vi vários, meu senhor." O jovem respondeu fechando os olhos, parecia cansado.

"O que acontece a eles?"

"Morrem." Respondeu o arqueiro prontamente.

"Morrem sempre?"

"Não." O príncipe parou alguns instantes reabrindo os olhos, parecia estar se lembrando de algo. "Uma vez eu encontrei um pássaro azul ferido. Um gato do mato o pegara e sua asa estava quebrada em dois lugares."

"E o que aconteceu?" Indagou Elrond deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos negros do rapaz.

"Eu o levei para casa e o escondi no meu quarto. Cuidei dele, da asa quebrada, dei-lhe comida no bico."

"E ele melhorou?"

"Sim. Ele ficou bom e um dia voou pela janela e nunca mais voltou."

Elrond fechou os olhos, sentia um grande peso no coração com as palavras do jovem arqueiro.

"E você se entristeceu com isso?" Indagou.

"Sim." Disse Legolas. "Mas pensei que talvez ele tivesse uma família e que precisasse voltar para eles. Talvez fosse um pai de filhotes... pensei em algo agradável para me consolar. Sempre funciona..."

Elrond riu com a sabedoria que habitava aquelas palavras tão simples.

"Ele voou porque precisava se sentir livre..." Disse então sentindo a cabeça de Legolas se mover em um movimento de concordância. "Meu pássaro também vai voar."  Declarou por fim.

"O senhor tem um pássaro do qual está cuidando?" O rapaz perguntou automaticamente olhando para o curador.

Elrond riu da ingenuidade do arqueiro e acariciou-lhe a testa com as pontas dos dedos.

"Tenho".Ele disse segurando agora algumas mechas escuras do cabelo do rapaz entre seus dedos. "E ele logo vai voar muito alto. Só que eu espero que volte para me ver".

&&&

Elrond caminhava em sua sala de estudos com um livro na mão. Ele tentava amargamente fazer o tempo passar enquanto aguardava o retorno do príncipe que decidira se banhar. O curador já pegara aquele livro da prateleira para tentar distrair-se com algo há muito tempo, mas continuava a caminhar pela sala sem conseguir sequer sentar-se para abrir-lhe as primeiras páginas. Na verdade nem sabia qual livro estava em suas mãos, pois sempre pegava um livro qualquer a esmo quando se sentia agoniado. Achava que os livros lhe traziam mensagens do destino e ao pegá-los sem atenção das prateleiras, várias vezes eles lhes proporcionavam muitas respostas.

Resolveu finalmente verificar qual título o acaso havia reservado para ele nessa tarde de espera e angústia. Ergueu então o volume e passou os olhos pelas letras douradas do título: "Manual de Magia e Feitiços". Elrond franziu a testa. Não havia nada para ler naquele livro que ele já não soubesse de cor. Eram apenas receitas e poções, feitiços e encantamentos. Uma doce recordação de mãos amáveis que o acolheram em um momento difícil de sua vida e lhe ensinaram tudo o que ele sabia. Lembranças de seu amigo e mentor Gil-Galad. Parecia que o destino dessa vez pregara-lhe uma peça. O lorde dirigiu-se até a prateleira para colocar o livro no lugar quando este subitamente caiu de sua mão. Elrond tentou apanhá-lo antes que atingisse o chão, mas não conseguiu ser tão rápido quando desejara. Quando se curvou para retomá-lo, lembrou-se repentinamente de toda a história desse livro tão antigo e impressionou-se mais ao ver que o mesmo caíra aberto exatamente na página cuja receita Legolas usara para transformar-se em Squirrel.

Passando os longos dedos levemente sobre o papel o curador foi enfim sentar-se em sua poltrona pensando no jovem arqueiro outra vez. Parecia que o príncipe elfo estava destinado a habitar os pensamentos do lorde de Imladris naquele dia.

Elrond perdeu alguns instantes relendo cuidadosamente as letras manuscritas da página, acompanhando cada traço, cada palavra enquanto se lembrava da trajetória triste que o príncipe percorrera, depois dele também ter lido aquela receita e ter feito uso dela para desaparecer da vida de todos que o amavam. Foram momentos difíceis então, anos de agonia durante os quais o curador procurou pelo rapaz sem descanso, sentindo a esperança de encontrá-lo com vida se esvair como o vinho que escapa por um barril trincado. Elrond então soltou um suspiro de alívio e fechou os olhos agradecido por aquele desespero ter encontrado um fim, por saber que o rapaz agora estava novamente sob seus cuidados.

Virou então a folha e surpreendeu-se mais uma vez, pois logo na página seguinte apareciam as palavras que compunham o encantamento que ele usara para aprisionar o espírito do jovem elfo de Mirkwood, naquele dia infeliz de seu retorno a Rivendell. Elrond passou a preocupar-se com a coincidência excessiva dos fatos e receou continuar folheando o livro. Julgava já tinha lido o suficiente para alimentar seus pensamentos por aquele dia todo.

Fechou o livro e os olhos então, apertando-os ao ouvir o som oco das folhas se encontrando. Ficou um tempo segurando o volume entre as mãos, pálpebras cerradas, tentando fechar também seu coração para as sensações tétricas que o estavam espreitando. Mas um frio lhe correu a espinha e ele voltou a abri-lo, questionando-se qual seria o conteúdo seguinte. O elfo respirou fundo e virou cuidadosamente mais uma página amarelada daquele antigo livro.

O destino, porém, sempre prega as suas peças. E para a maior surpresa de todas a que tivera naquele dia, Elrond deparou-se com uma página ilegível, um enorme borrão negro cobria tudo o que um dia pôde ser lido, todas as idéias e sensações daquela página. O curador franziu as sobrancelhas intrigado, mas logo se lembrou do porquê daquele estranho acontecimento. Uma vez o livro encontrava-se aberto sobre a mesa e Glorfindel acidentalmente derrubara o tinteiro por sobre ele. Felizmente o papel era grosso o suficiente para que a tinta não comprometesse as outras páginas, mas infelizmente aquela página em questão havia ficado ilegível. Elrond tentava arduamente se lembrar do conteúdo dela, mas não conseguia. Olhar para aquele enorme borrão negro não lhe agradou nem um pouco.

Um toque leve fez-se ouvir e o rosto de Glorfindel surgiu atrás da porta entreaberta.

"Jantar, Elrond?" Ele convidou.

"_Mellon-nîn_" Chamou o curador sentindo algo o incomodar terrivelmente. "Por favor, ajude-me aqui."

O louro guerreiro entrou sem pensar duas vezes e se aproximou com olhos intrigados. Não havia gostado do ar que Elrond dera ao pedido feito.

"O que houve?"

"Você se lembra qual receita estava nessa página do livro do meu mestre?"

Glorfindel franziu a testa sem entender. Sentia-se como se tivesse interrompido a conversa que o amigo tinha com alguém e Elrond subitamente desejasse continuar o assunto que tratavam com ele então, mesmo sabendo que o amigo tinha acabado de entrar.

"Que livro? Que receita?" Indagou confuso enquanto puxava uma cadeira e se sentava ao lado do curador.

"Magias e Feitiços." Esclareceu o lorde de Imladris com os olhos fixos no borrão, como se julgasse que fosse repentinamente revelar-lhe seu segredo. "Lembra-se que derramou o tinteiro por cima dessa página e..."

"Ah, Elrond... você nunca se esquece disso? Ainda não me perdoou... eu estava passando e..."

"Não... não... Eu só quero saber se você se lembra de qual era o conteúdo dessa página... ao menos sobre que assunto seria."

Glorfindel parou por alguns instantes pensativo. Parecia vasculhar todos os cantos de sua mente em busca da informação que o amigo precisava. "Não me lembro, _mellon-nîn_." Ele admitiu envergonhado. "Eu lamento ter danificado um presente tão precioso... Eu já lhe disse quanto lamento, mas nunca é demais repeti-lo sempre que necessário."

Elrond apoiou uma mão no ombro do bom guerreiro balançando a cabeça, para assegurar-lhe que estava tudo bem, mas ainda não conseguia deixar de olhar a página, cuja informação parecia realmente estar perdida para sempre.

"Eu conhecia esse livro de cor." Ele lamentou deslizando dois dedos por sobre a mancha escura.

"Já perguntou a Erestor?"

"Não." Respondeu o outro quando seus olhos reencontraram os do louro elfo. "Mas o farei"

O lorde então se levantou para repor o livro no lugar, aborrecido com o ocorrido. Se ele tinha a intenção de encontrar paz naquela sala ele se enganara completamente, pois acabaria saindo de lá mais perturbado do que entrou.

"Sabe se Legolas já desceu?" Ele indagou voltando a sentar-se perto do amigo.

"Não o vi. Ele resolveu voltar a ser ele mesmo?" Indagou o lorde louro sorrindo com amabilidade. "Estava me acostumando a não ser o único elfo de cabelos claros em Imladris."

"Receou um pouco." Respondeu Elrond acompanhando o sorriso do amigo, mas não conseguindo disfarçar a inquietação que sentia agora. "Mas me disse que retiraria o disfarce dos cabelos."

"Menino confuso." Lamentou o guerreiro. "Está sofrendo do medo que lhe faltava. Já temeu tudo nessa vida. Agora parece temer a si mesmo."

Elrond suspirou. "Ele é um bom rapaz. Tem seus motivos para tentar buscar uma alternativa para a vida que leva."

"Isso é verdade. Mas me questiono sobre o porquê dessas alternativas sempre incluírem a pobreza e o isolamento. Ele deve sentir-se plenamente insatisfeito com a vida de nobreza que levava em seu reino... haja vista que parece inclinado a recusar um lugar em sua família para tornar-se um servo, guardador de cavalos."

"Ele só está em busca de um pouco de paz... julga que vai encontrá-la entre os simples... talvez esteja certo."

"Os simples têm nossa tão almejada paz porque lhes falta conhecimento, meu caro Elrond. E você sabe bem disso... A partir do momento que se conhece a verdade ela passa a nos perseguir... independente de onde estamos ou de quem somos ou desejamos ser."

O curador balançou a cabeça em concordância. Ele bem sabia da verdade por detrás das palavras do sábio amigo, e tinha certeza de que Legolas também amargava tal conhecimento. Realmente quanto mais os fatos se esclareciam, mais confusos pareciam ficar.

Nesse momento um dos elfos da guarda do pátio entrou afoito na sala. Elrond e Glorfindel olharam para ele de forma questionadora.

"O que se passa?" Indagou Glorfindel intrigado.

"Meus amados lordes," Disse o rapaz confuso, inclinando-se em sinal de respeito. A mão no peito tremia e o rosto estava totalmente sem cor. "Um dos nossos elfos foi morto."

Elrond arregalou muito os olhos e encarou os outros dois elfos por alguns minutos, como se julgasse não ter compreendido bem o que ouvira.

"Como assim?"

"Encontramo-lo morto atrás de uma grande árvore." Disse o jovem elfo contendo as lágrimas que queria derramar.  

Os dois lordes voltaram a se olhar com mais gravidade agora e Elrond colocou a mão por sobre o peito sentindo o coração doer. Nunca ninguém havia morrido em Imladris e aquela era a pior notícia que recebera. Sentiu-se atordoado, sem saber o que fazer e quando se deu conta o amigo Glorfindel o estava puxando pelo braço para fora da biblioteca. Os dois já estavam quase na porta principal quando o curador teve um mau pressentimento.

"Soldado." Ele chamou parando por alguns instantes. O guarda fez o mesmo olhando para seu senhor. "Qual era o posto do elfo que perdemos?"

"A entrada sul, meu senhor, perto da parede dessa casa."

Elrond fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e um tremor lhe acometeu. Legolas, menino... diga que não abriu a porta da sacada.Ele pensou por um segundo, correndo depois escada acima e chamando pelo elfo em voz alta. Glorfindel não compreendeu, mas acompanhou o amigo subindo os largos degraus. Quando chegaram à frente da porta do príncipe Elrond percebeu que estava trancada. Ele voltou-se para os demais e fechou os punhos.

"Legolas não gosta de ambientes trancados, não é mesmo?" Indagou o lorde louro, apenas para confirmar a veracidade dos maus pensamentos que tinha, mas não esperou uma resposta, apanhou uma das adagas do guarda e, tomando uma pequena distância, atirou-se contra a porta sem pensar. Elrond entrou logo atrás dele.

"_Iluvatar." _Exclamou o curador. A porta da sacada estava completamente aberta e um vento forte entrava por ela.

Glorfindel entrou e vasculhou inutilmente o quarto. Elrond sequer o acompanhou. Ele sabia o quão tarde haviam chegado.

"O vento da tempestade" Constatou o senhor de Rivendell encostando-se no batente e colocando ambas as mãos por sobre o rosto. Como das outras vezes seus pressentimentos faziam sentido tarde demais. Tantas mensagens lhe haviam sido enviadas. O rapaz queria ficar disfarçado, temia ficar em seu quarto, temia abrir a porta da sacada. Legolas sabia, de certo recebera o aviso divino de que corria perigo e tentava encontrar uma solução dentro da simplicidade de alguém que começava agora a amargar os pressentimentos de um futuro infeliz.

"Dê o alerta." Gritou então Glorfindel e o elfo que ainda os acompanhava saiu rapidamente do quarto. Elrond caminhou finalmente até a sacada e segurou-se na madeira dura do peitoral, procurando conter o desespero que queria roubar-lhe a razão. O vento ficava cada vez mais forte e o céu cobria-se por espessas nuvens negras. Glorfindel apoiou uma mão em seu ombro. "Vamos encontrá-lo." Garantiu dando-lhe uma leve sacudida. "Ele na certa já tinha se banhado, está com os cabelos dourados novamente. Não vão conseguir tirá-lo daqui sem que o achemos."

Elrond acenou em concordância, mas seu coração não conseguia acreditar, algo dentro dele o encaminhava diretamente para aquelas visões horríveis que tivera. O pássaro não havia voado... Ele havia sido capturado.

"Se pelo menos soubéssemos quem eram..." Lamentou-se Glorfindel olhando também para o horizonte escuro. Nenhuma estrela conseguia fazer com que seu brilho transpassasse aquela densa camada de nuvens e tristeza.

Nesse momento uma folha seca da árvore do príncipe voou caindo no ombro do guerreiro que ergueu o olhar e sorriu com tristeza. "É minha amiga," disse o elfo encarando as poucas folhas que ainda restavam nela e que pareciam simbolizar os restos de esperanças que ainda permaneciam. "Se árvores falassem tenho certeza que você nos ajudaria a encontrar o seu mestre, não é?" Ele afirmou pousando uma mão firme no áspero tronco e sentindo subitamente algo que nunca julgou possível. "El...Elrond.." Ele balbuciou sentindo então a mão do amigo apoiar-se em seu ombro antes de ambos serem tragados para dentro de um outro tempo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Olá, príncipe Legolas." Disse uma voz fazendo o rapaz que agora calçava os sapatos sobressaltar-se, erguendo-se de imediato. "Muito bom vê-lo de novo. Diga 'olá' para um dos membros de sua guarda, meu bom príncipe."

"Hawk... Heron..." Ele disse afastando-se um passo para trás. Heron mantinha um dos guardas sob a ameaça da sua adaga.

"Sentiu nossa falta?" Indagou o mais velho dos irmãos caminhando até a porta e girando a chave para depois guardá-la em um dos bolsos. Só aquele movimento já tomou o pouco ar que o arqueiro queria desesperadamente respirar. Legolas piscou várias vezes como se julgasse estar sonhando. Como eles haviam conseguido chegar até ali? "Não vai gritar, vai?" Indagou pressentindo as intenções do rapaz e aproximando-se mais dele. "Não quer que façamos esse inocente elfo aqui sofrer, quer?" Ele sorriu erguendo uma mão para tocar no rosto do príncipe que se esquivou no mesmo instante.

"Como... como chegou..." O rapaz quis perguntar.

"Eu gostaria muito de conversar com você, principezinho." Interrompeu Hawk com um sorriso. "Mas não temos muito tempo." Ele avançou então pressionando o rapaz contra parede e encostando uma folha de cor estranha em seu lábios. "Vamos, mastigue isso e eu deixo o elfo viver."

Legolas virou o rosto contrariado. "Como pretende sair daqui?" Indagou descrente.

"Não tenho tempo para conjecturas, meu brinquedo." Insistiu Hawk segurando agora os cabelos molhados do rapaz. "Não me obrigue a ter trabalho com você e sujar minhas mãos com mais sangue inocente. Você já não viu amigos o suficiente perderem suas vidas por sua causa?"

Aquelas palavras arremessaram o jovem elfo louro para um passado que ele queria esquecer, mas que ultimamente parecia persegui-lo, um passado que Celeborn recentemente o ajudara a descobrir. O arqueiro dirigiu seu olhar para o elfo prisioneiro, que parecia já ter desistido de se debater nos braços de Heron. O pobre soldado na certa fora golpeado, pois sangue escorria de sua cabeça fazendo tristes caminhos por seu rosto. O guarda, por sua vez, retribuiu ao olhar do elfo de Mirkwood com integridade, ele não transmitia receio ou temor, apenas a tristeza de sentir-se responsável pela situação em que estavam. O soldado moveu a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente, parecendo querer assegurar ao jovem príncipe que este poderia tomar a decisão que julgasse mais apropriada e que, se preciso fosse, ele morreria dignamente. Legolas fechou os olhos sentindo que parecia fadado a reviver sempre as mesmas terríveis emoções. Mas dessa vez a ameaça era dirigida apenas a ele e por isso não havia necessidade de arriscar a vida de um outro alguém. Se Heron e Hawk o queriam, na certa o levariam para fora de Imladris, mas se ele revidasse, se gritasse, atrairia outras pessoas para o quarto, pessoas que poderiam ser feridas. Ele temeu então pela segurança dos amigos, não sabia ao certo se os irmãos sulistas haviam trazido algum reforço.

"Prometa que vai deixá-lo ir." Disse então olhando novamente para o elfo prisioneiro.

Hawk sorriu trazendo o rosto para bem perto do de Legolas, que virou a face engolindo a saliva com dificuldade e tentando superar o mal estar que sentia com a proximidade daquele elfo.

"Sempre preocupado com os outros..." Ele saboreou as palavras. "Logo vai perceber que isso é uma tolice."

"Prometa." Repetiu o príncipe apertando os olhos ao sentir a mão de Hawk deslizando em seu peito, enquanto a outra aproximava a folha ainda mais de seus lábios.

"Coma e eu o libertarei."

Legolas voltou a fechar os olhos e esvaziou os pulmões, elevando seu pensamento a _Iluvatar_ e pedindo apenas que nenhum mal fosse feito a Elrond e aos seus. Em seguida desprendeu os lábios para a surpresa dos dois arqueiros e Hawk colocou a folha dentro da boca do príncipe. Legolas mastigou-a tentando reconhecer-lhe o gosto, mas não conseguiu, a única coisa que sentiu foi uma estranha dormência em seu corpo e a sensação de que tudo virara sonho.

"Muito bem, jovem príncipe." Disse Hawk alisando-lhe os cabelos sem receber mais nenhuma reação de repulsa ou defesa. Os olhos de Legolas estavam opacos e suas pálpebras semicerradas. "Tudo vai ficar muito bem agora, venha." Ele terminou jogando um manto por sobre as costas do arqueiro e conduzindo-o até a sacada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A última imagem que os lordes de Imladris viram foi a de Heron oferecendo um sorriso cínico ao refém que fizera, antes de cortar-lhe a garganta e atirá-lo sacada abaixo.


	32. Capítulo 32

Olá. Caminhamos para os momentos finais de VIDAS E ESPÍRITOS.

Esse capítulo é dedicado a uma excelente escritora americana chamada **Ithilien**, cuja idéia principal que utilizei é criação puramente de sua mente talentosa e não aparece em parte alguma da obra do professor. Agradeço a você, Ithilien, apesar de saber que não poderá ler o meu português, a generosidade de me permitir utilizar a sua _galenolas_ com toda a história que acompanha essa planta mortal. Para os que lêem inglês, Ithilien tem fics fabulosas que merecem ser lidas. A concepção da _galenolas_ e sua história foi retirada de um desses trabalhos fantásticos chamado HEART OF DREAM, que, apesar de alguns momentos um tanto pesados (fãs do Aragorn e do Legolas em especial talvez não apreciarão), mostrou uma concepção de bem e mal muito diferente da que eu conhecia. Vale a pena ler, com a mente aberta, e atentando especialmente para a fantástica Galadriel da Ithilien.

Também quero aproveitar para dedicar a minha rememoração a duas pessoas também muito importantes: A minha filha **Beatriz** (que se deliciou ao descobrir finalmente porque Legolas escolheu ser chamado de Squirrel quando se disfarçou) e a maravilhosa **Nim** (que me pediu um momento desses há muito tempo. Amiga, eu não esqueci!).

Mas dedicações e agradecimentos, se fossem feitos como meu coração manda, deveriam incluir uma lista imensa, pois todos vocês são parte desse texto que escrevo e reescrevo, cada comentário que leio acrescenta algo ao capítulo seguinte. Por isso só posso agradecer àqueles que reservam um tempo para compartilharem suas opiniões ou apenas para me fazer saber que ainda estão acompanhando. Qualquer palavra vinda de vocês me traz grande felicidade.

Obrigada.

A essas incríveis e corajosas escritoras:__

**Lady-Liebe** – Sinto saudades amiga, de verdade. Ainda recomendo, sem restrições, as short fics fantásticas da Liebe.

**Misao-dono** – "COMO UM PÁSSARO" Misao me disse que está com cinco capítulos engatilhados dessa maravilhosa fic. Não agüento a expectativa e acredito que muitos também não agüentem. Curioso como a cena do pássaro do meu capítulo anterior fez com que muitos se lembrassem dela. Eu comentei isso com ela e acho que a motivação despertada pela certeza das saudades que temos de seus textos, agora a motivou de vez a continuar. Estamos aguardando, amiga.

**Myriara** – "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN". Momentos decisivos parecem estar fazendo parte de todas as fics. Haldir está pagando seus pecados para ter sua Darai (minha eterna Cabelos Negros) de volta. Resta-nos saber se o nosso orgulhoso elfo vai se prestar a um papel que difere totalmente de sua cultura e princípios para conseguir que a mãe de seus filhos volte para Lothlorien. Myri, uma das escritoras mais fantásticas que já tive o prazer de conhecer, está se superando nesses momentos de suspense e tensão. Quem de vocês ainda não leu a Paixão?? Acho que todos já estão acompanhando, não estão? Se não, corram, estão perdendo os melhores momentos dessa grande fic. Parabéns, Myri e meus eternos agradecimentos pela sua sempre tão sincera e dedicada ajuda.

**Nimrodel**** Lorellin** – O capítulo novo de "CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS" está para sair entre hoje e amanhã. Minha fic de cabeceira está cada dia melhor. Nim é sinônimo de poesia e paixão. Seu Estel e seus gêmeos são indescritíveis, adoráveis e inesquecíveis. Não sei o que será de mim depois que essa fic acabar. Vou me sentir incompleta. Lembre-se disso Nim!!! E vá pensando na sua continuação ou em outra fic para me compensar o prejuízo de ter que deixar as maravilhosas crônicas para trás. Eu leio e releio esses capítulos sem nunca me cansar e vocês, com certeza, devem sentir o mesmo. Quem ainda está de bobeira e não deu atenção a essa fabulosa escritora realmente não sabe o que é ter com o que sonhar. Leiam as Crônicas e descubram. Beijos, minha querida amiga!!

**Vicky**** Weasley**: "BITTERSWEET" ainda não foi atualizada. Tudo bem, Vicky, já li tudo o que você escreveu. Agora não me resta mais nada a não ser me preocupar com o seu silêncio. O que está havendo, amiga? Escreva-me e não desapareça. Não podemos aceitar que uma fantástica fic como a sua fique sem atualização por tanto tempo. VICKY!!!

**Elfa Ju Bloom:** "ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE". Continua me deixando sem ar. O capítulo mais recente superou-se. O presunçoso Legolas da Ju parece finalmente estar começando a entender o que existe por trás das aparências. Espero que não seja tarde para isso. Ju está cada dia melhor. Seus textos, suas descrições, a emoção em cada letra, em cada palavra, nos deixa sem saber o que dizer. Adoro sua fic, amiga. Parabéns.

**Dark Lali:** "NARN VENDENIEL". Continua me deixando na saudade. Lali!!! Cadê você? Isso é algum complô? Pessoal, temos tão poucas fics do SdA, não podemos ficar parados, temos que nos mexer ou esse fantástico trabalho vai se perder. Vamos Lali, sua fic é fabulosa, continue!!

**Kika-Sama**: "APRENDENDO". Com certeza é um complô. O que essas escritoras andam fazendo? Kika!!!

**Chell1**: "MEM"RIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE" Continua sendo reescrita. Eu prometi dar o tempo que a Chell precisa, mas confesso que estou me desesperando de curiosidade. Não demore, amiga!! Beijos.

**Erualmar**** Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – "NA ETERNIDADE DOS SEUS OLHOS". Continuamos aguardamos ansiosamente pelo capítulo 4. O Legolas precisa resolver seus problemas ou vamos morrer na expectativa. Não demore, amiga.

**Kiannah** – "A ESTRELA SILENCIOSA". O que será que vai acontecer com essa elfa corajosa? Ainda aguardando. Não demore, amiga!!! Super obrigada pelas suas belas palavras na review.

E a outras pessoas tão especiais quanto:

**Syn****, the ****time**** keeper**. Review maravilhoso você me mandou. Agradeço suas palavras e a emoção que você me transmitiu. Espero que o meu personagem corresponda a suas expectativas. Agradeço sempre sempre sempre sua consideração. Beijos e obrigada.

**Regina** – Regina sumiu de novo... Espero que você esteja bem, amiga. E sua fic? Desistiu? Espero que não.

**Botori** – Oi! Você apareceu!! Que bom. Ficaria muito triste em pensar que minha melhor leitora, uma das primeiras, estava deixando minha fic de lado. Que bom mesmo que não foi nada disso e que você ainda está comigo. Super obrigada.

**Aeka – **Que bom que você apareceu!! Fico super feliz. Espero que suas férias tenham sido boas e que continue acompanhando esses momentos finais. Obrigada pela review.

**Leka** – Me deixou sem sua review dessa vez, amiga. Espero que esteja tudo bem. Beijos

**Soi** – Que continua me mandando reviews maravilhosas. Fiquei feliz em ver o quanto o meu capítulo te tocou fazendo com que você até se identificasse com o hábito do _Las._ Confesso que eu mesma tive uma pontinha de inveja do Elrohir. Afinal, por acidente ou não, deve ser muito bom ser abraçada por esse elfo louro.

**Lali-chan**– Fiquei sem seus comentários dessa vez. Ainda aguardando um final feliz? Beijos.

**Veleth**– Uma leitora nova cujas reviews me agradam demais. Eu gosto muito do jeito que você vê a minha fic. Espero que ela continue correspondendo as suas expectativas. Obrigada mais uma vez.

**Belle**** Malfoy** – Espero que a fic continue te agradando. Beijos

**Pink**** na** – Uma nova leitora que me deu o prazer de deixar sua review. A Pink pessoal é uma fã incondicional do HP que está com uma fic engavetada e precisa de incentivo para deixar que tenhamos o prazer de lê-la. Vamos lá, Pink!! Eu conheço bem seu potencial. Tenho certeza de que vai valer a pena. Beijos e obrigada pela review.

**Daphne Pessanha "Arabella" – **Uma nova leitora que começou a ler a fic agora. Que coragem! E eu pensando que no capítulo 30 ninguém mais iria ter coragem de começar... Que bom engano, que engano agradável. Obrigada pelos seus comentários Daphne. Aguardo sua fic também.

**Roberta** – Alguém a quem admiro muito e me surpreendeu por reservar um tempo em sua atribulada agenda para ler minha fic. Super obrigada, amiga pelo seu incentivo e comentários. Sua opinião pesa muito para mim.

Bem, vamos ao capítulo agora. Em Valfenda, nossa amada Rivendell, um grupo aflito pensa em como resgatar um certo elfo louro...

**OBS:** a censura desse capítulo subiu para R. não devido à cenas fortes, mas mais por precaução por causa de algumas insinuações que ocorrem. Agradeço a compreensão.

32

"_Ada!!!"_ Surgiram as vozes desesperadas dos três filhos, e Elrond, sentado a mesa, deitou a testa por sobre as mãos sobrepostas, antes mesmo que aqueles rostos aflitos aparecessem na sala de estudos. Como iria explicar o que tinha acontecido a eles?

Em instantes os gêmeos e Aragorn entraram seguidos por Halbarad e Skipper. Porém, ao sentirem o clima que imperava no local, eles não ousaram proferir todo o discurso que estava sufocando seus corações angustiados.

"_Ada..."_ Disse Elladan com cautela, enquanto se aproximava do pai, que continuava imóvel na posição onde estava.

Halbarad pigarreou e olhou para Skipper, aquela subitamente parecia ter se transformado em uma situação de família.

"Bem..." Disse o velho guardião. "Eu e Skipper vamos esperar lá fora." Ele completou colocando a mão no ombro do amigo e dirigindo-se para a porta.

"Espere, mestre Halbarad." Pediu Elrond erguendo o rosto e encarando finalmente os presentes. "Peço desculpas por meu estado, meu bom amigo." Ele esfregava o rosto com as palmas da mão agora. "Fomos pegos de surpresa e ainda estamos discutindo que atitude tomar. Fiquem e perdoem-me por minha fria recepção."

"Não há o que perdoar, meu bom senhor de Imladris." Disse Halbarad ainda com a mão apoiada no ombro de Skipper. "Nós também guardamos em nossos corações um grande carinho pelo príncipe Legolas, portanto entendemos bem sua amargura."

Elrond suspirou e de seu olhar escapou enfim o brilho do desespero que o corroia, mas o curador apenas ergueu as mãos indicando que os visitantes podiam se acomodar. Elladan puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se perto da mesa, segurando a mão do pai. Ele estava preocupado com Legolas, mas também lamentava os momentos difíceis que Elrond estava passando. Todos os problemas diplomáticos continuavam tirando-lhe a paz e, desde que Legolas surgira em suas vidas, ele se transformara em um dos poucos pontos fracos do líder de Imladris.

"Nós vamos achá-lo, _ada__."_ Garantiu o rapaz.

Mas infelizmente aquelas eram palavras de esperança nas quais o lorde elfo não conseguia se apoiar. Ele ainda não se perdoava pelo que tinha acontecido com o rapaz sob o seu teto. Não fora para aquilo que Elrond o havia retirado de Mirkwood. Não fora para aquilo que ele o havia afastado do pai e da terra natal.

"Nós vamos, _ada__."_ Reafirmou o filho. Mas Elrond sentia a conflito do ouvir aquelas palavras de certezas em um tom de total descrença. O curador olhou finalmente para o rapaz e, sentindo a angústia nos olhos escuros do filho, limitou-se a apoiar a palma no rosto dele e oferecer-lhe um sorriso de concordância. Uma máscara que à poucos convencia.

Glorfindel entrou sem bater e surpreendeu-se em encontrar a sala cheia.

_"Mae govannen." _Disse o lorde louro baixando os olhos e caminhando por entre os presentes. Ele também, como muitos elfos, não apreciava o convívio com humanos, por melhores que fossem seu caráter.

"O que está fazendo, lorde Elrond_?_" Indagou Aragorn cumprimentando brevemente Glorfindel enquanto se controlava ao máximo para preservar sua imagem de guardião. Ele confiava em Skipper, mas ainda não se sentia seguro o bastante para lhe revelar certos segredos.

"Escrevendo uma mensagem." Respondeu o pai voltando a apoiar as mãos por sobre o papel a sua frente e soltando um breve suspiro.

"Para quem?" Indagou o guardião.

Elrond voltou a esconder o rosto atrás das palmas e Elladan colocou uma mão em seu ombro preocupado.

"_Ada_, o senhor precisa descansar." Aconselhou o filho. "Erestor disse que o senhor não dormiu desde sua chegada de Lothlorien. É uma viagem muito cansativa."

"Estamos todos cansados, _ion-nîn_." Admitiu o pai apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e esfregando as têmporas. "Mas o tempo nunca correu tanto contra nós como está correndo hoje."

"Como assim, _ada__?"_ Indagou Elrohir que ficara em pé próximo a Glorfindel. O louro guerreiro apoiava uma mão em seu ombro agora. "_Ada_, o que o senhor sabe e não está nos dizendo?"

"Saber, eu pouco sei, _ion-nîn_. Mas minhas conjecturas não são das melhores."

"Para quem o senhor está escrevendo_?" _Indagou novamente o guardião que nunca esquecia uma pergunta feita.

Elrond lançou-lhe um olhar cansado. Em seguida voltou a encarar o papel a sua frente.

"Para o rei Thranduil, Strider." Admitiu Elrond com tristeza, enquanto deslizava os olhos pelas mal-traçadas linhas que com muito custo conseguira preencher no papel amarelado.

"Como assim?" Surgiram tantas vozes em questionamento que o lorde elfo sequer conseguiu atribuir de quem seriam. Elrond apenas ergueu os olhos e encarou os presentes uma vez mais. Todos lhe lançavam olhares de indignação e repulsa e franziam suas testas profundamente, demonstrando de forma clara, que havia uma concordância involuntária unindo aqueles seres tão diferentes.

"Parece que o pai de Legolas não é muito popular." Comentou Glorfindel colocando-se dessa vez de costas para os presentes para que não pudessem ver o ar de satisfação que enfeitava seu rosto agora.

"Não estou escrevendo para o pai de Legolas." Declarou Elrond não conseguindo esconder sua insatisfação com a atitude dos presentes, embora conseguisse compreender o motivo óbvio de tudo aquilo. Encostou-se na cadeira, voltando a pressionar as têmporas.

"Certamente não está, se essas linhas que escreve se destinam ao rei da Floresta Negra, meu nobre Elrond." Adicionou Halbarad que sempre deixara claro sua antipatia pelo rei de Mirkwood. "Aquela figura arrogante decididamente não pode ter relação alguma com a doçura e nobreza do príncipe Legolas. Se não soubesse da excelente reputação da mãe do rapaz eu me apegaria a pensamentos mais mórbidos que esses, com certeza."

"Halbarad!" Indignou-se Aragorn julgando a atitude do amigo deveras insensata para a situação em que se encontravam.

"Sou obrigado a concordar." Arriscou-se Skipper com os olhos baixos enquanto coçava a barba curta e esfregava um dos pés no chão. A impaciência e o constrangimento do velho capitão tinham muitos porquês. "Essa criatura não pode ser de grande ajuda, meu sábio e bom anfitrião."

Elrond desprendeu os lábios para responder, mas sentiu seu coração indignar-se ainda mais ao ouvir o riso abafado do amigo louro, cujo rosto ainda estava voltado para a fria e cinzenta paisagem que entristecia aquela nova manhã.

"Glorfindel! Estamos em uma situação muito delicada." Exacerbou-se o lorde elfo apoiando ambas as mãos por sobre a mesa e olhando para os presentes com gravidade. O amigo guerreiro, porém, não se intimidou, permanecendo na mesma posição.

"Peço desculpas, lorde Elrond." Declarou enfim Halbarad procurando apoiar aquelas palavras no desejo de fazer com que o cansado Elrond se sentisse um pouco melhor e não no significado delas propriamente; porque, na verdade, ele realmente não lamentava palavra alguma que dissera, muito pelo contrário, havia um vocabulário inteiro de expressões e idéias ainda piores que ele gostaria de utilizar para referir-se ao rei de Mirkwood.

Skipper tossiu um pouco e finalmente se sentou no lugar proposto por Elrond. Ele sabia que devia seguir o bom exemplo de seu comandante e também se desculpar, mas, diferentemente de Halbarad, o bom caçador não tinha espírito para ironias e brincadeiras. Ele julgava que, se realmente surgisse à necessidade de reencontrar o rei de Mirkwood, seria somente para colocar ambas as mãos em seu pescoço e nada além disso.

"Por que motivo escreve para o pai de Legolas, _ada__?"_ Indagou Elladan voltando seus olhos para o papel por sobre a mesa.

Elrond olhou uma vez mais para Elladan, tentando entender porque o filho fingira não ter ouvido a última afirmação que fizera.

"O que quer com o pai de Legolas, _ada__?"_ Repetiu a pergunta o mais velho dos gêmeos olhando diretamente para o pai agora. Elrond deixou-se prender naqueles olhos escuros por alguns instantes e finalmente entendeu o que seu primogênito queria transmitir-lhe. Legolas tinha um pai e Elrond não podia mais tomar aquele lugar que não era dele. Era realmente chegada a hora de informar não só ao rei de Mirkwood que suas terras corriam perigo, mas também ao pai do príncipe que seu filho fora seqüestrado.

"Levaram o príncipe de Mirkwood." Disse então o curador com grande pesar. "Mas sabemos que, apesar desses estranhos inimigos terem intenções obscuras para com o rapaz, eles também o querem para usá-lo como peça principal em um jogo muito maior. E esse jogo envolve o reino da Floresta Escura e, assim sendo, envolve o seu dirigente."

"Não entendo" Elrohir aproximou-se. "Legolas já demonstrou não ter intenção nenhuma de ajudar a esses canalhas. O que esperam dele? Como acreditam que podem fazê-lo mudar de idéia?"

"Essa é uma dúvida que me atormenta, _ion-nîn._ E parte de um grande temor que sinto crescer dentro de mim. Um temor que se baseia em certas conjecturas que tenho e que, apesar de desejar que sejam improváveis, continuam a me perseguir."

"Do que está falando, Elrond?" Voltou-se finalmente o guerreiro louro dando um passo para perto do amigo curador. "Teve mais alguma visão?"

"Não, meu caro Glorfindel." Respondeu o curador erguendo-se e parando em frente ao lorde louro de Imladris. "Ainda amargo a visão que compartilhamos."

"E o que seus olhos virão que aos meus fugiu?"

Elrond baixou a cabeça e se dirigiu até a janela apoiando ambas as mãos no parapeito.

"_Ada..." _Impacientou-se Elrohir traduzindo o grito que todos pareciam conter em suas gargantas naquele instante. "O que o senhor viu?"

Elrond sentiu todos os presentes se levantarem de seus lugares e um leve tumulto surgir. Uma mistura de emoções parecia dominar o local e o ar estava cada vez mais pesado. O curador voltou-se então e enfrentou novamente os olhares conhecidos a sua frente.

"Conte-nos o que sabe, senhor." Insistiu Aragorn. Seus olhos azuis refletiam agora o triste e mórbido cinza que a tempestade deixara no céu e continham uma grande apreensão, um desejo de abraçar-se ao pai que parecia realmente abalado. "Divida esse peso conosco para que possamos ajudá-lo."

Elrond acalentou-se com as palavras do filho e encheu os pulmões.

"Essas criaturas." Ele começou apreensivo. "Heron e Hawk."

"Sim." Indignou-se Halbarad ao ouvir aqueles nomes. "Sulistas miseráveis. Bem sabemos que não devemos confiar em qualquer desgraçado que venha de tal região."

"Não são sulistas, mestre Halbarad." Revelou Elrond sentindo que aquela afirmação somava-se desastrosamente a já tão violenta torrente de emoções que inundava o local. "Queriam que pensássemos que o eram... Eles são semeadores..."

"Semeadores?" Indagaram alguns.

"Semeadores do pior tipo..." Completou Elrond sentindo novamente a coragem lhe faltar.

"Semeadores da discórdia." Finalizou Glorfindel adivinhando o pensamento que afligia o amigo.

"Charadas..." Bufou Skipper zangando-se por não compreender coisa alguma desde que entrara no local.

"São uma farsa." Tentou esclarecer Elrond. "Querem que pensem que são sulistas, querem que pensem que são humanos..."

"Não são humanos?" As vozes novamente indagaram em uníssono.

"O que são estas pestes?" Impacientou-se Halbarad dando um passo à frente e apoiando-se na mesa principal. "Que diabruras são eles? Que seres das profundezas podem se disfarçar tão bem a ponto de enganar-nos?"

Elrond baixou os olhos entristecido. As palavras "seres das trevas" nunca tiveram tal associação".

"Quem foi que o enganou durante todos esses anos, meu amigo Halbarad?" Esclareceu então o curador sentindo que a comparação seria muito injusta, embora fosse verdadeira. "Quem se escondeu em seu grupo, defendeu os objetivos dos dunedain com bravura sem que qualquer um de vocês questionasse sua origem?"

"Squirrel" Respondeu Skipper mordendo os lábios e irritando-se mais uma vez por se sentir cada vez mais perdido. "Mas o que Squirrel tem a ver com..."

"Elfos??" Indagou Elladan e Elrohir em uníssono. "Eles são elfos?"

O silêncio fúnebre da confirmação se fez e todos sentiram o amargor de uma grande decepção. Elladan voltou a sentar-se e Elrohir apoiou uma mão no ombro do irmão. Glorfindel, a quem a verdade já havia sido revelada anteriormente, limitou-se a se aproximar dos dois e oferecer sua presença como um sinal de apoio.

"Não podem ser..." Disse Elladan balançando a cabeça e apertando um dos braços da poltrona em agonia. "Que elfo se proporia a tal veleidade... a ato tão... vil..."

"Nenhum, _ion-nîn_." Respondeu Elrond agachando-se em frente ao filho e buscando o olhar do rapaz. Elladan sentia-se sem rumo, como se tivesse sido acertado inesperadamente e sequer conseguisse compreender onde lhe doía. "Nenhum... apenas..."

"Pobres criaturas iludidas..." Repetiu Elrohir a fala que ouvira e não compreendera e que agora soava em sua mente como um sino descompassado, que dobrava em momentos alternados e inesperados."

"Iludidas?" Repetiu Aragorn aproximando-se também e apoiando uma mão no ombro do irmão mais velho, que continuava parecendo ter dificuldades para digerir tão indigesta informação. Elladan ainda sacudia a cabeça e as órbitas de seus olhos giravam como se ele lesse uma grande parede de hieróglifos e os tentasse decifrar.

"Como se ilude um ser do Belo Povo?" Indagou Halbarad confuso, sentindo como se houvesse caído de seu cavalo em uma terra distante cuja língua e costumes eram completamente diferentes dos seus. "Como enganar alguém com tamanha vivência e sabedoria."

Elrond ia responder, mas Elladan ergueu-se de súbito, como se tivesse sido atingido por um raio e passou a correr as estantes. Ele estava dominado por uma idéia que o afligia de tal forma que seu corpo parecia brilhar.

"Ser nenhum pode enganar a um elfo a ponto de fazê-lo agir contra a sua vontade." Disse o jovem curador ainda envolvido em sua busca. Seus olhos corriam os títulos antigos e sua respiração ofegava. "O que pode acontecer é que se faça com que..." Ele parou com receio de que, ao proferir tal pensamento sinistro, pudesse transformá-lo em realidade.

"O quê?" Insistiu Elrohir com os olhos fixos nas costas do irmão que parara subitamente sua busca e apoiava a mão por sobre um lugar vazio na estante.

"Com que a pobre criatura se iluda com seus próprios pensamentos." Completou o elfo com uma súbita tristeza. A consciência do pesadelo real o abatia em cheio agora.

"Já descobriu, _ion-nîn_." Afirmou Elrond não conseguindo disfarçar o orgulho que sentia pelo conhecimento que o filho acumulara durante todos esses anos.

Elladan, voltou-se receoso para encontrar o que temia. Elrond segurava em suas mãos o exemplar que ele buscava. Era a confirmação de que histórias tristes do passado podem saltar das páginas de um livro e se transformarem na mais cruel das realidades.

Em uma esperança vã, o filho ainda lançou um olhar de angustia ao sábio curador. Um pedido desesperado de que o pai o despertasse de um amargo pesadelo. Mas Elrond pressionou os lábios fechados, em um reflexo que dizia mais do que muitas palavras. Elrond atestava a realidade crua que Elladan via com todos os detalhes, demonstrando que, de sua boca, nada poderia ser dito para provar o contrário.

"_Galenolas_" A palavra fugiu da boca do jovem elfo junto a um suspiro. "Diga que estou enganado, _ada__._ Diga que não estão... que não usaram... que não vão usá-la com..."

Elrond baixou os olhos voltando a colocar o livro por sobre a mesa. Seus dedos deslizaram pela capa dura e depois encontraram novamente a carta que tentava escrever. Havia tanto a ser feito e eles estavam sem tempo. Era um momento de duras escolhas no qual deixar algo para trás poderia significar perdê-lo para sempre, no qual desviar-se de um caminho poderia advir no risco de nunca mais encontrá-lo e ignorar aos avisos do destino, a certeza de surpreender-se com ele impreterivelmente.

"Acredito que não tenhamos tempo para cartas..." Ele disse por fim.

"Como assim?" Indagou Glorfindel franzindo a testa.

"Não escreverei mais, _mellon-nîn._ Junte os elfos, forme o exército. Enviarei o aviso a Celeborn também. Estamos em um momento derradeiro. Não há mais espaço para a diplomacia."

"Mas Elrond..." Quis argumentar o guerreiro, entretanto o ar de decisão do amigo aplacou todos os ânimos do nobre soldado. Glorfindel apenas se curvou em uma reverência e saiu, Elladan acompanhou-o, ambos compartilhavam agora da mesma sensação de agonia e desespero que Elrond tentava com muito custo ocultar.

Aragorn acompanhou a saída repentina dos dois elfos intrigadíssimo e buscou esclarecimentos nos olhos do irmão, mas Elrohir compartilhava a mesma sensação de ignorância do caçula.

"O que é _galenolas_?" Surgiu então a questão esperada. Mas Elrond já estava voltado novamente para papel e tinteiro. Ele escrevia uma mensagem para o sogro. "ADA!!!" Gritaram os dois em uma só voz. Aragorn esquecera-se por vez de quem era, mas isso passara completamente desapercebido por Skipper, que também buscava a ponta do fio que o levasse para fora do entroncado labirinto onde estava.

Elrond sobressaltou-se manchando o papel com a pena. Em seguida fechou os olhos e esvaziou os pulmões. Aquele era um dos piores dias de sua vida.

"_Galenolas_, _ionath-nin." _Iniciou então, satisfeito por Skipper não conhecer a língua élfica, quando ele mesmo deslizava em seus pronomes de tratamento. "_Galenolas _é um instrumento de sedução... que tem uma longa e triste história em seu passado."

Todos sabiam que aquele não era um momento para contos ou qualquer outro tipo de relato histórico que os elfos tanto apreciavam, mas, como se fossem movidos por um estranho instinto, os integrantes do grupo se aquietaram e buscaram seus lugares para ouvir as explicações da voz sábia de Elrond.

"_Morgoth__"_ continuou ele "roubou a planta dos jardins de _Yavanna_. Ele transformou sua natureza, transformou tudo o que esse presente de _Iluvatar _tinha de realmente bom." O curador parou amargando suas próprias palavras, depois soltou mais um leve suspiro e encheu novamente os pulmões. "Dizem que ele fez uso dessa planta para seduzir os elfos que capturou, para levá-los para dentro da escuridão."

Elrohir mexeu-se em sua cadeira visivelmente incomodado. Sentia a mesma sensação que tinha quando era pequeno e os mais velhos contavam e cantavam histórias ao redor da fogueira.

"Em Quênia essa planta é chamada de _eglanasolas__"_ Informou o mestre. Todos sentiram que o simples ato de pronunciar o nome já fora um grande sacrifício para o sábio elfo. A planta dos sonhos proibidos... das esperanças abandonadas..."

"Não sei se estou compreendendo, Elrond, meu amigo." Halbarad confessou, visivelmente confuso.

"Elfos, meu caro Halbarad, não toleram a corrupção... Poucos conseguem resistir ou vencer quando seus corpos e almas são tomados por algo além do bem e do amor. A maioria perece..." Ele completou com amargura, criando em sua mente a imagem do tão triste passado que os precedia. "Para outros… resta apenas o ódio... _Morgoth_semeou esse sentimento nos prisioneiros que fez. Ele o usou em todas as suas formas, sondando os cantos mais obscuros das mentes de seus elfos cativos, perseguindo-os e torturando-os até que, depois de muitos anos, alguns começaram a aceitar, aceitaram o ato corruptor e passaram a não morrer mais no mesmo instante. Foi quando o processo tornou-se ainda mais lento e doloroso. Muitos continuaram a morrem..."

"Eles aceitavam o que, _ada__?_" Indagou Elrohir receoso.

"Aceitavam o que seus desejos escondidos, seus sonhos obscuros lhe exigiam... desejos que muitas vezes lhes eram implantados, sendo sequer seus verdadeiramente... Eles os aceitavam, cediam e os realizavam... Porém, depois do fato consumado, fosse ele da gravidade que fosse, muitos ainda não conseguiam viver com o que tinha acontecido. E continuavam a perecer... e morrer..."

"Que história triste..." Lamentou-se Skipper entrelaçando nervosamente os dedos. "Mas qual era a intenção dessa criatura das trevas?"

"Uma das piores possíveis, mestre Skipper." Informou Elrond baixando os olhos. "Quando ele os fez cobiçarem… em sonhos… Quando finalmente conseguiu fazê-los desejar o que lhes acontecia, o mal que os abraçava. Não houve mais resistência. Porém quando acordavam e se lembravam dos pesadelos reais que tinham vivido, dos atos que na verdade não correspondiam a um desejo de seus corações, mas sim aos laços do mal que os havia abraçado, eles seguiam dois caminhos: ou morriam, ou cresciam na ira. Com o tempo muitos sucumbiram ao ódio. Foram transformados pela própria fúria. Essa foi uma das ferramentas que _Morgoth _usou para criar um povo ao qual conhecemos e abominamos".

"_Orcs." _Disse Elrohir baixinho, apertando os punhos para tentar colocar todas as lembranças que o faziam sentir uma repulsa indescritível por essas criaturas no fundo de sua mente. Mesmo ouvindo a história triste do pai, ele ainda não conseguia fazer crescer em si qualquer sentimento de solidariedade para com essa raça."

"Quanto tempo?" Indagou Aragorn recebendo o olhar questionador do pai. "Quanto tempo para que esses elfos desgraçados se transformem nessas criaturas nojentas?"

Elrond desprendeu seus lábios e apoiou-se na mesa como se tivesse sido golpeado. As palavras duras de Aragorn tinham uma razão que as alimentava, mas mesmo assim, tudo o que ele sentiu naquele momento, foi o desejo de dar um rápido corretivo no filho que parecia ter se esquecido com que povo crescera e aprendera tudo o que sabia.

"Palavras duras, Aragorn, filho de Arathorn."

Skipper torceu o nariz mais confuso ainda. E Halbarad mais uma vez agradeceu pela ignorância do velho caçador que vivera quase toda a sua vida na floresta.

"Filho de quem?" Indagou o Skipper.

"Em outra oportunidade, meu amigo." Respondeu o líder incomodado agora com o fato de não estar completamente certo do quão alheio ao mundo o velho Skipper era.

Aragorn sentiu as palavras de Elrond, ele sabia bem em quais circunstâncias o pai as usava, mas não se intimidou. Ele levantou-se. Uma fúria indescritível o estava tomando, um ódio por ter seu amigo raptado, por não saber o que fariam com ele, por não ter certeza do quanto mais o pobre Legolas ainda poderia agüentar. Tudo aquilo era mais importante para ele do que preservar a moral dos primogênitos de Arda.

"Todos os povos erram... meu nobre senhor de Imladris." Afirmou o guardião estufando o peito. "Todos têm seus traidores."

E em seu coração o corajoso guardião sabia que aquilo era verdade. Ele não estava apenas proferindo aquelas palavras movido pelo descontrole emocional que as circunstâncias despertavam. Afinal, vivera a vida toda amargando o fato de sua descendência, da fraqueza e falta de confiabilidade de seu povo. Ouvira tudo resignadamente. Sofrera todos os tipos de descriminações, para só agora fazer uma descoberta que não imaginava que fosse possível. Para só agora descobrir que a perfeição realmente era uma característica que pertencia apenas ao próprio _Iluvatar._

Elrond segurou seu olhar no do filho. Sentindo um desejo enorme de contrariá-lo, de dizer-lhe o quão errado estava. O quão diferente elfos e humanos eram. Mas as palavras subitamente não faziam mais sentido para ele. As explicações, por mais plausíveis, não passavam de meras ofensivas que só acrescentariam mais ira, mais revolta aos presentes. Afinal ali estavam eles, elfos e humanos dividindo a mesma sala, compartilhando das mesmas informações, sofrendo a mesma angústia e tentando traçar um mesmo plano. Lá estavam eles pensando em como salvar alguém que amavam, um mesmo alguém, cuja amizade despertou o poder de unir esses seres tão diferentes. Sim, elfos e homens eles eram, mas todos tinham algo em comum. Todos queriam ver o nobre Legolas a salvo e livre uma vez mais.

"Tem razão..." Foi a resposta do curador.

&&&

"Vamos, meu brinquedo." Dizia a voz musical de Hawk. "É só dizer o que quero ouvir e toda a dor vai passar."

Mas do corpo imóvel no chão, não vinha som algum. Ouvia-se apenas o som da mata na qual se escondiam, da natureza protestando contra os maus tratos aplicados a uma de suas mais belas criaturas.

"Esqueça um pouco dele, Hawk." Reclamou Heron sentado em frente a fogueira que ardia, enquanto remexia alguns vegetais em um pequeno caldeirão. "O mestre deve ter se enganado. Podemos dominar o corpo dele, mas a mente está inalcançável."

"Não." Retrucou o outro elfo sentando-se agora bem próximo ao príncipe e envolvendo-o nos braços. "Mas confesso que é muito bom vê-lo assim tão receptivo."

A risada de Heron foi uma amarga resposta que o irmão não queria ouvir.

"Receptivo? Ele é um morto-vivo. E pare de dar mais dessas ervas para ele por enquanto. Estão fazendo um efeito estranho, não está sendo como foi conosco. Ele não vai nos ser útil em nada morto ou semimorto."

"Mas também não o será se não aceitar o que dizemos a ele como verdade. Se não acreditar que é o rei de Mirkwood e que deve obediência e devoção a nosso mestre."

"A Floresta Escura será nossa por bem ou por mal. Não entendo porque ainda precisamos desse seu bibelô. Estou ficando farto dele e do dom que tem de sempre surpreender-nos de forma desagradável. Estou realmente farto disso. Por mim já teria fincado meu punhal no coração desse elfo. Mirkwood não precisa de um rei, Mirkwood sequer precisa existir."

"Deixe de tolices, Heron. Nunca estivemos mais próximos, nem com a morte de Oropher."

"Não sei que apego tolo ainda te prende a essa terra que não é mais nossa. Desde o exílio vivemos alheios a tudo. Thranduil sequer reconheceu-nos."

"Porque ele era ainda uma criança quando o pai dele nos condenou..." Hawk tinha um olhar sinistro agora, relembrando cada momento de agonia que passara desde então. "Se não fosse o mestre... o que teria sido de nós?"

"Reconheço." Admitiu Hawk. "Mas não entendo porque não arruinamos o reino da floresta de uma vez por todas. Porque poupar aquelas criaturas que nos deram as costas?"

"Porque somos seus dirigentes agora. Somos seus mestres." Disse Hawk alisando os cabelos de Legolas cuja cabeça mantinha-se pousada no peito do elfo, enquanto este o abraçava protetoramente. "Não é verdade, meu brinquedo?" Ele disse puxando o queixo do rapaz para que olhasse para ele. "Você é o rei."

"Thranduil." Surgiu a voz daqueles lábios entreabertos que mal pareciam capazes de se mover.

Heron riu alto mais uma vez. "Decididamente perdemos nosso tempo." Disse o elfo soprando o caldo da ponta da colher, intentando esfriá-lo para poder provar-lhe o tempero. "Quando quiser que eu o torture mais me avise. Já estou ficando com saudades de ouvi-lo gritar."

"Existem vários tipos de tortura." Disse Hawk apertando os lábios para conter o ódio que sentia por perceber o quão dura seria sua batalha contra o filho de Thranduil. "Ele vai ceder. Ele não tem porque sentir devoção por um pai que negociou sua própria liberdade."

"Ah... tolices... Essa criatura pomposa de Mirkwood deve ter feito lavagem cerebral no filho. Nunca vi devoção mais estúpida em todos os meus dias nessa terra seca." Indignou-se Heron experimentando finalmente uma colherada do caldo que fizera, para então engasgar-se e cuspir tudo no chão próximo.

"O que foi?" Riu-se Hawk da atitude que nunca vira o educado irmão tomar. "Colocou temperos demais?"

"Está..." Balbuciou o outro se erguendo com a mão no peito. "Está com um gosto horrível."

"Claro que está." Concordou Hawk colocando Legolas no chão e levantando-se para sentar-se logo em seguida em frente a fogueira e a panela do almoço. "Do jeito que você cozinha! Admirou-me de nunca ter-nos envenenado."

Mas Heron não se sentia muito receptivo às brincadeiras do irmão. Um estranho mal estar o estava dominando. Ele tinha fome, mas aquela comida não era do que precisava.

"Está com um gosto bom, Heron." Disse o irmão provando a sopa. "Está bom demais até para algo que você fez." Ele completou enchendo uma pequena travessa. "Vou ver se o nosso príncipe come um pouco dela."

Heron olhou o irmão intrigado enquanto este se erguia novamente e retomava sua posição inicial ao lado de Legolas. Hawk tomou o jovem elfo nos braços e passou a alimentá-lo como a uma criança pequena.

"Viu?" Provocou Hawk tentando manter o bom humor enquanto oferecia mais uma colherada ao elfo louro que desprendia os lábios aceitando o conteúdo. "Receptivo."

"Corpo..." Respondeu Heron aproximando-se do lago e deslizando os dedos por sua face que aparecia refletida nas águas límpidas. "Mas não espírito..."

"Não ainda..." Retrucou Hawk olhando o irmão com preocupação. Algo parecia incomodá-lo. "Mas em breve."

"É... Talvez." Respondeu o outro encarando ainda o próprio rosto refletido. Algo nele estava diferente, mas ele não conseguia saber o que seria. Foi quando um reflexo surgiu na água e ele se atirou no exato instante para dentro do lago, exatamente como estava vestido.

"Heron!" Assustou-se o outro elfo erguendo-se de imediato e correndo ao encontro do irmão. "Heron o que houve?" Indagou olhando para a água que voltava a se acalmar. Nem um sinal do irmão era visível. "Heron!" Ele gritou retirando então os sapatos e preparando-se para entrar na água. Mas logo a água voltou a inquietar-se e a figura de Heron reapareceu. Hawk sentiu um alívio que durou apenas alguns instantes. Depois ele piscou várias vezes julgando estar tendo uma visão. Heron saia do lago como se nada tivesse acontecido, destroçando com a boca um peixe vivo que pegara. Hawk observou atônito o irmão jogar-se na lama suja da beira do lago e continuar comendo o animal que ainda se debatia. Seu estômago deu várias voltas, mas ele não sabia o que dizer. "Heron..." Chamou por fim, encolhendo-se perto do elfo e tocando-lhe o braço. "Heron, você está bem?"

"Estou ótimo!" Respondeu o outro mastigando descuidadamente, sangue fresco da vítima ainda corria pelos cantos de sua boca. "Isso sim é que é comida, não aquele monte de mato que comemos." Ele completou quebrando o animal ao meio e oferecendo a metade ao irmão. "Vamos! Experimente!"

Hawk virou o rosto enojado. "Você deve estar brincando." Ele disse num reflexo. "O que te deu? Isso é asqueroso."

Mas Heron não lhe deu ouvidos, ele continuou destroçando com os dentes a criatura. Hawk franziu as sobrancelhas e apertou o maxilar com tal força que julgou que fosse quebrar um molar. Um sentimento estranho o invadiu. O conflito dos que temem e não compreendem sequer do que têm medo.

"Heron..." Ele tentou mais uma vez. "Isso não é nem um pouco engraçado."

"Não é mesmo." Respondeu o outro antes de se dar ao trabalho de engolir, restos de carne caíram de sua boca aberta. "Deixe-me em paz. Se não quer apreciar o que não conhece, vá comer seu mato como o bom eqüino que é."

Hawk franziu as sobrancelhas, mas nem conseguiu se zangar com a ofensa. Apertou as mãos e olhou ao seu redor. Todo aquele sentimento de segurança que sempre fora seu aliado parecia tê-lo deixado. Há tempos ele percebia uma mudança sutil acontecendo com o irmão. Um gosto pela violência e pelo sangue, um prazer em oferecer um fim ao que quer que se movesse, fosse frente a frente ou pelas costas. Mas aquilo realmente fugia a todas as expectativas mais macabras que poderia criar.

"Heron..." Ele lembrou-se então de um outro fato. "Heron, o que fez com o elfo da guarda? Aquele a quem aprisionamos para capturarmos o príncipe?"

"Cortei-lhe a garganta." Respondeu o elfo com simplicidade, dando mais uma mordida na carne crua.

"Assassinou-o?" Espantou-se Hawk. "Um elfo? Em um conflito desigual? Um elfo desarmado?"

"Era uma guerra."

"Não, não era Heron." Retrucou o outro. "Não estávamos em guerra. Era uma operação de seqüestro. Não havia interesse em deixar cadáveres para trás. Em despertar a antipatia do povo de Rivendell. Como vamos conseguir que sejam nossos aliados agora? Mesmo com o príncipe nos comandando?"

"NINGUÉM VAI ME COMANDAR!!" Gritou Heron em resposta, subitamente enervado com o rumo da conversa. "Nem você, nem aquele príncipe que mal sabe que rumo dar a sua própria vida."

Hawk franziu mais ainda as sobrancelhas colando-as como se fossem um único traço. Sua mente queria entender o que se passava com o irmão que jamais hesitara em obedecer a uma ordem sua.

Foi então que Heron distraiu-se do que estava fazendo e da conversa amarga que tinha. Seus olhos estavam dessa vez voltados para aquela que na certa parecia ser a sua próxima vítima. Há poucos metros dele Legolas mantinha seus olhos fixos em seus opressores. O arqueiro agoniava. Preso no abismo em que estava, ele infelizmente tudo podia ver, observando e sentindo o que acontecia, mas simplesmente não conseguia reagir. Era como se seu corpo e sua mente houvessem se separado e cada qual servisse a um mestre diferente. Mas ele ouvira a conversa dos irmãos e compreendera vagamente o que se passava e quais eram os objetivos para aquele sofrimento. Ele sabia que eram seus pensamentos que o estavam enganando, o fato dele sentir-se incapaz, e todas as outras limitações que julgava ter estavam se tornando sua prisão. Tudo o que ele acreditava ser, tudo o que ele sabia que seu pai julgasse que ele fosse. Tudo aquilo se revertia em realidade para seu corpo que, por fim, acreditara nos pesadelos que sua mente criara e agora simplesmente não conseguia despertar. Heron lançou longe o resto da presa e levantou-se, seu olhar lascivo fixo no príncipe.

"Belo de fato..." Dizia o elfo aproximando-se devagar. Hawk custou algum tempo para perceber quais eram as intenções do irmão. Finalmente desperto pelas perspectivas que se apresentavam, ele correu para impedir o que julgava que fosse acontecer.

"Heron!" Disse ele tomando a frente do alucinado elfo que não recuava, continuando a caminhar e forçando o irmão a uma caminhada contrária.

"Nada disso." Reclamou Heron. Seus olhos ainda fixos em Legolas. "Vai dividir o prazer. Afinal eu o ajudei a capturá-lo."

"Não!" Gritou Hawk apoiando finalmente suas mãos nos ombros do irmão. "Nem eu o toquei ainda."

"Que eu seja o primeiro então. Não faz diferença."

"Ele é meu! O mestre disse que era meu presente."

"Poupe-me de seu egoísmo, Hawk" Disse Heron forçando a passagem agora, quase em frente ao príncipe.

"O mestre nos proibiu. Não antes que tudo seja resolvido. É arriscado." Alertou o mais velho tentando chamar o irmão para a razão.

"Não me importo com ele." Declarou friamente o elfo ainda olhando por cima do ombro do irmão. "Que definhe e morra depois... pouco me importo..."

Hawk arregalou os olhos incrédulo. Nem ele mesmo, com todo o ódio que alimentava pela linhagem de Oropher, e saboreando as novas sensações que seu corpo jamais se permitira sentir antes, conseguia conceber fazer tamanho mal a criatura alguma, especialmente àquele rapaz por quem tinha um grande afeto.

Heron forçou mais uma vez a passagem e Hawk finalmente temeu que talvez não houvesse como impedi-lo. Ele tentou mais uma vez impedi-lo, apertando as mãos que apoiara sobre os ombros do irmão.

Heron então, como uma fera desperta pelo toque do irmão empurrou-o para longe com uma força que até então lhe era desconhecida. Hawk caiu por entre uns galhos e ficou desacordado.

"Ah..." Disse então o elfo ajoelhando-se em frente a Legolas e avançando sobre ele. "_Vanima__ (__bonito__)… Vanima ve' tindome (__bonito__como__ uma __noite__estrelada__)... _Ele disse abraçando o príncipe e deslizando seus dedos pelos cabelos do rapaz. Legolas gemeu levemente, tentando se desvencilhar do agressor, mas não conseguindo achar o rumo para o retorno a si mesmo._"__Algost__, cunn lend" (__não__ tenha __medo__, __doce__príncipe__)..._

"_Us nin er... Us nin... (deixe-me __em__paz__... deixe-me...)" _Replicava a voz quase inaudível do arqueiro enquanto seu corpo inerte parecia aceitar os afagos do elfo.

"Shh_... alrhinc (__não__ se mova)" _Disse a voz de Heron.

Legolas sentiu então as mãos do elfo remexerem suas roupas enquanto aquele rosto, ainda manchado com o sangue do peixe que ele havia abatido, ficava cada vez mais próximo dele. O arqueiro, sentindo o destino escapar-lhe das mãos, apenas fechou os olhos esperando pelo pior. Se Heron concretizasse o que intentava fazer nada mais restaria de si para enfrentar a realidade. Ele tinha que reagir, fazer algo a respeito, retornar pelo árduo atalho de pedras que aqueles irmãos o fizeram trilhar. Ele tinha que acreditar em si novamente. Acreditar que tudo era sonho. E que todas as palavras de Elrond eram reais. Que ele era capaz de ser um bom líder, de cuidar de sua própria vida mais uma vez. Ele tinha que acreditar. Acreditar que tinha aquela energia dentro de si. Que era capaz. Mas como? Como voltar quando não se sabe onde tudo principia? Legolas apertou os olhos. Ele tinha que buscar a chave. Um momento que continha uma informação, a informação que precisava... um momento no passado que ainda guardava uma certeza... uma certeza que ele precisava ter... a certeza de que seu pai ainda o amava.

"_Ada..." _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Ada!!!" _Surgiu o pequeno Legolas correndo escada abaixo seguido pela mãe. Thranduil voltava cansado de uma jornada difícil. As fronteiras estavam cada vez mais perigosas e até uma mera cavalgada de reconhecimento podia transformar-se em uma aventura imprevisível.

"Olá, pequeno esquilo cheio de energia." Disse o pai recebendo o menino nos braços. "Acho que vou levá-lo para a próxima patrulha, assim quem sabe sua mãe tem um pouco de sossego."

"Isso não é engraçado, _hervenn-nín__ (__meu__marido__)_" Disse Elvéwen sorrindo para o rei que agora apoiava carinhosamente a palma em seu rosto. "Ele não dormiu todos esses dias. Dizia que você estava em perigo. E é essa a recepção que lhe dá?"

Thranduil franziu a testa. O menino estava abraçado a ele com todas as suas forças, a cabeça apoiada no ombro do pai.

"O que é isso, meu soldado?" Indagou forçando o pequeno principezinho a olhar para ele. "Assustando sua mãe? E deixando de dormir como lhe é devido? Isso não esta certo."

Legolas mordeu o lábio inferior e baixou os olhos. Era apenas um elfinho, mas o pai gostava de tratá-lo como a um adulto e muitas vezes ele também apreciava tal tratamento. Mas nem sempre.

"_Ada _está bem?" Indagou o menino com uma voz trêmula. "Las viu muitos... muitos… todos ao redor de _ada…_" Ele queria continuar, mas seus olhinhos azuis o traiam e um soluço escapou-lhe da garganta. Fora um pesadelo terrível e tinha sido tão real.

Thranduil olhou novamente para a esposa. Elvéwen suspirou e apertou os lábios. Os olhos do marido não mentiam. O sonho do pequeno Las tinha sido real.

"Eu estou bem. Foi só um sonho ruim." Respondeu o rei enxugando as lágrimas do filho com as costas da mão. "Nunca mais assuste sua mãe com essas bobagens, entendeu?"

Legolas baixou os olhos envergonhado e seu rosto enrubesceu. Elvéwen apiedou-se da figura do filho. Thranduil era muito duro com ele.

"Venha, Las_._" Disse ela com ternura, enquanto esticava os braços para o filho. "Vou colocar você na cama para que durma então, agora que sabe que seu _ada_está bem."

Thranduil sentiu uma estranha sensação ao ouvir a voz da esposa. Ele sabia que ela o condenava por sua atitude. Tolices de elfas. Se ele agia como agia era justamente para poupar-lhes. Se o menino realmente tinha o dom da clarividência, melhor seria que não lhe fosse dado ouvidos em situações como aquelas, onde nada podia ser feito e a insistência no cultivo de tais dúvidas e pressentimentos, só agravariam mais o estado de ansiedade dos que esperam pelo retorno daqueles que lhes eram caros.

"Eu o levo para cama." Disse o rei apoiando a palma aberta nas costas da criança em seus braços. Legolas instintivamente voltou a deitar-se no ombro do pai. Ele lamentava se o decepcionara, mas estava contente por vê-lo de volta.

"_Ada _fica comigo?" Perguntou com a voz abafada pelo manto do rei.

"Deixe que eu o leve, Thranduil." Insistiu a esposa apreensiva. Ela temia que o ânimo do cansado rei não fosse exatamente o que seu pequeno Las precisava no momento.

"Sabe que não gosto de ser contrariado." Respondeu o louro elfo passando pela esposa e subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto do filho.

"Thranduil…" Elvéwen insistiu uma vez mais. O marido voltou-se no topo da escada para olhar para ela.

"Sou o rei." Retrucou com austeridade. Mas depois um leve sorriso se fez em seus lábios e, por algum motivo qualquer e totalmente inexplicável, Elvéwen sentiu uma segurança que não sentia normalmente. "Sou o dirigente… mas também sei ser pai."

A bela elfa sorriu. E depois passou a ouvir de longe o diálogo que se fazia pelo corredor.

"_Ada_ me conta dos… dos… não sei o que eram e que não estavam querendo que _ada_ passasse?" Ela ouviu a voz do filho perguntar.

"Não havia ninguém, menino. Já disse que foi um sonho." Retorquia a voz do pai.

"Certo… mas _ada_ me conta? Me conta como conseguiu passar?"

"Elfinho teimoso." A voz já distante no corredor queixava-se.

"Conta, _ada__?"_ Insistiu

"Conto." Concordou a voz do rei que, para a esposa que ainda forçava a mente a se concentrar no que os ouvidos já perdiam, parecia conter um riso agora.

"O senhor me ama, _ada__? _Indagou o rapazinho quando a porta se abriu. "Sentiu saudades do Las?

"Você sempre pergunta isso, elfinho tolo." Reclamou o pai fechando a porta. E a resposta quase se perdeu. Elvéwen subiu rapidamente alguns degraus querendo resgatá-la, eram apenas sussurros.

"Amo, meu esquilo cheio de energia." Responderam os restos de voz do rei. "Sinto saudades de você e de suas perguntas tolas… Sinto sempre saudades de você, pequenino."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas fechou mais uma vez os olhos. Aquele passado era o que realmente fora real. Ele então ergueu um dos braços e deslizou-os pelas costas de Heron. O elfo, ocupado com os laços da túnica do rapaz, não percebeu a reação inesperada que ocorria agora. Era um tempo de guerra, no qual qualquer distração poderia significar vida ou morte. No qual qualquer deslize poderia se transformar em… sangue…

Os olhos de Heron ergueram-se subitamente, encarando o príncipe a sua frente com um misto de susto e desespero. Aqueles olhos azuis repletos de mistério.

"Sempre… cheio… de surpresas… desagradáveis…" Lamentou o elfo caindo em seguida. Olhos muito abertos e um líquido escuro escorrendo agora de sua boca, mesclando-se ao sangue do animal que matara, criando um contraste estranho e apavorante.

Legolas voltou o olhar para sua mão, a mão que decidira se rebelar. Nela estava um velho conhecido seu. O punhal que Skipper havia lhe dado. A adaga de Glower que Heron insistira em manter consigo mesmo sem lhe pertencer. A adaga de Glower voltava agora a seu antigo dono. Legolas quis sorrir da ironia que o destino mais uma vez pregava. A peça que ele lamentara ter perdido estava exatamente onde deveria estar. As trilhas do destino guiando não só os seres, mas seus pertences também. Era mesmo muito irônico aquilo tudo, tão irônico que o príncipe realmente quis sorrir, sentindo-se mais uma vez abençoado, como se o próprio _Iluvatar _o carregasse pelas mãos.

Mas pensamentos estranhos vieram perturbá-lo. Ele acabara de matar um elfo. Um crime terrível aos olhos de qualquer membro do Belo Povo que pisasse esse reino. E ele o fizera pelas costas, sem qualquer chance de defesa. Esse pensamento o entristeceu profundamente.

"Que _Iluvatar_ tenha piedade de mim." Disse o príncipe baixando os olhos para finalmente constatar algo que não havia percebido. O líquido que estava em sua adaga tinha uma cor estranha. Legolas fechou os olhos e os apertou julgando que as ervas estivessem finalmente corrompendo sua mente também. Mas talvez não. Talvez não fosse uma visão o que ele estivesse tendo. Mas se não o fosse, se aquilo não representasse apenas um distúrbio do pesadelo todo que vivera, seria certamente algo muito pior do que os sonhos macabros que se tem quando se está cansado demais. O jovem príncipe baixou os olhos para a arma uma vez mais e aquela imagem se cravou em sua mente deixando-o realmente confuso. O sangue de Heron era escuro. Era negro. Negro como o sangue do povo orc_._


	33. Capítulo 33

Olá. Aqui seguimos com os momentos finais dessa minha fic. Ainda devem ser postados quatro ou talvez cinco capítulos até o derradeiro, depende da edição final que pretendo lhes dar.

Esse capítulo em especial me soou um pouco confuso. Muita informação acumulada em cenas distintas. Por favor, se algo não ficar muito claro eu peço por gentileza que me informem para que eu possa melhorá-lo.

Agradeço a grande **Cassia** (mellon chronicles), por oferecer-me um belo nome para o meu curador de Mirkwood.

Não vou perder tempo dessa vez com introduções, pois o capítulo, para variar, ficou maior do que eu previa.

Agradecimentos de sempre.

**Lady-Liebe** – Minha querida amiga Liebe reapareceu. Estou muito feliz com sua review e seu e-mail. Super obrigada, Liebe. Você não sabe a falta que faz. Pessoal que ainda não leu as short fics fantásticas da Liebe, não percam mais tempo!!

**Misao-dono** – "COMO UM PÁSSARO" Misao, ainda estou esperando ansiosamente que você cumpra a promessa que me fez. Não há como suportar tanto tempo assim sem uma fic da qual se gosta tanto. Tenha piedade!!!

**Myriara** – "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN" entrou em uma encruzilhada que gerará ótimos frutos. Uma Arwen fabulosa surgiu me fazendo apaixonar-me ainda mais por essa personagem de quem tanto gosto. E um Aragorn também totalmente "pé-no-chão" adicionou mais magia ainda a esse já tão cativante texto. Idéias super originais sempre surpreendem a gente, por mais que confiemos nos autores que estamos lendo. E Myri me presenteou com uma agradável surpresa essa semana. Apesar de não acreditar que ainda haja quem não lê a Paixão, continuo recomendando. Parabéns novamente, Myri e obrigada pelas valorosas informações sobre o nosso Glorfindel, que me ajudaram muito a reformular meu capítulo.

**Nimrodel**** Lorellin** – Reverências mil a essa autora fantástica das inesquecíveis "CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS". O capítulo recém lançado foi muito além do que eu podia imaginar. E olhem que, em relação a Nim, eu sempre posso imaginar o melhor possível. "Passolargo", o capítulo mais recente, debochou de nós, nos amarrou em frente ao computador e nos deixou com um gosto de "quero mais" na boca. O Estel da Nim já era adorável, mas o homem no qual ele se transformou é indescritível, é apaixonante. Nim extrapolou, revelou-se e surpreendeu-nos... Estou sem palavras até agora... Quem as tiver que as diga. Eu só me curvo em sinal de admiração e repito "mestra, mestra, mestra". Beijos, minha querida amiga!!

**Vicky**** Weasley**: "BITTERSWEET" ainda não foi atualizada. Realmente algo deve ter acontecido com a Vicky, pois nem suas reviews eu recebo mais. Vicky?? O que houve amiga??

**Elfa Ju Bloom:** "ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE" chegou ao fim. Fiquei tão perplexa que deixei a review mais pobre e sem sentido possível no site... O que dizer sobre a Ju? O que dizer sobre uma escritora de fibra como ela que encarou e superou todas as dificuldades para nos presentear com um texto maravilhoso como foi o Rosas? A poderosa Ju tem projetos mais ambiciosos nos quais tenho certeza que se sairá tão bem quanto nesse, e aos quais, se me for concedida a honra, farei questão de ler. Só espero que sobre um tempinho nessa vida atribulada dessa competente escritora para mais algumas linhas com nossos amados personagens. Grande Ju. Parabéns!

**Dark Lali:** "NARN VENDENIEL". Lali!!! Cadê você? Vamos Lali!! Não vou me cansar de chamar por você!! LALI!!!

**Kika-Sama**: "APRENDENDO". Kika!!!

**Chell1**: "MEM"RIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE" Continua sendo reescrita. Mas já que estou torturando as escritoras caladas hoje, vou castigar a minha querida Chell também. CHELL!!!!!!! Beijos.

**Erualmar**** Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – "NA ETERNIDADE DOS SEUS OLHOS". Mais uma escritora calada!!! Gente o que é isso????

**Kiannah** – "A ESTRELA SILENCIOSA". KIANNAHHHHH!!!!

Pessoas especiais, muito especiais mesmo:

**Syn****, the ****time**** keeper**. Outra review que nunca deixo de receber. Super obrigada, Syn. Seus comentários são sempre tão positivos e percebo que a fic está mesmo te agradando. Fico feliz demais. Você tem razão, O Hawk ainda é mais elfo do que o irmão... mas por quanto tempo?? É uma questão difícil. Beijos amiga!!

**Regina** – Regina sumiu mesmo. Regina?? Cadê você? Espero que tudo esteja bem.

**Botori** – Minha super leitora! Obrigada pela review. Realmente o Thranduil tem seu lado bom... a gente é que custa a ver... mas o Las vê bem direitinho. Obrigada por me dedicar esse tempo que dedica sempre, amiga. Beijos.

**Aeka – **Me deixou sem review!! Mas perdôo... deve estar novamente atrapalhada com dezenas de coisas que tem para fazer. Espero que tudo esteja bem. Beijos.

**Leka** – Leka também lembrou de mim!! Obrigada!! Você comentou coisas muito interessantes. A contradição é mesmo uma característica do meu Thranduil. Ele em si é muito confuso, né? Beijos e obrigada.

**Soi** – Querida Soi que me manda lindas reviews. Eu adoro ler o que você me escreve, uma linha ou dez... não se preocupe. Realmente concordo que o Las é um elfo injustiçado e que o Heron ficou mesmo parecendo o Gollum... todo mundo achou... que fazer né? Orcs, golluns... todos são mesmo um quadro muito triste... como o próprio Heron. Super obrigada pela review.

**Lali-chan**– Lali lembrou de mim!! Obrigada amiga. Não se preocupe. O nosso poço louro vai encontrar um final feliz para esses dias difíceis que está tendo. Beijos e super obrigada.

**Veleth**– Poesias em forma de reviews. Amor mesmo pelos personagens... dá para sentir em cada palavra. Sou abençoada pelas leitoras que tenho e que sempre reservam um tempo para mim. Obrigada mesmo!

**Belle**** Malfoy** – Que me mandou um e-mail muito gentil e que está acompanhando também minha fic. Super obrigada. Continue me escrevendo o que acha. Beijos.

**Pink**** na** – Acabou de me deixar uma doce review. Obrigadinha!!! Continuo esperando sua fic engavetada. Vamos lá, Pink!! Deixe de desculpas e comece já!!! Vai ser demais.Beijos.

**Daphne Pessanha "Arabella" – **Em que capítulo estará minha nova leitora? Espero que continue gostando do que lê. Obrigada pelos seus comentários Daphne. Aguardo sua fic também.

**Roberta** – A Roberta ainda não chegou a esse capítulo também, mas nem era para se admirar. Atarefada como ela é,nem consigo acreditar que esteja lendo minha fic. Foi um grande presente que recebi. Obrigada mais uma vez amiga.

33

O por do sol enfeitava o horizonte, mas não era bem vindo. O grupo esperava ter conseguido trilhar um caminho mais longo até que a luz não pudesse abençoá-lo mais, porém as asperezas do trajeto mostraram-se obstáculos maiores do que os imaginados, colocando os integrantes em posição desvantajosa em relação a que gostariam de estar.

Aragorn cavalgava cabisbaixo, regurgitando todas as informações que ouvira do pai, traçando a história com seus cenários e dores e colorindo-os com as cores ácidas da amargura e do sofrimento de seu próprio coração. Era como se visse os olhos de Elrond ainda a observá-lo com aquela expressão amarga. Ele sentia o remorso das palavras que dissera, cutucando insistentemente o pequeno pilar no qual apoiava todas as suas poucas certezas.

"As palavras depois de proferidas mudam de dono. Elas passam a pertencer ao destino." Surgiu uma voz ao seu lado.

Aragorn voltou-se para encontrar os olhos claros de Glorfindel. Por que esses elfos têm sempre uma frase pronta e repleta dos mais amargos e verídicos sentidos na ponta da língua? Foi a indagação do guardião ao encarar o sorriso leve do lorde louro que parecia ler todas as linhas que seu pensamento pudesse criar.

"Não me arrependo do que disse." Afirmou categoricamente. "Muito já ouvi sobre a minha espécie, a minha 'raça'." Ele frisou a última palavra como se ela tivesse mais do que as meras duas sílabas que tinha. "Ouvi comentários dos quais gostaria de esquecer. Gostaria de nunca tê-los ouvido."

Glorfindel permaneceu impassível. Mãos apoiadas nas pernas enquanto o cavalo executava seu trajeto sem precisar de qualquer instrução do mestre. Aragorn olhou-o com rancor. A alma condimentada com as mais amargas ervas.

"Muitas dessas insinuações vieram de seus lábios, Mestre Glorfindel." Declarou por fim o guardião, irritado com o ar tranqüilo no qual o guerreiro parecia esconder todas as suas intenções. Ele não acreditava que finalmente tivera coragem de dizer o que dissera, de traduzir em palavras sentimentos que o incomodavam há tanto tempo e, além de tudo, de destiná-las àquele a quem considerava um dos responsáveis pela aversão que criara para com a sua própria raça.

As feições do nobre guerreiro não se alteraram, porém, contrariando as previsões de Aragorn, que já conjeturava sobre como escaparia da grande espada do poderoso elfo uma vez que o tivesse conseguido irritar.

"Quantas vezes ouviu isso de Elrond, jovem Estel?" Disse o lorde louro fixando dois grandes olhos azuis no guardião ao seu lado." Quantas vezes ouviu tais insinuações daquele a quem você chama de pai?"

Aragorn engoliu aquelas palavras com uma enorme dificuldade. Glorfindel tinha conseguido mais uma vez, como sempre conseguira. Ele odiava quando o louro elfo o fazia e ele voltava sempre a repeti-lo, incansavelmente, com uma invejável habilidade. Lá estava o guerreiro, desbancando mais uma vez as poucas certezas do confuso Estel. Lá estava ele enchendo-o das dúvidas mais cruéis que poderiam perturbar um espírito desavisado. Porque Glorfindel não ia incomodar um outro alguém? O pensamento cruzou a mente do cansado dunedain. Aquele elfo não tinha mais o que fazer?

"Nunca ouvi nada dele que atestasse o contrário." Respondeu Aragorn com simplicidade, tentando escapar da emboscada que o amigo do pai lhe armara. Ele não iria ceder, não depois de todo o conflito ter tomado finalmente forma e cor. Ele abrira seu coração, expusera suas dores e angústias. Não voltaria a fechá-lo.

"E o que esperava que Elrond dissesse?" Veio a indagação fatal. "Será que qualquer coisa que ele pudesse dizer ao povo que guia poderia ter mais significado do que permitir que uma criança humana o chamasse de _ada__?"_

"Basta, Glorfindel." Explodiu o guardião com exasperação, apertando as pernas no cavalo e jogando o corpo levemente para a frente para que o animal apressasse o passo e afastasse-o daquela voz tormentosa.

Mas o hábil guerreiro louro já o estava cercando antes mesmo que o animal tivesse a oportunidade de cumprir a ordem daquele que o conduzia. Aragorn irritou-se com a nova emboscada do amigo de Elrond.

"Saia do meu caminho, Glorfindel! Não estou vivendo a melhor fase da minha vida." Queixou-se o guardião contraindo os traços da face e evitando o olhar do lorde.

"Acredite-me, Elessar." Respondeu o guerreiro em tom solene. "Essa é uma das fases de sua vida da qual provavelmente sentirá saudades."

Aragorn agarrou-se nervosamente as rédeas de seu cavalo. Aquelas sete letras soavam-lhe aos ouvidos como se tivessem o peso de dez oliphants.

"Sentirá saudades depois do adeus definitivo." Completou Glorfindel encontrando finalmente o olhar do guardião. "Depois que os ventos levarem aquele que você chama de pai para as Terras Imortais. Espero que até lá, você tenha aprendido o significado das palavras compaixão e gratidão e tenha oportunidade de colocar em prática tal conhecimento."

Aragorn baixou os olhos soltando os braços e sua guarda cedeu. As palavras do guerreiro louro o confundiam ainda mais. Compaixão versus gratidão. Seriam esses os laços simples que o ligavam à família de Elrond? Seria somente isso? Seus olhos encheram-se subitamente de lágrimas do mais puro desespero e Glorfindel surpreendeu-se, percebendo finalmente que ele também se excedera na lição que queria fazer entendida.

"O que se passa?" Surgiu a voz preocupada de Elrond, que já retornava em direção aos dois quando notara o tom alterado da voz do filho.

"Nada..." Respondeu prontamente o guardião, enxugando as lágrimas com as mangas da camisa e fazendo com que seu cavalo apressasse o passo, passando assim pelo pai e pelos outros membros que o acompanhavam e posicionando-se próximo a um dos batedores que estava muito à frente do grupo. Os gêmeos, que também vinham retornando, movidos pelos sons que ouviram viram o caçula passar por eles e se entreolharam intrigados. Elladan buscou o olhar do pai, mas o curador limitou-se a balançar a cabeça em sinal de incompreensão e voltar-se para o louro amigo, que alisava agora a crina do cavalo no qual montava como se nada houvesse acontecido.

"Glorfindel." Soou a voz impaciente de Elrond.

O nobre elfo louro sempre invejara a paciência que o curador possuía nas situações mais adversas, mas não podia deixar de se admirar ao constatar como essa infinita paciência se reduzia a delicados grãos de areia quando o assunto passava a ser os filhos.

"Não, Elrond." Respondeu o guerreiro.

E o estranho diálogo se encerrou deixando confusos àqueles que estavam à volta da estranha dupla de amigos. O curador afastou-se cavalgando para onde o caçula agora seguia sua marcha e Glorfindel lançou um olhar indagador aos filhos de Elrond, que ainda o olhavam a espera de alguma informação.

"Glorfindel..." Iniciou Elladan.

"Não, Elladan." Repetiu novamente o guerreiro acompanhando agora um bando barulhento de pássaros que cruzava o céu.

O gêmeo mais velho bufou visivelmente e balançou a cabeça afastando-se também, mas Elrohir permaneceu onde estava, cavalgando lado a lado com o mentor. Ele não aceitaria as desconversas do amigo do pai. Glorfindel sempre fora mais do que um instrutor para o jovem elfo e, em um momento como aquele, o mestre sabia que o discípulo não se afastaria sem ter tido a sua lição.

"O jovem Estel." Disse por fim o louro lorde de Imladris colocando a mão por sobre a espada que carregava.

"O que tem ele?" Indagou Elrohir preocupado. Seus olhos acompanhavam o intrigante movimento do mestre. "O que tem Estel?"

"Vai ser atacado." Continuou o guerreiro puxando a arma, batendo as pernas no cavalo para que este acelerasse sua marcha e passando como um trovão pelo atônito Elrohir que custou mais alguns segundos para assimilar a inesperada informação que recebera. Quando ele deu por si o grupo estava cercado por um considerável número de soldados orcs, cujas espadas brilhavam em luta sangrenta, mas os olhos pareciam mesclar a confusão e surpresa do encontro inesperado.

Aragorn mal tivera tempo de perceber o que o abatera. Acordava agora no chão, o ouvido zunindo e a vista embaçada. A poucos metros dele o pai bradava ferozmente sua espada contra um grupo de três ou quatro orcs, ele não conseguia distingui-los envolvidos como estavam na estranha cortina de sua pouca lucidez. Uma mão forte segurou seu antebraço e um estranho odor invadiu-lhe os sentidos. Ele tentou debater-se, mas a figura colocou-o de pé e em seguida ele sentiu-se carregado para fora do campo de batalha naqueles ombros largos que não conseguia identificar. A pouca visão do que tinha a sua volta agora estava sendo engolida por uma densa escuridão...

&&&

"Orcs..." Bradava o guardião balançando levemente a cabeça e sentindo-a doer ainda mais depois disso. "Orcs malditos."

"Está tudo bem agora." Garantiu uma voz ao longe. "Tente dormir mais um pouco."

"Orcs..." Repetia sem saber o porquê. "Eles querem... querem guerra."

Um suspirou foi ouvido e Aragorn sentiu finalmente uma mão em seu ombro.

"Guerra é o que sempre querem..." Respondeu a voz uma vez mais. "Durma agora."

As idéias ainda estavam confusas em sua mente. O que havia acontecido? O ataque inesperado. O conflito, a contusão. Ele lembrou-se então que fora carregado e que os demais integrantes do grupo estavam em perigo. Tentou finalmente abrir os olhos, mas já era dia novamente e a luz do sol o estava torturando.

"Quem... quem me tirou do grupo?" Ele indagou confuso colocando a palma por sobre os olhos para proteger-se da luz.

"Quem o quis levar está agora morto. Não se preocupe com isso."

Aragorn franziu a testa, seus sentidos pareciam despertar lentamente. Ele afastou a mão da frente de seu rosto e encontrou finalmente o dono da voz distante que tentava consolá-lo.

"Legolas?" Indagou incrédulo ao amigo que lhe oferecia um sorriso preocupado.

"Devia dormir mais um pouco." Respondeu o elfo apoiando uma mão por sobre a testa do amigo. "Não sou curador. Não sabia o que fazer por você a não ser colocar ervas cicatrizantes no corte que tinha."

Aragorn sacudiu mais uma vez a cabeça e mais uma vez arrependeu-se.

"Você foi..." Ele disse confuso enquanto tentava se levantar e era impedido pelo arqueiro, que gentilmente apoiava ambas as mãos por sobre seu peito agora. "Seqüestrado... Como... como conseguiu..."

"Eu estou bem, Estel." Garantiu o elfo ainda com os olhos fixos no ferimento que adornava a testa do guardião. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam de preocupação.

Aragorn finalmente se permitiu relaxar naquele chão duro e frio. Ele fechou os olhos buscando reencontrar seu equilíbrio para finalmente perceber onde estava. Legolas o havia levado para cima de uma grande árvore.

"Onde estamos?" Indagou olhando tudo a sua volta.

Legolas sorriu com tristeza.

"No meu flat." Ele respondeu. "Voltamos ao ponto onde tudo já foi um dia o começo." Disse então cobrindo o rosto e massageando-o com ambas as mãos. "Eu morei aqui..." Ele confidenciou, a voz abafada por trás das palmas abertas. "Morava aqui quando Lorde Elrond me encontrou."

Aragorn finalmente se sentou. As ervas que Legolas havia colocado em seu ferimento realmente fizeram um bom efeito para conter o sangramento, mas a dor ainda estava muito presente. Ele retirou algumas folhas da pequena bolsa que sempre carregava consigo e as mastigou. Legolas acompanhou os movimentos do amigo com pesar.

"Sente dor, não é?" A pergunta era mais uma constatação. "Lamento não ter sabido como contê-la." Ele finalizou em voz baixa.

Aragorn finalmente pôde olhar e ver o amigo a sua frente. O príncipe permanecia encolhido naquele chão improvisado, laçando agora os braços em volta de si mesmo como sempre fazia quando se sentia confuso ou temeroso. Seus cabelos estavam desfeitos e os pés descalços.

"Perdoe-me, Estel." Ele lamentou olhando-o nos olhos.

"Legolas..." Aragorn finalmente encontrou as palavras que lhe fugiam. "Como... como está aqui? O que aconteceu?"

"Um ser estranho o estava carregando." Disse o príncipe desviando seu olhar para a paisagem e depois olhando para o chão abaixo deles. Parecia temeroso de que fossem surpreendidos. "Não sei o que era ao certo... mas não era um orc, talvez mais uma das estranhas mutações que andam surgindo nesse lugar que um dia já foi belo e de paz."

Aragorn acompanhou os movimentos e olhares do amigo e ele também se viu espelhando as mesmas atitudes do preocupado príncipe.

"Você o matou?"

"Quem?" Questionou inocentemente o rapaz enquanto olhava a sua volta, ainda aguçando seus sentidos para receber os avisos que a natureza queria lhe dar.

"A tal criatura que me carregava."

"Sim." Ele respondeu com naturalidade, sem voltar a encarar o companheiro. "Covardemente, devo admitir. Acertei-o de surpresa com meu punhal... Acertei-o em uma cruel emboscada."

Aragorn não pôde evitar o riso que lhe fugiu. Legolas havia derrubado o perigoso inimigo, que o carregava só mesmo os Valar saberiam para onde e estava desmerecendo seu ato de amizade e coragem com detalhes tolos e irrelevantes.

"Não me diga!" Brincou o guardião. "Isso é uma vergonha, Legolas! Você deveria tê-lo pego a unhas como bom guerreiro que é."

O arqueiro sorriu amavelmente e baixou a cabeça, mas Aragorn podia sentir que aquele sorriso era apenas mais um ato de camaradagem do valoroso companheiro. Legolas inquietava-se no lugar onde estava sentado, suas mãos agarravam a própria túnica com força. Finalmente voltou seus olhos amargurados para o amigo.

"O que foi, Legolas? O que o está incomodando?" Indagou o guardião apoiando levemente a mão na perna do arqueiro.

"Vocês foram atacados?" Ele finalmente indagou em um tom estranho. As palavras escapavam-lhe rapidamente pelos lábios como se ele estivesse sem ar, ou sentisse que a oportunidade lhe faltaria. "Era um grupo muito grande? Quem estava com você, Estel?"

Aragorn sentiu-se então finalmente desperto e uma preocupação visível se fez em seu rosto. O que teria acontecido aos outros? A imagem do pai lutando contra mais de um inimigo veio enfim esbofeteá-lo e o ar fugiu de seus pulmões desobedientemente.

"_Valar_!" Exclamou em desespero. "Precisamos ir encontrá-los. Saber o que houve."

Legolas franziu a testa, mas voltou a apoiar o rosto nas mãos.

"Legolas, o que foi?"

"Quantos eram?" Indagou.

Aragorn segurou-lhe então os punhos e fez com que o amigo voltasse a olhar para ele.

"Está ferido, Las?" Interrogou preocupado. "Não parece bem."

"Não." Respondeu o outro com simplicidade.

"Por que parece tão agoniado?" Insistiu o amigo não se dando por satisfeito com a resposta monossilábica do príncipe.

"Porque estou agoniado, Estel." Admitiu o arqueiro voltando a esfregar o rosto e voltando a preocupar o guardião a sua frente. "Vocês estavam a minha procura não é mesmo? E foram atacados."

Aragorn balançou a cabeça e estalou os lábios. Aquele era o Legolas que ele tão bem conhecia. Preocupado como sempre com aqueles a quem amava e esquecendo de seu próprio valor.

"Pare já com isso, elfo teimoso." Ele ordenou com veemência. "Estávamos indo a Mirkwood, alertar seu pai. Você bem sabe que Heron e Hawk não o levaram com eles por causa de sua bela face."

Legolas encolheu-se mais uma vez, visivelmente transtornado com a brincadeira do amigo. Aragorn apertou os olhos e uniu suas sobrancelhas enquanto um receio sombrio veio visitá-lo. Em seguida ergueu o rosto do amigo para analisar-lhe os traços. Legolas aceitou os olhares que o guardião lhe lançava e permaneceu imóvel.

"Fizeram-lhe algum mal, _mellon-nîn_?" Indagou por fim receoso.

O olhar do príncipe encontrou os do guardião e um brilho inexpressivo o invadiu.

"Responda-me, _mellon-nîn." _Insistiu o outro.

"Obrigaram-me a comer algo." Declarou por fim o rapaz. Seu rosto permanecia sem cor ou expressão. "Não sei o que era."

Aragorn sentiu o sangue gelar em suas veias. Os olhares dos irmãos e do pai, a preocupação que inundou aquela sala quando a história da planta das esperanças abandonadas... dos sonhos proibidos foi revelada, se transformaram em imagem real a sua frente. O temor de todos tinha um motivo.

Legolas lançou-lhe um olhar confuso. Ele parecia querer questioná-lo sobre o porquê da súbita reação de agonia do guardião, mas um silêncio estranho se fez, como se algo o estivesse calando. Aragorn encarou a figura franzina a sua frente. Algo estava realmente errado com o amigo, cujo olhar não se desviava do seu, mas parecia, de certa forma, não estar realmente vislumbrando visão alguma.

"Quer me perguntar algo, Legolas?" Ele arriscou.

"Quero." Respondeu o arqueiro em um tom amargurado.

Aragorn franziu a testa.

"Por que não pergunta?"

"Não... não sei."

Aragorn ergueu então a mão apoiando-a no rosto do amigo. Estava com uma temperatura estranha. Ele não sabia distinguir se quente ou fria, mas com certeza totalmente diferente de qualquer elfo. Idéias terríveis começaram então a assolar seu pensamento.

"Legolas. Pergunte o que quer perguntar." Ele disse.

"Que planta é essa?" Indagou então o arqueiro instintivamente.

Aragorn engoliu a saliva com dificuldade.

"É chamada _galenolas"_ ele explicou, atendo-se apenas aquelas palavras e deixando o resto da explicação se perder. Precisava fazer um teste.

Legolas apertou os lábios e as mãos em volta de si, mas não disse mais nada. Aragorn aguardou por alguns instantes que pareceram horas nos quais o amigo elfo apenas continuou segurando seu olhar. Os músculos da face do arqueiro tremiam levemente.

"Quer perguntar mais alguma coisa, _mellon-nin_?" Arriscou mais uma vez o guardião, na esperança de que talvez suas conjeturas fossem apenas fruto de um dia difícil.

Mas não eram.

"Sim." Veio novamente a resposta automática.

"Mas não pode." Retorquiu o guardião em um tom amargo. "Não pode e não vai perguntar mais nada sobre isso, certo?"

E uma das visões mais tristes se fez diante dele. Os olhos de Legolas encheram-se de lágrimas. Lágrimas de angústia e desespero, mas seus lábios se calaram, selados quase que involuntariamente em um ato de obediência forçada.

"Certo Legolas?" Ele insistiu.

"Certo." Respondeu o elfo com firmeza

Mas uma lágrima descia solitária por seu rosto.

"Por que está chorando, Legolas?"

"Porque preciso saber." Respondeu o elfo apertando mais uma vez o próprio corpo.

"Precisa saber o quê?"

"A resposta da pergunta que não posso mais fazer." Respondeu rapidamente o arqueiro baixando muito a cabeça agora, como se fosse ser castigado por dizer o que dizia.

Aragorn respirou fundo. O mal provara sua força. E era maior do que ele imaginava. Ele arrastou-se um pouco então e puxou o elfo para perto de si. Legolas apoiou a cabeça no peito do amigo e aceitou o abraço. Mas até naquelas atitudes Aragorn sentia que o amigo estava sendo induzido.

"_Galenolas _é uma planta que te impede de distinguir o que é sua vontade e vontade dos que o rodeiam, Legolas." Ele disse então. "Eu te impedi de questionar-me porque estava testando o quanto ela já o havia afetado. Lembra-se de quantas folhas comeu?"

"Não me lembro." Respondeu o arqueiro ainda nos braços do amigo.

"O que está sentindo?"

"Nada."

"Legolas." Preocupou-se o guardião fazendo o elfo voltar a olhar para ele. "Legolas me conte tudo o que está sentindo de diferente em você. Por favor."

"Não sinto nada, Estel." Respondeu o rapaz inocentemente. "Só..."

"Só?"

"Frio." Respondeu o elfo voltando a aninhar-se nos braços do amigo.

&&&

"Meu senhor!" Gritou então a voz de um dos batedores.

O grupo saiu então de dentro da densa floresta para atingir a clareira de onde o chamado viera. O assustado elfo estava agachado agora, próximo a um corpo cujas feições eram assustadoras.

"Ele foi golpeado, meu senhor." Disse o elfo em uma voz contrariada. "Pelas costas."

"Esse rosto me é familiar." Soou a austera voz do rei que se posicionava próximo ao cadáver. Ele tentava vasculhar os cantos escuros de suas lembranças para encontrar a memória a qual aquela infeliz criatura pertencia.

"É Harnien, majestade." Disse uma voz surpresa a poucos metros do rei. Thranduil voltou-se para a direção dela e encontrou o olhar aflito do curador do grupo. "Pensei que estivesse..."

"Harnien?" Repetiu o rei elfo confuso. "Harnien... nunca ouvi falar nessa criatura."

"Harnien, irmão caçula de Rhunoir..." Completou o curador de Mirkwood apertando os lábios em pura apreensão. Ele parecia lembrar-se muito bem dele. "Os filhos do conselheiro..."

Thranduil franziu impossivelmente as sobrancelhas e voltou a encarar o cadáver que jazia com seus olhos voltados para o céu. Ele se lembrava agora da história dos irmãos exilados pelo pai, mas não conseguia associar aquele rosto à lembrança da ocasião.

"Refresque minha memória, sábio Faernestal." Pediu o rei ainda com seus olhos voltados para a infeliz cena que se fazia no local.

O nobre curador voltou-se para o corpo aproximando-se devagar e franziu a testa apreensivo.

"Criadores de conflitos..." Ele disse olhando o rosto pálido do elfo. "Semeadores de discórdia. O rei fez bem e exilá-los... sequer o pai dessas criaturas foi contra tal procedimento."

Thranduil balançou a cabeça insatisfeito. Aquelas palavras não o estavam ajudando como deveriam. Era inútil buscar no passado algo que parecia pertencer ao presente. A imagem que tinha em sua mente não possuía os anos de existência que ele tentava atribuir-lhe.

"Eu o conheço..." Disse o rei para si mesmo. "Só não consigo encontrar o elo que o une as recordações que tenho."

"É o homem do punhal!" Disse uma outra voz saindo apressada do meio dos outros elfos que agora se juntavam a volta de seu rei. Era Alagos, cujo rosto pálido parecia ver um terrível fantasma. "Mas... mas não era... ele não era um... um..." Ele tentava prosseguir enquanto seus olhos fixavam-se nas intrigantes pontas que as orelhas do cadáver possuíam.

"Punhal?" Indagou o rei irritado por sentir-se mais confuso do que gostaria. "Que punhal?"

Mas o rapaz se calou. Para continuar a explicação que esclareceria o fato ele teria que tocar em um assunto que agora era proibido. Thranduil ficou a espera da resposta que não surgiu, mas, depois de alguns minutos ela se fez completamente desnecessária. Uma das imagens contra as quais lutara com fervor para fazer desaparecer, ressurgiu em sua mente clara como o dia. A imagem daquela criatura ameaçando uma pessoa a quem ele queria esquecer.

"Legolas." O nome escapou-lhe dos lábios e um desconforto se fez entre os presentes, como se estivessem em uma sala fúnebre velando um ente querido.

Thranduil sacudiu levemente a cabeça, ignorando o mal estar que criara e voltou a encarar a figura esticada em solo verde. Faernestal estava agora agachado perto dela, observando o corpo sem tocá-lo. Parecia intrigado.

"O que o perturba, sábio amigo?" Indagou o rei sentindo um estranho frio na brisa que os atingia. Era um pressentimento que sempre o acompanhava. Quando o ar da floresta que amava se tornava um elemento incômodo em sua vida, aquele era sinal de que uma iminente tempestade estava se formando.

"Algo não está certo, meu nobre senhor." Respondeu o curador voltando seu olhar para o amigo, mas sem se levantar.

"O que, criatura?" Impacientou-se o rei como lhe era de costume. "O que se passa? Não temos toda a eternidade para esclarecermos o que aconteceu aqui."

Faernestal não se intimidou. Conhecia Thranduil desde que nascera e acompanhara a triste trajetória que lhe roubou a juventude, o pai e a liberdade, atirando-o incondicionalmente no trono de Oropher após sua morte. Ele entendia toda a verdade que se fazia esconder nas lacunas e vazios da fala do rei. Com um suspiro de quem buscava mais espantar a aflição que o sufocava do que resgatar o pesado ar do qual precisava, o curador virou então o cadáver, expondo ao rei a intrigante realidade que o estava perturbando.

Os olhos de Thranduil se transformaram em duas luas cheias, mas sua reação durou apenas alguns segundos. Sua vida na Floresta Escura já lhe proporcionara experiências estranhas o suficiente para muni-lo do preparo necessário para aceitar qualquer situação bizarra que surgisse. Mas os soldados a sua volta não puderam conter as mais diversas expressões de surpresa, inquietação e pavor que apareceram como uma cascata pelo local.

"Sangue negro." Atestou o curador erguendo-se finalmente.

"Sangue orc." Alagos deixou escapar.

"Mas como?" Algumas vozes diziam para si mesmas, enquanto olhares assustados buscavam os esclarecimentos do rei.

Thranduil soltou os ombros e apoiou a mão por sobre a espada. "_Galenolas"_ Ele disse em voz baixa olhando para a grande árvore perto da qual o corpo se encontrava. A natureza e seus mistérios, os dons que podem ser transformados em maldição. Ele estendeu as mãos e apoiou-as por sobre o grande tronco não conseguindo evitar que sua mente voltasse a ser preenchida com a imagem do filho, a quem ele tinha certeza de que corria um grande perigo. "Pássaro..." Ele disse em um suspiro. "Pássaro dos meus pesadelos."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ela não canta mais, _ada__..."_ Disse o menino encolhido no canto do jardim.

"Legolas, por que está aqui? Sabe há quanto tempo eu estou a sua procura?" Indagou o pai se aproximando. Ele parecia bastante insatisfeito pelo filho tê-lo feito empreender tamanha busca por praticamente todo o reino.

O rapazinho encolheu-se mais ainda ao ver o pai se aproximar.

"Não se zangue, _ada__._" Ele pediu abraçando os joelhos.

Thranduil franziu os lábios e balançou a cabeça.

"Pois devia." Ele disse agachando-se perto do filho para poder olhá-lo nos olhos. "Você torna as coisas muito difíceis para mim."

"Eu vim ouvir a árvore da _nana_. Mas ela não canta mais para mim, _ada_. Por que? Ela também sente saudades dela_?_"

Thranduil ergueu então os olhos. A "árvore amarela", como Legolas gostava de chamá-la e cujas flores Elvéwenadorava, estava seca e triste. Naquela época do ano ela costumava estar repleto de florzinhas com as quais a esposa gostava de enfeitar os cabelos.

"Ela sente saudades... não é _ada__?_" Insistiu o menino apoiando o queixo por sobre os joelhos e direcionando seus grandes olhos azuis para o pai.

Thranduil ergueu-se e deu dois passos em direção à árvore, apoiando ambas as mãos nela. Seus olhos entristeceram-se.

"A árvore morre, Legolas."

O menino arregalou seus olhos e se levantou, correndo para perto do pai. Ele também colocou suas pequenas mãos perto das do rei e recebeu a mesma constatação. Seus joelhos então se dobraram e uma sensação de dor indescritível encheu-lhe a alma. Thranduil agachou-se perto do filho e ficou alguns instantes vendo o menino chorar. Desde que a mãe se fora eles quase não conversavam e perceber que o rapazinho buscava consolo em lembranças perdidas de Elvéwen, ao invés de procurar por ele, era mais um dos espinhos que ele tinha que enfrentar.

"Alguns não agüentam a tristeza da perda." Ele disse por fim sem tocar no menino próximo a ele.

"Eu queria ir com ela." Respondeu o pequeno elfo entre soluços. "Mas ela me disse que não posso..."

Thranduil franziu os olhos. "Quem te disse?"

"_Nana_." Respondeu o menino enxugando as lágrimas com a palma das mãos. "Ela me disse que o senhor precisa de mim." Ele completou enrubescendo levemente e olhando uma vez mais para o pai. "É mentira dela, não é _ada__?" _Ele arriscou mesmo sabendo que enfrentaria a ira do pai por estar questionando as palavras da mãe. "Ela só diz isso porque quer que eu fique aqui e não a acompanhe no Hall de Mandos, não é?"

O queixo de Thranduil caiu e ele se viu pela primeira vez totalmente sem palavras. Aquela avalanche de informações e emoções o estava confundindo e desgastando de forma assustadora. Em um rompante ele se levantou dando alguns passos para longe do menino como se temesse a proximidade do filho agora.

"Você não a ouviu dizer nada, elfo tolo." Ele disse por fim, surpreendendo-se por não usar mais o diminutivo com o filho, mesmo sabendo que ele ainda não atingira a fase adulta. "Você ouve o que quer ouvir. Deixe a memória de sua mãe em paz no Hall da Espera. Deixe-a em paz. Não pense mais nela."

Legolas fechou os olhos assim que o tom de voz do pai mudou e não os reabriu nem mesmo quando o rompante de fúria de Thranduil extinguiu todas as palavras possíveis. O rei arrependeu-se do que dissera. Legolas ainda era um elfinho, um elfinho tentando se fazer de adulto, mas ainda um elfinho. Uma das últimas crianças de Mirkwood pelo o que os tempos difíceis indicavam e, provavelmente, uma criança que não deveria sequer ter nascido. Ele devia saber. Seus pressentimentos já lhe diziam que a sutileza e devoção de Elvéwen iriam imperar no caráter do gentil Legolas e essas eram características das quais a Terra Média não precisava mais.

"Volte para o palácio." Ordenou ao filho. "E nunca mais saia de lá sem que alguém o acompanhe, fui claro menino?"

"Sim, senhor." Disse o rapazinho erguendo-se com dificuldade e cruzando o jardim em direção ao portão central. Thranduil sentiu um gosto de fel na boca ao ouvir o menino tratá-lo por 'senhor' daquela forma.

"Legolas." Ele chamou mais uma vez. O menino parou diante do portão de saída e ofereceu-lhe um olhar terrivelmente triste. Thranduil deu alguns passos em sua direção. "Ela não mentiu." Ele disse respirando fundo e prendendo o olhar do filho no seu. Elvéwen nunca mentia."Você ainda é meu soldado." Completou inseguro das palavras que proferia e do significado que teriam para o futuro do rapaz. Mas eram as palavras de seu coração. "E Mirkwood precisa de você."

"Sim, senhor." Repetiu o rapaz incorporando o papel que o pai lhe atribuía agora, mas seu tom não convenceria nem ao mais desavisado dos elfos. Thranduil aproximou-se mais e colocou as mãos nos ombros do filho.

"Ela nunca mentiu para você, Legolas." Ele reforçou recebendo um leve aceno como resposta.

"A árvore vai morrer." Lamentou o menino baixando a cabeça com tristeza. "E toda a memória dela vai desaparecer."

"Memórias são memórias, menino." Disse Thranduil por fim. "Não é preciso que nada nesse mundo as despertem... Elas têm vida própria".

Legolas engoliu a saliva e soltou os ombros sentindo o peso das mãos do pai, sentindo o peso da responsabilidade que elas lhe passavam agora e para a qual não sabia se estava suficientemente pronto.

"O senhor tem boas lembranças às quais se apegar?" Indagou por fim, reencontrando os olhos claros do pai que franziu a testa, intrigado com o questionamento.

"Tenho." Respondeu o rei soltando finalmente o filho numa indicação de que o assunto deveria se encerrar ali. Legolas obedeceu afastando-se e abrindo o portão, mas voltou-se mais uma vez e percebeu que o pai ainda olhava para o ipê com grande pesar.

"Quando nos separarmos, _ada__._" Ele disse enfim, as palavras criando vida em sua própria boca, pensamentos rebeldes que não queriam ser calados. "Espero que o senhor tenha recordações boas nas quais se apegar também."

Thranduil sentiu o impacto daquelas palavras. Sentiu significados escondidos atrás delas e que eram de fato preocupantes. Ele se voltou para encontrar o portão aberto, oscilando em um vai e vem triste, embalado pela brisa fria que passava por ele. O pequeno príncipe se fora sem esperar por uma resposta sua, ou talvez temendo qual resposta pudesse receber.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thranduil fechou os olhos e sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

"Devemos voltar ao palácio, o senhor parece cansado."

Era Faernestal. O dedicado curador fazendo suas funções melhor do que ninguém.

O rei recompôs-se imediatamente, ligeiramente incomodado por demonstrar-se inquieto e indeciso em relação ao que fazer.

"Os fatos ainda não se esclareceram, nobre Faernestal. Muitas indagações ainda estão desprovidas de uma resposta convincente em minha cabeça."

"O que o preocupa mais, meu senhor?" Indagou o curador de Mirkwood.

"As intenções dessas duas criaturas. Eu as conheci e acredito que não tenham sido deixadas de lado."

"Acredita que Harnien e o irmão tinham intenções perversas para com nosso povo?" Adiantou-se o curador, apegando-se a má reputação da complicada dupla de elfos.

"Sim." Respondeu o rei com simplicidade. "Vamos vasculhar a área." Gritou então para seus elfos que pareceram despertar de um pesadelo, retomando suas posturas e posições. "Quero saber do paradeiro do outro traidor."

&&&

"E Hawk, Legolas?" Indagou o guardião enquanto a dupla descia vagarosamente a grande árvore na qual o flat do príncipe fora construído, após ouvir o término da triste história que o arqueiro lhe contava. "Você deu-lhe o mesmo destino merecido que deu ao irmão."

Legolas deslizou pelo último galho e atingiu o chão caindo subitamente de joelhos. Aragorn veio ajudá-lo.

"O que foi, _mellon-nin?_" Ele indagou colocando o elfo novamente em pé e olhando preocupadamente a sua volta.

"Nada." Respondeu o amigo voltando a esfregar o rosto.

Aragorn afastou as mãos do elfo para tentar sentir como o ele estava. Legolas parecia cansado, um cansaço estranho, um cansaço da alma. Ele não estava deprimido ou agoniado como das outras vezes em que estivera abatido. Ele só parecia realmente cansado.

"Não o matou, não é verdade?" Indagou buscando uma confirmação que de fato já tinha.

"Não podia." Disse o rapaz confuso, voltando a esfregar o rosto com força. "Já havia matado um elfo pelas costas..." Ele assumiu demonstrando o grande pesar que aquele ato em si despertava nele. "Não podia matar um elfo desacordado."

Aragorn puxou o amigo para perto de si. Era terrível percebê-lo assim tão frágil e confuso.

"Tudo bem, _mellon-nin_." Disse o guardião apoiando uma palma na face do arqueiro. "Foi sorte aquele desgraçado não ter acordado e..." Mas uma idéia veio incomodá-lo. "Legolas... como você chegou até aqui? É uma distância razoável deste lugar que mencionou até o ponto onde estamos..."

Legolas sorriu e ergueu seus olhos para o céu. O contraste do dia ensolarado com o azul dos olhos do arqueiro eram de um encanto maior do que tudo, como espelhos de uma mesma beleza.

"Por _Iluvatar." _Disse o rapaz soltando em seguida um silvo longo.

O som de um trotar surgiu após alguns instantes e não era um trotar qualquer. Era um trotar que Aragorn conhecia muito bem e que fez com que um largo sorriso surgisse em sua face. Momentos depois um belo corcel negro apareceu por entre as matas e dirigiu-se até eles com seu caminhar descompassado para enfim encostar a cabeça no peito do guardião.

"Espírito! Meu bom amigo!" Exclamou o dunedain feliz com a agradável surpresa. "Foi em busca daquele a quem escolheu seu senhor?" Ele indagou esfregando agora o nariz do cavalo que parecia apreciar muito as demonstrações de afeto do guardião. "Fico só me lembrando de que disseram a Halbarad que o sacrificassem quando nasceu." Ele confidenciou ao amigo a seu lado que também escorregava seus longos e finos dedos pela crina do cavalo. "Que desperdício de dedicação e afeto teria sido."

"Sei dessa história triste." Respondeu o elfo olhando o animal nos olhos agora. "Temos muito em comum."

Aragorn puxou o amigo para perto de si mais uma vez, abraçando-o pela cintura.

"Têm sim, _mellon-nin_." Ele disse dando-lhe um leve aperto. "São muito amados pelos amigos que têm."

Legolas voltou a sorrir. Um sorriso autêntico dessa vez.

"Somos mesmo." Ele concordou se desfazendo dos braços de Aragorn e ajeitando a cela de Espírito.

"Eu guio." Disse o guardião tomando as rédeas das mãos do elfo e subindo no animal. Em seguida estendeu a mão para o acompanhante que a aceitou um pouco contrariado e se acomodou atrás do dunedain.

"O que foi?" Indagou ao silencioso elfo enquanto colocava o animal em movimento.

"Nunca mais vai confiar em mim?" Inquiriu o arqueiro apoiando o queixo no ombro do amigo a sua frente.

Aragorn sorriu pendendo levemente a cabeça para que seus rostos se encostassem levemente e segurou uma das mãos do príncipe que estava sobre sua cintura.

"Confiaria minha vida a você se preciso fosse, Legolas, _mellon-nin_." Ele disse com seriedade depois. "Só me deixe cuidar das coisas enquanto você ainda está abatido."

"Você também está ferido, Estel." Discordou o elfo.

"Mesmo assim..." Ele retrucou. "Mesmo porque, graças a você, já estou muito melhor."

&&&

"Algum sinal?" Indagou o irmão lá embaixo.

"Nenhum... até onde minha visão me favorece..." Respondeu Elrohir apoiando-se um pouco mais adiante enquanto seus olhos buscavam inutilmente algum sinal do caçula. "Essa floresta é mais densa do que uma nuvem de gafanhotos."

"Não vá cair daí!" Preveniu o mais velho preocupado com a posição desvantajosa em que se encontrava seu gêmeo. Elrohir subira na mais alta árvore da região e agora se esticava como uma serpente em um de seus últimos galhos.

"Não... não por vontade própria." Riu o outro escorregando um pouco mais adiante. "Mas se cair deixo meu cavalo para você." Ele brincou enquanto apertava mais os olhos.

"Quer calar essa boca." Aborreceu-se Elladan com a brincadeira. "Se não tem nada para me dizer desça logo daí."

"Ah!!" Gritou o gêmeo escorregando pelo galho e segurando-se agora com uma só mão, como se fosse um chimpanzé.

"RO!!!" Gritou Elladan colocando ambas as mãos na árvore para escalá-la.

"Nossa!! Que visão!! Riu o outro provocativamente, ainda olhando para a floresta com a mão firmemente laçada no único galho que lhe servia de apoio, enquanto seu corpo gingava no ar como uma corda mal amarrada.

Elladan enervou-se como nunca se enervara na vida.

"Elrohir... você devia se envergonhar por assustar as pessoas dessa forma." Resmungou o elfo baixando a cabeça e apoiando as mãos por sobre o tronco forte a sua frente. Seu coração descompassado tamborilava enlouquecido no peito. "Eu devia te dar um belo corretivo quando descesse daí."

"Então não descerei." Provocou o outro. "Que tal vir me buscar, hein?"

"Que tal você calar essa sua boca grande... enorme... gigantesca...?" Sugeriu o mais velho visivelmente contrariado. Mais uma das inúmeras vitórias do terrível Elrohir.

"O que se passa?" Surgiu Elrond colocando a mão por sobre o ombro do filho mais velho que se sobressaltou afastando-se subitamente do pai para depois enrubescer ao perceber de quem se tratava.

"Desculpe, _ada__!!" _Disse o mais velho reforçando o nome do pai para prevenir o irmão acima dele de que suas experiências como malabarista deveriam ter um fim imediato agora.

"Onde está seu irmão?" Indagou o curador. "Já estamos levantando acampamento."

"Estou aqui, _ada__._" Disse o jovem elfo caindo em pé a poucos passos do pai. Elrond olhou o filho com desconfiança. Conhecia os ares do gêmeo mais novo e sabia decifrá-los como ninguém.

"Pode ver alguma coisa lá de cima em suas manobras como elfo da floresta?" Indagou o pai apagando completamente o sorriso do filho do meio. Ele sabia o quanto o rapaz detestava esse tipo de comparações. Elrohir, mais do que ninguém, era o primeiro a perturbar o próprio Legolas com brincadeiras que sugeriam a superioridade dos elfos de Rivendell em relação aos elfos da floresta de Mirkwood.

"Não." Aborreceu-se o jovem elfo como resposta. "Essa Floresta Negra," resmungou o rapaz reforçando o triste nome do lugar, "é inabitável, intragável e indecifrável. Não consigo conceber que alguém ainda queira viver aqui."

"Elfos noldorianos apreciam mesmo o conforto dos lares com telhados sobre suas cabeças." Uma voz conhecida surgiu. "Esqueceram-se de suas origens."

Uma grande agitação se fez no acampamento e várias armas foram apontadas para a direção do inesperado visitante.

"Como péssimo diplomata que sou." Disse a voz do rei de Mirkwood que não se intimidou com a agressiva recepção. "Vim até aqui sozinho saber porque estão em minhas terras, ao invés de mandar meus soldados tratarem do assunto como deveria ser feito."

Elrond suspirou baixando finalmente a arma que também erguera. Era impressionante como aquele elfo de Mirkwood havia conseguido entrar em um acampamento com quase cem elfos sem ser visto. As habilidades de guerra de Thranduil eram de fato inquestionáveis. Mas algumas perguntas vinham martelar sua mente. Perguntas cujas respostas não eram visíveis nos belos traços do rosto do rei, mas que estavam de certa forma escritas ali, como hieróglifos antigos e difíceis de serem decifrados.

"Viemos a sua procura. Precisamos conversar, Thranduil." Declarou o curador guardando a espada novamente em sua bainha, gesto que foi espelhado por todos os outros elfos, menos um.

"Thranduil _Oropherion_." Saudou uma voz não muito amigável. Uma voz que o rei de Mirkwood não desejava ouvir.

"Glorfindel de Gondolin" Saudou o rei colocando a mão por sobre o peito, mas não se inclinando como lhe era devido. "Estou com presenças ilustres caminhando por entre as minhas árvores."

"Pelo que pude perceber, outras pessoas anseiam muito em chamar esse emaranhado verde confuso de seu." Respondeu o lorde louro com desdém, retribuindo ao tom sarcástico do rei.

Thranduil desviou seu olhar por milésimos de segundos buscando compreender aquelas insinuações escondidas por trás da ironia tão característica daquele que enfrentou a mais terrível das feras. Mas seu olhar caiu por sobre os filhos de Elrond que já substituíam o ar inquieto que sua presença despertara, pelo riso disfarçado provocado pelo bom humor inadequado do rebelde lorde noldoriano.

"Vejo que tem informações que desconheço, Mestre Glorfindel." Afirmou o rei sem tirar os olhos de Elladan e Elrohir que voltavam a perder a tranqüilidade gerada pelo amigo do pai e passavam a se impacientar mais uma vez, sentindo o quão difícil era enfrentar o olhar inquisidor do rei de Mirkwood.

Elrond analisava toda a situação intrigado. Estaria a preocupação com o paradeiro de Estel inibindo seus sentidos, ou aquele encontro com o rei da Floresta Negra estava sendo muito mais amigável do que imaginaria suas mais otimistas expectativas? Thranduil era uma pessoa temperamental e imprevisível. Mas não tanto. Alguma coisa havia movido o sagaz dirigente de Mirkwood para dentro do campo inimigo.

"De fato temos." Confirmou Glorfindel erguendo levemente as pontas dos lábios em uma indiscutível demonstração de prazer pelo que dizia. "Informações que não o agradarão."

"Legolas foi seqüestrado, Thranduil." Declarou Elrond decidindo jogar todas as suas cartas de uma única vez antes que Glorfindel tornasse a situação impossivelmente pior. Era a ação mais inapropriada que poderia tomar nas circunstâncias em que se encontravam, mas exatamente por julgá-la imprevisível, esperava que essa imprevisibilidade também surpreendesse ao líder de Mirkwood, obrigando-o a demonstrar alguns sentimentos que não demonstraria em seu estado de espírito natural.

E Elrond nunca esteve tão certo.

"Como assim?" Bradou o rei dando um passo à frente e ficando a um palmo do curador. "Levaram-no de dentro de Rivendell? Debaixo do seu teto?"

Elrond respirou fundo. A vergonha invadiu-lhe o coração, mas fora acompanhada por um outro sentimento que muito o agradava, a certeza de que Thranduil ainda se importava.

"Mas o que lhe importa, não é mesmo Thranduil?" Provocou Glorfindel suficientemente insatisfeito com o tratamento que o rei destinava agora ao amigo. "Ele é um problema em forma de elfo. Tê-lo longe chega a ser um alívio."

E nunca uma situação se invertera tão rapidamente. Quando Glorfindel deu por si já estava contra uma grande árvore com o punhal do rei em sua garganta. Os elfos do acampamento empunhavam mais uma vez suas armas e o clima tornou-se por demais pesado.

"Acha que Mandos vai querê-lo de volta?" Indagou o rei com os olhos vermelhos de fúria. "Sente saudades de seus parentes de Gondolin que aguardam pacientemente no Hall da Espera após o triste fim que tiveram?"

Glorfindel apertou os lábios e os gêmeos viram pela primeira vez seu nobre mestre e tutor demonstrar inquietação e tristeza.

"Logo seremos iguais, caro Thranduil." Respondeu o lorde louro com amargura. "Logo você também não terá parente algum nessa Terra Média com quem se preocupar. O que presumo ser a sua vontade."

Thranduil apertou mais a mão que segurava o punhal e seus olhos ganharam um brilho assustador.

"Minha vontade no momento, elfo maldito. E ver se seu sangue é realmente vermelho."

"O meu com certeza é." Retrucou o elfo tentando conter a ira que apenas Thranduil parecia ser capaz de fazer brotar nele. "Mas esse a quem um dia você chamou de filho em breve estará dividindo as refeições em um brejo junto ao marcado povo orc."

Thranduil soltou finalmente a vítima que tinha capturado e deu as costas dando alguns passos desnorteados pelo acampamento. As peças do quebra cabeças se uniam formando um desenho tenebroso.

Elrond baixou a cabeça e apertou os punhos. Realmente havia várias maneiras de se dar uma notícia difícil a alguém, mas Glorfindel era sempre de uma criatividade fora do normal no que dizia respeito a inovações. Ele voltou a juntar sua energia e se aproximou do rei.

"Meu amigo Glorfindel não tem muito tato para revelações." Disse o curador colocando-se ao lado do dirigente de Mirkwood, mas evitando o olhar do louro elfo. "Entretanto o que ele diz é verdade Thranduil. Legolas corre perigo e junto a ele, o seu povo também. Nós realmente precisamos conversar."__


	34. Capítulo 34

Olá.

Antes de tudo não posso escrever palavra alguma sem primeiro agradecer às doces amigas que pacientemente leram meu novo texto, mesmo se questionando, talvez, porque não era um capitulo novo dessa fic ao invés de um texto que nada tinha a ver com ela. Obrigada por lerem e mandarem suas impressões... E AINDA ESTAMOS AQUI acabou me soando inacabada, como uma fic que queria acontecer, se desdobrar em capítulos e capítulos e ainda estou tentando manter em uma jaula. Quem sabe um dia.

Mas obrigada... Embora obrigado não seja o bastante, é o que me sinto capaz de dizer agora. Obrigada mesmo.

Esses momentos finais de VIDAS E ESPÍRITOS estão realmente sendo mais árduos para a revisão do que imaginava que fossem. Muita coisa vai acontecer nesse capítulo, espero que tudo acabe ficando claro o suficiente. Por favor, me avisem se algo lhes soar estranho. Fico grata.

Ah... rememorações em _itálico_ dessa vez... esse site da fanfic ainda vai me enlouquecer...

Agradecimentos breves hoje... breves...

**Lady-Liebe** – Minha querida amiga Liebe e escritora de talento, que reserva parte do seu precioso tempo para mim. Obrigada.

**Misao-dono** – "COMO UM PÁSSARO" Misao, me escreveu, e prometeu... e ainda acredito... Porque as palavras que ela escreve só podem me despertar esperança e alegria. Obrigada pelas reviews. Sinto-me honrada por uma escritora como você apreciar o que escrevo.

**Myriara** – "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN" desmembra-se como pétalas de rosa. Meu coração está apertado pela expectativa que ainda envolve o casal... e ao mesmo tempo se apaixona cada vez mais pelas palavras que saem dessa mente genial da Myri. Obrigada pela review amiga, e pelo apoio.

**Nimrodel**** Lorellin** – Fabulosas "CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS". Nim dispensa qualquer comentário que possa fazer. Doce amiga a quem não esqueço e sempre me presenteia com belas palavras de incentivo e iluminação. Dedico e dedicarei sempre esse texto a ela, que saboreia cada palavra, que se apaixona até pelos meus deslizes, apenas porque tem um coração bom, um coração que é capaz de ver muito além do que eu mesma vejo no que escrevo. Doce Nim. No entanto, não pense que essas palavras a isentam de me presentear com o próximo capítulo das CRÔNICAS... Muito pelo contrário...

**Vicky**** Weasley**: "BITTERSWEET" um silêncio triste...

**Elfa Ju Bloom:** "ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE" – Super Ju... Super texto... Pronto para quem ainda não leu... Pronto para quem quer lê-lo novamente. Vale a pena. Eu já fiz. E farei várias e várias vezes.

**Dark Lali:** "NARN VENDENIEL". Mais um silêncio triste. Estarão as vozes daquelas que podem fazer nossos personagens ainda mais reais se calando? Triste.

**Kika-Sama**: "APRENDENDO". Silêncio... Triste...

**Chell1**: "MEMORIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE" Um silêncio diferente... O silêncio da expectativa. Aguardo. Obrigada pela review maravilhosa, minha amiga. Obrigada.

**Erualmar**** Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – "NA ETERNIDADE DOS SEUS OLHOS". Mais silêncio... Triste...

**Kiannah** – "A ESTRELA SILENCIOSA". Kiannah me mandou uma review sincera e gentil. Super obrigada. Espero que sua mente brilhante esteja trabalhando em um novo presente para nós.

Amigas...

**Syn****, the ****time**** keeper**. Deixou-me só dessa vez. Mas perdôo também... Sinto que todos andam mesmo muito atarefados.

**Regina** – Regina apareceu!!

**Botori** – Querida amiga. Super gentil, super sincera. Obrigada por me presentear com sua atenção mais de uma vez dessa vez. Beijos.

**Aeka – **Continua me deixando sem notícias... Vida corrida decerto. Beijos.

**Leka** – Leka me mandou um e-mail lindo sobre E AINDA ESTAMOS AQUI. Foi muito importante para mim. Você é gentil demais. Beijos e obrigada.

**Soi** – Soi das belas palavras. Obrigada. A Soi vai escrever!! Ela vai sim!! Estou esperando, mande o texto para mim primeiro, mande!!! (pensamento totalmente egoísta...). Aguardo e fico muito feliz.

**Lali-chan**– Ainda está me ajudando, lendo e opinando. Obrigada.

**Veleth**– Sem palavras para agradecer as poesias em forma de review que recebo da Veleth. Eu é que agradeço a _Iluvatar_ por ganhar, mesmo sem merecer, um apoio tão importante quanto o seu. Obrigada!

**Belle**** Malfoy** – Espero que ainda esteja gostando.

**Pink**** na** – Disse que leu e gostou. Mas ainda não deixou review. Tudo bem. Eu perdôo. Mas não perdôo ainda não ter recebido sua fic. Beijos.

**Daphne Pessanha "Arabella" – **Estará Daphne ainda lendo os árduos primeiros capítulos. Obrigada Daphne.

**Roberta** – Ainda fica o agradecimento

**Pitybe**** –** Palavras bonitas que tocam o coração da gente. Doce surpresa. Muitos beijos.__

34

O rei caminhava em volta da fogueira do acampamento agora. Fizera aquele trajeto circular tantas vezes que mesmo sua passada leve já começava a deixar marcas visíveis. O discurso de Elrond fora breve e claro, porém lhe trouxera mais agonia do que esclarecimentos ou certezas. Um jogo cruel parecia estar se armando contra ele, mas esse não era o ponto maior, ele apreciava os jogos de guerra, e ter um inimigo à altura só o incentivava ainda mais a querer encarar tal combate de uma vez por todas. Sim, um bom combate diário era o que sempre o motivara, mil estrelas por um combate justo, fosse contra quem fosse, fosse quem fosse o vencedor. Porém, o espinho que o incomodava, a ponta de pensamento que escurecia suas certezas era exatamente essa: seria de fato um inimigo à altura o que estava se fazendo ameaça? Estaria realmente este disposto a um combate justo?

A sua volta seus elfos agora se mesclavam ao grande grupo que Elrond trouxera. Ele os olhou um a um e recebeu a sincera retribuição que esperava deles. Nos olhos de cada soldado aquela certeza não enfraquecera: eles lutariam ao lado de seu rei com amor e dedicação, mesmo que fossem respirar o ar pesado de Mirkwood pela última vez.

Thranduil suspirou, parando finalmente em frente à fogueira e laçando os dedos atrás das costas. O queixo alto levava os olhos até as nuvens negras que ainda adornavam o céu, enquanto uma brisa gelada voltava a arrepiar-lhe as idéias.

"O vento da tempestade." Disse Elrond para si mesmo enquanto sentava-se cansado em uma grande raiz exposta e apoiava as mãos por sobre os joelhos.

"Que venha!" Desafiou Thranduil enchendo o peito com aquele ar de luta e risco. "Elfo algum teme o que a natureza lhe reserva."

Elrond soltou um novo suspiro e voltou a encarar o valente rei da Floresta Negra, a quem o ambiente a volta deles parecia despertar mais amor do que receio.

"A natureza não está nas mãos de _Iluvatar_ dessa vez, pelo que parece." Disse Elrohir sentando-se ao lado do pai. "Essa diabrura que estamos enfrentando já não curva seu respeito ao criador."

"A natureza sempre está nas mãos de _Iluvatar_, jovem Elrohir." Retrucou o dirigente de Mirkwood com os olhos fixos nas chamas que ardiam a sua frente. "E por esse motivo não temeremos o conflito."

"Precisamos ter a cautela como nossa aliada e fortaleza." Aconselhou Elrond apoiando uma mão no ombro do filho e lançando-lhe um olhar cheio de significados. O rapaz entendeu o pedido do pai e silenciou os pensamentos que queria propagar. Glorfindel já havia temperado o rei com insinuações ofensivas demais. Não era prudente arriscar-se mais com o temperamento tão explosivo de Thranduil.

"Somos guerreiros, _Peredhel_!" Bradou o rei erguendo ligeiramente a voz. "Não há espaço para a diplomacia e para belas palavras aqui."

Elrond fechou os olhos. Dialogar com Thranduil era a tarefa mais árdua a qual fora destinado.

"Eles têm um trunfo nas mãos, Thranduil." Lembrou o curador. "E certamente têm planos para ele."

Thranduil encheu os pulmões.

"Eles acham que têm um trunfo, mas nada têm."

Elrond franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Decerto não pretende ignorar o fato de que estão com seu filho."

"Eu não tenho mais filho algum, Peredhel." Comunicou o rei fechando os punhos para reforçar a meia verdade que dizia. "E mesmo que fosse dado valor a essa criatura que um dia chamei de filho, eu nunca colocaria a segurança e soberania do meu reino em risco por ele."

"Nem Legolas aceitaria tal fato, majestade." Bufou Elrohir, deveras contrariado com as palavras que ouvira.

Thranduil sequer direcionou seu olhar para o filho de Elrond, o nome do príncipe soou-lhe como uma surpresa estranha, despertando-lhe reações que não queria ter.

"Pelo menos ele herdou algo de seu, não é mesmo, _Oropherion_Provocou Glorfindel recostado em uma árvore há poucos passos deles.

Thranduil também ignorou mais esse comentário. Ficar naquele acampamento estava se tornando um desafio. Por essas e outras razões, ele sempre acreditara que a resolução de qualquer questão através das armas acabava sempre por ser muito mais 'civilizada'.

"Mas de algo estou certo..." Suspirou Elladan em uma voz baixa, como se falasse consigo mesmo. Thranduil voltou-se para ele e viu que os olhos do primogênito de Elrond eram sinceros. "Se a situação fosse inversa... Legolas daria tudo o que poderia ou não poderia para evitar que qualquer mal lhe atingisse, majestade. Ele o ama acima de tudo que possa existir em seu mundo... O senhor pode não saber... mas não é dono só da vida dele... o espírito dele lhe pertence também." Elladan baixou então os olhos, incapaz de encarar a possível reação do lorde de Mirkwood, na verdade temia ver o descaso, a insensibilidade ou até mesmo a repulsa no olhar do rei. Ele não suportaria ter a certeza, depois de tudo o que Legolas passou, de que os temores do amigo tinham fundamento.

Mas se o amável Elladan tivesse se arriscado a enfrentar suas dúvidas, se tivesse resolvido encarar os olhos do rei após a declaração que fizera, teria tido algumas surpresas...

"Bem... então não herdou realmente nada." Declarou Glorfindel em tom de descaso. "Pelo menos não há muito que lamentar pela perda do rapaz então."

"Quer se calar de uma vez por todas, criatura das sombras?" Exacerbou-se Thranduil prendendo novamente o olhar do guerreiro de Imladris no seu. "Não pense que não compreendo o jogo no qual quer me envolver."

"Não creio que compreenda absolutamente nada do que está a sua volta, elfo arrogante e presunçoso." Decretou o louro guerreiro parecendo não se intimidar com o tratamento recebido. "Se realmente compreendesse, aquele rapaz não estaria na situação em que está."

Thranduil apertou os punhos com tanta força que seus dedos perderam a cor e franziu o rosto em uma careta de revolta e indignação.

"Aquele ser infeliz estava sob os cuidados do seu reino." Retrucou.

"Infeliz de fato, pois se a sorte tivesse lhe sorrido ele teria nascido sob um teto abençoado pelo amor e pela tolerância e não em um covil de rancor e ódio como é o seu palácio."

"No meu palácio inimigo algum pisou para tomar o que é meu." Insinuou o rei sem tirar o olhar do guerreiro.

"Estou certo que não." Respondeu Glorfindel em moeda de igual valor. "Haja vista que os inimigos se criam por ali mesmo. Afinal, pelo que pude entender, esses dois elfos que agora estão com seu filho, são cria da raça de Mirkwood."

Thranduil encheu os pulmões e voltou a se aproximar do lorde louro. Os soldados a volta do grupo começaram a sentir o clima de guerra se instaurar. Uma guerra estranha, por certo, mas uma legítima guerra.

"Os inimigos que se criam no meu palácio ou em qualquer parte do meu reino são identificados e lhes é dado o castigo merecido, o que não ocorre em Imladris, que preserva e protege um semeador de discórdias como você. Realmente _Peredhel_ é muito tolo por julgá-lo uma pessoa de confiança. Muito me admira que Mandos tenha permitido sua volta, pois, pelo que sei, apenas aos de coração puro, livre do rancor ou de qualquer outro sentimento nocivo, é dada essa segunda chance. Com certeza procurou ver-se livre de você, criatura indigesta."

"Por Varda e todas as estrelas do céu." Gritou Elrond erguendo-se. A paciência exaurida na face contorcida pelo cansaço e duvida. "Meus nobres lordes, cujos anos de existência nessa terra corrompida, provavelmente lhes proporcionou sabedoria o suficiente para enfrentarem os mais complexos problemas, hão de concordar que temos assuntos mais sérios a tratar, providências a tomar, mapas a ver, planos a traçar." Ele dizia andando aflito pelo acampamento e gesticulando os braços com veemência. Os dois outros elfos lançaram-lhe um olhar surpreso e confuso. Era um dos raros momentos, talvez único para alguns, no qual o curador mostrava-se terrivelmente farto dos que o rodeavam. Thranduil deu de ombros e voltando a caminhar em volta da fogueira e Glorfindel apertou os lábios insatisfeito. Elrond tinha razão, mas, mesmo assim, ele gostaria muito de continuar seu assunto com o tolo rei de Mirkwood.

"Mapas... planos... providências..." Repetiu o rei olhando novamente as chamas da fogueira acesa. Aquelas cores queimando a sua frente estavam lhe trazendo uma sensação desagradável a qual não conseguia traduzir. "Como eu gostaria de ter o pescoço de quem quer que esteja por trás disso ao alcance da minha espada... Tudo seria muito simples então."

"A espada..." Repetiu Elrond angustiado. Os caminhos da violência ainda eram os mais fáceis.

Nesse momento o acampamento voltou a se desestabilizar, o som de animais se aproximando despertou os soldados que se puseram de pé a espera de quem quer que estivesse ousando aproximar-se. Logo foram vistos dois cavalos malhados que corriam em direção ao grupo. Sobre os animais, dois elfos morenos mantinham-se quase eretos lhes gritando ordens de comando e olhando várias vezes para o caminho do qual tinham vindo.

"São meus batedores." Alertou Elrond ao sentir o ar de desconfiança no rei e seus soldados. "Alguma notícia ruim parece conduzi-los, infelizmente."

Thranduil mordeu o lábio inferior um tanto apreensivo e fez um sinal a seu grupo de elfos para que aguardassem. Glorfindel e os gêmeos se posicionaram ao lado de seu líder.

"Meu senhor!" Gritou o cavaleiro à frente assim que pôde perceber que seria ouvido.

"Diga, soldado!" Respondeu Elrond dando alguns passos adiante.

O jovem elfo saltou de seu cavalo e correu em direção ao mestre. Seus olhos estavam muito abertos e os pulmões trabalhavam ferozmente.

"A floresta, senhor." Gritou o rapaz colocando-se diante do curador. "Está em chamas!"

"Onde, criatura?" Gritou Thranduil tomando a frente e olhando para todos os lados. "Nem sequer sentimos cheiro de fumaça!"

O pobre soldado sobressaltou-se ao ver o rei de Mirkwood e a voz fugiu-lhe dos lábios secos. A fama e reputação daquele valente e audacioso líder o precediam e qualquer soldado sentia uma insegurança indescritível diante desse elfo em particular. Thranduil exasperou-se e agarrou o jovem pelos ombros.

"Que batedor estúpido você é, menino tolo? Não é capaz de responder-me uma pergunta?"

"Deixe o pobre rapaz falar, Thranduil." Pediu Elrond colocando-se entre os dois. O soldado afastou-se alguns passos confuso, em seguida baixou a cabeça envergonhado.

"Está tudo bem, menino." Assegurou o mestre em um tom de paz. "Diga-nos a informação que tem."

"A floresta, meu senhor. Ela arde."

Thranduil bufou impaciente. Quanto tempo até que algo relevante fosse dito? Aqueles elfos de Imladris eram mesmo incompetentes demais, não conseguiriam prolongar seus dias nem por uma vida da lua se morassem em Mirkwood.

"Onde ocorre o incêndio, rapaz?" Indagou Glorfindel aproximando-se do soldado e colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

"Ao norte, meu senhor," Ele engoliu a pouca coragem que tinha e olhou o rei uma vez mais. "Próximo aos... aos grandes portões..."

Thranduil sentiu um frio correr-lhe por toda a espinha. Os grandes portões eram mais do que a entrada de seu reino. Eram a única saída segura. Aquele era, sem dúvida, um incêndio de grande risco. Em um ponto crucial, fatal até. Um incêndio que não traria apenas perdas físicas, mas que poderia ser o último que o povo de Mirkwood veria. Ele não pensou duas vezes ou sequer olhou a sua volta. Soltou um longo silvo e correu em direção ao animal que já atendia a seu chamado. Era um bom cavalo, não tão bom quanto aquele que perdera na última batalha, mas era um animal de valor.

Elrond voltou-se a tempo de ver o rei partir com seus soldados a segui-lo. O curador suspirou e uma nova mistura de sentimentos se tornou complemento para seus pensamentos. Thranduil não pedira ajuda, e certamente nem mesmo esperava por ela. Era um elfo de grande orgulho, um orgulho estúpido talvez, mas também de muita coragem. Então se voltou para os filhos e para o amigo louro. Glorfindel apertou os lábios mais uma vez e balançou a cabeça inconformado. Seus olhos claros determinavam as idéias que lhe ocorriam como se pudessem emitir som. Tantas palavras vieram daquele elfo naquele momento, sem que seus lábios se movessem. Elrond engoliu a saliva e acenou positivamente. Um entendimento sempre se transmitia entre os dois. Logo estavam todos sobre seus cavalos seguindo o caminho do rei de Mirkwood.

&&&

"Oh, _Valar" _Disse Legolas agarrando-se instintivamente na cintura do amigo a sua frente com mais força.

"O que houve, _mellon-nîn?"_

Mas o elfo não respondeu. Ele ficou em pé sobre o cavalo e agarrou-se a um dos galhos acima subindo a copa da grande árvore sob a qual passavam. Estel observou-o desaparecer confuso, as indagações escapando-lhe da mente enquanto a figura do franzino amigo fazia com que as folhas secas daquela árvore velha desprendessem-se e caíssem levemente por sobre ele.

"Legolas?" Ele gritou, sem receber resposta. LEGOLAS!" Gritou então mais alto. Mas um silêncio terrível foi sua resposta e não era realmente a resposta que ele gostaria de ouvir. Legolas estava fraco, cansado, não podia ou devia estar se arriscando em empreitadas como aquela. "LEGOLAS!" Chamou mais uma vez, agarrando-se instintivamente na crina de Espírito que ergueu levemente o pescoço.

Mas o vazio ainda era o único a imperar no momento e a agonia do guardião passou a se tornar insuportável. Ele não podia perder Legolas novamente, ele não suportaria vê-lo ferido ou sofrendo uma vez mais. Tentou apurar os ouvidos, desvendar os sons da mata para tentar localizar o amigo. E se tivesse partido? Ele se movimentava por sobre as árvores com uma agilidade invejável. Poderia já estar longe.

"Não..." Balbuciou o guardião deslizando o olhar pelas copas verdes que o cobriam. "Onde ele se meteu?" Indagou a si mesmo, sem perceber que prendia a respiração agora de tão aflito que estava. "LEGOLAS!"

Foi então uma idéia lhe veio à mente, uma idéia terrível, de uma certa covardia até, mas ele estava realmente preocupado e era tudo o que lhe ocorria fazer.

"LEGOLAS!!" Ele gritou mais uma vez, a voz disfarçada em um puro tom de tirania. "DESÇA AGORA!! DESÇA!! ESTOU MANDANDO!!"

Aragorn engoliu seco, esperando pela resposta. Sabendo que, infelizmente, ela viria. E veio. O ligeiro elfo voltava pelo caminho que fizera e deslizava pelo último galho caindo em pé no chão seco. Seus olhos grandes voltados para ele, brilhando, enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelos cantos do rosto. Aragorn ficou mudo, entorpecido pela ira de ver o amigo em tal situação, finalmente lhe ocorrera que, assim como ele, qualquer um poderia fazer com que o príncipe seguisse os passos que lhe fossem ordenados. Ele então se arrependeu mais do que tinha feito.

"Perdoe-me. Estava preocupado" Disse estendendo a mão para que o amigo retomasse seu lugar atrás de si. "Onde foi? Você não devia ter sumido assim."

Mas Legolas não demonstrou reação. Seu corpo tremia como se lutasse contra si mesmo, contra as atitudes que devia tomar e não desejava. Uma batalha cruel parecia se dar no interior do príncipe elfo. Uma batalha que lhe tomava todas as forças.

Aragorn franziu a testa preocupado. "Venha, Las." Insistiu.

Legolas deixou que seus lábios soltassem o ar pesado que segurava em seus pulmões e seus olhos ganharam um outro brilho. Aragorn desceu vagarosamente do cavalo e estendeu as duas mãos para o amigo.

"Está tudo bem, _mellon-nin."_

Mas o arqueiro recuou.

"Sou eu... Estel... Venha..."

Era inútil. A cada passo dado por ele, o elfo recuava um outro instintivamente. Olhos fixos no humano à frente e uma inquietação grande em seu coração.

"Las... Eu não... eu não vou lhe fazer mal."

"Fogo..." Veio a palavra dos lábios do príncipe, saída quase num suspiro, como se buscasse o ar para se manifestar.

Aragorn intrigou-se e sua expressão tornou-se ainda mais rígida.

"Fogo? Onde?" Ele indagou parando onde estava, temendo que o amigo se distanciasse demais dele. "A floresta queima?"

"Arde... calor..." Disse Legolas laçando os braços em volta de si. Os cabelos louros escorreram por seu rosto escondendo os olhos e as expressões do príncipe.

Aragorn balançou a cabeça confuso.

"Você viu?" Indagou. "Lá de cima?"

"Aqui." Respondeu o arqueiro colocando a mão por sobre o peito. "Ela arde aqui."

O guardião aproximou-se agora bem lentamente. Legolas mantinha a mão por sobre a região do coração massageando-a como se o peito doesse. Os cabelos ainda cobriam as feições escondidas na cabeça baixa, seu peito movia-se rapidamente, os pulmões trabalhando como nunca, como se tivessem sido exigidos em uma corrida de milhas. Ele parecia estar se desesperando.

"Legolas." Chamou finalmente o amigo, quando conseguiu segurar o elfo pelos ombros. "Está tudo bem."

"NÃO!" Surpreendeu o arqueiro gritando e sacudindo-se como se enfrentasse um poderoso inimigo. Aragorn continuou a segurá-lo com mais força e agradeceu a _Iluvatar_ que o jovem príncipe não estivesse com todas as suas habilidades físicas prontas para atendê-lo, caso contrário ele já teria sido vencido. O elfo finalmente cedeu caindo de joelhos enquanto o guardião o segurava em um firme abraço.

"Liberte-me..." Soluçava agora balançando levemente a cabeça. "Liberte-me, por favor."

Aragorn estava mais confuso do que nunca. "Sou eu Las, está tudo bem." Ele disse encostando o rosto na parte superior da cabeça do amigo. "Não vou lhe fazer mal."

"Não... não... por favor..." Dizia o jovem elfo encolhendo-se, percebendo finalmente que não conseguiria escapar daquele a quem julgava ser seu opressor. "Eles vão morrer. Deixe-me ir. Deixe-me ajudá-los..."

"Legolas!" Chamou mais uma vez o confuso guardião. "Eu vou ajudá-lo, só preciso que se acalme e olha para mim. Olhe para mim, Las!" Ele ordenou virando levemente o amigo para que pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos. O elfo obedeceu, mas havia algo de muito errado com o modo com que Legolas o estava encarando. Estaria delirando?

Aragorn apoiou uma mão na face do arqueiro e sentiu-o tremer devido ao toque, seu corpo estava rígido e seus olhos guardavam um brilho de desespero.

"Legolas... Sou eu..." Ele acrescentou temeroso do olhar que recebia.

"Liberte-me, por favor." Implorou o jovem elfo direcionando seus olhos azuis para o amigo, mas parecendo não vê-lo.

"Legolas..." Aragorn suspirou. Uma impressão estranha em seu coração. "Legolas... quem sou eu?"

A imagem do elfo a sua frente chegava a parecer irreal. Algo além do que o guardião conhecia. Como se fosse um outro alguém.

"Me...mestre..." Balbuciou o elfo em resposta. Sua voz perdida fugia daqueles lábios trêmulos e sem cor.

Aragorn fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e deixou-se levar pelas mais tortuosas conclusões que vinham a sua mente.

"Legolas... eu não sou seu mestre..." Ele disse reabrindo os olhos e segurando o amigo pelos ombros. "Legolas olhe para mim... Sou eu... Estel."

O príncipe fixou seus olhos brilhantes nos do amigo uma vez mais e novas lágrimas voltaram a escorrer por eles. Estel entristeceu-se infinitamente. Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes vira Legolas chorar nos últimos anos.

"Está tudo bem, _mellon-nin." _Ele disse enxugando o rosto do amigo. "Sou eu... Estel. Eu vou ajudá-lo... vai ficar tudo bem..."

"Es...Es...Estel..." Hesitou o elfo virando levemente o rosto, como se o som daquele nome lhe fosse familiar, mas ele não estivesse reconhecendo o amigo a sua frente. Aragorn voltou a franzir o semblante e seu coração se apertou no peito.

"Legolas... Las... resista..." Ele pediu em uma voz repleta de aflição. "Não deixe que ela lhe roube a razão."

O arqueiro respirou fundo então e ergueu uma das mãos trêmulas encostando-a levemente na face do amigo. Aragorn franziu a testa, estranhando a atitude.

"Você era um menino..." disse o elfo deslizando os dedos pelos traços do rosto a sua frente e despertando um pequeno sorriso nele pelas palavras proferidas. "Muito pequeno..."

"Eu era..." Concordou o guardião. "Agora não sou mais."

"Você sempre foi um bom arqueiro...." Declarou o elfo descendo os dedos pelos contornos dos olhos de Estel, acompanhando uma ruga que lhe partia os sinais do rosto. "Sempre foi um bom amigo..." Ele parecia estar vivendo momentos misturados de sua vida agora, imagens do passado distante e próximo pareciam desfilar pelos olhos do atordoado príncipe.

"Eu o guardo em meu coração, _mellon-nin." _Declarou o guardião segurando finalmente a mão do amigo em suas ambas e prendendo aquele olhar no seu. "Em um lugar que só pertence a você."

Novas lágrimas voltaram a deslizar pelo rosto de Legolas e Aragorn não compreendeu se foram despertadas pelo que ele dissera, ou pela subida mudança que os traços do amigo agora apresentavam. O príncipe enrijecera subitamente a face e seus lábios permaneciam entreabertos como se seu espírito escapasse levemente por ele e não estivesse mais no ser que ali se encontrava. Aragorn sentiu seu próprio corpo perder o calor, banhado pelo frio constante daquelas dúvidas que lhe perseguiam, então puxou o amigo para si e abraçou-o com força, mesmo sem sentir seu abraço ser retribuído. O arqueiro agora se assemelhava a uma árvore seca e fria, criando um desespero maior naquele que ainda preocupava-se infinitamente com ele. Aragorn procurou esquecer sua aflição. Procurou prender-se a esperança que sentia ainda pulsar. Ele então se ergueu e tentou colocar o amigo de pé.

"Venha." Pediu trazendo o elfo que caminhava cambaleante. "Temos que achar _ada_... ele vai ajudá-lo... você vai ver."

"Lorde Elrond..." Disse o elfo quando Aragorn o ergueu colocando-o por sobre o cavalo.

"Isso." Respondeu o guardião subindo atrás do amigo e enlaçando-o nos braços. "Nós vamos achá-lo e ele vai lhe dar uma daquelas ervas de gosto horrível que parece reservar só para nós." Tentou brincar enquanto forçava o arqueiro a se recostar nele e apoiava uma das mãos por sobre a sua face.

"Ele está lá..." Disse o elfo fechando os olhos e relaxando finalmente nos braços do amigo. O que quer que o incomodava parecia ter subitamente desaparecido.

"Onde?"

"No centro..." Disse o rapaz em um tom quase inaudível. "Bem no centro..."

"No centro de onde?"

O elfo apertou ligeiramente os olhos. "Do calor... das chamas..." Ele disse.

Aragorn sentiu seu coração crescer no peito e pular tão ensandecido que ele podia jurar que Legolas, recostado a ele como estava, também sentia aquela batida descompassada. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo, delírio ou não do amigo entorpecido, parecia ser bastante real.

"Ele está lá..." repetiu o príncipe fechando os olhos, sua voz não parecia refletir a ansiedade que despertara no amigo. Muito pelo contrário, era uma voz de sono e paz. "Mas não está só..."

&&&

"Não temos escolha!!" Gritou Glorfindel batendo um grande galho em uma moita que ardia... "Temos que abandonar o local... O vento está contra nós!"

"Mas não podemos deixar que se alastre para onde deseja ir!" Gritou Alagos atirando uma grande quantidade de água por sobre a mata, mas não obtendo nenhum resultado. "Logo atingirá os grandes portões e meu povo ficará ilhado."

"Não há o que fazer, meu jovem." Gritou Glorfindel em retorno. "A não ser que queira fazer parte das cinzas."

Alagos ignorou o último conselho, agarrando o novo recipiente que um de seus elfos lhe passara, na corrente de soldados que fizeram e atirando seu conteúdo por sobre as chamas. Nenhum resultado. Thranduil chegou a cavalo e direcionou um olhar confuso para o seu grupo.

"Já se alastrou para o outro lado." Gritou o rei olhando seus elfos. Uma agonia indescritível transformava seu belo rosto em um retrato de terror. "Não há como resistir."

"O nosso povo ficará preso, senhor." Retrucou Alagos desesperadamente. "Não podemos deixá-los... as chamas logo atingirão o centro das cavernas e o grande Hall. Eles ficarão presos, serão engolidos por elas... Ou... ou serão obrigados a enfrentar o caminho proibido..." 

"Acha que não tenho olhos, menino insolente?" Gritou o rei descendo do animal que montava, agarrando o rapaz pelo ombro e atirando-o para longe das chamas. "Acha que não vejo o fim nos abraçar?" Ele continuou empurrando cada soldado seu para longe do fogo violentamente. Seus olhos brilhavam de ira. "Eu disse para saírem daqui... Saiam agora!! Sou o rei e lhes exijo obediência."

Os soldados se entreolharam compartilhando um sentimento de agonia e desespero e depois voltaram a olhar para seu rei. Thranduil respirou fundo e não pode deixar de ver um pouco de Legolas em todos eles. Olhos desesperados precisavam de uma palavra de consolo, algo que os ajudasse a dar as costas a seu reino e suas famílias. Eles precisavam de uma palavra de conforto, mas Thranduil não conseguia pensar em nenhuma. Palavras de consolo, quantas vezes o filho precisou delas, quantas vezes aquilo pareceu ser tudo o que o rapaz queria. E ele não pôde dar, ele não soube dar.

"_Está há cinco dias nesse quarto, Legolas." Ouvia-se a voz do curador de Mirkwood. "Acha que consegue me enganar? Estou perdendo minha paciência com você menino."_

_"Já lhe disse que não tenho nada, nobre Faernestal." Retrucou a voz do príncipe._

_Thranduil, que vinha passando pelo corredor e não pode deixar de ouvir o desentendimento dos dois elfos, aproximou-se e pode ver a cena pela fresta da porta entreaberta. Legolas estava sentado no peitoril da varanda, as costas encostadas na parede e as pernas encolhidas, joelhos envoltos pelos braços apertados. A cabeça ligeiramente pendia para o lado fazendo com que seu rosto desaparecesse sob os cabelos soltos. Seus pés estavam descalços como ele preferia ficar quando estava em casa._

_"Legolas Thranduilion." Chamou o curador em tom de ameaça. "Eu cuidei de seu avô e de seu pai quando era mais novo do que você. Não me ofenda subestimando minha inteligência."_

_Legolas encheu o peito de ar contrariado._

_"Não há nada de errado. Por que insiste em fazer-me repetir a mesma sentença?"_

_"Porque não me conformo em ver com que freqüência consegue fazer com que a mesma mentira se passe por verdade."_

_Legolas aborreceu-se e jogou as pernas para fora caindo em pé e indo parar direto no chão, traído pelos joelhos enfraquecidos. Faernestal agachou-se perto dele e colocou uma mão em seu ombro._

_"Ainda insiste?" Indagou._

_"Deixe-me em paz, Faernestal." Disse o príncipe aborrecido. "Minha patrulha sai amanhã, não torne minha vida mais difícil do que é."_

_"Pelo que me julga, criança teimosa?" Exacerbou-se o curador. "Crê em sua mente de menino que vou deixá-lo ir a qualquer lugar amanhã?"_

_Legolas ergueu os olhos e lançou um olhar irritado ao lorde elfo. Por que aquele curador ainda estava ali? Por que ninguém o obedecia? De que adiantava ser um príncipe se não conseguia ser atendido em ordens tão mínimas?_

_"Não me impedirá de fazer o que devo." Ameaçou o rapaz._

_"Não apostaria nisso se fosse você." Retribuiu o curador não conseguindo mais manter seu tom austero e oferecendo um sorriso amável ao arqueiro. Ele sentia que o rapaz enfrentava algum conflito interno, mas não queria se abrir como fazia quando era mais jovem. "O que o incomoda, Las?" Ele tentou uma vez mais. "Se está ferido... o que tenho certeza que é fato... porque não me disse? Por que não me permitiu ajudá-lo? Bem sei que seus soldados voltaram feridos do ataque que sofreram... Ouvi dizer até que você salvou a vida de alguns."_

_Legolas enrubesceu com as palavras do amigo do pai._

_"Não quero que ele saiba, Faernestal." Ele admitiu finalmente. "Não conte a ele, por favor."_

_O curador respirou fundo e sorriu apoiando uma mão no rosto do príncipe._

_"Por que? Ele é seu pai."_

_"Ele é o rei..." Disse Legolas virando o rosto. "E tudo o que não precisa saber é que seu capitão se deixou abater."_

_"E seu capitão se deixou abater?" Indagou o outro._

_Legolas suspirou._

_"Eram muitas... não consegui conter todas elas..."_

_Faernestal torceu o nariz._

_"Muitas?"_

_"Aranhas..." Admitiu o rapaz tentando se levantar e sendo auxiliando pelo amigo agora. "Muitos já haviam sido feridos. Aquela criatura repulsiva me pegou desprevenido."_

_"Legolas..." Preocupou-se o curador. "Legolas, você foi picado?"_

_O príncipe acenou positivamente enquanto o elfo o ajudava a sentar-se em sua cama. "Mas tomei o antídoto." Esclareceu com naturalidade. "É sempre assim, sempre demora um pouco mais para fazer efeito comigo."_

_"Legolas! Eu não acredito!" Exacerbou-se o curador uma vez mais. "Não pode... não podia ter me escondido algo dessa gravidade. Vamos..." Ele ordenou puxando os laços da camisa do rapaz. "Mostre-me os traços desse ferimento"._

_O príncipe, porém, segurou o tecido impedindo o curador de fazer o que lhe era devido. "Deixe-me. Eu já disse que estou bem."_

_"Se não me deixar vê-lo agora, eu farei com que seu pai me ajude."_

_Legolas apertou os lábios irritado._

_"Não me ameace, Faernestal!"_

_"Não me obrigue, menino." Avisou o lorde elfo tentando novamente fazer com que a imagem que precisava ver fosse-lhe revelada. "Não me obrigue." Ele repetiu com austeridade. "Sabe bem o quão sério eu falo."_

_Legolas rolou na cama e ergueu-se do outro lado, escapando assim das garras do curador. Faernestal deu a volta e tentou cercá-lo antes que atingisse a porta._

_"Deixe-me ir. Eu não vou permitir!" Disse o príncipe buscando passagem pelo insistente curador. "Eu tenho que sair com minha patrulha amanhã."_

_"Cinco dias sem comer e provavelmente sem dormir?" Retratou Faernestal surpreendendo-se com sua própria pouca paciência. "Eu juro Legolas que vou informar seu pai. E não me importo se ele resolver tirar a sua pele. Você bem o merece, elfo teimoso. Não se cansa de arrumar problemas?"_

_Legolas estagnou-se finalmente e Faernestal sentiu-se arrependido do tom que usara. O rapaz tinha de fato o dom de tirar as pessoas do sério. Até mesmo a ele que sempre tivera a paciência como sua aliada._

_"Não entende que é exatamente o que não quero, não é?" Indagou o rapaz com tristeza. "Estamos sendo atacados todos os dias. Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes voltei ferido, envenenado, ou sofri perdas irreparáveis em meu grupo." Ele admitiu baixando os olhos e fazendo com que o curador franzisse os olhos intrigado._

_"Então sempre me esconde seus ferimentos?" Concluiu surpreso. "Mas porque Legolas?"_

_O príncipe balançou a cabeça. "Porque não quero que ele saiba..." Admitiu em um tom triste. "Nosso povo é nossa família. O rei tem filhos demais com quem se preocupar..."_

_"O rei só tem um filho, Legolas. O rei só tem a você... Não o faça correr o risco desnecessário de perdê-lo."_

_Legolas balançou a cabeça com tristeza._

_"A única coisa que o rei não pode perder é Mirkwood, Faernestal. E eu sairei amanhã para ajudá-lo a evitar que isso aconteça... uma vez mais."_

_"Legolas."_

_"É a única coisa que nos une agora... você não entende?" Declarou o rapaz com os olhos úmidos. "Quando estou em patrulha... Quando os trago de volta a salvo... Quando até sou abençoado com a oportunidade de salvar algumas vidas... é que me sinto fazendo algo por ele... é que me sinto realmente de alguma valia na vida dele..."_

_Faernestal fechou os olhos, profundamente tocado pelas palavras daquela criança confusa e triste._

_"Legolas..." Ele disse tentando mais uma vez tocar o rapaz que se afastou instintivamente. "Legolas... eu prometo que não vou impedi-lo de ir... só me deixe ver como está esse seu ferimento."_

_O arqueiro sacudiu a cabeça encostando-se tristemente na parede muito branca do quarto agora. Faernestal aproximou-se mais, mas Legolas encolheu-se abraçando o próprio corpo._

_"Vá embora..." Ele disse com os olhos no chão. "Meu pai mesmo diz que sou ruim demais... E eu bem sei que elfos ruins não morrem... Mandos não os quer em seus Halls... Ele só aprecia a companhia de bons elfos... como a minha mãe."_

_Faernestal nunca sentiu o coração pesar tanto quanto daquela vez. O que diria para combater os anos de dúvidas e tristezas que o jovem vivera desde que a mãe morrera. Ele baixou os olhos e voltou-se para a porta sem saber que decisão tomar. Tratar as feridas do corpo era infinitamente mais fácil do que sequer encarar os sofrimentos da alma. Foi então que o curador encontrou uma figura em pé a poucos passos dele._

_"Thranduil." Ele não pode conter a admiração e a surpresa._

_Legolas arregalou seus dois grandes olhos quando sentiu a presença do pai. Há quanto tempo estaria ali?_

_O rei não ofereceu nenhuma reação. Apenas aproximou-se do filho olhando-o bem fundo nos olhos claros que possuía._

_"Tire a camisa e deite-se para que Faernestal o examine." Ordenou_

_"Ada..." Quis explicar-se o rapaz._

_"Agora, Legolas." Reforçou o pai. "Quando um capitão meu sai em patrulha ele deve estar inteiro. Não vou arriscar que meus elfos saiam sob seu comando sem ter certeza de que é capaz."_

_O rapaz obedeceu silenciosamente, sentando-se, mas não retirando a camisa que usava._

_"Tire!" Ordenou o rei._

_Legolas baixou os olhos e laçou os braços em torno de si. Faernestal apiedou-se dele, mas preocupou-se ao mesmo tempo. Era evidente que o que Legolas buscava esconder deveria ser de uma certa gravidade._

_Thranduil aproximou-se e segurou os braços do filho com brutalidade abrindo-os novamente e puxando os laços da camisa para abri-la também e dar instintivamente um passo para trás. O peito de Legolas estava adornado por milhares de linhas de um roxo escuro, minúsculos traços corriam por todo o tórax do rapaz. Raízes do veneno que se espalhava. Thranduil voltou-se para o curador preocupado, mas Faernestal já não os encarava mais. Estava em um canto somando algumas ervas em uma mistura cujo cheiro era muito forte._

_"Elbereth, Legolas." Disse ele retornando com a mistura e oferecendo-a para que o rapaz bebesse. "Pudera o seu antídoto não ter efeito algum. Que tamanho tinha a aranha que enfrentou?" Ele indagou por fim._

_O rapaz segurou a caneca com ambas as mãos, mas não bebeu. Sentia-se tão constrangido que o ar chegava a faltar-lhe. A humilhação de estar assim diante do pai o estava enlouquecendo._

_"Beba, menino!" Ordenou o curador preocupado. "O tempo ainda está a seu favor, mas não abuse da sorte."_

_O príncipe apertou as mãos em volta da caneca um pouco mais e Thranduil franziu a testa._

_"O que ele tem que fazer depois de beber?" Indagou._

_"Nada." Respondeu o curador. "Apenas deitar-se e procurar dormir. As ervas da mistura o ajudarão nisso também. Mas ele precisa de alguns dias, meu senhor. Não pode sair amanhã em hipótese alguma."_

_"Não!" Explodiu Legolas olhando para o pai nos olhos agora. "Eu bebo." Ele disse desesperadamente. "Mas amanhã estarei melhor... Por favor, senhor, não deixe que minha patrulha vá sob outro comando..."_

_Thranduil apertou os lábios, em seguida fez um sinal para que o curador os deixasse. Faernestal curvou-se levemente e saiu._

_"Acha que é o único habilitado aqui, menino?" Ele indagou colocando a ponta do indicador embaixo da caneca que o filho segurava indicando, com um leve movimento, que ele deveria obedecer e beber seu conteúdo._

_"Eles são minha responsabilidade, senhor. Por favor." Retrucou o rapaz não colaborando._

_"Tolice!!" Irritou-se o pai puxando o menino para que se deitasse agora e tomando-lhe a caneca das mãos. "Beba já!" Ordenou erguendo a cabeça do rapaz e pressionando a caneca em seus lábios. Legolas obedeceu, bebendo o conteúdo devagar. Em seguida virou-se na cama e agarrou-se a um dos travesseiros ficando de costas para o pai._

_"Não vou agüentar se algo acontecer a eles..." Admitiu finalmente procurando conter os soluços que lhe brotavam da garganta. Não vou agüentar vê-los feridos... Vê-los mortos..."_

_Thranduil respirou fundo, sentindo como se uma dor sua estivesse sendo vagarosamente pintada em um quadro muito branco. Ele então apoiou uma mão nas costas do filho que se voltou confuso. O rei sentou-se na cama com seriedade._

_"O senhor também teme, não teme..." Indagou o rapaz lendo os traços da fisionomia do pai. "Teme perder seus elfos, seu povo." Completou erguendo o olhar e encontrando os olhos claros do pai._

_Thranduil suspirou imperceptivelmente, mas não respondeu. Oh Elbereth, como os olhos do filho o faziam lembrar-se de Elvéwen. Instintivamente o rei ergueu uma das mãos e deslizou os dedos por uma mecha dos cabelos do rapaz. Legolas enrubesceu baixando os olhos, seu pai não lhe tocava assim desde quando ele era uma criança._

_"Ada..." O rapaz quis dizer algo, mas o poder das ervas já lhe roubava a razão, já lhe confundia os limites da lucidez. O rei, porém, sabia do que se tratava. Ele apoiou a mão por sobre a testa do filho e lançou-lhe um olhar grave._

_"Eles ficam..." Decretou. "Esperam por seu capitão."_

_Legolas ergueu a ponta dos lábios em um ensaio de sorriso e esvaziou os pulmões aliviado, deixando-se finalmente conduzir para o sono da cura._

_Quando o filho finalmente adormeceu, o rei ergueu-se com pesar. Sentia a corpo doer pelo cansaço daquelas dúvidas. Ele jogou a manta por sobre o rapaz e se permitiu observá-lo dormir por alguns instantes._

_"Eu temo." Disse por fim para a figura adormecida. "Temo perder a todos a quem amo."_

"_Iluvatar_ tenha piedade de nós." Disse o rei fechando os olhos para aquelas lembranças, mas não conseguindo fechar os ouvidos para os gritos dos elfos que estavam do outro lado da catástrofe e tentavam agora impedir que as chamas invadissem o Hall. Ele encheu o peito de ar. Precisava pensar. Encontrar uma alternativa. Um meio de evitar o inevitável.

"Há outra saída?" Indagou Glorfindel aproximando-se, mas Thranduil estava longe demais para sequer compreender a pergunta que lhe fora feita. "Há outra saída, Thranduil?" Perguntou então agarrando o rei pelos ombros. Thranduil voltou-se surpreso. Olhos claros que se encontravam de forma diferente agora. A consciência do quanto o ódio era mais fácil do que a simpatia nunca estivera mais forte. Thranduil puxou o braço soltando-se e deu alguns passos confuso. "Não há outra saída, elfo tolo?" Indagou o guerreiro com mais força agora, fazendo com que o lorde de Mirkwood voltasse a olhar para ele.

"Sim." Disse o rei respirando fundo. Seus olhos refletiam as chamas que via. Uma fogueira imensa a qual seus pés não podiam dar um fim. "Mas o risco é muito maior. É um caminho já tomado pelos inimigos... eles não têm muitas chances."

"É uma armadilha então?" Disse Elrohir olhando para todos os lados. "Uma armadilha para obrigá-los a fazerem tal trajeto?"

Thranduil fechou os olhos balançando a cabeça. Suas conclusões mais negativas soavam ainda muito piores na voz de um outro alguém.

"_Elbereth_." Exclamou Elladan aproximando-se do rei e olhando o triste quadro se agravar. "Deve haver algo que possamos fazer. O reino inteiro vai se perder."

O líder de Mirkwood, que permanecia com olhos e punhos fechados agora, não respondeu. Ele sabia que não havia resposta alguma que coubesse naquela situação na qual estavam. Era uma enorme teia de aranha. Uma teia mortal que fora traçada às escuras e agora se fazia terrivelmente arma e cela. Ele não tinha mais nada a dizer, nada a oferecer, apenas o silêncio, o silêncio por respeito à natureza que se manifestava, à coragem dos que ainda bravamente lutavam, por aqueles que logo os deixariam.

"Que _Iluvatar_ lhes dê uma boa morte, _ionath-nin." _Disse o rei dando alguns passos em direção as chamas, parecendo olhar através delas, parecendo ver o povo que amava. Os olhos inundados pelas lágrimas que infelizmente não eram suficientes para superar aquela catástrofe. "E que tenha compaixão dos que precisam ficar para trás." Ele completou caindo de joelhos no chão seco e apoiando ambas as mãos naquela terra-pó. Há alguns passos dele, seus elfos faziam o mesmo, derramando suas lágrimas naquele chão.

Elrond fechou os olhos. Seu coração gritava e ele sabia que não podia atendê-lo, que não deveria atendê-lo. Não havia ajuda naquele momento que fosse suficiente para impedir tamanha dor e sofrimento. Nem mesmo os poderes que a ele foram atribuídos seriam capazes de deter mal tão intenso e avassalador. Ele uniu as mãos nervosamente e segurou aquele que poderia ser o instrumento da salvação daquele povo. Mas como o faria? Como? Como salvaria aquelas criaturas sem colocar em risco tudo o que criara, sem colocar em risco aqueles a quem amava?

_"Iluvatar..."_ Clamou voltando seus olhos para o céu, para aquelas nuvens negras que agora se dispersavam como que movidas pelo grande mal, indispostas a oferecer-lhe o que eles tanto precisavam. _"Iluvatar..._ olhe para esse seu servo... ajude-me a encontrar a saída desse abismo..."

E o som das dores e do desespero se fez pior, se fez intolerável. Elrond voltou a encarar as terríveis chamas a sua frente.

"Fogo..." Ele disse em um tom alto, um tom de agonia. "Como uma obra do criador pode servir a tamanho mal?".

Foi quando percebeu que, naquelas chamas que ardiam, havia mais do que calor. Elas escondiam mais do que os gritos de desespero dos que ainda não haviam desistido de tentar. Elrond franziu os olhos e seu coração deu um grande salto no peito. Naquelas chamas havia um rosto.

"Elrond..."

E uma voz...

Fugiram então todas as idéias, todas as palavras. E o silêncio da dúvida tomou conta do coração do curador.

"Elrond... Céu de estrelas..."

Os lábios do lorde de Imladris se desprenderam levemente e ele virou o rosto confuso, dando um passo para trás.

"Elrond...".

Os olhos acinzentados então se voltaram receosos para as chamas, o coração amarrado pelas dúvidas que o invadiam sem sobreaviso. Estaria enlouquecendo? Elrond deu alguns passos para próximo daquele calor, questionando o que seus ouvidos captavam, precisando encontrar a certeza nas linhas que se formavam naquela parede de cores e brasas.

E a certeza se fez, apenas para seus olhos e para os de mais ninguém.

"Elrond, _mellon-nîn_." A imagem disse. Lábios de chamas que se moviam cordialmente, a serenidade em meio ao desespero. "Elrond..."

"_Heru__ en Amin_... (meu senhor)" Disse o curador desprendendo os lábios e apertando os olhos. Ninguém compreendia aquelas palavras que ele agora proferia em um tom quase inaudível. Thranduil ergueu os olhos ao perceber que o líder noldoriano se aproximava das chamas de forma preocupante. O rei olhou a sua volta. Elladan e Elrohir estavam sendo segurados por Glorfindel.

"Ele não pode, pode?" Indagou Elrohir com os olhos preocupados ainda cravados no pai.

"Não pode!" Respondeu Elladan quase gritando e balançando muito a cabeça. "Se o fizer libertará o rio... Encherá nosso vale... Ele não vai conseguir concentrar seu poder em dois lugares diferentes."

Thranduil ergueu-se confuso e deu alguns passos na direção do lorde de Imladris.

"Não, Elrond!" Ele gritou, julgando finalmente compreender o que se passava e trazendo a atenção do curador para si. "Não há propósito em sacrificar um povo em prol de outro. Eu o proíbo de fazê-lo."

"Não tem energia o suficiente para isso, _ada_Gritou Elladan preocupado, seu braço ainda firmemente seguro por Glorfindel. Elrond virou o rosto em direção dos filhos, encarando os olhos escuros e assustados das crianças a quem amava, depois se voltou para o fiel amigo louro. Glorfindel lhe sorriu. Anos de experiência nas causas mais tristes o tornaram um elfo amargo, mas um elfo muito sábio.

"Não estou só..." Disse então se voltando novamente para as chamas e aproximando-se mais delas. Os filhos gritaram entre outras vozes, vozes de agonia, vozes de protesto, vozes de incompreensão, e um grande alvoroço surgiu. Mas Elrond as ignorou, caminhando lentamente para próximo do fogo, as chamas quase o abraçavam tornando o momento ainda mais angustiante. Foi quando eles finalmente entenderam o porquê das palavras estranhas que ouviram. Eles entenderam porquê Vilya seria capaz de vencer dois obstáculos ao mesmo tempo. O anel poderia fazê-lo, porque seu portador estaria lá para vê-lo feito. Das chamas incandescentes uma imagem saiu, envolta em um azul celeste de brilho intenso, os cabelos escuros e lisos desfeitos por sobre ombros e costas, um leve sorriso. O queixo de quase todos os presentes caiu e os filhos de Elrond colocaram-se em seus joelhos diante da figura que viram.

"Sábio..." Disse Glorfindel curvando-se respeitosamente.

Thranduil deu um passo à frente receoso. Em seu coração palpitava a certeza de que aquela era mais do que uma simples visão. Era um sinal. A figura voltou-se para ele. Olhos de sabedoria e paz fixaram-se nos dele e um sorriso diferente surgiu. Um sorriso de satisfação.

"_Oropherion_." Disse a voz. "Orgulho de seu pai..."

Thranduil deixou o queixo cair, enquanto sua mente buscava reunir os pedaços daquele momento estranho que se fazia. E então ele sentiu seus joelhos tremerem pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida.

"Mestre Gil-Galad."

O sábio elfo lhe sorriu uma vez mais e balançou levemente a cabeça, voltando-se agora para o antigo arauto e amigo a sua frente. Elrond respirou fundo e recebeu o olhar do mestre como quem se banha em águas frescas em um dia de calor. Há muito tempo aquele olhar não lhe abençoava, não lhe oferecia a garantia do caminho correto. Eram tempos remotos, mas tempos que pareciam de repente querer rebrotar, renascer como a fênix sagrada em ninho ardente. Então aquele longo manto deslizou-se para perto do curador e as mãos do mestre e do discípulo se uniram uma vez mais.

"Elrond..."

"_Heru__ en Amin_..."

"Que se faça o que foi da vontade da natureza." Disse a voz do sábio e poderoso elfo, em um tom que a todos tocou e pareceu poder ser ouvido por toda a Arda. "E não o que surgiu da perversidade dos seres."

E os olhos de ambos se fecharam e o dia virou noite. Nuvens muito escuras se abraçaram no céu cobrindo completamente os raios do sol, os gritos de pavor subitamente desapareceram, emudecidos por uma esperança que ressurgia. Thranduil não os via, mas sabia que agora seu povo todo tinha seus olhos voltados para o céu, unidos em uma expectativa que lhes parecia improvável, mas que batia compassada a seus corações.

E não tardou até que a expectativa se tornou realidade, uma realidade úmida a princípio, e encharcada em poucos segundos. O céu desmoronou por sobre a cabeça de todos, pingos grossos e pesados que deixariam qualquer um sem ar, que fariam com que qualquer um corresse em busca de abrigo. Mas ninguém correu, ninguém correria, todos continuaram onde estavam, sendo encharcados e abençoados por aquela água doce que lhes atingia, que lhes libertava, lavando suas roupas, suas almas, livrando-os do mal.

Thranduil voltou a ajoelhar-se quando finalmente ouviu o som que vinha do outro lado daqueles portões. Ele quis ignorar, julgar que estava sonhando, mas não estava. Se sonhasse, estaria vivendo o sonho bom. Mas não... Era real, era verdade. Seu povo ria, ria alto e cantava, cantava velhas canções, canções das quais até ele mesmo se esquecera. O cansado rei colocou ambas as mãos no rosto e deixou o corpo relaxar naquele chão úmido, sentindo-se seguro como uma criança sendo abraçada por seu pai, sentindo que, naquele momento, suas preocupações todas estavam nas mãos de _Iluvatar._

Quando finalmente a chuva cessou e ele pôde erguer mais uma vez o olhar, o céu estava limpo e alguns pontos luminosos anunciavam que o entardecer tornava-se vagarosamente um anoitecer estrelado. Ele então se ergueu e olhou para a direção onde as chamas anteriormente ardiam. Mas lá só restava um alguém. Elrond. Sozinho. Como se tudo tivesse sido uma ilusão. Suas roupas sequer estavam molhadas. Mas Thranduil não questionaria o que vira, nem se suas roupas e cabelos úmidos não atestassem por si só a veracidade do ocorrido.

Elladan e Elrohir aproximaram-se vagarosamente do pai, que se voltou quando os filhos estavam a passos dele e sorriu.

"O senhor está bem, _ada_?" Indagou o mais velho.

"Nunca estive melhor em toda a minha existência, _ion-nîn." _Respondeu o curador sem sorrir. Seu rosto não guardava mais nenhum sinal do cansaço e das dúvidas que tinha. "Abençoados somos nós quando precisamos de alguém que nós ofereça uma chama de luz e esse alguém nos presenteia com um dia inteiro de sol."

Os gêmeos sorriram e abraçaram-se ao pai. Glorfindel se aproximou e pousou uma mão no ombro do amigo.

"_Hannon le." _Disse o lorde de Imladris olhando agora para o amigo louro que franziu o semblante um tanto confuso.

"Pelo quê, _mellon-nin?"_ Indagou.

"Por acreditar." Respondeu o outro com um leve sorriso. "Antes de todos, e acima de tudo."

Glorfindel sorriu, apertando um pouco mais a mão ainda pousada no ombro do amigo. Elrond retribuiu e voltou-se então para todos os seus elfos que, quando viram o olhar do mestre sobre eles, curvaram-se em um só movimento, mais de cem elfos prostrados em seus joelhos, num sinal de puro respeito e da mais alta estima. Elrond deixou os lábios partirem-se surpreso, mas depois sorriu fazendo sinal para que seus soldados se erguessem. Foi quando Thranduil se aproximou. Elrond analisou os indecifráveis olhos do líder de Mirkwood.

"Somos livres uma vez maisDisse o rei curvando-se levemente com a palma por sobre o peito. O ar mais austero permanecia em sua face, mas em seus olhos, Elrond pode encontrar a sinceridade. "E tenho uma dívida agora."

O curador sacudiu a cabeça.

"O que houve aqui não se compara ao que Legolas fez por mim e meu há muitos anos..." Ele admitiu vendo o rei reagir inconscientemente ao ouvir o nome do príncipe. "Eu tinha um poder... algum poder..." Continuou o elfo. "E tive ajuda para salvar seu povo... Mas Legolas arriscou sua vida, e fez-se luz sem que a ele tivesse sido oferecido brilho algum..." Elrond suspirou comovido com as recordações. "Ele se fez luz por seu próprio valor e força."

Thranduil desviou seu olhar, perdido em uma conversa distante que tivera. E a voz do rapaz voltou a sua mente.

"_Mas havia um animal..." Disse o príncipe em um tom cheio de significados. "Um animal que carregou o infortúnio..." Ele completou fazendo o pai franzir as sobrancelhas, buscando compreensão. "E animais chegam a qualquer lugar... até a Florestas Escuras... a palácios... E ameaçam a todos por igual... amigos e inimigos... cada qual a sua vez..."_

O rei fechou os olhos para aquelas novas lembranças. Muito tempo se fizera até que as palavras do rapaz se tornassem claras como deveriam ser.

"O que pretende fazer agora, Thranduil?" Indagou o curador aproximando-se do rei receoso e intrigado.

O rei ergueu os olhos e encarou a mais brilhante das estrelas. Aquele certamente tinha sido o combate de sua vida.

"Vou encontrá-lo." Ele respondeu. "Vou encontrar meu filho Legolas."


	35. Capítulo 35

Olá.

Eu sinto muito pelo atraso. Essa semana houve um evento na Universidade e eu tive que correr atrás de coisas, redigir coisas, ouvir coisas etc etc... Depois tive um problema colossal com meu computador.

Enfim... foram dias difíceis.

Para ajudar ainda o capitulo estava se enrolando, as idéias eram muitas e pareciam se entrelaçarem em um emaranhado confuso... Que pesadelo! Espero que esteja tudo claro.

Depois desse, acredito que mais dois ou três fechem de vez a fic, se nenhuma inspiração divina ou maligna me fizer estender mais um desses capítulos e eu me veja obrigada a dividi-lo em dois como me andou acontecendo...

Nesse capítulo também existe uma rememoração "sob encomenda" que eu achava que sofreria muito para encaixar no texto, mas inacreditavelmente acabou se abraçando a ele como se já tivesse sido escrita ali. Espero que gostem e compartilhem da minha opinião.Nem preciso dizer que uma certa menininha aqui em casa é responsável pela minha "mudança nos cursos", mas também podem culpar a uma certa escritora talentosa chamada Nim. (Nim... sua rememoração!!)

Agradecimentos:

**Lady-Liebe** – Querida amiga Liebe. Escritora de talento por quem tenho grande estima e admiração. Beijos amiga.

**Misao-dono** – "COMO UM PÁSSARO" No último capítulo cometi um deslize. Disse que a Misao não havia atualizado e era uma inverdade. Nossa escritora talentosíssima havia nos presenteado com um capítulo maravilhoso e o site da fanfiction tinha feito o grande favor de me deixar desinformada. Desculpas Misao!! Seu capítulo iluminou novamente aquele texto que todos amamos. Parabéns!!

**Myriara** – "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN" está criando polêmicas. Gente... não tenho mais o que dizer desse texto que não seja: LEIAM!!! É uma fic fantástica que ainda vai reservar-lhes muitas surpresas. Simplesmente adoro o modo como Myri escreve e nos cutuca e provoca, a idéia de mundo tão real que ela transmite chega a fazer com que os sentidos da gente aflorem. Você lê o texto e sente os cheiros... sente as dores... ouve os suspiros... Você se transporta. Grande Myri. Reverências minhas para você. Sempre!

**Nimrodel Lorellin** – Fabulosas "CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS". Minha irmãzinha de coração. Responsável por eu estar onde estou com o meu trabalho. Tudo o que posso dizer ainda é pouco para agradecer ao apoio que essa alma gentil me dá. Nim é uma amiga sábia, que tem uma visão do mundo que me agrada demais e me faz muito bem, por isso seus textos são tudo o que há de bom... Espera um pouco... Textos... Textos?... Textos!!! Nim!! Cadê o próximo capítulo???

**Vicky Weasley**: "BITTERSWEET" um silêncio triste...

**Elfa Ju Bloom:** "ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE" – Quem não leu o texto da super Ju ainda devia fazê-lo. E quem já o leu, devia dar uma olhada no projeto novo ao qual ela está se dedicando. Eu já abri minha mente e li... e gostei muito do que li. Parabéns Ju. Continue a escritora corajosa que você sempre foi.

**Dark Lali:** "NARN VENDENIEL". Lali me escreveu!!! Ela vai atualizar!! Boas notícias!!! Obrigada pela review Lali! Por favor, não suma!

**Kika-Sama**: "APRENDENDO". Infelizmente a Kika informou-nos que essa bela fic vai ficar um tempo "engavetada". Uma notícia que me entristeceu muito. Só posso esperar que os bons ventos retornem e que nossa talentosa escritora nos presenteei com o fim dessa intrigante fic.

**Chell1**: "MEMORIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE" Chell continua atualizando. Grande Chell! Obrigada pelas reviews maravilhosas que você me manda. Eu ganho o dia quando as leio.

**Erualmarë Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – "NA ETERNIDADE DOS SEUS OLHOS". Opa!! Outra boa notícia. Nossa amiguinha desaparecida aqui também vai atualizar!! Estou esperando!! Beijos!!

**Kiannah** – "A ESTRELA SILENCIOSA". Kiannah, amiga, super obrigada pelas palavras gentis. Aguardo ansiosamente pela atualização dessa sua grande fic. Beijos.

**Soi –** "IDRIL NÚMENESSË". Nossa Soi finalmente resolveu se revelar. E que revelação. Uma fic que promete. Leiam e verão!! Beijos amiga! Parabéns.

Amigas...

**Syn, the time keeper**. Syn, doce Liah que dedicou seu tempo para mim dessa vez. Eu sabia que não ia me esquecer. Super obrigada por todo o trabalho que tem para ler minha fic. Fico comovida. Espero que aprecie o final e que goste do novo projeto que vem depois.

**Regina** – Regina cadê sua fic? "Eldar e Edain". Eu gostei tanto!! Cadê??

**Botori** – Oi, que bom que você aprovou a aparição do mestre Gil-Galad na fic. Obrigada por seus comentários. Adoro receber suas reviews.

**Aeka – **Continua na vida corrida. Beijos.

**Leka** – Super obrigada pelo e-mail! Gosto muito de suas reviews. Beijos.

**Lali-chan **– Super obrigada pela review. Fico muito feliz por receber sua visão da história. Sobre o Las e o pai se encontrarem, infelizmente você vai ter que esperar um pouco mais, não muito. Beijos.

**Veleth **– "Creio que nosso nobre rei e nosso nobre curador são a maneira mais bela e perfeita de seres capazes de transformar a vida sofrida de Las em uma vida de amor." Nossa, eu tinha que reescrever essa sua frase aqui. Realmente acho que você tem razão. Espero então que o fim da fic venha de encontro ao que você espera. Mas uma vez obrigada pelas belas palavras.

**Belle Malfoy** – Também fiquei sem notícias.

**Pink na** – E ai? Cadê sua fic?? Beijos!!

**Daphne Pessanha "Arabella" – **Daphne, em que capítulo está agora?

**Roberta** – Postou uma review!! Nem acreditei! Super honra. Obrigada!!

**Pitybe –** Beijos de agradecimento pela ajuda que me dá. Hoje e sempre.

**Peço, que qualquer um que tenha me mandado uma mensagem nos últimos dias o faça de novo, por favor, pois perdi tudo o que estava no meu Outlook. E que os demais amigos me mandem um e-mail para confirmarem seus endereços porque o meu Outlook foi mesmo embora com todos os endereços que eu tinha. Em troca prometo responder enviando um desenho que achei e tem tudo a ver com essa rememoração de hoje. Prometo! Obrigada!**

E aqui está o terrível capítulo 35, graças a _Iluvatar!_

35

Thranduil olhou mais uma vez para as últimas estrelas do fim da madrugada, uma sensação atípica estava correndo-lhe a espinha, arrepiando-lhe os pêlos do corpo, suspirando-lhe sons indecifráveis no ar frio. Apesar da magia do ocorrido, alguma coisa ainda não se aquietara em seu coração. A figura daquele elfo traidor com seus olhos muito abertos, com um líquido escuro asqueroso espalhado pelas costas, manchando a grama muito verde, não saía de sua mente, mas o que mais o intrigava era o olhar daquele infeliz, um olhar surpreso, um olhar realmente surpreso.

Elrond aproximou-se, observando o rei com cuidado. Sentado pensativamente diante da lareira acesa, Thranduil parecia ser um outro alguém. Era como se o rodamoinho que o apanhara tivesse lhe roubado algo, algo importante e que estava lhe fazendo muita falta.

O rei ergueu o olhar e encontrou os olhos do curador. Em outra situação este já seria motivo suficiente para que explicações fossem exigidas, mas, cansado como estava, amarrado à pensamentos que lhe roubavam a paz, o dirigente de Mirkwood simplesmente voltou a baixar os olhos, esperando que o visitante fosse embora. Entretanto, contrariando as expectativas, Elrond não o fez, muito pelo contrário, ele aproximou-se mais e esperou. Seu coração ardia e ele sentia que, por algum motivo, encontraria respostas para algumas questões realmente terríveis naquele lugar frio, com aquela figura exaurida que simplesmente se negava a repousar.

"Logo será dia." Ele disse.

"Os dias vem e vão." Respondeu o rei.

"Não vai dar a seu corpo o descanso que merece?" Indagou Elrond. A figura do curador dentro dele fazendo mais uma vez seu indiscutível papel.

"Meu corpo não merece descanso algum. A batalha não foi ganha por mim." Respondeu o rei, fitando as chamas que ardiam na lareira a frente, como se rememorasse os acontecimentos sem ainda crer no que seus olhos viram.

Elrond suspirou, seus olhos seguiam a mesma direção das do outro elfo, mas seu coração não compartilhava das dúvidas que atormentavam o líder de Mirkwood.

"Você faz alguma idéia de quem possa estar manuseando as peças desse estranho jogo?" Indagou receoso de como essa pergunta cairia no fervilhar do temperamento do rei.

"Por que haveria de fazer?" Veio a indagação óbvia, em um tom de pura impaciência. Mas Thranduil não se voltou.

Elrond baixou os olhos em silêncio.

"Não faço." Disse o rei baixando também os seus. Sua voz enfraquecida mesmo contra sua vontade. Estava realmente exausto para investir em uma nova discussão, mesmo porque, depois do ocorrido, ele julgava que deveria preservar a temporária paz que tão arduamente tinham conquistado. "Eram gente do meu povo, admito." Disse por fim apoiando o rosto nas mãos. "Mas algo me faz crer que não há sangue dos primogênitos correndo nas veias de quem quer que esteja por trás de toda essa sujeira."

"Acredita que ainda têm interesse em investir contra o seu reino?" Indagou o curador apenas para manter o elo da conversa que tinham. Aquela era uma situação totalmente nova para ele.

Thranduil ergueu-se e foi até a mesa lateral do grande salão onde se encontravam e apanhou uma garrafa de vinho tinto e duas taças.

"Nada posso concluir ainda." Disse observando o líquido vermelho escorregar sutilmente do velho invólucro e encher os recipientes. Ele amava o gosto do vinho de sua terra, mas naquele momento o valor daquele vermelho estava trazendo-lhe estranhas sensações.

Elrond voltou seu olhar para o lugar onde estavam. Ele visitara Mirkwood uma única vez, acompanhando Celeborn, mas não fora uma visita da qual guardara realmente boas recordações. Quando Celebrian estava ainda lhe fazendo companhia ela costumava trazer os gêmeos e a pequena Arwen para passarem temporadas com o filho do rei, a quem a bondosa elfa considerava uma criança muito só. Celebrian e Elvéwen desenvolveram então uma amizade que ele e Thranduil não seriam capazes de efetivar nem em um milênio de anos.

"Nesse lugar já desfrutamos de bons momentos." Disse Thranduil como se lesse os pensamentos expressos pelo olhar triste que curador deslizava pelas paredes e quadros, pelos móveis e folhagens. Um olhar de quem via o que havia por trás do tudo e nada que ali existia. Elrond voltou-se e encontrou a figura do rei já próxima dele, estendendo-lhe a taça cheia. O curador aceitou e agradeceu, acenando levemente com a cabeça.

"É muito belo." Ele disse. "Tem muito das mãos de Elvéwen nele."

"De fato." Disse simplesmente o rei cujos olhos não necessitavam da mesma vistoria que o curador fizera, para reconhecerem a beleza e a doçura de Elvéwen em cada canto daquele lugar. "Mas os momentos difíceis nos abraçaram." Lamentou-se então voltando a dar as costas ao visitante e retomando seu lugar diante da lareira. "Não há mais espírito para comemorações em Mirkwood há muito tempo."

"Lamento ouvir tal fato, embora conheça as razões de suas palavras."

Thranduil continuou em silêncio. Parecia perdido novamente nas chamas que via a sua frente. Revivendo emoções diversas e reais. Analisando detalhes que anteriormente lhe haviam passado às escuras. Elrond molhou os lábios. Até o vinho de Mirkwood era de um sabor mais amargo do que o de Imladris. Bebeu então um novo gole e deixou o gosto da bebida tomar-lhe a alma. Era um gosto realmente amargo, mas estranhamente bom. Parecia representar a estranha contradição do povo da floresta.

"Não pretendia deixá-lo..." Declarou o rei. Olhos ainda perdidos a sua frente.

Elrond franziu a testa.

"Não compreendo..."

"Não pretendia deixá-lo... Mas ele sempre estava além do meu alcance... escorregando entre meus dedos... O destino sempre o levava para longe de mim... para além da minha proteção."

Elrond aproximou-se e sentou-se em uma poltrona próxima.

"Sempre escorregando entre meus dedos..." Repetiu o rei baixando os olhos.

"Ele sabe que você nunca lhe quis mal." Disse o curador apreensivo, mas satisfeito pelo assunto ter finalmente emergido.

"Eu saí apenas para averiguar um problema. Não julgava que fosse demorar... Não tinha a intenção de deixá-lo naquele lugar terrível... Era apenas... era apenas um castigo provisório".

"Ele nunca se questionou sobre a veracidade de seu amor, Thranduil." Afirmou o curador ansiando que suas palavras fossem ouvidas, mas sentindo que, de alguma forma, o rei parecia estar falando consigo mesmo. "Ele só quer estar a seu lado novamente..." Disse por fim. "Poder chamá-lo de pai."

Thranduil apertou os olhos e voltou a esfregar o rosto com força.

"Nunca volto atrás em minhas decisões, _Peredhel._" Respondeu por trás das palmas. "Que regente seria se o fizesse? Legolas merece a sentença que lhe destinei. Na verdade fui até complacente."

Elrond sacudiu levemente a cabeça. Um fino fio de seda... fino demais. Ele pensou.

"Ele errou, Thranduil. Mas você sabe que suas intenções foram nobres." Afirmou o curador procurando não transmitir a indignação que as palavras do rei de Mirkwood haviam despertado nele.

"Sempre há um porque para tudo. Mas nós, que temos o poder, não podemos nos apegar a evasivas e desculpas."

"Nem para com aqueles a quem queremos bem? Nem a esses podemos dar crédito?"

"Não se faça de desentendido." Exacerbou-se finalmente o rei erguendo-se e voltando a caminhar pelo grande salão. "Meu povo é minha família. A todos eu quero bem. Se suas teorias fossem verdadeiras que espécie de governo eu faria?"

"Um governo justo." Concluiu o curador enlaçando os dedos das mãos e preparando-se para as conseqüências de suas palavras. Elas viriam. Ele sabia.

"Eu sou justo." Afirmou Thranduil erguendo sua voz um tom. "A única coisa na qual falhei foi na criação do filho que tive."

Elrond silenciou-se baixando a cabeça. As palavras formigavam em sua língua, querendo escapar de sua boca semi-aberta, mas ele as conteve. Estavam todos cansados demais para aquele conflito.

"Vou encontrá-lo..." Disse Thranduil de costas. "Meu filho ele é e não posso permitir que nenhum mal lhe aconteça..."

"E depois?"

"O depois dele não está ligado a Mirkwood... nem a mim..."

Elrond soltou o corpo e um suspiro.

"Então não pretende oferecer-lhe uma segunda chance?"

Thranduil fechou os olhos e o silêncio se fez uma resposta amarga.

"Não o ama, Thranduil? Não tem orgulho de sua criança por tudo o que ela já fez?"

"Você tem que colocar as coisas nesses planos, não é _Peredhel_?" Disse o rei aproximando-se. Elrond ergueu-se em um instinto e os dois se encararam de muito perto. "Elfos noldorianos desgraçados. Esses sentimentos levaram meu pai para aquela maldita guerra. Uma guerra que não era nossa... E perdemos... E fomos esquecidos..."

"Não perdemos..." Quis retrucar o curador.

"Perdemos!" Exclamou o rei em uma voz mais alta. "Perdas irrecuperáveis... insuperáveis... inadmissíveis..." Ele voltou a andar pelo salão. "Porque tínhamos que nos envolver... Tínhamos que ajudar... ajudar... ajudar... É o que move aquela criatura tola... todo o tempo... contra tudo o que eu desejo e sempre desejei..."

Um vento forte então invadiu o recinto e carregou as palavras do rei e todas as outras que ele parecia querer dizer. Thranduil caminhou até a grande porta aberta e a fechou. Depois apoiou uma palma por sobre ela e a testa por sobre a mão fria. Elrond assistiu aquela cena com um coração confuso. Tão diferentes eles eram e tão parecidos se faziam pai e filho em certas situações.

"Apesar de compartilharmos da imortalidade que nos foi dada pelo criador, meu caro Thranduil." Disse o curador com seriedade. "Nem sempre dispomos de todo o tempo de Arda para resolvermos uma determinada situação."

"Às vezes, nem a vida de uma estrela é tempo o suficiente para que uma situação se resolva. Às vezes simplesmente não há saída." Foi a resposta amarga do rei que voltou então a abrir a porta por ele fechada há pouco e saiu em seguida sem se despedir. Parecia que a tempestade que se armava novamente lá fora era mais convidativa do que a tempestade que o curador fazia despertar no interior dele.

&&&

O dia amanheceu e o grupo de Elrond se reunia para retomar as buscas. O curador acariciava a crina de seu animal sussurrando-lhe palavras doces de estima e consideração, enquanto os elfos faziam os arranjos finais. A seu lado Elladan parecia ligeiramente incomodado.

"O que aflige sua alma nessa bela manhã, _ion nin_?" Indagou o pai estendendo a mão para que o filho a segurasse por alguns instantes.

"Nada." Respondeu o mais velho dos gêmeos aceitando a mão oferecida e dando-lhe um leve aperto. A resposta vazia não convencia, mas parecia ser derradeira.

"Passaram bem a noite?" Indagou o curador, juntando as peças de seu quebra-cabeças.

Elladan riu soltando a mão do pai que continuou segurando a dele, não permitindo assim que o contato se quebrasse.

"A tempestade incomodou você e seu irmão?" Indagou o pai fazendo o rapaz corar ligeiramente e desviar os olhos para as planícies distantes. Mais uma peça se unia ao grupo. A imagem começava a se formar na mente de Elrond.

"Sabe que não temo mais as tempestades, _ada."_ Retrucou o outro.

Elrond riu batendo levemente no pescoço de seu cavalo que entendeu o pedido e aproximou-se um pouco mais do cavalo do filho. "Sei também que estamos vivendo dias difíceis e os acontecimentos de ontem não foram, como posso dizer, acontecimentos que vivenciamos todos os dias."

Elladan enrubesceu ainda mais e olhou para Elrohir, cujo olhar perdido não parecia contemplar visão alguma. Elrond seguiu o olhar do filho e prendeu-se um pouco na figura do gêmeo mais novo. Um outro sorriso enfeitou os lábios do pai.

"Passaram a noite em claro, não passaram?" Indagou em um tom leve, mas firme.

Elladan não respondeu. Elrond soltou a mão do filho e envolveu-o em seus braços, vencendo a distância imposta pelos cavalos. Elladan surpreendeu-se, mas aceitou o abraço encostando a cabeça no ombro do pai. Depois os dois se desprenderam e voltaram a se olhar.

"Nós o víamos em todo o lugar..." Admitiu o rapaz. "Em cada raio que caia... ele estava lá."

"Quem?" Indagou o pai franzindo a testa.

"O... mestre, _ada..._ o rei elfo..." Ele sequer conseguia mencionar o nome que lhe povoava o coração e a mente naquela manhã.

"Gil-Galad." Completou Elrond esquecendo os títulos e formalidades, tentando assim fazer com que a figura que parecia agora assombrar aos filhos pudesse ser aceita com mais naturalidade.

Elladan voltou a olhar para o irmão que permanecia imóvel por sobre o cavalo, sem sequer ouvir a conversa que se estabelecia.

"Diga-me, _ion-nin_..." Pediu o curador. "Por que alguém, por quem guardo grande estima e admiração, poderia fazer-lhes tamanho mal?"

"Ele não nos fez mal algum, _ada._" Apressou-se o filho em sua defesa. "Nós apenas... não conseguíamos esquecer... e..."

"E agora temos que ficar de olho em vocês." Completou a voz irônica de Glorfindel que se aproximava também montado em seu cavalo. "Se não acordar seu irmão agora eu vou fazê-lo." Ele ameaçou com um sorriso. "Vou gostar muito de vê-lo no chão."

Elladan franziu os olhos e voltou-se novamente para Elrohir, para só então entender porque o rapaz ainda não havia se manifestado na conversa que tinham. O gêmeo mais novo mantinha seus olhos sem brilho abertos, mas seu espírito ajudava o corpo a recuperar um pouco das energias. Ele fazia o sono élfico.

"Ah..." Reclamou o mais velho irritado. "Pelo menos ele consegue fazer isso, enquanto eu fico aqui sentindo falta do descanso que não pude ter."

Glorfindel não pôde conter o riso alto que lhe acometeu. Elrond a princípio não quis acompanhar o amigo, mas não resistiu. O passado vinha trazer-lhe algumas doces recordações.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_A tempestade está forte essa noite." Disse Glorfindel olhando pela fresta da janela entreaberta._

_Elrond sorriu. Tantos anos e ainda não compreendia por que as tempestades incomodavam tanto ao amigo. Por que um guerreiro, com a experiência daquele elfo de Gondolin, poderia comparar meros pingos d'água com grossas correntes de metal._

_"Ela faz bem ao verde." Disse apenas, percebendo então a insatisfação do louro elfo tornar-se mais do que evidente._

_"Tudo aqui já está mais do que molhado..." Retorquiu o outro aborrecido._

_"Logo a natureza se encarregará do fim desse processo todo." Garantiu o curador adiantando-se para sair do recinto, antes que recebesse o olhar devastador que sabia que seu amigo lhe direcionaria. Ele não apreciava usar os poderes de Vilya em vão e, por mais que a tempestade estivesse ainda muito longe de derramar sua última gota, iria deixar que a natureza seguisse seu curso. Quer seu amigo gostasse de sentir-se aprisionado por ela, quer não._

_Elrond permitiu-se então sorrir para si mesmo enquanto ganhava as escadas, afastando-se por fim dos pequenos problemas que imperavam por causa de algumas gotas de chuva. Mas sua satisfação durou pouco. Ele se esquecera de que tempestades como aquela costumavam fazer outras vítimas. Andando pelo corredor encontrou, como prova de que seus receios estavam corretos, um par de olhos claros que lhe lançavam um olhar provocador. Elrond sorriu recebendo bem a mensagem que lhe era destinada._

_"Onde eles estão?" Indagou em um sorriso enquanto segurava a mão da esposa._

_"Não faço a mínima idéia." Riu Celebrian olhando discretamente para a porta do quarto que ela e o marido compartilhavam._

_Elrond também riu. Afinal, aonde mais iriam? Ele então se adiantou lentamente, sendo seguido de perto pela esposa. Quando chegou em frente à porta voltou-se para sua acompanhante e sorriu._

_"Deixe-me falar com eles." Ele pediu._

_Celebrian ofereceu-lhe um sorriso amável e segurou-lhe uma das tranças._

_"Não vá se aborrecer." Ela pediu deslizando suavemente seus dedos pelos cabelos do marido. "Sabe como eles são impossíveis."_

_"Se todos os aborrecimentos da minha vida ocasionassem momentos como esse," Ele sorriu segurando a mão da esposa nas suas. "seria de minha vontade enfrentar as terríveis tormentas do destino, apenas para sentir seus suaves dedos me aconselhando com esta doçura de sempre."_

_Celebrian sorriu, mas acenou a cabeça em desaprovação._

_"Nunca vai mudar, não é mesmo meleth-nín." Ela disse. "Sempre esconderá de mim o que o aflige por trás das belas palavras que me diz."_

_"Não tenho culpa, estrela minha." Elrond retrucou beijando-lhe os dedos. "Sua beleza é uma fonte indiscutível de inspiração. Nada mais posso fazer diante de você se não louvar todas as suas qualidades."_

_"Elrond!" Ela tentou fingir aborrecimento, mas acabou apenas balançando mais uma vez a cabeça e recuando um passo, soltando assim as mãos do marido. "Incorrigível."_

_"E apaixonado... sempre." Ele completou com um sorriso provocador._

_Celebrian suspirou completamente vencida. "Sim. E a isso eu dou graças." Ela sorriu. "Pela paz que me transmite, meleth-nín." Mas seu sorriso mudou de forma e então voltou a olhar para a porta do quarto. "Porém." Soltou uma risada doce. "Espero que essa paz lhe favoreça agora também. Você sem dúvida vai precisar."_

_Elrond fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, lembrando-se subitamente do que o aguardava, depois suspirou e acenou em concordância, voltando-se para a porta e entrando vagarosamente._

_O quarto estava escuro, com apenas um lampião provendo a luz mínima, para que desavisado algum colidisse com os móveis em uma caminhada qualquer. Vez por outra os raios da insistente tempestade escapavam pelas frestas desprotegidas, iluminando o local de forma a proporcionar-lhe um brilho inteiramente novo. Elrond suspirou olhando a sua volta. Onde estariam escondidos?_

_"Vamos, ionath-nin." Ele disse colocando as mãos na cintura. "Eu sei que estão aqui, mesmo com minhas constantes advertências para que não estivessem."_

_Silêncio._

_"El..." Ele chamou com um tom de voz um pouco mais forte._

_Silêncio._

_"Certo." Disse finalmente, dando as costas e apanhando o lampião que estava sobre a cômoda. "Já que não há ninguém aqui, não há porque haver luz."_

_"Não, ada!" Surgiram então duas vozes em uníssono. Elrond sorriu ao reconhecer a quem pertenciam. Ele se voltou para encontrar dois pares de olhos escuros lançando-lhe olhares suplicantes do outro lado da cama._

_"Embaixo da minha cama?" Indagou o curador caminhando devagar e fazendo o máximo para parecer contrariado, algo que, na situação na qual se encontrava, era praticamente impossível. Mas sua atitude, apesar de pouco convincente, pareceu fazer o efeito desejado, os dois elfinhos se encolheram um atrás do outro e fecharam seus olhos em pura agonia. Ele suspirou e agachou-se diante das duas pequenas figuras idênticas, que pareciam tentar se confundir com parte da mobília naquele momento. "O que fazem aqui, ionath-nin?"_

_Os olhos do pequeno elfo da frente, o mais velho, se abriram por míseros segundos e a palavra "tempestade" escapou-lhe dos lábios._

_"E por que, em Arda, precisam se esconder aqui? Por que não foram para junto de sua mãe?" Indagou o pai inconformado. Mas em seu íntimo ele bem sabia que as duas crianças não responderiam àquela pergunta, como jamais responderam em todas as vezes anteriores nas quais a cena se repetiu. Por um motivo completamente desconhecido para ele, os pequenos gêmeos, que temiam a tempestade como se esta fosse de fato um ente vivo vindo diretamente das trevas, tinham algum tipo de ilusão sobre aquele lugar, julgando que somente ali estariam protegidos dos tormentos que aconteciam do lado de fora da casa._

_Elrond suspirou e olhou mais uma vez para os filhos. Eles eram apenas elfinhos assustados que dariam suas vidas para não saírem daquele lugar sagrado._

_"Está tudo bem, ionath-nin." Disse finalmente àqueles olhos apertados que agora julgavam ter duas coisas a temer. Mas as crianças tremeram ainda mais ao ouvir a voz do pai. "Está tudo bem." Repetiu com carinho. "Não estou zangado." E suas palavras despertaram suspiros de alívio nos pequeninos, que ergueram as pálpebras inseguros. Elrond sentiu seu coração leve ao encontrar os olhares dos dois filhos e sorriu, estendendo as mãos para proporcionar aos meninos a certeza que lhes faltava de que as palavras ouvidas eram verdadeiras. Os irmãozinhos se atiraram nos braços do pai que os recebeu com um abraço apertado, erguendo-se então e acomodando-se na cama com cada um sentado em uma de suas pernas. O mais velho passou imediatamente os bracinhos em torno da cintura do pai e escondeu o rosto o máximo que pode no robe escuro que Elrond usava. O mais novo porém, apenas segurou a mão que agora o pai lhe oferecia e fixou seus olhos nele._

_"Seu irmão está incomodado com a batalha da natureza novamente, meu guerreiro?" Indagou o curador ao mais novo dos filhos com um leve sorriso._

_"Ele é um elfinho bobo." Respondeu o mais novo usando com certeza palavras que não eram suas. Elrond riu percebendo o tom de Glorfindel cada vez mais evidente no discurso de Elrohir. "Elfinhos bobos temem a tempestade." Ele afirmou erguendo o queixo tempo o suficiente para que um grande estrondo fosse ouvido e outro raio clareasse o quarto parcialmente, fazendo com que ele também se abraçasse ao pai em um sobressalto._

_Elrond riu, acariciando os cabelos dos filhos. "Vocês sabem que não têm o que temer." Ele garantiu. Mas os pequenos tremiam mais, agarrados ao pai como se suas vidas dependessem disso. Elrond suspirou. Chegava a se arrepender por ter pedido a Celebrian que não o acompanhasse. A bela elfa naquela altura já teria encontrado algo divertido para dizer e arrancar sorrisos dos filhos. O espírito leve e o bom humor da mãe eram sempre a garantia de paz em situações como aquela. Mas, intrigantemente, a esposa aceitara sem ressalvas ficar do lado de fora durante um conflito tão árduo. Isso se fazia a certeza de que a elfa julgava aquela questão como sendo inteiramente da ossada do marido. E se sua sábia esposa tinha essa convicção iluminando suas decisões, quem seria ele para contrariá-la._

_"São apenas os poderosos elfos lutando por nós." Ele arriscou então. Na esperança de que, uma história bem contada, pudesse superar qualquer amargura que estivesse tentando infectar o coração puro de seus filhos._

_E o resultado veio demonstrar exatamente o quão certo o senhor de Imladris poderia estar. Os escuros olhos dos pequenos elfos surgiram novamente, prontos para, aliados a ouvidos atentos, desvendar quaisquer mistérios que lhes fossem propostos. Crianças eram, sem dúvida, dádivas de Iluvatar._

_"Quem, ada?" Indagaram os pequenos elfos em uma só voz._

_Elrond sorriu, ligeiramente satisfeito consigo mesmo. O primeiro passo tinha sido dado na direção correta. "Elfos poderosos." Ele repetiu adicionando emoção a sentença. "Em batalha por nossa segurança."_

_"Elfos poderosos?" Indagou Elrohir com os olhos bem abertos._

_"Estão lutando onde, ada?" Perguntou Elladan._

_Elrond sorriu, colocando então os filhos na própria cama, lado a lado. Os pequeninos se aninharam bem próximos um do outro, mas continuaram mantendo seus olhos no pai._

_"O senhor vai contar a história deles para nós, ada?" Perguntou o mais velho segurando uma parte do robe do curador entre os dedos e depois apertando o punho para prender firmemente o tecido. Ele parecia temer que o pai resolvesse, por um motivo qualquer, se levantar e sair. Elrond percebeu isso e segurou gentilmente a mão do filho, fazendo com que ele abrisse os dedos e aceitasse a mão do pai._

_Elrohir parecia entusiasmado. "Eles são guerreiros poderosos, com grandes espadas que brilham e podem derrubar um Troll com um só golpe, não são ada?" Indagou o menino encarregando-se de deixar a história mais interessante antes mesmo de ouvi-la._

_Elrond ajeitou-se melhor em seu lugar e suspirou. "Sim, ion-nin." Ele disse baixando levemente o tom de sua voz e adicionando agora um ar de mistério a história. Na verdade o que mais queria era que Glorfindel estivesse lá para ajudá-lo, pois não havia em toda a Arda um contador de lendas e histórias melhor do que o guerreiro louro. Mas ele tinha que tentar. "Eles estão lutando por nós. Lá em cima entre as estrelas. E se fazem luz e força por nós, para o nosso bem, a nossa salvação."_

_E ele riu mais uma vez ao ver os pequeninos olharem ao mesmo tempo para a sacada fechada, quando um novo raio encheu de luz o terraço. A porta fechada aprisionava os raios e seus trovões do lado de fora da casa, do lado de fora do quarto do pai._

_"Eles não querem que os monstros entrem aqui, não é ada?" Indagou o pequeno Elrohir. O elfinho parecia realmente entusiasmado com a história que ouvia e esticava o corpo como quem fosse pular a qualquer momento daquela cama e correr para a sacada para assistir a luta do lugar mais privilegiado do mundo. "São muito poderosos!! Guerreiros elfos com suas espadas!"_

_"Isso, ion-nin." Riu o curador uma vez mais ao ver o brilho de contentamento nos olhos do filho mais novo. Depois se voltou para o primogênito e seu sorriso enfraqueceu. Elladan continuava encolhido segurando a mão do pai. A história não parecia tê-lo convencido como convencera ao irmão. Elrond olhou mais uma vez para o elfinho, cujos olhos muito abertos deslizavam suas pupilas escuras por todo o quarto temendo o novo brilho, o novo tremor. O coração do curador de repente doeu muito em seu peito e a brincadeira ganhou um sentindo estranho, uma importância que anteriormente não tinha._

_"Sabe quem está lá, Dan?" Ele fez uma nova tentativa, aproximando-se do rosto do menino e arrancando dele finalmente o olhar de absorção que desejava._

_"Quem, ada?" Indagou o elfinho erguendo a mão e apoiando a palma no rosto do pai._

_"Meu mestre, Gil-Galad." Ele disse com respeito, colocando a mão por sobre o peito. "Um grande rei em seu tempo, o maior de todos para mim."_

_E os olhos de Elladan cresceram ao ouvir o pai abrir seu coração daquela forma._

_"E seu mestre pode lutar no céu, ada?" Indagou o pequeno gêmeo. "Pode enfrentar qualquer monstro?"_

_Elrond desprendeu os lábios e encheu o peito de ar, para depois soltar um longo suspiro que não conseguia disfarçar a tristeza proporcionada pela pergunta do filho. Era muito difícil tentar transmitir a alguém uma certeza que não se tem._

_Elladan apertou o maxilar e encolheu os joelhos percebendo a tensão que invadira o coração do pai. O sábio curador, por mais que tentasse, jamais conseguia impedir que essa conexão entre ele e seu primogênito se rompesse. Se seu coração estivesse disposto a chorar, o filho, com certeza, seria capaz de ver as lágrimas antes mesmo que estas brotassem de seus olhos ainda secos._

_"Uma vez ele enfrentou um grande monstro..." Ele disse por fim._

_"E foi vencido?" Indagou o filho com tristeza, ansiando ouvir uma resposta que o surpreendesse._

_Elrond desviou seu olhar por alguns instantes e percebeu que Elrohir já se afastara da cama e olhava curiosamente pelas frestas da porta, como se quisesse espiar o espetáculo, roubar cenas das tais batalhas, gravá-las na memória. Ele sorriu olhando seu pequenino guerreiro esticar os pezinhos descalços para ver melhor por uma fresta mais alta. A guerra para o pequeno Elrohir já estava ganha. Mas ainda restava convencer o cético Elladan._

_"Foi, ada?" Insistiu o menino._

_Elrond voltou-se._

_"Foi." Ele declarou. "E Mandos o abraçou e o levou, porque ele era bom e justo." Completou vendo o menino voltar a se encolher. "Mas a criatura também não sobreviveu." Acrescentou recebendo novamente a atenção daqueles olhinhos brilhantes. "Ele foi vencido..." Lembrou o elfo baixando os olhos. "Meu mestre se foi, mas a esperança da terra livre do mal não se foi com ele. Por que ele acreditava e nos ensinou a acreditarmos também."_

_Elladan suspirou._

_Elrond voltou a encher o peito de ar. Seus olhos não conseguiam se desviar da figura de Elrohir que, já insatisfeito com a visão que tinha, tentava vencer o trinco da grande porta para abrir uma fresta maior e poder ver o que seus olhos perdiam. Diferentes eles eram, seus dois gêmeos, mas uma coisa não os diferenciava, ambos eram corajosos, ele podia sentir. Elladan só guardava no peito a eterna busca pelos porquês que o incomodavam. Ele precisava de respostas, enquanto o afoito Elrohir só precisava de motivos. Iguais, porém diferentes._

_"Era um grande mau..." Ele disse baixando então os olhos._

_"Aquele que foi destruído?" Indagou o filho cruzando então as pernas e aproximando-se mais do pai._

_"Sim... e não..." Disse Elrond puxando o menino para seu colo. "Uma parte dele foi destruída... mas outra... outra desapareceu... E até hoje não se sabe aonde possa estar." Completou o curador com pesar, confuso pelo rumo que sua conversa com os meninos tomara. Ele sabia que não era apropriado relatar fatos de tamanha gravidade a uma criança tão pequena e desconhecedora da maldade do mundo. Mas, deixando-se guiar por seus instintos, não pôde ver rumo melhor para tomar._

_Elladan abriu um pouco mais os olhos com tal descoberta, mas segurou a mão do pai ao sentir o quão difícil parecia ser o assunto que agora estava sendo-lhe confidenciado._

_"Por isso eles ficam ali..." Concluiu o menino e seus olhos se iluminaram com o novo raio que iluminou o quarto, mas ele não mais tremeu. "Por isso ainda não se foram... Ainda não têm paz..."_

_Elrond ergueu os olhos confuso._

_"Ali?"_

_O elfinho apertou os lábios e olhou novamente para onde o irmão estava. O valente Elrohir já havia conseguido vencer mais um obstáculo e colocava parte de sua cabecinha para fora da porta entreaberta, parecendo importar-se pouco com os raios que ainda iluminavam o céu._

_"Ali..." Disse o primogênito olhando para a porta semi-aberta, mas parecendo ver muito além. Parecendo ver finalmente a batalha cruel que aqueles poderosos e valentes guerreiros estavam travando. "Estão tomando conta de nós... Todo o tempo..."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elrond, finalmente desperto de suas divagações, sentiu o coração invadido pela descoberta do que afligira o filho durante a noite. Não eram dúvidas. Eram certezas. Após aquela conversa que tivera com os filhos há tantos anos, os gêmeos nunca mais voltaram a temer a tempestade. Mas provavelmente aquela "história de dormir" contada pelo pai, ficara gravada na mente dos dois, especialmente na de Elladan, por todos esses anos. E agora, finalmente, contrariando tudo o que o rapaz imaginava ver um dia, ela fizera-se verdade a olhos vistos, diante não só dele, mas de um grupo considerável de guerreiros. Gil-Galad viera comprovar a teoria que o jovem Elladan criara para apaziguar seu coração quando criança. Ele viera para mostrar que a natureza realmente era aliada dos elfos nas batalhas que enfrentavam.

O curador desprendeu os lábios comovido e se virou para questionar o filho sobre a veracidade de suas descobertas, mas o rapaz já estava longe, conversando com o cavalo de Elrohir, enquanto os animais de ambos trotavam lado a lado. O bom Elladan decidira afastar o irmão das vistas de Glorfindel, temeroso de que o elfo realizasse a brincadeira que tinha ameaçado.

&&&

"Por favor, _ada... _Permita que eu tenha paz... por favor..."

"Legolas? Legolas acorde, _mellon-nîn._"

"Por favor... diga que me perdoa..."

Aragorn fechou os olhos e apertou-os sem coragem de reabri-los. Quando aquele pesadelo ia terminar?

"Por favor... antes que seja tarde..."

Um suspiro e o guardião reabriu os olhos e franziu as sobrancelhas, voltando-se então para o elfo adormecido. Legolas estava enrolado na capa do amigo, mas parecia tremer levemente como se sentisse frio. Os olhos fechados pelo cansaço ou por outro motivo talvez pior acrescentavam um ar mais grave a cena.

"Legolas." Ele disse aproximando o rosto do ouvido do arqueiro. "Legolas acorde."

"Estel..." Disse o príncipe ainda de olhos fechados.

"Sou eu _mellon-nin_, acorde vamos, é só um pesadelo."

"Estel... Estel peça a ele... Por favor... peça a ele que me perdoe... antes que seja tarde... Por favor..."

Aragorn respirou fundo dessa vez. Como ele queria sacudir aquele rei de Mirkwood. Ter o poder de fazê-lo ver pelo que o filho estava passando. Ele não se conformava em perceber que, como sempre, nos piores momentos de sua vida, a primeira palavra que parecia vir à mente do arqueiro ainda era o nome do pai.

"Legolas..." Ele tentou inutilmente chamar o arqueiro, deslizando agora a palma pelo rosto contorcido do rapaz. "Legolas venha para a luz, _mellon-nin_".

"Estel... por favor..."

Aragorn não suportou mais. Ele ergueu o corpo do elfo e o abraçou, mantendo-o em seus braços mesmo sabendo que o amigo ainda estava adormecido. O corpo do arqueiro estava quente, mas mesmo assim ele tremia como se um estranho frio o estivesse incomodando. Aragorn apertou-o mais junto ao peito e apoio seu rosto por sobre a cabeça do príncipe. Legolas então se encolheu no abraço que recebia e pareceu aquietar-se.

"Vai ficar tudo bem..." Disse Estel para o amigo adormecido e, de certa forma, para assegurar a si mesmo. Ele então se aquietou, saboreando a sensação da respiração do elfo que finalmente voltava a se acalmar. Seus olhos também se fecharam como os do arqueiro e ele se permitiu relaxar por alguns instantes, elevando seu coração em uma pequena prece, na qual pediu, como sempre o fazia, que a luz da razão fosse sua aliada em mais esse conflito.

"As sombras..." Surgiu mais uma vez a voz do elfo entrecortando aquele breve momento de paz. "Tome cuidado com as sombras, Estel... nunca lhes dê as costas..."

"_Iluvatar..."_ Lamentou o guardião voltando a fechar os olhos. "Luz, não trevas, por misericórdia".Ele completou olhando para a paisagem lá fora enquanto sentia um frio correr-lhe a espinha devido àquelas últimas palavras. O que mais queria no momento era que Legolas despertasse para que eles seguissem viagem. Mas ele entendia porque o amigo ainda estava adormecido. Depois de tudo o que se passara, esta era a primeira oportunidade que o elfo tinha para descansar e ele custara tanto a fazê-lo, balbuciando palavras sobre um incêndio e sobre figuras lendárias. Aragorn sacudiu mais uma vez a cabeça com a lembrança. Parecia que _Iluvatar_ estava reservando-lhes um pesadelo diferente para cada dia.

"Estel?"

Aragorn baixou a cabeça e encontrou os olhos azuis de Legolas. O príncipe lhe ofereceu um sorriso tímido.

"Não dormiu, _mellon-nin?_" Ele perguntou preocupado.

"Dormi... essa floresta tem cavernas com camas muito boas, você não sabe?" Ironizou o guardião rindo e tentando esconder o alívio que sentia por ver o príncipe, novamente desperto, se desprender de seus braços e sentar-se devagar.

"E desde quando um guardião busca pelo conforto de camas em plena Mirkwood?" Brincou o outro esfregando o rosto e olhando a sua volta.

"Desde do momento em que ele não consegue dormir porque um certo arqueiro fica lhe contando histórias fantásticas que lhe tiram o sono."

Legolas voltou-se para ele. Os lábios entreabertos e a pele sem cor fizeram o guardião se arrepender da brincadeira que fizera. "Não deixei que dormisse?" Ele indagou entristecido.

Aragorn suspirou, tomando-lhe as mãos. "Estava dizendo coisas estranhas, _mellon-nîn_." Ele disse então, optando pela verdade já que dissera um pouco mais do que de fato pretendia.

Legolas baixou os olhos e um doloroso silêncio se fez. O elfo direcionou seu olhar para a saída da caverna onde estavam, parecendo ter a mente repleta por estranhas recordações.

"Tenho sede." Ele disse então voltando-se para Aragorn que franziu a testa intrigado. Não era costume do amigo deixar questões desse tipo mal resolvidas. "Você tem um pouco de água para me dar, Estel?"

Aragorn lhe estendeu o cantil. Legolas agradeceu e entornou o recipiente bebendo a água em pequenos goles, mas sentindo um par de olhos preocupados analisando todos os seus movimentos. Estel era um bom amigo. O melhor amigo que tivera.

"Posso beber mais um pouco?" Ele indagou indeciso, olhando novamente para a paisagem que coloria a saída da caverna. Não reconhecia bem o lugar onde estavam. Não sabia o quão distante estava o próximo riacho ou lago.

Aragorn se permitiu sorrir.

"Pode, poço louro." Ele brincou gesticulando para que o amigo prosseguisse. Legolas retribuiu ao sorriso e voltou beber.

"Por que estamos em uma caverna, Estel?" Ele perguntou depois de devolver o cantil do amigo.

"Porque choveu." Respondeu o outro com simplicidade arrastando-se alguns centímetros para alcançar uma pequena vasilha que estava no chão. "Bem... não foi de fato uma chuva." Ele completou olhando para o conteúdo do recipiente. "Foi a pior tempestade que me lembro em toda a minha curta vida humana."

Legolas respirou fundo e um leve sorriso se fez em sua face como se uma lembrança doce o estive abençoando.

"No que está pensando?" Indagou Aragorn com um contentamento na voz. Era tão raro ver o arqueiro perdido como estava em alguma lembrança de paz.

O elfo abraçou os joelhos e apoio o queixo sobre eles direcionando seus olhos claros para o amigo. Aragorn sorriu. Ele sabia que a resposta não viria.

"Como está sua cabeça." Indagou o elfo lembrando-se do ferimento que o amigo sofrera.

"Confusa." Respondeu o outro sorrindo. Ele entendera bem o questionamento do amigo, mas precisa desesperadamente erguer os ânimos naquela manhã cinzenta.

Legolas riu balançando a cabeça.

"Se Elrohir estivesse aqui, você ouviria uma daquelas terríveis provocações..."

Aragorn também riu muito agora, colocando a mão no peito como se quisesse manter a imagem do irmão dentro do coração.

"E você não se atreva a querer tomar o papel dele!" Ele ameaçou em tom de brincadeira.

"Não... Mal desempenho os papéis que me foram designados..." Disse o príncipe baixando os olhos. "Não me atreveria a tentar exercer qualquer outra função..."

E a seriedade voltou ao semblante do guardião, que apoiou uma mão no ombro do amigo e sorriu com sinceridade.

"Na minha vida, Legolas, ninguém poderia fazer o seu papel melhor do que você."

Legolas fechou os olhos comovido, depois sorriu.

"Claro..." Ele riu balançando a cabeça. "Quem mais teria a habilidade de colocá-lo em tamanha confusão? Eu sou mesmo muito eficiente nesses aspectos... Criar confusão..."

"Legolas!" Advertiu o guardião irritado.

"E tirar as pessoas do sério." Completou o arqueiro com um sorriso.

Aragorn o agarrou então, apertando-o com força em um dos braços e desalinhando-lhe os cabelos soltos com a outra mão, algo que ele sabia que o príncipe odiava que fizesse.

"Estel! Pare!" Pediu o arqueiro entre risos, enquanto tentava escapar das garras do amigo.

"Ah, nem pensar..." Provocou o guardião satisfeito por ouvir depois de tanto tempo o agradável riso do amigo. "Você merece uma punição!" Ele completou apoiando a mão por sobre o rosto do arqueiro enquanto lhe imobilizava os braços em um abraço apertado. "Diga que se rende! Elfo bobo!" Ele ordenou.

"Estel!" Protestou o elfo com o rosto completamente escondido por baixo da grande palma do guardião.

"Diga 'eu me rendo', principezinho da floresta!" Ele provocou uma vez mais.

"Eu me rendo." Respondeu o arqueiro com um sorriso. "Grande guerreiro e futuro rei dos homens! Quem sou eu para enfrentar tamanho poder?" Ele completou em uma forçada ironia, fazendo com que Estel o soltasse e lançasse para ele um olhar revoltado que só fez o príncipe rir mais ainda.

"Você é impossível." Ele disse tentando se mostrar ofendido. "Vamos, pegue isso." Disse estendendo a vasilha para o amigo, nela havia algumas frutas que tinha pego enquanto o elfo dormia. "Precisa comer algo."

Legolas franziu o rosto ao olhar as frutas vermelhas como se sentisse algum mal estar.

"O que foi?" Indagou o dunedain preocupado.

"Não tenho fome..." Respondeu o príncipe apertando os lábios e engolindo a saliva com dificuldades.

"Não me interessa se tem fome, elfo teimoso." Respondeu Aragorn com um sorriso disfarçado nos lábios e olhando a sua volta, enquanto voltava a oferecer uma fruta vermelha ao amigo de Mirkwood. "Ande! Coma!" Ele ordenou tentando não rir.

Legolas esticou o braço e apanhou a fruta, olhando-a com um ar indecifrável. Aragorn ergueu-se e foi preparar a sela de Espírito.

"Devo admitir que nem eu sei bem onde estamos." Declarou amarrando a sela do cavalo enquanto buscava traços na paisagem que despertassem alguma recordação produtiva. Ele olhou a sua volta. A tempestade finalmente lhes dera uma trégua o que era de alguma vantagem.

Subitamente Estel ouviu um estranho som. Ele voltou rapidamente para dentro da caverna e encontrou Legolas de joelhos tossindo muito com a mão no peito. Correu para acudi-lo.

"O que houve, _mellon-nìn_?" Indagou apoiando a mão nas costas arcadas do príncipe. "Comeu depressa? Como conseguiu engasgar-se com uma fruta tão macia?"

Legolas fechou os olhos e voltou a franzir o rosto como se estivesse enjoado. Aragorn olhou a sua volta. A ameixa recebera apenas uma pequena mordida.

"O gosto está estranho." Admitiu o elfo virando rapidamente o rosto quando o amigo mostrou-lhe seu achado.

"Como assim?" Indagou o humano confuso. "Eu mesmo comi algumas."

Legolas levantou-se apoiando a mão no estômago e Aragorn voltou a se preocupar com ele, se lembrando mais uma vez da terrível _galenolas _e do mal que poderia estar circulando pelo organismo do amigo. Tudo aquilo só conduzia a uma conclusão: Eles estavam ficando sem tempo.


	36. Capítulo 36

Olá. Estou postando dois capítulos muito próximos para compensar o atraso. Por favor não me odeiem. Levem o tempo que for. Quem não me disse nada ainda sobre o 35 pode também ler com calma. Eu só peço por favor que, além de mandarem os e-mails maravilhosos que recebo, coloquem sempre que possível algumas _reviews_ no site. Por que, como eu já disse, eu perdi tudo o que tinha de vocês, só fiquei com as _reviews_ do site, o que me deixou menos triste.

Aliás, essa minha sensação com as _reviews_ não vem de hoje. Eu vejo tão poucas nas fics que leio. É muito triste porque não posso deixar de pensar naquelas pessoas que olham a página da net e dizem.. "Ah.. ninguém está lendo essa fic" ou "Ah, quase ninguém leu esse conto". "Deve ser ruim." E muitas vezes deixam de apreciar tamanha arte porque contam como a opinião de outro alguém. Como pontos da coluna do leitor, sabe? Índices tolos do ibope. Não custa, gente. Apenas um "Oi, eu li e está muito bom!" E o autor já se sente animado em prosseguir. Não falo só por mim, eu até sou abençoada por amigos que não se cansam de me motivarem e a quem eu nunca seria capaz de agradecer o suficiente. Mas por outras obras de talento, as quais vocês podem até estar lendo e gostando e as escritoras vão acabar terminando o último capítulo sem saberem disso. Pensem nisso com carinho, por favor. Amanhã podem ser vocês essas escritoras. Aliás é o que eu espero, que quem ainda não tentou que tente passar para o papel seus pedaços de ilusão e fantasia. Estamos aqui sempre esperando e ansiando por idéias frescas.

Super beijos.

Agradecimentos (breve, breve, breve):

**Lady-Liebe** – Querida amiga Liebe e super escritora. Saudades suas. Beijos.

**Misao-dono** – "COMO UM PÁSSARO" Grande Misao com seu trabalho magnífico... Ainda fico admirada e toda vez que falo acabo indo lá ler outra vez. O que será que vai acontecer em Rivendell? Atualize logo, please!

**Myriara** – "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN" explodindo emoções e corações. Até montou-se um perfeito júri para a defesa do pobre Haldir. Defesa esta, aliás, feita com maestria pela nossa talentosa advogada Kika-Sama. Quem precisar é só contatá-la. Mas é claro, a responsabilidade toda é da Myri. Como criar tamanho conflito sem ter talento de igual grandeza? Quem leu a _review_ que a Myri me deixou não vai negar o que estou escrevendo aqui. Novas reverências, amiga.

**Nimrodel Lorellin** – Divinas "CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS". Minha irmãzinha de coração me surpreendeu mais uma vez. Quem não leu o maravilhoso capítulo ESPERANÇA realmente está deixando de viver emoções indescritíveis. Gente, leiam!! Deixem reviews! Obrigada, irmãzinha, flor de talento e bondade. Super beijo.

**Vicky Weasley**: "BITTERSWEET" Vicky? Cadê você?

**Elfa Ju Bloom:** "ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE" – Para os que estão começando a ler SdA, não deixem de ler a fic já prontinha da nossa grande Ju. Obra prima de esforço e coragem. Beijos, amiga!

**Dark Lali:** "NARN VENDENIEL". Lali talentosíssima! Por favor, estou esperando atualização!

**Kika-Sama**: Kika parou com alguns projetos, mas disse que vai retomá-los (eu vou cobrar isso, amiga). Mas quem gosta de ler bons contos não pode deixar de visitar a página dessa excelente advogada que, nas horas vagas, nos presenteia com grandes textos. Super talentosa, apesar de achar o meu Legolas um chorão hehehe... (tudo bem, eu perdôo).Beijos e obrigada pela review, foi muito bom voltar a falar com você.

**Chell1**: "MEMORIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE" Chell me deixou sozinha dessa vez. Estou triste!! Tudo bem amiga? Me escreva!! Beijos.

**Erualmarë Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – "NA ETERNIDADE DOS SEUS OLHOS". Obrigada pela _review, _mas... Cadê a fic?? Beijos!!

**Kiannah** – "A ESTRELA SILENCIOSA". Kiannah, amiga. Também me deixou só. Esse povo está mesmo muito ocupado. Espero que a Kiannah esteja também ocupada com a atualização. Beijos.

**Soi –** "IDRIL NÚMENESSË". Já leram? Deviam. Muito bonita, mesmo mesmo. Parabéns, Soi!!

Amigas...

**Syn, the time keeper**. Que bom que você gostou da minha última rememoração. Os gêmeos estão mesmo conquistando corações. Eles novinhos são de fato uma graça. Obrigada por todo o apoio que você me dá sempre.

**Regina** – Regina cadê sua fic? Cadê??

**Botori** – Não fique com pena do Las, logo o sofrimento dele vai ter uma trégua. Não me odeie depois desse capítulo. Confie em mim. Tem final feliz por aí.E não está longe. Obrigada pela review. Beijos.

**Aeka – **Continua na vida corrida. Beijos.

**Leka** – Minha mistura de Elrohir e Elladan! Foi muito bom falar com você. Obrigada pela review. Beijos.

**Lali-chan **– Aquela que gosta do poço louro, e quem não gosta... Obrigada pela review. Beijos.

**Veleth **– Fiquei sem a mestre das palavras dessa vez. Mas espero que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior. Beijos.

**Pink na** – FIC FIC FIC?? Beijos!!

**Daphne Pessanha "Arabella" – **Daphne, sumiu?

**Roberta** – Ainda ficam os agradecimentos! Super honra. Obrigada!!

**Pitybe –** Outros agradecimentos que não podem faltar.

**Nanda –**Nova leitora com excelentes idéias e um jeito todo especial de me escrever suas reviews. Estou encantada com sua bondade. Agradecimentos eternos.

Vamos ver então qual é a tempestade que vai apanhar o nosso grupo agora... Não me odeiem... esse é um capítulo triste...

36

O sol descia no céu fazendo seu caminho de despedida enquanto os tons de rosa do horizonte se misturavam ao azul escurecido do final de tarde. O grupo cavalgava em silêncio, os batedores que haviam se espalhado à frente começavam a se reagrupar agora, movidos pela insegurança da perda luz, que descia o horizonte se escondendo atrás das colinas.

Glorfindel, que cavalgara a frente junto com os primeiros guardas, decidiu finalmente retornar alguns metros e reencontrar seu amigo e os gêmeos. O guerreiro louro vinha em seu cavalo parecendo ligeiramente tomado por um estranho mal estar. Elrond ficou examinado-lhe as feições enquanto ele se aproximava.

"Não foi um dia muito produtivo, não é mesmo, _mellon-nin?_" Ofereceu, em um tom triste, a tradução mais exata do que corroia o coração do amigo.

Glorfindel balançou sua cabeça, desmontando ao mesmo tempo que o lorde de Imladris, enquanto a tropa todo se reorganizava. Alguns soldados já livravam seus animais da carga extra que levavam, permitindo-lhes que pastassem serenamente agora, em busca da pouca grama verde que nascia na região de mata fechada na qual se encontravam.

"Onde estará Estel?" Indagou-se Elladan descendo de seu cavalo.

"A pergunta não é essa..." Disse Glorfindel olhando o céu que parecia estar novamente sendo tomado por desagradáveis nuvens negras. "A pergunta é: com quem ele está?"

Elrond ergueu também seus olhos e sentiu as palavras do amigo trazerem nova inquietação a seu coração. Estel era um guerreiro experiente agora, mas o que o incomodava era a incerteza. O grupo havia encontrado o corpo da criatura repugnante que o carregara, golpeado e estendido no chão, mas não havia nenhum sinal do filho, nenhum sinal que esclarecesse o que lhe havia ocorrido.

Em instantes o cavalo branco do rei aproximou-se e Thranduil saltou dele de imediato, dando algumas ordens a seus elfos. O grupo de soldados mantinha os olhos em seu dirigente sem quase piscar e obedeciam assim que a compreensão era atingida.

"Onde ele estava?" Indagou Glorfindel com uma careta. "Não o tinha visto desde que partimos. Cheguei a achar que não tinha vindo." Ele fez uma pequena pausa e suspirou. "O que teria sido uma grande benção."

Elrond balançou a cabeça.

"Foi com os soldados de trás. Recebi apenas um recado dele, dizendo que ficaria na retaguarda, haja vista que havia líderes demais à frente do exército".

"Uff." Foi a resposta do guerreiro louro, olhando mais uma vez para o rei de Mirkwood. Thranduil agitava o acampamento, fazendo seus elfos se mexerem, indicando direções, estipulando tarefas e turnos. Era estranho e ao mesmo tempo admirável perceber que, pela primeira vez, depois de tantos anos, elfos noldorianos, sindarinos e silvestres estavam unidos por uma só causa, com um só objetivo. Glorfindel suspirou inconscientemente, mas não era o alívio que lhe esvaziava os pulmões, era a sensação da total vulnerabilidade na qual ele sabia que aquela relação se encontrava.

"Não o provoque mais, Glorfindel." Veio a voz de Elrond, preocupado com o que se passava na cabeça do amigo, cujos olhos pareciam não conseguirem se distanciar da cena que se dava no centro do acampamento.

O lorde louro virou-se para ele e franziu a testa em desaprovação.

"Eu não o provoco, _mellon-nin._" Defendeu-se. "Apenas digo o que todos querem dizer, tentando fazer com que esse teimoso arrogante veja o que todos desejam que lhe seja revelado."

Elrond riu.

"Sim." Ele ergueu uma palma em sua defesa e baixou os olhos. "Mas... só por um dia ou talvez dois, _mellon-nin._ Deixe Thranduil em paz."

Foi a vez de Glorfindel deixar uma risada amarga lhe escapar.

"Paz? Esse elfo amargurado nem sequer reconhece a existência dessa palavra, quem dirá seu significado."

"Glorfindel!" Aborreceu-se enfim o curador. "Deixe Thranduil em paz! Fui claro com você ou preciso recorrer a alguma língua antiga para que me compreenda?"

O guerreiro louro abriu muito os olhos e apertou os lábios e os punhos. Elrond arrependeu-se baixando a cabeça e pressionando as têmporas com os dedos.

"Perdoe-me, _mellon-nin_." Ele disse encostando-se em uma árvore próxima. "Estou atordoado com tudo o que nos aconteceu. Ontem tudo parecia tão claro, as luzes iluminavam cada canto escuro da minha alma... As palavras se encaixaram todas em uma harmonia quase divina..." Ele parou alguns instantes lembrando-se da cena que se dera, da visão do irreal que se convertera em salvação e da promessa do rei. A esperança batia novamente em sua porta. "Mas o hoje..." As palavras do rei durante a tempestade ecoaram então em sua mente e a certeza do quanto a esperança ainda era um frágil fio de seda lhe atingiu. "O hoje está novamente envolto pelas sombras."

Glorfindel aproximou-se e segurou o amigo pelos ombros.

"Eu sei no que apóia suas expectativas, Elrond." Ele disse olhando-o nos olhos. "E temo que se decepcione mais uma vez. Muito mais fácil é manter aquele rebelde elfo silvestre em seu quarto em Rivendell, do que fazer com que este que se diz pai do rapaz tenha olhos para o sofrimento daquela criança."

Elrond acedeu, mas em seus olhos ainda havia algo, ainda havia um brilho. A esperança não morreria tão cedo e aquele sentimento era tão evidente que Glorfindel chegava a senti-lo em seu próprio peito. O guerreiro riu.

"Ás vezes acho que Mandos me mandou de volta para que eu pudesse admirar outras faces da coragem e da devoção." Ele disse voltando seus olhos para o horizonte agora. "Faces que eu nunca vi... esperanças que nunca tive..."

O curador fixou seus olhos acinzentados no amigo, atraído pelas palavras enigmáticas que ouviu.

"Acredite-me, Elrond." Disse o louro elfo encontrando o olhar do lorde de Imladris. "Esse menino é muito mais seu filho do que de Thranduil. Se o encontrarmos, melhor mesmo será que o levemos de volta para Rivendell e façamos com que ele se acostume a viver entre os noldorianos."

Elrond apertou os olhos e inclinou levemente a cabeça parecendo questionar-se do que os seus ouvidos captavam.

"O que está me dizendo, Glorfindel? Estou compreendendo bem as palavras que me diz?"

"Está."

"Mas você foi o primeiro..."

"Elrond..." O guerreiro fez o amigo então se voltar novamente para a cena que se dava no acampamento. "Olha para essa triste figura élfica ali." Ele pediu apontando para Thranduil que agora explicava para um de seus elfos quantos turnos seriam feitos durante a noite. O rei gesticulava, baixando e sacudindo a cabeça diversas vezes em sua total impaciência. "Ele tem a sutileza de um oliphant... A sabedoria de um orc... e o coração de um troll..."

Elrond riu, dando as costas para o rei enquanto tentava se conter. Glorfindel era mestre em colocá-lo em situações perigosas como aquela.

"Falo sério." Disse o amigo também de costas para a cena do acampamento agora.

"Pare, _mellon-nin_." Implorou o curador cobrindo o rosto com ambas as mãos e balançando a cabeça enquanto ainda não conseguia conter o riso. "Se ele sonhar que estamos falando esses absurdos sobre..."

"Falo sério." Repetiu o louro lorde. Glorfindel não tinha mais sorriso algum em seus lábios. Elrond o olhou intrigado.

"O que se passa com você hoje, _mellon-nin?_" Indagou enfim enquanto tentava decifrar a mensagem oculta que se fazia presente nos olhos do guerreiro, cujo tom de azul voltava a mesclar-se com o verde da mata.

"Você o quer..." Respondeu o guerreiro encarando o amigo com um olhar que raramente direcionava a ele. Um olhar de força, de imposição. "Quer levar o rapaz..." Ele continuou erguendo levemente a voz. "Não vai ter paz enquanto ele não estiver sob sua guarda... você quer protegê-lo..."

"Pare Glorfindel..."

"Você ama o menino! E quem não é capaz de amar aquela criatura?"

"Glorfindel!"

"Eu o ajudarei a resgatá-lo. Mas me prometa que não vai deixá-lo com o pai."

"Mas eu vou viver mais cinco mil anos e não o entenderei, Glorfindel de Gondolin!" Exasperou-se o curador olhando diretamente para o guerreiro agora. "Legolas tem tanto medo de se aproximar de você que enfrentaria um Balrog para não fazê-lo. Você nunca lhe demonstrou afeto algum... De onde surgiu tamanha preocupação agora?"

Os olhos do guerreiro de Gondolin mudaram mais uma vez de tom, representando um sentimento contraditório que só fez confundir mais o amigo a sua frente.

"Faça o papel que quiser, Elrond." O louro elfo deu-lhe então as costas, intentando afastar-se, mas foi segurado pelo punho.

"Glorfindel!" Ele chamou eu um tom grave, como se tentasse despertar o amigo de algum pesadelo que vivia. As palavras que ouvira realmente não faziam sentido para ele. "Só me responda. Por que?" Insistiu o curador prendendo os olhos do guerreiro a sua frente nos seus.

"Elfo tolo." Repetiu o outro. "Não é por aquela criatura causadora de problemas." Ele admitiu envolvido agora em uma fúria repentina. "Não é por ele... não é por aquele elfinho confuso e desprotegido, que por fim já se mostrou capaz de enfrentar situações as quais nem eu mesmo sei se seria capaz. Não tenho a menor preocupação com aquela criatura ambígua que foge completamente de minha compreensão. Não é por ele." Ele fez mais uma longa pausa sentindo o aperto do amigo se afrouxar em uma expectativa estranha. "É por você, Elrond." Completou por fim "É por você."

Elrond soltou então o braço que segurava, mas continuou analisando o azul-esverdeado mais intensificado ainda pela fúria que agora escurecia os olhos do guerreiro. Por mais claras que aquelas palavras fossem, ele simplesmente não as conseguia compreender.

"Quantos anos, Elrond?" Completou o lorde louro. "Você sempre comenta e todos lamentam muito pelo tempo que o rapaz passou na floresta, exilado pelo pai, perdido, privado de sua identidade, prisioneiro do acaso... Disfarçado..." Ele balançou a cabeça contrariado. "Mas eu via algo diferente naquela época. Eu via você, via Elrohir e Elladan apreensivos, preocupados com o que poderia ter acontecido com aquela criatura fugitiva... receosos das surpresas do destino... Foi o que eu vi..."

"Por que fala dele com tanta amargura, Glorfindel? Que mal o menino lhe fez?"

"Ele desfrutou de uma vantagem que você e seus filhos não tiveram." Disse o guerreiro com gravidade, enfrentando corajosamente o olhar questionador do amigo. "A vantagem e o privilégio da escolha. Movido pelo motivo que fosse, nobre ou não, banhado de coragem ou covardia, eu ainda me questiono... Ele pôde escolher... Ele se atirou naquela vida de riscos e privações porque assim se fez a vontade dele... Mas e você e seus filhos?"

"Eu sei aonde quer chegar, _mellon-nin_..." Interrompeu o curador contrariado. "E não posso aceitar..."

"E você e seus gêmeos... suas crianças?" Insistiu o guerreiro. "E você e aqueles que são de fato seus filhos? Que chance de escolha vocês tiveram? Arriscaram-se por ele, acolheram-no, ofereceram-lhe o amor de família que ele nunca teve... Eu mesmo vi. Presenciei cenas comoventes. Seus filhos o amavam como a um legítimo irmão. E o que receberam em troca? O que você e sua família, você e os filhos que teve com Celebrian, ganharam em troca? Foram jogados em um rodamoinho de dúvidas e preocupações..."

"_Mellon-nin_..." Elrond respirou fundo, como se aquelas palavras todas fossem conteúdo demais para seus ouvidos cansados. "Não sejamos injustos... Ele fugiu para nos proteger."

"Ele fugiu porque é um fraco." Respondeu o outro com brutalidade agora. "Tremia da cabeça aos pés só em ouvir o nome do pai. E sabe por quê? Porque ele teme qualquer conflito. Não foi capaz de chegar até a você e dizer que queria partir, de assumir, olhando em seus olhos, que preferia viver na floresta como se fosse um animal, do que compartilhar o amor que você e seus filhos tinham para lhe oferecer."

"Glorfindel!" Indignou-se o curador, aquelas palavras lhe doíam muito mais do que ele gostaria de admitir.

"Ele é uma perda de tempo." Completou o guerreiro esvaziando os pulmões. "Só faz temer... Ele não queria e não quer ser amado... Na verdade ele não quer ser ninguém... Ainda está vivo porque provavelmente não tem sequer coragem de se entregar aos braços de Mandos."

"Glorfindel, pare!" Indignava-se cada vez mais o lorde elfo.

"É verdade, Elrond. Ele é um elfo vazio, todos o amam porque podem se projetar nele de tão vazio que é... Aquela criatura ali sugou tudo o que o rapaz tinha... tudo o que podia vir a ser, ele abortou o futuro do filho, matou-lhe as esperanças... Foi isso que aquele ser desprezível ali conseguiu ensinar àquela criança... Ele conseguiu convencer o filho que é melhor não ser ninguém, não ser nada. Foi mesmo muito eficiente nisso."

Elrond respirou fundo então, procurando acalmar seu espírito e deixou que as palavras amargas do amigo caíssem como o orvalho da manhã em seu coração. Ele sabia o que movia Glorfindel a fazer as declarações que fazia e, por esse motivo, por saber o quanto o guerreiro de Gondolin amava a ele e a seus filhos, procurou relevar o acesso de indignação que presenciara.

"Thranduil não fez isso. E você sabe que não. Ele ama o menino, de uma forma particular, mas ama. A situação em que os silvestres vivem obrigou-o a ser como é e nada o fez ver que, às vezes, esse modo de agir e pensar é inapropriado para certas ocasiões. Legolas não teme o pai, Glorfindel, ele teme perder o amor dele, teme decepcioná-lo."

Glorfindel bufou.

"Iluda-se o quanto quiser, _mellon-nin._" Ele disse voltando a olhar o céu encoberto. Aquele cinza parecia espalhar-se agora, saindo da paisagem e invadindo o coração dos que ali estavam. "Mas leve aquela criança perdida com você. Pelo menos vai ter paz sabendo onde aquela criatura está. Quem sabe pode ensinar-lhe a gostar um pouco mais de si e devolver-lhe a alma que lhe foi roubada."

Elrond baixou os olhos e balançou a cabeça vencido.

"Eu lamento que pense isso dele." Disse por fim. "Agora entendo melhor porque Legolas teme tanto estar perto de você."

"Porque eu o vejo como ele realmente é."

"Porque você o vê da mesma maneira que Thranduil..." Corrigiu o curador voltando a olhar o amigo, mas procurando não esboçar sentimento algum. "Porque você, assim como o pai dele, só vê o que quer ver."

Glorfindel encheu os pulmões dolorosamente, mas não quebrou a conexão que os olhares dele e de Elrond criaram.

"Leve-o para sua casa, Elrond." Ele repetiu por fim. Sua voz melódica fazendo parte da brisa que a tempestade trazia de volta. "Proteja essa criatura a quem você inexplicavelmente parece amar mais do que aos seus filhos."

"Essa criatura já o salvou da morte, Glorfindel."

"Ele nem sabe o que fez. Nem sabe o que faz... nem de bom, nem de mal... É uma alma perdida... e sempre o será."

Elrond deu-lhe as costas enfurecido. Por que Glorfindel estava fazendo aquilo? Porque a crueldade estava temperando as palavras de seu sempre tão sábio amigo? Quando voltou o elfo louro não estava mais lá. O curador baixou os olhos tristes. Glorfindel nunca havia deixado uma conversa entre eles inacabada. Aquela seria a primeira vez.

Mas, olhando um pouco melhor para o acampamento, Elrond pôde finalmente perceber que, se houvesse uma primeira vez para que um desentendimento separasse aqueles dois amigos, com certeza não seria aquela. Glorfindel não abandonara a conversa que tinham, ele saíra em resposta a alguma coisa que ouvira. Há alguns metros vários elfos corriam por uma clareira na mata e o elfo de Gondolin era o primeiro deles, seguido ironicamente pelo rei de Mirkwood, ambos empunhando suas espadas.

&&&

"Ei, ei, ei... Aonde vai?" Gritou Aragorn enlaçando Legolas pela cintura antes que o elfo pulasse do cavalo para a árvore mais próxima como fizera na véspera. Aquela era uma boa hora para ele agradecer por ter decidido manter o elfo cavalgando a sua frente e não atrás de si como no dia anterior.

"Liberte-me, Estel. Preciso ver o que está acontecendo." Reclamou o príncipe tentando se ver livre do amigo que o envolvia com os dois braços agora.

"Do que está falando?" Indagou o guardião confuso enquanto o amigo ainda se debatia. "Pare de se mexer assim e me conte o que está acontecendo."

"Como posso contar se não permite que eu vá averiguar?"

"Você não vai subir em árvore alguma. Diga o que está ouvindo, Legolas!"

"Deixe-me ir, Estel!" Gritou agora o príncipe com os olhos cheios de água. "Eles estão sendo atacados. São muitos..."

Estel respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. Legolas começava novamente a mesma ladainha incompreensível do dia anterior, o que o fazia crer que aquela seria mais uma noite de vigília.

"ESTEL!!" Gritou o príncipe tão alto que o guardião se sobressaltou.

"PARE LEGOLAS!" Respondeu Aragorn com dureza. "Você não vai começar com tudo aquilo outra vez." Ele disse dando uma leve sacudida no amigo que ainda se debatia. "EU DISSE PARE!!"

Legolas obedeceu prontamente, envolvendo os braços em volta do corpo e fechando os olhos. Aragorn voltou a arrepender-se ao sentir o corpo do amigo tremer e ouvir soluços saindo de sua garganta. Ele nunca se odiava tanto quanto naqueles dias. Sentindo que forçava o amigo a fazer suas vontades, aproveitando-se sem intenção dos poderes que a planta lhe concedia. Ele envolveu o arqueiro um pouco mais forte em seus braços e encostou o queixo em seu ombro.

"Perdoe-me, _mellon-nin."_ Sussurrou seu arrependimento com os lábios próximos do ouvido do amigo. "Não chore, por favor. Está tudo bem. Nada vai acontecer."

"Deixe-me ir... por favor..." Implorava o elfo em um tom quase inaudível enquanto as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

Aragorn encheu os pulmões e o apertou o amigo em seus braços encostando seu rosto ao dele. O tom amargurado do arqueiro estava se tornando algo que ele não suportava mais ouvir. Legolas estava irreconhecível. O mal se acumulava nas costas daquele elfo franzino e ele demonstrava bem claramente que não podia mais agüentar o peso de tamanho fardo. Se já era demais até para quem estava próximo dele, quem dirá para alguém que já tinha passado por tudo o que o pobre Legolas passou. O guardião sentiu-se repleto por um sentimento estranho, como se o mal se espalhasse feito peste e o estivesse contagiando, seu coração acelerava-se e ele queria fazer algo, queria fazer algo rapidamente, nem que fosse virar o mundo inteiro em seu perfeito avesso, se isso pudesse fazer o príncipe feliz novamente.

"Legolas... Não sofra mais..." Pediu em uma voz plácida, procurando trazer a paz que o amigo precisava. "Eu não vou lhe fazer nenhum mal... não quero te causar dor ou sofrimento. Diga-me apenas o que você ouve, _mellon nin._ Indique-me para onde ir e eu nos levarei até lá."

O elfo respirou fundo, mas em instantes ergueu a cabeça, novamente incomodado com seus arredores, suas sobrancelhas franzidas e o rosto mais uma vez contorcido pela dúvida.

"O que foi, _mellon-nin?_" Indagou o guardião preocupado.

Mas a sensação durou poucos instantes, logo o rapaz voltou a relaxar o corpo e encostou sua cabeça no ombro do amigo.

"Sorte..." Ele suspirou fechando levemente os olhos.

Aragorn franziu a testa.

"Por _Iluvatar_, Legolas!" Clamou ainda olhando a sua volta. "O que..."

Mas ele não teve tempo de terminar sua questão. De dentro da mata a resposta aparecia em forma e cor, trazendo ao guardião uma mistura de prazer e angústia. Aragorn surpreendeu-se, para depois sorrir e agradecer.

&&&

"Elrohir!!! Atrás de você!!!"

O gêmeo virou-se e sua espada decepou a cabeça de uma horrenda criatura. Fora um ato tão instintivo que o rapaz quase sentiu vontade de rir. Mas olhando a sua volta ele percebeu que não havia motivos para descontração. Mais uma vez o mundo inteiro parecia envolvido em uma terrível batalha. Muitos orcs, wargs e outros seres transformados, outras aberrações ainda piores das que ele já conhecia, envolviam o grupo em um conflito cruel e mortal.

"_Iluvatar._" Disse o jovem elfo para si mesmo segurando firme a espada que carregava nas mãos. "Quem por _Mandos_ está por trás desse pesadelo todo?"

Glorfindel enfrentava bravamente dois seres gigantescos que empunhavam machados e marretas, oscilando-os no ar em movimentos desconexos e abrutalhados. O lorde louro balançava a cabeça e desviava-se dos golpes com leveza e agilidade. Em sua mente questionava-se sobre o tão despreparado exército que enfrentara. Seria um conflito fácil ao extremo, até desleal, se o número de combatentes se igualassem. Mas infelizmente essa não era a realidade que viviam. Apesar de irracionais e desprovidos de qualquer habilidade de guerra, o desengonçado e monstruoso grupo estava em número suficiente para combater os elfos de Elrond e Thranduil com certa facilidade. Eles precisavam ter muita sorte. Mas o guerreiro de Gondolin não temia. Ele acreditava que a sorte sempre fora sua aliada.

Elladan cruzou a clareira, olhando ao redor ele se preocupava por não avistar mais o pai. A cada instante criaturas repulsivas vinham em sua direção e eram derrubadas sem piedade pelo valente guerreiro.

"El!!" Gritou o irmão para o gêmeo mais novo que agora também cruzava a clareira a pé. Elrohir voltou-se atendendo ao grito de guerra do mais velho. A forma que o pai encontrara, quando os gêmeos eram crianças, para chamá-los ao mesmo tempo quando estava zangado, acabara por transformar-se em um sinal de perigo que ambos usavam em campo de batalha. Um código especial que apenas eles conheciam e compreendiam. "_ADA!!"_ Ele gritou. "Onde ele está?"

Elrohir abriu os braços e girou o corpo. Seus olhos buscavam todos os cantos enquanto ainda podia manter-se distante dos inimigos, que bloqueavam os poucos caminhos livres naquele lugar sombrio. A noite já se fazia cada vez mais presente e logo a escuridão os abraçaria impiedosamente. Eles sabiam que deviam ser rápidos.

Logo mais um enorme ser avançou para ele impedindo-o de encontrar a resposta à pergunta que o irmão fizera. A criatura asquerosa, aproveitando-se da momentânea desorientação do inimigo, conseguiu derrubá-lo no chão e erguia agora a espada para descê-la por sobre o elfo impiedosamente. Elrohir ergueu ambas as mãos, mas não houve necessidade de uma tática de defesa de emergência. A cabeça da criatura caiu por sobre o estômago do rapaz e o corpo imenso pendeu para o lado espatifando-se também no chão de folhas secas. Atrás do monstro restou o olhar irônico de Glorfindel a erguer-lhe uma única sobrancelha.

"Devia ter dormido." Sorriu o elfo estendendo a mão para o jovem guerreiro.

Elrohir riu aceitando a oferta e erguendo-se devagar.

"Culpe Elladan." Defendeu-se o gêmeo inclinando-se levemente depois de levantar-se e apoiando a mão por sobre o estômago.

"Está ferido?" Indagou o lorde louro mudando completamente seu tom de voz.

"Ai... não, não..." Lamentou-se o gêmeo com uma careta que apenas preocupou seu mentor ainda mais.

"Tem certeza?" Indagou Glorfindel apoiando uma mão por sobre aquela que Elrohir mantinha cobrindo o abdome.

O gêmeo riu um riso fraco.

"Tenho..." Ele disse esticando o corpo com dificuldade. "Quanto pesa a cabeça de um desgraçado daqueles?" Ele indagou massageando agora a região ofendida.

Glorfindel riu musicalmente, ainda observando o conflito a sua volta.

"Não devia pesar muito." Respondeu retomando seu tom irônico de sempre. "Porque, pela habilidade que têm, com certeza deve ser mais oca que as montanhas de Moria."

"Ai..." Lamentou-se o jovem elfo voltando a curvar-se levemente. O riso despertado pelo mentor não se adequava à situação de seu abdome. "Imagino então o que deva haver dentro dela... Argh..."

Glorfindel riu mais uma vez, enlaçando a cintura do menino e ajudando-o a afastar-se do centro do combate. Ele tentava disfarçar a preocupação que lhe crescia no peito.

"Nem pense nesse detalhe" Brincou "Não vai ajudar a situação do seu estômago."

Elrohir concordou procurando evitar o riso e apoiando a cabeça levemente no ombro de Glorfindel enquanto ambos se afastavam.

&&&

Do outro lado do conflito o jovem Alagos caia finalmente ao chão. O golpe certeiro colocara o elfo em uma condição extremamente desvantajosa. O sangue escorria por sua cabeça como uma cascata, obrigando seus olhos a se fecharem. Fosse o que fosse que o houvesse derrubado, agora teria a oportunidade certa para terminar o que tinha começado. Ele ergueu uma das palmas para se proteger e aguardou o inevitável. Mas nada aconteceu. Os sons de guerra continuavam ao seu redor. Gritos de afronta mesclando-se a outros de dor e angústia. Foi quando alguém se ajoelhou perto dele e tomou-lhe a mão erguida. Ele então enxugou os olhos e, ao abri-los, viu-se obrigado a voltar a fechá-los e reabri-los várias vezes.

"Precisa se esconder, Alagos. O combate acabou para você capitão."

"Majestade..."

Mas ele não teve tempo de retrucar. Thranduil tomou-o em um dos braços e partiu para um emaranhado de árvores próximas, subindo em alguns galhos e acomodando o jovem capitão em um dos pontos mais altos.

"Fique aqui." Disse o rei segurando o rosto do soldado com ambas as mãos, enquanto checava brevemente a gravidade do ferimento na cabeça do elfo. "Entendeu capitão?" Ele indagou rasgando um pedaço da própria túnica. "É uma ordem!"

"Majestade... não posso ficar aqui..." Quis retrucar o rapaz enquanto o rei apertava o tecido no ferimento aberto, colocando em seguida a própria mão do rapaz para segurar o curativo improvisado.

"Silêncio!" Retrucou o rei voltando a descer pelo caminho difícil que traçara. "Não serei contrariado."

Mas Thranduil teve uma desagradável surpresa ao fincar seus pés no solo. O grupo de inimigos havia crescido mais do que o imaginado. Outras criaturas horrendas surgiam do meio da floresta. Um verdadeiro exército de monstruosidades e aberrações.

"Malditos."

"Malditos somos... mas seremos vencedores." Surgiu uma voz atrás dele.

Thranduil voltou-se e encontrou um rosto familiar. A beleza dos primogênitos de _Iluvatar_ mesclada agora às anormalidades do inimigo.

"Qual deles você é?" Indagou o rei erguendo a espada. "Qual dos filhos de Maeoneth?"

Hawk apertou os lábios ao ouvir, depois de tantos anos, o nome do pai. A amargura de todos aqueles dias de desespero voltou a assombrá-lo. Tudo o que ele tinha guardado na lembrança era o longo cabelo louro do conselheiro que fizera questão de dar-lhe as costas no dia de seu exílio.

"Não me associe ao nome desse elfo estúpido."

"Estúpido de fato." Respondeu Thranduil dando alguns passos na direção do inimigo. "A sabedoria o favoreceu no dia em que baixou seus olhos e permitiu a partida dos ingratos filhos que tinha." Adicionou o rei apertando muito a espada no punho. "Eu sei... histórias sobre ele foram cantadas... Baixou os olhos, mas depois definhou até a morte devido a vergonha pelo que vocês fizeram. Elfo estúpido de fato. Vocês não valiam a lágrima de qualquer pai, quem dirá o sacrifício de uma vida."

Hawk deu um passo para trás. Seu rosto contorcido pela descoberta que seu coração queria ignorar.

"É mentira!" Ele disse apertando os olhos brilhantes de fúria. "Ele foi para Valinor. Eu sei."

"Você nada sabe, criatura das trevas." Declarou o rei sem sentir remorso algum no coração pelas palavras que proferia. "Nem esse chão que pisa é do seu conhecimento agora, nem esse chão no qual pretende ver derramado o sangue do seu povo."

"Pretendo ver derramado o seu sangue!!" Gritou Hawk partindo para cima do rei.

As espadas se encontraram e o brilho das poucas estrelas que começavam a surgir refletiu nelas como se um poder maior estivesse ali sendo proclamado. Hawk, enfurecido como nunca se sentira em sua vida, avançava por sobre o rei tentando levá-lo para onde gostaria que ele estivesse. Sua mente procurava voltar a raciocinar, reencontrar o equilíbrio tragado por Thranduil. Mas o dirigente de Mirkwood tinha, em momentos de guerra, o poder indiscutível de associar-se a plenitude da paciência que lhe faltava nos dias corriqueiros. Ele era o guerreiro mais frio de toda a Terra Média. Seus movimentos nunca eram antecipados, suas idéias e soluções para os conflitos no campo de batalha surgiam como bênçãos por ele recebidas pelos próprios Valar.

Hawk sabia disso. Ele sabia. E por esse exato motivo precisava fazer com que Thranduil caísse na armadilha que planejara. Precisava recobrar sua energia para que não colocasse tudo a perder.

"Desista, criatura desprezível." Ordenou o rei. "Não quero sujar a minha espada com seu sangue escuro."

Hawk apertou os olhos.

"Não sou um orc!" Ele exclamou.

"Não é um elfo... não é mais nada... Desista para não morrer em uma poça de lama escura como aquele infeliz de seu irmão".

Hawk voltou a se enfurecer. Era inacreditável a habilidade que aquele elfo tinha de tirá-lo do sério.

Mais uma vez as espadas se encontraram e a escuridão começou a dominar o local tornando tudo ainda mais difícil.

&&&

Os golpes de Hawk vinham tão enlouquecidos por sobre o rei que Thranduil, instintivamente recuava alguns passos sem perceber que traçava o atalho já escolhido pelo inimigo. Dentro da entroncada trilha Hawk gingou o corpo, fez retiradas e evasivas atraindo o rei para longe do combate. Thranduil, experiente guerreiro, percebeu então o que o covarde inimigo tramava, mas não estava em posição de oferecer outro tipo de atitude. Quando deu por si estavam ambos travando uma luta voraz a beira de um enorme precipício e seu inimigo não era mais apenas o desprezível Hawk, mas mais seis figuras repugnantes que avançavam violentamente sobre ele. Thranduil desviou os olhos já sabendo o que ia encontrar. Lá embaixo o grande rio corria mais agitado do que nunca, parecendo espelhar a tempestade que voltava a se armar acima.

"Não consegue me vencer em um duelo justo, ser amaldiçoado?" Indagou o rei percebendo que o oponente agora tentava fazer.

"Você não é digno de um duelo justo." Retrucou o outro. "Eu só vou cumprir a visão do seu pai. Entregá-lo para aquele em quem seu nome foi inspirado."

"Lave sua boca imunda antes de sequer pensar na figura do meu pai." Retrucou Thranduil entre golpes e giros de corpo. "Foi pela piedade dele que você agora vive essa oportunidade de saber como é ser um ser asqueroso das trevas."

Hawk apertou os lábios. A figura do irmão não lhe saia da cabeça e as palavras do rei, somadas a ela formavam uma visão que já o assombrava há algum tempo. Thranduil continuou travando bravamente seu duelo contra os cinco outros oponentes que lhe restavam enquanto Hawk baixou sua espada, incrivelmente incomodado com as sensações que sentia. O ódio que o alimentava não era mais o mesmo. Ele não queria apenas matar Thranduil, ele queria ver aquela carne sangrar. _Iluvatar_. Ele queria sentir o gosto daquele sangue fresco. Hawk sacudiu a cabeça e afastou-se alguns passos. O que estaria acontecendo com ele? Estaria sendo assolado pelo mesmo mal que enlouquecera Heron?

Ele voltou então ao conflito. Thranduil já derrubara mais dois oponentes e agora dedicava-se arduamente a encerrar aquela luta de uma vez por todas. Hawk fixou seus olhos nele, nos cabelos cacheados que esvoaçavam com a mesma violência dos golpes que proferia, nos lábios ligeiramente abertos, no peito ofegante, nas roupas manchadas por um sangue escuro. E seu coração encheu-se de ódio. Não era só Thranduil que estava vencendo aquele combate. Era Oropher por trás dele, era aquele líder elfo miserável que o atirara à vida que hoje levava, que forçara ele e o irmão a se desviarem da conduta normal dos elfos, a se entregarem ao único sentimento que lhes restava, a alimentarem o ódio, cada dia de suas vidas. Quando os dois oponentes caíram Thranduil nem soube o que o atingiu. Sua cabeça sangrava e o último inimigo estava sobre ele. O rei apertou o punho vazio, a espada caíra longe demais deixando suas mãos desarmadas, a adaga fria do elfo perdido estava agora em seu pescoço e pesados joelhos prendiam-lhe ambos os braços.

"Vá encontrar com seu pai!" Disse a voz alterada de Hawk. "Seu reinado acabou."

Thranduil soltou o ar dos pulmões tentando ignorar a vertigem que a dor agora lhe causava.

"Vou." Ele disse respirando fundo. "E ele me receberá de braços abertos, porque fui justo e não traí aqueles a quem devia proteger. Infelizmente você não terá a mesma sorte. Se Mandos o receber, o que eu duvido, terá que enfrentar as costas de seu pai uma vez mais."

Hawk fixou seus olhos enfurecidos nos claros olhos do rei, que agora como que para provocá-lo, pareciam ainda mais claros. A pele alva de Thranduil refletia o brilho das estrelas, direito que a _galenolas_ há tempos havia lhe roubado. Aquele rei desgraçado tinha razão. Ele não era mais um elfo e ele não sabia mais quem era. Ele aceitara um destino, mas fora enganado, e agora padeceria o final dos seus dias sofrendo essa metamorfose horrível que o estava assolando.

"Eu vou dar um fim a cada um dos seus elfos." Ameaçou então o arqueiro, procurando assim fazer com que os últimos momentos do rei fossem os piores possíveis. "Cada um até que não sobre ninguém para passar adiante sua triste história."

Sim. Era o que Hawk queria. Se ele conseguisse fazer com que seu passado inteiro desaparecesse, se na terra não restasse mais nenhum dos primogênitos de _Iluvatar,_ ele talvez encontrasse a paz, encontrasse um novo destino, aceitasse a si mesmo como era e voltasse a acreditar que havia um futuro.

Mas alguém parecia não compartilhar de sua opinião. A risada de Thranduil nunca pareceu mais mortal. Hawk fixou seus olhos incrédulo, mas era verdade: lá estava o rei olhando-o com o ar mais sarcástico que já enfrentara em sua vida. Hawk não acreditou no que via. Um movimento de sua mão faria da jugular daquele elfo tolo um rio vermelho de morte e mesmo assim aquela criatura arrogante parecia não se importar.

"Do que está rindo, elfo estúpido? Não acredita que farei verdade as ameaças que lhe digo?"

"Não acredito que sequer saiba quem é, criatura confusa e perdida." Ele riu ainda mais, revirando o jogo da forma mais estratégica que conhecia. "Vamos, termine logo o que começou! Ou nem para isso tem coragem? Termine, apague a minha luz, mas não se iluda, nós somos muitos e, quando menos você esperar, outro de nós vai surgir para lembrá-lo do que um dia você foi e no que se transformou. Você é um condenado."

"Cale-se!" Ordenou o alterado elfo apertando tanto o punhal na garganta do rei que qualquer movimento dele seria fatal.

"Pensa que não sei da história do mal que você consumiu?" Continuou o rei. "_Galenolas..._" ele falou pausadamente trazendo arrepios ao inimigo. "Já sente os efeitos, não sente?" Arriscou. "Primeiro o gosto pela carne e pelo sangue. Depois sua pele vai perder a vida. Por último já não saberá quem é ou o que quer, será mais um dos escravos de quem quer que o esteja guiando."

"CALE SUA MALDITA BOCA!!!" Gritou o arqueiro erguendo o punhal. Ele não queria mais degolar o rei, ele queria abrir-lhe o peito inteiro, beber o sangue que escorresse, fazer daquele corpo um emaranhado de carne disforme, ele queria que nada restasse para ser louvado daquele líder desprezível.

Mas o mal atraía o mal e o bem atraia o bem, seja onde estiver, mesmo que um desperte dentro do coração do outro.

"Hawk!"

O arqueiro se virou e encontrou a última visão que julgava ter.

"Legolas?"

A poucos passos dele o príncipe vinha se aproximando devagar, as mãos erguidas e o olhar cansado. Hawk teve um prazer indescritível ao vê-lo. Ele não sabia porque, mas sentia que Legolas era o último elo que possuía com o mundo que amava e perdera. Ele simbolizava a ingenuidade e pureza de sua raça, cuja beleza não se transformava mesmo diante de um grande mal.

Thranduil voltou-se e todas as suas certezas fugiram a cavalo. O filho não podia estar ali, não podia presenciar o que ia acontecer. Não podia ser vítima daquele mal que os estava abraçando.

"Legolas!" Ele gritou. "Legolas fuja!"

E se chamar pelo filho já fora difícil, enfrentar o olhar que este lhe lançou foi o pior dos martírios. Legolas voltou-se para o pai e seus lábios se entreabriram, as palavras fugiram-lhe, perdidas pelo distante caminho até a boca.

"Senhor..." Ele disse. A única forma que se julgava autorizado a se direcionar ao pai agora.

"Vá embora, menino tolo. Antes que algum mal te aconteça!" Gritou o rei com o resto de voz que lhe saia pela garganta. Era como se as palavras tivessem espinhos. O olhar do filho o desarmara, mas o tratamento que o rapaz lhe destinara se fazia um sinal ainda maior de tristeza e dor.

"Não se preocupe..." Disse o príncipe voltando a olhar para o inimigo que ainda prendia o rei com seu peso e força fora do normal. "Meu mestre não vai me fazer mal" Ele completou dando mais alguns passos na direção do elfo.

Hawk franziu a testa, mas depois sorriu vendo o menino se aproximar. _Iluvatar_ como ele gostava daquele rapaz! Então finalmente _galenolas_ tinha feito o efeito que ele desejava. Tanto tempo ele passara infiltrando as informações na mente do jovem elfo e agora finalmente elas vinham à tona como era o seu desejo.

"Isso, meu brinquedo." Ele disse ao rapaz que continuava se aproximando. "Seu mestre está aqui. Venha para perto de mim."

"Meu mestre." Repetia o arqueiro em um mantra.

"Isso. E quem é você?"

"Seu brinquedo, mestre." Completou o príncipe.

Hawk mordeu os lábios, se deliciando com as palavras que ouvia. O que ele mais queria era agarrar aquele menino agora, ali, na frente do pai, mostrar para aquele arrogante Thranduil que sua perda era maior do que ele julgava. Mas, observando toda a ironia praticamente desaparecer da bela face do rei, Hawk percebeu que, provavelmente, ele não tinha nada para mostrar que o dirigente de Mirkwood já não conjeturasse por si mesmo. Thranduil franziu a sobrancelha e seus lábios se desprenderam de pavor. Então era verdade, então já era tarde para o filho também.

"Legolas!" Ele chamou mais uma vez, mas agora o rapaz sequer olhaou para ele.

Hawk riu alto. Segurando novamente a adaga no pescoço do rei.

"Isso, venha aqui, venha, meu brinquedo. Eu tenho uma tarefa para você."

&&&

No outro lado do conflito uma figura reaparecera.

"_Ada!"_ Gritou Estel correndo ao encontro do pai. Elrond surpreendeu-se e puxou o rapaz para trás de uma grande árvore.

"Estel! Estel você está bem?" Ele disse olhando o guardião da cabeça aos pés. "Por onde andou?"

Aragorn comoveu-se com a recepção do pai. "Estou bem, _ada."_

"Estávamos a sua procura, _ion-nin."_ Respondeu o curador apoiando uma mão no peito do filho adotivo. Ele precisava sentir o arfar daqueles pulmões cansados e o bater compassado daquele coração para acreditar que o filho estava bem.

Aragorn apoiou uma mão por sobre a do pai e prendeu seu olhar no dele. Era um momento difícil aquele que enfrentavam, um momento de ações e não palavras, o tempo escorria por entre as frestas do acaso e tudo o que tinham eram meros atalhos escuros pelos quais trilhar, que ainda não se faziam caminhos certos para a salvação. Mas ele precisa dizer o que estava em sua alma, pois esse mesmo tempo escasso poderia roubar-lhe qualquer outra oportunidade.

"Eu te amo, _ada._" Ele disse sentindo as lágrimas em seus olhos reforçarem as palavras que dizia. "Perdoe-me por..."

Mas Elrond não o deixou terminar, ele puxou o filho para os braços ainda mantendo olhos cautelosos vigiando os arredores. Tanto mal se espalhava e tanto bem explodia em lugares inesperados. Ele não veria seu filho martirizar-se pelos sentimentos que demonstrara e que tinham uma razão de ser.

"Meu coração sempre se orgulhará de você, esperança minha." Ele revelou ao ouvido do filho que escondeu ainda mais o rosto na ombro do pai, incapaz agora de olhá-lo nos olhos. "Estou feliz por vê-lo e poder tê-lo em meus braços uma vez mais." Ele completou afastando o rapaz de si e buscando aquele olhar fugitivo. "Mas estamos em perigo e sua ajuda é muito bem vinda."

Aragorn despertou com as palavras do pai e voltou a olhar para todos os lados.

"_Ada." _Ele disse olhando novamente para Elrond cuja atenção dispersava-se, direcionando seu olhar para o conflito cada vez mais cruel que se armava. "_Ada, _eu perdi Legolas no meio da batalha."

"Legolas?" Elrond franziu muito as sobrancelhas voltando a encarar o filho. "Legolas está aqui?"

"Sim. Ele me salvou da criatura que me capturou."

Elrond desprendeu os lábios. Algo estava errado, aquela informação parecia estar estranhamente fora de lugar.

"Mas ele está estranho, _ada."_ Reforçou o guardião apertando levemente os braços do pai para que olhasse novamente para ele.

"Como assim, Estel?"

"Estranho. Tem delírios, vê coisas... e..."

"E... o que, _ion? _Diga-me tudo o que viu."

"E recebe... recebe ordens..." Ele completou sentindo um aperto no peito. "Por _Iluvatar_, _ada._ Ele obedece a nosso comando de voz. Dependendo do tom que usamos... É... muito triste..."

"E muito perigoso..." Concluiu o curador olhando novamente por trás da grande árvore. O conflito nunca estivera tão desigual. As criaturas das trevas pareciam brotar do próprio chão, ou caírem das árvores como frutos maduros. "Temos que encontrá-lo..." Ele declarou agoniado, vendo-se dividido em várias partes. No meio do conflito. Glorfindel combatia seis enormes adversários com destreza, mas até quando a energia desses bons guerreiros ia durar? "Mas estamos amarrados por essas criaturas das trevas." Lamentou-se o curador ainda mantendo os olhos fixos na dura batalha do amigo louro. Ele precisava ir até lá. Quando se mexeu para executar seu plano, foi mais uma vez impedido pelo filho.

"Não se preocupe, _ada_." Disse o guardião. "Uma vez você e seu exército surgiu do nada para nos ajudar." Ele disse recebendo o ar interrogativo do pai. "Chegou a minha vez de retribuir."

E como se ouvissem as palavras de um de seus líderes, saiu da mata fechada um grande número de soldados. Elrond olhou-os como se estivesse tendo uma ilusão. Na frente deles, seguia o corajoso Halbarad, ao lado do fiel Skipper. Ambos mostravam seus dentes em ira e revolta e avançavam por sobre um inimigo que se surpreendia ao sentir-se subitamente cercado.

&&&

"Venha, meu brinquedo." Disse a voz cruel do elfo perdido, quando Legolas já estava a alguns passos dele. "Você é o rei agora."

"Eu sou o rei." Repetiu o príncipe, parando em pé a um passo deles.

Thranduil mantinha seus olhos no filho, mas o desespero roubava-lhe as palavras e as idéias. Como Legolas poderia ter caído em tão injusta armadilha? Como _Iluvatar,_ entre tantos elfos em toda Arda, pôde permitir que uma figura tão pura fosse infectada com tamanho mal. Legolas não olhava mais para ele, não olhava para ninguém, seus olhos estavam fixos em uma imagem que só ele parecia ver.

"Ajoelhe-se aqui, brinquedo." Disse Hawk sorrindo ao ver Legolas obedecer de imediato e se colocar ao lado dele. "Agora você vai selar seu destino e dar um fim a essa figura medonha que transformou sua vida em um pesadelo constante. A esse ser que te ignorou, que ignorou suas dores, seu sofrimento, que te atirou às trevas... Você vai se vingar."

"Vou me vingar."

"Isso."

Legolas então olhou finalmente para o pai e Thranduil percebeu algo que não imaginava. A mente do rapaz estava aberta para ele, sem qualquer tranca ou reserva e o rei sentiu um enorme calafrio ao perceber o que estava se mostrando para ele ali, a revelação que lhe era confidenciada. Dentro daqueles olhos, seu filho lhe sorria estranhamente em paz.

"Legolas..." Ele disse lendo devagar aqueles pensamentos que lhe eram transmitidos. "Legolas, não..."

"Não adianta implorar-lhe afeto agora, elfo insano." Riu-se o inimigo sem compreender de fato o significado das palavras do rei e oferecendo um outro punhal ao rapaz. "Vamos, meu brinquedo. Dê um fim a essa criatura."

Mas ao voltar-se novamente para o rei de Mirkwood, uma idéia estranha passou a perturbar a mente daquele elfo traidor. Por que Thranduil concentrava tanto seu olhar em Legolas? O que estaria tramando? Ele percebeu que o príncipe retribuía a esse olhar e temeu a influência que o pai pudesse ainda ter sobre o filho. Ele não podia arriscar. Seu coração dividiu-se em angústia e dúvida. Estaria sendo enganado? Mas ele precisava muito ver aquela cena, precisava saborear a cena do príncipe dando um fim a vida do próprio pai. Sim, ele a veria, ele veria tal cena nem que pegasse a mão do menino e o obrigasse a fazê-lo. Ergueu então a mão esquerda e acertou um murro certeiro no queixo do rei elfo que, totalmente pego de surpresa, pendeu o rosto inconsciente sem nada poder fazer em sua defesa. Hawk riu alto então e voltou-se para o príncipe que permaneceu imóvel.

"Pronto, meu brinquedo." Ele disse estendendo novamente o punhal a Legolas. "Mande-o para Mandos, que é o lugar dele."

"Hawk..." O príncipe lançou-lhe um olhar estranho sem tocar na arma oferecida.

Hawk franziu a testa.

"Vamos, Legolas!" Ele gritou, o comando de ordem que faria o rapaz obedecer.

Legolas estremeceu e apanhou finalmente a arma, apertando-a nas mãos e olhando agora para a figura desacordada.

"Lembra-se, brinquedo?" Provocou o insano elfo. "Ele o ignorou... atirou-o naquela floresta fria... afastou seus amigos de você." Ele puxou então o rapaz pelo braço. Legolas não tirava mais os olhos do pai. "Vamos, não vou forçá-lo a nada muito difícil, apenas uma ofensiva, um golpe e estará tudo acabado... e seremos livres."

Legolas ergueu então o punhal e seus olhos ganharam um estranho brilho.

"Hawk..." Ele perguntou então, paralisado por uma dúvida repentina. "Hawk, o que vai ser de nós?" Indagou então com os olhos parados. "O que vai ser de nós depois?"

Hawk apertou os olhos e sacudiu levemente a cabeça. Por que aquele menino estava fazendo perguntas em um momento daqueles?

"Vamos ser livres, meu brinquedo. Você vai governar Mirkwood. Todos os elfos te amam. Os de sua terra, os de Rivendell, os de Lothlorien. Você vai unir todos os reinos e nós teremos o poder total... total." Ele completou deleitando-se com as palavras que fizera sua mente decorar.

"Não..." Respondeu o jovem elfo balançando a cabeça.

"Não?" Repetiu o outro.

"Não foi isso... que perguntei..." Alegou o príncipe baixando ambas as mãos por sobre as pernas dobradas. "O que vai ser de nós? No que vamos nos transformar?"

Hawk engoliu a saliva e as dúvidas que tinha. Não. Aquela criança não viria com conjeturas agora. Ele não ia permitir.

"Vamos ser como o povo da lama?" Indagou novamente o rapaz. "Vamos perder nosso brilho? Nossa luz?"

"Cale-se, menino!" Ele disse segurando fortemente o braço do rapaz e fazendo seu olhar voltar-se para o dele. Mas Legolas não o fez. Seus olhos fugiam dos do elfo como se temessem algo. "Nós vamos ser nós mesmos... sempre..."

"Hawk..."

"Vamos, Legolas! Não temos tempo."

"Fui eu... Fui eu Hawk."

"Foi você o quê, menino?"

"Heron..." Legolas baixou a cabeça, deixando a adaga que segurava deslizar para o chão a sua frente. A imagem do que tivera que fazer ainda trazia-lhe um grande pesar. "O sangue dele era... escuro..."

Hawk sentiu o coração apunhalado. Ele julgava que o irmão tivesse sido morto pelos amigos que haviam resgatado o príncipe. Mas não. Legolas o havia feito. Mas como? Como se a _galenolas_ circulava livremente em seu sangue? Como ele conseguira? Ele consumira tanto da planta, desde a época dos acampamentos, onde discretamente Hawk temperava um pouco da comida do elfo. E ele consumira uma dose maciça quando estava em seu poder. Seu organismo estava mais do que dominado. Ele não podia ter sido capaz.

"O sangue era negro." Repetiu o rapaz. "Vamos ser como eles, não vamos?" Ele indagou encolhendo-se e abraçando o próprio corpo. "Vamos nos curvar ao que é medonho e nos tornar meio monstros meio bichos... não vamos?"

Hawk apertou os lábios. Aquelas palavras novamente. Aquele pesadelo lhe sendo oferecido, imposto. Ele não acreditava no que estava acontecendo.

"Pelo fogo que arde em nossas almas agora, Legolas!" Ele exasperou-se. "Eu... eu vou fechar meus olhos para o que você fez com meu irmão. Ele estava fora de si... e até me atacou. Mas... mas... por Mandos, deixe de me fazer questionamentos e faça o que lhe mando."

Legolas baixou os olhos para a figura do pai mais uma vez. E um leve sorriso se fez em seus lábios. Um sorriso de despedida. Em seguida ergueu o rosto e encarou mais uma vez aquele que se fizera seu mestre.

"Vamos salvar nossas almas, Hawk." Ele disse então.

"O quê?"

"Vamos." Ele ergueu-se dando alguns passos em direção ao precipício. "Vamos nos entregar a Mandos, ele há de nos perdoar."

Hawk ergueu-se incrédulo. O príncipe estava a apenas um passo do desfiladeiro.

"Legolas. Legolas saia daí."

"Venha, Hawk." Ele ergueu então uma mão em direção ao outro elfo. "Vamos juntos."

Hawk sentiu uma estranha sensação invadir-lhe o coração. Estaria o rapaz certo? Encontraria então redenção? Mas só em pensar em tal hipótese sua cabeça doía e seu peito contraia-se como se quisesse se partir. Ele tinha chegado ali. Estava tão perto. Não poderia permitir..

"Não." Ele disse parando então em frente ao rapaz. "Mandos não vai nos receber. Somos condenados. Logo saberemos o que é viver nas trevas." Seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. As lágrimas da contradição. "Mas não se preocupe... Vamos dar um fim a todos esses seres iluminados malditos. Seremos uma nova raça."

Legolas fixou seus olhos nele. Então ergueu uma palma e tocou o rosto de Hawk. O arqueiro estremeceu, a mão do príncipe estava fria e não quente como deveria estar. Ele franziu os olhos e a descoberta bateu em seu coração como uma revelação assoladora.

"Você... você não..." Ele quis dizer, mas um movimento chamou sua atenção. Thranduil voltava a si, erguendo o corpo devagar. Hawk apavorou-se e apertou o punhal nas mãos partindo para cima do rei elfo. Mas tudo se transformou em apenas uma intenção, ele sentiu seus braços serem segurados e o mundo inteiro girou. O céu cinzento acima, as pedras, a mata triste de Mirkwood. Legolas o havia puxado de repente e ambos caíram pelo desfiladeiro.

Thranduil ergueu-se a tempo de ver a cena se concretizar. Um grito emergiu de sua garganta, mas foi como se ele não fosse dono de sua voz. Ele quis erguer-se, porém sua cabeça ainda girava confusa. Então se arrastou para perto da beira do abismo julgando que talvez estivesse tendo um pesadelo. Mas era real e era pior. Legolas realmente havia caído, uma das mãos do filho, entretanto, segurava em uma pequena saliência alguns metros abaixo.

"Legolas?" Ele gritou. Implorando a _Iluvatar _que o filho conseguisse compreendê-lo. "Legolas, segure minha mão." Disse agoniado tentando esticar-se o máximo possível, mas percebendo logo que a distância ainda o desfavorecia. Legolas precisava tentar escalar alguns centímetros. Ele escorregou o corpo mais um pouco, porém sentiu que ir além seria muito arriscado. "Legolas!"

O rapaz finalmente ergueu a cabeça, de sua testa escorria um fio de sangue. Ele voltou seus olhos para o pai e sorriu.

"Senhor." Veio a voz pacata. "Meu sangue ainda é vermelho."

Thranduil sentiu seu peito doer imensamente.

"Sim. É claro que é, meu capitão." Ele respondeu, tentando manter seu tom firme. "Venha, vamos, você precisa subir um pouco, não consigo alcançá-lo."

Mas os olhos de Legolas diziam tudo o que o filho escondia por trás dos lábios selados. Ele não tinha forças para obedecer às ordens de seu comandante. Thranduil encheu o peito com aquele ar de angústia e dor. "Legolas!"

Subitamente o rei sentiu uma presença, alguém segurava em suas pernas.

"Vamos, Thranduil." Surgiu a voz de Glorfindel. "Estique-se mais!"

Ao lado dele os olhos preocupados de Elrond brilhavam. O curador desprendeu os lábios em pura agonia ao tomar conhecimento da situação. Lá de baixo porém, o olhar do príncipe já o encontrará. Elrond acenou com a cabeça. Em seu pensamento ele só pedia que o menino tivesse força, que agüentasse onde estava. Eles dariam um jeito de alcançá-lo. Atrás de si, os dois irmãos idênticos não pararam para pensar, saindo rapidamente em busca de algo que pudesse auxiliá-los no resgate.

Aragorn também se jogou ao chão incrédulo. Vasculhando os caminhos do desfiladeiro. Pedras lisas, impossíveis de serem escaladas.

"_Iluvatar."_ Ele clamou. "Precisamos fazer algo."

"Vamos, Legolas!" Gritou novamente o pai, esticando-se ao máximo que a ajuda do guerreiro de Gondolin o possibilitava, mas ainda não conseguindo ir adiante o suficiente. "Você precisa subir um pouco."

Legolas olhou finalmente para o pai. Pares de olhos claros se encontrando.

"Senhor... Por favor..." Ele disse.

"Vamos, Legolas!" Repetiu o rei tentando se esticar ainda mais.

"Por favor..." Continuou o rapaz.

E então Aragorn arregalou seus olhos muito azuis e uma estranha sensação lhe veio à mente. Ele já ouvira o elfo dizer tais palavras naquele mesmo tom.

"Vamos, Legolas, você vai conseguir." Gritou mais uma vez o pai.

"Senhor." Legolas então apertou seus olhos e lágrimas escorreram deles. "Perdoe-me."

Aragorn fechou os olhos. "Não... não... não..." Ele disse baixinho, como quem quer acordar de um pesadelo. Como se quisesse imaginar-se vivendo um sonho horrível e tentar despertar. "Não pode ser.. não pode estar acontecendo."

Thranduil apertou os lábios sentindo o desespero subir-lhe garganta acima.

"Venha até aqui e eu o perdoarei, elfo tolo." Ele tentou mais uma vez, recorrendo ao triste vocabulário que o menino conhecia. "Venha até aqui agora!"

"Por favor, senhor... Antes que seja tarde... Permita que eu tenha paz... Diga que me perdoa..."

"Legolas..." Thranduil quis chamar-lhe a atenção, mas outra mão apoiou-se em sua perna. Ele virou levemente o rosto e encontrou os olhos úmidos de Elrond. O cinza frio do olhar do curador era o retrato da própria tristeza e mais do que isso, era um estranho aviso.

"Diga a ele, Thranduil." Pediu o lorde de Imladris baixando os olhos depois disso, mas mantendo a mão na perna do rei.

O rei elfo fechou os olhos com medo de encarar a possibilidade que se tornava certeza. Não, não podia ser. Ele então se voltou para o desfiladeiro e encontrou o rosto suplicante do filho. Os dedos finos escorregando lentamente da pedra lisa, inalcançável, traçando seu destino irremediável.

"Eu..." Ele disse segurando o ar dentro dos pulmões. "Eu te perdôo, menino."

E o rosto de Legolas se iluminou. A escuridão forte não lhe roubava o brilho, Thranduil via-o bem, seu filho estava feliz.

"Por favor..." Pediu o rei balançando a cabeça, recusando-se a acreditar. "Segure-se mais um pouco, criança..."

Mas o príncipe não parecia preocupado. Seus olhos refletiam a alegria de quem encontra algo há muito tempo perdido. Lágrimas já não caiam mais de seus olhos azuis que ganharam um brilho completamente novo, um brilho que o rei só se lembrava de ter visto nos olhos do filho quando este ainda era um elfinho.

"Obrigado..." Foram as palavras do rapaz, mas em seus olhos outra expressão se fazia real e Thranduil a leu com amargura e agonia. Os olhos do filho diziam adeus.

E aquele adeus se fez de forma silenciosa, Legolas deslizou como uma folha levada ao vento, sua luz logo foi consumida pelas trevas daquele abismo, cujo fundo era impercebível durante a noite. O som de seu corpo atingindo algumas pedras ainda foi ouvido até que ele ganhou o rio, a água que o aguardava. Thranduil fechou os olhos e os reabriu na esperança de estar tendo uma ilusão, mas não estava. Os gritos de Aragorn e dos gêmeos eram a real certeza de que o pesadelo era o cenário verídico de sua desgraça. Seu corpo subitamente perdeu a energia e ele se deixou resgatar pelo guerreiro de Gondolin.


	37. Capítulo 37

Olá. Espero que estejam todos bem.

Primeiro queria agradecer as reviews. É tão bom saber o quão gentis são as pessoas com as quais eu me correspondo e me identifico. Fico feliz que, apesar das controvérsias em relação ao discurso do Glorfindel, vocês estejam satisfeitos com o rumo da história (claro que não estão tão satisfeitos... mas não custa dizer...)

Esse provavelmente é o antipenúltimo capítulo. Se eu tiver sorte.

Não vou me estender agora. A lista de agradecimentos está grande (e isso me deixa muito feliz) e vocês têm muito que ler. Não consigo mais escrever capítulos curtos. Mas estou tentando com as outras duas... Mais uma vez super obrigada.

Agradecimentos:

**Lady-Liebe** –Liebe a fic está acabando... quem diria... E foi de você que ouvi o meu primeiro incentivo. Nunca vou esquecer. Obrigada. Super escritora, Liebe, grande amiga. Saudades suas. Beijos.

**Misao-dono** – "COMO UM PÁSSARO" Obrigada pelo email e pelo apoio realmente importante que você me dá, Ray. Nossa grande Misao já está com um capítulo novo prontinho para sair, o qual já tive oportunidade de ler uma boa parte. Como ela consegue melhorar mais a cada dia é a doce dúvida que tenho toda vez que leio um novo capítulo de COMO UM PÁSSARO. Talentosíssima. Genial Misao-dono!

**Myriara** – "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN" arrasou em seu mais recente capítulo. O vulcão Haldir explodiu, a lavra incandescente caiu por toda a terra e quando a gente imaginava que o fim estava próximo surgiu um oásis de águas límpidas que rompeu com todo aquele calor. A voz de um menino, a mais genial e apaixonante idéia da talentosa e intrigante Myri. Ler reler e reler... reler a PAIXÃO várias vezes... Esse é o meu conselho número um. E o meu conselho número dois e esperar e ler também a próxima fic da Myri. Quem achou A PAIXÃO provocante e intrigante, vai se deliciar com a super bem trabalhada fic que a Myri está escrevendo. Parabéns, amiga.

**Nimrodel Lorellin** – Fenomenais "CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS". Minha fic de cabeceira. Mal saiu o capítulo mais recente e já estou doente pela continuação. Culpa da incrível irmãzinha de coração que tenho e que já me garantiu que tem novas idéias para o depois, o que me deixou super feliz. Mas mesmo assim continuo pensando em como vão ser meus dias sem as minhas crônicas... tomara que demorem a acabar!!! Beijos Nim!!!

**Vicky Weasley**: "BITTERSWEET" Vicky? Alguém sabe da Vicky?

**Elfa Ju Bloom:** "ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE" – Nossa corajosa Ju continua arrebatando fãs com seu mais novo projeto. Mas para os que se dedicam integralmente aos contos SdA continuo recomendando o ROSAS... Obra prima de verdade. Beijos, amiga!

**Dark Lali:** "NARN VENDENIEL". Lali amiga!! Atualiza, por favor!

**Kika-Sama**: Obrigada pela review, Kika. Gostei muito de seus comentários sobre o tão polêmico "discurso" do mestre Glorfindel (esse louro elfo é pior do que o Thranduil quando aparece... nunca vi alguém levantar tanta polêmica... Quer saber? Acho que o danado até gosta de uma confusão... hehe). Não se esqueçam de visitar a página da Kika e ler os maravilhosos contos que ela escreve. Fico aguardando a continuação de APRENDENDO, amiga. Promessa é dívida. Beijos.

**Chell1**: "MEMORIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE" Chell, que bom que você apareceu! Adoro suas reviews e senti sua falta. Que bom que as rememorações te agradaram. Fico feliz. Ah, eu preciso de sua autorização para continuar meu projeto. Estou pensando em lançar as duas fics juntas. Você me permite?? Está caminhando tão diferente da sua que eu acho que não vamos sentir problema em lançarmos as duas. O que você acha? Estive tentando falar com você, mas não consegui. Escreva-me quando puder, please!!

**Erualmarë Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – "NA ETERNIDADE DOS SEUS OLHOS". Obrigada pela _review. _Você quase me matou de susto com suas ameaças hehehe... Se bem que fui tão ameaçada depois do capítulo 36... Por que será?? (ar totalmente inocente...) Lamento o que houve com seu computador. Espero que possa atualizar logo a fic. Beijos!!

**Kiannah** – "A ESTRELA SILENCIOSA". Super Kiannah apareceu. Os estudos e o trabalho estão matando essas meninas! Obrigada pela review, é sempre especial para mim. Beijos. (obs: Não leia a última parte primeiro!! Vai acabar com a surpresa melhor do capítulo) :-)

**Soi –** "IDRIL NÚMENESSË". Essa atualização está demorando, Soi!!! Estou amando sua fic. Obrigada pela review. Beijos. Ah, eu também adoro a palavra "elfinho".

**IamAGreekLeaf** – "RÚNYA" – Fic novinha em folha que acabo de descobrir. Não conheço a autora, mas o trabalho está fantástico. Uma idéia criativa e intrigante. Aproveitem que ainda está no capítulo 5. E para quem me cobra um Legolas apaixonado eu aconselho essa fic também.

**Nanda –**A Nanda vai ficar com seu nome aqui agora... entre as escritoras. Gente! Eu li um texto desse talento de pessoa que se ela não publicar eu vou fazer em nome dela. Já ameacei!! Nanda, super escritora. Seu texto está genial!! Aguardo ansiosamente por ele e pelo seu desfecho. Obrigada pela confiança em me permitir lê-lo.

Amigas...

**Syn, the time keeper**. Adorei sua review (que não tinha nada de infantil não... muito pelo contrário). Espere para ver os dois próximos capítulos. Tudo vai se resolver. Você vai ver.

**Regina** – Regina cadê você?

**Botori** – Obrigada pelo email! Todo mundo vai sofrer um pouco até o final. Mas agora está perto. Que bom que você ainda está acompanhando. Beijos.

**Leka** – Obrigada por ler meu capítulo tão rápido só para poder comentar comigo no MSN. Você é uma pessoa adorável, bem como sua irmã. Super obrigada.

**Lali-chan **– A fã do poço louro se entristeceu com meu capítulo 36. Amiga, não se preocupe, promessa é dívida... Dê-me mais tempo e verá as coisas mudarem para melhor. Obrigada pela review. Beijos.

**Veleth **– A facilidade com que as palavras lhe favorecem é admirável amiga. Não sei o que dizer nem como agradecer os momentos que você para e dedica um pouco dessa inspiração divina a mim e a minha fic. Obrigados eternos.

**Pink na** – FIC FIC FIC??

**Roberta** – Agradecimentos, sempre. Beijos!

**Pitybe –** Agradecimentos de todo o coração. Uma das minhas primeiras leitoras, mas que só agora está dando as caras por aqui. Beijos carinhosos.

**Alice (amiga da Soi) – **Oi! Só agradecendo pelo trabalho que tem em ler a minha fic. Super obrigada. Sobre suas perguntas: Se o Las vai ficar bom. Bem, sim e não... Essa fic tem final feliz, mas sempre existem as outras. Mas não se preocupe, sou a maior fã de finais felizes, por isso você pode ler todos os textos horríveis que eu escrevo que eu lhe garanto que pelo menos um final agradável você vai ter. Se ele vai encontrar uma namorada... Bem... na minha fic não... mas em outras por aí as elfas e mulheres de outras raças andam brigando por ele. É só dar uma pesquisada. Eu até gosto de ler romances, mas não levo o menor jeito para escrevê-los. Super obrigada!!

**Lilith** **(amiga da Nim)**- Agradecimentos também por ler a minha fic. Super gentileza sua. Deixe ao menos uma _review_ até o final da história, ta? Beijos.

**Letícia (amiga da Leka)** – Agradecimentos também por ler. Faço o mesmo pedido, deixe uma "_reviewzinha"_ pelo menos até o último capítulo. Obrigado mesmo!! Beijos.

37

Mal Glorfindel o puxara de volta a encosta do grande precipício Thranduil colocou-se de pé voltando a olhar para a grande distância da qual o filho caíra. Glorfindel colocou uma mão em seu ombro com receio de que o rei estivesse fora de si e fosse tentar qualquer loucura, mas o líder de Mirkwood apenas sacudiu o ombro e correu alguns metros apanhando o primeiro cavalo que vira e fazendo o animal disparar de forma incrível mata a dentro.

"Louco!" Gritou o guerreiro louro sacudindo a cabeça inconformado. "Onde ele vai nesse breu todo?"

Mas ao olhar ao redor percebeu os filhos de Elrond e o próprio lorde de Imladris apanhando outros animais quaisquer e seguindo o rei de Mirkwood. 

"Por Mandos! Onde pensam que vão? Não podem enfrentar essa floresta escura sozinhos!"

Ele não obteve resposta, apenas teve tempo o bastante para apanhar a mão que lhe fora estendida e saltar no cavalo de Elrond enquanto todos saiam em disparada. O lorde louro de Gondolin sabia para onde a esperança estava levando aquele grupo. Eles iam descer a encosta mais adiante e tentar ver se, por um milagre, havia algum sinal do jovem príncipe de Mirkwood.

"Isso é loucura." Disse Elrohir segurando na cintura do gêmeo com o qual compartilhava o mesmo cavalo. "Não enxergo nada, nem a um palmo diante de mim."

"Não precisamos enxergar." Comentou o mais velho segurando a crina do animal com um pouco mais de força. "O cavalo no qual estamos é daqui dessa região e parece se importar tanto em seguir seu rei quanto qualquer soldado que preste serviço a Thranduil."

"Eu queria muito saber o que move esse afeto todo que parece não ser uma particularidade de Legolas." Elrohir disse quase para si mesmo, enquanto encostava a testa nas costas do irmão. Ele tentava ao máximo usar da ira, do sarcasmo e da ironia para afastar de sua mente a cena que vira, mas não conseguia. A luz do amigo desaparecendo por aquele abismo escuro parecia estar gravada em sua memória de tal forma que era impossível simplesmente apagá-la.

Elladan respirou fundo, sacudindo levemente a cabeça sentindo o irmão tremer atrás dele.

"Ele está vivo, Ro." Disse então.

"Eu queria ter a sua certeza." Respondeu o outro em uma voz hesitante.

O primogênito então apertou uma das mãos que se seguravam em sua cintura agora enquanto abaixava-se para desviar de um galho que passara muito perto de sua cabeça.

"A floresta está bem mais densa aqui." Disse abaixando mais uma vez a cabeça e obrigando o irmão a fazer o mesmo. "Espero que o rei saiba que caminho está fazendo."

Elrohir não respondeu. Ele não queria que o irmão percebesse que o pranto o havia dominado. Mas entre vento e mata como eram, não havia o que pudesse ser escondido. Elladan voltou a apertar a mão do gêmeo, mas as palavras não lhe favoreceram mais, as lágrimas vieram silenciá-lo também.

Estel estava à frente sob o veloz corcel que conseguira apanhar. Ele gritava os comandos no mais perfeito sindarim e o animal o obedecia como se ali estivesse seu próprio mestre. Cavalgava agora a poucos metros do rei e seguia a luz daquela cabeleira loura como se fosse a única luz que restasse por sobre a terra.

Logo estavam em um descampado de onde o grande rio já era a paisagem que se fazia presente ao fundo. Uma presença certa porém não vista. A escuridão roubava-lhe a forma, mas as águas rápidas e zangadas não se deixavam esconder, gritando a vida que tinham em sons impressionantes de força e liberdade.

Thranduil parecia alucinado, ele atirou o cavalo rio a dentro e continuou cavalgando por toda a encosta. Estel não se aventurou a segui-lo cavalgando agora pela orla e acompanhando a figura luminosa cujo rosto contorcia-se olhando para todos os lugares. Logo o grupo recebeu o reforço dos recém chegados. Elrohir saltou do cavalo do irmão e começou a percorrer um longo pedaço a pé, com a água pelos joelhos e o olhar distante na vastidão daquela negritude vazia. Glorfindel fez o mesmo, aproximando-se do filho de Elrond o suficiente para auxiliá-lo se algo de ruim viesse a abordá-los. Estel, Elladan e Elrond continuaram em seus cavalos. O líder de Imladris entrou na água assim como fizera o rei e só então os filhos resolveram fazer o mesmo.

A correnteza pareceu acalmar-se paulatinamente conforme as nuvens negras se dissiparam no céu. Era uma paz estranha, fora de hora. Elrond olhou para cima e avistou sua amada estrela, porém, contrariando a lógica de todos os seus dias, ela não parecia oferecer-lhe o conforto do qual precisava. Ele fechou os olhos e procurou consultar seu coração, olhar dentro das imagens que sua alma lhe cantava, tentar sentir o que teria acontecido com o príncipe. Mas não lhe vinham respostas à mente, apenas aquelas mesmas imagens terríveis que vira, apenas a imagem do corpo do rapaz a quem tanto amava percorrendo aquela água fria e escorregando cascata abaixo. O destino traçava-se sem dó ou piedade, traçava-se de forma cruel.

&&&

A fogueira acesa não oferecia calor algum, mas o rei permanecia sentado à frente dela encarando as chamas como quem enfrenta um grande inimigo. Ninguém ousara se aproximar dele desde que montaram acampamento já passada a madrugada. Tinham ido tão longe o quanto era possível sem que se arriscassem em uma investida perigosa.

Elrond agora cuidava do ferimento da cabeça de Alagos. O jovem elfo mantinha seus olhos no chão e lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto alvo. Elrond sabia que o que as movia não era a dor do ferimento ou de suas mãos administrando as ervas de cura, mas sim o sentimento de perda absoluta que o acampamento todo parecia agora compartilhar.

"Poderíamos ter tentado mais um pouco." Lamentou-se o rapaz tentando se recompor.

"Não havia caminho, meu jovem amigo." Lamentou-se também o curador, erguendo os olhos em direção a água negra e deixando o rumo do grande rio levar suas esperanças com ele. "A escuridão parece ser tranca fechada para qualquer de nossos destinos agora. Nada mais podemos fazer nesse dia fatídico".

Alagos voltou a apertar os olhos.

"O príncipe..." Disse então "O príncipe cumpriu o destino que era do pai."

Elrond franziu os olhos.

"Não sei se compreendo..."

"Eu ouvi aquela criatura desprezível ameaçando o rei." Confidenciou o jovem capitão. "Desci da árvore e tentei seguí-los." Admitiu então balançando a cabeça em total reprovação para consigo mesmo. "Mas minha cabeça.... meus ferimentos me traíram... Porém eu ouvi... ouvi aquele ser amaldiçoado dizer que o rei ia cumprir as previsões do pai..."

"Previsões?"

"Descer o rio... permitir que a correnteza fosse o caminho de sua morte..." Esclareceu o rapaz contorcendo o rosto levemente. "Cumprir o que o nome que seu pai lhe dera indicava." Ele baixou os olhos. "Mas Legolas surgiu... e levou em seus ombros o destino do pai..."

"Ninguém pode cumprir o destino de um outro alguém, Alagos." Informou Elrond com seriedade, enquanto olhava agora para a figura sentada em frente à fogueira. Thranduil sequer arcara suas costas ou relaxara os músculos. Seu corpo parecia amarrado àquele chão enquanto sua alma queria fugir, queria sair de onde estava em busca de algo, ou quem sabe, em busca de alguém. "Mesmo porque..." ele completou. "Não creio que, ao oferecer ao filho nome tão forte, Oropher intentava preveni-lo contra qualquer força da natureza, haja vista que a floresta e seus dons sempre foram aliados dos elfos silvestres."

"Eu não queria que fosse assim..." Disse o rapaz deixando novamente o pranto lhe tomar.

Elrond apoiou a mão em seu ombro trêmulo oferecendo-lhe algum apoio. "Legolas e eu nos criamos juntos..." Contou o capitão entre soluços. "Sou um pouco mais velho, mas tive o prazer de vê-lo menino, correr pelo jardim, cantar canções com os pássaros..." Alagos cobriu o rosto com as mãos. "Ele era diferente de todas as outras crianças."

"A luz o favorecia..." Disse o lorde elfo pensativo, enquanto terminava o curativo que fazia.

"Ele era diferente... sempre foi..." Balançava a cabeça agora o capitão sentindo o cansaço finalmente abater-lhe. Elrond ajudou-o a deitar-se e cobriu-o com uma manta leve.

"Precisa descansar." Atestou lutando também contra as lágrimas que batiam ferozmente em sua alma, como uma torrente que inundaria uma cidade inteira. Seu coração estava submerso na dor da perda irreparável e ele, mais uma vez, percebeu o quanto Glorfindel estava certo. Ele se sentia tão pai do jovem Legolas quanto o rei de Mirkwood.

"Todos o amavam... sempre o amaram..." Continuou o capitão em um desabafo, enquanto olhava o céu acima. "Durante todos esses anos, lorde Elrond." Prosseguiu o rapaz. Sua voz subitamente ganhava um tom solene. "Nosso povo jamais cantou uma canção sobre o exílio do príncipe, jamais ousou imortalizar em versos aquele fato triste que se dera." Ele engoliu a saliva e continuou encarando o brilho das estrelas que teimosamente superava o céu semi-encoberto. "E enquanto o rei se ausentava, se encontrava longe das vistas da cidade, nós inconscientemente cantávamos as canções que de fato escrevemos." Ele então riu um riso triste. "Eu sabia que era do conhecimento dele, nada lhe passava desapercebido, mas ele nunca se mostrou ciente daquilo. Sempre fingiu ignorância... Até que..."

"Até quê...?"

Alagos balançou a cabeça.

"Até que um dia o grupo do rei encontrou com o meu na floresta." Ele riu. "Então ele se sentou comigo... e... me pediu para cantar as tais canções sobre o príncipe." Completou balançando a cabeça e rindo um riso nervoso. "Eu sabia... sempre soube que as canções eram do conhecimento dele."

"E você as cantou?" Indagou o curador sem conseguir esconder um leve sorriso. Aquela era uma cena que ele gostaria de ter visto.

Alagos olhou para o rei mais uma vez e acenou levemente com a cabeça. O mesmo sorriso de Elrond espelhava em seu rosto. Aquele tinha sido um momento que ele jamais se esqueceria.

"Sobre o que falavam?" Indagou o curador despertando o jovem elfo de seus devaneios. "Quais eram as palavras dessas canções?"

O capitão soltou um suspiro cansado. Seus olhos ainda divagavam, correndo o céu estrelado.

"Falavam sobre um elfo solitário, que se abrigava nos mais altos galhos e conversava com as árvores e os animais..." Ele contou apertando depois os lábios uma vez mais para que a música toda que estava em seu coração não escapasse deles. "Cujos cabelos tinham o brilho do sol do meio dia e a voz ecoava por toda a floresta."

Elrond fechou novamente os olhos.

"E... que jamais deixaria esse chão enquanto algum dos seus por aqui vivesse." Completou o capitão fechando ele também os olhos muito claros.

&&&

A fogueira que ardia oscilou devido à brisa que a atingiu levemente. Thranduil ergueu os olhos para a figura que agora estava parada ao lado dele. Os olhos escuros de Elrohir o encaravam corajosamente. O rei sabia o que o jovem elfo queria. Ele queria respostas, queria o porquê do trágico fato que ainda era impossível de ser mencionado.

"Doeu muito?" Indagou finalmente o filho de Elrond. A luz do fogo lhe emprestava um brilho estranho fazendo-o parecer mais irado do que na verdade estava. Thranduil fixou seus olhos nele e franziu as sobrancelhas sem compreender inteiramente o que o rapaz queria.

"Doeu?" Ele repetiu.

Elrohir suspirou. Ele de fato queria se zangar, mas não era capaz.

"Perdoá-lo..."

O rei apertou o maxilar e as mãos cujos dedos estavam entrelaçados como se nunca mais pudessem ser separados. "Doeu." Declarou para a surpresa do jovem elfo. "Quase tanto quanto perdê-lo".

"Por que?"

Thranduil voltou a encarar a batalha entre o fogo e as cinzas, o sério ar do rei da Floresta Negra estava de volta. "Um perdão roubado, cedo ou tarde não é encarado como perdão."

"O que quer dizer?" Indignou-se o rapaz dando um passo para trás. Sua paciência tinha sido tamanha, mas se o rei negasse naquele momento, naquele instante, o perdão que oferecera ao filho, ele mesmo puxaria de sua espada, ali naquele lugar, diante de quantos elfos de Mirkwood estivessem por perto e eles resolveriam aquilo da forma mais antiga e tradicional que existia e que o seu pai provavelmente abominaria.

Mas Thranduil respirou fundo e seus olhos brilharam. Elrohir desprendeu os lábios confuso.

"Menino tolo, desconhece muito de que move a alma de um dirigente..." Ele disse sem olhar o rapaz. "Eu queria tê-lo colocado diante de nosso povo, como fiz quando o condenei. Deixar claro que os deslizes são punidos, mas os acertos recompensados." Ele ergueu-se então. O sol despontava levemente agora. O acampamento tinha sido inútil, ninguém comera ou dormira.

"Acertos?" Indagou o jovem elfo mais confuso ainda.

Thranduil balançou a cabeça e o rapaz não conseguiu perceber se aquilo indicava indignação para com a ignorância do filho de Elrond ou para com as dúvidas que ainda restavam ao próprio rei.

"Ele me salvou." Admitiu o líder de Mirkwood. "Salvou minha vida. Ganhou a redenção."

Elladan se aproximava cautelosamente. O mais velho dos gêmeos temeu quando viu o irmão conversando com o rei de Mirkwood e veio garantir que nada mais de trágico viesse a ocorrer.

"Por isso o perdoou?" Indagou atraindo agora a atenção do rei para si, em sua voz um tempero de indignação que ele não conseguia esconder. "Não o teria perdoado se ele simplesmente lhe tivesse pedido em uma situação daquelas?"

Um momento de silêncio se deu.

"Não sei..." Admitiu o louro elfo. "Como rei, não..."

"E como pai?" Ofereceu Elrohir.

Thranduil pisou as brasas da fogueira, parecendo dessa vez querer extinguir algo mais do que aquele resto de chamas.

"Não me lembro mais como é ser pai." Declarou com seriedade e uma certa frieza. Ele parecia estar se preparando para um combate mortal, trancando novamente as emoções dentro de um peito praticamente vazio. Os gêmeos quase puderam senti-lo tentando ao máximo apagar a imagem do filho, como fazia aos poucos com as brasas da fogueira noturna. Ele precisava tirar de sua vida o que não lhe era mais útil."

"O senhor se lembra de seu pai, majestade?" Indagou então o jovem Elladan aproximando-se e fazendo o rei contrair as sobrancelhas em total estranhamento. Indagando-se o porquê de tão estranha pergunta.

"Por que me faz essa indagação sem propósito?" Perguntou.

"Lembra-se?"

"Sim."

"E o senhor o chamava de _ada?"_

Thranduil inclinou levemente a cabeça intrigadíssimo, sentindo-se como um animal acuado que está prestes a cair em uma armadilha evidente, mas não tem como evitar.

"_Adar."_ Ele informou. A memória do pai tornando-se retrato fiel de uma infância que não se dera em tempos de tanta paz, mas durante a qual o grande Oropher fizera todo o possível para que belas árvores florescessem.

"Então o senhor se lembra... como é ter um pai?" Indagou o primogênito de Elrond.

Thranduil não respondeu. Tentando agora trilhar o caminho obscuro do raciocínio que movia o rapaz.

"Se se lembrar de como é ter um pai... lembrar-se-á de como é ser um filho..." Informou o primogênito do curador. "E conseqüentemente..."

"De como é ter um..." Completou Elrohir.

"De como é ser pai..." Adicionou o irmão.

O rei suspirou.

"Talvez..." Defendeu-se, colocando cuidadosamente todas aquelas imagens que o rapaz despertara de volta no canto escuro de sua mente. "Mas isso não mais importa."

"Importa." Adiantou-se Elrohir.

"E por que?"

"Porque pode ajudá-lo a encontrar a resposta da pergunta que fizemos."

Thranduil apertou os olhos.

"Pergunta..."

"Se o senhor o teria perdoado mesmo se ele não tivesse salvado sua vida."

"Talvez." Repetiu o rei.

"Talvez?" Indagou Elrohir.

"Talvez ajude... talvez até responda." Disse o rei enfim, apanhando o manto surrado e atirando-o por sobre as costas. "Mas de qualquer forma, essa é uma das questões que o ontem levou consigo." Ele completou intentando afastar-se, mas parecendo se lembrar subitamente de algo. "Como..." Ele voltou a se aproximar. "Como derrotaram os novos oponentes que surgiram?"

Os gêmeos se entreolharam. O rei parecia não ter olhado a sua volta ainda.

"Humanos..." Disse Elrond se aproximando agora. O curador parecia já estar preparado para saírem do abrigo noturno. "Os dunedain das terras do norte. Halbarad havia ido de Rivendell até o ponto de encontro de seus homens quando nos direcionamos para cá. Felizmente ele conseguiu juntar um contingente considerável de bons amigos e soldados e sua adesão à batalha se deu em um momento deveras crucial." Ele esclareceu.

Thranduil voltou-se para o acampamento e só então percebeu a presença dos homens de Halbarad, cujo líder estava agora sentado em um grande tronco, trocando palavras com Aragorn que parecia totalmente perdido apoiando a mão em uma das árvores.. Ele acenou com a cabeça então, mas nada respondeu.

"Noldorianos, sindarinos, silvestres e numenorianos..." Riu-se o elfo curador. "Podemos dizer que fomos ajudados por todos os cantos possíveis e soubemos trabalhar em equipe perfeitamente bem." Concluiu olhando para os restos do céu estrelado. A tempestade desaparecera ironicamente.

"Por que será que nos dias de sol e lua isso não é possível?" Indagou-se Elrohir repetindo o ato do pai. Os restos do céu noturno brindados pelo vermelho da nova manhã eram de um fascínio indescritível.

Thranduil riu um riso triste.

"Você melhor do que ninguém deveria saber, jovem Elrohir." Ele disse enchendo o peito de ar, fechando de vez as couraças de sua alma. "Como bons irmãos, discutimos à mesa, mas nos aliamos se necessário."

Elrond olhou-o com admiração, mas nada comentou. Thranduil colocou a mão no peito e fez uma breve reverência que indicava uma indiscutível despedida. Em seguida juntou-se a seus elfos e o grupo partiu para Mirkwood.

&&&

O sol ardia em seu rosto mas ele sentia muito frio. Um frio intenso que o corroia por dentro e por fora. Abriu os olhos devagar. Acima dele o céu ganhava um azul dourado pelo sol que nascia e despertava um novo dia. Sacudiu ligeiramente a cabeça, para se arrepender em poucos instantes. Uma dor muito forte o incomodava. Onde estava? O que teria acontecido?

"Acordou?" Disse uma voz triste. "Achei que nunca mais o faria."

A amargura daquelas palavras parecia indica-lhe que, diferentemente do que ele imaginava e até ansiava, seu pesadelo ainda não havia terminado. Ele tentou se levantar, mas outra dor muito pior do que a de sua cabeça fisgou-lhe toda a lateral do tronco e o fez voltar para a posição original.

"Não faça isso." Repreendeu a voz aproximando-se. "Está com duas costelas quebradas no mínimo, e sua perna e seu ombro esquerdo não estão com um aspecto muito bom também."

"Hawk..." Disse o príncipe em um suspiro.

O arqueiro aproximou-se mais, ajoelhando-se e rindo um riso forçado para o rapaz.

"Bem vindo ao pesadelo eterno, meu brinquedo."

Legolas franziu as sobrancelhas e voltou a olhar a sua volta. O brilho recente do sol ainda cegava-lhe os olhos para os detalhes a sua volta. Ou seria a fraqueza?

"Onde... onde estamos?" Ele indagou confuso. "Como... Por que estamos aqui?"

O arqueiro riu uma vez mais, trazendo um gosto amargo à boca do príncipe. O tempero do descaso e da desesperança.

"Porque somos maus..." Ele disse abrindo muito os olhos cor de mel, fazendo seu rosto ganhar um ar assustador. "Os maus não são aceitos em Mandos."

Legolas arregalou seus grandes olhos.

"Onde estamos então?" Ele indagou preocupado voltando a olhar a sua volta.

Hawk riu da ingenuidade do rapaz.

"Onde ficam os condenados, meu brinquedo?" Ele indagou então. "Estamos no lugar do qual nunca saímos. No reino escuro de trevas e dor chamado Terra Média."

Legolas baixou os olhos confuso e abanou levemente a cabeça. Então ele não conseguira? Não fora competente o suficiente para dar um fim a sua vida? Ou seria mesmo verdade que Mandos não o receberia?

"Como... como..." Ele tentou indagar olhando as águas do Anduin correrem a poucos metros dele."

Hawk riu novamente, mas depois a seriedade ganhou seu rosto.

"Você me impulsionou com muita agilidade, eu atingi a água sem sequer tocar as pedras, já você não teve a mesma sorte, meu brinquedo." Ele disse colocando a mão no ferimento da cabeça do rapaz. "Já está dormindo há alguns dias, mas os ferimentos parecem não ter melhorado muito."

Legolas partiu os lábios surpreso e ganhou um olhar intrigado de Hawk como resposta.

"O que foi?" Indagou o arqueiro elfo franzindo o rosto.

"Então você me salvou, Hawk?"

O arqueiro franziu mais ainda seu rosto cansado. Sim, ele havia se arriscado muito para puxar o rapaz da dura correnteza que o carregava para a morte certa e ainda se questionava sobre porquê havia se preocupado com o assassino de seu irmão e seu próprio se tivesse tido menos sorte.

"Salvou, Hawk?" Repetiu o menino.

"Sim." Respondeu o outro com amargura.

"Por que?"

"Porque você é meu." Respondeu o elfo depois de um breve momento de silêncio e frisando muito a última palavra. "Meu e de mais ninguém e eu não deixaria o meu brinquedo se quebrar."

Mas o rosto de Legolas carregava as cores doces de uma estranha paz a qual Hawk não compreendia. O príncipe então ergueu uma mão e segurou a do arqueiro. Hawk estranhou o ato e estremeceu como nunca estremecera antes. A mão de Legolas estava muito fria, provavelmente porque ele não pudera trocar a roupa do rapaz que secara no próprio corpo e parecia ainda estar meio úmida.

"Tem medo da morte, Hawk?" Indagou o príncipe. "Por isso me salvou?"

Hawk engoliu a saliva e sentiu que aquele era um momento bom para começar a odiar aquele elfo causador de todos os seus problemas, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia. Legolas apertou sua mão e ele acabou se vendo retribuindo o gesto de amizade.

"Tenho." Ele admitiu.

O príncipe ofereceu um sorriso amável e fechou os olhos ainda segurando a mão do elfo que se ajoelhara a seu lado. Hawk ficou analisando os traços do rosto dele. O rapaz não o temia mais, nem ao que podia vir a lhe acontecer. Toda aquela dor parecia não pesar agora. Algo havia de fato acontecido. O menino realmente estava em uma grande paz.

"Ele te perdoou, não é mesmo?" Indagou.

Legolas reabriu os olhos e lançou-lhe um olhar intrigado.

"Você teve febre, delírios..." Ele esclareceu. "E disse qualquer coisa sobre isso."

"Ele me perdou..." Confirmou o príncipe com uma ponta de tristeza no olhar. "E como tudo que consegui dele na vida, foi um perdão roubado..." E a cena se refez em sua mente, os grandes olhos esmeralda do pai fixos finalmente nele, fora uma das poucas vezes em que conseguira total atenção do rei de Mirkwood e se dera como nas outras poucas, envolvendo um ato extremo, que contrariou a lógica e razão de ser da vida que os dois levavam. Fora exatamente como das outras vezes...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Estou de saída, senhor." Ele informou, segurando ainda a maçaneta da porta que acabara de abrir._

_"Certo." Respondeu o rei sem se voltar. Seus olhos vasculhavam como sempre o grande mapa verde a sua frente._

_Legolas umedeceu os lábios e suspirou baixando a cabeça. Por que viera se despedir afinal? Era a pergunta que lhe incomodava o coração, mas cuja resposta nunca recebera. Era um instinto, ele simplesmente não conseguia cruzar aqueles portões sem olhar para o pai uma última vez, nem que fosse de muito longe, nem que fosse para as costas dele, como tinha acontecido todas as últimas vezes._

_"Volto quando as folhas começarem a cair." Ele informou; mas por trás daquela informação sua intenção era lembrar ao pai de que dessa vez o tempo era-lhe favorável e o grupo se ausentaria durante mais do que uma estação. Era a época do ano na qual Legolas mais se entristecia, apesar do verão e do outono favorecerem os restos de beleza de Mirkwood ele sentia-se incomodado por deixar o pai durante tanto tempo._

_Um leve aceno de cabeça foi a resposta que recebeu da ocupada figura sentada a poucos passos dele. Legolas apertou o maxilar, mas sentiu como se estivesse de fato tentando apertar as portas de seu coração. Por que essas portas não se fechavam de vez? Seria tão mais fácil. Por que não agir como ele? Por que não acabar de vez com aquela expectativa toda que ele sabia que não ia gerar fruto algum?_

_Mas elas jamais se fechariam. Ele sabia. Havia algo dentro dele que era tão grande que extrapolava o lugar onde estava, dominava-lhe não só o coração, mas o corpo todo, sua mente e seu espírito._

_"Ada." Ele sentiu a palavra escapar-lhe dos lábios._

_Thranduil ergueu a cabeça no mesmo instante como se estivesse surpreso. De fato há muito tempo o filho não o chamava assim. Há muito tempo mesmo. Legolas estremeceu ao sentir o rosto de seu pai voltar-se para ele. O rei o encarou por alguns instantes, mas seu rosto logo readquiriu sua seriedade natural e ele franziu as sobrancelhas._

_"Diga." Disse simplesmente._

_"Dizer?" Indagou o rapaz confuso._

_"Sim." Respondeu o pai demonstrando sua impaciência habitual. "O que ainda quer aqui? Por que me chamou?"_

_Legolas baixou a cabeça e girou levemente o corpo dando a clara intenção de que ia sair do gabinete. Seu pai apoiou as mãos na mesa e voltou-se para o mapa, balançando a cabeça contrariado. Mas Legolas não saiu. Ele não pôde. Sentia-se amarrado ali._

_"O senhor..." Ele disse de costas agora, a mão ainda segurando a maçaneta fria._

_Thranduil voltou-se outra vez e franziu mais a testa ao ver que o filho ainda estava parado na porta, entre o ir e vir, exatamente embaixo do enorme batente de madeira maciça. Por que aquele menino ainda estava ali? O grupo da fronteira ao qual eles iam substituir precisava de descanso, seus elfos haviam enfrentado um inverno rigoroso e Thranduil temia que talvez estivessem enfraquecidos demais para continuarem mais tempo guardando um local tão importante. E enquanto isso tudo acontecia, lá estava o rapaz perdido em divagações tolas parecendo completamente esquecido de suas obrigações._

_"Diga logo o que tem que dizer, capitão!" Ele ordenou. "Vai atrasar o seu grupo."_

_Legolas apertou os olhos atingido pela frieza das palavras do pai. Ele suspirou uma vez mais, os dedos apertados contra a maçaneta já não tão fria. Dizer... para quê? Por quê? Por que aquela maldita esperança ainda lhe incomodava a alma de forma tão cruel? Por que sempre uma nova tentativa parecia querer escapar-lhe, fazendo o caminho direto do coração até os lábios sem sequer consultar-lhe a razão?_

_"O senhor... ainda me ama, ada?" Ele indagou sem se voltar, mas com os olhos apertados pela espera do pior._

_Thranduil sentiu o queixo cair, totalmente surpreso pela pergunta inesperada e completamente fora de hora._

_"Que tolice é essa rapaz?" Ele indagou erguendo-se e dando alguns passos em direção ao filho._

_"Eu só quero uma resposta." Voltou-se finalmente o príncipe, o medo da reação do pai roubava-lhe a pouca cor do rosto, mas a pergunta havia sido feita e agora não havia mais nada a não ser a triste espera pela resposta._

_Thranduil estalou os lábios e balançou a cabeça com veemência. Legolas estremeceu, mas permaneceu imóvel, seus olhos cintilantes de dor e dúvida._

_"Não... não me ama mais, não é mesmo, ada?" Indagou por fim baixando a cabeça._

_Thranduil sacudiu a cabeça com mais violência. Quando aquele menino ia crescer? Tanto a se fazer, soldados morrendo, o mal se alastrando, a ameaça rompendo as portas de todos e ele ali fazendo a mesmas indagações que fazia quando era um elfinho._

_"Sabe do amor que me move todos os dias, elfo tolo." Declarou com seriedade. "Por isso ainda estamos aqui."_

_Legolas baixou os olhos vencido. Lá estava o pai colocando novamente Mirkwood entre eles. Dividindo-se em milhares de pedaços e reservando-lhe a mais insignificante das porções. Ele suspirou. Talvez fosse a parte que lhe coubesse então. A parte que fizera por merecer. Ele resignou-se e já retomava seu caminho pela porta entreaberta quando ouviu novamente a voz do pai._

_"Você tem o meu amor."_

_Legolas voltou-se uma vez mais, acreditando ter ouvido mal. O pai apertou os lábios e as mãos. As palavras não tinham para ele o mesmo significado que pareciam ter para o filho, mas não era conveniente ver o rapaz sair do reino amargurado._

_"Tem meu amor, menino tolo." Ele repetiu. "Agora vá e traga meus soldados de volta vivos."_

_Legolas partiu os lábios e seus olhos brilharam de uma forma que o rei não tinha ainda presenciado. Thranduil baixou a cabeça subitamente constrangido. Por que o menino fazia aquilo com ele, por que o enfraquecia de tal forma, fazia seu coração doer? Ele ergueu mais uma vez o olhar para chamar a atenção do rapaz, dizer que agora ele precisava ir. Sim, ele precisava ir e dar-lhe paz por algum tempo, por um bom tempo. Mas que ironia! Ele nunca teria paz. A mera existência daquele menino lhe roubava toda a paz. Estivesse onde estivesse, seu coração sempre estaria atado ao dele e ele nunca conheceria o significado de uma luta sem o temor da perda._

_Mas não houve tempo para uma repreenda. Aquele parecia ser o instante fadado às surpresas. Quando Thranduil deu por si o filho estava abraçado a ele, o rosto desaparecido em seu robe verde e as mãos agarradas em suas costas._

_"Legolas!" Ele indignou-se abrindo os braços._

_"Só um instante, ada." Surgiu a voz abafada do rapaz. "Pode me colocar daqui para fora depois."_

_Thranduil esvaziou o peito dolorosamente e permaneceu com os braços ligeiramente erguidos, sentindo o calor do filho o envolver, sentindo uma estranha sensação que há muito tempo não sentia. Uma sensação indefinível, inclassificável. Quando mesmo tinha sido a última vez que fora abraçado?_

_"A porta está aberta, Legolas." Ele disse em um tom irritado, querendo esquecer o conflito que se armava em seu interior uma vez mais, porém o rapaz parecia não querer ouvi-lo. "Legolas! Se alguém entrar aqui eu vou me sentir incrivelmente embaraçado!"_

_Mais uma vez o silêncio da figura praticamente imóvel foi a resposta que o rei recebeu. Thranduil voltou a encher os pulmões e apoiou ambas as mãos nos braços do menino para afastá-lo de si, mas o silêncio lhe fez uma revelação. Perdido naquele instante vazio ouvia-se um abafado soluçar do corpo que agora estremecia com a possibilidade do que estava por vir. Thranduil balançou novamente a cabeça, ainda com as mãos segurando os braços do filho._

_"Vou realmente ficar embaraçado." Ele repetiu em um tom mais leve agora, quase um sussurro "Pare de chorar, menino... O que seus elfos vão pensar do capitão que têm?"_

_"Que ele tem um pai a quem ama..." Surgiu finalmente a voz embargada do príncipe._

_Thranduil voltou a sentir-se completamente perdido, como se enfrentasse um exército inteiro com apenas um leve punhal. Ele esvaziou mais uma vez o peito e finalmente deslizou suas mãos pelos ombros do rapaz pousando-as nas costas do filho, retribuindo enfim ao abraço recebido._

_"Elfinho tolo." Ele apenas disse balançando mais uma vez a cabeça e tentando não sorrir. "Você ainda vai ser a minha ruína."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas suspirou levemente, enternecido pela lembrança.

"Um perdão roubado..." Ele repetiu. "Como tudo o que consegui até hoje..."

Hawk baixou os olhos.

"Mesmo roubado..." Ele disse. "Eu daria graças a _Iluvatar _se meu pai também me dissesse tal palavra encantada."

Legolas sorriu.

"Como é o seu nome?"

Hawk apertou os lábios.

"Sou apenas Hawk."

"Não, não é." Retorquiu o príncipe muito sério. "Uma pessoa a quem eu quero todo o bem do mundo uma vez me ensinou uma lição muito importante. Nunca devemos esquecer de quem somos."

"Às vezes é melhor esquecermos." Lamentou-se o arqueiro.

"Nunca... esquecer de si mesmo é aceitar que o destino é dono de sua alma. E isso não é verdade... nossa alma nos pertence e a mais ninguém."

"Nem sei se ainda tenho uma alma. Nada me garante que aquele desgraçado não a tenha tomado de mim como tomou tudo o que eu tinha."

"Quem?"

Hawk apertou os lábios. Ele sentia-se diferente agora depois do que acontecera, como se a esperança que sentira ao cair naquela água fria lhe tivesse proporcionado uma consciência maior do que o rodeava. Porém ele ainda percebia a droga caminhar em seu sangue, infiltrar-se em sua carne, roubar-lhe a paz.

"Não sei seu nome. Nunca soube."

"Quem? Seu mestre?"

"Sim."

"E como ele é?"

"Velho... muito velho... mas esconde seu rosto em um grande manto branco. Nunca vi sua face, sei que a idade o desfavorece pelo tom de sua voz e a habilidade que tem com as palavras."

Legolas fechou os olhos. A dor dos ferimentos estava realmente incomodando-o além dos limites do tolerável. Hawk condoeu-se por ele.

"Se você comer mais dela... da erva... vai se sentir melhor."

"Não!" Disse o rapaz em um sobressalto, querendo levantar-se, Hawk segurou-o onde estava, de costas para aquele chão frio. "Não Hawk, por favor, não me dê mais dessa planta das trevas."

Hawk acenou positivamente.

"Nada mais farei contra você, meu brinquedo. Tem minha palavra." Disse percebendo o corpo do príncipe voltar a relaxar no chão duro. "Mas infelizmente acho que é tarde para nós dois."

Legolas abriu muito os olhos e seu queixo fraquejou.

"Acha que estamos condenados?" Ele indagou.

"Estamos... você diferentemente de mim... mas estamos ambos condenados. A planta não está fazendo em você o efeito que faz em mim, mas está fazendo um efeito... criando sua maneira de dominá-lo.. ou matá-lo... Ela não oferece uma outra opção que não seja submissão ou morte. A primeira parece estar levando a mim como levou ao meu irmão. Mas a segunda parece estar querendo ser sua companheira."

Legolas fechou os olhos.

"Por que me salvou?" Ele lamentou-se.

"Tenho medo de ficar só." Foi a resposta imediata do arqueiro que desconcertou o príncipe. Legolas reabriu os olhos e voltou a apertar a mão daquele que um dia se fizera seu inimigo.

"Quem é você, Hawk?" Ele indagou uma vez mais.

"Por que quer saber meu nome?"

"Não me interessam as letras do seu nome..." Ele disse. "Um dos melhores amigos que tenho atende por vários nomes diferentes e eu mesmo já fiz uso de outros."

"Então..."

"Quero saber se você se lembra..."

"De meu nome?"

"De quem é..."

Hawk respirou fundo.

"Sou Rhunoir, filho de Maeoneth." Ele disse, sentindo um grande alívio por ter tido uma coragem que julgava lhe faltar. "Meu... meu... meu pai foi um grande conselheiro... Seu avô nunca tomava uma decisão sem antes consultá-lo."

Legolas sorriu uma vez mais.

"Ouvi belas canções sobre o sábio Maeoneth." Disse lembrando-se das doces conversas com seu mentor a beira da fogueira, onde os elfos mais velhos recitavam versos e cantavam canções para que os mais novos as aprendessem e a história não se resumisse só a letras rascunhadas em um livro que ninguém lê.

"Eu sei..." Disse o arqueiro com tristeza. "Seu pai me contou sobre essas canções... sobre o elfo que se entregou a Mandos por vergonha dos filhos que tinha"

"Nunca ouvi tal canção." Disse o rapaz com sinceridade.

Hawk franziu a testa.

"Nunca?"

"Não." Respondeu o príncipe.

"Mas... mas... O que diziam então tais canções?"

Legolas fechou os olhos, assolado por uma súbita emoção. Depois voltou a encarar o outro elfo.

"Eu me lembro bem delas... me serviram de conforto quando estava só."

"Por favor, Legolas." Disse o arqueiro fazendo o príncipe sentir uma estranha sensação ao ouvi-lo chamá-lo pelo próprio nome. "Sei que seu estado não permite que as cante para mim... mas... por favor... diga-me só algo sobre as palavras que as compõem"

Legolas respirou fundo.

"Elas... elas falavam sobre um elfo brilhante e bom, que se deixou levar pela tristeza."

"Eu sei..." Entristeceu-se novamente o outro. A esperança escapando-lhe pelas frestas das mãos. "Thranduil me contou..."

"Não... não, Rhunoir." Contestou Legolas despertando um sorriso involuntário no arqueiro ao seu lado, para quem ouvir o verdadeiro nome na boca do outro elfo também proporcionou uma emoção diferente, mas de igual valor. "A tristeza que o levou nada tinha a ver com vergonha." Ele completou apertando a mão do outro. "Tinha a ver com preocupação... e saudades..."

Os olhos de Hawk cobriram-se de lágrimas, dois cristais puros de brilho e luz.

"Ele... então ele... ele não me... Mas seu pai me disse..."

Legolas apertou os lábios constrangido. Ele conhecia bem o papel de senhor da guerra que seu pai sabia tão bem desempenhar.

"O rei Thranduil tem interpretações muito estranhas e particulares para tudo o que houve e diz..." Admitiu o príncipe baixando os olhos. "E faz uso delas com destreza quando a necessidade surge em um campo de batalha."

Hawk cobriu o rosto com ambas as mãos. Depois se ergueu dando alguns passos confusos pela margem do rio. Legolas o observava agora com o coração dividido. Sua cabeça criava idéias e as desfazia em seguida. Mais uma vez ele percebeu que a certeza que se tem sobre alguém se resume apenas ao que os olhos podem ver, o resto apenas o grande _Iluvatar _tem conhecimento. Lá estava Hawk, alguém a quem ele devia odiar, mas que, por um motivo que até agora não se fazia muito claro, ele estava começando a aprender a respeitar.

"Pai algum esquece ou deixa de amar a seus filhos." Disse o príncipe, a lição recém-aprendida.

Hawk voltou-se para ele. A contradição das lágrimas e do sorriso largo em seus lábios oferecia mais conforto do que dúvidas. Legolas também sorriu. Mas subitamente o sorriso de Hawk desapareceu.

"O que foi?" Indagou o príncipe preocupado vendo o outro elfo vir em sua direção a passadas largas.

"Eu sei porque meu mestre quer vê-lo morto ou dominado." Disse o elfo voltando para perto do novo amigo. "Eu sei..."

Legolas apertou os olhos.

"Não compreendo."

"_Poikaer_..." criatura puraEle disse ajoelhando-se e segurando uma das mãos do príncipe.

"O que..."

"_Poikaer_..." Repetiu Hawk. "Eu já o ouvi falar sobre ele... seu maior medo... seu maior inimigo."

"Rhunoir.... não compreendo..."

"É você Legolas... aquele que pode evitar um grande mal..."

"Eu... eu o quê?"

"Oh, _Iluvatar._ E eu fui instrumento na mão dessa criatura vil. Eu permiti... eu me deixei enganar... eu... oh, Legolas eu desejei... eu desejei que esse mal ocorresse."

"Mal? Que mal?"

"Eu não sei, meu príncipe." Admitiu Hawk. "Só sei que está começando... e que logo se fará grande, poderoso..."

"E eu posso evitá-lo?"

"Não o mal maior... mas você está destinado... e a chave para uma das saídas... uma das saídas... como o foi há muitos anos... Foi você, não foi?"

"Eu o quê?"

"Quem salvou Rivendell..."

Legolas balançou a cabeça confuso. O que uma história tinha de relação com a outra?

"Eu nada fiz... só trouxe algumas plantas e..."

"Como as encontrou?"

"Em um jardim distante, um tanto isolado... o caminho é árduo mas qualquer um chegaria lá."

"Mas como sabia?"

"Como assim?"

"Como sabia qual era a planta? Como sabia onde ficava tal jardim?"

Legolas abriu a boca para responder, mas sua voz lhe fugiu. Ele não se lembrava. Não se lembrava quem havia lhe falado sobre o atalho perdido e quem havia lhe descrito a planta. Hawk riu, colocando a palma por sobre o rosto do arqueiro.

"_Poikaer_..." Ele repetiu. Sua missão ainda será muito maior... e depois outra virá, na qual também terá um papel principal.

Legolas balançou a cabeça entristecido e confuso.

"Não sei do que está falando, Rhunoir." Ele admitiu. "Mas... sejam quais forem os planos que o destino a mim reservou, ele se esqueceu de reservar-me tempo para tal. Pelo que sei, se Mandos assim me permitir, estarei adentrando seus halls em breve e não acredito que o motivo pelo qual me desligarei desse mundo ainda me faça digno de tal título."

"Não!" Hawk gritou, como se ouvisse aquelas palavras pela primeira vez. "Não pode."

Legolas sorriu com simplicidade.

"Não temo a morte..." Ele disse voltando a encarar o céu azul.

"Mas você..." Desesperou-se o arqueiro. "Eles vão precisar de você..."

O príncipe balançou a cabeça.

"Tenha fé, Rhunoir." Disse o rapaz esvaziando os pulmões e deixando o cansaço da luta contra as dores finalmente o dominar. "A Terra Média não é amaldiçoada como você diz. Haverá outros que impedirão que o mal se propague. _Iluvatar_ há de cuidar de seus primogênitos até seus caçulas. Há de cuidar de todos os seus filhos".

Hawk suspirou sentando-se sobre os calcanhares.

"Sim." Ele disse fixando seus olhos no azul intenso dos olhos do príncipe. "Eu acredito nisso... porque você é a prova. Se alguém como você ainda não tomou o navio para a eternidade é porque ainda deve haver alguma esperança."

Legolas desviou seu olhar e enrubesceu levemente. Hawk riu.

"Em pensar que intentei roubar-lhe isso."

"Roubar-me?" Indagou o príncipe instintivamente voltando a olhar para o arqueiro.

Hawk segurou o rosto de Legolas com ambas as mãos. O príncipe estremeceu. Completamente indefeso como estava nada poderia fazer se o arqueiro resolvesse investir contra ele.

"Roubar-lhe a pureza." Completou o elfo deslizando seus dedos pelo rosto do rapaz. Sim. Ele de fato gostava dele e o queria por perto para toda a eternidade, mas só agora percebera o porquê. "_Poikaer"_ Ele repetiu. "Perdoe-me o mal que te fiz. Pelas minhas mãos você foi conduzido às portas da perdição e por minha culpa..."

"Não há o que perdoar, Rhunoir." Interrompeu o rapaz voltando a desviar seus olhos em constrangimento. "Eu sei melhor do que ninguém o quão difícil é tentar não ouvir essa voz que agora nos canta... que nos guia para a ruína... ou para a morte..."

Hawk fechou os olhos apreensivo. Seu coração se acelerava em uma mistura de ira e medo. Aquela era mais uma das culpas que ele teria que carregar e para a qual não sentia ter mais forças. Se Legolas morresse os planos de seu mestre estariam concretizados. Ele sabia.

"Não." Ele disse erguendo-se de imediato e sendo acompanhado pelo olhar confuso e preocupado do príncipe de Mirkwood. O arqueiro correu então para dentro da clareira e assoviou. Logo um antigo conhecido do filho de Thranduil surgiu com seu andar descompassado. Legolas esqueceu toda a tristeza e dúvidas que assolavam seu coração e estendeu a mão acariciando o focinho de seu bom amigo.

"Espírito." Ele se alegrou. "Que visão você sempre me proporciona."

Hawk tirou então seu manto e ajudou o rapaz a se sentar.

"Você vai enfrentar o desafio de sua vida, meu bom príncipe." Disse ele colocando o jovem elfo em pé e ignorando os lamentos e gemidos de dor que saiam de seus lábios.

"Rhunoir..." Ele clamava entre queixas de dor. "O que está fazendo?"

"Tem que ir." Insistiu o outro erguendo o príncipe e colocando-o por sobre o cavalo. "Melhor seria se fosse Rivendell, mas Mirkwood é mais próxima, quem sabe Faernestal seja melhor curador do que eu imagino que seja e a sorte lhe sorria."

Legolas agarrou-se a crina de Espírito, confuso, tonto pela dor.

"Não entendo... Não posso ir para Mirkwood... meu pai... o rei.. ele acha que estou..."

"Ele te perdoou."

"Não foi um perdão de fato... ele se viu obrigado..."

"Legolas... Legolas olhe para mim." Disse Hawk apoiando uma mão na perna do menino que agora voltava a parecer por demais assustado. "Vai dar tudo certo. Ele vai te receber."

Legolas balançou a cabeça e subitamente todas as dúvidas que sempre sentiu voltaram a perturbá-lo. E se o pai o prendesse como fizera da última vez? E se dissesse as coisas que sempre diz? E se... se o rejeitasse?

"Rhunoir." Ele suplicou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ele não acreditava que preferisse no momento ficar com o antigo inimigo do que tentar a sorte em sua terra natal.

Hawk afastou-se e apoiou a mão no peito fazendo uma breve reverência.

"Majestade..." Ele disse sorrindo. "Grande Príncipe Legolas Thranduilion da eterna Greenwood. Meu coração jamais o esquecerá e lhe será eternamente grato."

Legolas sentiu seu peito se partir.

"Não... não vem comigo? Se eu posso enfrentar o meu passado, você também pode, _mellon-nin."_

Hawk baixou então os olhos. Duras eram suas lições. Difíceis de serem compreendidas. Aquele a quem ele fizera tanto mal, a quem atirara em um abismo sem volta, agora o chamava de amigo.

"É tarde demais para mim." Ele disse erguendo então levemente a túnica. Legolas empalideceu mais ao ver como a pele do amigo estava, seu peito cobria-se por estranhos vasos de uma cor repulsiva e um sangue escuro secava em uma ferida recém cicatrizada. "A batalha que tenho que enfrentar é outra." Ele disse.

Legolas engoliu sua dor e anseios. "E qual é, _mellon-nin_?"

Hawk olhou para trás. A alguns metros corria o poderoso Anduin. Suas águas revoltavam-se naquela manhã, refletindo um céu cinzento que agora se formava. Legolas demorou alguns instantes para entender, mas quando viu Hawk dando alguns passos em direção a margem do grande rio ele se apavorou.

"Rhunoir!" Ele chamou em seu desespero, a voz não passava de um mero gemido de dor, incapaz de descer do animal ou se mover mais rapidamente, devido aos ferimentos que tinha, ele só pode sentir a agonia lhe corroer.

Hawk voltou-se, seus pés já submersos, a água abençoando-lhe os joelhos.

"Na grande caverna, atrás do bosque das árvores tortas." Ele disse. "Há um esconderijo... E de lá surgirá o maior dos exércitos. Meu mestre os estava preservando para a batalha final que se dará em quinze luas. Você precisa se apressar. Não sei se Mirkwood com a ajuda de Rivendell ainda terá soldados o bastante para tal batalha."

Legolas preocupou-se.

"Mas... então..."

"Eles não podem sair... não podem..." Disse o outro fazendo nova reverência e entrando mais fundo no rio.

"Rhunoir, não... não vá..."

Já quase com a correnteza pela cintura ele ainda se voltou. Legolas tinha o rosto coberto pelo pranto agora.

"_Poikaer_..." Ele sorriu. "Acha que ele vai me perdoar?" Indagou com os olhos úmidos.

O príncipe tentou sorrir, mas uma revelação maior tornou tudo muito mais claro.

"Um pai... nunca deixa de amar a seu filho." Ele garantiu esticando o queixo e indicando o meio do rio para o amigo. Hawk voltou-se e a verdade se fez mais clara. Seu pai o esperava e, ao contrário do que Thranduil dizia, ele tinha os braços abertos para o filho a quem amava. Hawk sorriu e deixou que sua dor ficasse esquecida nas margens daquele rio. Ele deu alguns passos e os braços do pai o envolveram a tempo de uma grande onda de espuma muito branca fazer com que ambos desaparecessem. Legolas soltou o queixo em surpresa e ainda acompanhou o curso do rio com os olhos para ver se conseguia avistar o corpo de Hawk. Mas não havia nada, era como se ele nunca houvesse existido.


	38. Capítulo 38

Olá! Bem, este era para ser o penúltimo capítulo, mas infelizmente tenho que informá-los que sou obrigada a estender a fic em um capítulo a mais... Desculpem-me, o capítulo final ficou com muitas coisas para serem resolvidas, então achei que seria melhor dividi-lo para detalhar melhor cada coisa e ele não ficar com cara de final de novela hehehe.

Espero que gostem desse capítulo... Foi muito esperado por algumas de vocês... espero não decepcionar... Afinal... vocês sabem como é um certo rei que nós conhecemos... Sejam sinceras... como sempre, por favor. Beijos.

Agradecimentos... curtos...:

**Lady-Liebe** – Saudades. Beijos.

**Misao-dono** – "COMO UM PÁSSARO" Esperando o novo capítulo ansiosamente. Essa fic ainda tem muito que surpreender. Grande Misao-dono. Obrigada pela review!

**Myriara** – "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN" Encerrando-se... Minha tristeza só não é maior porque fui abençoada com os detalhes da nova fic da Myri... Um dos trabalhos mais bonitos que já li e que deve sair assim que a PAIXÃO terminar. Ainda bem que a Myri não vai nos deixar na mão. Obrigada pela review. Beijos, amiga!

**Nimrodel Lorellin** – Fenomenais "CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS". Minha fic de cabeceira. Sou a leitora mais chata que conheço... fico cobrando cobrando e cobrando... Estou esperando Nim!!! Beijos Nim!!! Super obrigada por tudo.

**Vicky Weasley**: "BITTERSWEET" Vicky nos deixou??

**Elfa Ju Bloom:** "ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE" – LEIAM!!! Completinha para vocês! Beijos, amiga! Obrigada pelo e-mail. Parabéns pelo sucesso com sua nova fic.

**Dark Lali:** "NARN VENDENIEL". Lali cadê você?

**Kika-Sama**: Continua zangada com o meu Legolas... Mas é uma grande escritora, é só conferir. Obrigada pelas opiniões sempre tão sinceras.

**Chell1**: "MEMORIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE" Fic muito original. Super bela. Chell? Sumiu de novo?

**Erualmarë Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – "NA ETERNIDADE DOS SEUS OLHOS". Capítulo novo essa semana ainda. Amiga, preciso dos seus detalhes para postar!! Perdi tudo... Beijos!! Obrigada pelo e-mail.

**Kiannah** – "A ESTRELA SILENCIOSA". Doce Kiannah, adoro suas reviews. Obrigada por estar sempre enxergando poesia atrás de qualquer coisa simples que eu escreva... fico feliz por seus olhos amáveis darem atenção a minha fic. Obrigada.

**Soi –** "IDRIL NÚMENESSË". Atualizou, Soi!!! Ei, dêem uma olhada. Deixem uma review. Está uma graça a fic da Soi. Obrigada pelo e-mail amiga.

**IamAGreekLeaf** – "RÚNYA" – Vale a pena dar uma conferida. Não conheço a autora mas espero que ela atualize logo.

**Nanda –**A Nanda está me devendo um certo final de um conto fabuloso... Já disse que sou uma leitora chata e que fico cobrando cobrando. Obrigada pela grande ajuda com os detalhes sobre Mirkwood que eu precisava saber, amiga. Fico te devendo esse enorme favor.

Amigas...

**Syn, the time keeper**. Esse capítulo é para você. Acho que algumas das suas questões vão ser esclarecidas. Obrigada pela paciência e pelas reviews..

**Regina** – Regina voltou. Que bom. Obrigada pela review.

**Botori** – Obrigada pela review. Que bom que a cena do pai e filho impressionaram você. Espero que goste desse capítulo também. Beijos.

**Leka** – Obrigada pelo e-mail, Ellahir. Que bom que você está acompanhando. Beijos.

**Lali-chan **– A fã do poço me deixou uma review na hora do grito... Que bom!! Fiquei feliz. Beijos.

**Veleth **– Gente, já leram as reviews que a Veleth deixa para mim? São de tirar os pés do chão... Lindos poemas. Super obrigada, amiga.

**Pink na** – FIC FIC FIC??

**Roberta** – Agradecimentos, sempre. Beijos!

**Pitybe –** Agradecimentos super especiais...

**Alice (amiga da Soi) – **Espero que continue gostando. Beijos

**Lilith** **(amiga da Nim)**- Espero que continue gostando também. Beijos.

**Letícia (amiga da Leka)** – Espero que goste desse capítulo. Beijos.

**Phoenix Eldar** – Obrigada pelo apoio e pelo convite. Espero que esse capítulo não te traga os mesmos sentimentos dos capítulos anteriores. Beijos.

38

Thranduil parou em frente do palácio, no topo da grande escadaria e respirou fundo. O céu retomava o azul característico dos últimos dias do outono. As árvores estavam completamente nuas, semelhantes a espetos de morte apontados para o céu. Aquela paisagem não podia ser mais triste e desoladora. O rei forçou o ar para fora dos pulmões de forma dolorosa, olhando mais uma vez para o céu, que há dias parecia se recusar a trazer-lhes ao menos um azul digno de alguma esperança. Tudo lhe parecia cinza. Tudo lhe parecia sem vida. Tudo lhe parecia estranhamente vazio.

"A temperatura caiu bastante nesses últimos dias." Disse Faernestal posicionando-se ao lado do rei no topo da longa escadaria da entrada. Ele fizera o possível nos últimos dias para estar próximo de seu líder depois da perda que o reino tivera. Thranduil não era o tipo de pessoa que demonstrava suas angústias, mas só em estar perto dele o experiente curador sentia que o rei travava um batalha muito árdua contra o desejo de reencontrar sua esposa e filho, de entregar-se aos braços de Mandos.

"De fato." Vieram as palavras vazias com as quais Faernestal já estava bastante habituado.

O curador esticou o corpo, fingindo indiferença, mas se deixou ficar ali ao lado do amigo. Sua mente o incomodava com dúvidas crescentes. Thranduil, cujo hábito mais do que rotineiro era o de estar sempre à frente da grande e maciça mesa de mogno escurecido que pertencera ao pai, adquirira nos últimos dias o costume de permanecer em pé naquela escadaria, observando o horizonte de pedra e escuridão que os circundava ao invés de permanecer em seu gabinete. Farnestal estava apreensivo. Estaria o grande Thranduil _Oropherion _se sentindo sufocado entre quatro paredes pela primeira vez? Ou quem sabe, estivesse talvez desistindo daquilo que outrora movia cada músculo do seu corpo, impulsionava cada bombeamento de seu coração...

"Sente frio?" Arriscou o amigo.

Resposta alguma veio satisfazer a curiosidade do curador ou indicar-lhe um caminho melhor para direcionar suas conjecturas. Os olhos esmeraldas do rei continuavam perdidos, suas pupilas aprisionadas, congeladas em volta de um horizonte sem vida ou esperança.

"Parece cansado." Continuou o elfo cruzando as mãos nas costas pacientemente. "Percebo que não tem freqüentado seus aposentos ultimamente."

Mais silêncio. Legolas realmente tinha um porque hereditário para ter sido como fora. Aquela teimosia parecia ser uma característica marcante da família real.

"Precisa dormir." Disse enfim o curador, mesmo sabendo que seu conselho era inútil, por mais necessário que soasse a seus próprios ouvidos. "Seu reino precisa de você, Thranduil. Não pode deixá-los a mercê do que os espreita."

Thranduil enrijeceu os músculos, demonstrando finalmente estar presente naquela conversa unilateral. Mas Faernestal, ao receber o olhar que o rei lhe direcionou, chegou a desejar que o louro elfo continuasse admirando a estranha paisagem que apenas ele parecia ver.

"Não deixarei de cumprir minhas obrigações, Faernestal." Respondeu o líder de Mirkwood concentrando seu olhar no amigo a seu lado por meros segundos, para logo em seguida voltar-se novamente ao cenário a sua frente. No meio do pátio da entrada do palácio alguns elfos faziam seus estranhos trajetos desconhecidos e rotineiros. O rei deslizou seu olhar por entre eles, por aqueles rostos eternamente jovens, infinitamente condenados a uma vida como expectadores daquele tudo que, diferentemente deles, ainda tinha o direito e a oportunidade de crescer e se transformar.

"Eles precisam de você." Repetiu mais uma vez o curador, ciente do quanto irritaria o amigo. Naquele momento ele faria o que fosse preciso para tirar o rei daquela estranha letargia que parecia o estar assolando.

Thranduil finalmente mostrou uma visível irritação.

"Já disse que sei do porquê de meu amanhecer e anoitecer, elfo miserável!" Ele disse em um súbito acesso de ira. "Não preciso que me lembre disso a todo o instante."

Faernestal quis sorrir. Ali estava o rei que ele conhecia desde menino. Mas, para não deixar tão evidente a armadilha que acabara de armar, o sábio curador vestiu a esperada máscara da indignação, franzindo os lábios e apertando os olhos.

"Não preciso lembrá-lo de seu descanso também?" Ironizou enfim, tentando garantir que o temperamento do amigo não se aplacasse tão cedo.

E os traços de uma visível inflamação de ânimos desenharam-se nas faces alvas do rei que voltou a bufar alto, dando um passo na direção do curador para parar a centímetros dele. Essa era uma das atitudes que todos no reino caracterizavam como marca registrada de seu líder. Marca esta que absolutamente ninguém gostaria de presenciar ou, pior ainda, ser o motivo de sua manifestação.

Mas o sábio Faernestal vivera muito e vira de tudo uma parte sob esse sol que abençoava a Terra Média todos os dias. Ao apegar-se a sua experiência de vida ele já solucionara muitos conflitos, encontrara muitos caminhos, salvara muitas vidas. Não seria o olhar de um menino que se tornara rei que o tiraria de seu equilíbrio. Não, não seria o olhar de Thranduil, por mais tristeza que visse camuflada por traz daquela ira construída como fortaleza intransponível.

"Você tem o dom de me fazer querer erguer e fechar meus punhos, Faernestal!" Declarou o louro elfo fazendo exatamente o que descrevia. "Não tem mais nada a fazer nessa sua vida vazia a não ser disfarçar-se de sombra minha e tirar-me a pouca paciência que me resta?"

"Tenho." Respondeu prontamente o outro. "Mas nada tão divertido."

Thranduil apertou o maxilar e fez um estranho movimento de vai e vem com as sobrancelhas que acabou demonstrando ao bom curador que, se sua intenção era confundir a figura a sua frente, ele tinha sido por demais bem sucedido.

"Quer visitar as masmorras, elfo tolo?" Indagou o rei tentando disfarçar um furtivo sorriso.

Faernestal sorriu, apoiando uma mão no ombro do amigo.

"Não." Ele disse retomando um ar sério. "Só quero vê-lo inteiro novamente. Você precisa descansar, _mellon-nin._"

Thranduil moveu o rosto devagar, oferecendo um desconfiado olhar atravessado ao outro elfo. Ele piscou algumas vezes no mais completo silêncio, depois seus lábios ensaiaram um leve sorriso que durou apenas alguns poucos instantes.

"É de fato muito bom em sua ocupação, sábio Faernestal." Confirmou então retribuindo o gesto de camaradagem do amigo a seu lado.

E dessa vez o silêncio serviu ao curador, que apenas inclinou a cabeça em sinal de respeito. Thranduil respirou fundo olhando mais uma vez para os empregados que caminhavam pelo pátio. Faernestal tinha razão. Afinal sempre fora aquele grupo que movera seus dias, que incentivara suas manhãs e tardes, que o afastara de tudo o que não fosse sinônimo de precaução e cautela. Aquele grupo o afastara de tudo, até das coisas das quais ele não podia mais se aproximar.

"Mapas..." Disse o rei em um suspiro. "É como vejo minha terra agora..." Ele lamentou-se enchendo novamente o peito de ar para roubar o espaço no qual a tristeza queria se alojar.

Faernestal franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Não vá para o gabinete agora, Thranduil. Vá descansar." Ele aconselhou. "Algumas horas lhe serão suficientes."

O rosto do rei se contorceu com aquelas palavras, como se a idéia lhe parecesse um grande sacrifício.

"Meu corpo não sente necessidade de sono algum." Retrucou. "Voltarei para minhas obrigações."

Faernestal deu um passo para acompanhar o rei que já se voltava em direção à porta principal. Em seus lábios encadeava-se uma indiscutível seqüência de reclamações contra a decisão a ele apresentada, mas algo lhe chamou atenção e ele se voltou antes de terminar seu trajeto atrás do líder.

No meio do pátio, os elfos começaram a se entreolhar e um sentimento sombrio assolou a todos. Faernestal parou alguns instantes tentando entender o porquê daquela sensação de insegurança e medo tomar subitamente seus elfos. Lá embaixo os que carregavam algo soltaram seus pertences, os animais ergueram seus pescoços em uma estranha expectativa.

"Thranduil." A incerteza moveu o curador finalmente a alertar o rei que já estava cruzando a grande porta de entrada. "Algo fora dos caminhos do esperado parece estar acontecendo."

Thranduil se voltou intrigado e confuso.

"E eu não sei se é bom." Completou o curador adiantando-se até a beira da escada.

O rei voltou para perto do amigo a passos rápidos, a mão instintivamente segurando a espada.

"O que se passa?" Indagou olhando para todos os lugares. Os empregados pareciam fazer o mesmo, erguendo a cabeça como se tentasse captar algo. Thranduil percorreu todo o cenário com olhos atentos para finalmente fixá-los nos guardas próximos aos portões. O pequeno grupo se agitava visivelmente já com suas armas em punho. "O que por Mandos se passa aqui?" Indagou novamente, sacando a arma com violência.

"O que foi, Thranduil?" Inquiriu o curador vendo o rei aproximar-se do primeiro degrau da escada. Mas o rei não respondeu, parecendo disposto a ir verificar a resposta precisa por si mesmo. Faernestal o segurou rapidamente, antes que descesse o primeiro degrau. "Não!" Alertou. "Seja o que for não deve se arriscar. Seus elfos estão lá."

Mas aquele era o conselho que o guerreiro coração do rei de Mirkwood mais abominava. Tudo o que ele queria era ir até lá entender o que estava incomodando a seus soldados daquela forma.

"Deixe-me ir, elfo tolo." Disse então puxando o braço com violência. Fora um movimento rápido até para o experiente curador, mas o rei não prosseguiu em seu trajeto, parando em seguida, completamente atônito.

Faernestal sentir o coração gelar ao ver seu líder demonstrando uma inquietação que não lhe era peculiar.

"O que houve?" Indagou.

"Os...portões..." Balbuciou o rei totalmente tomado pelo sentimento da inquietação. "Estão rangendo..."

"Como assim?" Perguntou o curador bastante confuso.

"Quem... quem os está abrindo?" Indagou Thranduil como se aquela fosse a questão mais importante de sua vida e ele a estivesse dirigindo ao próprio _Iluvatar._

Faernestal voltou seus olhos para a mesma direção do rei, para finalmente entender o que movia aquela consternação toda. Os grandes portões camuflados pelas folhas e árvores, que conduziam a entrada da caverna e eram uma entrada a qual poucos tinham acesso, moviam-se lentamente. A uma distancia razoável agora, o pequeno grupo de soldados aglomerava-se completamente tomado pela surpresa, empunhando suas armas, mas enfrentando um medo maior, o de não saber o que esperar naquela situação totalmente atípica. Eles nunca foram invadidos, nunca tiveram que enfrentar seus inimigos dentro dos limites do palácio. Aquela entrada sempre fora intransponível, além de muito bem guardada do lado de fora, sendo então considerada como uma das maiores certezas dos elfos naquele esconderijo solitário e triste. Ultimamente, esta talvez fosse uma das poucas certezas que lhes restavam, uma garantia que parecia estar sendo surpreendentemente questionada.

"Como..." Balbuciou o curador. "Como alguém pode... como..."

"Não há como..." Garantiu o rei com firmeza agora, sentindo a cobrança implícita no questionamento do amigo. "Não há como elfo algum..." Ele completou descendo o primeiro degrau da escada e tentando retomar sua compostura.

"Tem certeza?" Reforçou o curador, as mãos em punhos fechados, um frio na espinha.

"Tenho!" Enfezou-se o rei. "Sabe que não confiaria tal informação a ninguém... Sempre o fora dessa forma... Sempre... Somente os membros da casa real têm conhecimento de..., Somente eu e..."

Thranduil afogou o complemento de sua oração, não porque o tivesse esquecido, mas por trazer-lhe uma esperança que julgava morta e sepultada.

"E?" Insistiu porém o curador preocupado com a súbita perda de cor que se dera no rosto do amigo.

Mas a resposta ficou presa em algum lugar entre os lábios do rei e o ranger daqueles portões que agora escondiam uma dolorosa incógnita. Thranduil desceu então um degrau, mas uma mão em seu ombro o impediu de continuar.

"Espere pelas respostas primeiro." Aconselhou Faernestal apertando a mão que apoiara no ombro do amigo.

Um acenar quase imperceptível de cabeça foi a concordância expressa pelo rei, cujos olhos não se desprendiam daquele enorme portão totalmente aberto agora. Thranduil voltou-se para observar a atitude de seus soldados, já que a grande construção sólida o impedia de ver quem estava executado tarefa tão peculiar. Sentiu então seu coração parecer parar alguns segundos no meio do peito, ao perceber seus soldados se entreolharem confusos, as espadas ainda erguidas, mas o instinto de defesa inibido. Eles estavam transtornados, mas não pareciam se sentir ameaçados.

"_Iluvatar._" Clamou o rei apertando ainda mais a espada em sua mão. "Não... não pode ser."

E os grandes portões voltaram então a ranger, dessa vez traçando o caminho de volta, fechando-se obediente para revelar finalmente todos os porquês.

"É o príncipe!" uma voz solitária gritou, simbolizando a satisfação de um povo que julgava ter perdido um elemento que lhe era muito caro. "Príncipe Legolas!" Outras vozes não se contiveram. Thranduil deixou cair o queixo e a espada pela primeira vez em sua vida. Uma súbita dormência pareceu correr por todo o seu corpo como se seus pés não estivessem mais firmes no chão. Ele apertou o maxilar tentando sentir alguma dor, sentir algo que lhe fizesse crer que ainda estava acordado e não vivendo um sonho estranho.

Em instantes o povo, empregados do palácio e outros elfos que entraram acompanhando o príncipe, começou a se afastar abrindo caminho para um cavalo negro que carregava um elfo terrivelmente ferido. Legolas agarrava-se a crina de Espírito mas, por sentir a preocupação dos que estavam ao seu redor e murmuravam baixinho o seu nome, procurava manter o rosto erguido e camuflar sua dor. O pesar de seus irmãos e irmãs de Mirkwood doía-lhe a alma, mais do que a saudade que sentia deles. O cavalo percorreu uma pequena distância para parar a poucos metros da entrada do palácio. O povo ficou a volta dele, olhares perdidos, lábios cerrados forçadamente, a espera do que não se podia prever.

Legolas fechou os olhos com força, a emoção de estar de volta, mesclava-se a sensação estranha de receber os olhares do povo a seu redor. O arqueiro apertou os lábios e as mãos que ainda agarravam-se ao amigo eqüino. Seu povo estava por perto, aqueles a quem ele amava, porém ninguém ousava se aproximar, ou talvez não desejasse. O arqueiro os via, mas aquela dúvida parecia incomodar demais ao cansado príncipe que se viu sem ação, perdido exatamente no lugar onde devia sentir-se finalmente seguro.

Legolas voltou a abrir os olhos e girou a cabeça levemente para encontrar enfim o olhar que ansiava e temia ver. Descendo vagarosamente os degraus do palácio vinha seu pai com um ar indecifrável. Era impressionante o quão capaz Thranduil sempre fora de se esconder atrás de um escudo enigmático diante de seu povo. Legolas desviou seu olhar quando o rei estava a poucos passos dele.

Thranduil observou todos os detalhes da triste cena. O coração saltava no peito como se fosse um prisioneiro que decidira finalmente se rebelar e exigir sua libertação. Então o filho não morrera. Ele pensou fazendo de tudo para segurar o queixo que parecia querer pender e deixar sua boca completamente aberta uma vez mais. Um medo estranho invadiu-lhe então, a idéia tola de que talvez estivesse tendo uma alucinação. Estaria? Enlouquecera? Mas como? Como o menino podia estar ali? Como? Se ele mesmo o vira cair. Ele calculara inúmeras vezes todos esses dias a distância enorme de onde o filho caíra. Como aquele milagre poderia fazer-se real? Como? O confuso líder de Mirkwood sentiu uma revolução inteira armar-se dentro do peito. Uma revolução que ele não sabia como conter.

"Legolas..." Veio a voz preocupada de Faernestal a seu lado. "Está ferido... Ele está ferido majestade." Alertou o curador como se quisesse despertar o amigo de alguma espécie de transe.

Foi então que Thranduil por fim se sentiu completamente presente, livre de um terrível pesadelo. A verdade se fizera clara nas vozes de outrem e não apenas no clamor de sua consciência e de seus desejos. O louro elfo apertou os lábios e só então se deu conta de que estivera encarando o menino por um bom tempo sem dar-lhe qualquer sinal. O rosto de Legolas estava manchado de sangue, o corpo todo o estava. Faernestal tinha razão. O filho parecia muito ferido, o que não era uma grande surpresa, haja vista a queda inacreditável a qual fora submetido. O rei respirou fundo porém, tentando bravamente retomar seu lugar, sua posição e fazer o que era justo, o que era correto. Por mais que quisesse, ele não podia simplesmente agarrar aquele menino e levá-lo finalmente para o quarto que sempre fora dele e dizer-lhe o quanto louvava a _Iluvatar_ em agradecimento pelo rapaz ter sobrevivido. Ele não podia. Poderia se não fosse quem era. Mas não podia.

Apertando os punhos fechados, como se o movimento simbolizasse o conter de suas próprias rédeas, ele deu alguns passos e ficou ao lado do negro animal que trouxera o filho. Deslizou os olhos pelo cavalo com curiosidade, tentando ganhar tempo, acalmar o coração inquieto e rebelde, quanto menos olhasse para o rapaz agora, melhor seria. Legolas apertou os pêlos que segurava entre os dedos, mas procurou engolir o medo devastador que sentia. Afinal, estava diante de seu povo e não envergonharia mais a seu pai.

"Não é esse o animal cujo andar estranho me chamou atenção há algum tempo?" Indagou a voz fria do rei ainda correndo os olhos pelo belo corcel.

O príncipe balançou a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente e passou uma mão trêmula por sobre o pescoço de Espírito. Ele esperava que o pai não ofendesse seu amigo de novo. Thranduil encostou a palma no pescoço de cavalo e a deixou ali.

"Como o chama?"

Legolas engoliu seco e os olhos do pai voltaram a encontrar os dele.

"Espírito, senhor." Respondeu receoso. A voz desaparecida dentro de seu peito parecia sequer ter alcançado a boca.

O rei acenou levemente com a cabeça e voltou a encarar o amigo eqüino do filho.

"Retiro todas as palavras e pensamentos amargos que direcionei a você, criação divina." Ele declarou batendo levemente a palma no couro do animal agora. O cavalo, parecendo de certa forma compreender ou mesmo apreciar o tratamento que lhe fora destinado, baixou o pescoço como se fizesse uma reverência. Thranduil ergueu as pontas dos lábios em uma sombra de sorriso. "Tem meu respeito e minha admiração." Ele completou.

Legolas sentiu o queixo cair. Aquelas eram palavras que ele jamais julgara ouvir em sua vida. Mas logo o sentimento desperto pelo rei foi engolido pelo olhar que o pai lhe direcionou.

"Existem outras fatos do passado que preciso reavaliar." Disse Thranduil com o olhar fixo no filho. Ele então se afastou à distância de dois passos. "Desça." Ordenou.

Faernestal quis objetar. Os ferimentos do rapaz eram visíveis, o que fazia da ordem do rei um ato de extrema crueldade. Mas a situação era por demais delicada para que o curador se arriscasse com seus conselhos e queixas.

Legolas respirou fundo e um medo devastador voltou a persegui-lo. Ele não compreendia o porquê do pedido, mas sabia que aquela era uma grande prova e não podia decepcionar ao pai. Jogou então dolorosamente o corpo para frente e deixou a perna ferida escorregar seguida pelo resto do corpo dolorido. Quando atingiu o chão toda a escuridão tomou-lhe o cenário e ele só pôde apertar os olhos e pedir a _Iluvatar_ que não o levasse agora, que lhe oferecesse ao menos a chance e a energia para cumprir as instruções do pai.

Thranduil fechou os punhos mais uma vez e segurou o ar dentro dos pulmões ao ver o rapaz parar ali diante dele, agarrado ainda aos pêlos de seu animal. Era triste ver que, dentro do reino que o amava, entre irmãos e irmãs, a única criatura com qual o filho sentia que ainda podia contar era um eqüino que sequer era de Mirkwood.

"Venha." Ordenou em alto tom dando as costas e caminhando a passos curtos e lentos para perto da escadaria do palácio. Ele sentia como se arrastasse um coração pesado ao fazê-lo, mas não havia alternativa, a justiça tinha que ser feita sem nenhuma distorção.

Legolas voltou o olhar para a figura do pai que agora se distanciava dele. A seu redor, olhos pesarosos e amargurados o observavam, enquanto mãos se apertavam buscando um autocontrole que lhes parecia impossível. O povo temia por seu príncipe, mas sabia que não podia lhe estender a mão. Thranduil finalmente parou no pé da grande escada e juntou toda a energia que tinha para olhar novamente para o filho. "Venha." Ele repetiu.

O pai estava parado agora, esperando por uma atitude dele. Legolas voltou-se devagar, não havia um lugar sequer em seu corpo que não doesse terrivelmente. A lateral toda latejava, o joelho arruinado pela queda era um ponto de apoio praticamente inviável. O ombro deslocado parecia dormente de dor. Como ele ia se prosseguir sem ajuda? Como cruzaria aquele pátio? Como subiria aqueles degraus? Oh _Iluvatar._ E era o que seu pai queria que fizesse, parado ali a alguns metros dele, seus olhos sequer o olhavam, provavelmente o odiava e o odiaria ainda mais depois daquela demonstração de fraqueza. Legolas fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, procurando entorpecer o coração com a única decisão que lhe restava: nem que tivesse que se arrastar, usar todo o resto de energia que tinha, ele cumpriria a ordem do pai, ele não o decepcionaria uma vez mais. Tinha que seguir em frente sem pedir por misericórdia como seu coração suplicava que fizesse.

Engoliu então mais uma vez a dor e as dúvidas e reabriu os olhos, esperando que o caminho lhe parecesse menos árduo, menos doloroso. Mas a sua frente não havia mais caminho algum. A sua frente estava novamente a figura do rei, a distância de um braço. Legolas empalideceu, nem percebera a aproximação do pai. Thranduil mantinha os lábios selados, apertados por uma espécie de angústia ou revolta, o que fez com que o corpo de Legolas voltasse a estremecer visivelmente agora. O que estaria pensando? Não lhe dera sequer a chance de tentar. O que ia fazer com ele agora?

"Perdão, majestade." Disse o rapaz totalmente vencido, ciente de que seu destino de fato era decepcionar ao pai. Ciente também de que qualquer que fosse a decisão do rei era sua obrigação aceitar, súdito que era e detentor de uma grande dívida para com Mirkwood e seu líder. "Quero... quero cumprir o que me ordenas mas..." Ele quis explicar. Suas palavras pareciam transformadas pelo tom doloroso da voz em agonia.

Thranduil suspirou imperceptivelmente e deu um passo à frente, posicionando-se ao lado do filho e enlaçando-lhe levemente a cintura. Legolas percebeu o frio do inverno chegar a seus ossos, mesmo em um dia de final de outono.

"Tem que entrar no palácio sobre suas próprias pernas." Ele disse em um tom baixo, dando então um passo à frente e forçando o rapaz a acompanhá-lo.

"Meu joelho, senhor. "Gemeu o jovem elfo sentindo os caminhos das lágrimas começarem a percorrer-lhe a face, a dor estava insuportável, mas a vergonha ainda era pior do que a própria dor e ele baixou a cabeça para que não vissem o seu pranto silencioso. "Está muito difícil... é um apoio difícil..." Ele tentou mais uma vez argumentar, mas em sua mente ecoava a voz do pai que sempre lhe repetira "_Sempre há uma explicação, não é Legolas_?" O que fez com que aquela sensação de mediocridade o castigasse ainda mais. "Majestade... eu não.. não..."

"Tem que tentar." Insistiu o rei continuando a puxar o filho impiedosamente. Legolas passou a acompanhá-lo, a dor cegando-lhe os passos de tal forma que ele apenas se deixava guiar por um caminho de trevas e angústia que parecia não ter fim. "Olhos abertos!" Disse o rei em um tom quase inaudível ao qual Legolas obedeceu de imediato. Não importava mais, abertos ou fechados seus olhos nada viam a não ser a dor e a dor. Eles chegaram até as escadas e Thranduil começou a subir os degraus vagarosamente. Legolas sentiu seu corpo ser ligeiramente erguido e as costelas passaram a ser sua maior angústia então, Thranduil apoiava o braço forte sobre elas para auxiliar o filho a vencer os obstáculos. Legolas mordia os lábios com força agora para não gemer de dor, para não gritar, enquanto a escuridão clamava sua companhia a cada novo degrau alcançado. Que castigo era esse? Por que? Ele sabia que tinha cometido os piores crimes na visão de seu rei e seu reino, mas o pai nunca o torturara de tal forma. Seu coração encheu-se mais de tristeza, percebendo que, depois de tudo, o rei parecia cultivar em si um ódio ainda maior por ele.

Atingiram finalmente o último degrau e Thranduil o soltou devagar para que suas duas pernas se fixassem no chão. Mas foi em vão, Legolas não pode evitar e teve que se segurar no pai e respirar fundo várias vezes para tentar ao máximo espantar o desejo que tinha de permitir que a escuridão o levasse para o reino dos inconscientes, dos desvalidos.

"Erga a cabeça." Disse a voz do rei uma vez mais.

O jovem elfo estremeceu. Ele sabia o que Thranduil queria. Ele queria que o filho encarasse o povo, como naquele dia fatídico de sua condenação. Ele queria humilhá-lo, porque era o que o arqueiro merecia. Sim. Ele sabia que merecia isso, ele sabia.

"Erga a cabeça, menino!" Ordenou novamente a voz do rei e o rapaz sentiu a mão forte do pai apoiar em seu rosto e erguê-lo fazendo-o olhar para ele. Os olhos de Thranduil eram indecifráveis e o jovem elfo não pode impedir de se deixar prender por eles, encantado como sempre ficava quando o pai lhe direcionava alguma atenção. Legolas se deixou levar e sentiu então a mão do rei deslizar pela sua face, enxugando rapidamente as lágrimas que o filho derramara. Em seguida ele segurou o queixo do rapaz e seus olhos se apertaram de insatisfação ao ver a marca que o filho fizera no lábio inferior tentando conter o grito que queria romper-lhe garganta a fora. "Elfo tolo." Ele disse em um tom muito baixo, mas que transmitia algo além que o príncipe não conseguia compreender. "Logo vai acabar." Ele completou afastando um pouco o filho de si mas permitindo que o rapaz se segurasse nele.

O arqueiro franziu as sobrancelhas e a incompreensão de tudo o que ocorria em sua volta tornou-se ainda mais insuportável. Thranduil voltou o rosto para o meio do pátio e o filho espelhou a mesma atitude para sobressaltar-se em segundos ao ver que o local agora estava cheio de elfos. O povo se reunira, vindo de vários lugares, das passagens escuras, das entradas ocultas, movidos pela mesma angústia e ansiando que seu dirigente lhes oferecesse satisfações, algo que Thranduil jamais negara a eles e um dos grandes motivos que justificavam tamanha confiança, tamanha devoção. Legolas voltou a sentir um frio terrível gelar-lhe a espinha.

"Atenção." Gritou então o rei recebendo o silêncio total dos presentes e fazendo o filho estremecer uma vez mais. Thranduil suspirou levemente e aguardou o momento apropriado. Olhos de todos os tons se arredondavam atentos enquanto o silêncio pedido se fazia a presença maior. "Esse é Legolas." Ele disse olhando brevemente para o filho. O rapaz não retribuiu, apavorado por estar ouvindo novamente o mesmo encadeamento de palavras que o condenara duas vezes pela voz e mandamentos de seu pai. "Banido do reino de Mirkwood há muitos anos." Lembrou o rei. "Hoje ele entra por esses portões para ficar."

Um leve rumor começou e foi se expandindo, o povo se entreolhava incrédulo e curioso e alguns já exibiam um leve sorriso. Legolas apertou ainda mais o punho que segurava o robe do pai e tentou conter o rodamoinho que lhe sacudia as idéias. Ele ficaria? Como assim? O que seria dele em Mirkwood? A qual condenação seria encaminhado agora? Voltaria para as masmorras?

Thranduil voltou a encher os pulmões, sentindo algo que há muito tempo não sentia, sentindo como se tivesse uma chave importante em sua mão e que, ao girá-la, fosse libertar um elemento vital para seu povo, fosse prover-lhes algo que há muito lhes faltava. Fosse oferecer-lhes alguma felicidade.

"Legolas saiu desse reino como um traidor." Ele disse sem olhar para o filho, sabendo o quanto aquelas palavras pesariam e não querendo constatar suas certezas. "Mas salvou a vida de seu rei." Ele baixou o tom de sua voz. "Príncipe de Mirkwood ele volta a ser... Ganhou a redenção." Finalizou então voltando seu olhar para o filho ao seu lado

O pátio foi então tomado por uma grande festa. Os elfos passaram a chamar o nome do príncipe e saudavam sua chegada desejando-lhe boas vindas e gritando-lhe seus lamentos de saudades. Legolas ficou petrificado, esquecido completamente de toda a dor que sentia, de tudo o que tinha passado, tomado por uma imensa felicidade. Thranduil baixou a cabeça por alguns instantes, tentando ele também controlar algumas emoções que há muito não sentia. Ele saboreou uma estranha comoção ao encarar o brilho dos olhos do rapaz, brilho este que comprovava que os anos de solidão, exílio, tortura e perseguição não haviam roubado uma luz especial que só ao filho parecia abençoar.

"Agradeça a seu povo, príncipe Legolas." Disse então o rei procurando se recompor e não demonstrar o que habitava seu peito agora.

Legolas sacudiu a cabeça como quem cai em uma estranha realidade. Ele voltou o rosto para os elfos abaixo e as saudações se tornaram ainda mais altas e animadas quando o povo percebeu que tinha a atenção de seu príncipe. Legolas tentou sorrir e apoiou uma mão no coração fazendo uma pequena reverência. Ele queria agradecer, mas as dores não lhe permitiam, suas pernas, agora que o medo do pior dera espaço ao alívio da boa descoberta, fraquejavam seus cansaços visíveis. Thranduil percebeu e voltou a enlaçar a cintura do filho afastando-o agora em direção a porta do palácio. Faernestal os acompanhou. Quando a entrada se fechou o rei finalmente se viu livre para tomar o filho nos braços e apressar-se escada acima chamando pelo nome do curador que já o acompanhava de perto.

&&&

"Um perdão roubado, Faernestal." Ele ouviu a voz do pai dizer. "Não podia funcionar assim, elfo tolo. Se eu o carregasse, se deixasse para depois, eles diriam que o rei foi condescendente, perdoou o filho porque estava ferido, perdoou-o por compaixão. A verdade seria obscurecida pelo tempo. Não seria mais absoluta."

"Certo." Respondeu a voz do curador "E qual seria o mal nisso?"

"Elfo estúpido!" Irritou-se o rei. "Se pudesse fazer tal ato, se pudesse ditar de tal forma o quando e o onde, o teria feito há anos! Sequer o teria exilado! Existem regras e você as conhece bem. Porque quer me roubar a sanidade em um momento como esse?"

"Só busco entender o sacrifício a que submeteu essa pobre criança." Declarou o outro com amargura.

"Não tem que compreender nada. Faça sua obrigação e eu farei a minha. Não diminuirei o mérito que honra o príncipe. Ele conquistou o seu perdão e não o ganhou de presente. Ele fez por merecer. Mostrou-se digno e forte diante de seu povo e não só diante de mim. E você me dizendo essas tolices só está fazendo com que o sacrifício do rapaz tenha sido um ato tolo."

"E o foi!" Aborreceu-se o curador. "Olhe para ele! Não faz idéia do quão ferido ele está? Quer que lhe dê os detalhes?"

"Cale-se." Aborreceu-se o rei. "Se o menino está ferido trate de colocá-lo em pé. Essa é sua função."

E o som de uma porta batendo violentamente encerrou a conturbada conversa, enquanto a escuridão o clamava uma vez mais.

&&&

"Não... não... por favor, não temos tempo."

"Está tudo bem, Legolas. Você está no palácio. Durma agora."

"Não posso... precisamos... precisamos...

Faernestal estalou os lábios preocupado. Já havia se passado três dias e o príncipe não conseguira se entregar completamente a um sono tranqüilo desde que chegara. Nem mesmo as ervas que o curador o obrigara a tomar pareciam estar se encarregando de proporcionar ao rapaz o descanso do qual precisava.

"Faernestal..." O jovem chamou tentando abrir os olhos.

"Legolas." Preocupou-se o curador apoiando uma mão na testa do menino. "Legolas, você precisa dormir. Está ferido, está ferido demais, não conseguirá melhorar. Precisa urgente da ajuda do sono da recuperação."

"Por favor..." Dizia o rapaz apertando agora a mão do elfo.

O curador esvaziou os pulmões e retribuiu o ato do rapaz enquanto tentava calar o aflito coração, que insistia em lhe dizer que os rumos ali apresentados não pareciam ser os melhores.

"Certo." Decidiu o elfo procurando parecer tranqüilo apesar de muito daquela situação estar além do que ele conseguia compreender. "Diga-me o que posso fazer para que você descanse."

"O... rei..."

Faernestal baixou os olhos. De fato Thranduil sequer entrara naquele quarto depois que colocara o príncipe por sobre a cama. Ele parecia tomado novamente pela rotina desgastante que levara sempre, sem que qualquer lição tivesse sido apreendida do tomento que todos julgavam encerrado. Vez por outra um de seus mensageiros entrava no quarto e perguntava pelo rapaz a mando do pai, mas essa era a única demonstração de interesse que o rei lhes proporcionava. O curador lamentava, mas entendia, ele compreendia os receios do rei, o medo que o corroia, o medo de ter sua atenção desviada dos problemas que tinha para resolver, o medo de uma preocupação maior crescer tanto em seu coração que ele não tivesse mais espaço para cuidar daquele povo que tanto precisava de sua proteção e conhecimento.

"Legolas... seu pai está... está muito ocupado, menino. Ele virá assim que você estiver melhor..." Ofereceu o curador aquelas palavras que nem sequer o convenciam.

Legolas apertou os lábios. Ele conhecia bem o pai, sabia que aquele perdão que lhe fora oferecido atingia somente sua posição de príncipe e não a de filho, essa posição ele já perdera há muito tempo. Seu coração já desistira de tentar ganhar o afeto do pai. Mas o problema que o afligia era outro.

"Preciso... falar com ele, Faernestal..." Pediu então conseguindo finalmente abrir os olhos. "É importante... por favor... vá buscá-lo."

O curador sentiu uma agonia correr-lhe o corpo como uma febre ruim. Ele sabia que não conseguiria convencer Thranduil a dedicar-lhe algum tempo

"Legolas... ele... ele não virá, menino..."

O coração de Faernestal apertou-se no peito ao sentir o rapaz fechar os lábios para reprimir um soluço que lhe subia a garganta. Ele voltou a apoiar uma mão na testa febril do arqueiro, lamentando não haver mais nada que pudesse fazer.

"Há quanto tempo estou aqui?" Indagou o príncipe engolindo a dor que sentia e virando o rosto para fugir daquele olhar que o inspecionava a todo o instante.

"Hoje será a quarta lua." Lamentou-se o curador olhando pela porta entreaberta da varanda. Sim. Quatro dias era tempo o suficiente para tirar qualquer elfo da cama, mas Legolas não demonstrara um sinal convincente de recuperação.

Legolas abriu novamente os olhos sobressaltado.

"Quatro dias?" Ele repetiu em desespero tentando levantar-se mesmo com uma dor terrível enfrentando-o como inimiga à altura.

"Legolas, pare!" Zangou-se o curador apoiando ambas as mãos no peito do rapaz. "O que pensa que está fazendo?"

"Tenho que ver o rei!" Retorquiu o arqueiro.

"Deixe de tolices. Não vai levantar dessa cama nem por sobre meu corpo vazio." Ameaçou o outro elfo franzindo muito a testa e erguendo-se levemente para poder segurar melhor seu rebelde paciente. "Vou lhe dar um pouco mais de sedativos e você vai dormir."

"Não! Não, Faernestal." Apavorou-se o príncipe com os olhos muito abertos, em seu rosto traços visíveis da dor. "É importante! Eu... eu ..."

"Você nada, Legolas. Você não tem voz aqui, entendeu? Não vou tolerar sua rebeldia dessa vez, não ferido com está."

"Faernestal..."

"Falo sério menino. Vou amarrá-lo a essa cama se me obrigar."

"Nós..."

"Legolas..."

"Vamos ser atacados..."

"Legolas quer tratar de... Nós, o quê? Do que está falando, menino?"

Legolas finalmente aquietou-se em seu leito, aliviado por ter a atenção do curador que perdera totalmente a cor, voltando a sentar-se ao lado dela na cama.

"Vamos ser atacados, Faernestal..." Informou o rapaz sem conseguir fixar seus olhos no outro elfo. "Precisa me ouvir... preciso lhe contar para que você vá levar minhas informações ao rei já que ele não quer me ver mais..."

&&&

"E você espera que eu acredite em uma informação cuja fonte é o traidor filho de Maeoneth?" Ironizou o rei voltando a sentar-se diante de seu mapa verde.

"Legolas parece convencido, Thranduil."

"Tolice. Legolas acredita em tudo e em todos. Está evidente que aquele traidor das trevas deixou plantada a sua última semente de discórdia antes de seu merecido fim."

"E se for verdade? E se o menino tiver razão. Se Rhunoir se redimiu e..."

"Se se se se..." Irritou-se o rei. "O 'se' habita os bons e maus caminhos... eu não quero 'se' algum decidindo meu destino..."

"E o que vai decidir o seu destino então, Thranduil?" Irritou-se também o curador.

"A minha espada!" Gritou o rei. Estava exausto, não havia dormido desde o dia que chegara e tudo o que não precisava era de um menino tolo e um curador irritante lhe dizendo que atitude tomar. "Quer experimentar o poder de minha arma?"

"Thranduil, não me falte com o respeito, menino! Não há ninguém aqui nessa sala conosco. Não vou tolerar!"

O rei apertou os lábios e seu rosto se contorceu em uma faceta aterradora. Ele odiava quando Faernestal recorria a tal tratamento para lembrá-lo que o conhecia desde criança.

"Então não me tire do sério, elfo estúpido e vá cuidar de suas obrigações."

"Thranduil!"

"Pare de repetir o meu nome, criatura! Por Mandos, deixe-me em paz! Não confia mais em meus julgamentos como líder de guerra? Não confia mais em mim? Se não confia vá buscar outro reino para viver e oferecer seus conselhos tolos."

Faernestal sentiu a paciência lhe fugir como um barco cujo vento forte abraça as velas. Naqueles anos todos ele apreendera a duras penas como lidar com a personalidade difícil do rei. Ele jurara fidelidade ao elfo assim como fizera a Oropher, mas naquele instante, com tanto a lhe preocupar, os ferimentos de Legolas, a dúvida que lhe estava corroendo a alma, simplesmente não conseguia tolerar os acessos de líder de Mirkwood. Ele balançou a cabeça desapontado, olhando agora para as costas que o rei lhe oferecia. Thranduil colocara as duas mãos na mesa e deixava a cabeça apoiada por sobre elas.

"Vou relevar o que disse, criança ingrata." Disse com tristeza. "Pois sei que sua teimosia o impede de ver o quão está cansado." Ele deu as costas então dando alguns passos na direção da porta.

"Lamento, velho amigo." Veio enfim a voz do rei que ergueu a cabeça e apoiou o rosto nas mãos abertas. "Estou tentando cavalgar esse animal rebelde e selvagem que o destino me concedeu... e... às vezes é muito difícil."

Faernestal se voltou surpreso. Era a primeira vez que ele ouvira o rei se desculpar. Voltou-se então vagarosamente e apoiou uma mão nas costas do líder elfo. Thranduil ergueu-se e afastou-se devagar, como se fugisse do ato de amizade do curador. Faernestal sorriu um riso leve, nessas horas ele entendia bem porque o caminho da vida tinha cruzado a estrada daquele elfo orgulhoso com a do doce Legolas.

"Descanse, Thranduil. Nem que seja nessa bendita cadeira. Pouco tempo lhe bastará, elfo teimoso."

Thranduil balançou a cabeça em concordância, ainda de costas, mas Faernestal sabia que o rei o fazia apenas para se ver livre daqueles conselhos que não o interessavam nem um pouco. O curador suspirou, mas decidiu que já tinha feito a sua parte. O restante tinha de fato que ficar a encargo daqueles que possuíam o conhecimento apropriado para a situação. Seu conhecimento era exigido em outro lugar agora, ao lado de um elfo ferido e adoecido que precisava de seus cuidados e que ele displicentemente deixara sozinho para cumprir essa tarefa infrutífera. Pensando nisso ele se voltou para sair uma vez mais e sobressaltou-se incrivelmente.

"Legolas?" Indagou incrédulo olhando o rapaz apoiar-se no batente da porta do gabinete. Ele mantinha uma perna erguida e o rosto camuflava as dores que o agoniavam. "_Elbereth,_ como chegou aqui?"

Thranduil voltou-se surpreso também e seus olhos reencontraram os do filho.

"Preciso falar com o rei."

Faernestal aproximou-se, mas Legolas encolheu-se para que não fosse tocado, ele temia que o amigo o levasse de volta a força.

"Legolas, não pode estar de pé. Não posso permitir." Disse o curador segurando o rapaz agora contra a vontade.

"Faernestal, por favor." Pediu o príncipe sem forças para uma investida contra o outro elfo. Ele voltou-se para o amigo e fixou seus olhos muito azuis nele. "Já há muito o que me separa de meu rei, nobre amigo." Ele atestou com tristeza. "Não seja mais um obstáculo para mim... não tenho como transpor mais nada que se coloque a minha frente."

As palavras duras e tristes do jovem elfo tocaram profundamente o coração já experiente do curador. Faernestal voltou-se para Thranduil que mantinha seus olhos presos também no filho, um verde brilhante de tristeza e dúvida.

"Deixe-o." Disse então o rei se aproximando e enlaçando mais uma vez a cintura do rapaz para trazê-lo para um grande divã que ficava em seu próprio gabinete. Thranduil o mantinha lá para que se o cansaço o abatesse ele se deitasse por alguns momentos sem que tivesse que se dirigir ao quarto. Thranduil acomodou o jovem elfo que quis protestar ao ver-se obrigado a se deitar, mas obedeceu sem dizer palavra alguma. Thranduil sentou-se no mesmo divã em frente ao filho, em seguida olhou para o curador. Faernestal sorriu.

"Chame-me se precisar, senhor." Ele disse vestindo mais uma vez sua máscara habitual e deixando o local um tanto apreensivo.

Thranduil olhou pela porta da sacada. Era tarde ainda. Um entardecer rosa que coloria um céu finalmente azul.

"Como se sente?" Indagou após um longo silêncio. "As dores melhoraram?"

"Sim, senhor." Mentiu o rapaz, desviando seus olhos dos do pai.

"Bom." Thranduil fingiu acreditar. Não queria criar uma discussão por algo tão pequeno.

"Senhor..." Legolas quis ir direto ao assunto. Sabia que o rei não ficaria simplesmente sentado ali conversando com ele sobre assuntos banais.

"Faernestal já me contou sua história, Legolas."

"Não precisa me dar crédito, majestade." Respondeu o rapaz com uma convicção que surpreendeu ao pai. "Eu só peço que mande um grupo até lá. Existe uma entrada a esquerda, logo ao norte, atrás da floresta das árvores tortas...

"Legolas..."

"Se impedir de alguma forma que alguém possa utilizar tal saída, se fechar esse caminho para luz, acabará com o que quer que tenha intenção de sair de lá. Não há outra maneira se não essa, meu senhor."

"Legolas..."

"E se não eu tiver realmente sido enganado... Se não houver nada... Só terá perdido tempo... e aquela estranha munição que Mithrandir nos cedeu."

"Prometemos não usá-la, menino." Surpreendeu-se o rei com um meio sorriso, estranhamente entusiasmado com a idéia de fazer uso de tão estranha provisão de guerra.

"Eu me responsabilizo, meu senhor." Respondeu o rapaz baixando os olhos.

Thranduil apertou os lábios insatisfeito.

"Já não vem se responsabilizando por muito nesses anos todos, rapaz?"

Legolas fechou os olhos.

"Não pelas coisas certas pelo visto, majestade."

Thranduil suspirou, um tempero de apreensão e compaixão coloria-lhe a alma. Legolas mantinha o rosto voltado para os restos de céu azul que via da porta da varanda. Fechos de luz que escapavam de longe, venciam a caverna escura e ofereciam-lhe uma pequena paz.

"Não tenho como chegar a tal lugar sem um mapa atualizado, capitão." Disse o rei sentindo que precisava tirar o ar de tristeza que se instaurara nas faces do filho. "Seria muito arriscado. Nossos elfos não vistoriam tal região há muitos anos."

Legolas voltou-se para o pai com um leve sorriso. O fato de o rei atribuir-lhe de volta o cargo que exercia se fazia certeza de que realmente ele estava sendo aceito em seu reino de forma definitiva. Mas infelizmente, aquele não era o tratamento que ele tanto ansiava receber do pai.

"Eu conheço o lugar." Declarou em um tom triste, tentando afastar as tolas esperanças que vez por outra insistiam em renascer. "Morei naquela região... durante um tempo."

Thranduil não se alterou. Seus pensamentos já estavam perdidos, traçando caminhos e possibilidades. "Isso não nos ajuda." Declarou com frieza. "Já que não está em condições de ir até o campo de batalha."

Legolas voltou a baixar os olhos. O pai tinha razão. Thranduil ergueu-se e sentou-se novamente diante de sua grande mesa, puxando um novo mapa para cima dela e vasculhando-o com um olhar minucioso. Legolas se permitiu ficar ali observando o pai, lembrando-se de quando se escondia para vê-lo trabalhando. Aquela era uma das poucas vezes em que desejou que Thranduil se esquecesse dele, o deixasse ali onde estava, imaginando-se aquele elfinho uma vez mais...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Thranduil?" Uma voz chamou._

_"Entre." Respondeu o rei._

_A porta se abriu devagar e a figura esguia e leve de Elvéwen entrou olhando a sua volta. Thranduil franziu as sobrancelhas e acompanhou o gracioso movimento da esposa pelo gabinete, ela deslizava o olhar pelos cantos do cômodo com um leve sorriso nos lábios._

_"Perdeu alguma coisa?" Indagou olhando ao redor também, porém sem saber o que buscar._

_"Perdi." Disse ela sorrindo._

_"Com certeza não perdeu aqui." Aborreceu-se o rei que não gostava de ser interrompido. "Sequer freqüenta meu gabinete."_

_"Verdade." Ela concordou ignorando o tom pouco cordial do marido. "Eu não o freqüento... Mas alguém parece estar querendo freqüentar."_

_Thranduil apertou os olhos sem entender e começou a sentir a exasperação correr-lhe a espinha. Ele tinha muito o que fazer. O que Elvéwen queria ali afinal?_

_"Preciso trabalhar." Ele disse._

_"Eu sei." Ela respondeu continuando sua busca, olhando agora por debaixo dos móveis com os joelhos ligeiramente dobrados._

_"Então porque não me diz de uma vez o que está buscando e lhe direi se está aqui ou não. Conheço cada pedaço desse lugar maldito, se um inseto entrar aqui eu saberei."_

_Elvéwen endireitou o corpo finalmente e lançou um olhar triste ao esposo. Ele raramente usava com ela o mesmo tom rude com o qual costumava tratar as demais pessoas que o rodeavam, mas aquele parecia ser um dos momentos em que o rei precisava ser lembrado de com quem estava falando._

_"Se isso fosse fato teria percebido que não esteve só durante o dia todo, elfo tolo e presunçoso." Ela respondeu pacientemente, colocando as mãos na cintura e oferecendo um pequeno sorriso._

_Thranduil apertou os olhos e suas sobrancelhas se fundiram incrivelmente, mas ele nada questionou, apenas ergueu-se e apanhou a mão que a esposa lhe estendeu para ajoelhar-se no chão conforme ela o instruía. Embaixo de um grande armário de madeira maciça e cristal no qual o rei guardava armas antigas e outros objetos de valor, os dois puderam avistar algo inesperado, uma luz dourada cujo centro era abençoado por um par de brilhantes azuis._

_"Tem certeza que esteve só, hervenn-nín(meu marido)?" Ela brincou estendendo as mãos para o vulto que se mexia levemente agora embaixo do grande móvel._

_Thranduil apertou os olhos e quando finalmente conseguiu distinguir a figura a qual Elvéwen se referia sentiu-se embaraçado._

_"Não acredito, Elvéwen!" Ele se indignou. "Não olha mais por nosso filho?"_

_A esposa fechou os olhos, mas ignorou as palavras rudes do marido uma vez mais._

_"Olho." Ela respondeu com simplicidade. "Aliás estou procurando por ele há horas. Mas parece que não é do meu olhar que ele está sentindo falta." Ela terminou franzindo levemente as sobrancelhas ao perceber que o elfinho não parecia ter a intenção de vir ao encontro dos braços que ela lhe estendia._

_Thranduil voltou a franzir todo o rosto e olhou outra vez para o par de olhos azuis que se encolhiam ainda mais em seu esconderijo escuro. Então percebeu do que a esposa estava falando. Ele ergueu os braços com receio para o filho e notou uma reação, uma indecisão entre o atender ou não ao pedido que lhe era feito._

_"Venha aqui, esquilo." Chamou com vigor. "Não quero você embaixo de um móvel de tanto peso assim, elfinho tolo. O que lhe deu na cabeça?"_

_"Ada..." A voz triste do menino surgiu. "Não brigue com o Las..."_

_Elvéwen desviou os olhos e o olhar dela se cruzou com o do marido. Thranduil franziu os lábios e voltou-se novamente para a figura escondida._

_"Não estou zangado, esquilo. Vamos. Saia daí."_

_E ao receber este sinal de paz o elfinho obedeceu, arrastando-se devagar, até que o pai alcançou um dos braçinhos do menino e puxou-o o resto do trajeto._

_"Que beleza!" Ironizou o rei erguendo-se com o filho nos braços enquanto limpava-lhe a roupa empoeirada. "Lembre-me de pedir um pouco mais de atenção aos serviçais na limpeza de certos... cantos escuros..." Ele sorriu recebendo um aceno e um sorriso de Elvéwen também._

_Legolas esfregou o nariz com a palma da mão e logo em seguida espirrou, fazendo os pais rirem ainda mais._

_"Decididamente isso aqui precisa de uma limpeza." Elvéwen declarou deslizando os dedos finos pelas maças rosadas do rosto do filho. "Por que estava escondido aqui, tithen pen?(pequenino)"._

_Legolas baixou o rosto forçando o queixo contra o peito e ganhando um ar ainda mais adorável que só trouxe novos sorrisos aos lábios dos pais._

_"Estava vendo ada trabalhar." Ele declarou para a surpresa de Thranduil._

_"O dia todo?" Indagou a mãe. "E não ficou cansado?"_

_"Não..." Respondeu o elfinho deitando a cabeça no ombro do pai e bocejando involuntariamente, fazendo cair por terra a resposta dada._

_A mãe riu uma vez mais, mas Thranduil sentiu-se ligeiramente incomodado com aquilo._

_"Ada também não ficou, nana..." Declarou então o menino abraçando o pescoço do pai e acomodando-se mais no ombro largo. "Ele trabalha muito sabe..." Disse fechando e abrindo os olhinhos que perdiam o foco devagar. "mas nunca fica cansado..." Completou adormecendo em poucos instantes._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas virou-se para que o pai não visse as lágrimas que derramara involuntariamente. Mas ele sabia que não precisava se preocupar. Quando o rei estava envolvido em um projeto ou problema ele raramente tinha olhos para o que estava a sua volta.

"Precisamos de um mapa melhor." Disse o rei erguendo-se de repente. "O que posso fazer é mandar uma equipe de batedores e cartógrafos para mapear melhor a região. Eles sairão amanhã com o nascer do sol."

"Não!" Protestou o príncipe. "O tempo não é nosso aliado, meu senhor. Só temos onze luas... Não é tempo suficiente para que o grupo vá, volte com as informações e..."

"Não tenho outra escolha, Legolas." Ele retrucou. "Não posso arriscar meus melhores elfos em um campo que desconheço."

"Já estivemos lá..."

"Não fizeram mapa algum."

"Eu conheço a região... a conheço bem, senhor." Insistiu o rapaz.

"Não entende mais nossa língua, elfo tolo? Ficou tanto tempo fora assim?" Irritou-se o pai. "Não pode acompanhar o grupo e não vou deixar meus melhores elfos seguirem meras descrições de um lugar que desconheço. É uma missão muito arriscada para ser feita baseada apenas em dados orais."

"Mas senhor..."

"Ponto final, elfo teimoso. Não me tire do sério." Ele disse enfim abrindo a porta do gabinete. "Não vou demorar."

Legolas suspirou e fechou seus olhos. A tempestade, que o girava em eternos círculos de dúvidas e temores, parecia que nunca aplacaria. Era na certa algum castigo eterno que lhe perseguiria até seus último dias na Terra-Média. Oh _Iluvatar _como ele queria poder descansar. Dormir de fato sem os pesadelos que tinha, sem aquele calafrio da febre estranha que o assolava vez por outra e sem a preocupação com o dia de amanhã.

&&&

Thranduil passara muito mais tempo do que planejara conversando com todas a suas patrulhas, procurando alguém que se lembrasse do local, colhendo informações. Quando regressava para o gabinete já sentia seu coração preocupado com o filho. Sempre que se ausentava mais do que o necessário em qualquer situação costumava colher frutos muito amargos.

Abriu a porta devagar e deu alguns passos silenciosamente, olhando para o grande divã, na expectativa de encontrar o filho descansando. Mas tal expectativa não se efetivou, ao entrar no gabinete tudo o que viu foi o divã onde deixara o filho incomodamente vazio. Legolas não estava nele. Thranduil sentiu um terrível frio na espinha e circulou o cômodo inteiro em segundos para finalmente encontrar o rapaz, sentado em sua cadeira em frente à mesa que fora de seu pai.

"Pesadelo de meus dias..." Ele disse, franzindo a testa em irritação ao mesmo tempo em que esvaziava os pulmões aliviado, e se aproximou devagar. "Quer me tirar os restos de paz que ainda me abençoam?"

Mas eu sei íntimo Thranduil saboreava a cena, saboreava ver o filho ali, tomando o lugar que era dele, uma esperança que há muito tempo ele cultivara, mas que agora sabia ser bastante improvável. Sacudiu levemente a cabeça e estranhou não receber nenhuma resposta. O jovem elfo mantinha uma das mãos por sobre a mesa e o rosto deitado de lado por sobre ela. O braço esquerdo continuava encolhido por sobre o colo, provavelmente poupando o ombro machucado. Quando o rei aproximou-se o suficiente percebeu que o filho tinha os olhos fechados e os lábios levemente soltos, parecia dormir. Por sobre a mesa havia um novo mapa desenhado com todos os detalhes que o pai precisava, a floresta das árvores tortas, a grande gruta, as pequenas montanhas.

"Certas lembranças nos vêm em horas muito apropriadas." Thranduil riu correndo os dedos pelo mapa, havia se esquecido o quão bom cartógrafo o filho era, aprendera apenas observando o pai trabalhar, por mais que Thranduil não gostasse daquilo. "Bom trabalho, menino." Ele disse para si mesmo ainda correndo os olhos por cada detalhe que lhe era visível, o grande comandante traçando involuntariamente novos planos de batalha.

Ficou perdido naquele ambiente desenhado pelo filho por alguns instantes, percorrendo os cenários, subindo e descendo colinas em seu cavalo. Despertando apenas com um leve gemido. Ele voltou-se para o filho adormecido e só então perceber que o rosto do arqueiro contorcia-se de dor. Thranduil amaldiçoou-se por não dar atenção ao rapaz tão mal acomodado naquela posição absurda. Rapidamente ele estendeu a mão apoiando-a nas costas do jovem elfo que despertou com um grito de dor.

"Não! Não!" Legolas gritou erguendo-se depressa demais para desequilibrar-se com a dor, em seguida e ser segurado pelo pai antes que caísse.

"Quieto." Ordenou o rei enlaçando a cintura do filho e segurando o punho que o rapaz instintivamente ergueu em sua defesa. "Nenhum mal vai lhe ameaçar."

Legolas caiu então na realidade de seus arredores, finalmente desperto de mais um pesadelo terrível. O pai não esperou por resposta alguma, conduzindo-o novamente para o divã onde estava anteriormente e apoiando suas costas em alguns travesseiros. Legolas olhou-o com consternação, ele esperava que o rei elfo se zangasse, mas tudo o que Thranduil fez foi voltar rapidamente para o mapa que o filho desenhara e seus olhos se perderam uma vez mais entre linhas e idéias. Legolas riu um riso triste, mas sentiu-se satisfeito por ser útil pelo menos uma vez.

"Falta uma das montanhas..." Ele admitiu.

O rei ergueu os olhos.

"Não se lembra delas?"

"Lembro-me, senhor." Respondeu o rapaz corando ligeiramente. "Mas não consigo desenhá-las."

Thranduil estranhou as palavras do filho e, apanhando mapa e tinteiro, aproximou-se do leito estendendo o pergaminho por sobre o colo do rapaz. Legolas baixou os olhos envergonhado.

"Ficou um bom trabalho." Disse o rei sentando-se novamente em frente ao filho. "Havia me esquecido o quão eficiente você é nesse tipo de tarefa, capitão."

Legolas comoveu-se com o elogio do pai. Thranduil sempre fora honesto com seus soldados e empregados. Não era adepto a palavras gentis, mas um elogio merecido sempre saia de sua boca em qualquer que fossem as circunstâncias.

"Ainda... falta.. a montanha detrás..." Ele repetiu com insegurança.

"Desenhe-a então, menino." Disse o pai oferecendo-lhe a pena e segurando o tinteiro.

Legolas estremeceu e seus olhos ganharam um brilho que preocupou o pai. Ele então ergueu a mão, mas esta tremia tanto que o rapaz sequer conseguia segurar a pena. Thranduil empalideceu.

"Vou chamar Faernestal." Ele disse levantando-se.

"Não, por favor, senhor." Gritou o jovem quando o pai já estava quase à porta. "É a febre... ela vem e vai... dê-me mais um tempo, majestade..."

Thranduil ergueu o queixo e lançou um olhar desconfiado para o filho.

"Deixe de tentar enganar a seu rei, elfo tolo." Ele disse ainda com a mão na maçaneta.

"Não quero mais mentir para ninguém, meu senhor." Admitiu o rapaz. "Especialmente para o meu rei."

Thranduil soltou os braços por alguns instantes e fitou o filho com mais carinho do que gostaria. O rapaz tinha seus olhos cercados por círculos escuros e a pele mais pálida do que o mais alvo dos elfos. Seu rosto era um reino de cicatrizes e o corpo uma floresta de bandagens e hematomas. O rapaz fizera muito em erguer-se e fazer o que tinha feito. Faernestal reivindicaria sua alma se soubesse que havia deixado o rapaz sozinho por tanto tempo.

"Por favor, majestade." Repetiu o arqueiro. O que menos queria naquele momento era a figura de Faernestal lhe fazendo beber aquelas ervas do sono, que só faziam aprisioná-lo dentro de seus pesadelos sem sequer oferecer-lhe a chance do despertar. "Vai passar..."

Thranduil acenou com a cabeça como se compreendesse os temores do jovem arqueiro e aproximou-se devagar, sentando-se dessa vez ao lado do filho. Legolas estranhou ao ver o pai ajeitar-se também por sobre os mesmos travesseiros, seu ombro colado ao dele.

"Posso fazer os traços que suas mãos se recusam a fazer." Ofereceu o pai apoiando ambas as pernas por sobre o divã também e colocando o mapa sobre seu colo. "Mas você precisa me guiar." Ele completou olhando para o filho, que há muito não estivera tão próximo dele assim e entregando-lhe o tinteiro para que segurasse."

Legolas não pode evitar o leve sorriso que lhe veio aos lábios e acenou veementemente com a cabeça como uma criança convidada a uma nova brincadeira. Thranduil fez o possível para aprisionar o sorriso que ele também queria oferecer e disfarçou-se em sua postura séria. Legolas procurou acompanhar a seriedade do pai, mas logo estava sorrindo novamente.

"Diga-me então." Disse o rei.

O príncipe obedeceu, oferecendo os traçados, os caminhos, as alturas e distâncias e o rei as passava para o papel com destreza. Legolas era um grande cartógrafo, mas Thranduil era o melhor deles. No meio do trabalho o pai passou o braço pelas costas do jovem elfo puxando-o suavemente para se encostar mais nele.

"Venha mais para perto." Ele disse ignorando a emoção que despertara no filho a seu lado. "Assim pode ver melhor se estou realmente sendo fiel. Sabe da importância desse mapa."

"Sim, senhor." Disse o rapaz em um tom quase inaudível. Ele queria que o pai não percebesse que seu coração agora parecia bater em plenos lábios, quase lhe escapando boca a fora, mas estava muito difícil fazê-lo. Thranduil por fim ergueu a mão que estava no ombro do rapaz e gentilmente conduziu o filho a apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele sabia o quão cansado o arqueiro estava, Faernestal queixava-se de que o menino simplesmente não dormia por mais dopado que estivesse, Thranduil alimentava agora a ligeira esperança de conseguir acalmar o filho a tal ponto que o sono lhe favorecesse sem que ele precisasse daqueles terríveis sedativos. Legolas obedeceu sentindo o corpo finalmente relaxar ali, nos braços do pai, o último lugar em Arda onde ele julgava um dia adormecer. Seus olhos pesavam, o desenho estava pronto. Thranduil apenas perdia algum tempo refazendo linhas, melhorando detalhes que já eram óbvios, tão óbvios quanto a intenção do pai de ganhar tempo e ficar onde estava, até que seu propósito se concretizasse. Um senhor de guerra, vencendo mais uma batalha...

"Senhor..." Surgiu a voz cansada do príncipe, cujos olhos já estavam fechados.

"O que é?" Indagou o rei tirando o tinteiro da mão do rapaz e colocando-o no chão ao seu lado.

"O perdão que o senhor concedeu..." Ele arriscou temeroso em abrir os olhos mais uma vez.

"O que tem ele?"

"Foi somente... somente para o príncipe..." Inquiriu o rapaz. A voz trêmula denunciando a incerteza que lhe castigava a alma. "ou... foi para o... para o filho também..."

Thranduil fechou seus olhos também. Ele sabia o que o filho queria saber. Ele queria saber se ia poder usar novamente a palavra que ele proibira. E como ele gostaria de ouvir aquela palavra agora, sem lembrar-se da cena que se dera, sem lembrar-se de um certo elfo cujos sentimentos antagônicos de gratidão e ódio se mesclavam aos outros pesadelos que o atormentavam. Sim. Ele queria ouvir o filho usar aquela palavra mais uma vez, mesmo com as lembranças que a acompanhavam.

"Eu perdoei o príncipe." Disse o rei buscando um pouco de ar para seus pulmões também cansados. "O perdão do filho... esse virá..." Ele suspirou.

"Quando?" Indagou o rapaz finalmente abrindo seus olhos e encarando o pai com coragem. "O que tenho que fazer para merecer seu perdão, senhor?

Thranduil olhou para o filho, a seriedade de sempre em seus traços, mesmo a centímetros de distância. Em seguida ele voltou a apoiar a palma por sobre o rosto do rapaz, conduzindo-o mais uma vez a deitar em seu ombro e fechar os olhos.

"Dormir." Ele disse. "E ficar bom."

Legolas sentiu um nó correr-lhe garganta acima e ele usou o máximo que pode de suas forças para não chorar com as palavras do pai. Seu corpo estremeceu e Thranduil o enlaçou com os dois braços agora fazendo com que o menino deitasse por sobre seu peito. Legolas retribuiu o abraço e o calor que seu pai lhe oferecia e finalmente adormeceu um sono sem sonhos.

Quando Faernestal entrou muito tempo depois, movido pela preocupação que lhe tirava a paz ele sentiu um grande alívio em ver que ambos, pai e filho dormiam profundamente naquele pequeno divã, abençoado pela luz das estrelas que começavam a surgir no céu da eterna Greenwood.


	39. Capítulo 39

Olá. Espero que vocês estejam todos bem.

Presumo que estejam bastante zangados comigo nessa altura dos acontecimentos. Peço desculpas e pedirei outras. Fim de ano, época de provas, entrega de papers finais, de pré-projetos, novos problemas com o computador, problemas, problemas, problemas.... Enfim. Eu lamento muito pelo atraso, por todos os atrasos... lamento mesmo.

Sobre o capítulo final... Bem, não é esse... e não será também o próximo... Ai... agora estão zangados, não estão? Mas me deixem explicar. O capítulo final, com suas devidas correções e outros detalhes que julguei necessários ficou com praticamente 80 páginas (sabem que sou exagerada... eu tento me policiar mas... Bem, eu tive que dividi-lo ou então enfrentaria outros tipos de reclamações muito justas também).

Os capítulos agora estão definitivamente prontos, mas vou dar um intervalo para que vocês possam ler e revisar cada um se possível (revisem e me apontem os erros, por favor, pois nessa correria acho que deixaria passar até um "nóis vai"). Mas, falando sério, sinto-me mais segura assim, pois, de repente, algum engano em uma parte pode repercutir nas outras e assim sendo tenho tempo de arrumar. Espero que tenham tempo para ler também, mas se não tiverem eu vou entender.

Aviso... esse é um capítulo triste... A tempestade que precede a bonança.

Agradecimentos:

**Lady-Liebe** – Finalzinho Liebe!!! Beijos.

**Misao-dono** – "COMO UM PÁSSARO" Obrigada pelo apoio de sempre. Ainda me admiro relendo essa grande obra que você escreve. Grande beijo.

**Myriara** – "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN" / "DAROR E MÍRIEL" – Encerrou-se um grande texto, uma das melhores fics que já li. Mas é como eu vinha dizendo, quem se encantou pela bela e forte Darai vai se apaixonar pelo poderoso Daror. Peçam para que os elfos que habitam o coração de vocês dêem espaço também para o maravilhoso povo Haradrim. Eu o fiz e não me arrependo. Adoro esse texto com todas as minhas forças e acho que vocês também vão gostar e vão se encontrar de verdade em uma das várias personagens femininas que a Myri tão bem está desenvolvendo. Parabéns, amiga.

**Nimrodel Lorellin** – "CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS". Minha fic de cabeceira. Continua bela e poética. A doce Ivy encontrou finalmente um novo amor... e quem poderia ser?? Bem, não vou contar!! E quem ler vai se surpreender em ver o que um belo elfo moreno é capaz de fazer quando ama. Leiam!!! Beijos para minha talentosa amiga e irmãzinha do coração.

**Vicky Weasley**: "BITTERSWEET" Obrigada pelo e-mail Vicky. Estava preocupada com você. Espero que as coisas melhorem e que você volte a atualizar sua bela fic. Obrigada por ainda estar lendo minha fic mesmo com tudo o que anda preenchendo sua vida. Beijos.

**Elfa Ju Bloom:** "ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE" – LEIAM!!! Completinha. E a poderosa Ju continua produzindo como nunca. Parabéns e obrigada pelo apoio e pela sua maravilhosa review. Fico tão contente quando leio suas opiniões sobre minha fic. Beijos.

**Dark Lali:** "NARN VENDENIEL". Lali!!!

**Kika-Sama**: "APRENDENDO" Foi atualizada. Bela fic, mergulha fundo nos sentimentos e contradições de cada personagem. Adoro e agradeço a Kika por ter reservado um tempo para nos presentear. Agradeço também por seu apoio e valorosas opiniões. Beijos.

**Chell1**: "MEMORIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE" É fato. Está sendo reescrita e muito bem reescrita. Chell!!! Eu revisei o maravilhoso, fabuloso, divino capítulo que você me mandou, mas não consigo mandá-lo de volta para você. Sua caixa está sempre cheia.

**Gente!! Larguem desse Hotmail e abram uma caixa no Yahoo... é bem maior, bem maior!!!** Diga-me para onde mandar amiga! Super beijo.

**Erualmarë Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – "NA ETERNIDADE DOS SEUS OLHOS". A fic favorita da minha filha. Ela fica perguntando sempre quando será atualizada. Parabéns pelo texto doce e singelo, amiga. Estou lendo sua nova fic do HP e logo te mando as revisões. Beijos!!

**Kiannah** – "A ESTRELA SILENCIOSA". Atualização!!! Sim!!! Texto divino da talentosa Kiannah. Leiam agora, pois é o que vou fazer. Obrigada por suas reviews e por dizer coisas que só podem mesmo sair de uma mente privilegiada como a sua. Beijos.

**Soi –** "IDRIL NÚMENESSË". Lindíssima fic da Soi que está sendo até retratada em desenhos. Amiga, quero ver!!! Leiam, vale a pena. Obrigada por tudo, pelo apoio, pelo carinho. Beijos.

**IamAGreekLeaf** – "RÚNYA" – Continuo recomendando.

**Nanda –**Nanda, minha amiga e conselheira para assuntos de Mirkwood. Super obrigada, sua ajuda caiu do céu e sua amizade foi um presente dos anjos. Fico feliz por ter te conhecido e ainda espero ansiosamente pela publicação de seu texto incrível. Beijos.

**Regina** – "ELDAR E EDAIN". Regina finalmente publicou. Belo texto, envolvente, profundo. Li os capítulos como quem devora o mais saboroso dos pratos. Grande talento tem a nossa Regina. Agradeço a oportunidade de ler o texto antes da publicação e admiro muito sua maneira de escrever. Recomendo, recomendo e recomendo a todos esse belíssimo texto. Beijos, amiga.

Amigas...

**Syn, the time keeper**. Adoro suas reviews. Muito obrigada por não me deixar nunca. Estou no final totalmente agradecida pelas amizades que encontrei. Beijos.

**Botori** – Outra grande amiga que está comigo há muito tempo. Esse capítulo é para você e sua irmã. Espero que gostem. Obrigada por tudo Bot. Adoro você.

**Leka** – Doce Ellahir. Capítulo escrito para vocês duas. Agradecimentos nunca seriam suficientes. Beijos.

**Lali-chan **– Outra pessoa por quem agradeço a fic ter se estendido, pois assim eu a conheci. Super obrigada pelas reviews, seus últimos comentários me encantaram e me motivaram demais. Beijos.

**Veleth **– Poetisa maior. Uma das minhas mestras. Agradeço os pedaços de beleza que você me manda. Obrigada pelo carinho e pela paciência, amiga.

**Pink na** – Agradeço por gostar do meu texto. Beijos.

**Roberta** – Agradecimentos, sempre. Beijos!

**Naru-sami **– Que bom que gostou do capítulo 38, fico muito feliz por receber sua opinião. Obrigada. Beijos

**Pitybe –** Obrigada pelo valoroso apoio e por suas palavras doces. Seus comentários são minha segurança. Beijos!

**Alice (amiga da Soi) – **Obrigada por ler. Espero que esteja gostando. Beijos.

**Lilith** **(amiga da Nim)**- Obrigada por ler. Espero que esteja gostando. Beijos.

**Lele – **Obrigada pelos e-mails e pelas palavras gentis. Senti-me privilegiada por receber sua review e sua amizade. Beijos.

**Phoenix Eldar** – Obrigada pela dedicação para com a minha fic. Prometo atualizar e ajeitar o blog que você quer que a fic tenha assim que tudo estiver revisado e atualizado. Agradeço imensamente mesmo, amiga. Beijos.

**Karina – **Obrigada pela review. Deixe seu e-mail por favor, para que eu possa me comunicar e mandar meus agradecimentos. Fico super feliz por você ter revisado e agradeço demais por ler minha fic. Beijos.

**Izabelle Malfoy – **Que bom saber que você continua lendo minha fic. Obrigada pelo e-mail. Super beijos.

39

O céu escureceu, manchas de nuvens deslizavam suavemente tocadas por uma brisa fresca e contínua. O rio estava calmo. A água corria ao longe, abraçando as pedras do meio do rio, envolvendo-as em um brilho estranho e fugaz. Ele fechou os olhos algumas vezes para só então perceber que o brilho que abençoava aquela imagem telúrica que via não era de fato real, mas sim um efeito criado pelas lágrimas de seus olhos. Ele os apertou forçando-os a uma obediência indesejada, sufocando-os para calar suas próprias angústias.

O dia nascera e ele nem percebera. A solidão e o frio da noite davam lugar agora a uma distante agitação. O acampamento despertava devagar acompanhando os primeiros raios do sol. Aquele nascer do dia tinha sido perdido, ele suspirou em seus pensamentos. Amava o nascer do sol e jamais perdera um sequer se seus olhos não estivessem cerrados pelo cansaço do dia anterior. Mas aquele amanhecer fora diferente. Fora o amanhecer das lágrimas.

Estel encolheu as pernas que havia esticado no chão momentos antes. Estava sentindo o sangue ácido voltar a correr pelos músculos cansados. Atrás de si o emaranhado verde da Floresta Escura agitava-se levemente acariciado pela brisa. O guardião afastara-se do acampamento durante a noite. Incapaz de dormir ou ordenar seus pensamentos na clareira escura onde seu grupo se abrigara, optara então pela reaproximação daquele mesmo rio, daquele instrumento de angústia que carregara alguém a quem não conseguia esquecer. Ele não queria abandonar aquele lugar e o fato de seu pai fazer com que o grupo permanecesse ali, parecia indicar que o sábio lorde de Imladris também estava sentindo dificuldades em deixar aquele triste passado para trás.

Estel suspirou mais uma vez e tentou reencher os pulmões, mas sentiu que a angústia parecia amarrar-se às portas de seu peito como um obstáculo imenso e forte. O guardião sentiu um arrepio subitamente correr-lhe o corpo, obrigando-o a envolver o corpo com seus próprios braços e encolher-se ainda mais. Apertou então os lábios enfrentando instintivamente tal sensação sombria e segurou os joelhos com um pouco mais de força.

De repente a luz tímida do início do dia pareceu esvaecer-se estranhamente e o guardião percebeu que a sombra que seu corpo projetava no chão avultava-se sem razão. Foi quando a voz de Legolas soou em sua mente. _"As sombras... Tome cuidado com as sombras, Estel... nunca lhes dê as costas..."_ Os olhos azuis do dunedain arredondaram-se então em um sobressalto e ele se voltou. Foi o instante exato e o tempo suficiente para esquivar-se de uma foice muito brilhante que reluzia em sua direção. Ele escorregou, rolou no chão duro, escapando de muitos outros golpes, mas quando se ergueu, espada em punho, olhos em um misto de surpresa e ódio voltaram a se arregalar em uma total incompreensão. Fosse o que fosse que tivesse investido contra ele, não estava mais ali, desaparecera no ar. O guardião franziu a testa profundamente, apertando o maxilar, enquanto a forte energia que a adrenalina espalhara em seu sangue dava espaço ao amolecer proporcionado pela sensação do perigo distanciado.

Estel deixou-se cair trêmulo por sobre os joelhos, mas seus olhos claros como o céu daquela manhã, ainda continham o brilho da dúvida não esclarecida e continuavam a correr a paisagem entroncada da triste floresta escura. Aquele sem dúvida era um local propício para vultos estranhos e imagens desconexas, mas o que quer que o tivesse atacado, não se parecia com nada que Mirkwood costumasse abrigar.

O guardião sentou-se então por sobre seus calcanhares e fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, atitude totalmente insensata, mas a qual ele se sentiu estranhamente compelido a tomar. Em seus pensamentos um vento forte soprava as idéias que queriam se firmar, deixando os pensamentos do cansado Estel mais confusos e questionáveis. Ele passou a sentir sua mente esvaziar-se como um tonel de vinho com um furo enorme.

Então vieram os sons. Sons estranhos como uma canção antiga cujas palavras não fazem o sentido do que dizem, apenas das sensações que transmitem. E naquele cantar estranho uma voz se fez mais forte. Uma voz poderosa e meiga, nem masculina e nem feminina, que começou a lhe repetir coisas que não faziam sentido algum.

"És o guardião." Disse a voz. "O guardião." Ela repetiu. "Ninguém deve tocar aquele a quem tu proteges, bravo guardião."

Estel sacudiu levemente a cabeça, analisando aquelas palavras e julgando-se envolto em um sonho estranho.

"Tirá-lo do caminho eles vão querer." Continuou a voz. "Para alcançarem aquele que é puro Mas tu es forte guardião. Tu deves protegê-lo."

"Proteger?" Indagou o dunedain tentando reabrir os olhos pesados. "Proteger a quem?"

Mas um estranho silêncio imperou até que...

"Estel?"

O guardião moveu a cabeça. A voz mudara subitamente de tom?

"Estel? O que houve? Está dormindo sentado?"

Estel abriu subitamente os olhos e se reencontrou ajoelhado no chão úmido beira rio com o olhar intrigado do irmão a erguer-lhe ambas as sobrancelhas.

"Elrohir?" Ele indagou virando ainda mais o rosto como se a imagem do gêmeo mais novo lhe parecesse um estranho desenho difícil de decifrar. Elrohir franziu os lábios e apoiou as duas mãos nas pernas dobradas.

"Não... sou Elladan." Ele brincou escondido atrás de sua seriedade forçada. "Como pode nos confundir ainda assim, humano bobo?"

Estel sentiu-se caindo mundo adentro. Tragado pelo comportamento provocador do jovem elfo.

"Elladan jamais me chama de humano bobo." Ele lembrou sem sorrir, embora sentisse um pequeno desejo de fazê-lo.

"É porque ele é um elfo bobo." Entregou-se o outro sem hesitar enquanto voltava a se endireitar e estendia a mão para o caçula. "O que por Mandos você está fazendo tão distante assim do acampamento?" Indagou com uma pequena marca de indignação na voz. _"Ada_ preocupou-se quando não o viu entre nós."

Estel aceitou a ajuda e colocou-se de pé sacudindo ainda a cabeça levemente e voltando a olhar a sua volta. Enquanto isso Elrohir batia a palma no casaco de couro do irmão fazendo uma pequena nuvem de poeira e terra se formar.

"Andou rolando por esse chão, humano imundo? Quando vai crescer?" Ele provocou mais um pouco, enquanto continuava a limpar as roupas do irmão usando de um pouco mais de força do que a necessária justamente para enervar o já tão desassossegado guardião.

Mas Estel parecia não se importar com atitude alguma do moreno elfo ao seu lado. Ele mantinha os intrigados olhos azuis circulando pelo estranho cenário a sua volta, tentando encontrar o ponto exato onde a realidade virara sonho e o sonho voltara a ser real.

Elrohir finalmente percebeu que algo mais além de um mero pesadelo havia afetado seu irmão caçula.

"O que te incomoda, Estel?" Ele indagou apoiando uma mão no ombro do caçula.

Aragorn apertou os lábios fazendo-os quase desaparecerem pela pressão do maxilar. Ele não tinha uma resposta efetiva para dar, embora quisesse incrivelmente tê-la.

"Tive um estranho pesadelo." Admitiu. "Estranho... Estranhamente real."

Elrohir suspirou soltando os braços ao lado do corpo e voltando a olhar para as calmas águas que seguiam seu curso como se ignorassem a existência de elfos ou humanos. Ele nunca se sentira tão pequeno em toda a sua vida.

"Ele se foi, não foi Estel?" Lamentou-se pensando que talvez a nuvem de seus próprios pesadelos fosse a mesma que escurecia os pensamentos do caçula.

Aragorn voltou-se para a mesma direção do irmão e enlaçou-o carinhosamente com o braço direito.

"O que você acha?" Perguntou. "O que você sente em seu coração élfico?"

"Nada." Apressou-se em responder o gêmeo, baixando a cabeça em segundos. "Elladan tem certeza que..." Ele suspirou. "Ele tem certeza... mas eu... eu não sei..."

Aragorn balançou a cabeça em concordância, sentindo-se obrigado a ficar preso no espaço incômodo entre as certezas do irmão mais velho e as angústias do outro. Ele também mastigava, a contra gosto, o amargo grão de um passado estranho que parecia semear um futuro ainda pior.

"Estamos levantando acampamento." Uma voz gritou.

Os dois se voltaram sobressaltados e encontraram o olhar triste de Elladan que nem sequer aproximou-se dos irmãos, permanecendo a alguns passos deles, apoiando a mão esquerda em um largo tronco cujas cascas já forravam o chão. O primogênito de Elrond não ofereceu olhar algum ao gêmeo ou ao caçula, fixando os escuros olhos nas mesmas águas que os irmãos encaravam há pouco. Em todo o seu rosto, tanto Elrohir quanto Estel, podiam ler com clareza as linhas da amargura e da incerteza.

"Aonde vamos?" Indagou Estel tentando afastar aquelas sombras que pairavam sobre os três.

"Não sei." Respondeu o mais velho com simplicidade, dando as costas e retomando o caminho de onde viera. "_Ada_ ainda não nos informou de seus planos." Ele completou baixando a cabeça para passar por um emaranhado de galhos que não parecia estar lá há pouco. A floresta crescia e se comprimia em caminhos e estranhos atalhos, formando alguns, encerrando outros. "Venham. Ele os deve estar esperando para esclarecer-nos o que será feito hoje."

&&&

"Thranduil..."

O rei fechou então os olhos por alguns instantes, desperto por aquela voz, depois os reabriu sentindo uma imagem se formar nitidamente a sua frente. Os olhos preocupados de Faernestal o olhavam bem abertos. Ele sentiu-se estranho. Sem saber onde estava, mas aos poucos as imagens do início da noite da véspera lhe vieram à mente e ele se viu de volta a seu tempo e seu lugar. Então ergueu levemente a cabeça do travesseiro e percebeu que o filho ainda estava abraçado a ele, a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, os braços ao redor de seu corpo. Ele sentiu-se ligeiramente constrangido pelo curador o estar vendo em uma situação não tão peculiar como lhe era cabido em sua posição, mas o olhar estranho que Faernestal lhe oferecia não parecia conter algum questionamento ou insinuação tola.

"O que se passa, Faernestal?" Ele indagou em voz baixa, desconhecendo-se por sentir receio em acordar o menino em seus braços. Falava baixo, a voz mansa para que o peito não arfasse demais.

O curador suspirou forçadamente.

"Legolas..." Ele disse.

"O que tem ele?" Indagou o rei apoiando em um instinto a mão na cabeça do filho que continuou imóvel. "Está dormindo, não está?" Completou sua questão tentando erguer um pouco a cabeça.

Os olhos de Faernestal brilharam de forma estranha e se desviaram do rei para voltarem a olhar o príncipe nos braços do pai. Thranduil franziu as sobrancelhas imediatamente enlaçando o rapaz mais uma vez em seus braços como se sentisse que alguém o fosse tirar de lá.

"O que se passa, Faernestal?" Ele voltou a indagar, dessa vez em seu tom habitual, que surpreendentemente não despertou o filho.

O curador apertou os lábios e apoiou uma palma por sobre o rosto do rapaz para tirá-la em poucos instantes. Thranduil repetiu o gesto do amigo e um grande frio correu-lhe a espinha. Legolas não tinha mais febre. Muito pelo contrário. Seu corpo estava frio como um dia de inverno.

"O que ele tem, Faernestal?" Sobressaltou-se o rei erguendo o corpo e retirando levemente o filho de cima de si para apoiá-lo no travesseiro ao lado. O rosto de Legolas tinha um tom azulado estranho, como se fosse feito de cristal. Thranduil voltou a deslizar a palma por sobre ele parando por alguns instantes na face do filho como se tentasse oferecer-lhe algum calor, mas Legolas mantinha os olhos dolorosamente cerrados, os lábios soltos e a respiração quase imperceptível. "O que ele tem?" Repetiu o pai em um tom ainda mais alto.

Faernestal sentou-se do lado oposto do divã perto do príncipe.

"Eu não sei, Thranduil." Admitiu. "Há dias está travando essa estranha batalha... Mas dessa vez..."

"Dessa vez o quê, elfo tolo? Não me deixe com meias informações."

"Está... custando mais a acordar... Cada vez... depois de cada febre... seu organismo leva mais tempo para se estabilizar..."

"Como assim?"

"Não sei..."

"Como não sabe?" Enervou-se o rei erguendo-se no divã. Era a primeira noite de sono tranqüilo que tivera. Por que o despertar tinha que ser tão devastador?

"Thranduil..." Inicio o receoso curador com seus olhos ainda voltados para o paciente. "A _galenolas_... ela é... uma planta mortal... Você bem sabe disso... O pouco que conhecemos a seu respeito não é... não é o suficiente para..."

O curador deixou a sentença no ar, negando-lhe um final apropriado. Mas o rei começou a atribuiu-lhe todos os finais possíveis, agradáveis ou não. Thranduil calou-se por alguns instantes, seus olhos parados enquanto a mente dissecava cada letra das palavras que ouvira. O que Faernestal estava insinuando? Que depois de tudo, passados os tormentos, as incertezas, as mágoas, ele seria separado do filho definitivamente?

"Faernestal..." O rei balançou a cabeça confuso percebendo uma imagem triste formar-se dentro de seu coração.

"Eu... estou tentando, criança..." Defendeu-se o curador docemente. Sabia que a notícia que queria fazer certeza ao rei de Mirkwood não era algo para o qual Thranduil estivesse preparado, não depois de tudo pelo que ele e o filho passaram. "Mas... você precisa começar a... conjeturar a idéia... a idéia de..."

E mais uma frase ficou sem seu complemento. Algumas palavras estavam de certa forma negando-se a cumprir seus papéis. Thranduil sentou-se no divã com o corpo torcido para que pudesse ainda olhar o rapaz que permanecia em seu sono aterrador. Aquele mesmo sono que proporcionara ao pai o alívio na véspera, agora parecia ser o caminho da angústia de todos.

Faernestal voltou a apoiar uma mão por sobre a testa do príncipe, em seguida apoiou-a no peito do rapaz fechando os olhos por alguns instantes. Ele buscava compreensão, mas não conseguia encontrá-la e aquilo era uma das piores confissões que um curador, que há tanto tempo pisava nessa terra, poderia fazer.

"Eu..." Ele disse fechando os olhos mais uma vez, mas com um objetivo diferente agora.

Thranduil franziu as sobrancelhas dobrando as pernas sob si e encarando o amigo com um ar assustador. Faernestal não teve coragem de olhar para seu líder, permanecendo cabisbaixo e silencioso.

"Pelos _Valar_, Faernestal..." Disse o rei sentindo que aquela ausência de sons ou palavras tinha um dos piores significados que já tivera em toda a sua existência. "Eu... eu vou colocar uma pilha de pedras por sobre seu corpo se deixar Mandos levar o príncipe... Eu... eu juro que vou..."

O curador suspirou cansado, fechando novamente os olhos com profundo pesar.

"Eu mesmo desejarei ter essa pilha por sobre meu corpo se for obrigado a presenciar o último suspiro dessa doce criatura..."

Thranduil sentiu-se atingido por aquelas palavras como se levasse um golpe de um Troll e fosse arremessado há metros de distância. Ele ergueu-se em um rompante, mas só conseguiu dar dois passos pelo quarto, antes de voltar a encarar o filho na cama. Escondeu então o rosto sob as mãos. O vendaval das novas e desesperadoras informações era o pior que já enfrentara. Ele tinha tanto o que fazer e simplesmente não conseguia se mover. Não conseguia deixar o filho onde estava.

"_Iluvatar_..." Ele clamou esfregando o rosto com força. O que mais temia se efetivara. Estava amarrado, preso e amordaçado por um sentimento do qual fugira sua vida inteira. Estava atado pelo medo, o medo da perda de algo insubstituível. Ele deu as costas à cena mantendo agora as mãos por sobre o rosto para tentar impedir os olhos de reconhecerem o lugar onde estava, a situação na qual se encontrava, para talvez então fazer com que sua mente se esquecesse, enganasse o coração ferido e latejante. Ele tinha que se recompor.

"Senhor?" Uma voz o despertou em um sobressalto, fazendo-o virar-se em um instinto para encontrar mais uma vez os olhos claros do filho encarando-o preocupado. Ele voltou-se para Faernestal em alguns segundos, mas, contrariando a expectativa que tinha, o olhar do curador ainda guardava a mesma consternação anterior. Ele sabia que aquela era apenas mais uma das batalhas ganhas pelo valoroso príncipe, mas não era, em hipótese alguma, a garantia de que a guerra estivesse próxima do fim.

Faernestal esvaziou os pulmões diante do súbito silêncio de pai e filho e apoiou uma mão na perna de Legolas para atrair-lhe a atenção. O rapaz desviou seus olhos para o curador em um movimento lento com a cabeça. "Tem que voltar para seu quarto agora, menino." Disse o elfo mais velho tentando afogar as dúvidas e pressentimentos que aquele olhar azul brilhante lhe transmitia. "Seu pai tem seus afazeres e aqui não é um local apropriado para sua recuperação."

Legolas fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e depois os reabriu. O ato em si já parecia exigir-lhe muito mais energia do que possuía. O rei olhou-o com preocupação, já imaginando que o rapaz, em sua teimosia, provavelmente não aceitaria ser removido de onde estava. Mas Legolas apenas acenou com a cabeça positivamente, voltando a fechar os olhos e reabri-los com dificuldades.

"O senhor... vai mandar a tropa até... a floresta das árvores tortas, não vai?" Indagou receosamente o príncipe olhando para o pai mais uma vez. O rosto pálido, a cabeça perdida nos vários travesseiros.

Thranduil suspirou enlaçando os dedos das mãos, enquanto vestia vagarosamente a couraça que até o dia anterior julgava ser intransponível. Ele encheu os pulmões e deu as costas ao filho para que o rapaz não visse seus olhos se apertarem pela dor imensa que o estava consumindo.

"Sim, e irei também." Decidiu-se naquele instante. "Se algo de tamanha importância for mesmo enfrentar nossas forças, eu devo estar lá".

Faernestal franziu as sobrancelhas, mas Legolas apenas virou o rosto um pouco para o lado e seu olhar voltou a se perder na passagem distante de onde um feixe de uma luz clara escapava teimosamente. Ele tinha certeza de que o pai tomaria tal atitude e também sabia que depois de uma decisão de guerra tomada, ninguém jamais convencia o rei a mudar seus planos.

O curador por sua vez pensava diferente e se aproximou, puxando levemente seu líder para longe do filho.

"Sabe que não deve ir." Ele sussurrou nervoso. "Deve estar aqui com ele... Eu... eu não sei... não há tempo... eu não posso garantir..."

Thranduil apertou os punhos e ergueu o queixo enrijecendo os músculos dos ombros e costas em um estranho ritual. Faernestal soltou os braços vencido. A resposta já estava dada.

"Despeça-se dele então, Thranduil." Disse o curador com amargura, mesmo ciente das reações que suas palavras poderiam despertar. "Eu não posso lhe garantir que ele..."

"Ele estará aqui quando eu voltar." Interrompeu o rei categoricamente, os olhos novamente encarando a figura pálida no divã que voltava agora a fechar seus olhos para não abri-los mais. "Eu o conheço, tolo Faernestal..." Completou. "Enquanto eu não voltar... ele irá esperar por mim... E o tempo me será aliado... Sim... Será o único aliado do qual posso dispor..."

&&&

E o grupo partiu temeroso, vestidos para uma guerra da qual pouco sabiam e sentindo seu líder estranhamente abatido a sua frente. Nunca um caminho para o combate fora tão árduo e doloroso. Passaram pelo emaranhado verde, cruzaram pequenos rios, desligaram-se do mundo em seus cavalos de tempos em tempos, mas o rei não permitiu que parassem para acampar. Aquela parecia de fato ser a missão de suas existências. Ao lado do líder o jovem Alagos cavalgava silencioso há tempos, vez por outra seu olhar cruzava-se com o de seu líder, uma pergunta ia e vinha em sua mente tal qual um inseto inconveniente a lhe azucrinar. Ele precisava fazê-la, cuspir aquela indagação como o veneno maligno que era para finalmente ter paz.

Mas Thranduil continuava seu cavalgar totalmente alheio a tudo e a todos. Os olhos esverdeados ganhavam um estranho tom indo contra a luz como o grupo fazia no momento. Suas mãos não estavam apoiadas nas pernas como ele sempre cavalgava, mas sim, firmemente enlaçadas a crina de seu cavalo branco. A angústia calada do rei podia ser algo que não fosse discutido em palavras ou cantado em versos, mas não era algo que os elfos a sua volta pudessem ignorar.

"Estamos próximos, majestade." Disse então o jovem capitão. Aquela era uma informação óbvia, mas o que ele queria era sentir se o rei ainda reagia às palavras que lhe eram ditas. Thranduil, porém, continuou mostrando-se a incógnita de sempre. Seus olhos apenas percorreram a pequena clareira sem que nenhum som surgisse de sua boca. Depois de mais alguns metros ele finalmente parou o cavalo e desceu, estagnando-se em pé e aguardando que seus soldados fizessem o mesmo, posicionando-se a sua volta.

"Vamos verificar o que nos aguarda." Ele finalmente ordenou.

Subiram então as grandes árvores tortas. De longe, mesclados ao verde da mata podiam avistar o ponto ao qual tinham que atacar. Thranduil ficou observando a entrada com olhos de guerra, redesenhando prazerosamente o mapa que o filho traçara, relembrando a coragem e determinação daquele que era seu herdeiro, seu sangue. Sim, Legolas sempre o surpreendera, deslizando habilmente entre a figura adorável do eterno elfinho e a de um grande e habilidoso guerreiro. Era como se condenasse o pai a um eterno confiar desconfiando, um infinito não saber pelo que esperar, mas ao mesmo tempo ansiar por isso com satisfação. Thranduil sacudiu a cabeça, ciente de que seu destino seria ter o rapaz sempre em sua mente, preso às paredes de seus pensamentos como uma pintura que nunca descolore, mas que pode, a qualquer momento, revelar-lhe uma nova cor, uma nova imagem diferente a qual ele não sabe se vai apreciar ou não. Seu destino era preocupar-se eternamente com ele.

Era verdade, uma verdade inegável. Ele já havia se preocupado muito. Preocupara-se durante muitos anos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ela fechou os olhos e dessa vez e Thranduil temeu que fosse para sempre. Mas logo aquelas esmeraldas voltaram a surgir oferecendo-lhe mais um triste olhar. Estavam sentados na pequena varanda do quarto, em um sofá. Elvéwen apoiava a cabeça no ombro do marido enquanto ambos viam o pequeno Legolas correr pelo jardim atrás de alguma coisa que não conseguiam ver de onde estavam, mas sabiam bem do que se tratava._

"_Borboletas..." A mãe disse com uma voz fraca, mas um doce sorriso em seus lábios._

_  
Thranduil sacudiu a cabeça._

"_Sempre faz isso..." Ele mostrou-se ligeiramente indignado. "Não sei porque as persegue se não tem intenção de pegá-las."_

_Elvéwen repetiu o ato do marido, mas seu inconformismo tinha outro porquê._

"_Já perguntou a ele?" Ele indagou virando levemente a cabeça para olhar o marido._

_Thranduil apenas deu de ombros e acenou negativamente, seus olhos ainda voltados ao menino que corria pelo jardim agora em direção oposta a primeira. "Ele já está crescido para esse tipo de brincadeiras, não acha?"_

_Elvéwen baixou os olhos._

"_É apenas um elfinho, mal recebeu suas primeiras lições sobre a filosofia e a história." Ela defendeu o filho._

"_E sobre armas..." Completou o pai._

_A bela elfa voltou a sorrir, apiedando-se do ar de decepção que se fazia na face do marido._

"_Ele é pequeno..." Ela voltou ao mesmo argumento._

"_Já fez a escolha."_

"_São armas, Thranduil. O tutor disse que ele é muito bom com o arco e com as flechas, um dos melhores que já viu na idade que tem."_

"_Não me admiro..." Disse o rei com amargura. "Ele tem tudo de seu... seus cabelos, o porte franzino de seu povo... o que podia esperar?"_

"_Era o seu temor, não era?" Ela indagou de imediato, uma súbita tristeza temperou sua voz, enquanto voltava-se mais para encarar o marido. "Agora está adivinhando o futuro inteiro de seu filho porque ele optou pela leveza do arco e flecha ao invés de sua poderosa espada sindar."_

"_A arma faz o elfo." Declarou o rei. "Ele sabe disso."_

"_Todos entre nós são arqueiros... e bons arqueiros."_

"_Todos os silvestres..." Respondeu com amargura. "Os sindar aprendem a utilizar arma tão útil, mas defendem-se primeiramente com uma boa espada."_

_Elvéwen suspirou balançando a cabeça. Algumas certezas nunca a abandonariam._

"_Era o que temia, hervenn-nín?" Indagou a elfa. "Quando tomou a camponesa como esposa, aquela cujo sangue não carregava realeza alguma... a elfa silvestre... O grande príncipe sindar, filho do nobre e poderoso Oropher, temia por seus herdeiros... pelos herdeiros que a elfa plebéia podia lhe dar... os herdeiros da raça inferior..."_

_Thranduil sobressaltou-se. A indiscutível verdade esbofeteando-lhe a face. Elvéwen nunca pronunciara tais idéias. Mas era fato. Ele se encantara por ela, mesmo sabendo a cota o destino lhe reservaria de imprevistos e dor se ele seguisse o que latejava em seu peito. Seu coração a amara desde a primeira vez em que a vira por sobre as árvores, sorrindo com as crianças. Ele a observava de longe, mas fingia ignorá-la como ela o fazia, tentando enganar o que tudo sabe, aquele que tem as respostas antes mesmo que a mente pense nelas. Sim. Seu coração a amava tanto que chegava a doer no peito. Fora então uma união que, a princípio, não satisfez nem a seu pai e nem a seu povo, mas que depois, como presente do próprio Iluvatar, acabou mostrando-se, para a surpresa de muitos, como o firme elo que fizera com que os elfos silvestres amassem ainda mais a seu rei e ao rei que a este sucederia. _

_Elvéwen suspirou fechando novamente os olhos, acalmando o pesado coração. Ela queria uma certeza que sabia que o marido não podia lhe dar no momento, a não ser que lhe mentisse, e Thranduil nunca mentia. _

"_Vai cuidar dele, não vai,_ _hervenn-nín?" Ela indagou receosa pelo silêncio que vinha do marido._

_E foi a vez do rei fechar seus olhos. _

"_Você vai cuidar dele..." Ele tentou mais uma vez, atribuindo-se um poder maior do que realmente tinha, para quem sabe, fazê-la crer na farsa, obrigá-la a não tomar o rumo ao qual estava destinada. "Sabe que é sua função, Elvéwen."_

_O esposa ofereceu um sorriso singelo, mesmo presa à palidez e tristeza do distanciamento de tudo o que amava agora._

"_Não tenha medo." Ela disse rindo um pouco mais ao enfrentar a indignação que suas palavras fizeram despertar no olhar do marido. "Ele ainda vai te trazer muitas alegrias."_

_Thranduil não respondeu. Seus olhos ardiam, lágrimas teimosas insistiam em abandoná-los, mas ele não permitiria. As últimas imagens que Elvéwen teria dele não seriam a de um rei em prantos._

"_Legolas o ama, hervenn-nín." Ela disse enfim, a voz enfraquecendo enquanto encostava-se mais no marido. Seus olhos ainda voltados para o filho que agora os vira de onde estava e olhava-os com curiosidade. "Por favor, tire tudo o que quiser tirar dele... mas não o convença de que esse sentimento não é mútuo..."_

_Thranduil emudeceu sentindo a pele da esposa esfriar-se gradativamente junto a sua. Ele queria oferecer a ela às certezas das quais a elfa tanto precisava, tanto quanto queria oferecer-lhe o calor que fugia daquele corpo frágil. Mas ambos os desejos se mostraram impossíveis e o rei temeu mais, temeu que se proferisse tais palavras, se proporcionasse à esposa tais garantias, ela sentiria que já podia partir. E ele não poderia permitir. Ele não responderia, para que assim ela fosse obrigada a ficar._

_Mas o endurecimento de seu coração e a falta das palavras de conforto em seus lábios, não foram o suficiente para manter a amada junto a ele, muito pelo contrário, só fizeram com que, durante todos os anos, ele carregasse aquela culpa, a de não ter dito a ela o que a esposa desejava ouvir e que, de fato, não deixava de ser a mais pura verdade. Ele lamentou profundamente não ter dito a ela o quanto amava aquele pequenino, o quanto se orgulhava de seu coração bondoso e, além de tudo, o quão graças dava por ao menos tê-lo como uma doce lembrança dos bons momentos que passara com aquela que seria única em sua vida._

_Mas de certa forma ela sabia, ela sempre soube. Pois quando seus olhos se fecharam para não mais se reabrirem, as últimas palavras que soaram de seus lábios foram essas:_

"_Elfo tolo... ele vai te mostrar... vai te mostrar o quanto você o ama..."_

_E um sorriso se fez naquela face pálida e ela ainda pôde olhar para sua pequena criança uma vez mais antes que a luz a deixasse para sempre._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Thranduil suspirou imperceptivelmente ao deixar-se levar por aquelas tristes recordações, enquanto a imagem triste da esposa em seu leito de morte se convertia vagarosamente à imagem do filho doente, os mesmos olhos claros e fundos, a pele pálida como a dela, enfrentando tão bravamente o castigo da planta maligna. O rei sentiu seu coração encher-se de ódio. Não. Ele não permitiria que o destino tirasse o rapaz de sua vida também, não depois de tudo o que acontecera. Ele não permitiria.

"Senhor?" A voz de Alagos o despertou. "Vamos colocar nossos planos em prática agora?" Indagou o rapaz olhando firmemente para a entrada da caverna de onde saíam e entravam alguns orcs e outras criaturas estranhas.

Thranduil não respondeu. O cenário mostrava em evidências que o filho tinha razão no que dissera. Se o grau do problema era exatamente o que Rhunoir havia descrito, isso ainda era uma dúvida, mas a certeza de que o inimigo se alojara naquele lugar sombrio já se fazia inquestionável.

"Temos que esperar por uma oportunidade." Disse o rei fazendo sinais para que alguns mantivessem o posto de espera enquanto outros o acompanhavam de volta ao solo. "A entrada é muito vigiada."

"Logo vai anoitecer, majestade." Preocupou-se Alagos colocando ambos os pés de volta ao chão. "Nosso brilho nos fará um alvo fácil."

"Temos que nos organizar, capitão." Thranduil endureceu a voz. "Tantos anos amargando as perdas e danos que os conflitos nos trazem e ainda se mostra um soldado apressado diante de uma situação de guerra?"

O rapaz baixou os olhos envergonhado.

"Perdoe-me, majestade." Ele disse em voz baixa. Ser repreendido pelo rei diante de seus homens não era uma experiência das mais agradáveis.

Thranduil apoiou a mão aberta na árvore da qual acabara de descer. E contou um pouco com aquele apoio para descansar o corpo e oferecer tempo a sua mente.

"Mas no final de tudo vamos ter que nos arriscar..." Disse por fim. "E desejar que Iluvatar torne nossas capas proteção suficiente contra o brilho do luar que hoje infelizmente nos é luz e maldição."

"Deixe-me ajudar." Surgiu uma voz de trás de uma grande árvore. "Humanos não são tão visados por aquelas criaturas quanto o são os elfos."

Thranduil sobressaltou-se ao encontrar o olhar decidido do guardião dunedain. Atrás dele vinham pessoas que ele julgava já estarem distantes. Elrond, os filhos, Glorfindel e os e alguns elfos de Rivendell ainda estavam em suas terras.

O rei desprendeu os lábios surpreso. A ajuda, apesar de indesejada, era impossível de ser dispensada.

&&&

"Faernestal... por que não vai descansar um pouco, meu bom amigo?" Indagou o príncipe de seu leito. O curador ergueu os olhos do livro que lia para encontrar os do rapaz encarando-o com compaixão. O bom curador não dormia há dias e aquilo estava se tornando mais do que evidente. "Eu não vou a lugar algum..." riu o rapaz enchendo vagarosamente o peito de ar. "Acho que dessa vez não conseguiria tamanha façanha."

O curador voltou a sorrir, erguendo-se de sua poltrona e aproximando-se do príncipe para sentar-se no leito diante do rapaz. Ele nem precisaria responder tal proposta, o jovem elfo bem o sabia.

"Algumas horas de sono não lhe farão mal." Disse o príncipe sorrindo suavemente e fazendo o curador acompanhá-lo.

"Essa frase me pertence." Riu Faernestal segurando a mão fria do rapaz.

Legolas riu também, apertando levemente a mão do amigo e voltando a fechar os olhos. Faernestal apoiou a palma no rosto dele e satisfez-se em ver que a febre ainda não tinha voltado. Ele temia pelo novo acesso, não sabia se o príncipe ia ter energia suficiente para agüentar. O jovem arqueiro soltou um leve suspirou e voltou a abrir os olhos.

"Durma naquela cadeira mesmo, Faernestal." Propôs então. "Se eu me sentir mal você acordará, tenho certeza."

O curador ia responder quando alguém bateu na porta do quarto e a figura franzina de uma elfa cujos cabelos eram muito claros, surgiu. Faernestal olhou-a intrigado. Era a cozinheira, uma boa amiga, a quem os longos anos de existência na Terra Média quase se comparavam aos seus.

"Sim, Nildiele?" Ele finalmente perguntou.

A elfa suspirou um tanto constrangida, mas sorriu. Depois se voltou para Legolas também sorrindo, mas sem conseguir esconder uma ponta de tristeza no olhar. O príncipe retribuiu o sorriso, feliz por vê-la depois de tantos anos e estendeu-lhe a mão. A cozinheira hesitou por uns instantes, mas o olhar do curador lhe assegurou de que ela podia ir adiante. Então a bela elfa apressou-se na direção do jovem príncipe, pois a saudade também a torturara. Ela segurando-lhe a mão e passou a alisar-lhe os cabelos como fazia quando ele era uma criança.

"Meu amado principezinho." Disse carinhosamente beijando a testa do rapaz. "As flores vão voltar a nascer em meu coração agora que você está novamente entre nós."

Legolas suspirou com o carinho recebido e inclinou o rosto apoiando-o levemente na mão da cozinheira. Ele nunca se esquecera dela, nobre amiga e confidente de sua mãe e um grande apoiou quando ele se vira sem chão após a partida de Elvéwen.

"Doce Nildiele." Disse o rapaz em um tom baixo, fazendo a fronte da elfa franzir levemente de preocupação. "Sentir saudades só é bom quando reencontramos aqueles a quem amamos. Agora estou mais feliz."

Os olhos da elfa brilharam e ela abraçou o menino com cuidado. Legolas retribuiu como pôde, cansado como estava não podia dispensar a querida amiga todo o carinho que desejava.

"Logo estará bom." Ela disse sorrindo enquanto se sentava em frente ao rapaz. "Então vou fazer seu prato favorito e você cantará para mim as novas canções que a natureza lhe ensinou."

O príncipe sorriu fechando levemente os olhos.

"Eu sempre cantarei pensando em você e em _nana, _querida Nildiele." Ele respondeu em um suspiro. "Não importa onde eu estiver."

A elfa segurou a mão do menino mas não respondeu. O temor pelo que parecia se fazer inevitável a consumia. Então lançou um olhar preocupado para Faernestal que apenas baixou a cabeça em uma indicação de que as perspectivas de futuro eram realmente sombrias.

"Meu principezinho..." Ela disse sorrindo amavelmente, enquanto o rapaz fechava os olhos e retribuía o sorriso. "preciso roubar o nosso amado curador por alguns instantes. Acha que pode ficar só enquanto isso?"

Legolas riu.

"Nildiele..." Ele disse. "Sempre achei que você e Faernestal formavam um belo casal."

E ambos riram da súbita mudança de cor na face do curador, que primeiro empalidecera para depois enrubescer incrivelmente.

"Deixe de bobagens, menino!" Ele defendeu-se enquanto a elfa ria com uma das mãos sobre os lábios finos. Ele não se importava com as brincadeiras do príncipe, embora achasse que, às vezes, a habilidade de premonição que abençoava o rapaz se mostrava deveras inconveniente.

Mas Legolas não se intimidou com a reação forçada do amigo. Ele apenas ofereceu ao casal mais um sorriso adorável que fez com que ambos enrubescessem agora e voltou a fechar os olhos.

"Podem ir, meus amigos." Disse o arqueiro virando o rosto e ajeitando-se melhor no leito. "Como eu dizia a Faernestal agora a pouco, não tenho intenção de ir a lugar algum."

O curador franziu os lábios com a brincadeira e depois direcionou um olhar acusador a elfa. Embora ele apreciasse a companhia da amiga de tantos anos e até ansiasse por alguns momentos em particular com ela, aquela era uma hora demasiadamente imprópria para que ela o tirasse daquele quarto. Mas Nildiele balançou levemente a cabeça demonstrando uma visível urgência e preocupação, enquanto aproveitava-se que o jovem não estava mais voltando sua atenção para eles. Faernestal voltou a franzir as sobrancelhas, mas aceitou a mão da elfa e ambos saíram do quarto.

Legolas reabriu os olhos e finalmente encontrou-se sozinho. Ele esvaziou os pulmões e voltou sua atenção para a varanda. Uma brisa suave entrava por ela trazendo o doce aroma das flores que estavam na entrada. Faernestal as trouxera em pequenos vasos a pedido do príncipe que se sentia muito só sem nenhum pedaço de natureza ao seu redor. Legolas fechou os olhos e deixou que os pulmões se fartassem com aquele ar agradável que, infelizmente, não amenizava as preocupações de seu coração. Ele pensava no pai e na difícil tarefa que o rei estava prestes a enfrentar.

Foi quando a porta se reabriu, mas Legolas não se voltou para ela, permanecendo a encarar a pequena visão de mundo que tinha de sua varanda.

"Nobre príncipe Legolas Thranduilion." Veio então uma voz conhecida lhe saudar. Legolas estremeceu voltando-se, para encontrar um olhar paciente e amável que ele não esperava ver novamente. Em pé diante da porta fechada, em roupas simples e com a serenidade de sempre, estava alguém que lhe enchia o coração de alegria.

"Me... mestre?" Ele deixou o queixo cair, mas em seguida ofereceu um sorriso largo.

Elrond ergueu as pontas dos lábios e apoiou a mão no coração fazendo uma leve reverência, mas permaneceu onde estava. O corpo ereto, as mãos cruzadas respeitosamente atrás das costas. O sorriso de Legolas morreu então e o príncipe preocupou-se com a formalidade toda que seu amigo agora lhe direcionava.

"Mestre?" Ele indagou receoso ao ver que Elrond não parecia ter a intenção de sair do lugar onde estava, permanecendo em pé a olhá-lo com um ar estranho. "Mestre... está zangado comigo?"

Elrond fechou então os olhos, sentindo seu coração bater descompassado. Ele passara todo o trajeto desde o ponto de encontro com o rei doutrinando seu espírito para aquele momento, agradecendo pelo milagre do rapaz ter sobrevivido, mas dizendo a si mesmo que agora as coisas não poderiam ser mais como eram. Os olhos de Thranduil lhe haviam dito mais do que muitas palavras...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thranduil encarou o grupo com um olhar indecifrável, ele percorreu as faces uma a uma até finalmente encontrar o olhar do lorde de Imladris. Elrond franziu as sobrancelhas, com uma interrogação latejando na ponta de sua língua. Os líderes ficaram em silêncio, como se quisessem ler as mentes opostas. Thranduil por fim desviou seu olhar para o capitão a seu lado._

"_Alagos." Ele disse. "Você volta daqui."_

_O jovem guerreiro intrigou-se, mas aguardou. Thranduil voltou a fixar seu olhar em Elrond._

"_Vai conduzir o lorde de Imladris a Mirkwood."_

_Um grande alvoroço de vozes se fez então, mas foi logo contido por um simples gesto do curador. Elrond deu um passo à frente. Uma impaciência jamais vista estava em seu olhar, enquanto a pequena questão que o incomodava, se transformava agora em uma cadeia imensa de interrogações que fazia o rumo de seus lábios rapidamente. Interrogações que vinham, porém, acompanhadas por supostas respostas nas quais ele não ousava tentar acreditar._

"_Diga-me, Thranduil." Pediu o curador pressionando as mãos unidas. "Por que minha presença em suas terras se faz necessária?"_

_Os olhos do rei brilharam de uma forma que Elrond não imaginava que fosse ver um dia, seus lábios se entreabriram, mas a resposta não surgiu. Ela não surgiria. Não surgiria porque precisaria conter algo que o poderoso rei de Mirkwood não seria capaz de dizer, sua resposta tinha que conter uma súplica de ajuda._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elrond suspirou levemente. Ele sabia que, agora em casa e novamente aceito pelo pai, o príncipe não teria mais um porquê para oferecer-lhe o mesmo grau de devoção que oferecia e mesmo que o tivesse, ele não poderia permitir que o rapaz o fizesse.

"Não estou zangado, príncipe Legolas." Disse enfim apertando as mãos nervosamente ao ver as sobrancelhas do rapaz se contorcerem de dúvida e dor. "Agora você está de volta a seu reino... a seu povo... Merece ser tratado com a formalidade que lhe cabe."

Legolas apertou os lábios e sentiu seu corpo tremer. Ele não queria ser tratado com formalidade alguma.

"Mestre..."

"Não sou mais seu mestre..." Disse Elrond receoso. "Príncipe Legolas... Um príncipe não tem mestre algum."

Legolas agarrou-se instintivamente aos lençóis que o cobriam. Ele entendia agora porque Elrond o estava tratando assim, mas não podia aceitar. As experiências que unem os corações por laços da amizade e devoção não são rastros que podem ser apagados por um título ou por uma mudança de cenários.

"Mestre... não tem... não tem mais carinho por mim?" Indagou então fazendo o curador desprender os lábios em uma visível inquietação.

"Príncipe Legolas..."

"Não tem mais carinho por mim porque sou novamente um príncipe, meu mestre?" Reforçou o rapaz em uma voz distante e fraca. Os olhos tristes brilhavam, mas ele não os afastava dos do curador. Elrond apertou os lábios, sentindo suas barreiras cedendo levemente a tão doce investida. Ele sabia que seria difícil, mas não imaginava o quão difícil seria.

"Nada em toda a Arda me fará deixar de amá-lo..." O curador disse então, sem conseguir encontrar as palavras certas que o ajudassem a prosseguir no ritual que tinha planejado. Ele temia pelo reencontro, pelo contato com o rapaz, temia comprometer o elo que finalmente se restabelecera entre pai e filho. "Mas... agora... você é o príncipe uma vez mais... Eu julgo que não seja prudente que se arrisque na posição que tão arduamente readquiriu. Penso que..."

"Eu o amo, meu senhor." Interrompeu o menino erguendo os dois braços na direção do curador, lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. "Por favor, se o que sente por mim não se comprometeu por eu estar de volta a esse quarto triste, não recuse meu amor... Não se afaste de mim agora que o tempo não mais me favorece... Não... Não me deixe, mestre."

Elrond sentiu seus olhos se inundarem tão rapidamente que ele sequer percebeu quando as lágrimas começaram. Em instantes estava abraçado ao rapaz que se agarrou a ele com as poucas forças que tinha, encostando a cabeça em seu peito e segurando sua túnica.

"Eu jamais te abandonaria, criança amada." Disse a voz embargada do poderoso elfo enquanto beijava o topo da cabeça do rapaz em seus braços. "Jamais."

"Então... fique comigo, senhor. Prometa... por favor... prometa que ficará comigo até que tudo chegue a seu fim."

Elrond franziu a face, puxando o rapaz para olhá-lo.

"Não haverá fim algum, _ion nin._" Ele disse apoiando a palma no rosto do arqueiro. "Eu lhe garanto. Confie em mim."

Legolas ofereceu-lhe um sorriso triste enquanto enxugava as lágrimas que derramara.

"Poderoso o senhor é, meu mestre." Ele disse baixando os olhos. "Mas a _galenolas_ não tem um inimigo à altura ainda... Não se martirize por mim, meu senhor... Estou conformado pois vou reencontrar alguém a quem amo... Só peço que fique a meu lado até que esse momento chegue."

Elrond balançou a cabeça involuntariamente.

"Criança tola." Respondeu voltando a abraçar o menino. "Está enganado. Existe um inimigo mortal para qualquer atrocidade ou aberração que exista aqui nessa Terra-Média. E é o amor, _ion nin._ O amor cura todos os males... você verá."

Legolas franziu a testa, apoiando o rosto no peito do curador e julgando que seu mestre o estivesse iludindo com histórias de crianças, mas se permitiu embalar-se e aquietar-se com aquela doce ilusão, a ilusão de que o bem poderia de fato vencer tão poderoso mal.

&&&

A noite se passou e Elrond e Faernestal permaneceram no quarto do príncipe. Eles discutiam em voz baixa que providências tomar. Elrond utilizara as ervas que conhecia quando a febre finalmente voltou e alcançara um resultado encorajador, mas não definitivo.

Faernestal conversava com o curador com respeito, tomando notas, partilhando conhecimentos. Elrond era detentor da melhor biblioteca de toda Terra-Média e seus conhecimentos eram inigualáveis, por isso o sábio curador de Mirkwood procurou valorizar ao máximo a oportunidade que tinha de conversar com alguém cuja bagagem de informações e experiência eram inestimáveis.

Elrond ouvia as impressões do outro elfo com igual atenção. A fama de Faernestal também o precedia e, apesar deste estar revestido em uma cautelosa modéstia, Elrond sabia bem o valoroso curador que tinha a sua frente, o que fez com que a união de ambos só viesse a ser mais um ponto positivo naquele incansável luta contra um mal tão arrebatador.

"Acha que haverá conflito?" Indagou o curador de Mirkwood tentando desviar-se um pouco do triste assunto que lhes tomava as horas e pensamentos, enquanto se colocava em pé diante da varanda.

"Não sei..." Respondeu Elrond sentado em uma poltrona ao lado da cama onde o príncipe dormia mais uma vez. "Se os planos de Legolas se efetivarem não haverá necessidade. Mas algo me diz que esconderijo tão valoroso não seria deixado sem uma forte guarda ao seu redor. A região infelizmente não favorece uma pesquisa de campo maior, o que nos deixa em uma desvantagem muito grande. Creio que esse seja o motivo que levou seu rei a esperar mais alguns dias para o ataque."

"Elrond..." Faernestal voltou-se intrigado. "Peço desculpas pelo meu questionamento indiscreto... mas..."

"Diga, nobre Faernestal."

"Como... por que... por que ainda estava em nossas terras?"

Elrond suspirou, voltando a olhar para o menino no leito.

"Há muito tempo não era abençoado por uma doce premonição." Ele disse deslizando os dedos levemente por sobre a mão do rapaz que descansava. "E como tudo o que é bom, veio acompanhado por algo não tão agradável."

Faernestal franziu a testa.

"Você o viu? Viu que Legolas ainda estava vivo?"

Elrond baixou os olhos.

"Eu o vi em seus dias no futuro... O que me fez crer que seu presente ainda se fazia."

Faernestal aproximou-se preocupado.

"Viu o futuro de Legolas?" Ele indagou.

Elrond apenas acenou com a cabeça.

"Mas nada que fizesse qualquer sentido... como todas as visões que tenho..."

"Diga-me, Elrond. Eu lhe rogo... Talvez seja um enigma que juntos consigamos decifrar."

Elrond ergueu-se se colocando em pé diante do curador, em seguida apoiou uma mão por sobre o ombro do elfo e ofereceu-lhe um sorriso simples e cansado.

"Realmente Faernestal." Ele disse. "Não creio que encontremos sentido em qualquer..."

"Por favor, eu lhe peço, Elrond." Insistiu o curador impacientemente.

Elrond suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

"E o vi..." Ele iniciou inseguro "e ele estendia os braços para uma... uma..."

"Uma?"

"Uma borboleta azul." Riu o curador sacudindo mais a cabeça, julgando-se um elfo a dizer tolices.

Faernestal teve um minuto de incompreensão absoluta, mas depois riu também.

"Todas as suas visões sempre fazem sentido?" Ele indagou incrédulo. Subitamente eles se sentiam como dois jovens elfos conversando sobre sonhos de criança.

"Sim... cedo ou tarde." Respondeu o curador de Imladris ainda balançando a cabeça. "Mas essa é a visão mais estranha que já tive."

"E o que mais viu?"

"Nada. Apenas a borboleta... bem azul... como os olhos do príncipe... E ela... voava... simplesmente..."

Faernestal voltou a rir.

"Se você não fosse um elfo de prestígio diria que anda experimentando um pouco daquela erva de fumo que anda sendo comercializado por essas redondezas."

Elrond franziu as sobrancelhas, mas em pouco tempo ambos estavam rindo novamente.

"Talvez seja minha primeira visão sem ligação alguma com a realidade." Ele ofereceu voltando a se sentar.

"Talvez." Concordou o outro por educação, ciente do quanto àquilo era improvável.

"Gosto de borboletas..." Veio então a voz do leito. Elrond voltou-se e encontrou o sorriso de Legolas.

"Devia estar dormindo." Queixou-se o lorde de Imladris com um sorriso. "O incomodamos com nossa conversa infrutífera?"

Legolas riu, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Como duas pessoas com tamanho conhecimento como vocês poderiam ter uma conversa infrutífera?" Ele indagou voltando a fechar os olhos.

"Acontece..." Brincou Faernestal procurando disfarçar a preocupação que tinha com seu paciente. "A cada mil anos... ou talvez mais..."

E os três elfos riram.

&&&

Havia um plano e se iniciara mesmo sem ser perfeito. Thranduil pensava nisso. Nos silêncios que precediam uma surpresa maior. Dois longos dias se passaram e eles ainda não conseguiam ter a certeza de seus arredores da qual necessitavam para se arriscarem em tal investida. Mas o prazo final dado por Legolas e a posição desvantajosa na qual se encontravam não os motivava a esperarem mais tempo.

"É hoje ou não será mais." Disse Glorfindel irritado. O poderoso guerreiro de Gondolin não se acostumaria nunca a seguir uma liderança qualquer, muito menos a daquele sindar presunçoso. "Não ficarei aqui mais nem uma brisa. Se não fizerem seu ataque eu o farei sozinho."

Thranduil bufou.

"Por isso que seu povo todo caminha pelos halls de Mandos agora." Disse o elfo sentado em uma pedra a poucos metros do guerreiro. "A impaciência faz dos fortes fracos."

Elrohir e Elladan se olharam e o gêmeo mais velho fez o que pode para não rir do olhar que seu irmão lhe lançara. Ele sabia o que Elrohir insinuava. Era impressionante como a palavra paciência que parecia sequer existir no dicionário de Thranduil se mostrava arma principal do rei em momentos de guerra. Ele era um líder incansável, capaz de vencer qualquer situação ou inimigo com seu raciocínio frio e lógico.

"Paciência..." Repetiu o guerreiro de Gondolin andando em círculos e se odiando por ter prometido a Elrond que ajudaria aquele povo infeliz. "Se ficar mais tempo aqui vocês terão que me arrancar com raízes e tudo o que tenho direito."

Os gêmeos riram, mas o rei não viu nada naquelas queixas senão uma visível afronta do outro elfo.

"Talvez queira ir embora." Sugeriu o elfo de Mirkwood. "Talvez esteja enfadado e queira tomar o rumo de casa."

"Talvez esteja apenas querendo que alguém que, diferentemente de qualquer elfo dessa Terra-Média, se intitula 'rei' de um povo... REI... tome alguma atitude "REAL"..."

"Como enfiar sua espada no peito de alguém cuja língua não cabe dentro da própria boca?" Disse Thranduil erguendo-se e colocando a mão por sobre a arma, demonstrando a nítida intenção de fazer o que descrevia.

Elladan ergueu-se no mesmo instante e colocou-se entre os dois elfos louros.

"Guardem suas energias, meus sábios líderes." Disse o elfo moreno erguendo ambas as mãos. "Não sabemos o que nos espera."

"Tenho energia suficiente para essa e quantas outras batalhas se fizerem necessárias." Garantiu Glorfindel dando um passo a frente e encurtando sua distância do rei de Mirkwood, tendo apenas o jovem Elladan como seu obstáculo. "Posso cuidar desse pequeno conflito aqui e de quantos outros se decorrerem."

Os olhos de Thranduil brilharam de ódio.

"Quando quiser, elfo estúpido." Disse então também se aproximando e fazendo o pobre filho de Elrond se sentir o recheio de um sanduíche bastante indigesto.

"Ótimo!" Gritou então Elrohir, ainda sentado no chão, com as costas coladas a uma velha árvore. "Poupemos os orcs de muito trabalho. Vamos encarregar-nos de nosso próprio fim aqui e agora e deixá-los livres para realizarem os atos vis que julgarem beneficiá-los."

Glorfindel bufou então o mais alto que pôde e deu as costas afastando-se do grupo. Thranduil fez o mesmo, seguindo em direção oposta. Elladan soltou os braços sentindo-se como um coelho que escapa de dois grandes predadores ao mesmo tempo.

"Às vezes me questiono sobre o que os torna assim tão habilidosos líderes de guerra..." Disse o mais novo olhando o irmão ainda em pé.

"A ânsia em guerrear... seja qual for à guerra, seja qual for o motivo..." Respondeu o primogênito dobrando os joelhos em seguida e caindo no chão por sobre eles, ali mesmo onde estava.

"O que foi?" Riu o irmão. "Está aliviado?" Ele ironizou "Assustou-se com tão eminente conflito?"

Mas Elladan não respondeu.

"El?" Brincou o outro se movendo levemente de onde estava.

O irmão não emitiu som algum e Elrohir preocupou-se mais ao vê-lo pender o corpo e apoiar ambas as mãos no chão agora.

"Dan!" Ele gritou alcançando o irmão em um segundo. "Dan, o que houve?"

E o corpo de Elladan caiu sobre os braços do irmão assim que este colocou as mãos nele.

"Dan!" Gritou o gêmeo olhando a sua volta. Eles haviam sido descobertos e o acampamento agora era brutalmente atacado. Elrohir assistiu a tudo perplexo, para só então perceber que, no pescoço do irmão, um pequeno dardo estava fincado. "Oh, _Iluvatar_!" Ele disse arrancando a peça venenosa e fazendo o possível para que sangue jorrasse daquela pequena ferida, enquanto ao seu redor, todo o acampamento se desintegrava em agonia e luta.


	40. Capítulo 40

Olá. Penúltimo capítulo... Pois é... O que dizer?...

Disseram-me para não dizer nada não... Pelo menos uma vez, não fazer a minha longa apresentação... Deixar um pouco as desculpas e esclarecimentos... Ficar apenas nos brevíssimos agradecimentos...

Pois bem... eu prometi então.... só dessa vez... mas já estou arrependida... Mas no último capítulo não vou conseguir... não vou mesmo...

Às grandes escritoras as quais vou dispensar o agradecimento pessoal dessa vez, mas que meu coração agradece todos os dias por ter conhecido.

**Lady-Liebe** – Short fics... pelo prazer de rir muito, muito mesmo.

**Misao-dono** – "COMO UM PÁSSARO" Ainda aguardo o final daquele capítulo lindo que você me deixou ler...

**Myriara** – "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN" / "DAROR E MÍRIEL" – Aquela capaz de transformar o real em pura fantasia... Maga Myri.

**Nimrodel Lorellin** – "CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS". Irmãzinha. Doce presença na minha vida e uma escritora fabulosa.

**Vicky Weasley**: "BITTERSWEET" De quem sinto muita saudade.

**Elfa Ju Bloom:** "ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE" – Escritora corajosa e competente.

**Dark Lali:** "NARN VENDENIEL". Outra de quem a saudade não me deixa esquecer.

**Kika-Sama**: "APRENDENDO" Atualizada e fabulosa fic. Grande escritora que não tem olhos para o talento que têm.

**Chell1**: "MEMORIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE" Ainda sendo reescrita. Linda fic. Chell, não consigo falar com você... Outro e-mail por favor!

**Erualmarë Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – "NA ETERNIDADE DOS SEUS OLHOS". Doce fic de uma escritora que promete.

**Kiannah** – "A ESTRELA SILENCIOSA". Atualizada e adorável. Kiannah dispensa comentários. Uma estrela de talento e criatividade.

**Soi –** "IDRIL NÚMENESSË". Linda fic. Outra escritora que promete.

**IamAGreekLeaf** – "RÚNYA" – Continuo recomendando.

**Nanda – **Escritora de um super talento. Nanda ainda está me devendo o final de um conto magnífico. Já disse que vou postar sem sua autorização se você não me mandar esse final.

**Regina** – "ELDAR E EDAIN". Recomendadíssima fic. Leiam. Regina. Uma revelação.

Amigas...

**Syn, the time keeper**. Adoro suas reviews e fico muito feliz por ter te conhecido.

**Botori** – Minha Elladan. Grande sorte para você, amiga!!!

**Leka** – Minha Ellahir. Que a sorte também te acompanhe e que você e sua irmã consigam seus objetivos.

**Lali-chan **– Agradecimentos também Lali, obrigada por me dar sua importante opinião. Beijos.

**Veleth **– Minha poetiza e mestra. Beijos.

**Pink na** – Beijos. Saudades

**Roberta** – Obrigada pelo apoio. Beijos!

**Naru-sami **– Fico feliz por você estar me acompanhando. Obrigada. Beijos

**Pitybe –** Super beijos, prometo fazer sua short fic assim que puder.

**Alice (amiga da Soi) – **Obrigada por ler. De verdade.

**Lilith** **(amiga da Nim)**- Obrigada por ler. Espero que aprecie o final.

**Lele – **Obrigada pela sua doce amizade. Beijos.

**Phoenix Eldar** – Obrigada pelo apoio. Beijos.

**Karina – **Obrigada pela review, pelos emails. Fico feliz por ter te conhecido agora no finalzinho da fic. Beijos

**Izabelle Malfoy – **Espero que goste desse finalzinho. Beijos.

**Shinigami **– Agradeço imensamente sua review. Beijos.

E aí vai o último capítulo... com sabor de capítulo final. Desculpe pelos erros (ih.. eu disse que não ia me desculpar...). Estou ansiosa para saber o que acharam. Obrigada por tudo.

40

"Não!! Não!!" Gritou Legolas despertando aterrorizado e sentando-se no leito. Seus olhos azuis muito abertos em círculos brilhantes de dor e angústia. Elrond correu até ele e enlaçou-o em seus braços.

"Está tudo bem, criança." Ele disse em uma voz pacificadora. "Você está em casa, está em Mirkwood..."

"Não... mestre... mestre eles... eles foram descobertos." Balbuciou o rapaz deixando-se cair nos braços do curador, os olhos voltados para o nada e as mãos trêmulas.

"Foi um pesadelo, criança." Assegurou o líder elfo apoiando a mão por sobre o rosto do menino para tentar transmitir-lhe a certeza de que estava desperto, livre dos sonhos maus que o perseguiam.

"Mestre..." Agarrou-se o rapaz na túnica do amigo.

"Estou aqui, _ion nin._" Afirmou o outro deslizando mais uma vez em seus pronomes de tratamento, mas não se importando muito naquele instante cruel, no qual qualquer palavra de conforto não poderia ser dispensada. "Volte a dormir, criança Não vamos deixar que pesadelo algum o oprima."

Legolas apertou mais forte entre os dedos a pequena parte da vestimenta do curador que segurava. Elrond suspirou sentindo que as palavras que proferia não correspondiam exatamente a uma promessa que pudesse de fato cumprir.

"Mestre... não... não é um sonho negro... não é..." Tentava dizer o rapaz enquanto seu corpo voltava a tremer. Legolas fechou os olhos agoniado. Sentindo a realidade se transformar repentinamente em um poço cujas paredes eram muito escorregadias. "Mestre... me ajude..."

Elrond o apertou forte em seus braços em um reflexo imediato, no mesmo instante em que o corpo do príncipe começava a tremer mais. "Legolas?" Chamou apoiando a mão cansada na testa do rapaz e constatando uma verdade que temia comprovar.

"Oh _Iluvatar_..." Ele lamentou em um tom quase inaudível, olhando para Faernestal.

"A febre..." Disse o curador de Mirkwood repetindo o ato do outro elfo e sentindo o porquê do desespero que ali se fazia um mal presente e contagioso. "Parece ter voltado muito mais poderosa."

Elrond sentiu a razão faltar-lhe por alguns minutos, como se a angústia lhe anestesiasse a mente, lhe entorpecesse o coração. Mas ele sacudiu a cabeça, respirando fundo, colocando o rapaz de volta no leito e correndo para a mesa que improvisara com suas ervas e outros medicamentos.

"Apresse-se Elrond!" Implorou o elfo de Mirkwood segurando o príncipe que continuava a tremer muito. Legolas perdera a pouca cor e seus lábios se arroxeavam. "Ele vai... ele..."

"Não... não..." gritou mais uma vez o rapaz começando a sacudir-se em amargo delírio. Faernestal passou a sentir dificuldades em mantê-lo quieto.

"Elrond!!"

&&&

"Estel!!!" Gritou Elrohir com o irmão nos braços, olhando por todo aquele campo de batalha, mas não conseguindo avistar o caçula. "Oh _Elbereth_." Ele clamou voltando a encostar-se a Elladan. "Ai, Dan... não sou curador, Dan... Não sei mexer com ervas... Bem que você me disse que não devia ter desistido... "Ai, Dan..." Lamentou-se o gêmeo apertando o pequeno orifício com mãos trêmulas e fazendo o sangue sair com mais força. "Por favor, _gwador nin_... me ajude... não sei o que fazer..."

Mas Elladan sequer movia os olhos por sobre as pálpebras fechadas. Elrohir respirou fundo tentando acalmar-se, mas era inútil, a situação não pedia sua calma, pedia sua urgência, sua adrenalina de guerreiro, sua fúria de lutador. Ele voltou a olhar ao redor, os pobres elfos de seu grupo não eram suficientes para o número estrondoso que compunha o exército inimigo. O gêmeo empalideceu e algo em seu coração começou a gritar-lhe que aquela talvez fosse a sua hora, fosse a sua vez... e a de seu irmão. Ele fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, depois se abaixou e beijou o irmão no rosto, sorrindo com tristeza.

"Se formos, irmãozinho." Ele disse em voz baixa. "Que levemos muitos conosco."

Foi então o tempo exato para tudo, o tempo da despedida e do último suspiro antes da adrenalina tomar o elfo como um todo, fazer o coração do jovem e corajoso Elrohir bombear toda energia que lhe restava, em correntes de uma certeza que se fazia do nada absoluto. O rapaz levantou-se a tempo de ver três enormes criaturas seguirem em sua direção. Aquele era o pior ataque que sofreram e não parecia haver possibilidade alguma de qualquer socorro vir auxiliá-los.

Várias figuras medonhas começaram a se aproximar, Elrohir sacou sua espada e procurou esquecer-se do que prendia seu coração, esquecer-se do irmão sem destino cujo corpo deixava-se ficar naquele chão frio. Ele encheu o peito de ar e ira, obrigando os pensamentos e emoções a se apertarem em um canto escuro, obrigando-se a se esquecer de sua metade, esquecer-se um pouco de si mesmo, enquanto se entregava a uma batalha que já lhe parecia perdida.

&&&

Muitos já haviam caído, vitimas dos dardos e de outros ataques até mais ferozes. Thranduil arrastava agora o corpo do guerreiro de Gondolin para trás de uma grande árvore. Glorfindel também caíra vítima de um daqueles ferrões cruéis. O rei ajoelhou-se diante do elfo louro e puxou o espinho maligno da perna da vítima, abrindo mais o ferimento com seu punhal e fazendo o sangue jorrar. O elfo gemeu mas não despertou.

"Lamento, nobre guerreiro." Disse o rei apertando o ferimento com ambas as mãos agora, enquanto ainda olhava cautelosamente a sua volta. Ele não podia ficar ali. "Tais armas covardes não deviam ser usadas em batalha alguma. Mas o que podemos esperar de um povo tão repugnante?"

Thranduil enfim ergueu-se, após ter camuflado o corpo do outro elfo com sua capa. Escondido atrás da árvore ele encarava o combate, analisava suas possibilidades. E eram poucas, quase nenhuma. Como podiam ter sido descobertos tão bem camuflados como estavam? Era a pergunta que lhe atormentava a mente, que lhe tirava a razão. Aquilo tudo parecia estar se tornando um hábito, eles sempre eram pegos em momentos onde a situação se mostrava a mais frágil possível.

Seu coração povoou-se com aquele sentimento de contrariedade, de indignação e ele voltou a olhar para a cruel cena que se formara. Por todo o território se ouviam gritos de dor e agonia, armas caídas ao chão, brilhos se extinguindo, enquanto o anoitecer já vinha impor-se como novo inimigo cruel. Eles perdiam gradativamente a batalha que travavam, estavam em total desvantagem. O rei voltou-se então para a grande árvore e escalou-a com rapidez, parando no topo e analisando o grande trajeto até a caverna.

"Por _Mandos_, dunedain infeliz." Ele disse para si mesmo ao olhar o triste emaranhado de pedras que abrigava um covil das criaturas mais perigosas. "Não permita que esses desgraçados recebam a ajuda desses seres das trevas que ainda estão entocados nesse lugar maldito."

Mas longe dali, alguém não podia ouvir os clamores do rei de Mirkwood, porém camuflava-se na floresta eficazmente e já estava bastante próximo do ponto que o rei lhe indicara como sendo o melhor para sua investida. Aragorn arrastou-se por baixo de uma moita e fixou seus olhos na grande entrada da caverna. A sorte precisava lhe sorrir.

&&&

"Não está fazendo efeito, Elrond." Desesperou-se Faernestal apoiando as mãos cruzadas no próprio peito, como se tentasse impedir o desesperado coração de saltar de sua morada. "Ele já teve duas convulsões" Lamuriou-se respirando fundo. "Não vai agüentar uma terceira."

Elrond deslizava a palma pelo rosto e cabelos úmidos do rapaz desacordado. A cena angustiante que presenciaram, e que parecia fadada a se repetir em breve, roubava-lhe a habilidade de raciocinar. Ele queria pensar, encontrar uma alternativa para neutralizar o sofrimento que se enraizava naquele corpo sem forças. Mas o próprio curador já estava ofegante, agoniado e, pior do que tudo, sem arma alguma agora para utilizar.

"Por _Iluvatar_, Elrond." Clamou o curador lendo as linhas no rosto cansado do amigo. "Não me diga que se esgotaram todos os seus recursos?"

Elrond baixou os olhos por alguns instantes, engolindo o desespero que reivindicava seu corpo e sua alma, enquanto suas mãos ainda deslizavam sem rumo pelo rosto e peito do rapaz. Ele se sentia um cego tateando em busca de uma resposta que seus olhos e sua mente não podiam lhe oferecer. Ele tinha que pensar... pensar... pensar... e pensar muito rápido.

"Elrond?"

"Nobre Faernestal..." Disse enfim o curador segurando agora o rosto do rapaz em ambas as mãos, mas mantendo os olhos fechados, sem coragem de encarar o príncipe ao dizer o que tinha que dizer. "Comece a pedir... comece a implorar pela salvação dessa criança... pois minhas mãos agora estão vazias... e minha mente também..."

O curador de Mirkwood emudeceu e ele se viu obrigado a sentar-se na poltrona atrás dele para não ganhar o chão. Elrond sentou-se na cama diante do menino. Seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas. Ele balançava a cabeça com força, como se quisesse sacudir as próprias ideais, encontrar algo no qual não houvesse pensado.

"_Iluvatar_, Elrond." Disse Faernestal com a voz trêmula. "Pense em algo".

"Estou tentando, meu bom amigo." Assegurou o curador ainda com seus olhos fechados. "Estou revirando minha mente, minha casa, minha existência inteira em busca dessa luz... em busca dessa... luz..."

Faernestal acenou com a cabeça positivamente, apenas por não saber mais o que fazer. Ele uniu as mãos e apertou-as com força. Queria ajudar, queria fazer algo para que aquele peso não recaísse apenas sobre as costas já arcadas do cansado Elrond. Mas o destino atara-lhe as mãos e o atirara à ingrata posição de mero espectador daquele show de horrores.

"Por _Eärendil_ e a esperança que nos transmite, meu sábio amigo." Ele disse por fim mantendo os olhos fixos no lorde de Rivendell. "Essa resposta deve estar em algum lugar... só está... escondida..."

Elrond acenou em concordância, sentindo-se sacudido pelo nome da estrela de seu passado. Seu espírito queria acreditar, embora sua mente já demonstrasse o cansaço dos derrotados.

"Lembre-se de seus livros, dos mais antigos, lembre-se deles..." Incentivou o curador da Floresta Escura sentindo que nada mais lhe ocorria a dizer a não ser o óbvio, o qual Elrond provavelmente já executava. "Deve haver algo... escondido atrás da mais escura das prateleiras..."

Elrond fechou os olhos, ele sabia o que Faernestal lhe aconselhava, mas, como o amigo do reino de Thranduil imaginava, ele já o fazia há tempos, traçando cada prateleira, cada livro, cada figura, cada letra... e não conseguindo encontrar nada.

"Pense... nem que seja no mais antigo quênia..." Continuou a tagarelar nervosamente o desesperado curador louro. "Nem que seja na linguagem dos que já se foram... no início de todos os tempos..." Extrapolou então sentindo o rosto banhado pelas lágrimas que sequer percebera ter derramado.

Elrond apertou mais os olhos e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

Então o pobre Faernestal suspirou, compreendendo o que aquela atitude significava. Ele olhou para Legolas e tomou-lhe a mão nas suas, desistindo de esperar pela resposta do curador de Rivendell... "Oh _Iluvatar_... tenha piedade dessa criança..." Começou a pedir então, a clamar por uma ajuda superior. "Ele não merece tal destino... Ele não merece... Ele já sofreu o suficiente..."

Elrond voltou a fechar os olhos e passou a repetir mentalmente todas as palavras do valoroso amigo do príncipe. Era tudo o que podia fazer, enquanto sua mente ainda vagava pela biblioteca de sua casa, pelos últimos livros, pelas páginas amareladas, pelos pergaminhos antigos, até que uma capa com letras douradas lhe surgiu.

"Magias e Feitiços..." Disse o curador ainda de olhos fechados, mas com as sobrancelhas dolorosamente unidas.

"O que?" Indagou Faernestal supondo ter ouvindo mal.

Elrond não respondeu. Ele apenas se ergueu e começou a caminhar desesperadamente pelo quarto.

"Sim.. sim... a página... _Iluvatar_... a página escura... a página escura... o que havia nela?... O que?"

&&&

"Abaixe-se, menino!" Elrohir ouviu uma voz gritar-lhe e obedeceu de imediato, observando em seguida duas enormes cabeças saltarem de seus corpos e rolarem no chão. Ele voltou-se surpreso e encontrou os olhos de Thranduil.

"Gra... grato..." Balbuciou o rapaz transtornado.

Mas o rei nem sequer o ouviu, já corria alguns metros para ajudar outro soldado que se via encurralado por duas grandes criaturas. A Elrohir, por sua vez, não restou muito tempo para admirar a coragem e destreza do líder de Mirkwood, pois logo outro grande grupo avançava sobre eles. A situação era caótica.

Já perto da grande caverna, Aragorn continuava seu difícil trajeto em pele de animal rastejante. Ele chegara a um ponto onde não havia mais saída a não ser erguer-se e torcer para que ninguém o visse terminar a tarefa a qual fora designado.

&&&

"Oh, _Elbereth_..." Lamentou-se subitamente o curador alcançando a varanda e procurando encher os pulmões de ar. Faernestal o acompanhou.

"Lembrou-se? Lembrou-se Elrond?"

"Não... não... não consigo..." Sacudia agora violentamente a cabeça segurando as têmporas o senhor de Rivendell, não conseguindo reconhecer-se naquele estado de angústia e desespero. Faernestal apoiou as mãos em seus ombros e baixou a cabeça.

"Esse lugar escuro não é mesmo muito inspirador..." Lamentou-se o elfo.

Elrond então abriu os olhos. Lugar escuro. Ele repetiu em sua mente. Lugar escuro. Página escura. Lugar escuro. As trevas. A dor. A discórdia. A guerra. E enquanto aquelas palavras encadeavam-se em sua mente as linhas da enegrecida página do passado voltavam a se traçar a sua frente, como se as mãos de seu escritor as estivessem reescrevendo. E a resposta finalmente surgiu, contendo a própria guerra em seu nome, em seu nome em sindarim, em seu nome em quênia.

"Não..." Ele disse sem conseguir trancar novamente os lábios.

"O que foi, Elrond?" Indagou Faernestal colocando-se em frente ao amigo.

"Eu..." Tentou explicar o curador concentrando-se nos olhos claros do louro elfo de Mirkwood, mas ainda vendo as mesmas letras e a imagem que a descrição que ofereciam formava em sua mente.

Faernestal franziu a testa, mas de repente as rugas da dúvida deram espaço a palidez de uma constatação.

"Lembrou-se, não foi?" Indagou o súdito de Thranduil. "Lembrou-se do que havia lá?"

"Sim..." Disse o lorde de Imladris em um tom quase inaudível. "Mas receio que minha memória não me tenha presenteado com a informação que gostaria."

Faernestal soltou os lábios, não conseguindo disfarçar a decepção da informação que ouvira.

"Então não é de serventia? A página que queria ver decifrada?"

"Sim..." Respondeu o curador olhando novamente para o rapaz no leito. Legolas já voltava a tremer. "Mas... não acredito que possa..."

"Elrond..." Desesperou-se o outro subindo repentinamente o tom de sua voz. "Pelos _Valar.._ Qualquer coisa... Se eu puder ajudar... Diga-me.... Daria minha vida pelo rapaz."

Elrond fechou os olhos. Talvez um sacrifício de igual valor fosse necessário.

"Você conhece, nobre Faernestal..." Ele iniciou cauteloso, segurando agora o amigo louro pelos ombros e fazendo-o desviar sua atenção do príncipe para si. "um animal que vive nas cavernas... um... um ser perigoso. O que tem de pequeno tem de mortal..."

"Um ser..." Quis entender o atento curador.

"Ele é conhecido pelo nome de... de _dagorlavan_ em sindarim ou _othalaman_ em Quênia..."

"Por _Mandos_, Elrond." Arrepiou-se o curador dando um passo para trás. "O que quer com tão abominável criatura?"

"Preciso dela..." Informou Elrond com convicção, voltando a segurar o amigo. "Nós precisamos... e precisamos de uma delas viva."

Faernestal franziu o cenho.

"Temos... eu... Eu sei como conseguir um espécime... mas... mas..." Ele voltou a olhar o rapaz no leito com preocupação. "Elrond... por Varda e a luz que nos ilumina... Você vai precisar me dizer para que a quer."

"Ela é poderosa." Disse o lorde de Imladris, seus olhos se escureciam pela dúvida e preocupação.

"Bem sei... suga vidas..."

"Suga o néctar... mas assume primeiro o que é ruim para depois partir para o que é bom..."

Faernestal desprendeu os lábios e sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem. A imagem que formava agora em sua mente era pior do que qualquer pesadelo que tivera em todos os seus dias naquela floresta triste.

"Não pretende... não... Ele não vai agüentar tamanha provação Elrond..."

O curador acenou positivamente.

"Como pretende impedi-la de roubar do príncipe mais do que o veneno que nele habita?"

Elrond ergueu a mão direita e um leve brilho se fez. Faernestal voltou a sentir seus joelhos lhe faltarem. Se caísse agora, será que seria capaz de se levantar?

"E eu que já vivi tanto..." Lamentou-se o curador olhando para o anel do lorde de Imladris com respeito. "Não pensei que viveria tão intensas emoções ainda."

Elrond baixou a mão e o brilho voltou a desaparecer.

"Acha que sozinho pode conter tamanho poder? Acha que pode fazer a maldita criatura parar no momento exato?"

"Não." Respondeu o curador de Rivendell para a surpresa do outro elfo. "Creio não ser capaz de usar o pouco poder do qual posso dispor aqui em Mirkwood em tão grande prova... Mas..."

"Mas?"

Elrond suspirou.

"O que vem depois do 'mas' fica a seu critério, nobre Faernestal... Confio em seu poder de conjeturar a respeito do óbvio..."

Faernestal apertou as têmporas e encheu os pulmões. Depois se voltou mais uma vez para Elrond. Ele tinha tantas perguntas. Mas não havia tempo. Se aquele era o dia das escolhas e das provações, que esses tormentos começassem de uma vez por todas.

E pensando nisso o nobre curador saiu com rapidez, deixando o lorde de Imladris parado onde estava, consumindo-se por pensamentos desesperadores. Em poucos instantes Elrond foi novamente despertado. O pobre príncipe voltava a tremer muito em seu leito de febre e dor.

&&&

Thranduil corria por entre as árvores atrás de uma criatura repugnante que acabara de assassinar friamente um de seus elfos. Ele estava exausto, mas colocara em sua mente que não desistiria enquanto não visse aquela cabeça rolar. E foi o que fez, chutando o crânio há metros de distancia, mas sentindo subitamente um gosto amargo e um terrível mal estar.

"Legolas..." Ele disse apoiando-se em uma das árvores enquanto a sensação enfraquecia em seu peito, como se o rapaz quisesse dizer-lhe algo, mas não fosse capaz. Thranduil sacudiu a cabeça e afastou os cabelos soltos que encobriam seus olhos. A figura do rosto do príncipe surgiu então por trás de uma neblina rala que de tão real parecia fazer com que o rei sentisse suas roupas úmidas. "Legolas..." Ele repetiu vendo o filho ainda lhe encarar, lábios selados, olhos lacrimejando. Thranduil esticou o braço sentindo que poderia tocá-lo, mas a imagem se desfez, deixando atrás dela o triste cenário da guerra que se fazia. Thranduil apertou os olhos por alguns instantes, amargando os muitos significados que aquela visão poderia ter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Onde?" Gritava o rei enervado, desesperado em sua busca que já durava horas. "Onde o viram pela última vez?"_

_O grupo de soldados se entreolhou confuso. Aquela não era a primeira e nem a segunda vez que o rei repetia a mesma pergunta, como se não acreditasse na resposta que recebia._

"_Pelos halls escuros e tristes daquele que a nós todos pretende levar, suas crianças tolas!" Ele gritou avançando por sobre os soldados que recuaram alguns passos assustados com a atitude atípica do rei. "Por que permitiram? Quantos são vocês? Como deixaram o príncipe ser abatido?"_

_Um esguio soldado que estava atrás do grupo tomou finalmente à frente, encarando o rei com um estranho olhar. O amigo a seu lado segurou-lhe um dos braços discretamente. Mas Thranduil já vira o que precisava e sabia para onde dirigir suas investidas. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas até que se unissem e fez com que seus olhos se congelassem no pobre elfo que parecia um tanto arrependido do que intentava fazer._

"_Diga, Thavanian!" Ordenou o rei aproximando-se._

_O elfo baixou os olhos e suspirou._

"_Ele... salvou... salvou minha vida, majestade." Admitiu o rapaz empalidecendo visivelmente._

"_Ele o que, elfo?" Indagou o rei aproximando-se e deixando seu sentimento de indignação mostrar-se mais do que evidente. "Você é o guarda pessoal dele! Por todos os cantos escuros dessa caverna maldita!" Gritou o rei olhando novamente para o úmido lugar no qual se encontravam. "Como pôde permitir?"_

_O rapaz puxou a capa e mostrou receoso então o braço para o rei. Thranduil desceu seus olhos e sentiu o estômago dar algumas estranhas voltas. A mão e o braço esquerdo do rapaz estavam cobertos por feridas enormes e o antebraço provavelmente estava quebrado. O rei apertou os lábios inconformado, desacreditando que o pobre soldado ainda pudesse estar de pé com a dor que sem dúvida aquele ferimento estava lhe causando._

"_Corremos." Continuou o rapaz com os olhos úmidos" E a caverna desmoronou... Estavam todos em liberdade, mas Legolas... o príncipe..." Corrigiu o elfo. "Ele voltou... ele voltou para me ajudar e..."_

_Thranduil ergueu uma mão. Ele já havia ouvido o suficiente._

"_Levem esse menino para o curador..." Disse o rei olhando o rapaz nos olhos. "A culpa não está sobre os seus ombros, Thavanian." Completou então em um tom baixo mas firme, cuja intenção o elfo compreendeu inteiramente. Thranduil não pedia desculpas, mas a consideração com que tratava seus bons soldados era um presente maior para qualquer um que a ele servisse._

_O elfo baixou a cabeça e se deixou conduzir para fora da caverna._

"_Já vasculhamos tudo, senhor." Soou a voz do último soldado ao regressar do amontoado de pedras que agora obstruía a escura passagem para dentro daquele lugar sombrio.. Thranduil apertou os olhos ainda deslizando as verdes pupilas por aquelas rochas, por aqueles cantos escuros, por aquela ausência de sons._

"_Está soterrado" Ele ouviu uma voz murmurar ao longe. "O príncipe está morto."_

"_Alagos!" Gritou o louro líder enfurecido, voltando-se para o capitão da guarda com olhos que derrubariam um oliphant. "Como ousa atestar o destino do príncipe? Como ousa fazer-se senhor de todas as verdades?"_

_O rapaz empalideceu, colocando-se imediatamente de joelhos._

"_Lamento, meu rei amado..." Ele disse em uma voz trêmula, a testa encostada no joelho erguido. "Que Mandos venha me levar se ofendi a meu líder..." Ele completou erguendo uma mão em clemência. "Eu... eu só..."_

_Os soldados a volta se constrangeram em ver seu capitão obrigado a se subjugar de forma tão evidente, mas sabiam que o rei tinha razão em sua ira._

"_Ninguém sela o destino de ninguém aqui..." Atestou o enfurecido líder aproximando-se do soldado que se encolheu levemente. "Apenas eu!" Ele ergueu a voz um tom e apoiou a mão por sobre a espada. "Apenas eu ofereço a clemência... ou o fim."_

_Alagos engoliu o amargo que se criava em sua garganta e fechou os olhos, mas nada aconteceu, então se ergueu e encontrou a mão estendida do rei._

"_O fim." Repetiu Thranduil em um tom triste. "Ou a clemência." Ele completou estendendo um pouco mais a mão._

_O capitão aceitou a ajuda de seu líder receoso e ergueu-se devagar sem olhar o rei nos olhos. Thranduil também não teceu comentário algum, dando as costas e voltando a olhar para o começo do nada que parecia ser aquele lugar vazio. A poeira gerada pelo desmoronamento ainda imperava e o líder louro não conseguia conter a mente, que cavalgava enlouquecida tentando entender como tudo aquilo ocorrera. Aquela caverna tinha tantos anos de existência quanto o mais velho dos elfos que conhecia e nenhum abalo que justificasse o estranho desmoronamento havia sido sentido em lugar algum._

"_Não faz sentido." Disse o rei para si mesmo._

"_Não é seguro aqui, meu senhor." Arriscou o jovem Alagos com um olhar triste._

_Thranduil baixou então a cabeça levemente e moveu o corpo em direção a saída. Ele sabia que o capitão de sua guarda tinha razão. Embora custasse a fazer seu coração aceitar, aquele amontoado de pedras se fazia fim e sepulcro para seu filho. Ele deu alguns passos pela caverna, mas um estranho aperto em seu peito o fez parar subitamente, apoiando a mão em uma das paredes úmidas._

"_O que foi, meu senhor?" Veio a voz de Alagos. "Sente algo?"_

_Thranduil sentia algo, definitivamente, mas estava incapacitado de discernir o que seria. Ele respirou fundo, fechando os olhos, e o vazio daquele lugar voltou a preencher sua alma, um vazio quase tão grande quanto o que nela já habitava. O absoluto vazio que subitamente parecia ser invadido por um som muito distante. Thranduil franziu a testa e calou os soldados a sua volta, sem voltar a abrir os olhos. _

"_Ada... não vá... não me deixe..." Ele ouviu enfim._

"_Legolas..." Ele disse abrindo novamente os olhos e saindo do meio do grupo que se formara ao seu redor. Os soldados ficaram atordoados observando o rei, enquanto o louro elfo avançava novamente para perto do amontoado triste de pedras._

"_Todos já verificaram, senhor." Insistiu Alagos dando alguns passos na mesma direção do rei, mas parando receoso, acreditando que estaria forçando demasiadamente a sua sorte se insistisse em contrariar seu líder uma vez mais._

_Thranduil não deu ouvido, ele mesmo aproximou-se das pedras e começou a removê-las não se importando com o perigo que corria em um lugar ainda instável. Os soldados passaram a se aproximar vagarosamente e em pouco tempo todos ajudavam o rei a retirarem as pedras de uma determinada região. Eles não compreendiam, mas não queriam ver seu líder naquele trabalho árduo sozinho._

_Eram pedras de diversos tamanhos, mas não muito grandes. Thranduil as atirava longe com força, como se simbolizassem os obstáculos de sua vida que ele não temia transpor. Foi quando surgiu um brilho por entre o pó e cascalhos, um brilho que ele conhecia._

"_Iluvatar! O rei tinha razão!" A voz de um dos soldados afirmou involuntariamente, enquanto todos direcionavam suas energias e atenção para aquela região, retirando as pedras e descobrindo finalmente, o corpo do príncipe soterrado._

_Thranduil manteve-se em silêncio o processo todo, mal se ouvia o arfar de seus pulmões. Quando o rosto de Legolas surgiu, ele apenas segurou-o entre as mãos enquanto os soldados terminavam de desenterrá-lo._

_As pálpebras do príncipe se ergueram então e todos suspiraram aliviados, mesmo que em seus corações ainda residisse a surpresa e a descrença pela cena que viam. Legolas piscou algumas vezes e finalmente encontrou os olhos do pai._

"_Não diga nada, capitão." Advertiu o rei soltando o rosto do filho, embora não desejasse fazê-lo, embora desejasse imensamente abraçá-lo e retirá-lo dali. "Guarde suas forças, logo estará fora daqui."_

_Os soldados então correram. Cada qual providenciando o que era necessário para que a promessa do rei ao filho se efetivasse. Legolas ficou sozinho com o pai naquela caverna fria, seus olhos ainda presos aos dele._

"_Ouviu?" Indagou o rapaz quase sem desprender os lábios ressecados pelo pó daquele lugar. "Ouviu-me... chamar... pelo senhor?"_

_Thranduil olhou a sua volta uma vez mais, os soldados improvisavam uma maca agora e da entrada da caverna vinha rapidamente o preocupado Faernestal, sendo acompanhado pelo capitão da guarda. Ele se voltou para o filho e suspirou, eram poucos os seus momentos de pai, então apoiou a mão por sobre a testa do menino que fechou os olhos novamente, sentindo o toque seguro daquele a quem tanto amava._

"_Eu sabia..." Disse o príncipe expelindo o ar dos pulmões com dificuldade e contorcendo-se levemente onde estava. "Sabia que o senhor... não... não ia me deixar."_

_Thranduil não respondeu deslizando apenas o polegar pelas sobrancelhas do filho várias vezes enquanto calava seu coração angustiado. Felizmente Legolas compreendia bem tanto suas palavras quanto seus silêncios._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Thranduil sacudiu a cabeça diante daquela estranha recordação. Tudo parecia ter significados ocultos ultimamente e a vida estava se tornando um estranho quebra-cabeça.

"Agüente mais um pouco..." Ele disse em voz baixa "Espere pelo meu retorno, menino."

E ao finalizar seu pedido solitário o bravo rei retomou o caminho de onde viera para encontrar seu grupo mais encurralado do que nunca. O jovem Elrohir já caíra ao chão, mas defendia-se ainda com sua espada, girando por sobre as folhas mortas e fazendo o possível para tornar-se um alvo difícil. Thranduil correu para ajudá-lo mais uma vez, mas foi interceptado por um grupo de quatro seres que tinham quase o dobro de seu tamanho.

"Malditos!" Ele gritou brandindo sua espada com eficácia. "Por que não voltam para as profundezas dos lugares escuros de onde vieram?"

Mas ao grupo somaram-se mais dois, e depois mais dois, até que o rei se viu cercado como nunca estivera, completamente sem ação. Em pouco tempo tudo estaria terminado.

&&&

Aragorn erguido agora, caminhava pela lateral da caverna silenciosamente, com as costas coladas à parede fria, carregando a estranha munição que o rei lhe oferecera. Quando estava próximo da entrada começou a escalar as grandes pedras até chegar ao topo dela onde enfim descarregou sua bagagem, enchendo as frestas das rochas com o estranho pó apertado em chumaços de palha de diversos tamanhos.

"Thranduil... Thranduil..." Ele balançou a cabeça incrédulo acertando alguns fios que funcionariam como pavios. "Espero que esteja certo sobre essa coisa estranha que me apresentou."

"Não vai ter tempo para descobrir, nobre dunedain." Uma voz surgiu por trás de uma grande rocha. Aragorn voltou-se com dificuldades, mas não acreditou no que viu.

&&&

"Elrond..." Balbuciou Faernestal trêmulo. Atrás dele os olhos arregalados de dois elfos que seguravam uma grande caixa refletiam a mesma incompreensão, somada a um temor em uma dose até mais elevada do que a do curador. "Tem certeza?"

"Não..." Disse o lorde apertando as mãos e fechando momentaneamente os olhos. "Não tenho certeza de mais nada nesses meus dias..." Ele terminou abrindo passagem e pedindo que os jovens elfos trouxessem a caixa para perto do leito.

Os soldados olharam mais uma vez para o curador de Mirkwood. Não confiavam em Elrond e por isso tentavam ao máximo ler a sanidade sempre presente no rosto do sábio Faernestal. No fundo, porém, o que mais desejavam e instintivamente buscavam encontrar era algo de insensato nele, um argumento qualquer que os fizesse desistir de ajudar aquele excêntrico par de curadores que agora esperavam deles uma das atitudes mais estranhas que julgavam um dia serem obrigados a fazer.

"Quando eu dizer agora, crianças." Disse Elrond engolindo o temor que fechava sua garganta. "Vocês abrem e viram a caixa. Compreenderam?"

Não. Os elfos não compreendiam, mas obedeceriam pois para isso eram designados. No entanto, em seus corações, eles juravam por tudo o que brilhava e tinha cor que cortariam as cabeças daqueles curadores perturbados se algo de mais grave acontecesse a seu príncipe.

"Andem, meninos." Encorajou-os Faernestal com um olhar que não convencia nem sua imagem no espelho. "Vai dar tudo certo..."

Elrond se posicionou em frente a Legolas e abriu-lhe a túnica. Os dois elfos se assustaram com o tom azulado que tomava conta do peito do rapaz. A pele enrugava-se em uma casca estranha. Eles se entreolharam perplexos e a gravidade do que ocorria atingiu-os em cheio. Teria o príncipe sido realmente envenenado? Mas não havia tempo para questionamentos.

&&&

Aragorn arregalou os olhos perplexo. Aquele rosto, que agora o ameaçava com duas flechas armadas em sua direção, era o de alguém que ele jamais imaginaria ver contra ele. Não em um momento como aquele.

"Alagos?"

"Não se dirija a mim, dunedain!" Ordenou o elfo visivelmente insatisfeito em ouvir o próprio nome na boca daquele humano. "Vamos," Ele disse apontando para o caminho o qual o guardião percorrera. "Volte por onde veio e não se atreva a terminar o que começou."

"Você não entende, Alagos." Tentou mais uma vez Estel erguendo ambas as mãos para mostrar-se como uma não ameaça. "Estou aqui a mando do seu rei. Cumprindo uma missão para ajudar a seu povo. Não lhes quero nenhum mal."

"Cale-se vamos, humano desprezível!" Ele gritou puxando a corda de seu arco mais alguns milímetros. "Não tenho tempo a perder com você! Solte o que quer que ainda esteja em seu poder e cumpra o que lhe foi ordenado!"

Aragorn franziu o semblante profundamente insatisfeito com o tratamento que o amigo de Legolas lhe dirigia. O que por Mandos teria acontecido com ele?

"Alagos!! Por _Iluvatar_!! Seu povo está sendo ameaçado! O que aconteceu que te fecha o coração e os ouvidos para as palavras que lhe digo?"

"Suas palavras não me interessam! Nunca me interessaram e nunca me interessarão. Cale sua maldita boca e obedeça."

Aragorn irritou-se profundamente enfim.

"Pois então atire suas flechas, elfo estúpido!" Ele disse. "Mas o faça logo, pois se o juízo e o bom senso lhe faltam, a mim eles inundam e eu vou terminar o que seu rei me instruiu a fazer."

"Dunedain! Eu falo sério! Não me faça ter que carregar o seu corpo e jogá-lo em frente ao rei como o traidor que é!"

"Não sou traidor! Por todas as sombras que ainda habitam essa terra esquecida! Por que me faz repetir centenas de vezes o que já lhe disse em linguagem que sei que compreende? Como se não me conhecesse, Alagos! Somos amigos, Legolas e eu, e você bem sabe disso... Por que acha que poderia querer algum mal ao povo do príncipe?"

Alagos apertou os olhos abertos e suas pupilas se dilataram ligeiramente. Aragorn foi surpreendido por um súbito pensamento ao qual não se sentiu compelido a acreditar. Mas o semblante do elfo, a postura arrogante e autoritária o levava cada vez mais a crer que seus instintos lhe diziam uma triste verdade.

"Alagos..." Ele disse baixando as mãos. "Você não...não pretende trair a seu povo... pretende?"

O elfo apertou os olhos e seu semblante ganhou um tom irônico e cruel.

"Devo lhe explicar o significado da palavra trair, guardião? A você? Herdeiro de quem é? Herdeiro do maior de todos os traidores?"

Aragorn sentiu o queixo cair. Em outra ocasião aquelas palavras lhe tomariam a razão, mas a surpresa de constatar que de fato Alagos era uma ameaça, um fera sutilmente disfarçada em pele de cordeiro manso, lhe tomava os sentidos.

"Alagos... Como sabe quem sou?" Indagou Estel retomando sua postura, enquanto pensava em uma explicação plausível para tudo o que ocorria.

O elfo torceu o nariz em desgosto.

"O reino tem paredes... paredes de pedras frias e tristes... mas tem paredes..." Ele informou.

Aragorn ergueu então mais as mãos, intentando fazer com que seu inimigo relaxasse ao vê-lo em uma posição de submissão.

"Alagos... o que... o que pretende fazer? Por que... por que não quer que eu termine a tarefa que seu rei me ordenou, por que não quer impedir que essa força cruel que se aloja dentro desse lugar se manifeste?"

O arqueiro apertou levemente a arma que segurava, mas não respondeu. Em seus olhos a dúvida era uma lição que poderia lida e relida por qualquer um que neles mirasse. Aragorn procurou manter-se preso a eles, buscar um elemento ao qual se apegar, um lugar no qual se agarrar para não deslizar nesse abismo de dúvidas que se fazia a sua frente.

"Não lhe devo satisfações." Disse finalmente o elfo dobrando ligeiramente os joelhos e trazendo sua mira para o meio do peito do guardião agora.

"Alagos... Legolas... é seu amigo... o povo de Mirkwood..."

"Amigo?" Bufou o rapaz tentando não fazer com que sua risada sarcástica fosse um retrato de si mesmo. "É... Legolas preza muito a amizade..."

"Ele é seu amigo!" Indignou-se o guardião julgando que o chefe da guarda real estivesse questionando a devoção do príncipe para com aqueles a quem bem queria. "Já demonstrou isso várias vezes!"

"Diga-me então, já que quer conversar, dunedain. O que acha que o doce Legolas, que tanto preza a amizade, vai sentir quando vir o seu amigo dunedain sem vida e souber que toda a Mirkwood, inclusive seu pobre rei e pai, foram derrotados por causa de traição dele?"

"Do que está falando?" Indagou o guardião baixando levemente os braços e franzindo muito as sobrancelhas.

"O que acha, dunedain? Diga-me? Pobre principezinho frágil... Não saberá governar seu reino... pobre principezinho que a todos obedece como um animal bem adestrado... Ele saberá então prezar minha amizade... ele saberá..."

Aragorn olhou para o elfo louro descrente e boquiaberto. Uma angústia se fazia visível no semblante de Alagos, como se ele mesmo não acreditasse no que dizia, como se conversasse consigo mesmo para convencer-se em um diálogo insano.

"Alagos... como... como pode? Thranduil o tem como a um filho... e Legolas como a um irmão... Quantas vezes tanto rei quanto príncipe já salvaram sua vida?"

O arqueiro fechou os olhos momentaneamente.

"Thranduil..." Ele disse com desprezo. "Thranduil terá o que merece."

"Como assim? Ele guia e protege seu povo? É um rei preocupado e dedicado!" Disse o guardião colocando-se enfim em uma posição que jamais se imaginaria estar em toda a sua vida, elogiando o pai de Legolas sinceramente.

"É um traidor!! Um covarde!!" Gritou Alagos abrindo muito os olhos. "Ele e aquele arrogante que se dizia pai dele nos moveram de perto dos nossos, nos trouxeram para essa floresta miserável... Aquele maldito Oropher nos trouxe para um pesadelo, nos atirou em uma guerra que não era nossa... Maldito seja ele... que Mandos o tranque em algum lugar escuro e frio!!"

Aragorn sobressaltou-se então e sentiu sua cabeça dar mais voltas do que jamais dera em seus dias de novato e aprendiz. Do que aquele elfo estava falando?

"Pelos _Valar_, Alagos." Disse então. "Seu povo, e não foram tantos assim, seguiram ao rei Oropher, pelo que sei... por livre e espontânea vontade... Por dedicação e devoção... E segundo me foi ensinado, eles eram muito amados pelo líder que tinham... E Thranduil... Thranduil era apenas um príncipe quando...".

"Thranduil..." Repetiu o elfo parecendo sequer ouvir os argumentos do guardião. "Ele se julga rei... mas nunca souber sê-lo... nunca... Ele nunca fora sequer um príncipe de verdade..."

Aragorn ouvia intrigado agora, calando seus protestos para tentar compreender o que enervava assim o tão devoto chefe da guarda real de Mirkwood. Aquele elfo ganhara a posição que tinha exatamente por ser em quem Thranduil mais confiava, como podia estar dizendo as coisas que dizia?

"O que ele fez, Alagos? Ajude-me a entender..." Pediu o guardião se vendo obrigado a tentar ganhar tempo até que alguma idéia lhe ocorresse. Tempo que não tinha.

"Ele se esqueceu!" Gritou o elfo com os olhos brilhantes. "Se esqueceu de quem era, se esqueceu do sangue que circula em suas veias... Ele até... ele até se casou com uma maldita camponesa... uma inferior cuja beleza sequer lembrava a beleza dos sindars... E depois de tudo... depois de tudo a infeliz ainda..."

O guardião franziu a testa, incrédulo do que ouvia, abismado com as cores que Alagos acrescia a uma louca verdade que só o elfo parecia ver.

"O que?" Indagou inconformado com o rumo que aqueles acontecimentos os levavam. "O que a pobre rainha Elvéwen lhe fez, Alagos?"

Alagos travou os músculos do pescoço como se quisesse engolir algo enorme sem mastigá-lo antes.

"Maldita... Mandos sabe bem a quem levar..." Ele disse com os olhos perdidos em uma imagem que sua mente criava para si mesmo. "Logo ele terá a família toda ali a seu dispor, o rei farsante, sua rainha camponesa e aquele maldito filho mestiço que ela lhe deu..."

"O que?" Indignou-se finalmente o confuso guardião. Nunca em sua vida ele ouvira alguém direcionar palavras tão cruéis ao príncipe. "Como ousa dizer..."

"Eu sou o dono da verdade!" Gritou o elfo totalmente transtornado então, envolto em um estranho transe criado por sua ira e confusão. "Eu sou a raça pura dos sindars, minha mãe e meu pai seguiram o rei fielmente e veja o que aconteceu? Somos restos de um povo supremo... perdidos em meio a esses elfos que nem sequer conheciam as artes do criador quando aqui chegamos."

Aragorn franziu a testa procurando retomar a razão que se transformava em um cavalo selvagem completamente avesso a ser montado ou sequer guiado. Mas todo bom animal merece que se dedique a ele um pouco de paciência, e o jovem Estel aprendera muito bem o quão prudente era se deixar levar, quando cavalgando um animal em disparada, até que esse por si só se mostrasse inclinado a voltar a obedecer.

E a razão cedo ou tarde se mostra obediente e auxiliadora.

"De quem são tais palavras, Alagos?" Questionou finalmente o guardião vendo o elfo a sua frente empalidecer. "Nem sequer você ou Legolas eram nascidos em certos momentos que você me narra agora... De quem são essas idéias corruptoras? Quem semeou a discórdia em sua mente que sempre fora tão fiel?"

"Cale-se..."

"Diga-me! Responda-me, pois se vou morrer e me passar por ovelha de sacrifício nesse seu ritual primitivo, eu mereço saber! Quem é esse seu mestre? Quem lhe infestou a alma com idéias tão vis?"

Alagos apertou o maxilar e seus olhos ganharam um brilho estranho.

"Seu pai? Seu pai é o mentor de todo esse plano das trevas?" Arriscou o guardião.

O elfo riu.

"Meu pai é isento de qualquer culpa!"

"Então ele não sabe?" Disse o guardião forçando um tom de surpresa na voz. "Não sabe a vergonha que seu filho o faz passar?"

"Cale sua boca imunda, humano infeliz." Aborreceu-se o capitão mais uma vez. "Não sou o príncipe. Não tenho apreço algum por covardia e abnegação. Ele sempre soube de minha indignação, mas se calou ausentando-se de qualquer comprometimento. Ansiava apenas por tomar aquele maldito barco... Desistiu de tentar... Mas eu não... eu nunca desistirei..."

Aragorn perdeu a linha de seu raciocínio, sentindo-se novamente sem chão.

"Então quem, por _Mandos_?" Ele voltou a irritar-se profundamente. "Quem está manuseando as peças? Quem puxa as cordas da marionete a qual você se faz passar, elfo tolo?"

Alagos arregalou os olhos irado.

"Quer morrer agora mesmo, humano imundo e perdido? Quer que além de transpassar duas flechas em seu corpo ainda decepe-lhe a cabeça? Sim. Talvez leve apenas sua maldita cabeça... em uma caixa para o pobre príncipe... em uma caixa..."

"Precisa dele, não é?" Disse o guardião com ironia agora, ignorando as ameaças do outro elfo. "A raça inferior que você quer governar não vai aceitar o puro sindar... não é fato? A raça inferior quer o seu príncipe mestiço..."

Alagos apertou o arco que segurava com mais força. Se seu mestre não tivesse lhe pedido para descobrir mais sobre o maldito guardião, ele já teria acabado o que começara.

"A sorte não te favorece como você julga, dunedain das trevas!" Ele advertiu. "Não force passagem por onde não é bem vindo."

Mas Aragorn não se intimidou.

"Precisa dele como todos precisam..." Ele continuou impiedosamente sua investida. "O pobre principezinho mestiço e inferior guarda a chave do domínio e da glória..."

"Você quer morrer...só pode ser isso..." Admirou-se o outro, sentindo que aquela conversa o estava tragando devagar e precisava ter um fim. "Não perderei mais meu tempo! Vamos!" Ele disse inclinando o arco e indicando ao guardião que deveria descer novamente a pequena porção da caverna a qual tinha subido. "Alguém tem e deseja perder tempo com você... e esse alguém não sou eu..."

Aragorn enrijeceu os músculos da face, mas depois sorriu um sorriso estranho perturbando o elfo que o vigiava atentamente. O jovem Estel sabia que não teria chances de sair vivo daquele lugar, mas estava decidido, a caverna tombaria e desapareceria levando todos aqueles seres infelizes com ela.

&&&

O grito de Legolas foi tão assustador que Elrond e Faernestal chegaram a se surpreender pelo rapaz ainda ter forças para tal. O ser repugnante cujo corpo viscoso, disforme e escorregadio prendia-se agora em todo o peito do rapaz emitindo um som angustiante, parecia cumprir sua tarefa com satisfação, erguendo o corpo medonho como se arfasse de prazer. Legolas debatia-se, os braços segurados firmemente pelos dois elfos cuja cor já lhes abandonava os preocupados rostos, enquanto Faernestal apoiava-se por sobre as pernas do arqueiro. Elrond ficou em pé, olhos fechados, mão direita na testa úmida do rapaz, esperando o momento apropriado, pedindo a _Iluvatar_ que fosse favorecido com toda a gama de sorte da qual precisava.

"Elrond!! Elrond!! Quando?" Desesperava-se Faernestal.

"Tempo... tempo..." Repetia o lorde de Imladris ainda de olhos fechados, procurando se concentrar em algo que sequer conhecia.

"Pelos _Valar_ ele está sangrando!!" Gritou o curador louro observando um viscoso liquido escuro escorrer do peito do rapaz, deslizando debaixo do repulsivo corpo que a ele se agarrava. "Oh, _Iluvatar_... o sangue dele é escuro Elrond.... é tarde.... é tarde demais!!!

Mas Elrond não respondeu. Ele agora também observava a perda daquele líquido estranho que o rapaz estava sofrendo, mas aguardava silenciosamente, como se sequer respirasse. Esperava por um sinal, concentrava seu coração e sua fé nessa esperança, na esperança de que sua ignorância fosse recompensada por um entendimento maior, que sua ignorância fosse substituída por um conhecimento valoroso.

"Elrond!!!"

E o tom alarmado do curador de Mirkwood foi o alerta que lhe faltava. Quando Elrond se voltou novamente percebeu porque o curador lhe chamava a atenção. Da junção entre a asquerosa criatura e o peito do arqueiro corria agora um sangue totalmente vermelho, um sangue vermelho vivo.

Elrond ergueu então a mão direita e fechou os olhos apoiando-a firmemente no meio da criatura, que imediatamente começou a grunhir, a gritar um grito agudo, a tremer e debater os músculos, mas não cessava seu trabalho, não queria largar o príncipe.

Legolas, já sem forças nem sequer era mais segurado, parecia entregue ao destino que o aguardava. Elrond usava de toda a sua concentração, de toda a sua energia e força, mas não conseguia fazer com que o ser deixasse sua maligna tarefa, libertasse sua presa.

"Vamos Legolas!" Gritou então o curador. "Vamos criança, ajude-me."

Mas o rosto pálido do rapaz não demonstrava compreensão do que estava ocorrendo a sua volta. Parecia totalmente perdido. Entregue a seu destino fatídico.

&&&

Thranduil sentiu um golpe acertar-lhe as costas trazendo-o ao chão. Um líquido víscido corria delas agora, ele podia sentir, mas não havia como fazer algo a respeito. Caído ao chão sentiu vários rostos se aproximarem dele e uma espada encostar-se em seu pescoço.

"O belo rei vai visitar _Mandos_!" A voz grotesca da enorme criatura disse entre risos medonhos.

"_Mandos_ vai ter muita companhia do "belo povo". Completou a criatura ao lado com um sorriso que mostrava os dentes podres e negros.

"É, ele vai." Concordou o primeiro erguendo finalmente a espada. "E vamos fazer o mestre muito feliz. Vencemos o poderoso Thranduil sem a ajuda da escolta da caverna".

E aqueles risos se confundiram na cabeça do rei, que fechou os olhos cansado, aguardando o final de seus dias. Ele morreria sem dizer adeus ao filho, assim com Elvéwen tinha feito. Glorfindel tinha razão, afortunado Legolas teria sido se outro lar tivesse sido abençoado com sua presença que não o dele. Sim. O menino teria sido feliz, tão feliz quanto merecia ser.

"Que _Iluvatar _guie seus passos, _ion-nin._" Disse Thranduil fechando finalmente os olhos. "E proteja nosso povo um pouco mais..."

E fez-se um estranho silêncio, o silêncio das expectativas, e o cansado rei julgou já estar no Hall de _Mandos, _no local da eterna espera. Mas o ar a sua volta mudou de temperatura, como seu um vento forte o atingisse em cheio. Ele abriu os olhos sacudido pelo estrondoso barulho de uma grande criatura que tombou a seu lado. Ao lado dela tombaram outras duas. O rei ergueu-se com dificuldades apoiando em seu cotovelo e assistindo incrédulo enquanto um a um todos aqueles seres cruéis ganhavam o chão, ecoavam naquela terra seca, naquelas folhas que se amontoavam. Ele olhou a sua volta, forçando a vista embaçada a tentar distinguir alguma coisa. Foi quando uma mão o fez deitar-se novamente e ele pôde ver um rosto oferecendo-lhe um sorriso assegurador, enquanto apressava-se em conter a hemorragia que o estava enfraquecendo.

"Meus olhos iludem-se devido à dor e a angústia." O rei afirmou confuso. "Só pode ser isso... só pode ser isso..."

"Descanse, parente meu." Disse a voz firme mas serena do elfo de cabelos prateados enquanto oferecia ao amigo uma folha para mastigar. "Estamos aqui e estamos a seu lado."

"Celeborn..." Thranduil disse tentando manter os pesados olhos abertos... "Há outros...outros... Precisa socorrê-los..."

"Somos muitos." Sorriu o sábio elfo apoiando a mão nos olhos do rei para que se fechassem. "Somos muitos e estamos em toda a parte..."

&&&

Aragorn agora deslizava colina abaixo agarrado ao surpreso capitão da guarda real. Alagos não imaginava o nível de ousadia que temperava o caráter daquele dunedain. Em um momento de distração ele já havia sido agarrado, flechas voaram longe e inúteis, o arco caíra colina abaixo.

"Humano maldito!" Ele praguejou apoiando-se por sobre o corpo do guardião para finalmente encostar uma adaga na garganta de Estel. Ele não se importava mais se seu mestre queria ou não aquele miserável vivo. "Por que me faz perder meu tempo com você?"

Estel não se acovardou, mostrando os dentes e tentando ao máximo se ver livre do forte capitão elfo, cuja habilidade e poder se mostravam, pela primeira vez, um grande inconveniente.

Alagos forçou mais o braço até que a arma brilhante alcançou novamente seu objetivo, deslizando pelo pescoço do guardião, mas fazendo apenas um leve corte na altura do ombro da vítima. O elfo aborreceu-se com sua falta de sorte e tentou uma nova investida.

"Alagos." Chamou o guardião em uma última tentativa. "Alagos pare... não é isso que você quer..."

"Cale-se... Cale-se... Já me deu muito trabalho...Vá para seu criador humano amaldiçoado..."

Aragorn ainda tentou se defender, mas a força do inimigo era incomparável. Ele buscou mais uma vez o olhar do elfo. Mas Alagos parecia transtornado, seus olhos tinham um brilho estranho, macabro.

"Diga-me humano." Ele indagou com o olhar fixo na presa abaixo dele. "Para onde vão vocês quando deixam essa caixa suja que chamam de corpo?"

Aragorn quis se zangar, mas a única coisa que conseguiu sentir foi pena daquela criatura confusa.

"Encontrar nossos antepassados, Alagos." Respondeu com serenidade, sentindo o frio da adaga encostar-se na veia exata de seu pescoço. Ele fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, abraçando o destino que a ele era oferecido. "A recompensa de todos os que morrem com honra."

"Honra..." Indignou-se o capitão. "O que os humanos sabem de honra?"

Aragorn voltou a abrir os olhos. Aquele era o conceito que permeava toda a Terra-Media.

"Sabemos tanto quanto os elfos." Ele disse. "Quanto os elfos de caráter. O caráter é uma virtude que abençoa a todas as raças. Infelizmente a covardia e a canalhice também o fazem."

Os olhos de Alagos brilharam e ele pensou em responder, mas a resposta lhe escapou. Sim, de fato ele estava sendo canalha, cuspindo na mão que o alimentara, o acolhera e o salvara tantas vezes. Mas ele não suportava aquela situação. Não suportava o carinho com que o príncipe era tratado, não suportava vê-lo tomar o coração das pessoas, mesmo sendo um membro de uma raça inferior como era. Quantas vezes ele mesmo se vira compelido a acreditar na bondade do coração daquela criatura. Se seu mestre não o tivesse alertado, se não o tivesse convencido do quanto era superior e de que o príncipe não merecia a posição que adquirira... Se seu mestre não o tivesse feito acreditar.

"Resgate sua honra, Alagos" Disse Aragorn como se lesse os pensamentos do elfo. "Legolas e Thranduil hão de perdoá-lo.

Mas aquelas não foram palavras de conforto para os ouvidos do capitão elfo. Seus olhos se voltaram para o dunedain abaixo dele e o pesadelo pareceu recomeçar.

"Não preciso do perdão de ninguém... eles é que pedirão perdão... e terão uma eternidade para isso... nos braços daquele que comanda a espera... E você guardião... humano... escória... grande engano do criador... Você terá o que merece."

Ele então apertou os olhos e moveu novamente o punhal. Aragorn não se intimidou, mesmo sabendo que nada mais havia para ser feito. Ele limitou-se a fixar seu olhar claro nos do inimigo, tentando guardar aqueles traços tristes para a eternidade. Mas os traços, a fisionomia que o guardião queria manter em sua memória, subitamente se transformou em um reflexo de agonia e dor e Estel percebeu seu próprio rosto contorcer-se em compaixão.

Alagos soltou então a vítima e ficou em seus joelhos, e Estel pode ver a ponta de um flecha escapando-lhe do meio do peito, um sangue escurecido escorria por ela. Foram alguns instantes até que o guardião caísse em si do que havia acontecido. Quando o corpo do elfo finalmente tombou vazio, a imagem de outro elfo louro surgiu atrás dele. Aragorn ergueu-se devagar. O soldado ainda mantinha seu arco erguido, sem nenhuma flecha, os olhos frios escondendo a grande dor pelo que tinha acabado de fazer.

"Sempre soube que tinha inimigos mortais, nobre Estel, protegido do poderoso Elrond Peredhel. Disse a figura que tentava se recompor. "Mas jamais imaginei que conseguisse levantar a ira dos primogênitos de _Iluvatar_ com igual habilidade."

Aragorn levantou-se e colocou a mão sobre o peito que arfava.

"Sou-lhe grato pelo favor e sacrifício, nobre Haldir de Lorien." Ele disse curvando-se em uma respeitosa reverência.

O outro elfo não demonstrou nenhuma reação, mantendo a frieza que lhe era característica, mas em seus olhos o brilho da dúvida se fazia presente. De todas as tarefas árduas que o mundo insólito no qual viviam os obrigava a cumprir, tirar a vida de outro belo ser era o maior dos martírios.

"Pelo que sei, Aragorn, filho de Arathorn," Respondeu o capitão do galadhrim baixando finalmente o grande arco, mas com seus olhos ainda voltados para o elfo cuja luz acabara de extinguir. "muitos de nós ainda caminham a seu lado e lhe destinam confiança e afeto. Isso me faz julgar que você deva ser merecedor de certos sacrifícios."

Estel não respondeu. Haldir sempre tivera duas qualidades as quais o guardião admirava: a coragem e a sinceridade. E ele as demonstrava visivelmente naquela noite triste.

Então o guardião dunedain lembrou-se de sua importante tarefa.

"_Iluvatar_, Haldir." Ele disse em um rompante. "Estamos perto de um ninho de inimigos. Tenho que terminar o que comecei."

O capitão franziu os olhos, depois lançou um olhar interrogador para os dois irmãos que o acompanhavam. Mas Aragorn não esperou pelo que viria dos três elfos de cabelos claros. Ele voltou imediatamente a subir a encosta da caverna.

"Tenho que fechar a entrada desse buraco maldito." Disse enquanto o fazia.

Haldir apertou ou lábios ligeiramente confuso. Como aquele humano estranho pretendia cumprir tão questionável tarefa? Ele olhou mais uma vez para os irmãos, para em seguida seguir o guardião, sendo acompanhado de perto pelos outros dois.

&&&

"Não vamos conseguir, Elrond." Desesperou-se o curador que havia contornado a cama e estava ao lado do corpo imóvel do príncipe, enquanto o lorde de Imladris continuava sua batalha persistentemente.

Ao lado, os dois elfos que acompanhavam a cena aterradora desesperavam-se também.

"Deixe-me matar essa peste com minha adaga!!" Gritou finalmente um deles retirando a arma da bainha e aproximando-a do estranho animal.

"Não!" Gritou Faernestal segurando o punho do rapaz. "Se a matar jamais conseguirá tirar suas garras dele. "Lembrou o curador.

Elrond fechou os olhos com força e apertou os lábios. O anel em sua mão brilhava iluminando o quarto mais do que a lamparina que estava na cabeceira.

"Vamos, menino." Ele disse em uma voz sofrida. "Ajude-me nessa luta desigual. Não posso sozinho, não vou conseguir..."

E um silêncio se fez naquele quarto frio. Os demais elfos impossibilitados de agirem, apenas se posicionaram ao redor da cama em uma contemplação doentia. Faernestal, sentindo a cor fugir totalmente do rosto de Elrond, percebeu finalmente que a guerra estava perdida e que se o curador de Imladris persistisse mais ele seria tragado com o príncipe para o hall da espera.

"Elrond!" Chamou então, colocando ambas as mãos nos ombros do amigo. "Deixe-o ir... Deixe-o Elrond. Você já fez o que podia... ele não quer o sacrifício de sua vida..."

"Não, Faernestal." Respondeu o curador.

"Deixe-o ir... deixe-o ir, meu amigo."

Elrond apertou os olhos uma vez mais, ele não deixaria o rapaz, nem que seu corpo tivesse de fato que ser deixado vazio, ele não o abandonaria.

"Elrond..." Insistiu o curador com o resto de voz que ainda lhe restava. "Deixe Legolas partir... Deixe-o morrer em paz..."

O lorde de Imladris reabriu os olhos por alguns instantes e olhou para o rosto do príncipe. _Iluvatar_, Legolas era de fato como um filho para ele, sempre o fora, era como se o rapaz fosse parte dele.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Elrohir, Estel eu não acredito..."_

_Elrond ouviu a voz gritar pelo corredor, acompanhada por passos rápidos que desciam a escada. Era Legolas e parecia de fato aflito._

_O curador abriu a porta de sala de estudos a tempo de ver a figura do filho do meio e do caçula abrindo a porta da frente e desaparecendo no jardim sem ao menos fechá-la. Eles riam muito e Elrohir puxava Estel pelo braço indicando-lhe um lugar onde com certeza poderiam se esconder. Elrond balançou a cabeça, imaginando o que os dois haviam aprontado, mas quando entrou na sala seguindo em direção da grande porta encontrou com uma visão no mínimo estranha. Legolas vinha escada abaixo rapidamente, mas teve um sobressalto ao encontrar Elrond no pé da mesma. O jovem arqueiro escondeu o rosto e virou-se para voltar pelo caminho de onde havia vindo. Elrond franziu a testa acreditando que seus olhos o enganavam, os cabelos do príncipe estavam... verdes..._

"_Legolas, espere!" Ele chamou fazendo o rapaz parar no meio da escada. Legolas obedeceu, mas sentia-se tão constrangido que não conseguiu encontrar forças para permanecer em pé, por isso sentou-se no degrau no qual havia parado. "Legolas? Legolas, o que houve com você?" Indagou o curador subindo as escadas e sentando-se ao lado do encolhido elfo. O arqueiro escondia agora o rosto e a cabeça por sob os braços, suas costas arfavam e seu corpo tremia. Ele parecia realmente transtornado. Elrond apoiou a mão nas costas do rapaz com leveza primeiro, depois passou a massageá-las com movimentos circulares, buscando trazer alguma paz de volta àquele garoto para que ele pudesse contar o que havia acontecido._

"_O que aconteceu, criança?" Ele indagou com afeto, inclinando a cabeça em busca de algum sinal do rosto do arqueiro que se escondia por sob aquele mar verde de cabelos._

"_Lorde Elrond... Eles...Elrohir... Estel..." Tentou explicar a voz embargada do rapaz. "Iluvatar, mestre." Ele se desesperou. "Vou para Mirkwood amanhã... como vou explicar isso para o rei?"_

_Elrond sorriu amavelmente fazendo com que o rapaz soltasse os braços e olhasse para ele. Legolas enrubesceu mais ainda quando viu que o curador agora deslizava os dedos pelos seus cabelos tingidos._

"_Vou dar-lhes uma boa repreenda por isso." Disse Elrond começando a soltar as tranças do príncipe para ter uma idéia melhor do estrago que os filhos haviam feito._

_Legolas sentiu-se estranho ao permitir que Elrond mexesse em seus cabelos como seu pai fazia quando ele era ainda muito jovem._

"_Não... Não os castigue, senhor." Pediu o rapaz baixando os olhos, mas se deixando levar por aquele toque que lhe trazia boas recordações. "Eles não tinham intenção de fazer mal algum...queriam apenas fazer as pessoas rirem."_

"_E funcionou?" Disse Elrond ainda com seus olhos firmes no que fazia._

_Legolas apertou as mãos, mas depois sorriu._

"_Elladan ainda deve estar rindo lá em cima. Na verdade ele se sentou porque não tinha mais forças para rir em pé..."_

_O curador balançou ligeiramente a cabeça, ainda concentrado no que fazia._

"_Mas o senhor não está rindo..." Completou o príncipe olhando agora para o mestre elfo._

_Elrond deslizou seus dedos pelas mechas que soltara e só então voltou sua atenção para o rapaz. Legolas voltou a enrubescer e baixou os olhos._

"_Farei uma mistura." Disse o curador erguendo o rosto do jovem elfo. "Você escolhe a cor, qualquer uma. E eu farei com que eles mesmos banhem os próprios cabelos nela, certo?" _

_Legolas arregalou os olhos._

"_Mestre, não..."_

"_Por quê? Não quer justiça rapaz?"_

"_Justiça?"_

"_Sim. Retribuir o favor que lhe fizeram? Sabe que merecem. Essa tinta não sairá com um só banho. Acredito que seus cabelos ainda estarão esverdeados quando você chegar a Mirkwood."_

_Legolas voltou a se encolher, apertando os olhos e duas lágrimas correram deles. Ele já imaginava o que o pai lhe diria a respeito. Elrond condoeu-se por ele segurando-lhe o rosto nas mãos._

"_Que cor?" Ele sorriu. "Que tal... rosa?"_

_O arqueiro riu esquecendo-se um pouco de suas preocupações e balançando a cabeça._

"_Laranja?." Ofereceu então o curador. "Ou quem sabe violeta?"_

_O príncipe levantou-se sacudindo novamente a cabeça._

"_Diga, criança." Insistiu o sábio elfo erguendo-se também e olhando o rapaz nos olhos. _

"_Não posso, mestre." Respondeu o príncipe com pesar. "Não sei retribuir um inconveniente com outro... Eu... não teria coragem..."_

"_Eu o ajudo." Insistiu o curador descrente no que seus ouvidos lhe transmitiam. O rapaz não revidaria? Perderia a oportunidade de ver seus amigos passarem por uma experiência pior do que a dele? "Já disse que o farão, não têm escolha."_

"_Não quer fazê-lo, meu senhor, quer?" Disse enfim o elfo olhando para o nobre curador com olhos de bondade e afeto. "Não quer ver seus filhos na minha situação... mesmo sabendo o quão errados eles estão..."_

_Elrond sentiu um aperto no peito, como se sofresse um estranho golpe, ele fora totalmente pego de surpresa pela afirmação do rapaz._

"_Eu castigo a meus filhos, Legolas... Assim os educo." Disse o curador sério agora._

"_Mas quando os castiga, castiga ao senhor mesmo com eles... pois não quer vê-los sofrer... Não é verdade?"_

_Elrond franziu a testa._

"_Então..." Disse o rapaz voltando a subir os degraus vagarosamente. "Tanto sofrimento por causa de um pouco de tinta... O riso perde a finalidade se vier seguido de tristeza..."_

_Elrond parou atônito, observando o rapaz subir os degraus por alguns instantes. Depois o chamou uma vez mais. Legolas voltou-se._

"_Mas e você, criança?" Ele perguntou atingindo o topo da escada e apoiando uma mão no ombro do rapaz. "E a sua dor? Não é direito que sofra injustamente..."_

_O príncipe sentiu-se estranho uma vez mais ao perceber a preocupação do sábio lorde. Ele queria que o pai soubesse mostrar-lhe que se importava da mesma forma que Elrond fazia com seus filhos. Estava habituado com o modo frio do rei, mas muitas vezes, sentia a falta do afeto efetivo de um pai. Sentia muita falta._

"_Eu..." O príncipe quis dizer que não se importava, que estava tudo bem, mas a situação trouxe novas lágrimas a seus olhos e ele voltou a enrubescer, odiando-se por parecer assim tão frágil. "eu não me importo, senhor..." Terminou mesmo assim, mesmo sabendo que não fora nem um pouco convincente._

_Elrond apertou os lábios, sentindo-se dividido, uma estranha sensação invadia cada vez mais seu coração quando estava perto do príncipe. Ele vivera muito e sabia que a Terra Média abrigava as mais diversas criaturas, mas Legolas era de fato especial. Ele ergueu a mão quase sem perceber e quanto viu havia puxado o rapaz para perto de si. Legolas aninhou-se nos braços do curador instantaneamente, como se aquilo fosse tudo o que ele desejasse fazer naquele instante. Elrond ficou em silêncio, deslizando suavemente a mão nas costas do rapaz, temendo que o menino caísse em si e se assustasse por perceber nos braços de quem na verdade estava._

_Mas o bom Legolas sabia bem quem lhe oferecia o afeto o qual seu coração precisava naquele momento._

"_O senhor é um pai bondoso e justo..." Disse o príncipe ligeiramente envergonhado afastando-se novamente do curador e enxugando as lágrimas. "Tem sorte em não ter um filho confuso como eu..."_

_Elrond surpreendeu-se e voltou a segurar o menino._

"_Se o destino me permitisse escolher, criança." Ele afirmou olhando diretamente para os claros e brilhantes olhos do príncipe. "Você sentaria a minha mesa todos os dias de minha existência e me chamaria de pai. E eu me orgulharia muito disso..."_

_Legolas empalideceu e seus lábios se desprenderam em sinal de admiração. Elrond arrependeu-se do que lhe escapara a pouco, mas pensou que tentar se retratar talvez fosse pior._

"_Se importa em vir até meu quarto, criança?" Ele indagou então, recebendo o olhar confuso do príncipe. "Tenho umas ervas que talvez possa usar, mas são medicamentos muito fortes dos quais nem Estel nem Elladan têm conhecimento ainda. Se misturados corretamente acredito que possa livrar você desse inconveniente..."_

_Elrond nem terminava sua frase e um esperançoso sorriso se fazia no rosto do príncipe, que acenava veementemente em concordância, parecendo totalmente esquecido do que ouvira. _

_Doce Legolas, Elrond pensou, também sorrindo enquanto conduzia o rapaz pelo cotovelo em direção ao quarto e agradecia a capacidade que, apenas aquele menino tinha, de deixar o passado de minutos para trás como se fosse o passado de décadas, ou milênios._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elrond foi obrigado a saborear apenas o amargo daquelas recordações. Sim. Ele faria tudo por aquele rapaz. Ele faria tudo. Então baixou novamente os olhos para o animal que se mostrava seu inimigo mortal e preparou-se para uma derradeira investida.

"Elrond." Chamou novamente o curador a seu lado, percebendo o quão abatido ficava o amigo a cada tempo que passava.

"Não vou deixá-lo, Faernestal." Respondeu a voz cansada do lorde de Imladris. "Não vou... nunca."

O repugnante animal voltou a se mexer mais e grunhir enquanto Elrond apertava os olhos e o brilho de seu anel se fazia mais forte do que fora em todos os seus dias. Faernestal preocupou-se mais. Sabia que o nobre elfo de Rivendell estava jogando suas últimas cartas, cartas que provavelmente não eram indicadas para aquela ocasião, cartas decisivas. Ele se afastou então, incapaz de olhar para aquela cena, incapaz de enfrentar as terríveis conjecturas que se faziam em sua mente, incapaz de enfrentar o fim que parecia tão próximo.

Foi quando a porta se abriu e o rosto pálido de Nildiele surgiu. A cozinheira olhou para Faernestal, que franziu o semblante assustado com o ar da amiga. Parecia que ela havia visto um dos próprios _Valar_. Então ela deu passagem para quem estava atrás dela. Não era um dos _Valar_, mas era alguém de grande valor, alguém que ele jamais imaginaria ver na triste Mirkwood.

Elrond sentiu então uma presença a seu lado e uma mão apoiou-se sobre a dele.

"Vamos, meu bom Elrond." Soou uma voz musical enchendo o ambiente de paz e harmonia. "Vamos libertar essa criança."

O curador soltou um suspiro e seus ombros subitamente ficaram mais leves.

"Galadriel" Ele disse voltando o rosto e encontrando os olhos claros da bela e poderosa elfa. "Obrigado."

Ela sorriu e ambos então concentraram seus poderes para ouvirem em instantes o grito aterrador da criatura, as garras imediatamente se desprenderam da indefesa vítima. Elrond ergueu o animal atirando-o rapidamente de volta a caixa de onde o tirara e trancando-a em seguida. Eles o poderiam ter matado, mas seria um pagamento injusto para o tão precioso benefício por ele oferecido. Os soldados impressionaram-se e caíram em seus joelhos. Elrond baixou a cabeça cansado. Mas seu sentimento de alivio durou poucos instantes.

"Faernestal..." Ele chamou.

O curador que estava próximo a sua companheira voltou a se aproximar imediatamente.

"Traga mais curativos e as ervas, por favor." Ele pediu olhando para o rapaz no leito. O peito de Legolas estava em carne viva.

"Oh, pobre criança!" Lamentou-se Nildiele aproximando-se do príncipe.

Elrond esvaziou os pulmões apoiando finalmente as mãos no leito e olhando para a poderosa senhora branca que agora se colocava a sua frente, no lado inverso da cama e deslizava seus dedos pelo rosto do rapaz desacordado.

"Pokair." Disse a elfa fechando os olhos. Buscando o último arremate do misterioso bordado que o destino tecera naquele dia e sendo recompensada. Em sua mente a figura de um bravo guardião corria montanha abaixo seguida por três confusos elfos e uma grande explosão ocorria brilhando o céu, como nos dias das melhores festas que o sábio Mithrandir animava. A elfa sorriu abertamente então e voltou a olhar o príncipe com carinho. "Pokair nin" Ela repetiu. "Seus dias de dor chegarão ao fim em breve, bravo príncipe... doce criança..." Ela completou beijando suavemente o rosto do rapaz. "A tempestade passou... é tempo de bonança."


	41. Chapter 41

Olá. Este é o enorme e confuso último capitulo de VIDAS E ESPÍRITOS. Precisei então dividi-lo, pois a fanfiction (e minha conexão fraquíssima) me impediram de fazer o _upload_ do arquivo como um todo.

Bem, eu pensei em milhares de coisas para dizer, mas acabei concluindo que, ao invés de ler minhas desculpas, meus infinitos agradecimentos ou sobre como estou emocionada com o retorno que tive com essa fic escrita tão despretensiosamente, acho que desejam mesmo é saber o que será do nosso tão complicado grupo de seres especiais...

Mas antes de tudo, gostaria de postar aqui um poema que li e que me fez pensar em agradecer a vocês sempre mais e mais:

----------------------------------------------------------

**Amigo******

Mal nos conhecemos

Inauguramos a palavra _amigo_!

_Amigo_ é um sorriso

De boca em boca,

Um olhar bem limpo,

Uma casa, mesmo modesta, que se oferece.

Um coração pronto a pulsar

Na nossa mão!

_Amigo_ (recordam-se, vocês aí,

Escrupulosos detritos?)

_Amigo_ é o contrário de inimigo!

_Amigo_ é o erro corrigido,

Não o erro perseguido, explorado.

É a verdade partilhada, praticada.

_Amigo_ é a solidão derrotada!

_Amigo_ é uma grande tarefa,

Um trabalho sem fim,

Um espaço útil, um tempo fértil,

_Amigo_ vai ser, é já uma grande festa!

(Alexandre O'Neill, _No _ _Reino__ da Dinamarca)_

----------------------------------------------------------

Para as minhas grandes amigas:

Escritoras geniais:

**Lady-Liebe** – Short fics... estórias curtas, mas talento infinito.

**Misao-dono** – " COMO UM PÁSSARO" Poesia tem dois nomes Misao-dono.

**Myriara** – "A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN" / "DAROR E MÍRIEL" – A mais fantástica soma de qualidades em uma escritora só. Mágica Myri.

**Nimrodel Lorellin** – " CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS". Ninguém vê o interior das personagens como a Nim vê. Fantástica escritora e maravilhosa pessoa.

**Vicky Weasley**: "BITTERSWEET" Mandei um e-mail, Vicky, mas voltou. Saudades de seus pedacinhos de sonho em preto e branco, mas que colorem todo o mundo.

**Elfa Ju Bloom:** " ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE" – Guerreira Ju, cheia de energia e talento.

**Dark Lali:** "NARN VENDENIEL". A fanfiction está na escuridão sem a atualização dessa grande escritora. Lali. Lembre-se de nós.

**Kika-Sama**: "APRENDENDO" Grande apoio e sábios conselhos. Super Dra. Kika

**Chell1**: "MEMORIAS DE UM PASSADO DISTANTE" Sem palavras. Super Chell, humildade e talento juntos. Isso é possível? Só mesmo a Chell.

**Erualmarë Elessar(Perséphone Pendragon)** – "NA ETERNIDADE DOS SEUS OLHOS". Poesia em doses homeopáticas.

**Kiannah** – "A ESTRELA SILENCIOSA". Sempre me pergunto de onde vem tanta criação, tanta inovação com as palavras. Talentosíssima Kiannah.

**Soi –** "IDRIL NÚMENESSË". Pronta para atualização. Soi. Uma grande promessa. Leiam e vejam.

**Nanda's Menelim – **"UMA HISTÓRIA MUITO ESPERADA" Escritora de um super talento. Finalmente essa fantástica short fic que mencionei vai sair ( sábado agora!). Não deixem de ler.

**Regina** – "ELDAR E EDAIN". Emocionante Regina.

Pessoas geniais:

**Syn, the ** **time**** keeper** – reta final, querida Syn. Obrigada por tudo.

**Botori** – Minha Elladan. Obrigada!

**Leka** – Minha Ellahir. Obrigada também!

**Lali-chan **– Lindas reviews. Obrigada.

**Veleth **– Minha poetiza e mestra. Obrigada.

**Pink na** – Beijos. Saudades

**Roberta** – Obrigada pelo apoio. Beijos!

**Naru-sami **– Obrigada por tudo. Beijos

**Pity –** Obrigada, ainda prometo suas fics.

**Alice (** **amiga**** da Soi) – ** Obrigada por ler.

**Lilith** **amiga**** da Nim)**- Obrigada por ler.

**Lele – ** Obrigada pela sua doce amizade, mais uma vez. Beijos.

**Phoenix Eldar** – Obrigada pelo apoio e pelo carinho. Beijos.

**Karina – ** Obrigada pela review, pelos e-mails, por tudo. Beijos

**Izabelle Malfoy – ** Obrigada.Espero que goste do final. Beijos.

**Shinigami **– Obrigada pela review e pela amizade. Beijos.

41

Legolas sorriu. Seu quarto nunca estivera tão cheio como nos últimos dias. Nenhum dos elfos que vieram para o grande conflito parecia ter intenção de deixar Mirkwood e o jovem príncipe continuava se questionando sobre o porquê. Ele ainda se sentia muito fraco para levantar-se sozinho ou ir até o jardim como era sua vontade, mas a constante companhia de Elrond e seus filhos não permitia que qualquer sentimento ruim perturbasse seu coração. Naquele momento, por exemplo, algo de extraordinário estava acontecendo, algo que nem em seus maiores sonhos ele imaginaria que fosse possível. Em seu quarto, aquele lugar pelo qual ele não sentia qualquer apreço, estavam nada mais nada menos do que o casal de Caras Galadhom, Elrond e sua família e o guerreiro de Gondolin. Todos rindo e se lembrando de momentos do passado. Glorfindel provocava Celeborn a respeito de uma decisão de guerra tomada há muitos e muitos anos atrás... anos que o jovem Legolas sequer conseguia concluir. Celeborn sorria amavelmente envolvendo Galadriel em seus braços enquanto ambos olhavam pela varanda do quarto do príncipe.

"Você me condena, nobre Glorfindel," Disse o elfo dos cabelos prateados com paciência. "porque acabamos todos enfiados em um grande pântano escuro..." Ele riu e Galadriel sacudiu a cabeça rindo também. "Mas era um excelente atalho... chegamos realmente muito antes do tempo previsto."

"Pântano?" Indagou Glorfindel incrédulo, exagerando propositadamente seu tom de voz ao perceber que os gêmeos de Elrond concentravam seus olhos nele como quando eram elfinhos e o ouviam contar sobre suas grandes aventuras. "Aquilo era lama... lama e outra substância que mal sei classificar, mas que pelo cheiro desagradável que tinha, temo até tentar fazer conjeturas sobre o que seria".

Os gêmeos riram e Legolas acompanhou-os.

Celeborn ergueu as mãos em sua defesa.

"Nobre amigo..."

"Nobre amigo?" Interrompeu-o o guerreiro louro. "Ninguém me tira do pensamento que essa sua decisão fora incentivada por intenções obscuras... Porque fui o primeiro a cair naquele lugar desgraçado?"

"Que culpa tínhamos nós se o bom guerreiro estava sem montaria?" Indagou o senhor de Lorien tentando não rir.

Mas era uma tentativa vã, pois o riso entoou mais uma vez no quarto e dessa vez até o lorde de Imladris e o Estel engrossaram aquele coro.

"Sem montaria..." Resmungou Glorfindel sentando-se em uma cadeira almofadada.

"E o que aconteceu depois disso?" Indagou Elrohir erguendo-se de onde estava e ajoelhando-se em frente a seu mentor.

"Você nem faz idéia." Respondeu o outro com ares de mistério.

Elladan fez o mesmo que o irmão e a conversa se dispersou. Galadriel, Celeborn e Elrond conversavam na varanda, enquanto o guerreiro de Gondolin relatava aos atentos gêmeos uma história que ele tinha certeza já ter contato, mas divertia-se ao fazê-lo mais uma vez. Legolas suspirou olhando para Estel que estava a alguns passos dele. O guardião sorriu, mas estranhou ao ver os olhos do arqueiro brilharem enquanto este lhe estendia a mão. Estel aproximou-se e sentou-se no colchão, segurando ambas as mãos do amigo.

"O que houve, _mellon-nin_?" Ele indagou com um sorriso amável. "Por que a tristeza está querendo visitar seu coração em um momento tão bom quanto esse que vivemos?"

Legolas balançou a cabeça.

"Não estou triste, Estel." Ele disse em voz baixa.

"Sente dor?"

"Não... a dor quase não me incomoda mais. Seu pai cuidou bem de mim, como sempre o fez... E eu sou muito grato."

"Então o que foi, Las?"

Legolas ficou em silêncio. Depois olhou discretamente a sua volta.

"Isso." Ele disse voltando a fixar seus olhos nas dobras dos lençóis que o cobriam. "Essa..."

"Essa?"

"Essa... alegria..."

Estel sorriu confuso.

"Alegria?"

"Felicidade... esse momento de paz que estamos vivendo..."

O guardião apertou então um pouco mais as mãos que segurava. Legolas ainda não se recuperara plenamente e ele não queria vê-lo aborrecido.

"O que tem? Não está feliz? Essa felicidade, essa paz não toca seu coração?"

"Toca..."

"Então o que há, _mellon-nin_?" Ele indagou erguendo o queixo do amigo para que o olhasse.

"Tenho... tenho medo..."

"Medo?"

"Medo de... estar... de estar vivendo uma espécie de sonho... e... e..."

"Não, Las." Interrompeu o guardião sorrindo, mas sentindo seu coração apertado pelo amigo cujo corpo se recuperava, mas o espírito ia precisar de muito mais tempo para cicatrizar as inúmeras feridas que sofrera. "Não vai haver despertar... Não é um sonho, meu querido amigo..." Ele afirmou apoiando uma palma no rosto do elfo. "Estamos todos aqui... e estamos salvos... e estamos em paz, meu irmão..."

Legolas baixou os olhos e uma lágrima escorregou de sua face. Aragorn a segurou com a ponta dos dedos.

"Ainda sou um elfinho chorão..." Ele riu e Aragorn riu também.

"Não... não é... É uma das pessoas mais fortes e corajosas que conheço. Nem tenho coragem de olhar para o passado e me lembrar tudo pelo que você passou, Las... Só posso me admirar e dar graças a nosso criador por você estar ainda entre nós."

Legolas sorriu um riso triste. Aragorn o olhou em silêncio por mais alguns intantes.

"O que mais?" Indagou o amigo.

O arqueiro ergueu o olhar confuso.

"O que mais está te perturbando, Las? Eu te conheço... não tente esconder nada de mim, pois sabe que não terá êxito."

Legolas abanou a cabeça inconformado. Aquela era uma das verdades absolutas de sua vida.

"Diga." Reforçou o guardião.

"Estou pensando em... em... Alagos." E outras lágrimas voltaram a cair do rosto do príncipe assustando o amigo que se aproximou mais um pouco. O arqueiro escondeu o rosto e afastou levemente o guardião dele, sentia-se constrangido, não queria que os demais integrantes do quarto percebessem que estava chorando. "Ele... eu... eu não entendo..."

"Ele estava doente, Las... Como Heron e Hawk..."

"Mas... por que?"

Aragorn passou a mão calejada pelo rosto do amigo, enxugando-lhe as lágrimas.

"Não quero que pense nisso. Entendeu?" Ele disse fazendo o príncipe olhar novamente para ele. "Seja o que for que corrompeu a ele e aos dois arqueiros de sua terra... ficou provavelmente enterrado naquela caverna que foi ao chão."

O arqueiro balançou a cabeça com leveza e esfregou os olhos com ambas as mãos, mas não parecia sentir o assunto morrer dentro de si.

"Ele não te disse o motivo?" Indagou ainda com os olhos cobertos.

"Las..."

"Eu quero saber, Estel... Quero entender..."

Aragorn apertou os lábios apreensivo.

"Por favor, Las. Não me peça para falar sobre isso agora... Estamos vivendo um momento único... Seja o que for que moveu o pobre e iludido Alagos... Já lhe disse... está enterrado... não... não importa mais... Ele está em paz agora..."

Legolas suspirou e prendeu o restante do ar nos pulmões como se quisesse conter novas lágrimas.

"Sou o príncipe mestiço." Ele disse após um grande período de silêncio, surpreendendo o guardião que considerava o assunto encerrado."

"Do que está falando?"

"Era como ele me chamava quando éramos crianças..." Confidenciou o elfo sem erguer mais os olhos, seus dedos agora deslizavam sem rumo por sobre os bordados dos lençóis. "Provocava-me sempre que podia... Mas depois, quando viramos novatos, quando passamos a enfrentar e apreender as artes de guerra... ele nunca mais investiu contra mim... e nos tornamos amigos, amigos de fato... Pelo menos era o que eu pensava que fôssemos."

"Legolas..."

"Foi esse o motivo, não foi Estel?" Disse o rapaz erguendo os olhos e encarando o guardião com seriedade agora. "Foi tudo ilusão... nossa amizade, nossos votos de confiança... era tudo uma farsa... ele nunca deixou de pensar as coisas que pensava de mim quando éramos pequenos..."

Aragorn silenciou-se e seus olhos perderam o foco por alguns instantes. Ele queria negar, dizer que o arqueiro estava enganado, tirar dos ombros do príncipe um peso que ele não tinha necessidade de carregar. Mas um momento puro e belo como aquele que estavam vivendo não era propício para uma mentira qualquer, bem intencionada ou não.

"Não temos tal poder, não é Estel?" Indagou o príncipe com os olhos perdidos.

O guardião voltou a olhá-lo, pendendo a cabeça em sinal de incompreensão.

"Que poder?"

Legolas suspirou e segurou com força os lençóis que estavam sob suas mãos.

"De controle..." Ele disse olhando para os próprios punhos fechados. "controle do que pensam de nós... da imagem que criamos na mente dos outros... da distinção entre o que somos por dentro e aparentamos ser por fora."

Aragorn pressionou o maxilar enquanto seu próprio coração apertava-se no peito como um animal encurralado. Ele apoiou dois dedos sob o queixo do elfo e fez com que aqueles olhos azuis voltassem a encará-lo. Legolas obedeceu sem protestos e deixou-se olhar pelo amigo, sabendo que o mesmo buscava agora as próprias respostas. Sim. O sagaz Estel nunca precisara de muitos esforços para aprender uma valorosa lição, e agora agia como quando era menino e Legolas intencionalmente escondia-lhe parte da regras nos jogos que lhe ensinava, visando obrigá-lo a tentar concluí-las por si, no decorrer dos acontecimentos. O louro príncipe de Mirkwood, com sua doçura e sutileza, acabara sendo um de seus melhores mentores.

"Eu não posso... Eu não..." Reforçou o elfo ainda com seus olhos presos aos do amigo.

Os lábios do guardião se ergueram em um sorriso triste, mas conformado.

"Nem eu, _mellon-nin_." Ele disse apoiando as mãos por sobre o colo em um sentimento de total abandono. Certas lições eram de fato muito duras. "Nem eu..."

O arqueiro baixou finalmente os olhos, esvaziando os pulmões cansados.

"O preconceito permeia todas as raças, não é _mellon-nin_?" Indagou o dunedain enfim chamando novamente a atenção do amigo para si.

"E leva algumas vidas." Completou o elfo em uma voz triste. "É de fato um grande mal." Legolas balançou a cabeça. Era como se suas palavras tivessem selado o assunto para sempre.

Um estranho silêncio se fez e uma brisa morna entrou pelo cômodo balançando as folhas da pequena planta que estava na cabeceira do arqueiro. Legolas sorriu e ergueu os braços para tentar apanhar o vaso por alguns instantes. Aragorn, percebendo a intenção do amigo, adiantou-se e moveu o pequeno ser verde-garrafa para o colo do elfo no leito. Legolas sorriu em silêncio e passou a deslizar as pontas dos dedos pela delicada planta, parecendo perdido em estranhos pensamentos. Aragorn ficou calado, abraçado às próprias dúvidas, enquanto observava a cena, vendo o amigo tratar aquela plantinha como se fosse um bebê.

"Ela não perdeu suas folhas..." Comentou o príncipe, franzindo ligeiramente as sobrancelhas.

"Não..." Concordou o amigo com um leve sorriso. "Assim que o inverno passar, ela lhe dará flores também..."

"Você diz isso porque tem esperanças..." Respondeu o arqueiro voltando a olhar diretamente para o amigo. "Olhando para ela assim... não sabe o quão bonita ainda pode ficar... Nem se terá forças para enfrentar o triste inverno da vida."

Aragorn uniu as mãos nervoso. Ele sabia que o assunto voltara a se inverter radicalmente e agora todas as metáforas do príncipe não diziam respeito ao próprio arqueiro, mas sim ao amigo dunedain sentado a sua frente.

"Às vezes elas dão belas flores..." Divagou então o guardião sentindo o coração cansado, mas de certa forma mais leve. "Às vezes... o inverno não é tão rigoroso..."

Legolas sorriu.

"Em todo o caso..." Ele disse erguendo levemente as mãos para que o amigo recolocasse a planta em seu lugar. "Espero estar junto dela... se o for... E se não o for também...".

Aragorn parou por alguns minutos, administrando levemente as palavras do elfo, depois sorriu uma vez mais e atendeu ao pedido silencioso, sentindo-se tão atado àquela planta agora como se carregasse o próprio coração. Ele sentou-se novamente, repleto pelo sentimento que Legolas estava sutilmente fazendo-o inferir.

"Sou um dunedain..." Disse enfim baixando novamente os olhos e enlaçando os dedos com força. "Um humano..."

Legolas sorriu, fechando os olhos cansados.

"E eu sou o príncipe mestiço..." Ele completou. "Mas me orgulho do que sou." Continuou com os olhos fechados, parecendo encher o peito com tudo o que mais lhe fazia falta. "Pois tenho muito de minha mãe e muito de meu pai... mas tenho muito de mim mesmo também..."

Aragorn riu então.

"Essa é a parte confusa..." Riu também o arqueiro voltando a olhar o amigo com mais carinho agora, sua alma não parecia sofrer com as palavras que proferia. "Mas as outras duas até são bem certinhas..."

O guardião riu mais ainda apoiando a mão na cabeça do amigo e espalhando-lhe os cabelos louros. Legolas quis se defender, mas ainda não se sentia capaz de revidar qualquer ato do forte guardião.

"Estel!" Advertiu Elrond aproximando-se do leito. "Não abuse de nosso amigo aqui." Ele sorriu para Legolas ajeitando-lhe carinhosamente as mechas desfeitas, feliz por ver a cor rosada que se formava nas maças do rosto do príncipe.

"Mestre?" Indagou o rapaz com os olhos baixos.

"O que foi, criança?" Perguntou o curador sentando-se em uma cadeira ao lado da cama.

"Quando... quando vou poder ver o rei?"

Elrond respirou fundo e olhou discretamente para o filho. O fato do príncipe ainda não chamar Thranduil de pai o incomodava muito.

"Seu pai está bem. Ele foi muito ferido, mas Faernestal cuidou dele com dedicação. Como nenhum de vocês podia ser removido do quarto esse encontro está se adiando. Mas não deve tardar. Não se preocupe."

"Tem certeza que ele está bem, mestre?"

"Sim, eu tenho, criança. Felizmente todos os nossos feridos foram abençoados com a cura rápida dos que estão em paz." Assegurou o mestre sorrindo gentilmente. "Logo você vai vê-lo em pé, como todos nós também desejamos vê-lo."

Legolas selou os lábios então, administrando as palavras do mestre. Ele ansiava por aquele encontro, mas ao mesmo tempo temia por ele.

Foi quando a porta do quarto se abriu e Faernestal entrou. O curador fez uma breve reverência a todos e sorriu para o príncipe. Legolas ergueu-se um pouco no leito, feliz por vê-lo e poder ouvir dos lábios dele como de fato estava seu pai. Mas ele não teve tempo para questionamentos, pois atrás do elfo de Mirkwood vinha a resposta a suas perguntas. Thranduil entrou. Vestido em sua realeza, como se nada houvesse acontecido. Todos ficaram em pé para saudá-lo e ele colocou a mão no peito, inclinando-se com respeito.

"Espero que tão importantes convidados estejam sendo bem tratados." Disse o rei ligeiramente surpreso por encontrar o quarto do filho tão cheio.

"Sim, meu amigo." Respondeu Celeborn com um leve sorriso. "Já havia me esquecido o quão caloroso e bom é o seu povo."

"E o seu vinho." Brincou Galadriel avançando alguns passos na direção do líder de Mirkwood.

Thranduil voltou a inclinar-se ao ver a senhora de Lorien se aproximar e desconcertou-se visivelmente quando esta lhe tomou as mãos.

"Minha senhora. A luz do sol finalmente brilha dentro dessa caverna sombria que chamo de lar, agora que sua presença nos favorece." Ele disse enchendo o peito e recompondo-se em segundos. Galadriel sorriu, comovida com as gentis palavras do rei. Sem dúvida, apesar de austero e muitas vezes frio, poucos elfos em toda a terra média se comparavam ao poderoso Thranduil Oropherion.

"Muito dessa caverna hoje é luz e paz, meu bravo rei." Ela disse por fim com um sorriso que parecia querer dizer mais do que seus lábios propunham.

"Minhas dívidas para com os reinos vizinhos estão crescendo. Temo não ser capaz de saldá-las convenientemente." Ele confessou sem olhar a dama nos olhos, mas com uma sombra de sorriso em seus lábios.

Galadriel balançou a cabeça em uma leve discordância, mas não respondeu. Afastando-se novamente do rei e tomando os braços do marido.

Thranduil olhou mais uma vez para os presentes um a um.

"Agradeço-lhes. Ele disse de forma solene. "Pois é o que posso fazer nesse instante. Mirkwood espera ter a oportunidade de retribuir tão importante favor."

Um silêncio se fez, mas foi logo interrompido pelo curador de Rivendell que juntou as mãos em frente ao corpo e deu alguns passos em direção a varanda.

"Notei que tem um belo jardim dentro desse lugar." Disse Elrond. "Se importaria se levasse meus filhos para visitá-lo?"

Thranduil sorriu com discrição. Elrond era de fato um excelente estrategista.

"Em absoluto." Respondeu simplesmente.

"Gostaria de acompanhá-los." Disse Celeborn erguendo o braço para a esposa que apenas sorriu tomando o lado do parceiro.

Glorfindel ergueu-se acompanhando os demais visitantes, mas parou por alguns instantes em frente ao rei. Uma estranha lembrança o estava incomodando e ao ver-se nos olhos verdes de Thranduil essa imagem tornou-se uma lembrança amarga. O guerreiro de Gondolin apertou os lábios, mas o rei de Mirkwood ergueu o queixo altivo apertando também os seus. E um estranho diálogo sem palavras ou outros sons se deu entre os dois poderosos elfos, que voltaram a se afastar como se, incompreensivelmente, houvessem se entendido muito bem. No rosto de Thranduil uma estranha paz se fez e nas feições do guerreiro de Gondolin a sensação de um peso que subitamente lhe sumia das costas. O louro lorde de Imladris passou pela porta e saiu. Faernestal foi o último, fechando a porta atrás dele.

Thranduil caminhou até a sacada sem olhar para o quarto e parou ali por alguns instantes. Legolas sentiu o coração acelerar no peito com o silêncio do rei, mas reservou-se, não proferindo palavra alguma. Se o pai não tinha intenção de falar nada, ele acataria tal decisão e o acompanharia em seu silêncio. Só o fato de ver o poderoso rei de Mirkwood em pé já era um presente pelo qual ele só podia agradecer. Quando o louro líder finalmente avistou o grupo que saíra chegando ao jardim, ele suspirou. Os elfos se acomodavam sorrindo e observando as poucas flores e folhas que restavam, eram os últimos dias do outono e a vida adormecia singelamente esperando que a neve cobrisse tudo e houvesse um novo despertar. Era o tempo do descanso. Ele então se voltou e caminhou para perto da cama do filho puxando uma cadeira.

"Sente-se aqui, senhor." Pediu o rapaz em um instinto apoiando a mão por sobre o próprio colchão.

Thranduil finalmente olhou para ele e sentiu seu coração doer ao perceber a cor fugir do rosto do príncipe como se o olhar do pai em si já o inquietasse terrivelmente. Ele então empurrou a cadeira e aceitou a sugestão do rapaz, para a surpresa do mesmo.

"Como se sente?" Indagou em um tom baixo.

"Bem, majestade. E o senhor, como está? O ferimento o incomoda?" Apressou-se o jovem elfo em perguntar.

Thranduil limitou-se a balançar a cabeça negativamente.

"Faernestal me contou sobre sua dura batalha contra o _dagorlavan_..." Iniciou o rei desviando o assunto e vendo o príncipe enrubescer e baixar os olhos. "É uma criatura por demais perversa, umas das mais terríveis criações de Yananna, sem dúvida. Sempre me questionei sobre a utilidade de animal tão perigoso... Hoje sei a resposta."

Legolas sorriu, mas não ergueu o rosto.

"Tem certeza que está bem?" Voltou a perguntar o rei.

"Sim, meu senhor." Repetiu o príncipe.

"Está se alimentando?"

"Sim, senhor. Não se preocupe."

"Precisa de algo?"

"Não, senhor. Obrigado."

"Sente que está se recuperando bem dessa vez? O mal realmente o deixou?".

"Sim, meu senhor. Estou me recuperando muito bem. Lorde Elrond disse que em mais algumas luas poderei sair dessa cama."

Thranduil apertou o maxilar e esvaziou os pulmões.

"Ele tem cuidado bem de você então?" Presumiu com um tom indecifrável.

"Sim, senhor. Lorde Elrond é um excelente curador."

"E a companhia dos filhos dele também tem sido de grande ajuda, eu suponho."

"Sim, senhor. Eles todos são muito gentis comigo."

"Gostam de você."

"Gostam sim, senhor."

"Consideram-no como parte da família, pelo que vejo."

Legolas engoliu aquelas palavras com dificuldades. O rumo daquela conversa era muito estranho.

"Sim, senhor..." Ele apenas respondeu.

"Imladris é um lugar abençoado."

O arqueiro apertou os lençóis que segurava.

"Não acha?" Indagou o rei.

"Sim, senhor."

"É o ambiente perfeito para os que ainda têm esperanças. Deve ser uma benção usufruir tal regalia, viver em Imladris com uma família que se preocupa, sem a iminência diária de um ataque inimigo."

O príncipe respirou fundo, erguendo finalmente os olhos para o pai. Thranduil mantinha ambas as mãos por sobre as pernas, seus olhos verdes eram indecifráveis. Legolas não queria aceitar os pensamentos que invadiam sua mente, mas cada palavra que ouvia os fazia mais claros e evidentes.

"Não acha?" Repetiu o rei, retribuindo o olhar do filho.

Silêncio.

"Não vai me responder, menino?"

"Elrohir, Elladan e Estel são felizes quando o destino lhes proporciona a oportunidade de estarem reunidos em Rivendell." Disse o rapaz baixando novamente os olhos. "Porque a terra é bela, mas principalmente porque podem estar com o pai deles."

Thranduil encheu os pulmões com dificuldade, mas procurou ignorar a mensagem que se escondia por trás das palavras do jovem arqueiro.

"Peredhel lhe quer como a um filho." Ele disse finalmente. Fazendo com que as idéias que tentava transmitir extrapolassem a barreira da insinuação para tornarem-se mais claras e diretas. "E Imladris é um bom lar."

Legolas fechou os olhos, mas não respondeu. Thranduil fixou os seus no rapaz. Ele tomava a atitude mais difícil de sua vida. Todos aqueles dias acamado o levaram a refletir sobre o passado e a concluir idéias importantes. O destino vinha lhe oferecendo chances, salvando-o e a seu povo de inacreditáveis tempestades de angústia e dor. Mas isso só vinha a reforçar um sentimento que já povoava seu coração há muitos anos. Uma amarga sensação que lhe gritava que era tempo de assumir certas verdades, tratar de certas feridas anteriormente ignoradas. Ele temia pelo filho, temia pelo destino do reino, temia por muitas coisas, algumas para as quais não tinha saída, mas naquelas que ainda se mostravam firmes para seguirem um trajeto seguro, valia a pena investir. Se seu reino tinha os dias contatos como seu coração lhe insinuava, a cada anoitecer envolto na escuridão que a floresta impunha, tudo o que ele podia fazer era aguardar e defender-se, mas podia tirar de lá o que tinha de mais precioso, nem que para isso fosse obrigado a abrir uma ferida a mais em seu tão calejado coração.

"A natureza ainda é bela em Imladris. Peredhel tem um grande poder." Continuou então o rei, digerindo ele mesmo as palavras que proferia. "Ouvi dizer que inúmeros pássaros abençoam o lugar com seus acordes..."

Mais uma vez silêncio. O rosto de Legolas não se erguera, mas Thranduil pode ver que o rapaz agarrava-se as dobras dos lençóis como se sentisse dor.

"Olhe para mim, menino." Ele disse por fim.

Legolas não obedeceu, a mensagem já o tinha atingido e o pai sabia bem disso.

"Sabe que lhe quero bem..." Disse então o louro rei, prendendo mais uma vez o ar dentro dos pulmões, segurando outras palavras mais fortes que queria dizer. "Sabe disso... sabe que é isso que me move a fazer o que quero fazer."

"Por favor..." Surgiu finalmente a voz amargurada do príncipe, olhos ainda fixos no tecido que apertava entre os dedos, seu coração batia em um descompasso que chegava a dar-lhe uma estranha sensação de dor.

"Legolas..."

"Disse que eu tinha voltado para ficar..."

"Legolas..."

"Vai me tirar de Mirkwood pela terceira vez, senhor? O que fiz agora para merecer tal castigo?"

Thranduil suspirou alto.

"Tem vergonha de mim, senhor?" Indagou o rapaz olhando novamente para o desconcertado pai. "Se tem eu aceito a atribuição que me deu na floresta... usarei as tranças de servidão... voltarei para as masmorras..."

"Legolas!" Enfureceu-se o pai erguendo o corpo e a voz. "Não coloque significados novos em minhas palavras e não me ataque com os infortúnios do passado!"

O príncipe assustou-se, sua cabeça acompanhou aquele brusco movimento em um sobressalto, possibilitando que o pai visse que os olhos do rapaz se enchiam d'água.

"Por _Iluvatar_." Disse o rei dando as costas ao rapaz, ele não suportaria ver o filho chorar uma vez mais. "Por que torna as coisas tão difíceis?"

"Porque o amo, meu senhor."

Thranduil apertou os olhos e os punhos, as rédeas do cavalo de sua alma eram cada dia mais inúteis na tempestade que enfrentava.

"Já lhe disse que Mirkwood não tem espaço para o amor." Ele respondeu ainda de costas.

"Não diga isso..." Implorou o príncipe erguendo o tronco com dificuldades e lutando contra a vertigem que isso lhe causava. "Nosso povo sofre tanto, meu senhor... Não pode tirar de sua existência o mais nobre dos sentimentos."

"Não diga bobagens..." Ofendeu-se o rei. "Não penalizo meu povo... Não guio o coração deles... Apenas os protejo..."

"Então por que nós? Por que nós precisamos ser penalizados?"

Thranduil se voltou em um rompante. O menino conseguira de novo, desconcertava-o como sempre o fazia. Mas ao olhá-lo, ao ver a palidez voltar à face do rapaz, ele se preocupou.

"Vamos, aquiete-se." Disse aproximando-se do leito e fazendo o filho voltar a deitar-se. "Não pode ficar se excedendo."

"Senhor..."

"Conversaremos depois..." Ele interrompeu puxando as cobertas e voltando a cobrir o peito do rapaz que ainda estava envolto por ervas e ataduras.

"Não... eu não quero conversar depois..." Insistiu o príncipe recusando-se a ficar na posição que lhe era imposta.

"Deixe de agir como um elfinho, soldado!" Ordenou o líder louro apoiando as mãos nos ombros do filho para que ele não voltasse a se levantar. Mas o vocabulário e as atitudes austeras do pai não convenceram ao arqueiro. Ele desesperou-se e agarrou-se nas mãos que o seguravam. Thranduil puxou os braços instintivamente, mas Legolas não largou suas mãos.

"Senhor... por favor..."

"Por _Mandos_, menino! Pare de roubar a minha paz!"

E foi como se a vida desaparecesse dos olhos do príncipe. Legolas soltou então o pai, desviando seu rosto dele enquanto largava os braços ao lado do corpo. Thranduil franziu as sobrancelhas e inquietou-se com a atitude do filho. Ele sabia o que tinha dito e que não o devia ter feito. O menino ainda se recuperava, toda aquela gama de acontecimentos, a traição e morte de um de seus melhores amigos, a luta contra a terrível criatura, a volta ao reino. Eram emoções demais até para quem não as tivesse vivido.

"Só não quero que sofra mais..." Disse voltando a se sentar na cama do filho.

Legolas manteve o rosto virado, a cabeça funda no travesseiro macio, os olhos parados.

"Nosso reino é um reino de perdas" Ele disse tentando manter o tom seguro de sua voz, tentando ele mesmo acreditar nas palavras tristes que proferia. "Não é um reino para alguém como você menino."

"Eu partirei então." Disse o rapaz enfim. "Não se preocupe mais comigo, meu senhor."

Thranduil apertou os olhos.

"Irá para Imladris com Peredhel e os filhos então?"

"Não preciso de família ou reino, meu senhor." Legolas respondeu em um tom baixo. Sua voz não continha afronta ou insinuação, apenas tristeza e amargura. "Vivi durante muitos anos sem ambos. Pelo menos sou livre agora e posso fazê-lo sem precisar me esconder sob nenhum disfarce."

Thranduil quis zangar-se com a afronta do rapaz, mas algo dentro dele não o possibilitou. Ele podia sentir em seu próprio peito o sentimento perigoso que tomava o espírito e o coração do filho, sentimento esse que se estruturava em algo que o rapaz acreditava ser real, mas que não era... e em momento algum o fora...

"Nunca esteve só na floresta..." Disse então.

Legolas uniu as sobrancelhas, incrédulo do que chegara a seus ouvidos e voltou-se para o pai. Os olhos claros do rei escondiam alguma estranha mensagem naquele instante. O príncipe franziu mais a testa, mas não conseguiu voltar a afastar-se deles.

"Sempre estive olhando por você..." Declarou finalmente o rei, seus olhos prendiam-se aos do filho sem qualquer constrangimento ou rancor. A verdade sempre fora sua aliada e dizê-la só fazia com que o poderoso líder se sentisse ainda mais confiante do que já era. "Só o perdi de vista na ocasião em que você acabou em Rivendell. Depois de ter sido capturado." Ele parou por alguns instantes, desviando seu foco para uma imagem que não parecia lhe agradar. "quando os soldados de sua tropa partiram." Encerrou com tristeza.

Legolas sentiu seu queixo cair na mais total incompreensão.

"Como assim? Mandava soldados me vigiar? Tomar conta de nós?" Ele indagou perplexo e piscou várias vezes ao ver o pai acenar positivamente com a cabeça. Não havia como acreditar naquilo.

"Nunca esteve só." Repetiu o rei com o tom de quem decreta uma lei. Mas em instantes seus olhos voltaram-se mais uma vez para uma imagem que apenas ele via. "Quando você se disfarçou na floresta, todos os anos, aqueles momentos difíceis que precisou viver sozinho... Momentos que passou na pequena morada que construiu por sobre a grande árvore cinzenta... Todos esses momentos eu vi...".

Legolas pendeu a cabeça que em seu interior dava voltas inteiras, tudo aquilo o surpreendia, as palavras do pai, o tom que usava. Ele desprendeu os lábios, mas o ar não lhe bastou, nada lhe bastaria senão fazer daquela confusão uma certeza.

"O senhor..."

"Eu olhava por você, menino..." Declarou o pai voltando a encarar o rosto perplexo e banhado de lágrimas do filho. Legolas começou a balançar a cabeça inconformado com o que ouvia. "Todas as manhãs eu sabia onde você escurecia o rosto e escondia os cabelos, voltando a esconder-se do mundo."

"O senhor sempre... sempre..." Quis perguntar o arqueiro, mas as palavras se recusavam a servi-lo em uma sentença coerente. Legolas nunca se sentira tão confuso.

Thranduil olhou para o filho saboreando a força que a verdade exercia sobre eles dois, mas temendo o que dissera, temendo de fato, mas desejando infinitamente terminar de dizer o que jamais devia ter começado.

"Sempre..." Disse então, sentindo as palavras fluírem devagar, como se ele cruzasse um lago raso, mas não estivesse certo até onde a água ainda lhe daria nos joelhos. "Sempre soube... Sempre disse que não... Mas muitas vezes... muitas vezes eu mesmo acompanhava seus protetores... Nos momentos quando não podia conter..." Ele parou por um pequeno instante e fixou seus olhos nos do rapaz como nunca fizera. "quando não podia conter esse sentimento traiçoeiro chamado saudade."

Os lábios do príncipe começaram a tremer, seu corpo todo os acompanhou e novas lágrimas correram de seus olhos.

"E por querer-lhe tão bem, menino." Disse então o pai ainda com seus olhos atados aos do rapaz, presos como se fossem um só brilho. "Por ter visto tudo o que vi... Não posso permitir que fique aqui. Não posso negar-lhe um lugar seguro onde possa viver e ser amado. Não depois do que o destino me mostrou... não depois de ver até onde você é capaz de ir por aqueles a quem ama. Eu quero que fique seguro."

Legolas balançou a cabeça, o pranto tomando-lhe o ar dos pulmões.

"De que adianta se estar seguro se... se não se é feliz, meu senhor?" Ele indagou.

O rei balançou a cabeça resoluto.

"Pode ser feliz ali. Eu sei que pode."

"Seria uma felicidade diferente..." Disse o príncipe em um dos tons mais tristes que o pai já ouvira. "Seria viver feliz pelos outros... Viver a felicidade alheia..."

O louro líder emudeceu mais uma vez. Ele entendia o que o filho dizia. Ele mesmo vivia a vida de seu povo, sentia-lhes a dor, as alegrias, obrigado a negar espaço para as suas próprias.

"Isso é... é pior do que viver em... em clausura, senhor..." Concluiu o príncipe apoiando ambas as mãos no rosto.

Thranduil baixou os olhos, perdera novamente as rédeas de seu cavalo. Do único animal que sempre cavalgara precisando terrivelmente delas. O que seria dele se não as recuperasse com urgência? Ele olhou para o filho que escondia o rosto agora, procurando aplacar o próprio coração. Como afastar alguém a quem se quer desesperadamente abraçar?

"E o que lhe daria a felicidade que quer, menino?" Ele finalmente reencontrou sua voz. "Além de ficar em Mirkwood?"

"Saber que o senhor quer que eu fique..." Respondeu o rapaz de imediato revelando o rosto uma vez mais. "E que não está movido pela piedade."

"Legolas..."

"Eu já enfrentei todos os sentimentos vindos do senhor, majestade.." Disse o rapaz fixando seus olhos úmidos no pai. "Já enfrentei sua indiferença, seu desprezo, seu ódio... E todas as vezes fui merecedor... Mas eu lhe peço, meu senhor... eu lhe imploro... Não me faça enfrentar sua comiseração... não se apegue a ela para me deixar ficar ou me obrigar a partir... para tomar qualquer decisão que me diga respeito... Por favor, senhor... Por favor."

"Oh _Iluvatar_." Disse o rei segurando subitamente as mãos frias do filho, odiando-se por ter perdido completamente o controle para uma situação para a qual tentara ao máximo se preparar. "Eu só... só quero o seu bem, menino... Por que confunde afeto com piedade, elfo tolo?"

Legolas repetiu descrente aquela sentença para si mesmo. Afeto? Teria de fato seu pai admitido para si palavra assim tão próxima ao amor?

"Afeto..." Ele ecoou a mensagem do rei.

"É o seu bem que busco, Legolas." Voltou a repetir o pai, as mãos ainda presas as dele. A voz tentando retomar seu tom habitual.

"Então permita que eu fique..." Pediu o rapaz. "Eu não o decepcionarei... Por favor, meu senhor..."

Thranduil esvaziou os pulmões exausto e apertou as mãos que segurava com mais força. Seria a decisão mais tola que tomaria e da qual ele tinha certeza que se arrependeria. Oh _Iluvatar_, que terrível e traiçoeiro sentimento era esse tal amor. Inundado por ele o rei enfrentara a todos para tomar para si uma doce jovem que poderia ter tido sorte melhor, por ele agora, o mesmo rei arriscaria o único elo fraco da corrente que amarrava seu pesado coração.

"Está bem..." Ele disse já se arrependendo de suas palavras, mas sentindo que ao dizê-lo ele mesmo selava seu destino e o daqueles a quem amava. E aquele sentimento, apesar de amargo, ainda lhe era encorajador, ainda lhe trazia alguma esperança. "Que assim seja."

Legolas sentiu um grande alívio, mas em um canto escuro de sua mente ainda habitava uma dúvida cruel. Thranduil o olhava com preocupação, traçando seus temores e lágrimas.

"O que foi, capitão?" Indagou o rei ainda em sua estranha tentativa de desvencilhar-se das garras daquele sentimento estranho que o sufocava.

"Não tenha pena de mim, meu senhor..." Pediu o rapaz uma vez mais.

E fora inútil. Partira-se enfim o fraco elo. Teria como ser restaurado? Thranduil decidiu não pensar nisso, decidiu não pensar em nada. Ele soltou as mãos que segurava e aproximou-se um pouco mais do filho, inclinando o corpo por sobre ele e apoiando uma das mãos no colchão ao lado do rapaz, deixando seu rosto a centímetros de distância do dele. Os cachos louros escorregaram pelos seus ombros, tocando levemente o peito e o rosto do filho, como se fossem uma benção dourada. Legolas voltou a empalidecer e o pouco calor da discussão sumiu de seu corpo, dando lugar aos indesejáveis tremores que ele julgava que não fosse experimentar mais tão cedo.

"Diga!" Disse o rei com firmeza, olhos esmeraldas com um brilho intenso.

Legolas não compreendeu.

"Dizer... dizer o que, meu senhor?"

"Diga o final dessa sua frase." Respondeu o rei "Com seu complemento apropriado."

Legolas continuou sem compreender. Ele analisou o que dissera, todas as palavras, sem conseguir perceber onde havia errado. Voltou a fitar os olhos do pai para só então sentir no fundo do peito, como uma idéia que lhe fora oferecida, o que Thranduil queria que ele dissesse.

"Diga!" Repetiu o rei. "Tem minha permissão."

O pobre arqueiro apertou as mãos que estavam sobre o colchão com tanta força que as juntas de seus dedos doeram. O medo devastador misturava-se a dúvidas cruéis e ambos traziam uma amarga sensação à alma. Thranduil podia sentir o desespero que se instaurava na alma do menino.

"O perdão que mencionou, está lembrado?" Indagou o rei parecendo ignorar todos os temores do filho. "É chegada a hora. Clame-o! Diga!"

E era isso. Legolas tinha a certeza agora do que tinha que fazer, mas não de como o faria e de qual seria a repercussão do ato em si. E se tudo soasse diverso? E se o dizer trouxesse tristes recordações. E se aquela palavra doce os separasse ao invés de uni-los como o fazia antes de tudo? Ele soltou os lábios e sua respiração tornou-se difícil e incerta.

"Diga..." Disse o pai mais uma vez, baixando levemente seu tom.

Legolas apertou os olhos e tentou buscar a certeza que precisava dentro do verde forte daquelas luzes que se fixavam nele. Thranduil leu aquele pedido como se tivesse som e luz e então lhe ofereceu um leve sorriso encorajador, desbravando um árduo caminho para que o rapaz passasse.

"Diga... Diga, esquilo meu..." Ele pediu por fim.

E o passado assomou-se ao presente, cobrindo feridas, preenchendo vazios, e as três letras surgiram desobedientemente dos lábios do jovem elfo como se fossem galhos e folhas buscando desesperadamente a luz.

"_Ada_..." Disse enfim aquele que reassumia o lugar que era só dele, recebendo um sorriso antes de ser puxado para os braços do pai.

&&&

O grupo animava-se no jardim de Mirkwood. Galadriel e Celeborn sentaram-se na grama macia e apreciavam o vinho e as frutas que lhes foram oferecidos. Elrond caminhava por entre as árvores secas e os gêmeos estavam deitados olhando o pedaço de céu que escapava por entre as rochas acima.

"Como pode haver um jardim aqui?" Indagou-se Elrohir deitado por sobre o estômago do irmão. "É uma caverna..."

"A natureza faz seus caminhos." Respondeu Galadriel com um sorriso.

"Ela abençoa a todos os lugares..." Completou Elladan.

"Todos os que querem ser abençoados." Adicionou Elrond sentando-se então ao lado de Estel que se encolhia em um pequeno tronco caído.

"Quando vamos embora?" Indagou Glorfindel também sentado contra uma pequena árvore nua. "Não compartilho a opinião de vocês, nobres amigos, sobre esse lugar. Agora que rei e filho estão recuperados e, quem sabe, reconciliados, podemos finalmente tomar o rumo de casa e de nossas próprias vidas?".

Galadriel sorriu para o guerreiro louro.

"Sua vida não é tão repleta de acontecimentos que não possa esperar mais alguns alvoreceres?"

Glorfindel franziu as sobrancelhas desgostoso.

"Alguns alvoreceres? Por _Mandos_ minha amada senhora, o que andou vendo em seu espelho que ainda a segura aqui?"

"Nobre Glorfindel." Respondeu a senhora branca gentilmente, sua voz parecia fazer parte daquela brisa suave que os abençoavam. "Sua beleza e charme muitas vezes são ofuscadas por sua falta de tato. O que é uma grande lástima."

O queixo do elfo de Gondolin caiu e seu rosto ardeu como não ardera em muitos anos. Na verdade ele não conseguia perceber se foram os elogios ou as repreendas da dama da Floresta Dourada que haviam mexido com seu brio. Ele voltou os olhos para os dois gêmeos, Elrohir ria tanto que teve que se sentar e apoiar ambas as mãos no chão. Elladan cobria o rosto deitado como estava, mas pelo movimento de seu tórax e abdômen estava mais do que claro que ele também se divertia com a situação.

"Lamento." Disse o elfo ligeiramente constrangido. "Esqueço-me de que fazer perguntas demais nem sempre é o caminho certo para o esclarecimento. Muitas vezes é o caminho da confusão apenas."

Galadriel sorriu.

"Sim..." Disse finalmente Estel encostado no pai. Elrond mantinha o braço em volta do ombro do filho. "Mas preciso dizer que compartilho parte da preocupação de Glorfindel." Ele admitiu preocupado. "Não estamos aqui porque somos necessários... quero dizer.. não estamos aqui porque algo de... de... algo de ruim ainda vai acontecer... Estamos?"

Os gêmeos também perderem o ar descontraído que lhes coloria a face e ergueram-se olhando diretamente para a avó. Galadriel ofereceu-lhes mais um de seus sorrisos e olhares enigmáticos em seu rosto sem idade.

"Já disse." Ela respondeu. "Até onde eu sei... e não é muito... Estamos em tempo de bonança."

"E de surpresas." Completou Celeborn olhando para o pequeno portão do jardim. Todos se voltaram e compartilharam imediatamente o sentimento que invadira o coração do líder de Lothlorien. Thranduil entrava, ajudando cuidadosamente o filho que vinha se apoiando nele. Elrond ergueu-se em seu impulso de curador e foi auxiliar pai e filho convalescentes, estendendo um dos lençóis que lhes fora oferecido para que o rei acomodasse-se no chão com o príncipe. Thranduil agradeceu e sentou-se com Legolas a sua frente, encostado em seu peito.

"Você é um paciente muito teimoso." Sorriu Elrond olhando o rapaz atentamente. Thranduil ainda amargava aquela estranha sensação que jamais o deixara, mas permitiu que o lorde de Imladris olhasse o rapaz, pois sabia que ele o fazia como curador que era naquele momento. Elrond percorreu os traços do príncipe e viu que ele havia chorado e que não chorara pouco, mas parecia em paz. Legolas ergueu os olhos e lhe sorriu francamente, fazendo com que os temores do curador fossem deixados de lado por alguns momentos.

"Esse jardim é muito belo, Thranduil." Disse Galadriel com um olhar amável.

"Há muito tempo não venho aqui." Respondeu o rei. "Elvéwen o apreciava demais."

"Há muito dela por entre essas árvores e flores." Observou Celeborn. "É um bom lugar para recordações felizes."

"De fato." Respondeu simplesmente o rei enquanto deslizava instintivamente os dedos pelos cabelos do filho, lisos e macios como eram os daquela cuja falta ainda pesava-lhe no coração.

Legolas fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, lembrando-se da mãe e de todas as verdades que ouvira dos lábios dela. Ele estava feliz por finalmente poder ter saído do quarto, mas sentia-se cansado e, agora que quase tudo parecia estar tomando o rumo preciso e certo, ele sentia um enorme desejo de descansar um pouco mais.

"Não sei das intenções de meus nobres hóspedes." Disse o rei em seu tom formal. "Mas peço-lhes a gentileza de ficarem mais alguns dias. Até que meu filho se recupere."

Legolas fechou os olhos, o sabor da estranha e prazerosa sensação de ouvir finalmente o pai chamá-lo de filho, superava as dúvidas que aquela afirmação do pai lhe trazia.

"Apreciamos seu convite, meu amigo." Disse Celeborn. "Tem planos para o futuro próximo?" Indagou com um sorriso.

Thranduil também sorriu.

"Pretendo oferecer-lhes uma festa." Ele disse fazendo com que Legolas se sobressaltasse em seus braços. "Enfim, depois de muitos anos, há muito para ser comemorado..."

"Uma festa no salão real? Nos bons moldes sindar?" Indagou Galadriel. O casal de Lothlorien parecia empenhado em ajudar o rei a mostrar suas idéias, embora este, com sua experiência de anos, não se iludisse quanto a fatos óbvios, como a certeza de que tanto o senhor quanto a senhora de Lothlorien tinham total conhecimento de seus planos até mesmo antes que ele mesmo os formulasse em sua mente.

"Não." Respondeu o rei enlaçando o filho nos braços com cuidado. "Uma legítima festa silvestre." Ele completou sorrindo com os lábios. "Nada de cavernas, nada de salões. Uma festa em nossa floresta esquecida."

Galadriel e Celeborn sorriram abertamente e os gêmeos olharam para seu pai surpresos. Aquele era um evento que os jovens elfos não conheciam.

"Uma festa para o nosso povo, _ada?"_ Indagou o príncipe sem se conter enquanto se contorcia para poder olhar para o rei. A última festa que o reino tivera, ocorrera quando ele ainda era um elfinho. "Uma festa para todos?"

O coração do lorde de Imladris sentiu um grande alívio ao ver o rapaz finalmente tratar seu pai como lhe era de direito, mas seu coração bateu em um compasso estranho ao ver Thranduil apoiar uma mão no rosto do príncipe, fazendo-o voltar a encostar-se em seu peito.

"Sim." Respondeu o rei com prazer. "Uma festa para todos nós. E na qual você tem inteira responsabilidade."

"Como assim?" Perguntou o rapaz preocupado.

"O povo só terá sua festa quando seu príncipe estiver curado."

Legolas sorriu ajeitando-se um pouco mais nos braços do pai.

"Certo..." Ele disse enquanto fechava os olhos, sentindo os braços do sono doce o envolverem graciosamente. "Eu não vou decepcioná-los."

&&&

E a alegria brotou como seiva pura na Floresta Escura. Fogueiras foram acesas, clareiras iluminadas e comida e vinho distribuídos. Thranduil e Celeborn tiveram um pequeno desentendimento, mas enfim o rei aceitou a ajuda do líder de Lothlorien com alguns mantimentos para o evento. Tudo era belo e jovem, tudo refletia esperanças naquele dia e o povo dançava e cantava alegremente.

A festa silvestre não tinha cerimônia ou ritual algum, apenas alegria e descontração. Músicos tocavam sons singelos ou animados e o povo usufruía o prazer de ouvir ou dançar, duas atividades que lhes preenchia a alma de alegria.

Os gêmeos dançavam agora com duas elfas silvestres observados pelo pai. Elrohir parecia se divertir muito acompanhando a elfa que sorria, enquanto dançavam por toda a clareira com agilidade. Elladan já parecia um tanto perdido, mas esforçava-se para não decepcionar a bela companhia que o convidara e também lhe sorria, parecendo feliz com o parceiro que escolhera.

"Seus irmãos estão se divertindo." Disse o pai olhando para o guardião a seu lado.

Aragorn sorriu. Sentia-se feliz, feliz por Legolas, feliz pelos momentos de paz que tinha. Ele voltou-se e viu o rei conversando com Celeborn, Legolas estava ao lado dele, como ficara por toda a noite. O príncipe virou-se instintivamente para o amigo e lançou-lhe um breve sorriso ao qual o guardião retribuiu, não satisfazendo o arqueiro porém. Legolas deixou finalmente a companhia do pai e juntou-se aos dois amigos.

"Estel." Ele disse com um sorriso singelo enquanto se aproximava. O príncipe usava as cores de sua terra, uma túnica verde-água e calças em um tom mais escuro. Por cima delas um robe marrom ao qual o rapaz displicentemente esquecera de fechar. Elrond sorriu para ele aproximando-se e terminando discretamente a tarefa do rapaz. Legolas riu e agradeceu.

"Não sou muito bom com roupas formais. Outra grande decepção para meu pai provavelmente." Lamentou-se sorrindo porém, sendo acompanhado pelos dois amigos.

Elrond segurou a mão do rapaz entre as suas.

"È o orgulho de seu pai." Ele disse vendo o jovem arqueiro enrubescer. "Não se esqueça disso. O orgulho de seu pai e daquele que te quer como a um filho também."

Legolas sorriu mais uma vez, baixando a cabeça e encostando-a no ombro de Elrond. "Sou abençoado." Ele disse.

"É sim..." Respondeu o curador deslizando levemente seus dedos pelas tranças do menino. De fato uma palavra pode ter muitos significados. "Abençoado... e uma benção para todos nós também." Ele completou dando um leve aperto no abraço que oferecia e depois se despediu, afastando-se e indo participar da conversa dos dois líderes de cabelos claros. Legolas sorriu, sentindo como se as palavras do curador estivessem ainda ecoando em seus ouvidos enquanto o bom lorde de Imladris vencia mais alguns desafios difíceis. O arqueiro sentiu-se feliz ao ver seu pai e seu mestre conversando. Thranduil não tratava o líder de Imladris como tratava a Celeborn, mas aquele poderia ser considerado um começo.

"Nada é impossível nessa vida." Disse Estel admirando a mesma cena do amigo. "Essa é a lição que aprendi esses dias."

"Grande e valorosa lição." Completou o arqueiro.

"Verdade."

"É mesmo." Disse Legolas com os olhos fixos no amigo. Alguma coisa o estava aborrecendo. "Alguém está nos fazendo falta aqui nessa festa, não é?" Indagou.

Aragorn o olhou intrigado.

"Quem?"

"Uma dama de escuros e cacheados cabelos... e de olhos apaixonantes."

Aragorn franziu as sobrancelhas aborrecido.

"Não gostei do seu tom." Ele ironizou dando um passo à frente, estufando o peito e encarando o amigo ameaçadoramente. "Fique longe dela, seu conquistador." Ordenou tentando visivelmente não rir. "Sei que se conhecem desde infância e ela nunca se cansou de elogiar seus dotes físicos... por isso..."

Mas ele não pode continuar porque em poucos instantes ambos já riam muito das bobagens ditas e pensadas. Legolas amava Arwen como sua irmã. Da mesma forma como amava a Estel e aos gêmeos e, mesmo se assim não o fosse, ele jamais roubaria a chance de felicidade de duas pessoas a quem prezava tanto.

"O amor é um doce sentimento." Disse enfim o príncipe com os olhos presos em algo que acontecia a alguns metros dele. Aragorn o acompanhou e os olhares de ambos passaram a observar Faernestal e a doce Nildeile em uma agradável conversa, o curador segurava as mãos da elfa, deslizando os polegares nelas carinhosamente. Legolas sorriu. Aquela era uma das cenas que ele sabia que jamais se esqueceria.

E voltando os olhos mais alguns metros ele viu outra cena que com certeza jamais se esqueceria. Galadriel segurava seu pai pelas mãos e o trazia graciosamente para a clareira onde todos dançavam. O povo deu alguns vivas de aprovação ao ver o belo casal entregar-se ao som da música.

"Feche a boca, Legolas." Brincou o guardião ao ver o queixo do príncipe completamente caído. Legolas apercebeu-se do que fazia e procurou segurar o maxilar fechado, mas em instantes estava boquiaberto de novo.

"Não acredito em meus olhos, Estel." Ele sorriu sentindo-se um tolo completo, mas não conseguindo evitar. "Que magia tem essa senhora da Floresta Dourada?" Ele questionou-se enquanto observavam o casal deslizar por entre o povo que se divertia.

Alguns momentos depois Elrond e Celeborn aproximaram-se dos dois jovens.

"O que acha Legolas?" Indagou o senhor de Lorien. "Devo buscar minha espada agora e decepar a cabeça daquele elfo galanteador ou espero a decisão final de minha companheira?"

O queixo de Legolas voltou a cair e ele virou-se assustado para Celeborn, que sorriu envolvendo o rapaz nos braços.

"Não gosto de dançar." Ele disse enfim ainda sorrindo ao ver a esposa voltar da clareira de braços dados com rei de Mirkwood.

"Sou a elfa mais invejada de toda Arda hoje. Com certeza." Ela disse sorrindo para o rei, que sorriu em retribuição.

"Agradeço a oportunidade, minha senhora." Ele respondeu inclinando-se respeitosamente e retomando seu tom sério.

"Divertiu-se então?" Disse Celeborn.

"Sim." Exclamou a dama deslizando os dedos pelo rosto do esposo. "Quase ganhei a noite."

"Verdade?" Indagou Celeborn com um sorriso. A cumplicidade feita em laços e olhares. "E o que lhe falta, estrela minha?"

Galadriel sorriu.

"Já dancei com o rei. Falta-me dançar com o príncipe. Serei certamente a mais invejada então."

E ela olhou para Legolas que nunca esteve tão pálido em toda a sua existência. Aragorn segurou-se ao máximo para não cair de joelhos ali mesmo, segurando com uma força fora do normal o riso que o olhar assustado do amigo lhe despertava.

"Não, minha senhora." Disse o rapaz constrangido quando a dama tomou-lhe as mãos. "Misericórdia. Vou envergonhá-la, pois nunca dancei em minha vida."

"Sempre há uma primeira vez, _tithen pen._" Respondeu a dama de Lorien puxando levemente o apavorado príncipe.

"Não... eu tenho certeza que não tenho dom algum para isso... Escolha outro alguém, minha senhora, por favor."

E até o riso de Thranduil foi ouvido dessa vez.

"Comporte-se menino!" Ele ordenou entre risos. "Aja como um príncipe!"

Legolas enrubesceu tremendamente, sua mente criava as mais constrangedoras imagens que era capaz, ele se via cometendo as piores gafes em frente a seu povo e à maravilhosa dama da luz.

"Oh _Iluvatar_." Disse o rapaz em um tom baixo, porém obedeceu, conduzindo a senhora da floresta à clareira e aceitando as instruções dela, para enfim acabar executando a tarefa com uma habilidade invejável. O povo sorriu e gritou mais alguns vivas também.

"Certos traços e habilidades são de fato hereditários." Brincou o líder de Lothlorien observando o rapaz conduzir sua esposa como se tivesse dançado durante toda a sua existência.

Thranduil deixou um riso espontâneo lhe escapar enquanto observava a mesma cena.

"De fato." Ele concordou.

"Deleite-se, meu amigo Thranduil." Continuou Celeborn sorrindo. "Pois está presenciando a semente que plantou, vendo o que de seu Legolas tem." Ele suspirou quase imperceptivelmente, olhando mais uma vez o casal. "E de fato tem. Quem o considerava o retrato masculino de Elvéwen, nunca o viu dançar. Com uma dama nos braços, ele é a imagem do pai que tem."

Thranduil não respondeu, deixando apenas que seus olhos acompanhassem a figura do belo príncipe que conduzia a poderosa dama da Floresta Dourada com firmeza e graciosidade. Legolas sorria abertamente, balançando a cabeça agora, parecendo divertir-se com palavras que Galadriel lhe dizia. Certos momentos de fato eram como belas pinturas que foram feitas para se eternizarem nas paredes da memória de alguém. E o rei ficou satisfeito por poder pendurar aquele belo quadro na parede de suas lembranças e com ele adicionar um pouco de alegria onde só havia tristeza e amargura.

&&&

A noite continuou e os primeiros raios do sol começaram a colorir o céu distante. A festa estava chegando ao fim. Os elfos apenas ouviam os músicos agora e descansavam, sorrindo como se o mundo houvesse parado. O rei os olhava satisfeito. Aquele era o seu povo, do qual ele muito se orgulhava. Thranduil permanecera na roda dos ilustres, conversando com os senhores de Lorien, Elrond e Glorfindel que enfim resolvera se juntar ao grupo. O rei então respirou fundo e olhou a sua volta um tanto apreensivo.

"Quem procura?" Indagou Celeborn.

"O príncipe." Respondeu o louro líder avistando finalmente o rapaz entre os gêmeos e Aragorn. Ele então fez um leve sinal pedindo que o filho se aproximasse. Legolas mostrou-se preocupado e veio imediatamente, seguido pelos três irmãos.

"O que houve, senhor?" Ele indagou.

"Preciso encerrar o dia." Respondeu o pai ainda olhando para os elfos de seu povo, que agora descansavam nas árvores ou na grama macia que brotava em alguns cantos da clareira. Alguns se recostavam nos poucos lugares nos quais o sol conseguia atingir o chão.

Legolas voltou seus olhos também para eles e seu coração foi invadido pelo mesmo sentimento que incomodava o rei.

"Quer que eu peça que os músicos toquem uma das canções de despedida?" Ele indagou entendendo o problema do pai. Era difícil por um fim a uma festa daquelas sem saber quando aquele povo sofrido teria outra oportunidade assim.

"Não." Respondeu o pai. "Quero que cante para eles. Ficarão felizes e terão algo mais para se lembrar."

Legolas empalideceu mais uma vez e agora os amigos acharam que ele fosse desfalecer.

"Mas... mas... senhor..."

Ele quis continuar, mas os filhos de Elrond a sua volta só faziam complicar mais sua situação, provocando-o com inúmeros "Deixe disso, Las." "Largue de ser um covarde e vá lá" entre outras provocações e risos.

"Vamos, Legolas! Não vou me repetir." Advertiu o pai

"Mas...

Thranduil cravou seus olhos irritados nele. Como Legolas conseguia tirá-lo do sério em tão poucos instantes ainda era uma das piores dúvidas que tinha. A noite se fora, ele estava cansado, completamente sem disposição para os 'poréns' do filho.

"Legolas!"

"Não... não posso... eu..."

"Deixe disso, menino. Eles todos conhecem sua voz. É a que mais apreciam."

"Mas eu canto nas... nas árvores, majestade... como a natureza clama que eu faça... canto para fazer a minha parte...".

"Legolas..." Interrompeu o pai em um tom ameaçador.

"Senhor..." Insistiu o menino aproximando-se do rei. "Não canto com o propósito de ser ouvido... ou algo assim.. eu... nunca cantei para ninguém... Não sou capaz..."

"Ande rapaz." Thranduil irritou-se definitivamente, não estava interessado em qualquer explicação que contrariasse suas instruções. "Se me fizer repetir minha ordem em frente à tão valorosos convidados, nós vamos nos entender depois." Ameaçou o rei.

"_Ada_..." Suplicou o rapaz com os olhos apertados, parecia de fato apavorado. Elrond admirou-se da frieza do rei, que agora franzia as sobrancelhas e estufava o peito demonstrando a que nível estava sua insatisfação com a teimosia do filho.

"Eles fazem tanto por você, elfo ingrato." Disse o rei. "Não estou lhe incumbindo missão tão difícil assim. Vá e faça jus à devoção que esse povo lhe dedica."

Legolas baixou a cabeça vencido e finalmente obedeceu. Ele cruzou a clareira tão devagar que irritou ao pai. Por que o rapaz tinha que discutir tudo o que lhe era ordenado? Sempre fora assim. Discutia mesmo sabendo que depois acabaria cumprindo as vontades do pai.

O príncipe finalmente parou em frente aos músicos e nunca aquela floresta se fez tão silenciosa. Até o suave cantar dos pássaros do amanhecer também havia cessado. Legolas não olhou para ninguém Ele sabia que se tivesse que fazê-lo não seria capaz de cumprir sua missão. Então o tímido e embaraçado príncipe fechou os olhos e deixou que a imaginação o fizesse sentir-se em outro lugar, para só então sua voz completar o vazio que existia.

Mas algo estranhamente mágico se fez e uma canção sem palavras surgiu dos lábios do jovem elfo, como se os sons da natureza se fundissem em uma obra divina. Todos se viram conduzidos a fecharem os olhos e se deliciarem com a melodia que os embalava como em um sonho bom, fazendo-os se lembrarem de imagens e sons que estavam gravados em seus espíritos. Imagens e sons de outros tempos, quando tudo ainda era o começo, quando tudo era só voz e luz.

Enfim a canção terminou, mas a sensação permaneceu, ninguém porém se lembrara do que ouvira, como se realmente despertos tivessem sido. O arqueiro reabriu os olhos receoso. O que o aguardava não eram aplausos ou gritos de devoção, era o povo a lhe olhar e sorrir. Legolas nunca se sentira tão parte deles quanto naquele momento. Elfos silvestres que eram, seus súditos compreenderam melhor do que ninguém, a mensagem que seu príncipe lhes enviara. E eles sorriram em seus rostos tragados pelas lágrimas da emoção e se prostraram em frente ao jovem que amavam. Legolas desprendeu seus lábios surpreso e seus joelhos o levaram ao chão quase contra sua vontade. Ele fechou os olhos e apoiou a mão no peito. E seu povo o amou ainda mais depois daquele instante.

Quando todos se dispersaram e o jovem príncipe voltou vagarosamente para os seus, os olhos do pai estavam nele. Legolas julgava não ter agradado àqueles elfos sindars e nordors que não conheciam a linguagem da floresta, mas estava enganado, a canção os tocara também e todos o olhavam com respeito e admiração.

"_Poikaer_!" Disse Galadriel fazendo com que o príncipe franzisse os olhos. Ele já havia ouvido essa expressão, mas estranhamente não se lembrava onde. "Abençoado esse reino é, sem dúvida."

"Sem dúvida." Repetiu Celeborn também sorrindo.

"É prazeroso saber que apesar dos séculos vividos, sempre nos é reservada mais uma agradável surpresa." Disse Elrond com um sorriso.

Legolas enrubesceu ao sentir que realmente havia conseguido transmitir uma mensagem que julgava só ser ouvida e compreendida pelos elfos de seu povo. A agradável sensação de que as diferenças nem sempre são tão verdadeiras quanto os temores as fazem encheu-lhe o coração. Ele olhou para os filhos de Elrond. Os gêmeos apoiaram a mão por sobre o peito e curvaram-se em uma solene reverência e Estel lhe ofereceu um sincero sorriso.

Fora tudo mais do que perfeito. Exceto por alguém cuja opinião ele tinha receio de checar.

Mesmo assim o príncipe não teve outra escolha senão voltar-se finalmente para o pai, suspeitando que este, por sua vez, não aprovasse o que ele fizera. Mas, para sua surpresa, Thranduil não disse palavra alguma, ele apenas deu um passo à frente e envolveu o filho em seus braços de forma protetora. Ele parecia estranhamente preocupado.

"O dia renasce." Disse o louro líder mantendo o braço enlaçando os ombros do filho.

"Amanhã partiremos." Informou Celeborn. "Fomos presenteados e vamos felizes como há muito não ousávamos estar."

Legolas entristeceu-se com a notícia, mas baixou apenas os olhos. Ele se sentia estranho, cansado.

"Ainda se recupera, criança." Leu-lhe os pensamentos o lorde de Imladris. "Vá se deitar um pouco."

"Venha." Disse então o rei puxando levemente o filho e sendo acompanhado pelos demais elfos que voltavam para o palácio. Legolas deixou-se conduzir pelo pai e a clareira onde tudo se dera voltou a ficar como sempre fora, guardando apenas as sensações cujas árvores absorveram e reservaram.

&&&

Todos foram para seus aposentos e Thranduil acompanhou o filho pelo corredor. Legolas vinha a passos lentos e cambaleantes, parecia incrivelmente cansado. O pai o conduzia segurando-o por um dos braços, mas procurava acompanhar o vagaroso passo do jovem elfo até chegarem à entrada do quarto do rapaz.

"Vá descansar um pouco." Disse o rei abrindo a grande porta de madeira maciça.

Legolas olhou para o imenso quarto vazio, mas seu cansaço era tanto que pela primeira vez ele não se importou em dormir ali, dormiria onde quer que fosse.

"Sim, senhor." Concordou baixando a cabeça e passando pelo pai.

Os olhos do rei o acompanharam em silêncio. O príncipe entrou e deixou a porta aberta sem perceber, Thranduil ficou observando do lado de fora, enquanto o rapaz atirava o robe marrom na cadeira e jogava-se na cama sem sequer tirar os leves sapatos. Algum tempo se passou no qual o rei apenas observou a cena do arfar suave do peito do príncipe, cujos braços estavam soltos ao lado do corpo, parecendo saborear um sono tranqüilo. Há muito tempo ele ansiava vê-lo novamente dormindo naquela cama, protegido sobre o seu teto. Há muito tempo de fato. Chegara a perder as esperanças de que aquele dia pudesse realmente se concretizar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Está ali, meu senhor." Sussurrou o líder da patrulha em um tom quase inaudível._

"_Está só?" Indagou o rei agachando-se atrás de uma grande árvore._

"_Sim, senhor. Há apenas um cavalo, um corcel negro."_

"_Não fui informado de que ele havia conseguido um animal." Aborreceu-se o rei tentando ver o que se passava a alguns metros dele._

"_Não, senhor. Ele não tem animal algum. É o corcel do povo do norte, uma criatura muito inteligente pelo que pudemos perceber, quando aparece no local é sinal que Halbarad, o chefe dunedain, precisa dos serviços de Legolas. Pelo menos foi assim das últimas vezes nas quais serviu ao líder humano."_

"_Halbarad sabe a verdade?" Indagou o rei voltando-se para o soldado com um olhar preocupado. "Conhece a identidade dele?"_

"_Não creio, senhor. Pelo que sei o príncip... Legolas senhor, trabalha para o grupo em troca de suprimentos e algum dinheiro."_

"_Em troca de dinheiro..." Repetiu o rei encarando o local onde o filho agora vivia. A natureza estava a sua volta, mas era um canto triste e vazio de mata fechada e escura, distante de qualquer sinal de vida civilizada. Ele sabia que o que movia o filho a ajudar aquele grupo de humanos estava muito além dos proventos que conseguia em troca._

"_Veja, ali vem ele, senhor!" Apontou o elfo encolhendo-se mais em seu esconderijo._

_Thranduil apertou os músculos da face, tentando fazer com que seus olhos vencessem a luz que lhe vinha de encontro na posição em que estava e finalmente a imagem chegou a seu alcance. Já fazia muito tempo que não via o filho e seu coração quase saltou no peito ao ver o quão magro e mal tratado estava o rapaz. As roupas do príncipe eram um conjunto de trapos remendados e pareciam largas em seu corpo frágil. Thranduil fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, digerindo aquelas imagens e aquelas informações, segurando ao máximo o instinto que tinha de correr até lá e levar o filho de volta com ele. Iluvatar, como ele desejava poder fazer aquilo, como desejava apagar o passado, apagar o futuro e ver-se livre para viver um presente que lhe estivesse ao alcance das mãos. Esse era seu maior desejo, que infelizmente vinha acompanhado por outros desejos ainda mais urgentes, ainda mais fortes, entre eles, o desejo de não ser mais quem era._

"_Espírito!" Ele ouviu o filho gritar e assoviar em seguida. Legolas caminhava devagar para perto de um pequeno lago trazendo um velho cantil, seus cabelos soltos escorriam-lhe pelos ombros, morrendo praticamente no meio de suas costas, muito compridos e sem qualquer trançado. Ele olhava a sua volta como se esperasse que o animal desse algum sinal de sua presença, mas o cavalo não apareceu, provavelmente estava pastando em algum lugar e ainda não sentira o desejo de retornar. Legolas sorriu abanando a cabeça, depois se ajoelhou em frente ao lago e encheu o recipiente. Era uma pequena clareira e o sol a atingia diretamente. Legolas suspirou erguendo o rosto e deixando os mornos raios da manhã iluminarem e aquecerem sua alma. Depois olhou mais uma vez ao se redor e acabou sentando-se por alguns instantes na grama macia, abraçado as pernas dobradas e cantarolando uma velha canção que o pai conhecia muito bem, uma das primeiras canções que a doce Elvéwen ensinou ao filho._

_Thranduil o observava calado, cada palavra que surgia dos lábios do rapaz atingia em golpes certeiros seu pesado coração. Ele fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, sentindo-se incrivelmente castigado, amaldiçoando-se por vir até ali, questionando-se sobre todos os porquês, mas acabou voltando a abri-los, entorpecendo o coração com aquela doce melodia que o filho resgatava de um passado feliz que ambos vivenciaram. _

_Em alguns instantes o corcel negro mencionado pelos soldados surgiu, aproximando-se devagar do distraído elfo. Legolas sobressaltou-se quando o cavalo encostou o focinho em seu rosto, mas riu caindo de costas na grama e deixando-se passar por objeto das brincadeiras do animal. O corcel esfregava alegremente o focinho no rosto e peito do rapaz enquanto o príncipe ria e apoiava as mãos na cabeça do amigo eqüino tentando afastá-lo. Thranduil se viu sorrindo sem perceber diante daquela cena, ao seu redor os soldados sorriam também._

"_Ele deve partir hoje." Informou um outro elfo que acabara de chegar e se encolhia agora ao lado do líder. "Estava escondendo seus pertences."_

_O rei apertou os lábios apreensivo, algo em seu coração se inquietava terrivelmente com aquela informação, um medo nascia e crescia pelas paredes de seu peito como uma planta parasita das mais poderosas, como se o futuro lhe gritasse avisos em uma estranha língua que para ele ainda era uma incógnita cruel. O que o destino lhe reservava agora? Que triste realidade aquele canto da floresta queria tanto lhe fazer crer? Sua cabeça doeu subitamente e ele mais uma vez foi obrigado a trancar todos os desejos que tinha de burlar as regras, pisotear os velhos regulamentos, erguer sua poderosa voz acima de todas as outras, apenas para poder levar o filho de volta para casa. Thranduil suspirou enfim ao ver o rapaz erguer-se e começar um processo que fazia todos os dias. Ele apertou os punhos em um misto de ódio e angústia ao ver o menino pintar o rosto e esconder os longos cabelos em um gorro escuro. _

"_Elfo tolo." Ele disse quase para si mesmo. "Não conhece limites para o sacrifício? Não concebe a hora de dizer basta?" Ele pensou, impressionando-se ao perceber que no fundo desejava que o menino desistisse de tudo e decidisse enfrentar o que o oprimia, decidisse questionar as correntes que a ele foram atadas. Mas ele sabia que, como Elvéwen, Legolas jamais o enfrentaria, jamais se colocaria como obstáculo ou no posto do inimigo, mesmo que fosse para salvar sua própria vida, ou recuperar a que um dia teve. _

_Thranduil preencheu os pulmões com o ar da dúvida e da amargura novamente e se permitiu olhar o rapaz uma vez mais. Ele então suspirou e elevar silenciosamente suas preces a Iluvatar, pedindo que aquela não fosse a última. Pedindo que a sorte voltasse a ser morada da alma dele e da do filho, para que um dia a paz pudesse voltar a lhes abençoar. Em seguida ergueu-se se afastando da cena antes que seu coração não o permitisse fazê-lo mais._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Agradeço..." Thranduil baixou a cabeça aliviado, feliz por aquele cenário que tantas vezes vira em sua mente depois daquele dia fizesse enfim parte do passado. De fato seus pressentimentos mostraram-se uma realidade deveras cruel. Mas era uma realidade que ficara finalmente para trás. O filho estava de volta, assumindo novamente sua identidade e seu valor. _Iluvatar _atendera suas preces, embora ele não se julgasse merecedor.

Aqueles pensamentos acabaram forçando o rei a entrar no quarto. Ele se aproximou da cama silenciosamente e retirou o calçado do filho devagar. Legolas parecia dormir profundamente com seus olhos fechados, o que inquietava seu pai em demasia. Mesmo recebendo de Faernestal e do lorde de Imladris a certeza de que o filho só estava ainda fragilizado demais para dormir um sono élfico, mas que apresentava sinais de recuperação muito entusiamantes, ele ainda temia pela saúde do menino. Legolas suspirou em seu sono, apertando levemente os lábios e virando o rosto. Thranduil suspirou também, puxando um pouco o corpo do rapaz para ajeitá-lo na cama, depois jogou uma coberta por sobre ele e beijou-lhe a testa.

"Amanhã é a retomada de tudo, esquilo." Ele disse deslizando os dedos pelas sobrancelhas do filho. "Infelizmente."

"Eu te amo, _ada..."_ Veio a voz de sono do jovem elfo em resposta. Thranduil aborreceu-se ao perceber que o príncipe estava acordado, mas não demonstrou.

"Tem o meu amor também, menino." Ele disse vendo o rapaz erguer as pontas dos lábios em um ensaio de sorriso. "Mas nosso amor terá que ser escondido de amanhã em diante, você entende?"

O rosto do rapaz perdeu então a alegria, mas ele acenou positivamente, sem abrir os olhos.

"Estamos em guerra. Nossas fraquezas têm que ser bem camufladas... você entende isso, esquilo?"

Novo aceno, olhos ainda fechados.

"Que bom!" Satisfez-se o rei voltando a deslizar seus dedos pelas sobrancelhas do rapaz, para depois se erguer e tomar o rumo de volta à saída do quarto. Quando colocou a mão na maçaneta, porém, uma estranha lembrança surgiu e uma dúvida o incomodou. "Legolas?" Ele chamou voltando-se uma vez mais para o filho.

"Sim, _ada._" Respondeu o príncipe, os olhos ainda fechados enquanto ele se abraçava a um dos travesseiros, como fazia desde menino quando o sono o vencia.

O pai aproximou-se novamente da cama e sentou-se, observando o rapaz manter suas pálpebras cobrindo dolorosamente os claros olhos. Ele devia estar mesmo muito cansado.

"Olhe para mim." Disse o rei vendo o filho abrir os olhos avermelhados instantaneamente. "Preciso lhe perguntar algo."

O arqueiro sentiu que havia gravidade no tom de voz do pai e quis erguer-se então, mas o rei apoiou uma mão em seu ombro impedindo seu movimento e a manteve ali. Legolas apertou um pouco mais o travesseiro que abraçava e apoiou o rosto por sobre ele.

"O que houve, _ada?" _Ele indagou preocupado, procurando manter os olhos abertos, mas intrigado com a imagem do pai que contorceu os músculos do rosto parecendo incomodado com algo.

"Quando você era" A voz do rei ganhou vez vagarosamente. "Quando era criança... Por que... Por que perseguia as borboletas no jardim?"

Legolas franziu as sobrancelhas, estranhando profundamente o porquê de tal questionamento depois de tantos anos.

"Por que a pergunta, _ada_?"

O rei mostrou insatisfação. Ele odiava quando alguém lhe respondia uma questão importante com outra questão totalmente irrelevante. Legolas logo se apercebeu de seu engano e apressou-se em responder, temendo incomodar o cansado pai.

"_Nana_..." Ele disse. "Era por causa de uma história que ela me contou."

Thranduil apertou os lábios ao ouvir aquela doce palavra de quatro letras na voz do filho depois de tantos anos, mas não teceu comentário e Legolas percebeu então que o pai queria realmente conhecer toda a história.

"Ela me disse..." Ele começou receoso, desviando os olhos da figura a sua frente para os pequenos vasos da cabeceira de sua cama. "que... as borboletas espalhavam a vida... de uma planta a outra... deixando restos de vida pelo chão... e desses restos a própria vida renascia... Então... então eu achava que se elas estivessem sempre voando..." Ele enrubesceu lembrando-se de sua ignorância de elfinho. "elas... estariam sempre... Bem... o jardim nunca morreria..." Ele terminou bruscamente sentindo o coração apertado e lágrimas baterem em seus olhos, mas ele sabia que já havia chorado demais em frente ao pai. "Ela... ela amava aquele jardim... e eu... eu queria que estivesse sempre bonito... porque ela sorria quando entrava ali... ela sorria e eu... queria vê-la sorrir..."

Thranduil mostrou-se indecifrável, olhos de um estranho brilho piscaram algumas vezes mas ele nada respondeu. Legolas olhava no fundo deles agora, em busca dos motivos que pareciam incomodar tanto ao pai assim. Mas era inútil, o poderoso Thranduil Oropherion era uma muralha intransponível quando assim decidia ser, e esse assim era uma constante.

"Por que, _ada_?" Indagou enfim.

"Por nada." Respondeu o rei erguendo-se mais uma vez e retomando seu caminho original. Em sua memória não conseguia se lembrar de ver o menino repetir aquele ritual depois da morte da mãe."

"Borboletas são esperanças..." Disse o rapaz com um sorriso inseguro. Ele daria tudo para saber que imagens e idéias povoavam a mente do pai naquele instante. "Ainda gosto delas..."

O rei parou à porta.

"Mas não mais as persegue." Observou enfim sem se voltar. "Não quer mais que o jardim floresça?"

Legolas ficou em silêncio e o pai voltou a olhá-lo intrigado.

"Elas... elas têm que descansar..." Disse então o rapaz apertando os lábios timidamente enquanto desviava seu olhar para os bordados do travesseiro que abraçava. "Não posso obrigar a natureza... apressar o que o tempo tem seus meios de me conceder".

Thranduil fixou seus olhos nele, abismado com cada palavra que ouvia. Galadriel havia chamado o filho de _Poikaer_ e ele não conseguia mais se esquecer daquilo. _Poikaer_... era o que o filho de fato era, a criatura pura que abençoava seu reino, a luz que ainda o prendia nesse lugar. Porém aquela denominação, a qualidade especial que fora atribuída ao príncipe só o preocupava mais, o preocupava terrivelmente e o irritava exatamente pele fato dele não saber o porquê da preocupação que sentia. Thranduil perdeu-se então nos olhos do rapaz, que brilhavam para ele com o rosto parcialmente escondido atrás do travesseiro que abraçava.

"O que foi, _ada?" _Insistiu a voz do filho, preocupado com o modo com que seu pai o olhava agora. Ele começava a julgar ser mais fácil encarar o olhar de ira do rei do que aquele estranho olhar que recebia agora, um olhar que parecia conter um mar inteiro de informações indecifráveis por trás dele.

"Nada... Não foi nada." Apressou-se o louro líder elfo em responder. "Descanse. Aproveite nossos momentos de paz, soldado." Ele disse abrindo a porta do quarto e alcançando finalmente o corredor. Ele queria dizer tantas coisas, dizer ao filho o quanto o amava, dizer-lhe o quanto sentira sua falta, mas aquelas eram palavras doces que o tempo deixava para trás.

"_Ada?"_ Chamou o rapaz antes que a porta do quarto se fechasse. Thranduil parou onde estava, no ínterim de uma saída inevitável Ele voltou seus olhos para o filho uma vez mais, sentindo que já passara da hora de estar fora daquele lugar. As correntes de seu coração precisavam urgente de reparos.

"O que foi, menino?" Ele indagou retomando vagarosamente seu tom habitual que despertou um estranho sorriso no filho. Legolas parecia sentir uma grande dificuldade em manter-se acordado.

"Obrigado." Respondeu simplesmente o rapaz, fechando vagarosamente as pálpebras e apertando um pouco mais o travesseiro que segurava. "Antes que o hoje seja ontem... Obrigado _ada..._" Ele finalizou desprendendo levemente os finos lábios e deixando um suspiro escapar por eles, a indicativa de que nada que lhe fosse dito como resposta seria de alguma valia. O príncipe dormia o sono daqueles que estão em paz.

&&&

E o último dia se formou com um céu encoberto por brancas nuvens. Galadriel sorria em seu cavalo observando as formas que aquela água fantasiada de puro algodão fazia surgir no céu. Celeborn a seu lado estendeu-lhe a mão e esta a tomou com prazer oferecendo-lhe um amável sorriso. Glorfindel e os demais soldados também já estavam se posicionando e Estel e os irmãos faziam o mesmo após terem se despedido do príncipe e o feito prometer que os visitaria em breve. Elrond ficou por último, sentindo que a promessa do menino era algo que o destino o obrigaria a retardar mais do que o rapaz desejava. O curador voltou a temer por ele, apesar de senti-lo protegido perto do pai agora, ainda restava-lhe uma sombra escura e indecifrável em seus pensamentos. Ele sentia que muitas perguntas ainda estavam incomodamente sem as devidas respostas. Mas não havia como ou porquê pensar nisso naquele momento que se fantasiava como um instante de paz, então o curador curvou-se em uma breve reverência ao rei.

"Visite-nos, Thranduil." Ele convidou. "Ainda temos alguns assuntos importantes a tratar."

O rei retribuiu o cumprimento.

"Grato, Elrond de Rivendell." Ele respondeu simplesmente. "Você e seus filhos são bem vindos em minhas terras. Todos os seus filhos." Ele disse então direcionando seu olhar para Aragorn que já estava sobre o cavalo e se surpreendeu visivelmente, recompondo-se e agradecendo em segundos.

Elrond sorriu e enfim voltou-se para o príncipe.

"Seja feliz, criança." Ele disse com um sorriso sincero.

Legolas apertou os lábios e olhou para o pai. Thranduil acenou imperceptivelmente com a cabeça, entendendo o pedido oculto do filho e o príncipe então abraçou o curador com força. Elrond surpreendeu-se e emocionou-se visivelmente com a prova de coragem e afeto do menino, mas procurou não se prender muito naquela situação para não testar os limites da paciência do rei de Mirkwood.

"Obrigado, mestre." Ele disse.

"Elrond." Corrigiu o curador.

"Mestre." Repetiu o elfo sorrindo. "Sempre."

Elrond suspirou incomodado. Em seu coração ele ainda queria muito carregar aquele menino de lá. Oh _Iluvatar_, como ele queria fazê-lo. E como foram difíceis aqueles últimos passos seus e piores foram os sons das patas de seu cavalo cruzando aqueles portões, deixando o jovem príncipe em sua terra definitivamente.

O grupo deixou o local e Legolas correu portão a fora para um último aceno de despedida, sendo retribuído pelos irmãos que sorriam e gritavam-lhe ainda algumas bobagens que o rapaz não sabia sequer se entendia bem. Ele apenas riu e balançou a cabeça, voltando então a entrar e fazendo o grande portão se fechar. Sobre a escada o rei já dava as costas e retornava para dentro do palácio. Legolas sentiu o coração apertado. Ele sabia para onde Thranduil ia.

"Vai para o gabinete, _ada?"_ Ele apressou-se e perguntou parando no meio da grande escada.

"Vou." Disse o rei caminhando a passos largos para a porta principal. "Tenho muito que fazer." Ele adicionou em seu tom amargo de sempre. "Muito no que pensar. Vá dar uma volta, aproveite seu tempo de descanso enquanto pode, capitão."

Legolas estagnou-se no triste local onde estava. Era como se ele despertasse de um sonho estranho para se encontrar na mesma situação em que sempre estivera. O jovem elfo se entristeceu ao ver o pai deslizar seu robe branco pela entrada e desaparecer na frieza eterna daquela caverna. Ele pensou em detê-lo, chamar-lhe para sair com ele como sempre fizera e nunca fora atendido, mas não o fez, seus ouvidos apenas acompanharam o andar suave do pai e o som da grande porta do gabinete fechando-se e daquela amaldiçoada chave girando como se tivesse vida própria em sua fechadura. O pai voltara a isolar-se naquele lugar de amargura e preocupação e ele, como sempre, nada podia fazer.

O jovem elfo então se resignou e baixou a cabeça em um suspiro, para enfim dar as costas e voltar a descer a escadaria do palácio. Ele pensava em ir para a floresta relembrar-se de como era dormir embalado por um galho amigo, mas seus olhos o atraíram para o jardim da mãe e o arqueiro entrou mais uma vez por aquele pequeno portão pelo qual passara inúmeras vezes em toda a sua vida, sentando-se encolhido em um canto e ouvindo o cantar dos pássaros. Em breve estaria novamente no comando de uma patrulha e tinha que aproveitar seus últimos momentos de paz.

Mas do topo de uma das sacadas ele não percebia um par de olhos verdes o observarem atentamente. Thranduil ainda preocupava-se com ele, não conseguindo deixar que seu pensamento envolvesse algo que não fosse o filho. Legolas parecia triste encolhido naquele jardim e isso lhe roubava a paz.

"Vamos, pássaro." Disse o rei para si mesmo. "Vamos... cante..."

Mas Legolas não correspondeu, encolhendo-se mais e apoiando a cabeça em um tronco descascado, seus olhos se fecharam e uma palidez estranha tomou-se a face. O frio das incertezas visitando a todos de diferentes modos.

Foi quando ela apareceu, batendo as asas alegremente. A princípio Legolas não a viu, mas Thranduil sim, ele a via bem e acompanhava o suave gingar descontínuo daquelas asas. Era uma borboleta, uma borboleta azul.

E então ela passou a poucos centímetros do príncipe, como se desejasse de fato chamar-lhe a atenção. O rapaz reabriu os olhos e moveu a cabeça confuso, para depois sorrir para aquela imagem que flutuava como um sonho bom, desafiando o ar frio que agora invadia o palácio e antecipava o inverno rigoroso que logo se aproximaria. Ela voou mais alguns poucos metros e pousou suavemente em uma cadeira envelhecida e cheia de ramos a lhe cobrirem. Legolas olhou naquela direção. Aquele era o lugar onde sua mãe costumava se sentar, um lugar especial que a natureza agora abraçava sem que o príncipe sentisse desejo algum de protestar.

Legolas ergueu-se devagar e ficou observando o pequeno ser agitar levemente as pequenas asas sem sair do lugar, para finalmente uni-las como se fizesse parte do cenário. Um desejo antigo voltou a instigar-lhe os nervos, a dominar-lhe a razão: o enorme desejo de vê-la voar, de fingir acreditar nas mesmas ilusões que preenchiam os vazios de sua infância. Mas seu coração estava tomado por um sentimento maior do que aquele, e o rapaz percebeu que sentia medo. Mesmo de volta a seu reino, mesmo com o perdão do rei, ele ainda sentia medo, medo de não conseguir enfrentar as mesmas incertezas que atemorizavam seu passado, medo de descobrir-se esquecido novamente pelo pai, de voltar a ser para ele como parte do verde mapa que nunca abandonava a grande escrivaninha do gabinete.

A borboleta então voltou a bater levemente as asas, como se fosse voar, mas uniu-as uma vez mais, em uma provocação silenciosa que despertou um leve sorriso no arqueiro.

"_Gwilwileth" (borboleta) _Ele sentiu a palavra escapar-lhe enquanto erguia-se dando suaves e silenciosos passos em direção ao pequeno inseto. A sua volta o jardim todo ganhava as cores de sua infância. Legolas deu mais alguns passos curtos, mas subitamente o frio dos dias presentes voltou a tomar seu espírito, forçando-o a estagnar-se uma vez mais a poucos metros do ser azul brilhante.

Acima dele o pai ainda observava a cena, mãos fortemente unidas atrás das costas, olhos fixos em cada pedaço daquele mágico acontecer. Legolas instintivamente olhou para cima e encontrou-se com ele, mas Thranduil não sentiu ímpeto nenhum de esconder-se ou constrangimento por ser visto pelo rapaz. Ele apenas ergueu os cantos dos lábios em um leve sorriso que surpreendeu o filho e olhou para o pequeno ser voador.

Legolas julgou que a realidade estava novamente fugindo de seu caminho e ele vivia agora um estranho sonho, seu olhar voltou a fixar-se naquele habitante de suas dúvidas. Ele tinha que fazer uma opção, acreditar ou não. Acreditar implicaria em voltar a amargar as decepções dos que esperam e anseiam, mas desistir trazia consigo toda a carga das portas que se fecham, dos laços que se perdem. Eram dois caminhos árduos e sem grandes recompensas. Legolas voltou a olhar para o rei que ainda mantinha seus olhos presos na bela criação de Yananna, transmitindo ao filho instruções que o mesmo jamais esperara receber dele.

O arqueiro suspirou enfim e ergueu vagarosamente uma das mãos, dando mais um passo inseguro. Um vento frio deslizava por entre aquelas plantas e árvores agora, trazendo ao rapaz um estranho aperto no peito, um inexplicável temor. Ele estagnou-se por fim mais uma vez, sentindo-se se apequenar como aquela criatura divina. Os minutos então o abraçaram e o tempo transformou-o em um prisioneiro de seus instantes. O príncipe ficou onde estava, a mão erguida, os olhos perdidos, o medo de si mesmo maior do que tudo o que sempre o encantara. Seus olhos finalmente demonstraram o quanto ele não poderia mais resistir àquelas dúvidas e lágrimas deslizaram por seu rosto. O frio tomando-lhe devagar o corpo, o peito, os ombros, as mãos... as mãos... Mas... Encontrara um estranho obstáculo... Legolas abriu os olhos surpreso, a pequena borboleta pousara levemente em sua mão estendida e ajeitava as asas unindo-as mais uma vez. Um calor passou a envolvê-lo, em dura batalha contra o frio que lhe tomava, um calor que ele não imaginava que um dia pudesse voltar a sentir. E a estranha sensação tomou seu lugar, envolveu como braços ao redor de seu corpo, braços que só ele podia sentir, mãos que deslizaram levemente em volta de seu peito escorregando por seus braços erguidos e segurando-lhe as mãos com doçura.

"Nana..."

"_Tithen pen_... " Ele ouviu a voz sussurrar-lhe, antes da sensação desaparecer. Então abriu os olhos e a pequena borboleta voou.

Restou o príncipe parado por minutos que ele mesmo não concebia, seu mundo estranho e mágico continuava a convidá-lo a tentar uma vez mais, e outras vezes depois daquela. Ele sorriu um riso triste, enlaçando os braços em volta de si e deixando-se ficar ali em pé, parado em meio àquele lugar no qual o tempo parecia não existir, sentindo-se desperto e adormecido, como se sentira durante toda a sua existência, vendo-se uma vez mais tentando combater o terrível sentimento de solidão que sempre lhe invadia, após sentir a doce presença daquela a quem nunca esquecera. Tentando como sempre tentara, agarrando-se com força à difícil vida que recebera de volta, à difícil vida que era só sua.

Mas dessa vez a sensação da gélida solidão não se mostrou tão forte como sempre fora, não o dominou, pois aquele era o momento das surpresas, das revelações. Surpresas e revelações que se fizeram concretas, materializadas em dois outros braços que o envolveram, braços fortes dessa vez. Legolas sobressaltou-se a princípio, mas logo ouviu uma voz, que muitas vezes lhe foi conforto, oferecer-lhe segurança, conscientizá-lo que nem tudo seria como sempre fora.

"Está tudo bem, esquilo." Disse o pai em um tom preocupado, enquanto o segurava firme nos braços. "Está tudo bem agora... Estou aqui... Você está em casa..."

F- I - M


End file.
